Amapolas para las luciérnagas
by El diente de leon
Summary: "Éramos flores que se marchitaban, amapolas arrancadas de raíz para complacer a aquellos bárbaros que se iluminaban, como luciérnagas, al vernos sufrir." Foro El diente de león- SYOT colaborativo.
1. Prefacio: Fobétor y Morfeo

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Prefacio: Fobétor y Morfeo**

 _En un mundo muy antiguo, existieron una vez dos hermanos; dioses para los hombres._

 _Morfeo, el dios de los sueños, era el encargado de llevar dulces pensamientos a los reyes y emperadores mientras dormían. Sueños de paz en donde sus seres queridos se aparecían, colmándolos de dicha, permitiendo a los mortales huir, tan solo por un momento, de las maquinaciones de los dioses._

 _Fobétor, por su parte, era el dios de las pesadillas. Ahí donde Morfeo llevaba luz y esperanza, él arrasaba el Mundo de los Sueños, cubriéndolo de oscuridad y dolor. Se deleitaba en el sufrimiento, tomando la forma de aquello que más atormentaba a los mortales, conduciéndolos por caminos sombríos, de los que a veces no regresaban._

 _Así que, por las noches, los mortales rezaban a sus dioses, deseando que fuese Morfeo y no Fobétor quien los acompañara mientras dormían._

 _Pero sus deseos no siempre se hacían realidad._

* * *

 **Vanille LaPelier, 17 años, día 9 del mes 8, año 25 DdlDO.**

* * *

Mi capacidad para fingir que presto atención al profesor que desde abajo explica no sé qué cosa sobre protocolo de eventos militares me sorprende hasta a mí. En realidad, estoy más aburrida que una ostra y hoy no tengo planes para más tarde que me ayuden a motivarme.

Siempre tuve claro que no quería ir a la universidad. ¿Para qué pasar por ese suplicio si no lo necesito? Las rentas familiares es lo único que necesito para vivir, y como no tengo hermanos ni primos, algún día serán mías.

Pero la vida da muchas vueltas, y hace tan sólo unos meses lanzaron una genial aplicación que te conecta con tu otro yo.

Todos los seres humanos tenemos al nacer un vínculo inmaterial con alguien que nos complementa, un gemelo astral perdido al que tenemos que buscar para alcanzar la felicidad. Así fue como descubrí a Cósmica, mi adorada gemela astral con la que comparto todo, vestuario, peinado, color de ojos, tono de piel, estado de ánimo y hasta ciclo biológico sincronizado. Por ella no me importa aguantar a este hombre que amenaza con matarme de aburrimiento y cuyo peinado es tan año 24 que no puedo ni soportar mirarlo por más de cinco segundos seguidos.

Una fugaz consulta a mi reloj me hace saber que aún quedan 18 minutos para el descanso. Cósmica sigue tomando notas de todo lo que el profesor dice mientras yo me concentro en pedirle al destino que haga algo para que se acabe pronto.

Entonces, de repente ocurre el milagro. Una pequeña alarma se enciende en la pared y el profesor calla. Los apuntes y esquemas que ha ido dibujando en la pantalla se borran para dar paso al águila dorada del escudo de Panem sobre fondo granate, a la vez que las primeras notas del himno comienzan a sonar haciendo mucho más épico el momento.

 _Gracias, Universo._

Y la felicidad que me invade es tal que comienzo a reír entre dientes.

—¿De qué te ríes? — pregunta Cósmica dejando a un lado la tableta en la que toma notas.

— No te lo vas a creer, pero acaba de pasarme algo maravilloso.

—¿Qué cosa? —dice mirándome con interés.

—He hecho que ocurriera esto con la mente. Creo.

—¡No! — exclama.

—¡Sí! ¿De qué crees que va esto?

Todas las pantallas de las aulas del Capitolio están diseñadas para retransmitir mensajes televisivos de visionado obligatorio. Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que hubo una.

—No sé, dímelo tú. Tú eres la que lo ha provocado ¿no? —se burla sonriendo.

Pero se me hace imposible contestarle pues el himno llega a su fin. Sentada en un sillón color burdeos en una habitación con decorado clásico, está nuestra líder Antigone Pylos vistiendo una toga blanca que deja un hombro al descubierto, una corona de laurel y su fiel máscara. Junto a ella en otro sillón similar, Venus Andros, presentadora y comentarista de los Juegos del Hambre sonríe a la cámara.

"Buenos días Panem" canturrea Venus "apuesto a que no esperaban verme fuera de temporada tan pronto y menos inmediatamente después de la clausura de la gira de la victoria de nuestro vencedor del primer y muy glorioso Vasallaje de los 25. Estamos aquí porque nuestra amada presidenta tiene algo que anunciar. Algo que les va a gustar mucho, mucho, mucho. ¿No es así, presidenta Pylos?"

—La adoro —le digo a Cósmica—, es una de las pocas personas que conozco que no sigue las tendencias y a la vez logra verse fabulosa.

Alguien detrás de mí me manda callar y yo lo miro con mala cara antes de volver al mensaje. Me muero de ganas por saber qué es.

"Así es, amiga mía. Algo increíble ha ido floreciendo en Panem desde la firma del tratado de traición. Algo de lo que ni yo misma me había dado cuenta hasta que no analicé en profundidad la repercusión social que tuvo el primer Vasallaje de los 25 aquí en el Capitolio y estoy segura, ya que tú llevas presentando la cita anual desde su inicio, que también te has dado cuenta."

"¡Por supuesto! Y es un giro argumental que personalmente me parece muy suculento. ¡Vamos a darles una pista a nuestros espectadores!"

Aparecen imágenes de los primeros Juegos. Ciudadanos capitolinos en un Capitolio postguerra observando el primer desfile de los tributos, maniatados y amordazados en jaulas tiradas por caballos mientras la gente les arroja basura e insultos. Gente pidiendo sangre, retribución, venganza. Las imágenes se van superponiendo a las de años siguientes. Se introduce el sistema de apuestas unos años después junto con los patrocinios para animar a la gente a apostar. Los espectadores ya no abuchean a los tributos, sino que los animan. Unas chicas en la primera fila chillan de emoción cuando aparece la famosa escena del chico balanceándose en una liana y estrangulando con ella a su aliada y compañera de distrito. El vídeo termina con una imagen aérea de Capitol Hill abarrotada de gente que ha ido a ver la final del primer Vasallaje en la macropantalla. Todos gritando al unísono, alzando sus brazos al cielo para animar a sus favoritos.

—Están dando a entender que la nueva generación de capitolinos ya no siente necesidad de retribución —dice Cósmica—. ¿Crees que van a clausurar los Juegos del Hambre?

—No lo creo. Mi _Daddy_ dice que mueve demasiado dinero por las esferas poderosas como para que los quiten.

Venus y la presidenta Pylos vuelven a la pantalla. La primera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No. Definitivamente no van a quitarlos.

"Como ya han visto todos, las nuevas generaciones ya no consideran los Juegos del Hambre parte de una condena que ellos están pagando por movilizarse contra nosotros y sembrar la discordia. Hasta ahora, todo ha sido llevado a cabo por Agentes de la Paz y los tributos han sido tratados como prisioneros. Condenados en el corredor de la muerte. Sin que nos diéramos cuenta, los tributos han dejado de considerarse reos para pasar a ser héroes venerados y admirados por muchos por su valentía y arrojo. Por eso ahora que acabamos de pasar nuestra vigésimoquinta edición, ha llegado el momento de iniciar una nueva era en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre y de Panem. Durante los próximos dos años vamos a trabajar por renovar el personal encargado de organizar, planificar y ejecutar todos los aspectos de los Juegos. Queremos formar gente que se especialice en eso, que crezca y gane experiencia año tras año y dejar el aire militarizado de lado".

"¡Una idea fantástica señora presidenta!" aplaude Venus "No queremos que los tributos se sientan como prisioneros, sino como nuestros invitados."

"Esa es la idea. Por ello, todos los jóvenes ciudadanos capitolinos que quieran ser parte del nuevo equipo de Vigilantes y hacer historia, pueden aplicar para el puesto en su oficina de justicia más cercana. Nuestras nuevas instalaciones y veteranos que los formarán mejor en el oficio esperan con ansias acoger a los mejores de entre ustedes."

"¡La presidenta ha hablado! ¿Qué magníficas aventuras les esperarán a nuestros tributos al mando de nuestro nuevo equipo de Vigilantes? Sin más que añadir, nos despedimos."

Cuando la retransmisión termina, la clase está sumida en el más absoluto de los alborotos.

—¡Te dije que no los iban a cancelar! —exclamo sin poder parar de reír como una loca—. Esto supera todas mis expectativas. ¿Imaginas? ¡Sabremos todos los secretos antes que nadie, e incluso estaremos en contacto directo con los tributos y con los vencedores de otros años! ¡Estaremos rodeados de celebridades! ¿¡Qué digo!? ¡Nosotras seremos las celebridades!

Cósmica me agarra las manos con entusiasmo mientras ríe también.

—¿¡Nos apuntamos!? Dime que sí.

—Por supuesto que sí, gemela mía. Ya nos visualizo a ambas sentadas frente al holograma haciendo planes juntas.

Cuando se lo diga a mi abuela y a mi _Daddy_ no se lo van a creer. Ellos están algo chapados a la antigua con respecto a los distritos, porque la reconstrucción del Capitolio hizo que les expropiaran las ganancias de varios meses, pero cuando sepa lo prestigiosa y exclusiva que es la posición cambiarán de idea.

Varios compañeros comienzan a abalanzarse hacia la puerta y nosotras decidimos hacer lo mismo. En un minuto las oficinas van a estar a rebosar y debemos pillar un buen sitio.

¡El puesto es nuestro!

* * *

 **L** **ucky Bluesteel, 17 años,** **día 1 del mes 8, año 26 DdlDO.**

* * *

Los ojos me lastiman. En realidad, es la mezcla de colores lo que lastima mis ojos. Siento una punzada de fastidio al ver a tanta gente reunida en una misma sala, esperando su turno.

La sala de espera es monocromática, con una única pantalla lo suficientemente grande para que todos podamos ver nuestro respectivo número. Técnicamente aún no debería estar aquí, nos informaron con anterioridad la hora exacta en la que debíamos presentarnos en los laboratorios, pero decidí que esperar aquí me daría la oportunidad perfecta para evaluar a los demás. Ahora, al ver el desfile multicolor que se abre paso cada vez que alguien entra, comienzo a arrepentirme de haber venido con tanta anticipación.

Me concentro en observar sus reacciones, sus expresiones faciales y trato de ignorar la selección de vestuario que los aspirantes a vigilantes han decidido usar. No entiendo cómo es que pueden hacerse llamar a sí mismos científicos, cuando la mayoría lleva la mitad de los colores del espectro visual encima.

Miro con atención a la chica que está sentada frente a mí. No deja de morderse las uñas y mover el pie derecho creando un repiqueteo constante con su tacón. Ansiedad, en este momento la chica está atravesando por un estado de ansiedad, que no es otra cosa que la respuesta al estrés provocado por una situación emocional determinada.

Me he asegurado de conocer la definición exacta de esa emoción, así como la de cientos más, aunque me son totalmente indiferentes esa clase de sentimientos.

Confianza excesiva, determinación, histeria, nerviosismo, sobreexcitación son las emociones que he podido identificar. Me gustaría tomar una muestra de sangre y realizar un escaneo cerebral para escudriñar el origen de esos sentimientos, así tal vez podría arreglarme a mí mismo, pero eso no es posible, al menos no aún.

Me entretengo identificando emociones y repitiendo el fundamento teórico de cada una, casi es aburrido, pero para alguien como yo, es un pasatiempo entretenido.

A las once en punto, en la pantalla, se marca un gran treinta y dos. Me pongo de pie y me dirijo al escáner de retina. El láser pasa por mis ojos y con un pitido la puerta se abre permitiéndome pasar.

La habitación está vacía, es pequeña y de un color blanco níveo, se me antoja un gran cambio después de ver el destello anormal de colores en piel y cabello de mi competencia.

Aunque no debería llamarla competencia, pienso.

Poco me importa ser seleccionado, realmente no me interesa quedarme con el puesto, estoy aquí casi por obligación. Podría decir que sentí algo parecido a la ira cuando mi madre me anunció que me había inscrito para participar en las pruebas de vigilante para los Juegos, más específicamente en el área de Ingeniería de Mutaciones.

Trató de justificarse diciendo que de una forma u otra iba a verme inmiscuido. Siempre he destacado en el campo de la genética y de todas formas iba a recibir una invitación a participar en la selección. Me hubiera negado, pero no puedo renunciar a mi único entretenimiento: mi propia versión de Juegos del Hambre con los avox de desecho del laboratorio de mamá. Amenazó con quitarme esa diversión y no pude negarme. Además está _Alicia_ y la promesa de poder usarla.

Sonrío al pensar en ella. Todo lo que podré hacer con _Alicia_ , la sola idea me provoca felicidad o al menos algo parecido.

 _Lucky Bluesteel, colóquese el casco virtual y camine al centro de la habitación_. La voz robótica hace eco en las paredes, creando vibraciones tenues y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Hago lo que me piden. Me coloco el casco y enseguida me encuentro en medio de una realidad de aislamiento simulada.

 _Cree la estructura de soporte de una hebra de ADN._ La misma voz robótica me da la primera tarea,

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Esta prueba es para principiantes.

Me concentro en imaginar los componentes y con un movimiento de la mano aparecen ante mí pequeñas cantidades de ácido fosfórico, desoxirribosa y bases nitrogenadas, las suficientes como para crear una hebra brillante y llena de vida artificial. Se balancea ingrávida por unos segundos y desaparece en una lluvia de color.

 _Identifique a que especie pertenece cada una de las siguientes plantas y animales. Dispone de un minuto._

Hay dos especies de plantas y dos de animales. Los cristales de _oxalato de calcio_ , me dan la pista de que la primera planta es una _Cala_. La segunda es claramente una _Visnaga_ , el porcentaje de _furanocromonas_ la delata.

Los animales son mucho más sencillos de identificar porque la composición genética no es la de un animal en particular, sino la de su especie: caninos y reptiles.

Me toma doce segundos identificar todo.

 _Diseñe dos tipos de mutaciones mitológicas basadas en la lista de animales frente a usted. Tiene cinco minutos._

Manipulo la cadena genética de la cabra, la serpiente y el león, haciendo un pequeño retoque en el ADN de la serpiente. Despliego las cadenas frente a mí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la imagen de una Quimera se alza imponente.

Me lo pienso un momento antes de tomar las cadenas de ADN humano, desplegarlas y fusionarlas con la de los equinos. Siempre quise ver un Centauro. Ahora que lo tengo frente a mí, me parece muy poca cosa.

Las dos bestias tridimensionales giran sobre si mismas antes de desaparecer.

 _Fin de la prueba._

Me quito el casco y salgo por la puerta que acaba de abrirse. No sé qué esperaba de la prueba de selección, pero me siento insatisfecho. En las afueras del edificio veo a varios postulantes ser consolados, animados y en el último de los casos, humillados por su desenvolvimiento.

—¡Un minuto no es suficiente para identificar cuatro especies de flora y fauna diferentes! —grita una chica de cabello verde y ojos violeta.

La observo fijamente, estudiando cada detalle de su rostro, cada movimiento de su cuerpo, registro el subir y bajar de su pecho con cada respiración. Me produce curiosidad sus reacciones porque me identifico con ella y eso rara vez sucede.

Frustración. Está frustrada por la prueba en el mismo nivel en el que lo estoy yo, pero no por la misma razón. Ha sido casi demasiado sencillo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha ido, Lucky? —pregunta mi madre apareciendo de la nada.

No me sorprende verla aquí, después de todo es la más interesada en que consiga el puesto. Su deseo de reconocimiento y renombre ha sobrepasado cualquier límite posible, al punto en que ahora lo busca también a través de mí.

—Ha estado regular —contesto y me divierto un poco con la expresión de su rostro.

—No te desanimes, las pruebas eran difíciles según escuché en los corredores, además eras el más joven entre los aspirantes —por el tono de su voz puedo decir que sólo está siendo condescendiente, pero en el fondo está desilusionada.

—No. He pasado todas las pruebas. Francamente madre, de verdad espero que diseñar mutaciones en los Juegos sea mucho más retador que esta prueba.

Ella sonríe, pero sabiamente no dice una palabra, se limita a retirar los mechones de cabello que me caen sobre la frente.

—Sabes que tenemos un problema. Ahora que me veré forzado a convivir con un grupo de personas las veinticuatro horas del día, ellos podrían darse cuenta. Ya sabes, podrían descubrir ese insignificante defecto que no quieres que se sepa —mi sonrisa rivaliza contra la suya, pero en el fondo está la frustración. Siempre está la frustración.

—Descuida Lucky, las personas con las que trabajarás seguramente disfrutan con los Juegos tanto como tú. Nadie se dará cuenta, los sociópatas —dice la palabra en un susurro casi inaudible— son cosa de todos los días en el Capitolio, nadie tiene que saber que tú naciste así. Ten en cuenta que tendrás a todos esos tributos a tu disposición, serán tu propio grupo de experimentación.

—Sí, lo tengo en cuenta, al igual que no he olvidado la promesa que me hiciste. Recuerda, _Alicia_ es mía para presentarla en esta edición de los Juegos.

—No lo he olvidado. _Alicia_ es toda tuya.

Esa es toda la motivación que necesito, aguantaré la convivencia como sea, mientras pueda experimentar con _Alicia_ , todo sacrificio es válido. Incluso si me veo obligado a pretender que las relaciones sociales realmente me importan.

* * *

 **Cherise Rainbow, 18 años, día 2 del mes 8, año 26 DdlDO.**

* * *

Siento un cosquilleo en las manos, es mi forma de emocionarme.

Esto es impresionante, una imagen preciosa. Lo más recóndito de mi mente, la voz más callada de mi imaginación, despertando. Tomando el control de mi cuerpo.

Creando.

Puedo crear cualquier cosa. No hay límites, no hay un cielo si yo no lo invento, no hay suelo sobre el que sostenerse. No hay barreras. No se necesitan alas para volar.

A Taurus le encantaría esto. Aunque no esté de acuerdo con los Juegos, aunque no entienda por qué estudio esto… si pudiera sentir lo que yo ahora mismo, cambiaría de parecer. Ojalá pudiera guardar un poco de esta sensación y compartirla con él. Sé que esta noche, cuando se escape de casa de sus padres para dormir conmigo, no encontraré palabras para describir este momento. No se puede.

Dejo de ser consciente de mi cuerpo. No noto mi ropa cubriéndome, ni el colgante con el anillo que simboliza mi matrimonio secreto. No veo, oigo, ni huelo. Solo imagino.

Es una verdadera liberación. Eso que he estado pensando toda mi vida. El momento de despertar a mi subconsciente y conectarme con ese lugar más allá de todo lo que el ser humano pueda alcanzar.

Pero esto es una prueba. Y si quiero volver a sentir esta libertad, tengo que pasarla mejor que los demás. Debo concentrarme.

No estoy preocupada, sé que he nacido para esto.

 _Crea una calle con todos los detalles que puedas,_ surgen, de pronto, unas letras con las primeras órdenes.

Es fácil, muy fácil. Veo los pequeños cuadrados azulados del holograma ir apilándose, como si fueran pequeños insectos que no paran de corretear, para formar lo que mi mente les pide.

El suelo de asfalto, muy negro, recién pintado. Los edificios a cada lado. Uno moderno, lleno de cristaleras, decorado lujosamente por dentro. Otro viejo, con los colores manchados por el tiempo. Otro en obras, vigas que forman el esqueleto, ladrillos que recorren los muros.

Transportes, escaparates variopintos, farolas con motivos florales, señales de tráfico, bancos y papeleras… Añado muchas cosas, pero me detengo en los detalles que hacen que un lienzo pase de ser una simple pintura a una ventana a otro mundo.

Le doy luz, que se refleja aquí y allá. Colores vivos y otros apagados. Sonidos de la ciudad, olores de todo tipo. Música que sale de la cafetería de moda y el frío que hace en este día de invierno. Caen copos de nieve que se posan con cuidado en todas partes, formando un manto esponjoso.

Todo lo que he creado desaparece en un parpadeo, pero no lo lamento. ¿Por qué recrearme en un pequeño escenario cuando puedo imaginar infinitos más?

A eso se reduce todo.

 _Cuéntanos una pequeña historia,_ es la siguiente prueba.

Podría usar alguna de las miles que he soñado, despierta o dormida, a lo largo de mi vida. De esas que plasmé en poesías, en cuadros, en danzas.

Pero no hago eso. En este lugar más allá de lo físico, dejo que la inspiración me llene, me use, aparezca a través de mí.

Creo a un chico que mira con cariño a una chica. Sus pies descalzos acarician el agua de un pequeño río. Se escuchan sus risas, mientras el cielo se vuelve anaranjado, porque en algún lugar al otro lado de los árboles el sol ya se estará escondiendo. Miran hacia arriba cuando aparece la primera estrella. Dejan de sonreír al ver esa pequeña luz titilar hasta desaparecer. Y del cielo, teñido del añil de la noche que ya llega, cae algo muy rápido.

Es el chico. Está ahí, arriba, cayendo. La chica lo mira y estira el brazo, pero no llega a tocarlo. Él de pronto ya no está mirándose a sí mismo desde el suelo, se transforma en esa estrella que cae.

Y cae, y cae, hasta sumergirse en el agua, mientras la chica sigue llamándolo. Su nombre es Ícaro.

El río se vuelve cada vez más profundo y se traga al chico. Todo se oscurece, las burbujas flotan hasta desaparecer.

De nuevo, borran todo mi trabajo.

 _Tienes veinte minutos para crear diferentes biomas,_ aparecen, otra vez, unas letras. Después un contador hacia atrás, para que vea cuánto tiempo tengo.

Si tuviera cuerpo, ahora mismo sonreiría.

Tantos años dibujando, pintando, imaginando… ayudan. La diferencia de lo que estoy acostumbrada, es que ahora lo que creo se manifiesta ante mí. Casi parece tangible.

Empiezo por el desierto. Dunas gigantes, un oasis en el centro, arena de un color tostado que se va aclarando hasta llegar a una costa. La playa es paradisíaca, las olas pequeñas y suaves, el agua del mar de un tono azul verdoso hipnótico. Al otro lado, en la otra costa, un gran acantilado recibe las salpicaduras de las olas. Sobre él, hay una gran llanura de hierba verde plagada de flores de colores. Más allá de ese prado, aparece el bosque de árboles gigantescos, pero que no son nada al lado de la altísima montaña nevada.

Como aún queda tiempo, dejo detalles aquí y allá. Creo una sabana al otro lado del desierto, doy un cielo azul y un sol brillante a este mundo, me entretengo en los reflejos de la luz en el agua y el olor de las flores.

Espero a la cuenta atrás final para hacer algo que cambie completamente este pequeño mundo que he creado.

Llega la noche, sin luna y con pocas estrellas. En el mar se levantan grandes olas. El bosque está lleno de sombras siniestras, en el desierto y la sabana hay esqueletos de seres que no sobrevivieron pasar por allí, una avalancha sepulta todo lo que pudiera haber sido creado en la montaña. Y un rayo cae en el prado. La chispa prende y todo acaba calcinado, ya no hay flores, solo olor a ceniza.

Mi bonito mundo termina siendo uno de pesadilla.

Cuando el contador llega a cero, todo se desvanece.

Tardo en poder reaccionar. Una mujer, que supongo que es quien me ha quitado el casco de realidad virtual, me habla; me cuesta procesar lo que dice.

—Señorita Rainbow, ¿se encuentra bien? Los demás no están tardando tanto en espabilar.

No lo entiende, salir de ese simulador ha supuesto un dolor casi físico para mí. Era tan libre… era casi alcanzable todo aquello en lo que siempre he creído.

Al enderezarme, noto el frío del anillo de compromiso, y de la cadena, sobre mi piel. Eso basta para que recomponga mi sonrisa habitual, para que no sea tan terrible haber vuelto al "mundo real". Taurus es lo único que me mantiene atada. Mi ancla, el nudo del cordel de la cometa que soy. Esa alma predestinada a encontrarse con la mía.

Es él quien me espera a la salida. Tiene los enormes brazos abiertos para mí, como siempre. Y su contacto es lo único de este mundo físico que de veras me hace desear quedarme aquí un poco más.

—¿Qué tal ha ido, Cherise? —me pregunta, fingiendo entusiasmo.

Sé que desea que me vaya bien, porque esto me importa, aunque en el fondo preferiría que yo no participara en los Juegos. Es demasiado bueno como para ser egoísta.

Pienso en hablarle de la experiencia tan placentera, pero al final me lo guardo. Ganaré, seré parte de esto y cuando tenga acceso a ese simulador haré que Taurus lo pruebe. Y tendremos dinero suficiente para irnos a vivir juntos, para que no importe que sus padres no lo vean bien…

—Ganaré —le digo, cuando me da un beso para que vuelva de las nubes, es el único que consigue que "regrese" —. Tengo que ganar, porque he nacido para esto.

Y sé que él me cree.

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 18 años,** **día 3 del mes 1, año 27 DdlDO.**

* * *

"Emma".

La pantalla se ilumina mostrando el nombre por tercera vez consecutiva. Afortunadamente el móvil no emite sonido alguno, me he asegurado de ello; no estoy segura de si mis nervios lo soportarían.

Medito por unos segundos la posibilidad de no contestar nuevamente, pero ya es la tercera vez que llama y la hora se acerca. No quiero ser molestada luego, decido y presiono una tecla aceptando el llamado.

— Madre — le digo con voz seca, desganada. Llamarla Emma sería iniciar las hostilidades demasiado pronto.

— ¿Y? ¿Ya han publicado los resultados? — pregunta ansiosa, haciendo que por un momento parezca que el asunto le interesa genuinamente.

A ella no le gusta la carrera que escogí, así ha sido desde siempre, pero al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo: ambas queremos que yo obtenga el puesto de Vigilante en Jefe. O al menos, eso es lo que ella dice, que debo mantener el honor de nuestra desmembrada familia en alto. Estoy segura que en lo más profundo de su ser ella desea que falle. Siempre lo ha hecho.

— Los publicarán a las once — le respondo con paciencia, o al menos lo intento. — Te llamaré en cuanto lo sepa.

Soporto su charla insustancial por otros cinco minutos antes de cortar con la excusa de que necesito prepararme. Mentira. Estoy preparada desde hace horas. Sin embargo me detengo frente al espejo por varios minutos antes de dictaminar que el vestido azul que llevo está bien, que el maquillaje no se correrá de su sitio y que cada hebra plateada se mantendrá en su lugar. No soy una persona muy vanidosa, o al menos eso pienso, pero hoy necesito estar perfecta.

Hoy todo debe ser perfecto.

Llevo prácticamente la mitad de mi vida soñando con esta oportunidad, con la oportunidad que podría fácilmente alcanzar hoy. Llevo años mirando año a año las ediciones de Los Juegos del Hambre intentando notar cada detalle, observando con atención la intrincada labor de los vigilantes, tomando nota de cada minucia.

Elegir esta carrera no ha sido fácil. Sobre todo, porque me ha granjeado el desprecio absoluto de Emma, quien quería que me dedicara a otra cosa. Hace años que dejé de llamarla madre en mi fuero interno. A veces incluso la llamo por su nombre en voz alta, solamente para fastidiarla. Aunque sé que lo que más le fastidia es el hecho de que me vaya bien.

Recorro el camino entre la Residencia y la Academia a paso tranquilo, fingiendo una tranquilidad que en realidad no siento. Si pudiera estaría hecha un manojo de nervios, pero no puedo darme ese lujo aquí. En el camino me cruzo con algunas personas, pocas teniendo en cuenta que es temprano. De todas formas, me esmero en lucir impecable.

No me toma más de diez minutos llegar al centro de la Academia de Formación de Vigilantes, donde han colocado una pantalla gigante, con otra más chica al costado que muestra imágenes captadas por las cámaras. La observo fijamente unos segundos. En esa pantalla, que ahora transmite publicidad sin importancia, se anunciarán los resultados de las pruebas que elegirán al grupo de vigilantes de los juegos del año que viene. Imaginar mi nombre en lo más alto me llena de expectación.

Luego hecho un vistazo alrededor, donde algunos de los interesados y otras almas mañaneras ya empiezan a aglutinarse. A unos metros, apoyado en un árbol con pose despreocupada, se encuentra Rowan. Desvío la mirada lo más rápido posible y me alejo a pasos rápidos hasta quedar cerca de la pantalla, intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, al rato lo tengo parado al lado mío, demostrando nuevamente que no hay distancia posible cuando Rowan decide molestar a alguien.

— ¿No te da dolor de espalda estar parada tan rígida? — pregunta casualmente, con su característico tono burlón, como si los últimos meses no hubieran existido nunca y siguiéramos en nuestro interminable juego de preguntas y respuestas irónicas.

Decido por un momento seguirle el juego y contestarle. Probablemente porque estoy demasiado nerviosa como para ignorarlo, y él lo sabe.

— Si te duele la espalda deberías volver a tu árbol — le digo con tono cortante y al instante me arrepiento, cuando el lado derecho de su boca se eleva con su sonrisa. Me he delatado yo sola.

— Se está mejor aquí — es todo lo que dice.

Su presencia me irrita más que usualmente. Quizás sea por el hecho de que no hablamos desde que anunciaron la edición especial de los juegos, cuando decidí que me enfocaría solamente en lograr mi objetivo, y que no podía dejar que nadie, ni siquiera él, me ganara.

Me obligo a permanecer a su lado, dispuesta a no ceder ante él y largarme, como he estado haciendo durante este último tiempo. Meto las manos en los bolsillos para poder mover los dedos frenéticamente sin que él lo note. Hoy tiene que ser perfecto y no voy a dejar que Rowan lo arruine; no después de tanto sacrificio durante meses.

Afortunadamente él parece haberse distraído mirando alrededor, así que me permito hacer lo mismo.

A medida que se acerca la hora el centro del campus comienza a llenarse. Se escuchan murmullos excitados entre la gente, aunque no tanto en el grupo de los que hemos tomado las pruebas, que nos encontramos delante de todo, frente a la gran pantalla. Echo un vistazo a la pantalla más pequeña y tomo nota de mis posibles compañeros, algunos tan estrafalarios que me resulta imposible no mirarlos con desaprobación. Seguramente Emma encontraría adorable a la chica con mechones de todos los colores.

La expectación aumenta a niveles insospechados cuando tan sólo faltan unos minutos. Echo una mirada hacia atrás, pero, a pesar de los tacones, no puedo ver demasiado. Muchas cabezas que miran hacia adelante, expectantes. Probablemente gente de todas las academias y universidades haya venido, porque esto es un hecho histórico. Es la primera vez que los vigilantes son escogidos entre estudiantes aun no graduados de la academia. Hay cámaras por todas partes, incluso encima de nosotros, documentando todo, transmitiendo desde la pantalla chica.

A las once en punto se escucha un potente sonido, como una especie de timbre, y la pantalla mayor se pone negra. Carnation Crest se queda en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la pantalla empieza a mostrar los nombres de los estudiantes, sus puntuaciones en las pruebas y su nuevo puesto.

Los primeros doce son mostrados todos juntos. Escucho algunos murmullos emocionados alrededor, pero no les doy mucha atención. Los segundos pasan y mi ritmo cardíaco no hace más que aumentar, aunque intento mantenerme impasible. Luego pasan a los resultados de las pruebas específicas, aquellas que sólo han podido tomar aquellos que se han destacado en ciertas áreas determinadas a lo largo del curso.

No puedo evitar abrir la boca sorprendida al ver que la chica de mechones de colores es quien obtiene el puntaje más alto en el área de Control de Clima. A su alrededor un grupo de chicas igual de coloridas la abrazan y chillan emocionadas.

La pantalla vuelve a ponerse en negro por unos segundos que parecen eternos antes de mostrar el listado de resultados de los que hicimos la prueba para Vigilante en Jefe, aquellos con las calificaciones más altas. Hay dos puestos en juego, el de Vigilante en Jefe propiamente dicho y el de Segundo al mando.

Cuando los puntajes aparecen mi mente queda en blanco, y de repente no escucho nada, tan solo silencio. Mi nombre está ahí, en la cima, con un puntaje casi perfecto.

Sólo que hay un nombre por encima, con el título de Vigilante en Jefe al lado.

El de Rowan.

Él ha ganado después de todo. Y yo no soy lo suficientemente buena perdedora como para sentirme feliz por él.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 19 años,** **día 4 del mes 1, año 27 DdlDO.**

* * *

Un jadeo. Esa es toda la reacción que mi mente, aún atribulada por las espantosas pesadillas, permite que tenga mi cuerpo.

No es porque sea más valiente ahora, ni porque las imágenes en mi mente resulten menos terroríficas. Es porque mi fuerza de voluntad es férrea y tengo años de práctica.

Con todo y el hecho de que las paredes en las residencias de la Academia de Formación para Vigilantes son bastante gruesas, no puedo permitirme que nadie sepa mi secreto, nadie puede oírme gritar a causa del miedo. Me considerarían débil y no lo soy.

Me enderezo en la cama, con las sábanas enredadas alrededor de mis piernas y mi cintura. Todo está empapado en sudor y mi cuerpo tiembla un poco todavía.

No siempre ha sido así. Hasta los trece años yo era un niño razonablemente feliz, con todas las cosas que pudiera desear. Una madre que cada noche llenaba el más famoso teatro de Star Valley y un padre cuya carrera política se había catapultado hacia arriba, cada vez más cerca del círculo de confianza de Antigone Pylos.

Lo tenía todo para triunfar… hasta que empezaron las pesadillas.

Los llaman terrores nocturnos. Son una de las muchas caras de la parasomnia y se supone que solo afecta a niños pequeños. Empezaron una noche cualquiera, cuando yo tenía trece. Los síntomas son un bucle eterno en mis días: la sudoración, la taquicardia, la hiperventilación… el estar despierto sin recuperar por completo el control de mi cuerpo. La mayor parte de los libros de psicología dicen que el estado de inconsciencia hace casi imposible recordar los episodios. Pero no es mi caso. La tortura continúa cuando estoy despierto. Soy capaz de recordar cada segundo, cada rostro, cada detalle sanguinolento.

Lo lógico habría sido que mis padres me llevaran a un psicólogo, tal vez un psiquiatra que con sus medicamentos lograra hacerme dormir sin sueños, pero el tener un hijo mentalmente inestable podría haber echado por tierra las aspiraciones políticas de mi padre y en ese momento estaba demasiado cerca de ser nombrado ministro como para permitírselo. Mi madre nunca llegó a enterarse.

Tuve que aprender a lidiar solo con mis problemas.

No me importó. Me convencí de que era capaz de curarme por mí mismo. No necesitaba a nadie más. Podía llegar tan lejos como quisiera y nadie tenía por qué enterarse de que mi cabeza vivía atormentada por demonios que habían aparecido de la nada y que se negaban a marcharse.

Podía levantarme y ascender a pura fuerza de voluntad. No importaba cuán difícil resultara. Yo estaba destinado a triunfar. El gafete dorado sobre la mesa es prueba fehaciente de ello.

Sonrío al recordar la ira contenida de Arah cuando se dio cuenta de la ínfima diferencia en nuestros puntajes y como eso la colocaba un escalón por debajo de mí. A los otros tres Jefes de Sección los he visto en la Academia, pero me traen sin cuidado. Probablemente resulte incluso divertido. Ninguno parece demasiado listo.

La puerta se abre y Evaki entra en la habitación con una bandeja plateada en las manos. Verla a ella me calma un poco. Mi ritmo cardiaco desciende y soy capaz de componer algo que se parece a una sonrisa. Mi avox es una de las pocas personas que realmente me agradan.

—Hola.

Ella me sonríe y deja la bandeja sobre la mesa. Se dirige a la ventana y abre las cortinas, dejando a la vista las luces del alba que iluminan Carnation Crest.

Me levanto, estirando mi cuerpo e ignorando el dolor sordo de mis músculos por la tensión a la que me someten mis sueños. Ella se sienta en una de las sillas y apoya su rostro redondo en sus manos, mirando alternativamente la comida y a mí.

—Me lo comeré después.

Ella niega con la cabeza y apunta con un dedo la bandeja. "AHORA".

Ruedo los ojos, pero me siento frente a mi desayuno de todas formas. Cuando empiezo a comer, ella se levanta y comienza a arreglar la habitación. Retira las sábanas, húmedas por el sudor, y las arroja sin parsimonia por el ducto que conecta con la lavandería. Da vuelta al colchón y coloca sábanas limpias. No parece sorprendida ni asqueada.

Sobre la mesita de noche, encuentra el gafete dorado. Se le queda mirando, por unos segundos, sosteniéndolo entre sus pequeñas manos hasta que se gira y hace uno de esos extraños ruiditos agudos que, sumado a su expresión, debe ser un grito de júbilo.

—Lo anunciaron ayer. Conseguí el puntaje más alto— le explico con un encogimiento de hombros. Se acerca y me envuelve en un apretado abrazo. Tiene una sonrisa amplia y orgullosa en su cara, debe ser solo un par de años más que yo, pero a veces resulta confuso ver lo maternal que llega a ser.

—Gracias.

Picoteo mi desayuno, con el estómago aún revuelto por el miedo.

—Iré a ducharme. Hoy empezaremos con la planeación de los Juegos del año entrante.

Ella levanta sus dos pulgares en el aire y señala el ropero.

—Algo formal irá bien— le digo—. Que esos idiotas se den cuenta de que estoy por encima de ellos desde el primer día.

Ella rueda los ojos, pero me dedica una sonrisa.

…

La Sala de Control es circular, con las mesas de trabajo dispuestas en un semicírculo y una pantalla gigantesca que se curva en el sector opuesto, en donde podremos ver la transmisión de nuestros Juegos.

En total, somos diecisiete Vigilantes, aunque solo hay cinco puestos relevantes.

Soy el primero en llegar, lo hago a propósito, para sentar un precedente. Quiero ver sus rostros en pánico porque han llegado después del Gran Jefe.

Tal vez una parte de mi tiene la esperanza de poder descargar mi frustración en alguien más.

La siguiente en llegar es Arah. Su pequeña figura compensada con unos tacones altísimos y su cabellera plateada recogida en un elegante moño. Sus ojos verdes se endurecen cuando me ve sentado en el sillón con el respaldo más alto, justo en medio de la sala. Ella alisa arrugas inexistentes en su vestido color carbón y frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—Buenos días, Número Dos.

Ella me dedica una mirada despectiva y pasa de mí.

—¿Lista para volver a estar debajo de mí? Será como en los viejos tiempos ¿no? Tal vez incluso más placentero— estoy seguro de que pilla el doble sentido de la frase, incluso la veo temblar ligeramente, pero se contiene y no me responde.

—Esto promete ser muy divertido— digo en un susurro que estoy seguro de que ella escucha.

Unos cuantos Vigilantes menores entran a la sala, todos con la misma expresión de pánico al ver a quiénes somos las máximas figuras de estos Juegos ya instalados.

Entre los últimos en llegar se encuentran los otros tres: Bluesteel, Rainbow y, unos minutos tarde, LaPelier. Empiezo a hablar en cuento ella se sienta:

—He decidido cuál será el concepto de mis Juegos— digo levantándome y desplazando la mirada por todos los presentes. Hay un silencio automático en la sala y Arah me dedica una mirada envenenada, porque ella no pasa por alto el pronombre posesivo. No son "los" Juegos o "nuestros" Juegos"… son míos.

Quince rostros más se levantan, expectantes.

—Una pesadilla eterna—digo solemnemente—. Los miedos de cada uno de ellos hechos realidad. La desesperación y la lucha para poder despertar y escapar de su pesadilla, solo para darse cuenta de que las cosas en la realidad son mucho, mucho peores. Todos encerrados en mi mundo. Sin salida. Sin salvación.

Algo parecido a la emoción brilla en los ojos de Lucky Bluesteel.

—Me gusta— es todo lo que dice mientras acomoda los puños de su camisa azul.

Cherise Rainbow saca una tableta de su bolso y empieza a dibujar algo a toda prisa, su ceño ligeramente fruncido por la concentración. No llega a decir si la idea le agrada, pero veo los trazos tomando forma en su tableta ¿está empezando un diseño de la Arena?

Vanille LaPelier se mete una piruleta en la boca y suelta una risita.

—Seguro será divertido.

La mirada de Arah se clava en la mía, ambos midiéndonos, sus ojos endureciéndose un poco más a cada segundo. Los murmullos emocionados se levantan en la sala, la aprobación extendiéndose como una explosión y ella, finalmente, cede:

—Es una buena idea— y casi parece sentir dolor al decirlo.

Mi diversión acaba de empezar… y la pesadilla de los tributos también.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo de lo que probablemente sea uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos del fandom de Los Juegos del Hambre en español.**

 **Bajo el concepto de SYOT (Envía tu propio tributo, por sus siglas en inglés), esta es una colaboración de 29 autores que construirán una edición de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 **La iniciativa nació del foro "El diente de león" y cuenta con la participación de los siguientes autores: Elenear28, HikariCaelum, Alphabetta, Coraline T y AleSt; con el rol de las Vigilantes. En el caso de los tributos, los autores que colaboran en este proyecto son: Jeannine Matweus, Paulys, lauz9, RassAbernathy, Freyja af-Folkvangr, JoyHamato, Chupipli, ImagineMadness, Hibari-sempai, Camille Carstairs, marizpe, Cassian RenMei, galdrastafir777, Robyn Raven, Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28, bermone, La chica de pelo rojo, Natalie Longbottom, Yolotsin Xochitl, ponchi535, Stelle Lioncourt, wenyaz, AMBER SWAN y pilarz.**

* * *

 **El avance de los tributos dentro de la historia dependerá de varios factores, entre ellos el seguimiento que den al fic (mediante reviews en cada capítulo, segmentando este por POVs para dar retroalimentación a cada autor), participaciones en miniretos del SYOT (que se presentan en el foro) y el arco argumental de cada personaje.**

* * *

 **También aportaremos por capítulo preguntas generadoras:**

 **1\. ¿Qué moderadora escribió cada POV? La primera persona que acierte con los cinco Vigilantes, gana dos puntos, de la misma naturaleza que los puntos de la actividad semanal, que posteriormente serán canjeables por paracaídas en la Arena.**

 **2\. Ya que has conocido a las mentes maestras tras los Juegos ¿cómo crees que sea esta edición? Se valen hipótesis sobre la Arena, los mutos y las formas de morir.**

 **3\. ¿Qué te ha parecido la historia con la que comenzamos el capítulo? ¿Qué opinas de Fobétor y Morfeo?**

* * *

 **¡A ver quien adivina que significa DdlDO!**

* * *

 **Ya se encuentra en línea el blog del SYOT. De momento pueden encontrar los gafetes de los cinco Vigilantes, una cortesía de Imagine Madness. La dirección es amapolasparalasluciernagas . blogspot .com se quitan los espacios y listo.**

* * *

 **Recuerden que comentar es importante. Se aceptan críticas siempre y cuando sean CONSTRUCTIVAS. Un gusto escribir para ustedes.**

 **Con cariño sádico, las Vigilantes.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Baku

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

 **Es importante que lean la Nota de Autor al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Baku**

 _En un mundo antiguo, apareció Baku, un espíritu benigno que se alimentaba de pesadillas. Nadie parecía ponerse de acuerdo en cómo lucía: algunos decían que se parecía a un cerdo, solo que tenía un largo hocico que usaba para alimentarse. Otros en su lugar veían una enorme cabeza de elefante con el cuerpo de un león y las patas de un tigre…_

 _No importaba que tan monstruoso fuera su aspecto, porque Baku era el nuevo héroe de los hombres. Por las noches, Baku los visitaba, alimentándose de los sueños oscuros, apartando las pesadillas, tan llenas de desesperación, y dejando en su lugar sueños tranquilos y reconfortantes._

 _Por un tiempo, la esperanza y la luz volvió al mundo. Pero Fobétor se sintió ofendido._

 _Y jamás es una buena idea ofender a un dios._

* * *

 **Amber Thousen, 16 años, Distrito 1**

* * *

Mi espada fina choca con la suya varias veces, hasta que al final ella me desarma. Suelto un suspiro, algo desalentada, pero termino por dejarlo.

Hoy es día de Cosecha, dentro de unas pocas horas tendremos que ir a la plaza, junto a todos los jóvenes elegibles. No me conviene estar cansada para entonces. Me hallo en la academia del Distrito 1, practicando con mi hermana mayor, Amethyst, como acostumbro a hacer día tras día. Medirme con ella con la esperanza de vencerla, no porque me crea mejor, sino porque tal vez así consiga que me valore más de lo que hace. Pero nunca pasa.

—No te sientas mal, Amber, vas progresando— dice ella con una plácida sonrisa y acomoda tras la oreja unos mechones de su pelo liso y rubio, que se le han escapado del moño, durante la contienda.

No le contesto y ella se sienta en una colchoneta, bajando la mirada a unas pulseras doradas que nunca se quita. Una herencia de familia, concretamente de nuestra madre, muerta hace varios años. Estaban muy unidas.

Finalmente dice:

—Amber, ¿qué dirías si me presento voluntaria este año?— sus ojos viran hacia mí, cautelosos. Y no sé qué sentir, si emoción porque un miembro de mi familia vaya a participar en los Juegos y más ella, que es a quién más admiro. O miedo por lo que tendría que afrontar. Desde que mi madre enfermó para después morir, cuando yo solo tenía siete años, hemos estados muy unidas. No me gustaría perderla.

—Qué tanto papá como yo estaríamos orgullosos de ti, y estoy segura de que serás una excelente vencedora― sonrío mostrándole todos mis dientes, y ella me devuelve la sonrisa. No es ninguna mentira, tanto si sale elegida como si se presenta voluntaria, confío en que será vencedora―. ¿Tienes previsto hacerlo?― como respuesta, ella se encoge de hombros.

–Solo si veo que vale la pena– responde.

Decidimos volver a casa para no tener que prepararnos para el evento con prisas. En un día normal quedaríamos a comer con los amigos de mi hermana y hablaríamos sobre los juegos, el Capitolio, o cualquier tema de actualidad en el distrito. Pero hoy no es un día normal, el colegio se cierra, al igual que la orfebrería de mi padre. Y la academia solo es frecuentada por unos pocos no preocupados en pasar el mayor tiempo con su familia y amigos, antes de la elección. Mi hermana es la persona que más aprecio, y el entrenamiento profesional y yo, lo que más aprecia ella. Creo que es natural que estemos juntas en la academia, hoy.

Además, comportarme como si no fuera un día especial me gusta, no pensar en la remota posibilidad de que el papel entre las manos de Dimitri, nuestro escolta desde hace varios años, sea el mío o el de ella. Que crea que vencerá no significa que me entusiasme verla en una arena.

Nos cruzamos con algunas personas conocidas a las que saludo con una perfecta y amplia sonrisa, mientras que Amethyst se muestra algo reservada. En ese asunto somos bastante contrarias, yo amable y sensible mientras que ella es cerrada y fría. No me importaría sino fuera porque esa sensibilidad les hace creer, tanto a ella como a mi padre, que soy débil. No lo soy.

Cuando llegamos a casa somos recibidas por mi padre que, después de saludar, nos manda a ducharnos y prepararnos para la Cosecha. Escojo mi mejor vestido, azul, al igual que mis ojos.

Mi padre, Zafir, es un hombre fuerte, regio y respetado, aunque poco cariñoso. De joven era el perfecto profesional, dispuesto a todo por participar en los Juegos, y nos ha inculcado esa mentalidad. Sólo en días de Cosecha es algo más blando, como lo muestra al abrazarnos con afecto antes de que las dos debamos reunirnos en la plaza, con los demás.

—Papá, ya— le susurro, con una cálida sonrisa—. No voy a salir elegida y lo sabes—aunque parezca mentira no estoy muy preocupada, hay muchas jóvenes en el distrito con más posibilidades de salir elegidas que yo, mi hermana incluida.

Él se separa y me sonríe, cuando ella dice:

—Me presentaré voluntaria― volteo mi rostro hacia Amethyst, esperando no haber comprendido bien—. Si ella sale elegida me presentaré voluntaria―.

Niego con la cabeza, no, eso no. No quiero que vaya a la Arena en mi lugar, me da igual que venza. No quiero.

—No― digo, con firmeza, mi hermana me mira sorprendida, normalmente no suelo contestarle así, la admiro y respeto demasiado como para ello. Pero su sobreprotección me exaspera.

—Es por tu bien― insiste pero yo no le hago caso y me separo, precipitándome hacia la plaza. Ignoro la mirada severa de mi padre. Supongo que al volver me reñirá. Mi familia siempre ha sido un ejemplo de prestigio, valor y educación. Me debo a esos valores.

Me hago la nota mental de preparar una hermosa disculpa para cuando termine el evento, mientras intento calmarme. Pero no lo consigo hasta que me toca formar fila con las demás chicas de dieciséis años. Cuando la expectativa por quién saldrá elegido supera mi rabia por la acontecido minutos antes. Me giro hacia Amethys, quién está jugando con sus pulseras, mientras mira a nuestro alcalde y a Dimitri, con impaciencia. Intento llamar su atención para articular una inaudible disculpa, cuando una llamada me interrumpe.

—Amber Thousen— pestañeo mirando al escolta, desconcertada, ¿cómo que Amber? Se supone que yo no iba a salir elegida. Intento caminar, resuelta hacia el estrado. Soy rápida y hábil, puedo vencer. Y es ese pensamiento el que hace que interrumpa a Amethyst en el momento en que preguntan por voluntarias.

—No― digo con valentía y determinación, tanto a Dimitri como al distrito―. Me niego a aceptar voluntarias. Yo seré el tributo femenino del Distrito Uno–. Y mis ojos se dirigen hacia mi hermana, a la cual le dedico una silenciosa pero firme promesa: ganar los Juegos del Hambre y volver.

* * *

 **Adler Rademacher, 17 años, Distrito 3**

* * *

El día se estaba haciendo eterno, volví a mirar las agujas del reloj que no avanzaban y hacían cada vez más tortuoso el paso del tiempo.

—Adler, es hora de que te vayas.

Vuk me llamó desde la otra habitación, suspiré mientras me levantaba desde la cama y estiraba mis brazos en el aire.

 _Es sólo un trámite más_ , sólo tenía que convencerme de aquello y sería más fácil.

—Me voy — le avisé, pude ver cómo asentía, sin siquiera mirarme —. Vuelvo luego.

Fue una especie de promesa, una forma de convencerme a mí mismo de que las cosas irían bien ese día y que volvería al lugar que tanto calor me había traído, el nido que me cobijaba junto al hombre que había sido mi padre todos estos años, el hombre que me salvó.

En el camino al lugar designado, sólo podía pensar y me intentaba convencer de que las cosas irían como todos los años. Dónde sólo miraba como dos chicos eran sorteados y elegidos, como algunos lloraban y otros respirábamos, como el tren se iba entre aplausos no de celebración, sino para dar ánimos.

La fila para decir los nombres era enorme, con algo parecido a la tristeza miré como pequeños de tan sólo 12 años se encontraban en aquel lugar, bien vestidos y esperando expectantes no ser elegidos.

¿Cómo se podía vivir así? Con el miedo de que tu nombre fuera sorteado y se sellara tu destino. Porque los del Distrito 3 no mucho podíamos hacer ante los profesionales del 1 o el 2, porque lo había visto en los Juegos y sabía cuál era el final de cada uno antes de que siquiera partieran.

—¿Nombre?

—Adler Rademacher…

El hombre me buscó en la lista y en no menos de 5 segundos ya me había localizado, sólo alguien entrenado como él podría hacer un proceso así tan rápido. Me miró y sus comisuras se levantaron con una sonrisa cuando me dio el paso para ponerle en las filas que se formaban.

Caminé ignorándolos a todos, mirando mis zapatos llenarse del polvo de las calles y escuchando las risas nerviosas de los chicos a mi rededor. Había miedo flotando en el aire.

Cuando ya todos estuvimos en posición, el ruido de un trombón rasgó el aire y todos callaron sin chistar. Frente a mí los cuerpos presentes se pusieron rígidos, uno que otro apretó sus puños con fuerza, producto del pánico. Yo mismo sentí aquella sensación ahogarme, como si subiera por mi garganta y quisiera salir, escapar, huir.

Se escuchó el suave taconeo venir desde el escenario, giré mi vista y la enfoqué en ese punto, justo en el momento que Nove hace acto de presencia en este.

Nove Ulle es la mujer designada a ser nuestra escolta, una mujer de entrada edad que siempre me ha inspirado un sentimiento extraño, no he podido odiarla porque siento que ella se siente tan perdida y sometida como yo en este mundo, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo verla con buenos ojos al ser ella quien nos sentencia al leer nuestros nombres. Su falda larga, color azul piedra, parece mimetizarse con el color del escenario, su camiseta blanca tampoco resalta y qué decir de su maquillaje, no parece alguien proveniente del Capitolio, donde según Vuk todos llevan lo último en moda, lo último en maquillaje, lo último en colores fuertes. Nove es una mujer extraña, fuera de lo normal del Capitolio y con una sonrisa triste que invita a intentar saber qué sucedió en su pasado.

—¡Bienvenidos chicos y chicas del Distrito 3!

Alarga sus manos al cielo dando la bienvenida, deja mostrar sus dientes entre su enorme sonrisa, la que no sube a sus ojos ni por asomo. Comienza a hablar y mis oídos parecen sordos a sus palabras, me enfoco en aquellas ojeras demacradas bajo sus ojos, en sus brazos y manos tan delgadas que dejan a simple vista sus huesos, en la pose falsa que utiliza para verse más fuerte de lo que es.

Miro a mi rededor, las caras de miedo e incertidumbre, y el odio vuelve a atraparme.

 _Sólo somos juguetes, putos juguetes._

—¡Y cómo no vamos a hacerlos esperar más! Vamos a la parte que aquí nos convoca y tanta emoción nos trae año a año — se acerca tres pasos a las dos peceras de cristal que contienen los nombres de todas y todos.

Trago aire y lo retengo sin darme cuenta, veo sus labios moverse sin perder la perfecta sonrisa mientras mueve sus manos en el aire y se acerca aún más a los pedestales con las peceras. Ahogo un gemido, que sin darme cuenta escapa de mis labios.

—¡Y primero las chicas! — estira la mano y la introduce sin cuidado, comienza a mover los papeles con despreocupación mientras mira al público expectante. Coge uno y lo saca, estirándolo de manera triunfal —. ¡Lily Monros!

El grito es en seco, el silencio donde se encuentran las mujeres es total y repentino, una a una todas se voltean a mirar donde una chica de piel pálida les mira con ojos ansiosos. Parece temblar, pero desde mi posición no puedo dar fe de aquello, puedo verla cerrar los ojos con suavidad y luego formar una especie de mueca en forma de sonrisa sobre su boca.

—Bueno… la suerte hoy no está de mi lado.

Y comenzó a caminar hasta el escenario, su cabello ondulado se movió a su compás y una especie de angustia me recorrió el cuerpo, se veía pequeña y menuda, ¿cuántos años tendría?

Es por estar perdido en mi mente que no noto que Nove ya está revolviendo con sus huesudas manos la pecera de los hombres, escogiéndonos como peces para ser almorzados frente a un grupo de hombres gordos y hambrientos.

—¡Adler Rademacher!

Y cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, fue que pude sentir realmente lo que era estar en ese lugar, las miradas sobre mí y la mueca neutra que se formó en mi rostro.

Endurecí la mandíbula y apreté los puños.

 _Yo no era un juguete._

* * *

 **Mana Prescott, 17 años, Distrito 5**

* * *

 _Camino detrás de mamá, rumbo al lugar que eligió para llevar a cabo su investigación. Es un secreto entre las dos, me ha hecho prometer no decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a papá. Me encanta acompañarla a los trabajos de campo, en especial, en días de escuela ya que nunca me ha gustado asistir._

 _Cuando eres más inteligente que el resto, los niños no suelen ser muy amables y con el paso de los años solo se ha tornado más aburrido._

 _Llegando a la montaña escuchamos un ligero gemido, es un pequeño zorro que parece herido. Mamá se acerca con prisa y yo la imito._

— _¿Qué es lo que tiene mamá? ¿Si se muere lo comeremos? — pregunté con curiosidad, mirando sobre su hombro._

— _¡Mana!—suelta ella mientras me mira con los ojos muy abiertos para después suspirar—. No digas esas cosas, tenemos para comer a diferencia de otros distritos que necesitan de cualquier animal herido, además solo tiene lastimada la patita. Se la vendaré y quedará como nuevo—mientras lo hacía, presté más atención al zorro, apestaba y me miraba como si quisiera gruñirme, así que le fruncí el ceño desafiándolo—. Menos mal no fue nada grave, parece que se lastimó con los cables que dejamos en el árbol._

— _¿Los zorros trepan?_

— _Parece que este sí. Quizás es una especie propia de la zona. Míralo, Mana, seguramente ha existido desde antes que tú y yo, y probablemente lo siga haciendo después que nosotras—dijo mientras lo acariciaba. —. Lo hará igual que el planeta, a pesar del daño que les causamos._

 _El zorro se durmió y me acerqué a acariciarlo, su pelaje era suave y agradable. Justo en ese momento oímos un potente sonido desde el cielo, era una nave del Capitolio, de esas que llegaban en tiempo de Cosecha._

— _Es triste que a pesar de los años y todo lo que han pasado las personas, no seamos capaces de entender que el matarnos entre nosotros no nos llevará a ningún lado—dice mientras se acerca y me abraza, ha de temer por mí—. A nadie le corresponde decidir sobre la vida de otros, Mana. No lo olvides, es uno de los más grandes errores de nuestra raza— me sonríe mientras acaricia mi cabello. De pronto su figura empieza a hacerse borrosa, intento tocarla, pero no puedo y poco a poco me envuelve oscuridad._

Abro los ojos con fuerza y me incorporo, recuerdo ese día, fue una semana antes de la desaparición de mamá hace ya dos años. Jules Prescott era demasiado inteligente y su investigación, de la que solo compartía información conmigo, era muy importante, por lo que seguramente el Capitolio quiso sacar provecho. Recuerdo haberla buscado ese día y solo encontrar desorden, por lo que me asusté. Busqué a papá en su oficina y lo encontré golpeado e inconsciente. No ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces y quizás yo tampoco.

El Distrito 5 es dueño de gente demasiado inteligente para su propio bien y es normal, desgraciadamente, el presenciar ejecuciones o castigos públicos a aquellos que no quieren donar su mente al Capitolio, pero el caso de mi madre es distinto ya que no sabemos que es lo que pasó con ella y no puedo dejar pasar un día sin pensarlo.

Estoy en el suelo, al pie de la montaña. Me gusta pasar el tiempo aquí, en especial siendo día de Cosecha. Una sensación húmeda en mi mano me hace bajar la mirada, es Lewis el ya no tan pequeño zorro que curó mamá. Después de su desaparición, él siguió volviendo al lugar, seguramente en su búsqueda y a pesar de que solía desquitarme con él, fue el único ser con el que me permití expresar todo mi dolor. Lo siento apoyar su cabeza en mi regazo pidiendo caricias y no puedo evitar darle lo que quiere.

— ¿Estas preocupado eh? Te has vuelto un blando—recuerdo las veces que solo llegaba a morderme los talones—. Las posibilidades siempre están a la orden del día, aunque me gustaría asegurarte que no saldré seleccionada es imposible saberlo—sus grandes ojos están clavados en mí y no puedo evitar sonreír—. ¿Sabes?, papá en sus buenos años descubrió muchos escritos y anoche entre paginas sueltas leí algo que me hizo pensar en ti, porque a pesar de ser un zorro como muchos de los que hay aquí para mi eres único y me gusta pensar que yo lo soy para ti. Estamos domesticados —pareció entender, porque se pegó más a mí y yo sentí mis ojos aguarse, así que tragué con fuerza —. Pórtate bien Lewis, si no lo hace lo sabré—sonrío y noto que la cinta que le coloqué en su cuello, esa que era la favorita de mamá, se ha deshilachado, así que se la quito y guardo en mi bolsillo—. Prometo regresártela.

Me dirijo a la plaza central donde se llevará cabo la primera parte de la macabra obra y una vez en mi lugar busco a papá con la mirada, está más demacrado de lo usual y me revuelve el estómago saber que es mi culpa.

— ¡Mana Prescott! — sin importar mi desinterés en lo que la escolta decía, esas palabras me son imposibles de ignorar. Consciente de los hechos, volteo hacia papá, parece que va a tener un ataque, así que intento llegar a él, pero los agentes de la paz me lo impiden.

— ¡Resiste! —le grito y con mi mirada intento decirle que no voy a abandonarlo. Miro mal a quienes me agarran de los brazos para luego soltarme con fuerza y dirigirme al escenario central mientras aprieto la cinta en mi bolsillo.

Escucho el nombre del otro tributo seleccionado y me es imposible no reconocer esos anteojos.

Genial, es el Niño Boom y no puedo evitar rodar los ojos al imaginar que uno de mis posibles finales puede ser volar en mil pedazos.

* * *

 **Brandon Ashcroft, 14 años, Distrito 7**

* * *

Como todos los años, me siento incapaz de dormir en la víspera de la cosecha. Me escapo de casa al alba a ver a Shaleen, mi mejor amiga, porque necesito a alguien para hablar. Alguien fuera de casa.

El Capitolio había matado al hermano de mi madre en los juegos y desde entonces ella cultivó un odio profundo a todo lo que representase. Mi madre me enseñó a sentir lo mismo, por ello siempre he tenido insomnio el día antes de la Cosecha.

Escalo por el tubo de desagüe hasta llegar a la ventana de mi amiga. Rasco en el vidrio y ella enseguida me abre. Le propongo que me acompañe durante un rato al bosque, antes de tener que vestirnos para la ocasión. No hay que preocuparse demasiado. No empezará el show hasta el mediodía, así que la gente suele aprovechar para dormir. El Capitolio nos obliga a cerrar los negocios y a no ir al bosque a talar. Por lo tanto, siempre las calles han estado vacías.

Shaleen se fuga conmigo, descendiendo por el tubo, y corremos para adentrarnos en la foresta. Nos acercamos al lago. Nos encanta bañarnos y retozar en el agua. Siempre ha sido nuestra diversión cuando estamos sin obligaciones. Ella aún está estudiando en el colegio, yo tuve que dejarlo pronto para trabajar como leñador.

Salimos del agua y nos sentamos en una roca a contemplar cómo asciende el sol. La estrella Venus que ha desaparecido sobre el horizonte hace apenas unos minutos.

—Oye Brandon, ¿te encantaría fugarte conmigo a la Luna?

—¡A la Luna! —me desternillo mientras la observo—, cualquier sitio lejos de Panem valdría. Por cierto, ¿cuántas veces vas a entrar tu nombre en el sorteo?

—Pues seis veces, ¿y tú?

—Nunca he pedido teselas, por lo tanto, solo entraré dos veces.

—¡Qué suerte!

Pasa delante nuestro una libélula que se posa en una ramita. Al instante sale volando hacia el lago.

—¿Sabes, Shaleen? —sonrío y le acaricio la mejilla—, yo voy a ser como esa libélula. Si salgo seleccionado, saldré volando y no me volverán a ver jamás.

—¡Qué loco que eres!

Luego comentamos cómo fue la cosecha del año pasado, lo que nos lleva a recordar la ridícula indumentaria con la que se presentó Pondlily Ironmelt —la escolta de nuestro distrito—, es una de las mujeres más guapas que he conocido en mi vida, pero todos dicen que es malvada. Ella nació en el Capitolio, es cruel como todos los de allí. Lloramos de risa durante mucho rato. Después cojo de la mano a Shaleen y la insto a regresar, pero antes tenemos recoger algunas bayas para llevarlas a casa.

Tras despedir a mi amiga, franqueo el umbral de mi casa. Mi madre me ha estado esperando para desayunar con mi hermana Lindsay. Le falta un año para ser elegible. Por ello intento animarla, contándole chistes. Luego me acicalo en el servicio mientras mi madre me trae una camisa y un pantalón planchado. Son los que ha guardado de mi padre difunto de cuando iba a la cosecha.

La mirada de mi madre es sombría. Siempre ha temido que sufra la misma suerte de su hermano. La animo diciéndole que será igual que cualquier otro año. Pasaremos el mal trago y luego lo celebraremos juntos esta noche. Me visto y salgo de casa nervioso. Me he citado con Shaleen y su hermano para irnos a la plaza en el puente de Shakestream. Mi madre se acercará un poco después con mi hermana.

Los tres alcanzamos el tropel de gente de mi distrito que intenta encontrar un rincón. Los agentes de la paz incitan a la calma con cierta rudeza. Aquí somos propensos a la rebelión y ellos lo saben. Por eso quieren tenernos bajo control, no pueden permitirse una escena con las cámaras del Capitolio filmando. Nos dirigimos al puesto de control y de allí a la fila que nos corresponde. El hermano de ella tiene que ir adelante de todo al ser mayor, nosotros por ser más pequeños estamos casi atrás de todo.

En pocos minutos estamos rodeados de agentes de la paz y detrás el resto de obligados asistentes de mi distrito. Se adelanta el alcalde y da un discurso soporífero e infumable sobre la importancia de los juegos. Presenta a la escolta y a nuestro mentor. Él había ganado los juegos hacía unos años y es una persona de pocas palabras. Enseguida interrumpe Pondlily. Este año va con el pelo recogido en rodete y entintado con mascarilla con miles de gamas de degradados de colores esmeralda, turquesa y chocolate iridiscente. Tiene decoraciones con piñas doradas y bayas rojas. Un vestido largo de pathworking con texturas de corteza arbórea. Zapatos de tacón verde esmeralda.

Se aproxima al micro y como siempre nos festeja con: "Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté de vuestra parte", y va a por la urna de las chicas y extrae una papeleta. Sale seleccionada Kenley Goodkin. No sé mucho de ella, solo lo que me ha explicado Shaleen. Ella sube espartanamente a la tarima. No todo el mundo es capaz de mantener el tipo. Muchos se ponen a llorar o montan una escena. Llegado este punto, siempre me muero de asco.

Ahora toca a los chicos. La escolta va a por una papeleta de la urna e inesperadamente escucho mi nombre. Me quedo totalmente blanco. No para de nombrarme una y otra vez para que me acerque a la tarima. Entonces reacciono y salgo corriendo. Los agentes de la paz me descubren y van a por mi. Me rodean con bastones y me golpean hasta dejarme desfallecido, no sin resistencia. Me arrastran hacia la tribuna y me esposan. Pondlily invita a aplaudir, pero nadie lo hace.

Nos llevan a dentro del ayuntamiento y lo último que veo es el rostro asustado de Shaleen antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de mí.

* * *

 **Riley Wood, 16 años, Distrito 9**

* * *

Mi mejor vestido ondea con el ligero viento que recorre el distrito, lo que me hace sentir un escalofrío al notar una ráfaga de aire colándose entre mis rodillas. Me estremezco.

Cuando era más pequeña, mi abuelo me decía que, si guardaba silencio y cerraba los ojos, dejándome llevar por todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, podría escuchar la manera en que las espigas de trigo, avena y linaza bailaban al compás del aire suave del Distrito 9.

A veces me pregunto si, en esos momentos en los que era más joven e ingenua, llegué a creérmelo realmente. De cualquier forma, a pesar de que ahora el silencio es sepulcral, podría incluso escuchar el mugir de las vacas del vecino Distrito 10, estoy demasiado distraída como para enfocarme en cosas tan tontas como escuchar a los cereales bailar.

—Seguramente tu conejito ha de estar esperando que regreses a casa esta tarde —susurra una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Volteo para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga, Elizabeth Clearwater, que me pone una mano en el hombro y vuelve a retroceder rápidamente, antes de que nadie note que estamos hablando. Recuerdo haberme despedido de ella hoy en la mañana, antes de regresar a mi casa a cambiarme. "Por otra", ha dicho mi abuelo en varias bromas. Ambas hacemos como si nada, ya que eso se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo mientras el alcalde del distrito lee el Tratado de la Traición, como lo ha hecho desde que asumió el poder, hace casi dieciocho años.

En lugar de centrarme en lo que debería, me quedo pensando en la manera en que el vestido de mi amiga comienza a deshilacharse por las puntas.

Hace prácticamente nada que mi padre bajó del estrado que han construido sobre la plaza del distrito, dando así fin al discurso que le corresponde leer como alcalde. Ser la hija de alguien con una posición como la suya ha hecho que nunca me falte casi nada; siempre he tenido comida en mi mesa, ropa qué vestir y zapatos qué calzar. Podría decirse que lo tengo todo, aunque haya momentos en los que siento que no tengo nada; mi supuesta "posición social" me ha hecho ganarme cierto desagrado por parte del resto del distrito.

El Distrito 9 es uno de los más pequeños y sólo destaca en la historia de Panem por ser el sector de la nación dedicado a la plantación y recolección de cereales. Ni los Agentes de la Paz ni el Capitolio nos prestan demasiada atención, lo que suele resultar mejor, comparado a tenerlos encima como sucede con los distritos más grandes y ricos.

El escolta de nuestro distrito, Taegan Kayden, ocupa ahora el lugar que mi papá dejó vacío. Me resulta difícil odiarlo tanto como me gustaría: llegó nuevo el año pasado, y desde entonces su carisma ha sido muy notoria, varias chicas del distrito incluso lo consideran guapo.

—¡Bienvenidos y Bienvenidas a la Cosecha... de los Vigésimo Octavos Juegos del Hambre! — habla con demasiada emoción, sin darse cuenta que la mayoría de personas aquí reunidas no están nada emocionadas—. ¡Les deseo a todos y cada uno de ustedes, que la suerte esté siempre, siempre en su favor! — "Suerte" lo único que puede protegernos o salvarnos ahora—. ¡Es momento de elegir a nuestros tributos! ¡Primero las señoritas!

Siento cómo Elizabeth me toma de la mano y me la aprieta fuerte, y yo le devuelvo el apretón. Recuerdo que me dijo que ella había pedido varias teselas; yo nunca necesité ninguna. Las papeletas que están en esa urna y llevan mi nombre son pocas, al menos en comparación con muchas de las chicas que me rodean.

Taegan lee el nombre que está escrito en la papeleta, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento:

—¡Riley Wood!

El nombre resuena rebotando en mi cabeza, como un tic tac imparable, y siento como si mis pulmones se llenaran de algodón, impidiéndome respirar. No puede ser mi nombre: es el de la chica que lleva puesta mi ropa, la que siente como si fuera a desmayarse, y a la que mi amiga abraza, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Antes de empezar a llorar yo también, paso al frente, sintiendo las primeras lágrimas caer.

* * *

 **Kinsey Alcott, 16 años, Distrito 11**

* * *

Día a día todo se repite y parece que estoy viviendo en un eterno déjà vu: mamá encontrará la excusa perfecta para reñirme, mi padre me dará un recital sobre las responsabilidades que caerán sobre mis hombros cuando cumpla dieciocho años, llegarán mis primos Nathan y Graham a casa y con ellos las odiosas comparaciones que me harán desear que un rayo caiga sobre mi cabeza y la parta en dos… Porque sólo en la muerte veo la salida para este ciclo interminable y soy demasiado cobarde para acabar con todo esto por mi cuenta.

Cada despertar tengo la impresión de estar en un mundo diferente, donde soy feliz sin tener que ocultarme por miedo a las burlas y a las recriminaciones, pero pronto mi ilusión se desvanece dejándome en el mundo real. No obstante, anoche no hubo sueños que me calmaran, permanecí despierto por la ansiedad, ya que ayer, mientras estaba en la escuela, llegó a casa la notificación de que he sido preseleccionado para la cosecha.

En el Once no siempre nos toca participar en el sorteo que envía a dos desgraciados a morir para diversión del gobierno nacional. Al ser tan grande el distrito, resulta imposible reunir a todos los chicos elegibles en la plaza principal, por ello se realiza una selección previa, de esa manera quienes quedan por fuera pueden seguir ocupándose de sus obligaciones.

Mis hermanas fueron preseleccionadas apenas una vez de las siete cosechas que les correspondieron. Y a Nathan, que tiene dieciocho, lo acaban de escoger por primera vez. Esta será la tercera vez que correré ese riesgo, intento tranquilizarme, pero no puedo evitar pensar que la suerte no estará de mi lado, dicen por ahí que a la tercera va la vencida.

Apenas clarea el día, cuando no resisto más estar en la cama y salgo al amplio jardín. Hace tiempo que soy demasiado grande para la casita en la que mis hermanas solían jugar de niñas, pero es mi escondite del mundo cuando las cosas se ponen feas y, en mi estado actual, es mejor no aparecer frente a papá. Yo podría cometer una estupidez como derramar la leche o quebrar la fina porcelana que nos obsequió el prometido de Amanda y él ya no sabe tolerarme, quiere que yo comprenda que la vida no es fácil y menos entre los que tenemos la suerte de pertenecer al selecto gremio de capataces, quienes deben ser hombres duros y de autoridad, estrictos para castigar a los infractores, sin detenerse en consideraciones, sin demostrar solidaridad o empatía; que entre ellos literalmente sobrevive el más fuerte. Evidentemente ése no soy yo y es lo que papá no comprende.

Finalmente, el cansancio me gana, la tensión y el miedo le pasan factura a mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido pero, lejos de haber descansado, cuando despierto estoy agarrotado y muy adolorido por la mala posición en que dormí.

Renatta me ha venido a buscar, sin duda se me ha hecho tarde.

― Date prisa, Kin. Papá de seguro ya te está esperando ― mi hermana siempre ha cuidado de mí y hoy no es la excepción.

―Gracias, Rennie― le susurro al pasar a su lado, agachándome para atravesar la pequeña puertecilla.

―¡Ánimo, hermanito! Esta será la última vez ― promete abrazándome y quiero creerle, correspondo su abrazo y le dedico una breve sonrisa antes de salir a toda prisa hacia mi habitación.

No demoro nada en bañarme y ponerme la ropa de cosecha que heredé de papá: una guayabera beige y pantalón marrón de lino, él no era tan alto como yo, ni yo tan corpulento, por lo que Rennie las tuvo que ajustar. Sin ánimo para más dramas me voy directo al galpón donde me espera mi padre. Vivimos a unas cuantas hectáreas de la plaza y se me ha hecho tarde para irme a pie como quería. Lo encuentro hablando con Nathan, quien le trata como a un igual, restregándome en la cara que jamás me llevaré así con papá. Apenas me ven, Nathan arremete en mi contra:

― ¡Por fin estás listo, primo! Tardas más que tus hermanas ― es un palmo más bajo que yo, pero compensa la diferencia con una figura robusta y una actitud de macho alfa que me desagrada.

―Vámonos de una vez ―sentencia papá cortante―, al mal paso darle prisa.

Les ignoro durante todo el camino y me separo de ellos en cuanto llegamos, dejo que me fichen y camino directo a la zona que me corresponde, logrando, de alguna manera, bloquear el miedo y al mundo que me rodea, concentrado en que no ocurra lo peor, porque la cosecha ha comenzado.

Un silencio súbito y opresivo me envuelve cuando noto que los chicos de adelante se apartan para dejar pasar a Nathan. A través de la brecha que ha abierto, se acercan dos agentes con sus respectivos mazos dispuestos, supongo, a dar caza a mi primo, pero él sigue su camino hacia mí, me toma del brazo, me sacude, y masculla con evidente desagrado:

―Deja de avergonzarnos. ¡Sube ya!

Me sobresalto al comprenderlo, no fue a Nathan a quien eligieron, sino a mí. Busco con la mirada a Rennie y a Audrey, pero ninguna está. Me toma una respiración tomar consciencia de que nadie podrá salvarme sino yo mismo. Respiro, hondo esta vez, ocultando mis temores y avanzo hasta colocarme al lado de la mujer que escogió mi nombre, junto a ella se encuentra una niña pequeña que no parece tener miedo. La escolta, contrariada probablemente por mi reacción, se da prisa al presentarnos.

―Distrito Once ― dice sobriamente, a pesar del ridículo acento―, conozcan a sus tributos: ¡Bethany Curtis y Kinsey Alcott!

Los miro a todos y sonrío de verdad por primera vez en el día, porque si nos volvemos a ver ya no seré objeto de sus burlas, si no, al menos habrá acabado todo.

Ya no me queda nada que perder.

* * *

 **Vanille LaPelier, 19 años. Control de Clima**

* * *

Cuando la instructora toma delicadamente mi mano y la mueve haciendo que mi dedo se deslice por la ciberfibra que conforma el holograma, mi primera impresión es que estoy tocando humo. Un humo más denso de lo normal, etéreo y ligero pero cuya presión puede ser sentida por mis huellas dactilares y que a la vez cede sin resistencia.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, miro hacia la pantalla observando cómo ocurre la magia.

—Con este menú de aquí, puedes crear el tipo de nubes que quieras y colocarlas en la parte de la Arena que desees.

Mi dedo, guiado por el suyo, crea un cúmulo algodonoso y lo arrastra hasta la parte alta del holograma, justo encima del edificio. En la pantalla, la sombra de una nube aparece en el tejado.

—Puedes hacerlas más grandes o más pequeñas...

Coloco el pulgar y el índice juntos sobre la nube y a la vez que los voy separando, esta aumenta de tamaño, cubriendo el sol.

—O puedes llenar toda la Arena de ellas y subir la probabilidad de precipitaciones con este otro menú.

—¿Subir la probabilidad? ¿No puedo simplemente hacer que llueva y pare cuando yo quiera? —pregunto.

—Claro que puedes. Pero debes manejarte bien en todas las opciones, a veces tampoco está tan mal dejar las cosas al azar.

Me apoyo en el respaldo del asiento, poniendo las manos en mi nuca.

—El azar está sobrevalorado. Prefiero dejar las cosas a mi gusto, pero estoy impresionada al ver la cantidad de opciones que hay a mi disposición. ¿Qué tal las opciones sobre el día y la noche? ¿Esas también se pueden pasar a manual?

—¡Por supuesto! Aunque aún no se ha hecho, una Arena donde siempre sea de día o siempre de noche es posible. El cielo de la Arena mostrará lo que tú quieras que muestre. ¿Recuerdas esa edición donde el cambio del día a la noche y de la noche al día estaba condicionado por las muertes?

—Dos muertes, día. Dos muertes más, noche. Conozco esa edición, pero yo era muy pequeña.

La mujer me sonríe y consulta su reloj.

—De todos modos, consulta con Rowan antes de hacer un cambio así. La longitud del día y la noche vienen por defecto en la mayoría de las ediciones... Y ahora Vanille, voy a ir a la cafetería a almorzar antes de que venga Lucky. Hemos terminado por hoy, pero puedes quedarte practicando un poco más.

—¡Hasta mañana!

Ni bien me quedo sola, me crujo los nudillos y comienzo a juguetear con las opciones, creando una tormenta de granizo, una ventisca helada y bajando la temperatura, hasta que el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta a mis espaldas hace que gire mi asiento 180 grados.

Me cuesta unos segundos encontrar el origen del sonido, pero al fin veo a mi compañero Vigilante apoyado en la pared blanca.

—¡Hola Lucky! La instructora dice que...

—Lo sé. Lo he oído, llevo aquí un rato.

Me da un escalofrío. Qué perturbador es este chico. ¿Llegó sin decir nada y se quedó ahí parado observando todo desde a saber cuándo? ¿Por qué no saludó?

—Pues no me había dado ni cuenta, debe ser porque te fundes con la pared.

Sin contestar a mi broma, él avanza y se sienta a mi lado, observándome de derecha a izquierda y de arriba a abajo. Me encojo de hombros como para decirle "¿qué diablos pasa?".

—Te quiero... —dice tomando uno de mis mechones.

Abro tanto los ojos que por un momento pienso que me van a salir. ¿Este chico daltónico y que se viste como un señor de 200 años de edad está interesado en mí? ¡Al menos que se broncee primero!

—Esto... ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

—Te quiero arrancar el cuero cabelludo tira a tira —susurra.

Suspiro aliviada.

—Qué susto me diste. Pensé que estabas seduciéndome o algo. ¡La próxima vez no seas tan ambiguo!

Ignorando mi respuesta, saca unas gafas de sol de su bolsillo, se las pone y se acomoda en el asiento. Tras lo cual arrastra el menú de ciberfibra de las opciones sobre clima que hay frente a mí y comienza a trastear entre las opciones.

Como no propone ningún tema de conversación, me siento en la obligación de hacerlo yo.

—Lo de arrancarme el cuero cabelludo lo has dicho de broma ¿no? ¿Y por qué te pones esas gafas de sol?

En la pantalla, la lluvia aumenta, la luz disminuye aún más y un relámpago hace que todo se vuelva blanco por un momento.

—Porque soy demasiado joven para quedarme ciego si voy a tener que mirar mucho esa fábrica de migraña portable que tienes por peinado.

—Pobre. No tienes ni idea de estilo, pero no te preocupes porque al parecer vamos a vernos a menudo durante los próximos meses... Solucionaré eso.

—Lo dudo. Mucho, de hecho. Oye... Esto es entretenido. Creo que podría gustarme, aunque ya le he tomado apego a mi puesto.

—¿Me enseñas el panel de los mutos? —digo con curiosidad—. Me han dicho que los has traído de tu propio portafolio.

—Sí, hice unas cuantas cosas para presentarles a los seleccionadores y decidieron usarlas para testeo. Nada demasiado elaborado.

Lucky hace que vuelva a salir el sol, deja el menú del clima a un lado y abre el de las mutaciones. Tras arrastrar una de ellas con su dedo, la deja sobre el tejado del hospital psiquiátrico que conformaba la Arena del año anterior. Es un pavo real macho el cual comienza a caminar majestuosamente de aquí para allá. Luego mi compañero Vigilante modifica algunos valores en la consola virtual y el muto abre su cola como un abanico.

—¡Oh dios mío! —exclamo, al ver el bello efecto caleidoscópico de las plumas de diferentes colores brillando al sol.

Entonces me fijo que no son plumas, son como esquirlas de cristal superpuestas que salen disparadas en varias tandas en cuanto él presiona un botón, quedándose clavadas en la pared de una caseta blanca que hay en el centro de la terraza.

—¡Oh dios mío! —repito—. ¡Eso estuvo impresionante! Me gustaría verlo en unos Juegos del Hambre de verdad. ¿En serio lo has hecho tú?

—Claro. ¿Por qué crees que me dieron este puesto? —dice, pero no suena presuntuoso sino como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Tú sin embargo... Eres diferente al resto. ¿Qué hiciste para pasar el control? ¿Tienes contactos?

No logro discernir si lo dice para molestarme o no, pero me asombra que se haya dado cuenta.

—Originalmente el resultado de la prueba indicaba que yo destacaba en habilidades sociales y me ofrecieron un puesto como escolta, pero no me gustó cómo sonó eso... A decir verdad, me entusiasmé demasiado cuando anunciaron lo de los nuevos Vigilantes y me apunté ese mismo día pero luego me arrepentí en parte. Me podían mandar al Distrito 1 o al 4 pero eso eran dos posibilidades entre doce de que me tocase un distrito bueno.

—¿Y por qué simplemente no lo rechazaste?

Al recordar a mi ex gemela astral, Cósmica, mi labio se tuerce hacia abajo involuntariamente.

—¿Recuerdas aquella moda de los gemelos astrales?

Él entrecierra los ojos mirando hacia un lateral.

—Eh... Creo que me suena de algo, pero nunca me interesó demasiado.

—No sé por qué no me extraña en absoluto. En fin, yo tenía una gemela astral. Ella fue la que obtuvo el puesto pero lo nuestro ya estaba muy deteriorado, y eso de los gemelos astrales como que no se veía muy fiable. Creo que era un timo, y necesitaba una excusa para romper definitivamente, así que aprovechando que nuestro look era idéntico me presenté en su lugar.

—Se darían cuenta al hacer la comprobación del chip de identidad.

—Así es, pero cuando les conté mis razones, la seleccionadora sonrió y dijo que eso me acababa de dar puntos o algo así, así que aquí estoy... Básicamente.

—Ahora entiendo —dice distraídamente, lo cual tampoco me deja saber lo que piensa al respecto.

Una alarma se activa en mi teléfono, señal que me indica que debo irme ya.

—Otro día me enseñas más de tus mutaciones. ¿De acuerdo? Es un tema que me interesa. Ahora debo asistir al juicio por la custodia de mi gato... Esa Cósmica cree que podrá apartarlo de mí por siempre.

El bicho me odia en realidad, creo que estamos ante un caso de alienación parental. Pero que me ahorquen si dejo el tema de lado.

—Una cosa —dice Lucky cuando me pongo en pie—. Antes has dicho que el azar está sobrevalorado. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Su pregunta me hace reír.

—Ahora que lo pienso tu nombre es "Lucky". Creo que si tenemos el poder de hacer algo para cambiar lo que no nos gusta por algo que nos agrade o nos sea útil... ¿Por qué conformarnos con lo que el azar nos ofrece?

Es lo que mi familia me ha inculcado desde siempre, ellos mismos lo hicieron conmigo. Me crearon a su gusto.

—Conozco a alguien a quien le caerías bien —dice, aunque no especifica quién—. Suerte pues con lo del gato, y en lo de aplastar a esa gemela astral tuya.

—Ex gemela astral. Y no me la desees, no la necesito.

Mi abuela me consiguió un buen abogado.

Lo último que veo de la sala de control antes de salir, es que Lucky ha sacado una mutación monstruosa que ha aplastado al pavo real contra el suelo, llenándolo todo de sangre.

—Wow... —murmuro impresionada ante el bicho gigantesco, pero también algo triste porque el pavo real me gustaba.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí, en la fiesta de playa en la que al parecer #marizpe se imaginó el lanzamiento, traemos la primera ronda de Cosechas. Este capítulo llega a ustedes gracias a la gentileza de paulys, Freyja, Camille, galdrastafir, Natalie, Stelle y Alphabetta; a quien corresponden los personajes de Amber, Adler, Mana, Brandon, Riley, Kinsey y Vanille, respectivamente.**

 **¡Sí! ¡Lo he dicho! Alphabetta resultó ser la mamá de Vanille. Y con eso vamos con la respuesta a la pregunta que ha tenido a todos de cabeza (y que nosotras hemos estado deseando responder desde el sábado pasado).**

 **¿Quién es la mente maestra detrás de cada Vigilante?**

 **-Vanille: Alphabetta**

 **-Lucky: AleSt**

 **-Cherise: HikariCaelum**

 **-Arah: Coraline T**

 **-R** **owan: Elenear28**

 **Eso, lamentablemente, significa que #nonosconocen y por ello declaramos desierto el premio en las apuestas. ¡Nadie ganó! Pero no se depriman, que habrá más oportunidades de darle extras a sus chicos.**

* * *

 **Fuera de eso,** **estamos contentas porque dos terceras partes de los submitters han probado ser excelentes padres y se encuentran al día con los comentarios. Felicidades a: La chica de pelo rojo, Freyja af-Folkvangr, Camille Carstairs, Paulys, Joy Hamato, Chupipli, Imagine Madness, Amber Swan, bermone, pilarz, marizpe, Robyn Raven, Stelle Lioncourt, ponchi535, Yolotsin Xochitl, Cassian RenMei y wenyaz. También un agradecimiento especial a Twilli Prince por habernos dejado un review larguísimo sin tener la obligación de velar por un hijo o hija en este fic.**

 **Si tu nombre no apareció en la lista anterior, deberías empezar a preocuparte un poco XD.**

* * *

 **Es importante para los autores de cada capítulo el recibir** _ **feedback**_ **personalizado sobre su segmento. Por eso los animamos a dejar reviews no generales sino por personaje. Si quieres ver un ejemplo, abre los reviews de esta historia.**

 **Los reviews con crítica constructiva son bien recibidos, pero si no tienes nada bueno que decir, por favor no digas nada. Muchos autores están empezando y quieren mejorar, no desanimarse.**

* * *

 **Ya está actualizado el blog con las veinticuatro fichas. El arte es de Imagine Madness, igual que los gafetes de los Vigilantes. ¡Gracias, Imagine!**

 **Ojalá puedan pasarse por ahí y darnos una opinión.**

* * *

 **Preguntas:**

 **1.¿Cuál de los cinco Vigilantes crees que podría sentir preferencia por tu tributo? Explica por qué.**

 **2\. De esta ronda ¿quién fue tu favorito y por qué? ¿Quién crees que la tendrá más difícil en la Arena?**

 **3\. ¿A qué tributo, que no sea tuyo, esperas conocer? ¿Crees que alguno de estos chicos pueda ser aliado de tu tributo?**

* * *

 **La próxima semana empezamos con la ronda de tributos de distritos pares con Geb, Bounder, Regulus, Adeline, Magdie y Hyden. Necesitamos todos esos POVs hoy, sábado 23 de abril en el correo del foro, así que esperamos noticias de lauz y Amber, que son quienes aún no mandan su borrador. :)**

* * *

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Saludos, sus Vigilantes.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Mara

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

 **Este capítulo se encuentra dedicado de manera muy especial a nuestros hermanos y hermanas venezolanos. Les enviamos fuerza de todos nuestros rincones en el mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Mara**

 _Para contrarrestar los sueños placenteros que dejaba Baku como regalo a quienes lo alimentaban, Fobétor creo a Mara._

 _Nacida de su furia al sentirse ofendido, Mara era un espíritu maligno que esperaba a que los hombres se durmieran y cayeran en la suave placidez que las visitas de Baku dejaba atrás. Entonces salía de su refugio en las sombras y se sentaba sobre el pecho de sus víctimas, oprimiendo pulmones, almas y corazones; convirtiendo los sueños en pesadillas._

 _Quienes tuvieron el infortunio de verla a la cara, decían que Mara era una mujer hermosa, con delicadas facciones de porcelana cuya boca se retorcía en una sonrisa carmesí mientras sumía a sus víctimas en la desesperación._

 _La felicidad se convertía en pena y desolación. Y Fobétor se sentía complacido._

* * *

 **Geb Orhan, 17 años, Distrito 2**

* * *

Trozos de roca suelta cubren el suelo de todo el distrito como si de una fina capa se tratara, provocando que el suelo cruja bajo mis pies con cada paso que doy. Están por todas partes, no podemos evitarlo y al igual que el polvo, nos acompañan a cada momento, puesto que son el resultado del trabajo realizado en las canteras que rodean al Distrito 2 desde mucho antes de que tuviera memoria.

El camino desde mi casa al lugar donde se lleva a cabo la cosecha es bastante largo. Las casas construidas especialmente para los Vencedores no podían estar en un lugar cualquiera y elegir el punto más alto, lejos de las canteras, parecía una buena idea en un principio, sin embargo, para las personas que vivimos en ellas, no lo es tanto.

No puedo quejarme. Ser el sobrino del Vencedor Keb Orhan, me ha colocado en una posición privilegiada. Mi padre, Asker Orhan, debido a su trabajo, me dejó al cuidado de mi tío al poco tiempo de que mi madre muriera de una enfermedad que asoló al distrito hace muchos años. Pero a pesar de eso, mi tío Keb ha sido un padre para mí y nunca dejó que me faltara nada.

Ante mis ojos, el Edificio de Justicia se alza de manera gloriosa y mientras más me acerco, los nervios intentan apoderarse de mí. No se los permito. Hoy es mi gran día. El día en que mi destino comenzará y jamás permitiré que algo tan banal como los nervios arruinen su enorme trascendencia.

Desde que tengo memoria, mi tío Keb ha sido un ejemplo para mí. El respeto que le profesaban las personas, la admiración con la que lo observaban al pasar, me hizo desear desde pequeño una sola cosa: ser un vencedor. Y desde el día que le expresé mis deseos, solo tuve el mismo apoyo que un padre orgulloso le da a su hijo cuando le dice que quiere ser como él un día.

Niños temerosos se cruzan en mi camino cuando comenzamos a reunirnos ante los filtros de registro de asistencia. Algunos de los "Hijos del Dos", como suele llamarnos mi tío Keb, me dejan el camino libre mientras avanzo. Es normal. Todos saben que soy el mejor con solo verme y nadie quiere interponerse ante el próximo vencedor y orgullo de todo nuestro Distrito.

Al tiempo que espero mi turno, un número importante de Agentes de Paz custodia los extremos de la plaza frente al Edificio de Justicia e inevitablemente pienso que esos hombres son afortunados de poder ver a sus propios hijos ser llevados a la gloria de los Juegos del Hambre. Mi padre, custodiando en algún lugar del Capitolio, verá los juegos en algún momento y espero que sienta el mismo orgullo que mi tío sentirá cuando hoy cumpla mi más grande sueño.

—Chico. No te lo volveré a repetir. ¿Edad y nombre? — pregunta el Agente de Paz, sorprendiéndome, del otro lado del escritorio sin levantar la vista del grueso libro que tiene entre sus manos.

—Orhan, Geb. 17 años — pronuncio con orgullo sabiendo que éste será recordado por las generaciones futuras.

— Orhan… Geb… —susurra mientras busca.

El registro es un proceso tedioso: el Agente de Paz asignado identifica en un gran Libro de Nacimientos nuestros nombres y cuando lo encuentra, pone una marca junto a este, registrando así nuestra asistencia. Mi nombre es conocido por todos en el distrito, así que no tarda mucho tiempo en localizarme.

—Listo. Ocupa tu lugar— me indica sin mirarme. Su actitud hacia mí es una total falta de respeto, pero sé que su insolencia se convertirá en culpa cuando se dé cuenta que la persona a la que le hizo el desaire se convirtió en leyenda.

Ocupo mi lugar junto a los chicos de mi edad y me enferma saber que la gran mayoría ruega en silencio no ser elegidos. Lo veo en sus rostros y en sus movimientos: son unos cobardes. No quieren el honor de llevar en alto el nombre de nuestro distrito porque es probable que sean descendientes de traidores.

Algunos me miran con recelo. Otros susurran cosas a mi paso. Pero a todos los he vencido y saben que no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra alguien como yo.

En un momento dado, las voces en la plaza se callan y el recordatorio de los Días Oscuros hace su aparición. Personas importantes se ven en el escenario, pero la única que me importa, el tío Keb, no hace su aparición.

La selección de la chica pasa sin que preste atención. Se anuncia su nombre frente a todos el distrito y una sección se agita, pero la verdad, es que ni siquiera miro a la chica que fue elegida para acompañarme porque de una forma u otra, hoy cumpliré mi destino. Desde hace mucho tiempo había elegido este año ser Vencedor. Sea cosechado o no.

Entonces, el mundo se detiene a mí alrededor y solo mi nombre se escucha por todo el Distrito.

— ¡Geb Orhan! —vuelve a repetir la escolta y mi corazón se llena de orgullo.

Mi nombre fue seleccionado, esta es una señal del destino.

Camino hacia el escenario con toda seguridad. Estrecho manos con efusividad sin importar de quién se trate y al terminar, giro con la frente en alto hacia mi distrito para que cuando nos anuncien como los tributos oficiales las personas puedan admirarme, estando seguras de que volveré en pocos días con la corona que llenará de honor a todo el distrito.

No obstante, el anuncio no llega.

— ¿Min? –dice el tío Keb irrumpiendo.

Y después, todo se convierte en caos.

* * *

 **Bounder Leger, 17 años, Distrito 4**

* * *

Despertar es sencillo, solo tengo que dejar fluir la energía de mi cerebro, al resto de mi cuerpo, y en una exhalación, siento la sangre invadir mis venas. Bostezo exageradamente y aparto de un golpe las sabanas amarillas y, de un salto, salgo de la cama.

Doy un sinfín de vueltas por toda la extensión de la habitación, hasta que las ollas de mamá empiezan a sonar abajo, en la cocina.

Brinco sobre la punta de los pies, detrás de la puerta cerrada, impaciente. Escucho los pasos bajar la escalera… casi es hora.

Murmullos, el televisor encendiéndose, el correr de la silla…

― ¿Dónde está? _― ¡allí! ¡Es hora!_

Abro de golpe la puerta, y corro a través del enorme pasillo, al llegar a la baranda de las escaleras, me impulso con la punta de los pies, me siento volar, una fracción de segundo y soy libre, aterrizo en los talones, con las piernas flexionadas, un latigazo rojo encendido, y aplausos

― ¡Si! ¡Lo hizo de nuevo! ¡Salto de superhéroe! ― grita Faye, dando saltitos en el sofá

― Bounder ― dice seriamente mi padre, pero es incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa en su boca.

Me enderezo lentamente y vuelvo a saltar, esta vez, sobre el sillón, cayendo sobre mis hermanos e inmediatamente empiezo una guerra de cosquillas de la cual salgo triunfadora.

― ¡A comer! ― canta mi madre ataviada con un delantal verde, y dos bandejas, una en cada mano.

Tomo mi lugar y empiezo a servirme de las bandejas, formo una gran torre de panqueques, frutas, un plato de huevo, un vaso de leche de vaca y jugo de naranja.

― Es imposible que comas todo eso que te has servido Bou.

Abro la boca para explicar, pero mi padre me interrumpe:

― Es la energía, come mucho para recuperarla, y desgastarla, ¿notas su pie moverse?

Me sonrojo de tal modo que mi cabello y rostro se confunden, y trato de dejar de mover el pie, pero inmediatamente el otro empieza a moverse.

― _Voyasubiracambiarmeybañarmeparasaliralaacademiahoyeslaseleccionyporlatardehayentrenamiento―_ digo tan rápido que casi no se entiende.

Quince minutos después estoy corriendo, escuchando a lo lejos las precauciones de mi madre, gritando a todo pulmón.

Cuando llego a la Academia, la única que me espera fuera es Gillian, a quien le doy un fuerte abrazo al llegar.

― Vamos, vamos, entremos ya, el entrenador Layni está por empezar.

Corremos codo con codo por la amplia extensión de arena y asfalto que hay desde el portón hasta la puerta principal de la Academia.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, el entrenador Layni, manipula unos comandos en la pizarra electrónica, y en una gran pantalla en el lateral izquierdo, se despliegan los nombres de los grupos V17 y V18.

Los nombres empiezan a titilar, aparecen en orden alfabético primero, con el puntaje calificativo a la derecha, la puntuación más baja es quince y la máxima es treinta y dos.

Tres segundos después, saltan de nuevo y una línea roja atraviesa la mitad de la pantalla. Debajo de la pantalla aparecen los nombres de aquellos que obtuvieron una calificación de quince o menos, sobre ella están aquellos que la superaron.

Gillian aparece cerca de la cima con un brillante veintisiete a un lado de su nombre, Hassn obtiene un treinta, Jody consigue un veinticinco y yo, obtengo dieciséis.

En la cima de la lista, una tal Lina Sorel con el perfecto treinta y dos aparece brillando en oro.

La conglomeración se disuelve y Gillian y yo nos encontramos con el resto del grupo e inmediatamente empezamos a hablar del reciente acontecimiento.

― ¿Quién es la tal Lina? ― pregunta curiosa mi amiga

― Es la mujer más bella del mundo, tiene unas… ― Hassn hace una mueca y abre las manos exageradamente frente a su pecho – está en el V18, así que es inalcanzable para este retoñito de amor.

― Ese retoñito de amor que ni siquiera aguantaría media hora frente a ella, eres precoz ¿lo sabes? ― digo con sorna

― El retoñito de amor que juega al todas-mías y que no puede decirle un simple hola a Mireh del V16 ― completa Jody

La conversación empieza a girar en torno a Hassn y su coquetería.

Miles de bromas después respecto a Hassn, estamos en el cubículo de armas blancas, donde me dirijo automáticamente a los cuchillos, hay unos que me cuestan algo de trabajo manejar aun, y a los cuales me dedico la mayor parte del tiempo.

― A fin de cuentas, no puede ser tan buena como yo― digo después de que he logrado ensartar perfectamente bien cinco cuchillos de diferentes tipos en el maniquí que se encuentra a cinco metros de distancia ― es decir, soy más carismática, una líder, un encanto, un amor. Obviamente regresaría con la corona. Además de que mi cabello es más bonito que el suyo.

― Oh, ahí va el amor de mis amores ― dice Hassn cuando Sorel pasa enfrente de nosotros con su sequito de rubias siguiéndola

― Mirala bien Hassn, es obvio que no traerá la corona, yo debí ser la seleccionada, el nuevo método de Layni es una basura. Ahí se nos va un Vencedor.

Sorel me mira, con la ira encendida en los ojos, pero no mueve ni un musculo en mi dirección. Yo, por el contrario, sonrío sarcásticamente, giro sobre mis talones y arrojo el cuchillo que llevo en las manos, el cual, por karma divino, se entierra en la cabeza del maniquí.

Ahora estoy parada en medio de la plaza, rodeada de las otras chicas elegibles mientras Muscly, el escolta, rebusca entre las papeletas. Esperando a que la elegida que no irá a los Juegos sea proclamada en la Cosecha.

―Del distrito Cuatro, ¡BOUNDER LEGER! ― grita estruendosamente el tipo todo inflado que es nuestro nuevo escolta. Espero y espero, pero el grito de la voluntaria no llega. Solo por un momento volteo a verla sorprendida, pero su mirada no conecta con la mía. La adrenalina fluye por mis venas y entonces me rio, con ganas y con fuerza. Subo al escenario con la frente en alto, los hombros rectos, y un leve contoneo de caderas, guiñándole el ojo a cualquiera que se me ponga enfrente, le lanzo un beso a una chiquilla de la fila de quince, y otro más a un niño del sector de doce años.

Cuando llego hasta Muscly Rot, el escolta, y miro al frente, directamente a Sorel quien se ríe, se lo que significa, sé que esta es su venganza por mi comentario, así que me encojo de hombros mientras sonrío y pestañeo con coquetería hacia la cámara.

Esa corona ya me pertenece.

* * *

 **Regulus Gold, 17 años, Distrito 6**

* * *

Me levanto después de escuchar varios timbres del despertador, siento que apenashabía cerrado los ojos para dormir y me duele un poco la cabeza. No creo haber dormido más de dos horas, pero todos los años este día es igual. Me pregunto si hoy finalmente sacarán mi nombre en el sorteo como lo he estado esperando desde mi primera cosecha hace cinco años.

No sé qué es peor, la situación de los otros chicos del distrito que todos los años sufren la incertidumbre de si serán cosechados hoy o no; o mi caso, porque desde que llegué a este lugar he sabido que estoy condenado y me he estado preparando para este momento, y a diferencia de ellos he podido entrenar a escondidas para intentar sobrevivir en la Arena, porque sabía que tarde o temprano será la papeleta con mi nombre la que lea la escolta. Pero, por otro lado, ellos tienen esperanza de poder librar las cosechas y tener una vida normal; en cambio yo… yo estoy sentenciado desde que descubrieron quién era mi padre.

Los recuerdos vuelven a mí como si hubiera pasado ayer, veo a los Agentes de Paz entrando en la mansión de mi abuelo y sacándonos por la fuerza a mi madre y a mí, que en ese entonces tenía once años de edad. Después de practicarme algunas pruebas clínicas, me separaron de mamá y me pusieron en un tren rumbo a este distrito, y jamás volví a saber de ella.

Todavía recuerdo el escándalo: Regilla Gold, la hermosa socialité, hija del gran empresario hotelero Saturninus Gold, había ocultado el verdadero origen de su hijo, decidió registrarme como hijo natural y por años escuché rumores sobre cuál de los antiguos amantes de mi madre era mi padre. Ella nunca esperó que una de sus mejores amigas la traicionara y delatara. Y en todas las noticias se podía leer que el heredero del Imporio Gold, Regulus, era hijo del Vencedor del Distrito Seis, Daniel Amtrak, consentido del Capitolio.

Pero nadie me explicó nada, hasta que la trabajadora social acompañada por dos Agentes de Paz, tocó la puerta de esta casa, en la Aldea de los Vencedores y Daniel Amtrak abrió la puerta, para mi sorpresa

— _Sr. Amtrak, mucho gusto — dijo la trabajadora social extendiendo la mano — Soy Camilla Babock y he venido personalmente para presentarle a su hijo Regulus Gold — dijo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada._

 _Mi corazón en ese momento se detuvo, ¿de qué está hablando?, mi mamá siempre me dijo que papá había muerto. Y pude ver la cara de desconcierto del Vencedor, estaba claro que no sabía de lo que le estaban hablando._

— _Creo que usted está equivocada, yo no tengo ningún hijo._

— _No hay ningún error, aquí están las pruebas de ADN— dijo ella tendiéndole unos documentos — es hijo de Regilla Gold, usted debe conocerla perfectamente._

 _Mi padre abrió más los ojos ante la mención del nombre de mamá._

— _¿Sabe cuántas clientas atiendo en el Capitolio año con año? ¡Ustedes no pueden hacerme esto! ¡Exijo que lo regresen con su familia!_

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía once años, no era estúpido, sabía que mamá estaba obsesionada con este señor, su estudio estaba lleno de posters, fotografías y artículos de este Vencedor; pero saber que ella lo había comprado fue mucho para mí.

Salgo de la ducha y me observo en el espejo, veo los círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos por falta de sueño, y éstos hacen que resalte más el tono naranja de mi iris, cepillo mi cabello azul eléctrico y lo paro un poco con gel. Todavía sonrío de incredulidad ante mi imagen, me arrepiento de haber pedido en mi décimo cumpleaños que cambiaran el tono de mis ojos y me modificaran las raíces capilares para que me creciera el cabello de este tono, pero mi madre y mis abuelos jamás me negaron ninguno de mis caprichos.

—¡Reg! ¡Baja a desayunar! — escucho la voz de mi abuela Thelma, que me saca de mis recuerdos.

Bajo de dos en dos las escaleras y le beso la mejilla mientras me da una taza de té y pone un plato rebosante de comida en la mesa: huevos estrellados, salchichas, tocino y panqueques.

—Gracias abue — le sonrío. La verdad no tengo mucho apetito, pero aprecio su esfuerzo y no voy a desairarla.

—Tu padre ya se fue al Palacio de Justicia, dijo que no te preocuparas y que te veía allá— dice ella, y veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero de inmediato se voltea—. Y te habló tu abuelo Saturninus, le dije que le regresabas la llamada, y también tú abuelo James espera que le marques.

—No te preocupes. Los llamaré— sonrío, aunque siento una pesadez en el estómago. Ya sé lo que van a decirme, que no van a sacar mi nombre hoy y que si lo hacen que no me preocupe porque puedo enfrentar todo.

Me dirijo a la explanada del Palacio de Justicia, ya está medio llena.

—¡Buena suerte Spike! — me gritan Mike y Jelic, dos Agente de Paz.

Yo los saludo con la mano y asiento con la cabeza. Me registro y voy a tomar mi lugar, saludando a unos amigos en el camino.

—¡Spike! — me saluda Samuel —. Después de la cosecha vamos al cementerio de trenes a festejar, conseguimos algunas botellas, ¿vienes?

—Claro ahí nos vemos — le contesto con media sonrisa, aunque sé que hoy me iré en el tren al Capitolio.

No noto cuando empieza la ceremonia, tengo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza en mi pecho, solo estoy concentrado en escuchar mi nombre. Pero de pronto un grito me alerta.

—¡Me ofrezco voluntaria! — se abre camino una chica menuda de cabello castaño.

¿Cómo puede haber gente tan estúpida? Yo estoy resignado, pero ¿ella? Era su última cosecha y ha decidido cometer un acto de suicidio.

Cruzo la mirada con mi padre y no la retiro, mientras el Ángel de la Muerte toma otra papeleta.

Da un grito de emoción y escucho en el micrófono:

—¡Regulus Gold!

* * *

 **Adeline Greengrass, 17 años, Distrito 8**

* * *

Es una mañana soleada, el amanecer llegó antes de lo previsto y pude verlo por la pequeña ventana de nuestra habitación.

Al levantarme de la cama, aún con sueño, veo a mi precioso ángel. Hope, la única esperanza por la cual vale la pena que yo viva, la única persona en el mundo por la cual daría mi propia vida. Su cabello brilla como un halo dorado sobre su cabeza y me hace pensar en que realmente fue un ángel el que llegó una noche fría de abril hace tres años. Su pequeño cuerpecito y sus ojos azules como el cielo, hacen que me motive a salir de la cama y así iniciar este día con algo de optimismo.

Una cubeta llena de agua de lluvia me espera en el baño; en la pequeña habitación en la que vivimos —no contamos con ninguno de los servicios básicos, así que tengo que recoger toda el agua que pueda cuando llueve para poder suplir nuestras necesidades. No tengo cómo pagar algo mejor— y me carcome el alma saber que esto es lo máximo que puedo darle a ella, siento que no es suficiente.

El agua fría me resiente los músculos agarrotados por las horas trabajadas el día anterior. Domecus es un tirano que hace trabajar a sus subordinados durante más de dieciocho horas para no perder lo producido de este día. Pero eso no importan si puedo con ello sostener a lo que queda de mi familia.

Trato de limpiar a conciencia cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero aún siento que falta; siempre me siento sucia, no importa cuánto me bañe, por más que quiera estar limpia, nunca lo estoy.

Dejo que el agua fluya por mi cuerpo y termino de lavarme el cabello para luego secarme, ponerme mi mejor vestido, y peinarme para la gran ocasión. No dejo de pensar en lo que puede suceder si soy elegida hoy en la Cosecha; me asusta el hecho de que tenga más papeletas en la urna que todas las chicas de mi distrito juntas, me digo a mi misma que fue necesario pedir teselas para poder sobrevivir, pero ahora estoy en una clara desventaja.

—¿Ady? — escucho a la pequeña mientras preparo el desayuno, así que me giro y voy directo hacia el pequeño catre improvisado que sirve para que podamos dormir.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? — le digo mientras me agacho y acaricio su precioso cabello.

—Tengo sueño—dice frotando uno de sus ojos con uno de sus pequeños puñitos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero tengo una excusa.

—¿Si? ¿cuál es? pregunta con esos ojitos curiosos

—Hoy tenemos que ir a un lugar muy especial.

—¿Tía Alma vendrá con nosotras?

—Por supuesto, levántate que ya casi es hora de salir— y ella como el dulce angelito que es, obedece sin chistar.

Alma, una amable mujer de edad, amiga mía desde que llegamos a este piso, y quien cuida a Hope mientras trabajo, llega puntual para acompañarnos a la plaza donde será la Cosecha y quedarse con la pequeña mientras paso el susto más grande de mi vida. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla mientras nos acercamos al lugar, las manos me tiemblan y el corazón me late tan fuerte que pareciera que se me fuera a salir del pecho.

—Quédate aquí con la tía Alma mientras yo regreso— le sugiero mientras abrazo su pequeño cuerpecito.

—Cuídala, por favor— le pido a la mujer que prácticamente salvó nuestras vidas.

No te preocupes Ady dice mi nombre en diminutivo, salvo Hope, ella es la única que puede llamarme así—. Aquí estaremos esperando tu regreso y me sujeta las manos suavemente como sólo mi difunta madre podría hacerlo, infundiéndome todo el valor que necesito para continuar.

—Regresaré— más que una simple palabra, es una promesa que no puedo eludir, regresaré. Sea o no elegida, debo regresar por mí, pero más que todo por mi pequeña.

Me mezclo entre las jóvenes de mi edad después de pasar por los puestos de control y espero a que la hoz caiga en alguna de nosotras.

Estoy un poco lejos del palco, así que no puedo distinguir muy bien quién se encuentra en la tarima. Escucho el discurso en una voz un tanto aguda que no logro definir si es de hombre o de mujer, su apariencia tampoco me ayuda a saberlo a ciencia cierta, la persona es delgada sin curvas pronunciadas y con una moda un tanto extravagante pero más allá de eso no me da más pistas sobre su género.

Esa voz hermafrodita interrumpe mis pensamientos anunciando por fin el inicio de la Cosecha. Dice, a mi pesar, que las mujeres son primero, así que me froto con desesperación las manos en un intento vano por calmar mis nervios. Esa persona saca una papeleta de la urna dispuesta para tal campaña y lee el nombre de la desafortunada.

La ganadora del honor más grande al representar a su distrito es hace unos instantes de pausa que parecen eternos— ¡Adeline Greengrass!

El alma se me cae a los pies y no soy capaz de moverme, siento que mi cuerpo no me responde, rápidamente las lágrimas se asoman a mis ojos. Llaman por segunda vez mi nombre y las chicas a mi alrededor se dispersan dejándome sola en el centro. Alguien agarra mi brazo con brusquedad y me arrastra. El pavor que me da solo el hecho de que un hombre me toque y me maltrate como lo hacía mi padre, dispara las alarmas en mi cuerpo y trato por todos los medios de zafarme. El agarre es tan fuerte que no puedo sacármelo de encima hasta que llegamos a la tarima y me deja temblorosa en frente de todo el Distrito 8.

Al mirar hacia todos lados, con las lágrimas inundándome el rostro, veo a mi pequeña intentando llegar a mí y a Alma tratando de controlarla. La presión es demasiada, la sangre se agolpa en mí cabeza, la vista se me nubla, pierdo el control de mi cuerpo y me desplomo, desmayada, en el frío piso de concreto.

* * *

 **Magdie Dethaniel, 18 años, Distrito 10**

* * *

Un agudo llanto provoca que abra los ojos lo más rápido que puedo. Me incorporo sobre mis codos para dirigir mis ojos hacia la cuna que está a mi lado. Se encuentra vacía. Me levanto rápidamente en busca de la pequeña criatura que se supone debería estar ahí.

Abro la puerta, camino por el pasillo, hecho de madera vieja, hasta encontrarme con Arnaud quien trae en brazos a nuestro retoño, para calmarlo.

— ¿Sabes cuánto me ha asustado el no encontrarlo al lado mío? —camino hacia Arnaud para tomar al bebé entre mis brazos.

— No deberías asustarte, siempre va a estar con alguien vigilándolo.

— Aun así, una madre siempre está preocupada por su hijo —tomo a Leodán entre mis brazos y le lleno la cara de besos, a lo que él responde con unas risitas.

— Comprendo eso muy bien —Arnaud se acerca hacia mí y me besa la frente—. Debo ir a trabajar, mi padre se fue hace cinco minutos. Nos vemos en la cosecha, cariño. Te amo.

— Espera un momento, los besos de pareja son en la boca —lo tomo de la barbilla y le doy un beso—. Ahora sí, cuídate. Te amamos mucho.

— También cuídense, suerte.

Arnaud se va a su trabajo. Como todos los días al igual que yo. Aunque este día solo me preocupo de estar presentable para la Cosecha. Me dirijo a la habitación con Leodán en mis brazos, para ir a buscar mi ropa y también buscar la suya. Al encontrarla, la dejo junto a Leodán en la cuna para poder ordenar la cama en la que dormimos Arnaud y yo. Trato de alisar las sabanas de manera que queden uniformes. Pero no me resulta bien, así que la dejo lo mejor que puedo. Tomo a Leodán y me dirijo hacia el baño hasta que de repente una fría mano me detiene tomándome del hombro.

— Buenos días Magdie.

— Buenos días Matrem —mi suegra Matrem, como es típico, saluda también a Leodán dándole un pequeño pellizco en su mejilla.

— Estoy algo preocupada. Ya sabes, hoy son las cosechas y tú…

— Sí, pero este es mi último año elegible. Y no me vendría mal un poco de suerte.

Las últimas palabras son las que resaltan. Como todas las personas, yo también he tenido que sufrir en la vida. Cada libro tiene un climax, como cada persona tiene una batalla interna. Así que a todos nos vendría bien un poco de suerte hoy en día. Pero nada evitará que hoy dos adolescentes sean enviados al Capitolio, para luego pelear hasta matarse. Un escalofrío me cruza por la columna.

Me dirijo a la habitación para buscar el vestido que usé a los dieciséis para asistir. El ultimo que usé para esa ocasión. A los diecisiete pude ausentarme debido a que estaba a punto de entrar en labor de parto.

Matrem me dirige una melancólica mirada al verme. Me adentro en el baño con Leodán dando pequeños pasos mientras me toma de la mano. Ambos nos metemos en la mitad de barril que sirve de bañera. Lo observo mientras chapotea en el agua tibia y se ríe. Me entristece pensar que un día en el futuro, él también tendrá que hacer esta rutina. Tener el susto de saber si volverá a casa después de que la escolta saque el papel. Le abrazo muy fuerte mientras él sigue en sus inocentes pensamientos.

Al terminar de ducharnos, visto a Leodán y termino de arreglarme. Paso mis manos por mi cabello y termino haciéndome una cola de caballo.

— Ni pienses que iras con ese peinado. Déjame ayudarte un poco —obedezco mientras Matrem posa sus manos en unos cuantos mechones de pelo.

Empieza a entrelazarlos delicadamente hasta terminar al cabo de unos minutos. Me dirijo con pasos delicados hacia el espejo del baño. Una angosta trenza empieza al costado derecho de mi frente, rodea mi cabeza mientras baja por los mechones sueltos de cabello y termina del lado izquierdo.

— Es preciosa, muchas gracias — sonrío mientras camino sobre mis pasos hasta llegar a la habitación—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Se llama trenza cascada. Sabía que te quedaría bien —me acerco a ella y la abrazo. Leodán viene con pasos torpes y también se une al abrazo grupal.

En la plaza, la escolta, Gigi Shawn, se dirige hacia la urna donde están los nombres de las chicas. Su esmalte metálico y los brillos en su piel la hacen parecer que estuviera cubierta en plata. Un lujo que nadie se podría dar en el Distrito 10, uno de los más pobres del país. También viste una desagradable chaqueta de plumas carmesí. Feo en mi opinión.

Saca el papel al terminar de revolver su mano entre ellos, se dirige hacia el micrófono con pasos elegantes. Los segundos entre cada paso parecen eternos.

"Es tu último año, Magdie. Se positiva, la suerte estará de tu lado" pienso para mí misma.

—Y la mujer representante del Distrito Diez es… ¡Magdie Dethaniel!

Maldita sea…como odio esto. Siento como la sangre empieza a correr más rápido por mis venas cuando doy pasos hacia el escenario y mi vestido floreado se tambalea con mis pasos. Miro a las cámaras de mala gana.

Gigi me recibe en las escaleras moviendo su pelo, logro notar que tiene un pequeño diseño plateado en unos cuantos mechones de pelo. Mientras ambas caminamos al centro de la plataforma de cemento, veo algo que me toma por sorpresa.

Arnaud, tratando de pasar entre los agentes de la paz gritando mi nombre. Al lado sus padres abrazando a Leodán mientras llora y grita.

— ¡Mami! — logro escucharle en la distancia.

Ese pequeño grito logra quebrantar mi expresión. Elimino mi ceño fruncido y empiezo a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Podría ir a tomarlo en brazos, pero sería inútil, los agentes de la paz me detendrían. Solo me limito a calmarme y tratar de no gritar mientras Gigi está eligiendo al chico.

No sé cómo pude pensar que tendría suerte. La suerte nunca ha estado de mi lado.

* * *

 **Hyden Helling, 18 años. Distrito 12**

* * *

Llego a la casa, que aún está en silencio. Mientras preparo el desayuno para mi familia considero que tal vez debí emocionarme más cuando Aida me regaló la mochila. Le dije que era la mejor mochila que he tenido y sabe que no lo diría si no fuera cierto. Su risa me dijo que lo entendió. Después de mi madre es quien mejor me conoce, aunque algunas veces temo que termine por cansarse de mí. No debo olvidar que ella se parece más al resto de la gente, aunque sea tan especial como para ser mi amiga.

Es lo bastante especial para que tenga una copia de la llave que cuelga de mi muñeca. La siento rara porque solía llevarla del cuello, pero le di mi cadena a ella junto con un pequeño trozo de chocolate.

También sabe que es la única fuera de mi familia que incluyo en la lista de a quien regalo algo en la Cosecha. En casa ya todos conocen mi rutina. La noche anterior les doy jarabe, así duermen profundamente y hasta tarde. Entre menos tiempo se preocupen, mejor para todos. En la mañana voy con Aida antes de preparar el desayuno y cuando lo terminamos les doy lo que les he preparado. Luego huyo a mi cuarto hasta que llega la hora.

Este año han sido unas sandalias para Inge, para mamá unas plantillas, una navaja de afeitar para papá y para Frej, frambuesas. Además de eso está lo que hemos preparado Aida y yo. Durante los últimos tres años hemos juntado nuestros ahorros en una caja que se abre con la llave que tenemos ambos. El arreglo es que si uno sale seleccionado, el otro se lo entregará a su familia. Lo consideramos una especie de herencia. De alguna manera Aida se las arregla para tener algo que echar. Sé que he puesto la mayor parte del dinero, pero mi familia no me necesita tanto como a Aida la de ella, así que de cierto modo es justo.

De camino a la plaza veo que Inge está nerviosa, pero no más que la mayoría en su primer Cosecha. Perder la mitad del brazo izquierdo la ha forzado a ser más ingeniosa y fuerte, pero hoy se deja ser la niña de mis papás.

La Cosecha inicia y avanza casi sin que me dé cuenta porque estoy repasando mentalmente mis líneas de despedida si me toca ir. Fuera del momento en que sacan los nombres de los desafortunados el resto de la ceremonia es aburrida. Vuelvo a tomarle el hilo cuando siento la mirada del chico de al lado sobre mí. No estoy sonriendo sin motivo, ni he empezado a pensar en voz alta, pero Aida dice que a veces mi expresión hace que todos se pregunten que estoy pensando. No le doy importancia y con la mirada busco sin éxito a Aida, hasta que llega el momento de la selección. Mi deseo de que no sea Inge ni Aida se cumple. Solo faltan unos minutos para que sea libre de la Cosecha, pero no me ilusiono, pues tener 32 papeletas en la urna hacen que las posibilidades se incrementen y de esto se trata esto, de posibilidades y probabilidades. Mientras haya una posibilidad no estoy a salvo.

—¡Hyden Helling!— escucho casi gritar al escolta

Y yo pensando en estadísticas. Veo al chico de al lado que nuevamente me está viendo. Se ve asustando y no entiendo por qué. El que yo vaya lo deja fuera a él. Otros chicos alrededor me ven igual y decido caminar hacia el enfrente. Timeus, nuestro escolta, una vez abrazó a un niño que salió sorteado y confío en que yo no le inspire a hacer lo mismo. Me siento raro con todos viéndome. Guardo mis manos en los bolsillos como un reflejo y trato de pensar en otra cosa cuando escucho unos gritos al fondo. Yo estaba consciente de esta posibilidad y me había hecho a la idea. Que yo vaya no es más injusticia que vaya cualquiera de los otros chicos y vivir con esto desde que naces hace que aceptes la realidad porque si no la aceptas no la puedes enfrentar. He intentado ser buen hijo, buen amigo, les he dejado la caja y tengo preparadas mis despedidas, incluso la de Aida.

De pronto me doy cuenta que hay algo más que les he dado. ¿Qué posibilidad hay que dos hermanos salgan sorteados? Debo decírselo a papá cuando me despida y una vez hecho eso solo tendré que ocuparme de una cosa: volver vivo.

Bueno, de todo esto ha salido algo bueno: hoy sí tengo ganas de abrazar a papá.

* * *

 **Lucky Bluesteel, 18 años. Ingeniero en Mutaciones**

* * *

Con cada segundo que pasa pierdo más los estribos, la pequeña bestia no deja de removerse sobre mi regazo. Me provoca romperle el cuello, sería muy sencillo hacerlo, pero estoy bastante seguro que nadie en la sala se lo tomaría a bien, aunque eso no me importa particularmente.

Le rompería el cuello sin pensármelo dos veces, pero no lo hago porque eso complacería a Vanille y no estoy dispuesto a darle esa satisfacción.

Es mucho más interesante analizar sus reacciones ahora que se ve forzada a traer al gato con ella.

—Bakaneko, ¡ven aquí ahora! —grita con ese agudo tono de voz suyo—. Deja de molestar a Lucky.

El gato la mira con lo que a mí me parece un odio infinito, después maúlla y se acomoda mejor en mi regazo, dando a entender que no piensa moverse de donde está.

—Gato tonto, sólo quiero darte de comer. Tú te lo pierdes —dice y empuja con el pie el plato de la alimaña junto a la papelera.

—Si tanto detestas a este bicho ¿por qué fuiste a juicio por su custodia? —pregunto mientras arrastro la ciberfibra para calibrar los mutos experimentales en el boceto de Arena que ha diseñado Cherise.

Extrañamente me interesa la respuesta de Vanille. Últimamente he descubierto que es mucho más interesante de lo que se ve a primera vista. A ella parece no importarle en lo más mínimo el destino de los tributos mientras se pueda entretener en el proceso. No tiene una meta específica que alcanzar de todo esto, como la tienen los otros, nada que no sea su propia satisfacción personal, su propio placer y eso lo puedo comprender.

—No lo detesto —responde y yo pongo los ojos en blanco—. Vale, sí que lo detesto, pero no iba a permitir que esa Cósmica se saliera con la suya y me ganara al bicho. De todas formas, tenemos la custodia compartida y me toca tenerlo los fines de semana —ella tuerce la boca, señal de que no le agrada en lo absoluto la resolución del juez.

La observo fijamente por un momento, el suficiente como para ponerla incómoda. Dejo de mirarla porque tengo trabajo que hacer y porque ya comienzo a sentir una punzada de dolor en la cabeza por toda esa mezcla de colores que lleva encima.

Fijo mi atención en las pantallas mientras despliego en la ciberfibra el menú preliminar de mutaciones. Introduzco los datos y comienzo a colocarlos por toda la Arena buscando las áreas más funcionales.

Me concentro tanto que casi soy tomado por sorpresa cuando noto a Vanille y a Cherise flanqueando mis costados, las dos invadiendo mi espacio personal.

—¿Qué es eso? — cuestiona Cherise acercándose tanto a la ciberfibra al punto en que la punta de su nariz casi roza la pantalla, sus dedos tratando de tocar la proyección del muto.

Vanille está igual, con la boca ligeramente abierta y con una expresión que ya he visto antes, lo que hace fácil identificar sus emociones. De momento no he tenido ningún problema en pasar desapercibido por mis compañeros Vigilantes, a excepción de Vanille que parece tener la obsesión de cambiar mi estilo a costa de lo que sea y por eso no me deja en paz.

—Es un unicornio —digo e ingreso los comandos para que el muto se pasee dando una exhibición.

—Es hermoso —susurra Cherise—, su pelaje es tan blanco como la nieve de Wintertown. Majestuoso… —deja la frase en el aire y soy capaz de ver en sus ojos como su mente comienza a trabajar, llevándola a un mundo que está más allá de mi comprensión.

—¡Wow, es bellísimo! ¿Qué hace? –Pregunta Vanille y veo una chispa en sus ojos.

Me tomo un momento para saborear su decepción por anticipado.

—Nada —contesto con una sonrisa—. El unicornio no hace nada, es un muto decorativo.

Vanille no me decepciona en lo absoluto, la chispa que tenía en sus ojos se apaga lentamente para darle paso a la incredulidad.

—¿Cómo que no hace nada? ¡Los mutos tienen que hacer algo! —bufa molesta.

Sonrío más ampliamente porque Vanille se ha convertido en mi mayor fuente de estudio emocional, es como tener un sujeto de prueba personal.

—Decorativo. Me gusta —murmura Cherise. Saca su tableta y comienza a garabatear en ella.

—Que sea bonito no es suficiente. A Rowan no le va a gustar que los mutos sean decorativos —espeta Vanille y comienza a sacar a cuanto muto se le ocurre del menú y a colocarlos en cualquier parte en la Arena.

Logro identificar las pequeñas, casi imperceptibles reacciones en ella y soy capaz de dilucidar que lo ha dicho con la intención de provocarme.

—Rowan ya lo sabe, me ha dado carta blanca con mis creaciones. De hecho, ha sido él el que ha insistido en que diseñe unos cuantos mutos decorativos.

—¿Podías mostrarme esos mutos, Lucky? Yo podría… —Cherise vuelve a cortarse al ver nuevamente al unicornio.

—Aún no están listos, sólo son diseños de prueba. Si me dejaran trabajar —digo y deliberadamente clavo mi mirada en Vanille—, podría tenerlos todos para mañana.

—Mañana. De acuerdo, te estaré esperando para que me los muestres —Cherise se levanta y sale de la sala murmurando entre dientes para sí misma.

—¿Para qué queremos mutos decorativos cuando podemos tener criaturas como el pavo real que me mostraste antes? —Vanille pasa su mano sobre la cabeza del gato, que aún yace sobre mi regazo y este levanta la pata con la intención de arañarla.

—Son decorativos, pero no inútiles. Me gusta llamarlos _muto presagio_. Quién se encuentre con uno de estos —señalo el menú de las mutaciones en la pantalla— se verá obligado a enfrentar… —sonrío— enfrentará varias pesadillas. Ya sabes, el concepto de Rowan de los Juegos.

Rowan me interesa, sus reacciones son un tanto peculiares y me divierte verlos a Arah y a él juntos. Ella tan estricta, tan determinada y él tan deseoso por probar su poder.

—¿Vas a dejar los mutos al azar? Que aburrido —me dedica una mirada envenenada cuando ve como el gato se retuerce complacido con mis caricias.

—Al principio sí los iba a dejar al azar, ya no. ¿Por qué conformarme con lo que el azar me ofrece cuando puedo obtener lo que quiero con presionar un botón?

Ella se ríe estruendosamente al recordar que fue ella quién me dijo algo parecido sobre el azar.

—No eres tan caso perdido como pensaba, ahora que lo pienso al menos tu cabello siempre lo llevas de diferente forma y estilizado. ¡Oye! Tú podrías hacerle algo a Bakaneko para que deje de odiarme y en su lugar odie a Cósmica. ¡Lucky, tienes que hacerlo!

—No. No tengo que hacer nada. Te vendrá bien ganarte el cariño del animalejo por ti misma —será interesante ver si se anima a hacerlo, quizá yo podría aprender algo.

—No eres nada divertido, pero no me importa. Ya sé como fastidiar a Cósmica — Vanille achica los ojos al observarme y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo.

—No entiendo porque en primer lugar decidiste tenerla a ella como tu gemela astral y esas tonterías —aprieto el cuello del gato al recordar a Cósmica, lo que hace que el bicho salte de mi regazo al instante.

—Al principio yo tampoco entendía que pudo ver ella en ti —suelta cambiando el tema y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento algo parecido al asombro —. Sí, no te reconocí al principio, pero nadie puede culparme, tu sentido de la moda no es nada memorable. Aunque ahora sí que puedo ver porque te seguía a todas partes. ¿Me enseñas cómo hacer que el pavo real despliegue su cola?

Me quedo en silencio sin saber que responder. No me gusta cuando no puedo leer las emociones de la gente y Vanille en este momento se ha vuelto un código indescifrable para mí.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras ella se ríe y de la nada acomoda los cabellos que caen sobre mi ojo derecho. Al instante tengo el deseo de apretar su cuello entre mis manos, pero al igual que con su bicho, no creo que nadie lo apreciaría.

—¡Lucky, eres el único que...! —la frase queda en aire cuando Arah entra en la sala y ve a Vanille tan cerca de mí.

La sorpresa en su rostro no logra opacar la rigidez de su expresión, tiene las mejillas enrojecidas lo que resalta sus pecas, sus manos tiemblan ligeramente. Resulta sencillo leerla, la ira emanando de su pequeño cuerpo.

Vanille deja mi cabello en paz y coloca su mano en mi hombro. La invasión a mi espacio personal está comenzando a irritarme.

—No me interesa saber qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos mientras no interfiera con el trabajo. Voy a pedirte, Lucky, que atiendas tus asuntos con Vanille después de cumplir con el listado de actividades que les entregué hace una semana. ¡Eres el único que aún no ha visto las grabaciones de las cosechas! No pienso permitir que Rowan critique mi posición porque nuestro Ingeniero en Mutaciones no ha visto a los tributos.

—No me interesa en lo más mínimo conocer físicamente a los tributos. Tengo otros métodos para evaluarlos —digo y me entretengo con las expresiones de Vanille y de Arah ante mi respuesta.

—¿¡Cómo que no has visto las cosechas!? ¡Tienes que ver las cosechas! —grita Vanille.

—¡Es obligatorio, Lucky! —Arah también grita.

—Veo que has conseguido exasperar a las chicas, Lucky. Ustedes dos, espero que tengan una buena razón para gritar en mi Sala de Control —Rowan aparece con una sonrisa en el rostro dirigida enteramente a Arah.

—He venido a hacer lo que pediste. El único que no ha visto las cosechas es Lucky y dice que no tiene intención de hacerlo —espeta Arah con un tinte de odio en su voz.

—Lucky no tiene que ver las cosechas si no quiere —responde Rowan—. Yo le he dado autorización.

—Entonces ¿para que me mandaste a verificar...? ¡Olvídalo! —sisea y aprieta los puños al punto que sus nudillos se ponen blancos por la falta de circulación sanguínea—, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo cumpliendo órdenes estúpidas —Arah fulmina con la mirada a Rowan, que la mira con una expresión burlona en el rostro, y sale azotando la puerta.

—Vanille, déjame a solas con Lucky, mañana puedes seguir intentando que cambie su estilo para hacerlo más a tu gusto.

—¡Claro! —responde como si fuera una orden—. A ti también podría ayudarte un poco Rowan. Mañana me cuentas las novedades, Lucky —Vanille nos guiña un ojo antes de salir de la sala.

—Pensaba que tú y Vanille no se soportaban. Mientras no interfiera con tu trabajo, no me importa lo que hagas con ella, sólo mantenlo limpio y en silencio.

Sonrío. Limpio y en silencio, como mis juegos con los avox, aunque Vanille es más interesante que ellos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué novedades me tienes, Lucky? No estoy acostumbrado a esperar —Rowan me observa, midiendo mi reacciones—. Quiero conocerla.

—Lo tengo todo listo. Alicia también desea conocerte, le he hablado de ti. Podemos ir ahora mismo, si así lo deseas —no puedo evitar temblar de emoción con solo mencionar su nombre.

—Perfecto, es momento de que ella y ya nos conozcamos por fin. Desde que me hablaste de Alicia no he podido sacarla de mi cabeza y es gracias a ella por lo que has podido saltarte ciertos parámetros. Espero que no me decepciones —puedo percibir la amenaza en sus palabras.

—Ya lo comprobarás por ti mismo, Rowan. Ella es especial.

—Vamos entonces. Nunca me ha molestado hacer esperar a las chicas, pero con Alicia estoy dispuesto a hacer la excepción. Tú, ella y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar.

Sonrío porque estoy absolutamente seguro que Rowan aún no tiene ni idea del tipo de asuntos que ella trataría con él.

* * *

 **Empezamos con la nota más seria: las moderadoras y yo queremos pedirles a todas las personas que leen esta historia, que se tomen un momento e independientemente de su credo religioso o espiritual, eleven una oración por la situación que se vive en Venezuela.**

 **Sabemos que Stelle Lioncourt y RassAbernathy son de ahí y que lo han estado pasando mal, así como otros treinta millones de personas. A veces damos muchas cosas por sentado y se nos olvida lo fácil que es para cualquier nación el caer en una crisis. No les pedimos dinero, ni comida, ni medicinas… solo sus buenos deseos para que la situación se estabilice y nuestros amigos no sufran. Stelle, Rass y cualquier otra persona de Venezuela que esté leyendo esto, sepan que estamos con ustedes. No podemos hacer mucho por el momento, pero si necesitan algo, estamos para ayudar.**

* * *

 **¡Segunda ronda de cosechas!** **Geb, Bounder, Regulus, Adeline, Magdie y Hyden llegan a ustedes por cortesía de lauz9, ImagineMadness, marizpe, bermone, ponchi535 y Amber Swan, respectivamente. ¿Verdad que los doce chicos que hemos conocido hasta ahora son fascinantes?**

 **El POV de Lucky es producto de la maravillosa pluma de AleSt. ¿Sienten curiosidad por Alicia? ¿La #envidialascorroe porque Rowan la va a conocer antes que ustedes? ¿Tienen #miedomuchomiedo? Pues deberían.**

 **Para la próxima semana repetimos con los distritos impares, esto significa que conoceremos a Sky, Lily, Mazer, Kenley, Milo y Bethany. También tendremos el bonus de la guapa de #Cherise. Por favor Jeannine, Hibari, Robyn, Roja y Wenyaz envíen sus borradores hoy mismo —Joy ya envió el de Lily** **—para poder revisar y corregir lo que haga falta.**

* * *

 **Estamos publicando de manera paralela a este SYOT un Spin-off con la vida de los Vigilantes en la Academia de Formación de Vigilantes. El primer capítulo ya se encuentra publicado (el personaje es Rowan) y pueden encontrarlo entre las historias de esta cuenta. Las actualizaciones serán los miércoles.**

* * *

 **La portada de esta semana es de Camille Carstairs y a pesar de que salió por sorteo, le cayó como anillo al dedo a la figura de Mara. ¡Gracias Camille!**

* * *

 **Les recordamos que los reviews son fundamentales para saber que están siguiendo la historia. Los tributos cuyos padres no digan presente, serán los primeros en caer porque la idea es escribir para quienes leen y participan. Los tributos que por el momento se encuentran a salvo (porque sus padres han comentado ambos capítulos publicados) son: Amber, Lily, Yuta, Bounder, Mana, Regulus, Rail, Adeline, Milo, Zachary, Magdie, Kinsey, Hyden y Teva. Los demás tienen pendientes uno o ambos reviews.**

 **Es importante para los autores de cada capítulo el recibir** _ **feedback**_ **personalizado sobre su segmento. Por eso los animamos a dejar reviews no generales sino por personaje. Si quieres ver un ejemplo, abre los reviews de esta historia.**

 **Los reviews con crítica constructiva son bien recibidos, pero si no tienes nada bueno que decir, por favor no digas nada. Muchos autores están empezando y quieren mejorar, no desanimarse.**

* * *

 **Tenemos un minireto abierto en el foro para crear la ficha de un mentor para tu tributo, puedes verlo en el foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. ¿Cuál fue tu tributo favorito en esta ronda?** **De los doce tributos que ya se presentaron elige a tus tres favoritos ¡y no se vale que uno sea el tuyo!**

 **2\. ¿Qué te pareció Lucky? ¿Cuáles son tus teorías sobre Alicia? ¿Con qué aspecto la imaginas?**

 **3\. ¿Que opinas sobre Mara? ¿Qué clase de criatura esperas para el próximo capítulo?**

 **Esperamos con ansias sus opiniones.**

 **Saludos, las Vigilantes.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Asibikaashi

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Asibikaashi**

 _En un pequeño pueblito en un mundo antiguo, los hombres, en su desesperación, rezaron por un milagro. Morfeo los escuchó y le pidió ayuda a Asibikaashi, la mujer araña._

 _Asibikaashi tejió con sus manos una red que captaba la luz del sol y la llevó a los hombres. La red encerraba los sueños en la luz del sol, protegiendo a los mortales de las crueles pesadillas de Fobétor y Mara._

 _En otras tierras, los hombres se enteraron del secreto y suplicaron a Asibikaashi que los protegiera también, pero ella no era capaz de cuidar a cada persona en el mundo, por lo que le enseñó a la gente a construir sus propias redes para atrapar los sueños. A través de ellas recibirían su protección y se mantendrían a salvo de las pesadillas._

 _Y los hombres tejieron y colocaron sus atrapasueños sobre su cama. Los sueños buenos, ligeros como plumas, eran capaces de pasar a través de los agujeros, pero las pesadillas quedaban atrapadas en la red, incapaces de seguir martirizando a los hombres._

 _Y Fobétor vio una vez más frustrados sus planes._

* * *

 **Schuyler Bennet, 15 años, Distrito 1**

* * *

Aprieto con fuerza el cuchillo entre mis manos, calculando lentamente mis movimientos y midiendo las consecuencias de cada centímetro que pudiera salirse de lugar. El corte que hago con el pequeño instrumento es tan exacto que hasta yo me sorprendo, lo cual hace que me relama ante lo que estoy deseando hacer ahora mismo. Una sustancia rojiza ha comenzado a manchar mis muñecas, haciendo que sonría, sorprendido; espero que no manche mi traje. Me divierto limpiando con mi lengua mis muñecas y mis manos, pensando en lavármelas después para continuar con mi tarea; será delicioso...

—¡Sky! ¡Dame pastel! ¡Yo quiero! —Dice una voz entrando a la cocina.

—¡Estella! ¿Es enserio? —Respondo fingiéndome molesto—. No puede haber nadie comiendo pastel en esta casa sin que tú te enteres ¿cierto?

—Completamente cierto. ¿Me vas a dar pastel o no?

—Las niñas pequeñas de diez años no pueden comer pastel con mermelada de fresa —respondo a modo de juego—, es una nueva ley que ha aprobado el alcalde.

—¡Por favor! ¿Sólo un pedacito? ¡No he comido pastel desde el cumpleaños de Oliver!

—Yo diría que no —respondo riéndome, aunque acercándome a ella entre risas—. Sino tendría que arrestarte... ¡El mounstruo de las cosquillas!

—¡No!

Mi hermana intenta empezar a correr, aunque es tarde. La atrapo antes de que pueda pensar a dónde correr y comienzo a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga, conociendo sus puntos más débiles para esto. Me hago más y más para atrás sin querer, hasta que terminamos ambos riéndonos contra la mesa de la pequeña cocina. No suelto a mi hermana hasta que escucho un plato de vidrio caer y partirse en el suelo.

—Ups —alcanzo a murmurar.

—Yo no fui —agrega ella.

Alcanzo a oir pasos aproximándose por el pasillo que conecta con esta habitación. Por favor, que no sea...

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —"Por favor que no sea... Mi hermano mayor" de entre todas las personas de Panem que podían escucharme ¿tenía que ser justo él?

—Sky rompió el plato —responde Estella saliendo de la cocina y dando brinquitos.

—Gracias traidora. Perdón, hermana —murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que alcance a escucharme. En respuesta, ella saca la lengua de la manera más madura que puede, y luego se aleja saltando.

—¿Así que el Señor Manos de Mantequilla y Piernas de Gelatina volvió a romper algo?

—A ver, Oliver, déjame pensar... —Respondo haciéndome el pensativo—, ¿desde que te rompí la cara la última vez que me llamaste así? No, no he vuelvo a romper nada interesante.

—Por lo visto un plato no te parece nada interesante. Parece que no recuerdas cuando llegaste al mundo y ni siquiera teníamos comida que poner en esos platos —comenta, frunciendo el ceño—. Ah, claro ahora que ya lo tienes todo después de que papá obtuviera ese maravilloso empleo en la fábrica de joyeria fina y de que mamá ayudara con la limpieza en la casa del Alcalde, ya no te importa romper cosas...

—No intentes atribuírme pensamientos que no son míos. Sabes perfectamente que yo nunca pensaría así. Además, sólo me llevas cuatro años; yo también viví en aquella época durante doce años.

Veo que mi hermano abre la boca para responder, pero calla al escuchar más pasos viniendo por el pasillo; no son las mismas pisadas infantiles de mi hermana, sino más pesadas y pausadas, lo que me hace reconocerlas como las de papá.

—Chicos ¿qué está pasando aquí? —Pregunta amablemente recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Que te lo diga el pecador —responde Oliver saliendo de la cocina—, voy a buscar a mi hermana para que no se nos haga tarde.

—Estaba jugando con Estella y rompí un plato.

Mientras más simple, mejor.

—Pues recógelo y bótalo ¿cuál es el problema? —Comenta riéndose—. No deberías hacer caso a Oliver, está celoso de ti: cuando entrenaba en la Academia del Distrito 1 él nunca fue de los mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que tú lograste con sólo quince años.

—Está bueno el pastel —digo, cambiando de tema y apartando los pedazos de vidrio—. La mermelada es deliciosa.

—Tienes razón. Un poco caro, aunque ahora podemos permitírnoslo —responde papá—. Y más en un día como hoy, la Cosecha aterra a muchos.

—¿Mamá se reunirá con nosotros en la Plaza?

—Sí, espera vernos a todos ahí. Y sabes que odia que lleguemos tarde, así que mejor lávate la cara, parece que hubieras tomado el colorete de tu madre.

Obedezco y después de algunos minutos, me reúno con mi familia para ir camino a la Plaza.

Me acomodan entre los chicos de quince años que podrían salir elegidos, algunos de los cuales me saludan o me chocan las cinco al pasar. A veces llevarse bien con la mayoría de las personas en la escuela es bueno, siempre hay alguien con quien reirse o chocar las cinco aunque sientas que tus manos están más mojadas que los mares del distrito cuatro.

Dimitri sube al estrado y sale con su cháchara de siempre: el primer año intenté escucharla, el segundo no. El tercero sí, así que este año toca ignorarla olímpicamente, hasta que dice el primer nombre.

La chica sube resuelta hasta el estrado, y la reconozco de varios entrenamientos, nunca congeniamos mucho: es mayor que yo, es aficionada a las espadas finas y tiene una hermana a la que Oliver intentó coquetearle, pero es demadiado lista para caer en sus redes.

La escolta del distrito se acerca a la urna de los chicos y casualmente me empieza a parecer más interesante que hace cinco minutos:

—Schuyler Bennet.

Sor-pre-sa. "Mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces más mierda..."

Pasada la primer impresión, pienso en que no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo, sólo lo hacen cuando me regañan por algo. Habrá que decírselo a Dimitri en algún momento.

Por ahora, no me dejo llevar por todo el miedo que tengo a cualquier cosa que pueda pasar, sino que subo al estrado casi brincando igual que Estella hace una hora; quién sabe, podría ser divertido...

* * *

 **Lily Monros, 15 años, Distrito 3**

* * *

Me dicen que no corra demasiado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Pedaleo rápido, despeinándome un poco, ignorando el dolor en mis piernas. Incluso doy algunas vueltas alrededor de papá y Mac, dejando marcas en el suelo. Soy muy de emociones fuertes a su comparación.

—¡Ven!— le grito a Mac desde la esquina de la calle—. ¡Suéltate un poco!

Pero Mac solo frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza. Yo bufo. Me gustaría que por una vez, dejara de ser tan mojigato y comenzara a ser algo mas jovial, pero sé que si digo eso, mi padre me dará el sermón de mi vida. Que debo de querer a mi hermano como es, que ya es un adulto, y que también debería ser mucho más madura. Pero me importa una mierda. Pienso que aunque seas un casi adulto, no significa que tengas que actuar tan amargado como Mac, incluso en un lugar como Panem. Aun faltan como cincuenta metros para que lleguen hasta donde yo estoy, así que tendré que esperarlos parado para poder seguir. Bajo una pierna de los pedales y me quedo mirando las casas que hay mas allá. En una de esas vive Mitch.

Solo es cosa de esperar a que salga. Aunque conociéndolo, seguro que ya salió desde hace tiempo y ya está en la plaza. Ojala que no, porque enserio que quiero verlo antes de la cosecha. Sé que se pone nervioso en ese tipo de cosas, y tiende a tener ataques de pánico. Lo sé porque lo he visto. Hace dos años, en su primera cosecha, no quería bajar de su casa del árbol y yo fui la única que logro sacarlo de ahí. Terminó llegando todo lloroso, pero al menos no fue seleccionado. Un alivio, la verdad.

Entonces, una de las puertas de la casa se abre y mechones castaños salen de ella. Es él. Se voltea unos momentos para ver si su tíos lo siguen y cuando se da cuenta que lo estoy mirando desde lejos, el sonríe, dejando al descubierto su brecha infantil entre los dientes. Yo me vuelvo a subir a mi bici y pedaleo hasta él.

Ni siquiera me molesto en hacer una conversación sobre la cosecha. Sé que lo que esta pensando.

—Tracyn me contó que hackeó la computadora del profesor de matemáticas y por eso no ha ido a dar clases —dice, mientras andamos—. ¿Tu le crees?

Es obvio que quiere evitar el tema. Yo también.

—Creo que Tracyn es una mentirosa patológica —contesto—. Nadie le haría eso a una de las computadoras más avanzadas de estos tiempos. Y mucho menos ella.

Mitch asiente y sigue como si nada. Creí que hablar le serviría, pero...

—¿Me pasarías los apuntes de guitarra?

Él me voltea a ver como si acabara de pedirle que me ayudara hacer una bomba. Abre mucho los ojos y tiembla aun más.

—No lo digas tan alto —me dice, llevándose un dedo a la boca—. Ahí están mis tíos.

Los volteo a ver con discreción. Tienen las miradas fijas en al frente, pero no están viéndome ni a mí ni a su sobrino. Están perdidos. Como todos los adultos en este distrito.

—No te preocupes. Nadie esta escuchándonos —aseguro.

Mitch no me contesta hasta después de un rato.

—Bien, lo haré. Después de la cosecha, iremos al patio de la escuela y te los paso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me parece bien.

Andamos otro rato más por las calles, sin decirnos nada.

—Tranquilo —le susurre mientras entrabamos a la plaza—. No tengas miedo…

Él vuelve a asentir. Parece que los labios le tiemblan y no puede articular alguna palabra. También hace eso tan curioso que hace con sus dedos cuando esta nervioso, eso de darles vueltas como si estuviera enrollando un hilo en ellos.

Se está conteniendo las ganas de gritar, y lo sé.

—Pero lo tengo —contesta—. Como siempre.

—Y no está mal tener un poco de miedo, pero no dejes que te domine.

Ambos nos abrazamos. Siento su corazón latiendo con el mío, y lo abrazo mas fuerte. Daria lo que fuera por no separarme de él nunca. Jamás he abrazado a alguien así. Ni siquiera a mi padre o hermano. Tampoco es como que ellos lo hicieran.

Parece que pasan segundos después de que lo suelto y lo veo perderse entre un mar de cabezas. Me limpio una lágrima de la mejilla y volteo a mirar a mi familia.

—Mac. Buena suerte —es lo único que le digo.

Mac sonríe un poco y me extiende la mano.

Un apretón de manos.

—Que la suerte este siempre de tu lado, Lily —contesta.

Me voy con las demás chicas e intento destacar lo menos posible. Me encuentro a muchas chicas de la escuela, todas sonriéndome y dando abrazos de apoyo. Yo intento corresponderles, pero todas mis palabras de consolación resultan falsas. Como ellas, supongo.

Nove, nuestra escolta, sube al escenario. No sé como sentirme respecto a ella. No la odio, pero… tampoco es como que me simpatice. De vez en cuando ha dado algunas conferencias durante los juegos, pero realmente se ve tan ausente que hasta me da lástima. Así que cada vez que me la encuentro, intento darle una sonrisa, aunque ella no me la regrese. No sé si es porque no me ve o porque le importa un comino las sonrisas que le dediquen las personas. Intento que me dé igual, pero… no puedo. No puedo hacerlo.

Dice algo sobre las damas primero, y yo comienzo a tener ganas de llorar. Ganas de correr. Ganas de morirme en ese mismo instante y no saber de nadie más. Pero sé que eso es malo. Desear morir es malo. La vida es bella, la vida es bella…

Finalmente, el tan esperado nombre sale de sus labios, como acido cayendo sobre mí, quemándome la piel.

" _Lily Monros."_

Quiero moverme, pero no puedo. Quiero reaccionar, pero no puedo. No puedo hacer nada.

Todos me miran en este momento. Mis amigas y no tan amigas me miran fijamente, esperando a que haga algo interesante. Probablemente quieren verme caer, y que haga una gran escena. Si yo no hubiera sido la cosechada, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Desgraciadamente queridas, yo nunca he sido de hacer escenas, aun siendo excelente actriz.

Así que simplemente sonrió, aparentemente confiada. Aunque sí, tengo muchísimo miedo. Y digo, alto y para que todos me escuchen:

—La suerte hoy no esta de mi lado…

Y espero que lo haya escuchado Mac. Y sus manos. Sus manos que me dieron el apretón de buena suerte…

* * *

 **Mazer Blitz, 16 años, Distrito 5**

* * *

Con una pinza, y mucho cuidado, extraigo una pequeña porción de sodio del pequeño frasco cerrado en éter de petróleo. Llevo varias horas trabajando y apenas estoy comenzando a obtener resultados.

—Maze... ¿Qué haces?— pregunta Erder, deteniéndose en la puerta.

—Experimento con sodio alcalino— respondo con calma. Mi hermano levanta las cejas.

—¿Otra vez volarás la casa?

—No, hoy no. Hazte a un lado.

Erder levanta las manos, dándome el espacio que necesito. Dejo caer el metal en el recipiente y hay una reacción violenta: el sodio se desplaza velozmente por la superficie del agua y de inmediato se desprende un abundante humo blanco, hay unas fuertes explosiones que nos sobresaltan y llamas de color amarillo anaranjado.

Entonces sonrío, satisfecho, y Erder suspira.

—Vaya... ¿Te imaginas lo mismo pero con unas treinta onzas y un tonel de agua?

—Lo verás luego. Es hora, Maze.

—¿Para qué?— pregunto, sin prestarle atención.

—Tú sabes para qué.

Dejo de escribir. Levanto la mirada hacia la ventana y no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Es hoy?— pregunto, aunque sé la respuesta.

La camisa nueva, los zapatos recién lustrados y mis nuevos anteojos con las monturas me miran desde la cama, listos para ser estrenados.

El sol entra por la ventana; el aire cálido del desierto se cuela a través de las cortinas y mueve los carillones de cuarzo que papá y yo hicimos antes de su muerte y la de mi hermana Himmel. Su música siempre trae a mí cientos de recuerdos, de cuando éramos felices. Himmel fue cosechada para los juegos cuando yo tenía nueve, y esa fue la última vez que la vi, porque cuando nos la regresaron ni siquiera había un cuerpo que admirar al despedirnos. Ella tenía dieciséis, la misma edad que yo tengo ahora.

—Hey —Erder toca mi hombro y lo miro, procurando parecer indiferente. Aun así, él me sonríe— todo estará bien, Maze.

Me encojo de hombros, desistiendo de darle una charla sobre probabilidades y estadísticas. Sé que solo intenta darme ánimos, aunque ahora mismo me parezca inútil, así que asiento lentamente. Es un movimiento casi doloroso, pero necesario.

—Lo sé— respondo, intentando sonreírle de regreso.

Una vez escuché que todos tenemos más de una cara; una que siempre mostramos a todo el mundo y todas las que se necesiten para esconder nuestra verdadera naturaleza y llevar una vida normal entre los demás. Ésta es la mía. Cuando sonrío lo hago para que quienes me rodean se sientan seguros, no porque realmente lo sienta. No lo he hecho en años.

Me visto tan rápido como puedo, pero ya es tarde cuando llegamos a la plaza, así que tenemos que dar nuestros nombres antes de que envíen por nosotros, y después tengo que ir al sector de los chicos en edad de ser cosechados. Antes de hacerlo mi hermano me indica una vez más que me quede tranquilo, aunque por su insistencia parece que es él quien debería calmarse. Por cuestiones de trabajo mamá y varios de sus técnicos tienen la autorización de quedarse en la represa y asegurarse de que no haya ningún inconveniente eléctrico en ningún distrito mientras se lleva a cabo la Cosecha, así que somos solo Erder y yo. Tal vez por eso él se siente responsable de mi estado de ánimo. Creo que piensa que me está ayudando y no tiene mucho sentido llevarle la contraria.

El alcalde comienza con su discurso y yo consigo un lugar entre algunos chicos de mi edad que solo me ignoran. Entonces aparece Issel, con sus tatuajes brillando bajo el sol y esa voz tan aguda y molesta. Nos da la bienvenida y comenta algunas cosas acerca del clima, pero realmente no la escucho hasta que saca el primer nombre. El tributo femenino.

Conozco a la chica, aunque solo de vista porque es mayor que yo y casi nunca está en la escuela, pero vive en mi vecindario. Su padre arma un pequeño escándalo que me desconcierta un poco. No le encuentro sentido alguno. Las súplicas no cambian las reglas.

Cuando Issel pide voluntarios hay un silencio incómodo, y después decide continuar con el espectáculo.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Y ahora los chicos! —mete la mano en la urna, y no sé porqué se me corta la respiración.

El tiempo se detiene en ese instante, y empiezo a preguntarme cuánto nitrato de amonio necesitaría para hacer estallar el escenario y causar un verdadero espectáculo; dónde conseguiría los ingredientes y si Erder me ayudaría a procesarlos.

Y entonces sucede.

—¡Mazer Blitz!

Por un segundo es como si mi cerebro abandonara mi cuerpo. El aire se vuelve más pesado, las rodillas me tiemblan demasiado. Alguien me empuja y pierdo el equilibrio, pero también descubro que esto es real, que han llamado mi nombre y que debo subir al escenario, pero no me muevo. Las piernas simplemente no me responden.

De pronto todos a mi alrededor se apartan; dos agentes de la paz me empujan con sus armas y me obligo a mí mismo a moverme. De nuevo todas esas miradas de lástima a mi alrededor, las mismas que el día que mi padre fue ejecutado en este mismo lugar.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no puedo contener. No he llorado en más de seis años, pero, curiosamente, no lloro por miedo. Es impotencia, ansiedad, algo que no comprendo. No es extraño que no haya voluntarios. La lástima y la piedad tienen un límite, y nadie en el Distrito 5 lo cruzaría por mí. Así que, cuando mi compañera y yo nos damos las manos, en sus ojos veo que piensa lo mismo que yo. Dos tributos salen, solo uno regresa, o ninguno.

Aunque en realidad no sé qué sigue a continuación.

Como yo lo veo, ya estoy muerto, pero al mismo tiempo alguna clase de enferma emoción empieza a motivarme. Entonces sí tengo ganas de reír, porque lo más seguro es que jamás regresaré. Al menos no como el Mazer que hoy está parado frente a todas estas personas.

* * *

 **Kenley Goodkin, 18 años, Distrito 7**

* * *

He escuchado a muchas personas, incluso en las situaciones más difíciles, decir que haber vivido otro día es una bendición.

No lo es.

O no de la forma que yo lo veo.

No es una bendición cuando vives en un distrito donde incluso lo más vivo como los árboles parecen tristes.

Cualquiera de mis vecinos que me escuchara me tacharía de mal agradecida sin pensárselo dos veces. No me quejo de mi vida, pero tengo serios problemas con lo que se ha convertido. Este _deja vu_ que se repite cada mañana al despertar. Mis sueños son la única cosa que cambia y los atesoro como ninguna otra. Temo que alguna vez estos se vuelvan monótonos y es ahí donde quedaré desquiciada. ¿Cómo es que no lo he estado ya? Ni yo lo sé.

Desayuno. Escuela. Trabajo. Cena. Cama.

¿La peor parte? Cada una de las personas de este lugar tiene una vida exacta a la tuya.

Me tomo más tiempo del necesario el levantarme de la cama. No sé porque lo hago, tal vez la costumbre de que un retraso haga una diferencia en mi vida.

Nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿Cómo has dormido, cariño? —pregunta mi madre en cuanto salgo de mi habitación. Aunque trata de saludarme con esa sonrisa suya de todos los días, hoy no es mas que una curva algo tensa.

—Bien —le digo, porque de nada sirve decirle que en toda la noche apenas he podido pegar el ojo cuando está claro que ella no lo ha hecho en semanas.

Me sirvo un par de cucharadas de avena en un cuenco de madera. Me lo quedo viendo un rato, la avena no es ni de cerca mi platillo favorito, pero, por alguna razón, lo es de mi padre. La primera vez que hizo que lo probara apenas y pude tragarla. Es viscosa y tiene grumos. La segunda vez que tuve que comerla fue para mi primera cosecha. Solo esa ocasión pude ponerle algo de fruta y miel. Mi madre hizo una cara de disgusto con cada bocado que comía, estaba convencida de que era raro que me gustara eso. Viene de la mujer que no puede vivir sin pan con patatas dentro.

Como sea, la avena se ha convertido en una especie de ritual en mi hogar cada día de cosecha y aunque yo hubiese elegido algo menos pegajoso, si eso hace sentir bien a mis padres me comeré los platos que sean necesarios.

—Mañana —dice mi padre. Solo asiento con la cabeza. Él no espera otro tipo de respuesta y no es como si yo estuviera dispuesta a dársela.

Es curiosa la relación que llevo con mi padre, básicamente se trata solo de respeto mutuo. Ni siquiera lo llamo padre, papá o papi. Desde que tengo memoria él ha sido Ritesh para mí.

Siento los ojos de mi madre en mí, como observa con lujo de detalle los movimientos que hago. Sé que trata de memorizar mis gestos o reacciones. Porque si bien es mi último año, eso no significa estar salvado completamente. Ella está más que convencida que no se pueden llevar a su única hija. Personalmente, creo que trata de evadir la realidad. Que no tenga más hermanos no significa que mis papeletas dejen de estar ahí, y si una de ellas resulta elegida ellos me llevarían. Es algo que no puedo hacer ver a mi madre, quien cada vez que saco el tema me termina gritando que solo espero cosas malas de la vida, algo trágico. No lo estoy buscando, soy realista.

Apenas acabo mi masa de tono gris al que aparentemente llaman comida y salgo de casa. Iría a donde Tyle.

Él es mi mejor amigo y ninguna otra persona con la que querría estar. Ycee dice que nos complementamos el uno al otro. Él es positivo, la persona más esperanzadora que conozco. Bien podría mostrarte una manzana y convencerte de que es azul.

Y yo, tan negativa. Según varios compañeros de la escuela tengo el poder de robar el alma. Es ser realista, les digo cada vez que tratan de "provocarme" para dejar salir mi verdadero yo.

—Keny, hola —dice con voz cantarina—. Así que necesitas un poco de Tyle en tu vida —su sonrisa se ensancha.

—No te emociones, ya sabes que Ycee no está disponible hoy —en parte tiene razón, sus padres le prohíben salir el día de la cosecha. Aseguran que si esa fuese la última oportunidad de convivir con su hija querrían estar a solas con ella—. Y mis padres no son la mejor compañía.

La antítesis de mis padres, que prefieren seguir la rutina cotidiana como si no pasase nada. A mí también me gusta aparentar eso, pero tampoco me opondría a algo más de apoyo de su parte.

—No te elegirán, lo sabes.

No, no lo sé. Nadie lo puede saber. La calma en su voz me reconforta. Tyle no dice algo que no cree.

—Tú tampoco irás —le digo, tomando sus manos entre las mías—. No puedes defenderte solo.

Él suelta una carcajada, más por el hecho de que tuviera razón que por el chiste. En la escuela siempre que estuvieran a punto de atacarlo yo salía en su defensa, sabían que meterse con él era meterse conmigo. Con el tiempo me hice una reputación y digamos que muy pocos estaban dispuestos a comprobar si era verdad.

—Te veré en la cosecha —me despido de él.

Entre más temprano este lista más rápido acabará.

Una vez en la plaza de Justicia, puedo observar el temor en cada persona. Nadie parece darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasa a su alrededor.

Soy de las últimas en llegar. Ritesh me ha dado un discurso de despedida como si para él ya estuviera condenada.

Dicen que cuando se acerca el final de algo no puedes recordar que pasó anteriormente y solo tienes el momento en el que todo cambió.

Para mí, el momento de olvidar gran parte de ese día, fue este.

—¡Kenley Goodkin!

* * *

 **Milo Agram, 17 años, Distrito 9**

* * *

—Milo, vamos. Es hora— la voz de mi hermana es apenas audible.

Normalmente, su llamado leve no sería suficiente para despertarme, pero cuando se acercaba esta fecha los nervios me producían insomnio. Con cada cosecha, las teselas que he pedido se han ido acumulando. Este año, mis sesenta y tres papeletas se condensan en grandes posibilidades de ser sorteado. Hoy el nudo en mi estómago es más grande y pesado que en los últimos seis años.

Incluso en la oscuridad, puedo deducir que Elene está igual o peor que yo, ha pasado la noche en vela observando a mi sobrino. Ella tiene unas profundas medias lunas negras debajo de sus ojos, que se mueven nerviosos hacia el niño, quien a sus escasos dos años comienza a darse cuenta que todos estamos asustados. Aún es demasiado pequeño para entender por qué.

Cuando el cielo ya ha comenzado a clarear nos deslizamos fuera de la casa. En nuestro camino todas las casas están cerradas. El silencio es sepulcral. Hoy es el único día del año en el que la escuela, las fábricas y el campo del distrito 9 no funcionan, el distrito ya está de luto por los dos chicos que morirán. Aun así, Elene tiene que trabajar. Me pone nervioso no poder hacer nada hasta el acto de la cosecha, así que acompaño a mi hermana a trabajar a la casa del alcalde.

Su casa es enorme, imponente y sobre todo, silenciosa. En los días previos a la cosecha o a la gira de la victoria es casi imposible ver al alcalde Wood en casa. Elene y yo trabajamos sin atrevernos a romper el mismo silencio que lo envuelve todo hasta cerca del mediodía cuando Liese, la esposa del alcalde, nos da permiso para retirarnos. Cuando me mira, siento un escalofrío erizar mi piel, ella se da cuenta y me dedica una sonrisa de complicidad.

Nos apresuramos en el camino de vuelta, todavía tengo que prepararme y Elie está con los nervios a flor de piel. Cuando abrimos la puerta de casa, Kian se lanza a los brazos de su madre, haciendo que ella respire profundamente por primera vez en toda la mañana. Eitan los abraza a ambos. Me siento incómodo, es un momento muy íntimo y me resulta extraño. Me muevo hasta el baño y me ducho rápidamente, no podemos derrochar agua en época de plantación, pero aun así tardo un poco más de lo que normalmente haría. Cuando llego a mi estrecho cuarto encuentro ropa prolijamente doblada, lo cual me resulta extraño.

—Espero que no te moleste —mi cuñado me sonríe con ojos tristes, él también tiene miedo—. Fue la ropa de mi última cosecha, quizá te de algo de suerte.

A pesar de que no creo mucho en la buena o mala suerte, le sonrío dándole las gracias. Eitan es de una contextura similar a la mía por lo que la ropa me queda bien, quizá un poco justa de largo. Me veo al espejo y doy gracias que esta sea mi última cosecha. Me recuerdo a mí mismo que ya superé cinco de ellas, que no debería tener miedo de la última.

Comienzo a sentirme ahogado, a pesar de tener la ventana de mi habitación abierta. Mi corazón se escucha como si estuviera conectado los altavoces de la plaza. Las manos comienzan a temblarme. Cierro los ojos y trato de concentrarme en otra cosa, eso me ayuda a tranquilizar.

—Ya me voy —anuncio cruzando la habitación que hace de sala, comedor y cocina.

—¡Llévame contigo! —chilla el pequeño mientras salta del regazo de Elie y se aferra a mis piernas—. Mami ¿Podemos? Porfa, porfaaa...

Cuando llegamos a la plaza somos casi los últimos. Los gemelos me esperan para entrar, ellos lucen igual que siempre. Después de nueve años de amistad puedo ver más allá, sus posturas son forzadas y tienen los puños cerrados. Me despido de mi familia en un saludo silencioso, siempre fue así, como una promesa de que más tarde volveríamos a estar juntos y por tanto esta separación momentánea no esconde mayor importancia.

Doy mi presente ante los Agentes de paz y nos dirigimos al rectángulo de chicos que es su última cosecha. Una vez que los Agentes dan la orden, el alcalde Wood pronuncia de memoria el Tratado de Traición, el cual es palabra por palabra exactamente igual desde que tengo memoria. Luego Taegan Kayden, el escolta de nuestro distrito, comienza a recitar otro discurso a los que serán elegidos, distorsionado por su acento del Capitolio.

Primero se dirige hacia la pecera de las chicas. Todos quedan en silencio absoluto cuando dice en voz alta el nombre de la hija del alcalde. Riley alisa su corto cabello castaño, rasgo común en nuestro distrito, y se dirige a la tarima. No hay ninguna voluntaria. Es obvio que su amiga Elizabeth no se arriesgará, ella no tiene hermanos e incluso si los tuviera, dudo mucho que se ofrezcan.

Comienza a parecerme repulsiva la manera en que la boca de Taegan no pierde su sonrisa. Las voces cada vez me parecen escucharse ahogadas por un pitido que parece diseñado para romper mis tímpanos. Mi pecho parece que está decidido a romperse por la presión que hace sobre sí mismo. Me falta el aire y por más que boquee en busca de él, jamás llega. En algún lugar a lo lejos se escucha un grito cargado de dolor. No puedo reconocer de donde viene. Unas manos me toman con fuerza y me arrastran fuera de mi lugar y no logro entender lo que sucede.

En algún momento me subieron al escenario y la gente me mira, no entiendo porqué.

—¡Aquí tenemos a nuestro tributo masculino! ¡Milo Agram! —la voz me irrita de sobremanera—. Vamos chicos, no sean tímidos, saluden a su compañero.

* * *

 **Bethany Curtis, 14 años, Distrito 11**

* * *

Escucho sus horribles sollozos y no hay nada que parezca más adecuado que eso para hacerme saber que esto no es una de mis tan acostumbradas pesadillas, es la realidad: he salido preseleccionada para la cosecha de los Juegos del Hambre.

Como mi distrito es de los más grandes de Panem, toda su población no cabe en la plaza, por lo que cada año realizan una preselección antes de la convocatoria general. Una nota es enviada confirmando que las probabilidades de salir elegidos para algunos de nosotros, han aumentado preocupantemente.

Mi madre está en su habitación, mi padre ha estado intentando calmarla desde que llegó la dichosa nota en la que sale mi nombre y aunque eso no necesariamente signifique que saldré elegida tributo, sus gritos son igual de desgarradores que cuando Eve Mercer, la escolta de nuestro distrito, dijo el nombre de mi hermano Sean seis años atrás. Esa vez, en la preselección fue distinto, igual había llegado la nota a nuestra casa, pero a diferencia de hoy, mi mamá había sido quien nos había tranquilizado, su rostro, aunque mostraba temor, seguía optimista, incluso había calmado a papá y abrazado mi hermano mayor, diciéndonos que todo estaría bien, que habrían más chicos preseleccionados y que el día de la cosecha, volvería a casa con nosotros y todo seguiría siendo como siempre.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Porque Sean, mi hermano mayor, no volvió a casa ese día. Fue cosechado.

De hecho, nunca más volvió.

Horas más tarde en el sector de los 14 años, mis pies están paralizados, pero los obligo a moverse lentamente un paso tras otro, así como también me obligo a no llorar. _"Nuestra tributo femenina para el Distrito 11 es: Bethany Curtis"_ , la voz de Eve aún retumba en las paredes de mi cabeza.

Escucho la voz de Morgan. Mi hermano mellizo discute con Tyler, mi otro hermano, para quien esta era su última cosecha. Los escucho pero no miro en su dirección, sé que eso me destruiría. Morgan está a punto de lanzarse contra los Agentes de la paz para llegar hasta mí, pero Tyler no lo deja. Internamente, se lo agradezco, habría más consecuencias para mi familia si él les desafía.

Días atrás, tras llegar la nota de preselección, los escuché escondida tras la puerta, hablando con ira contra el Capitolio por la muerte de Sean y por mi reciente sentencia, alegando odiar ser hombres en este caso por no poder ofrecerse voluntarios en mi lugar si saliese cosechada. Y también agradezco esto, no soportaría ver morir a otro de mis hermanos, y menos por mí.

Mamá ni siquiera ha venido a la plaza, mi padre ha tenido que sedarla y quedarse con ella en casa, es como si ella lo hubiese sabido desde el principio, como si hubiese presentido que era mi nombre el que saldría y prefirió evitar estar ahí.

Subo los escalones que me llevan a la tarima donde Eve dirige hacia mí una mirada extraña, casi puedo leer en sus ojos comprensión cuando me mira y me da un leve asentimiento para luego dirigirse a la urna de los chicos y no es hasta ese momento en que se me ocurre que he sido una ilusa al pensar que mis hermanos están a salvo solo por no haber salido preseleccionados, ya que bien podrían ofrecerse voluntarios por el chico que salga elegido para protegerme y la idea me aterra tanto que no soy capaz de mirarlos. Busco a Morgan con la mirada y niego con la cabeza, intentando transmitirle con mis ojos (casi idénticos a los de él) que no lo haga, no puede ofrecerse voluntario, mamá no lo soportaría. Tyler está con la cabeza agachada y las manos en puños a sus costados. Junto a ellos, Aaron, el mejor amigo de Morgan me observa y como son inseparables, es alguien muy cercano a mí aunque hace unos años ni lo soportaba. Siempre me molestaba con bromas de chicos pero desde hace un tiempo se volvió atento y amable y según Cora, mi mejor amiga, también me miraba diferente.

Eso me hace recordarla, mi dulce y buena amiga Cora. Miro en su dirección, su hermana la está abrazando mientras llora desconsoladamente como si yo ya estuviera muerta, aunque, quizá sea así, quizá esté condenada. Ver su dolor me hace pensar que mi familia debe estar pasándolo peor y eso casi me hace desmoronarme. Las lágrimas se agolpan por salir, pero tomo dentro de mí un nuevo impulso y me niego a dejarlas. Si creen que mi edad o mi estatura me pondrá en desventaja, quizá tengan razón. Tengo 14 años y aparento algunos menos, pero no pienso rendirme. Por eso alzó mi barbilla, trago saliva y veo como Eve ya tiene el papel extraído en sus manos.

—Kinsey Alcott, pasa al frente, querido.

Los segundos pasan y mi corazón parece detenerse esperando angustiada que ninguno de mis hermanos haga una locura. Aaron y Tyler siguen sosteniendo a Morgan y entonces veo movimiento a mi derecha, donde un chico ha empezado a caminar hacia la tarima.

No lo conozco, es alto, de unos 16 o 17 años y su mirada parece vacía mientras sigue caminando y se sitúa al otro lado de Eve. La mujer toma su mano y luego la mía antes de levantarlas al aire.

—Distrito Once, conozcan a sus tributos: Bethany Curtis y Kinsey Alcott.

Y mientras ella nos presenta como si fuéramos héroes, mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas. Pero no puedo olvidar mi propósito anterior tan pronto. Voy a dar todo de mí para volver.

Lo haré por Sean. Sé que él nunca hubiera querido verme morir y me hubiese protegido, es más, sé que donde sea que esté me protegerá.

Lo haré también por Morgan, Tyler, mi padre y mi madre. No quiero que sufran más. Les demostraré que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y también que a pesar de nuestras pérdidas, siempre podemos mirar hacia adelante...

...Y que si yo no lo logro, ellos sepan que no me rendí antes de tiempo.

* * *

 **Cherise Rainbow, 19 años. Diseñadora de la Arena**

* * *

Cuando tenía ocho años, en el colegio preguntaron cuál era nuestro animal favorito. Yo no dudé, respondí que el unicornio. Varios compañeros me miraron extrañados, alguna risa escuché y el profesor negó con la cabeza, impaciente.

—Los unicornios no existen, Cherise.

Fruncí el ceño y no dije nada más.

De camino a casa, con mamá sosteniendo mi mano y parloteando acerca de un nuevo cuadro que estaba pintando, fantaseando con recuperar esos cinco minutos de fama que tuvo, no dejaba de pensar en los unicornios.

Había soñado con uno. Era precioso, de pelo casi brillante, de un blanco impoluto y la crin con reflejos dorados. También lo había dibujado, en ese cuaderno del que no me separaba, había leído un cuento donde aparecía uno, había pensado en ese animal días y días.

Lo veía con claridad. No podía tocarlo, pero para que estuviera ahí solo tenía que imaginarlo. ¿Por qué decía el profesor que no existía?

Y ahora, tantos años después, puedo verlo. Delante de mí, pudiendo ser real, real por completo.

Tardo en darme cuenta de que Lucky no aparta los ojos de mí. Claro, no debe entender por qué no paro de pedirle que me lo muestre, por qué cuando me lo enseña puedo pasar minutos enteros solo mirándolo.

—Gracias —digo, de corazón. Es fantástico conocer a alguien con tanto talento para usar su imaginación.

Él parpadea antes de asentir con la cabeza y volver a su tarea.

Rowan llega y le dice algo a Lucky en voz baja. Arah entra por la puerta en ese momento y frunce el ceño al verlos, pero no dice nada. No sé dónde está Vanille, pero la escucho parlotear en alguna parte del edificio.

Jugueteo con mi monitor. El proyecto en el que me estoy centrando aparece en pantalla. Con cuidado modifico una imperfección aquí, le doy más color allá… Pero no tardo en ser interrumpida.

—¿Has terminado el segundo boceto de la Arena? —me pregunta Rowan.

—No. —Lo veo crisparse, sonrío con un deje de disculpa—. Me he centrado en esto, es lo que te comenté.

Ahora parece interesado. No me doy cuenta de que hay más personas centradas en mi trabajo, hasta que escucho un chillido de Vanille. ¿Cuándo ha llegado?

—¡Me encanta! Es tan… mágica.

—¿Seguro? Aún tengo mucho que pulir.

—Si lo que quieres es que parezca un poco irreal, le pondría luz en el interior, de algún color raro —aporta Arah.

Me gusta su sugerencia. Papá siempre me ha dicho que acepto mejor las críticas que los cumplidos, mamá piensa que es un mal del que no puede huir el verdadero artista. No sé si alguno de ellos tiene razón, pero es cierto que tardo en estar satisfecha, y que prefiero que me digan mis errores que mis aciertos. Mi corta percepción humana a veces no me deja ver en qué me equivoco.

Hago lo que me ha propuesto, le pongo una luz azul en la parte más alta. Rowan asiente con la cabeza, y sí que acepto ese halago. Él no los regala.

—¿Sabes que podríamos compartir apodo? —le digo, sin dejar de modificar pequeñas cosas en mi proyecto.

Tarda en hablar, quizá queriendo anticiparse a mis palabras. Al final se cruza de brazos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por mi apellido, hay gente que me llama Row, de Rainbow. Es más corto que Cherise.

—Nadie me llama Row. —Descruza los brazos y espera a que lo mire para seguir—. No me llames Row.

—Tranquilo, jefe. Solo era un pensamiento en voz alta.

De reojo me doy cuenta de que Arah sonríe divertida. Me alegro, ha estado de mal humor a menudo, creo que a nuestro Vigilante Jefe le entretiene molestarla. Al parecer es recíproco.

Son graciosos esos dos. También Lucky y Vanille, hacen un contraste interesante.

Conociéndolos más… me es difícil entender lo que opina Taurus. Mis compañeros no son monstruos desalmados, son personas, con intereses y gustos propios. Algunos con una imaginación o capacidad maravillosa. Eso no puede ser malo.

Es cierto que no usaremos nuestro "poder" para algo bueno, pero esto pasaría de todas maneras. Panem se ha encargado sola de que los Juegos sean una realidad, son un accidente inevitable, y tendrá lugar estemos nosotros o no.

Al menos en mi caso, esto no se trata de querer ver sufrir a nadie a mis manos. Sino de crear. Y seguro que no soy la única.

Taurus dice que idealizo a las personas, que estoy cegada en mi tarea. Por eso se lo tengo que enseñar. Cuando sienta la libertad del simulador… cuando vea que cualquier cosa es posible… me entenderá más.

—¿Dónde compras estas flores secas para el pelo?

Escucho la pregunta como a lo lejos, me obligo a volver a la realidad. Vanille sostiene un mechón de mi pelo en el que he puesto una pequeña flor. Hoy llevo muchas.

—No las compro, son las que se estropean del jardín botánico de Lakeside. Mi… un amigo las recoge para mí.

Arruga la nariz, decidiendo si le gusta lo que he dicho o no. Pero al final se queda con el dato que preferiría que olvidara.

—Un amigo, ¿eh? —arquea las cejas. Yo la miro con tranquilidad.

—Sí. Su madre es la que lleva el lugar y él la ayuda.

—Ya… un amigo. ¿Es ese chico guapo y gigantesco que siempre te viene a buscar?

Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza, ella parlotea acerca de si hacemos o no buena pareja. No escucho demasiado, mi mente otra vez divaga. Viaja a los quince años, a ese jardín botánico donde lo conocí, a cuando me sentí comprendida de verdad por primera vez.

Salgo de mi ensoñación cuando me doy cuenta de que Vanille se despide. Los demás van marchándose, yo digo que tengo algo que terminar antes de irme. Tardo en quedarme sola, cuando lo hago bajo a abrir a Taurus.

Él, como siempre, me abre sus grandes brazos. Aunque está incómodo, muy incómodo.

Le doy la mano y subimos a mi lugar de trabajo. Mira a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar instrumentos de tortura o alguna pobre víctima. Le sonrío y hago que se siente, le pongo el casco de realidad virtual y programo el simulador para que se apague en media hora, antes de ponerme yo otro casco; siento que si no hago eso, no podré salir por mí misma.

Una vez dentro, en el espacio oscuro, en el gigantesco lienzo en blanco para mi mente, extiendo los brazos.

—Aquí puedes crear cualquier cosa —digo.

Imagino luces de todos los colores que tienen vida propia. Bailan a nuestro alrededor, mientras flotamos en la nada. Él mira fascinado el primer boceto de la Arena, a nuestros pies. No se lo muestro más de cerca, porque es pronto para eso, hay mucho que hacer antes de enseñarlo.

Creo un lago morado y hago que volemos por encima de él, aparecen fuegos artificiales en un cielo que se pinta con cada chispa, invento sauces parecidos a los que había cuando nos conocimos y nos detengo a sus pies. Taurus me mira con intensidad.

—Lo entiendo ahora.

—¿Lo entiendes?

—No lo comparto, no podría, lo sabes. Pero entiendo que para ti esto sea tan importante. Es para lo que has nacido.

Sonrío encantada. Nada me importa tanto como que él lo entienda, que me entienda a mí.

—Te enseñaré lo que estoy perfeccionando ahora.

Delante de nosotros, aparece mi proyecto de los últimos días. Es altísima desde aquí abajo, más que cualquier edificio del Capitolio. Los ladrillos irregulares que la componen son piedras grises, el tejado es de un plateado brillante y por la única ventana allí arriba se ve una luz azul.

—Esta es la Torre. Sin puertas y con una sola ventana.

—¿Hay algo dentro?

—Lo habrá. Y también una sola forma de entrar. Quien lo consiga, se llevará una sorpresa.

Sonrío. Estoy deseando que los tributos sean los personajes de este mundo que estamos creando.

Ya falta menos.

* * *

 **¡Con ustedes la tercera ronda de cosechas! Ya solo quedan seis mas. Estos han sido Sky, Lily, Mazer, Kenley, Milo y Bethany, escritos por Jeannine Matweus, Joy Hamato, Hibari-senpai, Robyn Raven, La chica del pelo rojo y weynaz; respectivamente.**

 **Nuestra diseñadora de Arenas favorita(Cherise, por supuesto) viene de la mano de HikariCaelum quien por asuntos personales se ha esforzado especialmente por tener el POV listo a tiempo para todos los seguidores de Amapolas para las luciérnagas. Un abrazo a Hikari.**

* * *

 **El segundo capítulo del spin-off Vigilantes en la academia de formación de Vigilantes, ya está disponible en esta misma cuenta. ¡Pasen a leer!**

* * *

 **La bella portada de esta semana es de Freyja af-Folkvangr.**

* * *

 **Como siempre, recordarles que estar al día con las reviews es crucial para saber quién está siguiendo la historia, pues la historia la irán creando los que leen y se involucran con la misma. Los tributos cuyos padres no comenten corren el riesgo de ser los primeros cuya sangre se derrame en la Arena que Cherise se ha esforzado tanto en crear. Tributos que se encuentran a día de hoy a salvo de caer en los primeros puestos: Sky, Amber, Adler, Lily, Yuta, Bounder, Mana, Regulus, Rail, Adeline, Milo, Zachary, Magdie, Kinsey, Hyden y Teva. Los demás aún están a tiempo de ponerse al día.**

* * *

 **¡Ya estamos deseando conocer a esos 6 tributos que quedan! Así que papás que aún no han entregado, tic tac. El plazo acaba hoy sábado y recuerden que se van a empezar a penalizar a los que no entreguen a tiempo.**

* * *

 **Es importante para los autores de cada capítulo el recibir feedback personalizado sobre su segmento. Por eso los animamos a dejar reviews no generales sino por personaje. Si quieres ver un ejemplo, abre los reviews de esta historia.**

 **Los reviews con crítica constructiva son bien recibidos, pero si no tienes nada bueno que decir, por favor no digas nada. Muchos autores están empezando y quieren mejorar, no desanimarse.**

* * *

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. ¿Tributo favorito de esta tanda?**

 **2\. ¿Cual de los seis que quedan estás esperando con más ansias? (Grace, Yuta, Rail, Jordan, Zachary, Teva)**

 **3\. ¿Teorías sobre lo que se esconde dentro de la torre?**

 **4\. ¿Te ha gustado Asibikaashi?**

 **Esperamos sus opiniones sobre este capítulo. Les avisamos que este domingo se lanzará un nuevo mini-reto.**

 **Saludos, las Vigilantes.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Djinn

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** **Djinn**

 _Fobétor ya no podía alcanzar a los hombres en sus sueños, la Mujer Araña, con sus redes, atrapaba sus pesadillas, impidiendo que el pánico atenazara sus frágiles mentes._

 _Pero el mundo, pensaba Fobétor, no se limitaba a aquel universo onírico que se creaba cuando los hombres dormían. Entonces decidió expandir sus horizontes, y les dejó creer a los hombres que habían ganado, les dejaba dormir apaciblemente y atacaba en cuanto despertaban._

 _Fobétor creó a los djinn, seres de humo que esperaban junto a la cama, mientras los hombres dormían, aguardando el momento justo en que la consciencia volvía a sus cuerpos para sujetarlos con manos invisibles, impidiéndoles moverse, cubriendo sus bocas para que no pudieran hablar._

" _Parálisis del sueño", lo llamaban. Esa sensación tan difícil de explicar en donde su cuerpo no respondía y sus lenguas reposaban inertes en el interior de sus bocas, incapacitándolos para hablar. Y luego estaba aquella otra sensación, la más terrorífica de todas, en donde sentían que alguien los observaba fijamente, aunque no había nadie ahí para hacerlo._

 _Y la desesperación se apropió de los hombres de nuevo._

* * *

 **Arya Frisk, 18 años, Distrito 2**

* * *

Los ronquidos de mi acompañante son lo suficientemente altos para despertarme. Siempre se me olvida decirles a los idiotas que no tomen nada para levantar a sus amiguitos, que luego se hacen un lío en la cama y yo me lo paso mal. Sin embargo, alguien normal diría que se podría hacer una excepción con el Alcalde del distrito. Pero para mí, sea el mismísimo vicepresidente Chrome o el más pobre del Distrito 12, me daría lo mismo.

A mi lado, Buford empieza a despertarse.

—Oh… — bosteza profundamente —. Buenos días, princesa. ¿Preparada para el gran día?

—Buenos días — compongo una sonrisa falsa y le planto un rápido beso —. La duda ofende. Lo que me gustaría saber es… —y gateo hasta su parte de la cama y le sonrío traviesamente — si tú estás preparado para la siguiente ronda.

—Oh, claro que sí… —me devuelve la sonrisa— pero antes, déjame darme una ducha, que terminé molido por lo de anoche.

Y también porque te apesta ahí debajo digo mentalmente. Me da un último beso, y se va corriendo al baño. Agarro las sábanas y me oculto debajo de ellas, igual que una niña pequeña. A veces me gustaría hacer eso: esconderme debajo de las sábanas y olvidarme de todos los problemas. Sumergirme en mundos mejores en los que si se te rompiera la manicura fuera una gran tragedia. Vale, puede que suene como cría, pero este trabajo es agotador. Y más si te toca aguantar a gordinflones pesados con problemas de autoestima. Aunque todo esto, hoy por fin se acaba. No más noches asquerosas, no más bastardos que me vean como un pedazo de carne, no más mujeres desconsoladas por la infidelidad de sus esposos. Me pregunto qué opinaría mi madre de todo esto…

De repente, se oye un ruido proveniente de la planta baja. Se oye el familiar sonido del agua al chocar con el piso. Despierto de mi ensimismamiento y me visto rápidamente. Gracias a este trabajo he aprendido a hacerlo en menos de quince segundos.

— ¿Buford?— reconozco la voz de Lidia, la esposa del alcalde. Al mismo tiempo, es una bomba de adrenalina dentro de mí que hace que me dirija pitando hacia la ventana. Segunda regla de una buena prostituta: no dejes que te descubran. Me asomo por la ventana y puedo ver que me separan como seis metros del piso. Tengo que saltar, si no la puedo liar bien parda, aunque me gustaría hacerlo. Me quito los tacones y me apoyo en el marco. Flexiono las rodillas y pienso por una última vez lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Al carajo, Viktor decía que menos pensar, más actuar. Y siento un vacío al caer.

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción después de caer. A los vaqueros se les hizo un hueco cerca del tobillo izquierdo, pero de resto estoy perfecta y fabulosa para la acción.

— ¿¡Qué significa esto!? — oigo gritar histérica a Lidia. Hace una pausa, como si hubiera encontrado algo —. ¿Estabas con…? —y ahora es cuando se asoma por la ventana —. ¡TÚ! ¡Maldita ramera! ¡Juro que voy a hacerte pagar esto!

—Inténtelo si puede, señora. Y no arrugue la frente, que se pone más fea. Si me lo permite, creo que hay una crema que… — por un ataque de ira, me lanza la lámpara de la mesita de noche —. ¡Oh, no hay que ser tan violentos! — sobreactúo una cara de sorpresa e indignación.

Creo que me excedido un poco, pero ya no me importa. Empiezo a caminar hasta llegar a la Plaza, y veo que la fila de las chicas es excesivamente larga. No pienso hacer esa fila, aunque sea mi último año. Veo que el que toma los nombres es Hamm, un ex cliente con unos gustos muy particulares. Me acerco con la cabeza bien alta, moviéndome justo como hago para atraer clientes.

—Hola, Hamm —.Le guiño un ojo y hago una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—Hola, Arya Frisk — y no puede apartar la vista de mis senos. Es increíble como los hombres son tan idiotas—. Puedes pasar.

Me pavoneo hasta llegar a mi sección. Me quedo pensando en un punto en la nada, hasta que veo que Lilliefrost saca el papelito de la pecera de las chicas.

— ¡Charlotte McAdams!

Pero nunca tendré el honor de conocer a la tal Charlotte.

— ¡Me ofrezco como voluntaria! —grito a pleno pulmón.

Camino sonriente hasta el escenario. Todos, pero absolutamente todos, pagarán por meterse con AryaFrisk.

* * *

 **Yuta Sils, 14 años, Distrito 4**

* * *

Ante mis ojos, el fluido se mueve en danza acompasada: avanza poco a poco, coge algo de fuerza, retoza en la arena y acaricia mis pies con su blanca crin salada. Vuelve atrás y repite su patrón, regalando a mis oídos una de las pocas melodías capaces de calmarme hoy. Siempre, incluso antes de ser consciente de ello, he sentido que las aguas del mar siempre son más frías cuando las alcanzan los primeros rayos del alba; a medida que el astro rey sube su azul se vuelve más animado y vivo, pero prefiero la vista que me regala al amanecer. De golpe me golpea el recuerdo de las veces en que él me acompañaba en mi paz; pero ella, mi sol, aparece para salvarme de nuevo.

Percibo los suaves pasos de mi hermana removiendo la arena a mi espalda, hasta que llega a mí y me revuelve el pelo, como siempre desde mis dos años. A continuación me tiende la mano: yo la acepto y me levanto, para enseguida escuchar cómo me reta a zambullirme antes que ella. Corro, pero nunca he podido adelantar su melena ondeante. Demonios, y pensar que el pequeño soy yo… las olas nos abrazan, y la guerra de salpicones empieza. Ahora verá, la nueva técnica que he desarrollado... Al final consigue sacarme varias risas, algo raras por todo el tiempo sin ejercitar mis músculos faciales.

No me malinterpretes. Me sigue doliendo la partida del viejo Samia, y nunca me recuperaré del todo, pero no puedo continuar así. Neré y mi madre, Yue, han estado preocupadas por mí, lo sé bien. Por eso estoy volviendo a hablar otra vez, aunque tampoco sea mucho de palabras realmente. Paramos para nadar un poco, y los ojos negros de mi hermana se fijan sobre mí mientras me propone presentarme a sus amigas Púa y Colmillitos: manta raya y morena, respectivamente. Declino su invitación y la observo dirigirse hacia las rocas que rodean el acantilado. De alguna forma siempre se ha llevado bien con los seres marinos, no quiero ser quien acabe con eso.

Sin decirle nada, porque ya se ha sumergido en su hábitat líquido, doy unas cuantas brazadas más y me dirijo a la orilla, a casa, con tal de quitarme de encima el salitre y prepararme. De camino al gran baño huelo la tinta, y sé que mi madre está ensimismada en sus escritos e ilustraciones. Inspiro fuerte, aunque evitando que me oiga; pocas veces puedo disfrutar ese aroma, ya que sólo se dedica a ello cuando tiene tiempo libre o cuando necesita tranquilizarse. Sigo mi camino sin perturbarla, porque hoy todos necesitamos nuestro propio espacio.

Continúo hasta el baño, y observo mi rostro en el espejo: mis ojos verdeazul son lo único que nadie más de mi familia tiene. Comparto la piel tostada con mi hermana, y el cabello liso y oscuro con mi madre. Mi madre, la luna. Misteriosa y pequeña, velando por mí de forma discreta, como si no lo pretendiera, pero siendo uno de mis pilares más fuertes. Además de eso es a la que mejor comprendo, porque al fin y al cabo he heredado casi todo de ella. Actitud, pensamiento, esencia. Yue, la luna; Neré, el sol; yo, el océano. Ambas me iluminan, y si me faltaran moriría. O peor.

Decido airear esos pensamientos macabros y tarareo una de las tantas melodías de jazz que mi amigo me enseñó antes de irse. Se trata de canciones alegres, de otro tiempo sin odios ni resquemores, sin asesinatos entre niños. Si algún agente las oyera posiblemente me daría una paliza, pero aquí, a orillas del mar y en una casa de salinas donde casi nadie se acerca, el peligro es nulo. Tras un rato sumergido en la tina oigo el trote desbocado de Neré, que va de un lado a otro arreglando su cabello castaño y dejando a la vista el tatuaje tribal que rodea su ojo: la puerta se desliza y mi madre deja la ropa formal en el soporte de siempre. Me levanto y me seco, cuando veo bien qué ropa es. Y de quién era. La llamo antes de que se pueda alejar más.

—Madre, ¿por qué…? — Ella no se gira, pero puedo notar la tensión en sus hombros, y su voz se oye con toda claridad.

—Me ha visitado esta noche… y me ha pedido que te lo diera. Era muy importante.

En las familias asiáticas es costumbre heredar el traje ceremonial: este, con tonos blancos y celestes y bordados en azul marino, no es de los más antiguos en la mía. Perteneció a mi tío, asesinado por los perros del Capitolio. La razón que más entendimiento mutuo nos da, el odio compartido. Hace algún tiempo me hundí en mí mismo para entender quién sería si me quitaran a Neré, y vi un monstruo que no pararía hasta que lo aplastaran en la ceniza. Acaricio la suave tela sin entender el motivo, aunque una sombra oscura empieza ya a planear sobre mí.

Neré se da cuenta de las miradas que le echo a Yue mientras vamos hacia la plaza, pero prefiere no meterse. Los agentes nos ordenan para el particular matadero, y el terrible augurio se confirma cuando vuelven a llamarme para que suba al estrado. Trato de reaccionar antes que nadie para evitar el alboroto, pero es inevitable: mi hermana grita que huya y crea conmoción, ante lo que los malditos de blanco la golpean y tiran al suelo. La gente que la conoce se escandaliza, ya que le tienen mucho aprecio, y Yue se interpone, aplacando los ánimos con el poder de su presencia. A mí me hierve la sangre: podría matar a todos esos hijos de puta en menos de lo que se da un chasquido de dedos, pero ¿y luego qué? Sé muy bien lo que hacen algunos con las mujeres cuando se les cruzan los cables. Por ello, doy un paso al frente, y evito mirarlas. No quiero llorar yo también.

* * *

 **Rail Wildseed, 18 años, Distrito 6**

* * *

Con los dedos desenredo mi cabello lo mejor que puedo y procedo a trenzarlo de nuevo; se podría decir que está limpio, pues se ha lavado un poco el día anterior en la lluvia. Lavo mi rostro y manos en un charco bastante cristalino donde la tierra se ha asentado hasta el fondo. Me tomé la molestia de robar un viejo vestido morado especialmente para este día, me puse una desteñida chaqueta beige de lana para cubrirlo y acorté un poco la falda con la esperanza de que su dueña original no pudiese reconocerlo.

Hoy es la cosecha, pero no cualquiera, sino mi última cosecha.

En el distrito 6, uno de los distritos más ricos de Panem, los adinerados y los comerciantes viven cerca de las estaciones del tren o la pista de los aerodeslizadores en el centro de la ciudad; la clase media, es decir los que pueden comer pero tienen trabajos muy pesados, viven por el medio y en las periferias vive la gente extremadamente pobre, donde por suerte abundan las ratas, sin las cuales no habría que comer.

Sobra decir que los agentes de paz rara vez salen del centro de la ciudad donde efectúan la mayoría de sus funciones, como cuidar los cargamentos que salen y llegan al distrito además de evitar polizones. Si no quieres llamar la atención de los agentes de paz, nunca, jamás, debes robarle a alguien rico o a un comerciante. Nuestras víctimas pertenecen principalmente a la clase media. Los agentes sólo aparecen por la zona periférica de la ciudad con el objetivo de recoger a aquellos que mueren de hambre o frio.

El fastuoso escenario está ya montado. La alcaldesa, una mujer regordeta con un vestido azul, luce insignificante sentada en medio de la escolta del capitolio: Angelic, alias el Ángel de la muerte, siempre llevándose tributos que jamás volverán. Fue idea suya que sin importar la edad, los más harapientos y sucios siempre estuviéramos al fondo para no manchar la imagen del capitolio y su fabulosa gestión. Junto a ellas el guapísimo Daniel Amtrak, el primer vencedor de nuestro distrito; al lado suyo, la silla reservada para Carrier Graymallet, vencedora del Vasallaje permanece vacía… como siempre.

El discurso de la alcaldesa y la palabrería de Angelic pasan sin que los sienta, 50… 60 quizás 90 papeletas, usualmente no me afecta… pero de repente me parece un número enorme, aún entre miles. Contengo la respiración mientras Angelic, con toda la elegancia que la caracteriza, toma una papeleta.

―La elegida es… ― dice estirando la S mientras alisa el papelito entre sus dedos―. ¡Loren Milani!

Oh… este será un día trágico en la historia del distrito, en su último año de cosecha la consentida del distrito será enviada a los Juegos del Hambre, su mayor habilidad es hablar imitando el acento del Capitolio, su mayor debilidad es tener alergia a… bueno a todo; es la hija única de la comerciante más rica del distrito.

A pesar de estar hasta el fondo veo como Loren se desploma de rodillas y dos agentes de paz la obligan a ponerse de pie y la conducen al escenario mientras su madre llora amargamente.

Sonrío al recuperar mi fe en el sorteo de la cosecha, siempre había creído que con algunos arreglos con los agentes de paz, los cuales de primera mano sé que son corruptos, podrían eliminar algunos nombres definitivamente, pero la improbable "victoria" de Loren es la prueba de que el sistema funciona y que los ricos del distrito son tan vulnerables como nosotros. No es que la odie ni nada por el estilo, hemos sido compañeras de clase alguna vez y apenas la conozco; siento lástima, no querría estar en su pellejo… ¿o sí?

Es como caer a un abismo…

Ahora que ya no soy elegible… no podré pedir teselas.

¿Qué haré entonces? Siempre me he dedicado al robo y sé bien que no sería suficiente sin las teselas. Conozco casos de chicas que se prostituyen con los agentes de paz; no sé cuánto pudiese ganar una chica zarrapastrosa como yo, pero no hay forma de que sea suficiente; las posibilidades de conseguir trabajo son irrisorias y robar, aun cuando tengo algunos tratos con los agentes de paz, es un negocio peligroso. El año pasado atraparon a un conocido mío robando, le partieron las piernas y él murió lentamente por la infección; me aterraba pensar que yo podía ser la siguiente, así que nunca dormía más de dos veces en el mismo lugar de las barriadas viejas o del cementerio de trenes. Por más posibilidades en las que pensara, los caminos se cerraban ante mí.

"Soy una chica lista" trato de consolarme, pero eso tiene límites y ahora los veo más marcados que nunca. Solo una brecha parece abrirse entre ellos: los Juegos del Hambre y ésta es mi última oportunidad.

― ¡Me ofrezco voluntaria!― Grito con todas mis fuerzas por el temor de que estando tan atrás no pudieran escucharme.

Loren, que hasta entonces había tenido la mirada perdida, parece despertar y me mira fijamente mientras me acerco al escenario. Apenas estoy a su alcance se abalanza sobre mí, berreando como una condenada.

"Recuerda que tengo piojos princesa" me dan ganas de decirle mientras me estrecha con fuerza, pero me doy cuenta de que todos, TODOS, desde los pequeños de doce hasta el vencedor y la escolta me miran sorprendidos y confusos, incapaces de entender mis motivos; así que cierro los ojos y le devuelvo el abrazo. Que imaginen lo que les dé la gana. Tal vez hasta me sea conveniente.

―Gracias― susurra o al menos eso entiendo que murmura en medio de su llanto, mientras rápidamente los agentes de paz vienen a separarla de mí y devolverla con el público.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― pregunta Angelic, notoriamente asqueada y tratando de alejarse lo más posible de mí.

―Rail Wildseed― respondo en un susurro resignado. La apuesta está hecha, solo puedo esperar jugar bien mis cartas.

* * *

 **Jordán Parker, 18 años, Distrito 8**

* * *

Me levanto como de costumbre, aunque este día sea uno poco grato. Sin embargo, la familia actúa como si no lo fuese, como si fuese cualquier otro. Mamá siempre es la primera en levantarse y prepara el desayuno, Diana la ayuda; papá está en el baño, rasurándose y los pequeños siguen dormidos en la cama que está justo a mi lado.

Recojo el colchón y lo pongo cerca del armario; tomo una ducha después de que mi padre se ha acabado de arreglar, preparó mi ropa para este día y voy a tomar mi desayuno. De los chicos el primero en levantarse es Dick, su cara y sus ojos castaños expresan su nerviosismo; es su primera cosecha.

Mis padres, Oliver y Laurel, están atrapados en una cruel disyuntiva. Por un lado están felices de que es mi última cosecha y, gracias a que no hemos tenido que pedir teselas, mi oportunidad de ser elegido es considerablemente menor que otros. Pero al ser la primera cosecha de Dick, son otros seis años más de angustia los que están por venir y ésta seguirá cuando le toque a los mellizos.

El sonido de varias cosas chocando con el suelo llama nuestra atención y vemos que Zen y Jayna ya han hecho de la suyas. Entramos a la habitación para ver lo sucedido; la pequeña mesa en donde reposaba el despertador está en el suelo. Cerca de donde guardé el colchón, se ven un par de cabelleras castañas, los pillos estaban escondidos. Mi madre los toma de la playera y les da la primera regañada del día. En sus sucios rostros, producto de sus constantes travesuras, se dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El desayuno pasa más rápido de lo normal. La mañana parece hacerlo también, el sol alumbra más que en otras ocasiones que hemos salido de casa a la misma hora. Mis padres nos abrazan fuertemente, especialmente a Dick. Lo alientan y le desean suerte, lo mismo hacen con Diana. Me miran fijamente y en sus ojos veo la súplica de que vele por ellos; sólo asiento. Partimos.

Al aproximarnos al lugar en el que se llevará a cabo el sorteo, Dick me jala de la manga y me pregunta:

— ¿Ya viste a ese extraño tipo?

Observo el lugar donde señala y vemos a una persona hablando con algunos agentes de la paz. Dick y yo nos reímos porque a simple vista no sabemos si es hombre o mujer y nos causa gracia, aunque Diana nos regaña. Lo cierto es que eso nos sirve para destensarnos un poco.

Primero nos separamos de Diana quien tiene que ir con las mujeres, posteriormente nos toca a Dick y a mí y nos reunimos con los demás chicos de nuestra edad. Veo a los chicos que acompañan a mi hermano, pienso en lo tierna que aún debe ser su piel y los veo como presas fáciles frente al peligro que estamos, como las pieles de los múltiples animales que me toca trabajar. Esa situación me pone triste, pero es por poco tiempo, el sorteo da inicio con el ya conocido protocolo.

Empiezan sorteando al tributo femenino y anhelo con ansias que el nombre de mi hermana no salga seleccionado.

— ¡Adeline Greengrass! —se oye de la voz del sujeto extraño que nos topamos cuando llegamos y que el alcalde presentó como Jonay Pacoult.

Todos buscamos con la mirada a la desdichada que ha sido seleccionada pero nadie se mueve; no la conozco, la llaman por segunda ocasión. Unas chicas se empiezan a mover y dejan sola a una que sólo esta quieta, pasmada. En sus ojos puedo ver algunas lágrimas, es ella. Un guardia la toma fuertemente del brazo y la jalonea hasta la tarima, la muchacha pone resistencia pero es inútil.

Los gritos de una pequeña llaman mi atención, una mujer de edad avanzada se dedica a contenerla y comienza a consolarla; su familia sin duda. De pronto solo veo como Adeline se desploma sobre la tarima perdiendo el conocimiento. La insensibilidad del alcalde y del tal Jonay es impresionante, como si nada prosiguen con el sorteo de los hombres.

Se acerca a la urna y empieza a mover los papeles. Todos los chicos que están cerca se ven con rostro esperanzado de que su nombre no sea seleccionado y poder salir de esta pesadilla. En cambio, solo quiero que el nombre que no salga sea el de Dick. Jonay desdobla el papel y lee fuertemente:

— ¡Jordán Parker!

Cierro los ojos mientras elevo mi rostro al cielo. Lo que más anhelaba se ha cumplido. Con las piernas temblando comienzo a avanzar hacia la tarima a tomar mi lugar. Al arribar veo a la pobre Adeline todavía en el suelo. Tomo mi lugar junto a Jonay y veo a mis hermanos llorar, a lo lejos veo a mis padres hacer lo mismo y a los mellizos quietos, por primera vez que recuerde, aunque con rostros inexpresivos.

El alcalde prosigue con la lectura del Tratado de la traición. Ahora que los tributos han sido escogidos, el protocolo indica que me debería dar la mano con Adeline, pero al seguir inconsciente nos saltamos esa parte. En lugar de eso se escucha el himno del Panem y el único pensamiento que recorre mi mente es que mis días están contados.

* * *

 **Zachary Johnson, 15 años, Distrito 10**

* * *

Tiene miedo, lo leo en sus ojos. Pero no es de mí ni del cuchillo que sostengo sobre su cabeza.

"Te prometo que lo cuidaremos" le digo con la mirada y ella cierra los ojos. Entonces dejo caer el cuchillo.

Cuando termino de lavarme las manos de la sangre de Lulu, una de las cabras favoritas de Zoe, un joven de una de las familias con las que la mía comparte el rebaño entra por el cuerpo. Él hace una mueca de asco y yo salgo del lugar para dirigirme a mi casa.

Toda la culpa fue de una cerca oxidada. Lulu se lastimó una pata pero como estaba preñada no pudimos darle ningún antibiótico hasta cinco meces después que dejó de lactar. Su cría ya es lo suficientemente grande para vivir sin su madre, pero aun así va a ser difícil.

— ¿Cómo te fue?— me pregunta Zoe apartándose uno de sus rizos castaños de la cara.

—Ya está en paz— le respondo obligándome a sonreír a pesar de que no me consta.

—Debí de hacerlo yo. No deberías tratar con la muerte en un día de cosecha.

—La muerte no es cosa de un día.

Ella asiente y la veo temblar. Tiene miedo, no la culpo, todos lo tenemos.

Antes de marcharme la abrazo con fuerza y por la manera en la que se entrecorta su respiración algo me dice que tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar llorar. Odio verla así, aún más a sabiendas de que es por mi culpa.

Cuando llego a mi habitación que comparto con Zettie me la encuentro maldiciendo por el agua helada mientras lucha con su cabello rojo, único recuerdo de la existencia de Richard Johnson en nuestras vidas. Trae puesto un bonito vestido verde que le han comprado hace poco y arruga su nariz llena de pecas de manera cómica.

— ¡No hables!— exclama al verme entrar—. Ya sé lo que vas a decir: Zettie, agradece que tengamos regadera. Ese es un lujo que no todas las personas pueden darse. Además, piensa en nuestros abuelos y nuestra madre. Durante los años que duró la revolución ellos tenían que bañarse con el agua de lluvia que juntaban en baldes. ¡Y había veces que ni se bañaban! Agradece que al menos tienes agua fría.

Yo me rio mientras saco mi ropa interior de uno de los cajones y tomo una toalla.

—En realidad planeaba recordarte que para poder llegar a la cosecha tenemos que pasar frente al rancho vecino— le digo a lo que ella me mira interrogante—. Y no sé tú, pero a mí no me gustaría que me mordieran los burros.

La barro con la mirada para darle a entender a lo que me refería y ella se pone como tomate. Cierro la puerta del baño y justo cuando abro la llave para dejar correr el agua empiezo a escuchar sus quejidos en mi contra.

Zettie, mi hermana, también es mi mejor amiga y la persona en la que más confío en esta vida. En realidad hay muchas veces que no sabría que hacer sin ella.

Dejo que el agua fría relaje mis músculos mientras intento alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente. Desde que cumplí doce años he cargado con la mitad de las teselas así que hoy mi nombre estará doce veces escrito dentro de la urna. En cambio el de ella, que es dos años mayor, estará treinta y dos veces, lo que es casi lo que suelen tener los de dieciocho.

"Solo un año más Zephir, un año más y será libre." Me repito en la mente mientras salgo del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Sobre mi cama, en lugar de una camisa y un pantalón de vestir, me encuentro con un traje que hace muchos años fue azul eléctrico que reconozco en seguida.

—Es el traje que uso tú abuelo el día de nuestra boda.

Doy un salto y me giro mientras siento mis mejillas enrojecer al tener tan poca ropa para encararla. Y ahí está… Preciosa.

—En esos días ambos éramos tan solo unos chiquillos, pero yo ya nos podía imaginar de ancianos juntos en un Panem libre— sigue narrando—. En esos entonces estábamos apenas planeando el golpe de estado contra el Capitolio en sótanos y graneros. Uno de nuestros aliados del distrito ocho se encargó de robar este traje para él. A mí no me gustaba pero él dijo…

—Que a él si, por que se parecía al color de tus ojos…— murmuro y ella me mira con sus penetrantes ojos que me hacen desviar la vista.

El camino a la plaza pasa en silencio y cuando llegamos al lugar donde debemos registrarnos Zoe se despide de mi hermana y mi hermana con un fuerte abrazo. Está mucho más nerviosa que en las anteriores cosechas.

Me formo entre varios puertos de 15 años que tiemblan y platican nerviosos mientras el alcalde se prepara para dar el mismo indignante discurso de cada año. En el grupo de chicos de en frente Aaron me saluda y levanta un dedo en señal de ánimo antes de ponerse a platicar con el resto de sus amigos que se encuentran en el grupo; muchas veces ha intentado que me una pero jamás me he sentido identificado.

Evito poner atención para así no ponerme a rechinar los dientes hasta que llega la hora en que nuestra escolta, una mujer de nombre Gigi, anuncia a la chica. No es Zettie.

Cierro los ojos y me permito soltar un suspiro hasta que escucho un grito de "mami" procedente de la multitud.

Me quedo sin respiración al relacionar el grito con la imagen de la pequeña Zoe de cinco años que corrió a abrazar mis piernas en una ocasión con la intención de salvarme. Pude haberla escuchado, pude haberme quedado para protegerla.

Pero ahora aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo. Gigi ha sacado un papel de la urna de los hombres y de su boca ha salido un: Zachary Johnson.

* * *

 **Teva Dunne, 16 años, Distrito 12**

* * *

—Si hubiese sabido que te verías igual de hermosa, lo hubiese hecho desde que lo pediste la primera vez…—sus ojos me dicen que no me está mintiendo. Escucho una risita ahogada desde el otro lado de la habitación. Hay alguien que no está de acuerdo con mi madre—.No sé qué te da tanta gracia, Sage—replica mi madre un poco enojada.

— Sra. Dunne no sé de qué habla, estoy aquí muy tranquila leyendo…—responde Sage con inocencia, sin importarle que lleva el libro cerrado sobre su regazo.

Mi madre la ignora y voltea la silla para que pueda mirarme al espejo…

Mi madre me ama. Quiere con locura a mis hermanas, pero conmigo es especial. Tal vez sea porque siente que necesito la porción de amor que papá no me da. Pero a veces exagera, como hoy. La Teva de siempre me mira desde el espejo. Debo concederle que me encanta mi cabello corto, pero lo de hermosa, no sé de dónde lo sacó.

Desde mi cumpleaños, le he pedido todos los días que me complazca cortándome el cabello. Su negativa me resultaba graciosa. "Eres una señorita", decía cada vez. Pero mi cuerpo parecía gritarle lo contrario: alta, desgarbada, fibrosa y sin curvas. El complicado moño que yo misma me inventé aparentaba llevarlo corto, pero no había nada que quisiera más que llevarlo así de verdad. Al menos así, parecía que las cosas encajaban en mi cuerpo un tanto peculiar.

Hoy ha cedido. Tal vez piense que de salir cosechada, se sentiría muy mal por no haberme complacido…

—Gracias mamá, quedé bien—le digo y desde el espejo le guiño el ojo.

—A mí me parece más que bien. Te ves preciosa—besa mi coronilla e inmediatamente voltea hacia donde se encuentra Sage—. Y no quiero burlas…

—Pero si sigo leyendo…—dice Sage con descaro. El libro aún se encuentra cerrado.

—Termina de prepararte, Teva. Te estaremos esperando—dice mi madre dejando mi habitación.

Sage se acerca y me toma de los hombros. Voltea la silla para que podamos quedar cara a cara y con expresión muy seria me dice:

—Creo que así podría enamorarme de ti…

Me deshago de su agarre mientras ella suelta una carcajada. Siento mi cara arder. Siempre hace lo mismo.

—Lo siento—dice tratando de recuperar la respiración—. Tu madre de verdad te adora. No estás mal, pero…

—Déjalo ya—la interrumpo—. Debo arreglarme, y no te vayas a reír... Sí, voy a ponerme el vestido azul.

— ¡Perfecto para la ocasión! ¿Cómo luzco yo? ¿Cierto que este vestido combina perfectamente con mi silla de ruedas? — Me dice mientras estira su falda de forma exagerada—Apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde. No querrás ser la culpable de que la hija del Alcalde se pierda la Cosecha.

La miro y sé que está nerviosa. Este día es tan desagradable para ella como para todos. Aun estando paralítica es elegible. ¡Si pudiera evitarle esta pena! ¡Qué injusto es este mundo!

Sage es mi única amiga. Tal vez por su condición, comprendía bien qué era ser rechazada por ser diferente…

Pero no pierdo las esperanzas. No se sabe el día en que dejen de rechazarme y vean en mí a la otra Teva… La otra Teva no es ésta que tiene miedo de enfrentarse en el espejo y de ser rechazada. La otra Teva se acepta como es. Es fuerte y valiente, a nada le teme. No hay batalla que no pueda librar, estocada de espada que no pueda repeler, contraataque de lanza que no pueda vencer. Un heroico guerrero de reluciente armadura, valeroso, recio…

— ¿A qué princesa estás salvando ahora?—Sage interrumpe mis pensamientos llenos de fantasía—. ¡Teva, por favor, debes parar de hacer eso!

—A nadie le hace daño un poco de fantasía—respondo de mala gana. No me gusta que critique el único lugar donde me escapo para alejarme de mis miedos y de la triste realidad…

— ¿Un poco? ¡Huir es lo que haces! No tienes tantos amigos cómo quisieras, pero me tienes a mí. Tu madre te ama. Tu padre, bueno, a su manera… ¡No te pierdas en tus fantasías ni le huyas a tus miedos! Eres tan inteligente y la gente no lo sabe… y si sigues sumida en ensoñaciones no lo vas a poder demostrar. No debes complacer a tu madre, ni esperar aprobación de tu padre. ¡No puedes entrar en una Arena siendo la "lerda Teva" de la que todos se ríen en la escuela!

No sé de dónde ha salido todo eso. Sage tiene su rostro rojo de rabia, lágrimas en los ojos y le tiemblan un poco las manos.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo eso, y con ese tono? —le pregunto mientras seco sus mejillas.

—Este es mi último año—continúa, ignorando mi pregunta—pero a ti te faltan tres cosechas… No sé por qué tuviste que cortarte el cabello hoy. Es como…—otra lágrima se escapa de sus ojos—. Es como si te prepararas para algo…

—Nunca he pedido una tesela en mi vida…—le respondo, pero tiene razón, hoy es como si fuera un día especial…

…

Pienso en Sage y quisiera hacerle caso, pero perderme en mis fantasías es tan reconfortante cuando el miedo comienza a aparecer, que no termino de oír el Tratado cuando ya me he perdido…

Soy un aterrador guerrero que toma al Capitolio por asalto gracias a un imponente ejército de valientes rebeldes de cada distrito. La pelea no ha sido fácil, muchos de mis hombres murieron y hasta yo resulté gravemente herida, pero eso no me impidió ganar e instaurar un nuevo orden en Panem… Siento la victoria en el aire. Todos a mi alrededor me miran y me abren paso entre la gente. Escucho mi nombre, una y otra vez "¡Teva Dunne! ¡Teva Dunne!". ¡La gente me vitorea!...

Siento un fuerte jalón en mi brazo. "Oye, lerda. Eres tú". De a poco, salgo de mi ensoñación.

Mi rostro en la gran pantalla es lo primero que veo cuando me hago consciente de dónde estoy. Aún tengo la mirada perdida y una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

"¡Teva Dunne!" Una vez más y un agente de la paz vendrá a buscarme para llevarme a rastras. Doy un paso adelante y comienzo a caminar…

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 19 años. Segunda al mando**

* * *

Observo el reloj en mi muñeca con una mueca de disgusto. Han pasado veinte minutos de la hora acordada. Miro a mis tres compañeros con la vana esperanza de que alguno también esté molesto por la impuntualidad, pero ninguno parece notarlo. Cherise habla animadamente con Vanille sobre unicornios y mutos y, al lado de esta última, Lucky mira con enfado hacia adelante, aunque sé que solamente está enfadado por estar obligado a ver el resumen de las cosechas.

A nuestro alrededor Bakaneko camina como si fuera el dueño de la sala, tal y como siempre hace cada vez que Rowan se va. El bicho es feo pero inteligente, así que solamente muestra sus aires de jefe cuando no tiene competencia, lo que termina resultando algo gracioso.

A ninguno parece molestarle el hecho de que debemos ver el resumen de las cosechas, y que nuestro jefe todavía no ha llegado. Pasan otros cinco minutos hasta que él entra con cara de aburrimiento. Todos lo saludan con normalidad, lo que termina irritándome más. Me concentro en mi tableta y lo ignoro. Si él lo nota no dice nada; supongo que hoy tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar que nuestras rencillas habituales.

— Bien, empecemos — dice después de acomodarse —. Quiero terminar lo antes posible con este aburrimiento.

— De acuerdo — digo en voz alta para llamar la atención de mis compañeros. He tenido que encargarme yo de la recopilación de cosechas porque a Rowan no le interesan cosas tan banales como los tributos —. En sus pantallas personales irá apareciendo el listado de los tributos de cada distrito conforme vayamos viendo los videos en la pantalla principal.

Observo en mi pantalla el listado de los tributos con algunas anotaciones preliminares que armé anteriormente. Supongo que luego voy a tener que analizar a cada uno con detenimiento. Al lado mío, Vanille se inclina sobre su asiento cuando las luces se atenúan y susurra con entusiasmo:

— ¡A mis padres les encanta apostar por el distrito 1!

Ruedo los ojos ante su comentario y presto atención a la pantalla grande, la que muestra los videos de las cosechas.

"Distrito 1. Tributo femenino: Amber Thousen, 16 años. Tributo masculino: Schuyler Bennet, 15 años."

La chica parece desorientada al principio, pero se repone rápidamente y se niega rotundamente cuando otra chica se ofrece como voluntaria. Él sube brincando al estrado, con casi tanto entusiasmo como la escolta.

— Me gusta la chica — musita Vanille con la aprobación plasmada en el rostro —. Es bonita.

Cherise asiente distraídamente y vuelve a dirigir la vista a su tableta donde, a juzgar por lo que veo está dibujando algo. Me sorprendería más si la descubriera prestando atención a algo en este mundo, pero se lo dejo pasar. Eventualmente algún tributo llamará su atención lo suficiente para que olvide sus diseños por un rato.

"Distrito 2. Tributo femenino: Arya Trisk, 18 años. Voluntaria. Tributo masculino: Min Rotland, 17 años. Voluntario/ Geb Orhan."

Ambos lucen bastante seguros de sí mismos. Es lo usual en el distrito 2, donde consideran un gran honor ser parte de Los Juegos del Hambre. La chica se pavonea hasta el escenario con una sonrisa en el rostro pero cuando llaman al chico se produce un gran revuelo, iniciado por Keb Orhan, uno de los vencedores del distrito.

— Voluntaria — murmura Lucky y mira la pantalla con interés.

— Lo usual en el distrito 2 — acota Rowan con aburrimiento, y luego vuelve a mirar su pantalla —. Oye, ¿por qué figuran dos nombres para el mismo tributo?

— Es el voluntario del distrito 2. Su nombre es Min…

— Sé leer, gracias — responde con fastidio —. Quiero saber por qué hay dos nombres.

— Bueno, si dejaras de interrumpirme te respondería — espeto —. Su nombre es Min, pero solo responde al nombre de Geb.

Los demás nos miran con interés, aunque no les hago caso. La pantalla titila unos dos segundos antes de pasar al distrito tres.

"Distrito 3. Tributo femenino: Lily Monros, 15 años. Tributo masculino: Adler Rademacher, 17 años."

— Oye Vanille, mira, el cabello de ese chico se parece al tuyo, ¿no crees? — le dice Rowan con tono inusitadamente feliz. Vanille lo mira con algo de resentimiento mientras acomoda a Bakaneko en su regazo (de donde el bicho se la pasa intentando escapar), aunque se las arregla para responder con dignidad.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Mi cabello es el último grito de la moda y el de ese chico claramente necesita un retoque, aunque lo cierto es que no está tan mal como esperaba. ¿Tú qué crees Arah?

Me sobresalto al verme incluida en la conversación y, a pesar de que Vanille con sus excentricidades y preguntas extrañas no me cae particularmente bien, no dejo pasar la ocasión para contradecir a Rowan. Probablemente por costumbre, y porque aun sigo irritada por sus interrupciones.

— Su cabello no está mal, aunque le vendrían bien unos consejos tuyos — asevero —. De todas formas para cualquiera con algo de visión se nota que son bien diferentes.

Rowan arquea una ceja y pide, o más bien ordena, que pasen al siguiente distrito.

"Distrito 4. Tributo femenino: Bounder Leger, 17 años. Tributo masculino: Yuta Sils, 14 años."

Ella sube con seguridad, saludando a todo el mundo. Sonríe con ganas, bastante segura de sí misma. Cuando cosechan al niño se arma revuelo entre las mujeres, pero él sube al escenario sin dirigir ni una mirada atrás, aparentando por un momento más edad de la que tiene.

Pero sólo es un niño yendo a Los Juegos del Hambre.

"Distrito 5. Tributo femenino: Mana Prescott, 17 años. Tributo masculino: Mazer Blitz, 16 años."

— Oh, ¡es muy bonita! — exclama Vanille con entusiasmo al ver a Mana, quien grita a un hombre que resista antes de subir al escenario con determinación.

— Eso le conseguirá varios patrocinadores supongo — murmura Cherise, quien ha desviado la atención de su tableta por unos segundos.

El chico sube al escenario en medio de lágrimas, aunque no podría decir si son de miedo o de enojo. Estas últimas las conozco bastante bien. Observo mis anotaciones; tiene una hermana que ha muerto en los juegos. Es, cuanto menos, interesante.

Me sobresalto cuando Vanille y Lucky empiezan a gritar. Bakaneko maúlla indignado al caer al suelo, y Vanille se dirige directamente hacia Lucky, a quien le quita las gafas de sol de un manotazo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? — grita él indignado. Vanille es una especie de experta en sacar de quicio a Lucky.

— Las necesito mucho más que tú — responde ella mientras se pone las gafas —. Es decir, ¡mira ese cabello! ¡Creo que voy a quedar ciega!

Observo mi pantalla, donde los nombres de los tributos del distrito 6 ya han aparecido.

"Distrito 6. Tributo femenino: Rail Wildseed, 18 años. Voluntaria. Tributo masculino: Regulus Gold, 17 años."

— Una voluntaria del seis. Es raro — apunta Rowan mirando su pantalla con interés. Vanille lo interrumpe con un chillido.

— ¿Qué importa eso? ¡Mira el cabello de ese chico! Es tan año quince que siento que me voy a quedar ciega, ¡es demasiado para mis ojos!

Rowan la ignora y vuelve el rostro a su pantalla. Lucky bufa y desvía la vista, todavía ofendido por sus gafas perdidas. Cherise intenta con todas sus fuerzas no reírse. Yo observo la pantalla grande, pensando que la próxima vez me traeré unas gafas de sol también, por las dudas.

Afortunadamente ambos tributos del distrito 7 tienen un cabello que no resulta francamente ofensivo a la vista.

"Distrito 7. Tributo femenino: Kenley Goodkin, 18 años. Tributo masculino: Brandon Ashcroft, 14 años."

Kenley luce algo sorprendida por unos segundos, aunque luego su rostro muda a una mueca de resignación. En cambio el chico intenta salir corriendo, aunque los agentes de la paz logran reducirlo y lo arrastran hasta el escenario.

— ¿Realmente pensó que podría escapar? — pregunta Vanille con incredulidad. Me encojo de hombros antes de contestarle.

— Es sólo un niño.

Y sin embargo me descubro preguntándome qué hará en la arena un niño tan decidido a no morir.

"Distrito 8. Tributo femenino: Adeline Greengrass, 17 años. Tributo masculino: Jordan Parker, 18 años."

Ella luce conmocionada, lo que resulta desgarrador cuando entre la multitud una niña comienza a gritar y Adeline termina desmayándose sobre la tarima. El chico sube y mira con pena a su compañera, aunque el alcalde continúa con el protocolo normalmente.

Por unos segundos la Sala de Control se queda en silencio; ninguno tiene nada para decir. El sufrimiento de la chica es palpable, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer por ella. Después de todo es nuestro trabajo.

"Distrito 9. Tributo femenino: Riley Wood, 16 años. Tributo masculino: Milo Agram, 17 años."

La chica sube al escenario llorando, como muchas otras. Observo mis anotaciones; es la hija del alcalde, algo que será objeto de atención aquí seguramente. El chico es empujado por los agentes de la paz hasta el escenario y no parece ser dueño de sus acciones, hasta que Riley le dice algo y él intenta disimuladamente limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

— ¡Mira! — dice Vanille mirando alternativamente al chico y a mí. Se acerca tanto que empiezo a sentirme incómoda —. Milo tiene tantas pecas como tú Arah — reflexiona.

Rowan me mira burlonamente y levanta las cejas. Casi puedo escuchar su comentario sobre las pecas antes de que lo diga.

— Me gusta la gente con pecas — dice como si nada. Vanille nos mira con una sonrisa mal disimulada —. Generalmente son personas bastante interesantes…

— Espero que Milo esté a la altura de tus expectativas — le respondo sin amedrentarme. Aguardo casi con añoranza alguna respuesta filosa de su parte, como solía ser antes, pero pronto pasamos al distrito 10 y el asunto queda en el olvido.

"Distrito 10. Tributo femenino: Magdie Dethaniel, 18 años. Tributo masculino: Zachary Johnson, 15 años."

Ambos lucen enojados, aunque Magdie tuerce el gesto cuando alguien grita "mami" entre la multitud. Me sorprende porque es muy joven, y me pregunto si la chica será mejor madre de lo que siempre ha sido Emma. Descubro a Cherise mirándola con algo de curiosidad también, probablemente porque sólo tiene 18 años, un hijo, y acaba de ser cosechada. No parece ser historial de buena suerte.

"Distrito 11. Tributo femenino: Bethany Curtis, 14 años. Tributo masculino: Kinsey Alcott, 16 años."

La escolta los presenta con entusiasmo, aunque la gente ni siquiera aplaude. El chico luce algo desorientado, mientras que la niña parece decidida. Tomo nota de su edad; tenemos varios de 14 años, algunos bastante curiosos.

— Menos mal que sólo queda un distrito — masculla Lucky con fastidio —. Estoy cansado de ver niños lloriquear — dice, aunque lo he visto varias veces mirar a algunos con leve interés.

"Distrito 12. Tributo femenino: Teva Dunne, 16 años. Tributo masculino: Hyden Helling, 18 años."

Ambos lucen extraños, sin embargo la más llamativa es Teva, que tarda un poco en reaccionar y comenzar a caminar. Miro a mis compañeros y los descubro mirando con curiosidad a la chica. Quizás sea comprensión también lo que muestra el rostro de Cherise. A Vanille probablemente solo le llame la atención su pelo corto y figura desgarbada.

No puedo dejar de preguntarme si siempre andará así de perdida…

— Bien eso es todo — anuncia Rowan desperezándose en su asiento mientras las luces se prenden —. Espero que no tengamos que volver a pasar por esto de nuevo.

Siento la tentación de recordarle que tendremos que evaluar a cada tributo después de su entrenamiento, pero lo dejo estar. En su lugar me concentro en la lista de tributos en mi pantalla. Resalto el nombre de tres, que son los que me parecieron más llamativos, aunque eso no es garantía de nada.

El tiempo para los tributos ya ha empezado a correr.

* * *

 **Primero que nada queremos darle la bienvenida a bordo a Twilli Prince, y agradecerle por haber preparado la cosecha de Arya en tiempo record, lo que nos ha permitido tener listo el capítulo a tiempo hoy.**

 **¡Con esto termina la ronda de cosechas! Arya, Yuta, Rail, Jordan, Zachary y Teva han sido escritos por Twilli Prince, Chupipli, Cassian RenMei, Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28, Yolotsin Xochitl y pilarz respectivamente. También tenemos la recopilación de cosechas desde el punto de vista de Arah, de la mano de Coraline T.**

* * *

 **La portada de esta semana es de Cassian RenMei.**

* * *

 **Les recordamos que tienen tiempo hasta el domingo 15 de mayo 10:00 hs de Costa Rica para votar por sus trajes favoritos del desfile, los cuales ya se encuentran disponibles en el blog.**

 **También les advertimos que estén atentos al foro, porque, además de nuevas actividades, en cualquier momento anunciaremos las tan esperadas alianzas.**

* * *

 **Recuerden que cada vez se acerca más el baño de sangre, por lo que es crucial estar al día con los reviews. Los tributos que al día de hoy se encuentran a salvo de caer primeros son: Amber, Arya, Lily, Yuta, Bounder, Mana, Regulus, Rail, Adeline, Milo, Zachary, Magdie, Hyden y Teva. A los demás les recomendamos ponerse al día.**

 **Es importante para los autores de cada capítulo el recibir feedback personalizado sobre su segmento. Por eso los animamos a dejar reviews no generales sino por personaje. Si quieres ver un ejemplo, abre los reviews de esta historia.**

 **Los reviews con crítica constructiva son bien recibidos, pero si no tienes nada bueno que decir, por favor no digas nada. Muchos autores están empezando y quieren mejorar, no desanimarse.**

* * *

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. ¿Quién fue tu tributo favorito de esta tanda?**

 **2\. ¿Qué opinas de los Djinn? ¿Se te han aparecido alguna vez?**

 **3\. ¿Los nombres de qué tributos crees que haya resaltado Arah en su pantalla?**

* * *

 **Esperamos sus opiniones sobre el capítulo.**

 **Saludos, las Vigilantes.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Sandman

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Sandman**

 _El djinn era, sin duda, un adversario formidable. Más ahora que él y Mara habían aprendido a trabajar juntos._

 _Baku y Asibikaashi, aunque tenían buenas intenciones, solo podían atrapar las pesadillas. No podían cambiarlas en sueños buenos. Sueños que llenaran las noches de dicha y no de temor._

 _Pero Morfeo también era un dios, así que recogió el polvo de las estrellas y con ellas le dio forma a Sandman, el Hombre de Arena. Por las noches, Sandman visitaba a los hombres, arrojando su arena dorada sobre sus ojos, creando sueños hermosos._

 _Y también había algo más, la arena mágica de Sandman le hacía daño a Mara y al djinn, quienes huían cuando éste aparecía._

 _Por la mañana, al despertar, los restos de la arena dorada se acumulaba en las esquinas de los ojos de los hombres. La prueba inequívoca de que, al menos por una noche, él los había mantenido a salvo de las pesadillas de Fobétor._

* * *

 **Magdie Dethaniel, 18 años, Distrito 10**

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abre rápidamente, Arnaud se asoma junto a Leodán. Ambos se dirigen rápidamente hacia mí y termino abrazándolos.

— Aun no lo asumo Arnaud, ¡Justo en mi último año! — no quiero tener que separarme de ellos—. Me asusta la posibilidad de no volver aquí junto a ustedes.

— Tranquila amor, tienes mucho potencial para poder ganar los juegos. Eres una chica fuerte, persistente, atractiva, y muchas cosas más que podrán ir a tu favor—. Acaricia mi cabeza como signo de consuelo.

Leodán ve su gesto y lo imita acariciándome la mejilla. Le dirijo la mirada, veo sus ojos rojos e hinchados debido a las lágrimas que le salieron al verme en el escenario.

— Hijo, recuerda, siempre te estaré cuidando, aunque no esté junto a ti. Ahora mamá tiene que irse a hacer unos asuntos.

— No te vayas mamá— me dice mientras me abraza muy fuerte. Tampoco quiero alejarme de él. Quiero criarlo, verlo crecer.

— Te…traje esto—Arnaud saca de uno de sus bolsillos una pulsera diminuta, con el nombre de nuestro bebé.

La recibo, recuerdo el día en que Leodán llegó a este mundo, un bello momento que quedará en mi memoria por siempre. Ahora la pulsera dificilmente le calza en las muñecas.

Repentinamente entra un agente de la paz a la habitación. Avisa que el tiempo está por acabarse y que hay más gente que quiere verme.

— No será fácil. Pero prometo que ganaré los juegos. Por ustedes — me levanto del asiento para decirle algunas palabras a Arnaud al oído —. Cuídalo mucho mientras no estoy. Por favor…

— Soy su padre, tenlo por seguro que lo cuidare tanto como tú lo has hecho —. Nos besamos una última vez antes de que tenga que partir al Capitolio.

Leodán se dirige a mí con sus pasos principiantes y le doy un beso, mientras los ojos se me ponen vidriosos. Arnaud lo toma y se dirige a la puerta.

— Cuídate —. Son sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta mientras Leodán hace un puchero.

Me tapo la boca mientras unas pocas lágrimas salen de mis ojos. Me pregunto si estaré sola en la Arena, justo como lo estoy ahora en la elegante habitación del edificio de justicia. Sería bueno, como al mismo tiempo malo.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse. Unos zapatos marrones y de aspecto viejo son lo primero que veo, ya que solo me dedico a mirar el piso.

— Magdie… — Me dice una voz ronca. Más pasos y pies se adentran en la habitación.

Unos sollozos de una mujer se escuchan mientras el hombre de la voz ronca trata de calmarla. Los conozco muy bien, de seguro la mujer se toca la nariz cada momento debido al nerviosismo. Levanto la mirada seria, probablemente con los ojos rojos por las pocas lágrimas que cayeron cuando me despedí de Leodán y Arnaud.

— Hola — no puedo evitar cambiar mi tono a uno cortante.

— Hija, mira todo lo que has cambiado en este tiempo — mi padre suelta como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Claro, ahora soy tu hija. Ahora que el bebé al que apodabas "Error" ya no está en mi vientre —. Suelto fríamente. Provocando que se incomode.

La gente que vino a despedirse de mí, son mi familia. Mi padre Burnello, mi madre Miriam, junto a los gorilas que tengo de hermanos, Alessandre y Luke.

— Cariño, no sabes cómo me he arrepentido de la mala actitud que tuve contigo.

— No fuiste solo tú, todos los que están aquí fueron desagradables conmigo.

Mi padre da la vuelta a mirarlos. Luke el mayor de mis hermanos, me dirige la palabra:

— Sí, tienes razón, no fue buena la manera en que te tratamos. Pero tú tampoco permitiste arreglar las cosas bien.

— No saben la rabia que sentía. Les pedí perdón por decepcionarlos, pero era como si estuvieran ciegos. Ni siquiera me notaban. Me sentía abandonada.

El volverlos a ver, me ha puesto sensible. Abandonar mí casa, fue cosa de orgullo. No quería convivir con gente que me trataba así.

— Lo sentimos mucho, lo sentimos por haberte hecho sentir así — mi madre se acerca a abrazarme mientras suelta lagrimas sin parar. Noto la sinceridad de las disculpas, y le devuelvo el abrazo. ¿Por qué justo este día decidieron volver a hablarme? ¿Por qué justo cuando el tiempo es poco?

Un agente de la paz entra al salón separándome de mi mamá. Camino sin dar la vuelta, todo esto fue a causa de una irresponsabilidad mía…

Mi joven compañero va junto a mí hacia el tren. Tiene el pelo rizado, ojos vidriosos y la barbilla hinchada. No parece tener más de quince años. Los juegos no serán fáciles para pequeños como él. Tampoco serán fáciles para mí. No serán fáciles para la mayoría de nosotros.

* * *

 **Hyden Helling, 18 años, Distrito 12**

* * *

Me he despedido de Inge y Frej. Ambos luchaban por contenerse, pero terminamos abrazados. Espero que el que Frej no haya explotado por mi advertencia de su supuesta e interesada novia, Lorin, sea señal de que me escuchará, porque la niñata lo maneja a su antojo y solamente lo ve como una segunda opción, un respaldo. Alguien tenía que decírselo y no tendría otra oportunidad. Estoy seguro de que no es lo que había esperado, pero nunca hago lo que él espera. En eso estamos a mano porque la mayor parte del tiempo su comportamiento me resulta irracional. Sin embargo, esta vez dejó nuestras diferencias de lado y se enfocó en decirme que me quería de regreso.

Mis padres entran antes de que salgan mis hermanos y no tengo tiempo de ver el frasco que Frej me puso en la mano. El rostro desencajado y las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas de papá me hacen sentir culpable. Viene de una familia ruidosa y cariñosa y Frej es igual a él, pero yo soy lo contrario. Soy el chico retraído, el que cuando todos ríen se aleja, que se asfixia con la atención, el que se siente incómodo con los abrazos. Al principio papá se enojaba y me gritaba, hasta llegó a acusarme de no quererlos. Entonces yo no lo entendía, ¿cómo no iba a quererlos si siempre hacia lo mejor por ellos? Luego su enojo se volvió preocupación porque temía que algo anduviera mal conmigo. Yo mismo me lo cuestioné. Y en este momento, lo que siento es frustración por lo inútil que me siento ante las lágrimas de mis padres.

—Hyden. Mi Hyden — solloza papá arrojándose sobre mí.

Lo recibo con los brazos abiertos y creo que al menos por esta vez quizás no lo haré tan mal, pues realmente quiero hacerlo. Me aprieta con tanta fuerza que resulta doloroso y aunque quisiera dejarlo más tiempo no puedo hacerlo.

—Papá, tengo que decirte algo— le digo separándome un poco y extendiendo un brazo a mi madre que se acerca con lágrimas silenciosas—. Agradezco todo su cariño papá, y mamá, agradezco tu comprensión y ayuda. Aida les entregará algo y sabrán que siempre…pienso…en ustedes.

Me maldigo internamente por trastabillar con algo tan corto y que sé de memoria.

—Siempre lo he sabido Hyden, siempre —me asegura mamá.

—Lo que Aida les entregue es para ustedes— continúo—, pero no la dejen sola, por favor.

Mamá, que siempre ha sido el equilibrio de la casa, solo asiente.

—Hyden — llama mi atención mi padre —. Tienes que volver. Tendrás que hacer decisiones difíciles, pero aceptaré lo que tengas que hacer para que regreses con vida.

Es increíble que hasta en las palabras que me dijo hoy Frej se asemeje tanto a papá. Ahora quien interviene es mi madre.

—No te gusta la gente, lo sé, pero esta vez tendrás que gustarles, ¿entiendes? —pregunta con énfasis mamá sujetando mi cara —. Allá hay gente extraña, pero pueden ayudarte, así que tienes que intentarlo. Recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado.

—Lo haré. Haré todo para volver— prometo.

El tiempo casi se ha acabado, así que bajo los brazos para dejarlos ir.

—Ah, esperen. Una última cosa. No hay ninguna garantía, pero en las ediciones anteriores no han salido hermanos sorteados —ambos me miran tratando de seguirme—. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Inge esté a salvo.

—Gracias Hyden – susurra mamá antes de salir.

Solo quedan unos segundos cuando la puerta se abre y cierra tras Aida y su cabello negro. Aún no hemos podido decirnos nada cuando la puerta empieza a abrirse de nuevo. Con alarma Aida se lanza a mi cuello y me sorprendo al sujetar su cintura. Los agentes de la paz nos informan que el tiempo se ha terminado, pero ambos los ignoramos.

—Vuelve a mí— me dice Aida al oído e inesperadamente me besa la mejilla. Luego me mira a los ojos calculando algo y vuelve a acercarse para colocar sus labios sobre los míos. Apenas me roza porque los agentes la jalan de los hombros.

—¡Ya se va! — exclamo, haciendo ademán para que la dejen.

No he podido decirle nada a Aida, aunque debe saberlo. Es mi mejor amiga y siempre lo será. Incluso me ha pasado por la cabeza la egoísta idea de encontrar la forma de asegurarme que nunca se aleje. Eso es extraño.

Me alegra cuando el agente me deja solo, porque me siento cansado. No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en apenas unos minutos ni lo que ha pasado en este lugar. Estoy mareado de tantas emociones. Al menos en ese aspecto lo peor ha pasado. Finalmente veo el frasco que me ha dado Frej y tiene razón en que me servirá. Es jarabe.

* * *

 **Bounder Leger, 17 años, Distrito 4**

* * *

El techo de la sala donde me encuentro tiene unos intrincados diseños de colores oscuros que intento descifrar como distracción para no salir corriendo de este lugar.

Estoy empezando a hallarle forma al patrón, cuando la pesada puerta se abre y Gillian aparece en el umbral, seguida de Jody y Hassn que se cuelan por la mínima abertura que hay entre el agente que me custodia y la puerta.

Gie, es la primera en reaccionar, corre y se estrella contra mí, provocando que caigamos al mullido sillón que tengo detrás, enseguida se unen Hassn y Jody.

― No puedo respirar ― digo ahogada, y con un intento de risa, nos acomodamos de tal forma que ninguno aplasta a otro. Como solíamos hacerlo en los campamentos de la Academia.

Nadie sabe qué decir, pero es Hassn quien rompe el silencio:

― Ese incomodo momento en que tu mejor amiga puede ir a morir en unos Juegos y tú solo piensas en lo mucho que te reirás si le ponen un traje ridículo el día del Desfile.

― Imagínate ― habla ahora Jody ― si te ponen uno de esos trajes del año 19. ¡Lo ridículos que eran! ¿Recuerdan ese que estaba hecho de caracoles? ¡Oh Bou, ya te imaginé!

Todos soltamos una carcajada al unísono, así éramos, incluso en el peor momento, encontrábamos de que reírnos.

Pero el tiempo se acaba, y la puerta se abre. Nos damos un abrazo grupal, tumbados en el sillón, y después, uno por uno me abraza y nos regalamos una larga mirada a los ojos. Cuando salen, me giro a la ventana abarrotada para mirarlos salir del edificio. Hassn lleva abrazada a Gillian por los hombros, mientras Jody lo hace con Hassn.

Los siguientes en entrar son mi familia. Siento la garganta arder cuando Faye y Forest se abalanzan sobre mí, él no es tan chico como para no entender que significa esto, Faye en cambio sí, y por eso es más difícil responder cuando inocentemente pregunta:

― ¿Por qué estás aquí Bou? ¿Papis te castigaron?

― No Fay, papis no me castigaron, Esto… estoy aquí porque voy a ir a un lugar en el que puedo convertirme en súper héroe de verdad

― ¿De verdad?

― De verdad, me van a poner un súper traje, que vas a ver en la televisión y súper poderes, y voy a pelear con monstruos y villanos, pero voy a ser un superhéroe, y _voy a estar bien_ ― levanto la mirada hacia mis padres cuando digo esa última frase, Faye chilla de emoción y me abraza por el cuello, yo me levanto y le doy algunas vueltas, después derribo a Forest en el sillón y lo ataco con cosquillas.

Cuando Forest no puede dejar de reírse, me detengo y me acerco a mis padres. Mamá me mira con tristeza y a punto de derramar lágrimas, pero es fuerte y se contiene, papá en cambio, tiene la mirada seria y profunda que usa para guiar a visitantes por las cabañas

Mamá es la primera en reaccionar y me abraza fuerte, diciéndome al oído todo su repertorio de precauciones. Luego le toca a Papá que solo dice una sola cosa

― _Si actúas como si supieras lo que estás haciendo, puedes hacer lo que quieras_ ― después me da un beso en la frente y me abraza. Siempre he pensado que mi papa puede ver a través de mí, y definitivamente esa frase, me lo confirma

Los agentes vienen, y se los llevan, pero en el último momento, Faye salta en mi dirección, la acojo en mis brazos y la monto en mi cintura, con cuidado, desata la cinta amarilla que lleva en el cabello y la ata a mi muñeca

― Espero y convine con tu traje de superhéroe ― me da un beso en la mejilla y se va saltando a los brazos de papá, a quien miro a los ojos en largo rato, después asiente y yo le respondo de la misma manera.

La estación de tren se encuentra a unas cinco millas del edificio de Justicia, por lo que tenemos que zambullirnos en un minúsculo auto, Yuta, mi compañero que es realmente pequeño, Muscly, el escolta, y yo, que voy apretada entre el escolta y la puerta del coche. Cuando llegamos, la estación está a rebosar. Salgo del coche y me estiro

― Ya era hora, allí dentro apestaba ― suelto, Muscly me mira con ganas de matarme allí mismo, pero sonrío descaradamente y giro sobre mis talones para dirigirme a la prensa.

* * *

 **Adeline Greengrass, 17 años, Distrito 8**

* * *

 _Estoy envuelta en oscuridad, trato de salir de aquel lugar, pero no puedo. De repente escucho los gritos de mi madre, y al girar, veo cómo es alcanzada por un cuchillo en su pecho. El pánico me invade mientras ella cae haciendo un ruido sordo en el piso._

— _Corre— susurra mirándome con ojos suplicantes, cubriéndose el pecho con su mano izquierda y su mano derecha extendida hacia mí. No entiendo nada, pero cuando veo al atacante, las alarmas en mi cerebro se disparan._

 _Mi padre se gira hacia mí con el cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano y su cara desencajada por la ira._

— _Sigues tú— y una sonrisa malévola se dibuja en sus labios al decirlo._

 _Empiezo a temblar descontroladamente mientras camino hacia atrás dando torpes pasos. Él se acerca más y más con el estilo elegante que lo caracteriza. Huir, me dice mi cerebro, corre, pero al hacerlo, me tropiezo y caigo. Me cubro la cara mientras veo como el cuchillo de mi padre se acerca. Cierro los ojos desesperadamente ahogando un grito._

Me despierto repentinamente, levantándome del sillón en el que estaba acostada.

—Sólo era un sueño— susurro llevando mi mano a la frente y despejando el cabello de mi cara—. Está muerto Adeline, ya no puede alcanzarte me repito en voz alta para que mi cerebro lo entienda de una buena vez. Angus está muerto, le dieron la pena capital por haber asesinado a mi madre. Él ya no puede hacerme daño, y con ese pensamiento me levanto y voy hasta la ventana de la habitación.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, y cuando volteo, veo una cabellera dorada entrar al cuarto.

—¡Ady! — grita la pequeña mientras se abalanza hacia mí y me abraza la cintura.

—Hola mi pequeño ángel— le digo mientras la sostengo y la abrazo fuertemente contra mi pecho. Quisiera que se quedara así, que el mundo se detuviera para estar con mi hija por el resto de la vida. Juntas, por siempre juntas, protegidas y felices, una en los brazos de la otra.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizan de mis ojos que están apretados fuertemente. Me imagino un mundo en el que podemos ser felices, en el que puedo decirle a todo el mundo que Hope es mi hija, y que su padre es un hombre dulce y amable del cual me he enamorado perdidamente como cualquier adolescente. Soñar no cuesta nada, y lo hago, alejándome de la realidad para vivir una corta fantasía.

Al abrir los ojos, sé que la realidad a la que he caído es una arpía traicionera que se regocija con mi dolor y el de mi hija por mi ausencia.

—No puedes mostrar más debilidad—me aconseja Alma, y sé que es así. No fue una buena estrategia desplomarme enfrente de todo el distrito.

—Eres fuerte, Adeline, así que demuéstralo— asiento con la cabeza. Sé que puedo ser mejor, que mi vida puede mejorar si gano los juegos. Mi hija ya no sufrirá por hambre o frío. Tendremos un techo donde refugiarnos y una verdadera cama donde dormir. Necesito ganar, no importa lo que haga falta para hacerlo.

Ganaré, Alma la determinación viene a mí como una fresca brisa de viento. Bajo lentamente a mi pequeña mientras le acaricio el cabello.

—Eres lo más importante para mi— le digo mirándola con dulzura. Ella me mira sin entender.

—Voy a estar lejos de ti un tiempo—Le explico

—¿Nos vamos de viaje? — pregunta ella emocionada. Y me remuerde la conciencia no poder decirle la verdad, pero sé que no la entendería. ¿Cómo podría entenderla si yo tampoco la logro entender?

—No, sólo yo, pero te prometo que volveré muy pronto— la veo desanimarse y bajar la cabecita triste.

—Pero la tía Alma estará contigo— y miro a mi amiga con ojos suplicantes. Un ser tan bueno como ella debería haber tenido una mejor vida, pero tal y como la mía, fue todo un desastre. Alma me mira y asiente. Ella la cuidará mientras hago todo lo posible por volver.

—Te estaré esperando— sus ojitos se inundan, y las lágrimas aparecen, pero ella no pierde la compostura. Me mira altiva y orgullosa. Todos los días me sorprendo de la fortaleza que tiene. Debo seguir su ejemplo y nunca jamás desfallecer.

—Recuerda que te amo mucho, que eres lo más hermoso que la vida me ha regalado, y que te llevaré conmigo a donde vaya le muestro el mechón dorado que guardo en un pañuelo como recuerdo de la primera vez que le corté el cabello. Ella me rodea con sus manitos al tiempo que un agente de la paz entra para decirnos que el tiempo ha terminado.

—Tienes que tener mucha fortaleza— me dice Alma mientras me abraza para luego coger la manito de Hope y retirarse.

—Adiós— me despido mientras Hope gira su cabecita y se despide con su mano. Una niña tan valiente merece una madre que vuelva por ella.

Salgo de la habitación, escoltada, directo al auto que nos llevará a la estación del tren y partir al capitolio.

Mi destino me espera.

* * *

 **Amber Thousen, 16 años, Distrito 1**

* * *

No he sonreído.

Es el único arrepentimiento que me recorre al rememorar a Schuyler, mi compañero de distrito, brincando hacia el escenario. Apenas lo conozco. Solo lo he visto en algunos entrenamientos, y no es una persona especialmente envidiable. Pero en aquel momento lo fue.

Actuar igual me parece bastante infantil, pero al menos debí haberme mostrado feliz.

No puedo hacerlo. Ir a los juegos no es algo que me alegre especialmente, son una dura prueba cuyo fracaso supone la muerte. Aunque el premio por vencer vale la pena.

No puedo permitirme fracasar.

La puerta se abre haciendo que me levante, como impulsada por un resorte, firme y recta cuando Amethys se lanza contra mí, cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas:

—Debiste haber dejado que me presentara voluntaria —. Me exige, observándome con auténtica preocupación. Niego con la cabeza.

—No podía—explico–. Me sentiría demasiado culpable al verte en mi lugar— es la verdad. No podría mirarme al espejo de haber dejado que subiera a esa tarima en mi lugar. De saber que no tuve la suficiente valentía como para afrontar el reto que supone la cosecha. Lo sentiría como una deshonra. Ella niega con la cabeza con una risa sarcástica, que me hace buscar sus ojos con la mirada. Parece angustiada—. Amethys, mírame. Voy a volver, ¿sí? No te preocupes por nada—. Le digo tanto a ella como a mi padre, que está detrás suya mirándonos como si quisiera memorizar hasta el más ínfimo detalle de nosotras dos. Sus manos sueltan las mías un segundo para situarse tras mi espalda, en un abrazo lleno de cariño.

—Tienes interés en ello— me susurra con una ligera sonrisa—. Ya he perdido a mamá. No quiero perderte a ti también —y siento como sus manos se cruzan para sacar las pulseras que adornan sus muñecas—. Toma, para que te den suerte— me dice.

Niego con la cabeza, devolviéndoselas dócilmente.

—No— afirmo—. Mamá te las legó a ti, son tuyas.

No es que me disgusten, al contrario, son hermosas, pero mi hermana fue quién las heredó. Ella depositó la fe en ellas, como un símbolo de que nuestra madre siempre estará protegiéndola esté donde esté. Mi hermana ríe negando otra vez y me las tiende de nuevo, parece contenerse para no llorar.

—Tú las necesitas más que yo—. Afirma a la par que me las pone en las muñecas. Me dejo hacer, no es que me apetezca luchar contra ella de todos modos. Tal vez, solo tal vez, necesite la suerte que aportan en la Arena. Aquella por la cual mi padre suele decir que mi hermana pasa todas sus cosechas. Tal vez, el tenerlas me ayude a luchar en los momentos más inesperados. Recordar a mi madre en sus últimos días de vida y como me hizo prometer que lucharía por conservar ese carácter tan agradable y optimista que me caracteriza, tras su muerte. Lo hice, cumplí. Y si su muerte no me derrumbó, la Arena no lo hará.

– Te las regresaré al volver— Le prometo con cariño y ella al fin sonríe, confiando en que le digo la verdad.

Cuando nos separamos, mi padre da unos pasos hacia mí y dice:

—En momentos como este me arrepiento de haber escuchado a vuestra madre, y no presentarme voluntario en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Quizás el hacerlo me hubiese convertido en vencedor. Una persona que podría darte la clave de la victoria— desvío la mirada al suelo, intentando reprimir la angustia que lucha por dominarme. No puedo permitirme llorar, no si quiero seguir dando buena impresión en la cámara. Redimirme y sonreír como debí haber hecho en la tarima—. Sé fuerte, hija mía. Repliega tus sentimientos y haz lo que sea por regresar. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

—¡Oh! ¡Papá! —exclamo y me echo a sus brazos, rodeándolo con cariño—. Lo haré —afirmo, nos separamos nada más oír al agente que viene a buscarme y ellos salen. Tengo el tiempo justo de prepararme para cuando me toca salir a mí. La cámara impacta sobre mi rostro en cuanto cierro la puerta.

—¡Vamos Amber, sonríe! —la voz siempre alegre de Dimitri parece querer alentarme. Hoy está hermoso. Su traje dorado brilla con luz propia —. Deslúmbralos— se saca las gafas de sol y le guiña un ojo a la cámara. Y yo siento ganas de reír. Me encanta, es lo más próximo al hermoso Capitolio que tenemos en el distrito. El Capitolio que al fin podré ver de cerca. Desvío la mirada a la cámara, motivada por sus palabras, buscando sonreír. Deslumbrar al Capitolio. Aunque lo más probable es que ellos me deslumbran a mí.

* * *

 **Kinsey Alcott, 16 años, Distrito 11**

* * *

Sé que Audrey y Rennie serán las únicas que vendrán a despedirme, tardarán un poco, pero las noticias ya habrán llegado a sus oídos. No quiero pensar en lo que les diré, en lo que me obligarán a prometer.

Afuera se oye un fuerte jaleo e imagino que son los familiares de la pequeña Bethany Curtis, desesperados por su suerte, trato de ignorarlos porque no quiero ser un testigo indeseable de su dolor, sin embargo, es la puerta de mi compartimiento la que se abre, haciendo que me sobresalte por la ruidosa entrada de papá. Luce mal: su ropa desordenada e incluso rota, la piel de su rostro tirante y roja, su mirada llena de angustia, trayendo a mi mente recuerdo de los jornaleros borrachos que muchas veces ha debido disciplinar, esta vez está del otro lado. Tres agentes le escoltan, dos de ellos lo sujetan y el que ha abierto la puerta le indica en un tono conciliador:

―Tienen diez minutos, señor Alcott, le sugiero que acepte lo inevitable, se despida y se tranquilice, o tendré que ponerlo en custodia… Cosa que no he hecho ya por tratarse de usted…

Papá no dice una palabra y mantiene su mirada fija en mí, que poco a poco he acortado nuestra distancia, aun cuando no quiero oír charlas sobre sus expectativas o de todo lo que soy capaz si de verdad me empeño.

―Kinsey…― dice papá abrazándome.

El gesto me toma por sorpresa, es la primera muestra de cariño que me da en mucho tiempo, y entre el asombro y el miedo, que se vuelve a abrir paso dentro de mí, correspondo a su abrazo. Le siento llorar y temblar, en cambio yo sigo desconcertado, pero poniéndole mucha atención. Con sus manos en mi rostro empieza a decirme:

―Kin, hijo… No pensé que serías tú… nunca me di la oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que significas para mí, hijo... de decirte que, independientemente de todo, te quiero. Eres mi orgullo. En ti hay lo suficiente de Alcott para imponer tu voluntad y negarte a hacer lo que no consideras correcto, eso debe prevalecer, Kin. No pido que te vuelvas un asesino despiadado, porque te conozco y sé que no está en ti, pero eres perseverante e inteligente y aquí dejas a personas que necesitamos verte de vuelta. Lucha por regresar con nosotros, te necesitamos aquí...

Es imposible no ceder ante su sentida despedida, quién sabe si de verdad volveremos a vernos, vuelvo a abrazarle, tratando de confortarle, incapaz de decir nada, acostumbrado a guardar silencio ante él.

De pronto dos breves golpes en la puerta indican que se ha acabado el tiempo. Papá se yergue y me mira a los ojos, con esa mirada que intenta transmitirme fuerza y valor, es un momento intenso, sus ojos llorosos son algo que definitivamente no podré olvidar.

―Todos estaremos esperando que vuelvas vencedor, Kinsey. No queremos perderte.

―Ni yo a ustedes, papá.

Él me sonríe antes de girarse y abrir la puerta, justo en el momento en que mamá se disponía a tocar de nuevo.

Otra sorpresa.

No esperaba a ninguno y, con las defensas abajo por las palabras de papá, supongo que ella también viene a infundirme ánimos.

Pero tarda apenas dos segundos en captar lo que ha ocurrido en esta habitación y cinco más en demolerlo con toda la fuerza de su resentimiento:

―Espero que no hayas creído las porquerías que te vino a decir ―una pequeña y cínica sonrisa se forma entre sus labios―. Está urdiendo tu muerte desde que Renatta cumplió 16, ella es mucho más hermosa de lo que yo fui y tiene el buen carácter que jamás tuve. Si mueres en los juegos, le das la oportunidad de salir de este matrimonio de mierda y hacerte sustitutos con tu hermana. Tu papá es joven, todavía puede tener muchos hijos, pero no conmigo, y al no existir tú como su heredero, tiene el pretexto ideal para separarse de mí. Sabes bien que no te amo, de mí no has recibido sino desprecio, porque si hubieses sido niña, hace mucho que mi vida no sería un infierno. Pero abre los ojos, no creas que realmente le importas, porque él sabe, al igual que todos, que a pesar de lo que cuelga entre tus piernas, yo parí otra niña.

Sus palabras envenenadas no logran herirme esta vez, quizá porque no logro discernir si me está diciendo que lo intente o no, si sería capaz de legarle su lugar a Renatta con tal de verse libre de su matrimonio, si me está deseando la muerte o quiere que lo intente para salvar a mi hermana, sólo sé que destila odio y desagrado hacia mí y que es mucho el esfuerzo que me toma decirle:

―Adiós, mamá.

* * *

 **Geb Orhan, 17 años, Distrito 2**

* * *

Después de la cosecha, soy conducido al interior del tren de avanzada que ha llevado a los tributos hacia Capitolio a lo largo de los años. Mi compartimento es amplio, cómodo y lujoso: lo mejor para el futuro vencedor.

La distancia entre mi lugar de origen y mi destino es bastante corta. Nuestros tributos siempre son de los primeros en llegar y eso, sin querer ser presuntuoso, supone una gran ventaja para mí. Si me conocen primero aprenderán a amarme antes que a cualquier otro. Las ventajas tácticas nunca están de más, mi tío Keb me lo ha dicho muchas veces y en todos estos años jamás he puesto en duda su palabra.

En unos momentos será presentado el resumen de las cosechas y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro: estoy ansioso por conocer a mis oponentes. Haciendo una remembranza, no hay oponentes que signifiquen un reto sobresaliente. No puedo afirmarlo, pero hay una gran posibilidad de que tenga la razón. Solo después de conocerlos podré comprobarlo y cuando lo haga, decidiré cuales serán mis acciones, mi plan pronto se pondrá en marcha. En los Juegos del Hambre entran 24 personas y solo uno sale con vida; este año esa persona seré yo, no hay ninguna duda…

Primero escucho gritos del otro lado de la puerta, enseguida algunos golpes y después, la puerta se abre abruptamente.

Un hombre entra en forma descontrolada arremetiendo contra mí y cuando menos me doy cuenta sus manos rodean mi cuello: estoy en desventaja.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! — grita y no es hasta que escucho su voz me doy cuenta de quién se trata: es el tío Keb—. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —vuelve a preguntar, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere.

—No… no sé de qué hablas, tío—intento explicarle. Su agarre se hace más fuerte.

—No juegues conmigo muchacho, sé que tú lo hiciste. ¡Nadie más que tú! —vuelve a gritar. Está fuera de sí. Sus ojos me dicen que ni siquiera me reconoce.

Aprieta mi cuello de forma más contundente, comienza a faltarme el aire y cuando mis piernas comienzan a flaquear, la presión en mi cuello desaparece.

Caigo al suelo apoyándome en mis rodillas. Toso de forma descontrolada; el cuello me escuece.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —chilla la escolta de manera alarmada. No la escuché entrar –. ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta ofreciéndome su ayuda para incorporarme, pero la rechazo. Soy Geb Orhan y no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo, tío?! —exijo saber al tiempo que me incorporo con dificultad—. No sé de qué diablos me hablas. ¡Casi me asfixias! –grito lleno de cólera, aunque solo consigo provocarme un nuevo ataque de tos.

– Asfixiarte es lo mínimo que te mereces... ¡No puedo creer que hicieras esto! –expone y entonces lo veo: un Agente de paz lo tiene de espaldas contra la pared, pero mi tío es tan fuerte que apenas puede contenerlo—. Te dimos todo de nosotros. ¡Todo! Te abrí las puertas de mi casa y mira como nos pagaste... ¡Eras su mejor amigo!

Mi tío arremete contra el Agente de Paz de nueva cuenta intentado llegar a mí, pero éste, con dificultad, logra controlarlo—. Keb, por favor, contrólate— pide, aunque parece una súplica. Lo reconozco, el Agente de Paz y mi tío fueron amigos.

– ¿Controlarme?... –La ironía en su voz es casi un lamento. – ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me controle después de lo que ha hecho? ¡Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe! –Grita y el Agente de Paz e incluso la escolta miran en mi dirección. La escolta parece que va comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento presa de la confusión, pero en cambio, el Agente de Paz me mira con una severidad que no comprendo.

—No tengo porque darles explicaciones, pero no sé qué es lo que mi tío….

—¡Cállate! —grita mi tío interrumpiéndome—. ¡Tú lo hiciste! Solo tú pudiste hacerlo… tú… –susurra casi en un sollozo y, abatido, se deja caer al suelo.

El Agente de Paz se aleja dándole privacidad, pero la escolta, en cambio, se acerca a él con precaución y con una voz sumamente mortificada le pregunta:

—Señor Orhan, ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

En ese momento mi tío levanta su mirada, sus ojos están sobre mí, pero solo encuentro odio y rencor.

—Mató a mi sobrino…Min lo mató… ¡Ese bastardo lo mató!

En el silencio la transmisión comienza. Todos nos giramos hacia la pantalla.

La anfitriona presenta a los tributos del Distrito 1, enseguida al tributo femenino del dos y cuando llega mi turno en la pantalla aparece mi rostro con la leyenda: "Min Rotland, Distrito 2, Voluntario".

No entiendo qué sucede. Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas.

Ese no es mi nombre… mi nombre es Geb Orhan y fui cosechado.

* * *

 **Regulus Gold, 17 años, Distrito 6**

* * *

Entramos al tren detrás de Angelic, en cuanto se cierran las puertas, ella se voltea hacia Rail y la señala:

―Antes de que pongas un dedo sobre cualquier superficie de este tren date un baño, no soporto tu peste ― y se va rumbo a su compartimento.

―No le hagas caso, así de desagradable es con todos. Vamos, te mostraré el tren― le digo.

―No esperaba nada mejor de ella ― me contesta recelosa, y después me dice irónicamente ―: te lo agradecería.

Después de mostrarle a Rail el comedor y acompañarla a su compartimento, me voy a buscar a papá, quién no esperó las despedidas, sino que vino directo al tren al terminar la ceremonia. Se perfectamente dónde encontrarlo: en el bar.

Apenas se abre la puerta, lo veo con un vaso de whiskey en la mano, parado al lado de la ventana con la mirada perdida, pero al escuchar la puerta se voltea.

―Reg ― me dice y luego voltea hacia el vaso que tiene en la mano ―, es el primer vaso, lo juro, no he podido terminármelo ― lo coloca en una mesita y se pasa la mano por el cabello, me imagino como debe sentirse.

― Papá, no importa, yo también necesito tomar uno ― le digo. Me acerco a él, y noto que tiene los ojos rojos.

De pronto mi padre me sorprende dándome un fuerte abrazo y susurrándome al oído una y otra vez que lo siente mucho. Sé que no es su culpa que hoy yo me encuentre en esta posición, pero lamenta el calvario que voy a enfrentar dentro de poco. Me dejo llevar y cuando siento que las lágrimas se van a escapar de mis ojos, escuchamos la puerta del bar abrirse de nuevo.

―Aquí están mis chicos― dice Angelic con una sonrisa, acercándose ―. Mi vencedor ― dice pasando su mano por el brazo de mi padre, tratando de mostrarse seductora ― y mi futuro vencedor ― me guiña un ojo.

Yo solo ruedo los ojos y papá se aleja de ella para sentarse en el otro extremo del vagón.

― Regulus ― dice alargando mi nombre―, vi a las chicas que fueron a despedirse de ti, eres un rompecorazones como Daniel ― me ofrece unas de sus falsas sonrisas ―. Creo que tendrás tanto éxito como él en el Capitolio, las vas a volver locas a todas.

Me quedo paralizado ante sus palabras y volteo a ver a papá, a quién se le ensombrece la mirada.

― Pero es que con este padre tan guapo que tienes y bueno Regila era una mujer muy bella…― no puedo evitar interrumpirla.

― ¿Era? ¿por qué hablas de mi madre en pasado? No está muerta ― siento la ira subiendo.

―Bueno nadie sabe de ella desde que te fuiste del Capitolio, aunque tienes razón ella debe…

―Angelic ― la interrumpe mi padre ―¿por qué no me haces un favor y vas a ver cómo esta Rail? Fíjate si necesita algo o llévala a la sala de proyección para que vea los videos de otros juegos.

Ella solo aprieta los labios, molesta, pero pone una sonrisa:

―Claro, los dejo solos.

Yo me siento en un sillón y me tapo la cara con las manos. En verdad que esta mujer me exaspera, y si algo me molesta es el tema de mi madre, desde que nos separaron, nadie volvió a saber de ella.

―Reg, ¿estás bien? ― siento una mano en mi hombro, y asiento con la cabeza ―. Vamos hijo, comamos algo. Tengo que ir a ver a Rail antes de que Angelic la enloquezca.

Pasamos la tarde en la sala de proyección, papá nos explica cosa sobre la arena y las estrategias que diferentes vencedores usaron para ganar. Cuando nos deja solos, aprovecho para hablar con Rail.

―Rail, ¿por qué te ofreciste voluntaria, siendo este tu último año para librarte de las cosechas? ― pregunto.

Ella voltea a verme y levantando una ceja, me contesta con otra pregunta

― Regulus Gold o mejor dicho Spike, ¿por qué te llaman así?

Veo que es desconfiada y cautelosa, pero está bien, ya habrá oportunidad de conocernos mejor:

― Regulus es un nombre muy capitolino, y tomando en cuenta que no podía cambiar el tono de mi cabello o mis ojos... Samuel Maglev, quién ahora es de mis mejores amigos, comenzó a llamarme así después de que la maestra nos hiciera leer el libro "El Árbol de Espinas", no sé si lo recuerdas. Él dijo que me parecía al personaje y…

De pronto escuchamos un silbato, el tren disminuye la velocidad mientras se acerca a la estación y mi padre reaparece en la sala.

―Ya vamos a llegar al Capitolio, prepárense con la mejor de sus sonrisas, el show está por comenzar.

* * *

 **Mana Prescott, 17 años, Distrito 5**

* * *

Nunca antes había viajado en tren y de cierta forma estoy agradecida por ello. El ambiente dentro de la cabina es tan asfixiante que quema y mi única forma de escape es mirar las gotas caer a través de la ventana deseando ser lluvia al otro lado del cristal.

No puedo evitar recordar la mirada llena de tristeza de mi padre cuando nos despedimos. Desde que mamá desapareció, ha temido por mi, porque me llevaran lejos igual que hicieron con ella y el ver esa pesadilla hecha realidad pareció romperlo por completo, sin embargo, el "te esperaré" que logró pronunciar entre temblores mientras tomaba mi mano es lo único que necesité para saber que mi deber es volver cueste lo que cueste.

Ante este pensamiento, aprieto con fuerza la cinta de Lewis, de mamá, en mi mano izquierda sintiéndome un pájaro al que le cortaron las alas, incapaz de volar de la manera que quiere, obligado a actuar contra su naturaleza para sobrevivir… Una furia desconocida se apodera de mi.

Un fuerte estruendo me saca de mis pensamientos. No necesito voltear para saber que es Issel quien dio el portazo, su vestimenta es capaz de irritarme los ojos, aunque sea reflejada en la ventana.

—¿Qué es lo que está mal con ese muchachito? Actuó como si yo. ¡Yo! No existiera— no estoy dispuesta a prestarle atención en su berrinche, pero continúa de igual forma—: ¿No vas a decir nada al respecto? Espero que tu comportamiento sea mejor, si no ¿quién querrá patrocinar a dos debiluchos maleducados?— sus palabras hacen que por fin voltee a verla, con una mirada de desinterés.

—Mientras no vuele el tren, yo estoy bien. Lo otro, lamento informarte, es tú trabajo, así que te aconsejaría hacerlo bien y no echarnos la culpa a nosotros—estoy por regresar mi vista a la ventana cuando un nuevo estruendo me toma por sorpresa, es un pequeño florero ahora hecho añicos en el suelo cerca de mi. Le dirijo una mirada aturdida antes de fruncir el ceño ¿qué es lo que está mal con esta mujer?

—Yo...— parece más sorprendida que yo en lo que empieza a balbucear palabras inteligibles.

No dispuesta a soportar otro ataque de locura me levanto y empiezo a caminar queriendo alejarme por completo del lugar, de las circunstancias, buscando un poco de aire fresco. Mis pasos son cada vez más veloces mientras atravieso puertas y vagones, hasta que por fin llego al ultimo. Me doy cuenta, con gran alivio, que el vagón final del tren tiene barandilla, la que me llega a la altura de la cintura y poco más. Sin poder evitarlo me apoyo en esta, estirándome hacia afuera tanto como puedo, sintiendo las apenas sutiles gotas de lluvia refrescarme algo más que el cuerpo y el viento llevándome a otro lugar, otro tiempo, con mamá.

Abro los ojos, notando lo morboso de la situación. El haber sido elegida como tributo me está llevando al Capitolio, posiblemente el único lugar en el que puedo encontrar alguna respuesta a lo ocurrido con mamá. Muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerza ante lo estúpido de este pensamiento, no solo porque las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien que sepa y quiera decirme son bajísimas sino también por pensar que puede haber un lado bueno en esto. Los Juegos del Hambre nada tienen de bueno.

Volteo atrás cuando no puedo aguantar más la sensación de estar siendo observada y los cabellos blancos de uno de nuestros mentores, Lectro, son lo primero que llaman mi atención. Sus ojos me observan ansiosos intercalando entre mi cuerpo y la lluvia.

—¿Hace cuanto estás ahí? — mis palabras parecen descolocarlo un poco, pero no tarda en contestar.

—Más tiempo que tú. Una hora y veintitrés minutos para ser exactos Pero ¿quién los cuenta, no?— entrecierro mis ojos al darme cuenta que no lo noté al pasar con la prisa que llevaba. No puedo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza notando la obvia falta de algún reloj, comprobando en mano propia los dichos sobre él.

—No todos somos famosos por tan útil talento, te lo reconozco— apoyo mi espalda en la barandilla y miro al cielo sin interés.

—Talento es una forma de decirle, en la Arena hay que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se presente. Si la pierdes la toma otro y mueres.

Sus palabras me sorprenden y no tardo en analizar esas posibilidades, sin embargo me desanimo al pensar que el fin siempre va a ser la muerte. ¿Valdrá la pena perder la humanidad a cambio de sobrevivir? Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no noto que la lluvia empieza a caer con fuerza hasta que veo a Lectro adentrarse con terror en el vagón cuando algunas gotas lo rozan. Entonces me doy cuenta, no sin miedo, que sobrevivir a los juegos no va a significar seguir con vida en sí.

* * *

 **Adler Rademacher, 17 años, Distrito 3**

* * *

— Eres un chico extraño.

La miré de reojo y volví a fijar mis ojos en el ventanal, en el cómo rápidamente desaparecían las últimas edificaciones del Distrito 3 y todo lo que había conocido siempre se esfumaba de mi vista.

— ¿Por qué eres tan poco conversador? ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

Rodé los ojos una vez más, la chica pelirroja que se había prácticamente instalado a un lado mío me exasperaba, y aun más que eso, no sabía cómo callarla. Llevaba unos 20 minutos hablando prácticamente sola, desde que me hicieron subir a este vagón del tren que nos llevaría al Capitolio, mientras yo intentaba encontrar cualquier forma de ocupar mi cabeza para no matarla en este momento.

— Por cierto, Adler… — me giré bruscamente ante la mención de mi nombre, ¿por qué me conocía?, ante eso ella sonrió —. Eres un famoso ahora y yo soy tu mentora. Lily también tiene el suyo propio, ¿no es mejor?

Había una sonrisa increíblemente molesta en su rostro y en esa pose que intentaba demostrar, otro cachorro alimentado del Capitolio.

Su cabello rojo fuerte salía de lo común del distrito de dónde veníamos, allí todos tomaban un estilo algo más sobrio y _ad hoc_ a la actividad que realizaban, no había mucho de lo que alardear en un lugar donde no había más que cables, engranajes y herramientas. No éramos el Distrito 1, donde verse bien era lo primordial, éramos algo completamente diferente.

Y esa chica, estaba seguro, había sido como todos los demás antes de los Juegos, y cuando ganó se ahogó en la fama que le dio el Capitolio, en las regalías y las palabras vacías.

— Soy Jianna — estiró su mano frente a mí, la miré sin decir nada —. Más te vale tenerme de tú lado, puedo ayudarte a ganar — guiñó su ojo derecho.

— ¿Qué quieres?

No pude evitar que mi voz saliera gruesa y tosca, me estaba hastiando totalmente. Nunca había tenido contacto durante tanto tiempo con una persona así, ni siquiera había estado cerca de alguien fuera de las instalaciones de casa y las calles más oscuras del barrio donde vivía.

— Me pareces interesante… sales de lo común.

Rodé mis ojos, ella me veía como un sujeto de pruebas, pensaba que podría jugar conmigo como lo hacían todas las personas como ella, pero estaba equivocada. Podía ver la mirada confiada que desprendía y la sonrisa molesta que llevaba pintada en el rostro.

Giré la vista y volví a mirar el paisaje afuera, era mucho más interesante que esta chica que intentaba sacar algo de mí. Yo no era uno más de sus experimentos, ni me dejaría manipular.

De repente un tirón en mi cabello me alertó, me levanté de un salto y Jianna se río frente a mí. Su risa taladró mis oídos, era burlesca y aguda, pude ver como seguía teniendo mi cabello y la aparte de un movimiento brusco.

— Realmente, eres alguien interesante.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse de su posición y desaparecer del vagón. Me quedé mirando en el punto que había desaparecido, lo último lo había hecho con la clara intención de molestarme y yo como idiota había caído en su juego.

Esa pelirroja se estaba burlando de mí, y yo no le daría el gusto.

Vuk muchas veces me dijo que debía ser fuerte y sereno, mantener la calma ante situaciones de estrés, que sólo eso me salvaría.

Y así lo comprobé ese día que los enviados del Capitolio entraron en casa, la registraron y me encontraron durmiendo. Su rostro fue sereno en todo momento, no se alteró con los gritos y las descargas eléctricas que le propinaron. Nunca pudieron ver más que esa sonrisa irónica que siempre llevaba en el rostro.

Y era la misma sonrisa que tenía marcada a fuego en mi mente, esa sonrisa que no contó ni demostró nada, que no se doblegó ni cayó ante ellos.

Tenía que sobrevivir, era lo único que sabía en este momento, sobrevivir y mostrarle al mundo que el Capitolio no es lo que parece, no es lo que debería ser, no es lo que nos debería regir.

Me giré bruscamente y me dirigí al vagón donde se encontraban las habitaciones que nos habían asignado, al menos en ese lugar podía tener completa tranquilidad y silencio. Por suerte, había descubierto que se cumplía un mínimo y esa molesta pelirroja no entraría donde no la llaman.

En mi mente solo se recreaban una de las cosas que me había dicho Vuk, la que fue quizás la única vez que miramos los juegos

— Nunca termines de confiar en los demás, todos velan por su propia victoria. Por su propio salto a lo grande.

Y es verdad, porque al final, solo gana uno. Y los demás caen.

Y yo no quería ser uno de _esos_.

* * *

 **Brandon Ashcroft, 14 años, Distrito 7**

* * *

Hemos estado permaneciendo en silencio los dos desde que nos han hecho sentar en los respectivos sofás dentro del vagón del tren del comedor. Espío de refilón a Kenley Goodkin. Hasta la cosecha no la conocía. Me suena de haberla visto alguna vez cuando aún iba a la escuela. Pero, desde que empecé a trabajar, no me relaciono con mucha gente. Exploro el paisaje por la ventana y voy viendo cómo vamos recorriendo los bosques de mi distrito. Me imagino que ahora podría estar talando sus troncos y respirando su aire puro.

Inesperadamente irrumpe alguien que abre la puerta. Es Pondlily que se nos queda observando a los dos. Compruebo que es incluso más guapa de cerca que desde lejos en la plaza. Me ruborizo intentando ocultar mis sentimientos.

—Tengo mucha esperanza en ustedes dos —ella nos guiña sensualmente y se sienta delante nuestro—. Me han dicho que llevas trabajando en el bosque desde hace años y eres muy fuerte — no contesto y le clavo los ojos de forma desafiante—. No es necesario que me mires así. Estoy para ayudarte a sobrevivir.

—Sí —le premio con una respuesta lacónica.

—Muy bien, muy bien… —Gira hacia Kenley— y me han explicado que tú eres buena trepando árboles. Bueno, eso será útil si los vigilantes tienen el detalle de crear una Arena en un bosque. Pero de poco te servirá hijita.

—¡Sé manejar el hacha! —Kenley frunce el ceño y hace una mueca de rabia—, sabré pelear.

—Todos mis tributos del distrito 7 saben manejarla. El asunto es que rindan en la Arena. Pero nos encargaremos de que sea así. A ver si nos orgullecen y este año tenemos un vencedor del 7.

Repentinamente se abre la puerta. Por ella entra Oakbark sin mirarnos ni prestarnos atención. Tampoco saluda ni nos dirige la palabra. Simplemente entra y va directo hacia la comida. Recoge un frutero y se deja caer sobre un sofá. Toma una pera y empieza a comérsela mirándonos con apatía e indiferencia.

—Supongo que conocen a uno de sus mentores, Oakbark —Pondlily le premia una sonrisa sensual. Él intercambia su mirada con la misma expresión vacía. Luego nos vuelve a echar un ojo—, diles algo, Oak. No te quedes como un pasmarote.

—¿Mmh? —Con furia apunta su mirada hacia su retina. Tira el resto de pera al suelo y recoge un racimo de uvas que se pone a deglutir. Se levanta y se marcha por la puerta llevándose el frutero.

—Tendrán que disculparlo, es un poco tarado. Lamentablemente, durante los viajes se vuelve un impresentable. Tampoco es un hombre de muchas palabras. Ya se acostumbrarán.

—Y, ¿cómo nos va a preparar? —me pongo histérico.

—Eso mismo… parece ido —Kenley encoge los hombros y pone mirada de horror.

—Tengo que confesarles algo. Realmente odio a este engendro, pero sabe pelear más que nadie. Les va a dar muy buenos consejos para la arena —Pondlily sonríe suspira y hace una caída de ojos—. Pero, tienen suerte, yo me encargo personalmente del asunto de negociar con los patrocinadores. Si lo hiciese él o Tate…

Tate Rossi es, literalmente, el primer Vencedor. Ganó la primera edición de los Juegos del Hambre y es célebre por recordárselo a la gente cada vez que puede. Pondlily sigue hablando:

— …se podrían dar ya por muertos. Por otra parte, conozco a las familias más ricas del Capitolio. La suerte va a estar de su parte.

Ella se encarga de nuestro almuerzo. Nunca había comido nada tan bueno. Kenley y yo devoramos todo con ansiedad. Ambos tenemos que ganar el peso que vamos a necesitar para la arena. Cuando terminamos de comer, nuestra escolta nos acompaña hacia el vagón de atrás, donde podemos ver todo el trayecto. Llegaremos casi a la noche, nos dice ella. Se marcha diciendo que regresará en una hora. Me siento en un rincón, incapaz de intercambiar una palabra con Kenley. Creo que a ella le ocurre lo mismo. No me dirige la mirada en ningún momento.

Pasa una hora cuando Oak aparece por la puerta. Vuelve a mirarnos de la misma manera, lo que es realmente incómodo y embarazoso.

—Siento mi reacción —Oakbark se disculpa—, pero odio a esa mujer. Es malvada.

Permanecemos los dos mirándolo sorprendidos. Me pregunto por qué nos explica estas cosas. Solo quiero estar en casa. A esta hora estaría celebrando la cosecha. Quizás incluso me habría escapado un rato para ver a Shaleen. Han pasado unas horas y ya la echo de menos.

De golpe y porrazo, Oakbark gira la vista hacia un lado. Espío a ver de qué se trata. Diviso una masa enorme de asfalto en la lejanía. Nunca había visto nada igual. Es el Capitolio y estamos llegando. Es un monstruo terrorífico que emerge de la mugre. Allí nos convertirán en títeres para que se diviertan los ciudadanos de Panem.

* * *

 **Riley Wood, 16 años, Distrito 9**

* * *

Me quito las zapatillas y subo los pies al sillón. Es mucho más cómodo que los que hay en casa, y por el aroma que despide se nota que lo tratan más seguido que los de allá. No quise comer, dormir o hacer prácticamente nada que no sea estar apoyada con la cara en el alfeizar de la ventana, viendo uno que otro paisaje pasar, hasta que Taegan encendió el televisor, y me dijo que podría cuanto menos entretenerme viéndolo. Dijo que podría ser divertido ver nuestra cara en la pantalla de la misma manera que todo Panem nos había visto, aunque creo que está lejos de estar en lo correcto; me recuesto sobre el reposabrazos del extremo del sillón más cercano a donde estaba mi punto de observación.

—¿No han empezado aún las cosechas? —Pregunta Milo sentándose en el otro extremo del sillón.

—Sí, claro que ya empezaron —respondo cortante—, es por eso que están dando una pasarela de vestidos inspirados en una tipa llamada Drusilla Lighscale.

El chico chasquea la lengua en señal de reprobación, y murmura algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, pero no suena nada amable; frunzo el ceño y me hago más hacia mi esquina del sillón.

El programa para honrar a aquella tipa capitolina termina, y finalmente puedo dejar de ver su engreído rostro, con la sonrisa falsa abarcando toda la pantalla. Suspiro de alivio cuando veo los créditos aparecer y el programa rápidamente es reemplazado por el escudo de Panem y un trozo del himno, para después comenzar a pasar fragmentos de lo que fueron las cosechas a lo largo del día. Nunca he visto las cosechas de esta manera, aunque, por lo que veo, resultan bastante interesantes.

Intento prestar atención, aunque es difícil concentrarme: una chica chica rubia del Distrito 1, que cuando piden voluntarias rechaza cualquier oferta, aunque hay otra rubia intentando subir al escenario también; por otro lado, cuando eligen a su compañero de nombre raro, el chico casi parece conejo brincando al escenario. De no ser porque tienen apellidos diferentes, pensaría que son hermanos... Y que esa locura es de familia.

Del Distrito 2 sale cosechado un chico que, según dice Taegan, es sobrino de un vencedor. El nombre me da igual, aunque el jaleo posterior resulta algo difícil de ignorar, no dan mayores explicaciones, pero en la esquina inferior de la pantalla aparece un rótulo que señala al chico como voluntario y un nombre distinto a aquel que lo había hecho subir al escenario en primer lugar. La chica también es voluntaria. Del 4 pasa la chica también alegre y segura, dejándonos claro que a aquellos distritos les parece genial salir cosechados. De no ser porque todos los tributos de aquellos distritos conocen miles de formas distintas de golpear partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabes que pueden doler, estaría deseando patearles el trasero en la arena.

En el Distrito 7 tienen que nombrar al chico una y otra vez para que suba al escenario, aunque cuando veo qué edad tiene, me dan ganas de que hubiera subido tranquilamente en lugar de que intentara escapar, así los agentes de la paz no habrían tenido que ir a por él, moliéndolo a golpes en el proceso. En el Distrito 10, cuando seleccionan a la chica, hay un niño pequeño gritándole desde la muchedumbre: quisiera pensar que es su hermanito y no su hijo, aunque las evidencias dicen otra cosa; es algo parecido a lo que sucedió en el Ocho, aunque aquella chica sí se desmayó.

Más nombres y más chicos que suben al escenario, todos con distintos tipos de nerviosismo o tristeza, algunos rostros se me quedan grabados, aunque sin nombres; los nombres que sí recuerdo no logro asociarlos con los números de distrito.

Contrario a lo que Taegan había dicho, no resulta nada divertido verme en la pantalla al salir cosechada; todos los capitolinos verán una chica que pasó casi llorando al escenario, aunque no sabrán la manera en que ella lloró, mucho más amargamente, cuando se despidió de su abuelo o de su padre, aún y con la distancia insalvable que surgió entre ella y este último, después de que él se volviera a casar al morir la madre de la chica.

Y luego está, por supuesto, que casualmente la persona que recibe favores de mi madrastra es el chico que está sentado del otro lado del sillón.

Le lanzo a Milo una mirada de rencor que él ignora sin problema.

—Pues fueron unas cosechas bastante interesantes ¿no les parece? —Pregunta Taegan para romper el silencio que se formó al terminar el programa.

—Sí claro, lo que tú digas —respondo sin ánimos—, ¿puedo volver a mi ventana para ver lo que hay afuera del tren?

—Si quieres…

El cristal de la ventana hace que me refresque: no me di cuenta de que estaba sudando. No debería tener de qué quejarme: siempre tuve comida en mi mesa y ropa que vestir, podría decirse que más de la que muchos de los cosechados tuvieron, aunque al final todos hayamos corrido con la misma suerte.

Vuelvo a pensar en mi casa, y recuerdo a mi conejito: no sé si estoy siendo negativa o sincera, al pensar que, aunque varios de los chicos hayan subido brincando como conejos, lo más probable es que mi mascota viva más que muchos de ellos.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 18 años. Vigilante en Jefe**

* * *

Dos días…

Dos días sin dormir.

Los terrores se vuelven más fuertes cuando me encuentro bajo estrés y el hecho de ser el Vigilante en Jefe más joven en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre, si bien sé que estoy más que capacitado para el puesto, es sin duda un factor estresante.

Las ojeras ni siquiera se notan, Ev me ha conseguido un corrector de alta densidad que aplico religiosamente cada mañana antes de presentarme en la Sala de Control. Pero hay otras cosas: los dolores de cabeza, el mal humor y la sensación de pánico casi constante. Mis sentidos se encuentran demasiado alerta. La luz es demasiado brillante. Los sonidos son demasiado fuertes. Pero ninguno de ellos puede saberlo, así que me tomo un par de comprimidos para mantener a raya el dolor de cabeza y me lavo la cara.

Estar encerrado con Arah y los demás en esa maldita sala de proyecciones ha sido una tortura y no le encuentro mayor utilidad, pero de todas formas tenía que hacerse. A Arah se le dan bien ese tipo de labores administrativas, yo me decanto más por la parte creativa, no la idea de hacer dibujos y diseños en una tableta, sino el desarrollo de conceptos. Me gusta crear historias, me gusta transformar mis ideas en realidades. Y este puesto me da exactamente esa posibilidad.

El equipo ha estado a la altura. Exceptuando a Vanille, los otros tres han llegado a sus puestos por ser los mejores en su área; e incluso ella, que ni siquiera había conseguido originalmente el puesto, ha dado la talla. Ha aprendido a usar la ciberfibra con bastante rapidez y a pesar de que su impulsividad pone de los nervios a Arah, en los simulacros que hemos hecho, sus arranques de inspiración —que suelen involucrar rayos lanzados a tributos al azar— pueden dar un toque interesante a los Juegos. Aunque tendré que asegurarme de bloquear sus controles en momentos importantes, no vaya a ser que arruine la diversión por un capricho infantil.

Los tributos se encuentran en este momento abordando los trenes. No tenemos mucho que hacer hasta mañana por la noche, cuando tenga lugar el desfile. Salgo del baño privado de mi oficina y lanzo una mirada al sillón tapizado en cuero negro que se encuentra en una esquina.

Mañana, sentado en la tarima principal con Antigone Pylos y los ojos de todo Panem sobre mí, tendré que estar alerta. No puedo seguir posponiendo el descanso. Programo la alarma para dentro de seis horas, pues tengo que reunirme con Lucky a media noche, pero no soy lo suficientemente optimista como para creer que dormiré tanto.

La sola idea de pensar en dormir hace que mi pulso se acelere y mi boca se seque, pero desbloqueo los músculos de mis piernas y camino hasta el sillón. Me siento y apoyo la cabeza contra el respaldo. Estoy tan cansado que no me cuesta trabajo dormirme.

Los terrores son curiosos. A veces, me permiten saber que estoy soñando. Pero saber que sueño no sirve de nada. No lo hace más fácil. No resulta menos terrorífico.

 _Estoy parado en el despacho de mi padre. Tengo diez años y la pelota con la que Jess y yo jugábamos en el jardón ha atravesado la ventana. Hay un montón de cristales rotos en el suelo, pero no hay rastro de la pelota._

 _No puede estar muy lejos. Me arrodillo en el suelo y la busco bajo el escritorio._

— _¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla, Wan-Wan? —los enormes ojos de mi hermana, castaños y salpicados con motas doradas, me observan desde la puerta._

 _Nunca me ha gustado el apodo, pero no tenemos permitido meternos en el despacho de papá, así que lo dejo estar y niego con la cabeza._

— _No, sigue siendo la vigía, Jess._

— _¿Estamos en un lío?_

— _No te preocupes— la tranquilizo._

 _Me distraigo por un segundo, pero ese segundo es suficiente. Mi mano se topa con un cristal y un dolor ardiente atraviesa mi piel. Observo como la sangre, roja como un rubí, se desliza desde mi mano hasta el suelo, cayendo sobre la mullida alfombra grisácea que cubre el suelo._

 _Cuando la sangre entra en contacto con las fibras, el color de la habitación se drena, como una gota de tinta cayendo en una bañera. La alfombra se convierte en hojas secas y el aroma de algo que se descompone lentamente llega a mis fosas nasales. Luego viene el grito. Levanto los ojos de golpe, buscando frenéticamente a mi hermana._

— _¿Wan… wan? — Jess tiene ambas manos sobre el pecho, como cuando jugamos a sus tontos juegos de mímica y ella intenta decir algo así como "te quiero". Una rosa roja nace de entre sus dedos. Parpadeo y me doy cuenta de que no es una rosa, sino una mancha de sangre que se extiende sobre la pechera de su vestido blanco. Un largo cristal sobresale de manera grotesca entre sus dedos._

 _Estoy de pie, sujetándola antes de que caiga, antes de poder terminar de procesar lo que ha pasado._

— _¡Jess, Jess! Estarás bien, estarás bien— le prometo._

 _Cuando abre sus ojos, estos ya no son castaños con motas doradas. La pupila se ha tragado sus irises y la mancha negra se extiende y se extiende, tiñendo la esclera también. Una sonrisa cruel curva sus labios._

— _Pero tú no— dice con una voz que no le pertenece antes de sacarse el cristal del pecho y clavármelo en el cuello._

No hay gritos al despertar. Ya no los hay. He apagado esa parte de mí. Muchas veces termino mordiendo mi lengua, el interior de mis mejillas o mis labios en el proceso, manchando de sangre las almohadas.

Mi ropa está empapada en sudor y el tapiz impermeable del sillón se encuentra cubierto con gotas cristalinas también.

Veo el reloj de pared, un óvalo plateado con manecillas delgadas y elegantes. He dormido casi cuatro horas, lo cual es todo un récord.

Mi ropa está tan mojada que parece como si hubiera decidido meterme a la ducha sin desvestirme.

Mi oficina tiene un baño completo y un amplio armario en el que se apretujan un montón de diseños personalizados que han hecho algunos de los estilistas de esta edición. He tirado una buena parte de ellos, los he arrojado a una bolsa y se los he entregado a Evaki para que haga con ellos lo que le da la gana. Francamente no entiendo que hizo pensar a algunos de ellos que yo tendría tendencias a vestirme como un payaso. Rebusco entre las cosas hasta que encuentro unos pantalones negros y ropa interior. Me ducho, arrancando los restos de la pesadilla de mi piel junto con el sudor. Me pongo los pantalones y los zapatos y camino hasta el armario, buscando una camisa.

Alguien golpea la puerta. Dos golpes rápidos y decididos que reconozco sin problema.

—Pasa— digo sin voltearme—, estoy en el vestidor.

—No estaba segura de si te habías largado sin avisar, necesito que firmes estos… —ella se queda callada, cuando me giro, noto que su rostro, usualmente una máscara de absoluto control, está conmocionado.

—¿Qué? —me burlo mientras tomo una camisa blanca y me la pongo, sin molestarme en abotonarme—. Si mi memoria no me falla me has visto con mucha menos ropa que esta, es más, me has visto sin nada en absoluto.

Ella parpadea y frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuándo te hiciste eso?

—Tendrás que ser más específica.

—El tatuaje— aclara con una mueca de fastidio—. Pensé que odiabas las modificaciones. Tu cuerpo es un templo y todo eso.

En sus brazos, un montón de delicadas filigranas blancas forman arabescos que se pierden bajo las mangas de encaje de su blusa. Alguien menos observador podría confundirlos con cicatrices y dejar pasar su sutil belleza.

—Odio los implantes capilares o los cambios en la pigmentación de los irises…— una imagen de mi hermana, con los ojos negros como un pozo, destella tras mis ojos y vuelvo a sentir miedo, a pesar de que sé que Jess está bien, en su apartamento en Lakeside, en este momento—. Odio la gente que se pone bigotes o que se estira la cara hasta quedar irreconocible— continúo con una mueca de asco—. Los tatuajes están bien. Si lo piensas, pueden llegar a ser un arte tan perfecto que quieres llevarlo contigo todo el tiempo.

Un tenue rubor cubre sus mejillas, oscureciendo las pecas.

—¿Por qué ese diseño en concreto?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Porque algunas cosas dejan cicatrices que no se pueden ver. Y yo quería un recordatorio.

Ella se tambalea un poco y se mandíbula se aprieta.

—Un recordatorio —repite— ¿de qué?

—De lo mucho que pueden doler algunas cosas. Aunque claro, para esto— digo apuntando mi espalda con el pulgar— me había preparado. Nada es peor que cuando las cosas te toman por sorpresa.

Ella reacciona como si yo le hubiese lanzado un puñetazo.

—Rowan yo…

Me cruzo de brazos, esperando a que continúe.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Firma esto para que pueda marcharme ¿vale?

Me río.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?

—¿El qué?

—Cerrarte. Puede que te funcione con cualquier otra maldita persona, pero no conmigo.

Ella suelta un bufido.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que creerte tan especial? ¿Por qué crees que _sigues_ siendo especial?

Una sonrisa engreída me curva los labios.

—Porque te veo— le respondo—. ¿Crees que se me pasa por alto? Te conozco. Sé quién eres. Sé que es lo que quieres.

Ella levanta el rostro, sorprendida y niega con la cabeza. La tensión crece en la habitación, el aire se vuelve pesado, el espacio entre nosotros se reduce un poco más con cada palabra que intercambiamos.

Estoy tan cerca que de repente me doy cuenta de que podría contar sus pecas.

—Sigues siendo el mismo idiota presuntuoso— dice ella en un susurro.

—Y eso sigue gustándote— le respondo y entonces no hay más palabras.

Mis labios están sobre los suyos y ella en lugar de apartarme, se aferra a mí como si quisiera meterme bajo su piel. Nuestros dientes emiten un suave chasquido cuando chocan y, como suele suceder con nosotros, el beso se convierte en una lucha de voluntades. Cada uno intentando doblegar al otro y ambos rindiéndonos en el proceso.

Sus uñas, cuadradas y cubiertas con una capa de barniz incoloro me arañan los hombros y el tejido de la tela de mi camisa me provoca cosquillas cuando ella tira de la tela para quitármela. Mis manos encuentran el dobladillo de su blusa y rozan el encaje de su sujetador cuando se la quito, haciendo que se una a mi camisa en el suelo, porque siempre ha sido importante para mí el igualar el marcador.

Sus dedos se dirigen a la cinturilla de mis pantalones y posiblemente la habría dejado seguir de no haber sido por la alarma de mi teléfono, avisando que es hora de irse.

Podría reprogramar mi encuentro con Lucky, pero, por otra parte, resulta una oportunidad demasiado buena como para desaprovecharla. Mi necesidad de devolverle, aunque sea una ínfima parte de todo el daño que me causó, arde en el interior de mi pecho.

La sujeto por las muñecas.

—Bueno, eso ha sido divertido, pero tengo que irme.

Ella se aparta, sus pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecen negros.

—¿Qué…?

Me agacho, recogiendo mi camisa.

—Tengo una reunión y ya estoy llegando tarde.

—Una reunión…

—Con Lucky. Va a dar una demostración.

—No hay ninguna demostración programada.

—Sí bueno… es una función privada— respondo mientras cierro uno a uno los botones. Ella está tan desconcertada que ni siquiera parece notar que sigue en sujetador—. Deja los papeles sobre mi escritorio, los veré en un rato cuando vuelva.

—Tú…

—Cierra la puerta al salir.

Siento la tentación de voltearme, solo para ver su cara, pero sigo caminando, desciendo dos plantas y llego hasta la Sala de Transmisión Remota. Lucky ya está ahí, con el repulsivo gato de Vanille acostado sobre su regazo.

No me disculpo por mi demora y él tampoco parece esperarlo, me siento en la silla con el respaldo más alto.

—¿Está todo listo?

Él asiente.

—Está en posición.

En la pantalla principal, hay un montón de puntos sobre un mapa, indicando el avance de los trenes o la ubicación de los tributos. Los del Ocho al Doce aún se están trasladando, los siete restantes están ya en el Centro de Entrenamiento, cada uno en su piso respectivo.

—Me gusta tu elección— digo mientras sonrío a la pantalla, viendo como la chica duerme en una cama que, posiblemente, es mejor de lo que ha tenido nunca.

—Me pareció que podría divertirte.

—Adelante— le digo y él presiona un comando en su tableta.

Una luz diminuta se enciende en la habitación.

—¿Una luciérnaga?

—Podría ser invisible para el ojo humano, si así lo quisieras —dice levantando un hombro—, pero considero que el efecto visual podría ser llamativo para la audiencia dice mientras rodea el cuello del gato, que ha comenzado a ronronear, con los dedos. Hay algo extraño en la forma en que lo hace. No es un gesto cariñoso ni distraído.

Devuelvo mi atención a la pantalla, donde el insecto sobrevuela la habitación hasta acabar sobre la cama, un momento después, la imagen en la pantalla se divide a la mitad, a la izquierda sigo viendo a la chica rubia dormida en su cama, a la derecha, ella está agachada, en un cuarto diminuto, abriendo sus brazos para una niña pequeña. La niña que gritaba en su Cosecha.

Me inclino hacia adelante, interesado.

La puerta del cuartucho se abre violentamente, la madera se astilla por el golpe y la niña empieza a llorar. Adeline Greengrass se levanta con la pequeña en sus brazos, sus pupilas dilatadas por el pánico.

Es un hombre, tiene una tez amarillenta y los ojos inyectados de sangre.

—Tú… tú… Tú estás… — susurra ella con voz temblorosa.

El hombre se lleva las manos al cinturón.

—Ven Ady— dice él—. Vamos a divertirnos mucho tú y yo…

Ella intenta huir, pero no es lo suficientemente rápida. El hombre la arroja al suelo de un bofetón y la niña se desvanece antes de tocar el suelo, como si estuviera hecha de escarcha.

—Hope…— música Adeline débilmente—. Hope…

—No hay esperanza— susurra el hombre inclinándose sobre ella—. Nunca la has tenido— le dice mientras sus manos se dirigen a sus pechos.

Y en la otra pantalla, Adeline grita, con los ojos cerrados, mientras en la otra pantalla la pesadilla continúa, dejándola atrapada en un sueño horroroso.

—Es suficiente— le digo a Lucky.

En respuesta, él aprieta un par de botones y la pantalla del sueño se apaga. Veo a Adeline despertando antes de que él también apague esa pantalla.

Me tomo unos segundos para calmarme. Me alegra el hecho de que se trate de Lucky quien no parece interesado en mis emociones y no de alguien más perceptivo.

—La pesadilla ¿fue creada o solo transmitida?

—Una combinación de ambas— responde él—. Alicia ha analizado recuerdos y miedos antiguos y los ha traído a la superficie. Podría decirse que los ha inducido, pero son suyos.

—¿Puede hacerlo con cualquier persona?

—Naturalmente.

—¿Requiere condiciones especiales para la transmisión?

Él suelta un bufido.

—No.

—¿Puede hacerlo estando ella despierta?

Lucky parpadea.

—Podría hacerlo.

—Entonces la quiero en mi Arena— le digo y, por primera vez, él parece emocionado—. Con una condición…

Él entrecierra los ojos.

—Nunca, jamás, podrás usar esto en mí.

Lucky curva sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Como digas, Jefe.

* * *

 **¡Primer capítulo postcosechas! De verdad es un alivio haber llegado hasta aquí. ¿No les emociona empezar ya a ver interacciones entre tributos?**

 **AVISO: A partir de aquí, las publicaciones se vuelven quincenales y no semanales. Es decir que la próxima publicación, si todo sale bien, será el sábado 4 de junio. Los POVs, como de costumbre, tienen que entregarse una semana antes (28 de mayo). Otra cosa: Sabemos que el capítulo está largoooo... por eso tienen más tiempo para leer y comentar.**

 **Este capítulo llega a ustedes gracias a la pluma de Paulys, lauz9, Freyja af- Folkvangr, ImagineMadness, Camille Carstairs, marizpe, galdrastafir777, bermone, Natalie Longbottom, ponchi535, Stelle Lioncourt y AMBER SWAN.**

 **Por parte de los Vigilantes, tenemos POV de Rowan, de la mano de Elenear28.**

* * *

 **Alianzas**

 **Ya lo publicamos en el foro, pero les recordamos por aquí que ya compartimos las alianzas, las cuales están estructuradas de la siguiente manera:**

 **Alianza 1:** **Amber, Sky, Arya y Geb.**

 **Alianza 2:** **Bounder, Yuta, Kenley y Kinsey.**

 **Alianza 3:** **Milo, Teva y Hyden**

 **Alianza 4:** **Mana, Adler y Rail**

 **Alianza 5:** **Mazer, Riley, Regulus y Lily**

 **Alianza 6:** **Adeline, Magdie, Zachary y Jordan**

 **Alianza 7:** **Brandon y Bethany**

* * *

 **Les recordamos que los reviews son fundamentales para saber que están siguiendo la historia. Los tributos cuyos padres no digan presente, serán los primeros en caer porque la idea es escribir para quienes leen y participan. Los tributos que por el momento se encuentran a salvo (porque sus padres han comentado todos los capítulos publicados) son: Amber, Arya, Adler, Yuta, Bounder, Mazer, Mana, Regulus, Rail, Brandon, Adeline, Zachary, Magdie y Hyden.**

 **Es importante para los autores de cada capítulo el recibir** _ **feedback**_ **personalizado sobre su segmento. Por eso los animamos a dejar reviews no generales sino por personaje. Si quieres ver un ejemplo, abre los reviews de esta historia.**

 **Los reviews con crítica constructiva son bien recibidos, pero si no tienes nada bueno que decir, por favor no digas nada. Muchos autores están empezando y quieren mejorar, no desanimarse. Lo mismo aplica para el blog, puedes hacer crítica siempre y cuando sea respetuosa y constructiva.**

* * *

 **Sobre los tributos que fueron marcados por Arah en el capítulo anterior, estos fueron Brandon, Teva y Geb/Min.**

* * *

 **Por otro lado, estamos estructurando los capítulos que están por venir para hacer la historia lo más amena y menos repetitiva posible. Por ello, decidimos que lo más probable es que el último POV garantizado antes del baño de sangre para TODOS los tributos, será el del entrenamiento. Después de eso parte de la narración la manejarán los vigilantes o, en el caso de las Entrevistas, nuestra presentadora Venus Andros. Quienes sobrevivan al Baño de Sangre pueden estar tranquilos, que a partir de ahí se reanuda la normalidad con los POVs y podrán volver a narrar por ustedes mismos. El motivo de esto es que los entrenamientos ante Vigilantes resultan más fluidos si van narrados por los observadores, las entrevistas se pueden volver muy repetitivas y el baño de sangre es tan frenético que resulta más funcional el tener una visión más general.**

* * *

 **Preguntas:**

 **1 ¿Cuál fue tu POV favorito y por qué?**

 **2\. ¿Cuál alianza te produce mayor intriga sobre como se va a formar? ¿Y más miedo?**

 **3\. ¿Qué opinas del experimento de Rowan y Lucky?**

 **BONUS: ¿Te gustan las criaturas que ponemos al principio? ¡Puedes aportar una! Danos el nombre, una breve descripción y el bando al que se uniría (Fobétor o Morfeo). Las mejores cinco ganarán un punto de participación, canjeables por artículos dentro de la Arena.**

 **Esperamos con ansias sus opiniones sobre el capítulo.**

 **Saludos, las Vigilantes.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Boogeyman

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Boogeyman**

 _Morfeo había sido brillante, pero Fobétor siempre se había preciado de ser el más listo de los dos. Fóbetor tomó las arenas doradas de Sandman y se dio a la tarea de pensar de qué manera podía igualar el marcador._

 _Finalmente, después de mucho meditarlo, se dio cuenta de que la respuesta había estado siempre en sus manos. Con la arena que Sandman había dejado atrás, Fóbetor le dio forma a Boogeyman._

 _Boogeyman tenía un poder bastante… particular. Como había nacido de las mismas arenas que Sandman, se ocultaba en las sombras, esperaba a que Sandman dejara sus sueños felices y luego infectaba sus arenas doradas con sus pesadillas, negras como la brea._

 _Y así, lo que había empezado puro, bueno y hermoso, se convertía en dolor, miedo y desolación._

* * *

 **Lily Monros, 15 años, Distrito 3**

* * *

Cuando estaba despidiéndome de mis conocidos antes de subirme al tren, Mac me abrazo y yo me quedé como en shock. Mac nunca abrazaba. Incluso sentí como estaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Lo siento…—dijo—. Es que… nunca pensé que saldrías, siendo sincero. Yo pedí todas las teselas a mi nombre y así tú no… Lo siento…

Por un momento, había dejado de ser el hermano odioso, y estaba pidiéndome perdón por todo. No tenia muy claro si era porque no había podido hacer nada o por todos los años de enemistad, que sabíamos que no eran normales. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba perdonado. Papá fue algo más serio, y solo me dio una palmadita en la espalda. Y cuando pensé que lo dejaría ahí, me dio un beso en la frente.

Al último que vi fue a Mitch. Sacó de su bolsillo una uña de guitarra azul que tenía escrito _Música en las venas_ en letras plateadas. Luego, me dio un abrazo y la deslizó en el bolsillo de mi chamarra, diciendo que daba buena suerte.

Pues es la primera vez que pienso que Mitch es un mentiroso.

¿Por qué? Porque me está yendo horrible en este momento.

Cuando vi el traje (mejor dicho, los trozos del traje) que traía mi estilista pensé que estaba jugando. Es decir, aunque usaban mucho el metal en los tributos de distritos como el Tres y el Cinco, no le encontraba forma alguna.

—¿Qué es eso? — pregunté

—¡Que insolente! —dramatizó llevándose la mano la frente.

—Oye, tranquilo. Solo he preguntado que son los trozos de metal que traes.

—Es tu vestido, cariño —informó con algo de desdén. Tenía los labios de color verde y el cabello azul, con unos pechos enormes, que seguro habían sido muy sensuales cuando tenía veinte, pero ahora con cincuenta años, se le veían… raro— lo he diseñado con mi propia mente, manos e imaginación

—Se nota —dije, en forma de cumplido. Sin embargo, parece que no se lo tomo tan bien como pensé que lo haría.

—No lo harías mejor, y lo sabes.

—No me refería a eso.

Ahora, que estoy parada frente al espejo, mirándome con mi traje metálico, dorado y negro, siento como si todo tuviera sentido ahora. Mi estilista, que había pasado de ser grosera conmigo, a ser todo un amor, me miraba con emoción en su rostro, soltando grititos de vez en cuando y pidiéndome que diera vueltas.

—¿Te gusta ahora?

—Me gusta —contesto con una sonrisa—. Aunque… ¿no crees que muestro mucha piel?

—Tonterías —afirma —. Muestras lo suficiente. No te sientas insegura con tu cuerpo. ¿O eres de esas chicas bellas que no saben que son bellas?

No, yo sé que soy bella. No tengo tan baja la autoestima. Solo que no me sentía cómoda mostrando tanta piel. Un día, un chico dos grados mayor que yo, me levantó la falda del uniforme de la escuela y me dijo algo vulgar. Desde entonces, odio mostrar. Además, no olvidaré que una del equipo de preparación había dicho que tenía las piernas demasiado gordas para alguien de mi edad…

—No.

—Me alegra —contesta—. El año pasado me dieron a una chica de sumamente baja autoestima, y se puso insoportable.

Le quise decir que había personas con depresión en este mundo y que no había que tomarlas así, pero ahora que me había ganado su simpatía, no quería que me volviera a tratar mal, así que solo sonreí.

—Da una última vuelta —pide.

Obedezco sin rechistar.

—Pareces una muñequita, cielo —dice animosamente—. De las que salen al medio día en las iglesias y tocan las campanas.

 _Muñequita._

 _Pareces una linda muñequita, Lily, cielo. Da una vuelta para mami._

Hace años que nadie me dice muñequita. La última vez que alguien lo hizo fue hace muchísimos años. Ese alguien fue mi madre un día antes que terminara el divorcio, cuando me probó el vestido azul de princesa para la boda de una amiga suya, bajo la mirada de mis dos hermanas menores.

Apenas recuerdo ese día, comienzo a llorar, desconcertando completamente a la estilista.

Mi madre jamás me ha dejado ir a verla después que se fue de la casa, ni a ella ni a mis hermanas, Daisy y Roxy. Tampoco había contestado mis llamadas, y cuando la encontré en el parque con un bebé en sus brazos y un hombre a su lado, dijo que nunca me había visto y hasta me insultó mandándome a un lugar que jamás me atrevería a volver a mencionar. Mi madre… la madre que sabía que su hija iba a morir y no había ido a despedirla.

—No, no llores, Lily…—dice la estilista tomando un pañuelo de su bolso—. Se te está corriendo el maquillaje, y se arruinara tu cara.

Intento parar. Por suerte, lo logro. Y sin decir otra cosa, dejo que me maquille de nuevo y que vuelva a ser grosera conmigo por arruinar su trabajo.

* * *

 **Schuyler Bennet, 15 años, Distrito 1**

* * *

La luz rojiza vuelve a brillar sobre mis piernas y contengo la respiración, a la vez que imagino a decenas de hormigas del color de la luz danzar alrededor de mi cuerpo; la depilación láser ha sido menos dolorosa de lo que me imaginaba, aunque no deja de resultarme incómoda: acabaron con todo mi vello corporal, e incluso con el poco vello facial que tenía. Después de poco más de dos horas en el Centro de Renovación, no puedo dejar de pensar que un puñado de alegres criaturas mágicas se ha apoderado de mi imagen personal. A veces, me gustaba imaginarlos junto con mi hermana: conejos verdes, violetas o rojos, con orejas de gato o de oso, aves con alas de dragón y hocico de cerdo. Ahora parece como si se hubieran materializado ante mí en una chica y un chico, con nombres y voces extrañas.

—¡Tienes muy lindas piernas, guapo! —me dice la chica, Greeny, creo que era su nombre

—Eh... Gracias —¿cómo se responde a eso?

—¿Por qué tienes las uñas tan irregulares, cariño? ¿Te las mordiste?

—Sí, es que pensé que eran galletas rosadas —respondo sarcástico, recordando mi primera noche en el tren.

—¡Ay, tontito, eso no se hace! —me reprende el chico, Roth, a la vez que comienza a arreglarlas—. Recuérdame darte unas galletas de Twinki al terminar esto ¡cosita!

—Estaré encantado —es la primera respuesta sincera que les doy. Parece que me consideran muy dulce, no han dejado de llamarme "cosita" o "cariño" desde que empezaron.

—¡Llama a Aysinia! —le dice ella a él mientras me pellizca las mejillas —, ¡dile que este retoño ya floreció!

Me siento como un pastel al que le hubieran quitado toda la cobertura y cualquier relleno que pudiera tener. Me siento y balanceo las piernas hasta que llega la mujer a la que mandaron llamar: Aysinia Shiny, la ganadora de mi distrito. No la había visto ni en la plaza ni en el tren, supongo que estaba esperándonos aquí en el Capitolio.

—Buenas noches —me saluda, tendiéndome la mano. Me pongo de pie y le regreso el saludo—. Schuyler ¿cierto?

—Prefiero que me llamen Sky...

—Pues de acuerdo, Sky, yo seré tu mentora. Supongo que ya me conoces —asiento y ella sonríe—. Ya habrá tiempo para charlar y conocernos mejor, por ahora... Aplaude y regresan Roth y Greeny, acompañados de otra chica con un traje cubierto por tela negra que me impide verlo. Mientras Aysinia les agradece, Roth se acerca y deja a mi lado una caja rosa, invitándome a que la abra.

Comienzo a comer la primera galleta en el momento en que mi mentora me habla acerca del traje.

—La talentosa diseñadora es Mitra Amarante, una simpática y maravillosa persona... —estas cosas rosadas son deliciosas, están rellenas de algo simplemente...—. ¿Me estás prestando atención, Sky?

—¡Claro! —respondo preguntándome qué tanto habrá dicho.

Ella mueve la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación, a la vez que descubre el traje. Me atraganto con la galleta que empezaba a comer debido a la sorpresa y tengo que pasar cinco minutos tosiendo hasta que finalmente puede llegar la estilista a ponerme el traje.

Los pantalones son de cuero tratado que los hacen frescos y se amoldan perfectamente a mi cuerpo. La camisa blanca y negra prende por la espalda y es súper suave, Mitra dice que es que seda. La capa hace que me quede sorprendido y me olvide completamente de las galletas: está hecha de una tela roja que al caminar parece sangre líquida, gracias a que está bordada con miles de rubíes que reflejan la luz. Finalmente, los zapatos son negros y de plataforma pequeña, cerrando el traje de manera magnífica.

—¿Listo para brillar? —me preguntan las chicas.

—¡Como un rubí! —respondo orgulloso, mordiendo otra galleta

* * *

 **Rail Wildseed, 18 años, Distrito 6**

* * *

El día que descubres que los Juegos del Hambre son tu mejor opción, es sin duda un mal día; se pone peor cuando un bastardo infeliz que se ríe de ti y te asegura que no tienes oportunidad de ganar, es la única persona que va a despedirte. Llega a un punto insufrible cuando las dos personas que podrían representar tu salvación no tienen la intención real de salvarte y se vuelve completamente ridículo cuando tu estilista se niega a verte y sus asistentes se ponen a llorar porque luces, según chillaron al verme, "patética".

Mis torturadores, como en la más surreal de mis pesadillas, parecían haberse escapado de una dulcería; con el fin de burlarme llamaba Lollipop al grandulón de cabello colorido; Jelly al asustadizo y a la albina, aparente líder del grupo, le puse Sugar.

Me había prometido firmemente hacer su día tan malo como el mío, pero tras la cuarta hora de tortura se me acabaron los insultos, el sarcasmo, las energías para resistirme o ser hostil y ellos parecían haberse hechos inmunes a mí; terminé completamente laxa mientras siguieron depilándome y aplicando mil artilugios distintos en mí cabello y piel.

—Al fin — suspiró agotada Sugar mientras me puso una bata sobre los hombros—. Ve y dile a Gus que por fin terminamos— dijo dirigiéndose a Jelly, el cual salió y regreso en un santiamén con mi estilista, un regordete de cabello rosado, que indiscutiblemente debía ser llamado Candyfloss.

—¡Son fantásticos chicos! Llegué a creer que no lo lograrían— dijo emocionado, repentinamente soltó un chillido horrible y se tapó los ojos—. Por favor alguien ciérrele esa bata.

Sugar con rapidez me ayudó a ponerme la bata correctamente y cerrarla, no fue hasta que ella anunció que ya estaba "visible" que Candifloss destapó sus ojos, su rostro brillaba de un tono carmesí intenso y atropelladamente empezó a hablar sobre mi traje para el desfile y sobre su adorada prometida.

— ¡Eh Gus! — dije esforzándome por recordar su nombre, cuando tuve su atención abrí la parte superior de mi bata todo lo posible—. ¡Tetas!

Tal como esperaba se cubrió los ojos horrorizado. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, afuera empezaron a sonar voces ahogadas teniendo una discusión la cual ignoré hasta que el estrépito de un cristal rompiéndose nos sobresaltó, intercambiamos miradas confundidas. Rápidamente arreglé mi bata y me apresuré a investigar el origen del sonido, apenas abrí la puerta vi un vaso hecho añicos en el suelo y a la potencial culpable de haberlo roto, era la perfecta cereza para mi asqueroso día: Carrier Graymallet, vencedora del Vasallaje, discutiendo con Daniel Amtrak.

— Ohh Rail— dijo con una expresión cargada de compasión; se me acercó y para mi horror me abrazó, dándome suaves palmaditas en la espalda—. No te preocupes querida, yo seré tu mentora.

 _¿Qué?_

—Por favor Carrier— murmuró Daniel llevándose la mano a la frente con una expresión cansada—. Ni siquiera…

—¡Tú eres quien no está capacitado para ser su mentor! — gritó apuntándole acusadoramente con el dedo y sonrió confiada —. Hagamos algo, me iré si repites después de mí: "Quiero que Regulus muera para que Rail sea la vencedora".

En el tren Daniel NOS aseguró que daría lo mejor de sí para apoyarnos a los DOS… y por supuesto que no le creí.

—¡Mírala a los ojos y hazlo! —gritó, la palidez de Daniel era la respuesta más obvia y Carrier sonrió triunfal—. Nunca has tenido ojos más que para tu preciado Regulus, la matarías con tus propias manos si eso le diera una posibilidad más de sobrevivir a tu tesoro.

—¡Yo nunca…! — respondió Daniel en un grito antes de ser interrumpido por Carrier.

—Nunca creímos que haríamos las cosas que hicimos, es la magia de los Juegos— sentenció con una sonrisa perversa, ambos se miraron enfurecidos, antes de que continuaran su discusión decidí intervenir.

—Carrier será mi mentora— dije elevando mi voz lo más posible; Daniel me miró horrorizado—. Si me permiten opinar claro está.

—¡Sabía que me escogerías! ¡Lo sabía! — un par de brillantes lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sonrosadas, cuyo aire de inocencia se contrastaba con la blusa de seda transparente y la escandalosa minifalda que usaba, si yo había asustado a Candyfloss, ella podría matarlo.

—Pero por favor— dije dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante a Daniel—, quisiera que la ayudes dada su "falta de experiencia" como mentora— él me miró comprensivo, tristemente Carrier era mi mejor opción e incluso él lo sabía.

Ya no me preocuparía más acerca de la posibilidad de ser saboteada por mi mentor, ahora mi preocupación era pensar que mi vida dependía de los volubles caprichos de la persona que juró públicamente durante su gira de victoria: "Si está en mis manos, dejaré morir a todo asqueroso hijo de este maldito distrito".

* * *

 **Kenley Goodkin, 18 años, Distrito 7**

* * *

Me siento como una niña nuevamente, caminando de la mano de alguien mayor que yo, con la mirada baja y dando pasos gigantescos. Se me ha hecho tarde para la sesión de cambio de imagen.

Solo alcanzo a ver algunas de las herramientas que utilizan. Algunas se parecen a las que usaba en la carpintería en que trabajaba.

Todos lucen asustados, excepto un chico. Su cabello es azul neón. Espero y no brille en la oscuridad. O peor, que todo el bello de su cuerpo sea de ese color.

— Ese de allá, — lo señalo —. ¿Está enfermo?

Mi acompañante suelta una risita que dice "ingenua" por todas partes —. ¿A qué es bien parecido?

— ¿A un demonio? Probablemente— no se ríe. Me obliga a seguir caminando hasta que me lleva a un cubículo.

— No duele tanto como parece — dice el chico del compartimiento del lado —. Aunque sea difícil de creer, no hay porque asustarse.

— No es miedo. Solo... falta de sentido de aventura.

El chico me sonríe:

—Soy Kinsey.

—Kenley.

Me agrada que no trate de forzar la conversación. No estoy de ánimo. Si estuviéramos en el Siete, no tendría problema en hacerlo mi amigo. Tengo que recordar que este no es el distrito.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llega un tipo raro de cabello afro rojizo.

— Vamos, querida. Tenemos prisa — me aplaude, como si eso aumentara la velocidad me lleva a otro lugar.

— Tienes que tomarlo — dice una chica, entregándome un líquido negro que estoy segura puede caminar —. No es una pregunta.

— ¿Para qué es sirve? — acerco mi nariz para olerlo. Horrible.

— Así nos aseguramos de que tu período no llega a mitad de la Arena.

— No he tenido mi período todavía.

— ¡Ay, Vavie! Siempre tan blanda con todos — exclama el hombre de cabello de payaso—. Te vas a tomar esto, ¿o prefieres que te haga tener tu período ahora mismo? — hay algo en su voz, aparte de que los payasos no son mis personas favoritas, que hace que me trague el líquido sin pensarlo un segundo más.

Solo porque me seguía viendo, evité vomitar en sus zapatos.

Continuamos con la tortura:

— Un verde pastel quedaría mejor — dijo Vavie.

— Les he repetido varias veces que será un tono entre verde y amarillo. Esta es mi obra maestra, no la suya.

Sé que debo parecer loca pero no puedo evitar sonreír. Adoro la forma en la que Ventus los pone en su lugar. Fuera de que su forma de vestir me hace querer quedar ciega, me agrada.

Mi estilista coge un mechón de mi cabello y hace una mueca:

—Afortunadamente en esta edición no me ha tocado alguien desagradable — supongo que es cuando digo gracias—. El tinte no te quedará mal.

— Un momento... ¿Qué tinte?

— ¡Pues el de cabellito, tontilla! — responde Ginee, una mujer demasiado bajita que siente la necesidad de decir la mayoría de las palabras en diminutivo—. ¡Quedarás igual de impresionante que ese chico del Seis!

El equipo de preparación da saltitos mientras aplaude.

— He escuchado que su carácter es muy fuerte — susurra Vavie, lo suficiente fuerte como para que yo lo escuche.

— No me sorprende del dios de Inframundo. Venir a los Juegos le ha quitado la posibilidad de destruir a Hércules.

— ¿Quién es Hércules? — pregunta Ginee.

— Tu sabes, el dios que... cuando Hades se enoja su cabello se hace azul y eso explica porque él es así... — todos me miran como si les hablara en otro idioma—. Olvídenlo.

— ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? — dice el hombre payaso con disgusto.

— Una clara crítica al sistema educativo del Capitolio — murmuro y no digo nada más.

Al final, termino con un vestido que me hace ver poderosa. Los estilistas no son tan inútiles como pensaba, si no hablamos del maquillaje y el tinte.

Esta noche tomaré diez baños para no ir a la Arena como si fuera un duende.

Mi compañero de distrito no parece dispuesto a siquiera mirarme. No es que me moleste, de todas formas, no es como si supiera incluso su nombre.

— Miranos, — dice alguien a mis espaldas—. Casi parecemos del mismo distrito.

Es Kinsey. De inmediato noto que tiene razón, lo único molesto es que en él no usasen tintes.

— Cierto — le sonrío, algo que con él no me cuesta tanto—. ¿Sabes cuál sería una idea genial?

— ¿Cuál?

— ¡Qué también te tiñeras el cabello!

Kinsey suelta una carcajada:

—No creo que se me vería tan bien como a ti.

— Seamos sinceros, a nadie se le ve bien.

— Tributos, por favor suban a sus carruajes.

— Suerte — le digo—. Espero y no te caigas a la mitad del recorrido.

— Espero lo mismo de ti.

Lo observo hasta que llega casi al final de la fila.

Sería más fácil para mí que me agradara Kinsey si tuviera la seguridad de que no tendré que enfrentarlo en los próximos días.

* * *

 **Jordán Parker, 18 años, Distrito 8**

* * *

Lo primero que noto es que este pobre diseñador, novato, está aún más nervioso que yo y eso que es mi cuello el que corre peligro. No tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que va hacer conmigo.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres usar eso?

—Sí, y no aceptaré ninguna clase de negativa.

—Pero eso complica lo que teníamos en mente. Además, es muy probable que no haga juego con la vestimenta de tu compañera.

—Eso es lo de menos.

—¿No crees que eso le moleste?

—Lo dudo, tiene otras cosas en mente y otras preocupaciones menos banales que estas.

Mi estilista me mira de manera desaprobatoria, claramente se lo ha tomado a mal.

—Discúlpame, no quise ofenderte ni nada parecido, tal vez fui un poco riguroso. Pero honestamente es lo que pienso.

—Como quieras —lo dice con un tono seco y de forma tajante. Si había alguna esperanza de socializar, ésta se ha ido. Y también su nerviosismo, si desluzco en la ceremonia y no consigo patrocinadores, eso será una descarga ante mi insolencia. Dirá: "Lo tiene merecido, él se lo buscó".

Miro la gorra café que sostengo entre las manos. Mi mirada se pierde en la selva de mis recuerdos. Sólo puedo ver los rostros de los gemelos en mi mente. Nada más.

Aprieto mi puño dentro de mi chaqueta y saco el pequeño dije con un ave y lo miro con ternura, al igual que la gorra. El primero fue un regalo de Jayna, el segundo de Zen. Empiezo a recordar mi despedida de la familia. Mis padres estaban tristes y, por dentro, desolados, pero no dejaban que sus sentimientos se manifestasen para no deprimir a los demás. Nuestro plan había fallado, no habíamos tenido la necesidad de pedir teselas y en cambio, tomábamos algunos animales que nos llegaban para desollarlos y pasarlos a procesar. No éramos ricos, pero tampoco carecíamos de lo fundamental: casa, vestido y sustento. De vez en cuando, podíamos darnos un pequeño lujo, especialmente en los cumpleaños.

Cierro los ojos y en mi cabeza puedo escuchar la última frase que me dijo el pequeño Zen. Pero en ese momento mi estilista toca mi hombro, me muestra mi atuendo. Un conjunto de pantalón y playera, sin mangas, cafés como la gorra; unas muñequeras y zapatos deportivos rojos. Nunca había visto algo como ello, son cómodos, pero son de piel, lucen muy finos y pueden pasar por zapatos. Sólo había escuchado de su producción en la planta, pero nunca los había visto. Me visto con todas esas prendas y me siento en una silla giratoria para que terminen los últimos retoques.

El único cambio que le hacen a mi look, es pintarme las puntas del cabello en rojo, cuando me pongo la gorra, el estilista hace que algunos mechones salgan por el espacio que hay entre la pieza ajustable y el resto. Para finalizar, me ponen una capa hecha de piel de oso; sin duda eso me hará destacar; aunque no sé si para bien o para mal.

—Bien, no luces tan mal —me parece que lo dice más por compromiso que por convencimiento. Aunque puede que sus palabras contengan algo de verdad.

Cuando salgo de esa habitación veo a Pacoult esperándonos. Cuando me ve la expresión de su cara es de total impresión. Daba la sensación de que sus ojos iban a salirse de sus cuencas. Al serenarse, me percato de que siente disgusto por mi atuendo, posiblemente no era lo que esperaba. Con lo poco que lo conozco puedo decir que no tengo cabida dentro de su exquisito sentido de la moda.

De repente se abren las puertas de la otra habitación y sale Adeline enfundada en un hermoso vestido de una sola pieza de colores extravagantes y una cola despampanante; un abrigo incluido en la parte del pecho hasta el cuello; su rostro adornado con un suave maquillaje en el que el rojo de sus labios era el principal atractivo; su peinado estaba compuesto por unas cuantas trenzas y una flor violeta en su oreja izquierda; sus zapatillas eran finas y de un diseño peculiar pero fino.

Esta vez, la reacción de Pacoult es completamente distinta, está impresionado. La observa desde varios ángulos, analizando cada aspecto.

—¡Perfecto! Esto sí me complace. Es hora de irnos.

Nos acompañan hasta la carroza que nos llevará al desfile.

—Luces muy bien. Sin duda vamos a ser la pareja más comentada. Tú por tener el mejor atuendo y yo por tener el más ridículo.

Eso le saca una pequeña sonrisa, la primera que le veo. Antes de llegar al carruaje, lo único que se me ocurre hacer es tomar de la mano a Adeline y no dejarla sola.

* * *

 **Bethany Curtis, 14 años, Distrito 11**

* * *

—Tienes una piel muy hermosa, pero necesitamos trabajar con ella –dice la mujer que me recibió en una sala que tiene una cantidad exagerada de artefactos extraños—. Me llamo Adonia.

Eve, la escolta de nuestro distrito, me dijo que empezarían a prepararme desde temprano para el desfile de tributos, así que luego de desayunar, me trajo aquí. Adonia es una chica extraña, no parece mayor de 20 años y es hermosa de manera particular: su piel está estampada con flores de colores, lleva maquillaje, aunque no tan estrafalario, excepto por sus pestañas violetas de cinco centímetros. Su cabello color ciruela está estilizado en una coleta alta y cae hasta su espalda, pareciera normal, excepto que las puntas tienen movimiento propio y ondean suavemente de un lado a otro. Me pregunto por qué en este lugar les gusta modificar su apariencia y cómo logran hacer tales cosas. Sin embargo, Adonia es una de las más normales, comparado con las modificaciones, prendas y cabellos extravagantes que he visto desde que llegué. Y es ese pensamiento el que me hace temblar. No quiero que me hagan nada parecido a eso; me da horror imaginarme con otro color de piel o con una horrenda peluca.

—En lugar de labrar la tierra, parece que te la echas encima— me dice y ahí acabó mi gusto por ella, lucía amable, pero parece que aquí pocas personas son agradables.

—Sin embargo, no hay nada imposible para la tecnología del Capitolio, pequeña Beth—continúa—. Ahora, ve al cuarto de baño —señala una puerta.

Camino un poco insegura en la dirección indicada.

—Me he encargado de que rotulen los botones de la ducha, sé por experiencias anteriores, que a ustedes puede resultarles complicado utilizarlas. Si necesitas algo, estaré aquí.

Continúo y entro, agradeciendo internamente el gesto de la rotulación. Hay una enorme tina lista con agua tibia que despide un olor fuerte pero agradable; me sumerjo después de desvestirme. A un lado veo un tablero con una serie de botones para elegir mi tipo de cabello, luego de hacerlo, la superficie de la tina se inclina, dejándome con la cabeza recostada contra un lavabo en el cual mi cabello comienza a ser enjuagado y disfruto de la experiencia, dejando que una especie de mano robótica masajee mi cuero cabelludo. Me permito relajarme un momento y pasan algunos minutos, comienzo a recordar a mi hermano y lo guapo que se veía en la entrevista cuando vino a los Juegos… Lo habían arreglado y se veía extraordinario, con un traje que podría costar lo que en mi casa hubiera sido nuestra cena y almuerzo por más de un año; guapísimo sí, pero destinado a morir. El pensamiento me hace abrir los ojos de repente y salgo rápidamente para secarme: ha acabado el momento de relajación, he vuelto a mi cruel realidad.

Me coloco un albornoz que dejaron para mí y deslizo una mano por la suave superficie antes de salir. Tan pronto pongo un pie fuera del cuarto de baño, el rostro de Adonia se ilumina.

—Oh Dios, mira eso, es casi un milagro. ¡Esa piel morena se verá genial con los colores que elegimos! —ríe y un par de chicos pequeños y extravagantes que están a su alrededor, comienzan a aplaudir como si estuvieran en un espectáculo.

Se acercan a mí y comienza la tortura.

Me tumban sobre una camilla y comienzan a ponerme lociones en todo el cuerpo, les escucho hablar sobre para qué sirve cada una y me asombra todo lo que pueden lograr con ellas, ya que nunca he tenido una. Depilar, hidratar, exfoliar… trato de distraerme escuchándolos, para no pensar en mi desnudez frente a unos desconocidos que tratan de embellecerme.

Luego de un rato, piden que me levante e inician con mi cabello. El champú ha conseguido dejarlo muy suave, así que lo peinan y dan forma a mis rizos. Continúan con mi rostro, aplicando maquillaje y rezo para que sea lo más normal posible.

Después de lo que parecen horas, mi estómago ruge y agradezco escuchar a Adonia pidiéndome que me vista para terminar. Me coloco un vestido hecho de lo que parecen hojas de maíz y me sorprende lo fácil que se adapta a mi cuerpo. Me calzo unas sandalias planas con correas que se anudan alrededor de mi pantorrilla. Cuando estoy vestida, me colocan una especie de corona grande, que también simula hojas de cultivo y me dan un báculo con un gran girasol en su extremo superior.

—Ahora sí, ya puedes mirarte —me dice Adonia, descubriendo un gran espejo.

Me miro y me siento poderosa. No quisiera darles mérito, pero han hecho un excelente trabajo, me encanta ver a mi Distrito representado en mi atuendo y, a pesar de que soy pequeña, siento que me han hecho ver imponente y eso me gusta. Estoy dispuesta a ganar algunos puntos con los patrocinadores.

* * *

 **Mazer Blitz, 16 años, Distrito 5**

* * *

Miro mis ropas y suspiro.

No digo que esperara algo mejor; los trajes para las presentaciones suelen ser de lo más ridículos, pero que me hagan brillar como un trozo de uranio es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida. Aunque realmente no me interesa que me vistan con todas las luces del Capitolio. La apariencia no define a una persona ni limita su inteligencia, y con tanto brillo sobre mí será imposible que alguien me ignore, lo que es bueno teniendo en cuenta mi situación.

Entonces recuerdo a Erder y el golpe que me dio cuando durante nuestra despedida empecé a reír, diciendo que ya estaba muerto. Mi hermano nunca me había golpeado, mucho menos con tanta fuerza. Tampoco lo había visto llorar antes, él siempre ha sido el fuerte de la casa, sin embargo, lo hizo. Lloró, no por él, sino por mí, igual que mamá.

Entiendo que tal vez no he sido la mejor de las compañías; desde la muerte de papá y Himmel no he hecho más que meterme en problemas con la gente del distrito, pero aun así ellos jamás me lo han reprochado. Sé que mis experimentos les disgustan, y que detestan que nunca les muestre el mismo cariño que ellos a mí, pero nunca han intentado cambiarme. Me consta que me aman, y son lo único que me queda en el mundo. No puedo fallarles como tantas otras veces. No esta vez.

Cuando veo a Mana caminar hacia mí vestida de átomo gigante, me siento un poco más a gusto con mi disfraz. Gracias a sus anillos de metal nos cuesta varios minutos poder acomodarnos en el carro, y luego de muchas quejas y un pleito entre nuestros estilistas, al fin Callix encuentra la forma de acomodarnos para que su diseño no me rebane el cuello.

—¡Mazer, ya te he dicho que te quites estas horrendas gafas! — Revah me sorprende al acercar su mano a mi rostro, y sin darme cuenta lo detengo a mitad de camino, ejerciendo inconscientemente tanta presión que él me mira con miedo y da un respingo, tratando de liberarse, pero no lo dejo.

—Mi padre me dio estas gafas— le digo, y de nuevo sin darme cuenta presiono su brazo, sacándole un alarido de dolor.

Lo miro fijamente. En general no me gusta que nadie me toque, pero menos que toquen cosas tan valiosas para mí.

— ¡Mazer, le haces daño! — chilla Mana, y como si despertara de un sueño lo suelto. Revah chilla también, alejándose lo más posible mientras todos en este enorme establo me miran como si estuviera loco, en especial la chica rubia con una mirada extraña que estaba hablando con Kelvin. En sus ojos hay una curiosidad que me inquieta. Me hace sentir extraño, pero no digo nada y aparto la mirada, sintiéndome inexplicablemente incómodo.

— ¡Ya terminó el espectáculo! Rev, no seas llorón. El chico no te hizo daño. Y tú, Niño Explosión, guárdate esa mirada para la Arena.

Kelvin deja a la chica y me da un empujón nada amable en la espalda a modo de advertencia.

— ¡Sonrían! — dice Callix entonces, mientras acomoda por última vez los anillos de Mana. Kelvin toma mi manga y tira, acercándome a él.

—Sonríe— ordena, justo en el momento en que los caballos del Distrito 3 empiezan a andar para terminar de acomodarse en el orden asignado. No rehúyo de su tacto ni lo aporto porque podría decirse que existe esa confianza entre nosotros. Kelvin fue el mentor de Himmel en sus juegos, y desde que ella murió se ha aproximado a mí. Supongo que siente culpa por no haber podido salvarla, y por eso hace lo posible para que yo no corra la misma suerte. Es un sujeto extraño, pero le debo mucho. Todo mi conocimiento sobre explosivos, al menos. Si no fuera por él y su increíble irresponsabilidad, nunca hubiera aprendido que la química podía ser tan divertida.

Las enormes puertas se abren entonces, y los caballos empiezan a tirar del carro de los tributos del Distrito 1. Cuando empezamos a movernos también, Kelvin tiene que soltarme, no sin antes indicarme con un gesto que sonría.

La música se mezcla con los gritos de euforia y los aplausos. Me aturde. No me gustan los ruidos fuertes, pero resisto el impulso de taparme los oídos y miro hacia el frente, como si nada pasara, como si no estuviera en éste lugar lleno de personas que esperan verme morir. Y creo que eso les gusta porque escucho que alguien grita mi nombre. Otros se ríen, pero no me importa. Lo único que me importa es ver a la Presidenta Pylos, porque sé que, de todas las personas aquí presentes, solo ella podría decirme porqué se han empeñado en destruir a mi familia.

* * *

 **Arya Frisk, 18 años, Distrito 2**

* * *

Rush no deja de decirme lo hermosa que me veo con este traje. Que si me veo sexy y radiante, que si nací para vestirlo… Él tiene buenas intenciones, pero es un poco pesado. Aunque no puedo negar que hizo un buen trabajo: llevo una falda dorada, cinturón incluido; un crop top de piel que se sostiene de mi hombro derecho; una capa de piel de animal y sandalias de tacón alto con cintas doradas que llegan hasta las rodillas. Y sobre mi cabeza, una tiara con el escudo del Dos. Me podría asemejar a una diosa griega.

—Queda un minuto para comenzar— anuncia una voz robótica que se amplifica por todos los carros.

Esto no hace más que Rush se ponga más eufórico. Cuando me dice que ya tiene que irse, lo detengo un momento. Hay una pregunta que deseo hacerle.

—Rush, tengo una pregunta. ¿Estos carros, son los mismos que se usan todos los años?

—No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que sí — me acaricia un brazo, creo que lo hace y ni cuenta se da—. ¿Corazón, por qué lo preguntas?

—No, por nada. Solo porque tenía el presentimiento de que las almas de los anteriores valientes tributos estaban aquí y me dan fuerza — invento una excusa rápidamente y pongo mi puño en el pecho fingiendo orgullo. Rush no hace más que pegar un gritito afeminado y desearme suerte antes de salir corriendo.

Me desconecto de todo y me quedo analizando lo que me acaba de decir. Entonces, sí hay una posibilidad de que… papá hubiera estado aquí parado. Recordarlo hace que se forme un nudo en mi garganta y sude frío. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera salido cosechado, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. Aunque ponerme a cuestionarlo ahora no sería más que una pérdida de tiempo, estoy en los jodidos Juegos del Hambre y voluntariamente. Aunque las circunstancias lo han requerido.

El movimiento del carro hace que despierte de mi ensimismamiento, tengo que sujetarme un momento de la barandilla que nos han puesto. Me recompongo rápidamente y me arreglo la tiara que se ha movido por el choque. Geb me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero no me dice nada significativo. Puedo oír el himno de Panem de fondo, aunque queda opacado por los gritos ensordecedores del público. Este está repleto de capitolinos de coloridas pelucas y tatuajes. Están chillando como locos y otros riéndose de lo que unos llevan puestos. Por recomendación de Lilliefrost, me dedico a mandar saludos al público. Barbilla arriba, espalda recta, senos juntos, todo perfecto. Hago volar besos por aquí y besos por allá; veo una pancarta con mi nombre y doy un mini saltito de alegría y lanzo muchos besos. Parece que al final de todo ser prostituta me ha ayudado.

Aunque recibo atención, es bastante visible que la mayoría de los espectadores se están fijando en la chica del Uno, cuyo nombre no puedo recordar. Ella lleva un vestido plateado extra brillante, incluso diría que un poco dañino a la vista. No puede parar de pegar gritos y lanzar besos eufóricos. Los capitolinos responden con gritos más fuertes que son como gasolina para ella. Solo me permito tener un poquito de envidia por ella, aunque ¿para qué engañarnos?, yo también soy fabulosa y estoy radiante. Olviden mis críticas de Rush, es un genio.

Al comparar a la chica con Geb, es como si compararas una sirena de ambulancia con una simple luz de un bombillito. Él está quieto, sin voltear a sus lados mirando a un punto en la nada. De repente, respira profundo y empieza a saludar con energía a los capitolinos. Lleva puesto algo raro, está vestido como un ''ninja'' según entendí a su estilista. Ni idea de que es eso, pero luce impresionante. Quitando la pelea que tuvo en el tren, es una persona razonable y muy determinada. Es bastante estratégico y parece tener todo bajo control. Siendo sobrino de un Vencedor, seguro que también tendrá una gran masa de patrocinadores esperando ansiosos de depositar su dinero en él. Tendría que analizarlo un poco más, sé que es un poco inestable. Pero podría verlo como un posible aliado, tiene buenas ideas y es un tributo de armas tomar que me conviene más como aliado que como enemigo. Aunque al final de todo, hasta nuestros propios aliados son nuestros rivales.

Queda muy poco ya para llegar a la Plaza de Capitol Hill, cosa que aprovecho para mandar unos últimos saludos y besos. La chica del Uno se encoge de hombros y voltea hacia sus lados. Cuando hacemos contacto visual, le guiño un ojo y esbozo una sonrisa. Ella me ve desconcertada y se voltea. Lo ha hecho bastante bien. Y esto solo se pone mucho más interesante.

* * *

 **Yuta Sills, 14 años, Distrito 4**

* * *

Hace viento, y no hay humedad. El aire es seco, sin olor a sal, pero tampoco a dulce. Quizá a leve rancio, ya que la prisa y el sudor es algo que por mucho que quieran no van a poder evitar. Aún no puede modificar nuestra piel hasta quitarnos las glándulas execrativas. Aún. Es algo a agradecer. Noto que el calor bajo el disfraz de fantoche que me han puesto —al estilo pirata de siglos atrás, mirando mucho por el estereotipo del distrito y no por los muchos otros detalles que podrían haber aprovechado mejor— empieza a picar sobre la zona del hombro aún sensible. Donde Yue me hizo el tatuaje antes de marcharme hacia el tren. Cuando mi hermana sostuvo mi mano y todos guardamos silencio. El lazo y la perla. Algunos de los estilistas se quejaron de él e incluso quisieron quitármelo, pero mi mirada fue suficiente para echarlos atrás.

Cerca de mí, Bounder es incapaz de quedarse quieta. Trata de parecer segura, pero a mí no me engaña: todos, en mayor o menor medida, estamos nerviosos. Yo tengo ganas de que el trago pase rápido y poder quitarme esta ropa agobiante. Demonios, qué calor. Los focos deslumbran, aunque al ponerme de espaldas puedo ver bien al resto de jóvenes con que comparto la misma suerte. En el carro de delante, el del Distrito 3, hay un chico alto y de mirada seria. Tiene rastas largas, hasta media espalda, y la verdad es que le quedan muy bien. Sé que le estoy mirando demasiado, porque además se ha dado cuenta de mi fijación y me vigila receloso, pero no puedo dejar de admirar su cuerpo fuerte, los músculos bien formados, esa latente rebeldía. Me atrae como un maldito imán y no puedo evitarlo.

— _Hey patner,_ que lo vas a derretir a este paso —mi compañera me rodea los hombros con un brazo y le hace un guiño con el ojo. Él, que según vi se llama Adler, la mira molesto y nos da la espalda. Por un momento pierdo la respiración al creer que podré admirar su espalda y más abajo, pero Bounder me hace mirar a los otros tributos—. También tenemos que tener en cuenta a los otros, ¿sabes? Esa, por ejemplo —señala a la chica del 5, bastante guapa también— tiene bastantes papeletas para dar muchos problemas; su compañero además sabe química y truquitos explosivos. El rubito, que tiene tu misma edad, parece dispuesto hasta a sacar las muelas del juicio que aún no le han nacido para matarnos con ellas. Los del 2 son bichos venenosos de cuidado, pero sabemos que lo peor serán las madres. Y no por ellas, sino por nosotros. Aff… —resopla, y sé que pensamos lo mismo: no, no es agradable saber que nos mancharemos de sangre ajena para sobrevivir. Ojalá pudiera proponer un suicidio colectivo, para joder al Capitolio en sus narices, pero no todos nos sentimos igual. Alguno se chivaría, a mí me borrarían y a mi familia ve a saber qué le harían.

Nos hacen subir a nuestros puestos, los automóviles nos transportan y yo sonrío y saludo. Al igual que todos. Como monitos adiestrados. Tras asirme bien y asegurarme de que Bounder no haga locuras que la lleven a terminar bajo alguna rueda, aprovecho mi posición para ojear a los de atrás, aunque no veo mucho: los chicos de los distritos ocho y nueve también me llaman la atención, aunque no tanto como el que me precede. Quién sabe cómo habría sido si los hubiera conocido en otra situación donde no debiéramos asesinarnos. Bueno, aún quedan algunos días antes de eso. Quizá pueda descubrirlo. Me gustaría. Y no me importa que a alguien le pueda parecer mal, o precipitado, o innecesario, o enfermo. Más enfermo es esto. Muchísimo más. Al ricitos le brillan los ojos por lo que me parece aguado, y me dan ganas de abrazarlo. Es raro, no soy de mucho contacto ajeno. A nuestro alrededor todo brilla, pero me gustaría que hubiera solo oscuridad, estrellas y confidencias. Sin más. Creo que mi aliada lo nota, porque me remueve el pelo tratando de animarme. Se lo agradezco, y también que esté aquí. Conmigo.

* * *

 **Milo Agram, 18 años, Distrito 9**

* * *

Veo, por el rabillo del ojo, como las pantallas colocadas a tramos regulares emiten mi imagen maximizada. Tengo los ojos muy abiertos, no distingo bien si es por asombro o por miedo. Me cuesta reconocerme a mí mismo.

Articus y Summer, mi equipo de preparación, después de horas y horas peinando, planchando y embarrándome en distintas sustancias de apariencia asquerosa y olores embriagadores, lograron quitarme _todo el vello antiestético y_ que mi cabello callera en duros ángulos en lugar de mis habituales rulos desordenados.

Para mi suerte, Sloan es la diseñadora más cuerda de la historia de los Juegos del Hambre. Ella no quiso que me cortaran el pelo hasta el cuero cabelludo y tampoco pidió que me sacaran las pecas quirúrgicamente como Articus lo sugirió. Solamente me enfundó en un traje de plástico y cuero. La combinación de telas es muy calurosa y me da ganas de quitarme la campera de cuero color trigo, pero la amenaza de ir a las entrevistas desnudo me detiene.

Sloan Vikhe no parece ser una fan de las bromas. Agradezco no estar vestido como un enorme trigo o estar desnudo y espolvoreado de distintos cereales como pasó en años anteriores. Me gusta mi traje, a diferencia de varios, el mío es cómodo y cubre casi la totalidad de mi cuerpo.

Dentro del establo, se escuchaban los gritos, pero aquí en el circuito del desfile resultan abrumadores. Las luces, las cámaras y el clamor de la multitud me hacen sentir como un gladiador camino al Coliseo, como los de los mitos que nos enseñaron en el colegio. Los seres en las que tribunas a los lados del recorrido difícilmente podían ser reconocidos como personas. Ellos tienen rasgos de animales, hocicos, bigotes y garras. También estoy bastante seguro de que la piel de un humano no es capaz de adquirir esos colores tan llamativos: rojo, rosa, púrpura y azul.

 _Es su moda, si no quieres morir no la critiques. Sólo di que es bonito y sonríe._

La voz de Kaylee resuena en mi cabeza. Tiene razón, en años anteriores los tributos que se quejaban eran los primeros en morir. A regañadientes sigo el consejo de mi mentora, sonrío y comienzo a saludar. A mi lado, escucho un sonido de disgusto, Riley no me dirige la palabra desde que descendimos del tren. Luce muy incómoda, el traje es más corto de lo que normalmente usa y se lo tironea hacia abajo constantemente. Sus estilistas estuvieron mucho más tiempo trabajando en su preparación, e incluso le colocaron extensiones de cabello.

La mayor parte de los tributos lucen incómodos entre ellos, igual que Riley y yo. En cambio, los chicos del distrito 12 van silenciosamente juntos de un lado a otro. Parece que ya tienen un entendimiento cómplice propio de una alianza. Como una señal, en ese momento el anuncio del distrito 12 atrona mis oídos. Este año a diferencia de Teva, Hyden no se libró del mono de minero. El traje del distrito 12 siempre es negro y generalmente es un mono de minero.

En las pantallas comienzan a enfocarse en los trajes. El vestido blanco impoluto de la chica del Uno. La perturbadora capa de su compañero parece una cascada de sangre del color de los rubíes. La chica del Dos parece una guerrera. El traje cyborg de Adler Radamacher, del Distrito 3, acapara más tiempo en la pantalla que el resto, al parecer todos están impresionados por el resultado final.

La chica del Distrito 5, creo que su nombre es Mana, luce incómodo, lleno de globos de colores que representan juntos una especie de átomo y el de su compañero, Mazer, me provoca dolor de cabeza por lo brillante que resulta.

Así pasan por todos los distritos hasta llegar a nosotros. Trato de lucir lo más seguro posible. Ignoro mi ansiedad y sonrío un poco más, los ocupantes de las tribunas parecen extasiados, siempre y cuando los profesionales estén fuera de su vista. El rostro lloroso de mi hermana me descoloca por un momento, pero solo soy yo en una de las grandes pantallas. Me lo he imaginado todo.

Pensar en mi familia me marea. Hay solo una posibilidad entre veinticuatro de que yo gane, mis chances no son muy esperanzadoras. No quiero morir. No puedo dejar que Elene pase por otro funeral.

Voy a hacer lo necesario para volver a casa.

* * *

 **Zachary Johnson, 15 años, Distrito 10**

* * *

Le doy una última palmadita a cada caballo y subo al carruaje, lo que me cuesta un poco a causa de este cuerpo pequeño y flacucho que tengo. Me gustan los caballos y se me hace cruel ver cómo los tienen como zombis en este sitio.

Magdie, mi compañera de distrito y ahora también aliada, se despide de la chica del Distrito 8 y viene corriendo hacia nuestro carro. Resulta curioso el hecho de que ella tiene bastante ropa encima y yo estoy medio desnudo. Aunque, eso sí, ambos traemos pieles.

Mientras que la chica con la que estaba hablando sube ayudada por su compañero y al parecer algo aturdida, Magdie sube casi de un salto y me sonríe. Es como veinte centímetros más alta que yo, así que hace que me sienta diminuto. Me pregunto si en caso de que llegara a sobrevivir a esta cosa, si este cuerpo será capaz de convertirse en el hombre que algún día fui.

—Tu moretón desapareció— comenta mi compañera señalando mi barbilla mientras el carruaje del Distrito 1 arranca.

—Es maquillaje— le explico.

Ella asiente y mira al frente con una sonrisa forzada, lista para intentar llamar la atención de la estúpida gente del Capitolio.

Cuando me pregunto por el golpe que tenía le había respondido que me lo había hecho con una puerta, lo que técnicamente era cierto, había sido una puerta empujada por mi idiota "padre".

Richard Johnson había sido el primero en ir a despedirse de mí y obviamente yo no lo iba a dejar entrar, al menos no por gusto. Como el hombre violento que siempre fue, no pudo aceptar que su único "hijo" no lo dejara entrar y forcejeamos con la puerta hasta que logró darme un golpe con esta, dejándome fuera de combate lo suficiente para que se inmiscuyera.

Lo deje hablar sin responderle ni escuchar una sola palabra de lo que decía. Al final, cuando el maldito quiso abrazarme, lo único que le dije es que se mantuviera lejos de mi familia.

Después, cuando Zoe y Zettie entraron a despedirse, la primera se acongojó al ver mi herida, sintiéndose culpable por haberle permitido ir, aunque tampoco habría podido detenerlo. Ambas lloraron mucho y yo sentía como mi corazón se comprimía cuando las abrazaba, a sabiendas que era posible que no regresase. Pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejarlas solas, no puedo abandonar a Zoe, no de nuevo.

Nuestro carro sale y todas las luces que nos proyectan me deslumbran por un instante. Toda la gente, si puede llamárseles así, grita y silba a sus tributos preferidos (o al menos a los que han vestido más a su gusto).

En la pantalla se muestra el rostro, maquillado como un robot, del chico del Tres. Recuerdo que cuando lo vi durante las repeticiones de las cosechas, me pareció un tipo con apariencia desafiante, y debo decir que con ese traje lo aparenta aún más.

Me aferro con fuerza al soporte del carruaje y hundo mi cabeza entre mis brazos mientras en la pantalla aparece una chica de apariencia mágica con tan poca ropa como yo. No puedo creer que me estén sometiendo a tal humillación.

Zoïk y yo dedicamos toda una vida a luchar contra este sitio. Ansiosos, deseosos, de ver un mundo donde la gente de nuestro distrito tuviera las mismas oportunidades que los capitolinos. Pero ahora estoy aquí, cual animal de circo, objeto de la diversión de personas que no son capaces de ver más allá de su nariz a menos que lo que tengan enfrente sea una rebaja de pelucas. Vestido con una falda de piel echa por un hombre que no paraba de parlotear sobre un grupo musical del que jamás había escuchado como si no estuviera a punto de ser mandado a un campo de combate como res al rastro.

Cuando Zoïk fue a despedirme, deseé de todo corazón poder regresar al tiempo en que mi cuerpo aún era infantil y podía acurrucarme en sus brazos sin que un millón de fuegos artificiales me invadieran por completo. Puede que a simple vista aun luzca como un chiquillo, pero definitivamente ya no lo soy, en realidad nunca lo he sido.

Zoïk, mi dulce Zoïk. Sé que en el fondo lo sabes, eres consciente de quien soy yo. Siempre dices lo parecido que soy a Zephyr. Desde que era pequeño notaste que teníamos las mismas destrezas y los mismos anhelos. Solo que él era más feliz que yo a pesar de todo. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Solo era un hombre cuyo mundo era un desastre, pero estaba en su lugar.

—¡Mira! Zachary, estamos en la pantalla— exclama Magdie al lado mío—. Sonríe, necesitamos patrocinadores si queremos salir vivos de esto.

Levanto la vista, pero no sonrío, estamos tan cerca del balcón principal, tan cerca de Antigone Pylos. Es imposible hacerlo.

* * *

 **Teva Dunne, 16 años, Distrito 12**

* * *

La carroza al fin se detiene. Han sido los peores minutos de mi vida entera. Los aplausos continúan y la gente no para de gritar, no entiendo lo que dicen. Hyden me mira preocupado y dirige su mirada hacia el velo, que está colgando en mi mano. Por más extraño que parezca no estoy sumergida en fantasías y soy muy consciente de todo cuanto ocurre a mi alrededor. Me he quitado el velo porque no podía aguantarlo más. Hyden me quiere decir algo, pero los aplausos comienzan a cesar y vemos como la presidente Pylos se asoma en el gran balcón.

Antigone Pylos sigue siendo una mujer hermosa. Con su edad, las mujeres del distrito ya se ven decrépitas, sin embargo, ella luce como alguien comenzando los cuarenta. Timeus, que no para de contarnos historias, supongo que, con el fin de entretenernos, nos habló de lo populares que eran las cirugías estéticas en el Capitolio. Pylos debe tener un motón de ellas a cuestas.

El silencio se apodera de todo el recinto esperando que Pylos inicie el tan esperado discurso que da inicio a esta pesadilla infernal. Su presencia inunda el lugar y aunque nuestros mentores secretamente despotriquen contra ella, Pylos es una mujer que domina la escena.

Abre la boca y un miedo absoluto se apodera de mi cuerpo. La despedida, el tren, el cambio de imagen, nada de eso me hizo sentir como me siento ahora. Ver a Pylos a unos cuantos metros de mí me obliga a percibir la certeza de lo que vivo. No sé qué pasa que aún no me he ido, sigo aquí, no me pierdo, no lo entiendo… Escucho cada una de sus palabras, que caen como ladrillos en mi cabeza. Con cada sílaba todo se hace más real… fui cosechada y voy a una Arena a perder la vida o a intentar quitársela a veintitrés chicos más. ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Suplico para que regrese. Pero no sé qué es lo que debe regresar.

Siento los latidos de mi corazón en mis sienes, que se acompasan con el discurso, convirtiéndose en una especie de ritmo macabro que hace que gotas de sudor mojen mi frente. Estoy erguida y paralizada en una pose incómoda. Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Hyden busca mi mirada. Debo darle la impresión de que me voy a desmayar de un momento a otro. Me obligo a mirarlo para decirle con un gesto que estoy bien, pero creo que me sale una mueca porque sus ojos vuelven a mostrar preocupación. Esquivo su mirada porque me siento como hace unos minutos atrás: totalmente expuesta. Instintivamente jalo el borde de la falda en un intento de tapar la desnudez que siento. El vestido es demasiado corto, y yo demasiado larga. Nunca había exhibido mi cuerpo de esta manera y siento como la vergüenza se une al miedo y el coctel que resulta parece envenenar mis entrañas.

Mi mente se apiada de mí y me regala la imagen de mi madre con esa linda sonrisa que usa para decirme que soy hermosa. Recuerdo entonces que me debe estar viendo y que debe estar feliz de ver a su pequeña Teva vestida, al fin, como una chica y trato de componer mi expresión, pero un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo cuando pienso que a su lado debe estar sentado mi padre. Me tiemblan las piernas y creo que ahora sí voy a caer. Busco algo de que agarrarme y es cuando siento de nuevo la fina tela del velo. Maldigo por habérmelo quitado. Ahora sería de mucha utilidad, a pesar de que hace un momento me pareció más importante mostrar que la única cosa corta que amo llevar es mi cabello.

Pero el momento ha pasado y ahora sólo quiero taparme de nuevo e intento con todas mis fuerzas escapar a mi mundo de fantasías, no obstante, en mi cabeza regresa, lentamente, la voz… "No, ahora no".

Entiendo lo que dice y por primera vez le hago caso: nos miran y nada gano mostrándome como una idiota con miedo. Además, está Hyden. Por más increíble que parezca me acepta y somos aliados, no puedo dejarme vencer.

Una nueva ola de aplausos y ovaciones me sorprende y trato de rescatar las últimas palabras que se colaron por mis oídos. Algo referente al nuevo equipo de Vigilantes.

—Estoy seguro que nosotros no tenemos que estar tan felices en darles la bienvenida—dice Hyden sin dejar de mirar a Pylos, creo que sólo ha dejado escapar sus pensamientos.

Yo intento sumergirme en los míos porque no quiero perder ese cálido sentimiento de valor que se apoderó de mi cuerpo, pero ya no lo encuentro. No me importa, porque sé dónde hallarlo. No me gusta ir allí a buscarlo, pues deberé enfrentarme a esos hoyos profundamente negros de nuevo, pero ya no tengo nada que perder…

—… y no quedando más nada que decir—dice Pylos, sonriente— ¡les deseamos unos felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!

* * *

 **Vanille LaPelier, 19 años. Control de Clima**

* * *

—"¡Que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!" ¡Adoro la frase! ¡Es simplemente maravillosa! —le digo a mi reflejo en el espejo— ¿Verdad que sí gemela astral? Tú sí que eres la buena.

Cherise suelta una risita y yo apoyo una mano en la pared del ascensor para no perder el equilibrio. Me tomé dos copas, pero estoy bien. Sólo algo mareada.

—¿No viste a Lucky? Desapareció justo después del discurso, pensé que iría al baño, pero no volvió. ¿¡Cómo se atreve a perderse la diversión!? —pregunto algo molesta. Detesto cuando alguien se va en el mejor momento. Mañana pienso exigirle explicaciones.

—Lucky tiene un concepto de diversión distinto al nuestro... O quizá uno de los hombres lagarto que viven en las alcantarillas sacó una mano por el retrete y lo secuestró.

Doy un grito y ella ríe de nuevo. Creo que se está aprovechando de mí por haber bebido, pero tal vez hable en serio.

—¡Eso son leyendas! ¡Me estás timando!

—Son reales.

—¿Los has visto? —pregunto poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—No. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero lo sé.

—Me estás timando. Nadie puede saber algo sólo porque sí.

—A veces sí, Vanille.

Doy un grito ahogado.

—¿Tienes poderes?

Cherise no contesta, sólo me sonríe. Con el sonido de una campanilla llegamos a nuestra planta. Justo cuando pasamos afuera, mi celular suena. Con la ayuda de ella logro sacarlo de mi bolso y pulsar el botón de contestar. Es Arah.

—¡Vanille al habla!

—Vanille, sólo quería recordarte que mañana comienza el entrenamiento. Debes estar en la sala de control a las siete y media.

—¡A la orden, jefa! —digo haciendo el saludo militar.

Pero cuando voy a colgar, escucho la voz de Rowan desde el aparato.

—Eh, Cardamomo. ¿Sigues ahí?

—¿Cardamomo? ¿Me dices a mí?

—¿A quién sino? Más te vale no aparecer por la Sala de Control con resaca. Te necesito con los cinco sentidos alerta.

—Resaca y los cinco sentidos. Muy bien. ¿Y por qué me has llamado así? ¿Por qué está Arah contigo? ¿Saben dónde fue Lucky?

—Sí.

—¿Hola?… ¡Rowan! —miro a Cherise buscando su apoyo moral—. Creo que me colgó.

—Bueno es tarde. Quizá le entró sueño y se fue a dormir. ¿Por qué no nos vamos también nosotras? Dormir es importante, repone tu energía física y mental y te inspira.

—Me gustaría... Pero prometí a mi abue que la llamaría —saco de mi bolso un caramelo Alcostop y me lo echo a la boca a esperar que haga efecto—. Nos vemos mañana en la Sala de Control.

En el trabajo. Suena importante. Me dirijo a la puerta de la habitación y trato de abrirla, pero la llave no gira en la cerradura.

—¿¡Qué le pasa a esto ahora!? ¡Ya se rompió! —grito intentando girar la mano con más fuerza aún.

—Um... Vanille creo que te equivocas.

—¡Yo no me equivoco es la llave la que está mal!

—Vanille esa es mi habitación, la tuya es esa otra de ahí —dice señalando otra puerta unos metros más allá.

Entrecierro los ojos mirando hacia donde su dedo señala. Al darme cuenta de mi error comienzo a reír.

—Sí, puede ser que tengas razón. Ahora sí, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Vanille. Que tengas dulces sueños y te cuides del Boogeyman.

El efecto del caramelo comienza a notarse ya. Me siento más centrada y mi mareo casi ha desaparecido así que inicio sesión en la pantalla grande y busco el número de casa en la agenda. Mi abuela aparece unos segundos después en la pantalla. Lleva puesta su bata de seda roja y granate y el cabello recogido en un moño.

—¡Hola abuela!

—Hola Vanille, ya casi me iba a dormir. Esperaba tu llamada justo después del desfile.

—Lo siento, hubo un brindis y se alargó todo. ¡Brindé con la presidenta y Venus Andros también estaba allí! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!?

—¡Oh! A tu padre le gustará saber eso. Te hemos extrañado... es el primer año que no estás aquí para ver el desfile en familia. Una pena que no pudieras llevarnos allí.

A mi abue le gusta fingir que está ofendida todo el tiempo, otro de sus hobbies es lanzar indirectas y recordarte continuamente lo buena que es contigo. Después de tantos años conociéndola no es difícil darse cuenta del patrón.

—¿Dónde está Daddy?

—Se fue a Great Mall, aún no ha vuelto. Quiere ver cómo van evolucionando las apuestas después de esta primera toma de contacto directa. ¿Alguna observación a tener en cuenta? —pregunta con tono de quien quiere enterarse de algún chisme jugoso.

—Nada que tú no hayas notado ya —digo deseosa por dar rienda suelta a mi fanática de los Juegos interior—. El Distrito 2 con dos voluntarios, uno de ellos familiar de un vencedor su cuota está a 5/1 y la de ella a 6/1. La del 4 está a 9/1 lo cual es bastante decente también, el 6 también se ha posicionado alto este año con una voluntaria y un hijo de vencedor a 18/1 y 15/1.

Con cada nuevo dato mi abuela asiente con interés.

—A tu padre le ha gustado Bounder y dice que tiene una corazonada con Kenley.

—Ella es la del 7 ¿no? Ella está a 28/1.

No suelo usar los nombres de los tributos hasta que no han entrado a la Arena y no se han ganado el que yo los llame por su nombre.

—Sí, esa es. Por cierto, Vanille... ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la muñeca? —dice, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Oh. Nada. Sólo una baratija —digo.

Escondo el brazo tras la espalda y me saco disimuladamente la pulsera. Tan ocupada he estado con la fiesta que olvidé quitármela para hablar con ella.

—Parecía una pulsera de los recuerdos. Se parecía mucho a aquella que tiré a la basura hace años. ¿La recuerdas?

—¡Por supuesto que no es esa! —miento fingiendo indignación—. ¡Hace como cinco años que ya no se llevan! Esta llegó hace una semana desde el Distrito 1, morganita y kunzita. Recién tallada.

A ella me cuesta engañarla. Es una de las pocas personas que siempre acaban pillándome.

—Suena bien. ¿Y por qué no me la enseñas?

—Lo siento abuela, pero me voy a dormir. Ya es muy tarde.

Sin darle tiempo a que se despida, termino la llamada y apago el teléfono. Va a enojarse y seguramente le irá llorando a mi Daddy, pero me da igual. Ya no vivo en aquella casa, ya no le debo explicaciones.

Las pulseras de los recuerdos ya no se fabrican. Solían llevarlas los niños hace diez y quince años. Cada cuenta era un dispositivo de memoria. Una cuenta, un recuerdo. Ese era el lema. Podías ir comprando cuentas sueltas con las que hacer tu pulsera más grande y así guardar más vídeos.

En ella tengo los únicos recuerdos que me quedan de papá Daihachi.

Aprieto la pulsera en mi puño como si telepáticamente mi abuela pudiese volatilizarla. No quiero perderla. Ella me la tiró a la basura una vez, pero yo le pedí a uno de los avox que la rescatase para mí a escondidas. Cuando me mudé aquí, fue cuando la volví a llevar. Tal vez debería llevarla abiertamente. ¿Qué importa lo que piense ella?

¿Qué puede hacerme ya?

La dejo junto a mi mesita mientras me preparo para dormir. Estoy cansada la verdad, y sólo voy a poder dormir seis horas hoy. Eso es casi la mitad de lo que suelo dormir normalmente. Voy a tener que pedirle a Cherise que me preste sus poderes.

Ni diez minutos después de meterme en la cama, ya estoy dormida.

…

Se escucha una risa aniñada. ¿De dónde viene?

El avox viene a mí y pone la pulsera en mis manos. Recuerdo ese momento con alegría, pensé que la había perdido para siempre. Esa misma noche tomo una de las cuentas y la escaneo con la aplicación del celular.

Me sé el vídeo casi de memoria. Papá Daihachi, mi Daddy y yo. Estoy en el carrusel fantasía montada en el pavo real, saludando a la cámara cada vez que doy la vuelta. Tenía seis años.

Pero el vídeo ha cambiado. Ya no es el mismo. El carrusel está parado y yo estoy sentada en las escaleras y me veo asustada y estoy llorando.

—¿Papá Daihachi? ¿Daddy?

Cierro el vídeo y escaneo otra cuenta, esta es de aquel picnic en Emerald Gardens a los nueve años. Tampoco salgo yo persiguiendo a aquella mariposa azul, ni a aquellos patitos bebé. Ese vídeo era importante para mí, porque era el vídeo de la última vez que salimos los tres juntos en familia.

Estoy yo sobre el mantel abrazándome las rodillas, entonces llega papá Daihachi y mira a la cámara.

—¿Y los vídeos? ¿Qué les pasó? —pregunto.

—Han cambiado —responde él con naturalidad—. ¿No es así cómo funcionan las cosas?

Siempre me alegró oír su voz de nuevo, pero esta vez me duele. Me duele oírlo hablar así.

—¡¿A qué te refieres?! —pregunto desesperada.

—Las cosas cambian ¿no es cierto? La vida cambia. Las modas vienen y van, y también lo hacen las personas —él sonríe—. Esa frase es de tu abuela. "A veces cambiamos y en nuestro nuevo yo hay cosas que no tienen cabida. Y eso incluye cualquiera en nuestro círculo social."

—Sí, es cierto. Es lo que dice ella.

—Entonces olvídame. Del todo. Debiste tirar la pulsera como ella dijo. Mira lo que me hiciste hacer.

No... Mis vídeos... Mi única ancla al pasado. Me han educado toda mi vida inculcándome que el cambio es bueno y natural. No sé por qué me duele tanto perderlos, pero lo hace.

Comienzo a llorar y mi yo de nueve años se incorpora.

—En realidad te hemos hecho un favor. Estos vídeos representaban algo que tú ya no eres. Es absurdo conservarlos.

—Ya no eres Linharu, tampoco Crême. Eres Vanille, y Vanille no los necesita. ¿No es esa otra frase de tu abuela? —dice papá Daihachi.

…

Despierto en ese instante con el corazón a mil, hiperventilando y cubierta en sudor. Mi cara está húmeda. Estoy llorando de verdad. Angustiada, enciendo de nuevo el teléfono y escaneo una de las cuentas. Suspiro aliviada al ver que los vídeos están intactos. El carrusel, la mariposa, los patitos bebé. Todo sigue ahí.

Es raro que haya tenido este sueño. Mis sueños por norma general son extraños, pero jamás son pesadillas. No he tenido ninguna en años. Y esa risa aniñada... Aún parece que pueda escuchar su eco en mi mente. Es como si mi temperatura corporal cayera al recordarla.

Seguro es cosa de mi abuela, ella me ha enviado sus vibraciones de odio telepáticamente y eso ha afectado a mi subconsciente.

Vuelvo a intentar dormir, pero ya no puedo. Tengo miedo de que me pase otra vez. No quiero volver a un mundo en el que pierdo a la única persona que me quiso incondicionalmente y de la que no he vuelto a saber nada desde el divorcio.

Tras dar vueltas un rato en la cama, me levanto y comienzo a arreglarme. Rowan va a ver que soy la primera en llegar al trabajo. Voy a ser la empleada del día.

Ojalá Bakaneko estuviera aquí. Al menos tendría alguien a quien torturar con abrazos no deseados.

* * *

 **Makeovers, desfiles y ya hemos terminado con la primera ronda de capítulos largos: Sky, Arya, Lily, Yuta, Mazer, Rail, Kenley, Jordan, Milo, Zachary Bethany y Teva han sido escritos por Jeannine Matweus, Twilli Prince, Joy Hamato, Chupipli, Hibari senpai, Cassian RenMei, Robyn Raven, Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28, La chica de pelo rojo, Yolotsin Xochitl, wenyaz y pilarz; respectivamente. También tenemos POV de Vigilante cortesía de Alphabetta y Vanille.**

* * *

 **La portada de esta semana es de pilarz.**

* * *

 **Recuerden que cada vez se acerca más el baño de sangre, por lo que es crucial estar al día con los reviews. Los tributos que al día de hoy se encuentran a salvo de caer primeros son: Sky, Amber, Arya, Lily, Yuta, Mazer, Regulus, Rail, Brandon, Adeline, Zachary, Kinsey, Hyden y Teva. A los demás les recomendamos ponerse al día.**

 **Es importante para los autores de cada capítulo el recibir feedback personalizado sobre su segmento. Por eso los animamos a dejar reviews no generales sino por personaje. Si quieres ver un ejemplo, abre los reviews de esta historia.**

 **Los reviews con crítica constructiva son bien recibidos, pero si no tienes nada bueno que decir, por favor no digas nada. Muchos autores están empezando y quieren mejorar, no desanimarse.**

* * *

 **Boogeyman se encuentra inspirado en Pitch Black, de la película "El origen de los guardianes". En los países de habla hispana se le conoce como "el Coco" o "el hombre del saco". ¡Recomendamos esa película!**

* * *

 **Preguntas:**

 **Entre Sandman y Boogeyman ¿quién te gusta más y por qué?**

 **POV favorito.**

 **De los mencionados ¿cuál fue tu estilista favorito?**

 **De las otras alianzas ¿tienes alguna teoría de cómo van a unirse durante los entrenamientos?**

 **Esperamos sus opiniones sobre el capítulo.**

 **Saludos, las Vigilantes.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Fantaso

**Disclaimer: los Juegos de Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Fantaso**

 _La brea negra que dejaba el Boogeyman a su paso transformando los dulces sueños en pesadillas horripilantes, atormentaron a los hombres por largo tiempo._

 _Las intenciones de Baku, Asibikaashi y Sandman eran las mejores, pero el bando de Fobétor ganaba aún más terreno cada vez que un ser humano tenía una pesadilla._

 _Morfeo, en su afán por proteger al hombre y al Mundo de los Sueños, recurrió a su olvidado hermano, Fantaso._

 _Fantaso era un ser poliformo, ejercía poder en la irrealidad. Su capacidad para crear realidades en la irrealidad le otorgaba dominio en el mundo onírico. Morfeo le pidió una alianza a Fantaso para que este, mientras los hombres soñaban, ejerciera su poder contra los súbditos de Fobétor y transformara las pesadillas en fantasías, reflejos de lo que el hombre más deseaba y anhelaba._

 _Por un tiempo, al dormir, los hombres veían sus sueños convertidos en realidad en el Mundo de los Sueños y ya nadie le temía a la hora de dormir._

 _Y la ira de Fobétor despertó una vez más._

* * *

 **Amber Thousen, 16 años. Distrito 1**

* * *

La luz del sol filtrada por las ventanas del centro me despierta. Hoy comienzan los entrenamientos, la preparación para los juegos. Sinceramente no creo que lo necesite, pero asistir me ayudará a conocer a mis contrincantes. Me levanto y me pongo el traje de entrenamiento para luego dirigirme al salón donde están Dimitri y mi compañero de distrito.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludo con una amplia sonrisa. Schyuler se detiene y me voltea a ver, parece entretenido cortando uno de los bizcochos servidos en una mesa aparte para coger y desayunar.

—¡Hola! —Responde sonriendo antes de volver a su corte. Observo las otras exquisiteces. Desde luego por falta de comida no vamos a desfallecer, hay demasiada, al menos por ahora. No entiendo como es que comiendo así los capitolinos no se ven más gordos de lo que son. Dimitri sonríe radiante.

—Amber, preciosa, ahora mismo te iba a despertar —saluda acercándose. Desde el desfile parece estar más sonriente conmigo, todos lo parecen. Hasta Iris, la mentora de este año además de Aysinia, dice que estuve perfecta. Mi actitud la convenció para supervisarme. —Debo apresurarme. Tengo una reunión de promoción con posibles patrocinadores. ¡Sé que me reitero pero amé su desfile! —dice mientras se sienta en el respaldo del sofá con café y magdalenas.

Sky y yo nos sentamos en el canapé. Desde el momento en que socializamos decidí llamarlo así porque no le gusta su nombre completo. Apenas consigo llevarme un trozo de croissant a la boca cuando escucho el repiqueteo de los tacones de mi mentora. Tras ella viene Aysinia.

—Al Capitolio les gustaron más Kenley y Adler pero eso es solo por sus estilistas —dice. A mi también me gustaron, me encantan los desfiles.

Dimitri se despide de nosotros y yo le digo adiós con la mano, muy alegre. Iris sonríe débilmente.

—Parece que te gusta mucho el Capitolio —valora.

—Es hermoso —contesto. Iris frunce el ceño pero no dice nada. Se sirven y comienzan a hablar.

—Como saben hoy es el primer día de entrenamiento. Conocerán a sus contrincantes y podrán estudiarlos. Les sugiero que presten mucha atención a sus habilidades y debilidades, servirán para captar a los que les serán útiles como aliados y averiguar como matar a los que no. —Asiento decidida, me agrada como Iris trata el tema, como algo necesario pero no por ello agradable.

—Hablando de eso, Iris me ha comentado que ustedes se llevan bien, podrían aliarse —aventura Aysinia.

Miro a Schyuler algo sorprendida. ¿Aliados? No lo había pensado.

—¿Se puede? —Pregunto potencialmente interesada.

Sky me agrada mucho y es buen observador. Podría ver todo en lo que yo no me fijo. También nuestras habilidades nos permiten cubrir cortas y largas distancias. Seriamos buen equipo.

—Claro —dice Iris—. Generalmente los compañeros de distrito profesionales hacen equipo desde el primer día. A esta alianza se unen los profesionales de los distritos 2 y 4. Amber, por tu pregunta, veo que te interesa ser aliada de Sky. ¿Estás de acuerdo, chico?

—Por supuesto, será genial que seamos aliados —contesta Schyuler.

—Bien, asunto arreglado —concreta Aysinia—. En lo referente a los demás, he pensado que en el día de hoy los observen y luego lo discutimos en la cena, donde los analizaremos para mañana formalizar alianzas. ¿Alguna pregunta? —niego con la cabeza.

—Podría ser demasiado pronto para preguntar, pero... ¿Qué pasa si desconfiamos de un aliado? ¿Seguimos la alianza hasta que haya traición? ¿O lo evitamos desde un principio? —cuestiona Sky.

—La traición es, ha sido, y será una parte importante de los Juegos. La audiencia disfruta ver las reacciones de traidores y traicionados —responde Iris—. En lo personal aconsejo que analicen según el caso y tributo. ¿Hay alguno que te preocupe en especial? —Él niega.

—Simplemente no sé si fiarme de los demás profesionales. En especial los del 2. —Lo miro algo sorprendida la chica del 2 me pareció agradable, pero de Geb no sé que pensar.

—A mi Arya me cae bien —suelto sin pensar, haciendo que tanto él como su mentora me miren perplejos. —Además, es voluntaria y su compañero es sobrino de un Vencedor. Según mi padre esos elementos llaman a los capitolinos.

—Y no le falta razón —dice Iris—. Sky, como dijiste, aún es pronto para hablarlo pero me gustaría que no los descarten. Los del 4, por otro lado, no me parecen adecuados. Yuta es demasiado joven y Bounder podría opacarte, Amber —asiento. No quiero ser su aliada, me da rabia, se los ganó a todos en la cosecha.

—Asunto arreglado —murmura Aysinia—. En lo referente al entrenamiento, la mejor forma de que otros tributos los noten es que vean lo que saben hacer. Escojan una de sus mejores habilidades y lúzcanla. También pueden practicar supervivencia, defensa o combate en situaciones simuladas. Tengan cuidado de no mostrar sus debilidades en el proceso —sonrío, quizás este día no sea tan improductivo como esperaba.

* * *

 **Regulus Gold, 17 años. Distrito 6**

* * *

Abro la puerta de mi habitación y veo a mi padre al otro lado del pasillo.

—Buenos días Reg ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

—Buenos días papá —me encojo de hombros—, pude descansar algo.

—Bien —me dice mientras pasa un brazo por mis hombros y nos dirigimos al comedor. —Hoy es tú primer día de entrenamiento y es importante que te pases por las estaciones que acordamos.

Entramos al comedor y puedo ver de reojo que Rail y Angelic ya están sentadas desayunando.

—Buenos días —las saludamos mi padre y yo al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos a la barra de buffet.

De pronto escuchamos que algo se quiebra. Una jarra de jugo de naranja se estrelló en el piso.

—¡Avox estúpida! —Grita Angelic.

Pero veo que la avox no se mueve. No intenta recoger nada, está paralizada observándome y, entonces… La reconozco.

Aún con su cabello rubio natural recogido en un moño, su falta de maquillaje y los años que han cambiado un poco su rostro, sigue siendo la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

—¿Mamá?... ¿Eres tú? —siento que el corazón se me quiere salir del pecho y cuando por fin mis piernas me responden, corro hacia ella y la estrecho entre mis brazos. Comienzo a llorar.

—Regulus ¡Aléjate de ella, es una traidora! —Escucho la voz de Angelic.

—¡Cállate bruja! —Contesta Rail.

De pronto mi padre nos toma de los brazos.

—Vengan conmigo —nos mete en su habitación y nos dirige a su balcón.

Yo vuelvo a abrazar a mi madre y le beso la cabeza. La última vez que la vi le llegaba a los hombros y ahora soy mucho más alto que ella. La siento tan pequeña y frágil entre mis brazos.

—Ahora regreso —dice mi padre y cierra tras de sí las puertas de cristal.

Me separo de ella y la tomo del rostro.

—Mamá, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Dónde has estado? Mi abuelo y papá te han estado buscando por años pero no había ningún rastro tuyo.

Ella me sonríe entre lágrimas y pasa una mano por mi mejilla. Entre los sonidos extraños que hace al sollozar, leo sus labios: _te amo mi niño hermoso_ , eso me decía de niño todo el tiempo.

Siempre soñé con este momento, cuando volviera a verla, pero nunca imaginé que sería así. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas verla de nuevo, pero nunca creí que estos desgraciados serían capaces de convertirla en un Avox. Todo es mi culpa por ser quien soy. Tenía una lista de preguntas que quería hacerle, pero de pronto tengo la mente en blanco.

 _Lo siento mucho mi niño._

Se separa de mí y saca de un bolsillo de su falda una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo; comienza a escribir, después de un momento me da la libreta.

 _Perdóname Reg, por favor perdóname. Todo es mi culpa, pero desde que nos separaron no ha pasado un sólo día sin que piense en ti. Eres lo más importante de mi vida, siempre lo has sido._

Leo la nota.

—Pero, ¿por qué mamá? ¿Por qué nos separaron? Sé que mi abuelo hizo todo por tratar de recuperarme.

Ella vuelve a escribir y las lágrimas no paran de resbalar por sus mejillas.

 _Tu abuelo fue un gran opositor a los Juegos; yo siempre lo supe, pero aun así a mí me gustaba verlos y me obsesioné con tu padre, el resto ya lo sabes. El Capitolio no perdona y decidió usarnos para castigarlo._

Me quedo con mi madre conversando por largo tiempo tratando de saber todo el uno del otro, hasta que regresa mi padre.

—Regulus, necesitas bajar al entrenamiento, tienes el tiempo justo. Recuerda que tenemos un plan.

—Pero no me puedo ir así, son tantas cosas las que necesito saber…

—Lo sé hijo, pero ya tendrás tiempo cuando regreses, es necesario que ya te vayas.

—Prométeme que voy a verla de nuevo cuando regrese —le digo a mi padre, me volteo a verla y la tomo de las manos. —Prométeme que no te vas a ir —ella asiente con la cabeza y luego me besa.

Papá me acompaña a la puerta.

—Ya hablé con las chicas. Nadie va a decir nada, incluso hice un trato con Angelic por su silencio. Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero es necesario que vayas allá, entrenes y sigas con el plan que tenemos trazado, ¿de acuerdo?

Entro a la Sala de Entrenamientos y siento que me hierve la sangre, necesito golpear algo o a alguien. Veo a lo lejos a Maximus, el entrenador de boxeo. Lo conocí hace años, cuando aún vivía en el Capitolio. Era el profesor de lucha y boxeo de la escuela, ahora sé a dónde debo dirigirme.

* * *

 **Adler Rademacher, 17 años. Distrito 3**

* * *

—¿Qué no lo habías pensado? ¡Es obvio querido!

La observo unos segundos antes de desviar la vista y resoplar. No me había detenido a sopesar esa posibilidad, ciertamente la había obviado.

—No puedes sobrevivir solo. No vas a sobrevivir solo, no desde el comienzo.

Jianna puede ser la mujer más insoportable del planeta, pero tiene un punto a su favor, y es que de estrategias ella sabe mucho más que yo. Me hizo revisar sus juegos ayer y entendí que ella no ganó por fuerza. Ella supo qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo.

—¿Qué propones? —cuestiono.

Sé que estoy dando mi brazo a torcer al darle la razón, pero entiendo que sin su ayuda nunca encontraré a alguien. No por mis propios medios.

—Dime, querido. ¿Has notado que son varios los que te miran cuando vas por ahí? —La miro confundido—. ¿No? Tienes porte, tienes físico, tienes ese rostro. La gente voltea a mirarte, los patrocinadores voltearán a mirarte. Tienes que saber con quién aliarte.

Me quedo unos segundos en silencio, pensando una replica, pero ella se me adelanta.

—Y ya tengo a mi predilecta para el puesto.

…

El lugar donde se supone vamos a entrenar es enorme, imponente y frío. Las estaciones de entrenamiento están desperdigadas por todo el lugar, son muchas y la confusión de cual usar se refleja en la cara de la mayoría de los que nos encontramos aquí.

Miro de reojo a la chica que Jianna mencionó antes del desayuno. Aún tengo varias dudas sobre ella. ¿Podría brindarme algo? ¿Ayudarme? ¿Está ella de acuerdo en toda esta mierda? Estoy tan ensimismado que no noto que ella me observa de vuelta, ha sido un segundo donde conectamos pero pude notar que ella también me buscaba entre la multitud.

Muevo el cuello con fuerza hasta hacerlo sonar, es un gesto que me relaja un poco. Decido que es hora de moverme. Me alejo del grupo de tributos, sobre todo ahora que algunos han comenzado a entablar conversaciones.

Me dirijo a la única estación que llamó mi atención desde el primer momento, una llena de hermosas plantas de las cuáles la mayoría conozco muy bien; plantas venenosas, hermosas y letales.

Me acerco con cautela, obviando a la mujer que está parada a un lado y me concentro en las formas, colores y texturas de las plantas que hay alrededor. Hace tiempo que conozco muchas de estas, he trabajado con ellas y sé cómo, dónde y cuándo usarlas. Ahora, que lo pienso con detenimiento, esto podría ayudarme mucho en la Arena.

Ahí es cuando la veo acercarse. La observo caminar por el rabillo del ojo y cuando se agacha cerca a dónde estoy, la miro con cautela.

 _—_ _Se llama Mana Prescott, proviene del distrito 5 —Jianna usa la pantalla para mostrar a una chica delgada, de cabello castaño y ojos grandes—. Ella es una chica muy guapa y a los patrocinadores eso les gustará._

Observé un momento la imagen, parecía una chica peculiar y a simple vista no se veía peligrosa.

 _—_ _Creo que ella tiene conocimientos que pueden faltarte, cariño._

¿Qué tipos de conocimientos puede tener una chica como ella? ¿Sabe más de supervivencia?, pienso.

Vuelvo a fijar mi vista en otra de las plantas, una amarilla y brillante. La he visto otras veces y si mi mente no me falla, es tan letal que el veneno traspasa la piel y va directo al torrente sanguíneo con tan solo tocarla. Decido abstenerme de hacerlo.

—¿Para qué usarías esa planta?

Una voz aguda pero no molesta me saca de mis pensamientos. Levanto la mirada y veo como la chica castaña me mira. Parece interesada en lo que yo podría hacer con ella, ¿conoce las propiedades de esta planta?

—¿Para qué la usarías tú? —contesto con otra pregunta.

—Tiene propiedades medicinales.

Jianna había dicho que esta chica sabía cosas que yo no. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en las propiedades medicinales de una planta, sólo las había visto como materia prima de poderosos venenos y por consiguiente armas letales.

—¿Las tiene? —La pregunta sale de mi boca sin poder frenarla y puedo ver como los ojos de ella brillan por un segundo.

Es cierto lo que me habían dicho. Esta chica es el complemento ideal a lo que me falta para llegar al siguiente nivel de supervivencia.

La miro unos segundos y luego planto la mirada en la planta frente a mí. Sé que lo que voy a hacer es lo necesario.

—También se pueden generar venenos letales, como para ponerlos en algún cuchillo o dardo.

Me mira cautelosa y después sonríe, la veo desviar la mirada y observar por todo el centro buscando algo. Se levanta cuidadosamente haciendo un gesto con la barbilla.

—Allá hay una estación sobre cerbatanas, la vi cuando venía hacia aquí —entiendo la pregunta implícita, asiento en silencio y me levanto pasando de ella casi por una cabeza. —¿Podrías enseñarme más sobre dardos venenosos?

Ella es muy inteligente, lo noto en sus gestos y en como sus ojos se mueven rápido mientras piensa en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Va a ser interesante, lo puedo sentir. Todo se va a poner muy interesante.

* * *

 **Bounder Leger, 17 años. Distrito 4**

* * *

Estamos en el centro del enorme gimnasio y las manos empiezan a temblarme, reconozco el correr del azúcar y me arrepiento por no haberle dicho al Avox sobre mi dieta cero azúcares.

Noto la pequeña mano de Yuta presionando mi antebrazo, pero la energía empieza a fluir en enormes olas en mi cuerpo provocando que mis pies empiecen a saltar. La chica que está a un lado, me mira incómoda, tiene un enorme 6 dibujado en el lateral de la camiseta del uniforme. Creo que la he golpeado, pero no me disculpo porque no estoy segura. Me hace una mueca y su gruesa coleta revolotea cuando gira el rostro.

Delante del grupo, una chica menuda y de cabello rubio platino, empieza a hablar.

―Mi nombre es Arah Ranghild y formo parte del nuevo equipo de Vigilantes. A partir de hoy y hasta dentro de tres días…

Su voz se pierde y sólo soy capaz de escuchar el correr de la sangre por mis venas hasta que un sexy chico se apodera de la sala, es alto delgado y ardiente. El chico del 3 se le queda corto a este bombón, la rubia del 1 contiene un gritito y se contonea para llamar su atención. Se acerca a Arah que ni se inmuta y luego se va. La chica sigue hablando pero ya no la escucho. Finalmente, el tumulto se dispersa

―Al final y a la izquierda, ve allí ―es lo único que dice Yuta antes de girar sobre sus talones y perderse.

 _Al final a la izquierda_ resultó ser una jodida y enorme pista de obstáculos. Muchas de las pruebas no fueron la gran cosa, lo más sencillo fue la natación, allí deje los últimos restos del espantoso tinte azul que me embardunaron ayer.

Estoy empapada en sudor. Tengo mucha energía que soltar aún. Me dirijo a un cubículo cerca del circuito, resulta ser un simulador de combate. Ahí está la chica del 2 y el chico del 6, ninguno parece querer moverse del lugar donde se encuentran.

―Y estos monigotes, ¿no piensan hacer algo por la vida o qué? ―suelto mientras me pongo una especie de guantes―. Mueve tu lindo trasero _darling,_ algunos queremos usar esta cosa ―le espeto a la pelinegra que obstruye la puerta del simulador. Al rozar mi cuerpo sudado con el suyo ella suelta un gritito.

―En primera, tengo un nombre. En segunda, al menos tengo trasero _darling_ ―dice repitiendo el apelativo por el que la llamé antes y mira cínicamente mis glúteos―. Y en tercera, báñate, no llevamos ni dos horas aquí y ya apestas.

―Ah, pero que bien te la pasarías con ellos, preciosa ―murmuro haciendo referencia a mis glúteos. Le guiño un ojo y entro en el simulador.

La sensual pelinegra entra con sus propios guantes calzados, el rostro escarlata y la mirada asesina. Al parecer el comentario a su sexualidad le ofendió. Quince minutos después, me tiene con el pie en el cuello, literalmente; sin embargo, en una movida inesperada, le saco ventaja y gano la simulación. Con una sonrisa sarcástica y un poco prepotente digo:

―Así de buena soy, cariño. Mejor que te acostumbres ―le lanzo un beso.

―Cuida tu diminuto trasero en la arena pelirroja ―masculla entre dientes y sólo atino a sonreírle cínicamente.

Avanzo por el gimnasio con la firme intención de encontrar a mi pequeño _partner_ , pero un movimiento en una de las estaciones de supervivencia llama mi atención.

Se trata de un morenazo, creo que es el chico del 11, el que desprendía tención sexual. Tiene un aire parecido al de Hassn, me provoca molestarlo, así que me acerco cuidadosamente.

Me coloco detrás de él, tengo que ponerme de puntitas para observar lo que está haciendo.

―¿Y eso qué es? ―digo con la voz más infantil que puedo crear. A propósito alargo un poco la «e» y enfatizando el sonido de la «s». El da un respingo, respira y contesta calmadamente:

―Una estructura de soporte.

―¿Debería verse de esa forma? ―Mira atentamente la estructura, buscando el error, aunque realmente no hay ningún error, solo hace falta una vuelta más al nudo de enlace para hacerlo cien por cien seguro. Después dirige su mirada hacia mí y nuevamente al soporte.

―¿Quieres intentarlo? ―dice un poco indignado y bastante confuso.

―Naah ―contesto―. Aunque me gustaría intentar otra cosa ―digo sugerente inclinándome de forma tal, que mis pequeñas, pero firmes tetas, se marquen en la tela de algodón de la camiseta. Sonrió cuando se atraganta y tose.

―Mmmmh... yo... yo no… —Tartamudea y se atraganta con sus palabras.

Sonrío más ampliamente.

―Nos divertiríamos mucho juntos, bombón, piénsalo —murmuro con voz seductora.

Cuando tose de nuevo y se sonroja, doy por sentado que este morenazo ya es mío.

* * *

 **Brandon Ashcroft, 14 Años. Distrito 7**

* * *

Bethany y yo habíamos decidido hace un momento que forjaríamos una alianza. Ambos compartimos nuestras habilidades y los consejos que habíamos recibido de nuestros mentores. También priorizar las áreas de supervivencia y reforzar nuestras virtudes. Yo le enseñé a hacer fuego. Acordamos que una buena idea sería acercarse a la estación de primeros auxilios. Con los conocimientos de Beth y aprendiendo más de anatomía y curar heridas podríamos garantizar más probabilidades de supervivencia.

Me cruzo con Kenley. Está hablando con un chico oriental, me suena de las cosechas y recuerdo que se llama Yuta. Me detengo y pregunto a mi compañera de distrito cómo va todo. Me responde lacónica y me dice que ya hablaremos cuando nos reunamos con Oakbard y Pondlily. Me siento un poco desplazado, pero luego recuerdo que en la Arena tendremos que matarnos; por lo tanto, no vale la pena cosechar muchas amistades.

Seguimos hacia el punto y nos topamos con una mujer muy vieja, con sobrepeso, muy pálida y de cabello castaño con algunas canas. Hoy va con una trenza no muy cuidada. Nos observa con sus ojos avellana. Beth se inquieta cuando descubre que tiene una cicatriz entre el ojo y la mejilla. Asusta.

Simplemente nos otea con frialdad, al parecer, esperando alguna iniciativa o pregunta. Nos ruborizamos. Rápidamente se presenta como Leanne. Entonces nos podemos relajar. Nos toca en el hombro y nos conduce dentro de la estación. Nos acerca a sus maniquís, son bastante espeluznantes, parecen gente descarnada. Va explicando paso por paso los músculos, los huesos y tendones del cuerpo, los puntos frágiles y por donde una persona puede tener problemas en una situación de peligro. A su vez, los riesgos de heridas producidas por un tajo, una punzada, magulladura o disparo. Detalla cómo afecta una herida y qué se debe tener en cuenta a la hora de curarla.

Empiezo a sentirme avergonzado, me cuesta bastante concentrarme y entender lo que explica. Es un tostón, lo mío son los bosques. Sin embargo, Beth perece muy interesada y entenderlo bien. Hace varias preguntas y descubre los conocimientos que tiene Bethany. Orienta los problemas a formas que Beth pueda resolver con sus conocimientos. Leanne nos confiesa que ningún tributo puede asimilar todo en pocos días, pero si se enseña a partir de lo que ya conocen pueden servirles para sobrevivir.

Cuando acabamos, nos vamos y reconozco a Beth que me he agobiado mucho. Estoy contento de que hayamos ido porque será útil en la Arena, pero le pido el favor que si podríamos ir a la estación de agua. Sé cómo encontrarla, pero Oakbark —mi mentor—, me recomendó que reforzase este punto. El disponer de agua es esencial para sobrevivir. Beth asiente y se acercan al sitio.

De un arrebato, le doy un ligero empujón en el hombro y me río. Me estoy aburriendo un montón. Beth me sonríe y me da una patada en la espinilla. Qué dolor. Ella continúa dando saltitos y cantando, la sigo. Tengo ganas de jugar, no entrenarme. Desearía estar Shaleen en el río.

Nos encontramos con un hombre oriental que se presenta como Dalai. Es bastante simpático y de hecho bromea desde el principio. Desde que llegamos nos hace reír, es genial. En un santiamén, nos conduce a una mesa llena de palos, botellas y objetos diversos. Nos anima a tocarlos mientras nos explica cómo usarlos para descubrir agua o cómo almacenarla. Lo más importante es la parte de potabilización. En un instante, se pone serio y nos mira atentamente. El agua puede contener bacterias o tóxicos que pueden matar, provocar diarreas que debilitan o causar altas fiebres. Es importante desinfectarla. Él nos enseña cuáles son los métodos más adecuados para purificarla.

Marchamos muy contentos. Aunque engañe a la vista, es un entrenador muy exigente. Recuerdo que Oakbark me insistió que fuese al simulador de realidad. Teniendo en cuenta mis características, este podría ser mi único talón de Aquiles. Cuando lo sugiero, me comenta que su mentor le había dicho lo mismo.

Encontramos al entrenador. Es un hombre gigante, realmente enorme, vestido con ropa oscura y con los ojos tan negros que aterrorizan. Está totalmente distraído y Beth tiene que dar el primer paso para llamar su atención. Se presenta, su nombre es Jacob Frew. Nos advierte que tendremos que espabilar, queda poco para la comida y debemos aplicarnos a fondo.

Nos envía a lugares realmente terroríficos: paisajes desolados y marchitos, desiertos infinitos, lugares llenos de abismos y despeñaderos, ciudades bombardeados, o selvas pobladas de alimañas sedientas de sangre. En esta prueba, sucumbimos a un terror lacerante que nos revuelve el estómago. Ojalá la Arena no sea como en el simulador. Cuando salgo de la sala me pongo a vomitar. El miedo es mi punto vulnerable.

* * *

 **Magdie Dethaniel, 18 años. Distrito 10**

* * *

Inhalo, exhalo, mientras el tributo se acerca a mí. Impulso mi cuerpo, provocando un fuerte choque entre ambos. Termina derribándome, logro levantarme. Me lanzó encima de él y empiezo a darle puñetazos hasta que me responde dándome un par de puñetazos en la cara. De fondo escucho gritos ofensivos del instructor, pero admiro incluso como logro ignorarle.

El tributo trata de dirigir sus manos a mi cuello, lo trato de detener con las mías. Le encajo una patada en el abdomen. Me incorporo y le doy una patada en el pecho, seguida de otra en la pierna, un puñetazo en la mejilla y una última patada en el abdomen. Termina por desintegrarse y acaba la simulación. Recuerdo cuando solía pelear con mis hermanos, ambos son unos brutos. Aunque agradezco que me ayudaran en convertirme en alguien con reacciones rápidas.

Salgo de la estación. Miro el centro de entrenamiento buscando algo que no me deje sin aliento. Veo como los profesionales entrenan bastante duro.

 _Si me esfuerzo lo suficiente, podré darles batalla si llegamos a estar cara a cara,_ pienso para mí misma.

Diviso a Zachary en el puesto de tutorial de papel para baño. Sonrío al verlo, iría con el pero se le ve bastante atento. Recorro la sala y veo un puesto con un número 19. Veo a Adeline en ella, aprovecharé la oportunidad para tener una aliada más, la chica es simpática, conversé con ella la noche del desfile.

Me adentro en el puesto, la instructora es una mujer alta con aspecto llamativo, tatuajes rosas, pelo verdoso con ligeros toques de rosa. Junto a Adeline hay un par de pantallas con proyecciones.

Me siento junto a ella causando un poco de ruido. La pantalla tiene cosas que no entiendo así que le pido a Adeline si me puede ayudar.

—Luciste bien en el desfile —le digo sinceramente.

—Gracias, tú también te veías bien —responde formando una sonrisa amistosa.

—Obviamente tú lucias mejor, el traje era bonito y delicado —aunque no fuera muy cercano a lo textil, los colores hacían que resaltara—. Mientras yo traía unos cuernos gigantes encima y además un arete que no recomiendo usar. Era muy molesto.

Logro que suelte una pequeña risa. Mi traje no me gustó en lo absoluto, me trae desagradables recuerdos. Conversamos mientras realizamos el test sobre plantas. Sé que soy una principiante, pero me sale un resultado bueno a pesar de ser la primera vez. Adeline al parecer, se maneja en el área de plantas medicinales.

—¿Qué tal fue tu despedida? —Suelto para seguir nuestra conversación. Aunque su expresión se vuelve a una más neutral.

—Pues como todas, supongo —me arrepiento por no haber encontrado otro tema.

—La mía fue… Bueno, bastante desoladora. Despedirme de mi pequeña familia no fue para nada fácil.

—Tu pequeño… ¿Qué te dijo? —Gira para ver mi expresión.

—Me pregunto porque me iba —no me atrevo a decirle que la respuesta fue que volvería en un tiempo. —Y la pequeña que se exaltó antes de que te desmayaras, ¿era tú…?

—Sí, mi hija. La extraño a pesar de que apenas nos separaron, ahora sólo tengo un mechoncito de pelo de ella —saca de su bolsillo un hermoso mechón de pelo rubio platinado.

—Qué bonito pelo debe tener, yo me traje la pulsera del mío. Mi novio me la llevó —le muestro la pulserita, la lee rápidamente y dirige una sonrisa. —¿Y qué te dijo el padre de tu hija?

Noto que la pregunta obviamente le incomoda. Creo que no soy muy buena buscando conversación.

—Está muerto —el ambiente queda en silencio por un rato.

Parece ser que no soy la única con la mala suerte persiguiéndola. Yo no sé como sería mi vida si Arnaud no estuviera en ella. Aunque la expresión de Adeline no demuestra tristeza, más bien parece temerosa. Su compañero, Jordan se acerca a nosotras.

—¡Mira, tu compañero! —Le señalo al chico y rápidamente se da vuelta.

—Jordan, ella es Magdie. La conocí ayer.

—Hola, mucho gusto —parece ser que también se llevan bien ambos, parecido a como me llevo con Zachary. Debería llamarle para que los conozca.

Les digo que me esperen un momento y corro hacia donde vi a Zachary. Por suerte ya está desocupado y le indico que venga a conocer a los dos.

—Bueno, el es Zachary, mi compañero.

—Hola —mueve la mano.

Ambos saludan de vuelta, aunque Adeline lo mira ceñuda.

—¿A dónde piensan ir después? —Espero la respuesta de ambos que se miran entre sí.

—Queremos practicar en las estaciones de supervivencia y en la tarde algo de ataque y defensa —dice amablemente Jordan—. Tal vez nos veamos después.

Miro a Zachary y sonreímos. Parece ser que ya tenemos aliados.

* * *

 **Geb Orhan, 17 años/ Min Rotland, 16 años. Distrito 2**

* * *

 _—_ _¡Esa pantalla está equivocada! Debe de haber un error —intento explicar, pero nadie parece creerme._

 _—_ _¡No hay ningún error! Mi sobrino está muerto... ¡Tú lo asesinaste! –Grita descontrolado._

 _—_ _Soy Geb, tío. Soy tu sobrino, ¿qué no lo ves? —Esto no podía estar sucediendo._

 _—_ _No. No te equivoques —denuncia con una risa que hiela todo mi ser—. Mi sobrino era alguien destinado a la grandeza, alguien a quien todos admirarían y tú, tú en cambio sólo eres el hijo bastardo que tu padre tuvo que cargar por no poder mantenerla en sus pantalones..._

—¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando? —Dice alguien a la lejanía que no logro identificar— ¿ _Min,_ estás ahí? —pregunta, y es al escuchar ese nombre que mis sentidos se disparan.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Exijo saber y la chica que está del otro lado de la mesa me mira como si estuviera loco.

—No sé qué rayos te sucede, pero lo que dije fue: "¿Geb, estás ahí?" —responde molesta y le concedo la razón: mi mente está jugando conmigo.

Desde el altercado en el tren todo parece querer salirse de control. La transmisión del resumen de las cosechas provocó que algunas personas intentaran llamarme por el rotulado debajo de mi fotografía; sin embargo, cada vez que ocurría me negué a responder cerrándome en mi mismo. Estaba molesto, ¿cómo podían confundir al futuro Vencedor? Así que exigí que no se me volviera a llamar de esa manera.

—¿Vas a responderme o no? —vuelve a preguntar tomando otro bocadillo de su plato.

Hace unos momentos ingresamos al comedor del gimnasio del Centro de Entrenamiento después de la mañana del primer día de entrenamiento. Mi tío me contó sobre esto, pero mi imaginación quedó muy lejos de la realidad. El comedor es una amplia sala con carros de comida situados alrededor. Cada uno de nosotros podemos tomar lo que nos plazca. Las mesas están estratégicamente colocadas por lo que Arya y yo elegimos la mesa central dónde todos pueden admirarnos. Tenemos algunas cosas en común y hacer que se nos note es una de ellas.

—No escuché tu pregunta —me excuso al tiempo que intento, sin mucho éxito, probar algo de la comida que serví en mi plato.

—No me extraña, parece que estás en otro mundo.

 _No tienes una idea_ , pienso.

—Basta de eso, ¿qué me preguntaste?

—Pregunté ¿qué tal te parecieron las estaciones de entrenamiento, _aliado_? —enfatiza al tiempo que sonrío.

La noche anterior trajo consigo algunas sorpresas. El desfile de tributos resultó ser lo que me esperaba. En un principio me costó recuperarme debido a lo sucedido en el tren, pero después de una breve pausa, retomé mi plan mostrándome de lo más encantador con las personas que seguro ya apuestan por mí.

Mirando a Arya tengo que aceptar que el desfile no solo me sirvió para mostrarme ante Panem, sino que también fue la catapulta que me llevó a localizar a quién sería mi primera aliada. Siendo honesto, no creí que pudiera encontrar en mi compañera de distrito a alguien con quien quisiera formar una alianza. No presté atención a su cosecha ni a nada que tuviera con ella, no obstante, la manera en que manejó el desfile y enterarme que se ofreció voluntaria me hizo darme cuenta que la descarté de manera anticipada.

No tuve que analizar nada más después de eso y antes de retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones, fui yo quién sugerí una alianza. Arya no dudó en aceptar. Claro, no podía rechazar una oferta tan generosa del futuro Vencedor.

—No están nada mal — respondo restándole importancia—. Me pasé por algunas estaciones, pero nada me pareció extraordinario, _aliada_ —imitó su tono de voz y ella ríe en respuesta.

—¿Tu mentor está feliz con la alianza? —cuestiona con repentino interés.

—No se lo he dicho todavía —admito y agradezco internamente que no pregunte nada más.

A la par del desagradable acontecimiento del tren, no he sabido nada de mi tío Keb desde entonces; los Agentes de Paz no me permiten verlo e incluso la escolta parlanchina me lo niega. Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia. Él no únicamente es mi mentor, es mi familia y tenerlo cerca de mí me hace falta.

—Geb, he estado pensando... —dice mirando a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Si?...

—Creo que después de ver a los demás tributos quizás debamos agrandar la alianza.

—¿Viste a alguien que valga la pena? —pregunto aunque sé la respuesta.

—Sí, pero no sé si acepten unírsenos.

—Arya, míranos... ¿Quién no querría unírsenos? —Pregunto haciendo que mi compañera ruede los ojos.

—¿Estás de acuerdo entonces?

—Sólo si hablas de los del distrito 1 —expongo con una sonrisa y por su expresión creo que he dado en el blanco.

Mis planes comienzan a mejorar.

* * *

 **Mana Prescott, 17 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

La estación de puntos vitales es inmensa y Lyra, la instructora, parece orgullosa de ello y de que su estación sea concurrida. Mi mirada examina todo y encuentro a la chica del 6 que me guiña el ojo por lo que me inquieto, creo que nos sigue desde temprano sin mencionar que es voluntaria. Me da mala espina.

—¡Cuanto me alegra ver gente inteligente aquí y no idiotas que piensan que pueden aprender a manejar espadas o látigos en dos días! —La voz entusiasta de Lyra hace que le preste atención.

—Supongo —dice Adler en medio de un gruñido.

—Que algo de razón tiene —le sigo, sonriéndole de costado, él solo frunce el ceño y presta atención adelante. Decido imitarlo en lo que recuerdo la charla de esta mañana con Lectro.

 _Terminé mi desayuno y me dirigí a mi cuarto para terminar encontrándome a Lectro acostado en mi cama. Rodé los ojos, se le iba a hacer costumbre._

— _¿Has pensado en aliados? —La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa._

— _No realmente. No me emociona la idea de matar y puedo terminar siendo una carga —respondí incómoda y contra voluntad._

— _Tarde o temprano la Arena te obligará a ello Mana —la intensidad de su mirada me hace imposible apartar la vista. —Sin embargo, no es necesario, no siempre una confrontación directa y violenta es buena idea. A veces valerse del medio para provocarla es igual de efectivo._

— _Eres experto en el tema. —reconozco— ¿Qué es lo que planeas? No habrías abordado el tema sin algo bajo la manga._

— _Bueno, hay alguien interesada en lo que tu bonita carita y la de su tributo podrían conseguir juntas. Claro, siempre que no estés vestida de globo gigante —sonrió ante el tema y muerdo mi labio inferior. El traje de ayer fue horrible pero no le vi drama en usarlo. —Su tributo es experto en venenos, extraerlos y usarlos._

— _Continúa —frunzo el ceño entendiendo por donde quiere ir._

— _Y tú experta en plantas. Podrías proporcionárselas, tu memoria, por lo que sé, nunca falla._

Mi memoria fotográfica hace realmente fácil la parte de reconocer e identificar no sólo plantas, sino todos aquellos puntos que Lyra nos está mostrando. Identificar la arteria braquial no fue difícil, tampoco el plexo braquial del que nace, mucho menos los puntos medulares de estos y qué provocaría en cada caso. Lo difícil será, sin duda, acertar en una confrontación directa. Para lo cual está la sección de simulación de la estación. Si bien mi idea es evitar a toda costa esta clase de enfrentamiento, nunca está demás tener un plan B. Le dirijo una mirada a mi compañero, está más serio de lo usual, sin duda concentrado, lo que me hace sonreír por lo gracioso del gesto en su rostro. Termino desviando mi mirada cuando él lo nota.

—Es aquí _—_ le señalo el punto que dijo Lyra y el maniquí reacciona.

—Tienes buena memoria.

—La mejor.

—Solo no te confíes —su mirada me obliga a asentir. Le hago un gesto para indicarle que voy al simulador.

Estoy por programar la máquina cuando esta me da error. Le aviso a Lyra y ella sólo dice una frase que no logro entender y señala lo que parece un reloj en su muñeca.

Me apoyo cruzada de brazos en el costado de la máquina. Unos minutos después llega alguien a hablar con la instructora. No presto atención a la mujer hasta que esta se pone en la tarea de arreglar el simulador. Por unos instantes me olvido de respirar y siento el cuerpo ausente, el perfil delante mío es aquel con el que he soñado todas las noches, tanto en dulces sueños como en pesadillas.

¡Es mamá! Tiene que serlo o los Juegos ya han empezado a afectar mi salud mental antes de lo esperado

La veo despedirse de Lyra y a esta asentir feliz. Quiero gritar pero la voz no me sale, cuando por fin mis piernas deciden actuar salgo tras ella. Cuando estoy por alcanzarla siento a un cuerpo chocar con el mío, es la chica del 6, que me dirige una sonrisa extraña pero la ignoro y sigo en carrera.

Casi a la salida del lugar la alcanzo tomándola del brazo en lo que un "mamá" sale como un susurro de mis labios. Cuando gira el rostro su expresión es tan fría que me hace retroceder involuntariamente.

—Perdona, ¿te conozco?

La pregunta me deja muda y estática. Sin esperar mi respuesta ella gira sobre si misma y se va.

¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Acaso estoy mal?

—¡Hey! —El sacudón en mis brazos me despierta. Adler está frente a mí y su ceño fruncido me taladra el alma por lo que solo puedo desviar la mirada.

—Todo está bien, volvamos —no necesito mirarlo para saber que no me cree en lo absoluto, pero igual decide guardar silencio. Le agradezco por ello.

* * *

 **Adeline GreenGrass, 17 años. Distrito 8**

* * *

Las pesadillas no me han abandonado desde que salí del distrito 8. Aunque son parte natural de mi vida, nunca habían sido tan intensas como la que sufrí en el tren.

Fue tan real que pensé que iba a morir. Afortunadamente Jordan llegó para calmarme y ha estado conmigo desde entonces. Nunca he permitido que un hombre me toque, pero con él es diferente; me inspira confianza y calidez. No nos conocemos, nunca hemos hablado de nuestras familias ni de nosotros mismos, pero es como si no lo necesitáramos, como si nos comprendiésemos en un mutuo silencio y estuviéramos cómodos en él, entrelazando nuestras manos para sostenernos mutuamente. Nunca hablamos de ser aliados, pero sé que así lo queremos. No quiero pensar en el fututo, en el día en el que tendremos que enfrentarnos para regresar a nuestros hogares. Hoy, él puede confiar en mí y yo en él y eso es lo que importa.

Debemos prepararnos para subsistir en cualquier tipo de Arena en los juegos, así que en la tarde estuvimos en la estación número 2, practicando nuestras habilidades en diferentes ecosistemas. Luego pasamos a la 33, en la que hicimos refugios en distintos climas con diferentes tipos de materiales. Nos fue mejor de lo que pensábamos.

—¿Qué te parece si visitamos esa estación? —Miro hacia donde señala el dedo de mi compañero. Empezamos a caminar por las diferentes estaciones y veo el rótulo 21 en rojo.

—Vamos.

Nos dirigimos curiosos y en el camino nos encontramos de nuevo con los chicos del Distrito Diez.

—Hola Adeline —me saluda amablemente la chica.

—Hola, creo que vamos al mismo lugar —señalando la estación.

—Sí, tenemos curiosidad por entrar allí.

Magdie parece ser fuerte, inteligente y simpática, en contraste con su compañero que parece un tanto introvertido, serio y poco hablador. Creo que ambos son confiables, por lo que me gustaría tener el valor para proponerles una alianza. Sería una ventaja estratégica en los juegos frente a los demás tributos.

Al llegar nos recibe una mujer alta un tanto engreída. Nos explica donde encontrar los puntos vitales cruciales para matar o inhabilitar al oponente; cuello, pulmón, hígado, bazo, ingle, muslo, etc. Todos cuentan con puntos específicos en donde un cuchillo puede hacer un gran daño.

En la práctica, noto que Magdie y Zachary son muy buenos encontrando los puntos vitales. Podría decirse que son casi expertos, no por nada provienen del Diez. Jordan y yo nos demoramos un poco más, pero lo logramos, quedando satisfechos con nuestro trabajo.

—Quisiera probar mi suerte arrojando cuchillos —nos dice Magdie—. ¿Nos acompañan? —No me parece mala idea. No soy alta, ni muy fuerte, así que necesito un arma de largo alcance para evitar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Miro a mi compañero que asiente afirmativamente.

—¡Por supuesto! —Respondo animadamente.

En la estación 34 nos espera otra instructora. Nos explica cómo apuntar, coger los cuchillos, balancear nuestro cuerpo y nuestros brazos para un lanzamiento perfecto. Me ensimismo en la práctica y a medida que voy lanzando los cuchillos, me doy cuenta que soy buena en esto, cada vez estoy más cerca del centro de la diana. Se siente bien el peso del cuchillo en mi mano, la forma en la que corta el aire cuando lo lanzo y el sonido que hace al impactar contra el blanco de entrenamiento. Me gusta.

Nos toma el resto de la tarde lanzar los cuchillos. Vemos que otros tributos se acercan para practicar, entre ellos el chico de cabello azul del 6, quien le está explicando como lanzar a la chica del 9. Al parecer ellos también están tratando de formar alianzas. Lo anoto mentalmente y sigo lanzando cuchillos y hablando animadamente con Magdie hasta que el final de la tarde nos sorprende.

Llegada la hora de irnos, no encuentro fuerzas para proponerles a los chicos del 10 una alianza, así que Jordan y yo nos despedimos educadamente para luego caminar hasta el ascensor. Antes de llegar allí Magdie nos detiene, Zachary está a su lado.

—Chicos, esperen. Les queríamos preguntar algo —noto a la chica un poco tensa, pero no pierde la sonrisa. Cómo quisiera que la mía saliera así de natural. —Es que verán, han sido bastante amigables con nosotros. Los únicos con los que nos hemos acercado de hecho — ríe nerviosa. —Además de que hacemos buen equipo por lo que veo… ¿Quisieran aliarse con nosotros?

La miro sorprendida pero aliviada por la proposición. Pensé que nos quedaríamos sin opciones. Miro a Jordan y de nuevo nuestra comunicación silenciosa es efectiva.

—Aceptamos —le tiendo la mano a Magdie para cerrar el pacto. Lo mismo hace Jordan con Zachary. Creo que hemos tenido un buen día y siendo optimista, estoy un paso más cerca de reencontrarme con mi pequeña.

* * *

 **Riley Wood, 16 años. Distrito 9**

* * *

El chico del 1 me guiña el ojo desde la estación de enfrente mientras sigue hablando con su compañera de distrito.

 _Idiota,_ suspiro para mis adentros entre risas. Pasé parte de mi mañana en estaciones de primeros auxilios y ahí comencé a hablar con el imbécil que no dejaba de chocarse contra mí cada vez que cambiábamos de indicación o de procedimiento. Resultó tener un nombre estúpidamente largo y le gustaba acortarlo a Sky. Es demasiado infantil para que me interese de cualquier manera, aunque parece ser agradable.

Me encamino hacia la estación de las espadas. Paso al lado de varias estaciones, todas con tributos entrenando con distintos grados de concentración, miedo o desesperación.

En la de lanzamiento de cuchillos está el tributo del 6 y está que hecha fuego por los ojos, pero los cuchillos vuelan a la diana como si esta los atrajera magnéticamente, lo que hace que me dé un escalofrío, mezcla de admiración y temor. Paso de largo y me dirijo hacia donde deseaba ir: las espadas.

Cuando era pequeña, mi abuelo me enseñó esgrima; venía del capitolio, así que sabía todo tipo de cosas... Cosas que nunca quise (o no pude) aprender, pero la esgrima fue algo que amé desde el principio. Los agentes de la paz nunca dejarían que alguien del distrito jugara con una espada así como tal, así que practicaba con una espada de madera, lo que me hizo conectarme más con mi arma. Nunca usé ese conocimiento para nada, aunque hoy agradezco haberlo aprendido.

Me imagino a mí misma sosteniendo la espada, blandiéndola y realizando las estocadas como cuando era niña. La imagen luce tan clara en mi mente, tan sencillo y tan fácil... Sin embargo, de imaginar a hacer hay mucha diferencia.

Suelto la espada al intentar realizar el primer movimiento; es mucho más pesada de lo que eran aquellas con la que practicaba. _Venga, estúpida, entre la madera y el metal hay mucha diferencia_ , me reprendo mentalmente.

 _"Ser uno con la espada",_ la voz de mi abuelo suena clara en mi mente. _"El espadachín y su instrumento. La energía de ambos recorriendo al otro, como un amigo en quien puedes confiar"._

Me aseguro que no haya nadie a mi alrededor que pueda pagar por alguna estupidez que llegue a cometer y cierro los ojos para concentrarme, parándome frente a un maniquí de práctica.

 _"Ambos se conocen, confían en el otro y se defienden. Juntos hasta más allá de la muerte"._

Paso la mano por la empuñadura, sintiendo y reconociendo la superficie sólo con el tacto; bajo cuidadosamente por la hoja, sintiendo su filo sin llegar a cortarme con él, como el perro que no ataca a su amo. Muevo otra vez la espada, abriendo los ojos y girando sobre mí misma, moviéndome al compás de la fuerza y la velocidad que esta provoca y observo la ruptura que hago en el maniquí. Perfecto, sonrío y me felicito mentalmente.

Pregunto al instructor cómo usar la espada para algo mas que defenderme y presto más atención a sus consejos que a los de mi mentora hoy en la mañana. Pido aprender sólo por los puntos capaces de dañar gravemente a alguien, guardando en secreto también aquellos movimientos que son capaces de matar.

Sigo practicando los movimientos cuando veo al chico del 6 junto a mí. No es difícil de reconocer, con ese cabello azul lo reconocen hasta los pájaros. Parece más tranquilo, aunque sus movimientos no muestran nada de tranquilidad, se mueve con tosquedad, casi con torpeza al intentar manejar la espada.

—Oye, lo estás haciendo mal —le digo dándole un codazo y señalándole con la mirada al instructor.

—¿Ah sí? Enséñame tú pues, si se supone que puedes hacerlo mejor.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo mejor, chico engreído —respondo acercándome y dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo. Es más alto que yo, pero me esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos cuando le hablo.

Pude haberle hablado al instructor para que él le enseñara, pero este es un reto. Riley Wood no tiene ganas de perder más retos.

—Yo te enseñaré como moverte con la espada de manera que no parezcas bailarina con poco talento, pero a cambio tienes que enseñarme a lanzar cuchillos.

—¿Qué? —Resopla y veo que sopesa las opciones, midiendo y calculando las consecuencias.

Me pierdo entre el azul de su cabello hasta que responde.

—Vale.

Pasa mucho tiempo hasta que logro que aprenda como usar la espada correctamente y más aún hasta que yo aprendo a usar los cuchillos para algo más que sólo cortar el pan. Cuando eso sucede, ambos estamos exhaustos pero satisfechos. Me sonríe a modo de despedida y yo hago otro tanto; nunca hablamos sobre el tema, pero sin pensarlo, me doy cuenta de que Regulus Gold será un gran aliado.

* * *

 **Kinsey Alcott, 16 años. Distrito 11**

* * *

Después del desfile traté de imaginarlos a todos muertos a mis pies pero, escandalizado por aquellos pensamientos, decidí estudiarlos como posibles aliados.

Comencé notando a los más pequeños, quienes obviamente requieren protección: Beth y la niña del 3, así como los niños del 7 y del 4; es inconcebible que siendo tan jóvenes fuesen seleccionados, pero pese a mis buenas intenciones probablemente no sea capaz de protegerlos.

Me dispuse a buscar fortalezas en lugar de debilidades: Bethany es una buena opción porque lo que tiene de diminuta lo tiene de persistente, también Kenley del distrito 7, con quien charlé antes del desfile. Entre los chicos decido alejarme de los del 1 y 2, por lo general suelen ser unos asesinos arrogantes y sádicos. El del 3 se ve interesante, es bien parecido, pero también da la impresión de que va a meterse en más de un problema. Me perturba un poco el chico del 6 con sus extraños ojos y cabello azul, el chico del 12 se ve fuerte y su compañera llamó mi atención desde que la vi en las pantallas gigantes arrancarse el velo en medio del desfile. Otra que me causó mucha curiosidad es la chica voluntaria del 6.

Sé que tengo pocas horas para aprender aquello que me ayude a regresar con vida y me he auto convencido de que esto ha sido para mi propio bien. Es la primera vez que dependo de mí mismo y me niego a entrar derrotado a esa Arena, quizá por ello no dejo de rememorar los consejos de Audrey y Renatta. Tienen razón, esta es mi mejor oportunidad de reinventarme porque nadie aquí me conoce.

Nunca coincidí en el distrito con Beth o con nuestros mentores, menos aún con los capitolinos que nos asisten, encabezados por Eve. Ella, a pesar de ser una tirana, sabe bien lo que hace y debo agradecerle que haya sido franca conmigo antes del desfile. Sus consejos me ayudaron a enfrentar mejor el hecho de ir casi desnudo e incluso le di ánimos a Kenley.

Después del almuerzo empiezo a deambular a través de las múltiples estaciones, aunque la abundante comida está causando estragos en mi organismo. Llego la hora de ponerme en movimiento, es obvio que no puedo alterar al cien por cien mi personalidad, pero me esfuerzo para salir del mutismo que me ha caracterizado durante tantos años.

Bethany no parece querer separarse de Brandon y se marchan juntos a la estación de plantas comestibles, les miro un rato pensando a donde ir cuando caigo en cuenta que Brandon es compañero de Kenley. La empiezo a buscar con la mirada, esperando que no esté acompañada cuando advierto su cabellera, aún con residuos del tinte verdoso, en la estación de cuchillos y voy hacia ella. La chica arremete furiosamente contra los maniquíes, acertando la mayoría de las veces.

—Creí que a tu distrito le iban las hachas—. Comento casualmente ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—No a todos y no siempre—. Repone secamente. Se nota está en su elemento, poco queda de la chica nerviosa que conocí ayer en la tarde.

Intentando ser simpático con ella decido arriesgarme con un halago:

—Pero se te da muy bien, de hecho eres excelente.

Una corta sonrisa se forma en sus labios, pero se vuelve y continúa con su entrenamiento, parece pensárselo mucho antes de preguntarme si lo quiero intentar. Mi primera intención es negarme y desaparecer, pero recuerdo que eso es justo lo que haría el viejo Kin y que él no sería capaz de sobrevivir a esto, así que estirándome un poco me coloco a su lado y cojo un set de cuchillos.

Veo atentamente la explicación virtual en la pantalla principal de la estación y me dispongo a lanzar el primero cuando la instructora carraspea a mi espalda, tanto Kenley como yo volteamos a verla, su aspecto un tanto robusto trae a mi memoria a Natham y me pone de mal humor.

—Debes distribuir el peso en ambas piernas y enderezarte.

Kenley parece notar que me incomodó la interrupción de la instructora y le indica que practicaremos por nuestra cuenta. La mujer dice algo entre dientes, pero en adelante pasa de nosotros.

Unos veinte minutos después hago mi primer lanzamiento decente, tengo ganas de dar de saltitos, pero me contengo mostrando apenas una sonrisa de suficiencia.

De pronto noto que no estamos solos en la estación, ambos tributos del 4 nos miran interesados. La chica, que en la mañana invadió mi espacio personal sin ningún reparo, vuelve a decirme:

—Entonces, dime bombón ¿Te interesa? —Se yergue sobre las puntas de sus pies en un intento de mostrarme sus atributos femeninos. Dejándome a cuadros, por segunda vez en el día.

* * *

 **Hyden Helling, 18 años. Distrito 12**

* * *

—¿Qué sugieres ahora? —me pregunta Teva.

Ella escogió la estación de entrenamiento de la mañana. Gracias a mi trabajo tengo acceso a algunos viejos libros sobre plantas en los que he aprendido más de lo necesario para hacer conservas. Sin embargo, fue bueno acercarnos porque no sabemos a que tipo de Arena vamos, ni la vegetación que encontraremos y lo que vimos podría darnos una idea.

Había cosas que desconocía y se me ocurrió poner especial atención a los frutos que se parecen para no cometer errores simples y mortales. Lo comenté con Teva y le indiqué que no se fijara solo en el exterior, sino también en el olor, textura y color de la pulpa y hojas.

—Quiero ir a la estación de refugios —contesto mientras sostengo la puerta del comedor para que Teva salga y nuevamente detecto un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos— y a la de búsqueda de agua.

—¿No has pensado en una estación de armas?

—Sí. Quisiera acercarme mañana a la de cuchillos. ¿Y tú?

—Las lanzas —responde casi en automático. No me sorprende que mi aliada sepa usar un arma, pero no había adivinado cual sería.

Somos de los primeros en volver al área de entrenamiento. Mientras Teva busca con la mirada entre las estaciones a su izquierda, del otro lado observo a uno de los entrenadores verla de pies a cabeza con una mirada que no logro descifrar por completo, pero oscila entre la envidia y la curiosidad morbosa. Recordar como miraban a Inge cuando recién había perdido el brazo hace que casi por reflejo me interponga entre ellos. Afortunadamente mi estatura me permite taparla.

—La de búsqueda de agua está ocupada —me informa—. Es mejor que vayamos a la de refugio antes de que nos la ganen.

En la estación de refugio, ya al terminar, el entrenador me pone a hacer un tejido con tiras de corteza de árbol. Teva ha estado atenta, pero cuando voy a la mitad del tejido se ha ido. Su concentración está en un chico en otra estación que tiene una especie de hoz en las manos. No estoy seguro de que Teva siquiera lo haya visto, pues sus ojos parecen estar mucho más allá de este edificio.

Le dedico unos segundos al chico y hago nota mental de que es del 9, más o menos de nuestra estatura, maneja una hoz y está solo. Continúo con mi trabajo y en cuanto termino Teva se hinca para verlo. Después de todo no estaba tan lejos. Es más observadora de lo que parece y la verdad es que me da envidia su forma de escaparse. Cuando yo ignoro a la gente es deliberado y lamentablemente me han educado demasiado bien como para hacerlo. Es más fácil estar solo. Así es como empecé a salir al bosque.

Es una lástima que Teva y yo no nos hayamos conocido antes. Parece que no le cuesta tanto como a la mayoría respetar mi espacio personal. Incluso podríamos haber sido amigos, pero ya no hay tiempo de lamentar ciertas cosas. Lo más que podemos ser ahora es aliados. Buenos aliados.

Le ayudo a Teva a levantarse y nos dirigimos al siguiente puesto. Esperamos a que el instructor termine con los otros chicos para no perder nuestro lugar. Al mirar alrededor puedo observar de nuevo la facilidad con que Teva atrae miradas y eso hace que con nerviosismo se tome el brazo enterrándose un poco las uñas.

—Mañana podemos ir a las lanzas primero —comento intentando distraerla.

—Bien.

—Timeus te regañará si te dejas una marca en el brazo —intento de nuevo y esta vez desvía los ojos hacia su brazo y lo suelta.

Se ha dejado una pequeña marca a la altura del brazo donde Inge tiene su muñón. Veo las venas que recorren el largo de su antebrazo y me pregunto si así se habría visto el brazo de Inge si no lo hubiera perdido. Un poco más corto quizás porque calculo que no sería tan alta si saca la estatura de mamá.

—Lo siento —me disculpo al darme cuenta que me he quedado mirando fijamente el brazo de Teva, tal vez provocando el efecto contrario al que buscaba. —Estaba recordando algo. No quise incomodarte.

—Está bien —dice encogiendo los hombros—. No pasa nada.

—No —digo con calma—. Si hago algo que no te guste debes decírmelo. Eres mi aliada y aunque no lo fueras deberías decirlo. Pero sí, estamos juntos en esto y tu opinión me importa. ¿De acuerdo?

Recuerdo la voz de mamá _"sonríe para aligerar las cosas"_ y le hago caso.

—De acuerdo —acepta Teva y creo que al final he logrado distraerla porque se queda pensativa.

* * *

 **Lucky Bluesteel, 18 años. Ingeniero en Mutaciones**

* * *

—Muy bien Lucky. Has resultado ser más eficiente de lo que esperaba. Revisaré el informe sobre el trabajo de Alicia en la mente de Vanille, aunque no creo que haya nada muy interesante que ver.

—Al contrario. Vanille ha resultado ser mucho más de lo que se ve. Ya lo verás tú mismo cuando analices el informe y las grabaciones. Interesante resulta poco para lo que verás.

—De acuerdo. Ven en la tarde a la Sala de Proyecciones para programar la siguiente prueba. Ahora, haz lo que tengas que hacer y llega puntual, hoy comienzan los entrenamientos y los quiero a todos puntuales.

Rowan cuelga la llamada sin darme tiempo para decirle que ya estoy en la Sala de Vigilantes, sonrío. Para él ha sido todo un descubrimiento darse cuenta que el resto de su equipo no es tan idiota como pensaba al inicio. Sus expresiones faciales no mienten y al principio dudaba de nuestra capacidad para asumir las riendas de sus Juegos, pero ahora… Satisfecho, el equipo lo satisface en todos los niveles que importan.

La condición que me impuso para presentar a Alicia como la atracción principal de sus Juegos despertó mi curiosidad. Su reacción ante las habilidades de Alicia fueron desconcertantes. Demasiadas emociones como para identificarlas, pero no por ello pasó desapercibido para mí el rescoldo de temor. El miedo es mi emoción favorita, no me cuesta reconocer el sentimiento cuando lo veo en los ojos de otra persona.

¿A qué le tiene miedo? ¿Qué es lo que se esconde detrás de toda esa imagen de seguridad que proyecta? Más que nunca deseo probar a Alicia con él, pero no soy estúpido. Mantendré mi promesa mientras duren los Juegos, después… Eso es otra historia.

Me reclino en mi silla mientras despliego en la ciberfibra una proyección de Alicia. Ingreso los comandos que únicamente yo conozco y la dejo en libertad en la Arena. Ella responde únicamente a mis órdenes, soy el único que conoce los comandos para liberarla y para volverla a someter. Todo depende de mi voluntad, de mis deseos.

En este momento ella es totalmente autónoma, capaz de hacer lo que sea que le plazca. He puesto la Arena a sus pies. La observo caminar alrededor de la torre que ha diseñado Cherise, la rodea fascinada por el brillo azul que sale desde la única ventana. La curiosidad se refleja en sus hermosos ojos y cuando creo que va a cambiar de forma para poder entrar en la torre, su mirada se distrae y se queda quieta.

El unicornio que diseñé como representación de Cherise aparece en escena. Curiosamente a su representación, cuando se la deja libre, le gusta dirigirse hacia la torre. Mis mutos saben apreciar lo bello.

Una sonrisa ilusionada se dibuja en el rostro de Alicia. Camina con cautela hasta estar a sólo un par de metros cerca del unicornio. El muto la observa decidiendo si representa una amenaza. La bestia se inclina sobre sus patas delanteras como haciendo una reverencia. Alicia acorta la distancia y pasa sus dedos por la crin blanca con reflejos dorados como el oro, el color de las motitas en los iris azules de Cherise.

Ella se abraza al unicornio, cerrando los ojos y suspirando de felicidad. Resulta extraño ver a un muto mostrando emociones. Alicia es mi conducto con el mundo emocional, a través de ella puedo ver con claridad, sin lugar a ninguna duda, los sentimientos en su máxima expresión. Es lo más cerca que estaré del espectro emocional, casi rozando con la punta de mis dedos esa parte humana de la que carezco, pero que no envidio en lo absoluto.

Alicia corre junto al unicornio alrededor de la torre, ríe y juega con el muto. La escena me recuerda a un cuento de hadas, casi tan hermoso que resulta difícil darse cuenta del sin fin de trampas que los rodea.

Escucho el repiquetear de unos tacones. Alguien viene, consulto con mi reloj y frunzo el ceño. Apenas son las seis y media de la mañana y ese repiquetear no es otro que el de Vanille. Tienen una forma particular al caminar, sólo ella produce ese sonido con sus zapatos. Ingreso nuevos comandos y vuelvo a encerrar a Alicia, otra vez en cautiverio, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? —exclama furiosa cuando me ve—. ¡Se supone que iba a ser la primera en llegar! —Bufa molesta mientras lanza su bolsa y se deja caer de cualquier manera en su silla.

—No sabía que tenía prohibido llegar temprano —digo y la pulla no pasa desapercibida por Vanille. La veo crisparse como un erizo.

—¿¡A dónde fuiste anoche!? ¡Te fuiste después del discurso de la Presidenta sin decir a dónde ibas. Te has perdido lo mejor! ¿Qué era tan importante como para irte así sin decirle nada a nadie, sin siquiera despedirte de mí? ¡Explícate ahora mismo!

—Tengo que explicarme contigo ¿por qué…? —dejo la pregunta en el aire con la clara intención de fastidiarla todavía más.

—Olvídalo. Alguien que se va en medio de la que probablemente fue la mejor fiesta del año hasta ahora, no entendería. Empezaba a creer que no eras tan raro, que la Academia te mejoró de alguna manera, pero sigues siendo el mismo loco y sin sentido de la moda de siempre. Estás más allá de cualquier arreglo posible —espeta y se gira prestándole toda su atención al catálogo de tormentas que tiene en frente.

No contesto, no digo absolutamente ninguna palabra. La miro fijamente tratando de descubrir que es lo que ha cambiado en ella desde anoche. Imágenes de la visita que le hizo Alicia estallan en mi memoria. Me complace el resultado, Alicia es tan efectiva que ha cambiado el modo de comportamiento del sujeto de experimentación como efecto secundario posterior a su encuentro.

La siguiente hora se vuelve absurdamente aburrida. Agradezco el silencio, pero lo siento fuera de lugar. Bufo al darme cuenta que me he acostumbrado a escuchar la estridente voz del arcoíris andante.

Los demás comienzan a llegar. Arah se va directamente a la Sala de Entrenamientos para dar un breve discurso sobre lo que pueden o no hacer los tributos. Rowan, Cherise, Vanille y yo nos quedamos en la Sala de Control monitoreándolo todo, hasta que Rowan pierde la paciencia por la demora de Arah y va en su búsqueda.

Cada pantalla en la consola de control nos muestra un plano detallado de cada tributo. Vanille ha usurpado la personalidad de Arah porque se dedica a tomar nota de cada detalle que considera relevante de los tributos. Esta vez no únicamente le presta atención a su aspecto físico, está tomando en cuenta rasgos de personalidad y comportamiento.

—Hey… Lucky, por aquí —Cherise agita sus manos frente a mi rostro—. Ese sí que ha sido un cambio —dice con su voz de seda. —Es la primera vez que yo despierto a alguien de sus ensoñaciones, por lo general es al revés —sonríe cuando se da cuenta que estaba observando a Vanille.

—Dime, Cherise. ¿Qué necesitas?

De entre todos mis compañeros vigilantes, Cherise es la que más reto me ha presentado. Es sumamente difícil mantener mi fachada frente a ella porque su forma de ver el mundo está igual de difusa que la mía. Su alma de artista la hace más sensible a percibir las rarezas, las cosas extrañas, lo que esta fuera de lugar. A veces creo que ve a través de mí. Estoy seguro que ha visto algo de mi locura, lo que está en la superficie al menos. Ha interpretado mi deseo de crear como mi propia locura artística, pero sé que si ve un poco más, me verá al completo. Se dará cuenta que mi locura es simplemente eso, demencia en su estado más puro.

—Quiero hacer una última prueba con los mutos presagio. Quiero asegurarme que la Arena se comporta como debe hacerlo cuando uno de ellos aparece en escena.

—Por supuesto. ¿Quieres verlos a todos?

—Sí, por favor.

Despliego el menú en la ciberfibra y saco a los cinco mutos. Los coloco en la Cornucopia. El búho blanco se posa sobre la cima del cuerno de la abundancia, vigilando cada detalle. A sus pies está el pavo real con su cola desplegada. Los rayos del sol le dan directamente provocando un reflejo multicolor en la base de la Cornucopia. El unicornio se queda junto al pavo real, observando el despliegue de color. El conejo blanco hace su aparición, se mueve con cautela, esperando el momento justo para sorprender. El zorro gris sale del interior de la Cornucopia, sus movimientos son gráciles y poderosos. Se coloca frente a los demás mutos, encabezando al grupo.

De pronto soy consciente que cuatro pares de ojos se encuentran absortos en la imagen en primer plano de estos mutos. No me di cuenta en que momento regresaron a la Sala Rowan y Arah.

Cherise automáticamente se transporta en su mente a un mundo al cual ninguno de nosotros puede acompañarla. Sueña, crea, es ella misma.

—Me gusta el detalle en cada muto. ¿No crees Arah? Te dije que el búho te sentaría de maravilla. No me equivoqué. Tenía la razón, como siempre —la voz de Rowan rompe el silencio devolviéndonos a todos al aquí y ahora.

—Bueno, sí. Aún sigo pensando que de haber sabido que ibas a hacer representaciones nuestras, Lucky, me hubiera gustado elegir mi propia representación. Quizá aún lo pueda hacer. Tú eres experto en estas cosas ¿no? Seguro lo tendrías listo para mañana mismo.

—No se aceptan devoluciones, Arah —el brillo en sus ojos me dice que el búho la satisface, lo que no tolera es que Rowan esté en lo correcto.

Rowan suelta una carcajada ante mi respuesta, lo que la hace enfurecer aún más. Me divierte verlos interactuar, sobre todo cuando ella se enfada. Decido que es hora de divertirme un poco.

—El búho antiguamente era considerado como el símbolo de la sabiduría. De hecho, para una de las culturas madre de la humanidad, la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra era representada con el búho —explico dándole todas las armas para que ella contraataque.

—Sí, definitivamente tenías toda la razón, Rowan. Sabiduría, la palabra me define.

Arah no me decepciona. El brillo en los ojos de Rowan indica que esto acaba de empezar. Me pongo cómodo para disfrutar del espectáculo cuando me doy cuenta que Vanille no ha dicho nada sobre su propio muto. Está observando al pavo real y puedo ver un deje de tristeza en su expresión.

—Le has quitado las esquirlas de cristal —murmura. Sé que me lo dice a mí, pero ni siquiera me mira. —Ahora sólo son placas de cristal reflectantes.

Me pierdo la mitad de la discusión entre Rowan y Arah porque la reacción de Vanille me distrae. Me debato sobre a quien prestarle mi atención.

—Lucky ¿por qué le has quitado las esquirlas al pavo real? —sorprendentemente es Cherise quién me hace la pregunta.

—Porque los mutos presagio son eso, presagio. Se supone que no hacen nada —responde Vanille y suspira.

Se sienta y comienza a juguetear con sus apuntes ignorándonos a todos.

—¿Qué le pasa a Vani? ¿Por qué está así? No es ella, es como si fuera otra —susurra Cherise.

—¿Y yo por qué tendría que saber que le pasa? —cuestiono para no levantar sospechas.

—Porque tú y ella son muy cercanos. Anoche no dejaba de preguntar por ti, quería saber a donde habías ido. Tenía en mente enseñarte lo que es una fiesta de verdad. No sé exactamente a que se refería con eso. Además me he dado cuenta que la observas mucho. ¿Por qué? —pregunta con una sonrisa que no deja lugar a dudas.

—Yo…

¿Cómo le explico que si no le quito el ojo de encima a Vanille es porque sus reacciones y emociones son las que más me atraen de entre todos? Y está esa sensación extraña que no puedo explicar y que me resulta extremadamente molesta cada vez que ella se atreve a tocarme.

—Trata de animarla, Lucky. El ambiente no es el mismo sin nuestra Vanille, siento que las vibraciones del universo no encajan correctamente, inhiben la inspiración.

—Sí, Lucky, ve y anima a nuestra Vanille. Después de todo es tu culpa que esté así por no haberte quedado al brindis ayer —murmura Arah con suficiencia. No me perdona haberle dado la razón a Rowan.

Las dos mujeres no me quitan el ojo de encima y no me dejan ninguna alternativa. Aprieto los dientes y ahogo un gruñido de frustración mientras me levanto y voy con Vanille. Aunque tengo que reconocer que hasta cierto punto quiero que vuelva a ser la de siempre, no puedo perderla como mi fuente de estudio emocional.

Arah me ha presionado por venganza, pero Cherise lo ha hecho por otro motivo. Me pregunto que la haría llegar a esa conclusión.

—¿Qué necesitas? —dice Vanille sin levantar la mirada de sus notas.

—Le he quitado las esquirlas de cristal al pavo real porque cuando las disparaba perdía todo su encanto. Se convertía en algo común y corriente, sin ninguna cosa que lo hiciera especial. Ahora, jamás, sin importar qué, perderá su capacidad para proyectar destellos de luz multicolor cada vez que despliegue su cola. Es único eternamente.

—Lo has hecho para que sea bello por siempre —dice y esta vez me mira a los ojos—. Tú que no tiene idea de lo que es la moda, has creado algo hermoso.

Resulta casi demasiado fácil ganarme su atención de nuevo. Sólo tengo que tocar la tecla correcta para traerla de vuelta.

—Anoche me perdí la fiesta porque Rowan me pidió hacer algo por él. No volveré a perderme una sola fiesta en honor a estos Juegos.

—Pudiste decir que te ibas, así no me habría quedado esperando para nada. Yo no soy Cósmica, no voy a perseguirte por todas partes.

—Efectivamente no eres Cósmica. Ella es un ser molesto. No entiendo porqué la elegiste como tu gemela astral. No tienen nada en común.

—Tenía razón, la Academia sí que te mejoró. ¿Oye, este año también harás una representación de los Juegos con tus Avox? —pregunta y sé que he ganado.

Tengo que reconocer que mi madre sabe como piensan las mujeres. De no ser por todas esas horas sentado junto a ella mientras me explicaba las reglas básicas para conseguir que una mujer confíe en mí, no habría sabido que decirle a Vanille. Las chicas sólo escuchan y ven lo que les conviene.

—Aún no lo sé. Tal vez no tenga tiempo para llevar dos Juegos a la vez.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte —ofrece.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibuja en mi rostro. Definitivamente Vanille no es como Cósmica, no se le parece en nada. Ella tiene un toque de sadismo del que Cósmica carece y disfruta de los Juegos tanto como yo.

—Si vamos a hacer esto yo elijo a los Avox. Tenemos que seleccionar los que más se les parezcan a los verdaderos tributos.

—Claro. No tengo sentido de la moda como para elegir los Avox de este año —digo y ella sonríe casi maliciosamente.

—Hoy es un día perfecto para tomar el sol, pero el trabajo es lo primero. Déjame continuar mi análisis, he descubierto cosas de los tributos que resultan bastante atractivas.

—Pues yo ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. Ver a los tributos entrenar es francamente aburrido, todo es tan plano y carente de emoción.

—¿A dónde vas? Aún no te puedes ir, falta mucho para poder irnos de aquí.

—No tanto. Además, yo ya tengo a todos los tributos estudiados, no necesito conocer sus fortalezas físicas. Me es total y absolutamente irrelevante, lo que me interesa de ellos es esto —toco con mi dedo índice la frente de Vanille.

—Eres raro y no te importa serlo ¿verdad?

Me encojo de hombros como única respuesta.

—Voy al pequeño parque de Carnation Crest. Junto al carrusel fantasía hay una pequeña tienda de helados. Me apetece uno. Si quieres puedes venir.

Le dedico una sonrisa antes de tomar mis gafas de sol y ofrecérselas como la ofrenda que sella la paz.

* * *

 **¡Por fin llegamos a los entrenamientos! Definitivamente avanzamos con paso firme este gran proyecto.**

 **Los POVs de Amber, Geb, Adler, Bounder, Mana, Regulus, Brandon, Adeline, Riley, Madgie, Kinsey y Hyden han salido de la pluma de Paulys, lauz9, Freyja af- Folkvangr, ImagineMadness, Camille Carstairs, marizpe, galdrastafir777, bermone, Natalie Longbottom, ponchi535, Stelle Lioncourt y AMBER SWAN, respectivamente.**

 **Lucky, desde la Sala de Control, ha venido de la mano de AleSt.**

 **La portada de esta semana es de Marizpe.**

* * *

 **Les recordamos que en el topic del SYOT en el foro, se encuentra abierta una encuesta para elegir a los seis tributos que más les gustan. Tienen tiempo para votar hasta el sábado 18 de junio a las 12:00 hora de Costa Rica. En ningún momento estas votaciones influyen en la continuidad y supervivencia de los tributos, son simplemente una guía para analizar la forma en la que ustedes ven a los tributos con los datos con los que cuentan.**

* * *

 **Cada vez estamos más cerca del tan temido Baño de Sangre, así que ahora más que nunca los reviews son fundamentales para la supervivencia de los tributos. Quienes por el momento se encuentran a salvo (porque sus padres han comentado todos los capítulos publicados) son: Sky, Amber, Geb, Arya, Adler, Lily, Yuta, Bounder, Mazer, Mana, Regulus, Rail, Kenley, Adeline, Zachary, Magdie y Kinsey.**

 **Es importante para los autores de cada capítulo el recibir** ** _feedback_** **personalizado sobre su segmento. Por eso los animamos a dejar reviews no generales sino por personaje. Si quieres ver un ejemplo, abre los reviews de esta historia.**

 **Los reviews con crítica constructiva son bien recibidos, pero si no tienes nada bueno que decir, por favor no digas nada. Muchos autores están empezando y quieren mejorar, no desanimarse.**

* * *

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. ¿Cuál fue tu POV favorito y por qué?**

 **2\. Comienzan a aparecer las rencillas entre las distintas alianza. ¿Cuál crees que será la primera alianza en atacar a otra una vez iniciados los Juegos?**

 **3\. ¿Qué les parecen los mutos presagio? ¿Creen que están bien representados los Vigilantes con sus respectivos mutos presagio?**

 **4\. ¿Creen que Vanille aceptó la pseudo invitación de Lucky para ir por un helado?**

 **Esperamos por sus comentarios y sus respuestas.**

 **Saludos, las Vigilantes.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Oneiros

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" – SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Oneiros**

 _La alianza entre Morfeo y Fantaso fue un revés inesperado para Fobétor. El poder de las ilusiones creadas por Fantaso eran insuperables_

 _En un mundo sin pesadillas, Fobétor perdía su fuerza. Recluido en su reino, se dio cuenta de que la única manera de recuperar terreno, era uniendo fuerzas con alguien más. Así que mandó a llamar al menor y al más ignorado de sus hermanos, Oneiros._

 _Oneiros era uno de los cuatro Dioses del Sueño. Su poder era la fusión, a través de Onerios, los otros tres hermanos podían formar un único ser, El Supremo._

 _Fobétor, haciendo gala de su astucia, convenció a Oneiros para que se uniera a su causa, prometiéndole el reconocimiento que se le había negado, y este puso su poder al servicio de Fobétor. Al fusionarse con la brea negra del Boogyeman, esta adquiría la esencia del mismo Oneiros, haciendo imposible para Fantaso transformarla en una fantasía y limitaba su poder sobre los sueños del hombre._

 _Las pesadillas se volvieron recurrentes, y Fobétor recuperó su fuerza. Y así se desató la guerra entre los Dioses del Sueño, por el control del mundo onírico._

* * *

 **Yuta Sils, 14 años. Distrito 4**

* * *

Alianzas… extraño concepto: lo ajeno que lo tenía antes y lo cerca que lo necesito ahora.

Sí, ya lo sé. Al principio no había pensado en compañeros, pero cuando conocí a Bounder... no pude negarme con alguien tan parecido a Neré; ella está igual, ve en mí a sus hermanos pequeños.

Kenley y Kinsey... al principio me parecía algo precipitado, pero su actitud y habilidades no tardaron en hacerme cambiar de idea. Aunque me parece que no confía totalmente en nosotros dos, Kenley tiene una habilidad con proyectiles vital para echar atrás cualquier emboscada. Kinsey, por otro lado, es tranquilo y metódico, el más capaz de tranquilizar nuestros temperamentos. Eso constituye una buena unión y no va a ser por mi mano que se rompa; ojalá que por las suyas tampoco. Gracias a eso, aún preso y con la materia negra, viscosa y asfixiante encima de mi piel y ojos, dentro de boca y pulmones, puedo calmarme y ver otra vez. A mi alrededor ya no hay solo hilos de nylon y vacío, sino que flotan esferas de luz blanca y agua. Las segundas reflejan a las primeras, iluminando mi desnudo cuerpo como si estuviera sumergido y la materia ha retrocedido.

Miro delante mío, donde encuentro un diminuto destello rojo que se mantiene a apenas dos palmos de mi nariz. Trato de tocarlo, pero sigo aprisionado. Dos más, uno plateado y otro dorado, pasan rozando mi cabello y van a su lado. Un cuarto sale de mi interior, verdeazul como mis ojos, y se suma a los demás. La agrupación se fusiona con suavidad y no sé porqué me noto algo sensible.

Vuelvo a poner mi atención en la esfera, los colores giran unos sobre otros hasta que el violeta emerge y se impone. De pronto las gotas se abalanzan contra la luz y se transforman en un silueta antropomórfica; solo aspecto, porque en esencia componen un dios. Cabello violeta y volátil, a medio trenzar y dispuesto a su alrededor como una espiral con voluntad propia; ojos plata y oro, imposibles de ignorar, y el rostro que todo artista desespera por plasmar. Se cubre con una túnica y diversas telas vaporosas superpuestas. Parece el señor de las estrellas.

El ser se me aproxima y yo no sé cómo debo reaccionar. Las telas caen de sus manos y me envuelven, permitiéndome sentirme menos vulnerable. Él me rodea con un brazo, y por algún motivo no me siento mal, no desconfío. Veo que se fija en mis extremidades, acerca la mano libre con el índice y el corazón extendidos, hace círculos sobre los hilos y estos desaparecen. Instintivamente froto allí donde estaba oprimido y él hace lo mismo en mis pies. Trato de darle las gracias cuando percibo sus ojos sobre los míos. No puedo apartarlos, está observando mi alma a través de ellos. Tras lo que creo infinidades me aprieta un poco más contra su firme cuerpo, extiende su mano abierta y la deja suspendida sobre la base de mi columna, como si quisiera hacer que me llegara algún tipo de energía mediante ella.

Algo se desgarra en mis entrañas, y todo el miedo que había suprimido hasta ahora irrumpe afuera como un torrente. Lloro, grito, pateo y araño: trato de huir, pero él no me lo permite. Mi mente y cuerpo se inundan, pierdo todas las nociones. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa. Sale todo, hasta que ya no hay más. Me deja unos segundos para reponerme mientras acaricia mi cabeza, luego lleva la mano un poco más arriba y repite el proceso.

Culpa, vergüenza, dolor, mentiras, espejismos, anclajes: me los extrae todos. Acabo rendido, sollozando en su abrazo. ¿Estoy roto o soy libre? No puedo discernirlo muy bien. Tras un rato acunándome se separa un poco de mí, se quita la parte superior de su traje y la transforma en un solo lazo de algodón, tan largo que no veo su final. Sonríe y sin prisa ata mis pedazos, une las grietas con besos desperdigados sobre mi piel. Nunca en la boca, nunca en partes comprometidas, pero por todo el resto. En ningún momento me molesta: me da paz, sosiego.

Cierro los ojos un momento, siento su tibieza. Alzo la mano para acariciar su rostro, pero no encuentro nada. Abro los ojos rápidamente. Estoy en mi habitación del centro de entrenamiento y mi cuerpo sigue tan sensible que se estremece con el roce de las sábanas. Trato de calmarme, pero sigo sintiendo que todo se ha desvanecido demasiado pronto. Me levanto, me ducho, bajo a desayunar. Me apetece muchísimo tomar esa delicia llamada chocolate, así que cuando mi aliada me encuentra yo ya estoy lleno y pensando en la estación de boxeo. Me mira sorprendida.

—¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés tan… feliz? —sonrío, aunque no sé si me creerá.

—Algo maravilloso.

* * *

 **Mazer Blitz, 16 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

Despierto igual que todos los días; primero me pongo las gafas, me levanto y aseo antes de recordar que no es otro día en casa.

Resignado, me visto con el uniforme que alguien dejó a los pies de mi cama. Doy un vistazo a mi apariencia y después salgo de mi habitación, observando el corredor.

Me pregunto si Himmel también ha caminado por aquí, de repente recuerdo lo mucho que aún la extraño y lo mucho que me gustaría volver a verla y oír su voz. No había reparado en eso antes.

—¡Maze!— la voz de Kelvin me distrae. Está sentado a la mesa mientras Issel le da de comer.

La escena me sorprende, aunque no lo suficiente porque desde que subimos al tren ella se la pasa prácticamente pegada a él. No sé si tienen algún tipo de relación; francamente no es de mi incumbencia.

Issel me mira cuando me siento, como esperando algo de mí; quizás un saludo o alguna adulación a sus nuevos tatuajes. Pero como no digo nada tira su tenedor a un lado y se levanta, ofendida.

—Me gustan tus tatuajes —digo entonces, porque sé que la necesito para conseguir patrocinadores; ella se detiene, gira y me sonríe, brillando como la misma luz del sol, igual que sus tatuajes dorados.

—¡Oh, querido! ¡Sabía que bajo esas horrendas gafas sí eras un encanto! — chilla, lanzándome un beso antes de irse. Me confunden esos cambios de actitud tan repentinos, pero, ignorándola, empiezo a comer cereales bajo la atenta mirada de mi mentor.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya pensaste en tus aliados? —dice de pronto. No respondo, así que prosigue— Estuve hablando con Daniel Amtrak, del Distrito 6. Está muy interesado en ti, igual que su hijo. Ese chico no es cualquier aliado; es muy popular en el Capitolio.

—No me interesa.

—¿Sabes de quién hablo?

Me encojo de hombros por respuesta.

—Bueno. No tiene que ser él —resopla—. ¿A quién tienes en mente?

—La chica del Distrito 3 —digo, recordando haberla visto siguiéndome ayer. Kelvin deja la tostada que unta con una cuchara y me mira, interesado.

—Oh, sí. Hablé con su mentor cuando llegamos. No es fuerte, pero sí muy lista y creo que los dos podrían...

—Quiero que le digas que deje de seguirme durante el entrenamiento —lo corto mirándolo también. Kelvin frunce el ceño. Parece enojado.

—Deja de lado la arrogancia, niño —dice, endureciendo la voz—. Eres el chico más brillante del Distrito 5, sí. Puedes correr rápido y fabricar explosivos de la nada, ¡bravo! Pero sabes aún mejor que yo que perdiendo el factor distancia eres totalmente inútil —escupe, dejándome sin palabras. —No eres fuerte; viviste toda tu vida en una zona privilegiada, con la barriga llena y calentito en tu mullida cama mientras muchos de esos chicos tenían que aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta. Eres débil, Mazer. No sabes cómo alimentarte sin abrir una nevera, no sabes pelear, no...

—Soy alto, y sí, soy fuerte. Puedo aprender a defenderme.

—¿Contra un mastodonte o una desquiciada que se ha preparado toda su vida para esto? Pues buena suerte con eso. Tal vez hasta le des un minuto de pelea.

Su tono endurecido por la rabia me confunde y frustra. Mi primera reacción es levantarme para hacerle ver que se equivoca, pero me contengo, igual que siempre hacía en casa. Y descubro que en realidad no tengo más argumentos, así que respiro hondo, cuento hasta diez y vuelvo a mirarlo.

—No necesito aliados.

—¿Y por qué demonios no?

Suspiro. Dar explicaciones nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

—No lo considero necesario. Conozco mis fallas y limitaciones y realmente creo que estaré mejor por mi cuenta siempre y cuando las tenga presente.

—¿Por tu cuenta?

—Sí.

—¿Y de verdad crees poder ganar los Juegos de esa forma?

Me quedo callado porque no veo utilidad en responder a su sarcasmo. Sé lo que piensa, ayer lo dejó claro.

—Esto se trata de que no mueras, Mazer —vuelve a hablar—. No importa qué deba hacer para lograrlo, pero no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda... Ya no podría ver a tu madre a la cara si también llegara a perderte a ti —dice, yéndose sin más.

Sus palabras no son duras, ni hirientes, pero pesan en mi pecho como cuando mirándome a los ojos hace años me dijo que Himmel ya nunca volvería.

Cuando me quedo solo aprieto los puños y cierro los ojos para bloquear los recuerdos. No puedo permitirme perder el control ahora, así que intento volver a concentrarme. No es difícil; solía hacerlo mucho en la escuela. Pero ya no importa el pasado. Ahora solo queda mirar hacia adelante.

Así que, con calma, pienso en mis opciones; repaso la lista de tributos en mi mente, sus habilidades y mantengo la cabeza fría.

* * *

 **Jordán Parker, 18 años. Distrito 8**

* * *

Es de noche aún. Me despierto temprano y rondo por los alrededores. Afino mis oídos para percibir un posible altercado con Adeline. Ayer tuvo una pesadilla y me vi en la necesidad de calmarla, igual que como lo hacía con Zen, ante la burla de Jayna al llamarlo miedoso.

— _Tú también tienes pesadillas, pulga. Y también te despiertas llorando —le cuestionaba para que no moleste al piojo, son los apodos con los que les hablo de cariño._

— _Eso no es cierto —siempre me contestaba así, con una voz segura y retadora. No le gusta que le digan miedosa._

Sigo con mi movimiento y mientas lo hago pienso en la actitud de mi compañera. No me resulta extraña. Su hija debe ser su mayor preocupación. Aún no hemos conversado sobre temas tan personales, pero es fácil deducirlo pues la criatura se parece a ella. Sin duda, representa las bases en las que se edifica su esperanza de salir avante en esta pesadilla. Así como mi familia es la mía. En cierto sentido, ella me recuerda un poco a Diana.

En medio de la noche, la ciudad no duerme; sigue tan luminosa como si fuese de día. Alumbrada con una luz artificial como todo lo que ella pregona. Regreso a mi cuarto, ya se me quito el sueño. Cierro la puerta y saco los dardos del blanco que está detrás de la puerta. Me recuesto en la cama y empiezo a lanzarlos, cada uno dando en el blanco. Es una de las pocas cosas que me han gustado desde que llegue aquí, lanzar dardos y dar en el blanco era una de las pocas distracciones que teníamos en casa y después de años y años de práctica, creo que lo he ido puliendo.

Cuando me tocó practicar a lanzar cuchillos, erré los primeros tiros, mientras me acostumbraba al tamaño y el peso que es mayor al de un dardo. Después puede acertar en todos mis tiros. Ahora que lo repito en este juego mañanero, un poco de mi confianza se mantiene intacta.

Ya en la área de entrenamiento, Adeline y yo seguimos rondando las diferentes estaciones. Dos llamaron, inmediatamente, mi atención: la cuatro y la doce. En el primero, practicamos en una cabina de realidad virtual, estrategias de defensa; todo esto me ha estado costando mucho trabajo. En el segundo tuvimos la oportunidad de practicar el camuflaje, el acecho y la emboscada. Nuestro instructor, Lars Formans, es de las personas más amables que me he encontrado en esta experiencia.

Cuando salimos nos volvimos a encontrar con Magdy y Zachary; los que el día de ayer se convirtieron en nuestros aliados en esta cruenta cruzada. Los veo a ellos, a Adeline y a los demás tributos y no puedo evitar pensar que cada uno de nosotros tenemos una historia detrás, familia, amigos, gente que nos espera con ansias.

Pensar todo eso es una desventaja, en la Arena es probable que el sentimiento me gane, que en ellos vea los rostros inocentes de sus seres queridos y aparecerán en la mente los de mi familia. Y entre todos, dedico una mirada enfocada en los tributos profesionales, ellos han estado esperando por este momento, ven esto como su oportunidad de ganar la gloria que tanto ansían y a la que sienten que están destinados, no importa que en el trayecto tengan que eliminarnos a nosotros, sólo representamos unos molestos obstáculos. Pero aún y con esas experiencias, ellos también tienen familia. Lo que siempre me he cuestionado es si ellos tienen alguna clase de remordimiento.

No me hago ilusiones, ellos son profesionales, han hecho esto toda su vida; en el mundo de las probabilidades, mi porcentaje de sobrevivencia y el de los tributos que no somos profesionales es considerablemente menor. Ver a gente tan joven, que no llegan a los quince años, me pone más triste aún.

Sin saber cómo, estoy solo, Adeline debe estar con nuestros aliados y me encuentro nuevamente en la estación ocho y el recuerdo de mis múltiples fallas a la hora de manejar el arco me devuelve la desconfianza que se agudizó anoche. Entro dispuesto a mejorar en el manejo de esta arma. Tengo puntería, lo único que me hace falta es práctica y confianza.

* * *

 **Schuyler Bennet, 15 años. Distrito 1**

* * *

—Acordamos vernos con los del 2 en la estación de puntos vitales para comenzar a trabajar juntos —me informa Amber mientras salimos del elevador. Asiento rápido y regreso a mis pensamientos—. ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto algo raro desde que acordamos que nos aliaríamos con Arya y Geb.

—Sin duda parece que serán excelentes aliados, Amber, aunque no sé... hay algo que no termina de gustarme.

Ella me voltea a ver confundida pero finalmente dice:

—Ya te lo habían dicho, Sky, es todavía muy anticipado pensar en que puede pasar algo así. —me responde la chica— No creo que les favorezca ir solos contra todos en la arena así que relájate —mi compañera sonríe y me toca el hombro en señal amistosa para luego dirigirse, despreocupada, hacia la estación.

Después de dar un resoplido decido seguirla, no sin antes pasar al lado de la chica con la que platicaba ayer a esta misma hora. Me resulta fácil recordar a Riley como la chica sobre la que casi caí encima. Me choco contra ella, sintiendo su frente contra mi nariz.

—Vaya, la chica guapa de la gran espada —saludo sonriendo.

—De no ser porque aquí no hay nadie tan imbécil como tú para ser tan torpe, Sky, habría pensado que eras alguien más —responde Riley poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque me regresa la sonrisa—. Además, para chicas guapas y con espada tienes a tu compañera de distrito.

—Sí, ella es muy guapa y talentosa, pero su espada es igual que ella, fina. No como la chica frente a mí que usa más seguido el término _imbécil_ para referirse a mí en lugar de usar mi nombre.

—Es porque lo eres, imbécil —responde riendo—. ¿No deberías irte ya, antes de que tu compañera se moleste porque estés conmigo?

—¿Acaso soy el único del que se pueden molestar los aliados porque pase cinco minutos sin ellos? ¿Qué me dices de el de pelo azul?

—Si me lo preguntas, Regulus es un gran chico. Además él no necesita tenerme controlada todo el tiempo.

—Amber tampoco...

—¿Ah no? Te está mirando ahora mismo imbécil, deberías ver qué quiere la princesa —responde señalando con la cabeza detrás de mí.

Interpreto la expresión confusa del rostro de Amber como algo malo, así que le dedico una última mirada insolente a Riley y regreso a la estación de puntos vitales junto a mi compañera, que me observa con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Así que los chicos del distrito 2 no son confiables, pero aquella chica sí? —Me cuestiona, niego con la cabeza.

—Me parece agradablemente molesta. No es precisamente que confíe en ella.

—Claro, cómo no. ¿Y de qué hablaban? —Se interesa, curiosa.

—De ti —respondo—, de lo guapa y brillante que eres con la espada. —Amber me mira sorprendida y rueda los ojos casi riendo.

Riley pasa detrás de ella, a la vez que silba insolentemente y alcanzo a leer en sus labios "están regañando al imbécil" mientras se ríe. Antes de acercarse al chico de pelo azul, la veo levantar el dedo medio sin dejar de mirarme. Amber parece que quiere contestarle pero finalmente cambia de parecer y no hace nada.

—Oh, mira, ahí vienen Arya y Geb —dice señalando a nuestros aliados y ambos dejamos el asunto de Riley atrás.

Ambos llegan sonriendo y nos saludan con un gesto de la cabeza. El silencio posterior es incómodo, supongo que ninguno sabemos cómo dar el siguiente paso hasta que Arya toma la iniciativa y lo hace.

—Hola, aliados —nos dice Arya con una sonrisa. Amber les sonríe de forma amplia.

—Hola —responde simplemente.

—Y bien... ¿Nos ponemos a ello, entonces? —Pregunta Geb señalando con la cabeza la estación.

—Seguro, ya habrá tiempo para reconocimientos después de unas cuantas horas de práctica —respondo asintiendo.

Teniéndolos aquí, frente a mí, me resulta más fácil estudiar a mis aliados.

Conocía a Amber de vista por haberme cruzado varias veces con ella en la Academia del distrito y sabía lo habilidosa y guapa que era, aunque no conociera su nombre. Arya también es muy hermosa, por no dejar lo sexyque luce aún con el traje que usamos todos los tributos, y es feroz. Estoy seguro que es una increíble luchadora. Geb luce alto e imponente, confío en que podremos lograr grandes cosas juntos.

Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, pero por el momento no hago más que estar orgulloso de los aliados que el destino me ha dado.

* * *

 **Rail Wildseed, 18 años. Distrito 6**

* * *

— _Nunca te alíes con alguien a quien no puedas matar —dijo Carrier sin mirarme, concentrada en una pantalla con fichas de los tributos en ella. —Mira a la pequeña del 11, seguramente corre más lento que tú, es un seguro anti-mutos perfecto._

— _Ya tengo una alianza en mente —respondí, no podía discutir su lógica._

Ayer lucía completamente indiferente, hoy su expresión no ha cambiado realmente, pero le dirige fugaces miradas al suelo registrándolo discretamente. Buscando algo. Aprieto suavemente la cinta oculta en mi puño, aunque algo vieja, es bonita pero inútil. Aun así, ella la ha traído hasta aquí, la ha tenido atada en su muñeca durante el entrenamiento y la está buscando ahora mismo. No hay duda de que le importa.

Me he asegurado de venir temprano para evitar al chico del 3, por suerte aún no ha llegado. Será más difícil acercarme si están juntos, así que debo darme prisa.

—Creo que esto es tuyo —digo con una sonrisa algo sutil para mis estándares y le muestro la delicada cinta. Los ojos de Mana brillan al verla, pero se las arregla para conservar su perfecta cara de póker.

—Pareces bastante segura de ello —responde secamente y me escruta con la mirada. —De otra forma no estarías aquí ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

" _Los voluntarios profesionales van a odiarte porque no te considerarán a su nivel y los demás porque tuviste la opción que ellos no",_ Carrier me había advertido eso y esta chica parece ser una muestra de ello.

—Quiero que seamos aliadas —respondo con franqueza y no puedo evitar que se me escape una risita, la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro no tiene precio. —Y del cyborg, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Mana cautelosa. No se ha negado directamente, al menos me he ganado algo de su atención.

—Porque son guapos, porque no parecen descaradamente maliciosos… y porque saben mucho de plantas —respondo. Al escucharme se queda ligeramente pasmada, obviamente no sabe de donde he sacado esa información. —No soy de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero la suya, con esas cosas sobre medicinas y venenos sacados de una misma planta, fue difícil de ignorar —la ventaja de ser bajita es que los "altos" tienden a ignorarte.

—Así que por eso robaste la cinta —escucho una voz grave cerca de mí que me hace pegar un brinco.

Nunca antes me habían tomado por sorpresa ¿me había distraído demasiado o él era muy sigiloso? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? Mana le dirige una mirada suspicaz a su compañero; también intercambio una mirada con él, no hay un rastro de reproche en ella, sólo curiosidad.

—La cinta parecía importarle —contesto en un suspiro. —Solo quería romper el hielo… no lucen particularmente accesibles ¿saben?

—¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? —inquiere Mana, su tono ya no suena mordaz lo cual me alivia.

—No lo hagan. Confiar es una idea terrible para los Juegos del Hambre —contesto automáticamente y mi respuesta los sorprende más de lo que me esperaba, son más inocentes de lo que había calculado. —Yo tampoco confiaré en ustedes… pero, confiemos en los hechos, sobrevivir será más fácil si estamos juntos.

—¿Por qué te ofreciste voluntaria? —Pregunta Adler con seriedad.

—¿Les molesta? —Respondo centrando mi atención en sus gestos. Es un auténtico peligro para mí si es que ya me odian por el simple hecho de serlo.

—Molesta lo que puede implicar, fuera de eso, no —sentencia Mana y parecen ser sinceros en su intento de entenderme. Ahora es su turno para examinar mis reacciones.

—Puede que no lo parezca, pero de tener otra opción yo tampoco estaría aquí… las teselas han sido mi sustento desde que huí del orfanato, tengo mala fama así que nadie en el 6 me daría un trabajo y pues morir de hambre es muy doloroso —siento como comienza a formarse un nudo en mi garganta, no me gusta hablar sobre mi vida, ni de las veces que estuve a punto de morir. —Venir a los Juegos del Hambre para no morir de hambre, vaya que suena estúpido ¿eh? —No puedo evitar reír un poco, pero me río sola.

Mana oculta bastante bien la compasión en su rostro, pero no en su mirada y Adler por primera vez, sin fruncir el ceño, tiene atisbos de empatía en su mirada.

—¿No me van a preguntar por mis habilidades? —cuestiono incómoda.

Con ellos mirándome de esa forma me siento más desnuda que cuando me desvistieron durante la preparación para el desfile.

—Ya hiciste bastante gala de ellas al robar mi cinta —murmura Mana.

—El nudo estaba flojo, fue sencillo —suspiro con una sonrisa, si solo eso les ha impresionado, les dará un infarto cuando vean mis auténticas capacidades. Una vez más le extiendo la cinta. —¿Aliados? —Digo guiñándoles el ojo.

Intercambian una fugaz mirada, ella toma la cinta y responde:

—Aliados.

* * *

 **Teva Dunne, 16 años. Distrito 12**

* * *

Segundo día de entrenamiento y todavía no me siento preparada para matar a nadie, aunque he avanzado mucho en no dejarme morir. Ayer decidimos que hoy nos dedicaremos a las armas, en primer lugar a la estación de lanzas.

Mientras caminamos a la estación, vuelvo a observar con atención la cara de los tributos con los que me voy encontrando. Pero la atención en mí se presenta en forma de historias en mi cabeza, que se crean alrededor de sus gestos, reacciones y la poca información que obtuve de sus cosechas. Así pues, las encantadoras chicas rubias del Diez y Ocho serían las princesas perfectas para ser rescatadas porque aquellos niños desconsolados las deben necesitar. Las chicas del Dos y del Cuatro, serían los perfectos contrincantes de una épica batalla que, siendo como se ven de jactanciosas, caerían ante el más mínimo error que le asestara su exagerada autoconfianza. Como si de la realeza se tratara, las chicas del Cinco y Seis, junto al chico del Tres, podrían formar parte de la corte de un reino de gente solamente hermosa, que engañan a todos con su apariencia. Los pequeñines, la chica Once y el chico del Siete, serían guerreros de tierras encantadas cuyos habitantes tienen baja estatura pero mucha fortaleza. El hechicero del Cinco junto con el nigromante del Dos serían los perversos personajes de la historia, quienes a punta de maleficios acabarían con todos. Y así, cada tributo va encontrando un hilo en la historia que se esparce por mi mente.

Sin embargo no he visto al chico del Nueve, ese que se ha quedado atascado en mi cabeza desde que lo vi ayer. Manejaba con mucha habilidad la hoz, pareciendo como si esta fuera una extensión de su brazo y de todas las historias que se formaron en mi mente, siempre lo veía triunfal…

Llegamos a la estación y Hyden me permite ir de primero. Creo que nunca voy a acostumbrarme a su gentil manera de tratarme. Su comportamiento introvertido puede dar una impresión equivocada, pero entendí que es de aquellos que necesitan su espacio. Es como un caballero andante, gallardo, valiente… pero solitario y sin estandarte.

Nuestra alianza se formó en el tren. Ambos teníamos la intención de proponerle al otro una alianza pero fui yo la que dio el primer paso. Al principio no hallaba el modo y traté de buscar ayuda. Timeus no fue de mucha utilidad, aunque ha sido muy amable y afectuoso. Beryl, con su dura expresión de amargura por el hecho de ser mentor, tampoco parecía una opción, pero durante la cena en el tren nos dijo: "yo de ustedes iría juntos", y eso me dio el valor que necesitaba. Desde ese momento tratar con Hyden ha sido tan fácil que a veces no puedo creerlo, y es que al parecer para él no hay nada en mí de qué extrañarse.

Argus, el instructor, tiene la actitud agria de alguien que culpa al mundo entero de su propio infortunio. No le presto atención porque en ese momento la palabra _Aprobado_ aparece en la pantalla del Test de Comprobación. Es sorprendente, siendo la primera vez que he tenido una lanza en mis manos, pero en mis fantasías la lanza ha sido la compañera fiel en cada batalla en la que he luchado y…

Las manos de Hyden están sobre mis hombros y su calidez me trae de nuevo a la realidad.

—Lo hiciste bien, Teva. Me acabas de decir que nunca has usado una lanza en tu vida, ¿es cierto? Pues no te creo—dice con genuina honestidad.

—No es nada del otro mundo —dice Argus sin una pizca de asombro—. En guerras de épocas remotas el entrenamiento necesario para manejar una lanza con un mínimo de competencia era mucho más breve que para otras armas, por ejemplo la espada… No todos podían tener una espada pulida y afilada con esmero. Eran armas raras y muy caras, así que los plebeyos debían aprender a usar otras armas, trucos o técnicas, sucios o no, que garantizaran la supervivencia, y la lanza era lo mejor para ese fin —se detiene y me dedica una extraña mirada, de esas que hacen que mis uñas busquen donde enterrarse, para luego agregar: —te fue bien manejando la longitud porque eres gigantesca. Además…

—Hay gente con habilidades naturales… —interrumpe el chico del 9, que ha estado aquí no sabemos desde cuándo.

—Me toca a mí. Deséame suerte —me dice Hyden ignorando por completo al tributo.

—No la vas a necesitar —vuelve a intervenir el chico—. Te va ir tan bien como a Teva o ¿quizá mejor?... por cierto, me llamo Milo…

Hyden entra al simulador para realizar la prueba y por su cara sé que no le gustó la intromisión de Milo. A mí en cambio me llama la atención. Su personalidad es todo lo contrario a nosotros, además sabe usar muy bien la hoz, es alto y, por último, me inspira confianza.

—Tu compañero no es de trato fácil. Parece que tú tampoco, pero es más sencillo hablar contigo… Nos vemos en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —me dice Milo mientras se aleja.

* * *

 **Bethany Curtis, 14 años. Distrito 11**

* * *

En cuanto nos llaman a almorzar, Brandon y yo hacemos una carrera hacia el comedor. Ya teníamos el plan ensayado, queríamos quedarnos con la mesa más apartada para estar más tranquilos, así que en cuanto entramos él corre hacia la mesa a reservarla y yo voy a preparar las bandejas de comida: sopa de pollo y maíz con pan típico de su distrito para él y algo más elaborado para mí, solomillo de ternera con guarnición.

Vuelvo a la mesa haciendo malabares con ambas bandejas mientras la mayoría de los demás tributos aún se están organizando. En cuanto diviso la cabellera rubia de Brandon, sonrío. Tiene ambos brazos extendidos sobre la mesa, como si temiera que alguno de los otros chicos fuera a agarrarlo del cuello del uniforme y sacarlo de ahí de un tirón.

Está reclamando nuestro espacio. Está esforzándose por nuestra alianza.

—¿Por qué no comes algo más caro? —digo dejando la bandeja frente a él—. Ya que ellos invitan debemos aprovechar y sacarles todo lo que podamos.

—Prefiero no hacerlo —contesta—. Esto no repercutirá en ellos sino en la gente de los distritos y en los Avox esclavos que dejan todo a punto para nosotros.

Tras el comentario siento algo de remordimientos pero pronto se me pasan, en cuanto recuerdo que la Arena va a ser aún más dura si no me alimento correctamente. Comienzo a cortar la carne a trocitos, meditando sobre el hecho de que mi familia no se podría permitir ni en sueños uno así. Tan fresco y jugoso y bien cocinado.

¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos? ¿Estarán notando mi ausencia en la merienda de la tarde?

—Además, no me gusta comer demasiado copioso —agrega mi aliado.

—¿Cómo? —digo, interrumpida en mi abstracción.

—Me gustan las comidas ligeras... Espero no haberte hecho sentir culpable.

—No lo has hecho —miento, normalmente no lo hago pero no tiene sentido darle más vueltas—. No necesitamos pensar igual en todo para llevarnos bien. Tú eres el idealista y yo la realista.

Diferentes puntos de vista no tienen por qué significar conflicto, es mucho más práctico cuando podemos ver todo desde varios ángulos.

—Tú me darás un tirón de los pies para volver a la tierra y yo te impulsaré cuando te estés hundiendo en arenas movedizas —dice con una leve sonrisa que yo le devuelvo antes de continuar comiendo.

Nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos. Me siento bien a su lado.

Brandon parte un trozo de pan del Distrito 7 y lo moja en su sopa haciendo que el aire se llene de los ricos olores de varias hierbas aromáticas.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —dice ofreciéndome un poco.

Yo lo tomo, examinando atentamente la miga marrón oscuro, aspirando su olor ese bosque por el que casi me parece que estoy caminando si cierro los ojos.

—Tomillo, romero y albahaca —recito tratando de impresionarlo.

Yo también soy buena con las plantas.

—Te falta uno.

Huelo de nuevo, enfocada en detectar la más mínima traza de algo más. Hasta que por fin la detecto...

—¡Jengibre! —exclamo.

En cuanto lo pruebo lo confirmo, ese sabor a pimienta dulce es inconfundible.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta.

—Me encanta. Me estoy dando cuenta que a penas sé nada sobre otros distritos y su estilo de vida. Tienes que contarme más cosas —digo.

—Y tú a mí. No me gusta que todo se reduzca a aprender cosas útiles para matar o para que no te maten. Es deprimente.

—Es verdad.

Mientras comemos, observo al resto de chicos. Todos parecen haber encontrado una alianza ya, y por la forma en que se sientan es obvio distinguirlas las unas de las otras. Todas. Todas y cada una de ellas se ven más fuertes, más experimentadas y más numerosas que nosotros.

—¿Sabes...? Anoche Kalim me dijo si quería que le pidiera a Kinsey que nos metiese en su alianza, pero le dije que no.

Espero a que él me pregunte por qué, pero no lo hace.

—Creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo. No sería justo con Kenley.

Y la razón de eso pende sobre nosotros, sin que sea necesario verbalizarla. En ese momento, Kinsey y yo hacemos contacto visual, él me guiña un ojo y se vuelve de nuevo a hablar con sus aliados.

Sí. Brandon y yo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos. Tal vez porque sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Mi aliado toma mi mano y la aprieta muy fuerte.

—Encontraremos un árbol y nos subiremos a él. Seremos como pájaros. Desde ahí no podrán alcanzarnos —susurra—. Estaremos bien.

A mí se me ocurren miles de maneras de las que podrían alcanzarnos pero me las callo. Porque por esta vez quiero ser como él. Soñadora como él.

Pensar que podemos ser como pájaros. Y que si alzamos el vuelo muy alto los gatos no podrán alcanzarnos.

* * *

 **Lily Monros, 15 años. Distrito 3**

* * *

De nuevo, Mazer está en la misma estación de químicos que el día anterior. No me sorprendió en absoluto, ya que Brasian (me dijo que le dijera así, porque Señor Caerio se le hacía muy formal) mencionó que el mentor del 5, Kelvin, le había dicho que está muy entrado en eso de la ciencia. Justo como yo. Al menos tendremos un tema de que hablar.

Me arreglo un poco la colita en la que me agarre el cabello, sólo para no parecer muy despeinada o desquiciada. La primera impresión es importante, siempre decían en mi casa. Me limpio el sudor de las manos en los pantalones rosas de pana, dado el caso que tenga que estrecharla con la de él. Comienzo a acercarme a pasos cortos, pero decididos. Quedo enfrente de Mazer, pero no me hace caso. Ni siquiera parece percatarse que estoy ahí.

—¿Qué haces, Mazer?—pregunto yo

Me voltea a mirar algo despistado, pero de inmediato vuelve a dirigirse a su trabajo

—Busco la dosis correcta para causar un explosión controlada con nitrato de amonio, sacado de una pila de fertilizante y así tener las bases para provocar una más grande —contesta, sin mirarme y como si fue lo mas obvio del universo.

Yo asiento, aunque no entiendo mucho. Química no es de mis materias favoritas, me he concentrado mucho en otras ramas de la ciencia. Además, como que el tema no está muy explotado en nuestro distrito, debido a que no suele ser algo con lo que te quieras ganar la vida (o que te lo permita)

Los dos nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Mazer no se molesta en seguir la conversación. Tengo que buscar algo que decir. Algo inteligente, algo que no me haga quedar como una tonta, pero que sea real…

—¿Quieres volar?

Creo que mi pregunta lo exaspera; deja caer las dos botellas que tenía en la mano violentamente sobre la mesa, tan fuerte, que por un momento creí que se iban a romper.

—¿Necesitas algo, o te entretienes molestando a las personas que necesitan concentración en lo que hacen? Te vi siguiéndome. No me gusta que me sigan ni que me interrumpan.

Alguien más se hubiera ofendido ante eso, pero por alguna razón, a mí me da risa. Suelto una risita tonta y me doy cuenta que eso hace que se moleste más, como si pensara que no estoy tomando con la suficiente seriedad el asunto.

—Quiero ser tu aliada, tontito. —contesto— Créeme, te convengo. Ambos sabemos de esas cosas científicas, mucho más que la mayoría de los de aquí. Algún sabio dijo que la biología y la química iban de la mano.

—Nadie dice eso.

—Bueno, yo lo digo.

En lugar de contestar, me mira de arriba para abajo. Niega la cabeza, antes de volver a lo suyo, dice:

—Lo siento, pero no estoy buscando aliados en este momento. Creo que estoy bien.

Si piensa que con esa línea, en la que obviamente pedía ayuda a gritos, me iba a hacer moverme de ahí, está muy equivocado. Me quedo mirando los líquidos todo el rato y sigo sus manos con la mirada. En un momento, incluso traigo una silla de la estación para hacer repelente de mosquitos y me siento enfrente de él.

La pequeña explosión finalmente resulta como quería. Sonríe satisfecho y yo aplaudo como una hermana orgullosa. Me voltea a ver algo confundido, como si fuera la primera vez que le aplaudieran… ¿será?

—Finalmente, ¡felicidades! —exclamo con una sonrisa—. Sabia que lo harías. Quiero saber todo de las explosiones… ¿Crees que podrías hacer más?

Mazer no dice nada o deja de mirar. Únicamente se queda ahí, como si estuviera reflexionando. Espero que sea lo de la alianza. Quizás se haya dado cuenta de lo mucho que es necesario estar unidos en la Arena y que puedo ser de ayuda… Aunque me he estado esforzando tanto que quizá le haya cansado…

—Bien… —murmura entonces.

—¿Bien qué? —pregunto.

—Bien. Acepto. Seremos aliados… —contesta algo apenado—. Claro, si aun quieres que…

—¡Si! ¡Si quiero que seamos aliados! —digo emocionada. Mi padre diría que parezco niña con un computador nuevo—¡Gracias Maze!

No se me ocurre nada mejor que abrazarlo. Fuerte, como jamás lo he hecho, como nunca me habían permitido. Creo que se ha quedado sin saber que hacer. No se ve como alguien que le guste abrazar mucho…

—De nada, Liliana —dice.

—Me llamo Lily —le corrijo soltándolo. Se agarra del cuello y dice algo como que abrazo muy fuerte—. Enserio, solo Lily.

—Pues… bien, está bien… —nos quedamos en silencio, pero esta vez no me molesta.

Estoy feliz. Somos aliados. Debemos hacer cosas de aliados, ¿no?

—¿En qué te ayudo? —pregunto— Quiero ser útil.

—Inicia por eso… —señala unas botellas cerca de él. Hora de trabajar.

* * *

 **Kenley Goodkin, 18 años. Distrito 7**

* * *

Estoy en mi segundo intento de hacer papel higiénico (mantener el trasero limpio cuesta más de lo que creí) cuando veo que Kinsey se acerca. No es que tenga tiempo de sobra, debería estar aprovechando cada segundo como si fuera el último... pero lo último que quiero es morir de forma estúpida por infección. Ante todo la dignidad.

Escucho pasos acercándose hacia mí, siento su cuerpo a un lado mío. Dado que mi círculo social no es tan grande y no creo que alguien esté interesado realmente en hablar conmigo, supongo que es Kinsey.

—KG, mi chica favorita —dice él, con una sonrisa que ya conozco. Es la misma que le hacía a mis padres cuando les pedía algo. Al parecer no soy tan mala sacando conclusiones... o me faltan aliados. Prefiero pensar que es la primera opción.

Kinsey y yo nos hicimos aliados justo después de la estación de cuchillos. No fue algo que acordamos exactamente, si no algo que ya sabíamos. Como si aunque no hubiéramos coincidido ahí, en otra ocasión habríamos terminado igual.

—¿Qué tan grande es eso que quieres pedir? —Por un momento pienso que lo negará todo.

—No tan grande. Sólo ir a una estación con Bounder y Yuta.

Que haya sido sincero le hace ganar puntos en mi escala de personas agradables, aunque el sentimiento no dura mucho.

—Hablas del niño y de la chica que te estuvo desvistiendo con la mirada todo el tiempo —asiente con la cabeza—. Paso.

—Solo te pido la oportunidad de conocerlos, ni siquiera te tienen que agradar.

—Tendré que declinar en esta ocasión, pero gracias por tenerme en cuenta —le doy una semi sonrisa, queriéndole hacer saber que no hay forma de convencerme.

No lo logro.

—Ambos son buenos con los cuchillos. Y antes de que digas que tu también lo eres, no hay ninguna garantía de que si alguien te tiende una trampa puedas tú sola. En cambio, con cuatro personas del mismo lado... —ve que sus argumentos parecen no servir de nada. Baja los hombros de forma cansada—. ¿Puedes, por favor, confiar en mí por esta ocasión?

He ahí la pregunta que más cuesta responder. ¿Puedo confiar en él? Absolutamente. ¿Debería hacerlo? Definitivamente no.

Sé que estamos en la misma página. No tenemos muchas esperanzas de poder regresar si no es en una caja de madera. Aun así, unos segundos extras de vida no es algo a lo que me negaría, ni tampoco estoy dispuesta a perder esa oportunidad de durar lo más posible en la Arena.

A pesar de que tengo razón sobre los chicos del 4, la peor parte es que él también la tiene. No hay forma de que pueda hacerlo sola.

—De acuerdo —le digo y por su reacción, no puede creerlo. Ni yo puedo hacerlo—. Sólo lo hago porque eres tú, ¿de acuerdo? No esperes esto de mi parte muy seguido.

Eso parece suficiente para él. Nos dirigimos hacia una de las estaciones.

Me arrepentí en los primeros minutos de nuestra reunión. No fue un completo desastre como pensaba, pero tener a Bounder haciendo cientos de preguntas no es algo que planeaba estar haciendo en el entrenamiento.

—¿Crees que Kinsey parece interesado en mí? —esa fue la única pregunta que necesitó formular para que saliera corriendo de ese lugar.

Comienzo a cuestionar porque sigo con ellos. Bounder no ha dejado de parlotear todo el rato y Yuta, del que no puedo quejarme de nada porque no dice ni pio, únicamente nos observa. Sé que son puras excusas, que solo sirven en mi mente para tratar de convencer a Kin de ser un dúo. No somos tan malos para apañárnoslas solos. Sería tan fácil dejarlos ahí e irme por mi cuenta; sin embargo me veo incapaz de separarme de ellos. Puede que no me agraden del todo, pero si son mi mejor oportunidad tal vez debería no ser tan exigente a la hora de conseguir aliados.

Es tarde cuando salimos del entrenamiento. He notado varias veces la sonrisa de Kinsey. Mientras caminamos hacia los elevadores aparece de nuevo. No esa sonrisa de "voy a pedirte un favor", es más como una sonrisa satisfecha. Yo también la tendría si me hubiese salido con la mía en cuanto a las alianzas.

—No fue tan mal como pensabas, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Kin, ahora nervioso.

—Supongo que tenías razón…

—Es genial que ya confíes en ellos.

—¿Cuándo he dicho eso? —Él luce confundido por un segundo—. No porque haya aceptado la alianza significa que confío en ellos. Pero tengo la esperanza de que no te equivoques acerca de nuestros nuevos compañeros.

—No todos aquí son asesinos despiadados.

—Lo sé, aunque tampoco quiere decir que no estén exentos a convertirse en uno. En el momento en que Bounder o Yuta traten de hacer algo en mi contra, me iré. Con o sin ti —sentencio.

* * *

 **Milo Agram, 17 años. Distrito 9**

* * *

Los miro curioso, son demasiado callados y a Hyden parece molestarle todo lo que digo. Suspiro, esto va a ser difícil, pero lo voy a lograr. Voy a formar una alianza con ambos chicos del Distrito 12.

Otra vez Teva se ha quedado como ida viendo a otro tributo, Schuyler está en el simulador de pelea. Hace parecer como si pelear cuerpo a cuerpo fuera cosa fácil. Cosa que no me extraña realmente porque es un profesional y seguramente tiene mucho más entrenamiento que nosotros, los tributos no profesionales. Por un minuto dudo si debo sacarla de su trance, pero el tiempo se termina. Hyden me mira amenazadoramente y, cuando toco el brazo de su compañera, él da un paso hacia delante de manera protectora.

—¿Teva? ¿Te encuentras bien? —me sitúo frente a ella y parece volver abruptamente a la realidad.

—Lo siento, me perdí por un instante.

Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, parece desorientada y eso me preocupa. Me muerdo el labio, tic nervioso que adquirí de los gemelos, mientras la cabeza se me llena de dudas ¿Le pasa seguido? ¿Qué pasará si lo hace durante una pelea en la Arena? Decido preocuparme luego porque todavía ellos no me han dado el sí. Más allá de la táctica, ella me parece una persona curiosa desde su aspecto hasta sus actitudes, creo que nos podríamos llevar bien fácilmente; así que mantengo mi confianza. Noto el interés de Teva en mí, ayer también se ha quedado ida mientras entrenaba con la hoz y durante el desfile también la he visto mirándome.

—Está bien. Vamos a arrojar cuchillos ¿Te parece? —le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ella asiente aún algo turbada, pero Hyden vuelve a dar otro paso hacia mí de manera hosca.

—Pareces tener habilidad con la hoz, sí, pero ¿cuchillos arrojadizos? ¿En serio?

—Digamos que después de un día de cosecha, a los jornaleros del 9 les gusta lanzar cuchillos —para hablarle a tan corta distancia tengo que mirarlo un poco hacia arriba. —Hyden, parece que no te caigo bien, lo entiendo. Pero al menos dame una oportunidad para que me tomes en cuenta para una alianza. Entrenemos juntos por lo que queda del día y luego lo discutes con Teva, porque resulta obvio que irán juntos. Solo dame esta oportunidad ¿Si?

Él asiente y se encamina hacia la estación de cuchillos arrojadizos. No sé si realmente lo convencí o solo lo hace para que deje de hablar. El toque de Teva me sobresalta.

—Lo hiciste bien, Milo —ella habla suavemente y sigue a su compañero.

Cuando llegamos, el instructor se acerca a nosotros, pero me adelanto a los chicos y me posiciono frente a él.

—¿Nos puedes dejar a nosotros? —le sonrío abiertamente—. Me gustaría explicarle yo mismo a Hyden.

Él asiente y Hyden se dirige a la mesa de exhibición.

—Bien, usemos primero los cuchillos de mango pesado, es mejor para primerizos —indico y veo que por primera vez realmente me presta atención.

Hyden sube a la plataforma de simulación y se posiciona para lanzar. Se me escapa una risita y él me mira con el ceño fruncido. Le pido que me muestre como sostiene el cuchillo, como esperaba ver lo tiene tomado por el mango como si fuera a apuñalar algo, significa que tiene experiencia cazando. Lo corrijo mostrándole como lo tomo con mi mano dominante desde la hoja y del lado contrario al filo. Él mira atento y con real interés cada uno de mis movimientos. Me posiciono con las piernas levemente abiertas, tomo aire y lanzo el cuchillo como si mi brazo fuera un látigo. Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, di justo en el centro rojo del maniquí. Teva a nuestras espaldas aplaude emocionada y no pierdo la mirada escrutadora que le da su compañero.

—Ahora es tu turno —elijo darle su espacio y voy al exhibidor a buscar más cuchillos.

Cuando vuelvo, al maniquí le falta la mano izquierda, lo cual me sorprende. Había esperado que fallara por varios centímetros. Le tiendo varios cuchillos de mango pesado y mientras los toma mira los balanceados que tomé para mí. Intento darle al muñeco en la frente, en el cuello y a la altura del corazón, pero fallo y por error golpeo el ojo derecho, el cuello y la ingle. Parece que lo hice adrede, así que luzco de esa manera.

* * *

 **Zachary Johnson, 15 años. Distrito 10**

* * *

Me alejo de la mesa donde comí junto a mi alianza. Hemos estado todo el tiempo juntos, yendo a las mismas estaciones de entrenamiento y aunque admito que no me molesta su compañía en absoluto, todos son relativamente maduros para su edad y muy capaces, no he tenido tiempo de pasarme por el único lugar que llevo ansiando visitar desde que todo esto empezó.

Lo busco con la mirada seguro de que lo había visto de reojo cuando Magdie me hablo de su idea de crear una alianza con los del distrito 8. Inicialmente yo había pensado en estar solo, así me ahorraba de líos innecesarios, de formar lazos emocionales con algún tributo que después tendría que ver morir si quiero seguir vivo. Pero las circunstancias con mi compañera de distrito se dieron de manera tan natural que cuando nuestros mentores nos lo propusieron, no pude decir que no.

De igual manera ella pareció tener una conexión con Adeline desde el primer momento haciendo que se aliaran y arrastrándonos a Jordan y a mí en el proceso. Supongo que el hecho de que ambas sean madres influyó mucho en eso.

En todo caso me encuentro cómodo con mi pequeño grupo. Jordan parece un tipo sensato y cada que escucho a las chicas hablar de sus respectivos bebés muero de ganas por hablarles de la mía. Sin embargo estoy bastante seguro de que se escandalizarían si un chico de 15 años les dijera que es padre y si les explicara la verdad sobre mí jamás lo entenderían. Ni Zettie lo entendió cuando intente explicárselo bastantes años atrás.

Entonces veo la estación que tanto estaba buscando y tengo que contenerme para no salir corriendo hasta ella. Paso de largo a la instructora, que parece aburrida mientras masca chicle desparramada en una silla. Me apresuro a tomar un arco.

Me siento como un niño al que le acaban de regalar lo que más deseaba para su cumpleaños. Honestamente nunca había pensado que volvería a ver uno de estos y tampoco me había permitido extrañarlos, pero vaya que son geniales. Estos son metálicos y ligeros, como los que usaban los arqueros de niveles más altos en mi batallón cuando lograban robar alguno del Capitolio, lo que casi nunca sucedía. Y como yo era bueno, pero no espectacular, jamás había podido tener uno. Estoy ansioso por probarlo.

—Niño, eso no es tan simple como crees —dice la mujer sin mover un solo músculo. No contesto.

Camino hasta pararme enfrente de las dianas y saco una flecha que acomodo rápidamente en el arco. Nunca lo he hecho con este cuerpo, pero espero que funcione.

Jalo la cuerda y la acerco a mi rostro mientras intento visualizar el lugar donde quiero que se inserte la flecha. Debo calmarme, estoy yendo muy rápido y estos brazos no están acostumbrados a estas cosas, pero la adrenalina corre por mi sangre y no puedo con la expectación. Suelto la cuerda.

Veo la flecha viajar por el aire unas fracciones de segundo antes de clavarse de forma muy poco limpia en la parte blanca de una de las dianas.

—Demonios…

Alguien da dos palmadas a mi espalda y me sorprendo al comprobar que es la instructora. Tiene el cabello de un amarillo antinatural y los ojos violetas, aunque algo la hace verse distinta al resto de los capitolinos que he visto.

—Eres bueno —dice dejándome un poco fuera de lugar.

—Eso estuvo muy lejos del centro —contesto.

—No pareces un profesional así que supongo que es la primera vez que tiras con un arco. Créeme que si consideramos eso, incluso hubiera sido sorprendente que se clavara en el pasto.

Miro la alfombra verde que rodea los blancos mientras pienso en como la primera vez que tire con un arco la flecha quedó hundida en el fango. Quizás tenía razón y no estaba tan mal.

—La verdad es que ya lo había hecho antes —decido decirle—. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y mis músculos ya perdieron práctica.

—¿Qué puede ser mucho tiempo para un muchacho de 13 años? —pregunta ella parándose peligrosamente cerca de mí.

—Quince —la corrijo.

—Es lo mismo ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

—¿Acaso no viste las cosechas? —contesto regresándole la pregunta.

—Pensé en hacerlo, pero eso de ver llorar a chiquillos no es lo mío —contesta poniendo sus brazos sobre los míos haciendo que acomode el arco, tengo que contenerme para no aventarla—. Si quiero verlos ser patéticos ya tendré varios días de Juegos para hacerlo. ¿Entonces?

—Zephyr… Zephyr Russell —contesto después de pensármelo un poco, espero no volverla a ver así que no hay demasiado problema.

—Bueno Zephyr —dice mientras me pasa una flecha—. Ahora sí, dispara.

Esta vez, la flecha se clava en el centro del aro rojo.

* * *

 **Arya Frisk, 18 años. Distrito 2**

* * *

El muto está enloquecido. Tiene un par de kunai clavados en su cabeza y magulladuras en los brazos. A pesar de todo eso, el maldito niño gigante no para de destrozar todo lo que le rodea. Cuando Amber y yo pensamos asomarnos, nos libramos de milagro de un tobogán que salía volando. El muto está sentado en una gran mesa de este parquecito. Nos rodea unos cuantos arboles sin hojas y arbustos marchitos. En el centro, el niño "juega" con sus juguetes. Geb y Schuyler se encuentran dos árboles frente nosotros. Sólo vemos sus dardos veloces cruzar la zona. Geb resultó tener grandes capacidades de liderazgo. Una voz nos dice que nos queda un minuto. Hora de la acción.

Cuando Geb nos señala, salimos los cuatro con carrerilla. El niño nos lanza un par de columpios, pero los esquivamos por poco. Cuando estamos más cerca, Amber corre por todo el parque para distraerlo. Geb revienta su estómago a golpes, Schuyler lo imita. Yo, con mi látigo, consigo paralizarle el brazo donde tiene el martillo de guerra. El muto berrincha y empieza a moverse más fuerte y rápido. No podemos aguantar más.

—¡Plan B! —grita Geb, haciendo que suelte el muto y me ponga en posición —. ¡Amber, termínalo!

Me arrodillo y pongo las manos en posición. Amber saca las espadas y se prepara para lo que va a hacer. Cuando llega hasta mí, siento la presión de sus zapatos y la empujo hacia arriba todo lo que puedo. Una vez Amber está en el aire, extiende las espadas y da un certero golpe en el punto de apagado del muto. Lo conseguimos.

…

La estación de estrategias en equipo salió bastante bien. Estoy contenta con mis aliados. Un entrenador nos ordena que todas las estaciones paren sus actividades. Dejo los guantes del simulador y empiezo a caminar hacia los ascensores. Fue una meta personal volver a esa estación. No pienso volver a permitir que la perra del 4 me gane en un encuentro. Veo a Amber y a Schuyler hablando entre ellos y me les acerco. Geb se me une y llegamos juntos.

—¡Hey! —los saludo con sonrisita falsa llena de azúcar. —¿Cómo pasaron el resto del entrenamiento, _aliados_?

—Bastante bien. ¿Y ustedes? —Amber nos regala una sonrisa confiada y natural.

—Excelente, también. Estaba pensando en… —nos sumergimos en una charla superficial sobre los trajes de las entrevistas.

Veo a la del 4 entrar en un ascensor con su compañero de distrito. No dudo cuando nos conducimos al mismo. Llegamos al primer piso y nuestros aliados desembarcan. Luego de su salida, no falta mucho para llegar a nuestro piso. Suena una campanita cuando llegamos. Finjo que tengo que amarrarme los cordones de los zapatos y le digo a Geb que vaya saliendo. Voy a poner mi plan en acción. Me reincorporo y cuando voy a salir, empujo con mi hombro a la pelirroja "accidentalmente". Ella y el pequeñín se voltean enfadados.

—Uh, _darling_ , perdona. Tu sudor está muy resbaladizo. —La miro con una sonrisa intimidante. Ella no hace otra cosa que cerrar los puños enfadada. Me volteo y empiezo a caminar hacia el departamento—. Quiero ver ese pequeño culito mañana intentando sacar un mísero 7. Aunque en mi opinión sacarás menos.

—¡PERRA, TÚ SA…! —gracias al elevador, nunca sabré que me dijo la del 4. Una pena.

Sé que no debería mostrar a la verdadera Arya, pero con ella me puede. Mientras los miembros de mi alianza no me vean, todo perfecto. Tengo que mantener la fachada de niña buena e ingenua. Mientras empiezo acercarme a la mesa para la cena, una voz me detiene.

—Arya. —No sé que tiene la voz de Azel que hace que se me ericen los pelos. Me acerco a él por el pasillo—. Querida Arya Frisk. O debería decir, Arya Two.

—No sé que quieres decir con eso… —Mierda. Sabía que se enterarían.

—Niña, engañarás a tus aliados, pero a mí no —sonríe maliciosamente—. ¿Cómo una pequeñita niña huérfana pudo entrar a la Academia, se convirtió en un semejante bombón y terminó como prostituta? —¿Cómo carajos sabe tanto de mí?— Y quítate la máscara de niña buena, vi toda la escenita del ascensor.

—Está bien, ¿vale? Sí, soy huérfana, pero siempre seré una Frisk. No me resigno a llevar un apellido genérico. Por lo otro, creo que ya sabes todo, así que no necesito responderte. Lo único que voy a pedirte es que no lo divulgues.

—Vamos, somos del 2. ¿Crees que lo contaría por ahí? —Sonrío para mis adentros—. Otra cosa. Quiero que le patees el culo a la del 4. Pienso tomarle una foto a su cara cuando esté muerta…

Asiento horrorizada, pero gano más seguridad. Pienso matarla a ella y a cualquiera que se interponga entre mi boleto para volver a casa.

* * *

 **Cherise Rainbow, 19 años. Diseñadora de la Arena**

* * *

La espuma cae con suavidad por el cristal de la ventanilla del coche. El jabón se desliza hasta abajo, más allá de donde puedo verlo desde el interior. Después empieza a caer el agua, tan transparente como el vidrio pero con ondas por la presión de la manguera.

Suelto un pequeño chillido que se transforma en una carcajada cuando Taurus me asusta, apuntando de pronto con la manguera en mi cara. Obviamente no llega a tocarme, el cristal está en medio.

Pongo los dedos contra la ventanilla y casi puedo imaginar la temperatura del agua, y mis dedos arrugándose ante su contacto.

Aunque mi parte favorita llega después, cuando usa el enorme aparato que sirve para secar. Las gotitas se mueven en todas direcciones. ¿Estarán haciendo una carrera? ¿Estarán intentando tocarse para fusionarse en una sola?

Siempre me ha gustado quedarme dentro del coche mientras se lava. En el túnel de lavado al que iban mis padres, soñaba despierta con que atravesábamos un lugar hostil lleno de criaturas espeluznantes. El ruido que producían los enormes cepillos al limpiar el vehículo, eran efectos sonoros perfectos para meterme más en la historia. Imaginaba que con nuestros corazones puros éramos capaces de espantar aquel mal. Otras veces nosotros éramos un mal que aquellas criaturas no podían contener. Me encantaba aquello, iba una vez al mes con mi padre para disfrutar ese momento.

Taurus no puede permitirse usar ese túnel de lavado. Apenas y ha podido ahorrar para un coche viejo, pero lo necesita en su trabajo de repartidor. Estamos, los dos, guardando casi todo el dinero que ganamos para poder comprarnos una bonita casa en el sitio que más nos guste. Quizá en Lakeside, quizá en Capitol Hill… Ojalá pudiera ser en algún lugar lejano. Un apartamento en una de esas antiguas ciudades de rascacielos, para que parezca que vivimos entre las nubes. O una mansión en medio del campo, cerca de algún arrollo y rodeada de naturaleza. O una casita junto al mar, para escuchar el oleaje como un canto relajante todo el día.

Pero sé bien que nada de eso es posible. Que nada de eso existe en el mundo material.

—¿Nos vamos, amor? —me pregunta Taurus, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Sí, claro, vamos.

Viajamos en silencio. No sé determinar si es uno tan cómodo como los de siempre. A pesar de haber conseguido mostrarle por qué este trabajo me gusta tanto… sigue poniéndose tenso. Teme a mis compañeros, no quiere que me relacione demasiado con ellos, aunque no ha llegado a decírmelo abiertamente.

Es una tontería, todos me tratan bien, cada uno a su manera. Vanille es muy divertida, Rowan y Arah son dos engranajes de un mismo reloj que funciona a la perfección, y Lucky… Él me intriga más. Quizá porque es el más artista de todos. Cualquiera que produzca arte, me parece que tiene algo especial.

Taurus me deja en mi alojamiento y se marcha, tiene que trabajar. El beso de despedida me sabe triste, no sé por qué. Tendré que pensar en esto y preguntarme si me estoy perdiendo algo. Suele pasarme.

Aprovecho que es temprano para ponerme algo de música tranquila y bailar, me ayuda a vaciar la cabeza y dejar que viaje hacia donde quiera. Estoy en una barca en medio del mar cuando la canción acaba.

Voy a la cocina a por algo de fruta, me preparo una macedonia colorida. También llamo a Lysander y quedo con él para comer algún día. Mi hermano está casi tan ocupado como yo últimamente, sus empeños están dando sus frutos e incluso ya ha conocido a Antigone Pylos.

Pensar en el aire melancólico que siempre tiene la presidenta, por alguna razón me inspira. Así que cojo mi tableta, termino algunos bocetos y hago otros nuevos. A Rowan le encantará el último que se me ocurre, lo intuyo. Es alguien capaz de apreciar las cosas poéticamente siniestras.

Estos días mi mente está en constante trabajo. Sabes que las cosas van ser reales, hace que casi tenga que seleccionar cuáles usaré y cuáles no. ¿Hay algún criterio para decidir a qué dar vida y a qué dejar encerrado en la cabeza? Me lo pregunto todo el tiempo. Quién soy yo para decidir qué de esos mundos imaginarios es merecedor de ser conocido por otros.

Con los mutos debe ser más complicado aún. Sé que siento que la Arena tiene vida propia, un pulmón por cada árbol, un ojo por cada estrella, una respiración por cada ráfaga de viento… Pero no está tan viva como esas mutaciones. Es algo casi divino el poder crear a un ser que realmente nazca y pueda llegar a morir. Ser capaz de hacer que ese unicornio que imaginé todo mi vida… esté ahí. Real.

Mágico.

Cuando decido que ya estoy cansada y me preparo para dormir, me parece escuchar la voz de Vanille en el pasillo. Y no está sola. No tengo que pensar mucho para imaginar quién es la otra persona.

A pesar de que tengo sueño, me cuesta dormir. A veces me pasa, es complicado apagar la consciencia cuando no paras de dar vueltas a cosas. En ocasiones como esta suelo levantarme y pintar algo, leer o bailar. Pero sé que necesito dormir, mañana hay trabajo importante.

Así que hago lo otro que siempre me funciona: me cuento una historia a mí misma.

Recordar algún cuento me ayuda a conciliar el sueño. No crear, solo recordar, alguna historia de las que he devorado desde niña, inventada por otros.

Pronto noto que voy quedándome dormida, cuando en mi mente aparecen poco a poco imágenes que yo no controlo. Me fascina ese instante antes de que llegue la inconsciencia, cuando puedo casi palpar mi subconsciente. Atisbo cosas que ni yo sabía.

Y suelen ser sorprendentes.

…

Es una calle oscura. Hay farolas, de luces blancas, pero por alguna razón parece que las sombras se tragan la luminosidad. No veo por dónde voy, solo avanzo hacia delante. Un paso tras otro, en la penumbra que me envuelve, que casi parece acariciarme la piel.

Escucho una risa. Suave, cantarina, muy bonita.

Me deleito tanto en el sonido, que tardo en darme cuenta de que tengo el vello de punta, como si mi cuerpo me dijera que debo asustarme.

El suelo está hecho de piedras y parece que cada vez son más irregulares y tienen más salientes con los que tropezar. Pero mis pasos siguen igual de firmes y tranquilos, siempre hacia delante, sin titubear. El cielo es muy negro, con una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Me da pena verlo así, le falta lo que lo caracteriza, ¿por qué lo ha perdido todo? No hay ni una sola nube tampoco.

La penumbra se hace más y más densa. Algo en el ambiente está cargado, cuesta respirar, casi parece que tengo la cabeza metida debajo de una manta y mis pulmones se lleva el poco oxígeno que hay.

Las farolas se van apagando a mi espalda, y escucho de nuevo la risa. Una a una, las luces se desvanecen, hasta quedar solo la que hay sobre mí. Y, justo antes de que también se apague esta, me parece distinguir una silueta a apenas unos pasos.

¿Es esto una pesadilla? Hace años que no tengo ninguna.

Así que cierro los ojos, aunque vea igual de oscuro con ellos abiertos. Imagino una pompa de jabón, perfectamente esférica, reflejando los colores del arcoíris, flotando frente a mi cara.

Veo el brillo entre los párpados antes de abrirlos. Ahí está la pompa que he creado, despidiendo una tímida luz que se traga las sombras.

Solo con pensarlo, hago que empiece a moverse. Con suavidad, se desliza por el aire como si rodara, yo sigo su recorrido con los ojos y giro sobre mí misma. A su paso, la pompa va iluminándolo todo. La calle se va transformando, con adoquines y edificios de colores, en el horizonte veo el sol que empieza a salir y a clarear el cielo.

Cuando ya todo está cambiado, cuando he terminado de dar la vuelta sobre mí misma, veo a través de la pompa a alguien. Es quien se ha reído. Es muy bonita. Ladea la cabeza unos centímetros, observándome con curiosidad.

Y yo sonrío.

Alargo la mano para agarrar la pompa de jabón. En el momento en que lo hago, muchas más salen de ella. Y la primera se transforma en una esfera de cristal que da luz de todos los colores. No pesa nada.

—¿Has venido a mirar qué hay en mi cabeza? —pregunto.

Ella no me responde, solo sigue mirándome igual. Yo vuelvo a sonreír.

—Si quieres verme por completo, adelante, te enseñaré todo.

Las pompas de jabón se agrupan a nuestro alrededor, formando una cúpula irisada. Cuando se marchan volando, todo el ambiente ha cambiado. Estamos en un lugar inmenso, llano, con agua a la altura de los tobillos, con un cielo plagado de las últimas estrellas antes de que termine de amanecer.

Suelto la esfera, que se estrella contra el agua como si fuera de piedra y se rompe. De cada pedazo, nace un árbol. Y vemos cómo cada uno va creciendo, alargando sus ramas, dando flores y frutos, creando nuevos árboles. De cada uno de ellos, penden papeles con memorias mías, algunas por escrito, algunas son dibujos o fotografías.

Pronto nos rodea un bosque de recuerdos que se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista.

—Vivo en un alba perpetuo —le digo, y sé que me escucha, aunque no dé señales de ello—. En un despertar que no termina del todo. En ese punto en el que la noche pasa a ser día, pero sin llegar a serlo. Así es mi cabeza. Con unas pocas estrellas, unos pocos rayos de sol. Intentando alcanzar ese mundo de la inspiración aunque solo arañando a veces la entrada.

Sus ojos se apartan de mí y recorren el lugar. En el árbol más cercano, se ve aquel primer unicornio que dibujé de niña. Lo mira fijamente antes de volver a prestarme atención.

—¿Te gusta este sitio? —pregunto—. Lo acabo de crear para ti, para que puedas entenderme. Es lo que querías, ¿no?

Una vez más, ella no responde. Aunque sonríe. Y siento que en ese gesto se esconden muchas cosas.

Todo se desvanece cuando me despierto. Esa recreación de mi mente, la sensación de que iba a tener una pesadilla pero la detuve… Y ella. Obviamente no está cuando despierto, no la noto en mi cabeza.

Qué extraño. Es como si alguien hubiera rebuscado en mí. No sé qué significa, ni quién podría tener la capacidad de hacer algo así. Pero me gustaría que se repitiera.

Ha sido interesante. Y me vuelvo a dormir esperando que ella me vuelva a visitar. Aún tengo mucho que enseñarle.

* * *

 **¡Segundo día de entrenamientos, y la cosa está que arde en el Capitolio! ¿No les emociona saber que en breve serán las pruebas ante los Vigilantes? Deberían estar emocionadas/os… y asustadas/os**

 **Sky, Arya, Lily, Yuta, Mazer, Rail, Kenley, Jordan, Milo, Zachary Bethany y Teva han sido escritos por Jeannine Matweus, Twilli Prince, Joy Hamato, Chupipli, Hibari senpai, Cassian RenMei, Robyn Raven, Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28, La chica de pelo rojo, Yolotsin Xochitl, pilarz y Alphabetta.**

 **Cherise, poniendo su granito de arena a favor del equipo de Morfeo, ha salido de la talentosa pluma de HikariCaelum.**

 **La portada de esta semana es de Robyn Raven.**

* * *

 **Los Juegos se acercan y es ahora cuando los reviews se vuelven vitales para la supervivencia de los tributos. Quienes por el momento se encuentran a salvo (porque sus padres han comentado todos los capítulos publicados) son: Amber, Arya, Adler, Lily, Yuta, Mazer, Mana, Rail, Adeline, Magdie.**

 **Es importante para los autores de cada capítulo el recibir** _ **feedback**_ **personalizado sobre su segmento. Por eso los animamos a dejar reviews no generales sino por personaje. Si quieres ver un ejemplo, abre los reviews de esta historia.**

 **Los reviews con crítica constructiva son bien recibidos, pero si no tienes nada bueno que decir, por favor no digas nada. Muchos autores están empezando y quieren mejorar, no desanimarse.**

* * *

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. La de siempre.** **¿Cuál fue tu POV favorito y por qué?**

 **2\. Ahora que Cherise ha demostrado ser inmune a Alicia ¿Crees que tu tributo podría ser inmune también? Si la respuesta es sí ¿por qué lo crees?**

 **3\. La prueba ante los Vigilantes está a punto de empezar ¿Qué crees que hará tu tributo para impresionar a los Vigilantes? ¿A qué Vigilante crees que más impresionaría la habilidad de tu tributo?**

 **Como es costumbre, esperamos sus impresiones.**

 **Saludos, las Vigilantes.**


	10. Capítuo 9: Shirokinukatsukami

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** **Shirokinukatsukami**

 _Desde su morada, ahí donde solo los Dioses de los Sueños podían estar, Morfeo rio._

 _La verdad era que, aunque algo agotadora a veces, su batalla con Fóbetor resultaba de lo más estimulante. Al menos, le evitaba petrificarse en el aburrimiento, como pasaba a veces con los dioses que no tenían nada mejor que hacer._

 _Pensó en pedirle ayuda a un miembro de su familia, como lo había hecho Fobétor, pero no le gustaba la idea de utilizar a un hermano del modo en que lo hacían con Oneiros._

 _En su lugar, Morfeo llamo a Shirokinukatsukami, el castigador de las fuerzas del mal y el protector de los humanos dignos. Lo conocían como el Devorador de los Sueños y se parecía al buen Baku, aunque su apariencia era más terrorífica: con el cuerpo_ grueso de un caballo caminaba en dos patas de gran tamaño, rayadas y musculosas, como las de un tigre. Un fino pelo de color marrón dorado cubría su cuerpo, acentuado con atrevidos y brillantes patrones de muchos colores. Su rostro era el de un león, con una melena de cabello espeso y grueso. Pero tenía los ojos de un ser humano, el tronco y los colmillos de un elefante, y la cola de una vaca. Además, sus brazos eran los de un mono y terminaban en garras de tigre equipados con largas y afiladas uñas de color púrpura.

Cuando se reía, podías escuchar el graznido de un cuervo y su poder era inconmesurable: detectaba cualquier tipo de alteración mágica o espiritual a su alrededor, encontrando con facilidad la presencia de seres malignos.

Oneiros no afectaba su capacidad, así que Shirokinukatsukami no sufría como Sandman cuando veía sus bellas creaciones mancilladas. El Devorador de los Sueños tomaba las arenas de Boogeyman y las disolvía, separando la esencia de Oneiros y devolviéndola al mundo de los Dioses de los Sueños, donde éste volvía a ser ignorado.

Y al verlo de regreso en su mundo, Morfeo rio de nuevo, al imaginar la cara de Fóbetor al ser derrotado de nuevo.

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 19 años. Segunda al mando**

* * *

Quince minutos antes del horario acordado, me encuentro en la sala, por las dudas de que haya algún detalle que arreglar antes de que comiencen las pruebas. Cuando entro, me sorprende no encontrarla vacía, aunque la verdad es que desearía que lo estuviera. Sobre todo por quienes son las dos personas presentes.

Vanille apenas levanta la vista de su tableta cuando la saludo, y responde en un murmullo distante. El cambio en ella es extraño. No me sorprendería que haya sido la primera en llegar, siendo que antes nos ponía de los nervios a todos con sus retrasos. Bueno, a mí más que a nadie.

Rowan por su parte ya se encuentra sentado en su sillón en el centro de la sala, y no puedo dejar de notar que luce cansado. Dudo un poco, pero finalmente termino acercándome a mi lugar situado al lado suyo. Tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo, y Vanille está demasiado metida en sus asuntos como para prestarme atención alguna.

—Vaya, hoy has decidido llegar temprano— le digo recordando el resumen de las Cosechas, cuando nos tuvo a todos esperando hasta que se le dio la gana de aparecer.

Él arquea una ceja. Ha caído, así que no lo dejará pasar tan fácil.

—Siempre intento complacerte, ya sabes. Bueno, en la medida de mis posibilidades, claro— añade con una sonrisa maléfica.

No le contesto, aunque siento mi rostro enrojecer por su comentario. Supongo que es mi culpa por haberlo provocado, pero no me apetece hablar de lo sucedido cuando tenemos trabajo que hacer y menos aún con Vanille presente. Al menos ha dejado de tener esa expresión de cansancio acumulado que usualmente lleva.

Afortunadamente, pronto, los demás empiezan a llegar y la sala empieza a llenarse de cuchicheos, algunos bastante emocionados. Cuando Cherise termina de ubicarse en su asiento, perdida en su propio mundo, como suele ser usual en ella, los murmullos terminan abruptamente.

— Bien, comencemos — dice Rowan con voz aburrida. Escucho un suspiro hastiado y estoy segura que es Lucky —. Arah, tienes el control de la tabla de puntuaciones.

Lo miro sorprendida, pero él continúa dando órdenes. Cinco minutos después estamos listos para comenzar. Gemma Hammersmith, la psicóloga, se adelanta con una tableta en su mano.

— Schuyler Bennet —empieza a recitar — distrito 1, 15 años…

— Limítate al informe psicológico — la interrumpe Rowan —. Lo demás podemos verlo en la pantalla, no somos ciegos.

Gemma se sobresalta y empieza a deslizar la pantalla de su tableta rápidamente, mientas golpea la punta de sus zapatos contra el suelo, obsesivamente. Dos segundos después empieza a leer la descripción del tributo con voz monótona, evidentemente molesta. Presto atención, aunque la verdad es que no me sorprende demasiado. Alegre, carismático, sociable… son algunas de las características que Gemma recita y que son propias de un tributo que quiere ganarse la simpatía del público. Posible alianza con el Distrito 2. Tampoco es sorprendente.

El chico entra segundos después de ser llamado, con apariencia tranquila. Lo recuerdo saltando al escenario durante la Cosecha.

— Schuyler Bennet, tiene quince minutos para realizar su demostración.

Se dirige rápidamente a la estación de cuchillos, y pasa sus quince minutos lanzando los tipos más variados a cuanto maniquí se encuentre. Uno tras otro los cuchillos se clavan en puntos vitales: cabeza, corazón, cuello. A veces, antes de dirigirse a un punto vital, lanza a las piernas o los brazos, lo que supongo que tiene el objetivo de inmovilizar a su oponente.

Su demostración es certera, pero aburrida. Una mirada rápida a la sala basta para ver que tan solo algunos siguen mirándolo con atención. Cherise ya se ha perdido nuevamente, mientras que Lucky y Vanille se inclinan sobre una tableta murmurando entre ellos. Rowan lo mira hastiado.

Cuando sus quince minutos terminan Vanille levanta la vista de la tableta.

— ¡Al fin! Podría haber sido más original.

Varios murmuran de acuerdo.

— Ponle un seis — dice Rowan —. Si así van a ser todos los tributos me tiraré del balcón a media mañana.

— Y no serás el único — masculla Lucky desde su asiento.

— Bien, sigamos.

La siguiente es Amber Thousen. Gemma la describe como una chica educada y agradable, e incluso se atreve a agregar el adjetivo valiente. Junto con Schuyler, aliada con el Distrito 2 y, a juzgar por lo que ha dejado ver en los entrenamientos, yo diría que segura de sí misma.

Vanille añade que es bonita, aunque parece decírselo a Lucky más que al resto. Lucky alza la vista y la observa unos segundos. Luego vuelve a mirar la tableta farfullando algo, evidentemente molesto.

Le indicamos que puede empezar y ella se dirige directamente a la colección de armas. Toma una espada fina, una de las armas más extrañas de la colección y entra con resolución en la estación de los mutos. Utiliza la espada para defenderse de un gigantesco oso y en cinco minutos el animal cae, mientras ella recupera el aliento tras haber esquivado sus ataques con éxito. Repite la secuencia con dos mutos más, aunque con el último, un lobo de pelaje blanco de la edición quince, cae al suelo antes de poder darle la última estocada. La espada hace un ruido seco al caer y el muto desaparece.

Si a ella le molesta haber fallado, no lo demuestra. Se pone de pie, aunque deja la espada en el suelo, y se dirige a la pista de obstáculos. Sin embargo, cuando se dispone a comenzar, la alarma suena, anunciando que su tiempo ha terminado.

— Tiene potencial — apunto mientras anoto todo en la tableta.

Rowan como de costumbre, me contradice.

— Mal manejo de tiempo.

— Y se ha caído al final — añade Vanille.

Anoto junto a su descripción un siete. Según Rowan estamos siendo bastante generosos cuando es evidente que ella ha entrenado bastante tiempo en su distrito. Lo cierto es que esta vez no puedo contradecirlo.

— El siguiente, Gemma — pido, y su rostro se ilumina.

— Min Rotland o, como prefiere ser llamado él, Geb Orhan. Encantador, seguro de sí mismo, con dotes de liderazgo, bastante fortaleza…

— Gracias Gemma — la interrumpo antes de que Rowan lo haga de manera menos gentil —. Que pase.

Entra con una sonrisa de autoconfianza que me recuerda un poco a Rowan. Es uno de los tributos más extraños que tenemos, y sorprendentemente, uno de los favoritos también. Me dispongo a decirle que puede comenzar cuando la mano de Rowan me detiene. Lo noto inclinarse hacia el micrófono con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo el mensaje pregrabado que le da las instrucciones. Por un momento siento pena por el chico.

— Min Rotland, dispone de quince minutos para realizar su demostración— dice Rowan.

La sonrisa petulante del chico se quiebra, aunque unos segundos después vuelve a recomponerse. Se acerca hasta quedar en el centro del lugar mientras todos lo observamos, expectantes.

—Mi nombre es Geb Orhan — dice sin perder la sonrisa —. Sin duda sus registros están equivocados.

Craso error. El chico no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo. Rowan se gira y chasquea los dedos, algo fastidiado. De repente todos en la sala están poniendo atención. Hasta Ivonnia ha dejado de atender a Bakaneko, y se inclina hacia adelante para escuchar.

—Nuestros registros nunca han estado ni estarán equivocados. Galatea, tráeme los registros— ordena. La detective se acerca con unos papeles y una sonrisa divertida, que no augura nada bueno para Geb —. Parece que Keb Orhan no está muy de acuerdo contigo, ¿no? Y parece que el _verdadero_ Geb Orhan ha sido encontrado…

—Es suficiente — le digo poniendo una mano en su hombro. Sé que me odiará por interrumpirlo, pero tenemos trabajo qué hacer. Me acerco al micrófono y me dirijo al tributo, que empieza a parecer alterado—. Tu tiempo ha empezado a correr.

Tarda un minuto en recomponerse, y luego vuelve a sonreír, como si nada hubiese pasado. Se dirige al simulador virtual de pelea y mientras se prepara, la burbuja tensa que había entre los vigilantes parece romperse, y algunos empiezan a murmurar entusiasmados.

—Tiene estadísticas muy altas en base a los entrenamientos— murmura Evan Thorne, el entrenador en jefe, visiblemente emocionado.

Algunos asienten y se inclinan sobre sus pantallas, a mirar.

La simulación empieza y Geb aparece en medio del Baño de Sangre de una edición pasada, una de las primeras me atrevería a decir. La Arena no es muy compleja, la Cornucopia se encuentra en medio de un paraje desértico, rodeada de rocas de diferentes tamaños, sin rastros de vegetación o de alguna fuente de agua en las cercanías.

Geb observa la situación unos segundos y entonces comienza a moverse.

Toma un cuchillo de la Cornucopia y lo utiliza para eliminar a un tributo que intenta huir. Se adjudica dos muertes más antes de enzarzarse en una lucha con un tributo considerablemente más grande que él. Está en clara desventaja, a juzgar por el tamaño de su oponente, pero es más rápido, así que logra infringirle bastante daño antes de que el cuchillo se le caiga.

El tributo se le viene encima y ambos caen al suelo. Ruedan un poco hasta que el tributo termina encima de Geb, intentando alcanzarlo con una maza. Geb lo detiene con los pies mientras su mano rebusca en el suelo hasta dar con una piedra.

En la sala varios ahogan un grito.

La simulación termina cuando Geb entierra la piedra en el cuello de su oponente, y este desaparece. Parece turbado por unos segundos, pero luego vuelve a sonreír y, antes de marcharse nos dedica una sonrisa engreída, dirigida, probablemente, a Rowan.

El chico sale y todos empiezan a exclamar, entusiasmados. Incluso Lucky lo mira con algo parecido al interés.

— Ha sido una gran demostración — dice alguien desde atrás, y varios lo secundan.

— La mejor hasta ahora — concedo.

Rowan frunce el ceño, pero termina cediendo:

— Ponle un diez y que pase el siguiente de una vez. No tengo todo el día.

Arya Frisk entra destilando seguridad en sí misma y sensualidad, características resaltadas por Gemma al describirla.

—Es una de las favoritas — apunta Yasen, el experto en audiencia, mostrando un gráfico de tendencia —. Dieciocho años, voluntaria de uno de los distritos favoritos y hermosa de una forma más feroz que sus compañeras. Todos aguardan por su entrevista.

Apenas le indicamos que puede comenzar, ella se dirige a la sección de armas y toma dos látigos. Vanille resopla.

— Bastante predecible. Veamos que hace con ellos.

Ingresa con bastante rapidez las instrucciones en la estación de simulaciones de arenas, chasquea uno de los látigos contra su pierna y se mete al simulador. Cuando el enorme elefante de la décima edición aparece frente a ella, Arya no duda un segundo y se lanza al ataque.

Ella es rápida, pero no logra causarle mucho daño al gigantesco animal. Desgarra piel por aquí y por allá con sus látigos, pero debe retroceder cuando el animal se alza sobre sus patas a atacarla. Parece un poco desorientada, hasta que nota las carpas de tela que rodean la Cornucopia.

Atrae al elefante hasta una de ellas y desgarra la tela de la base con sus látigos hasta que la carpa cae. Sale corriendo y se vuelve a ver si ha logrado inmovilizar al animal. Cuando suelta una maldición al ver al elefante tras ella de nuevo, algunos ríen. Tiene carácter, eso es algo innegable.

Vuelve a intentarlo, pero sólo consigue enfurecer más al muto. Se aleja lo suficiente y luce bastante frustrada. El tiempo se le está yendo. Chasquea el látigo contra el suelo y el elefante se vuelve hacia ella. Vuelve a hacerlo y comienza a caminar.

Dirige al muto hasta la carpa central, donde se encuentra la Cornucopia y lo atrapa allí. El elefante queda atascado y ella trepa hasta su cuello. Utiliza ambos látigos hasta ahorcarlo. Lo logra, pero el muto se derrumba y ella cae al suelo.

La simulación termina con ella en el suelo luciendo bastante cansada.

—Ha estado bien —digo mirando las estadísticas en mi tableta —. Bastante acorde a lo que ha mostrado en los entrenamientos.

— Me agrada lo que hizo con el elefante — dice Cherise con tono soñador desde su lugar.

— ¿Ahorcarlo con sus látigos? — pregunta Vanille con incredulidad. No le ha gustado mucho el arma utilizada.

—Vestirlo con la carpa, parecía un animal sagrado vestido de dorado y violeta…

Ruedo los ojos y regreso la vista a la tableta, pero no puedo evitar una risita. Cherise vive en su mundo, y es normal que se fije en cosas extrañas como la apariencia de un muto. Ya debería haberme acostumbrado. A Vanille por otro lado, lo que le resulta más indignante es que la chica haya quedado despeinada tras su demostración.

Finalmente, Arya Frisk obtiene un ocho, una nota aceptable para un tributo profesional, aunque no sé si lo suficiente para una voluntaria.

—Bien, el siguiente Gemma.

—Adler Rademacher no es muy sociable. Bastante reservado, no suele hablar mucho y tiene un visible resentimiento por los habitantes del Capitolio.

Gemma ha dado en el clavo. Ni bien entra, Adler nos dedica una mirada molesta. En cuanto le notificamos que puede comenzar, empieza a caminar despacio hacia la sección de plantas. Es tan lento que empiezo a desesperarme.

Se toma su tiempo para elegir una hoja, que Cardea reconoce como _gympie gympie,_ una planta que produce efectos bastante nocivos al entrar en contacto con la piel, y la utiliza para fabricar dardos, que clava en diferentes maniquíes con la ayuda de una cerbatana. Se mueve de un lado a otro despacio, pero todos sus tiros dan en el blanco. Cuando termina, parece desconcertado, pero, como ve que le queda tiempo, se dirige a un maniquí, y dedica sus últimos minutos a golpear diferentes puntos vitales, los cuales se encienden con una luz roja.

La alarma suena y él nos dedica una última mirada resentida antes de irse.

Desde atrás se escucha un click y luego veo la luz de un flash. Me giro y encuentro a Blair con la cámara alzada. Sonríe como una niña al ser descubierta cuando la miro.

— ¡Es tan serio que no pude resistirme! — exclama —. Además, su cabello es tan excéntrico, para ser un chico, que me encanta.

— Su cabello es igual al de Wasabi, querrás decir. ¿Para qué lo fotografías si la tienes a ella en vivo y en directo? — acota Rowan.

— ¡Oye! — Vanille aparta la vista de la tableta y lo señala con el dedo —. No te atrevas a hablar de mi cabello. Todos sabemos que mi estilo me ha convertido en la vigilante favorita de la audiencia.

—Eso no es del todo exacto— señala Yasen, el experto en audiencia—, en realidad el favorito de la audiencia es…

— Ponle un siete y pasemos al siguiente. Me estoy hartando.

Me río en silencio mientras introduzco el puntaje. Vanille comienza a discutir airada, acaparando las miradas de los vigilantes menores. A su lado Lucky niega con la cabeza, evidentemente exasperado. Cherise levanta la vista de su tableta dos segundos para mirar a Vanille y soltar una risita, y luego vuelve a perderse.

Tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser un día muy muy largo.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 19 años. Vigilante en Jefe.**

* * *

—No entiendo por qué es uno de los favoritos de la audiencia— suelto en cuanto Adler Rademacher se retira de la sala, no sin antes enviarnos una última mirada de resentimiento.

—Porque es guapo y misterioso— dice Vanille distraídamente antes de devolver su atención a Lucky. Ambos se entretienen inclinándose sobre una tableta en la que veo algunas fotografías de chicos y chicas más o menos en edades elegibles—. No, ese no se parece en nada— bufa Vanille —. Ya te he dicho que tú no tienes ojo para elegirlos— dice arrebatándole la tableta y pasando más imágenes sobre la pantalla, deslizando su dedo rápidamente mientras entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Lucky levanta la mirada.

—Nada que te pueda quitar el sueño, Rowan.

Los observo con los ojos entrecerrados y comparto una mirada fugaz con Arah. A ella tampoco se le ha pasado por alto que Lucky y Vanille parecen haberse vuelto cercanos últimamente. No es que me moleste, pero siento que están haciendo algo a las espaldas de todos los demás y eso me parece preocupante. No me gustan las cosas sobre las que no tengo control.

—Déjalo estar— susurra Arah y devuelve su atención a sus apuntes.

—¿Quién sigue?

Gemma se adelanta y da un breve resumen de la chica del D3. Nada demasiado destacable: sociable, inteligente, curiosa, posible alianza de cuatro incluyendo a los chicos del Cinco y Seis y a la hija de un alcalde de uno de los distritos periféricos. Gemma golpea rítmicamente el estilete con que controla su tableta contra uno de sus muslos. Uno… dos golpes, pausa. Uno… dos golpes, pausa.

Intento dejar de prestarle atención a Gemma y trato de analizar a la chica antes de que entre. Lo de que sea inteligente y curiosa no es nada sorprendente, los del Tres suelen ser así.

El sistema de altavoces la llama y yo me inclino sobre mi asiento, más cerca del balcón para verla bien. Una parte de mí, guarda la esperanza de que alguno de los tributos consiga sorprenderme. Aunque lo cierto es que después de dos días de entrenamiento, todos han sido más o menos lo que esperaba, con un par de excepciones.

Cuando entra, desvío mi atención hacia una de las pantallas, en donde puedo verla más de cerca. Un listado de características como edad, peso y altura aparecen en la pantalla: es igual de pequeña que Arah, aunque un par de kilos más pesada. Lo más probable es que los haya ganado en los últimos días.

—Lily Monros, tiene quince minutos para hacer su demostración.

Ella levanta la mirada, ligeramente sorprendida. Sus ojos brillan vivarachos. Su mirada se desliza por la sala, como si tratara de decidir qué hacer a continuación.

—No ha traído un plan— señala Arah.

—Una terrible estratega— acoto yo.

—Y tampoco se ha peinado para impresionar— apunta Vanille ganándose unas risitas en el fondo de la sala, donde los Vigilantes Menores observan también—. Yo solo digo que, si no vas a ser memorable por lo que haces, al menos podrías verte bien mientras fracasas.

Los primeros cinco minutos son una pérdida total de tiempo. Por algún motivo, ella decide que es una buena idea tomar una lanza demasiado alta para su modesta estatura. En su expresión, noto que el peso la ha tomado por sorpresa.

La arroja contra uno de las dianas, o al menos lo intenta, porque la lanza aterriza en horizontal a un par de metros de ella con un estruendo metálico. Detrás de mí, algunos se ríen:

—Silencio—digo sin voltearme a comprobar quienes han sido.

Ella enrojece, toma otra lanza y vuelve a arrojarla, con un resultado igual de patético. Lo intenta tres o cuatro veces más hasta que, finalmente, consigue que la punta de la lanza roce uno de los brazos de uno de los muñecos, logrando un triste goteo de sangre. Ni siquiera ha conseguido una herida de consideración.

Lily mira al muñeco con una expresión desolada por dos segundos antes de dirigirse a otra estación, esta vez a una de simulación de situaciones. En lugar de digitar los comandos para una simulación aleatoria, la vemos teclear por unos cuantos minutos hasta que su tiempo se acerca peligrosamente a su final.

Finalmente, la máquina emite un pitido y vemos que la simulación es una calle en un distrito.

—Oooh— Cherise parece impresionada—. Se ha metido en el sistema de programación. Ese es el Tres.

Me gustaría que Cherise no aplaudiera, porque su reacción hace sonreír a Lily. Pero ya qué.

—Me pregunto cómo consiguió hacer eso. Arah, recuérdame que debo despedir al desarrollador del software de ese simulador.

—Yo no soy tu secretaria, Rowan— dice ella molesta.

—No entiendo porque te pones pesada si igual estás haciendo la nota para recordármelo— le digo antes de observar como la chica del Tres se retira de la sala de pruebas. Suelto un suspiro cansado.

—La segunda parte de su demostración ha ido bastante mejor— señala Arah, optando por ignorar nuestro enfrentamiento, mientras teclea algo a gran velocidad en su tableta. Cuando giro el cuello, noto los ojos de Ivonnia Dizzle, la ridícula domadora que contrató Vanille para su gato infernal, yendo de Arah a mí.

—Mejor no significa bien— digo con una mueca—. Nunca he entendido para que los Vigilantes pierden su tiempo viendo este tipo de demostraciones. No es como si una buena nota garantizara un buen desempeño. Le daré un seis y creo que estoy siendo benévolo. No es como si fuéramos dejar controladores a simple vista en la Arena.

Los demás murmuran su aprobación. No es como si me importara demasiado, todos saben que mi opinión es la que vale.

—Yuta Sils— empieza Gemma sin que se lo pida— maduro, callado, no parecía material de alianza, pero ha terminado en una interesante. Bounder del Cuatro, Kenley del Siete, una de las favoritas del desfile…

—Eso fue por su estilista, no por su propio mérito.

Gemma abre y cierra la boca, mirándome indignada por haberla interrumpido, la veo zapatear y formar números con sus labios sin llegar a decirlos: _cinco, seis, siete, ocho_ …

Finalmente, hace como que nada ha pasado:

— Y Kinsey del Once.

Yuta es uno de los tributos más jóvenes. Con ojos rasgados y un rostro muy serio. En sus pequeños ojos verdeazulados veo un profundo resentimiento. Tampoco es novedoso, muchos de los tributos nos culpan por su mala suerte.

Se le da el aviso de que cuenta con quince minutos.

Primero, se dirige a uno de los simuladores, donde programa un circuito que pone a prueba su velocidad y agilidad. Al ser pequeño, logra evadir con relativa facilidad muchos de los obstáculos. Salta, se agacha, rueda…

Está en buena forma. No es demasiado delgado, pero tampoco parece tener músculos de consideración. Nos demuestra sus habilidades escalando una pared, en donde sus dedos encuentran asideros difíciles de visualizar y, como suele suceder con los tributos del Cuatro, nos enseña lo hábil que es descamando y eviscerando pescados.

Su tiempo llega a su fin.

—Bueno, eso ha sido muy aburrido— se queja Vanille—. Aunque en lo personal esperaba a un pescador guapo y bronceado, con bíceps de acero… Es como esperar un tiburón y que nos llegue un renacuajo.

—Sí sabes que los renacuajos no viven en el mar ¿verdad, Cinammon? —no puedo resistirme a dejar en evidencia lo estúpida que resulta en comparación con los demás.

—Ya te he dicho que me llamo Vanille. No Cinnammon, Wasabi, Clove, Raisin, Paprika… ni ninguno de esos nombres ridículos por los que me has estado llamando desde que nos conocimos— dice ella haciendo una mueca.

—Misma cosa. Culpa a tus padres por ponerte nombre de comida.

—Creo que Yuta se merece un seis — interrumpe Arah.

—En ese caso ponle un cinco. Odio que me hagan perder el tiempo.

Ella parece dispuesta a replicar, pero se lo piensa mejor, se encoge de hombros y asigna el puntaje.

—Bounder Leger: popular, capacidad de liderazgo, fuerza física, buena puntería— recapitula Gemma.

—Y tampoco fue voluntaria. Por su expresión en la Cosecha, no esperaba venir aquí a pesar de que se ha entrenado para eso ¿no? No debe ser tan buena— sentencio yo.

Cherise y Lucky, como es usual, no están al pendiente de nada. Vanille ha estado mucho más centrada desde hace unos días, pero Arah no lo deja pasar:

—Pues si les vas a puntuar antes de entrar, perfectamente podrías echarte una siesta durante los entrenamientos, Rowan, después de todo luces agotado— le lanzo una fea mirada—. No seas un cabrón injusto —agrega un momento después en un susurro que solo yo escucho.

—"Cabrón injusto" —me mofo—. ¿Recuerdas en dónde estábamos la última vez que me llamaste así?

Ella enrojece.

—Sí, me parecía que lo recordarías— digo burlón.

—Eres un idiota —se queja ella por lo bajo. Estoy a punto de replicar cuando veo que Cherise ha escapado de su mundo de fantasía y nos observa a los dos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cherise puede ser peligrosa. La mayor parte del tiempo me cuido mucho con lo que digo o hago, pero, con ella, como nunca parece estar prestando atención, mis defensas bajan. ¿Qué tanto habrá podido notar cuando yo creía que pasaba todo por alto?

Arah me mira con suficiencia, como si mi mutismo le concediera la victoria en nuestra discusión.

—Bounder Leger, dispone de quince minutos para hacer su demostración.

La demostración de Bouder es un despliegue de energía. Por momentos se vuelve algo errática y en mi opinión intenta acaparar tantas cosas que no me queda claro qué tipo de habilidades se le dan realmente bien.

Es rápida, no solo en el agua— como demuestra en el simulador de natación—, sino también ágil con sus pies sobre la tierra. Salta, esquiva, ataca… Muestra una capacidad para escalar no tan natural como la de Yuta, pero compensa su aparente inexperiencia con buen ánimo y mucha energía. Es el tipo de tributo que acaparará miradas durante los juegos. No me sorprendería que ya cuente con un club de fanáticos leales.

Termina su demostración con una última simulación de tiro al blanco, arrojando cuchillos luna y dando en el blanco cada vez.

Cuando termina, vuelve al centro de la sala, hace una reverencia burlona que nos da a todos un buen vistazo de sus pechos y estoy casi seguro de que me mira a mí con descaro. Me guiña un ojo con picardía y luego se ríe, enderezándose para salir, meneando el trasero en una pose provocativa. Mira sobre su hombro una última vez y lanza un beso.

Vanille y algunas de las otras chicas resoplan sin disimulo mientras Arah empieza a golpear su tableta con evidente molestia.

—Dale un nueve.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me oíste. Ha estado bien. Dará de qué hablar en los Juegos y tiene esa… _chispa_ que la hará especial. Memorable.

"Chispa". Arah odia esa palabra. Desde nuestro primer año de formación en la Academia ha tenido problemas con ese concepto tan abstracto.

—Propongo que lo discutamos. Su actuación no ha estado mal, pero no me parece tan destacable.

—Opino igual— se apresura a decir Vanille—. Además, he de agregar que ha sido muy vulgar ese cierre. Creo que si hubiese tenido un tubo a su disposición lo habría empleado.

—¿No es ese un comentario de lo más misógino? —la verdad es que las puntuaciones me resultan casi irrelevantes, pero ahora que sé que Arah está dispuesta a discutir por el tema, voy a por ello.

—No es misoginia— interrumpe Arah—. Como señalaste, el hecho de que haya entrenado y no sea voluntaria me hace dudar de su habilidad. Todos sabemos que en el Cuatro hacen selecciones previas de los voluntarios, así que, si no se ha presentado como voluntaria, es porque ha sido mediocre.

—¿Hay algún motivo particular por el cual te molesta que obtenga una nota alta?

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Me parece que estás pensando con el cerebro equivocado— me suelta en voz baja.

—Ningún cerebro mío estaría nunca equivocado— respondo mientras digito mi contraseña, anulando el control de Arah sobre la tabla de puntajes y asignando un nueve al lado del nombre de Bounder.

Ella mira la pantalla con impotencia y sus pecas se oscurecen cuando sus mejillas se sonrojan por la rabia.

Mazer Blitz, el distrito masculino del Cinco, luce joven para su edad y con solo ver sus gafas de montura gruesa, noto que será un cerebrito, como suelen ser los tributos del Cinco y del Tres.

Entra a la sala mirándonos fijamente, uno por uno antes de asentir para sí. Se dirige sin dudar hacia una estación con un mechero y empieza a rebuscar entre los ingredientes. Las cámaras de acercamientos me dejan ver que toma jabón común y combustible. Empieza a medir y mezclar, regulando la temperatura y la intensidad de la flama.

No pierde su tiempo. Mientras las sustancias se cocinan, formando un gel a baño María, se dedica a trenzar sogas y lonas hasta que forma un contenedor, agrupa en el suelo a algunos de los muñecos de entrenamiento y con pintura les escribe el número de distrito y el género de los tributos que han sido marcados como favoritos en las encuestas.

Los Vigilantes guardan silencio, observando con curiosidad e interés.

Mazer esparce el gel sobre las lonas y toma un arco.

—Mala decisión. No hay forma de que haya aprendido a usar uno de esos de manera certera en tan poco tiempo— señala alguien.

—No ha tocado un arco en el entrenamiento— apunta Evan Thorne, el Entrenador en Jefe, consultando sus registros.

De todas formas, lo hace. Y resulta decepcionante… Aunque lo intenta repetidamente, Mazer no consigue encender la trampa. Observo su mirada frustrada cuando la alarma suena y él ve la gran cantidad de flechas, ya apagadas, que se encuentran dispersas en el suelo. Su tiempo se ha terminado.

Continúa intentándolo hasta que activo el altavoz y le ordeno que deje la sala.

—Evan, envía a alguien a que pruebe la trampa— ordeno mientras Mazer sale.

—Enseguida, señor.

Él habla rápidamente por el intercomunicador y un minuto después hay una mujer con el pelo amarillento, una de las instructoras, tensando un arco con una flecha encendida que detona la trampa.

Los cinco "tributos" arden de inmediato.

—Asígnale un nueve— digo sin voltear a mirar a nadie, contemplando fijamente las llamas. Nadie me contradice tampoco.

Mana Prescott resulta una sorpresa menos agresiva que su compañero de distrito, pero igualmente es destacable.

Utiliza los primeros minutos de su tiempo en una estación de plantas, protegiendo sus manos con un fango de aspecto asqueroso antes de seleccionar unas cuantas hojas y frutos coloridos que luego lleva a una estación en donde se encarga de molerlas con piedras y ramas y filtrarla utilizando musgo. Por separado, procesa otras plantas y recoge el líquido resultante en una hoja curveada que le sirve como cuenco.

Ella fabrica sus propios dardos, utilizando astillas afiladas que empapa en lo que ha extraído de las plantas y luego crea una cerbatana utilizando la rama hueca de un árbol.

Se gira, echando atrás su larga cabellera oscura, se lleva la cerbatana a los labios, apunta y dispara. El primer dardo falla, pero el segundo y el tercero se clavan en el pecho y la pierna del muñeco.

Una alarma se dispara dentro de la sala de entrenamiento.

—Altos niveles de toxicidad —anuncia Cardea, la forense—. Con esa concentración, la toxina fabricada duraría un máximo de tres minutos en pararle el corazón al tributo.

Mi boca se curva en una sonrisa.

—Mana Prescott. Una sorpresa. Tendría que estar relativamente cerca para poder acertar y también tendría que contar con esos ingredientes en concreto, pero puede funcionarle muy bien.

—Si no consigue una cerbatana en la Cornucopia, igual podría defenderse bien fabricando— apunta Arah.

—¿Qué es la otra sustancia?

Cardea, que ya había pedido a uno de sus subordinados que tomara una muestra, me responde:

—Un antídoto para el veneno que ha fabricado.

—¿Y funciona?

Ella parece impresionada:

—Ciertamente funcionaría.

—Especializarse en plantas podría ser una apuesta arriesgada ¿no? —me sorprende que Cherise opine—. Si la Arena no fuera al aire libre, entonces ¿qué le quedaría?

—Un siete— sentencio yo y los demás murmuran su aprobación. La chica es bonita, seguro que no le faltarán patrocinadores— Que pase el siguiente.

* * *

 **Vanille LaPelier, 19 años. Control de Clima**

* * *

—¡Ese rubito de ahí para la chica del 5! —digo señalándolo—. Hacen hasta buena pareja. Si gana podríamos presentarlos.

Mordisqueo el estilete mientras observo cómo Lucky da la orden para que el Avox elegido por mí tome la camiseta que dice D5F. Cuando él se da cuenta me lo arrebata y lo limpia en la capa de Laertes. Él ni se entera.

—No hagas eso —dice con calmada autoridad.

—Vamos, te compraré otro mejor. Uno de oro y joyas.

—No quiero uno mejor, quiero que dejes de hacerlo.

Ruedo los ojos mientras saco un chicle del bolsillo y me lo echo a la boca. A veces a uno le apetece morder lo que sea.

Mi atención se centra en las compuertas que se abren y en el chico del Distrito 6 que pasa a la sala. Casi una semana aquí y su estilista ni se molestó en cambiar ese look desactualizado. No es que sea mi asunto, pero su cuota está alta y es el hijo de un Vencedor, uno no puede descuidar ese tipo de detalles.

—Regulus Gold, hijo de Daniel Amtrak, vencedor de los décimos Juegos del Hambre —recita Sam—, veamos qué sabe hacer.

—Ese año fue la Arena del parque de atracciones, al día de hoy es una de mis favoritas —responde Cherise.

Tras presentarse y activarse el reloj, el chico va directamente a las armas, escoge una ristra de cuchillos y se los coloca en bandolera. Luego va hacia los maniquíes y comienza a lanzarlos. El primero se clava en el centro de la frente de uno de ellos, el segundo en el corazón, el tercero en el muslo y el cuarto en la base del cuello.

—¡Oh, es bastante bueno! —dice alguien detrás de mí.

Cardea le contesta enumerando la lista de venas, órganos y nervios que cada uno de los disparos dañaría y sus efectos en el cuerpo.

—Es obvio que este chico ha recibido algún tipo de entrenamiento, esos tiros no se consiguen por suerte y uno no se hace así de bueno en dos días —murmura Evan a mi izquierda.

Pero lo dice más para sí mismo que para los demás y nadie lo escucha.

—Es obvio que este chico ha recibido entrenamiento, esos tiros no se consiguen por suerte y uno no se hace tan bueno en dos días —digo en voz alta.

Rowan y Arah asienten.

—Es cierto Vanille, yo también opino lo mismo que tú —dice Arah.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —dice Evan dándome un codazo—. ¡Deja de llevarte el crédito de mis observaciones!

—¡Tranquilo! No es el fin del mundo —contesto soltando una risita y volviendo a concentrarme en la sesión privada.

Cuando ha considerado que su puntería nos ha quedado clara, se va al anaquel de los mazos y prueba varios antes de decidirse por una maza a dos manos con pinchos en los extremos. Se ve pesada, pero la carga hasta uno de los sacos de boxeo, la deja en el suelo un momento mientras se pone unos guantes negros que saca de un anaquel con accesorios, se frota las manos y agarra de nuevo la maza.

Un grito acompaña cada esfuerzo que hace por alzar el mazo y golpear el saco una y otra vez con saña.

—Lo va a romper si sigue así —dice Arah observando como él está ya cansado, con la cara roja y jadeando, pero sigue atacando.

—¡Basta! —ordena Rowan.

Pero él no se detiene y Rowan no es de los que les gusta repetir las cosas. Al final el saco se rompe, y un creciente montículo de arena comienza a formarse en el suelo, bajo el saco que aún oscila. El chico se va, dejando el mazo sobre la arena derramada.

—Hagan limpiar ese desastre —dice—. Y pasen la factura de la compra de un nuevo saco a Daniel Amtrak. Hubiera considerado una nota más alta para Regulus, pero por norma descarto lo que no me agrada. Y una de las cosas que me agradan menos es que me desobedezcan. Tendrá un siete—sentencia.

Bakaneko levanta la cabeza y mira a Rowan moviendo mucho las orejas.

—Mi bebé feo. ¿Te despertó Rowan dando gritos? Ser vigilante es muy estresante —digo con el tono de voz que sólo uso con él.

Para el chico del 6, Lucky y yo escogemos a uno que antes de ser Avox se cambió el color de piel a azul celeste. Justo cuando mandamos apartar la camiseta para él, el siguiente tributo entra a la sala.

—Rail Wildseed, Distrito 6 —dice, mirando hacia nosotros con una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Tienes quince minutos, voluntaria —contesta Arah.

Dándose la vuelta, la chica se dirige hacia los cuchillos y se carga con una de las ristras. Varios vigilantes emiten quejidos de decepción.

—Otra vez cuchillos. ¿Por qué? —lloriqueo.

Y Lucky por una vez parece estar de acuerdo conmigo. Eso son ya dos cosas en las que nos ponemos de acuerdo en menos de cinco minutos. Vamos progresando.

Pero la voluntaria no va hacia los maniquíes, en su lugar toma carrerilla y comienza a trepar por una de las cuerdas, apoyando los pies en la pared. Cuando llega arriba se agarra a la red del techo, toma un cuchillo y desde ahí lo lanza a uno de los maniquíes. La empuñadura del cuchillo se estrella contra el hombro del maniquí y cae al suelo ruidosamente.

—Mierda —masculla.

Comienza a avanzar por la red de cuerdas del techo hasta una barra por la que comienza a deslizarse hasta el suelo. En mitad de la barra se detiene y lanza otro cuchillo que se clava en el abdomen de uno de los maniquíes. Una vez en el suelo corre hasta el simulador de blancos en movimiento y dispara a varios objetivos sin dejar de moverse. Algunas se clavan en los blancos y otras no.

Echo un vistazo a la tableta de Evan, que está tomando notas sobre la actuación, las leo con detenimiento y disimulo. En el minuto trece, la chica se detiene. Está jadeando y su frente y cabello están cubiertos de sudor. Se aproxima de nuevo a nosotros y recorre el palco de lado a lado con la vista.

—¿Has terminado o no? —pregunta Rowan.

—No —dice con indiferencia, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y sacando dos objetos que deposita en el suelo frente a ella—. Ahora sí.

Y tras darle permiso para irse, hace una reverencia y se va, tomando una toalla que pone en su cuello.

—Ha sido hasta el momento una de las demostraciones con cuchillo arrojadizo más decentes, pues aunque ha fallado un porcentaje de los tiros, es lo más parecido a lo que va a tener que hacer en la práctica. Disparar mientras se mueve, y eso es ligeramente más complicado —digo, recitando textualmente de las notas de Evan—. ¡No, espera no te vayas!

Evan se levanta y va a sentarse a otro lado, lejos de mí. Me he quedado sin mi fuente de información.

Rowan manda recoger los objetos y un Avox los sube hasta el palco.

—Un taser con el escudo de Panem y una barra de labios de una marca sólo disponible para profesionales de la estética —dice Arah—. Obvio que no ha encontrado aquí estas cosas.

—Habría que ver si el Agente de la paz al que le ha robado el taser es un incompetente o no —contesta Rowan.

—Aun así, tiene agallas.

—Cuando estás aquí por decisión propia lo menos que puedes hacer es tener la decencia de criar un par de agallas. Le pondremos un ocho.

—No me hace gracia que un tributo vaya por ahí robando cosas peligrosas —dice Arah.

—Manda doblar la vigilancia a Rail Wildseed. Ah, y que se avise al Ministro de Defensa sobre esto. Quizá le interese saber a quién le pertenece el arma para despedirlo. Hagan pasar al siguiente.

Un chico de piel bronceada y cabello rubio pasa a la sala. Nos dedica una fugaz mirada de desdén y se va a buscar un hacha. Primero destroza un par de maniquíes, atacándolos a discreción, luego va hacia las dianas de madera y hace lo mismo. Tiene bastante resistencia a pesar de las apariencias.

Su actuación pronto se vuelve monótona así que comienzo a buscar más Avox.

—He visto uno antes perfecto para él. ¿Dónde estaba? —digo pasando fichas y más fichas—. ¿Tienes algún Avox que haya sido condenado por robo? Para la chica de antes.

—No lo sé —murmura sin prestar atención, observando atentamente el taser.

Lucky presiona el botón y lo acerca a mí. El susto me hace soltar un breve grito.

—Primer aviso Curry. Deja de armar alboroto —dice Rowan sin mirarme.

—¡Es tu culpa! —susurro enérgicamente dándole un empujón a Lucky—. No uses esa cosa aquí, ¿quieres matarme o qué?

Él no contesta, sólo sonríe enigmáticamente y sigue apagando y encendiendo el taser como un maníaco.

Los 15 minutos pasan y el chico por fin se va.

—¿Qué ha hecho a parte de usar el hacha? —pregunto.

—Nada —contesta Arah—. Literalmente. Nada.

—Puntos a favor, pequeño pero resistente y tiene algo de idea sobre lo que hace, puntos en contra, se lo ha jugado todo a una carta y eso nunca debe hacerse. Mal asesoramiento de Oakbark Bloomfield. Un seis.

Su compañera de distrito pasa al gimnasio unos minutos después. Se presenta a nosotros y se va directa a la estación de cuchillos arrojadizos. Ruedo los ojos y mi atención vira hacia Lucky que está apuntando a Bakaneko con el taser. Los bigotes de mi bebé se erizan a la vez que mira con atención las luces destelleantes del arma.

—¡Lucky, no! —exclamo.

Bakaneko estira una pata hacia el taser, lo golpea en un costado y lo tira al suelo. Al siguiente segundo ha perdido el interés y se reacomoda en el regazo de Lucky.

—¡Ha sido culpa suya! —digo cuando Rowan me mira de reojo—. Este degenerado casi fríe a mi gato.

—Último aviso, Curry.

Frustrada, miro como la chica lanza sus cuchillos. De repente ella nos mira y se detiene. Debe darse cuenta de que no estamos demasiado impresionados por su actuación pues en seguida cambia de actividad.

A Gemma parece gustarle el giro de los acontecimientos.

—Una retirada a tiempo es una victoria.

La chica se acerca a la unidad con los pesos, toma una pequeña bola de hierro y la lanza lo más lejos que puede, luego toma otra más grande y repite la acción. Va subiendo el peso de las mismas hasta que son demasiado pesadas y se cansa, tirando en total seis.

Cuando le quedan cinco minutos para terminar, va a por un pedazo de madera y unas plantas que escoge de la estación de herbalismo. Se toma un minuto para desmenuzarlas y se las lleva a una de las estaciones donde comienza a triturar las hojas y el pedazo de madera. Su cuerpo tapa la visión así que no puedo ver bien lo que está haciendo.

—Treinta segundos —le recuerda Rowan.

Está comenzando a impacientarse.

La chica retira la gran bola de hierro de la plancha, toma una lámina verde y la enrolla. Camina hasta el palco y alza la mano sonriendo, ofreciéndonos lo que acaba de hacer.

—Les obsequio, vigilantes, con este papel higiénico cien por cien casero y ecológico. Úsenlo la próxima vez que su cuerpo necesite librarse de su deshecho.

Es Arah quien lo toma, con una cara de desconcierto que nunca antes le había visto.

—Papel higiénico. ¿Por qué alguien emplearía su tiempo en mostrarnos esto?

—No lo ha hecho por el papel en sí —dice Gemma—. Lo ha hecho para demostrar que no está asustada. Que su estado de ánimo es óptimo y aún le queda sitio para el humor.

—¡Papel higiénico! ¿Viste Lucky? ¿No querías ver algo diferente?

—¡Qué maravillosa idea! La próxima vez que esté en la Arena y un muto intente comerme, le tiraré un poco de papel higiénico a la cara, eso lo confundirá.

Lucky está cada vez más irritable. Creo que pronto va a necesitar ese papel. Cherise se adueña de él y Rowan dice que se lo puede quedar. Tras deliberar entre todos un poco, le ponemos a la chica un siete y hacemos pasar al chico del Distrito 8.

—Jordan Parker, puedes comenzar —dice Rowan.

—Necesito un adversario —dice.

Rowan ordena a un Avox que vaya hacia él, ambos toman cuchillos y comienzan a pelear. El chico muestra sus habilidades de defensa primero y luego de ataque, tomando como blanco los puntos débiles del Avox. Emplea la mitad de su tiempo en eso, luego va hacia los arcos toma uno y tira flechas hacia los blancos hasta que se acaba el tiempo. Al principio falla bastante, pero luego acierta unas cuantas veces.

—Ya no tengo nada más que enseñar —dice cuando se le acaban las flechas.

—Entonces puedes retirarte —contesta Rowan, pero cuando se va, él toma su tableta y escribe algo en ella—. Siempre. Siempre hay algo más que enseñar. Un seis.

—Pero... —comienza a protestar Arah.

—Un seis.

Miro a Lucky. El aburrimiento está escrito en su cara.

—¿Qué te pasa? La lucha no ha estado mal —digo, viendo el lado positivo.

—Me hubiera sorprendido si le hubiera cortado la cabeza a ese Avox pero no le ha hecho ni un rasguño. Nada me hubiera gustado más que ver sangre antes de tiempo. Espero que muera el primero.

Le saco la lengua y comienzo a buscar un Avox para el chico mientras abajo, la chica del Distrito 8 pasa al gimnasio.

Tanto trabajo que hacer y él no colabora. Por esto me merezco un aumento de sueldo.

* * *

 **Lucky Bluesteel, 18 años. Ingeniero en Mutaciones.**

* * *

Decepción. Si tuviera la capacidad de expresar alguna emoción, lo único que podría sentir sería decepción.

Mis expectativas no eran elevadas, pero aun así esperaba un poco más de emoción, más acción, pero cada tributo ha presentado un cúmulo de habilidades poco entretenidas y francamente decepcionantes. Casi pensé que las cosas mejorarían cuando el chico del Cinco hizo su demostración, pero al final no tuvo la destreza necesaria para activar su trampa explosiva, resultando en otro fiasco.

En este momento podría estar analizando las grabaciones de Alicia en su visita a Cherise. Saber que Alicia no es infalible me desestabilizó. Repasé incontables veces las grabaciones tratando de encontrar el punto débil, ese punto de quiebre en la mente de Cherise, pero no hay ninguno. Ella es simplemente única, no existe nadie como ella y eso es algo nuevo y estimulante para mí. No voy a darme por vencido con ella, tengo que saberlo todo, quiero conocer cada rincón de su mente.

—Espabila Lucky —me susurra Vanille muy cerca de mí oído—. Te estoy preguntando qué te parece este avox para representarla a ella —apunta con su dedo a la chica que está de pie frente a nosotros decidiendo que habilidades mostrarnos.

Miro la foto del avox en mi tableta. Vanille ha instalado una base de datos con los avox de desecho del laboratorio y ha creado un sistema de fichas simultáneo, puedo ver en mi tableta lo que ella tiene en la suya.

—Puede ser —contesto y Vanille rueda los ojos.

—Adeline Greengrass, dispone de quince minutos. Puede comenzar —anuncia el sistema de altavoz.

Recuerdo a Adeline, fue la primera persona ajena al Capitolio en tener un encuentro cercano con Alicia. Decido prestar atención.

La observo acercarse tímidamente a la sección de tiro al blanco, toma un juego de veinticuatro cuchillos y se prepara para lanzarlos a los diferentes blancos. Su desempeño es errático, falla y acierta indistintamente. Resulta evidente su falta de práctica.

—Esta también me gusta para ella. ¿Cuál te gusta más a ti? —Pregunta Vanille desplegando dos fotografías de avox rubias.

—¿Qué tiene de malo esta? —digo, arrastrando una fotografía cualquiera y colocándola junto a las otras dos.

Vanille me dedica una mirada cargada de veneno, casi como si la hubiera ofendido en un sentido personal.

—¡Esta avox ni siquiera es rubia! —grita y creo que lo dice con frustración—. No sé para qué me molesto en pedir tu opinión. Esto es tan difícil y tú no eres de ayuda. ¡Inútil!

Clavo mi mirada en ella y contra todo pronóstico Vanille no se amilana, me retiene la mirada incapaz de retroceder, incapaz de ceder en esta guerra silenciosa. Sonrío porque su actitud desafiante resulta excitante. No logro discernir si verdaderamente ella es tan ingenua que no se ha dado cuenta de lo peligrosa que puede resultar su actitud con alguien como yo, o simplemente es consciente del peligro y de todas formas se arriesga por el placer de hacerlo.

—Vale, no eres inútil, pero… ¿realmente es tan difícil que te involucres un poco más en la selección de los avox? Es tu versión de los Juegos. Yo me considero una asesora externa y ¡me estás haciendo trabajar el doble! ¡Podría considerarse explotación!

—… Seis, es todo lo que obtendrá —sentencia Rowan haciendo que vuelva a prestar atención.

Hago zoom a la pantalla y observo en la simulación a una persona hecha girones debido a las puñaladas que en algún momento Adeline le propinó. Supongo que fue por eso que Rowan le otorgó un seis.

Saco el móvil del bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta. "Cardea, quiero un análisis completo de la simulación, datos sobre la cantidad de sangre perdida, puntos vitales en riesgo y efectividad en el ataque", envío el mensaje.

"Enseguida", responde a los pocos minutos.

"Otra cosa, necesito un informe sobre las pruebas y las posibles causas de muerte de los tributos en base a las habilidades mostradas. Algo no muy askjdawlas %×]÷!&d…", el animalejo de Vanille salta sobre mi regazo haciendo que envíe el mensaje de cualquier manera.

Cherise, Vanille y Arah rompen a reír cuando el móvil resbala de mis manos. Me enfurezco.

—Si prestaras más atención a lo que está pasando, quizá eso no pasaría —murmura Arah.

—¡Bakaneko! —exclama Ivonnia apareciendo en el momento justo y levantando mi móvil de la alfombra—. No puedes culparlo porque sienta apego hacia ti, Lucky —murmura pasando sus dedos por la cabeza del animalejo y sentándose en la silla vacía entre Cherise y yo—. Aunque es evidente que lo hace sólo para molestarla a ella —susurra bajito señalando con la barbilla a Vanille, que hace una mueca de disgusto al ver como el estúpido gato se acomoda sobre mis piernas dejando claro que no tiene ninguna intención de moverse de ese lugar.

—Es la única razón por la que tienes el puesto, Ivonnia. Si esta cosa se llevara bien con Vanille, tu presencia sería innecesaria.

—Cierto, el destino es maravilloso. ¿No lo crees así, Cherise? —dice dirigiéndose a la intrigante Cherise.

—Perdona, no te he escuchado. ¿Qué decías? —pregunta la aludida.

—He dicho que el destino es maravilloso. Es casi cuestión de suerte que todo se haya confabulado para que estemos aquí. Es el destino jugando con nosotros. Mira a esos dos, por ejemplo —señala a Rowan y a Arah con el dedo— si no fueran Vigilantes, tal vez no estarían juntos todo el día, lo que significa que no hubieran podido tener cierto tipo de… contacto algo más personal —Ivonnia sonríe ante la atenta mirada de Cherise.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dice mientras los observa discutir sobre el desempeño del chico que ha entrado hace unos minutos.

—Me encantan sus pecas y solo hay un avox con pecas en la base de datos. No le hace justicia a Milo, pero es lo que hay. Creo que necesitamos más avox de donde elegir, Lucky —exige Vanille, distrayéndome de la conversación de las chicas.

—¿Milo? Pensé que tú no aprendías los nombres de los tributos a menos que se trate del Vencedor.

—Sí, pero hay algunos que se merecen que me aprenda su nombre. Esas pecas lo valen —ella guiña un ojo.

No sé si el guiño es para mí, o si se trata de alguna forma de expresión en la que quiere dejar claro que el tal Milo le gusta.

Observo la presentación del chico. Tampoco resulta memorable su manejo de la hoz, lo cual es obvio debido a su distrito de procedencia. Tiene habilidad, aun así necesitará mucho más que destreza si quiere salir vivo de esa Arena.

—¡Ocho! Hay que ponerle un ocho a Milo, se lo merece. Miren como dejó a los maniquíes —el interés de Vanille por ese chico es inquietante.

—¿Ocho? No lo creo Dulce de leche. Un siete es más que suficiente —dictamina Rowan.

—Sí, un siete es una calificación decente. Su prueba no estuvo mal —apoya Arah.

—La siguiente es Riley Wood, hija del alcalde. Destaca en manejo de espadas —explica Gemma.

—La cual nos dice que usará espadas para su presentación —no pretendía decirlo en voz alta, pero es tan predecible lo que se viene que no puedo evitar resaltar lo evidente.

—Eso no lo sabes aún —murmura Vanille al mismo tiempo que la menuda chica entra en la sala.

Su expresión es desafiante, pero nada en su pose, segura y firme, la exime de lo que ya predije. Se va directamente hacia las espadas y prepara una simulación con un contrincante tridimensional.

—¿Por qué Bakaneko deja que lo acaricies y conmigo se pone histérico? —la mueca en la cara de Vanille mientras me ve pasando mis dedos entre las orejas del gato me divierte.

—Será porque a él también le da dolor de cabeza con solo ver tu peinado.

—Seis, y aún creo que le estoy haciendo un favor al ponérselo —no me doy cuenta que la prueba de la tal Riley ya ha terminado hasta que Rowan indica su calificación.

—Zachary Jonhson, Distrito Diez. Es hábil en varias cosas, especialmente en arco y flecha —Gemma nuevamente se adelanta haciendo una resumida presentación del tributo.

—Arco y flecha, nos espera otra demostración de puntería —espeto con aburrimiento.

—Tu falta de interés en las pruebas es preocupante, Lucky —La voz de Arah es seria.

—Estoy aquí porque no parabas de recordarme que mi presencia era obligatoria. Por mi, estaría testeando mis últimas inclusiones en el menú de mutaciones. Estoy aquí por ti, Arah, no puedes pedir que me interese por algo que a todas luces me aburre. Cuando de verdad vea una prueba interesante, te seguro que mi atención estará al cien por cien centrada, hasta entonces… —me corto cuando me doy cuenta que el chico, Zachary, no sólo no ha tocado un arco, sino que se ha puesto a construir un refugio.

Sus movimientos son pausados, lo hace casi con desinterés. Luce igual de aburrido que yo.

—Vaya, al parecer esta vez te has equivocado, Lucky —la risa de Ivonnia es cadenciosa, la misma risa que escuché varias veces después de nuestros encuentros. No ha cambiado nada en estos dos años. Sería decepcionante si me importara.

—Es evidente que se ha equivocado —resalta Arah triunfante.

—No. No se ha equivocado —es sorprendente el efecto que tiene Cherise sobre todos.

Faltando un minuto para que su tiempo termine, el chico se aleja de su refugio a medio hacer, toma un arco de plata, tensa una flecha y dispara. Lo hace en perfecta sincronía de tiempo, la flecha da de lleno en el centro del blanco en el momento exacto en que el reloj se detiene anunciando el fin de su tiempo. Ni siquiera nos mira, simplemente se da la vuelta y sale de la sala de la misma forma en la que entró.

—Arco y flecha —digo haciendo que Arah ponga los ojos en blanco.

—Su tiro fue decente. Siete, sí, un siete. Me siento generoso —Rowan zanja el tema sin inmutarse—. Mi tiempo es importante, hagan pasar al próximo —ordena.

—Tengo al avox perfecto para el chico de las flechas —musita Vanille mostrándome la fotografía de un avox que podría ser el clon del chico del Distrito Diez. —Perfecto ¿no?

—Da igual. No importa si se parecen o no, lo importante es el fin que persiguen —mis niveles de tolerancia están cada vez más cerca de alcanzar su límite.

—Y es por eso por lo que tu versión de los Juegos es tan apagada. ¡Tienes un listado de avox a tu disposición y tú eliges a cualquiera! Que desperdicio. No sé cómo has conseguido llevar esos Juegos sin mí. Menos mal me ofrecí a ayudarte.

Vanille trata de levantar a Bakaneko de mi regazo, el gato le gruñe y le muestra las uñas, pero es tan obstinada que, sin importarle la evidente ira del animalejo, de todas formas lo carga entre sus brazos.

Mi móvil vibra cuando un mensaje de Cardea entra en mi bandeja.

"Señor, los resultados de las pruebas efectuadas a los mutos que me pidió están listas. Se las he enviado a su correo personal".

Inicio sesión en mi correo mientras observo a una chica rubia entrar en la sala. Se queda de pie en el centro observándonos a todos y cada uno con una expresión orgullosa, como si de alguna forma se sintiera a nuestro nivel. Es evidente que es todo una farsa, a la chica la dominan los nervios pero no quiere que lo notemos.

Mientras decide que va a presentar, descargo en mi tableta los archivos encriptados con los informes de Cardea. Me complace tenerla a mis órdenes, Cardea es eficiente, no hace preguntas estúpidas y ha demostrado pulcritud tanto en su trabajo, como en su presentación personal. Su presencia es revitalizante en medio de este mar de voces chillonas y colores estridentes. Echo un rápido vistazo por los documentos y vuelvo a quedar complacido con el trabajo de Cardea.

"Excelente. Pasaré por ti al laboratorio esta noche a las nueve, tengo una propuesta que me gustaría discutir contigo. Estoy seguro de que la encontrarás interesante. No me llames señor. Soy Lucky", envío el mensaje. Tan concentrado estoy, que no me doy cuenta de la atenta mirada de Ivonnia, su sonrisa me da a entender que ha visto el mensaje.

Decido prestar atención a la prueba de la chica del Diez, ignorando deliberadamente a Ivonnia. Me enfurezco en menos de dos segundos.

—Creo que mi falta de interés en las pruebas queda más que justificada —espeto y clavo mi mirada en Arah. Ella no dice nada, pero está claramente molesta por el hecho de que no tiene argumentos para rebatir mi aseveración.

—Bueno, es nuestra obligación estar aquí —dice sin mirarme.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —exploto—. ¡Está bailando! La chica está bailando en medio de la Sala y ¿se supone que debo interesarme en su demostración? Podría estar haciendo cosas más importantes en lugar de estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo viendo a una chica tonta bailar. Es una burla. Lo saben, ¿no?

—Sin embargo, el baile de Magdie es precioso —acota Cherise.

—Es bastante ridículo. O es estúpida, o idiota si cree que su gran muestra de rebeldía hace mella en nosotros. Anuncien que su tiempo ha terminado —exige Rowan—. No podemos perder el tiempo con idioteces, si quiere bailar que lo haga en su piso.

—¿Qué calificación le daremos? —cuestiona Arah.

—Un tres, no pienso darle la satisfacción de otorgarle el cero que busca.

—No, un tres, no. Un cuatro, su baile es hermoso y tradicional, además que al bailarlo ha demostrado agilidad. Quiero que le demos un cuatro —Cherise se impone dejándonos a todos perplejos.

—Lo que sea. Un cuatro y quiero que la saquen de aquí ahora mismo.

Rowan y todos los demás lucen igual de hastiados que yo. No entiendo cómo es que esperan seguir con esta tontería hasta el final.

De no ser por la selección de nuevos avox para mi representación de estos Juegos, hace mucho que me hubiera ido de esta insulsa presentación, eso y el hecho de que Vanille me daría caza por todo el Capitolio por dejarla con todo el trabajo. No me conviene que abandone el proyecto, quiero ver sus reacciones cuando los Juegos comiencen y esta selección pase a un ámbito real. Quiero ver si es capaz de elegir el método de muerte de cada avox. Tengo curiosidad por conocer sus límites y, sobre todo, quiero descubrir si es capaz de ir más allá por el simple placer de hacerlo, solamente porque puede.

Mi móvil vuelve a vibrar con un muevo mensaje: "Estaré lista a las nueve, Lucky", sonrío. Estoy seguro de que Cardea no dirá que no a mi propuesta.

—Esta noche debemos discutir la vestimenta que llevarán los avox. Las camisetas son demasiado genéricas, les hace falta algo de estilo, algo más chic. Ven a mi departamento a las nueve —Vanille no pregunta, exige que vaya.

—No puede ir —interviene Ivonnia—. Lucky ha quedado con la forense para ir a cenar —aprieto los puños con fuerza, clavando mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos.

Trato de contener mi furia porque de lo contrario soy muy capaz de propinar la primera muerte de estos Juegos.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Vas a ir a cenar con ella? —Vanille busca a Cardea entre los vigilantes menores y entrecierra los ojos. No sé descifrar la expresión en su rostro. Me molesta cuando no puedo leerla.

—¡Oh! ¿Era un secreto? Lo siento tanto, Lucky —la diversión en la voz de Ivonnia me indica que no lo siente en lo absoluto. Lo ha dicho a propósito, con plena consciencia de lo que hacía.

—Da igual que vayas a cenar con ella, puedes hacerlo —Vanille lo dice como si necesitara su permiso—. Mañana me llevarás al Galactic Circus a la función especial y luego al Nocturne como compensación por dejarme todo el trabajo hoy —el odio es el único sentimiento que soy capaz de identificar en esa erupción de emociones que es Vanille ahora—. Las entradas para la función especial en el Galactic se agotaron hace más de cinco meses, pero, como eres tan inteligente y capaz, seguro podrás conseguir asientos en el palco central —espeta.

La curiosidad se antepone a mis instintos. Quiero cumplir los primeros deseos que tuve hacia Vanille y arrancar su cabello mecha a mecha, pero al mismo tiempo su reacción me casusa curiosidad. Será divertido descubrir porque ha reaccionado así. Tiene suerte, si fuera igual de insoportable que Cósmica me encargaría de que jamás volviera a hablarme de esa forma.

—Por supuesto. Las entradas son lo de menos, estoy seguro que Ivonnia me las proporcionará. ¿Verdad, Ivonnia? —le dedico una mirada que no deja lugar a réplicas. O consigue los dichosos pases, o no sale viva de estos Juegos—. Pasaré por ti a las siete.

Vanille no me responde, le dedica una mirada extraña a Cardea antes de volverse hacia la tableta, lista para continuar con la selección de avox.

Suspiro frustrado y me preparo para continuar con estas vanas pruebas. Deseo desesperadamente que los Juegos comiencen ya. A esto le falta algo de acción, las reuniones burocráticas de Vigilantes me tienen extremadamente cansado.

* * *

 **Cherise Rainbow, 19 años. Diseñadora de la Arena**

* * *

—Kinsey Alcott, dispone de quince minutos. Puede comenzar.

Me obligo a levantar la cabeza de la tableta al escuchar eso. No me he enterado de cuándo ha entrado el chico del Once. Lucky le dedica una mirada, hasta que ve que se marcha a la zona de supervivencia y pierde el interés de nuevo.

Antes de bajar los ojos a lo que sea que están haciendo Vanille y él, los clava en mí. Yo le dedico una sonrisa, ignorando a Ivonnia, que como siempre no pierde detalle de nada. Estoy un poco preocupada, porque Lucky ha estado extraño conmigo hoy. Al menos, más de lo normal. Me pregunto si habré hecho algo que le haya molestado. Tendré que preguntárselo.

Abro la boca justamente para eso, cuando recuerdo dónde estoy y por qué.

Kinsey está demostrando que no tendrá problemas con el agua en la Arena. O, al menos, que tendrá más posibilidades de encontrarla y saber tratarla que otros tributos. Es algo útil, por supuesto, aunque aburre a mis compañeros.

Me llega un mensaje de Balthasar.

"Cherise, ¿estás por ahí? En el mundo terrestre, quiero decir".

"¿No me ves? Estoy prestando atención a la demostración de los tributos".

"Creo que debería ofenderme porque no te hayas dado cuenta de que no estoy ahí".

Levanto la cabeza y caigo en la cuenta de que es cierto, el chico al cargo de la Simulaciones y testeo de errores no está entre los demás vigilantes. Creía haberlo saludado cuando empezaron los entrenamientos privados… tal vez era un recuerdo de ayer. A veces me cuesta seguir el día de forma lineal.

"Perdona. ¿Dónde estás? ¿No deberías estar aquí?".

—No está mal —murmura alguien, no sé quién, a mi alrededor.

Levanto la cabeza y vuelvo a prestar atención al tributo del Once. Está pasando por la pista de obstáculos y le va bastante bien, tiene buena velocidad. Su tiempo se acaba justo cuando termina el circuito, lo ha administrado perfectamente.

Rowan, cruzado de brazos, espera a que alguno de los Vigilantes diga algo cuando el chico se va. Por la cara de varios, no están seguros de qué quiere escuchar nuestro Jefe.

—Un siete —dice Arah, y le puntúa sin esperar la aprobación.

—¿Razón? —Por la cara de Rowan, es lo que quería escuchar.

—Supervivencia y velocidad, si escapa puede sobrevivir bien.

—Si escapa —dice él, poniendo énfasis en cada sílaba.

Con un gesto de la mano, pide que pase el siguiente. Vanille se estira, quejándose de llevar tanto rato sentada en la misma posición. Es verdad, esto se está alargando mucho.

Bethany Curtis, la pequeña chica del Once, empieza también en la zona de supervivencia. Se dedica al reconocimiento de plantas comestibles y le va bastante bien. Aunque me pregunto cuánto de lo que sabe le servirá en los Juegos, no todo lo que han aprendido estará a su alcance en la Arena… Y aunque lo hubiera puede que no les sirviera para sobrevivir.

Recuerdo de pronto que estaba hablando con Balthasar. Tengo un montón de mensajes suyos.

"Señorita Rainbow, se requiere su atención".

"Venga, en serio, a veces no hay forma contigo".

"Row, que es urgente".

"¡Cheriseee mira los mensajes!"

Se me escapa una risita. Vanille debe de creer que me estoy riendo de Beth, que sigue reconociendo plantas, por la sonrisa maliciosa que me dedica. Niego con la cabeza, divertida, antes de responder a Balthasar. Recuerdo de pronto que se apellida Ainsworth.

"¿Sabes que usé tu apellido hace años en una historia? Era de una chica que traicionaba a sus amigos".

"Vaya, debería sentirme halagado".

"¿Dónde estás?"

"No lees, ¿eh? En la Arena, asegurándome de que todo esté perfecto. Tiene que estar listo todo ya".

"No mientas, no es para que las cosas estén listas, es porque te encanta estar ahí" le escribo, riendo por lo bajo.

"Reconozco mi crimen. Bah, esa sala pequeña con tantos Vigilantes no era para mí".

"No creo que al Jefe le parezca bien. Ni a Lucky, que está aquí a la fuerza, aunque le gusta tan poco como a ti".

"No creo que les importe lo que yo haga o no. Y da igual, estoy a tus órdenes".

Levanto la cabeza de la tableta. Hay más de un asiento vacío, aunque supongo que había de sobra. ¿Faltarán más Vigilantes? Si soy sincera… no recuerdo ni cuántos son ni para qué están. Balthasar es al que más conozco, porque su trabajo tiene mucho que ver con el mío, y porque él se ha asegurado de reclamar mi atención.

Ay, otra vez me he distraído. Esto está siendo muy largo y cada vez me cuesta más.

El tiempo de Bethany se está agotando. Ha cogido una daga que no maneja demasiado bien y ha tirado un maniquí al suelo. Va clavando el extremo del arma en algunos puntos vitales, haciendo que, si fuera una persona real, se desangrase en unos minutos. El problema que hay es que la chica es pequeña, ¿realmente tendría fuerza o habilidad para poder llegar a herir a otro tributo?

No soy la única que lo piensa.

—Un cuatro —dice Rowan.

Nadie opina al respecto.

Mi tableta emite un pequeño pitido porque tengo un nuevo mensaje.

"Rainbow, hazme caso un ratito, te compraré un helado como agradecimiento, lo prometo".

"¿Por qué no me escribes todo de golpe, Bal? Sabes que me distraigo con facilidad".

"¿Bal? No te escribo todo porque esto es una conversación, no un informe. Quiero que me prestes atención. El informe te lo daré esta noche".

"Tu nombre es demasiado largo y me gusta cómo suena Bal, me recuerda a un animal pequeño pero fiero".

"¿Qué clase de animal?".

"¿Cuál te gustaría? Oye, ¿no había algo urgente?".

"No lo sé. Un ave quizá, o un felino, alguno rápido. No había nada urgente, era para que me hicieras caso. Estoy haciendo un descanso para comer algo y me aburría".

"Qué elecciones tan curiosas, me sería imposible elegir un solo animal, me valdría quizá un unicornio… Ay, tengo que prestar atención a las pruebas, luego hablamos".

Me he perdido el principio de la prueba del chico del Doce. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Hy… ¡Hyden, eso! Veo que se aleja de la parte del reconocimiento de plantas y se encamina al puesto de lanzamiento de cuchillos.

Me inclino hacia Vanille.

—¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

—Aburrido.

—Pero, ¿ha reconocido las plantas bien?

—Sí, mejor que Bethany. Pero vaya, que podrían ser más originales…

—Muestran lo mejor que tienen —digo, prestando atención de nuevo a Hyden.

Me responde algo, pero no la escucho porque el chico me sorprende. Lanza bastante bien el cuchillo. Se dedica a tirar unos cuantos, no acierta en todos, pero tiene potencial. Las dianas quedan agujereadas, algunas cerca del centro y otras por fuera.

Rowan resopla cuando el chico se marcha.

—Un seis.

—¿Seis? —pregunta Arah, no parece estar de acuerdo.

—Seis —repite, serio—. Demasiadas plantas y cuchillos entre los tributos. Y se nota que acaba de aprender a lanzarlos. A ver bajo presión y en movimiento qué tal se le daría.

Arah no dice nada más, pero anota la puntuación que le ha dicho. Me gustan sus pecas, sobre todo cuando frunce la nariz, me resultan muy bonitas. Me pregunto por qué a veces me da la sensación de que intenta taparlas. Cada pequeña cosa de nosotros mismos es parte de lo que somos.

Llega el turno de Teva, la chica del Doce, la última. Y precisamente ella es alguien con un físico muy característico, me ha inspirado desde que la conocí. Pero no solo por su aspecto tan particularmente hermoso, sino por sus ojos.

Se pierden, lejos. Me recuerda a la mirada que se me ve en muchas fotografías.

Y lo que hace me confirma que mi intuición ha funcionado. Que ella también ve otros mundos, los crea, los siente.

Se aclara la garganta y nos mira directamente.

—Érase una vez… —comienza.

Nos cuenta una historia llena de ricos detalles. Relata, con pasión, las aventuras de un reino ficticio, lleno de princesas que deben ser rescatadas, de magos oscuros, de guerreros de brillante armadura. Entreteje una red de palabras, mágica y brillante, con relaciones entre los personajes, con traiciones y acciones heroicas.

—… y la espada se resbaló de la mano del caballero. Mientras la gigantesca bestia se erguía sobre él, alguien se acercó a la lanza luminosa, esa arma de leyenda que por muchos siglos había estado enterrada en la roca, y empezó a brillar.

Se queda callada de pronto. Escucho susurros alrededor, pero me dan igual. Quiero conocer el final de la historia, saber si el guerrero podrá salvarse, si librarán al mundo del mal de la bestia o quién ha conseguido dar vida a la lanza.

Pero Teva no habla más. Nos mira fijamente un instante, tiene nuestra atención.

Después camina hasta el simulador de la estación de lanzas y demuestra que su cuerpo es bien capaz de usar esa arma. Me cuesta centrarme en la pelea simulada, porque no paro de imaginar cómo será el final de su historia.

Cuando sale, cansada y sudorosa, del simulador, camina hacia nosotros y sonríe tiernamente.

—Sé que algún día les voy a poder contar el final —dice, con voz cantarina, antes de marcharse.

Desde luego, no esperaba algo así en las pruebas privadas. Estoy completamente fascinada. Los detalles que nos ha estado relatando dan vueltas en mi cabeza, todos esos personajes y los momentos tristes y alegres. ¿Cómo acabará? Me encantaría saberlo.

—Otro seis—. Diría algo, pero sé que no sería objetiva. Jamás podría puntuar del uno al doce una historia de alguien, especialmente una contada con tanta pasión—. Ya hemos acabado.

—Por fin —se queja Lucky.

Es el primero en levantarse. Antes de marcharse me dedica una mirada y yo le sonrío como despedida. Recordatorio mental: averiguar qué le pasa conmigo. Debería empezar a usar una agenda, siempre olvido cosas.

Pensar en ello me recuerda que estaba hablando con Balthasar. Tengo dos mensajes.

"¿Unicornio? De verdad que no tienes límites".

"Deberías ver esto, Cherise. La Arena que has creado… es mágica".

Y yo sonrío. Lo sé, es mágica.

…

Lleno un bol grande de caramelos de colores. Los remuevo y cojo uno. Es morado, mis favoritos. Cuando me llevo el segundo a la boca, de color verde, oigo la puerta.

Taurus me besa la coronilla y se deja caer en el sofá a mi lado. Por la forma en que suspira, ha sido un día largo. Pongo las piernas en su regazo y me acurruco junto a él.

—Qué raro que tengas la televisión encendida —dice cómo puede mientras bosteza.

—Van a anunciar las puntuaciones. Aunque estaba allí, no me acuerdo de la mayoría.

Normalmente él se reiría de lo despistada que soy. Pero no lo hace. Solo frunce el ceño y se endereza un poco. Nos quedamos en silencio viendo cómo Venus Andros, la llamativa presentadora, comienza a hablar.

Sorprendentemente para muchos, el Distrito 1 no consigue notas altas. Un seis él, un siete ella. El Distrito 2 hace más justicia a los profesionales, el enorme diez de Geb no eclipsa el ocho de Arya. En el Tres hay notas buenas, él un siete y ella un seis. El chico del Distrito 4 tiene la puntuación más baja hasta ahora, un cinco sobre doce, y junto a la foto de la chica hay un bonito nueve.

Taurus no para de removerse, nervioso, y hace que no consiga concentrarme en lo que estoy viendo. Le mando un mensaje a Arah para que me envíe el listado de las puntuaciones, porque me temo que no voy a poder retener nada.

Tengo los números antes de que Venus Andros los dé al resto de Panem.

 _"Aquí lo tienes, Cherise._

 _Sky Bennet – 6_

 _Amber Thousen – 7_

 _Min Rotland/Geb Orhan – 10_

 _Arya Frisk – 8_

 _Adler Rademacher – 7_

 _Lily Monros – 6_

 _Yuta Sils – 5_

 _Bounder Leger – 9_

 _Mazer Blitz – 9_

 _Mana Prescott – 7_

 _Regulus Gold – 7_

 _Rail Wildseed – 8_

 _Brandon Ashcroft – 6_

 _Kenley Goodkin – 7_

 _Jordan Parker – 6_

 _Adeline Greengrass – 6_

 _Milo Agram – 7_

 _Riley Wood – 6_

 _Zachary Jonhson – 7_

 _Magdie Dethaniel – 4_

 _Kinsey Alcott – 7_

 _Bethany Curtis – 4_

 _Hyden Helling – 6_

 _Teva Dunne – 6_

Taurus mira por encima de mi hombro. Sus ojos oscuros parecen ensombrecerse más al ver lo que hay en la pantalla. Resopla y decido que lo mejor es apagar el proyector. Nada de lo que va a contar Venus es algo que no sepa ya.

—Dilo.

—¿Qué? —me pregunta, confuso.

—Que digas lo que te estás guardando.

—No sueles ser tan… perceptiva.

—Últimamente estoy conociendo a gente muy distinta, me han hecho fijarme más. Y… llevas raro ya un tiempo.

Se separa un poco de mí. Suspira pesadamente y después me mira a los ojos.

—¿Aún no te sientes mal? Después de haberlos conocido, de haber puesto una puntuación a sus vidas…

—No son algo determinante.

—Da igual.

—Esto no cambia nada, Taurus. Saber cómo son no cambia que esto iba a pasar, que los Juegos se iban a celebrar. Que yo sea parte de ellos… no cambia nada.

—Sí cambia —susurra, dolido—. Sé que has nacido para diseñar Arenas, lo sé. Pero no hace que sea más fácil. Podrías no estar metida en medio. Cuando algo de lo que tú has creado, alguna de tus trampas, sea lo que quite una vida, ¿te dará igual?

No llego a responder, porque suena el timbre. Extrañada, miro la hora. Vanille no puede ser y no sé quién más vendría. Mi hermano no haría una visita tan tarde sin avisar.

Voy a abrir sin importarme estar en pijama. Balthasar está al otro lado, con un montón de papeles en sus piernas y empujando las ruedas para que la silla avance.

—¿Bal? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Arquea una ceja.

—Te dije que te daría un informe.

—No pensé que sería en persona…

—Cherise, yo me voy —me interrumpe Taurus. Se acerca a la puerta y le dedica un asentimiento de cabeza a Balthasar como saludo—. Veo que tienes trabajo, y mañana me toca madrugar de todas maneras.

—Eh… vale.

Me da un beso suave en la sien y se marcha. Yo lo miro hasta que el ascensor se lo lleva.

—Veo que he llegado en mal momento, lo siento —se disculpa Bal.

—No te preocupes. No es cosa de un momento… —Me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

—Tierra llamando a Row, ¿estás ahí?

—Ay, perdona. Pasa.

Me hago a un lado para que su silla entre. Supongo que después de pasar el día en la Arena con los aparatos de las piernas, se siente aún más atrapado en su minusvalía. Por eso es tan sorprendente la sonrisa emocionada que tiene.

—He venido porque quería traerte algo. —Me tiende un pequeño bote. Al abrir la tapa, también se abre mi boca por la sorpresa—. Sí, es tierra. Tierra de tu Arena. Real, palpable.

Acaricio la tierra y siento un cosquilleo. Es cierto. La Arena es real, los Juegos lo son.

Y soy parte de ellos.

* * *

 **Lo que muchos esperaban ¡pruebas ante Vigilantes!**

 **Si su tributo no obtuvo una nota alta, no se asusten, que eso no es indicador de muerte… aún. ¿Cumplimos sus expectativas? ¿Les gustó? ¿Los cansó? ¿Querían más?**

 **Tratamos de guiarnos con lo que dejaron en el hilo del foro. Con los que no dejaron nada, tuvimos que ponernos a inventar y modificamos las ideas de un par de ustedes para que resultara creíble su capacidad. Las notas NO están sujetas a cambios, no importa cuanto intenten razonar que merecían más puntos.**

 **Rowan, Arah, Cherise, Lucky y Vanille vienen a ustedes gracias a la pluma de Elenear28, Coraline T, HikariCaelum, AleSt y Alphabetta.**

 **La portada de esta semana es de lauz9 y nos parece que se adapta perfecto a la situación.**

 **El personaje del inicio lo ponemos por sugerencia de la chica de pelo rojo y es** **Shirokinukatsukami. Si creían que la Mujer Araña es difícil, los reto a decir el nombre de este sin tartamudear. XD**

 **Los Juegos están ya a pocos días (para los tributos) y a pocas semanas (para los autores). Quienes por el momento se encuentran a salvo (porque sus padres han comentado todos los capítulos publicados) son en realidad muy poquitos ¿qué pasa gente? Despues de hoy, creo que ya vieron que algunos están algo sedientos por la sangre. Con ustedes los hijos de padres o madres responsables: Amber, Arya, Yuta, Mazer, Rail, Adeline y Zachary. Y a los demás… ¡qué les corten la cabeza!**

 **Es importante para los autores de cada capítulo el recibir feedback personalizado sobre su segmento. Por eso los animamos a dejar reviews no generales sino por personaje. Si quieres ver un ejemplo, abre los reviews de esta historia.**

 **En este capítulo en particular, les recomendamos segmentar por narrador y dentro de cada narrador (Arah, Rowan, Vanille, Lucky y Cherise), dedicarle unas palabras a cada prueba.**

 **Los reviews con crítica constructiva son bien recibidos, pero si no tienes nada bueno que decir, por favor no digas nada. Muchos autores están empezando y quieren mejorar, no desanimarse.**

* * *

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. La de siempre. ¿Cuál fue tu POV favorito y por qué?**

 **2\. ¿Cuál demostración te ha gustado más y por qué?**

 **3\. ¿Qué puntaje cambiarías (excluyendo el de tu tributo) y por qué?**

 **Como es costumbre, esperamos sus impresiones.**

 **Saludos, las Vigilantes.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Bughuul

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Bughuul**

 _Fóbetor estaba furioso. Lejos de resultar de ayuda, Oneiros había resultado ser un completo inútil, y era más que entendible el poco reconocimiento que tenía._

 _Así que decidió llevar las cosas a otro nivel._

 _De modo que, aunque fuera una medida demasiado drástica, decidió recurrir a Bughuul, un antiguo dios pagano conocido por devorar las almas de los niños y luego utilizarlos para matar gente, obteniendo así la sangre necesaria para sobrevivir._

 _Bughuul estuvo más que complacido en ayudar y, en poco tiempo, las pesadillas pasaron de ser meramente sueños a existir en un plano real. Ya no bastaba con abrir los ojos para librarse de ellas._

 _Fóbetor estaba extasiado. No veía la forma de que Morfeo superara eso. No tenía idea de que las cosas pronto se saldrían de control._

* * *

 **Kinsey Alcott, 16 años. Distrito 11**

* * *

 _― ¡Eres un hombre, el hombre de esta casa el día que yo no esté! ―grita, haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza, las lágrimas continúan descendiendo por mis mejillas, pero a pesar de sus gritos, lo único en mi mente es en el grito del peón, la sangre fluyendo a borbotones a través del muñón y la mano cercenada en el piso cuyos dedos empiezan a curvarse. Papá no aprobó el que me fuera corriendo, menos que todavía este llorando de esta forma tan vergonzosa ante sus ojos―. Basta de juegos tontos, debes hacerte un hombre y luchar para ganarte mi lugar. ¡Las cosas son como son! ¡Hay que tomar decisiones difíciles! Para aquella familia era peor perder a su único sustento y ese maldito borracho tendrá mucho que agradecerme… Entiéndelo ya, Kinsey, los capataces blandengues pierden rápido sus beneficios, tú madre y tus hermanas dependerán de ti cuando llegue el día que yo falte._

Me despierto temblando de miedo y bañado en sudor, hacía meses que no había soñado con aquel día, y parece una burla del destino hacerlo precisamente a tan pocas horas de que comiencen los juegos, un duro golpe para la determinación que me he impuesto.

Sin embargo, poco puedo hacer para que pase la sensación, salvo ponerme en movimiento. Hoy es un día importante, a pesar de la calificación que obtuve, todavía tengo trabajo por delante para ganarme un par de patrocinadores decentes. Sé que tengo esperanzas, ya no estoy tan perdido como en un principio y tengo una alianza fuerte. Aunque mi responsabilidad es grande para mantenernos unidos, Bounder y Kenley no me lo pondrán muy fácil.

Me doy una ducha prácticamente helada, al salir me visto con un conjunto deportivo muy suave, de color gris con detalles de un tenue color lila, y me encamino al comedor. Eve sonríe al verme aparecer tan temprano, pero frunce el ceño cuando repara en que voy descalzo. La saludo y me siento tras servirme una taza de humeante café negro con dos terrones de azúcar, en casa esta última es un lujo, aquí es un manjar más de los cientos que han puesto a nuestra disposición.

―Desayuna pronto, Kin ―ordena apenas pruebo el café y una avox detrás de ella empieza a servir pequeñas porciones de varias bandejas en un plato para mí―, tenemos mucho por hacer hoy. Estarás conmigo toda la mañana para enseñarte las cortesías mínimas que necesitas exhibir en la entrevista. Durante el almuerzo vendrá Autumn, necesita hacerte unas mediciones de último minuto para el traje, te recomiendo que no le sigas mucho el rollo, ya te has dado cuenta de que es demasiado parlanchina y el tiempo no nos sobra. Al terminar estarás con Ashton el resto de la tarde, practicando tu enfoque. A las siete en punto se te servirá la cena en tu habitación, pues te necesito dormido antes de las nueve, quiero que descanses bien porque mañana la agenda seguirá siendo apretada. A pesar de que la entrevista inicia a las ocho de la noche, hay mucho por preparar y tienes que lucir más fresco que una lechuga. ¿Ha quedado todo claro?

Sin duda Eve lo tiene todo bien planificado, prácticamente sin consultarnos nada, pero de cierta manera es mejor así, tener un plan que seguir que me quite de encima las preocupaciones pues me sentó muy mal todo desde que vi la calificación de Beth: la forma en la que ella se encerró en su habitación sin decirnos nada y que Kalim me dijera casi a gritos que ella no necesitaba ni quería mi ayuda.

El día pasa volando siguiendo las actividades señaladas al pie de la letra, lo más difícil es dar con el enfoque, yo quiero ser agradable, amistoso, hablar quizás de las costumbres o los hábitos de mi distrito. Ashton quiere que sea aventado, frívolo y coqueto con Venus Andros, que conteste sus preguntas con insinuaciones jocosas. Pero no puedo hacerlo, por más que él insista que mi estampa corresponde a la perfección con la visión que me propone, que sería todo un éxito.

―Es un acto, Kinsey ―murmura cayendo en la exasperación―, no tienes que ser del todo sincero, nadie lo es…

―Entiendo, pero no puedo fingir a tal punto, no sería capaz de hacerles creer que es real… que soy así…

―Simplemente imagina que es una chica que te gusta.

Él ha dado en el clavo, nunca he estado en esa posición, no puedo pretender saber cómo contestar, porque nunca me ha pasado, siempre he sido un apestado y mis relaciones con Audrey y Renatta no contemplan dicha faceta.

―De verdad, no funcionará.

Entonces optamos por un punto medio, me mostraré más bien misterioso, daré medias respuestas, no aclararé mucho, y definitivamente no voy a coquetearle a aquella cuarentona diabólica.

* * *

 **Adler Rademacher, 17 años. Distrito 3**

* * *

— Es hora que te prepares bien. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

La escuché entrar a la habitación, pero cuando habló me descolocó, ¿prepararme para qué? No me volteé a mirarla y dejé que se fuera por donde entró, no tenía siquiera una vaga intención de hablar con ella, no ahora.

— Adler, te estoy hablando.

Sentí su voz molesta y la visualicé parada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, esperando que le prestaran atención. Así había sido desde el día que la conocí, una niña malcriada intentando jugar a ser la estrella en un mundo donde brillar era necesario para sobresalir.

— ¡Joder! — perdió los estribos, sentí como caminaba pisando fuerte y haciendo sonar sus tacos con furia, con la intención de llamar mi atención —. Voy a ser clara, viene una de las partes más importantes previa a los juegos y necesito tu total concentración. No podemos fallar aquí, no podemos caernos luego de que lo hemos hecho tan bien.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres?

La voz me salió ronca y molesta, el chillido de su voz seguía haciendo eco en mi cabeza y me estaba sobrepasando la situación. Quería estar solo y no ver a nadie más que llevara sobre sí un letrero que dijera "arriba el Capitolio".

— ¡Mejor! — la oí celebrar algo de lo que no terminaba de enterarme, porque su mano suave tomó mi rostro y lo giró para que la mirara, clavó sus ojos en mi rostro y sonrió como si hubiera encontrado lo que quería —. Ya lo sé, ¡ya sé que tenemos que hacer!

Entorné los ojos y me alejé tan rápido como pude, pasé mi mano por mi cara intentando limpiar rastros de lo que sentía que había dejado sobre mi piel. La miré frunciendo el ceño, podía ver como su mente estaba maquinando mil y una cosas a la vez.

— Vamos a darle un giro a esta entrevista, pero no voy a cambiar nada de tu propia esencia o se verá extraño. Vamos a darte ese aire sensual que te falta, cariño, todas querrán tirarse a tus pies y lamerte el rostro — mientras divagaba sentía como mis alertas de prendían, ¿lamerme el rostro? —. Si pudiera mandarte sin camisa, lo haría. Van a comerte vivo, bebé.

— ¿¡Estás loca!?

Sentí la ira comenzar a subir por mi cuerpo, ¿qué creía ella que era yo? ¿un muñeco para su propia diversión? ¿un pedazo de arcilla al que moldear a su antojo?, definitivamente yo no iba a ser lo que ella quería que fuera. No iba a dejar que los demás me vieran como un pedazo de carne, a pesar que de cierto modo ya era algo parecido en los Juegos.

— Aaron estará encantando. Me comentó que tenía muchas ideas con respecto a cómo vestirte — la miré volver a enfrascarse en una conversación de la que definitivamente yo no era parte —. Nove me comentó que podríamos intentar que te vieras más blando, más dócil… no puedes demostrar abiertamente todo ese odio, cariño. Pero, siento que haciendo eso perdemos tu propia esencia, ¿me entiendes?

Levanté una ceja, no entendía bien a que iba ese comentario. Primero me había hecho formar una alianza y hablar con personas de las que definitivamente no estaba seguro querer hablar, sobre todo con la chica del 6, de la que de un comienzo había pensado mantenerme lejos, porque creí que era una más de las adoctrinadas por el Capitolio ya que se presentó como voluntaria.

— Ad, tenemos que trabajar eso. Vamos a darte un giro, serás espectacular, un sensual y rudo galán. ¿Lo visualizas? Ahí vestido, quizás de cuero o de algún material que acentúe tú figura, con un maquillaje que te un aire rudo y misterioso, o quizás podríamos intentar iluminarte, darte un giro de estrella y que todos te recuerden — se rascó el mentón un segundo —. Eres tan complicado.

Fueron unos segundos de silencio, donde intenté que las ideas entraran a mi cabeza y formar una vaga imagen de lo que estaba buscando Jianna. Decidí que, por primera vez, debía escucharla, esta vez no sería sólo yo contra los demás, estarían todos mirando, todo Panem. Y hacerlo mal aquí, valdría una muerte rápida, quizás no en manos de otros tributos, pero como una vez me comentó esta misma molesta pelirroja, un buen patrocinador podía marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en algún momento.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No podemos perder a las personas que apuesten por ti, ya tenemos la primera parte que es una alianza llamativa, necesitamos que tú seas el foco de atención. Y tengo una muy buena idea — la vi guiñarme un ojo y supe que era una muy, muy mala idea.

Quizás, y solo quizás, nunca debí preguntar.

* * *

 **Riley Wood , 16 años. Distrito 9**

* * *

Me reacomodo en el sillón dejando las piernas en el respaldo y la cabeza en el reposabrazos, haciendo que Thallis frunza el entrecejo.

—Siéntate bien.

—¿Por qué? Así es más cómodo —respondo altanera y sin levantar la mirada.

Rueda los ojos, pero lo deja pasar, sentándose en el asiento enfrente de mí. Veo que sonríe divertida y vuelve a hablar.

—Cuéntame ¿eres buena para conversar? Lograste conseguir aliados incluso ignorando mis consejos, por lo que pareces demasiado confiada en ti misma —se queda mirándome, esperando mi reacción. Considero mentirle, pero la única afectada sería yo, así que finalmente le respondo.

—¿Bromeas? ¡El único lenguaje que creo saber hablar es el de la espada! De esa fue la manera en que conseguí aliados...

—Entonces tendrás que escucharme si quieres conseguir patrocinadores ¿me oyes? Escucharás mis consejos y acatarás mis órdenes —asiento, removiéndome en mi extraña postura—, comenzando por sentarte bien.

Suspiro y me bajo del sillón dando una voltereta, como solía hacer en casa cuando era más pequeña.

—Ya va siendo hora de que te comportes como es debido ¡serás la hija del alcalde del distrito, pero eres una grosera de primera cada que hablas!

—¡Perdona si no prefiero fingir ser una educada señorita de sociedad con todo lo que me rodea!

—Como sea, dejémonos de eso un instante y volvamos con lo primero que te pregunté: del 1 al 10 ¿qué tan buena eres para hablar?

—¿La lechuga es un número? —Vuelve a fruncir el entrecejo, pidiéndome seriedad, así que agrego—. No soy demasiado comunicativa, prefiero que no se metan en mi vida privada y son contadas las personas que verdaderamente me importan.

—Ser cerrada aquí podría ser una herramienta de doble filo: hasta ahora lo que la audiencia ha visto de ti es a una chica que lloró cuando salió cosechada, pero que lució hermosa (aunque no deslumbrante) en el desfile, y que obtuvo un 6 en el entrenamiento. Todavía no saben quién es Riley Wood, y eso es precisamente lo que debemos darles —dice juntando las manos—. ¿Cómo eres cuando no te comportas como la chica maleducada que se ha presentado a los entrenamientos? ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente al pensar en tu casa?

—Mi conejo mascota —¿por qué no decirle que cada que tomo una espada pienso en mi abuelo? ¿Que al ver un vestido bonito pienso en mi amiga?

—¿Enserio? ¿Te gustan los conejos? —Parece que toma interés en el tema.

—Es mi animal favorito, tengo a mi mascota desde hace un tiempo.

—Si es tu animal favorito, tendrás problemas para matar y comer uno en la arena ¿sabes?

—No quiero ni pensar en eso ahora —respondo sacudiendo la cabeza—, ¿de qué me servirá pensar en mi mascota para impresionar a los capitolinos?

—¡De mucho! ¿En qué es lo primero que piensas al pensar en un conejo?

—Que comen poco y cagan mucho.

—¿Decías?

—Que son tiernos, pequeños y adorables... —Comienzo a enumerar pensando en mi mascota, pero creyendo entender la idea de Thallis, pero no creo que funcione—, son simpáticos y llenos de vida.

—La Riley que lloró en su cosecha fue recibida con ternura por muchos capitolinos, y creo que podríamos seguir explotando esa imagen. —Asiento emocionada, mientras ella sigue hablando—. Te comportarás agradable y dulce, tierna (pero no inmadura, niña, que tienes dieciséis) al igual que un conejo ¿me sigues?

—Sí... —Digo, a manera de que entienda que quiero sugerir algo.

—Apóyate en Venus y lo que ella te pregunte, déjate llevar por sus sugerencias y preguntas alegres. Mantén la simpatía y...

—Oye espera... —Por lo visto alguien no entendió la indirecta.

—Es tu mejor oportunidad de conseguir patrocinadores, así que...

—¡Carajo! Déjame hablar ¿quieres?

Me mira, ofendida por haberla hecho callar, pero se traga sus palabras y me deja hablar.

—Voy a comportarme, sí. Intentaré lucir todo lo simpática y tierna que se pueda, también. Pero ¿que nunca has tenido un conejo de mascota?

—Nunca Riley, y no está entre mis planes.

—Pues bien, déjame decirte que no son todo amor y ternura —añado levantando el dedo índice—. Mi conejo es pequeño, tierno, simpático y todo eso, pero es más de lo que crees. Es rápido, puede esconderse de mí con facilidad cuando intento vestirle con trapos viejos. Se sabe defender: una vez intentaron robarlo de mi casa para jugarme una broma y la chica casi termina sin oreja.

—Bien, entonces ¿qué le dirás a Venus? —Su mirada me invita a innovar, a soltar una frase que defienda el honor de mis conejos y, mucho más importante, el mío...

—"No sé Venus, puede ser que yo sea como un conejo: puede resultar bonito, incluso inofensivo. Pero déjame decirte que los conejos muerden a pesar de su dulzura, y esta conejita no caerá sin pelear"

* * *

 **Bounder Leger, 17 años. Distrito 4**

* * *

Owain me mira con el ceño fruncido, las manos en las rodillas y una mueca que no se interpretar en los labios. Resopla. Me ha citado en el salón del apartamento desde las nueve de la mañana y a pesar de que llegué media hora después, me ha tenido sentada por más de hora y media.

Resoplo. Entonces habla:

―Muy bien muéstrame que puedes hacer― le miro con la boca abierta, indignada.

Me levanto casi enfurecida del sillón y me dirijo a mi habitación, rebusco entre las ropas que están dispuestas y elijo un vestido rosa pálido esponjado, me lo pongo y salgo del cuarto, antes de llegar frente a Owain, compongo una sonrisa dulce y radiante, me siento delicadamente y con la voz más dulce que puedo lograr, le digo:

― Buenas tardes, un placer conocerle —sonrío.

Owain me mira, sonríe de lado, se levanta y dice un claro y enfatizado _NO_ con su profunda voz.

― De nuevo, desde arriba.

Regreso a la habitación, esta vez, pruebo con un vestido azul de gasa, intentando ser cautivadora.

― No, otra vez.

Empiezo a molestarme.

Uso un vestido verde mar, con una abertura en el lado izquierdo de la pierna, intento ser seductora, y tampoco le convence. Utilizo un conjunto lila pastel de falda con tirantes y camisa blanca, con un moño a juego en el cuello, intento ser infantil y adorable, pero tampoco le gusta.

Lo intento una y otra vez, usando miles de facetas, todas las que puedo fingir y ninguna parece gustarle.

― Otra vez ― casi me grita―. Intenta no ser tan superficial.

Regreso a la habitación y me tiro en la cama, llamo al avox para que me traiga algo dulce, con mucha azúcar.

Si los chicos me vieran, seguro se partirían de la risa. Hassn se burlaría de mí, Jody probablemente se quedaría sentado mirándome, retándome a hacer algo y Gillian simplemente jugaría con los vestidos.

Decido que todas esas facetas no son la Bounder que ellos conocían, ni la chica que le coqueteó descaradamente a los Vigilantes.

Entonces recuerdo a la fogosa profesional del Dos, a la encantadora chica del Cinco, la enigmática del Seis. La dócil florecilla del Tres, y me doy cuenta que ninguna de ellas estaría fingiendo ser alguien que no es.

Me levanto de un tirón y tomo del suelo una falda amplia color verde fosforito, unas botas de amarre alto estilo deportivo y una camiseta de algodón blanca.

Salgo, casi dando saltitos, revoloteando la coleta que me he hecho.

Me dejo caer como si nada en el sillón frente a mi mentor.

― Si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos a mi modo ― digo cuando me dejo caer en el sillón.

Owain sonreí ínfimamente y empieza a atacarme con preguntas sencillas en primera instancia, las cuales contesto con ingenio y algunas que otras bromas, aprovecho para sacar a la luz mi lado seductor combinándolo con sarcásticas insinuaciones sexuales, incomodando por momentos a mi mentor.

― Última pregunta: cuéntanos un poco de tu alianza ― dice con seriedad, yo sonrío.

―Pues a uno de ellos lo conocerán en un momento ¿vieron que pequeño es? Y hay otros dos, son hermosos e inteligentes, estoy más que encantada con ellos.

Owain continua con más preguntas hasta que el timbre del elevador nos interrumpe, y por el atraviesan ambos estilistas y equipos de preparación, tan iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Mi estilista, la misma a la que se le ocurrió que mi cabello se vería mejor de azul que de rojo, me arrastra a la habitación con el pretexto de sacar medidas más exactas porque aparentemente en tres días he engordado.

― ¡Pero que espartajo tienes encima niña! ¡Mira que horrible color!

― Lo dice quien lo usó el día del desfile—replico enfadada.

― ¡Que voy a hacer contigo!

― Tu trabajo, y sin convertirme en un payaso por favor. Esta falda me gusta, ¿puedes hacer hago similar? ― Ella me mira horrorizada por haber puesto en duda sus habilidades. Muevo impaciente el pie mientras ella toma todas las medidas que necesita, cuando termina y corre al escritorio por su cuaderno de bocetos, me subo a la cama y brinco, salto y doy algunas piruetas para sacarla de quicio un poco.

Cuando finaliza, con la cara roja y los ojos desquiciados, las manos cubiertas de carboncillo, me muestra su trabajo.

Suspiro cuando lo visualizo en mí, me encanta, le sonrió y alzo la mano derecha, donde reposa la cinta de Faye, veo el entendimiento en sus ojos dorados, y por primera vez, pienso que no es tan estúpida como el resto de los capitolinos.

* * *

 **Amber Thousen, 16 años. Distrito 1**

* * *

– ¿Entonces se operan las raíces? – pregunto a Dimitri, llena de interés.

Lo que comenzó con una clase de elegancia y etiqueta pronto derivó en una amena conversación sobre el Capitolio y su modo de vida. No he podido evitarlo, tanto mi padre como mi madre me enseñaron demasiado sobre estilismo y clase como para pasar las pruebas de mi escolta sin despeinarme. Y tengo demasiada curiosidad por los capitolinos. Comenzamos hablando de estilo y ropa, para luego pasar por el peinado, también intenté preguntarle sobre la comida, pero él hizo una mueca y rehusó contestarme.

– No necesariamente, pero es el mejor modo de tener un pelo colorido para siempre. Las modas son muy volubles, Amber, creo que puedes darte una idea en base a que me he teñido año tras año– dice mientras señala el violeta que cubre su pelo, lo he visto en algunos escoltas aparte de él. Es bonito –. Lo que hace que sus seguidores opten por métodos menos drástico— continúa él—. Un tinte en la peluquería, el baño de color… Tenemos estilistas dotados para ello. Te gusta mi color, ¿verdad? – asiento con una gran sonrisa–. ¿Te gustaría tenerlo en un futuro? – niego con la cabeza.

– Creo que preferiría mechas azules o rosas. Me quedarían bien con el rubio. Aunque prefiero no pensar mucho en ello— me recuesto en el sofá jugando con mi pelo, distraída. Estoy desanimada, creía poder conseguirlo, pero el ver mi nota me hace dudar. Iris intentó tranquilizarme diciéndome que así no querrán matarme. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en mi familia y que les he decepcionado. Soy profesional, debería haber conseguido más. Dimitri arquea una ceja.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿no crees poder conseguirlo? Yo te veo con mucho potencial — me sonríe intentando animarme.

– Pues debes de ser el único— refunfuño sin humor. En mi distrito nunca me han valorado, siempre ha sido mi hermana la luchadora, la más hábil, la más fuerte… A mí nunca me han mirado. Solo mi padre, que nos apoya a las dos por igual. No me sirve.

– ¿No te creen hábil en tu distrito? – Se extraña mi escolta y yo niego con la cabeza. – Pues deberían. La agresividad y la fuerza siempre son lo mejor –asiento sin saber que decir. Quiero abrirme, pero no sé si es la persona adecuada. No tardo mucho en decidir que me da igual.

– ¿Recuerdas la chica que intentó subir en mi lugar? – él asiente, sereno –. Es mi hermana. La quiero mucho, pero me sobreprotege. Supongo que no lo hace adrede, pero eso junto a que es la más hábil del distrito, hace que me sienta opacada. Nadie me nota. Creía que los juegos valdrían para hacer resaltar mi fortaleza. Pero está visto que no— hago una mueca y agacho la cabeza, evitando su mirada. Odio que otros me vean débil, pero no puedo evitarlo.

– Lo harán si vences, y no por sacar un siete significa que no vayas a hacerlo – Dimitri posa sus manos sobre las mías–. No todos los vencedores fueren feroces, los hay rápidos, astutos, manipuladores, carismáticos… Algunos incluso vencieron por suerte. Se trata de buscar tu punto fuerte y aprovecharlo – me quedo mirándole pestañeando, no le falta razón.

– Gracias– digo con una fina sonrisa.

Él me sonríe, mostrando todos los dientes, alegre, y dice:

– No me las des, solo hago mi trabajo – se levanta con elegancia de su sitio –. Iré a buscar a Iris— asiento, con mi entusiasmo renovado, pero antes de que salga de la sala lo detengo.

– ¡Dimitri! – se gira hacia mí, expectante—. No le des mucha importancia a mi tema, ¿quieres? No quiero hacerte perder esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes– se queda observándome y finalmente sonríe de nuevo.

– No lo haré– sentencia.

Iris recién llega, observándome con el ceño fruncido y aparta mi escolta para discutir con él. Los observo cuchichear y señalarme alguna vez, pero él termina por negar, todavía con esa confiada y despreocupada sonrisa. Mi mentora no parece muy convencida, pero lo deja partir, e ingresa a la sala.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –le pregunto, extrañada. Ella me observa sus ojos teñidos de sospecha.

– No lo sé ¿Te interesa nuestro escolta? –la pregunta me coge tan desprevenida que siento que me ruborizo. Me encojo de hombros.

– No lo sé. Intento no pensar en ello. No morir es más importante—. Recuerdo mi padre recomendándome que reprima mis sentimientos. Ella asiente, satisfecha

– Bien, escúchame, los capitolinos son frívolos y superficiales. Y tú, potencialmente entusiasta y halagadora. Los ganarás con palabras dulces y cumplidos. No es un enfoque profesional, pero te convendrá. No puedes ser feroz con un siete— hago una mueca, pero no protesto. Tiene mucha razón, podría funcionar y eso no hace más que animarme más.

Dimitri tiene razón, puedo conseguirlo, nota alta o no.

* * *

 **Brandon Ashcroft, 14 Años. Distrito 7**

* * *

Yo y Pondlily estamos en la terraza del apartamento en el centro de entrenamiento. A ella le gusta este sitio, venimos a él cada vez que ha querido prepararme para cualquier cosa. Me mira fijamente a los ojos mientras revuelve un cóctel tropical con su palillo. Su sonrisa es dulce como la miel, pero a su vez contagia espanto.

—Brandon, no puedes ser tan orgulloso si quieres sobrevivir en estos juegos. No debes olvidar que es un programa de televisión y que debes seducir al público.

—No sé hacer eso. Soy como soy.

—Lo sé, todos los chicos de tu distrito son duros de pelar. Tengo bastante experiencia en el tema, pero es importante que cambies de actitud.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Hay que sumergirse en el alma del Capitolio y de sus habitantes. Entender su alma.

—No entiendo nada de lo que me dices… hablas raro —le arrojo una mirada furibunda.

—De acuerdo —Pondlily emite una risita—, pues tienes que gustarles. Debes ser su atracción y hacer que tengan pasión por ti. Que hablen de ti en todo momento.

—No sé cómo hacer eso.

—Entendiendo cómo son ellos —señala hacia la excelsa ciudad—. El Capitolio está construido a través del lujo y la elegancia. Todos los edificios que puedes ver hasta el horizonte están construidos bajo su forma de ser. Debes ser como esos edificios, elegante y grácil.

—Eso es muy complicado.

—Mira, ponte de pie.

Mi escolta me guía en varios movimientos extraños. Se coloca a mi espalda. Al principio hago el amago de apartarla, pero ella se ríe e insiste. Noto el perfume que lleva encima. Es extraño y delicioso, mejor que el aroma del bosque. Su aliento roza mis mejillas. La verdad que empiezo a ruborizarme. Me hace moverme delante de un espejo y empiezo a darme cuenta que es la manera en que se mueve la gente del Capitolio que sale en la pantalla. Me siento extraño actuando de esa manera. Es como si fuese otra persona, como si no fuese yo. Una imagen en la pantalla.

Me hace sentar de determinada manera. Adoptar una postura aristocrática y mayestática. Adoptar una actitud intimidante no me cuesta tanto, pero encuentro altamente difícil hacerlo de forma grácil, o aquello que ella dice ser elegante. Me enseña a caminar, a mostrar mi ferocidad o mi entusiasmo. Quiere que parezca que realmente estoy emocionado de participar en estos juegos. Algo que me perturba y que intento imitar con el solo objetivo de sobrevivir.

Luego me hace repetir varias frases. Cuida mucho la entonación y en la manera de hablar. No quiere que parezca un bobo o un paleto. Debo asemejarme a gran guerrero valiente y altivo. Soy del distrito 7 y la fuerza es mi insignia. No soy un tributo de los distritos ricos, pero somos conocidos por nuestra fuerza. Ella insiste que es importante mostrar el alma de mi distrito, pero al mismo tiempo saber hacerlo como un chico del Capitolio. Realmente todo es muy confuso, pero solo me dejo guiar.

Contengo mi rabia, porque no quiero parecerme a ninguno de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero morir. Soy consciente que ese será mi final más probable, pero la única esperanza de supervivencia depende de caer bien a los habitantes del Capitolio. Son mi enemigo, pero debo parecer todo lo contrario.

Cuando soy capaz de hablar como ellos, me guía a combinar los movimientos que he aprendido con su forma de comunicarse. Esto ya es realmente farragoso. Es horrible actuar como ellos. Cuando al fin consigo lograrlo, ella me filma para poderme ver en pantalla. Me muestra mis errores y volvemos a la carga, una y otra vez, sin parar.

La última vez que me veo en la pantalla, me siento un monstruo del Capitolio. No soy yo. Pero lo que más me aterroriza es que el día que salga en la pantalla, Shaleen crea que me han mutilado antes de entrar en la arena. Mi rostro y me cuerpo están ya deformados, mucho antes de que lo haga una espada, una flecha o un cuchillo en los juegos.

—Bueno, querido Brandon —Me regala una sonrisa dulce—. Creo que empiezas a parecer uno de los nuestros.

—¿Lo he hecho bien?

Me recorre una gota de sudor gélido con sus palabras. Temo que al final lo hayan logrado. Soy un niño del Capitolio.

* * *

 **Magdie Dethaniel, 18 años. Distrito 10**

* * *

Camino hacia Gigi, usando unos tacones tan excéntricos como los suyos, y tomo elegantemente su mano.

— ¡Y la vuelta, no olvides la vuelta! —giro sacudiendo mi cabello y ella suelta un chillido de emoción.

—Dime que habrá asientos, estos zapatos son incómodos.

—Obvio que los habrá, es una entrevista ¡duh! —mueve su mano haciendo que sus pulseras suenen—. Más vale que salga de maravilla, porque el puntaje de la prueba fue…casi me da un _heart attack_.

Lo último me lo susurra en el oído, supongo que para que quede grabado en mi subconsciente.

Practicamos de nuevo, camino nuevamente hacia Gigi, le tomo la mano y doy una vuelta lenta meciendo mi pelo. Hace notar su emoción con pequeños saltitos.

—Recuerda querida, hacer notar tu simpatía, inocencia… —se queda en blanco mientras hace gestos con sus finas manos—. Orgullo de venir del Distrito 10, fortaleza…

Su mirada soñadora me provoca soltar una risa. Me imagino a Leodán formando una sonrisa en los brazos de Arnaud. Suspiro, los extraño tanto.

—Recuerda: teniendo patrocinadores, más posibilidades hay de llegar a casa —recita Gigi para darme ánimos—. Además, de seguro con tu belleza, ya tienes unos cuantos.

—Lo tengo en mente todo el tiempo —Observo la pulserita de mi bebé. Volveré al distrito, y llenare de besos a ambos. Nos mudaremos y conseguiremos una bella casa. Donde no escaseará la comida. Seremos felices.

Le entrego sus zapatos a Gigi, "¡al fin libres!" digo en mi mente al ver mis pies fuera de esa curva rara que tienen los tacones.

Gigi saca sus cartas donde tiene anotadas algunas frases carismáticas.

—Recuerda, un chiste de autoburla podría servir bastante. Sé que no es muy lindo ese detalle, pero es agradable.

Su última frase me enreda un momento. Prosigue con consejos de una sonrisa bonita, historia de vida, planes futuros…

Noto a Rossen, mi mentora, salir de su habitación. Se sirve jugo y se sienta junto a nosotras.

—Gigi, ¿Me harías el favor de dejarme a solas un poco con Magdie?

Nuestra escolta, la mira un poco ofendida, pero termina cediendo y se dirige dónde Zachary.

—El plan resultó —le recuerdo, la nota baja que obtuve fue obviamente a propósito.

—Afortunadamente sí, ahora no deberías preocuparte mucho porque los profesionales te den caza. Y los más débiles no dudaran en atacar a una chica más débil, pero todos sabemos aquí que eres bastante fuerte y observadora.

Su mirada seria transmite sabiduría. Toma un sorbo de su vaso y me vuelve a mirar con sus hermosos ojos. De diferente color debido a un golpe, según me contó.

— No dudaré en golpearlos.

—Está bien ser segura, pero recuerda que tampoco es bueno el confiarse. Ahora, el tema por el que vine. ¿Qué han planeado para la entrevista?

—Gigi me aconsejó dar una sonrisa, transmitirá carisma según ella. Convertirme en una inocente chica que planea volver para lograr ser feliz.

—Dudo que cueste mucho eso. Deséchalo. Cambia eso por tu faceta decidida, orgullo de ser quien eres, fortaleza. Les encantará.

Me muestra un dibujo de una hermosa mandala. Los detalles son tantos que me cuesta entenderlos. Se nota que es su pasatiempo favorito.

—Prometo que un día podremos dibujar una ambas.

Promesas son promesas. No quiero morir en la Arena. No me gustaría el futuro de Arnaud y Leodan sin mí junto a ellos. Y mi familia… tengo asuntos que arreglar con ellos.

Rossen toma de su vaso. Dice que me enfoque en demostrar mi fuerza, ante todo ser fuerte, porque sabe que lo soy.

—Tu astucia, también debe estar a flor de piel. Eso hará que varios echen las manos al fuego por ti.

—Tranquila, conmigo esta todo cubierto y listo— le sonrío.

Rossen se levanta para ir a buscar más jugo y le pregunto si me puede traer uno a mí.

Leodán aún no va a su primer día de escuela, quiero estar ahí y desearle todo el éxito posible. Ver como desarrolla su personalidad mientras Arnaud y yo nos enamoramos cada día. Como cuando lo conocí.

Con mi familia, sentí que el tiempo fue poco, pensar que la situación de la despedida no hubiera pasado si no hubiera dejado mi hogar junto a la rabia que me daba la situación. Aun así, sé que los perdonaría un día.

Rossen me trae el jugo y ambas nos tomamos un sorbo, naranja, mi fruta favorita desde que llegué aquí. Si pudiera, plantaría un árbol en el patio de la casa. Podría tomar un jugo cada día.

—Se cuidadosa con los tuyos. Recuerda que la traición no sirve nada más que para hacerse añicos. Como los profesionales de mis juegos.

En los octavos juegos, la del Uno asesinó a todos excepto al del cuatro. Este término cazándola. No permitiré eso en mi alianza. Por mi bien.

* * *

 **Mana Prescott, 17 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

—Issel nos espera en diez, creo que ya va a terminar con Mazer— digo en cuanto entro a mi habitación.

Mi mirada se dirige automáticamente a mi cama. Como supuse, Lectro está ahí, en una posición extraña en la que su cabeza queda colgando al final de la cama, mientras escribe de forma veloz.

—¿Qué tan necesario es que te acompañe y deba soportar a Issel?— pregunta mientras me mira con expresión aburrida.

—Pues teniendo en cuenta que eres mi mentor y eso…— cruzo mis brazos y le envío una mirada envenenada. Issel dijo que era demasiado importante que me "preparara" para la entrevista, pero el estar a solas con ella no me emociona—. Si te sirve de consuelo, a ella tampoco le agradas— dirijo mis ojos al techo, en realidad, creo que la asusta.

—Me alegro— está frente a mí cuando lo dice. Estoy por darme la vuelta y emprender marcha cuando su mano en mi muñeca me toma desprevenida, obligándome a girar. Sus ojos están entrecerrados y su ceño fruncido. No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cercanía, por lo que el calor que de repente siento en mis mejillas me sorprende y enoja al mismo tiempo. Me suelto con brusquedad y estoy por protestar cuando vuelve a hablar.

—Desde el primer día de entrenamiento la expresión en tus ojos ha cambiado. Tus ojeras están muy marcadas, así que aseguro que no has dormido bien desde ese día. ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?

Me sorprenden sus palabras y no sé qué decir. Dirijo mi mirada a mi muñeca, mientras acaricio la cinta anudada ahí. Es verdad, desde mi encuentro con mamá no he vuelto a estar tranquila. Pero... ¿cómo podría estarlo? La he anhelado tanto que pensar en la mirada que me dirigió esa tarde solo me hace necesitar a Lewis y su suave pelaje en el cual acurrucarme.

—Seguramente no es mi asunto, pero escúchame— su voz me saca de mis pensamientos—. Sea lo que sea que te perturba, primero asegúrate de salir con vida de la Arena para preocuparte. No pierdas el rumbo, si mueres no vas a poder resolver nada.

Se ha acercado a la puerta mientras hablaba y sus palabras me dejan helada. Tiene razón, si quiero saber qué pasó con mamá, tengo que sobrevivir primero. Por papá, por Lewis, por ella y, sobretodo, por mí. Le dirijo una mirada seria, sabe que lo he entendido, por lo que me da una pequeña sonrisa. Abre la puerta y me hace un gesto con la quijada.

—Vamos, tenemos dos minutos, veinte segundos.

Issel nos espera sentada en el living de la sala del distrito, con té y bocadillos. Me acomodo en el sofá más alejado y Lectro a mi lado, mientras apoya su cabeza en su mano y lanza una mirada aburrida a la escolta.

—Escúchame bien querida, lo que viene mañana es demasiado importante como para que lo arruines—ruedo mis ojos ante tan dulce actitud.

—Siempre tan agradable.

—Me preocupo por ti, aunque no lo creas. Mazer al menos tiene a Kelvin, que es un encanto. Pero tú, bueno, tienes a eso de ahí—dirige una mirada con cierta repulsión a Lectro que le sonríe de una forma que la hace sentarse aún más recta —. No podía dejar que de él y su encanto nulo dependiera tu desenvolvimiento en la entrevista—su mirada está cargada de una falsa pena que solo me provoca indiferencia—. Un "gracias" nunca está de más ¿sabes? ¡Hasta regañé a Callix por el feo atuendo que te hizo para el desfile! Mira que no puedo creer que lo hiciera. ¿Cómo llamarías la atención de patrocinadores así? — ha destrozado la galleta en sus manos. Sus cambios de actitud me divierten a veces.

—Bueno, continuemos, ya desperdiciamos cinco minutos con trece segundos— Issel le dirige una mirada llena de resentimiento en lo que susurra "fenómeno".

—Créeme, te verás de ensueño. ¡Encandilarás a más de uno! — ha empezado a recrear el traje con sus brazos—. Debes cuidar tu actitud, ser agradable, quizás si intentas una pose sensual sin dejar de sonreír…— no parece que tenga intención de parar de hablar, por lo que dirijo una mirada suplicante a Lectro.

—Creo que es mejor explotar lo que tenemos que perder tiempo con lo que no.

—Explícate— demanda Issel.

—Sus ojos transmiten un aire de misterio atrapador ¿por qué no jugar con eso y el silencio? —le dirijo una mirada curiosa. ¿Lo dirá en serio? —. No dar respuestas concretas, evadir preguntas de una forma inteligente y así.

No sé en qué momento se acercó, pero, cuando me doy cuenta, Issel está pegada a mí con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

—Tu indiferencia puede serte de ayuda con Venus— se aleja —. Y tu traje esconde un precioso secreto— suena perturbadoramente feliz, lo que me inquieta un poco —. ¡Muy bien! Haremos eso.

* * *

 **Adeline Greengrass, 17 años. Distrito 8**

* * *

Me siento cerca al ventanal de mi habitación para ver el horizonte. Más allá de esta ventana, de estos edificios y montañas, más, mucho más allá; está Hope, mi esperanza y motivación para ganar.

Sé que necesito mejorar mis probabilidades de supervivencia en la arena. Los días de entrenamiento han pasado demasiado rápido, al igual que las pruebas ante los vigilantes. Me hubiera gustado mostrar mejor mis habilidades, pero me puse nerviosa y terminé con una demostración medianamente aceptable. Aún no he dado lo mejor de mí, sólo espero poder mostrar algo más al público el día de las entrevistas.

Recapitulando mis logros, puedo decir que estoy orgullosa de mi numerosa alianza. Todos tenemos habilidades distintas, así que puedo decir que vamos por buen camino. Si todo va según lo planeado, podremos sobrevivir el primer día en la Arena. No podemos ser ambiciosos, porque eso puede darnos una gran decepción, en cambio, lo mejor es vivir un día a la vez, mantener la cabeza fría y la desesperación a raya.

Los demás tributos no dudarán en matarnos, en especial los profesionales, así que no es momento para moralismos o sentimientos de culpa. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para sobrevivir. Incluso a costa de mí misma.

 **. . .**

Encantadora, elegante y sofisticada. Así quieren mostrarme mi mentora y escolta frente a Venus. Ellos han visto en mí un gran potencial, y yo, aunque no muy segura, les sigo la corriente. Quieren que con mi presencia, el público quede inmerso en un cuento de hadas. Aún no sé cómo será eso posible, pero tengo que lograrlo a como dé lugar.

La sesión de la mañana que incluía etiqueta y protocolo con Gerald ha terminado, me falta aún una larga tarde con Della. He aprendido a caminar, hablar con soltura y delicadeza, a ser simpática mirando a la presentadora y a sonreír sin que se me caiga la quijada frente al público. Debo medir cada uno de mis movimientos, ya que debo aparentar ser una elegante chica de ciudad. Gerald ha insistido en que nunca jamás debo dejar que mi estrato se note. Debe ser algo importante para que lo haya repetido 50 veces por hora.

― ¿Preparada para otra sesión? ― Me pregunta Della entrando a mi cuarto.

― Sí ―sonrío animada. Sé que tengo que dar lo mejor de mí.

― Venus es reconocida por su aversión a los tributos, así que no esperes ninguna indulgencia de su parte.

― No lo haré.

― Necesitas mantener la calma cuando respondas sus preguntas, recuerda que sólo son pocos minutos, pero son muy valiosos para conseguirte patrocinadores en la arena.

― ¿De dónde sacaremos esos patrocinadores?

― No te preocupes por eso, déjamelo a mí. Si haces una buena presentación, no necesitaré buscarlos, ellos vendrán a mí.

― Está bien.

― ¿Tienes algún secreto que no quieras que sepan los demás? ― Pregunta mirándome fijamente ― Porque si lo tienes, Venus no dudará en sacarlo a flote. Para adelantarnos a ella, necesito que formulemos una estrategia dado el caso.

Claro que tengo secretos, demasiados como para poder ocultarlos fácilmente. Después de pensarlo, resuelvo contarle a groso modo mi historia para que pueda ayudarme.

Le cuento acerca de los abusos de mi padre, de mi hija, sus orígenes, la muerte de mi madre a manos de su esposo, mi huida de casa con Hope siendo bebé, y la posterior ejecución de él al aceptar su culpa.

― ¿Alguien además de mí, sabe que Hope es tu hija? ― dice después de quedar un tanto sorprendida por mi relato. Nunca le había dicho la verdad a nadie, y que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, me generó una angustia casi asfixiante.

― No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero seguro mi vecina Alma lo sospecha. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

― Debemos mantener en secreto lo de tu padre abusivo. Lo de la muerte de tu madre es inevitable, y seguiremos manteniendo tu secreto con respecto a tu hija. Si Venus se pone muy insistente, le dices que quedaste embarazada de tu primer amor y que lo has mantenido en secreto hasta el momento ― asiento automáticamente, puesto que la garganta se me ha cerrado completamente. Es una apuesta arriesgada, sólo espero poder mantener la calma si algo malo ocurre.

― Es importante que nunca, pero nunca, pierdas la sonrisa y ― agrega después de un momento ―, tienes que mostrar mucha seguridad frente al público. No queremos mostrar a nadie muerto de miedo justo antes de entrar a la arena.

― Sí.

― No respondas con monosílabos, da una elocuente respuesta.

― Está bien.

―Sofisticada, elegante y encantadora― repite mi mentora.

Esas tres palabras se quedan grabadas en mi mente durante el resto del día.

* * *

 **Regulus Gold, 17 años. Distrito 6**

* * *

Salgo con mi padre a la pequeña terraza de su habitación. Después de pasar la mañana con mi madre, es hora de prepararme para la entrevista de mañana.

Tomo asiento en una de las sillas de jardín, pero mi padre se queda de pie.

―Mañana tienes la entrevista con Venus ―empieza mi padre ―. Es tú última oportunidad para dejar una muy buena impresión en el público antes de ingresar en la Arena y no quiero que vuelvas a montar una escenita como la que hiciste frente a los vigilantes.

No le contesto, sólo me cruzo de brazos. Fue imposible contener mi rabia en la prueba de ayer, lo que nos hicieron a mi madre y a mí es imperdonable y es culpa del Capitolio.

Mi padre se frustra ante mi silencio, se pasa las manos por el cabello hasta dejarlas en su nuca y estalla ― ¡Diablos Reg! Estoy tratando de mantenerte con vida para que eches todo a perder. ¿No crees que yo también estoy molesto? ―me grita ― ¡Me quieren quitar a mi hijo y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo!

―De acuerdo papá, discúlpame, haré todo lo que me digas ―le respondo para calmarlo.

Él respira hondo y se sienta frente a mí:

―No fue mi intención gritarte así…

―Está bien papá, lo entiendo.

La puerta corrediza se abre y entra Angelic:

― ¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí mis dos chicos! Fue una pesadilla trabajar con Rail, creo que esa chica es un caso perdido ―nos dice.

Yo sólo ruedo los ojos, pero mi padre me hace una señal para que me quede callado. Angelic camina frente a mí, moviendo un poco más las caderas y besa a mi padre, para su sorpresa.

―¿Qué haces? No es el momento ―le dice.

El silencio de Angelic respecto a lo de mi madre le está costando caro a papá, lo que se suponía sería sólo una noche, ella decidió malinterpretarlo y convertirlo en una relación.

―¡Oh Dany! Reg es parte de la familia ― le dice ella y yo me volteo, tratando de aguantarme la risa, después se gira para verme.

―Dany y yo hemos platicado y creo que lo mejor es que saques tu parte capitolina que dejaste oculta en algún lado, tienes que recordarles a los habitantes de aquí que eres uno de ellos, que eres su representante en la Arena y empezaremos por recuperar tu acento.

…

Mi color de cabello y ojos fueron mi pesadilla cuando llegué al Distrito 6, pero creo que lo peor de todo fue mi acento capitolino porque me hacía blanco de burlas de muchos de mis compañeros en la escuela, quienes trataban de imitarme. Recuerdo que pasé semanas con mi abuela, practicando para tratar de eliminarlo a pesar de sus protestas de que no debía sentirme mal por mi origen.

Yo odiaba estar ahí, extrañaba a mis amigos, mis primos, pero sobre todo a mi madre y abuelos. Traté de llamarlos por teléfono, pero no me sabía la clave para marcar al Capitolio, un día mi padre me vio y dijo que en su próximo viaje allá, vería la forma de contactarlos conmigo.

Después de las burlas comenzaron a llegar los golpes, pero no comentaba nada en casa para evitarme problemas, hasta que un día que llegué con el ojo morado, creo que ese fue el momento en que supe que realmente le interesaba a mi padre. A pesar de mis protestas habló con el director quién dijo desconocer lo que me hacían muchos alumnos, y a partir de entonces, por un tiempo, mi abuela o papá me esperaban a la salida.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó mi entrenamiento, nos íbamos al cementerio de trenes por las tardes a practicar, y lo primero que me enseño fue defensa personal, como inmovilizar a mis oponentes y noquearlos de un solo golpe.

Meses después, cuando un grupito particular de chicos trató de asaltar a un compañero de mi salón, no perdí oportunidad en poner en práctica lo aprendido, lo que me valió el respeto de muchos en la escuela y me ayudó a hacer verdaderos amigos en el distrito.

…

Paso el resto de la tarde practicando con ellos mi acento, la forma de caminar, y también contestando una lista de preguntas que trae la escolta, menos mal heredé el don de la palabra de mi padre y su carisma, lo que espero me ayuden mañana.

―Venus es una mujer algo difícil de tratar ―me dice Angelic.

―Es una perra y va a ser dura, así que tienes que mantenerte controlado en todo momento ¿de acuerdo? ―comenta mi padre.

Me mandan a descansar ya que mañana me espera un largo día, empezando por los estilistas, para recuperar mi look capitolino que tanto tiempo quise dejar atrás, pero estoy listo para enfrentar o que sea.

* * *

 **Hyden Helling, 18 años. Distrito 12**

* * *

La tardía llegada de Alma apenas es perceptible, pues ni ella ni Beryl nos prestan atención, pero en este momento la ausencia de un mentor me afecta más a mí, pues si Teva controla sus nervios estará bien en la entrevista.

Justamente ayer en la comida, hablábamos al respecto. Milo dijo que nos convendría lucir fuertes, pero no feroces, seguros, pero no engreídos y sobre todo no ofender a nadie porque todos son patrocinadores potenciales y habiendo alianzas más grandes y llamativas tendremos que ganar todos los puntos que podamos. Me hubiera gustado hallar un argumento en contra para no sentirme mal por ser el que está más en desventaja, pero no encontré ninguno.

Fue bueno tener la sensatez de no hacerle un desplante a Timeus, pues me valió que haya aceptado darme consejos para hablar frente a las cámaras, cómo hacer tiempo y cómo quitarle seriedad a una pregunta problemática, entre otras cosas. Anoche estuvimos practicando ejercicios de gesticulación y aunque a Teva le funcionaban, yo me sentía ridículo, nunca se me ha dado fingir entusiasmo, pero al menos soy capaz de fingir tranquilidad o indiferencia, lo que ayudará bastante con las preguntas insolentes que se le ocurran a Venus.

—Mañana me serviría ser Milo— suspiro—. Es nuestro aliado e incluso él cree que soy hosco y difícil.

—Y aun así te buscó. Fuiste quien captó su atención.

—Eso crees— digo rodando los ojos—. Deberías haberte visto con la lanza. Te veías impresionante.

—Oh…el… bueno, el punto es que Timeus tiene razón. Para gustar no solo funciona hacerse el simpático y créeme cuando digo que no tendrías problemas haciéndote el interesante. Mientras mantengas la calma y tengas a raya tus entusiastas pensamientos sobre quienes nos tienen aquí, saldrán bien las cosas.

—Eso espero. Ver a Milo sacar la entrevista adelante me ayudará a tranquilizarme. Al principio tuve mis recelos, pero es persistente, inteligente, fuerte y empiezo a sentirme capaz de pegar el ojo mientras vigila. Tendremos más oportunidades con él.

—Tienen las mismas oportunidades – interrumpe Alma, sorprendiendo incluso a Beryl que levanta la mirada—. Las alianzas no se hicieron para ayudarlos a ganar, sino para hacer más interesante el juego. Ese chico los dejará atrás cuando sea necesario y ustedes harán lo mismo. Deben estar preparados para ello— se dirige hacia mí, levantando una ceja—. ¿Estás listo para eso? ¿La dejaras atrás llegado el momento?

Es mi mentora en teoría y puede hundirme si quiere, pero la realidad es que no aporta nada ni lo hará. He sabido que por la ausencia de Alma, es Beryl quien se encarga de todo. Por eso me enoja su intervención. Es la primera vez que abre la boca para comentar algo de los juegos y lo hace para inyectar veneno en lo que hemos logrado sin su ayuda. Estando así las cosas es mejor soltar la lengua con ella que con Venus.

—Lo haré. Cuando no haya absolutamente nada que pueda hacer y no espero algo diferente de mis aliados— hago una pausa para medir su reacción—. Pero será difícil que no haya absolutamente nada que hacer, casi tendría que estar muerta. Así que no la daré por perdida antes de tiempo y me gustaría no ser el único en la habitación con esa idea.

—No lo eres – confirma mi aliada.

—Entonces los matará el otro chico— insiste Alma.

—Siempre existe esa posibilidad— digo claramente irritado —, pero de momento contamos con su apoyo, el cual ha sido mayor que el tuyo. Si no vas a empezar actuar prefiero que nos dejes seguir.

Pasa un minuto de silencio y el repentino interés de mi mentora se ha derretido, aunque mis palabras no la han afectado en nada. Sin embargo, la mirada de Teva me indica que medita algo.

—¿De verdad lo has pensado? – inquiere

—Es imposible no preguntárselo, pero nos calentaremos la cabeza con eso hasta que estemos entre los últimos y no podremos hacerlo solos.

—Es cierto. Además, es más probable que uno o dos de nosotros queden en el camino por mano de alguien más. Esa fue mi idea al pensar en una alianza.

—Igual. Mi idea es sobrevivir y si no tuviera más opción, es en lo único que pensaría, pero tengo suerte porque voy con alguien a quien quisiera de vuelta en casa si no lo logro. Podemos permitirnos eso, ¿no?

—Podemos. ¿Qué hay con Milo?

—Creo que… le sientan bien las pecas y no me gustaría matarlo— Teva ríe—. Tenía mis reservas respecto a él, pero me gusta como aliado y tiene algo que me falta. No hizo enojar a ninguno de los instructores.

—¿De qué distrito es? — la voz de Beryl nos sorprende poco menos que la de Alma.

—Del nueve— responde Teva.

—Veo que no me hiciste caso, Teva… ¿y cómo se aliaron?

Teva y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. En unos segundos Beryl luce completamente diferente a lo usual. Y sospecho que tendremos mentor.

* * *

 **Geb Orhan, 17 años. Distrito 2**

* * *

Cierro mis puños al punto de casi hacerme daño de solo recordarlo.

Mediocre.

No puedo definirlo con otra palabra.

El número que apareció la noche anterior junto a mi rostro calificando mi desempeño en la prueba ante los vigilantes no puede ser más que eso: un número mediocre.

No logro entenderlo.

Sabía lo que sucedería en la prueba a la perfección, mi tío me habló sobre ello muchas veces. No había razón para sorpresas. El margen de error al tener un nuevo grupo de Vigilantes era la nueva variable a considerar en la ecuación para obtener buenos resultados, éramos conscientes de ello cuando construimos nuestros planes, empero, jamás imaginamos que la diferencia de experiencia pudiera nublarles el juicio al emitir mi calificación.

Planear mi prueba ante los vigilantes siempre fue parte primordial de nuestros planes.

Tenía que hacer que me diferenciaran del resto. Mi tío siempre me decía "muéstrales quién eres" y en consecuencia, hice lo que se esperaría de alguien con mis cualidades, sin embargo, las pruebas no me dieron los resultados que esperaba.

En mi prueba les mostré de lo que era capaz, les revelé lo que podían esperar de mí en la Arena, y no obstante, aquellos vigilantes no supieron apreciar que frente a ellos tuvieron al futuro vencedor por lo que decidieron solo darme una nota apenas por encima de la de los demás cuando está claro que alguien como yo merecía una nota muy superior.

Mi sonrisa se quebró solo por un instante al ver en la pantalla ese número, pero no podía permitirme que lo notaran e inmediatamente me restablecí aunque por dentro estuviera gritando.

Haré que se arrepientan de esa nota... es una promesa.

El reloj en la pared suena de pronto rompiendo mi ensoñación y haciendo más evidente mi espera: casi ha terminado el día y el tío Keb no ha venido a verme.

Después de las pruebas individuales frente a los Vigilantes, como parte de este proceso llamado preparación, se nos otorga un día para tomar medidas de cara a la entrevista. A veces la entrevista revela cosas interesantes que sustentan el apoyo de patrocinadores y en otras, se convierte en la última razón que necesitas para ahuyentar cualquier apoyo si tus notas no habían hecho ya ese trabajo. En mi caso, es solo otra oportunidad de convencer a los indecisos, aunque a estas alturas dudo que existan personas que no apuesten por mí.

Pensar en que no he visto al tío Keb desde nuestro altercado en el tren hace que me preocupe. Su mente no está bien, no me reconoce y que ni siquiera me permita ayudarlo está comenzando a impacientarme

Mi tío Keb debería estar aquí. No es que necesite más preparación después de que tengo bien en claro cuál es la imagen que debo mostrar ante todo Panem, debo ser encantador y ganarme a todos, años de preparación anteceden este acontecimiento y el día de mañana solo ejecutaré otra parte de nuestros planes.

Me levanto dispuesto a ir a buscarlo, no porque necesite al mentor, sino porque busco al hombre detrás de esa fachada: a mi tío, pero en cuanto abro la puerta la escolta parlanchina se interpone en mi camino.

— Geb, quise venir a ver si necesitabas ayuda con tu preparación — dice con esa voz que me saca de quicio.

— No — digo cortante intentado evadirla.

— Has decidido por ti solo el enfoque a presentar... es magnífico.

— No lo hice yo solo, mi tío Keb y yo lo hicimos.

— Pero... el Sr. Orhan no ha estado en el piso desde ayer.

— ¿Desde ayer? — Pregunto maldiciendo internamente ya que ha logrado captar mi atención.

— Sí. No dijo a dónde iba tampoco.

Mi tío Keb se ha ido dejándome solo. Esto no me gusta. Él está molesto por algo que cree que hice, pero está equivocado. Necesito que sepa quién soy, que recuerde lo que planeamos juntos y solo hay una manera de mostrarle que yo soy Geb Orhan, su sobrino y futuro vencedor de estos juegos.

— Bueno, no necesitas mi ayuda...

— Espera, por favor — digo educadamente —. Pensé que quizás... puedas ayudarme a practicar. Con tu conocimiento de la entrevistadora, ¿sería mucho pedir que pudieras apoyarme?... Solo será un momento — pregunto con toda el carisma que poseo sellando mi petición con una sonrisa.

La escolta se lo piensa un momento y cuando sonríe sé que ha creído en mis palabras a pesar de todo lo mal que la he tratado.

— Eres un encanto, con todo gusto te ayudaré.

Le sonrío de vuelta y la dejo pasar para comenzar con esta tortura, pero ya he probado lo que quiero lograr mañana y después de esto, el público caerá rendido ante mí y si tengo suerte, el tío Keb lo hará también.

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 19 años. Segunda al mando**

* * *

Observo la pantalla del teléfono y suspiro. El día no puede comenzar de un modo menos agradable. Cuento hasta tres mientras el nombre "Emma" brilla en la pantalla y me mentalizo para un momento no demasiado agradable que he estado evadiendo desde hace días.

Repito la cuenta aproximadamente cuatro veces hasta que decido que no puedo seguir posponiéndolo.

— ¡Arah! ¡Querida! — Su voz resulta tan empalagosa y falsa como siempre —. ¿Estabas ocupada?

— Algo — respondo esquiva. Ella se ríe falsamente.

— Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante. ¿Cómo va todo?

Me quedo en silencio unos segundos que se me antojan terriblemente incómodos hasta que ella vuelve a repetir la pregunta soltando una risita. Con tono alegre me acusa de ser terriblemente despistada y me pide que llame más seguido. Cosas normales entre madre e hija supongo. Lo cierto es que no es nuestro caso, y ella nunca se interesó demasiado en ser cortés conmigo, o en preguntar sobre mi vida.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — La interrumpo dos segundos antes de que comience a divagar sobre el último retoque que se ha hecho en el rostro.

Una nueva risa, esta vez algo más apagada que las anteriores.

— Necesito dos pases especiales para las entrevistas lo antes posible, y si pudieras conseguirme un pase para conocer a los tributos sería fantástico. Estoy pensando en patrocinar algún tributo y me gustaría…

No la dejo terminar de hablar. Debí suponer que quería algo.

— Olvídalo. No puedo conseguirte un pase especial y aun cuando pudiera no veo razones para hacerlo.

Ella empieza a gritar indignada, así que alejo el teléfono de mi oído. Incluso a la distancia sus chillidos son perfectamente audibles.

— ¿No es que Los Juegos del Hambre son un evento demasiado soso y aburrido para que alguien como tú los vea? — Digo repitiendo las palabras que ella solía usar cada vez que intentaba hacerme desistir de entrar en la Academia.

Ella se queda en silencio por aproximadamente cuatro segundos. Me lo anoto como una victoria personal.

— Estoy segura que puedes conseguir uno — insiste —. Es más, si hablaras con Rowan Greyfox él no tendría problema en darle un pase especial a tu madre ¿no? Después de todo eres la segunda al mando.

— Es mi última palabra. No vuelvas a llamar.

Corto la llamada antes de que ella tenga tiempo de replicar. Ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprendo, era de esperarse que en cuanto se diera cuenta que puede obtener algún beneficio de todo esto Emma llamara. De hecho hasta es extraño que no haya pedido algún pase para ver el desfile de los tributos. Supongo que se debe al hecho de que es una gran fanática de Venus Andros, y que ama la forma en que ella deja en ridículo a los tributos año a año durante las entrevistas.

Intento que no me afecte demasiado el hecho de que ella quiera obtener algún beneficio de Rowan. Siempre supe que eventualmente lo haría.

Me aseguro de poner el teléfono en silencio antes de que ellos lleguen, a sabiendas de lo insistente que puede llegar a ser. De hecho cuando Baco y Yasen llegan, diez minutos después, la pantalla todavía está encendida, mostrando una nueva llamada entrante.

Lo dejo estar y me concentro en lo mío. Podría apagarlo, pero si hay algo que fastidia a Emma es ver que la ignoro deliberadamente.

— Bien, vamos al grano — les digo a ambos —. Quiero ver sus ideas.

— ¿No deberían estar todos? — pregunta Baco mirando la sala de control desierta.

Arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Querías que todas tus ideas fueran rechazadas antes de que termines de decirlas siquiera?

— Por supuesto que no, es sólo que…

— Entonces lo mejor será que comencemos, no estoy dispuesta a seguir perdiendo el tiempo — lo interrumpo —. No voy a robarte tus ideas si es lo que te preocupa.

Yasen y Baco comparten una mirada asustada. Desvió la vista al teléfono. Finalmente la pantalla se ha apagado. Apenas soy consciente de ello, pero vuelvo a respirar con tranquilidad. Ella, al igual que siempre, logra alterarme.

— Bien — intento ser un poco más suave —. Me has dicho que tenías una idea genial, algo nunca antes visto en los Juegos…

Baco sonríe ampliamente.

— Algo memorable.

 **. . .**

— ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

— ¡Me parece una idea fantástica!

— ¡Es una locura!

Lucky y Vanille se levantan al mismo tiempo y se acercan a mí. Retrocedo dos pasos cuando los tengo a ambos encima. Lucky parece capaz de estrangularme en cualquier momento, mientras que Vanille parece capaz de asfixiarme en medio de un abrazo emocionado.

Busco con la mirada a Rowan, pero él me ignora deliberadamente. Cherise nos mira con una sonrisa perdida desde su asiento pero no dice nada. Suelto un bufido. Estoy sola en esto.

— Fue una idea de Baco, y personalmente creo que es una idea muy buena —. El aludido sonríe apenado, sin duda intimidado por los gritos de Lucky.

— Ya es suficiente con que hayamos tenido que aguantar las sesiones privadas. Son tributos. Tributos. ¿Sabes lo qué es eso?

— Perfectamente. Son tributos, tú lo has dicho — concedo —. Son parte fundamental de nuestro trabajo.

— Nuestro trabajo es matarlos — masculla Lucky enojado —. ¿Y ustedes lo que quieren es que tengamos citas con ellos? — pregunta señalándonos a Yasen, Baco y a mí como si estuviésemos locos.

— A mí me parece una idea genial — señala alegremente Vanille mientras empieza a pasar el dedo por su tableta —. ¿Puedo escoger a los míos ahora?

Niego con la cabeza. Apuesto a que Vanille ya los está seleccionando.

— No es así como funciona. Baco explícales por favor.

Él se acomoda un cabello dorado antes de empezar a hablar, visiblemente emocionado.

— Es una idea simple, pero efectiva. Cada uno de ustedes tendrá una cita con alguno de los tributos. Ustedes podrán elegir cual por supuesto — añade dirigiéndole una mirada complaciente a Lucky, que no parece funcionar en lo absoluto.

— ¿Podemos elegir a cualquiera? — pregunta Vanille visiblemente emocionada —. ¿Y qué pasa si elegimos los mismos?

— Pueden elegir a cualquiera sí. Pero de los tributos que les escriban una carta a ustedes.

— ¡¿Qué?!

A decir verdad no sé quién de los dos resulta más gracioso. Si Lucky que está tan enojado que no cabe en sí mismo o si Vanille, que está tan emocionada como una niña de cinco años en un parque de diversiones. Aunque probablemente se emocionaría igual si fuera a uno…

— Los tributos que deseen participar deberán escribirle una carta a aquel con quien deseen tener una cita. Ustedes elegirán en base a esas cartas. Es muy simple ¿no? — finaliza Baco con una sonrisa radiante.

— Hemos estado analizando las últimas encuestas —explica Yasen, nuestro experto en audiencia —. La gente está emocionada al igual que siempre por los Juegos, pero creemos que esto sentará un precedente que nadie podrá igualar. Es algo nunca antes visto en los Juegos.

Vanille por poco brinca de felicidad.

— ¡Apuesto a que yo seré quien reciba más cartas! — exclama ganándose unas cuantas risas.

— Sí, claro, Wasabi — acota Rowan —. Es más, apuesto a que recibirás hoy mismo una carta del chico del tres pidiendo que le tiñas un arcoíris en el cabello para ser tu nuevo gemelo astral.

Ella le dedica una mirada airada.

— Lo tuyo es pura envidia Rowan.

— Bueno, ya — los interrumpo —. Seriamente, ¿qué opinan de esto?

Lucky por supuesto es el primero en estar en contra.

— ¿Qué haremos si a los tributos les pasa algo durante la supuesta cita? ¿O si se escapan? ¿Cómo piensas reemplazarlos en tan poco tiempo?

— Eso no va a pasar. Blair se encargará de coordinar a los agentes de la paz para evitar cualquier accidente o fuga. Laertes por su parte ayudará con algunos circuitos de cámaras que tiene por diferentes lugares.

Vanille se inclina y empieza a murmurar en su oído. Lo dejo pasar. Todavía no entiendo cómo, pero si hay alguien que puede convencerlo de algo es ella. En su lugar me dirijo a Cherise, que hoy parece más perdida de lo usual. Tengo que llamarla tres veces antes de lograr su atención.

— ¿Tú qué piensas Cherise?

Ella sonríe débilmente antes de volver a perderse.

— Es una buena idea.

— ¿Y tú Rowan? — Después de todo es él quien tiene la última palabra. Baco y Yasen, que ha barajado buenos resultados en base a las encuestas, lo miran expectantes.

Él sonríe socarronamente y como siempre termina sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Tú qué piensas?

— ¿Yo? Es una buena idea por supuesto pero quiero saber…

— Entonces adelante.

Lo miro sin comprender.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Después de todo todos sabemos que no será Vanille quien reciba más cartas.

Vanille y Lucky empiezan a protestar al mismo tiempo. Le doy una sonrisa vencedora a Lucky, lo que parece enfurecerlo aún más.

— Bien, asunto cerrado. Lo siguiente en la agenda es la prueba en la arena…

 **. . .**

Tres horas después ya todos se han marchado, Lucky no sin antes lanzarme una última mirada desdeñosa.

Le echo un último vistazo al holograma que representa a la arena. Hemos estado testeando que cada sección reaccione como debe ser y, afortunadamente todo ha resultado bien en su mayoría. Apenas hay detalles menores que arreglar.

Reviso de nuevo la lista en mi tableta. Se supone que para mañana el sistema de sonido estará arreglado y el cañón se oirá perfectamente en la sección 6. Por otro lado estoy completamente segura que Laertes ya estará trabajando para solucionar el asunto con las cámaras en el sector 8.

Probablemente mañana por la mañana ya esté todo listo.

Un maullido me sobresalta. Es Bakaneko, que ha saltado desde el asiento vacío de Lucky y ha empezado a caminar como siempre hace cuando no hay nadie, creyéndose el rey. Pasa frente a mis pies deliberadamente despacio. Me río entre dientes.

— Eres el gato más horrible del universo ¿sabías?

— Bueno, claramente no ha salido favorecido en la repartición de genes, pero tampoco es para que se lo recuerdes todo el tiempo. ¿Qué te ha hecho el horrible gato además de existir?

Ruedo los ojos. Es un secreto a voces que Rowan odia al gato y que el gato lo odia a él. En realidad el gato nos odia a todos, excepto a Lucky quizás.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Acaso no puedo estar aquí?

— Claro que puedes — resoplo —. ¿Qué haces aquí cuando todos se han ido?

Él se ríe quedamente. Hoy parece estar de buen humor. No es precisamente mi caso.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— ¿Vas a responder a todo con una pregunta? — Él asiente —. Estoy revisando los detalles a arreglar. ¿Tú?

— Hago lo mismo.

— Bien. Puedes revisar tranquilo, yo ya terminé — le digo mientras busco desesperadamente la chaqueta liviana que traje hoy. Bakaneko maúlla indignado cuando lo pateo por accidente —. Estúpido gato — murmuro.

Rowan se acerca con una falsa sonrisa inocente, de esas que nunca auguran nada bueno.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir escapándote?

Me toma de los brazos y la chaqueta cae al suelo. Cuando me agacho a recogerla él hace lo mismo.

— No estoy escapando — mascullo —. Te dije que ya he terminado por hoy.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo le llamas al hecho de prácticamente correr cuando notas que nos quedamos solos?

— No estamos solos.

— Ah claro, porque estamos con el horripilante gato que nos podría delatar en cualquier momento ¿no?

Rowan dirige la vista al suelo y la sonrisa se le borra. Levanta la chaqueta y me la pasa, para luego tomar algo plateado del suelo. Se me cae el alma a los pies.

— ¿Qué haces con esto? — Pregunta sosteniendo el brazalete plateado frente a mis ojos.

— No es de tu incumbencia.

Arranco el brazalete de sus manos con dedos temblorosos y me levanto. Él automáticamente me sigue. Ya no hay sonrisas traviesas, y la temperatura de la habitación parece haber descendido varios grados.

— ¿Por qué lo tienes? — Espeta.

Retrocedo un par de pasos y él me sigue. Por todos los medios intento evitar su mirada. No quiero verlo. _No tienes idea Rowan,_ pienso. Retrocedo hasta chocar con algo sólido; el panel de control. Detrás de mí el holograma de la arena parpadea por unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué aun tienes eso? — Vuelve a preguntar.

Evito a toda costa mirar sus ojos cuando respondo.

— No es asunto tuyo lo que yo use o no.

— Arah…

Su mano busca la mía y la entrelaza, con el brazalete en el medio. Requiere de mucho orgullo y fuerza de voluntad no mirarlo y terminar cediendo, pero lo hago. La sensación de nuestras manos unidas evoca recuerdos que estoy segura que no es lo mejor desenterrar.

— Rowan no. Ahora no. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

— Quiero una respuesta. ¿Por qué aun llevas ese brazalete?

— Ahora no — respondo pensando en que pronto me quedaré sin argumentos.

Entonces una alarma suena, Bakaneko maúlla indignado y cuando me giro veo en el holograma la sección 6 desmoronándose. Un rayo cae justo sobre el centro del prado, y la explosión es tan fuerte que hace que las tres casas ubicadas a un costado se desmoronen. Suelto una maldición y aprovecho que Rowan se ha distraído para guardar la pulsera en mi bolsillo.

— A Cherise no le va a gustar esto — sentencio —. Es probable que tengamos que deshabilitar esa sección — digo mirando el reguero de ladrillos rotos, madera y paja que sumado al césped quemado completan un panorama deplorable.

— No tiene por qué enterarse — responde mirando el tablero —. Podemos echarle la culpa al horrible gato.

— Como quieras. Encárgate tú de arreglar este desastre. Yo me largo de aquí.

Ya estoy en la puerta cuando él se gira.

— Arah, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Asiento y me marcho. Sé que no la tendré. Nunca la he tenido cuando se trata de Rowan Greyfox.

Intento convencerme de que, mientras pueda posponer esto durante los Juegos, todo marchará medianamente bien. Después de todo ya falta muy poco.

* * *

 **¡Preparación para las entrevistas y los Juegos cada vez más cerca! Ya no falta nada para que comience la acción.**

 **Amber, Geb, Adler, Bounder, Mana, Regulus, Brandon, Adeline, Riler, Magdie, Kinsey y Hyden han sido escritos por Paulys, lauz9, Freyja af-Folkvangr, ImagineMadness, Camille Carstairs, marizpe, galdrastafir777, bermone, Natalie Longbottom, ponchi535, Stelle Lioncourt y AMBER SWAN respectivamente. El POV de Arah viene de parte de Coraline T.**

 **La portada de esta semana es de ponchi.**

* * *

 **Estamos cada vez más cerca de los Juegos por lo cual es de vital importancia estar al día con los reviews. Quienes por el momento se encuentran a salvo (ya que sus padres han comentado todos los capítulos) son: Amber, Arya, Lily, Yuta, Bounder, Mazer, Mana, Rail, Kenley, Adeline, Zachary, Magdie y Kinsey.**

 **Es importante para los autores de cada capítulo el recibir** _ **feedback**_ **personalizado sobre su segmento. Por eso los animamos a dejar reviews no generales sino por personaje. Si quieres ver un ejemplo, abre los reviews de esta historia.**

 **Los reviews con crítica constructiva son bien recibidos, pero si no tienes nada bueno que decir, por favor no digas nada. Muchos autores están empezando y quieren mejorar, no desanimarse.**

* * *

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. ¿Cuál fue tu POV favorito y por qué?**

 **2\. ¿Qué opinas del hecho de que Fóbetor haya decidido llevar las cosas al plano real? ¿Cuál crees que será la estrategia de Morfeo?**

 **3\. Con las entrevistas tan cerca, y a sabiendas de cómo es Venus, ¿cómo crees que le irá a tu tributo y por qué?**

 **Como es costumbre, esperamos sus impresiones.**

 **Saludos, las Vigilantes.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Brownies

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" – SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Brownies**

 _Esta vez Morfeo no tuvo tiempo para disfrutar de su batalla contra Fobétor y los reveses que había asestado en su contra. Esta vez, Fobétor había ido muy lejos al convocar a Bughuul, y era hora de intervenir._

 _Así que Morfeo convocó a los Brownies, pequeños duendecillos que vivían entre la dimensión real y el Mundo de los Sueños. Desde el principio de los tiempos, los Brownies habían ayudado a los hombres mientras dormían en tareas sencillas; sin embargo, con su magia eran capaces de sellar un escudo protector para los humanos, en caso de que se vieran en peligro. Lo habían hecho únicamente una vez desde que el mundo era mundo._

 _Morfeo, confiado y seguro en su poder de convencimiento, solicitó a los Brownies su intervención en la batalla divina a favor de los humanos, ofreciéndoles una alianza. Los Brownies escucharon pacientemente a Morfeo, pero rechazaron su oferta. Ayudarían a los humanos dignos de su protección, pero castigarían a aquellos que lo merecieran, como venían haciendo desde el principio de los tiempos. Porque no todo es luz y oscuridad, porque no siempre el bien tiene que ganar, porque quienes son dignos estarán siempre protegidos y porque, a veces, el mal es la única respuesta._

* * *

 **Venus Andros, edad desconocida. Anfitriona de los 28° Juegos del Hambre**

* * *

Peino mi cabello, distraída con los recuerdos de cómo hace años, cuando los Juegos del Hambre eran apenas un proyecto para castigar a los distritos, se suscitaron distintas opiniones sobre el lugar en donde deberían realizarse las entrevistas que darían a conocer un vistazo más "íntimo" de los niños que tomaríamos como retribución por todo el daño que nos habían hecho durante la guerra.

Algunos, consideraban que debíamos construir un plató exclusivo, ojalá en una zona distante que nos permitiera subir a los tributos en un aerodeslizador, de manera que en las horas que tardara su viaje, ellos pudieran sentir el miedo corriendo como algo vivo por sus venas.

Otros, como yo, éramos de la idea de que lo mejor era dejar el lugar cerca de donde vivieran sus últimos días de vida, de manera que, mientras intentaban, sin mayor éxito, el aprender a blandir espadas o a encontrar agua, supieran que el lugar en que tendrían su oportunidad para suplicar por ayuda, se encontraba cerca, pero que eso no significaría absolutamente ninguna diferencia.

Se suponía que las entrevistas serían un momento especial para cada tributo. Instantes cedidos por la buena voluntad del Capitolio para que pudieran mostrarse encantadores, valientes y fuertes, y convencieran a las personas con recursos de que les ayudaran a sobrevivir.

Por supuesto, eso solo estaba escrito en papel.

La primera vez que subí a este escenario, aún sentía la piel de mi vientre, el refugio en donde mi pequeño bebé debía sentirse seguro, como una tela demasiado estirada. Habían sido ellos quienes me habían hecho esto. Fueron sus armas las que se habían hundido sin piedad en mi abultado vientre de embarazada. Fue su crueldad, al dejarme ahí abandonada en medio de la nieve, la que había hecho que la vida de mi hijo se escapara con cada gota de sangre. Fue su indiferencia la que hizo que tardara demasiado en llegar al hospital. Fue su guerra la que hizo que los médicos, ocupados con los cientos y cientos de víctimas que seguían entrando, no se dieran prisa y sellaran mi destino.

No solo ese bebé, sino ningún otro, podría crecer jamás en mi interior.

Me lo he cobrado. He sido yo la que ha puesto a los Hijos de los Distritos en ridículo cada vez que he podido. He sido yo la que se ha regodeado con sus puntuaciones mediocres. He sido yo quien se ha encargado de anunciar, en vivo, el nombre de cada caído.

Me inclino sobre la mesa de maquillaje y me encargo de dar otra capa de labial negro a mi boca. Mi equipo de estilistas ha hecho un buen trabajo preparándome: cabello gris plata, con purpurina blanca sobre la frente y las cejas oscurecidas con sombras negras. Los párpados pintados de un color oscuro y las pestañas alargadas hasta lo imposible. El vestido plateado se ciñe a mi cuerpo, conservado en la plenitud de mis treintas gracias a la tecnología del Capitolio, y luego se abre a la altura de mis rodillas en una amplia cola de sirena.

—Venus, hoy estás tan encantadora como siempre.

—Y tú, Rowan Greyfox, sin duda eres tan peligroso como tu padre— respondo irguiéndome y besándolo en ambas mejillas. El labial ya se ha secado, así que no deja manchas en sus mejillas.

Él se ríe.

Siempre me he preciado de tener un buen ojo para evaluar a los Vigilantes de los Juegos. Sabía que Virgil, el primer Vigilante en Jefe en la historia de Panem, con su obsesión con los libros y la historia, no llegaría a durar mucho, aunque lo cierto es que casi nadie lo ha hecho.

Al final de todo, las únicas que hemos vivido los Juegos desde el principio hemos sido Antigone y yo. Pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este niño. Noto en sus ojos el mismo tipo de resentimiento profundo que veo en el espejo cada día. Sé que quiere hacer a los tributos pagar por su dolor personal, aunque aún no consigo descifrar que es lo que, siendo tan joven, les cobra.

—Bueno, a pesar de que tengo ciertas ventajas genéticas, me ofendería mucho si pensaras que a eso se limita mi ingenio. Créeme, soy distinto a mi padre.

Le sonrío.

—Por supuesto que lo eres. Sigo sin saber de qué irán los Juegos este año— le digo con voz acusadora, pero él no pica el anzuelo y me deja a oscuras—, pero a juzgar por lo duros que han sido para calificar, tengo confianza en que será algo digno de recordar por años y años.

Él me dedica una sonrisa ensayada, el tipo de sonrisa que hace que este muchacho sea la nueva obsesión del Capitolio. Guapo, brillante, misterioso y poderoso. Hay un montón de mujeres, de todas las edades, que ansía poder meterse en sus pantalones. Una lástima que yo haya renunciado a ese tipo de placeres hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Podría ser divertido.

—¿Tienes alguna duda sobre el reporte que te pasó Gemma sobre los tributos?

—En lo absoluto. Lo he estudiado con detenimiento. Me han gustado los puntos destacados. Supongo que te has encargado tú.

—Arah Ranghild se ha encargado de la estructura— dice con un gento displicente.

—Tiene buen ojo. De hecho, he oído cosas buenas sobre esa chica. Según entiendo, has logrado un buen equipo.

—El próximo año pienso reemplazar a una buena parte de ellos, pero hasta el momento han probado ser útiles. Los principales están bastante bien.

—¿En serio? ¿Hasta la chica del Clima?

Él me dedica otra sonrisa, esta vez algo críptica.

—¡Cuanta confianza! ¿Tan seguro estás de que Antigone continuará con este pequeño proyecto para la próxima edición? Bien podríamos tener un nuevo Vigilante en Jefe en un año.

—Confía en mí, después de las primeras doce horas de Juegos, estarán rogándome que continúe.

—Bueno, yo no confío en nadie. Pero podría hacer una pequeña apuesta.

Rowan niega con la cabeza.

—No sería capaz de apostar contra ti cuando sé que no tienes oportunidad de ganar.

—Rowan— nos interrumpe alguien—. Tendrías que haber estado en tu lugar hace dos minutos. El conteo regresivo ya ha empezado.

Él pone los ojos en blanco, pero noto como sus pupilas se dilatan cuando su mirada se posa en la chica con la cabellera plateada, que eleva su barbilla, orgullosa, cuando volteo a verla.

—Nos veremos en la cena después de las entrevistas, Venus. Espero que seas fiel a tus costumbres y los destroces por completo.

Me río.

—¿Cuándo ha sido de otra manera?

—No olvides anunciar quiénes han sido seleccionados para el proyecto de relaciones públicas— me ordena la chica. Y se marcha taconeando antes de que tenga tiempo de decirle que ella no puede darme órdenes.

 **…**

Los tributos ya se están terminando de acomodar en sus lugares. Veo a una chica de cabello oscuro tropezar con sus tacones, desde mi lugar tras la cortina. Algunos miran hacia todas partes, sin disimular su nerviosismo. Otros se limpian el sudor con las mangas de sus camisas o con el dorso de la mano.

Las paredes del plató se abren, revelando el círculo de la ciudad, más iluminado que en un día de verano a pesar de que ya cae la noche, repleto de personas que tuvieron que acampar por horas para conseguir buenos lugares. Hay pantallas distribuidas por todas partes, para que nadie se pierda detalle, pero para estar propiamente en el estudio, debes tener un nivel de influencia que casi nadie alcanza.

Hay un balcón en donde se encuentran los Vigilantes, junto con la Presidenta Paylos. Los cinco Vigilantes Mayores comparten la primera fila con ella. Los otros se encuentran detrás. La Diseñadora de Arenas apoya su barbilla en una mano, jugueteando con un mechón de color lavanda mientras su mirada se pierde en la lejanía. El Ingeniero en Mutaciones escucha algo que la chica LaPelier murmura en su oído y una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en sus labios cuando ella le muestra algo en su tableta. Arah Ranghild les riñe y luego se inclina para escuchar algo que Rowan le susurra al oído, le dedica una mirada furiosa y le responde rápidamente. Él le sonríe y luego devuelve toda su atención a la Presidenta Paylos.

Bajo el escenario, los invitados prestigiosos ya han tomado sus lugares. Los estilistas están en primera fila, las cámaras listas para enfocarlos cuando sus tributos pasen a la Silla Caliente, como me gusta llamarla, para ser entrevistados.

El resto de los lugares están ocupados, en su mayoría, por equipos de televisión y aquellos que fueron lo suficientemente ricos para comprar un lugar. Aunque todo el mundo sabe que, además del dinero, debes tener relaciones envidiables con personas en posiciones de poder.

Hay pantallas que muestran lo que sucede en los repugnantes distritos, donde las personas se apretujan en sus plazas o en sus salas, tratando de ver lo que ha pasado con sus adorados niños. Los niños que, dentro de poco, tendré la dicha de ver en una caja de madera.

Espero la voz que anuncia mi nombre y me transformo en dueña del escenario. Sonrío, saludo y disfruto cada segundo, dichosa porque, por fin, tengo la oportunidad de verme cara a cara con aquellos pequeños monstruos. Bromeo con la audiencia, disfrutando del miedo de aquellos demonios que se esconden tras los rostros de niños y niñas. No me engañan. Cumplo con lo que me pidió Arah Ranghild y comunico quienes han ganado el honor de un encuentro frente a frente con los cinco Vigilantes Mayores. Los ganadores demuestran emoción, pero son las caras compungidas de los perdedores las que me hacen sonreír.

—Bueno, bueno… Y ha llegado la hora de que nuestros _valientes_ tributos de este año nos muestren de qué están hechos— el elogio suena falso para todos, porque yo lo he decidido así. Es muy divertido usar palabras agradables que nadie cree, excepto los pequeños brutos que esperan su turno para ser humillados.

—¡Empecemos! —digo sentándome en mi silla con el aire de una reina y llamando al primer tributo—. Del Distrito 1, ¡Amber Thousen!

La chica se levanta y veo lo desesperada que está por parecer confiada. No me sorprende pues, tratándose de un distrito profesional, su puntaje fue absolutamente mediocre. Trae un vestido de fantasía de color aguamarina, con zapatos de tacón que simulan cristales de hielo y una corona hecha con su propio cabello rubio. Su maquillaje es suave, romántico. Se presenta a sí misma como una dulce y delicada princesa. A pesar de su pobre desempeño, hay vítores y gritos de apoyo.

No por mucho tiempo:

—Bueno, bueno, Amber —empiezo diciendo con una sonrisa que le infunde confianza, porque se sienta más erguida en su asiento y levanta el rostro, con una recién adquirida seguridad—, déjame decir que tienes una apariencia fantástica esta noche.

—¡Muchas gracias, Venus!

—¿Por qué me las das? No es como si tú hubieras hecho algo para lograrlo —replico con frialdad—. Después de todo, ya Panem pudo ver que, cuando podías demostrar de lo que estabas hecha, pasaste por los pelos ¿no? Un siete, si mal no recuerdo.

Es automático: su sonrisa decae en una milésima de segundo y la veo aferrarse con ambas manos a sus faldas. Cuento mentalmente, _uno, dos, tres…_ he llegado hasta diez cuando ella, por fin, consigue reponerse.

—Bueno, las notas son solo un referente, además, aquellos con los puntajes más altos no siempre ganan los Juegos —dice con dulzura, sonriendo—. Tengo la confianza de que, más allá de mi calificación, conseguiré ser memorable.

Suelto una risita.

—¿En serio? ¿Has analizado las estadísticas últimamente? Te diré que, por lo general, aquellos con puntuaciones realmente mediocres no suelen ser… memorables. Puedes ser memorable de dos maneras: ganando los Juegos o teniendo una muerte épica. De esas que las personas recuerdan por mucho, mucho tiempo por lo cruentas que resultan. Me pregunto ¿en cuál grupo crees que vayas a estar? Porque verás… a mí no se me permite apostar… pero, si pudiera, no tengo duda de en cuál te pondría yo —refuerzo el mensaje con una sonrisa y ella se estremece de manera visible.

Conversamos un poco más, sus respuestas se vuelven más acartonadas y cuando le pregunto sobre sus despedidas, murmura algo sobre su hermana y su padre y luego me muestra un montón de pulseras que trae alrededor de una de sus muñecas, repentinamente animada.

—Ya decía yo que era un accesorio que no le pegaba ni con cola a tu atuendo— digo con una sonrisa—. Me disculpo contigo, Allysha —digo volteándome hacia la audiencia y las cámaras enfocan rápidamente al estilista de Amber—. Debí haberte dado más crédito y saber que un complemento de tan mal gusto no sería cosa tuya.

Después de eso la chica deja de esforzarse. La alarma suena, anunciando el final del tiempo de Amber y el siguiente es Schuyler.

Me quedo mirando su traje y él se ríe:

—Seguro que te estás preguntando quién es el genio detrás de este increíble estilo ¿verdad? —dice mientras me muestra unos tenis rojos y una gorra con incrustaciones de piedras semipreciosas de color rojo—. Me he dejado la chaqueta detrás de mi asiento, tendrás que disculparme, pero no me iba nada bien.

—En realidad, Schuyler…

—Llámame Sky…

—Bueno, bueno… Justo cuando pensaba que no podías tener un nombre peor, me sales con esto… Pero bueno, _Sky,_ en realidad estaba pensando en hacer una nota mental para que despidan a Mitra por haber permitido que algo de tan mal gusto viniera a arruinar una noche como esta— en la multitud, veo a la estilista abanicándose, haciendo que sus bigotes de gato se sacudan—. Creo que luces absolutamente ridículo con esa gorra. Aunque claro, esto es solo un ejemplo de que la clase y el buen gusto no pueden enseñarse, especialmente cuando las personas en cuestión carecen de las bases y la inteligencia para apreciar lo que una impresión puede lograr.

Él abre la boca para replicar algo, sin abandonar su sonrisa estúpida, pero yo continúo hablando:

—Dime ¿te sientes orgulloso de representar al Distrito 1? — pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Después de todo, eres muy afortunado, es un gran honor poder participar en los Juegos

Me responde con una sonrisa:

—Muy orgulloso, sí. Estoy seguro de haré un buen trabajo representándolos, igual que Amber.

—¿En serio? Porque después de ver sus puntuaciones, francamente creo que el distrito entero debería sentirse avergonzado. El año pasado, por ejemplo, sus _voluntarios_ obtuvieron diez y once puntos. Ahora que lo pienso, tanto tú como tu compañera fueron _elegidos_ —agito la cabeza, como si sintiera pena—. Bueno, creo que entonces sus puntuaciones no son para sorprenderse.

Su sonrisa deja de aparecer después de eso.

La chica del Distrito 2 opta por un enfoque seductor, con un ajustado vestido rojo y un escote de escándalo:

—Arya— digo estudiándola de arriba abajo—. Sin duda Rush sabe calar la esencia de las personas ¿no? Es decir, basta una mirada para determinar que te vio madera para trabajar en el Barrio Rojo de Great Mall— también conocido como el lugar en donde se lleva a cabo la profesión más antigua del mundo, aunque ella seguramente no lo sabe.

Ella no parece inmutarse, infla el pecho y me dedica una sonrisa, asegurándose de girar la cabeza para que quede a la vista un lunar encima de su boca.

—Pues, lamentablemente, no he podido hacer mucho turismo desde que llegué hasta aquí. Pero confío ir a conocer ese lugar algún día, cuando gane, lo pondré en mi lista. Aunque claro, no para trabajar— agrega después.

Le sonrío, segura de que no ha captado la broma que he hecho a su costa. Resulta evidente que la chica tiene madera de prostituta, no he tenido que leer el informe de Gemma para darme cuenta de ello.

—Si resultases vencedora, ¿qué harías? ¿Tienes algún plan de futuro dispuesto?

—Muchos, en realidad. De hacer cosas buenas y malas— dice confidente.

Decido no picar, no me interesa mostrarla como una criatura polifacética.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con el dinero? Después de todo, es más de lo que la mayoría logrará ver en toda su vida ¿no? Sin duda mucho más que lo que una chica como tú— digo despectiva—, podría ganar.

Ella me dedica una sonrisa depredadora:

—Sin duda me quedaré con la mayor parte, pero también tengo en la mira un proyecto o dos con mi distrito, específicamente con el orfanato.

—¡Oh! Muy altruista de tu parte. Aunque claro, supongo que, para poder decirlo, tendrías que pasar de las palabras a las obras. He visto tu calificación, por cierto. Algo baja para tratarse de uno de los distritos que siempre es favorito. Yo siendo tú, no tendría muchas esperanzas.

—En lo absoluto, me contuve bastante porque no me gusta la idea de mostrar toda mi mano antes de tiempo— replica con un guiño y se levanta meneando sus curvas en cuanto suena el aviso de que su tiempo se ha acabado.

—Sí, eso es lo que dicen todos para tratar de cubrir su mediocridad— replico antes de continuar con las entrevistas.

El siguiente es el muchacho con los dos nombres. Decido reservarme el dato para el último minuto. Rowan me ha dado información confidencial y estoy segura de que será interesante molestarlo al final. Con algo de suerte perderá los estribos y le mostrará a todo el mundo lo bestiales que pueden ser estos cachorros de monstruo.

—El hombre del momento. Te has ganado la puntuación más alta que han otorgado nuestros exigentes Vigilantes. ¿Te sientes orgulloso de ti mismo?

—Solo estoy haciendo lo que mi distrito se merece— dice tomando una postura desenfadada en su sillón, con su traje semiformal destacando sus rasgos—. El Dos es uno de los más nobles y orgullosos distritos que tiene Panem y, por si no lo has notado, el ser un buen representante me viene de familia —dice abriendo los brazos—. Estoy seguro de que conseguiré ser el segundo Orhan en traer la corona a nuestro distrito, donde pertenece.

—Ahora que mencionas a Keb, me han pasado una información muy interesante sobre él. He oído que intentó matarte en cuanto se subieron al tren hacia acá— le digo muy suavemente, pero entonando cada palabra con claridad—. ¿Por qué crees que haya pasado eso? ¿Crees que se sintió celoso por tus posibilidades?

Su expresión se rompe por unos segundos hasta que se recompone y esboza una amplia sonrisa:

—En lo absoluto. Creo que a mi tío lo han traicionado los nervios. Ambos estábamos preparándonos para que yo fuera voluntario, pero al final el destino decidió por mí— otra sonrisa—. No hay duda de que era mi lugar.

El reloj gigante con que controlo el tiempo por tributo marca que quedan treinta segundos de nuestra entrevista:

—Sí, claro, ninguna duda— le digo—. Después de todo, no dejaste nada al azar.

—Estaba preparado para ser voluntario— asiente él.

Le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva:

—No, no… No me refería a eso. Quiero decir que por eso fue que decidiste matar al sobrino de Keb ¿no? No estabas dispuesto a que nadie pudiera robarte la gloria.

Su ceño se arruga:

—Me temo que estás confundida. Yo soy el sobrino de Keb. Soy Geb Orhan.

Coloco una mano de largas uñas sobre una de sus rodillas, en un movimiento calculado.

—No, no lo eres— le digo justo cuando el tiempo llega a su fin.

Y a él no le queda más remedio que volver a su sitio.

Min baja las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Quiere huir de mí, pero no puede huir de la cámara que lo persigue como si fuera su misma sombra y proyecta su imagen en las gigantescas pantallas.

—¿Estás bien, Min? —pregunto haciendo ahínco en su nombre—. No tienes por qué guardarnos secretos. Puedes contarnos tus travesuras en confianza. ¿Qué más da? Así el resto de tributos se enteran de a quién se están enfrentando y se van haciendo a la idea que la posibilidad de caer muertos a tus manos podría ser más amplia de lo que creen.

Consigo hacer que varios palidezcan ante mis palabras, Lily se echa a un lado en su asiento pegándose a su compañero de distrito. Min por su parte no contesta, pero comienza a jalarse del cabello y murmurar cosas, gesto que vale más que cualquier explicación y que ya ha sido inmortalizado para todo el país.

Lo he expuesto, a él y a su nula cordura.

Pero ya le he dado demasiada pantalla, le he hecho un favor en realidad. Aquí nadie es más que nadie hasta que no vuelvan con la victoria. Y por eso, como si nada más que de una chiquillada se tratase, presento a la chica del Distrito Tres.

—¡Oh, miren eso! —digo sonriendo con condescendencia mientras Lily baja las escaleras ataviada en un vestido rosa pastel con falda de tul—. ¡Pero si es una linda hadita!

—¡Buenas noches, Venus! —exclama orgullosa, como si se creyera mi mejor amiga o algo.

Veamos cuánto de ese entusiasmo le queda al final.

—Un hadita en los Juegos del Hambre, cielos... Te van a comer viva, tesoro —digo con preocupación fingida—. ¿Cuántos... _minutos_ crees que va a tardar alguien en aplastar tus delicadas alitas?

Ella abre la boca pero ningún sonido sale de ella. Su mirada se desvía involuntariamente hacia un lado. El momento en que un tributo piensa su respuesta a mi ataque de un modo en que no ofenda al resto del Capitolio pero no le deje mal a él. Lo he visto tantas veces a lo largo de mi carrera que ya he perdido la cuenta.

—La fortaleza viene en muy diferentes formas y yo no tengo ningún plan de dejar que nadie me coma viva —dice al fin.

Asiento.

—Eso es verdad. Pero también lo es que la prueba no es que te saliera demasiado bien precisamente, así que ese plan va a tener que ser sobresaliente.

—La prueba me sirvió para darme cuenta de mis errores y aprender. Confío en mis habilidades y confío en mi alianza.

—¡Oh! Es un buen tema ese. Tu alianza. Parece que te has aliado con un par de guardaespaldas cuyas habilidades suplan tus carencias. ¡No tienes un pelo de tonta!

—¡No, no es eso! —se defiende.

—¡Me dejas mucho más tranquila! Pero ten cuidado, porque cuando los números comienzan a disminuir y las alianzas se rompen, el primero en caer es el eslabón débil —ella se muerde el labio sin contestar—. Pero como eres una chica lista seguro que ya has pensado en eso también y tienes una solución. Dime Lily ¿de qué manera te vas a deshacer de tus aliados cuando dejen de serte útiles? ¿a cual de ellos vas a apuñalar primero mientras duerme?

Mira aterrada por un segundo hacia los tributos, como asegurándose que la confianza entre ellos sigue intacta. Mi sonrisa se vuelve más amplia.

—No voy a traicionarlos ni voy a colgarme de su talento. Yo soy tan capaz como ellos y voy a aportar equitativamente... Y cuando llegue el triste momento de separar nuestros caminos, espero que todo se haga de forma justa.

Niego con pesar.

—Veo que no has entendido aún cómo se juega a esto.

El tiempo se acaba y la gente comienza a aplaudir. Lily compone una dulce sonrisa, los saluda y les lanza un beso antes de volver a su sitio, pero sus apretados puños me cuentan otra historia. Tampoco entiende que le aplauden porque les ha entretenido haciendo el ridículo, no porque la quieran.

La pobre no tiene ni idea de nada.

Adler viene cuando lo llamo pretendiendo que nos creamos que es un asesino a sueldo. Pero ese traje de malote no le va a servir de nada cuando yo lo haya expuesto ante todos. Cuando toma asiento, clava sus ojos en los míos y yo le sostengo la mirada por unos segundos en los que el público permanece expectante.

Le va a costar caro haberme desafiado.

—Dime Adler, ¿por qué nos engañas?

—No engaño. Quizá es sólo como otros me perciben —responde impávido.

—Es un hecho —digo mirando al público—, que el Distrito Tres es la decepción de cada edición. Y su incompetencia se hace aún más evidente al estar atrapado entre dos distritos cuyos tributos tienden a ser medianamente decentes. Así que lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Por qué nos engañas con un atuendo que no va a cumplir las expectativas que intentas crear?

—Las vivirá. No te quepa duda de eso.

Mi enojo aumenta peligrosamente. Detesto a los contestones.

—¿Lo hará? ¿En serio? Yo por mi parte ahora tengo muchas más dudas que antes. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

—Sí, por favor. Esta noche trabajaré en ponerle remedio a lo que quiera que sea.

Hay un silencio.

—Precisamente es algo que no está en tu mano arreglar —digo tratando de conservar la calma. Mi sangre hierve por dentro, cómo voy a disfrutar cuando la suya sea derramada—. Nadie te quiere, Adler. Es posible que te hayas hecho ilusiones porque inexplicablemente a algunos _frikis_ les ha hecho gracia tu peinado de marginal, pero no te engañes.

—Desconocía que entendías de afecto —replica él.

—Pero no estamos hablando de mí aquí. ¡Estamos hablando de ti y de cómo nadie en tu vida te ha querido, de cómo las personas que se interesaron por ti sólo lo hicieron por mera lástima, por ser chusma que nadie quiere igual que tú y de cómo la Arena será en ese sentido un reflejo de tu vida! —la alarma suena en mitad de mi discurso pero yo sigo adelante porque este es mi show y aún no me he quedado a gusto con él—. Ahora fuera de mi vista. Y llévate tu aura de fracaso contigo.

Muevo mi mano como un abanico para que se esfume y finalmente él lo hace aunque no todo lo rápido que a mí me gustaría.

Ningún tributo con soltura en la lengua puede rivalizar con mi experiencia. Ninguno con mi desdén tampoco.

—Pasemos al siguiente. Bounder Leger, veamos si el Distrito Cuatro puede deshacer este entuerto.

El desastre amarillo comienza a bajar, alza sus manos al aire incitando al público y hace una reverencia cada dos escalones, agarra un peluche en forma de corazón que alguien ha tirado, lo besa y lo vuelve a lanzar. Se sienta de una forma muy indecorosa, apoyada en el respaldo con las piernas separadas.

Los que ríen están bien arriba en los tipos de tributos que me repulsan.

—Por favor. Qué espectáculo más bochornoso —digo haciendo un mohín—. ¿No te ha enseñado Muscly Rot etiqueta básica? Es cierto que no es la mente más despierta del lugar, pero eso no lo excusa de no avisarte que ya no estás en la taberna de mala muerte que regenta tu familia.

Bounder se cruza de piernas.

—No es una taberna, es un restaurante y es uno de los más famosos del distrito.

—No está bien decir mentiras —canturreo—. En el Distrito Cuatro no hay restaurantes, sólo tabernas llenas de marineros borrachos que apestan a alcohol y pescado. A parte de eso, ustedes también producen bebidas alcohólicas. ¿Me equivoco?

—Mi familia posee varias hectáreas de viñedos en el interior del distrito y unas bodegas. Correcto.

—Eso explicaría por qué es tan famoso. En un lugar abarrotado de bebedores debe ser como una máquina de hacer dinero.

—Bueno, el dinero es dinero venga de donde venga.

Su sonrisa se hace más amplia y yo me doy un minuto de plazo para borrársela de su vulgar cara.

—Hay algo que no comprendo. ¿Por qué estás tan alegre? Hasta ahora lo único decente que has hecho ha sido sacar un nueve, porque tu falta de refinamiento y tu look que parece sacado de alguna serie de dibujos animados para niños pequeños está gritando al mundo que nadie te tome en serio.

—El nueve me vale —dice asintiendo—. Y la reacción del público es lo que me basta para saber que les gusto.

—No seas ilusa, no les interesas tú sino la perspectiva de espectáculo que puedas darnos. Y ahora mismo ellos lo único que ven es una cría mostrándose risueña e insolente justo en la víspera del día en que su vida estará en peligro mortal constante. Jamás he visto a nadie tirar por la borda la ventaja de una puntuación alta con una actuación tan lamentable.

Bounder se pone en pie con su cara tan roja como su pelo y sus puños apretados. Disimuladamente presiono el botón de seguridad camuflado en mi asiento y los Agentes que están en un extremo dan un paso al frente.

—No moriré... Viviré. Es más seguro que te sobrevivo a ti, vieja operada.

Tras eso vuelve a su asiento sin esperar a que suene el timbre y yo me volteo a mirar a la cámara con una sonrisa complacida.

—¿No les decía? Una salvaje sin educación ni modales que seguro eructa en la mesa y se hurga la nariz. Que pase Yuta Sils ahora.

Dos cosechados en el Distrito Cuatro. Esto está tocando fondo.

—Buenas noches —dice educadamente mientras alisa la patética capa de superhéroe que lleva puesta.

—Estoy triste Yuta, porque contigo se acaban mis esperanzas de ver al menos a otro profesional preparado en un distrito que hasta ahora nos ha mandado material pasable... Pero en su lugar me llegas tú. ¿Qué diablos pasa este año?

—Ojalá hubiera sido así. Eso significaría que yo no estaría aquí.

—Pero la cuestión no es lo que hubiera sido sino lo que es. ¿Sabías que tu cuota de apuestas está en el vagón de cola? ¡287/1 ni más ni menos!

Yuta mira al suelo y yo comienzo a impacientarme. No les concedemos dos minutos para que puedan expresarse por última vez para que los malgasten mirando las musarañas.

—N-no. No lo sabía —murmura—. Imagino que voy a hacer a alguien muy rico si gano.

—En el muy improbable caso de que eso llegue a ocurrir, sí. Dime una cosa. ¿Sabes por qué cosechamos niños de 12, 13 y 14?

—Porque lo dice el Tratado de Traición —contesta.

Y yo siento ganas de gritarle que vuelva a su sitio porque soy alérgica a la estupidez.

—Me refería a la razón por la que está escrito ahí. Te lo contaré, nadie de esas edades ha ganado si exceptuamos a Lectro y Shadow, pero ambos tuvieron más cantidad de suerte concentrada que en una alineación de planetas. Esos niños sólo están ahí para hacer los Juegos más injustos, como la vida misma. Como cuando ustedes decidieron volverse contra nosotros. Que muera un niño de 12 se siente más terrible que la muerte de uno de 18. Que muera un bebé mucho más que la de ellos dos juntos. Y tú estás aquí nada más y nada menos que para hacer bulto, pues tanto yo como el resto del Capitolio sabemos que vas a morir. No importa cuántas capas de superhéroe te pongas. ¿Algunas últimas palabras pues?

Él juguetea con sus dedos, cabizbajo. Al igual que Lily parece estar conteniendo su rabia con todas sus fuerzas.

—Entiendo... Tal vez haya otra alineación de planetas. ¿Por qué no? —el timbre suena y él se levanta.

—Quien no se consuela es porque no quiere —digo a los espectadores que ríen con mi comentario.

En cuanto Mana Prescott se pone en pie sé que voy a detestarla con toda mi alma. Blanco. Lleva un vestido blanco como la nieve en la que me desangré aquel día. La nieve sobre la que vi la vida de mi hijo extinguirse sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Siento que mi ánimo comienza de nuevo a verse afectado. No puedo dejar que nadie lo note.

—Me han dicho que eres la elegida del experto en mutaciones para la cita de esta noche. ¿Asustada?

—No. ¿Por qué debería estarlo? —contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

Ahogo una risa y miro al público buscando complicidad.

—No sé, tú le escribiste. Pensé que al menos tendrías una ligera idea de con quién estabas tratando pero veo que te has lanzado a la piscina a ciegas. Mal hecho.

La chica desvía la vista un instante hacia el balcón de los Vigilantes. Parece que logré ponerla nerviosa.

—Dudo que sea peor que el lugar donde voy a estar mañana. Sobreviviré.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —sentencio—. Dicen que al señor Bluesteel le gusta mucho... Juguetear con la ingeniería genética. Pero bien visto tal vez hasta salgas beneficiada. Podría implantarte unos tentáculos venenosos, un criterio aceptable a la hora de vestir o tal vez un poco de sentido común.

—Mmm, tentáculos... —murmura pensativa.

—Eres más necia de lo que pensé si aún te queda nervio para bromear sobre el tema.

—No estaba bromeando en absoluto —dice muy seria.

—Más te vale, porque si Bluesteel no te deja hecha un fenómeno, la señorita LaPelier lo hará.

—¿Quién es esa? —dice levantando una ceja.

—Dejaré que lo descubras tú misma en su debido momento. Será más divertido. Pasemos ahora a otros asuntos. Pareces muy decidida por tu negro futuro, pero si ganas las posibilidades de que acabes mutilada, loca de remate o ambas a la vez son bastante altas. ¿Qué parte de ti estarías dispuesta a renunciar a cambio de ganar?

—Todo depende de cómo se me presenten las fatalidades. Una vez lleguen los conflictos decidiré sobre ellos incluyendo los sacrificios que tenga que hacer. Soy más de lo que muestro. Cuando la oscuridad me envuelva, sabré seguir las señales.

Otro tributo de esos que responden con ambigüedades. ¿No comprenden que así aburren a la audiencia y me aburren a mí?

—Se me acaba de ocurrir un juego, cada vez que un tributo mencione que tiene un as en la manga, dar un trago a la bebida. No hay manera de comprobar eso hasta que no estés ahí afuera así que no. Eso no me vale.

—Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma si apagan las luces —dice.

La realización atenúa las luces e inmediatamente su vestido comienza a brillar. La audiencia exclama al unísono al ver que por unos instantes, el mayor foco de luz procede de su tela.

—Cuanto mayor es la oscuridad, más brillaré. Así como mi...

—¡Luces por favor! —ordeno, todo vuelve a la normalidad, ella parece contrariada—. Tenemos poco tiempo, ya has tenido tus cinco segundos de protagonismo con tu vestido que otros hicieron y no tú. No eres una luciérnaga, Mana. No pretendas brillar como una.

Suena la alarma y mientras la veo alejarse mi vista no deja de clavarse con desdén en ese endemoniado vestido blanco.

El comando de la amapola. Así se hacían llamar y venían precisamente del Distrito Cinco. Se pusieron ese nombre porque decían que la sangre de los opresores quedaría derramada por el suelo como el color de los pétalos de una flor. Respiro hondo para apartar ese pensamiento de mi mente y concentrarme en mi afición favorita.

La culpa fue suya, por usar una flor tan débil como símbolo. Esta vez será al revés.

Esta vez las luciérnagas se comerán las amapolas.

Dejo pasar unos segundo antes de llamar al siguiente tributo. Mazer camina con seguridad hasta el asiento frente a mí. Va entero de negro y con toques dorados, con cuero aquí y allá; hace buena combinación con su piel clara y el marco grueso de sus lentes.

Tiene buen aspecto. Es mi trabajo hacer que eso sea lo único bueno que tenga.

—Bien, bien… Hola, Mazer. ¿Cómo estás?

Esa pregunta tan normal lo descoloca por un instante. Si supiera que esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

—Como siempre —responde, críptico y con apenas un amago de sonrisa.

—¿Como siempre? Permíteme que lo dude, mentirosillo. No creo que nada en estos días haya sido "como siempre" para ti. Ni para ninguno de los tributos.

—Eso no me cambia a mí.

Hay un murmullo en el público. Está gustando el chico este, con su aire misterioso, seguro, y esa pinta de intelectual. Es una combinación inusual y está claro que la calificación que consiguió contribuye al interés que despierta. No dejaré que se vaya dejando una buena impresión.

—Conseguiste un 9. ¡Sorprendente, viniendo del Distrito Cinco! Aunque, bueno, hace poco alguien de tu distrito tuvo una buena calificación y murió la primera noche aplastado por una avalancha, así que no significa nada… Pero adelante, cuéntanos cómo conseguiste esa puntuación.

—Me lo guardo para los Juegos. —Esperaba esa respuesta, sonrío con malicia.

—Bueno, _Niño Explosión_ , no creo que sea un secreto realmente. —Frunce el ceño y eso me hace sonreír más.

Oigo un nuevo murmullo en la multitud. También entre los demás tributos. Espero que mis palabras les den qué pensar, si es que tienen algo de cerebro en esas cabezas llenas de aire.

No hay nada memorable en la entrevista de Mazer, sigue con respuestas cortas que aburren mortalmente y con pausas para parecer interesante. Si no disfrutara tanto averiguando la forma de hacerles perder el control, me estaría echando una cabezadita.

—… ay, ¿qué has dicho? —pregunto, con fingida pena y con un falso bostezo—. Es que me ha entrado mucho sueño.

Se tensa su mandíbula, pero responde completamente controlado.

—He dicho que sí.

—¿Sí a qué?

—A que tengo una alianza.

—Cierto, cierto. Ya se nos acaba el tiempo, ¿no se les ha hecho un poco eterno? —Alguien del público ríe y contagia a más personas—. Antes de despedirnos, _Niño Explosión_ , tengo una última pregunta. _—"Y no te va a gustar"_ quisiera añadir—. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán tu madre y tu hermano perdiendo a otro miembro de la familia? ¡Más aún! ¿Crees que podrán sobrellevar verte morir, como pasó con tu hermana? Himmel nos dio un muy buen espectáculo en ese sentido.

No consigue responderme. Aprieta los dientes, creo que se muerde la lengua literalmente. Oh, vamos, fierecilla, di algo. No hay forma de que quedes bien.

—Una conocida mía cuenta algo muy interesante, ¿sabes? —digo, en tono confidencial—. Dice que las cosas que pasan son un pago, que a los hijos a veces les toca pagar las deudas morales de sus padres. Me pregunto si con Himmel y contigo muertos, quedará ya saldada la deuda de tu padre el traidor.

La mirada que me echa haría que cualquiera de estos estúpidos tributos temblara. Pero a mí me llena de energía, de fuego, de odio. Reaviva mi llama porque veo que de verdad estoy haciendo daño a estos estúpidos.

Y no hay nada que pueda disfrutar más.

El siguiente tributo que llega a mi encuentro, Rail, es todo un espectáculo. Al menos parece que por un rato no habrá otra princesita en mi escenario. Será divertido jugar con esta chica, especialmente porque es la elegida de Rowan.

Lo primero que hace es mirar al público y saludarlos. Algunos le devuelven el gesto, escucho a alguien gritar su nombre también. Después me mira con los ojos delineados que le dan un toque felino y sus labios, de un color intenso, me enseñan una sonrisa traviesa. Esta tonta no sabe con quién se está metiendo.

—¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! Rail, la elegida de Rowan Greyfox —exclamo.

Enseguida todas las cámaras del plató enfocan en dirección al balcón de los Vigilantes. Rowan esboza una sonrisa misteriosa, que hace delirar al público femenino y masculino aquí presente. Hace un gesto con la mano para que continuemos con el show.

—Qué look tan atrevido, ¿no creen? Eso de dejarte despeinada no me parece un acierto… Pero, claro, así debes de sentirte más cómoda, ¿verdad? Al menos será la primera vez en tu vida que no tienes piojos, ¿o no han conseguido quitártelos? Espero que sí, teniendo en cuenta que tu cita de esta noche es con el hombre más importante hoy por hoy. No quieres darle una mala impresión. Aunque todo el Capitolio se pregunta ¿qué es lo que vio Rowan Greyfox en ti para elegirte? Eres la tributo en la que todas las cámaras están posadas. Un gran peso con el que lidiar.

Su gesto, cuando levanta una ceja, parece más feroz por el atuendo que lleva. Aunque se esfuerza en que también sea sexy. Los estilistas son imbéciles, puedes vestir a una rata con encaje pero nunca será más que una rata.

—¿Hemos venido a hablar de mi aspecto? ¿de mi cita? Vaya, Venus, creía que eras más que eso.

Muy bien, que la rata juegue con fuego, acabará con los bigotes y la cola achicharrados, antes de que me la coma de un bocado.

—Quizá a ti no te importe, pero en el Capitolio valoramos mucho la imagen y definitivamente tenemos una obsesión con nuestro nuevo Vigilante —hago un gesto con la mano para dirigir las miradas al balcón de los Vigilantes, Rowan sonríe ampliamente ante la mirada furiosa de Ranghild—. Bueno, ¡Hablando de imágenes! Tenemos una fantástica de Rail, seguro que a más de uno le dará un paro cardíaco al verla. ¿Quieren verla?

El público se emociona, aunque no necesito de su aprobación. En la pantalla deja de aparecer el escenario y vemos una fotografía enorme de la rata que es este tributo. Demacrada, sucia y con la mano en el bolsillo de una mujer.

—Vaya, parece que has sido traviesa —digo, sonriendo.

—Mucho —me responde, sin perder el gesto atrevido—. Mira si lo he sido, que estoy aquí por voluntad propia.

—Oh, sí. Creo que a todos nos sorprendió. Al ver tu Cosecha solo pude preguntarme cómo alguien puede ser tan estúpido.

—Bueno, tengo mucho para mostrar en los Juegos, pero la estupidez no es una de esas cosas. Les dejaré…

—Ya has enseñado más de lo que deberías por lo que sé. Las tetas, para ser exactos. A veces creo que ya he visto toda la vulgaridad posible de los distritos, y entonces llega un tributo y va un paso más adelante.

—¿Tanto te escandaliza, Venus? No me avergüenza enseñar ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. —Guiña un ojo al público y parece gustar especialmente en el sector masculino.

—Si al menos tuvieras algo que mostrar… Pero creo que nadie tiene ganas de vomitar. Y no pasarás el Baño de Sangre por enseñar las tetas, te lo aseguro.

El tiempo de Rail se acaba y se marcha con paso firme. Maldita infeliz, no la he destrozado todo lo que querría. Creo que disfrutaré especialmente cuando la vea morir.

Regulus Gold es todo un espectáculo visual, pero en el mal sentido. Desde que lo vi por primera vez he tenido que contener las arcadas. Y teniéndolo delante… voy a divertirme con esto.

—Necesito unas gafas, hay demasiado azul y naranja. —Parpadeo repetidamente y me pongo la mano a modo de visera—. ¿Alguien puede apagarlo? —Se oyen risas—. Tu estilismo está completamente pasado de moda. Es lo que tiene querer parecer un capitolino cuando no lo eres.

—Es una pena que no te guste, a mí en cambio mi pelo y mis ojos siempre me han recordado a los colores tan bonitos que se usan aquí. Donde nací y me crie.

—Dejemos ese tema aparcado un rato. —Recalco la palabra _aparcado,_ porque no pienso olvidarlo—. Me ha dicho un pajarito que tu distrito está esperanzado de que este año les des la victoria… ¿Nos podrías dar una anticipo o una pista de esas habilidades que creen que tienes? La audiencia está como loca por descubrirlas.

—Y yo estoy deseando mostrárselas, solo hay que esperar un poco más —responde, y sonríe al público seductoramente.

—Eres un digno hijo de tu padre, está claro —digo, despectivamente.

Charlamos un poco acerca de la diferencia de vivir en el Capitolio y después en el distrito. Se desvive para halagar todo lo posible al público y nuestras costumbres, para mostrarse encantador. Yo tengo ganas de arañarle esos horribles ojos naranjas. Me da tanta rabia… un indigno que gozó mucho tiempo de lujos que no le correspondían, de patrocinadores que sé que tendrá, cuando no es más que otra escoria de los distritos.

—Bueno, detente un rato —le interrumpo, en medio de un monólogo sobre el apoyo que ha recibido y blablablá—. Volviendo al tema de antes… Tu vida es digna de ser una serie dramática y lacrimosa de las que echan por las tardes, cuando todo el mundo tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

—Yo no me quejo de nada de lo que he vivido, he disfrutado del amor de…

—Sí, sí, ya me sé ese discurso. Pero, en serio, pareces un personaje de una teleserie barata. Solo te falta un hermano gemelo que resulte ser malvado, o quizá él sea el bueno.

—Bueno, es cierto que mi historia tiene mucho detrás, eso solo me ha hecho más fuerte —dice Regulus, con una sonrisa.

—Y, aquí entre nosotros, dime lo que todos se están preguntando, ¿te consideras capitolino?

—Como dije antes, nací y me crié aquí, viví unos años maravillosos con mi madre.

—Ahí quería yo llegar. —Me cuesta contener la sonrisa perversa. Quiero que esté confiado—. ¿Cómo era tu madre?

—La persona más bella que existe, por dentro y por fuera.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué curioso. Como buen capitolino, tendrías que sentirte asqueado por tener parentesco con una avox. Que, por si te falla la memoria, significa que es una traidora. Me parece que te esfuerzas mucho pero nunca llegarás a ser uno de nosotros. Y el apoyo a las traiciones contra el Capitolio debería ser castigado, espero que los Vigilantes recuerden esto.

Miro a Rowan y su séquito, todos están atentos a mí, hasta el extraño Ingeniero en mutaciones y la Diseñadora de Arenas. Por la sonrisa que el Vigilante en Jefe me dedica, sé que recordará esta entrevista.

Regulus parece haber perdido su fachada de príncipe encantador. Qué pena. Parece que he tocado fibra sensible al hablar de su madre. Su tiempo termina, pero se marcha enfurecido y da una patada a su asiento.

La siguiente llega junto a mí y dedica una sonrisa a la audiencia. A ver cuánto le dura la simpatía.

—Más cuero —digo, con tono de cansancio—, parece que los estilistas este año andan copiándose ideas unos a otros.

Ese top y esas mangas doradas, las botas de cuero con tachuelas… sentarían bien a una capitolina, pero desentonan con Kenley. Disfraces, solo disfraces, eso llevan los tributos. No entiendo la estúpida manía de intentar hacer que se vean bien. No son como nosotros, nunca lo serán.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —pregunto, intentando hacer que se irrite.

—No entiendo de estilo, aunque aprendo rápido —dice, de nuevo sonriente.

Soy buena leyendo a la gente, es parte de mi trabajo. Soy la mejor interpretando a los tributos, abriéndoles las entrañas para verles los puntos débiles. Y esta chiquilla está actuando, es un papel. Sus sonrisas le cuestan horrores.

Destrozaré su teatrillo de poca monta.

Uso el método que tan bien he perfeccionado, buscando que se relaje. Charlamos de cosas que no importan, porque la vida de está miserable no me podría ser más indiferente, ni cómo es la relación con su madre o su mejor amigo. Pero demuestra ser más avispada, o al menos haber tomado nota de la entrevista con Regulus, porque no baja la guardia.

Lo único medianamente inteligente de lo que son capaces los tributos: desconfiar.

—Hablemos de algo más serio, ¿te parece bien?

—Claro. —Otra sonrisilla forzada.

—Realmente no me importa si estás de acuerdo. Dime, Kenley, debes sentirte muy triste con lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad? No me refiero a ser cosechada, sino a lo que no podrás hacer por estar aquí hoy.

—Bueno… está claro que hay muchas cosas que sueño…

—No, no hablemos de abstractos. Hablemos de algo específico. Por lo que sé, hay un hijo de carnicero con el que estabas prometida, podrías haber parido todos los cerditos malolientes que consiguiera engendrar.

Su actuación cae por completo, a mí se me escapa una risita satisfecha.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Qué maleducada! Creo que es mejor que tus posibles hijos se perdieran a una madre como tú. Si es que puedes tenerlos… ¿no te preocupa que falle algo en ti? A tu edad ya deberías haber tenido el periodo. —Boquea como un pez fuera del agua y aprieta los puños—. ¡Pero tranquila! Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por si tienes algo malo dentro, en unas horas o días ya no quedará nada de ti.

El tiempo llega a su fin. Se marcha con pasos tan confusos como ella misma se siente ahora. Vuelvo a reír.

—¡Kenley! —la llamo, en tono divertido—. Recuerda dar un buen espectáculo al morir, algo que sea más memorable que esta insulsa entrevista. Que baje el siguiente.

Qué ridículo está Brandon, no sé por qué se empeñan en usar viejos simbolismos. Un traje blanco, con una rosa cerrada, porque es un niño. ¿Creen que eso va a atraer patrocinadores? No pagarán para llenarle la barriga a este insignificante niño que morirá pronto.

De los veinticuatro que hay hoy aquí, solo uno volverá, y apostaría mucho porque no será este niño. Aunque, si de mí dependiera, no volvería ninguno.

Y morirían de la forma más cruel y lenta posible. Tengo esperanzas en el grupo de Vigilantes de este año, espero que nos hagan disfrutar.

Resulta que no tengo que esforzarme apenas con Brandon. Se muestra con aire elegante y solemne, pero apenas puede mantener la compostura. ¡Me odia! ¡Nos odia a todos! Lo veo en sus ojos… y me hace sonreír.

—¿Cómo te describirías en tres adjetivos? —pregunto, sin saludarle siquiera.

—Introvertido, reservado… —Trata de infundir respeto, qué risa—. Desafiante.

—Desafiante —repito—. No te veo esa pinta, es curioso. Parece que o bien nos estás enseñando de ti lo que te han dicho que enseñes, o bien te has descrito como te gustaría ser. Pues tienes poco tiempo para cambiar, la verdad.

—Te equivocas —dice, simplemente. Sin argumentos. Esta partida está ganada desde antes que empezara.

—Dime, ¿estás asustado? Por eso de tu muerte inminente y tal.

—No. —Le tiembla la voz.

—¿No? Qué bien, no querríamos que estropearas por el miedo ese traje tan elegante y que parece robado del Palacio Presidencial. ¿Alguien ha comprobado que no falte nada en el armario de la presidenta Pylos? ¿No les parece un poco de mujer?

—No. No es de mujer —replica, enfadado.

—No te sulfures, ¿qué importa que hagas el ridículo ahora? Mañana lo harás de nuevo, pero ya por última vez, ¡qué alivio! ¿Verdad?

—Cállate.

—Por dios, otro maleducado. Hago un llamamiento a los escoltas y mentores, enseñen modales a estos animales, en el Capitolio no tenemos por qué perder el tiempo soportándolos.

—¡Basta ya! —me grita.

—Relájate, ¿es que no sabes comportarte? No lo juzguen con dureza, amigos capitolinos, este animal se ha criado entre la inmundicia y todo se acaba pegando.

La gente se ríe a carcajadas, sobre todo porque Brandon se ha puesto rojo de rabia, y es entonces cuando estalla. Yo me recuesto en el asiento, disfrutando del espectáculo, y de la soga que va a echarse al cuello.

—Todos ustedes se creen mejores que nosotros, ¡están muy equivocados! —chilla, completamente fuera de sí—. Ustedes son los animales, un rebaño sin cerebro que disfruta viéndonos sufrir. ¡Ojalá algún día alguien les haga pagar por todo esto!

Se pone en pie, mientras los insultos salen uno tras otro de su boca. Se queda callado de pronto, quizá consciente de que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Yo aplaudo, y las palmadas retumban en todo el lugar porque es lo único que se escucha.

—¡Bravo! Así es cómo te has asegurado de no tener ningún patrocinador. Un aplauso para Brandon, que acaba de reducir aún más sus posibilidades en la Arena. Creo que muchos disfrutaremos especialmente cuando lo veamos perder.

El chico vuelve a su asiento todavía mascullando algo, pero han apagado su micrófono. El público no me ha hecho caso, son gritos indignados lo que lo acompañan hasta su sitio.

Para mí, el mejor sonido del mundo. El Capitolio, unido en el odio a los distritos.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, veo a Adeline descender por los escalones fingiendo una seguridad que por supuesto no tiene.

La aborrezco. Desde que la vi en su cosecha la aborrezco, porque esa sucia pueblerina sí sabe lo que es tener un bebé entre sus brazos. A ella no se lo arrebataron como lo hicieron conmigo. La maldigo una mil veces mientras inconscientemente coloco mi mano sobre mi vientre, la dejo ahí por un fugaz segundo, pero es suficiente para revitalizar mi odio contra los distritos, ahora enfocado en esa desarrapada que intenta demostrar elegancia.

—¿No es maravilloso? —suelto la pregunta mirando a las cámaras—. Aquí tenemos otro intento de realeza, aunque evidentemente con elegancia y gracia se nace, no podemos esperar adquirirla con un par de consejos —digo con una risita y veo como el animo de esta chiquilla decae en cuestión de segundos.

Se enreda con el borde de su vestido lo que la hace trastabillar ligeramente. Se recompone enseguida.

—Lo ven. Gracia y elegancia —reafirmo señalándola —¿Estás bien, Adeline? Ten más cuidado al caminar con esos tacones.

—Gracias, Venus. Lo tendré en cuenta, pero estoy bien y muy contenta de…

—Puedes de verdad sufrir un accidente ¿sabes?. Caer y romperte el cuello, aunque claro, posiblemente eso también lo hagas en la Arena. Olvida mi consejo, no sirve de mucho dadas las circunstancias —interrumpo y eso es suficiente para tenerla en el lugar que quiero—. Te ves espléndida. Algunos de nuestros diseñadores tuvieron un excelente gusto a la hora de vestir a los tributos. Es una lástima que no todos puedan lucirlos con verdadera belleza. El blanco es tu color, el color de la pureza, como la niña que gritaba tu nombre en la Cosecha. ¿Quién era? —pregunto, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

La veo dudar. Busca a alguien entre el público que le de una respuesta. No encuentra a nadie.

—Es mi… es mi hija —contesta tímidamente—. Debo volver a casa junto a ella, es mi motivación para ganar —el público comienza a suspirar y a soltar grititos emocionados.

—Es la mejor motivación, sin duda. Quizá al ganar puedas por fin liberarte verdaderamente y nos des una exclusiva contándonos el origen de tu hija —dejo el comentario en el aire.

Me satisface la expresión horrorizada en su rostro. Tributos estúpidos, ¿de verdad creen que pueden esconder sus sucios secretos del ojo vigilante del Capitolio? Si esta chiquilla supiera que ya estamos preparando un programa con los por menores en la vida de los tributos, estoy segura que enloquecería.

—Tengo entendido que el traje que llevas esta noche está inspirado en la tecnología textil de tu distrito. A mí me parece un traje igual a todos los demás, pero puedo estar equivocada.

—S… sí —responde tratando de serenarse y poniéndose de pie—. Si fueran tan amables de bajar un poco la intensidad de las luces puedo mostrarles lo que el Ocho es capaz de hacer.

Doy un leve asentimiento para que se bajen las luces. El vestido comienza a brillar a medida que el público comienza a silbar y a aplaudir. Entonces pasa algo que estaba totalmente fuera del guión. Adeline comienza a cantar con voz suave, delicada. Canta una nana infantil lo que me provoca repulsión, ira y odio.

—Suficiente. Suficiente —la corto y hago una señal para que vuelvan a encender la luces a su máxima intensidad—. Adeline, esto no es _Panem got Talent_ , lástima que el truco de las luces ya lo vimos antes —digo con falsa tristeza. —Casi no nos queda tiempo y hay que continuar.

Ella asiente y vuelve a sentarse. Una sutil sonrisa baila en sus labios al ver la reacción del público a lo que acaba de hacer. No lo permitiré.

—Hay una pregunta que siempre ronda la cabeza de todos en el Capitolio —sonrío ampliamente cuando la veo temblar, presintiendo que lo que viene no es bueno—. Dime Adeline, si pudieras elegir ¿cómo te gustaría morir?

En ese momento la alarma suena anunciando el fin de su entrevista. Suspira aliviada como si de verdad se hubiera salvado.

—Bueno, Adeline, mañana nos dirás la respuesta desde la Arena, o mejor aún, nos lo puedes demostrar en directo —ella empalidece y se retira a su lugar con rapidez al caer en cuenta del trasfondo de mis palabras.

Enseguida su compañero se pone de pie en un acto de caballerosidad. Le tiende una mano para ayudarla a llegar a su lugar antes de bajar a mi encuentro.

—¿Vieron eso? Tenemos a un caballero guerrero entre nosotros —exclamo al darme cuenta de la fragilidad emocional de este niño—. Jordan, saluda a toda esta gente que ha venido hoy a verte.

—Hola. Gracias por venir —su respuesta es formal y seria.

—Pensándolo bien, no únicamente han venido a verte a ti, si no a todos los demás también. ¿Qué te hace pensar que mereces el favor de esta buena gente?

—No creo merecer el favor de nadie por nada en específico. Todos tenemos nuestras motivos para querer ganar, en mi caso se trata de mi familia. Tengo hermanos pequeños a los que quiero proteger, a los que quiero darles una vida mejor. Si alguien aquí en el Capitolio quiere ayudarme será por eso, por ayudarme a regresar con mi familia —no titubea al hablar.

—Tenemos con nosotros a todo un guerrero. Hasta te han vestido como tal, esa túnica de dios guerrero te sienta bien, después de todo tienes el cuerpo y el rostro para llevarla. Es un total desperdicio que no sepas sacarle provecho. Un verdadero Vencedor primero piensa en ganar para él, la familia se beneficia después, pero lo primero es ganar por ti.

—Si no los tuviera a ellos tal vez ni siquiera tendría ganas de vencer, ¿sabes? Funciona de los dos lados. Como con las alianzas, hay que confiar en que las motivaciones de tus aliados son igual de poderosas que las tuyas, así el equipo tiene una misma meta.

El público aplaude ante las palabras de este chico. Algunos incluso comienza a vitorearlo. Perfecto.

—Por supuesto, tener una alianza sólida, en la que puedas confiar es vital. ¿Qué harás cuando lo inevitable pase y tengas que tomar la vida de tus aliados?

—Prefiero no pensar en eso de momento. Las cosas irán pasando y se acomodarán…

—Claro. Ya veo, después de ver tu gesto de galantería con tu compañera de distrito no me quedó la menor duda de que en tu alianza eres el eslabón débil. Tómalo como un consejo, Jordan, la debilidad, la duda te hacen un inútil. Ningún inútil ha ganado los Juegos antes.

La alarma suena en el momento adecuado. La gente que antes vitoreaba, ahora aplaude como gesto protocolario.

—Fue un placer conocerte. Cuando entres a la Arena serás un vencedor o un inútil, sé en que grupo estás, sólo tienes que probar mi teoría.

Al igual que los tributos anteriores a él, simplemente se retira, con la moral por los suelos y con nula esperanza.

Hago un mohín de disgusto cuando veo a la chica del Nueve descender las escaleras enfundada en ese ridículo traje inspirado en conejos.

—Pero que tenemos aquí ¿una amante de los conejos? —me burlo.

—Podría decirse, sí —contesta levantando su mano para saludar al público, que responde con efusivos aplausos—. Los conejos son lindos, rápidos y audaces. Aunque la verdad es que no sé, Venus. Puede ser que yo sea como un conejo: puede resultar bonito incluso inofensivo. Pero déjame decirte que los conejos muerden a pesar de su dulzura, y esta conejita no caerá sin pelear. Así que ¿por qué no tratar de imitar a los conejos? —murmura con dulzura.

—Tal vez porque son una plaga, pero mejor aún, porque son animales que pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo escondidos en una madriguera, porque cuando sienten peligro se quedan inmóviles esperando encontrar el mejor momento para huir antes de confrontar y finalmente, porque se asustan con mucha facilidad ante cualquier cosa que les parezca extraña.

—Tonterías, esos son los conejos domesticados. Los salvajes son otra cosa, ellos son…

—Desde luego, he pasado por alto por el hecho de que tú misma, Riley, te has comparado con los conejos. Al decir que eres como ellos, entiendo que quieres decir que actuarás como ellos también. A nadie en el Capitolio, especialmente a ningún patrocinador, le gustan los tributos que se esconden, huyen y se asustan.

—No, no. Me refiero a que seré audaz como ellos y que cuando tenga que hacerlo, le hincaré los dientes a quién sea —su réplica viene cargada de resentimiento. Ya no más niña dulce y afable.

—En realidad solo basta con verte, llevas zapatillas de conejo, suéter de lana e incluso tienes un conejo en el bolso. Miren querido público, como he dicho, el conejo se ha ocultado en el fondo de la bolsa, asustado y temeroso.

—A veces la evasión y la estrategia funcionan, Venus —espeta dando sus últimas patadas de ahogado—. Esconderse y planear los pasos a seguir no es una mala idea en el contexto general de los Juegos.

—Hasta que el cazador se canse de esperar y salga a buscar a su presa. Cuando los días comiencen a transcurrir en la Arena, alguno de ellos —señalo a los tributos en sus butacas— tal vez se convierta en un cazador, las presas fáciles serán las primeras en la lista.

—Oh, Venus. No tienes que tomarte todo tan literal, es simplemente una metáfora —se ríe, pero en sus ojos veo la rabia que siente hacia mí.

—Una metáfora, por supuesto. Aunque si yo estuviera en tu posición me aseguraría de emplear metáforas más útiles que el compararse con un conejo. A menos que sea este una mutación creada aquí en el Capitolio.

Abre la boca para replicar, pero la alarma la interrumpe.

—Todos estamos deseosos por verte mañana en la Arena, Riley. Quizá este año, la temporada de caza de conejos se abra con unos meses de anticipación —la veo apretar los puños, pero se retira tragándose su impotencia.

Es el turno del chico que de la noche a la mañana pasó de ser un tributo más, a uno medianamente interesante únicamente porque fue el elegido por Vanille LaPelier para una cita.

—Hola, Venus. Antes de que comencemos. ¿Harías algo por mí? —murmura con un sonrisa traviesa en los labios—. Se buena, recuerda que, como bien nos has ido recordando a todos, mañana podría ser mi último día.

La gente en el plató enloquece ante la osadía de este chico. Empiezan a gritar mi nombre, en un coro de voces.

—Depende, Milo. ¿Qué es lo quieres de mí?

—Sólo quiero que chasquees los dedos para mí —su voz juguetona me hace pensar que algo trama.

—¿Quieres que chasque los dedos? ¿Para qué? Aunque tienes pinta de ser un avox de primera línea, no lo eres aún.

—Te va a gustar, de verdad. Vaya que eres difícil. Estaba convencido que mis pecas lo valían casi todo por aquí en el Capitolio. Lo único que pido es que chasquees los dedos muy cerca de mí. ¡Ayúdenme! —le pide al público que no duda en volver a corear mi nombre para que ceda ante la petición de este molesto chiquillo.

Extiendo mi mano a la altura de su hombro y chasqueo mis dedos. Al instante su traje negro con flores blancas, pasa a ser rojo con destellos brillantes. El público no cabe en euforia. Vuelvo a chasquear los dedos y el traje vuelve a cambiar, esta vez por uno con un estampado multicolor.

—Puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras, Venus. Es increíble ¿no?

—Tu estilista se ha lucido, sí. Incluso ha adaptado tu traje para que combine con tu defecto genético —digo cuando chasqueo los dedos y el traje cambia a uno blanco con puntitos negros.

El chico me mira sin comprender. Varios en el público tampoco parecen entender.

—Tus pecas no son más que un defecto genético. Son prueba de que hay mutaciones genéticas dentro de ti.

—No lo sabía —susurra pensativo—. Es una suerte que las mutaciones sean tan famosas por aquí en el Capitolio. Me han valido mi primera cita real —Milo giña un ojo en dirección al balcón de los Vigilantes—. ¡Y con que chica!

Observo a LaPelier sonreír alegremente ante el alago, mientras Bluesteel pasa su mirada de Milo a ella haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Interesante. Aparentemente los tabloides llevan algo de razón. Este chico Milo no sabe en lo que se ha metido.

—Eso he escuchado. Imagino que no tienes miedo a los novios celosos ¿no? Se rumorea que tu cita de esta noche tiene una relación con otro de los Vigilantes, uno que no te gustaría tener como enemigo. Pero no te preocupes, Milo, en el mejor de los casos, este Vigilante podría arreglar tu problema genético para que te veas como una persona normal en tu funeral.

—No te preocupes por mí, Venus. Yo sé perfectamente como manejar este tipo de asuntos —vuelve a guiñar un ojo, lo que hace al público enloquecer.

Su turno termina para dar paso a la otra madre en esta edición. Maldita, no permitiré que destaque a no ser que sea como la imagen de un bonito y futuro cadáver.

—Nuevamente con el tema de las princesas. Este año los estilistas han decidido convertirlas a casi todas en alguien de la realeza, pero como en todo cuento de hadas, el encantamiento tiene un límite antes de caducar, el tuyo será mañana cuando los Juegos den inicio. ¿Estás emocionada, Magdie? Porque yo si lo estoy.

—Muy emocionada Venus. Cada día que pasa, es un día menos para ver a mi familia de nuevo —contesta.

—Podría decirse. Sin embargo, yo no albergaría tantas esperanzas si fuera tú. Después de esa deplorable calificación que obtuviste no podemos esperar mucho de ti. Bueno, eso yo ya lo sabía desde que vi en la cosecha —me río y el público ríe conmigo también.

—No estés tan segura. Quizá no quise mostrar mis verdaderas habilidades —trata de mostrarse enigmática para ganarse al público de vuelta. Ilusa.

—O simplemente no eres hábil con nada. No te avergüences si así es, muchos de tus compañeros tributos tampoco lo son. Aunque yo me hubiera esforzado un poco más, después de todo, tienes un hijo con el cual volver. Una nota mediocre simplemente no te ayuda a estar más cerca de él.

—Yo soy como el concepto de mi vestido. Una torre difícil de derrumbar —contesta evadiéndome.

—Depende de los cimientos de dicha torre. Todo es cuestión de que el demoledor conozca el punto débil en los cimientos. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Magdie? ¿Tu hijo? Apuesto a que es tu hijo, aunque mi apuesta no es válida, no se me deja apostar.

—Afortunadamente mi hijo está en casa, a salvo —responde aún manteniendo su pose orgullosa, como si quisiera mostrar que está por encima de todo.

—Sí, está a salvo gracias al manto protector del Capitolio. Tal vez mañana, en el Distrito Diez se geste una nueva semilla para los Juegos, un voluntario. Quizá cuando tu hijo vea que no tuviste el suficiente coraje para llevarte la corona, él en el futuro quiera tener éxito ahí donde tú fracasaste. Ojalá él nos de una mejor calificación que la tuya.

La chica se desmorona después de eso y yo sonrío satisfecha imaginando que ese asqueroso niño algún día pueda morir también en los Juegos.

El chico, Zachary, le dirige una mirada consternada a Magdie cuando se cruzan, antes de que ella llegue a su asiento. Dura apenas unos segundos, inmediatamente se recompone y adopta una expresión seria. Sin embargo dura lo suficiente para que yo lo note. Su molestia por lo que hice con ella, su congoja por saber que las cosas pueden terminar igual o peor que para su compañera de distrito.

Un poco de presión y puede terminar quebrándose.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? —Digo señalándolo mientras él se sienta en su asiento sin mirar a nadie en particular—. ¿Acaso no vas a sonreír un poco a nuestro público que tan amablemente ha venido a verte?

Él se ruboriza y menea la cabeza, arrancando unas risitas de la audiencia. Reprimo un bufido. Si hay algo que no tolero es a aquellos chiquillos que intentan hacerse los misteriosos simplemente porque no saben cómo actuar.

—Tal parece que no —me lamento—. De todas formas es muy probable que no estén aquí exclusivamente por ti, sino por alguno de tus veintitrés compañeros, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tu calificación apenas si ha estado por encima de la media ¿no crees?

Él aprieta los labios durante un segundo antes de responder.

—Creo firmemente que las calificaciones no son un determinante de nuestras capacidades, de hecho estoy seguro que…

—¿Acaso estás desacreditando las evaluaciones de nuestros queridos vigilantes? —Lo interrumpo y señalo con un dedo el balcón donde los cinco Vigilantes están ubicados—. Porque podría ser lo último que hagas, querido. Es una pésima elección de estrategia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que uno de los Vigilantes, nada más ni nada menos que la Diseñadora de Arena se tomará la molestia de tener una cita contigo esta noche.

La audiencia emite un _oh_ colectivo y luego se queda en silencio. La cámara enfoca a Cherise Rainbow, que no parece haberse dado por enterada de que hablamos de ella y juguetea con la manga de su vestido distraídamente. Zachary mientras tanto se atraganta con las palabras, al tiempo que su rostro se pone del color de la grana.

—Por supuesto que no —dice con una risa nerviosa— sin embargo…

—Sin embargo te has aventurado a decir que las calificaciones no son determinante de nada, desprestigiando de cierta forma el trabajo de quienes se han tomado la molestia de observar veinticuatro tediosas actuaciones y calificarlas —replico con frialdad—. Bueno, ya que en dos minutos has echado por la borda cualquier intento de congraciarte con los Vigilantes dime, ¿qué te ha parecido el Capitolio en estos días que estuviste aquí?

—Bueno, ciertamente es un lugar muy llamativo y lleno de vida…

Su respuesta es tan escueta que hasta da pena.

—Lleno de vida ¿eh? No es la primera vez que escucho estas palabras para hablar sobre la ciudad y sin embargo es curioso, porque tal parece que aquí todos rebosamos de la vida que a ustedes les falta. O que les podría faltar en apenas un día. Hablando de lo cual, ¿hay algo que quieras decirle a tu familia teniendo en cuenta que mañana hay altas probabilidades de que estés muerto?

Él aprieta los puños y se pone serio. Observo al público que lo mira expectante. Este podría ser el momento en que lo arruine todo o en que remonte su pésima actuación. Y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que suceda lo segundo.

Afortunadamente el tiempo está a mi favor, y cuando él se decide a abrir la boca para empezar a hablar, la alarma suena anunciando que su tiempo ha concluido.

—Bueno, tal parece que tendrás que ganar o tu familia tendrá que conformarse con el silencio. Me temo que esto último es mucho más probable Zachary…

Bethany se alisa las arrugas inexistentes de su insulso vestido antes de subir al escenario. Los idiotas de sus estilistas la han vestido como una hoja andante, haciendo que la niña grite Distrito Once por todos lados, como si eso la favoreciera. Camina con pasos cortos y sonríe, pretendiendo aparentar que no está aterrorizada por lo que viene. Pero yo veo más allá.

—¡Bethany! Luces espléndida, esa sonrisa combina a la perfección con tu vestido —comienzo y automáticamente ella sonríe. Niños estúpidos, nunca aprenden—. Creo que lo que más me sorprende, a mí y a nuestro selecto público por supuesto, es que seas capaz de sonreír de esa forma luego de haber logrado una puntuación mucho más que deprimente en las evaluaciones ante los Vigilantes. ¿Quieres contarnos qué sucedió?

Titubea unos segundos, pero cuando habla lo hace con seguridad.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que estaba algo nerviosa y no pude demostrar al cien por cien lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Fácil. Me lo está dejando demasiado fácil.

—¿Entonces tienes más cosas para demostrar? ¿O simplemente nos estás subestimando a mí y a nuestro público intentando que creamos que tu calificación mediocre ha sido meramente mala suerte en lugar de una falta absoluta de habilidad?

Ella niega con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—¡Claro que no! —exclama—. Es decir, sí, estoy segura que tengo mucho más para mostrar en la arena.

—Estoy de acuerdo —concedo—. Podrías mostrarnos una muerte llamativa, de esas que figuran en las noticias por algunas horas hasta que algún hecho infinitamente más interesante las sustituye.

Bethany empalidece y sus ojos empiezan a aguarse. Yo me río y le pongo una mano en el hombro. Disfruto cada segundo al sentir que ella se tensa. Me pregunto si será lo suficientemente valiente, o estúpida, como para apartarse.

—Más allá de tu baja puntuación ten por seguro que estarás en nuestras mentes al menos por unos minutos gracias a tu estilista. ¿Algo para decir sobre tu traje?

—Bueno, está inspirado en la industria del distrito y…

—Eso es más que evidente —la corto—. De hecho hubiera sido menos predecible si te hubiera dejado desnuda con un cartel que diga Distrito Once. Pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida ¿no? Una puntuación alta, un vestido memorable, patrocinadores, una vida larga y feliz… Definitivamente no se puede tener todo.

La alarma anunciando el fin de su lamentable entrevista suena y ella se pone de pie como si tuviera un resorte.

— Bueno Bethany, estaremos deseando que permanezcas en nuestra mente por más de dos minutos, aunque lo cierto es que no estaría tan segura de ello. Te diría buena suerte, pero necesitas mucho más que eso.

Kinsey llega al escenario y la gente comienza a murmurar emocionada. No es gracias a él, claro, sino a la extraña y bastante cuestionable decisión de la segunda al mando de concederle una cita.

—¡Y aquí tenemos nada más ni nada menos que al elegido de Arah Ranghild! —Exclamo y él asiente levemente. La audiencia deja de murmurar para dar paso a chillidos emocionados. Todo este asunto de las citas se les antoja bastante interesante—. Dime, Kinsey, ¿por qué crees que la segunda al mando te ha elegido precisamente a ti?

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé —responde con franqueza—. Es algo que planeo preguntarle.

La gente enloquece con su respuesta y la cámara enfoca a Arah Ranghild, que observa la entrevista con la misma seriedad de siempre. A su lado Rowan Greyfox parece levemente molesto. Decido insistir un poco más con el tema.

—¿Ni siquiera tienes alguna pista? ¿Qué crees que puede tener en común alguien como tú con un Vigilante y, más aun, con la segunda al mando?

Él se lo piensa unos segundos, para finalmente dar una respuesta pésima.

—Bueno, ambos estamos aquí hoy ¿no?

La audiencia ríe. Es patético realmente.

—Es cierto, ambos están aquí. La única diferencia es que tú puedes morir mañana mientras que ella continuará con su vida tal y como siempre. Es más, ¿te has parado a considerar que esta "cita" puede ser lo que te lleve directo al ataúd? Sólo piensa en lo que sucedería si haces algo que no le agrade a ella o a alguien de su entorno…

Kinsey abre los ojos asustado por dos segundos, y la audiencia hace silencio. Mejor. Mucho mejor.

—Realmente espero que no suceda eso Venus.

Ruedo los ojos. No sé qué es peor, si los tributos que se esmeran en agradar a la gente o aquellos que dan respuestas escuetas, esperando llamar la atención despertando la intriga del público.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco lo espero. Estoy segura que a nuestros Vigilantes se les ocurrirán formas muy creativas de deshacerse de tributos molestos, pero si por mí fuera preferiría verlos morir a manos de otro, algún miembro de su alianza quizás… La traición es moneda corriente en los Juegos. Dime, ¿estás dispuesto a matar a tus propios aliados con tal de conseguir la victoria?

Él empalidece. Una mirada al resto de los tributos basta para ver que hay algunos prestando más atención de la cuenta. Es gracioso como todos pretenden ser amigos hasta que alguien menciona la palabra traición. Pero no se puede esperar otra cosa, después de todo son la escoria de los distritos, llevan la traición en sus venas.

No obtengo respuesta. Meneo la cabeza con falso disgusto.

—Bueno, tal parece que tenemos a un tributo que no está dispuesto a luchar. Patrocinadores, ténganlo en cuenta. No les recomendaría que malgasten su dinero en este chico.

La alarma anunciando el fin de su entrevista suena y él regresa a su asiento con gesto contradictorio. Supongo que tendrá muchas cosas en las que reflexionar, y espero que sus aliados, si es que los tiene, también.

Teva, uno de los tributos más extraños que hemos tenido del Distrito Doce, llega luciendo un saco y unos pantalones y sonriendo con timidez. Es lo menos femenino que he visto en mi vida. Sin duda llamará la atención, comparada con todos los intentos de vestidos llamativos que hemos tenido antes.

—¿Cómo estás Teva?

Ella parece sorprendida por la pregunta tan simple, noto como se relaja un poco en su asiento. Sin embargo su respuesta es escueta, un simple "bien" que, aunque causa simpatía a una pequeña parte del público, no le servirá de mucho. Si eso es todo lo que obtendré de ella por las buenas entonces tendrá que ser por las malas.

Sonrío. Esto va a ser bastante interesante.

—Debo ser sincera Teva, la verdad es que cuando llegaste por un momento pensé que alguien se habría confundido el orden y nos había enviado al tributo masculino del doce. ¿Puedo preguntar por la curiosa elección de tu atuendo?

Su sonrisa no hace más que ensancharse, lo que hace que arquee una ceja, intrigada por su respuesta.

—Es simplemente una cuestión de comodidad —admite—. Lo mío no son los vestidos de princesa.

La audiencia ríe encantada con su respuesta.

—Te doy algo de crédito Teva —digo y el público suelta exclamaciones entusiasmado—. Creo que he visto suficientes intentos mediocres de princesas por hoy. Sin embargo hay algo rondando mi cabeza… ¿Es tu atuendo una simple expresión de comodidad o es la masculinidad lo que te resulta más cómodo?

Ella se ruboriza levemente, pero no pierde su sonrisa. Intento no resoplar irritada. Es evidente que meterme con su aspecto no la va a sacar de foco.

—No es algo que deba preocuparte —le digo con falsa ternura—. Aquí en el Capitolio es algo muy común, a diferencia de los distritos donde son tan retrógradas que cualquier cambio es mal visto. ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer si ganas? Las probabilidades son prácticamente nulas, pero algunos dicen que lo último que se pierde es la esperanza.

Los segundos pasan y ella no responde. Repito la pregunta y se sobresalta, aunque no deja de sonreírme, como si mis preguntas no le molestaran y yo le agradara.

—No, no lo he pensado. Intento vivir el momento, después de todo estos podrían ser mis últimos días.

La alarma suena y por primera vez lo agradezco, porque un minuto más y habría terminado clavando las uñas en el rostro andrógino de este tributo para intentar que reaccione un poco.

—Haces bien en recordarlo Teva; estos podrían ser tus últimos días.

Sin embargo si mi comentario le afecta ella no da muestras de ello, a diferencia de su compañero, que llega al escenario mortalmente serio.

—Con ustedes Hyden, el último tributo de la camada que tan amablemente nos han cedido los distritos este año —digo y la audiencia se ríe—. Hyden, ¿algo que decir a nuestra audiencia? Ten en cuenta que han pasado todo este tiempo sentados aguantando entrevistas, algunas más que decepcionantes —me lamento.

— Nada más que agradecerles por estar aquí —responde con seriedad.

La audiencia murmura decepcionada y yo hago lo mismo.

— ¿Nada más? Un agradecimiento es válido después de tan tediosa tarea, pero podrías ser un poco más expresivo ¿no? La verdad es que ya estoy cansada, así que te dejaré hablar a ti. Cuéntale a esta amable gente que ha venido a verte por qué deberías ser tú el próximo vencedor.

Tras unos segundos de silencio empieza un discurso monótono y acartonado sobre el honor que resultaría ser el vencedor, algo que ni la persona más estúpida del público creería. Complacida noto como la atención de la audiencia se dispersa. Siempre sucede lo mismo con el doce. Sus tributos nunca resultan particularmente llamativos y, después de haber escuchado las lamentables actuaciones de otros veintitrés chiquillos cualquier cosa resulta infinitamente más interesante.

Extiendo mi mano y miro mis uñas con desinterés. Cuento hasta sesenta y lo interrumpo.

—Ya, ya —me río falsamente—. Debías convencerlos, no hastiarlos hasta el punto de que quieran suicidarse.

Me mira enojado pero no se atreve a decir nada. Cobarde.

—Todavía nos queda tiempo para una última pregunta. Dime, Hyden, si pudieras elegir ¿cómo te gustaría morir? Y no vale decir "de anciano en mi cómoda casa en mi distrito" porque, en primer lugar nadie creerá que un lugar así pueda resultar cómodo y, en segundo lugar, ya estás aquí, y es más que probable que en poco tiempo estés muerto.

Silencio. No esperaba otra cosa. No es muy difícil descolocarlos y muy pocos tienen el valor de expresar su disconformidad con este hecho.

—¿Nada? Es una lástima porque a mí se me ocurren muchas maneras. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? —pregunto al público y ellos comienzan a gritar entusiasmados. Observo con malicia a Hyden, que aprieta los puños en su regazo, sin atreverse a levantar la vista del suelo.

Murmura algo que suena a "no me gustaría morir aquí" pero lo hace tan bajo que la audiencia no llega a escucharlo.

—¿Qué? Bueno, creo que a nuestro último tributo se le ha ido la voz amigos y no planea hablarnos más.

La alarma suena y él vuelve a su asiento arrastrando los pies, con la moral por el subsuelo espero. A medio camino hago que se detenga.

—Esperamos oír tu voz nuevamente en la arena Hyden. Y si son gritos estoy segura que será infinitamente mejor.

Su rostro se desencaja y todos somos testigos del terror de este chico. Sonrío complacida. Me pongo de pie haciendo que la cola de mi vestido roce el suelo y extiendo los brazos para hablarle a la audiencia.

—¡Estos han sido los tributos de los vigésimo octavos Juegos del Hambre! Apuesto a que no pueden esperar para verlos en la arena —exclamo y la gente empieza a chillar entusiasmada—. Lo sé, lo sé. Yo tampoco puedo esperar. Recuerden quedarse para ver el resumen de las entrevistas y más adelante estaremos con información exclusiva de uno de los sucesos más inesperados y al mismo tiempo emocionante de estos Juegos: ¡las citas de los vigilantes!

La gente aplaude entusiasmada y las luces se apagan dando paso al himno de Panem. Mi trabajo está hecho. He destrozado a la mayoría de ellos. He sacado a la luz penosos secretos, hurgado en heridas sin cerrar y pisoteado el escaso orgullo que podrían tener los repugnantes hijos de los distritos dejándolos expuestos tal como son, criaturas sin ningún valor que serán nuestra fuente de entretenimiento por escaso tiempo.

Y no podría estar más que complacida por ello.

* * *

 **¡Aquí tienen las tan esperadas entrevistas! Como han visto, Venus dista mucho de lo que conocemos con Caesar. La traición de los distritos aún está muy presente y mucha gente todavía tiene el deseo de venganza a flor de piel. Venus, sin duda, es una de ellas. Esperamos que su POV no se les haya hecho muy pesado y que haya cumplido con las expectativas.**

 **Tratamos de incluir el enfoque de los tributos visto desde los ojos de Venus. Como es costumbre de Venus, ha socavado el espíritu de los tributos. No se lo tomen personal, es simplemente parte de la personalidad del personaje.**

 **Venus viene de la pluma de Elenear28, Coraline T, AleSt, Alphabetta y HikariCaelum, en un POV escrito a diez manos.**

 **La portada de esta semana es de Wenyaz.**

* * *

 **Finalmente llegamos a la noche previa a los Juegos, y con ello a un capítulo previo el Baño de Sangre, es ahora cuando los reviews son de vida o muerte en el sentido literal.** **Quienes por el momento se encuentran a salvo (porque sus padres han comentado todos los capítulos publicados) son: Amber, Geb, Arya, Lily, Yuta, Bounder, Mazer, Regulus, Rail, Kenley, Adeline, Zachary, Magdie y Kinsey.**

 **Si el nombre de tu tributo no aparece en la lista, empieza a preocuparte xD.**

 **Es importante para los autores de cada capítulo el recibir _feedback_ personalizado sobre su segmento. Por eso los animamos a dejar reviews no generales sino por personaje. Si quieres ver un ejemplo, abre los reviews de esta historia. **

**Los reviews con crítica constructiva son bien recibidos, pero si no tienes nada bueno que decir, por favor no digas nada. Muchos autores están empezando y quieren mejorar, no desanimarse.**

* * *

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. ¿Qué te pareció Venus? ¿Ha sido lo que esperabas?**

 **2\. ¿Cómo crees que tu tributo se siente después de su encuentro con Venus?**

 **3\. ¿Quién de las vigilantes (E, Cora, Alpha, Hikari o Ale) crees que narró la entrevista con tu tributo?**

 **4\. Bonus: ¿Te atreves a adivinar que parte del POV de Venus la narró cada una de las vigilantes. Si te atreves y aciertas al cien por cien, ganas dos puntos para tu tributo inmediatamente. Cada una tuvo un bloque de 5 tributos, únicamente una tuvo un bloque de 4. Es tu turno de adivinar.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy. Esperamos sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos, las Vigilantes.**


	13. Capítulo 12: Déndar

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" – SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Déndar**

 _A pesar de que los Brownies habían rechazado la alianza que Morfeo les ofrecía, éstos de todas formas empezaron a poner especial interés en sus visitas nocturnas a los humanos, dejando un poco de su magia a su alrededor, la suficiente como para mantener bajo control a Bughuul._

 _Fobétor, fastidiado por la molesta plaga de los Brownies, convocó al único ser capaz de hacer frente a su magia. Llamó a Déndar, la serpiente nocturna._

 _Déndar había nacido como producto de la primera pesadilla jamás soñada, convirtiéndose en el contenedor de una horda de sueños horribles y repugnantes._

 _Sus ojos son de un amarillo enfermizo, bajo su lengua bífida se encuentra un depósito de baba grasienta y restos de huesos, la personificación corpórea de las terribles pesadillas que ha devorado. Sus colmillos están recubiertos por la viscosa esencia de los sueños perdidos y los cuales transforma en pesadillas para los humanos._

 _Fobétor, decidido a exterminar cualquier rescoldo de magia, envió a Déndar a habitar en la oscuridad de la noche, donde a veces, incluso devoraba a los Brownies antes de dominar el subconsciente de los mortales y torturarlos en sueños._

 _Extasiado, Fobétor miraba desde su lugar en el mundo onírico como Déndar y el resto de sus aliados volvían a someter al hombre en un mundo de miedo, desolación y oscuridad._

 _Esta vez fue su turno de reír._

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 19 años. Vigilante en Jefe**

* * *

— Escoge una maldita carta y ya — prácticamente me gruñe Arah cuando empiezo a barajar los sobres una vez más.

— Repíteme, ¿por qué hago esto?

— Porque le pediste a Baco que hiciéramos algo que nunca hubiera sido hecho antes y esto fue lo que surgió. Cuatro de estos chicos fueron lo suficientemente valientes…

— O estúpidos… —opino yo.

—…para arriesgarse a intentar convencer al Vigilante con la peor reputación, de que le conceda su favor.

Me río.

— ¿Con la peor reputación?

— Estoy segura de que, para estas alturas, ya todos los mentores habrán revelado lo poco que pueden saber sobre nosotros.

— Sí, claro, y Lucky y Wasabi son, por supuesto, más populares que yo.

— Vanille recibió muchas cartas— responde ella.

— ¿Cuántas recibiste tú?

— Eso no es asunto tuyo.

— ¿Alguien interesante?

— De nuevo, no te interesa.

Le sonrío.

Vuelvo a barajar los sobres: distritos Cuatro, Cinco, Seis y Siete. Distritos consecutivos, resulta curioso. Tres chicas y un chico.

— Angelic y Carrier querían verte— agrega ella un minuto después.

— Paso. Para eso están Sammely y Baco, que ellos lidien con ellas.

— Me imaginé que dirías eso. Ya los he redirigido. Pero dudo que a ninguna de las dos le siente bien.

— Como si me importara.

— Angelic dijo que era importante.

— Angelic cree que cualquier cosa que salga de su cabecita llena de aire es importante. Entonces… ¿a quién vas a elegir?

Ella sonríe.

— . .Incumbencia.

— Estoy aburrido.

— Pues entretente leyendo tus cartas.

— Se me ocurre una mejor forma de entretenerme— le digo levantando sugestivamente las cejas.

— Ni hablar— dice poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Vamos! Podría ser divertido.

— No voy a acostarme contigo porque estás aburrido, Rowan. Es más, no me voy a acostar contigo. Punto.

—Te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión. Muy fácilmente, según me pareció comprobar la última vez.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Baco debe saber a quienes elegimos a más tardar a mediodía— dice cambiando de tema—. Te toca hacer los arreglos para tu respectiva "cita"— dice dibujando las comillas con los dedos—. Si no te da la gana, avísale a Baco para que prepare algo.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer tú?

—Ya veré.

Un nombre entre los cuatro llama mi atención.

—Oh… mira. ¿Qué no es esta la chica pelirroja del Cuatro?

En su camino a la puerta, Arah se detiene.

—Bounder Leger— digo muy lentamente mientras abro el sobre con un abrecartas con un zorro en la empuñadora.

Empiezo a leer y me río.

Arah regresa sobre sus pasos e intenta espiar. Pongo la carta en alto, sacándola de su ángulo de visión y ella me dedica una mirada airada.

— ¿Qué? —espeto —. ¿Acaso la querida Emma no te enseñó que está mal espiar?

Su ceño se frunce automáticamente ante la mención de su madre.

Ella estira el brazo y me arrebata la carta. Su rostro se tiñe de escarlata, con ese tono que adopta cuando está molesta. Ve sus ojos deslizarse por las líneas, tomando nota de las propuestas de una chica que ya ha coqueteado conmigo antes.

—Cuidado, Arah. Como sigas así, podrías hacer combustión espontánea y prenderle fuego a la carta.

—Ni de broma vas a elegirla a ella ¿cierto?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No sé, podría ser muy divertido. Como te dije, estoy muy _aburrido._

—Entonces ¿vas a dejar que ella compre tu favor con sexo?

Me río.

—No lo sé. Habrá que ver que ofrecen los otros —respondo mientras tomo otra carta.

Distrito 7, Kenley Goodkin. Fue la chica que puso furioso a Lucky cuando decidió hacer papel higiénico en su prueba. A mí me pareció divertido, especialmente después de la aburrida y predecible sesión de su compañero de distrito para mostrarnos que era capaz de agitar un hacha como un imbécil.

Abro el sobre y saco dos hojas de papel. La primera es una carta, empiezo a leerla, y cuando llego al cuarto párrafo decido que es la carta más extraña que recibiré en mi vida y no puedo evitar ver la segunda hoja cuando ella menciona que ha hecho un dibujo. Nada más verlo, empiezo a reírme.

— ¿Qué? —salta Arah de inmediato.

—Me ha hecho un dibujo.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Se lo paso y, tal y como esperaba, ella empalidece para luego enrojecer violentamente.

— ¿Con qué se están drogando los tributos? —dice alarmada.

—Dudo que tengan acceso a muchas drogas, a menos que se esté bebiendo el suavizante de ropa o algo así.

—Ellos no lavan su propia ropa, Rowan.

— ¿No? Tal vez podríamos implementarlo el próximo año.

—Concéntrate— me ladra—. ¿Cómo demonios se ha podido enterar ella de que yo… que nosotros… que tú…?

— ¿Tenemos una… espera, voy a citarlo —digo releyendo la carta de Kenley— "atracción y tensión sexual que llega hasta el sétimo piso del Centro de Tributos"?

—Estoy hablando en serio, Rowan. ¿Qué crees que haya podido ver o escuchar?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo yo?

—Voy a matar a Ivonnia— masculla un segundo después.

— ¿Algo que quiera saber?

—No— dice—. A menos de que te ofrezcas a ayudarme a deshacerme del cadáver.

—Podemos lanzarla en la Arena— propongo—. Un cuerpo más, un cuerpo menos…

—Lee la siguiente maldita carta —dice mientras sujeta con fuerza el burdo dibujo de Kenley.

Abro la de chico del Cinco, el único hombre de mi grupo. La carta no es divertida, como las dos anteriores, sino, más bien, muy seria. Está bien redactada. Me pregunto si habrá hecho otros borradores antes de elegir esta.

Podría interesarme, pero lo único que veo en sus palabras es una gran oda a sí mismo. Quiere conocerme porque _él_ necesita entender porque le puse esa calificación a _su_ prueba.

Sin embargo, el chico me intriga. Si logra hacer un buen equipo, podría avanzar bastante. Pero no me interesa conocerlo, al menos no aún. Si gana, podría reconsiderarlo.

Cuando llego a la parte en que habla de lo que ve en mi mirada, "un hombre atrapado entre dos mundos", dejo de leer.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Arah, separando sus ojos de la carta de Kenley.

—Nada— digo doblando la carta de Mazer y devolviéndola a su sobre. Esta no se la ofrezco, sino que la meto bajo una pila de papeles.

Arah me lanza una mirada preocupada.

—Deberías dormir un rato. Luces cansado ¿has estado durmiendo mal?

Suelto una risita. Si ella supiera…

Me sorprende cuando se estira y toca mi cara.

— ¿Llevas puesto maquillaje? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Me aparto.

—Me estás interrumpiendo, aún me queda otra carta que leer.

—Lucky probablemente podría sintetizar algo para ti. Algo que te ayude a dormir. Debes estar bajo mucho estrés.

—Ni en un millón de años permitiría que Lucky me tomara como conejillo de indias— respondo mientras abro la última carta, la de Rail Wildseed.

Tiene un bulto extraño que deforma el sobre. Extiendo la mano y agito el sobre, haciendo que dos rectángulos plastificados caigan sobre mi palma.

—Clash Battletale y Keegan Doyle.

Arah se inclina sobre mí.

— ¿Esas son identificaciones oficiales?

—No por mucho tiempo— le respondo—. Has los arreglos para que los pongan en la calle a ambos hoy.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque son dos de los Agentes de Paz que asigné para que se encargaran de mantener a nuestra pequeña ladronzuela bajo control. Resulta evidente que ambos son inútiles.

Saco la carta y la leo completa, la letra es algo desigual, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a escribir. Sonrío:

—Escucha esto, Arah:

 _Sr. Vigilante en Jefe:_

 _Primero que nada, quería agradecerle la vigilancia extra que envió para controlarme, me sentí extremadamente halagada con 3 agentes nuevos cacheándome cada que entro o salgo de una habitación, mi querida mentora se aseguró de presumirlo a los cuatro vientos y parece haber atraído auspiciadores para mí. Y por supuesto, elevó mi autoestima hasta niveles insospechados._

—Carrier sin duda es creativa, si ha orientado a su chica, ha hecho un buen trabajo— dice Arah mientras juguetea con las cartas de Bounder y Kenley.

Continúo leyendo:

— _Así que cuando escuché que era posible tener una cita con usted, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecerle en persona y por supuesto llevarle un presente ¿Preferiría un taser o una pistola auxiliar? ¿Joyería o algún accesorio? ¿Ropa interior de Carrier Graymallet, Angelic Glazedschiller o la de Daniel Amtrack? —_ me estremezco y Arah me mira con una ceja alzada, un poco más oscura que el resto de su cabello—. Te juro que, si ella se aparece por aquí con la ropa interior de Amtrack, la liquido antes de que se baje del pedestal.

—Sin duda ha sabido captar tu atención. ¿Por qué trae dos posdatas?

—La primera es de ella. La segunda es de Carrier, al parecer ha sentido la necesidad de revisar la carta de Rail… Y de ahorrarme el trámite de que Rail robe su ropa interior. Al parecer, solo tengo que pedirla— agrego jocoso.

Arah me dedica una mirada molesta.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que Carrier te caía bien.

—Sí. Tal parece que ya no tanto.

— ¿Celosa?

Ella se pone tiesa como un palo.

—Vete al diablo— espeta—. ¿A quién vas a elegir?

—A Bounder, ya te dije que estoy aburrido— respondo, solo porque sé que la haré rabiar. Ella no me decepciona, pues pone la misma cara que haría un niño después de chupar un limón.

—Vale, le diré a Baco que estás usando su idea para conseguir favores sexuales— replica fríamente.

—Bueno, entonces tal vez llame a Kenley para que me siga contando sobre su sueño… y sobre el papel higiénico. Puede que luego acepte la reunión con Carrier, ya sabes, para ayudar con mi aburrimiento— digo riendo. A ella parece no hacerle mucha gracia— ¿A quién elegiste tú?

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—Aún no leo las mías. Pero tal vez elija a alguien con quien se me pase el aburrimiento.

Ruedo los ojos.

— ¿Siempre has tenido esta tendencia a ser celosa? Creo que ni siquiera cuando se trataba de…

—Te juro que si la mencionas te castraré con uno de mis tacones.

—Vale, vale— digo alzando las manos—. Quiero a Rail. Dile a Baco que la espero treinta minutos después de que acaben las entrevistas, yo me encargo de enviar el transporte y la seguridad. Si llega un minuto tarde, puede dar por perdida su oportunidad.

— ¿Tiene que encargarse él de hacer los planes?

— ¿Alguna vez he padecido de falta de ideas para una cita? Créeme, si se trata de la última noche de su vida, la va a recordar.

Está demasiado cerca y su perfume con olor a jazmín parece inundarlo todo. La última vez, las cosas llegaron casi demasiado lejos entre nosotros… casi. Ella también nota nuestra cercanía, porque su respiración se vuelve errática. Sus ojos se cierran lentamente… y yo me aparto.

—Eso será todo. Puedes marcharte.

—No soy tu maldita secretaria— me suelta antes de salir de mi oficina dando un portazo.

…

El Báculo es la edificación más alta del Capitolio y, por ende, de Panem. Mide casi seiscientos metros de alto, a lo cual se le suma una enorme antena que lo hace elevarse por setenta metros más.

Entra en la categoría de edificios prácticamente inútiles, puesto que, a pesar de su enorme tamaño, sólo tiene un piso, colocado en la parte más alta, como una gran cúpula de cristal completamente transparente. Hacia arriba, puedes ver las estrellas; hacia abajo, el Capitolio.

Desde aquí, veo la enorme noria de Wintertown, iluminada con sus blancos y azules; las luces rosas y rojas del _Chateau de L'Amour_ , el nuevo y famoso restaurante de Candyfloss Square, que tiene una lista de espera de nueve meses; la Torre Espiral, la nueva excentricidad de Lakeside, en donde cuentan con habitaciones especiales para "ayudarte a encontrar tu yo interior" … con la ayuda de unas cuantas drogas, por supuesto.

El Báculo es una de las grandes joyas de la ciudad, solo un puñado de personas consiguen permisos para venir hasta aquí y por lo general cuesta un ojo de la cara. Aunque no para mí. Esta noche, lo he reservado por completo.

Me meto las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y me inclino sobre el cristal curvo que hace las veces de pared. Es como estar en una enorme bola de cristal o en uno de esos globos de nieve que Arah colecciona, suspendido en el aire.

Rail lo ha hecho bien en su entrevista y su descaro ha conseguido captar mi atención. Ha sido una de las pocas que ha conseguido plantarle cara a Venus, pero ya veremos que hace con un rival como yo.

—Esta es exactamente la imagen que tenía de ti. Ahí, parado, contemplando tu imperio como el Señor Maestro del Universo.

—Así es como me llaman mis amigos— digo volteándome y frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de que la chica viene esposada de manos y pies, con una cadena separando los grilletes que rodean sus tobillos, lo suficientemente larga como para que pueda caminar, pero no correr—. Pero, tomando en cuenta que el tiempo apremia y que esta podría ser la última noche de tu vida, te permitiré llamarme Rowan.

—En ese caso usted puede decirme Señorita Wildseed. Por cierto, es todo un detalle que me hayan recibido con brazaletes ¿sabe? —Dice mientras agita las esposas que le rodean las muñecas—. Habría pensado que un tipo con tus recursos podría permitirse algo menos burdo que el acero, ya sabes, como diamantes incrustados o algo así, pero bueno, tal vez puse demasiado altas mis expectativas. Y ¿qué chica no ama las joyas?

Le dedico una sonrisa burlona:

—Siempre he sido de la política de que es mejor prevenir que curar, sin embargo, y puedes no creerme— digo con un encogimiento de hombros—, yo no he dado la orden para eso— digo señalando con un dedo al Agente de Paz que la escolta, indicándole que le quite las esposas.

Su expresión la traiciona por un momento, mostrándose sorprendida y casi vulnerable. Se recompone de inmediato, como si se recordara cuál es la cara que debe mostrar esta noche.

—Eres un encanto, Byron— dice ella lanzándole un beso exagerado que hace que el suspire, exasperado y ruede los ojos. Ella le dedica una sonrisa, encantada por el hecho de molestarlo—. Menudo lugar al que me has traído— dice frotándose las muñecas.

—Es uno de mis lugares favoritos en la ciudad y eso que conozco prácticamente todos los sitios buenos— digo displicente—. Puedes echar un vistazo, si no te afectan las alturas. Lo cuál sería una muy, muy mala noticia.

Un helicóptero elige ese momento para intentar acercarse al Báculo, con una larga luz blanca intentando iluminar el interior. Sin duda, se trata de alguna cadena de noticias que espera poder captar un momento, en exclusiva, de la cita del Vigilante en Jefe. No consigue acercarse demasiado, porque el aerodeslizador que he asignado a mi seguridad desciende, bloqueándole el paso.

Rail sigue la acción de los dos transportes aéreos y sonríe. Luego, hace como si no hubiera pasado nada:

— ¿Por qué? —Replica con una mueca mientras se acerca a la ventana—. ¿La Arena será en la Luna?

Le sonrío.

—No intentes sonsacarme, te contaré solo lo que he decidido decirte. Y aún no decido si esta reunión será beneficiosa para ti o no.

En lugar de encogerse por el miedo, ella se ríe.

— ¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza? Vamos, estás hablando con una chica que ha recibido más descargas de los taser en el Seis de los que ha podido contar…

— ¿Por qué no sabes contar tan alto? —apunto yo.

—Muy gracioso. ¿El título de comediante era requisito para el puesto?

Tiene una lengua rápida. Decido que esta reunión no será tan aburrida como pensé.

—Supongo que tienes hambre.

Ella lanza una mirada de reojo a las mesas con comida que se alinean al fondo de la cúpula y a la selección de postres sobre la pequeña mesa redonda cerca del borde, de manera que podamos contemplar la ciudad mientras comemos.

—Podría comer— dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Has ganado casi seis kilos en los días que has estado aquí.

—Los necesitaba— dice sin inmutarse—. Espera ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Es mi trabajo— replico—. También supongo que sabes que has fastidiado a Angelic. Ha pasado un reporte sobre tu falta de modales a Sammely.

—Ni sé quién es Sammely, ni me interesa. Y Angelic puede hablar toda la mierda que quiera sobre mí. Si me lo preguntas, si muero, al menos me llevaré la satisfacción de que la he fastidiado en mis últimos días.

Me río.

Abro una de las sillas para ella, invitándola a sentarse. Ella parece descolocada por un segundo, pero se recompone rápidamente y se sienta.

— ¿Vamos a comer primero o iremos al punto?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Esta podría ser tu última cena, así que puedes manejarla como quieras. Podemos hablar mientras comes o puedes comer y hablaremos después. Es tú tiempo.

—Pensé que estabas acostumbrado a dar órdenes y ya.

—Lo estoy. Pero desde el momento en que tuviste la temeridad de ofrecerte voluntaria, tu vida está en mis manos. Y lo digo en serio, con presionar un botón, puedo encargarme de que tu paso por los Juegos no sea más que un recuerdo divertido "niña rata".

Ella se ríe.

—Ah, Venus es un encanto ¿no? Hablemos primero, comamos después. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a ofrecerme? —dice entrelazando los dedos y apoyando su barbilla en sus manos.

— ¿Qué estás pensando pedir?

—La comida sería un buen inicio.

Enarco una ceja.

— ¿Qué? —dice burlona—. ¿Desilusionado?

—Pensé que empezarías por exigir armas.

—Las armas se pueden robar y hay muchas formas de matar a alguien. Elegí los cuchillos porque suelen abundar. Aunque claro, esta edición será diferente y bien podrían obligarnos a matar con nuestras manos, cosa que también estoy dispuesta a hacer. Pero intenta estrangular a alguien cuando llevas dos días sin comer. La energía es importante.

—Lo has pensando bien ¿no?

—Tanto como su poco tiempo de aviso me ha permitido hacerlo —dice mientras estira un dedo y lo hunde en la cobertura de chocolate de una tarta para luego lamerse con cara de éxtasis.

—Entonces quieres comida.

—Nada de enviar manzanas ni cosas por el estilo ¿de acuerdo? —advierte ella—. Quiero que mi barriga esté llena cada vez que lo pida. Quiero comida de verdad, que me de la energía que necesito.

—Puedo arreglar eso. En realidad, es casi demasiado sencillo.

—También quiero medicinas. De esas milagrosas.

Me río.

— ¿No quieres la corona de vencedor también?

—Nah… de eso me puedo encargar yo misma— responde con tranquilidad—. Con algo de tu ayuda, por supuesto.

—He de admitir que esa línea de pensamiento llama mi atención— le digo—. Por lo general, los tributos no son muy inteligentes que digamos, a menos que cuentes a los del Tres y el Cinco, que, por su industria, tienen esa tendencia. Pero creo que eres diferente— digo sosteniendo mi mentón entre los dedos—. ¿Cómo te describirías, Rail?

Ella abre la boca para responder, pero yo continúo:

—Pero hay muchas formas de inteligencia. A veces, más que el conocimiento, lo que se necesita es ser astuto. ¿Sabes que animales son muy astutos?

— ¿Es una especie de adivinanza? —dice con las cejas arqueadas.

Le sonrío.

—En lo absoluto. Piénsalo. Cuando estés en la Arena, piensa en qué animal puede ser realmente astuto. Y entonces haz lo que él haga. En cuanto a lo que pides, podría arreglarlo, pero quiero algo a cambio.

Ella enarca una ceja.

—Si te refieres a la ropa interior de Carrier, Daniel o Angelic, puedo ponerme en ello en cuanto regrese a mi piso.

Me estremezco.

—Te juro que, si recibo un paquete con cualquiera de esas cosas, alguien sufrirá un muy desafortunado accidente en los primeros _segundos_ de los Juegos.

Ella ríe.

—Quiero un buen espectáculo— le digo poniéndome serio—. Es mi primera edición como Vigilante en Jefe y estoy seguro de que lo que corre por mi cuenta, será apoteósico. Pero los tributos pueden ser impredecibles y sería muy aburrido si decidieran solo ir en plan "sobreviviré tanto como pueda". Quiero garantizar que habrá quienes entiendan que los Juegos no son un espectáculo de supervivencia. Son un espectáculo de exterminio.

Ella parpadea.

—Así que, si lo que quieres es que yo te ayude a sobrevivir, yo quiero que tú me ayudes a exterminar. No recibirás absolutamente nada de mí hasta que puedas probar que puedes ser una exterminadora. ¿Alguna duda?

Ella extiende el brazo de nuevo, esta vez tomando la porción de tarta completa.

—Una, ¿qué significa apoteósico? — dice mientras empieza a comer.

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 19 años. Segunda al mando**

* * *

Vuelvo a releer las cartas por milésima vez, intentando encontrarles un sentido diferente, en particular a la última. En total son cuatro. La primera, entregada por el extraño escolta del Distrito 12 incapaz de llegar a tiempo a cualquier lugar, contiene una promesa; la promesa de revelarme el final de una historia inconclusa, algo que estoy segura que fascinaría a Cherise, pero que a mí sólo me causa una leve intriga, más que nada por la chica que la escribió.

La segunda, con tono jocoso, intenta convencerme de que la vida no es un lecho de rosas pero que hay que saber lidiar con ello. La tercera me ruega por una oportunidad, asegurando que no piensa desperdiciarla, e incluso incluye la letra de una canción al final.

No son malas. De hecho las prefiero en lugar de las cartas superficiales que estoy segura pudo recibir Vanille o a las extrañas cartas, propuestas indecentes incluidas, que recibió Rowan. Pero es la última la que más me molesta. Bah, en realidad no estoy segura de que lo haga. Más bien me inquieta. Me inquieta porque a pesar de las impresiones erróneas que el chico del Once ha sacado sobre mi vida con un vistazo me he dado cuenta de que tenemos algunas cosas en común.

Salvo por el hecho de que él probablemente muera, y que ciertamente yo estaré involucrada en ello. Es mi rol en este juego.

Le doy un último vistazo a su letra pequeña y prolija y escondo todas las cartas cuando Vanille se acerca de nuevo a preguntar:

— ¿Necesitas ayuda Arah? Yo ya he escogido mi cita, así que puedo ayudarte con la tuya si quieres.

Niego con la cabeza, exasperada.

— Muchas gracias Vani, pero puedo hacerlo sola.

Ella hace un puchero, pero inmediatamente se recompone y vuelve a sonreír. Rebusca en una carpeta hasta que da con unos sobres.

— ¡Tengo aquí mis cartas! Puedo mostrarte las mías y tú me muestras las tuyas.

— No es necesario — digo poniendo cuidado de no rodar los ojos —. Ahora si me disculpas todavía tengo que elegir y necesito estar sola.

— ¿Quiénes te han escrito?

— Vanille…

— Anda, sólo con eso me conformo. A mí me escribieron Lily, Amber, Adler y Milo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Vamos Arah! ¡Cuéntame!

— Ya te enterarás. Además, ¿no deberías estar preparándote para las entrevistas?

Abandono la habitación antes de que ella me dé una respuesta que estoy segura desencadenará un monólogo que podría durar mucho. A decir verdad no me molestaría compartir el contenido de mis cartas, salvo quizás con Rowan, que encontraría el modo de utilizarlas para molestarme, pero no tengo ganas de que ella pregunte por mi elección, o por los motivos tras ella. Motivos que espero poder compartir con Kinsey en su momento.

En el pasillo, apostado contra una pared con pose relajada, espera Rowan. Casi se siente como un _deja vú_ , como aquellos primeros días en los que me seguía a clases sólo para que no escapara y me sentara en otro lado. El peso de la pulsera en mi bolsillo parece multiplicarse por cien, y tengo que esforzarme mucho para que mi rostro no me delate, aunque estoy segura que él nota por sí mismo la ironía de la situación.

— ¿Y? ¿Ya has elegido a alguien?

— Sí. De hecho tengo que ir a ver a Baco para informárselo.

— ¿A quién has elegido?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré? En todo caso te enterarás cuando Venus lo anuncie en las entrevistas — le digo mientras aferro con fuerza la carpeta en donde guardé mis cartas.

Rowan lo nota y entrecierra los ojos, seguramente sopesando si deberá quitarme la carpeta o no. Finalmente se encoje de hombros.

— Baco me dijo quienes te han escrito — añade con tono despreocupado.

Lo miro indignada.

— Como si tuviera otra opción. Estoy segura que lo amenazaste mínimamente con dejarlo sin empleo — Él se ríe pero yo no lo hago —. Ya te dije, no es asunto tuyo Rowan.

— ¿No habrás elegido al chico del Uno verdad? A leguas se nota que carece totalmente de ingenio. El de Once no da esa impresión, pero tampoco creo que esté a tu altura. No parece capaz de sostener una conversación por cinco minutos — dice ignorando mi comentario.

— ¿Por qué te haría caso? ¿Tú no ibas a elegir a Bounder acaso?

— Pero no lo hice. Elige a Teva o a Adeline. Personalmente elegiría a Teva pero…

— Pero es una lástima, porque soy yo quien tiene que decidir. Y, ¿adivina qué? Ya lo hice.

Rowan frunce el ceño, molesto. Sopeso la posibilidad de importunarlo un poco más, después de todo él hizo lo mismo conmigo y sus cartas, pero ya casi no hay tiempo y tenemos que prepararnos para las entrevistas.

— Esto no tiene sentido, te hubieras enterado en unas horas. Pero si tanto quieres saber elegí a Kinsey, el chico del once. Y no tienes que preocuparte, yo me ocuparé de que podamos mantener una conversación decente. O no…

Y me marcho rápido antes de que pueda protestar por ello, o de que intente hacerme cambiar de opinión.

…

Kinsey llega acompañado por su mentor al horario acordado. Agradezco a Ashton por la puntualidad y nos dirigimos rápidamente al auto, seguidos por tres agentes de la paz a una distancia prudente. El operativo de seguridad es bastante amplio. Tenemos agentes custodiando todo el perímetro y un auto que nos seguirá durante todo el viaje, por cualquier cosa que pueda surgir.

Antes de subir miro a Kinsey, que parece algo incómodo. Algo totalmente comprensible después de haber pasado por las entrevistas.

— No te preocupes — le digo —. No dejes que Venus te afecte. Ella suele hacer lo mismo todos los años con los tributos.

Pienso en cómo Emma la idolatra y algo se revuelve en mi estómago.

— No parece gustarle — observa Kinsey. Levanto la mirada y lo encuentro viéndome con curiosidad, aunque cuando se da cuenta desvía la mirada al suelo.

— No tiene por qué hacerlo necesariamente —. Consulto mi reloj —. Hay que apresurarnos, no tenemos tanto tiempo y hay un par de lugares que quiero que veas.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Respondo a su pregunta con otra.

— Dime Kinsey, nunca has visto la nieve, ¿verdad?

Él niega con la cabeza y mira algo consternado su ropa. Le han puesto una camisa fina y una chaqueta azul que para nada lo cubriría en caso de bajas temperaturas.

— Debería haber traído un abrigo supongo.

— No te preocupes, no lo necesitarás.

Dejo que se distraiga mirando por la ventana durante el camino. Su mirada se pierde y por momentos no estoy segura de que esté viendo realmente las luces brillantes que nos rodean mientras nos movemos. Parece preocupado, lo que me hace pensar que las palabras de Venus le afectaron más de lo que él quisiera.

Cuando estamos por llegar le hago una seña al chofer y él presiona un botón, haciendo que los vidrios del auto se pongan negros. Kinsey se gira hacia mí, desorientado. Le sonrío.

— No te preocupes. Es que quiero que lo veas cuando bajemos. Ya falta poco.

Él asiente y por un momento siento la tentación de reír. Generalmente soy yo la que habla poco.

Él auto se detiene con un movimiento suave. Esperamos a que el chofer destrabe las puertas y soy la primera en bajar. Apenas soy consciente de los copos de nieve que caen a nuestro alrededor, pero cuando Kinsey baja se queda mirándolos sorprendido, como si nunca hubiese visto nada parecido, algo similar a lo que sucedió cuando llegué aquí y a cuando vi nieve de verdad por primera vez en Carnation Crest.

— Bienvenido a Wintertown, el lugar dónde pasé mi infancia.

— Es increíble. No se siente frío — dice extendiendo la mano dejando que la nieve se acumule.

— Porque es nieve artificial. Cuando vi la nieve de verdad por primera vez pesqué una gripe terrible — digo y me reprendo a mí misma por pensar en ello cuando no es momento —. Anda, vamos, a partir de ahora caminaremos.

Nos dirigimos a una calle paralela a la calle principal, simplemente por precaución. El grupo de agentes nos sigue a un metro de distancia, pero la calle está desierta. Blair ha hecho un buen trabajo, aunque lo cierto es que al estar fuera de temporada y con toda la expectación por el inicio de los Juegos el pueblo está medio vacío ya de por sí.

— Parece un lugar tranquilo — dice Kinsey mirando las casas, todas con los tejados blancos, cubiertos de nieve.

— Lo es. Pensé en llevarte a algún lugar más divertido, pero quería mostrarte algo de aquí.

— Me gusta este lugar — dice sonriendo por primera vez. Es apenas una sonrisa pequeña, pero me conformo con que se sienta un poco más a gusto. No es mi intención torturarlo antes de mandarlo a la arena.

Caminamos por media hora aproximadamente, despacio, deteniéndonos cada cierto tiempo para que él vea diferentes lugares. Le señalo la escuela de estilismo, aunque no le doy mucha importancia; luego le hablaré sobre ella. Le pido que me cuente sobre su vida en el distrito y él parece reacio a ello, aunque al final termina hablando.

— No era nada especial. Vivía con mis padres y mis dos hermanas. Mi padre es capataz en jefe, así que no nos faltaba nada en comparación a otros…

— Una familia grande — observo, ya que él no parece saber qué decir. Él asiente —. Debe ser raro. Bah, no lo sé. Yo soy hija única y mis padres están divorciados.

Kinsey me mira, aunque no veo lástima en sus ojos. Decido insistir un poco más.

— ¿Ibas a la escuela? ¿Qué hacías en tu tiempo libre?

Él sonríe y niega con la cabeza, parece avergonzado.

— Ocultarme — dice haciendo que lo mire con curiosidad —. Prefería estar solo, observar el paisaje…

Largas horas observando por la ventana vienen a mi mente; él y yo somos más parecidos de lo que nos damos cuenta, lo que termina resultando tan extraño como reconfortante. Creo que me alegro de haberlo elegido.

Me detengo cuando logro visualizar la casa. Es igual que las otras, quizás un poco más grande. Hay un árbol en la entrada cuyas ramas están completamente blancas al igual que el tejado, donde sobresale una chimenea que nunca humeó, porque en la casa hay calefacción eléctrica. Al costado de la puerta hay tres pequeños arbustos simétricos, podados en forma de círculos.

La señalo y Kinsey la mira con curiosidad.

— Esa es mi casa. Lo fue desde los seis años hasta los dieciséis.

— Es bonita.

Frunzo el ceño.

— Es igual a las otras ¿no?

— ¿Vamos a ir allí?

Niego con la cabeza y me río. Galatea me ha dicho que Emma asistirá a una fiesta en Star Valley esta noche y, aunque confío en nuestra detective, no pienso arriesgarme a encontrarme con ella, mucho menos con Kinsey aquí.

— No, sólo quería mostrarte el lugar. Yo también pasaba muchas horas observando el paisaje desde aquí.

Espero a que él responda pero no lo hace. En su lugar me mira con algo parecido al entendimiento.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando recibí tu carta me molestó mucho — le digo y empiezo a caminar de nuevo. Él se apresura y me sigue. Al igual que yo, tiene los hombros cubiertos de nieve.

— No fue mi intención molestarla — se disculpa.

— Pero lo hiciste. No te preocupes — le digo sonriendo para que no se preocupe —. Si tu carta no me hubiese molestado es probable que no te hubiera elegido, seguramente la habría pasado de largo. Y puedes tutearme Kinsey, no hace falta que seas tan formal — añado.

— ¿Por qué le… te molestó? — pregunta.

— Porque hablabas de tener que recibir un legado que no podías soportar. Hablabas de las horas que habías pasado rogándole a alguna deidad poder escapar de él, y me comparabas contigo al decir que yo también he recibido un legado muy pesado pero que, a diferencia de ti, tengo la fuerza necesaria para llevarlo a cabo.

— Lo siento, nunca fue mi intención compararnos… No pensé que…

Lo interrumpo con un gesto.

— Estabas equivocado, aunque no en todo. Yo también tenía un legado que no quería, un destino que no me gustaba del todo, donde no encajaba. ¿Viste la escuela de estilismo que pasamos hace un rato? — Él asiente —. Bueno, mi madre quería que estudiara allí. Si hubiera seguido su voluntad probablemente ahora estaría en una fiesta en Star Valley o Great Mall con ella, con el cabello pintado de colores preocupada por quién está usando un vestido pasado de moda o quién no se ha teñido el cabello en las últimas dos semanas.

Él se queda en silencio por unos minutos, pensativo. Mientras tanto yo reflexiono que nunca he hablado demasiado de esto, ni siquiera con Rowan. Él lo sabe, pero de forma implícita, nunca tuve la necesidad de explicarle cómo eran las cosas hasta que fue demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo fue que terminaste siendo vigilante?

— Me opuse a la voluntad de mi madre. Le dio un ataque cuando le dije que había sido admitida en la Academia de Formación de Vigilantes — digo riendo —. Sé que soy su mayor decepción. Me lo decía bastante seguido.

— Supongo que en eso somos diferentes — murmura —. No en lo último, claro. Estoy más que acostumbrado a ser la decepción de mis padres, y de mis primos, si viene al caso.

Pongo una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

— No pienses demasiado en ello, no tiene sentido hacerlo ahora. Mira — le digo señalando la colina que se encuentra cada vez más cerca, con la noria luciendo imponente, cada vez más cerca de nosotros —. Allí nos dirigimos.

Caminamos por alrededor de quince minutos más, y esta vez la conversación fluye con más facilidad. Él me cuenta sobre sus padres, no mucho más cariñosos que los míos, y sobre sus primos y la escuela, y se ríe al contarme cómo tuvo que aprender a correr rápido, diciendo que probablemente será una ventaja en la arena. Yo le cuento sobre Emma y un poco sobre mi padre y las visitas a Peace Road, donde la presencia avasallante de mi madre era sustituida por largas horas de soledad.

Por un momento me pregunto si él sentirá la tentación de contarle todo esto a alguien más, aunque luego recuerdo que no tendrá mucho tiempo para hacerlo en la arena.

Cuando llegamos a la noria nos sacudimos la nieve de los hombros y el cabello antes de subir. Será nuestra última actividad antes de regresar al Centro de Entrenamiento.

Dejo que Kinsey mire por la ventana mientras ascendemos, y me concentro también en el paisaje. Desde arriba el pueblo parece completamente blanco, decorado con las luces brillantes que emiten algunas de las casas.

Espero a que lleguemos a la cima, donde nos detenemos, para volver a hablar.

— Tengo una última pregunta para hacerte Kinsey, y espero que me respondas con sinceridad.

Él asiente.

— En la arena, ¿piensas seguir dejando todo en manos del destino, el azar, o la ironía que dices que te trajo hasta aquí?

No responde, me mira intentando comprender mis palabras. Junta las manos sobre su regazo y empieza a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso. Decido explicarme mejor.

— No se nos permite tener favoritos ni por asomo, aunque el hecho de haber ganado esta cita te hace acreedor de algún premio. No puedo ni voy a prometer que vas a salir de la arena con vida, pero si tú estás dispuesto a cambiar tu destino quizás pueda ayudarte en algo. Pero sólo si prometes que harás algo por ti mismo para salir de allí y cambiar tu vida. Basta de destino, basta de rezos y basta de azar Kinsey. Si quieres cambiar tu destino cámbialo tú mismo. ¿Qué dices?

Él duda por un momento, pero termina asintiendo.

— Bien, entonces puedo darte esto.

Saco de mi bolsillo un cuadrado de papel pequeño, doblado a la mitad, y se lo tiendo. Kinsey lo mira intrigado y lo abre con cuidado. Me mira interrogante al verlo.

— ¿Qué significa? — Pregunta mientras mira el pequeño búho blanco, con las alas abiertas en pleno vuelo.

— Que no debes tener miedo. Si prometes que vas a pelear yo te ayudaré con ello, me aseguraré de que no te falten los medios.

Me mira y asiente. Luego sonríe tímidamente contemplando el búho.

— De acuerdo.

— Entonces recuerda el dibujo y no temas.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste?

Asiento con la cabeza. No he dibujado nada en mucho tiempo, pero quería darle algo con un significado si él se lo ganaba.

— ¿Te gusta dibujar? Creo que tienes talento.

Me río levemente. La noria empieza a descender suavemente.

— Sólo cuando me canso de observar el paisaje.

* * *

 **Cherise Rainbow, 19 años. Diseñadora de la Arena**

* * *

— ¿Cómo estás, Cherise? —Hacía mucho que nadie me hacía esa simple pregunta—. Te he notado rara durante las entrevistas.

— ¿Rara? Bal, yo siempre estoy distraída, caigo en otros mundos con facilidad.

—No era así —replica él, sonriéndome—. Era diferente. No estabas perdida por ahí, estabas en la Tierra, en algún problema desagradable.

Me río, porque resulta que tiene razón.

—Me alegra haberte sacado una sonrisa, tienes aire siniestro cuando estás seria. —Me da un golpecito en la nariz, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que está a mi altura, no sentado en su silla de ruedas.

— ¿Llevas los aparatos de las piernas? ¿Por qué?

—Me voy a la Arena, a comprobar que tu obra de arte funcione a la perfección. —Me guiña un ojo antes de darse la vuelta para entrar al baño—. ¡Suerte en tu cita!

La cita… Taurus no me ha deseado suerte precisamente.

Se puso furioso cuando se enteró de ello. Me gritó preguntándome cómo iba a poder sentarme a charlar con un niño que con toda probabilidad morirá, que quizá sea alguna de mis trampas lo que lo mate o sino cualquiera de los otros niños.

Yo se lo repetí. Esto es una historia, solo que más real y palpable que las que dibujo y escribo. Ellos son personajes de la historia que estamos creando. Al menos, no morirán en vano.

Me gritó más. Cosas que no merece la pena recordar. Él nunca me había gritado. Después lloró… tampoco le había visto llorar así. Me besó, me abrazó, me pidió disculpas. Me dijo que todo esto está siendo demasiado para él.

Y tuve que marcharme a trabajar, dejándolo así, sin saber bien qué quiere Taurus de mí. O no queriendo saberlo.

Probablemente sus palabras tendrían que haberme hecho daño, pero no fue así. Siempre pensé que necesitaba que él me entendiera, porque era el único que lo hacía. Sigue siendo el único cercano que comparte mis pensamientos sobre la inspiración y todo lo que engloba la filosofía espiritual, pero queda claro que en otras cosas somos muy distintos.

Para mí no es un problema, para él parece que sí. Y no le quiero hacer sufrir.

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento al sonar mi tableta. Es una notificación de Twipitol, de la cuenta de Cherise's Astronia!, mi club de fans. Aún no asumo eso de que haya un grupo de personas que puedan sentirse fans de mí, es tan extraño… pero me gustan, son artistas, son creativos y se reúnen para apreciar el arte de otros. La notificación resulta ser un mensaje deseándome suerte en mi cita y adjuntando algunos dibujos que han subido a Pintetol.

Les doy las gracias de corazón.

—Cherise —me llama Balthasar—, me parece que se te va a hacer tarde.

—Ay, es verdad.

— ¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer para tu cita? ¿A dónde vas a llevar al tributo?

—No exactamente… Oye, ¿no tendrías que haberte ido ya?

—Ya me voy, es que te he visto ahí parada y alguien tenía que traerte de vuelta. —Me río.

Se despide con la mano y, cuando ya va a marcharse, se me ocurre algo.

— ¡Espera, Bal! Necesito que me ayudes en algo.

…

Zachary no parece nervioso. En su situación, quizá yo lo estaría, no creo que haya hecho nada para ganarme su confianza hasta ese punto. Tal vez solo está fingiendo.

Es curioso estar tan pendiente de una persona. Intentar analizarla, comprender qué piensa realmente y qué le lleva a realizar cada acción o decisión. Es como crear un personaje, pero del revés. Este me viene dado y tengo que descifrarlo.

Por suerte, es pequeño y yo tampoco soy especialmente alta, así que pasamos bastante desapercibidos. Me miró con las cejas arqueadas cuando le tendí la capa, pero ya ha visto que por aquí ir así y con la capucha puesta no es ni de lejos lo más raro. Especialmente al llegar a Lakeside. Balthasar nos ayudó a salir de incógnito, porque quiero que por un rato nadie nos moleste. Pero tengo dos Agentes de la Paz siguiéndonos a cierta distancia, por si acaso el tributo intenta huir. No llegaría lejos, pero sé que el escándalo enfadaría a Arah.

Podría haberle llevado a cenar a un restaurante glamuroso, como me sugirió Vani, o quizá a alguna actividad interesante, como creo que va a hacer Lucky… pero no. No estamos en esta cita para distraernos. Quiero que, antes de que me cuente su historia, se cerciore de que soy merecedora de escucharla, así que le voy a enseñar quién soy.

Es por eso por lo que su carta llamó mi atención sobre las demás. No quería rechazar a nadie, pero la carta de Zachary supo intrigarme. Hubo otro tributo que prometió contarme una historia, otra que dijo que me enseñaría a bailar (quizá hay pasos en la danza de su distrito que yo no conozca), pero este destacó porque me dijo que me contaría _su_ historia. Algo que, además, no ha relatado nunca a nadie.

Escuchar aquello que nadie ha podido conocer aún, eso es lo que de verdad me mueve. Eso y que me sentí muy identificada con cosas que dijo, como el querer a alguien pero que la sociedad lo condene, el estar atrapada en mi propio cuerpo.

Y hubo un detonante más. Su nombre. Dijo que no se llama Zachary, sino Zephyr. Tengo que saber por qué, y por qué nadie ha dicho nada al respecto. Después de leer la carta, hablé con una de las chicas de la Sala de Control que siempre parece estar enterada de todo. Le pedí que me diera todo lo que tuviera de Zachary y se quedó extrañada.

— _No hay nada destacable en él ni su vida_ —me dijo—. _¿Por qué te intriga alguien como él? ¿A ti, precisamente?_

— _A veces las mejores tramas y personajes se esconden en lo que parece la historia más simple y la personalidad más normal_ —respondí, no queriendo darle detalles.

Pero, por la forma en que me miró, creo que no va a dejar esto pasar.

Después de esta noche, sabré si la carta que recibí tenía fundamentos y si la chica tiene razón en estar sulfurada porque le escondan el mejor trozo del pastel.

—Sígueme, Za…

—Llámame Zephyr por esta noche —me pide, interrumpiéndome.

—Bien, Zephyr. Sígueme.

Paseamos por las calle como si fuéramos dos pequeños copos de nieve en una densa ventisca. Como siempre, hay bastantes personas yendo de aquí a allá, saliendo de un pub para entrar a otro, de un restaurante para marchar a sus casas, o simplemente dando un paseo. Los llamativos atuendos de los demás hacen que Zephyr y yo casi destaquemos más por tratar de pasar desapercibidos. Pero no nos quitamos las capuchas, somos ambos fáciles de reconocer.

Más hoy, que la gente sale a celebrar que los Juegos van a empezar.

Pasamos por delante del Jardín Botánico. Me detengo en la puerta, desde aquí podemos ver el sauce bajo el que conecté por primera vez con Taurus y algunas de las flores que colorean el jardín.

—Te llevaría adentro, porque es precioso y he pasado mucho tiempo allí, pero no es buena idea.

— ¿Por qué? —me pregunta, genuinamente intrigado. Quizá por mi tristeza al decirlo.

—Por dos razones. La primera que mis… fans, se suelen reunir ahí y nos reconocerán. —Veo su gesto y me echo a reír—. Sí, a mí tampoco acaba de entrarme en la cabeza lo de los fans. Pero es agradable que haya alguien que valore las cosas que creo y por ello se anime a crear propias. —Me dedica una pequeña sonrisa—. La segunda, y más importante, es parte de mi historia. Te la contaré.

Mientras caminamos por las calles de Lakeside, pasando cerca de la casa donde me crie, de los parques donde jugué, del colegio donde estudié… le cuento muchas cosas. Le hablo de los unicornios que dibujaba, de las historias que inventaba y de cómo me sentía por el rechazo de los padres de Taurus.

Quizá alguien diría que no debo contarle todo esto. Pero, ¿qué derecho tendría a escuchar su historia si no le cuento la mía antes? Además, no me importa. Quiero que lo sepa. Es liberador hablar abiertamente de todo.

Escucha muy bien. En silencio, mostrando verdadero interés, haciendo solo alguna pregunta en el momento adecuado. Es un público excelente.

Llegamos a la Universidad de Arte y le enseño el proyecto Le College, lo hicieron los miembros de Cherise's Astronia! y la verdad es que me encanta. Él mira la obra un largo minuto antes de girarse hacia mí, sorprendido.

— ¿Eres tú?

—Sí.

— ¿Está hecha con materiales desechables? —Asiento con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—El arte es arte. No necesita un por qué. Y la pusieron aquí para que los alumnos y profesores la vieran a diario.

— ¿Cómo te sientes con eso? Quiero decir, es extraño que…

—Sé lo que quieres decir —lo interrumpo, sonriendo—. Se siente bien. Yo no fui parte del proyecto, pero fui la inspiración. Ser la musa de alguien, de algo, es verdaderamente mágico.

Zephyr me mira un instante antes de volver a clavar los ojos en la obra. Le dejo otro minuto para observarla, antes de llevarle hasta un rincón del campus. Allí nos encontramos a mi padre, que me atrapa en un abrazo y le estrecha la mano. Me da una bolsa con comida de su restaurante y nos despedimos de él.

Si me acercaba a comprar algo, nos iban a reconocer. Si le pedía a mamá que nos trajera comida, porque al fin y al cabo trabaja aquí y le sería más fácil a ella, no resistiría la tentación de contarle a todo el mundo que había conocido a un tributo en persona. Por eso hablé con papá.

Algo en la mirada de Zephyr se ha vuelto indescifrable desde que ha visto el beso en la frente que me ha dado mi padre.

Le guio de nuevo por algunas calles, hasta que llegamos a un rincón oscuro y apartado de todo, a orillas del lago. Las vistas son preciosas, es el único lugar de Lakeside donde he conseguido ver unas cuántas estrellas, y el contraste con el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad en el agua lo transforman en una pintura perfecta.

Una pintura real. Como lo serán nuestra Arena y nuestros Juegos.

Comemos en silencio, mi acompañante parece sorprendido por el café. Puede que no averiguara todo de él, pero sí ciertas cosas, y sé por eso que le gusta esta bebida. Eso sí, es descafeinado, porque esta noche debería dormir y descansar todo lo que pueda.

Una pequeña brisa consigue tirar abajo mi capucha y me revuelve el pelo. Rio, disfrutando el instante, y él me sonríe.

—Es sorprendente —dice.

— ¿El qué?

—Pues… te lo dije en mi carta. Te hablé de la aversión que tengo por el Capitolio y toda su gente. También te dije que me pareciste diferente, porque parecías mirar más allá, a otros lugares. Pero no esperaba que fueras como eres, Cherise.

— ¿Y cómo soy?

—Diferente, niña, diferente. —Por un momento, parece tener muchísimos más años, en vez de ser más joven que yo—. No me equivoqué contigo, pero no pensé acertar tanto. Gracias por hablarme de ti, me has hecho entender que no todo es lo que parece. Y que igual que yo tengo una historia… hay otros que la tienen.

—Entonces, ¿soy digna de escucharla?

Me sonríe y juraría que puedo ver arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y canas llenando su pelo. En un parpadeo esa impresión desaparece. ¿Por qué un niño tan joven parece que ha vivido tanto? Estoy a punto de descubrirlo.

—Voy a hablarte de Zephyr Russell —comienza, con voz algo más grave, con tono apasionado—. Zephyr nació y se crio en el Distrito 10, como ya podrás imaginar. Su vida dio un vuelco cuando conoció a Zoïk, una chica fuerte, decidida, con el pelo de oro, los ojos de zafiro y a veces un carácter del demonio. —Ríe, sus ojos están llenos de un cariño tan fuerte que me abruma—. Se enamoró perdidamente de ella y tuvo la suerte de ser correspondido. Juntos tuvieron una preciosa hija a la que llamaron Zoe. Eran muy felices pero… el mundo no era un lugar justo ni seguro para ellos ni el resto de distritos. —Su gesto se vuelve más serio y hosco, parece de nuevo adulto—. Zephyr participó en las luchas de los Días Oscuros, hasta que uno, para él, fue verdaderamente negro. Sin quererlo, y a pesar de prometerle a su niña que no la dejaría sola, él perdió la vida.

— ¿Qué pasó con ellas? —pregunto, totalmente sumergida en la historia.

—Zoe creció y encontró un hombre con el que creyó que sería feliz, aunque resultó no ser así. El matrimonio fue un desastre, pero le trajo dos grandes alegrías: su hija mayor, Zettie, y su hijo menor, Zachary. Ambos apellidados Johnson, como el prepotente y malnacido de su padre.

—Entonces tú… Tú eres el nieto de Zephyr —susurro.

—Eso pone en todos los documentos, eso dice mi sangre y este pequeño cuerpo en el que estoy atrapado.

— ¿Y qué dices tú?

Me mira fijamente. Ha llegado el momento clave, lo sé.

—Desde el momento en que nací, sé que no existe ningún Zachary. Yo soy Zephyr.

Mis labios se despegan ligeramente, en una pequeña muestra de sorpresa. No aparto los ojos, aguanto su mirada. Está midiéndome. Veo la duda y el temor en él, no sabe si lo creeré, no sabe si todo esto está siendo para nada.

Pero yo le creo.

—Muchas veces me han tomado por loca, ya te lo he contado —digo—, porque me guste crear, atisbar otros mundos. En algunos momentos he casi palpado cosas que van más allá de la realidad que conocemos. Y tú, desde el principio, me has dado la impresión de guardar algo diferente dentro. Te creo, Zephyr. He podido ver a tu verdadero yo en algunos atisbos.

Al escucharme, parece hacerse más grande y fuerte. Me regala un nuevo vistazo a su verdadero yo. Ese capaz de ir más allá de la barrera de la muerte para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hija. No creo que conozca jamás a nadie más valiente que él.

Sin duda, un gran personaje y una gran historia. Taurus quizá atribuiría esto a un regalo de su dios. ¿Bal creería la historia? ¿Y el resto de Vigilantes? Me encantaría saberlo.

Pero no compartiré esto con nadie, él me lo pidió en su carta.

—Es duro, ¿sabes? —me confiesa—. Sobre todo, es muy difícil querer a Zoïk de una forma que no debo, en esta vida. Verla tan hermosa y tener que ser su nieto. Aún recuerdo el último beso que le di, antes de marcharme aquel horrible día. Si vuelvo a morir, espero que sea con ese recuerdo en mente. Y el de mi pequeña Zoe abrazándome las rodillas.

—Las historias de amor imposible siempre son las más intensas. Y tú tienes que quererlas muchísimo para estar hoy aquí. Y para hacer frente a lo que te espera a partir de mañana.

—Desde luego. Tengo que volver con ellas.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mirando las luces, naturales y artificiales, que refleja el lago.

—Gracias por contarme tu historia —digo, completamente sincera—. Ha sido una experiencia que jamás olvidaré. A cambio de ello, cuando estés en la Arena, y si has prestado atención a lo que te he estado hablando de mí, te llegará una señal mía. Síguela y tendrás escondite y descanso por unas horas. Aunque también quiero pedirte una cosa. —Me giro hacia él, me presta absoluta atención—. Para mí estos Juegos son una historia hecha realidad… ayúdanos a que sea memorable.

Sus ojos parecen marrones por un momento, y reflejan todos los brillos que nos rodean entre la penumbra. Asiente con la cabeza, sé que es una promesa.

Y que él siempre las cumple.

Hay algo más que me intriga. Hace años, en una novela que escribí, había un personaje llamado Zephyr al que adoraba pero, aun así, tuve que matarlo. La trama lo pedía, la evolución del resto de personajes.

Me pregunto si esta vez será igual.

* * *

 **Lucky Bluesteel, 18 años. Ingeniero en Mutaciones**

* * *

El silencio en la sala de espera en la planta baja del Centro de Entrenamiento equilibra los demenciales festejos que se extienden por todas partes en el Capitolio.

Me recargo en la pared del fondo donde la luz es escasa y quedo oculto por las sombras. Puedo observar todo sin ser visto, aunque en este momento todo está desierto. Consulto mi reloj únicamente para constatar que he llegado muy temprano. Hago una mueca de disgusto cuando veo el dibujo de un gato que hizo Vanille en mi muñeca, no he podido borrarlo desde que lo dibujó al finalizar las entrevistas.

" _Compórtate",_ me dijo. Sigo sin entender a qué se refería con eso. Aborrezco que me confunda. Ella es molesta, fastidiosa y superficial, pero al mismo tiempo sus actitudes me entretienen. Su reacción cuando vio que me habían llegado dos cartas para esa estúpida idea que se les ocurrió a los vigilantes menores, fue demasiado distinta a la que mostró cuando descubrió quienes eran sus remitentes.

Arya Frisk y Mana Prescott, las dos chicas a las cuales su belleza les ha generado una creciente cantidad de admiradores. Arya en su carta me ofrecía lo que he estado esperando con ansías: muerte y sangre, además de una sugerente y nada despreciable insinuación.

Cuando Vanille me arrebató la carta y la fotografía adjunta de Arya, me miro con clara intención de hacerme daño de alguna forma. Su mirada acusadora me provocó una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad. Aunque no dijo nada, simplemente me mostró un dibujo que el chico del Tres le había hecho, presumiendo sobre como el chico más guapo quería salir con ella.

Fue la carta de Mana la que nos sorprendió a todos e hizo que Vanille dejara de hablarme durante toda la mañana. Piensa que su carta tiene el mismo tinte seductor que la de Arya y no la he sacado de su error.

 _"No es tan bonita. Si prestas atención se pueden ver las imperfecciones en su piel"_ , dijo molesta para después no parar de decirme que había elegido a Milo para su cita.

No entiendo su repentino interés en ese tributo, pero no pienso permitir que la distraiga de ninguna forma posible. Me enfocaré en mostrarle a Vanille que ese Milo no es más que un niño asustado, voy a demostrarle que él nunca será lo que ella necesita.

Saco la carta de mi bolsillo y sonrío al ver el conjunto de números, puntos y letras. Una carta escrita usando un cariotipo humano, reemplazando los pares cromosomáticos por letras del abecedario.

Los rostros de sorpresa y desconcierto de los demás me supusieron una suerte de triunfo personal. Detestaba la idea de la cita porque me parecía una pérdida de tiempo, pero ciertamente Mana Prescott me retó con su carta, y eso no hizo más que avivar mi curiosidad. Escribió una carta con plena consciencia del riego que estaba tomando y a sabiendas de que nadie más podría leerla.

Ninguno de los otros vigilantes conoce su contenido, lo ha guardado sólo para mí, especialmente el mensaje oculto que venía adjunto.

Francamente esperaba no recibir ninguna carta. He procurado mantener un perfil bajo como de costumbre, pero con Vanille dando entrevistas un día sí y al otro también es imposible. Mucho más después de que nos vieron juntos en el _Nocturne_ y las especulaciones sobre nuestra supuesta relación sentimental comenzaron a correr como una marea incontenible.

Estaba convencido que tanto los mentores como los escoltas de los tributos les aconsejarían ir por el camino más seguro y predecible, en lugar de intentar ir conmigo, después de conocer todos los rumores sobre mi comportamiento. Tengo que reconocer que después de leer las dos cartas, mi forma de ver a esas dos chicas cambió. Aún no decido si fue valentía o simplemente estupidez.

Paso mi dedo índice sobre el cariotipo en el mensaje oculto, intentado descifrar que tan observadora es Mana, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren. La observo salir acompañada de su mentor. Me complace ver que Issel cumplió lo que me prometió y no la convirtió en una capitolina más.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Le pregunta al mentor, que se acerca a las puertas de cristal para ver hacia el exterior.

—El auto debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento. Ya todos los que obtuvieron la cita se han ido.

La observo con detenimiento desde la penumbra. Lleva un vestido en colores beige y crema. La parte superior está conformada por un intrincado diseño que seguramente ha sido bordado a mano. De la parte baja del corpiño se desprende una larga falda, la tela cae suelta moldeando todas las curvas que hacen a una mujer deseable. La tela se enreda entre sí, para disimular el largo corte entre los pliegues que deja gran parte de sus piernas expuestas. Lleva el cabello recogido y su maquillaje es sencillo y conservador.

Es indiscutible su belleza, es una mujer absolutamente hermosa; sin embargo, eso es lo que menos me interesa de ella. Su pose erguida y decidida se contrapone con sus gestos corporales y faciales. Desde esta distancia no logro percibir con precisión su estado de ánimo.

—Tal vez decidió cancelar. Seguro pensó que iba a ser muy divertido dejarme plantada esperándolo —dice con dureza en su voz.

—No lo creo…. Puede ser. Realmente no sé, Mana. La última información que recibí fue para confirmarme que ya te estaba esperando en el lugar elegido para la cita. Podría intentar llamar y confirmar si su chofer está en camino, o si…

—Buenas noches —interrumpo saliendo de mi escondite.

Los dos voltean a verme al mismo tiempo, boquiabiertos y alterados por mi inesperada aparición. Me divierte causar ese tipo de emociones en la gente.

—Buenas noches —contesta el mentor con sequedad—. Señor Bluesteel, esta es Mana Prescott, su cita de esta noche.

Fijo mi mirada en Mana. Se ha puesto rígida, pero trata de mantenerse serena.

—Debemos irnos. No disponemos de mucho tiempo y por tu carta y mensaje, entiendo que quieres hacerme algunas preguntas importantes —murmuro.

—Buena suerte, Mana —espeta, mirándola con preocupación—. Que tengan una excelente velada —dice antes de regresar al ascensor y desaparecer tras sus puertas.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto ofreciéndole mi mano.

Ella asiente como toda respuesta y acepta mi ofrecimiento. Coloco su mano en mi brazo y la conduzco a la salida posterior del Centro.

—Por aquí no es la salida —susurra.

—Es la salida posterior. Mi chofer vino unos minutos antes a recoger a un señuelo, pero eso no me asegura que no haya periodistas rondando por el lugar.

No pienso arriesgarme y ser interceptado por los paparazzi en busca de noticia, especialmente si esas noticas involucran a Vanille. Suficiente tengo con el grupo que acampa a las afueras de mi casa.

Mana no contesta. Se mantiene en silencio dejándose guiar por el corredor estrecho y casi en penumbras.

Cuando salimos la conduzco hacia al auto y abro la puerta para ella. La veo dudar por unos segundos, pero finalmente, después de tomar una larga bocanada de aire, decide entrar al auto.

Me coloco en el asiento del conductor y arrancó suavemente para luego acelerar. Me dirijo a la carretera que conecta directamente con Sparkly Lane, afortunadamente el camino a nuestro destino es corto.

— ¿Cómo debo llamarte? —pregunta con la mirada fija en la ventana, aparentemente concentrada en el paisaje.

—Lucky, por supuesto. No podría ser de otra manera, Mana. Después de tu carta sería una idiotez que me llamaras de cualquier otra forma.

— ¿Por qué me has recogido en persona? Pensé que ustedes estaban por encima de eso —espeta mirándome directamente.

—Pocas reglas se aplican conmigo.

—Ustedes, los Vigilantes, son superiores y todo eso ¿no?

—Aún si no fuera Vigilante, las reglas no van conmigo. Hay cosas que simplemente se tienen que hacer y por supuesto ninguna regla establecida va a detenerme — explico.

— ¿Venus tenía razón? ¿Debo sentirme asustada? — Cuestiona en el momento en el que llegamos al lugar que escogí para los dos.

Sonrío ante la pregunta y decido reservarme el derecho para contestarla cuando crea oportuno. Después de todo, aún no sé con certeza la respuesta.

—Hemos llegado —murmuro aparcando con suavidad.

Salgo del auto y ayudo a Mana a bajar. Se ruboriza cuando sus piernas quedan expuestas proporcionándome un espectáculo digno de ver.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Cuestiona, su curiosa mirada se pasea alrededor, admirando los pilares que forman la estructura externa.

—En el Museo.

— ¿Museo? Pero… ¿El Museo está abierto las veinticuatro horas? — En cuanto termina de formular la pregunta, veo como ella sola llega a la respuesta —. Por supuesto, lo han abierto exclusivamente para nosotros. Ni siquiera debería sorprenderme ¿verdad?

—Por el contrario, mi mayor deseo es sorprenderte y que tú hagas lo mismo por mí. ¿Crees que puedas intentar sorprenderme?

—Pensé que eso ya lo había hecho con mi carta —resopla.

—Espero que tu capacidad no se limite simplemente a una carta. Aunque definitivamente conseguiste despertar mi curiosidad. No muchas personas consiguen llegar más allá de eso.

Me dedica una mirada criptica. Me doy cuenta de lo buena que es para ocultar lo que piensa, pero no lo suficiente para engañarme.

—Tienes dos opciones, Mana: regresar al Centro de Entrenamiento y dar esta cita por terminada, o por el contrario, quedarte y continuar si es que te crees capaz de sobre llevar por unas horas una cita con un narcisista, ególatra. Eso es lo que piensas ¿no?

Se mantiene estoica a pesar de que palidece. Interesante.

—Te has tomado más molestias de las que pensé. En realidad imaginé que no moverías un solo dedo por esta cita. Además, quiero ver el Museo —responde, toma mi brazo y subimos juntos las escaleras —. El diseño...

—Está basado en una cultura muy antigua, en una combinación de culturas para ser preciso.

Ella asiente y puedo ver sus ojos cargados de admiración a medida que hacemos nuestro ascenso a la entrada principal.

—Son gárgolas —señalo cuando la veo fijar su mirada en las estatuas de piedra que custodian el Museo—. Son sus guardianes, antes las colocaban para mantener en el exterior a los espíritus malignos, a los demonios —sonrío cuando la veo pasar su mirada de las gárgolas a mí —. Mis primeros mutos estuvieron inspirados en ellas —se detiene en seco, un poco nerviosa.

—Definitivamente no estoy deseando verlas en acción.

— ¿Lista? —pregunto mientras empujo la puerta de cristal.

La cúpula acristalada permite el paso de la luz plateada de la luna que ilumina la Sala Principal tímidamente. A nuestro alrededor, años de historia nos envuelven, la luz es tan baja como para permitirle ver algo en específico. Por su expresión, sé que quiere verlo todo.

Ingreso el código en el panel que se encuentra en la parte lateral del pilar principal. Cientos de luces se encienden y su reacción es mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Esto es… es…

—El Museo es como una catedral, el recorrido es en espiral. Después de ti —murmuro haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Las dos recorremos las galerías una tras otra. La observo maravillarse, aunque no lo demuestra, sus ojos la delatan.

Cuando entramos a la galería de Avances en la Neurociencia, la veo temblar ligeramente.

—Pienso que esta sección podría ser tu favorita. Mencionaste que tenías muchas preguntas que tal vez yo podría responder. Me he preguntado ¿qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión? ¿Qué tanto sabes? — Coloco detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello que se ha salido de su lugar. Ante mi cercanía sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, resaltando el verde de sus ojos.

—Me dijeron que eras algo así como un prodigio de la ciencia, si es verdad es evidente que te sentirías atraído por la Neurociencia. El cerebro humano es el más grande enigma. Aún estamos lejos de conocer todos sus secretos —se las arregla para contestar.

—Puede ser. Pero no te equivocas, tengo la respuesta a todas tus preguntas, sólo necesitas descifrar como obtener las respuestas.

—Estoy segura que se han realizado varios experimentos en seres humanos con el fin de desentrañar lo que se oculta en las capas del cerebro —dice observando fijamente el modelo tridimensional del encéfalo.

—No hay avance sin experimentación. Aunque el cerebro no es mi principal campo de estudio, la genética lo es. Podría recrear a un ser humano en toda su complejidad en los laboratorios, una vez tenga acceso a todos los códigos genéticos. Las funciones del cerebro y de cualquier otro órgano vital estarían ya preestablecidas de acuerdo al código que decida darles. Gustos, aficiones, incluso enfermedades, vendrían por defecto en los genes mucho antes de si quiera ser un feto real.

— ¿Lo has intentado, Lucky? — Dice mi nombre por primera vez en toda la noche—. ¿O simplemente te has limitado a experimentar con sueros o algún otro tipo de medicamentos para inhibir las capacidades neuronales y reprogramar el cerebro de una persona? Imagino que disponen de ese tipo de ciencia.

—Veo que te interesa mucho la neurociencia, ¿algún motivo en especial? — Cuestiono.

Conozco sus razones debido al informe que me entregó el detective que contraté. Sé que su interés deriva de su madre y su desaparición. Sus investigaciones eran demasiado importantes en su momento, aunque ahora es ella quien se ha convertido en una fuente de investigación.

—Ninguna en particular, simplemente se trata de curiosidad científica. No tengo los mismos medios y recursos que tú, pero creo que soy una persona orientada a la ciencia —se queda de pie frente a los manuscritos que contienen los primeros dibujos de la glándula pituitaria.

—Entiendo tu curiosidad, la mía está expuesta a la vista de todos justo ahí —señalo a la pantalla en el centro de la galería, donde se despliegan cientos y cientos de mapas genéticos.

Cada mapa muestra un defecto cromosomático. Una mutación única y exclusiva de ese sujeto de experimentación. Mi propio mapa se encuentra expuesto en este preciso momento.

Mana se acerca y analiza fijamente los marcadores de ADN. Hace zoom cuando localiza las anomalías. Navega a través del cromosoma que ha llamado su atención hasta encontrar los genes dañados. Los mira con interés.

—Los marcadores en este mapa... Estos genes indican una inclinación muy acentuada al desarrollo de algún tipo de desorden mental. Es curioso pensar que como científico seguramente has hecho tu propio mapeo genético. Uno de estos mapas podría ser tuyo, quizá sea este. No puedo asegurarlo, pero… —se corta y devuelve su atención a la pantalla.

—Pero… — la animo. Es observadora y me causa curiosidad saber que tanto ha podido deducir sobre mí.

Resulta excitante saber que, de alguna forma, puede verme como realmente soy, aunque no tenga conciencia de ello.

—No, nada — se decanta por decir —. ¿Has estudiado a todas estas personas?

—Evidentemente. Para conseguir una colección como esta debía hacer trabajo de campo.

—Puedo ver que te gusta experimentar. Jugar con la genética es muchas veces como jugar a ser Dios.

— ¿Qué es Dios, Mana?

— ¿Quién es Dios? Querrás decir.

—No. ¿Qué es Dios? ¿Eres de las personas que creen en ese misterioso ser supremo, creador de lo que existe y de lo que no?

Espero su respuesta con impaciencia, casi me preparo para la decepción.

—Creo en las fuerzas que controlan el universo, en lo que compone cada molécula, cada átomo. Resulta francamente inconcebible que exista un solo ser capaz de moldear absolutamente todo. Su sola existencia estaría en contra de las reglas de la física.

—Y aun así estamos rodeados de contradicciones, de excepciones a la regla. ¿Eres tú una excepción a la regla?

—Me elegiste a mí, supongo que eso, de alguna manera, me convierte en una excepción a cualquier regla. No creo que hayas estado muy feliz con todo esto de las citas, no pareces del tipo de persona que tenga citas.

—Lo dije antes, no soy de ningún tipo, no sigo ninguna regla. Ven, acompáñame —le ofrezco mi mano.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Hay un último lugar que quiero mostrarte.

Ella toma mi mano sin dudar. La llevo hasta el último piso de Museo.

Se cubre la boca con las manos para intentar ahogar una exclamación de admiración.

— ¿Te he sorprendido? — Pregunto totalmente seguro de que lo he hecho —. Te has ganado el derecho a estar aquí.

Mis expectativas respecto a esta cita estaban al mismo nivel que el de las sesiones privadas; sin embargo, Mana no es todo lo que aparenta, hay mucho más en ella, tal vez Alicia...

—Gracias —susurra interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Nunca había visto algo como esto. Es tan real, como si de verdad pudiera tocarlas.

El Planetario es una de las maravillas olvidadas del Capitolio. Observo a Mana de pie observando la burbuja acristalada en la que nos encontramos, el cristal es tan negro que asemeja la profundidad del universo, miles de pequeñas luces titilan cumpliendo la función de estrellas. Activo la plataforma en la que estamos, comienza a deslizarse lentamente hasta el centro de la bóveda. Es como si nosotros y la decoración estuviéramos flotando en medio de una lluvia de estrellas.

Me acerco a ella porque sus expresiones son un deleite, igual de intrigantes que las de Vanille pero de una forma totalmente diferente.

—No, no tienes motivos para estar asustada. Estas a salvo conmigo, al menos esta noche lo estás —susurro cerca de su oído, contestando a la pregunta que me hizo antes.

—Lucky… —se estremece ligeramente.

—Dime Mana, ¿finalmente dejarás de pretender que no estás aquí por tu madre? Así yo podré dejar de fingir que no sé nada al respecto, cuando por el contrario, lo sé todo.

—Depende. ¿Cuál es el precio que vas a exigirme por esas respuestas? —Gira sobre si misma hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

—Podría pedirte que me des un gran espectáculo. Toda la organización preliminar de los Juegos ha sido absolutamente desgastante. Es hora de que empiece la acción, algo de persecución y ejecución no vendría mal —me mira a los ojos a pesar de que noto su incomodidad ante mis palabras—, pero eso lo tendrás que hacer en algún momento sin necesidad de que te lo pida. Además, para cubrir ese punto están los demás tributos —explico.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Lucky?

—Esto es para ti —deposito en la palma de su mano una cadena con una pequeña y plateada llave—. Llévala contigo en la Arena. Esa llave tiene el acceso a todo lo quieres saber.

— ¿Dónde debo buscar? —inquiere mientras intenta colocarse la llave alrededor del cuello.

—Permíteme —coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros para hacerla girar. Paso la cadena por su esbelto cuello, admirando su delicadeza.

—Quiero probar tu determinación, Mana. Quiero saber cuan fuerte es tu deseo por conseguir las respuestas que buscas. ¿Estás dispuesta a jugar tu vida no por ganar los Juegos, sino por conocer la verdad? — Murmuro bajito, tan cerca de ella que mis labios rozan la parte posterior de su oído.

—Lo estoy — dice conteniendo la respiración.

—Entonces, cuando me encuentres, no me pierdas de vista. Sin importar qué, sígueme. Aunque primero deberás reconocerme.

Ella gira su rostro tan rápido que casi me sorprende, la duda reflejada en cada línea de expresión.

— ¿Encontrarte? Pero...

—Pretender una cita conmigo puede considerarse una locura y estaba convencido que nadie se atrevería — interrumpo —. El peligro no estaba en ser elegida para esta cita, Mana, el verdadero peligro radica en el interés que pudieras generarme. ¿Serás capaz de caminar sobre esa delgada línea que diferencia a la valentía de la estupidez?

—Todo esto es un juego para ti, en el sentido literal. ¿Vas a sentirte complacido si es que llego a fallar? —su voz está cargada de rebeldía, provocándome.

—No, por el contrario, resultaría decepcionante que fracasaras. He puesto todo lo que necesitas para que tengas éxito en lo que buscas, depende de ti confiar y arriesgarte. ¿Crees que puedas confiar en mí? ¿Te arriesgarás?

Mi mira directamente, así tan cerca como nos encontramos el uno del otro. Sonrío porque soy capaz de leer en sus ojos la respuesta a mis preguntas.

—Sí. Sí, a las dos cosas.

Y Mana no me decepciona.

No me decepciona en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Vanille LaPelier, 19 años. Control de Clima**

* * *

Qué difícil es ser yo.

Juegos mañana, cita hoy y no voy a poder llevar a Bakaneko al spa hasta la próxima vez que me den el día libre.

Los abalorios de mi cabello chocan ruidosamente contra la puerta cuando pego la oreja a la misma. No consigo oír nada.

La empujo levemente y asomo un ojo por la rendija. Veo a Lucky apoyado en los lavabos, consultando su teléfono. Al menos no fue a borrarse el dibujo que le hice en la muñeca como sospeché que haría.

— ¡Vanille! ¿Qué haces asomada al lavabo de hombres?

Se me escapa un pequeño grito de la sorpresa al ver a la jefa junto a mí. Maldita moqueta camuflando el ruido de sus tacones...

— ¡Hola Arah! Estaba asegurándome de un par de cosas, pero ya mismo voy a arreglarme para mi cita —digo.

—Sam te está buscando por todas partes. ¿Por qué no le contestas el teléfono?

Lo silencié por si me llamaban y Lucky me descubría. Por un momento me olvidé de Sam...

—Lo silencié porque mi número se ha filtrado a la prensa y no me dejan ni dormir, quería ver las entrevistas en paz pero luego olvidé encenderlo — le explico —. Gracias por avisarme, ahora la llamo.

—Te encontré de casualidad. Tuviste suerte —dice pasando al lavabo de mujeres.

— ¡Que te vaya bien! —digo, revisando mi teléfono.

"Sam: Ya he reunido a los chicos así como me pediste :)"

— ¡Bien! —murmuro.

Estoy tan ansiosa por conocerlos. Tengo sus cartas y sus dibujos en mi panel de corcho, fueron todas tan bonitas que me fue difícil elegir. Voy al ascensor tarareando y dando saltitos y mientras bajo, mi canción es interrumpida por Lucky mandándome mensajes. Sé que es él porque tengo un tono exclusivo solo para él.

"Lucky: La próxima vez recuerda que un requisito para espiar a alguien es ser sigiloso."

¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

"Para tu información, no te estaba espiando. Pasaba por ahí y además no tengo tiempo para espiarte, MILO me espera."

Pongo el nombre en mayúscula para que le quede bien claro. Me quedo mirando la pantalla. Lucky está escribiendo algo. Luego el mensaje desaparece pero no me llega nada. Ha borrado lo que sea que estaba escribiendo y yo me molesto aún más.

"Por cierto, acabo de recordar que no te hablo, chao."

Me cruzo de brazos mirando hacia la cristalera, viendo la ciudad descender a mi ritmo. No le dejaré arruinar mi cita, antes arruinaré yo la suya. El ascensor llega abajo y las puertas se abren, Sam está ahí esperándome con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

— ¡Vamos Vani! —exclama tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome con ella—. No querrás perder tiempo en tu cita.

—Milo debe estar poniéndose el traje que elegí para él. Tengo tiempo para complacer a todo el mundo.

Los chicos ya están ahí tal y como Sam dijo, sus escoltas conversan. Amber, Adler y Lily. Jamás me había aprendido tantos nombres antes de los Juegos, pero mis fans son mis fans. Lily tiene a Bakaneko en brazos, ella lo acaricia y él ronronea. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que es un angelito. Qué equivocados están.

—Me encantaría llevarles a la cita a ustedes también, pero por razones de seguridad y otros motivos re aburridos no va a poder ser —me lamento—. Nos lo habríamos pasado tan bien todos juntos...

—Está bien —dice Lily dejando a Bakaneko en el suelo—. Sólo uno podía ganar, mejor guardo mi suerte para la Arena.

—Aw... Por supuesto —digo, dándole un abrazo—. Y me encantó el detalle del papel perfumado y coloreado y la tinta de colores. ¡Fue muy creativo! Recuerda que te mandaré esos chocolates. Te gustarán.

Luego miro a Adler, su compañero de distrito.

—Adoré el dibujo que me hiciste, todos los demás estaban tan celosos... Debiste haber visto la cara de Lucky —pongo la mano sobre su hombro—. Y no, no tienes peinado de marginal. No le hagas caso a Venus.

—Ya lo sabía —dice.

—Sólo le falta un poco más de vidilla, tal vez algo de rojo, azul y amarillo. Lo pondrías de moda cuando te hicieras famoso.

Él agarra una de sus rastas, tal vez esté considerando mi consejo. Aún está a tiempo de comenzar los juegos con estilo.

Finalmente miro a Amber.

—Y sobre mis ojos no, no son naturales. Los customizo un par de veces al año.

— ¡Oh, me gustaría poder hacerlo yo también! —exclama.

—Si vuelves te daré la dirección de mi óptica habitual. Son los mejores. Debo irme ya. ¡No se olviden de revisar la cuenta de Instacapitol de los Vaninekos para ver las fotos de esta noche!

Salgo de la sala junto a Sam que llama a Bakaneko y lo toma en brazos. Vamos hasta el recibidor pero mi cita aún no ha llegado.

— ¿Dónde está Milo? —pregunto.

—Su escolta me ha dicho que se retrasó un poco porque está algo nervioso —dice Sam jugando compulsivamente con sus pulseras—. Pero vendrá pronto, no te preocupes.

— ¡Bien! Porque cuanto antes nos vayamos, más tiempo de diversión tendremos.

Finalmente Milo aparece vestido en el atuendo que le mandé. Un traje rosado de cuerpo entero conectado a una capucha con orejas de gato. Lo mandé hacer a partir del lindo dibujo que me envió. Le queda genial.

— ¡Ay, qué lindo te ves con él! ¡Hasta le hicieron la cola! —exclamo.

—Perdona la tardanza, Vanille —dice Kaylee, su mentora dándole un codazo a Milo—. A alguien le daba algo de vergüenza ponerse el traje que tú tan generosamente enviaste.

Él se sonroja, aunque sus pecas siguen resaltando.

— ¿Por qué vergüenza? ¡Pero si te queda genial! Ahora vamos, el auto nos espera afuera.

— ¡Espera Vani, no es buena idea que salgas ahí! ¡No te imaginas cómo está todo!—dice Sam alarmada volviendo de la calle.

Milo se para en seco y retrocede un par de pasos.

— ¿¡Qué pasa!?

Pero yo le quito importancia.

— ¿Por qué no, hay periodistas? ¡Déjalos que nos vean! —digo tomando a Milo del brazo y arrastrándolo conmigo.

— ¡No Vanille! ¡No es eso! ¡Es...! —intenta decir Sam, pero yo no la escucho y cruzo el umbral.

Una avalancha humana se nos viene encima. Periodistas, vaninekos reconocibles por sus orejas y agatons, los fans de Milo. Nos cuesta avanzar entre todos los que nos piden fotos o autógrafos. Veo a Mirissan, la presidenta de mi club de fans que nos saca una selfie a Milo y a mí, a ella y a Bakaneko. En esos segundos que estoy distraída, un grupo de agatons se lleva a Milo y comienza a lanzarlo al aire.

—¡Lo he tocado! ¡LO HE TOCADO! ¡ME MUERO! —grita una chica pasando por mi lado hiperventilando.

Se va a hacer tarde, a este paso vamos a tardar toda la noche en llegar hasta la limusina. De repente, se me ocurre una idea.

— ¡Me han robado a mi cita! ¡Vaninekos, tienen que ayudarme a recuperar a Milo!

— ¡Será un placer Vani! —dice Mirissan guiñándome un ojo.

En un instante los ha movilizado a todos y un ejército de vaninekos se infiltra entre las filas de agatons para recuperar a Milo. Todo se hace más rápido de lo que los Agentes de la Paz con su aburrido uniforme blanco tardan en llegar. La verdad deberían sustituirlos por vaninekos, sería una excelente idea, más efectivo y bello.

Sam llega a mí otra vez algo despeinada y sin aliento.

— ¡Hay un aerodeslizador esperando arriba! —grita para hacerse entender entre tanto ruido.

Me despido de todos y vuelvo adentro, firmando un par de autógrafos más por el camino. Así será mejor la verdad. En aerodeslizador llegaremos muy rápido y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunto una vez estamos solos en el aerodeslizador en marcha.

—No lo sé la verdad —dice riendo nerviosamente—. Eso dio miedo.

Esta vez no está sonrojado sino pálido, haciendo que sus pecas resalten más. Sonrío.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo, Milo. Somos populares y ese es el resultado.

—No sabría decir si me gusta o no —murmura—. Anoche una chica se infiltró en el edificio. Nadie sabe cómo. Se metió en la lavandería y robó toda mi ropa sucia. La noche anterior lo intentaron también pero los descubrieron y esta mañana estaba todo desordenado ahí abajo, lleno de abejas y con mensajes en las paredes.

Me echo a reír.

—Sí, Baco lo mencionó antes. Estaba muerto de envidia. ¡Mira, ya llegamos!

Estamos a las afueras de la ciudad, en Serenity Ville así que ya no hay tantas luces, sin embargo al parque lo envuelve un aura de luz de mil colores, mientras que las atracciones más altas, la montaña rusa, el tirachinas y la espiral resaltan en el relieve.

—Es la primera vez que lo veo desde las alturas.¡Me encanta!

Milo sonríe observando el paisaje. Se toma un tiempo en contestar.

—A mí también. Una pena que lo haya tenido que conocer precisamente en un día como hoy. ¿No crees?

—Mejor tarde que nunca. Además, conocer nuevos sitios por los que valga la pena vencer te motivará. ¿Quieres sostener a Bakaneko? —digo ofreciéndoselo.

Pero ni bien termino de decirlo, el condenado gruñe, se retuerce entre mis manos, salta al suelo y se va a un rincón desde donde comienza a fulminarme con la mirada.

—Necesito un manual de instrucciones para este gato tonto. ¡Nunca sé por qué se enfada así de repente!

—Tal vez no le gusto —dice Milo—. Es una pena porque nunca en mi vida conocí a un gato desnudo.

—Es el gato más tonto del mundo —digo—. Pero lo amo y lo odio a la vez.

A punto de aterrizar, me llegan dos fotos por chat. Es Sam que ha conseguido captar a la cita de Lucky saliendo de su apartamento en el quinto piso. Va bien arreglada y eso no hace más que molestarme. Él recibió dos cartas de dos de las chicas más populares este año y aún no consigo entenderlo. Yo he comenzado a reformarlo del desastre que era y sólo yo tengo derecho a cosechar mis esfuerzos invertidos en él. Quizá habría elegido a Lily de haber recibido él la carta de algún chico pero no así. No es justo.

Además, pecas.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunta Milo al verme distraída.

—Sí, tranquilo. Sólo estaba controlando un par de cosas sobre la cita de Lucky, pero mejor nos concentramos en la nuestra. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir primero? Han cerrado el lugar al público así que estaremos los dos solos. Es lo bueno de ser un vigilante —digo.

—Me gustaría comer algo rico. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de allí una vez la tripulación me avisa de que hemos aterrizado. Un grupo de Agentes de la Paz se nos une en la entrada. Con ellos va un Avox. El Avox que representará a Milo en los juegos personales de Lucky y míos, aunque eso él no lo sabe aún. Yo y Milo vamos delante y todos los demás unos metros atrás.

—Lo bueno de este parque es que nunca es el mismo. Cada pocos meses cambian algo. El diseño de la montaña rusa o alguna atracción —digo—. Mis papás me traían aquí cuando era niña a menudo, pero es la primera vez que lo tengo todo para mí sola.

Quizá por eso lo elegí. Porque me recuerda a tiempos simples y agradables.

Llevo a Milo hasta el puesto de algodón de azúcar y compro uno morado y rosa para él y uno azul y dorado para mí. También nos compro a cada uno un refresco de cereza XL por si nos da sed. Nunca llegamos a terminarlo del todo, pues nuestra siguiente parada es el tirachinas, una cápsula que cuelga de dos gigantescos elásticos y que te propulsa más de cien metros hacia arriba.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —le pregunto—. Esta fue siempre de mis favoritas.

—Nah, no tengo —dice restándole importancia—. En verdad si tengo un poco, jamás hice nada así. ¡VAMOS A MORIR TODOS!

— ¡Dame la mano! —exclamo—. ¡Todo está bien!

Y en el momento en que me la da, sueltan la cápsula y salimos despedidos hacia arriba. Todos gritamos al sentir la adrenalina de la propulsión, yo divertida y Milo un poco asustado. En la fila de atrás, los Agentes y el Avox también.

Milo parece acostumbrarse a la sensación tras el tercer o cuarto vaivén. Nos vamos a la montaña rusa tras decidir que antes de irnos volveremos al tirachinas. Mi cita va viento en popa, él parece estar pasándoselo bien. Después vamos a una cascada basada en una escena de unos juegos del hambre pasados y tras eso a los autos de choque, donde Bakaneko, Milo y yo competimos contra dos de los Agentes y otro de ellos con el Avox.

Pero sin duda el mejor momento es cuando Milo me muestra un truco de puntería que ha aprendido en la academia para ganar un patito de peluche gigante para mí.

— ¿Quieres ir al tiovivo ahora? Vamos a tomarnos un descanso de las emociones fuertes —sugiero.

—Yo voy donde tú me digas, Vani. Confío en tu criterio y en que no moriré antes de los Juegos como ya he pensado tres o cuatro veces esta noche.

Elijo un cisne y Milo con Bakaneko en su regazo un caballito con alas. Más atrás el Avox se monta en una jirafa con los Agentes en un delfín, un avestruz y un tigre. La rueda se pone en marcha y los animales a subir y bajar al son de la música. Veo a Milo apoyarse en la barra, cabizbajo. Algo brilla en su mejilla, cuando lo tomo de la barbilla y lo hago girarse hacia mí veo que es una lágrima.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te lo estás pasando bien?

—Al contrario. Me lo estoy pasando tan bien que no quiero ir mañana a la Arena —dice, aguantando un sollozo.

—Oh vamos... Debes ser fuerte. Ahí adentro sí que tendrás motivos para llorar.

—Por favor Vani, no confundas términos. Ser emocional no tiene nada que ver con ser débil. Yo soy un chico muy sensible, eso es todo. Cuando me libro de las emociones en forma de lágrimas puedo funcionar mejor —se encoge de hombros—. Así soy...

Quizá el mejor momento para decírselo sea ahora. Para animarlo.

—Te voy a ofrecer una cosa, pero me tienes que prometer que te vas a calmar y vas a sonreír de nuevo —digo—. Los Juegos son impredecibles, aunque seas quien mejor lo hagas eso no necesariamente te da la victoria. Así que te ofrezco una oportunidad. Si de repente te encuentras con uno de esos peligros inesperados e insalvables, yo estaré ahí, lo escucharé y te echaré una mano.

— ¿¡De veras harías eso por mí!?

—Claro. Me caes bien. ¡Pero sólo te ayudaré una vez!

Él sonríe, limpiándose la lágrima.

—Con una vez me vale. Me siento algo más seguro ahora. Gracias.

—No hay de qué, es parte del trato.

Unos gritos nos alertan. El Avox sale corriendo de la rueda y dos de los Agentes de la paz van tras él. Milo frunce el ceño.

— ¿Quién es ese chico que ha estado con nosotros desde que llegamos?

—Él te representa. Si tú vives él vive, y si mueres él muere. Pensé que le gustaría venir con nosotros también.

A él parece sorprenderle eso pero no dice nada. El viaje sigue su curso y el Avox no vuelve.

—Vani... Creo que Bakaneko se me hizo pis encima.

— ¡Gato tonto! —digo respondiendo a su mirada de autosuficiencia con una de fastidio.

* * *

 **¡Finalmente llegaron las tan ansiadas citas con los vigilantes! Y oficialmente estamos a un capítulo del baño de sangre. ¡Que empiece la cuenta regresiva!**

 **Este capítulo, que incluye la cita de Rowan con Rail, de Arah con Kinsey, de Cherise con Zachary, de Lucky con Mana y de Vanille con Milo ha sido escrito por Elenear, Coraline, Hikari, Ale y Alpha respectivamente.**

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado.**

 **La portada de esta semana es de Robyn Raven.**

* * *

 **Estamos a un capítulo del tan esperado Baño de Sangre, por lo que los reviews son cruciales para la supervivencia del tributo. Quienes por el momento están a salvo (ya que sus padres han comentado todos los capítulos son): Amber, Geb, Arya, Bounder, Mazer, Mana, Rail, Regulus, Adeline y Magdie.**

 **Si no estás en la lista es momento de preocuparte, ¡el tiempo apremia!**

 **Es importante para los autores de cada capítulo el recibir** _ **feedback**_ **personalizado sobre su segmento. Por eso los animamos a dejar reviews no generales sino por personaje. Si quieres ver un ejemplo, abre los reviews de esta historia.**

 **Los reviews con crítica constructiva son bien recibidos, pero si no tienes nada bueno que decir, por favor no digas nada. Muchos autores están empezando y quieren mejorar, no desanimarse.**

 **Y aquí queremos hacer un comentario con respecto al capítulo anterior, ya que nos ha sorprendido la falta de perspectiva en algunos reviews teniendo en cuenta que Venus había sido presentada previamente, y que la naturaleza del personaje había sido aclarada antes de presentar el capítulo.**

 **Nos parece una lástima que algunos no hayan sabido apreciar un personaje bien construido que ha vivido mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar y, mucho más, un capítulo escrito por cinco personas diferentes en el cual no pudo apreciarse la diferencia de autor.**

 **Ya que hablamos del capítulo anterior, aprovechamos para felicitar al único ganador de los dos puntos por haber adivinado quién escribió cada POV: Twilli Prince. Tal y como Twilli dijo Venus fue escrita en el siguiente orden: Elenear, Alpha, Hikari, Ale y Cora.**

* * *

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. ¿Qué te han parecido las citas?**

 **2\. ¿Cuál ha sido tu favorita y por qué?**

 **3\. El Baño de Sangre está cada vez más cerca y ya se sabe que 5 son los tributos que caerán. ¿Quiénes crees que matan y quiénes mueren en el Baño?**

 **Como siempre, esperamos sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos, las Vigilantes.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Oberón

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" – SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Oberón**

 _La culpabilidad comenzaba a hacer mella en Morfeo. Déndar cada noche mermaba más y más su fuerza de ataque. Los Brownies decidieron replegarse, buscando una manera de refrenar el ataque mortal de Déndar._

 _Morfeo, preocupado por como la oscuridad y el miedo comenzaban a reinar en el mundo de los sueños, se dedicó a buscar en cada rincón del Mundo Onírico a alguien que pudiera contribuir con su causa. En un momento de inspiración, mandó a llamar a su viejo amigo, Oberón, el rey de las hadas._

 _Oberón dormía por un siglo para después despertar y gobernar por otro. El rey de las hadas poseía una copa mágica que siempre estaba llena para los virtuosos. Su copa no únicamente era capaz de mantener a su reino en un estado de abundancia, sino que también era capaz de proveer sustento en la desesperación._

 _Abogando a su vieja amistad, Morfeo le solicitó a Oberón que derramara unas cuantas gotas de vino de su copa mágica cuando el sol se ocultara en cada atardecer, para de esta manera proveer fuerza al hombre para enfrentar sus pesadillas._

 _Cada noche, al dormir, el hombre hacía frente a los malos sueños con valentía y se convertía en el conquistador de sus propios temores mientras dormía. Déndar que se alimentaba del miedo provocado por sus sueños horribles, comenzó a perder poder porque el ser humano dejó de sentir temor._

 _Así Morfeo, estrechando la mano de su viejo amigo, brindaba cada noche junto a Oberón, mientras veía como Fobétor era consumido por la desesperación_.

* * *

 **Zachary Johnson, 15 años. Distrito 10**

* * *

 _Acaricio con un dedo la cintura de Zoïk y no puedo evitar reírme ante la manera en la que arruga la nariz._

— _¡No es divertido! —exclama._

— _Claro que lo es._

— _No ¿Por qué tenía que contar eso hoy frente a todos? ¡Yo ni lo sabía!_

 _Considero que es una exageración ese de "frente a todos" si consideramos que apenas hubo poco más de 70 invitados en nuestra boda de los cuales la gran mayoría ya se habían ido cuando sucedió, sin embargo, lo dejo estar._

— _Es que esas son el tipo de cosas que de las que solo habla uno cuando esta borracho— comento sonriente—. Y vaya que tu madre estaba borracha._

 _Ella hunde su cabeza en la almohada y gruñe, lo que solo logra que yo sonría más._

— _En todo caso el que debería estar acomplejado debería ser yo— digo mientras agarro uno de sus claros mechones de pelo y empiezo a jugar con él—. Después de todo, prácticamente me dijo que era homosexual._

 _La almohada que hasta hace unos segundos estaba contra la cara de mi ahora esposa se estrella contra la mía, lo que hace que vuelva a reír._

— _Tranquila, que por ti me volvería homosexual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos— bromeo._

— _¡Oh, cállate!_

Cuando abro los ojos el sol me da en la cara, lo que no tiene sentido, porque en la tienda nunca da el… oh…

Es un poco más difícil de lo normal salir del sueño, quizás se debe a que hace solo unas horas confesé todo eso que siempre me había atormentado. Aun puedo oler el cabello de Zoïk y sentir como su cuerpo tan cerca de mí en la diminuta cama individual en la que dormimos los primeros meses de casados.

Suelto un suspiro y finalmente me vuelvo a incorporar. Hoy empiezan Los Juegos y tengo que prepararme.

— ¡Por Dios! —exclamo, dando un salto al ver a Shadow sentada en una silla enfrente de mi cama.

—Deberías permanecer más alerta mientras duermes. Si alguien te atrapa en la Arena así, ya valiste— es lo primero que me dice con un tono de voz que parece casi de ultratumba, aunque cuando uno duerme tan pocas horas como ella no es de sorprenderse.

—Para eso tengo alianza, nos cuidaremos las espaldas para así poder descansar— comento mientras me tallo los ojos.

— ¿Y qué harás cuando tengan que separarse? —me pregunta mientras camina para sentarse sobre mi cama.

—Dejare de dormir a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

No es broma. Cuando estuve en el ejército rebelde hubo ocasiones en que tuve que mantenerme despierto hasta poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas, y no estando precisamente quieto durante ese tiempo. Y si bien nunca he tenido que pasar por esos malos ratos con este cuerpo, estoy bastante seguro de que podré aguantar al menos treinta y seis. Aparte de que cuento con la promesa que me hizo Cherise como respaldo.

Ella asiente y le da un sorbo al té que, no me había percatado, sostiene en sus manos.

Si bien hasta donde sé anteriormente no era así, ahora su nombre le pega como "superficiales" a la mayoría de los capitolinos. Se ha terminado por convertir en una sombra de lo que algún día fue. Huraña, apagada… rota.

— ¿Cuántas horas dormiste, Shadow?

—Tres— contesta clavándome sus ojos verdes y sin vida—. Quizás dos.

Suelto un suspiro pesado. Me dan tantas ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos y asegurarle que todo está bien, a pesar de que de que debería ser ella la que hiciera eso conmigo.

No puedo evitar compararla con Zettie y preguntarme si fuera ella la que fuera a los juegos ¿terminaría igual" Shadow es más joven, físicamente diferente y más alta, pero la única vez que la vi sonreír desde que llegamos me pareció que irradiaba la misma luz que ella.

— ¿Sabes? El día de la boda de mi abuela su madre le dijo que todo el tiempo que había estado embarazada ella estaba segura de que sería hombre— le cuento y mi mentora me observa interesada—. También dijo que cuando finalmente nació se sintió muy desconcertada ante el hecho de que fuera niña pero en cuanto ella creció un poco y la vio cómo se revolcaba en el lodo junto a los niños de su barrio, llegó a la conclusión de que todo tenía sentido.

— ¿Y qué hizo tu abuela cuando le dijo eso?

—Inicialmente nada, pero en cuanto estuvo a solas con su esposo más tarde se desquito con él.

Una casi imperceptible risa sale de los labios de Shadow y yo sonrío.

— ¿Crees que podrías contarle esa historia a mi hermana si no regreso?— le pido mientras siento como se forma un nudo en mi garganta—. Creo que ella no la sabe.

* * *

 **Jordán Parker, 18 años. Distrito 8**

* * *

El desayuno transcurre en silencio, nadie habla a menos que quiera pedir un favor, como cuando cuando Gerald, mi mentor, pide la miel para sus panqueques.

La entrevista la pasamos mal. Adeline fue atacada bruscamente por esa tal Venus. A la distancia del tiempo que ha transcurrido, pareciese que el asunto era personal. Al parecer era personal con todos, pero con ella se podía percibir que había un sentimiento más profundo, una actitud más tosca.

La vi muy tocada y fue por eso que decidí ayudarla a regresar a su lugar, lo que me valió una burla. La verdad eso no me importó ni me molestó, no sé qué sea lo que la lleva a conducirse de esa forma pero alguna razón debe haber; cuál es, es una pregunta que no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pero es obvio que ha tocado el ánimo de todos, incluyéndome.

Así como comenzamos el desayuno, lo terminamos, sin ninguna palabra. Adeline y yo vamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para tomar un baño y prepararnos para ir a la Arena a enfrentar nuestro cruel destino.

El baño es relajante, siempre lo ha sido. Mientras las gotas de agua caen por mi cuerpo mi mente viaja por mis recuerdos. Veo a mi familia, mis amigos y todo lo que me ha pasado desde la Cosecha. Y de los claroscuros del pasado, paso al temor… al oscuro futuro que me espera. Un pensamiento que no he podido quitar de mi mente desde que inició todo esto, pero el temor se hace más profundo con cada momento que pasa y se acerca el momento de enfrentarlo.

Al terminar y estar listo voy al cuarto de Adeline. Llamo a la puerta y escucho el permiso de pasar.

—¿Estás lista?

Se lo piensa unos momentos. Se sienta en la cama y mira por los grandes ventanales la panorámica de la ciudad. Suspira.

—No, no lo estoy. ¿Tu?

—Tampoco.

—Estuviste muy pensativo en el desayuno. ¿Te afectó lo que te dijo Venus el día de ayer?

Me acerco a la ventana y apoyo mi brazo en ella.

—No te voy a mentir. Sí, me afectó. Pero no es en el único que pienso. Cada vez me convenzo más que esto, aparte de ser sólo un mero entretenimiento para los demás, está completamente hueco. Se fundamenta en la idea maniquea de que el que no es exitoso es un perdedor que no vale nada, ni siquiera sentir tristeza por su perdida.

—¿Lo dices porque te llamó inútil?

—En parte. Y es que, en cierto sentido, tiene razón. En una situación con las condiciones que estamos viviendo, lo más probable es que sí sea un inútil. Pero personas como ella están convencidas que la forma en que ellos perciben el mundo es la única y la valida.

—¿Y por qué me dices todo eso?

Me siento junto a ella.

—Tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema.

Su mano tiembla y la tomo entre la mía tratando de calmarla, pero estoy en la misma situación. El nervio crece a cada segundo.

—Quiero prometerte algo. No permitiré que caigas antes que yo. Y si por azares del destino, ambos somos los últimos, prometamos que no importa lo que hemos vivido, cada uno de nosotros pensará en los suyos y que el mejor de nosotros sobreviva.

—Entendido. Lo prometo. Todo esto no es más que una cruel injusticia. ¿Alguna vez terminará?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque todo, en algún momento, tiene un final. Incluso esto que vemos, algún día encontrará su final. Eso es algo que ni tú ni yo veremos, es más, las siguientes generaciones tampoco. Pero, posiblemente, dentro de cincuenta o cien años, algo pasará y todo este sistema se derrumbe. La sociedad encontrará algo diferente, no sé si peor o mejor, pero dudo que haya algo peor que todo esto,

—¿Crees que sobrevivamos?

—¿Quieres la verdad? —ella asiente con la cabeza—. No, no creo que lo hagamos.

Y eso, al parecer, también está en el pensamiento de Jonay, que sólo nos dice:

—Fue un placer conocerlos.

* * *

 **Lily Monros, 15 años. Distrito 3**

* * *

No he querido salir de mi habitación desde que me despertado, es decir, al medio día. Le dije a una amable avox que me llevara un montón de dulces a mi cuarto, con algunas malteadas y pastelillos. No es que sea muy fan de todo eso, pero los dulces del Capitolio son deliciosos, y si voy a morir, espero hacerlo al menos con la barriga llena.

Abrí las ventanas para que entrara un poco de luz natural, y veo que hay una pancarta en la calle que tiene la cara de Adler siendo sostenida por unas chicas de rastas. Me rio un poco: seguro que Adler está en su cuarto, intentando que los gritos de sus seguidoras no lo dejen sordo. O pintándose las rastas de colores.

Le tomé un trago a mi malteada de fresa y helado de coco para calmarme. En eso, alguien toca la puerta.

—¿Quién? —pregunto secamente. Me acabo la malteada. Lástima, estaba deliciosa.

—Brassin—contesta también secamente—. ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A los desquiciados del club de fans? Todos te aborrecen.

No quiero abrirle, a decir verdad, pero termino diciéndole que pase, porque él es el primero que se molesta en saber cómo estoy. Además, es mi mentor. Los mentores ayudan a los tributos, y seguramente él me quiere ayudar.

—Hola—le saludo cuando entra.

—¿Y toda esa comida? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño—. Así, tendrás obesidad mórbida.

Hago a un lado la caja de chocolates con rellenos dulces y la bandeja de pastelillos. De inmediato, pienso que no es de su incumbencia, y me vuelvo a acercar la bandeja. Incluso me meto una a la boca para que se moleste más.

Brassin suspira y hace un espacio en la cama para sentarse conmigo.

—¿Quieres? —le ofrezco un chocolate—. Creo que uno de esos tiene relleno de moras, y odio las moras, así que cómete ese.

Parece que duda un poco, pero al final lo agarra.

—Gracias—pero no se lo come. En cambio, solo se me queda viendo—. Pero no he venido a hacerte compañía en tus últimos momentos de vida asegurados, sino a hablar de la Arena.

Casi me atraganto con el chocolate. No por lo que Brassin dijo, sino porque era de moras. Malditas moras.

—Ah… de acuerdo—contesto.

—Se que eres muy sentimental y eso —lo dice como si fuera algo malo serlo—, pero creo que necesitas dejarlo de lado y decirme a quién matarás primero.

—¿En serio crees que responderé eso? —respondo molesta.

Gira los ojos fuertemente.

—Eso es lo que creo—me dice, como si no hubiera notado mi tono de voz o hubiera preferido ignorarlo—. Si no tienes idea, yo creo que deberías ir por el mas fuerte primero, así los más débiles no tendrán oportunidad—me quedo boquiabierta—. Primero Regulus, luego a…

Me pongo de pie de inmediato y la comida se cae de los platos. Brassin se sorprende un poco, pero casi de inmediato vuelve poner cara de póquer. Yo aprieto mis puños y siento enormes ganas de golpearlo y de llorar. Lo dice como si fuera cualquier cosa, un proyecto de escuela o un examen. Como si esas vidas realmente no le importaran. Siniestro.

—¡Tú no sabes lo difícil que es para mí! —le grito. Hace mucho que no me siento tan enojada—. ¡Eres un… insensible!

Se levanta, y noto lo alto que es y lo peligroso que se ve cuando está enojado y con esas cicatrices en los brazos. Me hubieran intimidado si no estuviera tan furiosa.

—¡No es mi problema que tengas la sensibilidad de las alas de una mariposa! —exclama. Me toma de los hombros y me sacude violentamente. En cualquier momento me va a sacar la cabeza—. ¡¿Qué no quieres vivir?!

—¡Si quiero! —contesto con los ojos cristalizados. No, Lily, esta vez no.

—¡Entonces, haz lo que te dicto! —contesta sin dejar de gritar y de sacudirme—. Tienes potencial, pero lo dejas ir por estúpidos sentimentalismos.

Ahora sí me pongo a llorar.

Quiero vivir. Quiero tener una vida larga y feliz, morir en mi cama de anciana, después de haber hecho muchas cosas. No de niña, en unos Juegos del Hambre. Y si eso significa que otros mueran…

Alto.

¿Soy tan egoísta como para terminar esa frase con un "da igual"?

—Quiero ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? —agrega con voz más amable.

En eso, la puerta se abre. Es Jiana, que le dice a Brassin que me deje en paz de una vez. Él me mira, y me da unas torpes palmaditas en mi espalda antes de decirme adiós. Yo le digo adiós también con un hilo de voz.

Yo no quiero ser egoísta. Quiero vivir. Pero tampoco quiero que nadie muera. No quiero matar a mis aliados, ni a nadie en general. No todos son muy amables, claro, pero sus vidas son valiosas, y deben tener a alguien que los quiere de vuelta.

Ya no quiero más comida. Termino vomitando sobre mi camisón.

Todas las vidas son bellas. Todas lo son.

Y eso no lo cambiaré yo.

* * *

 **Teva Dunne, 16 años. Distrito 12**

* * *

—No sé si dejarte con él—dice Timeus con expresión dudosa—. Es la primera vez que se interesa por parecer útil…

—Esta vez es diferente—dice Beryl—. No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de Teva.

Timeus parece confundido. Debe ser la primera vez que experimenta algo así y se siente desplazado. Imagino que tantos años de desinterés por parte de Alma y Beryl lo obligaron a encargarse de todo y ahora que Beryl parece haber resucitado, siente que sobra.

—Faltaron cosas por decirle. La prueba, la entrevista y cómo eso influye en conseguirle patrocinadores. Tiene que tener claras sus posibilidades…

—Timeus, esas son cosas para hablarlas entre tú y yo. La prueba ante Vigilantes la hemos discutido hasta el cansancio. Su entrevista estuvo bien, si comparamos cómo Venus destrozó a la mayoría de los tributos. Conseguir patrocinadores ahora es cosa nuestra. Nada de esto le va a servir a Teva en la Arena, por favor, déjanos solos…

Timeus no hace ningún ademan que indique que quiera abandonar el salón.

—No me obligues a sacarte a patadas de aquí…

Beryl le confiere peso a sus palabras dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora, pero Timeus lo ignora y se acerca a mí. Me abraza muy fuerte.

—No te preocupes. Yo estaré aquí cuando a éste se le pase el interés—dice Timeus con lágrimas en los ojos—. Que la suerte esté siempre de tu lado…

Al fin se va y Beryl compone una sonrisa.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, no voy a perder el interés…

Su mirada es sincera. Sin embargo, la duda me embarga… la falta de vencedor en el distrito no puede recaer sólo en la incapacidad de sus tributos.

—Teva, sé que has oído historias acerca de lo mal mentor que he sido todos estos años y no te culpo si no confías en mí, pero en este momento necesito que me creas.

Decido que le voy a creer, en estos momentos no me queda otra cosa por hacer.

—Te creo...

—Gracias, Teva. Significa mucho para mí—se acomoda en el asiento hasta quedar completamente erguido, mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. Te quería preguntar acerca de dos cosas desde el mismo momento en que las hiciste. La primera, ¿por qué contar una historia en la prueba ante los Vigilantes? Recuerdo haberte dicho que usaras tu recién descubierta manera de mantenerte en tierra al momento de usar las lanzas…

Es cierto, luego del desfile descubrí que cuando el miedo me invade, soy capaz de no perderme en mis fantasías si me concentro en sentir los latidos de mi corazón bajo mis sienes. Beryl pensó que eso sería útil cuando el miedo me atacara durante la prueba. En cambio, conté la hermosa historia que llegó a mi cabeza. No siento que haya hecho algo malo. Nunca contaría una historia sin otorgarle el merecido respeto que merecen tanto ella como los oyentes…

—No lo sé, sólo surgió…—respondo pensativa.

— Segunda, ¿por qué buscaste otro aliado cuando te dije claramente que con Hyden era suficiente?

Desde que vi a Milo advertí su habilidad con la hoz y usé esto como argumento para convencer al renuente Hyden de aceptarlo, pero fue descubrir que Milo estaba completamente solo la verdadera razón para dejarlo acercarse a nosotros…

—Nadie debería ir solo a la Arena…

—Ya veo... Ahora quiero decirte la razón por la que no te abandonaré en la Arena...

Beryl me toma las manos y me mira con intensidad.

— No voy a decir que es la primera vez que tengo un tributo con potencial, porque lo cierto es que ya los he tenido. Tienes mucha oportunidad, pero no es eso lo que me tiene aquí sentado. Ganar no es salir de la Arena con vida, ganar es saber llevar la vida que queda después de haber danzado con la muerte y tú, Teva, lo puedes lograr porque estoy seguro que los Juegos no van a corromper tu espíritu, así tengas que hacer lo impensable para sobrevivir. Si quiero que el mundo que siempre he soñado tenga posibilidad, gente como tú deberá existir. Pasarán muchísimos años, pero la luz al final del túnel será visible de nuevo y quienes la verán serán los hijos de seres humanos como tú… Esas son mis razones, pero no puedo sacarte de la Arena si tú no estás dispuesta a salir. Quiero que te hagas una pregunta: ¿por quién ganarías los Juegos? Sé que hasta ahora no te la has hecho y tus ojos me lo acaban de confirmar. Busca el nombre de esa persona. Entra en la Arena con ese nombre en tu mente, lucha y el resto déjamelo a mí…

— ¿Le has dicho lo mismo a Hyden?

—Con Hyden ya he hablado… —se levanta de la silla y me mira desde la puerta—. Te vendré a buscar cuando sea la hora.

La pregunta queda flotando en mi mente y los nombres de todas las personas importantes para mí pasan frente a mis ojos. De pronto, estoy en un jardín de flores hermosas y fragantes. Una flor inmensa me llama la atención. Me acerco y me sorprende encontrar allí el nombre que he estado buscando… Teva.

* * *

 **Mazer Blitz, 16 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

— ¿Maze? ¡Mazer!

Kelvin toca mi hombro y no puedo evitar reaccionar con un violento estremecimiento a causa de la sorpresa.

— ¿Ya es hora?— murmuro, descruzando los brazos y apartándome de la ventana, resignado.

—Todavía no— responde él, taciturno—. ¿Estás bien?

Levanto los hombros como respuesta, sin ver necesidad de contestar una pregunta tan obvia. Entonces Issel, con la vista clavada en la televisión, da un salto sobre su asiento y chilla mientras señala a no sé qué celebridad.

—Ya, Issel, apaga eso— pide Kelvin, claramente hastiado de sus gritos. Ella hace un mohín pero obedece; después se gira hacia nosotros con una enorme sonrisa.

—Lo siento. Estoy muy emocionada; en los centros de apuestas dicen que eres el tributo revelación del año, Mazer. Eso me hace muy feliz— comenta, alegre. Yo asiento, viendo de nuevo por la ventana sin ver realmente. Afuera el día es cálido y soleado; irónicamente perfecto.

—Maze... ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?— insiste mi mentor, dejando entrever un poco de preocupación. Ésta vez no hago ni digo nada. Supongo que Kelvin entiende, después de todo él tuvo que pasar por lo mismo hace años.

Aunque ni yo mismo comprendo lo que siento en estos momentos.

—Te ves muy pálido, querido...— secunda Issel, también en tono preocupado. Por reflejo miro el dorso de mi mano y mi ceño se frunce solo.

—Así soy siempre.

—Oh. Tal vez Revah pueda darte algo de color...

—Iss, cariño, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?— interrumpe Kelvin, y ella, parpadeando, asiente— Es cierto que vas muy bien en las encuestas; pero la popularidad en el Capitolio es aún más cambiante que sus estados de ánimo— dice, señalando a Issel, que lo mira desde la puerta, ofendida. Pero de pronto se queda muy quieta y con la mirada fija y, cuando reacciona, de nuevo sonríe, radiante, y le lanza un beso antes de irse. Veo su punto—. Por eso debes hacer lo posible por mantenerla así, y no...— Kelvin calla, y al mirarlo me doy cuenta de que de pronto parece él el ausente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto, confundido. Él esboza una sonrisa triste y vuelve a mirarme.

—Nada. Es solo... Por un segundo creí que estaba viendo a Himmel de nuevo ahí... Tienes sus mismos ojos— suspira, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado; escuchar eso me produce una extraña agitación, pero me contengo, algo azorado. Compararme con mi hermana tal vez no sea la mejor idea ahora mismo—. Olvídalo— dice Kelvin, como si me leyera el pensamiento— Como te decía, debes tomar cada oportunidad en la Arena, porque habrá chicos más fuertes, más rápidos y populares a quienes todos querrán patrocinar primero, pero el que nadie te patrocine no quiere decir que morirás.

—Sé lo que debo hacer— digo, evitando el tema. Kelvin se pasa una mano por la barbilla y resopla.

—Sé que lo sabes. Lo que no sé es si estás listo para todo lo que pasará ahí adentro.

—Lo estoy— afirmo, aunque no puedo evitar que mi voz tiemble casi imperceptiblemente a causa de la duda—. Debo analizar la Arena y aprender del entorno, eso garantizará una mayor probabilidad de supervivencia— digo, mirando de nuevo a través de la ventana—. No debo dar nada por sentado, ni confiar en nadie. No arriesgar mi seguridad por nadie. No dudar ante nadie. No...— hago una pausa— no perdonar la vida de nadie.

—No perder la concentración en ningún momento— añade Kelvin, tocándose la sien con el dedo índice—. No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que sientas; debes recordar que desde que la alarma te libere, esos veintitrés chicos serán tus enemigos, ¿entendiste?

Parpadeo.

— ¿Así ganaste tus juegos?

—Más o menos— responde con prisas— Pero, como decía, nunca debes darle la espalda a nadie. Ya tienes una buena alianza; dependerá de ti no morir.

—De mí...— digo, quizá sonando más sarcástico de lo que hubiera querido. Y Kelvin frunce el ceño.

—Yo creo en ti— asegura, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros— Eres un Blitz, Mazer. Y no hay nada que un Blitz no pueda lograr...

—Excepto ganar los Juegos— refuto, dándome la vuelta y cerrando los puños sin darme cuenta.

Él me mira, parpadeando un par de veces. Luego mueve la cabeza y toma mi mano para poner una piedra en ella. Es un topacio azul, una piedra común en nuestro distrito. Su amuleto.

—Harás que eso cambie— asegura. Después pone su mano en mi nuca para mirarme fijamente—. No importa qué, no importa cómo. Tu familia y yo siempre estaremos esperándote— dice, y sonríe, apretando mi brazo.

Esa simple demostración de cariño sincero me abruma, pero al mismo tiempo me hace sentir extrañamente más fuerte. Sé que debo serlo por él, por mamá y Erder.

Que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos es intentar volver a verlos.

* * *

 **Milo Agram, 17 años. Distrito 9**

* * *

Mientras esperamos el aerodeslizador, no el que nos llevará a la zona de lanzamiento, sino el que nos recogerá brevemente para ponernos el rastreador, puedo ver la preocupación latente en sus ojos celestes.

No estoy seguro del porqué Kaylee está tan nerviosa y me da curiosidad saber el motivo. Por enésima vez, me repite que el distrito 12 me incluyó en su alianza, y que es lo que debo hacer una vez que suene el gong: buscar a Teva y Hyden, tomar algo y correr, no involucrarme en ninguna pelea a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

A pesar de que mi mentora es un mundo opuesto a Elene, ella me recuerda a mi hermana cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz. Ella repetía una y mil veces lo que deberíamos hacer cuando Kian llegara al mundo. Mi madre escuchaba pacientemente cada indicación de mi hermana, a pesar de ya haber pasado por dos embarazos saludables. Ahora, hago lo mismo que mamá hizo con el manojo de nervios que era mi hermana, paso un brazo por sus hombros y la aprieto a mi costado mientras le prometo que voy a hacer lo posible para que todo vaya bien. Kaylee parece calmarse, porque relaja los músculos y esconde su cabeza en mi pecho.

Recuerdo que ella vivía cerca de mi antigua casa y que cada vez que pasaba por el frente, ella saludaba a mis padres y seguía su camino. Sus padres aún viven cerca de la casa en la que viví hasta la muerte de los míos, claro que ahora están mucho más acomodados de lo que estuvieron en esa época. Kaylee ganó los juegos cuando tenía dieciséis, seis años atrás ella era toda sonrisas y palabras dulces para todos. Cuando volvió era una persona totalmente diferente, ahora era fría y distante, la mayor parte de la población del distrito dice que la fama se le subió a la cabeza. Pero ahora yo estoy en su lugar y sé que no es fácil. Sobrevivir es algo excepcional y volver como llegaste es imposible, sea física o emocionalmente. Los tributos que vuelven a casa tienen graves heridas emocionales y físicas en el mejor de los casos, como Kaylee tiene finas cicatrices pálidas, casi plateadas.

El sonido del aerodeslizador es ensordecedor. No puedo evitar tragar en seco cuando la escalera cae frente a mí. Hace varios años electrificaron los peldaños, de modo que una vez que lo toques no lo puedas soltar, porque había tributos que se lanzaban de la escalera en pleno vuelo. Me dirijo hacia la nave sin mirar atrás, no quiero acobardarme, acopio el valor que me queda y me sujeto de la escalerilla. Aunque me había preparado, la descarga me sorprende y me inmoviliza mientras el aerodeslizador comienza a moverse. Después de lo que me parece una eternidad comienzan a subirme y un avox me ayuda a soltarme de la escalerilla para luego indicarme con un gesto donde sentarme.

—Milo Agram—dice secamente una voz y yo asiento, aún y cuando no ha sido una pregunta, mientras veo a una figura acercarse a mí. Mi cuerpo se tensa instintivamente. Un doctor. Los doctores me ponen nervioso. La única vez que visité a un doctor fue cuando mis padres enfermaron, no fueron buenas noticias para ninguno.

—Bien. Te voy a inyectar un rastreador, ¿entiendes? — su voz suena cansada y me pregunto cuántas veces habrá dicho lo mismo, lo hace parecer rutinario y no como si fuera el detonador de mi muerte. A partir de ahora, mis días se acabarán rápidamente.

Cuando lo ve acercarse con una aguja del tamaño de mi dedo meñique, el pulso se me dispara y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Me arde, siento como mete el aparatejo en mi organismo. De pronto siento la garganta seca, como si hubiera tragado tierra. Necesito agua. Escucho el corazón aturdiéndome en los oídos.

—Agua… — casi no reconozco mi voz, me parece extraña, distorsionada.

—Si… No te conviene. La descarga podría hacer algún que otro efecto.

Lo observo, desolado, pero me obligo a mí mismo a no llorar, mientras espero a que me libere para poder bajar de nuevo por la maldita escalera y fingir, solo por un segundo, que Elene se encuentra aquí y que yo no me dirijo a mi muerte inminente.

* * *

 **Yuta Sils, 14 años. Distrito 4**

* * *

Un segundo aerodeslizador nos recoge horas más tarde, este nos llevará hasta la base de lanzamiento hacia la Arena.

Voy a morir, lo sé. No se trata de que otro de los tributos me mate, ni de que cualquiera de las sorpresas que nos esperan resulten en mi deceso: soy un condenado desde que mi nombre salió anunciado.

En este lugar casi nadie gana, ni siquiera la mayoría de los que llegan al final: al principio de estos días aún pensaba en volver, en que podría verlas de nuevo y vivir como antes. Pero eso no es posible.

Durante años los he visto: "vencedores", paseados por todos los lugares, recordándoles lo que hicieron, destrozados, sin paz; o sonriendo, cínicos, sin nada bueno ya dentro. Muñecos rotos o monstruos, ¿cuál prefieres? No, no me vale ya. Traté de imaginar que mataba a los demás, y me dio miedo. Falta de empatía, crueldad, poder. _Deshumanización_. Ser ellos. Nunca jamás.

Bajo la tela acaricio el tatuaje una vez más. Antes que volver a cualquier precio, moriré siendo yo mismo. Yuta. El niño a quien su madre y hermana aman. Porque aquí, si no te conviertes en el monstruo que esos enfermos quieren, no hay perdón. Qué más me da. No quiero eso de ellos, porque yo tampoco les perdonaré. Creo que mi compañera ha notado este cambio en mi pensamiento, porque me mira con algo más de compasión. Yo solo le sonrío, me porto algo más amable, sostengo que les ayudaré a vivir, pues es lo que desean. A pesar de que la contradije por puro gusto, Venus tiene razón: nos metieron aquí por gozar la crueldad. Bien, pues no va a ser a través de mí que disfruten de ello también. Antes me suicido.

Suspiro y me estiro en mi asiento, en la medida que me lo permite el cinturón de seguridad. Ayer, tras la escabechina pública llamada entrevistas, Bounder y yo tratamos de aprovechar nuestra última noche tranquila, a pesar de lo enrabiada que seguía ella por el trato de la presentadora: de todos nosotros, el que peor salió fue Brandon, del Siete. Todos sabemos que lo que dijo va a salirle demasiado caro, pero si hubiera sido otro contexto, en el que hubiéramos estado menos expuestos, habría sido el primero en levantarme y aplaudirle. Por desgracia no puedo arriesgarme tanto. Pienso en los demás: ¿cuántos habrán querido reaccionar también así ante su discurso? ¿Cuántos viéndonos desde casa, en los distritos? No pocos, eso seguro.

Por el contrario, los que salieron más o menos airados de las pretensiones de humillación… Milo, Arya y Rail, que no se dejaron pisar por su rabia, y Teva, que directamente ni escuchó. Debo admitir que la dubitación de Kinsey me inquieta, y creo que a mis aliadas también, pero no creo que hablar de ello ayude en este momento. Ojalá lleguemos a una separación pacífica cuando llegue el momento, ojalá. Eso me recuerda… ¿cómo se toman los otros profesionales la revelación sobre Geb? Me fijo en los rostros de enfrente, y veo que el más receloso hacia su compañero es Sky; a saber si ya dudaba algo antes… En todo caso, las sorpresas ayer no fueron pocas, y alguna sí se podría considerar cerca de grata.

Paso mi vista de él a Arya, quien se muestra despreocupada, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, las piernas más adelante que si estuviera erguida, con una sobre la otra, y examinando sus manos como si fuera lo mejor que pudiera hacer ahora mismo. Quizá sea así, mostrándose segura, le toque lo que le toque. Haciéndonos temerla. Y sin embargo… ayer rompió mis esquemas, con la mención del orfanato. ¿Será verdad o quería ganarse al público? Me ha sembrado la duda, ya no puedo verla igual… a no ser que se demuestre lo segundo.

El Distrito 2… ¿si en algún momento hubiera una revolución, un momento óptimo para querer ser libres de esta condena, participarían ellos? ¿Gente, niños de ese orfanato que ella mencionó, lucharían por ser libres? ¿Si ella llegara a vencer, e hiciera lo que desea, les instaría luego? ¿Y si ganara cualquier otro, haría lo mismo? Ahora mismo nos separan tres metros físicamente, y nuestras voluntades gritan solas sin escuchar a las demás. ¿Podrían unirse de nuevo nuestras manos, alguna vez?

Cuando vuelva quiero ser pájaro, y verlo desde lo más alto en el cielo mientras canto a la libertad.

* * *

 **Kenley Goodkin, 18 años. Distrito 7**

* * *

Aún puedo sentir el sabor de la avena en mi boca. Eso, junto con la idea de estar volando, hace que mis nauseas no disminuyan a pesar de mis intentos.

Tate ha dicho que soy una estúpida por basar mis actos en momentos de mucha carga emocional.

Yo solo buscaba reconfortarme, tal vez algo de casa me haría sentir mejor. Pero no lo hizo, únicamente desperdicié la que podría ser mi última comida. Tal vez Tate tenga un poco de razón.

Sinceramente, no sé que más hacer. He perdido la total confianza en fingir que dejé de ser esa chica negativa. Venus pudo verlo y, si ella lo hizo, ahora cualquiera puede. Se dio cuenta de que no intenté demasiado y ahora no tengo las ganas de tratar una vez más.

Mi mentor ha dicho que puedo todavía seguir con mi papel de siempre o el de la entrevista. Yo no lo creo. Si me llegasen a preguntar cuál es la verdadera Kenley, diría que no lo sé. Porque estos últimos días me quitaron la capacidad de reconocerme a mí misma.

Observo mi alrededor y todo parece ponerse más negro. Y no me refiero a una forma reflexiva, de verdad luce como si se esforzaran en hacer el ambiente más tétrico.

Kinsey me sonríe. Trato de devolver el gesto sin mucho éxito, aliviándome porque él no me mire con lástima igual que muchas personas lo han hecho después de mi entrevista.

— _Debes tener cuidado con ese chico— dijo Tate—, Kinsey. No parecía dudar en traicionarlos._

— _Él no haría eso._

— _¿Quién te enseñó acerca de los hombres? ¿Tu prometido?_

A Tate no le agradó nada que "ocultara" mi compromiso. Según él, es un arma perfecta para conseguir patrocinadores debido a mi trágica historia. Aunque de trágica no tenga nada. El tema es simple, mi madre tenía pocas esperanzas sobre mí consiguiendo un "compañero de vida", como le gusta llamarlo. Así que de los hombres del distrito me eligió al peor de todos. Machista, agresivo y sin educación. Sigo sin estar segura que le llevó a pensar que sería un buen partido.

Debe de estar destrozada al saber que soy estéril o que hay algo mal en mí. No me hago la idea de donde Venus ha sacado eso. Porque hasta donde tengo entendido mi período viene cada mes. Al parecer sus fuentes de información no son tan confiables.

Esa sensación era tan conocida y natural esta mañana que siquiera me puse a pensar porque había regresado. Solo la he aceptado. Todo me parecía de nuevo tan monótono y aburrido que estoy comenzando a pensar que hay algo mal conmigo. Se siente como si este fuese un día como cualquier otro, pero no lo es y tomarlo de esa manera no me ayudará en nada.

Una parte de mí, la que va ganando, se pregunta si realmente valdrá la pena regresar a casa. Ninguna de las opciones de vida que me ofrece ser un vencedor me llaman la atención.

No quiero que mi futuro se base en la vida de veintitrés personas que, aún y cuando no acabe matando con mis propias manos, igual seré culpable.

Sé que debería estar pensando más en mi estrategia que en la muerte que más me gustaría. Sé que debo pensar en mis padres, en mis amigos. Pero no puedo. Ganar solo porque otras personas lo esperan, no tanto porque yo lo quiera, es injusto. No le estaría haciendo ningún favor a ellos ni a mí ponerme en esa situación.

Tampoco quiero morir. Estoy en un punto medio en la que mis dos opciones no me complacen. Me quedan un par de horas para descubrir que realmente quiero o todo lo que haga en la Arena será para nada.

— _No puedes dejar a tus padres solos — Tate parece a punto de la desesperación —. No después de lo que ha pasado con tus hermanos._

 _La mención me molesta porque eso demuestra que no es muy diferente a Venus, usando temas personales para lograr una reacción esperada._

— _Ellos ya me perdieron._

* * *

 **Rail Wildseed, 18 años. Distrito 6**

* * *

– _¿Por qué elegiste ser mi mentora? – pregunté, Carrier estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama, sin intención alguna de levantarse._

– _No te importa – pude escuchar su voz ahogada por las cobijas; me reí, no imaginaba alguna otra persona a la que eso le importara más que a mí –. No lo hice por compasión, ni por ti, así que no te creas especial, solo hay una persona que me importa y..._

– _¿Y esa persona se llama Carrier? –concluí y ella dejó escapar una risita, le había preguntado el por qué varias veces y todo indicaba que no tendría mi respuesta –. ¿Algún consejo de despedida?_

– _No – respondió en un gruñido, suspiré resignada y me di la vuelta para irme –. Estás mucho más capacitada para ganar de lo que yo jamás estuve, no hay nada que pueda aconsejarte –agregó elevando la voz, como asegurándose de que la escuchara._

– _Ese es un buen consejo – respondí con una sonrisa –. Nos vemos Carrier, consígueme muchos patrocinadores._

– Eh Candyfloss – traté de sacarme de la mente a Carrier, nos habíamos trasnochado un poco festejando el éxito tanto de mi entrevista como el de mi cita, pero incluso a poco de iniciar los juegos, todavía tenía dudas acerca de si podía confiar en ella ¿Qué tal si decidía quedarse a tomar una siesta mientras yo me moría de sed? Ahora, mientras el estilista empezaba a prepararme para el lanzamiento, debía concentrarme en otras cosas. Gus ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y me miró expectante –, ¿cuál es el animal más astuto?

– Umm supongo que el zorro – murmuró pensativo –. En las fábulas, los zorros son unos completos bribones – agregó con una risita.

– ¿Y cómo luce un zorro? ¿Se parece a una rata? ¿A un insecto? ¿A un perro? – pregunté, la adivinanza de Rowan me había dejado algo confundida, estaba segura de que era algo importante y justo por esa razón me desesperaba no saber la respuesta, le había hecho la misma pregunta a mi mentora, pero "un animal que no se deje comer" era una respuesta demasiado vaga –. ¿O es algún tipo de ave?

–Supongo que se parece a un perro, aunque depende del tipo de perro – reflexiono distraído y luego pareció iluminarse y empezó a hablar sin parar–. Tienen un porte distinguido, orejas triangulares, rasgos delicados, pelaje rojizo además de una bellísima y espesa cola bicolor y hasta tricolor...

– Entiendo – mentí, no imaginaba la clase de criatura que trataba de describir, pero él siguió hablando dejándome cada vez más confundida acerca de cómo luciría un animal como ese, mientras cada vez él perdía más y más el rumbo redirigiendo el tema hacia su prometida y la forma en la que ella era tan grácil y hermosa como un zorro –. ¿Puedo elegir que peinado llevaré en la arena? – pregunté elevando la voz lo cual pareció volver a enfocarlo.

– ¿Quieres algún peinado en especial? – pregunto con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

– Quiero un peinado que lleve muchos de estos y de esos – dije señalando las horquillas y las ligas para cabello en su maletín de estilista –. ¿Es posible?

– ¡Claro que sí! – respondió alegremente –. Podría hacerte un moño de gala fantástico.

– ¿Y no es ilegal? – pregunté con ansiedad, mientras miré de reojo a Byron, el agente de paz encargado de que no me llevase nada conmigo a la arena.

– ¿Por qué lo sería? – respondió sorprendido y agregó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –. Es solo un peinado.

– Claro que lo es – respondí triunfal, me habían hecho un cacheo exhaustivo antes de reunirme con mi estilista y sabía que tendría uno más intenso aún antes de que me enviaran a la Arena, si quería llevar algo conmigo, tendría que hacerlo "legalmente".

– ¡Qué alivio! No tienes ojeras – suspiró Candyfloss aliviado mientras cepillaba mi cabello, despertándome de mis pensamientos –. El día del lanzamiento los tributos siempre tienen ojeras y se ven terribles – sentenció acentuando la última palabra.

– Fue increíble – le dije emocionada mientras él empezó a hacerme unas cuantas trenzas. Esta mañana, un avox tuvo que venir a despertarme.

– No seas tontita – respondió con una condescendiente ternura –, es normal que los avox vayan a despertarte.

Le sonreí, quizá con la misma condescendencia; él no entendía, ni podía entender, lo que eso significaba para mí, era quizá la primera vez que dormía sin miedo alguno. Nadie estaba ahí para robarme, golpearme o hacerme daño, no me mataría el frío, ni el hambre, ni los gases envenenados de las fábricas; podía dormir en paz cuanto quisiera, estaba a salvo.

O bueno, lo había estado hasta ayer en la noche, hoy volvería a mi rutina o casi, esta vez incluía un terreno desconocido, mutos, cámaras y el requisito de matar.

"Como echaría de menos esos días tan pacíficos" suspiré mientras Candyfloss ponía incontables horquillas a mi cabello para armar un pomposo moño usando varias trenzas.

Matar o morir, que elección más sencilla.

* * *

 **Bethany Curtis, 14 años. Distrito 11**

* * *

—Dúchate.

Así me recibe Yellow que está en uno de los asientos del corral leyendo una revista, sin ni siquiera despegar la vista de lo que lee.

Adonia me gustaba infinitamente más. Por desgracia ella es parte de mi equipo de preparación y no mi estilista. Voy a tener que pasar mis últimos momentos de seguridad con otra amargada.

—No sé encender sus duchas. Son complicadas —digo.

En realidad, aprendí el primer día, tengo buena memoria para esas cosas, me termina de frustrar que me trate de esa manera, tanto que, casi sin que pueda evitarlo, las palabras ya han salido de mis labios. Se me debe estar pegando de Brandon. Siempre que hago un nuevo amigo, es como si un poquito de esa persona pasara a mí.

Yellow suelta un bufido y se levanta pesadamente, sus labios azul celeste están torcidos en una mueca de desdén. Hoy lleva un vestido corto plastificado azul y blanco, una peluca blanca hasta las rodillas y una especie de casco que parece estar hecho de pétalos plateados gigantes. Cada día aparece con un look completamente distinto del anterior, sólo su voz agria y odiosa permanece.

—Y luego decía Kalim que eras uno de los tributos más inteligentes que ha visto. El pobre desvaría cada día más. ¿Se duchan en barriles en tu distrito o qué? —escupe.

Ya ni me importa lo que diga, Venus se encargó de aplastarme a su antojo ayer. Después de eso ningún comentario hiriente más puede afectarme.

—Así es —contesto.

Me mira de reojo antes de pasar al baño.

—Y ahora estás siendo insolente.

—No es mi intención serlo... ¡En serio! El cuarto de baño es un lujo en mi distrito, no mucha gente tiene por lo que...

—Sí, sí, sí. Ahórrame detalles asquerosos —me corta presionando algo en el panel de control de la ducha hasta que el agua comienza a salir.

Sale de ahí refunfuñando y yo doy un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin cierro la puerta y me voy quitando la ropa.

Lo que ellos no saben es que los capataces y los Agentes de la Paz son mucho peores allí. Ha habido en el pasado algunos amagos de revuelta por lo que se rumorea que nos mandan a los más despiadados y sádicos de la planilla. Contra ellos no pueden competir. No son nada.

Kalim me avisó sobre Venus y yo decidí agachar la cabeza y dejar que me insultase. Brandon no salió demasiado bien parado al contestarle por lo que pensé que así se ensañaría menos conmigo... pero casi que pareció que eso la hizo crecerse más. Hasta Kinsey se preocupó tanto que entró a verme en cuanto volvió de su cita. Por supuesto yo estaba aún despierta.

Ahora que lo pienso, mis padres no querían dejarnos ver la entrevista de Sean el año que salió cosechado pero tuvieron que ceder porque Morgan rompió a llorar y yo a suplicarles que nos dejaran verlo pues esa podría ser la última vez que lo viéramos vivo. Y así fue. Recordar que él estuvo en el mismo asiento que yo, siendo menospreciado por la misma persona casi hace que me ponga a llorar. Mis seres queridos son mi punto débil.

No ha pasado tanto tiempo hasta que salgo del baño ya seca y cubierta con un albornoz, pero Yellow se ve impaciente igual. Kalim dice que sólo es amable con los tributos que se ven fuertes y eso habla por sí solo sobre cómo me ve a mí.

Abre los maletines y comienza a sacar prendas. Por fortuna ambas Agentes de la Paz que me han tocado son mujeres, una de ellas recién graduada en el cuerpo por lo que escuché antes en su conversación.

Recibo primero la ropa interior de color negro, sin nada especial. Luego Yellow me pasa unos pantalones de neopreno en dos tonos de gris. En cuanto me los pongo las partes oscuras se vuelven de color verde.

—¿Por qué ha cambiado de color? —pregunto.

—¿Y de qué te serviría saber eso cuando no vas a durar ni diez minutos ahí fuera? —murmura sacando más prendas.

—Olvídalo —digo.

El verde es un color que denota aprobación, normalidad. Yo ahora mismo estoy físicamente bien por lo que es obvio que es sólo una muestra de mi estado de salud. Esa es mi teoría. Tal vez vaya cambiando, si me hiero o me encuentro mal, si tengo hambre o sed, miedo o angustia; podría cambiar. Me ayudaría a conocerme mejor a mí misma y a los demás... Aunque los demás también sabrían qué me va mal. Es un arma de doble filo.

Tras eso me pasa la camiseta interior, la cazadora del mismo material que el pantalón y el cinturón con el número de mi distrito. Finalmente me da unas botas negras y una capucha. Al mirarme al espejo diría que me veo hasta temible, pero todos llevaremos el mismo traje así que eso no cuenta.

—¿No me vas a dar ni una pista sobre mi traje? ¿No es eso lo que se supone que deben hacer los estilistas? —digo.

Ella hace un mohín.

—Es un traje bastante todoterreno a decir verdad. Podría ir bien en distintos climas pues protege tanto del frío como del calor y las botas irían bien en todo tipo de suelos. Ahora bien, lo que me llama la atención sobre el traje no es eso, sino la capucha transformable bolso o las mangas desprendibles, lo que me lleva a pensar que la clave de la Arena no está en el clima ni en su geología los cuales podrían no ser más que un acompañamiento de lo que realmente te debería importar.

Sonríe por primera vez desde que llegué. Mala señal.

—¿Y qué es lo que me debería importar?

—Piénsalo, tú que dices ser tan lista. La dirección de los vigilantes ha cambiado de manos este año. Es obvio que quieren comenzar los Juegos a lo grande. Deduzco que han llenado la Cornucopia de armas y las provisiones serán más escasas con el objetivo de que las primeras muertes sean espectaculares. Han debido incluir tantos compartimentos para que a los supervivientes les sea más fácil buscarse su propio sustento ahí afuera.

—E-entiendo... —digo, intentando no tartamudear sin conseguirlo.

Estoy perdida. Va a haber una masacre, voy a morir para deleite de estos degenerados y en los siguientes minutos todos me habrán olvidado. Todos excepto mi familia los cuales tendrán que pasar por esto una segunda vez.

* * *

 **Arya Frisk, 18 años. Distrito 2**

* * *

Termino de ponerme el traje que me dio Rush y doy un par de vueltas para acostumbrarme a él. Rush estuvo un buen rato viéndolo. Después de analizar la textura de las mangas y de las capuchas, me dijo que eran diferentes al del resto del traje.

— _El material de las mangas suele ser del tipo que podría ser descartable. Con suerte, podría ser para almacenar objetos. Lo mismo podríamos argumentar acerca de la capucha. Si mis años en la industria no me fallan, la tela es impermeable. Por lo que teniendo en cuenta el concepto de las mangas, en este caso la capucha te servirá como almacenadora de agua — hace una pausa para ver todo el traje desde abajo hacia arriba_ _—. Lo que no tengo ni idea es hacia que tipo de Arena los lanzarán. Puede ser de cualquier cosa…_

Rush fue de ayuda. Una persona una vez comentaba que, si sabes usar bien todas las herramientas que tengas a la mano y posees una mente aguda, serás una persona de armas de tomar. Supongo que no se equivocaba.

Rush, terminando de servirse algo del mini buffet que posee cada ''corral'', murmura algo sobre una fiesta por la inauguración de los Juegos y lo buena que va a estar. Se despide con un gran abrazo y me desea suerte. No me extraña que se vaya, un profesional no necesita apoyo psicológico antes de entrar a la Arena.

Aprovecho y empiezo a calentar el cuerpo para el Baño. Empiezo con unos pocos abdominales, alternando con lagartijas. Es importante haber entrado antes en calor. Sencillamente, tu cuerpo trabaja mejor y eres capaz de conseguir mejores resultados. Cuando cambio de ejercicio, hago una pequeña reflexión. Probablemente, los tributos no profesionales tienen ese chance mayor de morir por sus condiciones.

Ahora mismo, la niña del 11 o tal vez la del 3 deben estar asustadas, en vez de estar calentando y preparándose para la primera (o tal vez también la última) batalla en la Arena. Está bien tener miedo, hasta yo misma tengo un poco. Solamente hay que saber cómo manejarlo, y no dejar que te domine. Todos tenemos que estar listos para lo que se nos avecina, y no se puede dudar en ningún momento. Es estúpido dejar vivo a alguien en la Arena. Esa misma persona podría ser tu asesino en un futuro. En la Academia nos decían que debíamos confiar en nuestros aliados, pero para mí es imposible confiar en ellos. La vida me hizo así.

Termino con unos últimos ejercicios y me dirijo al mini buffet. Tomo toda el agua que puedo, debo aprovechar que está de gratis.

—Un minuto para el lanzamiento — anuncia una voz robótica por megafonía. Hago girar mis brazos, asegurándome de que mis hombros se encuentran en condiciones. Paro cuando pasan unos treinta segundos y camino hacia el tubo.

Repaso mentalmente los pasos que tengo con mis aliados: Primeramente, trataremos de buscarnos desde los pedestales. Una vez los Juegos oficialmente empiecen, nos encontraremos en la entrada de la Cornucopia, para pillar las armas y así poder defenderla. Lo regular, es que la alianza profesional se asiente en la Cornucopia debido a sus habilidades de combate. Pero, está edición es todo menos regular.

Respiro profundamente y dejo salir todo el aire de mis pulmones. Por arte de nostalgia o yo qué sé, un recuerdo brota en mi cabeza. El recuerdo me lleva al momento en el que, por primera vez en mi vida, me quedaba sin un hogar. Debía escapar del orfanato a como diera lugar. Busqué abrigo en la Academia. La gente básicamente pasaba de mí y eso no me gustaba nada. Cuando me daba por vencida, la risa de un señor me desconcertó.

Él se presentó a sí mismo como Viktor, un entrenador y exteniente de los Días Oscuros. A partir de ese día, empecé a vivir con él. Nunca me dijo porque me acogió, solo me ofreció asilo y comida. Empezamos a llevarnos bien hasta el punto en que lo podía ver como a un padre, aunque no lo comentara en voz alta. Hasta que aquel día llegó y la vida me lo arrebató. Amaneció muerto, en un charquito de sangre. Lo extraño, es que no había ninguna señal de forcejeo. Los inútiles Agentes de la Paz no pudieron llevar a cabo el caso por la poca evidencia que poseían. Pero no, eso no fue suficiente. Y no lo será.

Tengo los nudillos blancos de la irritación y sin querer me muerdo la lengua. No voy a permitir que la ira me controle, sino que, al contrario, la utilizaré como mi gasolina para volver a casa. Debo regresar, revelar de una maldita vez quién mató a Viktor. Y cuando lo encuentre, sufrirá como nunca antes. Cuando me doy cuenta, ya el tubo va ascendiendo.

—Vamos a acabar con unos cuantos culos gordos.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 19 años. Vigilante en Jefe**

* * *

—Adelante— digo cuando escucho tres golpes rápidos y decididos en mi puerta. Separo mis ojos del último reporte de Blair.

—¿Me llamó, señor? —pregunta Galatea mientras entra, decidida, a mi oficina. No reconozco a su personaje, pero tiene una apariencia muy discreta. Al menos para lo usual en el capitolio: trae una peluca de color rojo fuego y los labios pintados de carmín. Solo otra operaria más del holograma.

—Sí— digo apagando el equipo, seguro de que las dotes de detective de Galatea podrían jugarme en contra y que ella salga de aquí con una buena tajada de información confidencial—. Cierra la puerta. Ella obedece, empujando la puerta con manos enguantadas y deslizándose sobre sus tacones hasta sentarse frente a mí.

—¿Alguien te vio entrar?

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—Poco probable, pero, si lo hicieron ¿qué podrían notar? —dice señalándose—. Además, todos están muy ocupados encargándose de los detalles en sus áreas antes de que el Gran Jefe aparezca en la Sala y acaben siendo despedidos ¿no?

Es una buena respuesta.

—Lo que te voy a pedir es absolutamente confidencial y, si llego a enterarme de que has compartido tu asignación con alguien, especialmente con alguno de los Grandes— digo usando el epíteto que emplean ahora en la Sala de Control, invención de Blair, para referirse a los Vigilantes Mayores—, estarás despedida en menos tiempo de lo que tarda Sammely en teñirse el cabello ¿estamos claros?

Ella me mira sin parpadear.

—¿Cuándo ha sido de otra forma?

—Lo que te voy a pedir, no está relacionado con los tributos, ni, ya puestos, con los distritos.

Por primera vez, ella parece auténticamente interesada.

—Admito que ha picado mi curiosidad. ¿De qué se trata?

—Aún no lo sé— replico—. Pero sé a quienes tienes que investigar. Y tal vez no te guste, pero soy tu jefe.

Ella se ríe.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Y lo cierto es que hasta ahora he estado muy aburrida. Hay muy pocas cosas interesantes en estos tributos. Al menos por el momento.

—Las personas que te voy a pedir que investigues son mucho más peligrosas que los tributos— le advierto.

—¿Qué le parece si usted suelta la lengua y me permite empezar? —dice sacando una libreta y un lápiz. Galatea maneja todas sus misiones en archivos encriptados y notas escritas en código.

—Quiero que investigues a Bluesteel, LaPelier y Rainbow. Lucky y Vanille definitivamente se traen algo entre manos, algo de lo que no estoy enterado, lo cual, entenderás, no me gusta nada— explico—. Dudo que Cherise esté involucrada, pero en cualquier caso prefiero estar bien enterado de lo que está haciendo.

Ella arquea ligeramente las cejas.

—¿Y la señorita Ranghild? —pregunta.

Arah… Me he estado volviendo loco por culpa de Arah. Dudo mucho que esté metida en todo el asunto que se traen Lucky y Vanille y, además, siento que la idea de investigarla podría darme más información que la que puedo manejar en este momento. Especialmente si es el tipo de información que no me gusta.

—Dejemos a Arah fuera de esto. Y lo digo en todo sentido. Te prohíbo que la investigues o que le informes nada a ella. ¿Estamos claros?

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—Como usted diga, jefe. Con Bluesteel y LaPelier sé más o menos que buscar. ¿Qué quiere saber sobre la diseñadora?

—Lo que puedas conseguir estará bien. No me interesa nada sobre su vida profesional, ya analicé a fondo sus habilidades. Quiero saber sobre su vida privada. Qué hace y con quien.

El asunto con su esposo, novio o lo que sea ya lo tengo claro. Incluso le he preparado una pequeña sorpresa a Rainbow para el Baño de Sangre. Ya veremos cómo se comporta cuando alguien toque las teclas adecuadas.

Ella asiente.

—¿Para cuándo quiere los resultados?

Recuerdo a Lucky y a Vanille cuchicheando durante las pruebas y las entrevistas y siento mi sangre calentarse.

—Eso dependerá de qué tan hábil seas.

Ella sonríe, aceptando el reto.

—Asegúrese de mantener su celular encendido, jefe— dice ella, levantándose y abriendo la puerta.

Parada frente a la puerta, con el puño levantado como si se dispusiera a tocar, se encuentra Arah, que frunce el ceño cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Galatea.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Galatea le sonríe.

—Mi trabajo— dice antes de esquivarla y salir tranquilamente.

—Rowan— dice ella, entrando en mi oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Arah— respondo encendiendo el equipo de nuevo.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo Galatea aquí?

—Ya la oíste. Su trabajo.

—Su trabajo depende exclusivamente de ti y de mí. Así que, si no estoy enterada, significa que no se trata de algo precisamente de rutina.

—¿Cuándo ha sido el trabajo de Galatea algo rutinario?

—Si empieza a venir a tu oficina, los demás se darán cuenta.

—Es parte de sus labores el ser discreta. Si la descubren, entonces significa que no sirve. Y si no sirve, no tiene por qué estar en mi equipo.

Ella cierra los ojos con cansancio.

—¿Al menos me dirás de qué se trata?

—Lucky y Vanille— le digo.

Ella no parece sorprendida.

—¿Qué? ¿Sin preguntas?

—Ya había notado algo raro entre ellos.

—¿Y cómo eso resulta sorprendente?

A su pesar, ella se ríe.

—Me refiero a que también había notado que están haciendo _algo._ Aún no sé el que.

—Pues ya se encargará Galatea de descubrirlo. No puedo meter nada más a mi plato.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunta

—¿Con qué?

—Faltan— dice revisando su reloj— doce minutos para el lanzamiento. Y ni siquiera pareces nervioso.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunta de repente.

—¿El qué?

—¿Cómo consigues que nada te importe?

Es como si me hubiera golpeado.

Apago el equipo y me levanto para cambiarme la camisa, necesitando la distancia. Ella se sonroja y aparta la mirada cuando me quito la que traigo puesta.

—¿Rowan?

—La única cosa que me ha importado no terminó muy bien— respondo mientras cierro los botones de la camisa color borgoña y sonrío cuando ella se estremece—. No estoy preocupado porque soy muy, muy bueno en lo que hago y me he asegurado de que las personas de las que me rodeo lo sean también. El próximo año, cuando pueda elegir mi propio equipo, seguramente será aún mejor. Pero el punto es, que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme porque mi trabajo está hecho. Será increíble y tú lo sabes. Me he encargado de engrasar la máquina para que inclusive algunas cosas que no deberían estar bajo mi control, lo estén.

—Rowan…

—Así que no es que no me importe— continúo—. Aunque quien sabe… puede que piense que las cosas van la mar de bien y de repente el mundo se tambalee bajo mis pies y todo se derrumbe. O que alguien lo derrumbe ¿no? —digo mirándola con intención y ella se sonroja y aparta la mirada—. Pero lo cierto es que lo dudo.

Su expresión cambia, afilándose.

—¿Vamos a jugar a esto? —pregunta metiendo una mano en su bolsillo—. ¿A decir lo que pensamos utilizando otras cosas como excusa?

Me giro.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Con disimulo, ella saca su mano del bolsillo.

—Sí que lo sabes— replica ella—. Inclusive me sorprende que intentes hacerme creer que no es así.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras— digo girándome para abrir la puerta.

—¡Para! —me ordena—. ¡Vamos! ¿Quieres gritarme? ¿Quieres decirme lo molesto que estás por lo que nos hice? ¡Adelante! Pero entonces deja de fingir que no te importa.

Respiro profundamente.

Siempre fue así entre nosotros. Nos gritábamos hasta sacarnos de quicio y, antes de darnos cuenta, habíamos perdido la mitad de nuestra ropa y estábamos uno encima del otro.

La escucho respirar aceleradamente, posiblemente pensando en lo mismo que yo, pero reprimo mis instintos.

—Creo que te estás equivocando de persona— empiezo, sin girarme—. Si te hubieras preocupado solo un poco por saber lo que pasó conmigo después de lo que hiciste, sabrías entonces que nunca fingí que no me importaba— respondo lentamente antes de abrir la puerta de un tirón—. No soy yo el que ha fingido que no me importa. Nunca he sido yo.

…

La Sala de Control es un hervidero de actividad, con gente corriendo aquí y allá para afinar detalles mínimos.

Respiro agitadamente mientras deslizo mi identificación por el lector, abriendo las puertas de cristal.

Cuando entro, todo el mundo parece congelarse en su sitio. Los que tienen roles de asistentes me miran pasmados, pero estoy demasiado agitado como para pensar en gritarle a alguien para descargarme.

En su lugar los ignoro a todos, me siento en mi cómoda silla giratoria, en el centro de la media luna, elevada por encima de las otras estaciones, de manera que desde mi posición pueda ver lo que hacen todos, e inicio sesión en el sistema.

La mayoría parece estar esperando a que diga algo.

—¿Están esperando una invitación para hacer su trabajo? —digo en un susurro que reverbera por toda la sala. Inmediatamente todos vuelven a sus trabajos.

Arah aún no llega, por supuesto. Vanille y Lucky brillan por su ausencia también. Cherise está inclinada sobre el holograma, hablando con Balthashar. La observo con atención. Su presencia aquí, me confirma que sea lo que sea que están haciendo Lucky y Vanille, ella no está involucrada.

—¿Cherise?

Me sorprende que ella alce la mirada a la primera.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías venir un momento?

—Por supuesto— responde antes de decirle algo a su subordinado que asiente y hace rodar su silla hacia otro extremo de la enorme mesa con el holograma.

Ella sube los escalones y se apoya despreocupadamente sobre la silla que le corresponde a Arah, a mi derecha. La suya se encuentra al otro lado, a mi izquierda, con Lucky en el extremo más apartado y Arah tiene a Vanille en el otro extremo.

—He hecho esta mañana la prueba final de la Torre— dice antes de que le pregunte nada—. Ya se implementaron los cambios que discutimos ayer. Creo que te complacerá su dualidad. Tal y como lo sugeriste, si logran llegar hasta arriba y superar la prueba, conseguirán su premio, pero con un precio. Un precio muy alto.

Sus palabras, de alguna manera, consiguen que me calme.

—Fantástico.

—Eres muy retorcido ¿sabes?

Me río.

—Tú no has tenido problemas para adaptarte. En el fondo, debes ser retorcida también. Una artista, pero una muy retorcida.

Ella no parece molestarse por mi interpretación.

—¿Crees que sea… malo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que hacemos— explica ella.

No tengo ni que pensarlo:

—Para algunos, tal vez. Pero si no lo hiciéramos nosotros, alguien más lo haría. Al menos siendo nosotros, podemos asegurarnos de que los Juegos están en las mejores manos ¿no?

Ella lo considera.

—Confía en mí. Tu Arena los dejará impresionados.

—Oh… no la siento solo como mía ¿sabes? Es decir, sé que he trabajado mucho, mucho tiempo en esto, pero también otras personas lo han hecho. No sé qué haría sin Bal, por ejemplo. Los mutos de Lucky me han inspirado a veces y sé que algunas zonas no serían lo mismo sin el aporte climatológico de Vanille. Arah es increíble para notar los detalles y luego estás tú— dice con simpleza—. Desde el principio me encantó tu idea. Y has conceptualizado cosas muy interesantes.

Me sorprende. La mayoría de los Vigilantes son muy celosos de sus aportes. Le he soltado un halago de buenas a primeras y ella ha decidido repartir el crédito. Es casi inaudito.

—¿Y tú qué opinas?

—¿De qué?

—¿Te encuentras satisfecho? —pregunta mientras sus ojos recorren, soñadores, la extensión dorada de la Cornucopia, en la pantalla principal.

Consulto el reloj, faltan cuatro minutos para el lanzamiento. Recorro las pantallas que presentan las imágenes de los veinticuatro corrales, alineados alrededor de la toma central de la Cornucopia, seis a cada lado de la pantalla gigante, incluyendo la línea superior e inferior. Ya todos los tributos traen puestos sus trajes para la Arena. Algunos se están despidiendo de sus estilistas, con abrazos y todo lo demás.

Mis ojos se detienen en algunas de las pantallas. Rail está riéndose por algo y, a juzgar por la cara de su estilista, es una broma a costa suya. Kinsey, el chico que escogió Arah para su cita, tiene el ceño fruncido. Está ya en el interior del tubo de lanzamiento. Lo veo sacar un papel de uno de los bolsillos de su traje y acuclillarse, apoyando los codos en sus muslos y mover nerviosamente un pie. No se supone que puedan meter cosas a la Arena, pero asumo que, si aún lo trae consigo, es porque alguien en esta Sala aprobó que lo hiciera. Arah, posiblemente.

Teva tiene una expresión muy parecida a la de Cherise. Con los ojos perdidos en un punto al azar y los labios separados. Los más pequeños, como Lily, Bethany, Yuta y Brandon, parecen nerviosos, pero intentan disimularlo. Mazer, del Cinco, se quita los lentes y los limpia con la tela de su camisa. Bounder salta sobre la punta de sus pies y Arya mueve un brazo, como asegurándose de que sus articulaciones se encuentran listas para la acción.

—Sí, estoy satisfecho.

Ella no parece enterarse de mi respuesta.

Lucky y Vanille entran, ella riéndose mientras juguetea con su perturbador cabello de colores. Él luce serio, pensativo, pero con un brillo inquietante en los ojos. Mis sospechas se avivan.

Pero todo queda opacado por la entrada de Arah en la sala. Está pálida, aún a esta distancia lo noto por la forma en que sus pecas destacan sobre su rostro. Sus ojos recorren la sala, evitándome deliberadamente, hasta que deja caer sus pequeños puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y camina, equilibrándose sobre sus altos tacones y se sienta, silenciosa, en el asiento a mi lado.

Me aclaro la garganta. Una voz robótica les indica a los tributos que tienen un minuto, su último minuto para entrar en el tubo de lanzamiento. En cuanto la última cápsula se cierra— la de Bounder, que ha alterado el censor por su movimiento— una alarma anuncia, en la Sala de Control, que queda un minuto.

—Todos a sus lugares— digo sin levantar la voz.

Pulso un botón y un réquiem, más antiguo que Panem mismo, empieza a sonar por el sistema de altavoces. Veo a algunos de los vigilantes mirarse entre sí por mi elección musical, pero aquí soy yo quien manda.

Los tubos empiezan a ascender y siento el cosquilleo de la adrenalina y la emoción zumbando en el interior de mis venas.

Siento la mirada de Arah, fugaz, sobre mi rostro. No me atrevo a voltear hacia ella.

Las plataformas de los tributos llegan hasta su lugar, rodeando la Cornucopia y me regocijo en la expresión sorprendida de sus rostros. La música entra en mi cuerpo, mezclándose con las imágenes. Respiro profundamente.

La proyección del conteo regresivo inicia.

—Cincuenta y nueve, cincuenta y ocho…

—¡Te dije que debíamos traernos las palomitas, Lucky! ¿Alguien tiene goma de mascar?

Ignoro a Wasabi y sigo, con la mirada, el reloj:

—Cuarenta y siete, cuarenta y seis.

—¡Debimos tomarnos una foto antes de que empezáramos! —susurra Blair, un nivel por debajo de nosotros, a Laertes.

—Tomaste un millón de fotografías, Blair.

—Pero ninguna con todos.

—Veintinueve, veintiocho…

Respiro profundamente, observando cómo, entre Blair y Laertes, se encargan de ir alternando los rostros de los tributos en la transmisión. Determinación, miedo, inseguridad, emoción…

—Trece, catorce…

El sol desciende lentamente en el horizonte, todo perfectamente coordinado, tiñendo el cielo de naranja y rosa.

—Cinco, cuatro…

El sol se funde en el horizonte y la luna artificial sale de su escondite, iluminando el lugar. La música alcanza su clímax.

Sonrío.

—Uno…

La canción acaba y vuelve a empezar.

—Damas y caballeros ¡que comiencen los Vigésimo Octavos Juegos del Hambre!

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí las Vigilantes con el último capítulo previo al ansiado Baño de Sangre.**

 **Por si alguien se lo preguntaba, el tema musical en el POV de Rowan es** _ **Lacrimossa (réquiem) de Mozart.**_ **Será el tema del Baño de Sangre también. Pueden buscarlo en YouTube. Hay varias versiones, la que se usó para Rowan es una en que el video es una foto de una escultura con dos ángeles.**

 **Los personajes de hoy son Arya, Lily, Yuta, Mazer, Rail, Kenley, Jordan, Milo, Zachary, Bethany, Teva y Rowan. Estos llegan a ustedes gracias a la pluma de Twilli, Joy, Chupipli, Hibari, Cassian, Robyn, Yax, Roja, Yolotsin, Alphabetta (reemplazando a Wen), Pilarz y Elenear; respectivamente. No hay POV de Sky porque no lo recibimos.**

 **La portada de esta semana fue realizada por Bermone.**

 **El próximo capítulo será cortesía de los Vigilantes, con la narración del baño de Sangre. Los tributos que sobrevivan al mismo serán distribuidos entre las cinco moderadoras (Elenear, Coraline, Hikari, Ale y Alpha), quienes se encargarán de orientarlos durante el viaje de su tributo dentro de la Arena. Hablaremos de esto en la NA del próximo capítulo o en el foro.**

 **Este es el último capítulo con POV garantizado para su tributo, así que esperamos que hayan sabido aprovechar tanto este como en anterior (con los enfoques) de la mejor manera.**

 **Quienes por el momento están a salvo (ya que sus padres han comentado todos los capítulos) son: Amber, Arya, Lily, Adler, Bounder, Yuta, Mana, Mazer, Regulus, Adeline, Zachary y Teva.**

 **Si no estás en la lista, empieza a entrar en pánico, porque una vez pasado el Baño de Sangre, estás en gravísimos problemas y tu tributo podría morirse en cualquier momento.**

 **Es importante para los autores de cada capítulo el recibir** _ **feedback**_ **personalizado sobre su segmento. Por eso los animamos a dejar reviews no generales sino por personaje. Si quieres ver un ejemplo, abre los reviews de esta historia.**

 **Los reviews con crítica constructiva son bien recibidos, pero si no tienes nada bueno que decir, por favor no digas nada. Muchos autores están empezando y quieren mejorar, no desanimarse.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. ¿POV favorito?**

 **2\. ¿Cómo crees que será la zona de la Cornucopia?**

 **3\. ¿Qué esperas que pase con tu tributo en el Baño de Sangre? ¿Con quién crees que podría enfrentarse?**

 **Como siempre, esperamos sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos, las Vigilantes.**


	15. Capítulo 14: Hypnos

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" – SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Hypnos**

 _La corriente del rio del olvido, Lete, fluía en calma como lo había estado haciendo por los últimos mil años. Frente a sus orillas, el Palacio del Sueño Eterno se encontraba hermosamente rodeado por un campo de amapolas que le daba un aire de placidez suspendida en el tiempo._

 _Dentro del palacio, el eco de un bostezo resonó en cada rincón, desde el Salón de los Dulces Sueños, delicadamente decorado por los Arcos del Insomnio, hasta la escalera en espiral que representa la vorágine antes de las pesadillas. Un viento gélido acarició las cortinas negras que colgaban sutilmente de la cama con dosel. A través de las cortinas, un brillo dorado iluminó de pronto la habitación al mismo tiempo que el aleteo de unas alas negras como la ceniza, hacían a un lado las cortinas._

 _Un joven hermoso se acomodó perezosamente en la cama envuelto en sabanas de seda. Su cabello dorado, brillaba por el oro del que estaban hechas sus hebras. Sus ojos eran dos gotas de fulgor dorado derramadas del mismo sol._

 _El desbalance en el Mundo Onírico había perturbado su sueño, un sueño que debía ser velado por uno de sus hijos, Morfeo. Encendió rápidamente su cuerno de opio y dio una gran bocanada, el humo se disipó cubriendo todo su reino con una tenue neblina._

 _Cerró sus ojos y dejó que las vibraciones del Mundo de los Sueños, su mundo, inundaran su interior. Todos los sueños felices y las pesadillas de cada uno de los mortales a travesaron su corazón. Al abrir los ojos, la ira que emanaba de ellos hizo sucumbir a su reino en la oscuridad._

 _Desplegó sus alas negras furioso con Morfeo por haber descuidado sus labores como el vigía de su sueño, poniendo a los mortales por encima de él._

 _Mil años habían pasado desde la última vez que caminó por su reino. Sin esperarlo, Fobétor estaba a punto de conseguir un aliado capaz de doblegar a Morfeo y ponerlo de rodillas. Ese aliado no era otro que su padre, Hypnos. Fobétor consciente del terrible poder de su padre, se replegó a su reino y esperó._

 _Ahora que Hypnos ha despertado, la verdadera pesadilla estaba por comenzar._

* * *

 **Cherise Rainbow, 19 años. Diseñadora de la Arena**

* * *

La música se cuela por todos los poros de mi piel. Despierta mis sentidos, me envuelve, me engatusa.

Las plataformas de los tributos empiezan a subir.

A mi izquierda, Lucky divide su atención entre la gran pantalla, el resto de monitores y la tableta que lleva últimamente consigo. A mi derecha, Rowan parece realmente tan satisfecho como me ha dicho que está, y también emocionado.

Busco con la mirada a Bal, más allá de los escalones que nos separan a los Vigilantes principales de los demás. Está con su silla de ruedas junto a la mesa del holograma. Él también me busca. Me guiña un ojo y sé que es su manera de decirme que todo está listo.

Y lo está. Hemos trabajado mucho para que sea así.

Los tributos llegan a la Arena y el último minuto de tranquilidad comienza. Los números retroceden del sesenta al cero poco a poco. Mientras tanto, las cámaras nos muestran parte de nuestra obra, intercalada con planos de los rostros de los tributos.

La luz anaranjada del sol escondiéndose se cuela entre los troncos del bosque de árboles desnudos. Forman extrañas sombras con cada rama, como si dibujaran juntos un intrincado tatuaje en la tierra. Oscuro, con secretos, y algunos trazos con significados ocultos.

En sus plataformas, vemos al primer cuarto de los tributos. Seis caras que van desde el terror hasta la decisión, pero tienen en común que parecen gritar lo que están sintiendo.

Nos muestran ahora una creación que hace que Vanille suelte un gritito. Es una parte de la Arena que le gusta, la casita de jengibre y de todos los dulces que se puedan imaginar. Su colorido contrasta con otras partes, hace que parezca irreal, un espejismo de un oasis en medio de un desierto.

Otros seis tributos aparecen en la imagen, primero en un plano general y después de cerca uno a uno. Es curioso ver la diferencia tan marcada en los rasgos de las personas cuando te paras a mirarlos con atención.

Cambiamos a otra zona, para ver el lago que parece de cobre líquido por cómo incide el atardecer en él. Sus aguas están completamente inmóviles, sin la más pequeña ondulación. Perfectas. Antinaturales. Únicas.

Otro cuarto de los tributos es mostrado, alguien tiembla aunque no llego a darme cuenta de quién es, porque me fijo especialmente en Zephyr, que en pantalla aparece con el nombre de Zachary. La cita nocturna con él resultó mucho más interesante de lo que imaginé. Veamos si vuelve a sorprender.

Siento la mirada de varios en mí cuando nos muestran la torre. Es sobrecogedor pensar que tantas personas están viendo algo que yo diseñé y ahora es completamente tangible. Ahí está la altísima torre, más que cualquier edificio que exista hoy día, con sus ladrillos grises, el tejado puntiagudo bañado en plata y un brillo azulado escapándose de su única ventana. Hacen un plano recorriendo la base, que es pentagonal, y se ve que cada losa de mármol tiene tallado un dibujo minimalista de líneas curvadas y fluidas.

Hacia el sureste, un pavo real. Hacia el suroeste, un conejo. Hacia el noroeste, un unicornio. Hacia el noreste, un búho. Y hacia el norte, un zorro.

Los últimos seis tributos aparecen en la pantalla, en la de sus signos vitales se ve que sus latidos están acelerados y sus respiraciones también. Después hay un plano abierto de la zona de la Cornucopia.

La cuenta atrás termina en el mismo momento del fin del ocaso y cuando la luna aparece en el despejado cielo nocturno. Es impresionantemente grande, tan gigantesca como aquella que soñaba con crear. Ahora es una realidad. Y esa certeza hace que me cosquilleen los dedos.

La luz clara de la luna ilumina el lugar, arranca brillos a la dorada Cornucopia y hace que el blanco de las amapolas sea aún más impoluto.

Por una milésima de segundo, quizá menos, todos los tributos y todos los vigilantes parecemos estar tan quietos que contenemos la respiración. Probablemente en todo Panem está siendo así.

Y, cuando el momento de quietud y máxima expectación se rompe, empieza el frenesí.

Comienza nuestra historia.

Todos los protagonistas, a la vez, empiezan a moverse. La mayoría corren, pero hay uno que lo hace más rápido que el resto, o quizá solo con más decisión y menos obstáculos. Jordan corre hacia la Cornucopia y entra el primero en ella. Quizá es eso lo que hace que la mirada de Min (o Geb, o todos los nombres con los que alguien quiera ser llamado pero que no cambian nada de quién es) se endurezca.

Reconozco el brillo en sus ojos. Lo he visto en otros Juegos, lo he visto en Rowan.

Ganar. Quiere ser el mejor. Es lo único que está pasando por su cabeza ahora. Por eso corre pisándole los talones a Jordan.

No son los únicos en movimiento, claro. Ni los únicos en querer abastecerse de lo que hay por la Cornucopia. Rail demuestra que también es rápida y que sabe sortear los problemas que encuentra de camino a la entrada. Min la escucha, pero no parece importarle su presencia. Con suaves movimientos se hace con una extraña arma.

—Tiene la bujarda —murmura Rowan, más para sí que otra cosa.

—Va a machacar al chico del Ocho—opina Bal. Me pregunto si habla tan alto como para que lo escuchemos con claridad por encima del barullo y la música o es que yo soy más receptiva al oír su voz.

—Quizá no —digo yo, al ver que Jordan gira casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza.

Está agachado, ha conseguido una bolsa negra y tiene la mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos. En el momento en que Min echa la pierna hacia atrás para darle una patada, saca una navaja y consigue hacerle un corte superficial cerca del tobillo.

No me pregunto por qué Min no lo ha matado directamente. Por su gesto, por todo lo que hemos visto de él, sé que quiere ganar con gloria. Es un buen personaje, digno de ser antihéroe o villano.

Jordan aprovecha que su atacante está desequilibrado por el dolor para cargar contra él. Min cae hacia atrás con experiencia, la espalda para el golpe sin que la cabeza ni ninguna articulación sufran daños. Pero se le corta el aliento.

A pesar de estar en el suelo, no se queda quieto. Rueda por él y agarra el pie de Jordan, que intentaba escapar. Esquiva un nuevo ataque con la navaja y, ambos en el suelo, forcejean para soltarse del otro y conseguir golpearlo. Así es como se arrastran fuera de la entrada de la Cornucopia y aplastan varias de las preciosas amapolas blancas.

No me apena.

Cada una de esas flores es completamente única. Diseñada a mano, pétalo por pétalo, tallo por tallo. Son trazos míos que han cobrado vida. Su función es hacer más bello el espectáculo, y ser pisoteadas, arrancadas de cuajo, destrozadas. Llegado el momento, demostrarán que lo más frágil puede sorprender.

A veces, cuando parece que se ha puesto un punto y final, resulta solo ser un punto aparte.

Rail se adentra en la Cornucopia al ver que los otros dos han salido. No se lo piensa, se pone a buscar lo que le pueda ser útil. Su aliada, Mana, no tarda en reunirse con ella. La primera va sacando cosas del interior y pasándoselas a la segunda. De momento están tranquilas.

Pero la tranquilidad, en los Juegos, solo es una mentira. El ojo en medio de un huracán.

Eso es lo que parece que ocurre alrededor de la Cornucopia. Un tornado de adrenalina, decisión y terror está arrasando con todo. Veinticuatro personas pelean con uñas y dientes, en algunos casos de forma literal, para seguir existiendo. Se escuchan golpes, caídas y pasos apresurados que intentan escapar de la muerte.

Uno de esos golpes lo recibe Jordan en la cadera. Se tambalea por la patada de Min, que sonríe al haber conseguido darle la que antes le había esquivado. Retrocede para dejar que su rival se ponga en pie.

Quiere una lucha impresionante. Quiere demostrar que gana porque es el mejor, venciendo a un rival casi digno de él. ¿Estará Jordan preparado para un duelo así?

Se levanta y cambia el peso de un pie a otro, balanceando el cuerpo para probar su cadera. Parece que puede seguir. Se pone en posición de ataque (o de defensa, en realidad), con la navaja en la mano derecha. Min, sin borrar la sonrisa, corrige su postura para estar en sintonía con la de su oponente y aprieta la bujarda, esa especie de martillo con los extremos cuadrados y llenos de dientes.

Se miran, midiéndose, y me doy cuenta de que el momento justo antes del caos es extrañamente pacífico.

Mana sale de la Cornucopia con lo que Rail le ha estado dando, mientras su aliada sigue abasteciéndose. Creo que busca a alguien, probablemente a Adler. No sé si llega a verlo, porque otra persona le llama la atención. Es Zephyr, que también quiere acercarse a la entrada y ha conseguido sortear las peleas que ya se reparten por el lugar.

Va a ir hacia él. Sus pasos cambian de dirección para enfrentarlo. Quizá, solamente para mantenerlo alejado de Rail y que su aliada pueda salir de la Cornucopia sin problemas. Podría intentar asustarlo, pero sé de sobra por lo que me contó que es poco probable que lo logre. Sí a Zachary, pero no a Zephyr, que ha vivido una batalla tan verdadera como este baño de sangre.

Pronto hará honor a su nombre y la sangre fluirá.

Quizá es suerte para él, quizá para Mana, pero ella se choca contra alguien en su camino. Es un choque fuerte porque ambas iban rápido. Adeline solo se tambalea sin llegar a caer, pero Mana se lleva la peor parte. El sonido que hace su cabeza al golpear el suelo lleno de amapolas parece retumbar en la Sala de Control y completar la melodía que estamos escuchando.

La imagen en pantalla vuelve a mostrarnos otra pelea. Jordan peca de inexperiencia al ser el primero en atacar porque no puede más con la espera. La sonrisa de Min muestra lo mismo que estoy pensando, que ha sido una mala idea.

Al chico del Dos no le cuesta nada esquivar la navaja. Podría parecer que ha bajado la guardia, porque al girar de lado da la espalda a su rival, pero está claro que no es así. Su pierna se ha colocado estratégicamente entre las de Jordan y de un tirón hace que su pie izquierdo deje de estar pegado al suelo.

Pero no sirve de nada. El chico del Ocho deja caer su peso en el pie derecho y después golpea con el hombro a Min justo entre los omoplatos. Intenta volver a atacarlo con la navaja, pero su oponente es alguien experimentado y le sujeta la muñeca mientras corrige su posición. Jordan grita cuando se escucha un chasquido de huesos.

Mientras tanto, Mana consigue erguirse. Parece aturdida, el golpe en la cabeza ha sido fuerte. Adeline está dudosa, no sabiendo si aprovechar e intentar robarle algo de lo que lleva o escapar. Pero resulta que no le da tiempo a decidir. Mana, bastante atontada, se levanta y da manozatos al aire. Uno de ellos acierta a Adeline en plena mejilla.

No necesito mirar la pantalla de parámetros para saber que eso va a dejar un gran moretón.

Vuelve a cambiar de lugar el foco de atención. Sé, por la mirada de Min, que llega la primera muerte. Y que no será precisamente limpia.

Jordan está de rodillas, sosteniéndose la muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda. Tiene los ojos vidriosos. Si esta historia se contara desde el punto de vista de él, estoy segura de que descubriríamos que no siente ganas de llorar simplemente por el dolor, ni por el miedo a la muerte… apenas aguanta las lágrimas porque su familia va a ver esto.

Por eso quiere seguir luchando. Hasta el último aliento.

Se tira hacia la navaja, que ha quedado olvidada en el suelo, pero Min elige ese momento para usar por fin la bujarda.

El primer golpe es en la rodilla. Se desvía en un ángulo extraño y hace que Jordan caiga al suelo, apoyado en la pierna y la mano que conserva sanas. Mira fijamente a su asesino, quizá buscando algo de humanidad, de culpabilidad por lo que va a hacer. Pero no lo encuentra. Porque Min sabe que los Juegos tratan de matar o morir.

El siguiente golpe es en la cabeza. El cráneo se hunde, casi parece de un material maleable. Con otro ataque de la bujarda, queda un rastro de piel descubierta y sangre desde la oreja izquierda hasta la nariz de Jordan.

Su cuerpo cae hacia delante, ya sin vida. Sus signos vitales desaparecen en la pantalla. Tenemos al primer tributo caído.

Y mis ojos no se fijan en el rostro desfigurado del chico, sino en el rastro de sangre en el suelo. La pelea ha arrancado las amapolas y la hierba, dejando un trozo de tierra desnuda. Y la primera sangre derramada ha dibujado una fina luna en cuarto creciente, ¿o será menguante?

Quizá no es una luna, sino una sonrisa. Amplia y larga. Con un toque macabro.

Es increíble la de detalles que pueden aparecer en las historias, cosas que no llegas a imaginar, cuando se hacen reales. Son mucho más perfectas así. Tangibles.

Tardo en darme cuenta de que hay algo raro a mi alrededor. Los Vigilantes comentan esta primera muerte, los monitores la muestran de todos los ángulos posibles. Pero hay una persona que solo tiene ojos para mí. Y la mirada más horrorizada que he visto jamás.

Es Taurus.

* * *

 **Lucky Bluesteel, 18 años. Ingeniero de Mutaciones**

* * *

La sala de control estaría sumida en un absoluto silencio de no ser por la música. Resulta curioso como a pesar de la muerte del primer tributo en la Arena, las miradas están concentradas en las puertas cerradas tras la salida de Cherise. Sin embargo, del mismo modo en que toda la excitación en la sala pareció congelarse por la escena que armó el amigo de Cherise, todo vuelve al frenesí inicial con los gritos y el choque de armas en la Arena.

Vuelvo mi atención a la pantalla doble de mi mesa. En el laboratorio, el Avox que representa al chico del Ocho comienza a golpear su cabeza contra el cristal tratando de romperlo, hilos de sangre bajan por su frente, nariz y mejillas. Observo a Vanille mirar concentrada su propia pantalla, su expresión es una hoja en blanco, mataría si con ello pudiera descubrir lo que pasa por su cabeza ahora que se enfrenta a mis Juegos en el plano real. No más planificación, no más selección, ahora la vida de esos Avox está literalmente en sus manos.

Nuestras miradas conectan por un breve segundo justo cuando la pantalla en la cámara de Avox se pone en blanco. Enseguida mi teléfono vibra con un mensaje suyo:

"¿Por qué cortaste la transmisión?", pregunta.

"No lo he hecho yo. Alguien ha intentado entrar en mi base de datos. Mi sistema está diseñado para bloquearse automáticamente cuando detecta un sistema desconocido. Nos encargaremos de los Avox cuando vayamos al laboratorio esta noche. Me ocuparé luego de identificar al intruso".

Ella sonríe al ver al mensaje, no sé si lo hace por los Avox o por la idea de detectar a quién sea que haya querido hackear mi sistema. Me encargaré de ese asunto más adelante.

Mi concentración pasa inmediatamente a Adeline que corre hacia su compañero de distrito que yace muerto a unos metros cerca de ella. La desesperación en su mirada es igual a la que recuerdo tras la visita de Alicia. Corre ignorando que se encuentra rodeada de enemigos potenciales y cae de rodillas cuando llega junto al maltrecho cadáver que supura sangre a borbotones, sangre de un rojo intenso que riega el campo de amapolas.

—¡Jordan! ¡Jordan! ¡Jordan! —grita. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que caen sobre el rostro hecho puré del chico.

El contraste es maravilloso y casi tengo que esforzarme para mantener el ritmo de las emociones. Adeline, con sus ojos llenos de dolor, de pérdida, en tanto que los de Jordan se encuentran vacíos, carentes de luz, marchitos. Ella llora casi enloquecida mientras golpea con sus puños el pecho del chico, lo que hace que gotas de sangre salpiquen en su cara dándole un aspecto hermosamente tétrico. Tras unos segundos se da cuenta del bulto bajo la chaqueta de Jordan, con manos temblorosas saca una bolsa negra, una de las pocas cosas que su compañero pudo tomar antes de encontrar la muerte.

Acerco mi rostro a la pantalla casi emocionado. El tributo del Doce cada vez está más cerca, levanta el cuchillo que recogió en medio del campo, dispuesto a atacarla. Todo pasa en cámara lenta, cuando el chico está a un paso de ella, Adeline en un acto reflejo toma de entre los dedos de su compañero caído la navaja con la que se defendía y dibuja un arco a su alrededor. Hyden da un salto hacia atrás sorprendido por el inesperado ataque. Ella se levanta con una velocidad pasmosa y ataca.

Me queda claro que su objetivo es el cuello, pero el tributo del Doce la esquiva, la empuja con el hombro y da un paso al costado. Aprovechando que Adeline está en el suelo, el chico se agacha y toma la pequeña bolsa.

—¡Eso no es tuyo! —exclama furiosa y clava la navaja en la parte posterior de la pantorrilla izquierda.

El grito que emite de alguna manera armoniza con la música en la Sala de Control, en lo que a mí me parece una sincronización inquietantemente bella. Como si su grito fuera el acorde que le faltaba a la pieza para ser perfecta. Adeline gira la navaja haciendo un daño considerable en el músculo antes de sacarla a como puede.

—Ha estado muy cerca de lesionar la arteria tibial posterior —dice Cardea desde su lugar.

Hyden presiona la herida con su mano tratando de contener la hemorragia. Levanta la cabeza y comienza a escudriñar los alrededores. Fija la mirada en su compañera de distrito, Teva, que está a pocos metros de la Cornucopia. Corre sin detenerse hasta que está en la entrada del gran cuerno, toma la primera mochila que ve, la carga y la asegura. Parece no notar los dos pequeños garrotes que cuelgan a cada lado de la mochila porque se adentra a la Cornucopia en busca de armas. El chico la ve perderse dentro del cuerno antes de que pueda llamar su atención.

Adeline vuelve al ataque e intenta quitarle la bolsa negra, pero a pesar de estar herido él no se lo permite, los dos forcejean hasta que comienzan a rodar por el suelo. Puedo ver el intenso dolor reflejado en el rostro del chico, aun así, se sienta a horcajadas sobre Adeline tratando de contenerla. Ella no se da por vencida y clava sus uñas en las mejillas del chico rasgando la piel. El vuelve a gritar y la inmoviliza con algo de dificultad.

—Lo siento —murmura antes de levantar su cuchillo. La punta de metal brilla con los primeros rayos de luna. Adeline lo mira de la misma forma en la que mis Avox suelen mirar a las cámaras, con esa certeza de que el final está por llegar de un segundo a otro, con el terror que solo un moribundo puede evocar en sus últimos momentos. Resulta hermoso.

—Habría sido interesante una última visita de Alicia a tus sueños, pero hasta aquí has llegado, Adeline —murmuro.

—Hope… H-Hope —susurra, tomando lo que será su ultimo respiro.

Contengo la respiración, ansioso. Sin embargo, el chico no es capaz de bajar el cuchillo y finalizar lo que ha iniciado. Sus manos tiemblan y en cuanto baja la cabeza sé que no va a matarla.

—¡Maldita sea! —siseo apretando los dientes—. ¡Solo mátala y termina con esto!

Arah me mira por un fugaz segundo antes de devolver su atención a las pantallas. Vanille se ríe mientras saca un lollipop. Algunos de los vigilantes menores me miran curiosos.

—¡Hyden! —el grito de Teva se alza sobre el caos.

Todas las miradas se concentran nuevamente en las pantallas. Teva sostiene en su mano una lanza que extrañamente parece una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

—¡Hyden! —grita de nuevo y señala hacia un punto en medio del campo de amapolas.

Su compañero mira hacia donde Teva señala y pierde concentración. Adeline aprovecha ese segundo de vacilación, levanta las piernas haciendo que sus rodillas golpeen la espalda de Hyden, fija sus pies en el suelo y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza gira su cuerpo lo que desestabiliza al tributo del Doce, ella lo empuja haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Esta vez ella tiene la ventaja, podría acabar con él, pero tampoco lo hace. Los dos se miran y puedo ver el acuerdo implícito en esa mirada.

Vida por vida.

Hyden le mostró clemencia y ella hace lo mismo por él. Le arrebata la bolsa de Jordan y corre rumbo a la Cornucopia.

Aprieto lo puños desesperado. He soportado lo más que he podido toda la parafernalia y actos burocráticos previo a los Juegos porque mi aliciente era precisamente el momento en que los tributos se verían como enemigos. He ansiado ver el instante en que dejan atrás parte de su humanidad porque el instinto de supervivencia es más fuerte que sus conflictos morales. La Arena no es un lugar para mostrar clemencia, ningún tributo piadoso merece coronarse Vencedor.

Teva, al ver a Hyden en el suelo, cambia el rumbo que había tomado previamente y se dirige hacia él. Usando el cuchillo corta una de las mangas de la chaqueta de Hyden y se la ata unos centímetros por sobre la herida, para evitar que pierda más sangre.

—¿Puedes caminar? —pregunta—. Tenemos que irnos— vuelve a señalar hacia un claro en el campo de amapolas donde dos tributos pelean. Me doy cuenta exactamente a lo que se refiere.

El filo de la hoz choca contra el frio acero del mazo con el que se defiende el tributo mestizo, aquel que aún guarda la esperanza de ser como nosotros. Si hay algo que detesto es precisamente a la gente que es la mitad de algo, la gente tibia, que no es ni lo uno ni lo otro y ese tributo, con ese cabello y esos ojos, no hace más que colocarse a sí mismo en una posición incómoda, más aun teniendo a una traidora como madre.

—Regulus tiene la pelea casi ganada. Es más fuerte que Milo —murmura Ivonnia. Algunos de los vigilantes menores la apoyan.

—Milo es valiente y sus pecas le dan suerte —le dice Vanille a Sammaely.

Bakaneko, que se había mantenido inmóvil, se pone de pie con un ademan exagerado, mueve los bigotes y deja su lugar junto a Ivonnia.

—Ya veremos qué tan valiente —espeto. El bicho salta a mis rodillas y mira fijamente a las pantallas. Gruñe cuando ve a Milo en un primer plano—. Algo tenías que tener de bueno —el gato mueve la cabeza como si asintiera.

Sammaely se ríe y golpea a Vanille un par de veces con el codo antes de susurrarle algo. Ella solo me mira enarcando una ceja. Saco mis gafas de sol y las sostengo en la mano. No creo poder seguir la pelea hasta el final sin terminar fastidiado. Si pudiera acabaría con los dos tributos yo mismo. Con Regulus por pretender ser quien no es y con el de las pecas por el puro placer de ver a Vanille rabiar.

El choque de armas entre ellos es cada vez más intenso. Milo se desenvuelve casi de forma perfecta, esquiva los ataques de Regulus, que golpea al aire con el mazo, pero aun así tiene la fuerza de su lado. Balancea el mazo sin ningún problema y absolutamente consciente que solo necesita golpear a su rival una vez y todo habrá terminado. Milo se desliza entre las flores usando el terreno a su favor, sin embargo, en medio de su danza defensiva, tropieza con una piedra y pierde el equilibrio.

Eso es todo, Regulus aprovecha ese pequeño fallo para dejar caer el mazo. En la Sala de Control se escuchan grititos de sorpresa cuando en el último segundo Milo hace una finta y se inclina hacia abajo esquivando por los pelos el golpe. Se irgue en toda su altura y le da un cabezazo en el mentón a Regulus, que suelta el mazo y retrocede poniendo distancia.

—¡Bien hecho! —chilla Vanille emocionada con el lollipop en la mano.

Golpeo la mesa con mi puño al mismo tiempo que Bakaneko bufa molesto en dirección de Vanille.

—¿Por qué simplemente no se muere de una vez? —Bakaneko maúlla dándome la razón.

Veo a Vanille abrir la boca para contestarme, pero se queda en silencio cuando ve a Regulus gritar y cargar contra Milo.

Regulus esquiva la hoz como si no fuera nada y comienza a ganar terreno lo que hace a Milo retroceder. Lanza un puñetazo en dirección a su rostro, pero este se da cuenta y se aleja. Sonrío al ver que ha mordido el señuelo.

Al instante en que el chico del Nueve balancea su cuerpo hacia atrás, Regulus baja el puño, gira sobre sí mismo y asesta una patada certera en la mano de Milo. La hoz sale volando por los aires y se clava a varios metros de distancia. Regulus saca un cuchillo y se lanza contra Milo tumbándolo al suelo, los dos ruedan en una maraña de brazos y piernas. El chico del Seis se las arregla para quedar encima de Milo y lo golpea en las costillas varias veces, luego intenta clavarle el cuchillo, pero el del Nueve no se lo pone fácil y comienzan a forcejear. Regulus es más fuerte y el cuchillo está cada vez más cerca del ojo derecho de Milo.

—¡Regulus! ¡La Cornucopia, hay que asegurarla! —grita una chica saliendo de la nada.

—¡Riley! ¡Espera! ¡Ten cuidado con… —no puede terminar la frase porque Milo saca ventaja, se impulsa y le propina otro cabezazo, esta vez en la nariz que comienza a sangrar inmediatamente.

—¿Riley quiere el control de Cornucopia? —pregunta Baco incrédulo.

—Eso parece —contesta Sammaely igual de sorprendida.

Sigo la trayectoria de Riley y efectivamente, corre rumbo a la Cornucopia y logra colarse dentro. Las cámaras enfocan el momento en que toma dos espadas de doble filo. Ha sido capaz de tomar el arma que mejor maneja, ahora tiene que probar que merece empuñarlas con tanta confianza.

—Esas espadas están aquí para mí, conejita —Amber escupe la palabra como un insulto.

—Si las quieres ven por ellas —responde poniéndose en guardia con las espadas en cada mano.

—Como dijo Venus, hoy yo misma daré inicio a la caza de conejos —la rubia levanta su espada curva y se coloca en posición de ataque.

La Sala de Control estalla en risas impresionados por la declaración de guerra de Amber. Lo que a mí me interesa es ese brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que promete sangre, muerte.

Riley ataca primero, lanza una estocada hacia el costado derecho de Amber al tiempo que intenta hacer un corte en su muslo izquierdo con la otra espada. Amber da un paso al costado y gira en un ángulo de 180 grados con precisión milimétrica, esquivando con la elegancia propia de un profesional, el ataque de un tributo que tiene habilidad, pero no la suficiente.

Amber le da un codazo a Riley en el centro del pecho. Sonríe cuando ve a la chica toser por el golpe. Se aleja y espera a que recupere el aliento.

—Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que no caerías sin pelear, pero si a eso le llamas pelear entonces… —deja la frase en el aire dando a entender que no es rival para ella.

El rostro de Riley enrojece de la ira y se lanza con todo nuevamente. Amber da tres giros consecutivos haciendo totalmente imposible para Riley encontrar un punto débil y antes de que pueda reaccionar, le propina un corte perpendicular desde el hombro al inicio de las costillas. Riley grita y suelta una de las espadas, pero intenta tomar por sorpresa a Amber lanzando una estocada a la parte baja de sus piernas. La rubia salta en un movimiento tan fluido que parece como si estuviera poniendo un acto en escena, baja su espada y realiza un corte profundo en la pierna derecha de Riley, incapacitándola.

Amber pasa los dedos por el filo de su espada, los levanta y se los muestra a su oponente. Niega con la cabeza cuando ve como intenta escapar.

—¡REGULUS! —grita desesperada, llamando a su aliado.

El chico que aún se encuentra en medio de una pelea sin sentido con Milo levanta el rostro y ve la escena.

—¡Riley! —grita también y sale disparado hacia la Cornucopia ignorando por completo a Milo.

En medio del caos, Regulus choca contra Teva que corría en dirección contraria. Ni siquiera se detiene para ver con quien ha colisionado, se levanta y continúa corriendo. Teva tiene un gesto de dolor en el rostro y se toma la mano con fuerza. En el choque se ha dislocado el dedo meñique y anular de la mano izquierda. Hyden la ayuda a levantarse, se reúnen con Milo que ha recuperado la hoz y los tres corren lejos del campo de amapolas.

—¡Riley! —el grito de Regulus no intimida a la profesional del Uno.

Amber le da una patada a Riley en la parte baja de la espalda y esta cae de rodillas.

—Podría hacerlo rápido, pero no. No tendrás tanta suerte, conejita.

La rubia gira la espada curva entre sus dedos en una demostración de dominio y poder.

—¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo! —la animo. Por fin, alguien va a darme lo que quiero.

Amber clava la espada en medio de los omóplatos, justo entre las vértebras. El corte es limpio y preciso. Ella continúa moviendo el filo hasta que realiza un corte horizontal considerable.

—Ha perforado los dos pulmones. No morirá en el acto, pero no hay nada que pueda salvarla tampoco. Está condenada —Cardea está absorta en la escena, con una expresión tan exquisita en el rostro que me siento tentado a tomar una foto de ella. No lo hago.

Un charco de sangre se forma alrededor del cuerpo de Riley que cae boca abajo, empieza a convulsionar y a escupir sangre. Amber la observa con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Riley intenta insuflar aire hacia sus pulmones, pero en su lugar se escucha un silbido proveniente de la herida mortal en su espalda. Los sonidos que salen de su boca componen una melodía por sí sola, una pieza maestra que es irrepetible, una melodía que escucharemos por una única vez.

Regulus llega al lugar y arrastra a Riley hacia dentro de la Cornucopia dejando una estela de sangre en el camino. Se coloca delante de su cuerpo dispuesto a defenderla.

—Aguanta Riley —murmura, ignorando que la chica está más allá de cualquier tipo de ayuda e intenta golpear a Amber. La profesional se defiende y le hace un corte superficial en el pecho.

La pelea por el control de la Cornucopia está por comenzar, pero yo no puedo despegar los ojos del cuerpo moribundo de Riley. Paso mi dedo índice por la pantalla, siguiendo el rastro de sangre, hipnotizado por su color rojo intenso.

—Así, lo estás haciendo bien, Riley. Sangra, sangra y muere. Dame el placer de ver tu preciosa sangre y a cambio te prometo que tu representante le hará justicia a tu muerte. Mi Avox no te decepcionará.

* * *

 **Vanille LaPelier, 19 años. Control de clima**

* * *

—¡Sí! —exclamo alzando los brazos al aire sin poder evitarlo.

Esta vez dejaré que los demás interpreten el gesto a su gusto. La alianza de Milo está fuera de peligro. Debo decir que por un momento temí que me iba a decepcionar y le iba a tener que mandar la ayudita ya, le prometí que lo haría pero hubiera sido muy bobo de su parte haberla malgastado nada más sonar el gong. Esta vez al menos, ha estado a la altura.

Lucky me molestará si mi cita se muere antes que la suya.

Giro mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y lo observo. Su mirada brillante acompañada de una imperceptible sonrisa no se separa de la pantalla, ambas para Riley, su premio por darnos este espectáculo. Tiene algo en mente. A estas alturas ya sé cuando algo le inspira y esto le ha inspirado mucho. Es el baño de sangre más esperado de la historia, es normal que nos produzca este efecto.

La pantalla encargada de mostrar a los espectadores se fija en el alcalde del Distrito 9 y su mujer reunidos en la Plaza de la Justicia junto a todos los que han ido a ver el baño de sangre. Él también se ha quedado pegado a la vista, aunque su mirada es mucho, mucho más sombría. Está viendo a su hija morir, pero como alcalde mantiene la compostura de cara a los demás. Su esposa sin embargo, parece estar viendo una serie de televisión aburrida y predecible. Esto no va a pasar desapercibido por los tabloides.

Una revista dijo que iba a soltar una bomba sobre los tributos del Distrito 9, pero de momento nada ha sido publicado. Me pregunto qué será.

Todo cambia de repente, mostrando la Gran Plaza de Capitol Hill, la zona de las gradas instaladas sólo para el baño está a rebosar. Hay incluso gente lanzando fuegos artificiales. Son los fans de Amber celebrando su primera muerte.

—Seguro que a Cherise le gustarían, se los está perdiendo por culpa de ese idiota... —murmuro apenada.

Podrá ver la repetición en diferido imagino, pero la gracia del asunto está en verlo en directo. Deberíamos lanzarlo a la Arena y dar un premio a quien se lo cargue. Cherise trabajó mucho en ella quizá así aprenda a apreciar su esfuerzo.

Amber sigue peleando contra Regulus, veo en su ojos que la pone nerviosa estar tan igualada con él pero no por eso se deja amilanar y sigue adelante. Al matar te pueden pasar dos cosas, que te hagas un ovillo en el suelo y te pongas a pensar sobre lo feo que está lo que has hecho o usarlo para propulsarte. A ella parece estar pasándole esto último. Es una de las sorpresas del día y puedo ver perfectamente que va a ser una de las que más va a dar que hablar, debe ser que escogerme a mí le ha dado suerte. A todos ellos parece estar yéndoles bien de hecho, voy a tener que empezar a cobrar.

En cuanto a Adler, él decidió no seguir mi tip de belleza. Es una verdadera lástima que los chicos de los distritos no sepan sacarse partido. Ya le pondré las manos encima si gana. La cámara lo capta recogiendo del suelo un set de varios cuchillos kunai. Saca uno de ellos de su funda y lo observa en alto.

—De mis armas predilectas —comenta Evan—. Espero que le de buen uso.

Adler mira a su alrededor, tal vez buscando a sus aliadas que no parecen estar en la misma zona, sigue girando, tomando nota de lo que están haciendo todos hasta que algo parece llamarle la atención. Laertes no se hace de rogar, tiene un don para buscar el foco de atención más importante como un sabueso. Parte la pantalla en dos dejando a la izquierda a Adler y a la derecha a Magdie y Kenley tirando cada una del extremo de la mochila, la más pesada y completa que hemos colocado. Es un recurso muy suculento, Rowan quiso que se incluyera porque sabía que iba a generar conflicto. Quien lo consiga va a tener sus necesidades cubiertas un tiempo.

Todos los ojos de la sala están fijos en el chico del Tres. No ese aliado de ninguna de ellas, tampoco tiene nada en contra de ninguna pero tiene cuchillos y parece que también está interesado en el botín.

—¡Las está estudiando! —exclama Gemma—. Puedo ver en la forma que arruga ligeramente su frente que está decidiendo la muerte de cuál de las dos le va a ser más rentable.

Y nadie le replica, porque Gemma siempre acierta.

—Es una cuestión complicada —comenta Arah—. Pensando como tributo mataría a Kenley porque podría ser un hueso duro más adelante, pero pensando como vigilante... Definitivamente Magdie.

—Cualquiera de las dos me vale, pero Kenley primero. A ver dónde está ahora su papel higiénico para salvarla —dice Lucky que parece haberse recuperado de su trance ante el prospecto de más sangre—. ¿Y por qué tarda tanto Adler en decidirse? ¿Está cantando de Tin Marín o qué?

—Me encantaría verlo hacer eso —digo, concentrándome en el sabor a cereza del caramelo mientras Adler medita.

Y la conversación muere ahí pues Adler se acaba de decidir. Echa el brazo hacia atrás, se toma unos segundos para calibrar su tiro y lanza.

La elegida es Magdie.

Laertes vuelve a cambiar el ángulo enfocando su rostro, ajena al hecho de que le quedan segundos de vida cuando de repente, algo se interpone entre ella y Adler. Y el cuchillo jamás llega a su destino. Sam deja escapar un grito ahogado y alguien más maldice de la sorpresa. Los giros son lo que hacen los juegos entretenidos.

El hombro de Brandon choca contra la pierna de Magdie, dándole el susto de su vida. La atención de Kenley también se desvía a su compañero de distrito que yace en el suelo con el kunai incrustado hasta la empuñadura a un lado de su cuello mientras la sangre fluye constante del boquete.

—Brandon... —murmura Kenley palideciendo.

No son aliados pero el vínculo entre compañeros de distrito está ahí.

Ni Magdie, ni Adler ni ella reaccionan inmediatamente y la mochila queda olvidada en el suelo.

—Vaya —dice Cardea—, si le hubiera perforado la aorta estaría muerto ya por falta de irrigación cerebral, pero parece que ha tocado la yugular por lo que vivirá hasta que el choque hipovolémico se lo lleve. Que no será demasiado tampoco.

Es curioso que tan sólo un centímetro marque una diferencia tan importante sobre cómo mueres. A Brandon parece haberle tocado la peor parte, morir poco a poco. Las muertes no profesionales suelen ser así. Torpes, para desgracia de los que mueren.

Bethany da uno de esos gritos que hielan la sangre mientras suelta todo lo que lleva en las manos y se arrodilla junto a su aliado. Ninguno de los otros reacciona aún. Kenley se cubre la boca, Adler observa a Brandon petrificado y Magdie...

—Laertes, haz zoom en el rostro de la bailarina —ordena Rowan.

Es la primera vez que habla en un buen rato, no es típico de él. Tal vez esté de mal humor. Si alguien lo hace enojar va a ponerse interesante aquí dentro también.

Todos contemplamos el primer plano de Magdie, preguntándonos qué es lo que ha llamado la atención del jefe.

—No mira a Brandon —dice Gemma—. Tiene la mirada perdida. Está sumando dos mas dos sobre lo que ha pasado. Se ha dado cuenta que está viva de milagro, que esa del suelo podría muy bien ser ella.

Magdie tiembla, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su mandíbula tensa, observando a Adler como si lo viera por primera vez. Lo ve como el chico que ha intentado matarla. Espero unos instantes a que corra a atacarlo, pero contra todo pronóstico se avienta sobre Kenley e intenta ahogarla con sus manos.

Adler es quien dispara y Kenley lo paga, aunque mirándolo bien tiene sentido. Ni Magdie ni Kenley tienen armas y cargar desarmada contra Adler y sus kunai es prácticamente un suicidio.

Ninguno de los tres se da cuenta del nuevo tributo que entra en escena y se lleva la mochila por la cual luchaban. La mochila ha pasado a segundo plano y Yuta no ha perdido el tiempo, pero como premio jugoso que es en manos de un tributo joven no pasa desapercibido. La cámara enfoca a Arya siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras sonríe, ni un segundo después echa a correr tras él.

—Las persecuciones son una de mis cosas favoritas —digo.

No recuerdo ninguna memorable desde los juegos de Azel y pienso disfrutar cada segundo de esta.

Cuando Yuta se da cuenta de que está siendo perseguido, comienza a buscar a un aliado a la velocidad de la luz y cambia de dirección rumbo a Bounder. El chico es rápido pero la mochila lo lastra y Arya es muy ágil por lo que la distancia entre ellos se va haciendo cada vez más y más corta. Él jadea cada vez más pesadamente, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tiene.

—¡B-bou! ¡Bou, ayuda!

Justo en ese momento, Arya lo agarra de la capucha del uniforme, él le tira la mochila a Bounder y ella la agarra antes de que toque el suelo. Avanza hacia ellos pero Arya es rápida, saca una navaja y se la pone en el cuello a Yuta. Se ha quedado sin mochila, pero aún puede cobrársela bien.

—La mochila por tu aliado —dice, haciendo que una oleada de murmullos recorra la sala de control.

Bounder la observa con odio contenido. Si las miradas matasen, la habría fulminado. Yuta forcejea pero Arya aumenta la presión de la hoja en su cuello, pinchándolo con la punta, derramando un poco de sangre. El chico cierra los ojos con fuerza aguantándose el dolor.

—¡Suéltalo, perra de mierda! —escupe Bounder sin atreverse a acercarse.

En la Gran Plaza, el público se revoluciona.

—¡Vamos! ¡No voy a matarlo! —contesta Arya—. No lo necesito. Pero puede que cambie de opinión si no te das prisa.

La chica del Cuatro masculla algo, tras lo cual parece calmarse.

—Está bien. Tómala... pero déjalo ir.

—¡No! ¡No se la des! —grita Yuta.

Pero ella no escucha, camina hacia ellos con la mochila frente a su cuerpo ofreciéndosela a Arya y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, le da una patada alta en el brazo que sujeta la navaja la cual sale disparada y se cae en algún lugar entre las flores.

Arya amortigua un grito de dolor, suelta a Yuta y se agarra el antebrazo, palpándolo a diferentes alturas mientras en la sala de control muchos de nosotros aplaudimos por este giro de los acontecimientos. Bounder sí que sabe cómo hacer espectáculo.

—Ese golpe le va a doler un tiempo —comenta Cardea.

—¡Yuta, toma la mochila y ponla en un lugar seguro! —grita Bounder antes de enzarzarse de lleno en su pelea con Arya.

Pero la mochila ya no está. Lily ha tardado en tomarla lo que tarda Bakaneko en comerse el caviar que le doy los domingos.

Están pasando tantas cosas a la vez que es difícil seguir el hilo a todo. En la otra pantalla, la pelea de Magdie y Kenley sigue su curso. Magdie parece que va ganando gracias al furor destructor que le ha proporcionado el verse salvada por un suceso aleatorio y fugaz. Está sobre Kenley abofeteándola una y otra vez en la cara, sin descanso. Mientras, Kenley se defiende como puede, con rodillazos en la baja espalda que no le deben estar doliendo ahora pero que luego lo harán. Tras un rato parece que Magdie comienza a entrar en razón de nuevo. No va a matarla a bofetadas y si sigue así se va a cansar. Se levanta y comienza a buscar un arma. Kenley se incorpora y va tras ella para impedírselo.

—Hu-huye... Beth...

Brandon aún no ha muerto pero de esta no sale.

—¡No pienso dejarte! ¡Brandon! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡No...!

—Tiene más cuchillos... c-corres... peligro...

Adler se aproxima a ellos, inexpresivo. Veo a Gemma tomar apuntes en su cuaderno a toda máquina, seguro que ella le está encontrando esos matices que yo no consigo ver. Beth mira al que se convertirá en el asesino de su aliado frunciendo el ceño. Y por un breve, brevísimo instante veo su mano irse hacia el kunai incrustado en el cuello de Brandon.

Pero algo la interrumpe.

—¡Beth, vete de aquí ya! —grita Brandon con una potencia que nos deja a todos, Cardea incluída, sorprendidos.

Y esta vez Beth no se hace de rogar. Huye de allí sin mirar atrás. No le vaticino un buen futuro estando sola.

Todos en la sala parecen estar siguiendo otras peleas, pero yo por alguna razón no puedo despegar la vista de Adler que se ha quedado ya a solas con Brandon.

La lucha entre Kenley y Magdie se ha convertido ya en un acompañamiento de fondo en el que más tributos se han metido a participar defendiendo a ambos bandos. Puede que sea porque él me escribió a mí pero me sorprendo a mí misma muy interesada por ver lo que hace a continuación.

La cacofonía de los diferentes puntos de batalla parece amortiguarse un tanto por el aire solemne con el que Adler mira a Brandon al arrodillarse junto a él. El chico tiene los ojos cerrados y respira descompasada y dificultosamente sobre el lecho de flores. La piel de su cara ha adquirido un tono grisáceo, surcado por los hilos de sangre que salen de su boca y fosas nasales.

—No iba para ti —susurra Adler—. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Brandon abre los ojos un momento para mirarlo, pero en seguida los cierra otra vez. Dicen que cuando uno está a punto de morir, se entrega a sí mismo a la muerte y deja su existencia a la deriva. Esta escena lo ilustra.

Adler saca el kunai de su cuello y alzándolo bien arriba, lo baja a toda velocidad, clavándolo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo en su corazón. Brandon está tan débil que bien podría haber estado muerto ya. Aunque quién sabe. Tras sacar el kunai de nuevo, Adler se pone en pie y se aleja de él sin molestarse siquiera en limpiar la sangre.

En el fondo, sabía que se atrevería. Algo me lo decía. En momentos como este es cuando más me alegro de haberle quitado el puesto a Cósmica. Ella sólo quería un reto que superar, yo quería estar aquí, presenciando los Juegos desde un punto de vista que no muchos tendrían el privilegio de disfrutar. Me va lo exclusivo, qué le voy a hacer.

Lo que importa no es tanto cómo consigas las cosas, sino que lo hagas. Igual que la victoria en los Juegos. Si hay algo que he aprendido de verlos todos estos años, es eso.

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 19 años. Segunda al mando**

* * *

Mantenerme erguida en mi asiento supone en estos momentos un gran esfuerzo, pero de todas formas me obligo a hacerlo. Los minutos pasan despacio mientras intento que mi mirada no se aleje de la pantalla frente a mí, mientras intento concentrarme en lo que está sucediendo en este momento en la arena. Finalmente todo aquello por lo que tanto hemos trabajado todos en esta sala está sucediendo, y sin embargo yo no soy capaz de sentirme ni remotamente satisfecha por ello.

Intento por todos los medios no desviar la mirada hacia Rowan, concentrándome en los arabescos que decoran mis brazos cada vez que siento la tentación de hacerlo, como si ellos fueran un recordatorio visible de una de las razones por las que cometí lo que probablemente sea el peor error de mi vida. Me concentro en las marcas plateadas intentando olvidar todo, incluso la pulsera que llevo en el bolsillo y que podría pesar más que un millón de rocas en este momento.

Luego desvío la vista hacia la pantalla, donde todo parece transcurrir a un ritmo frenético. Se supone que nosotros somos los titiriteros, somos quienes hemos orquestado todo lo que está pasando, pero por momentos, me siento más como una mera espectadora. Este es el momento de los tributos. Son ellos mismos quienes están sellando su destino en este momento, para bien o para mal. En este primer momento son ellos los que deciden quienes viven y quienes mueren.

Por ahora la acción se concentra en la Cornucopia, cuyo color dorado destaca en medio del campo de flores, mientras unos pelean con otros buscando hacerse con ella. Los cañones no sonarán hasta que todo termine pero, de hacerlo, ya lo hubieran hecho tres veces. La primera cuando Min ni siquiera titubeó al asesinar a Jordan, la segunda cuando Amber acabó de manera limpia con Riley y la tercera cuando la vida de Brandon se extinguió por error. Probablemente vuelvan a sonar; esto aún no ha terminado.

A un costado de Brandon se desarrolla una pelea. Arya y Bounder están tan enfrascadas la una en la otra que ninguna nota cuando una pequeña figura se acerca y toma la mochila que han dejado olvidada en su afán de hacerse el mayor daño posible. Lily se acerca despacio al principio, pero cuando nota que nadie le presta atención toma rápidamente la mochila y huye. Sus pasos se vuelven cada vez más rápidos, hasta que termina corriendo, sin detenerse a mirar atrás.

Yuta, que observa todo desde un costado, sale instantáneamente tras ella. Se detiene un segundo y toma el cuchillo que se le ha caído a Arya. Es una acción arriesgada, pero en este momento ella no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de él. Bounder le ha dado una patada en la boca del estómago y está agachada sobre ella, intentando mantenerla inmovilizada.

Lily da un rodeo a la Cornucopia, sus ojos moviéndose con avidez entre el campo. Su mirada se detiene unos segundos en Regulus, que se mueve de un lado a otro esquivando las estocadas de Amber. Luego parece decidir que no es oportuno acercarse y continúa su camino. Encuentra a Mazer agachado examinando una pequeña botella.

Es entonces cuando Yuta la alcanza. Lily ahoga un gemido cuando el chico le arranca la mochila y la arroja a unos metros con brusquedad. Luego la empuja, haciendo que ella caiga el suelo.

—Va a huir con la mochila —escucho que alguien dice abajo.

Pero Yuta, en vez de tomar la mochila y correr se abalanza sobre Lily, intentando acercar el cuchillo a su rostro. Ella se remueve para todos lados, haciendo palanca con sus brazos para poder erguirse. Sus manos se cierran sobre los tallos de las flores en un intento de levantarse, arrancando unos cuantos pétalos en el proceso. Levanta los pies y le da una patada a Yuta alejando el cuchillo, cuyo extremo ya se encontraba rozando su mejilla. Su piel apenas se rasga cuando el metal se aleja.

El rostro de Lily luce pálido pero determinado cuando se acerca gateando a Yuta. Su respiración se vuelve errática mientras comienza a asestarle golpes en el tórax al chico, cuya mano intenta levantar nuevamente el cuchillo, sin demasiado éxito.

—Es curioso —comenta Evan desde su asiento, mientras sus dedos se deslizan rápidamente por los registros de Lily —. Ella no destaca en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Es más grande que Yuta —apunta Blair desde su asiento.

—Debe ser la adrenalina —replica Cardea fríamente.

Un minuto después Yuta consigue alzar el cuchillo y asestarlo en el brazo derecho de Lily, haciéndola retroceder. Ella maldice mientras sus ojos se tornan acuosos. Le toma unos segundos ponerse de pie, segundos que Yuta aprovecha para arrastrarse por el suelo hasta dar con una de las correas de la mochila. De acuerdo al registro de sus signos vitales ella ha logrado magullarle dos costillas.

Un grito agudo hace que ambos se giren, asustados. El origen está a un par de metros. Kenley retrocede ante Magdie, que avanza lentamente hacia ella. Los ojos de Kenley buscan con avidez en el suelo hasta dar con un cuchillo que ha quedado olvidado. Cuando lo nota toma impulso e intenta apartar a Magdie, que logra hacerle un corte superficial en el brazo con una navaja, apenas rasgando algo más que la manga de su traje.

Magdie la agarra del pie cuando cae al piso, e intenta arrastrarla hacia ella.

—Va a quedar toda despeinada —se lamenta Vanille desde el asiento del lado. Escucho a Lucky bufar y siento la tentación de hacer lo mismo.

—Tiene problemas más importantes —apunto mientras la observo dar patadas hasta zafarse del agarre de Magdie y arrastrarse hasta tomar el cuchillo, cortándose un dedo al tomarlo por el extremo filoso.

Toma impulso para levantarse y esta vez es Magdie quien debe retroceder. Su rostro se gira mientras trastabilla hacia atrás buscando ayuda, pero no hay nadie cerca más que el cuerpo de Brandon tendido sobre el suelo. Cerca, Arya y Bounder siguen enfrascadas en su pelea. Unos metros más adelante Adeline rebusca en el suelo, sin acercarse demasiado a la Cornucopia, donde Regulus y Amber todavía se acercan y se alejan alternativamente, intentando herirse, el primero enceguecido tras la muerte de Riley.

A mi lado Rowan mira la pantalla con atención, y satisfacción mal disimulada. Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado. Antes de que me encuentre mirándolo vuelvo la vista a la pantalla, haciendo zoom en la zona donde Magdie y Kenley se lanzan estocadas con la navaja y el cuchillo respectivamente. Ambas respiran con dificultad, y sin embargo ninguna está dispuesta a ceder.

Magdie levanta el brazo para cubrirse cuando Kenley se acerca peligrosamente con el cuchillo alzado. Sin embargo Kenley tiene otro blanco pensado; con bastante habilidad esquiva el brazo de la chica y le clava el cuchillo en las costillas. Es apenas un segundo, porque entonces Magdie aprovecha para alargar la mano y rasgar el rostro de Kenley con la navaja, haciendo un corte sobre su ceja que automáticamente comienza a sangrar.

—No podíamos esperar mucho más teniendo en cuenta que se pasó las pruebas bailando —masculla Lucky desde su asiento despectivamente.

—Ha logrado herirla —lo contradice Vanille desde mi lado, probablemente sólo por el gusto de llevarle la contraria.

Él le dedica una mirada ácida desde su asiento, y regresa la vista a sus pantallas. Hago lo propio intentando distraerme lo menos posible con este extraño par. Cherise todavía no ha regresado, y tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas no irán bien para ella.

Kenley retrocede trastabillando mientras con la mano libre intenta detener la sangre. No sangra por demasiado tiempo, sólo el suficiente para que el lado izquierdo de su rostro quede manchado de rojo. Magdie mira alrededor en busca de respaldo, pero Adeline está del otro lado de la Cornucopia y Zachary está bastante alejado. Kenley aprovecha el segundo de indecisión y su mirada recorre el campo hasta dar con algo que le puede resultar muy útil: un par de hachas.

Magdie las ve en el mismo segundo que ella y su rostro empalidece. Debe haberse dado cuenta que si permite que Kenley las alcance probablemente será su final. Traga saliva y aunque su rostro luce repentinamente aterrorizado se impulsa hacia adelante, con la navaja en alto, no dispuesta a dejarla ir.

Sin embargo mi atención, y la de todos en la sala se desliza hacia la Cornucopia, donde Mazer todavía se encuentra agachado, con un cuchillo largo al lado y la botella en la mano. Con toda la parsimonia del mundo, algo bastante envidiable teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde se encuentra, destapa la botella y vierte apenas unas gotas en el suelo.

El efecto es inmediato. En cuanto el líquido entra en contacto con las flores del suelo éstas automáticamente comienzan a disolverse, hasta que en su lugar no queda nada más que un vacío. Mazer se acerca para mirar el lugar y vuelve a verter unas gotas, impresionado.

—Se ha dado cuenta —murmuro pero nadie me presta atención. A mi lado Vanille parece decepcionada.

—Hubiera sido más divertido que se lo tomara —se lamenta mientras observa a Mazer cerrar la botella de ácido fluorhídrico con sumo cuidado, como si fuera algo extremadamente delicado y valioso.

Cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho, excepto quizás Mana, pero ella ya ha salido de escena con Adler llevándose todo lo que han podido. El ácido es incoloro e inodoro al igual que el agua, y convenientemente estaba en una botella de agua. Si alguien hubiera llegado a beberlo no viviría lo suficiente para contarlo, pero en sus últimos momentos desearía cada segundo que el final llegara. Es algo similar a lo que hicimos con un proyecto de la Academia, lanzando lluvia ácida cada cierto tiempo, mezclándola con agua normal para que los tributos se confiaran.

—No va a tener tiempo de utilizarlo —anuncia Thomas mientras amplia la toma, mostrando a Sky acercándose corriendo hacia Mazer.

—Es presa fácil.

—Sky está desarmado.

—No necesita más armas que sus manos —replica Evan—, mucho menos con un tributo como Mazer, que carece de fuerza física.

El chico del Uno debe pensar lo mismo, porque sonríe confiadamente cuando llega al borde de la Cornucopia. Por unos segundos, a pesar de que es demasiado joven y que no ha dado ese perfil en todos los juegos, parece un depredador observando a una presa jugosa e indefensa.

Con agilidad se abalanza sobre Mazer, cayendo sobre él. Ambos giran durante unos segundos, aunque lo cierto es que Mazer está en clara desventaja, y logran salir de la Cornucopia. O más bien Sky logra arrastrarlo fuera. En el proceso los anteojos de Mazer quedan olvidados en el suelo, con una pata ligeramente aplastada.

Sky sonríe con algo de burla cuando sus manos se cierran en torno al cuello níveo de Mazer. A apenas unos metros su compañera Amber esquiva un ataque con el mazo de Regulus.

El rostro de Mazer pasa en cuestión de segundos de un color rojo granate a un blanco papel. Abre la boca y jadea intentando respirar, pero con cada segundo que pasa la tarea resulta más dificultosa. Intenta mover los pies pero Sky está sobre él con una pierna a cada lado, manteniéndolo inmóvil.

—No resistirá mucho más —anuncia Cardea—. En menos de un minuto estará muerto.

—Ya ni siquiera se mueve —comenta alguien desde abajo.

Pero un movimiento llama mi atención. Junto los dedos y hago zoom a la pantalla, dirigiéndola a la mano izquierda de Mazer. Todo su cuerpo está inmóvil, hace unos segundos que ya ni siquiera intenta mover las piernas para patear a Sky. Sin embargo sus dedos se mueven de un lado a otro alrededor de la tapa de la botella, intentando desesperadamente destaparla. Con cada segundo sus movimientos son menos precisos, pero está a nada de lograrlo.

Cuando cierra los ojos fuertemente y pienso que ya está es que todo sucede. La tapa cae al suelo y algo de líquido se derrama, disolviendo las flores nuevamente.

Entonces Mazer, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, levanta la botella salpicándolo todo en el camino, para finalmente dar en el blanco; el rostro de Sky.

Por un momento los murmullos se apagan y lo único que acompaña la música de la sala de control son los alaridos que suelta Sky cuando salta hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas, sus manos intentando limpiarse el ácido desesperadamente, y no haciendo otra cosa más que esparcirlo.

Mazer también retrocede y suelta la botella, que cae de costado sobre las flores. Su mano izquierda no se ha salvado, la piel se disuelve en un instante dejando carne viva y chamuscada a la vista. Algunas gotas han caído sobre el pantalón de su traje, disolviendo primero la tela y luego la piel, dejando puntos rojos allá donde el ácido se ha posado.

Levanta la vista y su mandíbula se desencaja al observar a Sky. Su rostro está desfigurado completamente, y de acuerdo al registro sus signos vitales han enloquecido a causa del dolor. Sus gritos llaman la atención de Amber, quien sin embargo no puede zafarse de Regulus para acudir a ayudarlo. No hay rastros de Min. Si oye los gritos de Sky no acude en su ayuda.

Mazer gatea hasta dar con sus anteojos y se los pone. Cuando vuelve a mirar en dirección al chico del Uno su rostro palidece, para luego adoptar una expresión feroz, nada ni remotamente similar a lo que nos ha mostrado hasta ahora. Se pone de pie cuidando de no usar la mano izquierda y se acerca al lugar donde la botella ha quedado tirada. Antes de tomarla se asegura de tapar su mano con la manga del traje.

Vanille se saca el lollipop de la boca y se inclina sobre su asiento, impresionada. No es la única.

—Va a… —murmura, pero su voz se pierde cuando Mazer llega hasta Sky.

Hay algo extremadamente violento en la forma delicada en que Mazer vierte el resto del contenido de la botella sobre el cuerpo de Sky. Quizás sea su rostro mortalmente serio mientras lo hace, sin mostrar ánimo de venganza por Riley o algún tipo de sentimiento mientras el ácido se encarga de hacer su trabajo, desintegrando cada parte del cuerpo con la que entra en contacto, mientras Sky grita con todas sus fuerzas, intentando en vano quitarse el dolor.

Cuando la botella queda vacía Mazer no baja la mano. Permanece con la botella en alto vertida sobre el cuerpo a medias desintegrado de Sky por unos segundos, hasta que parece despertar, cuando el chico del Uno deja de gritar y su corazón, o lo que queda de él, finalmente se detiene. Entonces arroja la botella a un lado y regresa caminando a la Cornucopia, donde finalmente toma el cuchillo que había olvidado.

—Para qué quieres un cuchillo cuando sabes usar el ácido fluorhídrico ¿no? —se mofa Blair desde abajo y varios ríen con ella.

—Le quedarán secuelas —replica Cardea—. Este ácido en particular tiene la característica de seguir actuando hasta quince días después de haber entrado en contacto con la piel.

Blair hace un movimiento con la mano.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si durará tanto.

En cierto modo tiene razón. Los Juegos finalmente han comenzado, y ninguno de ellos está a salvo.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 19 años. Vigilante en Jefe**

* * *

El pulso late, desaforado, en mi garganta.

No es miedo, como posiblemente sienten muchos de los tributos. Tampoco es la adrenalina que viven algunos ahora, mientras continúan moviéndose o contemplan, con sus rostros llenos de emoción, los cadáveres que han dejado a su paso.

Es el regocijo de saber que he salido triunfador en todo esto. Nada ha fallado. Todo ha salido tal y como deseaba que lo hiciera. Mis Juegos. Mi idea.

Jordan, Riley y Sky… todos ellos están muertos. Sky… si su muerte hubiera sido distinta, sus ojos sin vida ahora reflejarían los rayos de la luz de la luna, pero no lo hacen, porque su rostro se encuentra completamente desfigurado, el brillo plateado del satélite artificial de la Arena hace que las quemaduras en su piel luzcan casi negras.

Un supuesto tributo entrenado es parte del botín que recogemos hoy como Vigilantes. Y además ha sido una muerte horrorosa, digna de mi Baño de Sangre. La cereza del pastel es que quien lo matara fuera un tributo que se logró colar entre los favoritos gracias a un talento poco común.

Los signos vitales de Brandon, indican que él seguirá a los otros tres en unos minutos. Ha tenido una muerte larga debido a la inexperiencia de Adler.

Sonrío.

Jordan, uno de los chicos atractivos que había conseguido algunos patrocinadores interesantes, ha muerto ya, con el cráneo destrozado. También la hija de un alcalde, el filo de la espada la ha destrozado por dentro. Resulta un grupo variado e interesante.

Los asesinos, por su parte, también resultan una mezcla curiosa: Bounder y Arya han estado tan enfrascadas la una en la otra que, a pesar de que han dado un buen espectáculo, no han entregado su cuota de sangre. Amber fue una sorpresa, pensé que estaría en la media de los inútiles, pero ha despachado a Riley con elegancia. Empezaré a tenerla más en cuenta.

Min ha cumplido con su cometido. Ha sido brutal con Jordan y dudo mucho que se haya tratado de un asesinato emocional. Cumplió con lo que él mismo esperaba y es algo que agradezco. Un voluntario que entiende a lo que ha venido, aún y cuando en medio de sus delirios no tenga clara cuál es su posición en mis Juegos.

Adler y Mazer… los dos han sido tributos no entrenados que se han encargado de sorprender. Uno por error, el otro por estrategia. Aunque los sentimentales probablemente serán lo suficientemente estúpidos para creer que el asesinato de Mazer ha sido para vengar a su aliada.

La mayoría de los tributos ya ha empezado a apartarse. Unos pocos afortunados han conseguido hacerse con algunas de las pocas provisiones que dejamos para ellos en la Cornucopia. Una de las cosas que cambiará este año es que no daremos regalos a manos llenas. Si quieren cosas, tendrán que ganárselas o pagar por ellas.

Arah suelta un sonido que parece un gemido reprimido. A pesar de que he tratado de enfocar mi completa atención en otras cosas, mi mirada se desliza, involuntariamente en la misma dirección que la suya.

Magdie y Kenley aún no llegan a decidir su pelea. Kenley se acerca cada vez más a una pareja de hachas tomahawk que se encuentra en el suelo, a unos cinco metros de la entrada a la Cornucopia. Magdie ha conseguido defenderse con su navaja e inclusive veo un corte sangrante sobre la ceja izquierda de Kenley que sangra un poco. Magdie no se encuentra en mejor forma. Su labio sangra y una rápida revisión a sus signos vitales me indica que Kenley ha conseguido hacerle un corte superficial sobre una de sus costillas. No la va a matar, a menos de que viva lo suficiente para una infección. Posiblemente la adrenalina ha hecho que aún no registre el dolor, pero lo hará.

Sin embargo, no es la pareja de chicas lo que ha llamado la atención de Arah. Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla mientras veo como Kinsey corre, esquivando a Arya y Bounder, que han rodado por el piso, en dirección hacia ellas. No sé si es que confía más en las capacidades de Bounder, pero no se detiene a ayudar a su aliada. En su lugar, recoge un cuchillo del piso y se dirige, rápidamente, hacia donde Magdie ha derribado a Kenley.

Kinsey describe un arco con su brazo y Magdie lo esquiva a duras penas. Un acercamiento de la cámara me muestra que el filo del cuchillo ha conseguido cortar las fibras de su traje, a la altura del ombligo. Kenley se levanta y está a punto de atacar a Magdie cuando salta hacia un lado, rodando sobre las flores blancas, evitando una flecha que se clava en el suelo.

Zachary se ha unido al juego.

Los encargados de las cámaras hacen un juego visual sorprendente cuanto intercalan tomas de Kenley, Kinsey, Magdie y ahora Zachary, que corre mientras saca una flecha del único carcaj en la Arena y la coloca en la ranura.

—¿Seguimos sin saber cómo obtuvo esas habilidades con el arco? —pregunto en voz alta.

Evan, que había estado inclinado sobre su mesa, da un respingo y niega con la cabeza.

—Podría pensar que se trata de habilidades naturales, pero hay algo en su técnica que me hace pensar en algo así como memoria muscular. Es extraño.

—En todo caso nos viene bien para el espectáculo ¿no? —aporta Yasen—. Un arquero experto en el Diez. Han subido ya trescientas sesenta y dos capturas de su rostro mientras apuntaba a Kenley a Instacapitol.

No le digo que no me gusta la idea de que un tributo común y corriente de uno de los distritos periféricos tenga ese nivel con un arma poco usual. Me preocupa la posibilidad de que algo se esté cociendo en los distritos. Me lo apunto mentalmente para encargárselo a Galatea en cuanto termine con el tema de Lucky y Vanille.

Lanzo una mirada sobre mi hombro, Cherise aún no regresa. Y en cualquier caso, después de ver lo que ha pasado con su novio, esposo o lo que sea, no será un problema.

—Vamos a ver cómo resulta en un cuerpo a cuerpo— es todo lo que digo mientras veo como Zachary se cuelga el arco del brazo y corre hacia donde su aliada está intentando recuperar el aliento con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

—Apuesto diez a que Kenley se la carga.

—Sabes que no se nos permite apostar— recrimina alguien.

—No es ilegal si se queda aquí dentro.

—Perderás tu empleo si sigues con eso— digo sin molestarme en ver quien ha estado hablando.

Automáticamente las voces se callan.

Kenley toma su cuchillo y avanza, en apariencia decidida, a terminar con Magdie, pero una segunda flecha la pasa rozando y esta vez no tiene tanta suerte. La punta le roza la pantorrilla, haciéndola trastabillar. Kinsey suelta un gemido y carga contra Zachary mientras su compañera se arrodilla en el suelo.

Zachary no consigue cargar el arco de nuevo antes de que Kinsey lo derribe.

Arah sigue con atención el combate. Su semblante no revela ninguna emoción, pero yo la conozco bien y noto la línea tensa que forma su cuello o la forma en la que traga saliva cuando Zachary empuña la punta de una flecha. Aunque de momento ninguno de los dos chicos parece estar a punto de dar un golpe mortal. Kinsey le ha sacado el aire a Zachary y una parte de las flechas ha salido despedida del carcaj.

Kinsey le saca unos diez kilos de peso, pero, por algún motivo, Zachary tiene movimientos que al otro le cuesta trabajo seguir. Se encuentran razonablemente igualados y ambos han despertado la atención del público porque llamaron la atención de Arah y de…

Cherise elige justo ese momento para entrar de nuevo a la Sala de Control. No puedo evitar girarme para mirarla, separando mi mirada de la lucha entre Kinsey y Zachary. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, pero no llora y me parece que no lo ha hecho. Extrañamente, parece más consciente de este mundo que nunca antes.

Se para frente a mi silla:

—Me gustaría saber por qué lo hiciste, Rowan. Pero ya lo hablaremos después— dice antes de sentarse en su lugar.

Arah nos dedica una mirada curiosa y sé que se muere por preguntar lo que ha pasado, pero no lo hace y yo tampoco me molesto en darle explicaciones.

Respiro profundamente, extrañamente afectado por la actitud tranquila de Cherise y sintiendo una ligera sensación de culpa en la boca del estómago. Dejo el tema de lado. Hay cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse ahora. Más concretamente una persona por la cual preocuparse ahora.

La busco con la mirada. Solo queda un cabo suelto y la veo en la pantalla.

Rail.

Hasta ahora ha logrado colarse en el interior de la Cornucopia y hacerse con algunas cosas. Le han hecho un peinado de lo más elaborado en lo alto de su cabeza, casi no parece ella misma, pero sigue siendo sigilosa, lo que le ha valido el entrar en la Cornucopia, resguardada por Regulus y ahora por Mazer. Me parece que el primero aún no se da cuenta de que la chica que le valió una herida ya está muerta, porque el continúa parado frente a ella, con las piernas separadas, combatiendo con Amber que no parece dispuesta a ceder el control de la Cornucopia tan fácilmente. Lily sigue fuera, pero la veo intentar replegarse desde su propia batalla para ir a apoyar a su alianza.

Rail le ha entregado algunas cosas a Mana, que sigue aturdida por el golpe que se ha dado en la cabeza y Adler sigue cerca de Brandon, contemplando como el niño se muere mientras Bethany no deja de gimotear, llenándose con su sangre. Veo a Rail detenerse y levantar la cabeza, como un zorro olfateando el aire.

No sé si ambos detectamos a su presa al mismo tiempo. Tampoco estoy seguro de aprobar su decisión, porque es un camino casi demasiado sencillo. Pero por algún lado hay que empezar y ella no es idiota y sabe que, aunque tributos como Bounder o Arya sin duda causarían un mayor impacto, también existen altas posibilidades de que no sobreviva para contar su hazaña.

La determinación oscurece lentamente sus ojos. Hay un bello acercamiento de su mirada decidida cuando se lanza a por ella. No sé si la ha estado buscando, si ha sido el sonido de su llanto o las palabras de Brandon, fuertes a pesar de que está a punto de morirse, lo que atrae su atención.

Bethany corre cuando Brandon se lo pide.

Es ágil. Lo ha demostrado en su entrenamiento. Sus manos y piernas están cubiertas con la sangre de su único aliado y tiene el rostro cubierto de lágrimas que, estoy seguro, emborronan su visión. Las flores le llegan hasta la rodilla y hace que resulte difícil para ella el avanzar, sobre todo cuando la sangre en sus botas la hace tropezar y caer.

Al tiempo que ella tropieza, a unos metros de distancia, Adler termina con el sufrimiento de Brandon utilizando el kunai. El rastreador del chico del Siete nos avisa que se ha marchado ya de este mundo.

Rail está al menos a setenta metros de distancia, pero cuando Bethany cae sobre manos y rodillas, algo en ella parece encenderse.

Veo el destello de un cuchillo en su mano, reflejando los rayos blanquecinos de la luna mientras acorta la distancia que la separa de Bethany. La más joven se pone de pie, trastabillando un poco, lanzando una mirada lastimera a sus manos heridas, ahí donde las ha usado para frenar su caída.

Si sobrevive, no durará demasiado puesto que no ha conseguido sacar nada de la Cornucopia; pero de alguna manera se ha mantenido indemne. Sin embargo al ver a mi exterminadora avanzar, me doy cuenta de que eso está a punto de cambiar. Lo noto en la expresión seria de Rail mientras va por ella.

Regulus hace que Amber retroceda dos pasos, los suficientes para dejarla fuera de la Cornucopia al tiempo que Geb, que ha estado acercándose a Mazer, se echa atrás para tomar impulso. Lily consigue escabullirse por fin de su pelea y se apresura a ir a apoyar a Mazer, con una expresión extrañamente feroz en su rostro infantil.

Es el momento.

—Ciérrala, Havensbee— ordeno.

Ephraim manipula el holograma, dando un comando que hace que las puertas de la Cornucopia se deslicen hacia abajo, tan rápido que ni los que están adentro ni los que están afuera tienen tiempo de hacer nada. Aún y cuando Amber intenta abalanzarse hacia el frente con un rugido feroz, discordante con la imagen de princesa que había estado tratando de proyectar antes de entrar a la Arena. La chica se golpea contra la puerta, incapaz de entrar.

Con un sonido seco, la Cornucopia queda completamente sellada.

Por ahora.

Veo las expresiones de desconcierto de Regulus, Lily y Mazer. El primero se lanza hacia adelante y golpea la puerta, de duro metal, con el puño. Si es listo, se rendirá antes de lastimarse innecesariamente las manos, pero… — lo observo aporrear la puerta— lo dudo. Mazer, más comedido, apoya su mano sana en la puerta mientras se limpia el sudor con el otro brazo. Se agacha y revisa la base de la puerta, probablemente dándose cuenta de que no se ha sellado completamente al vacío, pero tampoco va a tener un suministro ilimitado de aire. Lily le lanza una mirada preocupada cuando nota la herida en su mano.

El control por la Cornucopia ha quedado decidido, así que devuelvo mi atención a Rail, justo en el momento exacto en que ella alcanza a Bethany.

No imagino cuantas veces habrá tenido que lanzarse así hacia adelante, probablemente para salvar su vida. Sin embargo, esta vez, lo hace para quitar una.

Bethany grita cuando Rail la derriba, ya unos centímetros fuera del campo de flores, sujetando sus piernas con sus brazos.

—No, no, no— chilla ella mientras Rail la gira y asegura su cuerpo con sus piernas, anclando sus muslos con las rodillas de manera que la pequeña no pueda moverse.

Rail duda por unos segundos cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Bethany, cargados de lágrimas que abren surcos en su rostro sucio, cubierto con la sangre de Brandon. Aun así, la chica se las arregla para estirar un brazo y arañarle el rostro a Rail, dejando cuatro líneas paralelas en su piel.

Ella se apresura a dominarla de nuevo.

Me inclino hacia adelante, preguntándome si Rail cumplirá con su cometido.

Ser mi exterminadora.

Si falla ahora, no me servirá de nada después y definitivamente no desperdiciaré recursos en ella.

Como si mis pensamientos llegaran hasta sus oídos, su rostro se endurece.

—No es personal— masculla afianzando el agarre alrededor del cuchillo que ha tomado.

Su brazo tiembla un poco mientras hace descender el cuchillo. Supongo que es ese el motivo por el cual erra el golpe y en lugar de darle al corazón, le perfora uno de sus pulmones.

Si lo que pretendía era darle una muerte rápida, falla estrepitosamente, porque Bethany empieza a ahogarse en su propia sangre, profiriendo silbidos agudos cuando el aire no logra recorrer el camino correcto. El líquido rojo brota de sus labios cuando ella profiere estentóreos gemidos.

Rail tarda unos cuantos minutos en darse cuenta del horrible sufrimiento de Bethany. Sus labios tiemblan casi imperceptiblemente cuando empuña de nuevo el cuchillo, ahora resbaloso por la sangre de su víctima y desliza el filo por su cuello. No es un corte limpio, pero cumple su cometido. Una sonrisa roja se abre en el cuello de Bethany, contrastando con su piel morena.

Después de eso, los signos vitales de Bethany se apagan en segundos. Está hecho.

Casi todos los otros han huído. Zachary se cubre con una mano el ojo que Kinsey le ha golpeado mientras le ayuda a Magdie a escapar. Kinsey tiene un corte pequeño pero profundo en el punto en que el hombro se une con el cuello. Suelta un siseo cuando Kenley se apoya en él para salir de la zona que rodea la Cornucopia.

No habrá más muertes por ahora. Pero me doy por satisfecho. Cinco muertes y casi todos los demás están heridos. Ha sido un baño fantástico.

—Aleja la toma, BB— ordeno para que todos puedan presenciar el espectáculo que se avecina.

El réquiem alcanza una nota alta, haciendo que la piel de mis brazos se erice. Laertes funde tomas de los cadáveres de Jordan, Sky, Brandon, Riley y Bethany; lo que queda de ellos, al menos; con un plano general de la zona en la que ha tenido lugar el Baño de Sangre. Cuerpos destruidos y mutilados. Algunos murieron luchando, otros murieron por ser demasiado débiles para mis Juegos.

Y posiblemente ellos, y no los que han sobrevivido, son los afortunados. Al menos su sufrimiento ha sido corto. Los demás no tendrán tanta suerte.

Las flores de Cherise, cubriendo el campo que circunda la Cornucopia, realizan la proeza de volver a erguirse sobre sus tallos después de ser pisoteadas. Los pétalos blancos se van tiñendo de rojo. El rojo de la sangre de los tributos, derramada sobre ellas. Resulta hermoso y terrible a la vez y me imagino lo que pensarán quienes sobrevivieron en cuanto puedan ver el campo de amapolas.

Es solo una muestra más de que nosotros, el Capitolio, somos mejores, más fuertes y más resistentes que ellos. Su sangre nos alimenta, nos vuelve una mejor versión de nosotros mismos. Lo hizo después de los Días Oscuros y lo hace aún ahora. Es la metáfora perfecta.

—Y es hora de salir…— digo en cuanto la sangre de Bethany consigue bañar el campo.

En el instante en que la última flor se tiñe de carmesí, miles de luciérnagas empiezan a brillar en el campo.

—Sigo pensando que las mariposas habrían quedado más bonitas— se queja Wasabi—. Tienes que admitir que, cuando están apagados, esos bichos son feos.

—Son perfectas— digo yo en un susurro, sobrecogido por el momento—. Míralas. Han estado ahí todo ese tiempo, pero han esperado hasta que la víctima final ha exhalado su último aliento para iluminarse. Han sabido esperar por el momento correcto para hacer las cosas. Están felices, lo están disfrutando.

Son como nosotros.

* * *

 **¡La temida hora ha llegado!**

 **HikariCaelum, AleSt, Alphabetta, Coraline T y Elenear28 esperamos que nuestro Baño de Sangre haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Definitivamente nosotras hemos disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndolo. Y ha sido el capítulo más complicado de escribir hasta el momento.**

 **Cinco buenos tributos nos abandonan hoy. En un principio, por sus características, no nos habría gustado sacrificar a algunos, pero son prueba de lo que habíamos dicho desde el principio de que al menos para llegar al Baño de Sangre, los reviews serían fundamentales.**

 **.III. por los caídos de este capítulo. No diremos quienes fueron para que se tomen el tiempo de leer.**

 **La canción sigue siendo el réquiem Lacrimossa de Mozart.**

 **A partir de este capítulo, volvemos a rondas más cortas con los tributos que quedan. En el siguiente capítulo los narradores serán: Geb, Bounder, Rail, Mazer, Hyden, Adeline y Vanille. Vamos a variar los parámetros de escritura: el mínimo de palabras será de 750 y el máximo de 1 000. Su fecha máxima de entrega será el día sábado 1 de octubre, de manera que publicaremos el capítulo el día 8.**

 **Esto nos lleva a otra cosa importante ¿qué van a escribir? Como a partir de ahora vamos sin guion preestablecido por la dinámica de los Juegos, iremos planeando desde Sala de Control lo que irá pasando con cada tributo. Para facilitar esta tarea, las moderadoras hemos distribuido a los personajes, de manera que cuando les toque escribir, ustedes se comuniquen con nosotros y podamos así orientar los POVs.**

 **Los "equipos" son:**

 **Elenear28: Mana, Mazer, Rail y Kinsey.**

 **Coraline T: Arya, Adler, Bounder y Regulus.**

 **HikariCaelum: Amber, Zachary y Yuta.**

 **AleSt: Geb, Adeline, Kenley y Teva.**

 **Alphabetta: Lily, Magdie, Hyden y Milo.**

 **Clarificamos que esto no implica ninguna relación tributo-vigilante. Es decir, que por ejemplo Rowan no beneficiará a Mazer o Lucky a Adeline, solo porque sí. La idea es poder darles seguimiento más personalizado para ir hilando la trama de cada capítulo.**

 **Esperamos que estén claros en el hecho de que a veces les tocará narrar muertes de aliados o de enemigos y que estos son los Juegos del Hambre, así que tienen que estar por la labor de ayudarnos a que la historia avance.**

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es que dejen comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede morirse cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en este momento son: Amber, Geb, Arya, Adler, Lily, Bounder, Yuta, Mana, Mazer, Adeline, Zachary, Magdie, Kinsey , Rail, Regulus, Kenley, Hyden y Teva.**

 **La portada de esta semana es de Yolotsin Xochitl**

 **Preguntas**

 **1\. ¿Qué te ha parecido el Baño de Sangre? ¿Cuál fue tu POV favorito y por qué?**

 **2\. ¿Quién crees que sea el o la siguiente en caer?**

 **3\. Ahora que has dado un pequeño vistazo a la Arena ¿a dónde crees que le corresponda ir a tu tributo?**

 **Bonus ¿crees que tu alianza se mantendrá unida ahora que han empezado los Juegos?**

 **Saludos y feliz semana, las Vigilantes.**


	16. Capítulo 15: Caer Ibormeith

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" – SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Caer Ibormeith**

 _El despertar de Hypnos provocó la intranquilidad de Morfeo. Su padre aún no había salido del Palacio del Sueño Eterno, pero no tardaría en hacerlo y su castigo por descuidar sus labores tampoco tardaría en llegar._

 _Consciente de que inevitablemente tendría que enfrentar el llamado de su padre, necesitaba tiempo para que su ira no se volcara, incontrolable, sobre los hombres. Así que hizo una visita al Lago del Dragón para solicitar la ayuda de Caer Ibormeith, la diosa cisne._

 _Caer únicamente prestaba su ayuda a aquel que pudiera reconocerla de entre todos los cisnes que descansaban en las aguas mansas de su lago. Morfeo la reconoció con sólo verla una vez. Sobrepasaba a todas las demás en belleza y blancura, además de que era la única que llevaba un collar de oro._

 _El hermoso e hipnótico canto de Caer ponía a dormir por tres días y tres noches a todo aquel que lo escuchara. Así pues, Morfeo le pidió su ayuda para sumir al mundo terrenal en un profundo sueño y ganar tiempo antes de que su padre abandonara su morada y caminara nuevamente sobre su reino._

 _La diosa aceptó ayudar a Morfeo, no sin antes advertirle que su poder únicamente radicaba en poner a dormir a los hombres, pero no evitaba que cayeran en un sueño desesperado, oscuro y lleno de pesadillas. El ser humano estaría totalmente indefenso ante las fuerzas de Fobétor. Más que nunca, Morfeo necesitaba la ayuda de todos sus aliados para hacer frente a su hermano, mientras él hacía frente a su padre._

 _Por primera vez, Morfeo dudó._

* * *

 **Adeline Greengrass, 17 años. Distrito 8**

* * *

Después de la lucha con el chico del 12, busco a mis aliados y, al no encontrarlos, me dedico a buscar urgentemente una salida segura para nuestra alianza. Una vez que encuentro el sendero que nos llevará fuera de este infierno, y verifico que nadie más lo ha visto, echo un vistazo alrededor.

Encuentro a Magdie peleando con la chica del Siete y a Zachary acudiendo en su ayuda. No quiero interferir en su pelea, puesto que estoy demasiado lejos y podría exponerme ante los demás tributos fácilmente; sin embargo, cuando todo pasa, veo que es momento de reunirnos y poner distancia entre los demás tributos y mi alianza.

―¡Chicos, por aquí! ―llamo desesperada a mis aliados para escapar de la Cornucopia. Magdie y Zachary acuden a mi llamado y corremos tan rápido como dan nuestros pies.

Aunque mi corazón late con fuerza por mi lucha anterior, no dejo de correr por largo tiempo. Cuando la agitación comienza a pasarnos factura, bajamos la velocidad, pero caminamos con prisa recordando el horror vivido y las terribles muertes de los primeros caídos en este macabro juego.

Cada vez está más oscuro, y junto con mis aliados, andamos sin rumbo fijo. Mi único objetivo es poner tanta distancia de por medio entre nosotros y la masacre a nuestras espaldas.

―Eso fue aterrador ―escucho a Magdie―. Estuve a punto de morir. ¿Lo viste Adeline? De no ser por Brandon, creo que no estaría aquí.

―Todos estuvimos a un paso de la muerte ―responde Zachary.

Es cierto, vi una parte de la pelea entre Magdie y la chica del Siete y, a pesar de que mi compañera es mucho más alta y ágil, si no fuera por la ayuda de Zachary ahora Magdie estaría muerta. Por mi parte, creo que me defendí como pude, luché contra un hombre mucho más grande y pesado que yo. El que hubiera titubeado en el último momento salvó mi vida y a cambio yo perdoné la suya. Cabe mencionar que será la última vez, la próxima no tendrá el mismo final.

El sonido de unas campanillas me saca de mis pensamientos. Miro al cielo y veo que un paracaídas cae despacio justo delante de mí. Todos nos acercamos para inspeccionar el extraño objeto. Zachary es quien lo levanta.

―Es para ti ―dice antes de entregármelo. Veo que tiene el número de mi distrito, así que en efecto debe ser para mí.

Lo primero que encuentro es una nota de mi mentora que dice: " _ **Sigue así. Demuestra que quieres ganar**_ _"_

Me emociono al ver lo que hay en el interior.

―¿Qué es? ―Pregunta curiosa mi compañera.

―Unas gafas de visión nocturna ―perfectas para la penumbra que empieza a cubrir todo a nuestro alrededor.

Me asombro por el hecho de que hay personas allá afuera dispuestas a patrocinarme, personas que de alguna manera creen que mi actuación fue lo suficientemente digna como para ayudarme. Mi mentora está haciendo lo posible para sacarme de aquí, así que yo también pondré todo de mi parte para que así sea.

La esperanza vuelve a mí, después de sentirme perdida y sola, ahora sé que puedo seguir adelante.

Me coloco las gafas y me adelanto al grupo para tener una mejor vista. A lo lejos veo un resplandor que se hace cada vez más grande y empieza a cobrar la forma de una vivienda.

―¡Miren, por allá hay una casa! Podríamos refugiarnos allí, aunque podría ser una trampa ―informo a mis compañeros.

―Tienes razón, debemos tener cuidado ―la voz de Zachary parece un tanto seria, muy poco apropiada para un joven de su edad. Lo hace ver mucho más maduro de lo que creo que en realidad es.

Al llegar, nos damos cuenta que es una casita hecha de dulces y galletas, el olor es totalmente embriagador. Instintivamente, mi estómago gruñe por la falta de comida, pero recuerdo en dónde estamos y el por qué debemos desconfiar de algo así, en especial de una casa totalmente hecha de dulce. Mi piel se eriza de sólo pensar en lo que podría suceder si damos tan sólo un paso en falso.

Nos dividimos para inspeccionar los alrededores y por último decidimos entrar. Zachary es el primero, con su arco listo para disparar su flecha en cuanto lo necesite. Magdie, dado que está desarmada entra después, y por último yo, caminando despacio y alerta con mi navaja en alto.

La casa está sospechosamente deshabitada. Inspeccionamos las tres habitaciones con las que cuenta. En las primeras dos vemos jaulas del tamaño de personas con picos de acero recubriendo la parte superior. La penumbra, junto con las jaulas adornadas con sus picos, dan un aspecto totalmente perturbador a la escena, haciendo un juego de sombras, como garras escondidas entre la oscuridad. Subimos las escaleras hasta el balcón que hace las veces de un segundo piso, no hay absolutamente nada, únicamente un espacio vacío con una barandilla demasiado baja como para proporcionar seguridad a un tributo que sufra de vértigo. Desde el balcón interno tenemos una vista panorámica de todo el primer piso y podemos constatar que no hay nadie, ningún peligro. A salvo… de momento. Finalmente decidimos quedarnos en la habitación que cuenta con un caldero y un horno.

El olor vuelve a despertar nuestra hambre, pero ninguno hace nada por comer algo, nuestra desconfianza se incrementa con el paso del tiempo.

―Chocolate, vainilla, galletas, dulces ―comienza a susurrar Magdie dando una gran bocanada de aire―. Todo aquí huele delicioso, es una lástima que no podamos probar tan siquiera un pedacito. ¡Tengo tanta hambre! ―Su dedo se desliza por la pared hecha de galleta de jengibre, pero el camino que marca su mano es interrumpido por otra que apresa su muñeca.

―Es mejor dejar todo como está.

―Zachary tiene razón, no toquemos absolutamente nada, es mejor descansar para reponer nuestras energías. Mañana será un largo día ―Magdie asiente―. ¿Qué les parece si yo hago la primera guardia?

―Estoy de acuerdo ―contesta mi compañera y sigue a Zachary que simplemente se recuesta en una esquina de la habitación. Me alegro al ver que mis compañeros de alianza confían en mí, tanto como para que pueda velar su sueño.

Salgo del cuarto dispuesta a hacer mi primera ronda por la casa; lo primero que hago es mirar por una ventana que a simple vista está hecha de cristal, pero en realidad está hecha de regaliz de azúcar. Afuera sólo es penumbra; siento como si algo se moviera al fondo entre las sombras, algo indescriptiblemente aterrador. Un frío recorre mi espalada y me alejo de allí agradeciendo internamente por haber encontrado este refugio.

Aseguro la puerta de salida y vuelvo a la habitación donde se encuentran mis aliados, notando que ya están dormidos, así que me recuesto en la pared mirando hacia la puerta.

Estoy cansada, la lucha con Hyden me dejó adolorido todo el cuerpo, si este es el primer día, no me quiero imaginar los que siguen. Sólo espero poder seguir viva cueste lo que me cueste. Abro la bolsita que llevaba Jordán, y al revisar el contenido, recuerdo su rostro sin vida y cubierto de su sangre derramada por Geb-Min o como se llame. Él sabía que no tenía mucho que hacer frente a un profesional, sin embargo, luchó hasta el final. Una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos, y la tristeza invade mi cuerpo mientras me prometo a mí misma no caer sin antes luchar, no voy a darme por vencida.

Miro a Magdie durmiendo y me pregunto si ella tiene los mismos deseos de ganar que yo. Ambas somos madres, pero nuestra estrategia es totalmente diferente. Su puntaje en la prueba ante Vigilantes fue la peor de toda la alianza y no le fue mejor en la entrevista con Venus. Quiero pensar que es una táctica para permanecer oculta tras bambalinas y en el momento menos esperado barrer con todo lo que se le atraviese, pero recuerdo su pelea de antes y muy a mi pesar noto que tampoco es una máquina asesina.

En resumen, casi muere por un descuido de su parte y un error de cálculo del chico del Tres. No pudo con la chica del Siete a pesar de ser mucho más alta que ella, y en cambio se dejó herir, perdió la mochila por la que estaban luchando, terminó sin armas y Zachary tuvo que ir en su ayuda.

No entiendo nada de lo que puede estar pasando por su mente. Yo me enfrenté con el chico del 12 que era mucho más grande que yo, pero a pesar de todo logré herirlo y recuperar esta bolsa por la que murió mi amigo.

El hecho de que ambas somos madres, no quiere decir que luchemos con la misma intensidad por volver a casa. Yo soy lo único que tiene Hope en este mundo y eso es lo que me mantiene alerta, en cambio Magdie tiene una familia que la apoya y se encargaría de su bebé si ella no sobrevive.

Vuelvo a mirar en su dirección y llego a la triste conclusión de que somos dolorosamente distintas. Yo haría absolutamente cualquier cosa por regresar con Hope, en cambio Magdie se ha puesto en una situación bastante comprometedora, y de paso a nosotros sus aliados.

Todos estamos metidos en esto y me preocupa que su rendimiento no sea el mejor. Me siento mal por desconfiar de sus capacidades, pero digamos que la primera prueba que hizo al entrar a la Arena, dejó mucho que desear.

Quisiera sentir la confianza de poner mi vida en sus manos dado el caso, pero la verdad es que no sé si su ayuda pueda servirme de algo. Debo prepararme para ser autosuficiente e independiente si cualquier cosa llega a pasar y ella no está allí para auxiliarme.

Tengo que ser fuerte.

* * *

 **Rail Wildseed, 18 años, Distrito 6**

* * *

 _Corre, me dije a mi misma, más, más rápido._

 _Una mano se asió con fuerza de mi cabello, en un intento estúpidamente desesperado, traté de forcejear para que me soltara, lo cual solo lo enfureció más. Me azotó con fuerza contra el suelo donde lloriqueé débilmente. Cuando soltó mi cabello, cerré los ojos con fuerza sabiendo lo que me esperaba. Una corriente intensa recorrió cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, mis manos, que se aferraban con firmeza a mi pequeño tesoro, se crisparon, soltándolo inmediatamente, mi conciencia se nubló y me retorcí en el suelo por lo que pudieron ser horas o quizás segundos hasta que la sensación se detuvo. Sabía que mis ojos estaban abiertos, pero no podía ver más que oscuridad, era lo normal tras recibir la descarga de un taser, pero en ese momento creí que estaba muerta._

 _Un nuevo estallido de dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo desde mi estómago, probablemente fue una patada y creo que grité por el dolor, aunque no recuerdo haber escuchado mi voz._

– _Eh, que podrías matarla – dijo un Agente de Paz con nerviosismo._

– _¿Y? – Preguntó Jelic –. Debe ser estúpida si cree que puede robar algo de los cargamentos._

 _Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo y pude distinguir un par de siluetas difusas, Jelic se agachó y levantó mi tesoro, una pequeña caja cuyo contenido desconocía, pero venía en el cargamento del distrito Once, tenía que valer mucho. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, mientras que el otro agente se quedó indeciso._

– _¿Vamos a dejarla ahí? – preguntó algo alterado – podríamos tener problemas si la dejamos en las vías._

– _Te apuesto a que se quitará sola – respondió Jelic –. No subestimes la voluntad de vivir de un gusano –sentenció y ambas siluetas se perdieron en la distancia._

 _No sentía fuerzas para levantarme, sobrevivir era demasiado agotador y doloroso; entonces sentí la ligera vibración en las vías que anunciaba la cercanía del tren._

 _Abrí los ojos con desesperación y sentí como un chispazo de energía recorrió mi cuerpo._

" _No quiero morir"_

–Buen lugar para pasar la noche ¿Qué dicen? – pregunto, volviendo a la realidad. El correr alejándonos de la Cornucopia me ha traído recuerdos desagradables. En ese entonces, quizá tenía la misma edad que la niña del Once…

Mana quien ha estado analizando cuidadosamente la vegetación a nuestro alrededor y Adler, más taciturno de lo acostumbrado, se voltean a verme inmediatamente, como si estuviera loca y lo cierto es que los entiendo. A nuestro alrededor, se extiende un extenso bosque con árboles de diversos tipos con largas y abundantes ramificaciones nudosas, pero no tienen hojas, algunas yacen secas en el suelo junto a algunos hierbajos y la noche les da un aire siniestro.

–Ya nos hemos alejado bastante de la Cornucopia, en este lugar nadie podrá acercarse sin que lo escuchemos antes y, además, la noche después del Baño suele ser tranquila – me explico.

Luego de una ligera pausa ambos parecen estar de acuerdo ya que dejan en el suelo nuestro preciado botín, rápidamente nos dedicamos a retirar cada hierbajo, ramita u hoja de la zona que usaremos de campamento provisional para poder movernos en él con mayor discreción.

Cuando terminamos, veo que Mana tantea con suavidad la zona en la que recibió un golpe y hace una ligera expresión de dolor.

– ¿Es grave? – pregunto, solo conozco dos tipos de golpes: aquellos de los cuales te levantas y de los que no, como ella había recorrido todo el camino hasta aquí, supuse que era del primer tipo.

– No – responde distraídamente, pero no estoy segura de creerle ya que nos dirige miradas fugaces a mí y a Adler, obviamente callándose algo –. Debemos revisar nuestras provisiones – dice, mientras toma una botella de agua y la inspecciona minuciosamente.

– ¿Podría estar envenenada? – le pregunto sin demasiado interés, no recordaba haber visto algo así antes en ninguna edición de los juegos.

– Podría no ser agua – responde con mucha seriedad y yo la observo atentamente tomando una nota mental de todas las pequeñas pruebas que realiza antes de permitirse beber un sorbo de ella, cuando me volteo descubro a Adler mirándome con suspicacia, era demasiado obvio que él era quien menos confiaba en mí.

– ¿Sabías que hay algo parecido al agua que no es agua? – le pregunto con franqueza y decido ignorar su mirada cuando me doy cuenta que no obtendré una respuesta.

Galletas saladas, bastante agua, frutas en conserva, armas para todos y dos sacos para dormir, nada mal. El hambre podía matarte en casi dos semanas pero la sed solo necesita dos días. Todos bebemos algo de agua sedientos y aprovecho y uso un poco para lavarme la sangre de las manos, la que manchaba mi ropas, una vez estuvo seca, solo necesitó que la frotara un poco para caer en delicadas cáscaras.

– ¿Alguno quiere hacer la primera guardia? – pregunto con desgana, el ambiente me incomoda, estamos demasiado callados, especialmente yo –. ¿No? ¿Nadie? lo hare yo entonces, ¿quién sigue?

– Yo lo haré – responde Mana con rapidez, a algunos pasos de mi, ambos se recuestan el uno cerca del otro sin decir palabra alguna, fingen dormir y yo finjo que les creo.

Me concentro en deshacer mi ridículo peinado al compás del crujido de los árboles. Su sonido me inquieta, parece que algo vivo en su interior se retuerce y estira, tratando de liberarse, como si intentara alcanzarnos. Me obligo a verlos durante largo rato, varias veces, para convencerme de que se trata solo de ruido y nada más. Un incesante ruido que me pone de nervios.

Termino de deshacer la última trenza de mi peinado cuando oigo un par de sigilosos pasos acercándose a mí.

– Esa no era tu sangre – dice en voz baja creyendo, quizá, que Adler duerme, su tono no parece acusador y sus palabras… supongo que esa es su forma cautelosa de preguntar a quién le pertenecía entonces – y Adler… – murmura casi inaudiblemente con algo de preocupación, es bastante obvio que el cyborg estaba seriamente afectado.

– La Once y el Siete – respondo sin mirarla, puedo imaginar el impacto en su expresión al traer a su mente los rostros de esos chiquillos, mientras guardo en uno de los bolsillos de mi traje todas las horquillas y ligas que extraje de mi peinado, son muchas más de las que puedo contar. Me serán útiles.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta distante, no se dirige a mí, quizá se lo pregunta a sí misma o a quien esté viendo, vigilante o audiencia.

– Fue un error – digo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza señalando a Adler, hago una pausa mientras elaboro mi respuesta – Y… son los Juegos del Hambre después de todo – rápidamente descarto la idea de contarle acerca de mi acuerdo con Rowan; me había aliado con ellos porque dependía de su conocimiento para conseguir comida y medicinas, esa era su garantía; si descubrían que podía conseguir lo mismo matándolos perdería la poca confianza que me tenían y eso sería un auténtico problema. Además, estaba el hecho de que Mana también tuvo una cita y pudo haber hecho un trato similar o mejor incluso.

– ¿Tienes miedo? – le pregunto mientras peino mi cabello en una trenza simple.

– ¿De morir? – pregunta con un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

– De matar – aclaro y veo como su expresión se perturba ligeramente.

– Al final la decisión será tomada por mi instinto de supervivencia… pero luego… – responde dejando una larga pausa al final para unos instantes después agregar, con un tono cargado de tristeza – son los Juegos del Hambre, matar o morir, sobrevivir a cualquier precio ¿Y que quedará de nosotros al final? – su mirada es lejana y una vez más sé que no se dirige a mí realmente, pero respondo de todas formas.

– No lo sé – dejo escapar un suspiro –. Supongo que hay que sobrevivir lo suficiente para conocer la respuesta.

Mis palabras se quedan flotando en el aire, sé que Adler también las escucha y Mana me mira fijamente algunos segundos antes de volver a su saco y, tras quizá una hora, se queda dormida, justo cuando se supone que debo despertarla para que me reemplace, así que hago un cambio de último momento.

– Eh hacer turnos no funciona si no duermes… te toca – susurro, Adler me mira en silencio, sale del saco y se pone de pie –. Vas a sobreponerte, pareces ser fuerte y después de todo eres un cyborg – agrego sin mirarlo mientras me introduzco en el saco haciéndome un ovillo, incapaz de imaginar qué tipo de ceño fruncido haya puesto al oírme.

" _Mira a la pequeña del Once_ " sonó la voz de Carrier en mi cabeza durante el baño " _es un seguro anti-mutos perfecto_ ". No podía discutir su lógica, pero la idea de causar la muerte de una chiquilla tan indefensa me pareció grotesca.

Necesitaba probarme, no solo ante Rowan, sino a mí misma, acabar con ella me resultaba la idea más desagradable y precisamente por ello, si podía matarla a ella, podría matar a cualquiera. Paso mi mano suavemente por las débiles marcas que me dejó en el rostro, fue difícil pero no tenía remordimiento alguno, después de todo, siempre me las había arreglado para hacer lo impensable para no morir.

Cuando era pequeña pensé que nunca abandonaría el orfanato, cuando huí del orfanato nunca me creí capaz de robarle a gente pobre para sobrevivir, cuando me volví en una ladrona era inconcebible hacer tratos con los Agentes de Paz y cuando apostaba con ellos quien sería el próximo infeliz en morir en la Arena, jamás habría considerado posible llegar a ofrecerme como voluntaria para los juegos.

En mi experiencia quien sobrevive no es el más fuerte, ni el más ágil, ni el más motivado, ni siquiera el más listo; el que sobrevive es aquel que es capaz de adaptarse a todo, aquel que entiende que tiene que hacer lo inimaginable, lo horroroso… lo necesario.

Y yo sería esa persona.

* * *

 **Hyden Helling, 18 años. Distrito 12**

* * *

Para pasar la noche nos mantenemos fuera del camino de baldosas amarillas que lleva hasta la torre de la ventana. Buscamos un lugar entre la vegetación que nos mantenga ocultos, mientras que la luz de la torre nos permite ver sombras y siluetas.

La torre tiene un tejado en forma de cono inverso color plata y el único acceso visible es una ventana que arroja una luz azulada. Podrá verse como una torre de cuento, pero considerando que de este cuento sólo sale uno, no deja de parecerme que tiene algo de tétrica.

Tomo el primer turno de vigilancia para darme tiempo de ordenar mis pensamientos. Es increíble que en tan sólo unas horas haya estado en el Baño de Sangre, le haya acomodado los dedos dislocados a Teva, haya sido herido y estado a punto de matar a alguien.

Recuerdo a la chica del Distrit mí sujetando el cuchillo en lo alto, una palabra tomándome por sorpresa y congelándome momentáneamente. ¿Qué me faltó? Lo sé: no pensar en que tiene una hija. No pensar en que sería una muerte. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era bajar el cuchillo poco menos de un metro, aplicando suficiente fuerza. Aprieto el puño y miro hacia mi brazo imaginando la sensación y el peso del cuchillo en mi mano en movimiento. Eso era todo y no habría cambiado nada, estaría en el mismo lugar, haciendo lo mismo, el aire que entra en mis pulmones se sentiría igual, lo único diferente es que habría empezado antes lo inevitable para salir de aquí.

Sin embargo, no puedo pasar por alto el que ella me dejó ir también, así que estamos en paz, además, eso me deja claro que es mejor persona que los profesionales. Ellos no hubieran desaprovechado la oportunidad, por mucho que yo los hubiera perdonado. Por ello, decido que solo la mataré si es cuestión de vida o muerte. Eso lo puedo manejar. No estaría matando, estaría sobreviviendo. En cuanto a los demás, reduciré lo que haga a actos aislados: mover, correr, lanzar, apuntar. Es más fácil si lo pienso en esos términos en vez de herir y matar.

Teva, que está recostada sobre la lanza, no se ha movido después de que se presionara la mano izquierda intentando acomodarse, pero por sus movimientos y su respiración dudo que esté dormida y en realidad no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se acostaron.

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue encargarnos de sus dedos. Tuve que acomodárselos, mientras se mordía su propia camisa y presionaba su rostro contra la rodilla, lo que sofocó su grito porque, aunque insistí en que se ausentara como acostumbra hacerlo, no dio resultados. Ella sabía que no funcionaría, pero había que intentarlo y no podía esperar más. Mejor pasar rápido el trago amargo. El alivio apareció en su rostro en cuanto estuvo hecho, a pesar de que el dolor no se fue del todo. Luego tuve que improvisar con unas hojas y trozos de cinta de mis zapatos para inmovilizarle los dedos.

Fue cerca de aquí donde nos detuvimos primero para hacer recuento de nuestro estado físico y planear que haríamos después. Luego de acomodarle los dedos a Teva, me lavé la herida que, quitando la sangre pegada que había escurrido, en realidad no estaba sucia y me la cubrí con la manga de la camisa.

Quien hizo el descubrimiento fue Teva. Cuando la palpó, intentando descifrar porque había cambiado de color lo que halló fue que las mangas se despegaban, pero de lo otro no estamos seguros, aunque tenemos teorías porque solo yo sangré y solo mi ropa cambió de color.

Extrañamente, el más alterado después del baño de sangre fue Milo a pesar de solo tener moretones. Resulta curioso que fuera el primero en dormirse, aunque quizás precisamente eso fue lo que lo cansó. Al principio pensé que temía que alguien estuviera cerca, porque no se estaba quieto ni dejaba de dar vueltas mientras vigilaba, pero cuando empezó a mascullar y patear piedras supe que era algo más. Después de un rato se acercó para ver cómo estábamos y dijo que de haber vencido a Regulus, Teva no habría salido lastimada. No había pensado en Milo como alguien orgulloso, pero su pelea con Regulus lo sacó de sus casillas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que yo estaba lastimado hasta que empecé a quedarme atrás de forma evidente, haciéndolo regresar.

Es obvio que el chico del Distrito 6 está entrenado y aunque no vi toda la pelea, alcancé a ver que Milo aguantó lo suficiente su ataque, lo que es algo si lo vemos como un profesional. Traté de razonar con él, pero como en la mayoría de los casos en que las emociones tienen el control, el razonamiento no funciona. Así que lo dejé para que sacara su enojo fuera de su sistema a su manera, hasta que empezó a cortar hierbas con la hoz.

— _Te estas cansando innecesariamente. No le des eso_ — _le dije, pero siguió sin prestarme atención, así que intenté otra cosa_ — _. Si en este momento apareciera te encontraría cansado. Debes estar preparado para la siguiente pelea._

— _Tienes_ _razón_ — _aceptó cuando se sentó a mi lado minutos después_ — _. Debo estar listo para la próxima vez que lo enfrente._

— _Me refería a la siguiente pelea, fuera con quien fuera. No olvides que estamos en una Arena, hay mutos y muchos otros tributos._

— _Pero sé que puedo vencerlo. Si le alcanzo un brazo con la hoz ya no podría usar igual el mazo, y con un buen corte no podría usarlo nada._

— _Hay otra forma_ — _le dije_ — _. Gana los juegos y lo habrás vencido. Aquí gana el que llega al final, si te centras en ganar una batalla puedes perder la guerra, pero si eres el vencedor le habrás ganado incluso sin enfrentarle._

 _Milo frunció el ceño, aun luchando con lo que sentía, parecía que quería decir algo pero, al final, no lo hizo._

— _Esa energía_ — _continué señalando con el mentón hacia donde había estado arrancando la hierba_ — _guárdala para cuando lo veas de nuevo. Ahora sólo te estás cansando. Además, Teva y yo te necesitamos. Ya exploramos el área, pero tenemos que decidir cuál plan seguiremos._

— _De acuerdo_ — _asintió yendo a llamar a Teva._

Algo capta mi atención. Sin moverme me pongo alerta, porque veo algo que se acerca a nosotros, pero no son personas, sino luces pequeñas de colores. Cuando están cerca, me froto los ojos y trato de enfocarlos porque por un momento creo que me engañan. Las luces vuelan, pero no parecen insectos, sino tienen una forma humana. Se acercan más y con ellas un zumbido que las acompaña. En cuanto toco a Teva en el brazo, de inmediato abre los ojos, confirmando mis sospechas de que estaba despierta, le coloco un dedo sobre la boca para indicarle que guarde silencio y le hago señas de que se siente.

— ¿Qué es eso? — susurra cuando ve las luces.

Encojo los hombros y continuamos viendo.

—¿Están hablando o lo estoy imaginando? —inquiere Teva con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo mismo me lo preguntaba y aunque no alcanzo a distinguir claramente lo que dicen, el zumbido o murmullo que emiten suena a palabras

—. También se ríen —apunto y ella sonríe.

Más de esas criaturas siguen llegando mientras otras se van. Mantienen su distancia con nosotros y no muestran intención de querer acercarse, solo nos observan, hablan entre ellas, se ríen y revolotean acercándose y alejándose del lugar. Decidimos dejarlas en paz mientras no se nos acerquen. Como no tiene caso que despertemos a Milo a menos que tengamos que movernos, aunque dos estemos despiertos, le insisto a Teva para que de verdad intente dormir.

Mañana veremos que nos depara la arena que igual puede ocultar peligros vestidos de belleza y fantasía a cómo puede jugar con nosotros aprovechando nuestra desconfianza y paranoia. Reconozco que no es fácil dormir aquí, rodeado de criaturas fantásticas cuya luz puede ser augurio de muerte y frente a una torre que oculta secretos que intentan atraernos con la luz de su ventana iluminada. Observo la ventana intentando imaginar qué es lo que nos espera el día siguiente.

* * *

 **Geb Orhan, 17 años/Min Rotland, 16 años. Distrito 2**

* * *

—¿Tuviste suficiente, Geb? La Cornucopia no va a ceder —dice alguien a mi espalda sacándome de un trance al cual no sabía que podía acceder.

Los golpes de la bujarda contra la Cornucopia es lo único que escucho y cuando soy consciente de lo que sucede, rápidamente detengo mi asedio.

El sonido que produce la bujarda contra la Cornucopia es hipnotizaste y hermoso. Me atrae de una forma que no logro comprender. Mis músculos reconocen los movimientos como si se reactivaran y al golpear, no se siente como una simple herramienta sino como una extensión de mí ser.

El uso de la bujarda no es desconocido para mí. El tío Keb me enseñó a usarla desde que era apenas un niño; sin embargo, hacía años que no tocaba una y sentirla entre mis dedos me produce cierta satisfacción.

Arya y Amber me miran con una expresión que no logro comprender, se podría decir que dura casi un parpadeo, y desaparece tan rápido como llegó.

—El material es muy resistente, Geb. Los Juegos se acabarían antes de que lograras penetrar la estructura —evalúa Amber acercándose y, aunque no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve martillando, mis ojos reconocen que apenas he provocado un pequeño rasguño.

—Eso explica porque no le hiciste nada, Geb. Quizás desde arriba puedas golpear como loco otra vez y romperla —tercia Arya sarcástica.

—Puede ser... —me limito a decir con la sonrisa más falsa que tengo, restándole importancia.

Arya sonríe porque sabe que me ha pillado y escoge ese preciso momento para intentar subir a la Cornucopia. Sus movimientos siempre habían sido ágiles y sincronizados, esa era una de las razones por las que la elegí a ella como mi aliada en un principio; sin embargo, cuando intenta subir por un costado de la estructura su rostro se desencaja un momento al tiempo que intenta impulsarse con sus brazos.

No soy el único en percatarme de eso.

—¿Estás bien, Arya? —Pregunta Amber haciendo un intento de acercarse.

—Sí, estoy bien. No es nada —responde subiendo al fin y espero que sea cierto. Las lesiones solo nos retrasarían y no tengo tiempo para eso. El corte que me hicieron no va a limitarme y espero que lo que sea que le hicieran a ella tampoco.

—¿Ves alguna forma de penetrar la Cornucopia desde ahí? —Cuestiono cuando se pierde de nuestra vista.

—No —contesta desde lo alto—. Esta cosa no tiene otra entrada o ventilación a la vista... Creo... creo que nos dejaron fuera de la jugada.

Aprieto mis puños maldiciendo. Esto no puede estar pasando. La toma de la Cornucopia era el símbolo más importante de superioridad ante los demás y ahora que la perdimos, somos solo una burla ante todos los demás.

—Geb, creo que es momento de irnos de aquí. La hemos perdido, aunque... eso no es lo único que perdimos —apunta Amber en un susurro y sé que se refiere a su compañero caído, lo cuál no me apetece evaluar en ningún sentido.

—¡No podemos perderla! —explico exaltado—. ¡Esta Cornucopia debía ser nuestra!

—También me molesta, estuve a nada de ganarla para nosotros, pero no sabemos cuándo abrirá y aquí, a campo abierto, estamos expuestos; además, aunque igualamos en número a los idiotas que se quedaron atrapados adentro, no sabemos a qué armas tienen acceso y permanecer aquí, nos hace vulnerables a uno de sus ataques.

—No tienen tanta habilidad para un ataque, señoritas. Son solo un par de niños y el del cabello azul. No son nada contra nosotros.

—Quizá no, pero viste lo que le hizo a Sky uno de esos "niños". No quiero terminar derretida... La rubia tiene razón, es mejor mover el culo ahora que podemos —aprueba Arya incorporándose a nuestra conversación.

Me cuesta aceptarlo, pero tienen razón. Sin importar cuál sea la razón por la que cerraron la Cornucopia es mejor que nos movamos. Ya nos volveremos a ver las caras tarde o temprano y esta vez no habrá puertas sorpresa que los salven de su destino fatal.

—Está bien —acepto fingiendo que no me molesta que intenten darme órdenes—. Démonos prisa. Tomemos lo que encontremos que sea de utilidad. Partiremos en cinco minutos.

No es necesario que diga más y caminamos entre la destrucción. Las chicas buscan cosas ocultas entre flores y sangre. Terminamos nuestro barrido de la zona en tiempo record y al hacer un recuento, para mi pesar, no tenemos casi nada.

Cuelgo sobre mis hombros la única mochila olvidada que encontré cerca de uno de los cuerpos. Tiene manchas de sangre, pero no importa ya que eso solo realza su escaso valor. Las manchas en mi ropa son las que en verdad cuentan, puesto que son la prueba fidedigna del espectáculo que puedo ofrecer.

Recordar que solo acabé con un tributo me molesta a varios niveles. El mínimo que tenía pensado eran al menos tres, ese era el número digno para un futuro vencedor y, sin embargo, cuando se desató el caos muchos parecían tener riñas personales que limitaron mi acción.

Cuando los Juegos iniciaron mi objetivo era otro, sin embargo, el chico que osó hacernos quedar en ridículo por querer demostrar ser el más rápido pagó el precio de su error y que fuera por mi mano hace que me sienta al menos un poco satisfecho.

Nadie es mejor que yo, estoy seguro que a todos ya les quedó claro.

Los bichos luminosos que salieron en cuanto el Baño de Sangre terminó están por todas partes y es irritante. No ayudan a que nos ocultemos. Salir en estas condiciones va contra mis instintos, pero no tenemos otra opción. Es eso o quedarnos aquí. Comenzamos a movernos.

—¿Le perforaste los pulmones a la chica del cabello corto? —Pregunta Arya extasiada.

—Sí. Aunque no fue todo lo que hubiese querido. El imbécil del cabello azul intervino y de no ser porque la Cornucopia se cerró de repente, él hubiera tenido el mismo destino que su compañera... El cierre de la Cornucopia no solo me robó a otra víctima, también evitó que igualara el marcador, ¿no es así Geb? —me pregunta y sé que es lo que pretende.

—Por supuesto, Amber. No podía dejar las cosas así, iba a por el chico de los lentes. Schuyler era nuestro aliado y nadie se mete con uno de los nuestros y sale indemne —recito la línea que practiqué tantas veces frente al espejo intentando darle toda la convicción posible.

Siendo honesto, quisiera decirle la verdad, que su compañero luego de su puntaje mediocre en la evaluación ante los vigilantes no me importaba en lo más mínimo y que solo fui por el pequeño porque estaba en mi rango de visión, pero no puedo. Ellas aún son mis aliadas y aunque sé que Amber lo que menos busca es venganza por la muerte de su compañero, estos son los Juegos, Panem nos observa, diré lo que sea que tenga que decir.

—Lo de Sky no puede quedar impune —dice con firmeza, poniendo en escena su acto.

—Y no lo hará, Amber. Es una promesa —complemento y sé por su rostro que mi discurso la ha convencido.

Caminamos lo que parece una eternidad y no llegamos a ningún lado. Estoy comenzando a desesperarme. Arya y Amber siguen comentando lo ocurrido en la periferia de la Cornucopia y aunque nada de eso me interesa, sorpresivamente un sonido que no proviene de ninguna de ellas logra captar mi atención.

—¡No tenemos nada! Voy a matar a esa perra que me robó mi preciada mochila. ¡Lo juro! ¡La mataré! —dice Arya fuera de sí.

—Tendremos tiempo para eso, _aliada_ , mucho tiempo... –—intervengo haciendo una señal para que se detengan. —¿Escuchan? —Les pregunto y la enorme sonrisa que aparece en sus rostros me responde.

Nos acercamos de manera sigilosa. La oscuridad y la maleza nos sirven de escudo. Con un mejor ángulo descubrimos a un grupo de tributos ocultos a la orilla de un gran lago. No reconozco a todos, pero hay una pelirroja entre ellos.

Entre nosotros no es necesario palabras para saber lo que tenemos que hacer, algunas señales y miradas bastan para que en menos de lo pensado estemos en posición para atacar.

—Tenemos que buscar un mejor refugio, no podemos estar aquí. Alguno de esos monstruos puede encontrarnos —dice un pequeño.

—Necesitamos descansar. Duerme, Yuta. En un par de horas cambiaremos de turno... Buenas noches —le desea otro del grupo.

El niño no está feliz con la decisión, se piensa en si vale la pena replicar, pero no tiene otra opción, así que cuando se da por vencido y va a responder...

—Buenas noches, compañeros tributos —los saludo poniéndome frente a ellos y respondiendo en su lugar.

* * *

 **Bounder Leger, 17 años. Distrito 4**

* * *

Esto era una maldita y jodida mala idea.

Y eso que normalmente mis ideas no son muy buenas, pero esta era imposiblemente mal.

Lo sé cuándo, del otro lado del lago, aparecen los jodidos profesionales.

A la cabeza va la rubita del Uno, lleva en la mano derecha lo que parece ser una espada, con sangre seca en la punta, y el cabello perfectamente peinado. A su izquierda está el maniático del Dos, con un enorme maso de aspecto pesado apoyado en el hombro derecho. Al lado contrario esta la morena, en ambas manos lleva sujetos dos trozos de cuerda que parecen tener cositas grises en las puntas abiertas; ella me sonríe de forma sádica y sensual con su perfecta cara magullada por el encuentro anterior. Ladeo la cabeza y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

― ¿Cómo está tu carita, preciosa? ― suelto en cuanto estamos a dos metros de distancia. La rubia le mira fastidiada, al parecer es la única con daños, aunque sean leves.

― Mejor que tu diminuto trasero, Cuatro.

Estoy a punto de contestarle, cuando siento la pequeña mano de Yuta tirar de mi chaqueta. No tiene la fuerza necesaria para acercarme a la línea que forma junto a Kenley y Kinsey, pero es lo suficiente para detenerme. En su lugar es Kinsey el que interviene.

―Nuestras intenciones no son molestarles, sólo buscamos un territorio y abastecernos de algo de agua — dice mirando al lago —. Pero si este es su territorio nos alejaremos de él.

― Desafortunadamente Once, esas no son las nuestras. Al contrario ― suelta el Dos. En el momento en que guarda silencio, Arya ondea uno de sus improvisados látigos enredándolo en el pequeño brazo de mi _partner._

 _Joder_.

Salto hacia ella con la intención de detenerla, podría despedazar la cuerda de sus látigos, y quedaría desarmada, pero el chico del Dos salta en medio de ambas.

Sonrío en mi interior, tomo impulso y salto colocando un pie sobre su pecho para darme vuelo provocando que caiga de espaldas al suelo.

Caigo, con las rodillas flexionadas, y doy un giro completo, adquiriendo una posición de defensa. Arremete contra mí, bujarda en alto, pero visualizo el corte cerca su tobillo, y aprovechando mi posición, giro nuevamente, con la pierna izquierda extendida para golpear el punto exacto de su herida, haciéndolo trastabillar.

Escucho el rugido salir de sus pulmones y lo único que hace es provocarme un subidón de adrenalina.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando vuelve a agazaparse, la bujarda representa un desequilibrio en su posición, y el tobillo, por la forma en que ha ubicado el pie, ha empezado a dolerle. Le imito al tiempo en que rodeo mis manos con los cuchillos.

Hay un ligero toque de sorpresa en sus ojos, no se esperaba que estuviera armada.

Estamos a menos de un metro de distancia, así que salto de nuevo, un pie en medio de sus piernas y el otro sobre el hombro de él, cae de nuevo al suelo, pero esta vez eleva la bujarda y la asesta contra mi pierna izquierda.

No soy capaz de contener el grito que sale de mi garganta cuando la bujarda entra en contacto con mi piel, desgarrándola. Sin embargo voy al ataque de nuevo, giro, patada, codo… sin lograr más que rasgar la parte lateral de su chaqueta.

Me toma por un brazo y después me lanza por los aires, caigo a las orillas del lago. Dos metros y medio a mi izquierda, Yuta intenta zafarse del agarre de Arya, envolviendo sus piernas en las de ella, lo que hace que esta pierda el equilibrio.

Me permito felicitarlo por la maniobra en el momento en el que caen, él sobre ella, y sin dudar, le golpea directo a la nariz.

Dos se cierne sobre mí, una rodilla en el piso, con el mazo bien sujeto, listo para dejarlo caer sobre mi cabeza.

 _Muy profesional serás, pero es la posición equivocada._ Envuelvo mi pierna sana en la suya, y tomo impulso hacia delante, empujando los cuchillos luna al frente, las puntas se clavan en la tela del uniforme y siento cuando traspasan hasta la piel, provocándole dos heridas paralelas en la espalda.

Vuelvo a girar, alcanzando de nuevo su espalda, agregando otras dos heridas a la colección. No lo suficientemente profundas para mi gusto.

Pateo por detrás sus piernas cuando se levanta, no se amedrenta y lanza la bujarda, golpeándome en las rodillas, haciéndome caer sobre ellas. No las ha quebrado por suerte o este sería mi final. Sin embargo, el ardor que produce la piel destrozada se suma a la lista de dolores que probablemente serán más molestos después, cuando todo termine.

Localizo a Kinsey y Kenley peleando con la rubia. Ella empuña su espada, blandiéndola con elegancia, mis compañeros se miran un instante antes de arremeter en un ataque conjunto; Kenley alcanza a tomarla del pelo, mientras que el golpe de Kinsey la hace aflojar su agarre sobre la espada. Mi compañera intenta retorcer su mano para que suelte la espada, pero Amber le propina una patada en el estómago a Kinsey quien se tambalea peligrosamente.

La rubia se contorsiona de tal forma que ahora es Kenley quien está en desventaja, pero utiliza los pies para acomodarse de nuevo, los movimientos experimentados de la rubia lo hacen parecer un baile, perfectamente coordinado. Ninguna ha tocado el suelo con algo más que sus agiles pies.

Kinsey se arroja al suelo y toma de allí un cuchillo, el mismo que mi compañera portaba antes de que empezara todo. Intenta clavarlo en el muslo derecho de Uno, pero ella se remueve tanto que no consigue más que hacerle un rasguño. Kenley usa su antebrazo para golpearla en el pecho y cuando Kinsey le tiende el cuchillo intenta clavarlo en el hombro izquierdo de Amber, aunque las manos le tiemblan tanto que no da resultado.

Yuta está sometido por la pelinegra de nuevo, ella tiene un látigo alrededor de sus brazos, sujetándolo por el frente, sus piernas inmovilizándolo en el suelo, más Yuta tiene firmemente sujetas sus manos en el cuello de la morena.

Hay una sombra extraña en los ojos de mi compañero, y entonces lo veo sonreír mínimamente. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y jala con el impulso el cuerpo de Arya, propinándole un cabezazo directo a la frente, aturdiéndola. Ella se desorienta un poco y Yuta arremete de nuevo, esta vez mordiendo con fuerza su cuello, desde mi posición puedo ver las marcas de los dientes de él en la piel, ahora roja.

Arya lleva la mano a la zona, olvidándose por segundos de Yuta, que aprovecha la distracción para montarse sobre ella, presionando con sus pies los brazos de Dos.

El Maniático se acerca de nuevo, ondeando la bujarda como si no pesara nada, me pongo de pie nuevamente, pero espero a que sea él quien ataque esta vez. Mi cuerpo comienza a pasarme factura tras tantos golpes.

No duda y ataca, directo y de frente. _Mala jugada amigo_. Esquivo el primer golpe agachándome, tira un segundo golpe y lo esquivo no tan limpiamente, ganándome un golpe en el hombro derecho. _Maldición, duele._

Un tercer golpe se acerca, esta vez desde abajo y salto hacia la izquierda, corro hacia delante, quedando detrás de él, entonces salto y me monto en su espalda, el peso extra lo tambalea, pero no logro hacer que caiga o suelte el mazo.

Con el mango de la bujarda me golpea las piernas de nuevo, y con la mano libre me toma del pelo, enviándome hacia delante. En el acto logro cortarle el pecho, pero a pesar del daño que he logrado, ninguna de sus heridas es mortal, a menos que se le infecten, claro está.

Salgo volando, pero realizo una pirueta antes de aterrizar. Finalmente trastabillo, evitando así caer al suelo. En condiciones normales no hubiera caído, me digo con enojo. Él intenta un ataque de nuevo, y giro, con la mano derecha logro abrir una herida en el pecho, por debajo de las anteriores, no lo suficientemente profunda como para matarlo, pero sí como para hacer que retroceda.

― ¡BOUNDER!

― ¡GEB! ― Se escucha al mismo tiempo.

Yuta se encuentra de nuevo bajo Arya, las rodillas de ella lo presionan por los hombros y los muslos hacen lo suyo con las piernas de mi compañero.

Al escuchar el grito, el maniático, Geb, me toma por los brazos, haciendo una llave, y me arrodilla cerca del lago. Siento la fuerza de sus brazos presionar las hojas de los cuchillos, mientras estos se entierran en la piel de mis dedos. Segundos después siento como algo caliente se cuela por mis manos.

― Te dije que esto no se quedaría así ― suelta con sorna la morena. Empiezo a jadear, cuando observo como levanta lentamente los brazos, apretando el lazo alrededor del cuello de Yuta.

Su respiración empieza a agitarse casi al ritmo de la mía, mientras trata de deshacerse del agarre de la profesional, quien me sonríe de nuevo y da un tirón brusco a los látigos. Los ojos de Yuta se saltan de sus cuencas y su cabeza se ladea de forma asquerosa.

Entonces el cañón suena.

* * *

 **Mazer Blitz, 16 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

 _Doy vueltas sin control, y mi estómago duele de tanto reír. El sol brilla intensamente, haciendo que la laguna destelle como nunca._

 _Alguien aprieta mis manos y, al alzar la vista, Erder me sonríe por un lado, y Himmel lo hace por el otro. Papá y mamá nos miran desde la orilla, y también sonríen._

 _Todos están felices._

 _Mis hermanos ríen y damos más vueltas hasta que soltamos a Erder y él cae al agua, quejándose mientras Himmel aprieta mi mano y los dos corremos hacia la orilla, pero entonces resbalo y los ojos de mi hermana se estrechan con alegría mientras me ayuda a levantarme; arregla mis gafas y me abraza para que no llore. Y yo cierro los ojos con fuerza, pensando en que no recuerdo la última vez que me abrazó tan fuerte._

 _Pero sí lo hago._

 _Fue el día en que fue cosechada; antes de morir._

 _Himmel está muerta._

 _Asustado, abro los ojos, sintiendo cómo aquel mágico hechizo de felicidad se rompe; mi familia ha desaparecido, y en su lugar solo hay un bosque muerto y frío._

— _¡Mazer! — escucho que me llaman, pero no veo a nadie—. ¡Mazer, ayúdame! — mi pulso se detiene. Es la voz de Himmel._

 _Volteo y entonces allí está, herida y con las ropas sucias, estirando su mano hacia mí, desesperada._

— _¡Mazer! — grita, con el rostro bañado en sangre y lágrimas. Pero no me muevo; no puedo—. ¡No me abandones! — es lo último que escucho de ella antes de que reviente, igual que un globo lleno de agua, bañándome con su cálida y espesa sangre._

En ése momento despierto, y por instinto me cubro los oídos para alejar el eco de aquella esa explosión, pero descubro que el sonido viene de afuera. Es el recuento de los tributos caídos.

Confundido, contengo el aire hasta que recobro la compostura. Me muevo en la oscuridad y mi mano duele.

De inmediato observo a mi alrededor, pero no hay nada. Solo fue un sueño. Aun así, la idea me horroriza.

Himmel se ha mantenido por años encerrada en mi mente. ¿Cómo es que logró salir?

Trato de limpiarme el sudor del rostro para despejar mi mente y mi mano duele. Bajo la venda, la piel está en carne viva y duele como el demonio, pero puedo soportarlo. El dolor no es más que un estado mental; puedo controlarlo. Lo que no puedo controlar es la corrosión del ácido. Debe ser algún tipo de fórmula modificada para tener acción duradera. Si sigo así, en un par de días tendré un agujero en medio de una mano completamente inservible.

Kelvin, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Me levanto, tambaleándome. No sé a qué hora oscureció, pero solo puedo ver lo que la luna ilumina a través de las diminutas ventanas, por eso, apenas doy un paso, choco contra algo. Mi rostro se desfigura con asco al darme cuenta de que se trata del cuerpo sin vida de la chica del Nueve. Su sangre ya está seca, pero el chico del Seis sigue junto a ella, con su espada en alto y la mirada perdida en las puertas todavía selladas, como si esperara algo.

Todo es tan ridículo y nauseabundo que tengo ganas de reír, pero no lo hago, porque sé que ahora mismo tengo problemas mucho más importantes.

—¿Mazer? — susurra la chica del Tres, acercándose—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? Si quieres puedo...

—Déjame solo— la aparto de mí; me incomoda demasiado tenerla la cerca, la forma en que me mira. No me imagino teniendo esa mirada sonriente encima mío todo el tiempo. Es desesperante.

Ella, algo apenada, se aleja un paso, pero no es suficiente.

— ¿Quieres agua? ¿Comida? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No— contesto a todo, fastidiado, pero mi atención no está en ella, sino en el gigante del Seis, que sigue estático.

—Se desangró— señalo. Él me mira y sus ojos centellan. Sé que sabe que su amiga está muerta, por eso no comprendo su comportamiento.

—Esos malditos...— lo escucho murmurar; su nariz hace un ruido extraño, debe ser porque está rota—. Si ése imbécil cobarde no me hubiera entretenido, yo... Riley no...— su mirada se pierde por un segundo, y cuando regresa se ve más decidida que nunca—. Voy a matarlos. A ésa perra primero.

Su tono vengativo me turba por un segundo. No parece estar pensando con la razón, y eso me molesta.

—Me dejaste solo por ella— le digo, dándole un puntapié al cadáver, lo que parece molestarle.

—Estás vivo, estúpido— dice, levantándose para darme un empujón—. Date por satisfecho.

—Esto es inaceptable— sigo, enseñándole mi mano herida—. Arriesgaste nuestra seguridad. Pude haber muerto mientras tú y esa inútil...— no puedo seguir porque él me toma por la chaqueta y estampa mi espalda contra la fría pared de la Cornucopia de un golpe seco, aturdiéndome.

—Respeta a Riley— advierte—. ¡Ella era una guerrera, no como tú!

Me encojo de hombros con desdén.

— ¿Y si lo era por qué está muerta? Ah... Fue porque te estaban dando una paliza— digo, y de inmediato siento su puño en mi cara, tirándome al suelo.

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Yo nos traje aquí! ¡Ganamos la Cornucopia gracias a mí!— me grita, sacudiéndome con violencia. Me duele, pero ése dolor, lejos de molestarme, me produce una extraña excitación.

—Gracias por probar mi punto— sonrío, limpiando la sangre de mi labio partido. Él me mira, como si no entendiera nada. No me sorprende; me levanto despacio para estar a su altura y lo veo tensar la mandíbula, después me doy la vuelta y me tomo mi tiempo para buscar una mochila y llenarla de cosas que me serán de utilidad; y en medio del proceso vuelvo a hablar—, casi haces que te maten por un cadáver. Alguien tan emocional e impredecible no me sirve, por más fuerte que sea... Por eso voy a dejar la alianza

— ¡No puedes dejar la alianza!— se exalta una vez más, golpeando una pila de lanzas.

—No puedes controlarte, y no puedo confiar en que podrás mantenerme a salvo— refuto—. Tengo lo que quería de la Cornucopia, ya no los necesito. Sobre todo a ti y tus arranques de ira— me pongo la mochila y me doy la vuelta, tratando de averiguar cómo abrir las puertas para salir, y todo parece en calma, hasta que escucho el grito:

— ¡Mazer, cuidado!

Apenas tengo tiempo para echarme al piso y esquivar la estocada de la espada del chico del Seis, pero no soy lo suficientemente rápido para huir cuando él otra vez me toma por el cuello y me golpea contra las puertas, quitándome el aire.

— ¡Si no eres mi aliado, entonces eres el enemigo!— ladra, poniendo el filo de su espada en mi cuello.

Abro bien los ojos. El dolor me hace querer huir, pero en ningún momento aparto la vista. Quiero verlo todo, incluso si es lo último que veré.

— ¡Suéltalo!

Mi atacante grita, producto del golpe que le da la chica del Tres en la cabeza. Su espada cae y me suelta. En ése mismo instante, como si estuviera planeado, la Cornucopia se abre, y sin pensarlo, intento escapar, pero él me detiene sujetando mi tobillo para arrastrarme de regreso adentro.

— ¡Te dije que lo sueltes!— una lanza le da un golpe en la cara, sacándole la nariz de lugar nuevamente. Él me suelta y aulla de dolor, y la chica del Tres, ya lista con una mochila igual a la mía, rápidamente se agacha para levantarme y ayudarme a huir.

Entonces Regulus— que así se llama— gruñe y, con una velocidad que parece sobrehumana, se precipita tras nosotros. Sin embargo, tan súbitamente como se abrieron, las puertas del cuerno se cierran otra vez, dejándolo adentro.

Desde afuera podemos escuchar sus gritos furiosos y amenazas mientras aporrea la entrada. Y nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que el sonido del cañón me sobresalta, haciéndome cubrirme los oídos al instante.

— ¿Estás bien?— dice la chica del Tres, inclinándose hacia mí.

Por suerte sólo ha sido un disparo.

—Aléjate— le repito, me levanto a cómo puedo.

A pesar de que sigue oscuro, limpio mis gafas y me concentro en la pata rota, pero ahora no puedo arreglarla. Después analizo mis golpes; el cuerpo me duele bastante, pero es soportable.

Mientras tanto la chica no se pierde mis movimientos, cosa que vuelve a incomodarme, sobre todo porque, de alguna forma, acaba de salvarme la vida.

Eso es tan raro, tan incómodo que lo único que atino a hacer es a recoger mi mochila y alejarme.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Yo al norte. Tú puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Adiós.

— ¡Espera!— la chica del Tres se sujeta a mi chaqueta, agitada—. Llévame contigo— pide, empezando a enfadarme.

—Suéltame.

—Puedo serte de ayuda— insiste—. Por favor... No me abandones— susurra, y cuando estoy a punto de sacar mi cuchillo algo dentro de mí hace que voltee bruscamente hacia ella.

Sus ojos son oscuros, igual que su cabello; su cuerpo es demasiado menudo. No se parece en nada a ella, pero su expresión, esa mirada con los párpados bajos y los labios apretados, la forma en que su nariz se mueve con incertidumbre, y la manera en que sus cejas se curvan... Hay algo muy familiar en todo eso.

Hay algo de Himmel en todas esas expresiones.

—Imposible— me respondo a mí mismo, y ella me mira, curiosa. Me tomo un momento para pensar, y al final suspiro, encogiéndome de hombros, porque no importa lo que haga, lo más seguro es que me siga; además, sé que quizá unas manos extra y un cerebro preparado puedan serme de ayuda. Así que no digo nada, cosa que parece interpretar como una buena señal.

—No te arrepentirás— dice, pero sólo sigo caminando, tratando de olvidar que viene detrás mío. Luego la veo dar un par de saltos para alcanzarme—. Ah, por cierto, Mazer —la miro, alzando una ceja, y ella me sonríe—. Te veías muy apuesto sin tus gafas.

* * *

 **Vanille LaPelier, 19 años. Control del Clima**

* * *

—¡Ya están aquí!

—¡Son ellos, son ellos!

Entre risas y revoloteos, las haditas observan a los tributos. Laertes las ha enfocado para mí y yo no puedo parar de mirarlas. No tenía ni idea de que estaban incluidas hasta que las vi en la pantalla cuando Milo, Hyden y Teva se acercaron a la torre.

—¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo tan bonito, Lucky? Sabes que me encantan este tipo de mutos.

—Si te lo hubiera contado entonces no te habrías sorprendido tanto —dice en mi dirección antes de volver a su conversación con Rowan.

—Eso es cierto —murmuro para mí misma, Lucky piensa en todo—. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo Laertes! Mejor voy a ver el resumen. Hay algunos momentos que quiero revivir.

Vuelvo a mi asiento a la vez que el programa comienza. Venus y Yasen comentan entusiasmados lo sucedido hasta ahora.

El plató está muy cerca de la sala de control, así le resulta más sencillo ir y venir.

—¿Qué te ha parecido el comienzo de los Juegos hasta ahora, Venus? —dice él.

—No tan terrible como esperé que sería, me refiero por supuesto a la actuación de nuestros estimados tributos. No hubiera dado ni un aureo porque estuvieran a la altura de los preparativos, pero son más creativos de lo que pensé. Sin duda es la parte del proceso que más me entretiene, cuando los inútiles van muriendo y quedan los más fuertes.

—¿Cuál ha sido tu momento favorito?

—Tengo un par —contesta Venus—. Pero creo que me quedo con la muerte de la niña conejo. Si hasta la princesita del Uno tiene agallas para hacerte picadillo, significa que estás muy, muy abajo en la cadena alimenticia.

Mientras habla, repiten los últimos momentos de la pelea, el momento en el que Amber la atraviesa con la espada en el centro del pecho.

—¿Te sorprendió pues, Venus?

—Que cazaran a la coneja, no. Que fuera Amber, sí.

Yasen mira a la cámara.

—Recordamos a los televidentes que Amber Thousen rechazó una solicitud de voluntariado el día de su cosecha, pero hasta ahora había mantenido un perfil discreto así que su repentina subida está causando estragos en las casas de apuestas.

De ese tema pasan a comentar las muertes de Jordan, Sky, Brandon y Riley, para después a teorizar sobre lo que va a hacer cada alianza.

La pantalla muestra entonces un vídeo de Mazer dormido, agitándose de un lado a otro y murmurando el nombre de alguien mientras a su lado, Riley mira al techo con sus ojos desenfocados, opacos y vacíos.

—Pero vayamos hasta un momento que está haciendo que las redes sociales echen humo —dice Yasen con entusiasmo.

La acción salta hasta el momento en que Mazer anuncia que ha decidido dejar la alianza tras la discusión con Regulus. El hijo de Daniel Amtrak le pone la espada en el cuello, dispuesto a no darle ningún tipo de privilegio ahora que ya no son aliados, pero Lily interviene y justo en ese instante la Cornucopia se abre y se vuelve a cerrar para dejarlos salir. Ha sido la idea más brillante de Rowan hasta ahora. Mandó abrirla y cerrarla justo en el momento oportuno en que todos creían que Regulus iba a formar una carnicería ahí mismo.

—He de confesar que no hubiera esperado que un vigilante jefe novato tuviera esos reflejos para darle ese giro a la situación —sigue diciendo Venus.

—Lo de Rowan es talento, yo mismo he sido capaz de comprobarlo en directo. Era muy pronto para perder a Mazer, siempre es triste cuando se nos va prematuramente un tributo prometedor y nos ponemos a pensar en los momentos que podría habernos dado y que ya nunca existirán. ¡Debiste habernos visto en la Sala de control todos con la nariz pegada a la pantalla! Teníamos muy poco margen de maniobra pero todo fue sobre ruedas. Todos nos pusimos a aplaudir, a mí personalmente me acabaron doliendo las palmas de las manos.

—Estaba pensando... Es extraño que sea precisamente él quien estuviese teniendo esa pesadilla —remarca Gemma—. Mazer se veía como uno de los más seguros y menos afectados por el miedo. Si está usando la pérdida de su hermana como motor propulsor eso no debería...

Cardea asiente.

—Mazer es un tributo interesante.

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver —digo yo—. Yo nunca estoy nerviosa ni tengo miedo y el día del desfile tuve una pesadilla como no la había tenido en años. A veces las pesadillas pasan así sin más, sin razón aparente. No hay que darle más vueltas.

—¿Eso crees, Curry? —interviene Rowan—. No sabía que eras psicóloga tú también.

—Vanille, lo cierto es que a veces en épocas de cambio podemos tenerlas. No necesariamente tienen por qué ser cambios negativos. Todo el entusiasmo del momento podría habértela provocado —explica Gemma—. El cambio nos afecta a nivel interno, revuelve lugares de nuestra mente que creíamos olvidados. ¿Quién sabe si alguna vivencia reciente haya despertado algo en tu subconsciente?

Una vez más, Gemma tiene la respuesta. Pero siento como si esta vez algo no encajase.

—Fue muy raro, fue como si... Te vas a reír de mí pero sentí como si algo más estuviera ahí. Algo que no formaba parte de mi cabeza —y muy bajito agrego—. Algo externo, como un fantasma.

—Las sensaciones cuando soñamos pueden llegar a ser muy reales y extrañas, no le des más vueltas, tú misma lo dijiste —contesta Gema.

—Tienes razón —respondo.

—Ahora que lo mencionan —dice Cherise—... A mí también me pasó algo extraordinario en un sueño hace muy poco.

—Un tema interesante sin duda, pero creo que va siendo hora que Vanille vaya a preparar café para todos, vamos a necesitar estar bien despiertos para lo que queda de noche —la corta Lucky.

—¡Cierto! Debo ir a encargar el café para todos. Pero primero deja que Cherise me cuente su sueño.

—Hay tiempo para eso después —insiste Lucky con algo más de urgencia.

—No sabía que eras un adicto al café, está bien. Deja que haga una llamada a casa.

—Tenemos cafetera, Vanille —dice Arah.

—Lo sé, pero ni punto de comparación con los de Lady Sybill, no se preocupen, invita mi Daddy.

Le guiño un ojo y salgo de la Sala de Control rumbo a mi apartamento. Escribí una lista con los cafés y dulces favoritos de todo el mundo el primer día. Debo reenviarla al amo de llaves de casa de mi abuela para que alguien se encargue de preparar los pedidos y traérmelos. Hemos trabajado duro durante estas semanas y nos merecemos un pequeño premio.

Cinco bajas en el Baño de Sangre y una en las primeras doce horas, es un poco menos de la media habitual pero se ha compensado con la calidad de las muertes. La de Sky por ejemplo va a dar qué hablar durante años, el club de fans de Mazer ha hecho arder una pila de madera en el centro de Capitol Hill para conmemorar su primera muerte. A veces los fans hacen locuras aunque creo que se les ha ido un poco de las manos.

La idea de Rowan de premiar la muerte más memorable del Baño con un químico que frenara el avance de la corrosión tampoco ha quedado nada mal.

Tras hacer el pedido me dirijo de nuevo a la Sala de Control, pero en cuanto salgo del ascensor veo a Rowan y Lucky en el pasillo junto a la puerta. En lugar de avanzar, me quedo tras la esquina escuchando.

—...imagino que subconscientemente, la propia mente lucha contra el intruso. Pero la parte consciente, esa que lo racionaliza todo, necesita una explicación lógica —está diciendo Lucky.

Me pregunto de qué está hablando.

—Eso explicaría por qué ella resistió. Su mente es peculiar. No es como las demás —contesta Rowan—. Puede que incluso sepa lo que ocurrió.

—Oh, lo sabe. Estoy seguro de ello.

—No pareces alarmado.

—Es la primera vez que ocurre. Estoy absolutamente fascinado y me gustaría ahondar más en el caso, pero comprendo que la prioridad ahora es otra. Y dime Rowan ¿Qué te ha parecido la nueva demostración de lo que mi Alicia sabe hacer?

¿Alicia? ¿Quién diablos es Alicia? ¿Por qué Lucky la trata con esa familiaridad?

—Era justo lo que esperaba de ella, el comportamiento consciente del sujeto tras su intervención ha cambiado. Imagino que tú también lo has notado.

Oigo a Lucky reír como un maníaco.

—La duda ofende. Doy por hecho que querrás seguir ahondando en él. Estoy recopilando información jugosísima sobre los efectos de sus intrusiones —dice Lucky, suena entusiasmado. Lo cual sólo puede significar que está haciendo de las suyas.

—Hasta ahora es quien ha reaccionado de forma más interesante, por tanto, sí, que Alicia siga visitándolo.

A la segunda mención de la tal Alicia decido salir. Ambos callan en cuanto me ven.

—Perdón por la tardanza, no encontraba mi agenda —digo alegremente, aunque en mi interior siento ganas de agarrar a Lucky del cuello y sacarle la información que me está ocultando—. Ya está el pedido hecho.

—Excelente, Wasabi. Por cierto, necesito que actives una ligera bruma en el sector del bosque y baja ligeramente la temperatura. Un par de grados estará bien —dice Rowan.

—¡A sus órdenes! —exclamo.

Pero en cuanto he terminado de hacer lo que me ordena, voy junto a Ivonnia y Baco y me siento entre ellos.

—Escuchen, esto es serio. ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a una tal Alicia?

—No me suena. Y tengo muy buena memoria para los nombres ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dice Baco.

—¡He escuchado a Lucky nombrarla! ¡Y no sólo eso, la ha llamado "mi Alicia"! —digo.

—No conozco a ninguna Alicia, pero definitivamente voy a ayudarte a resolver tu duda —dice Ivonnia.

—¡Y yo también! Sabes que me gusta estar informado —dice Baco.

Lucky y Rowan pasan a la Sala de Control otra vez. Veo que Lucky teclea algo en su teléfono y justo cuando lo guarda recibo un mensaje.

"Debemos hablar sobre lo que ya sabes. Hay un cambio de planes."

Comienzo a teclear una respuesta, preguntándole que quién es Alicia pero decido no hacerlo directamente aún, por lo que borro todo y escribo un simple "ok". Entre los tres quizá podamos averiguar algo, y luego le podemos hacer el tratamiento Taurus a ella también.

—Gracias chicos. Amo conspirar con ustedes —murmuro algo más calmada.

* * *

 **Oficialmente empezamos los capítulos dentro de la Arena manejados por ustedes mismos, los submitters. A partir de ahora además de los reviews, entran a regir otros aspectos importantes como el arco argumental de los tributos, la popularidad del personaje y la actitud del submitter.**

 **El capítulo de hoy llega a ustedes gracias a Bermone, CassianRenMei, Lauz9, Imagine Madness, AmberSwan, Hibari - senpai y Alphabetta.**

 **Cinco buenos tributos nos abandonaron en el capítulo del Baño de Sangre y, como queríamos mantener la emoción, no nos dimos la oportunidad de despedirnos de ellos en las notas de autor. Hoy les damos una señal de respeto a Jordan, Riley, Brandon, Schuyler y Bethany. Por una u otra circunstancia no fue posible que los cinco continuaran este viaje a través de la Arena pero estamos seguras de que su presencia en los Juegos no fue en vano y vino a reforzar la historia o las motivaciones de los personajes que aún quedan en los Juegos.**

 **Elenear, Coraline, Hikari, AleSt y Alphabetta les agradecemos muchísimo por habernos ayudado en los inicios de este proyecto.**

 **Precisamente para evitar spoilers, estaremos dando los agradecimientos por los tributos caídos con un capítulo de retraso.**

 **.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo los narradores serán: Amber, Magdie, Kenley, Adler, Regulus, Teva y Lucky. Por favor recuerden ponerse en contacto con su moderadora a cargo para enterarse de qué les corresponde narrar en su respectivo POV. Los parámetros de escritura serán de 1000 a 1650 palabras. Su fecha máxima de entrega será el día sábado 15 de octubre, de manera que publicaremos el capítulo el día 22.**

 **Les recordamos que los "equipos" son:**

 **Elenear28: Mana, Mazer, Rail y Kinsey.**

 **Coraline T: Arya, Adler, Bounder y Regulus.**

 **HikariCaelum: Amber, Zachary y Yuta.**

 **AleSt: Geb, Adeline, Kenley y Teva.**

 **Alphabetta: Lily, Magdie, Hyden y Milo.**

 **Clarificamos que esto no implica ninguna relación tributo-vigilante. Es decir, que por ejemplo Arah no beneficiará a Adler o Cherise a Amber, solo porque sí. La idea es poder darles seguimiento más personalizado para ir hilando la trama de cada capítulo.**

 **MUY IMPORTANTE: no vamos a tolerar que a partir de ahora se den spoilers de los contenidos de los POVs a otros autores. Si consideran que es necesario que discutan reacciones o temas así con sus compañeros de alianza o con sus adversarios, lo consultan con su persona encargada. Quien rompa esta regla será penalizado.**

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es que dejen comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede caer cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en este momento son: Amber, Geb, Arya, Adler, Lily, Bounder, Yuta, Mana, Mazer, Regulus, Rail, Adeline, Milo, Zachary, Magdie, Kinsey, Hyden y Teva.**

 **La portada de esta semana es de Bermone**

 **Preguntas**

 **1\. POV favorito.**

 **2\. ¿Cuál fue la mayor sorpresa de este capítulo y por qué?**

 **3\. ¿Cuál alianza crees que tendrá la próxima baja?**

 **Saludos y feliz semana, las Vigilantes.**


	17. Capítulo 16: Inguma

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" – SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Inguma**

 _Fobétor observaba desde su trono como los seres humanos se sumían en un sueño profundo influenciados por la magia de Caer Ibormeith, pero no pudo disfrutar de su gozo como había planeado._

 _Su padre, Hypnos, solicitó su presencia y la de Morfeo en el Palacio del Sueño Eterno. Fobétor, seguro de sí mismo, confiaba en que su padre castigaría a su hermano por descuidar sus labores como vigía de su sueño._

 _Inguma cabalgaba todas las noches en su corcel negro como el humo, llenando de pesadillas los corazones débiles y desesperados. En las raras ocasiones en las que Inguma baja de su montura, acostumbra apretar el cuello de sus víctimas para llevarse consigo el suspiro de sus dulces sueños._

 _Fobétor lo nombró general de sus fuerzas y le encomendó dirigir a sus aliados durante la noche eterna. Inguma aceptó con la condición de arrebatar todos los sueños que le plazcan._

 _Con un nuevo general al mando mientras estaba ausente, Fobétor se encaminó al encuentro con su padre._

* * *

 **Amber Thousen, 16 años. Distrito 1**

* * *

Aprovecho las horas de calma para elevar rápidamente la vista al cielo con una gran sonrisa. Probablemente Vanille ni siquiera lo hizo por mí, incluso podría ser batallar en plena tormenta una prueba no superada. Pero quiero creer que, por primera vez desde que salí elegida, las tornas giraron a mi favor.

Seguimos caminando en busca de un lugar mejor para acampar. Lo del lago no era mala idea, aunque debo darle la razón al muerto en que estaríamos más expuestos. Y yo al menos necesito poder sentarme unos minutos. Esquivar golpes cansa, aunque no lo parezca. Y ninguno de los tres hemos parado desde el momento en que perdimos la dichosa Cornucopia.

Me adelanto en la comitiva hasta que alcanzo a Arya. Soy la menos herida de todos modos, es mejor que esté delante. El verla con tanta dificultad para subir el cuerno dorado me preocupó, pero después de la pelea anterior pude ver que al menos sus piernas todavía sirven para algo más que para caminar.

—Por cierto, me encantó tu maniobra con el del Cuatro. Una linda forma de igualar el marcador. Todos a uno. ¿No crees? —le pregunto, la anterior vez me preguntó por la conejita llorona, supongo que ahora me toca hacer igual con lo del niño. No es que su muerte me alegre, en el fondo me da algo de pena. Pero eso es algo que no me puedo permitir mostrar a los espectadores.

—Sí. —Sonríe, sin rastro del agrio humor tras la pérdida de la Cornucopia, y me doy por satisfecha—. Aunque creo que habría conseguido más sin esa maldita tormenta. Podría haberte ayudado. —Sofoco una risa sarcástica. Francamente creo que le interesaría más matar a Bounder que yo y mis fintas, pero si lo dice...

—No creo que lo necesitara, pero gracias. —Señalo mi estado casi indemne con ademanes ligeramente presumidos.

Tengo menos autoconfianza de la que aparento a primera vista, pero es imposible ser pesimista estando ilesa. Intento concentrarme en el paisaje, para no soltar lo que se me pasó por la mente. Soy muy hábil, lo sé, pero luchar contra dos al tiempo no es la mejor idea para probarme. Una parte de mí quería aceptar el trato del grande del once, la otra quería acción. Y, teniendo en cuenta lo que querían Arya y Geb, y seguramente miles de Capitolinos desde sus pantallas, además de mi familia, no me arrepiento de haberle hecho caso. Solo me hubiera gustado batallar en una lucha en la que pudiera causar más daño. Tengo la adrenalina a mil desde que iniciaron los juegos. Desde mi entrevista no he recibido más que ánimos, ninguna felicitación, ningún reconocimiento. Y, aunque sé que ninguna de esas cosas es escuchable desde la Arena, sí lo sería si ganara. Más ahora que sí los merezco.

La ligera claridad del amanecer me hace concentrarme en lo que se halla ante mí. Tendré tiempo de reflexionar en cuanto me haya sentado. Distingo unos altos torreones en el horizonte. Algo antiguo, bello y amurallado, aunque un poco siniestro. ¿Un castillo? No estoy segura. Nos limpiamos las heridas en un pozo apenas a unos metros, antes de seguir caminado. Y ahí es cuando lo veo.

En efecto, tenía razón, estamos ante un castillo. Dos monstruos enormes de piedra nos dan la bienvenida. Los recorro con la mirada conforme nos acercamos, desde luego no son muy agradables. Gárgolas, creo que así los llamaron en alguna película que vi por el canal capitolino. En los torreones de la muralla parece haber más, pero no me permito distraerme hasta que veo que llegamos a nuestro destino. Suelto un silbido.

—Desde luego creatividad no les falta este año. Este sitio es hermoso.

Por las miradas de Arya y Geb, me imagino que la vista del lugar donde nos alojaremos temporalmente les importa bien poco. A mí sí, desde fuera no parecía muy alentador, pero tras pasar la puerta de hierro, extrañamente abierta para nosotros, no puedo sentirme más orgullosa de haber decidido moverme tras perder la Cornucopia. Estamos en un sitio impresionante. El suelo es de piedra, al igual que las escaleras, pero lo que capta mi atención es la gran vidriera que tenemos enfrente. Amapolas blancas y luciérnagas, eso reflejan. Desde el momento en que culminó el baño de sangre parecen estar en todas partes, en las afueras de la Cornucopia, en el lago... Me pareció verlas surgir cuando matamos a Yuta, aunque en este caso eran rojas.

—Y enorme. ¿Creéis que habrá habitaciones en algún lado? Me gustaría poder dormir de nuevo en una cama.

—Sí, y también una mesa con comida capitolina en un comedor —ironiza Geb, mirándome como era de esperar que miraran a uno por una pregunta estúpida.

Sé que no habrá nada, tampoco lo espero, pero hubiera estado bien. Si hay algo que me ha quedado claro desde que no conseguimos la Cornucopia, es que las tornas serán duras este año. Si queremos algo tendremos que ganárnoslo.

Me acomodo en uno de los peldaños de la escalera de piedra que lleva a la vidriera y suelto un suspiro. Definitivamente he tenido demasiado ejercicio hoy. Pero quizás aguante una guardia de todos modos, apenas estoy dañada. Reviso mis heridas e intento tratarlas lo mejor que pueda con lo que tenemos. Los recuerdos fluyen como un vendaval, casi caóticos.

No termino de comprender por qué corrió Geb tras el del Ocho, pero lo tomé como un pistoletazo de salida de lo que debía hacer. Habíamos acordado apropiarnos de la Cornucopia, como es habitual entre profesionales. Algo que no podría haberse saldado sin sangre. Matar a Riley fue más sencillo de lo que pensé. Si hay algo que aprendí de codearme entre los profesionales amigos de mi hermana, es a jugar con las palabras en son de burla. Mi hermana lo hacía de vez en cuando, un chico de nuestro grupo también. Los demás tres únicamente le seguíamos el juego. No es que meterme con débiles me gustara, al contrario, pero en un mundo de fuertes es mejor juntarse lo más posible con el bando ganador. Venus me trató casi como a una inútil, era de esperar, pero tampoco trató mejor a los demás. Y debo reconocer que con la conejita hasta lo disfruté.

Riley… Nada más verla en el entrenamiento le cogí tirria, si sabía luchar, ¿por qué llorar? ¿De verdad esperaba sobrevivir a costa de dar pena al personal? No entendía por qué mi compañero de distrito parecía interesarse por ella. Creía que Sky era menos idiota que su hermano, supongo que me equivoqué.

Recordar el rostro desfigurado de Schyuler hace que ponga una mueca. A causa del exaltado de pelo azul apenas pude apreciar mucho de su muerte a manos del explosivo. Y menos mal, porque seguramente no me habría sentado bien. No parecía una muerte bonita, supongo que ninguna lo es.

En mi familia tenemos distintas manera de apreciar los juegos, mi madre siempre se sentía entusiasmada por el punto de vista estético. El desfile, las entrevistas, la Arena... El juego de nuestros vigilantes en sí. Seguro que de seguir viva estaría satisfecha con este. Mi padre, en cambio, busca más la acción, el momento en que un tributo sopesa su vida y la de los demás en la balanza y lucha por lo que haga la diferencia. Sus momentos favoritos siempre son las batallas, ya sea en el baño como después. Seguramente la lucha en el baño le habría gustado. Aunque a estas alturas estaría ya criticando las bajas. Seis tributos son pocos, por más que tu hija siga viva.

Aun así estoy segura de que estaría encantado con mi desempeño. Es un motivo más para no dejarme abrumar por la matanza y seguir adelante. Aprovechar mis puntos fuertes, eso me dijo Dimitri, y es justo lo que voy hacer.

Afuera, más allá de los cristales coloridos, el sol sigue subiendo lentamente. Y me permito sonreír.

Dicen que el amanecer es uno de los espectáculos más hermosos del día. Ahora, a través de las vidrieras iluminadas del castillo, tendré tiempo de comprobar si es cierto.

Y es que al fin vino la tranquilidad a nuestra alianza. No estamos bien del todo, pero tampoco críticos, con agua cerca y en un lugar probablemente con más recursos. Mi madre solía decir que después de la tempestad siempre llega la calma. Después de todo lo que ha pasado no puedo más que darle la razón. Estoy bien.

Y lo seguiré estando mientras siga los consejos de mi padre y luche...

* * *

 **Adler Rademacher, 17 años. Distrito 3**

* * *

La noche ha pasado larga y tediosa, estiro mi cuerpo para poder mover mis músculos de la posición en la que pasé mis últimas horas y consigo levantarme rápidamente. Aún el "cielo" se encuentra algo oscuro, parece que el sol no ha terminado de salir.

Por la mañana, el frío y siniestro bosque no es ni un mísero ápice de lo que había demostrado la noche anterior, si bien ahora son más visibles las ramas puntiagudas y nudosas, ya no existe esa boca de lobo que parecía devorarte en cada paraje. Rail aún se encuentra acostada en el frío suelo, mientras Mana juguetea con unas ramas que se encuentran cerca de ella. Levanta la vista y, al verme, deja salir una especie de mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Creo que es hora de movernos. —Mana se levanta luego de decir aquello y camina en dirección a Rail —. Es hora de irnos, ya es tarde. Entre más nos quedemos en un lugar, más fácil nos encontrarán.

—Lo sé….

La voz aún adormilada de Rail confirma mis sospechas, se ha dormido desde que acabó su turno hasta ahora, ya que si bien antes no comentó nada ni se movió, por un momento pensé que no había podido pegar ojo más de algunos minutos como yo y que se mantenía en alerta. Creo que he subestimado a Rail de muchas formas, pero nunca pensé que de esta manera.

Empezamos a guardar las cosas, y es mientras ordenamos e intentamos dejar todo como estaba cuando una caja plateada que cae desde el cielo nos llama la atención.

Es Mana la que se acerca a por ella, mientras la miramos desde atrás cautelosamente. Cuando vuelve con ella la curiosidad es mucha, ya que, si bien desde lejos parecía una caja pequeña, al estar cerca uno se da cuenta de que no lo es. Tiene un gran tamaño para ser un regalo cualquiera. Es Rail quien parece entender algo y abre la caja, donde hay un desayuno variado en una bandeja, el cual consta de panqueques, huevos, salchichas, café con leche, jugo de naranjas y un cuenco (no tan pequeño) de bananas cortadas en rodajas y fresas. Y pegada en la orilla una pequeña nota, que Mana descubre y lee en voz alta.

—"Espero más".

La duda se asoma en nuestras mentes y nos quedamos en un pequeño silencio de un par de segundos; nos miramos y luego a la caja, donde no puedo evitar pensar que el contenido se ve sumamente apetecible.

—¿Para qui…?

—Se ve muy bueno, ¿comemos? —Rail la corta sin dejarle hablar. Estira su mano y saca un pedazo de banana, lo mete en su boca y después de masticarlo nos regala otra mueca parecida a una sonrisa. No parece tener veneno ni alguna sustancia extraña, dejamos pasar unos segundos y logro ver cómo Mana, algo incómoda, se sienta a su lado y toma una cuchara desde la bandeja—. Debe ser un patrocinado satisfecho, venga, debemos comer e irnos ya.

Reconozco que aquello tiene lógica y me siento a un lado junto a ellas.

…

— _Dime, ¿qué harías para sobrevivir si estuvieras ahí?_

 _Frunció el ceño al tiempo que volvían a pasar la muerte de la pequeña chica del Diez, parecía un pequeño animal asustadizo bajo las garras de su cazador, el furtivo y asesino chico del Cuatro. Volví a mirar cómo desprendía el brazo de su víctima con el arma que cargaba, de aspecto parecido a un tridente, y cómo la sangre bañaba el suelo sin ningún miramiento._

 _Era todo un espectáculo para aquellos que se alimentaban viendo aquel show._

— _¿Matarías a una niña si eso marca la diferencia entre sobrevivir o morir?_

— _Yo no les daría ese espectáculo._

— _Si un día tienes que decidir entre sus vidas o la tuya, siempre decide por la tuya. Allí no existen lazos, no existe la confianza, no existe nada más que tú y tu supervivencia._

— _¿Y quieres que vaya y mate para que esos monstruos sean más felices? ¿Quieres que alimente a las personas que nos tienen así?_

 _Sé que la referencia es fuerte, que la vivimos en carne propia. Aún podían verse las marcas de la "amable visita" de uno de los Agentes de la Paz al que le gustaba observarnos; la piel aún no se había regenerado por completo._

 _Lo vi fruncir el ceño y mirarme serio, hacía mucho tiempo que no me miraba así, desde aquel día que no lo hacía._

— _Quiero que vivas._

Siempre pensé que Vuk deliraba, que había noches en que no era él la persona que se comunicaba conmigo y que muchas de las cosas que decía era una forma de hablarse a sí mismo.

Hoy puedo decir que nunca estuve más de acuerdo en todas esas pequeñas cosas que me dijo. Que le agradecería si pudiera tenerlo aquí, o si pudiera volver a la pequeña casa en el Tres, donde fingimos ser la familia que se nos arrebató de alguna manera.

—¿Adler?

Una mano se desliza frente a mi rostro y es cuando vuelvo al espacio-tiempo que me corresponde. Seguimos adentrándonos en el extraño bosque que, como todo, parece sacado de un cuento. El crujido bajo nuestros pies es casi imposible de evitar, pero intentamos hacer menos ruido del necesario.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Y por primera vez, creo que tengo un sentido para poder empezar una conversación. Veo cómo se gira y desde su altura me mira enarcando una ceja. La he pillado fuera de lugar y sé que, al igual que Mana, no esperaba que hablara en esta situación.

—Hay que sobrevivir, así son las cosas aquí. Matar o sobrevivir, la supervivencia del más fuerte —vuelve a andar mientras la veo sonreír o formar una mueca parecida—, ¿tú sí lo haces?

Muevo la cabeza de un lado para otro, buscando las palabras apropiadas para poder expresar el torrente de pensamientos que recorren mi mente en estos momentos, y no solo ahora sino que vienen fluyendo desde la tarde anterior.

Brandon, si bien era un niño, estaba condenado igual que todos nosotros, y sé que aquí esa no es una razón suficiente para que no muera como los otros. Era eso diferente, ese odio que fluía de sus ojos aquel día, el que no temió gritar en cámaras a todo el mundo y que yo sí. En mi mente aún se repiten sus palabras y todo el enojo que demostró aquella noche, cómo pareció arrebatarme las palabras de la boca y reproducirlas con la suya.

Fuera de todo lo que se pudiera decir, había mucha valentía en ese chico.

Y yo acabé con su vida. Sin premeditarlo, sin pensarlo, sin siquiera quererlo.

Miro a Mana de reojo, se encuentra observando cada milímetro del espacio que vamos recorriendo, parece concentrada en buscar puntos fuertes por si lo necesitamos, quizás por si nos encontramos con otros tributos más adelante.

—No del todo…

Vuelvo a mirar a Rail y veo cómo una sonrisa aún más ancha se expande por su rostro. Parece algo más complacida que de costumbre con mi respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo el brillo en sus ojos es confuso. Es como si no esperara esta respuesta, pero a la vez parece que lo intuía.

—¿Matarías a otros?

Y sé que la respuesta se encuentra dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace más tiempo del que quería aceptar, que quizás siempre estuvo ahí.

—Sí.

Vuk tenía razón, una vez más, no puedo dejarme vencer en situaciones como estas, donde si doy un paso al costado podría terminar yo muerto. No hay momentos para debilidades, luchas y dudas, hay que actuar y sobrevivir.

—Chicos… miren eso.

De repente noto que vamos llegando a un paraje, los árboles se empiezan a volver menos densos y se puede distinguir cómo la luz se cuela entre ellos. Entre más nos acercamos, puedo notar cómo en medio de este hay una construcción.

Una pequeña casa con el techo de paja, hecha de ladrillos con un color que oscila entre el blanco y crema, con diminutas ventanas y una pequeña puerta que da acceso a esta, a su izquierda sobresale una chimenea que le da un aspecto aún más hogareño.

—Parece una casita de cuentos, como de enanos por lo pequeña. —Mana parece asombrada de lo que está viendo, mientras yo busco entre mis recuerdos si alguna vez leí o vi una cosa parecida.

—Esperen… ¿qué son los enanos?

Y la pregunta de Rail queda en el aire, porque la incertidumbre sobre qué hay dentro de aquella construcción empieza a embargarnos, a empujarnos y guiarnos hasta ella.

* * *

 **Teva Dunne, 16 años. Distrito 12**

* * *

La felicidad me embarga.

Sé que es lo más absurdo que podría sentir en este momento, pero negarlo sería una necedad, así que me permito sentirla unos minutos más.

Mi mente se pierde ante el paisaje. ¿Cómo podría imaginar que fuera posible encontrar esto fuera de mi cabeza? Sin embargo, aquí estoy, en el lugar más extraordinario del planeta… Y sé que no he perdido la razón. Admirar lo que veo y maravillarme por ello no hace menos terrorífica mi situación. Sé dónde estoy y a qué me han hecho venir.

Miro a mi alrededor y puedo notar en cada detalle el esmero, el diseño tiene firma, el autor es la misma persona… Ante mí se extiende el escenario de los cuentos de hadas que mamá solía contarme y que cobraban vida en mi imaginación, pero ni en mis mejores días llegué a crear lo que ahora mis ojos observan, todo el encanto, todo el color…

Levanto mi mano izquierda para que la punzada de dolor me saque de mis cavilaciones. El descubrimiento del día ha sido que el dolor me mantiene alerta, a diferencia de Hyden que lo mantiene muy quieto, con la espalda encorvada contra la pared de la torre.

Lo acomodamos ahí cuando tuvimos que cambiar de ubicación, forzados por las pequeñas hadas luminosas que no dejaban de revolotear sobre nuestras cabezas irradiando una luz difícil de soportar. Era claro que estaban reclamando con insistencia aquel lugar, así que decidimos que la única opción era alejarnos de allí tomando el camino de baldosas amarillas, las mismas que nos obligaron a acercarnos a la temida, pero hermosa torre…

Es preciosa, en ninguna de mis fantasías una torre ha sido tan grandiosa como esta. La disposición de sus ladrillos tiene un pequeño ángulo saliente que logra, junto al regio color gris, parecerse a las escamas de un dragón templado en plata. El tejado podría ser la cresta del animal, que reposa muy aguda sobre el inicio del imponente lomo. El azul de la luz que se cuela por su única ventana pertenece a una escala de color que hasta ahora mis ojos no habían podido contemplar. Es todo un espectáculo digno de admirar.

—Estoy preocupada por Hyden —le susurro a Milo.

—Hasta que amanezca del todo no es buena idea moverse de aquí. Esperemos la luz del día y evaluaremos nuevamente su condición.

Milo compone una sonrisa y me pide hacer la guardia. Lo dejo, porque siento el peso del cansancio en todo mi cuerpo y necesito descansar mientras pueda.

No creo haber dormido más de dos horas cuando un preocupado Milo me despierta.

—¡Teva, Teva!

—Tranquilo, ya desperté. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es Hyden. Lo veo muy mal, está pálido y sin fuerzas.

Ya ha amanecido. Observo a Hyden y Milo se ha quedado corto.

—¿Qué ha pasado en tu guardia?

—Nada importante… Los bichos luminosos se han estado acercando pero aún mantienen distancia —dice, señalando hacia donde están revoloteando las hadas.

Un grupito comienza a volar con rapidez hacia nosotros. Parecen tener preferencia por Milo, porque comienzan a volar por encima de su cabeza.

—No te muevas —le advierto—. No sabemos qué quieren. Déjame ver qué le pasa a Hyden, quédate ahí distrayéndolas.

Milo asiente y me acerco a comprobar el estado de Hyden.

Le reviso la pierna y veo que se ha formado un hilillo de sangre pegajosa en el suelo. Me llama la atención la dirección que ha tomado el fluido y por primera vez observo el dibujo de un unicornio en el suelo. Es precioso, las formas son sobrias, sencillas, difíciles de adivinar para ojos inexpertos. Camino alrededor de la torre, que resulta pentagonal, y contabilizo cuatro animales más. No tengo idea acerca de su significado, pero algo tienen en común aparte de su sutil diseño: todos están llenos de… ¿sangre?

—Es sangre —Milo dice con seguridad cuando regreso con él—. La torre absorbe sangre. Ayúdame a alejarlo de ella.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Ella me lo dijo.

Apunta a un hada que me dirige una mirada ácida y burlona a la vez. Es obvio que están ejerciendo una fuerte influencia en él.

—Milo, ¿qué más te están diciendo?

—Hay una forma de salvarlo. Lo debo hacer, lo debo salvar… —No espera mi ayuda y comienza a llevar a Hyden hacia el árbol más alejado.

—¿Qué manera? Dime qué te están diciendo.

—En la Cornucopia hay un medicamento que puede salvarlo. Debo ir, lo debo hacer, lo debo salvar…

La manera en que insiste en hacerlo no me gusta.

—Los profesionales salen de noche a cazar. Es su costumbre. Al caer la noche intentaré conseguir el medicamento. Lo debo hacer, lo debo salvar…

Termino de convencerme de que las hadas tienen que ver con esto.

—Milo, no, por favor, tú no sabes en manos de quién quedó la Cornu…. ¡Ayyyyy!

Unas cuantas han volado hacia mí y las tengo en mis ojos haciéndome daño. Su venganza por entrometerme en sus planes con Milo, que aprovecha la distracción para alejarse.

—No te preocupes. Cuídalo mientras regreso.

Desaparece de mi vista y todo el enjambre de hadas desaparece tras él. ¿Qué clase de mutos son? Quiero detenerlo, pero no puedo dejar a Hyden solo.

—Teva, ¿dónde está Milo?

—Estudiando el terreno a nuestro alrededor —decido no contarle la verdad.

—No mientas, ella me dijo que fue a buscar algo para salvarme.

Miro a la culpable que ha salido de detrás de la cabeza de Hyden. Con una sonrisa macabra se aleja batiendo sus alas.

—Tranquilo, Hyden, no haces nada preocupándote. Vamos a revisar esa herida.

Mientras le echo un vistazo sus párpados comienzan a cerrarse. Decido dejarlo dormir.

Me acerco a la torre y paso suavemente la punta de mis dedos por la fría pared. No dejo de pensar que parecen escamas y que el posible dueño podría ser un dragón.

Mi imaginación comienza a trabajar porque escucho un ruido extraño que emerge de las paredes. Los ladrillos han empezado a oscurecer y del gris van pasando a un negro que brilla como una piedra pulida de ónix. Lo que veo primero es la cola, que se desenrosca de la torre con elegancia. Luego las garras, las patas delanteras, el cuello, el imponente lomo y finalmente la majestuosa cabeza.

Ha estado allí todo el tiempo, mimetizado entre las paredes de la torre. Es gigante, negro y feroz. Es el dragón más majestuoso que haya imaginado jamás. Sus ojos son de sangre, como piedras rubíes en bruto sin pulir. Como si ya no fuera la cosa más suntuosa sobre la Tierra, en ese momento elige extender sus alas y podría morir en este instante en paz, porque he presenciado la criatura más fantástica de mi universo.

Me estoy superando a mí misma. Una parte de mí se asombra de la calidad de esta fantasía, porque siento muy real la ola de calor que desprende la primera bocanada de fuego que escupe el dragón.

Me pongo en guardia.

Corro hacia donde he dejado tirada la lanza y la tomo con destreza. Esto no es nuevo para mí. ¿Cuántas doncellas he rescatado de torres con dragones como centinelas? Tomo nota mental de que le es imposible arrojar fuego inmediatamente y debe esperar, porque la segunda ráfaga de fuego no llega sino unos minutos después.

Estoy escondida tras la torre. Lo estudio. No estoy armada como quisiera, así que me toca improvisar. Ubico árboles gigantes que se encuentran alrededor del terreno. Me servirán de escudo cuando el dragón recargue y vuelva a echar fuego.

Espero. Segunda bocanada. Está furioso.

Rodea la torre y por fin me encuentra. Es hora de pelear. La lanza concede alcance en las patas y en la cola, para distraerlo y enfurecerlo. Un dragón furioso es presa fácil de su propia ira. Su impetuosidad lo hace torpe, su cólera lo enceguece. Es un arma de doble filo, porque eso lo hace a la vez más fuerte y vigoroso.

Tercera bocanada y grito de dolor. No alcanzo a tiempo el árbol y no logro cubrir todo mi cuerpo tras su tronco, por lo que un olor a carne chamuscada me invade causándome nauseas. No tengo tiempo de revisar el estado de mi cuerpo. Sé que fue en la parte derecha de mi espalda. Tengo unos pocos minutos para clavar otra estocada, esta vez me escurro por debajo de sus patas delanteras y logro clavar la lanza en la parte baja de su pecho. El dragón se repliega, visiblemente adolorido, enroscándose de nuevo en la torre, pero tarde entiendo su maniobra: cuarta bocanada y desde arriba le prende fuego a los arboles más cercanos a la torre. Me he quedado sin escudos de rápido acceso.

Puedo terminar achicharrada si solo me quedo dándole estocadas inofensivas. Tengo que pensar cómo hacerle daño mortal. El dragón vuelve a bajar y con su cola me avienta por el aire. Me doy un golpe en la cabeza contra el piso, que me deja aturdida. Me incorporo lo más rápido que puedo y alcanzo la lanza que se había escurrido de mis manos. Se viene la quinta y esta vez no me sorprende mal parada. El árbol por poco no soporta la descarga, pero salgo ilesa esta vez.

El dragón, enfurecido, se comienza a impacientar. Quiere acabar conmigo ya. Un rugido ensordecedor sale de su boca y de inmediato se me congela la sangre. No puedo quedarme paralizada. En esta pelea solo uno saldrá vivo y deseo con todas mis fuerzas ser yo. En un rápido movimiento, me ubico por debajo de él y clavo la lanza dos veces en su vientre. Intenta volar para poner distancia entre nosotros, pero está tan enfurecido que solo bate un poco las alas y luego regresa al piso; sin embargo, me da el tiempo suficiente para ver una pequeña luz violeta que le sale del pecho. No sé qué es o para qué le sirve, pero comenzó a parpadear cuando hundí la lanza por segunda vez.

Sé que se viene la sexta, pero me atrevo a probar la teoría que me acaba de llegar a la cabeza. Me mantengo bajo su cuerpo y permito que se acerque. Antes de que escupa fuego, le clavo la lanza en su vientre y observo lo que estaba buscando: la luz parpadea cuando logro hacerle daño. El dolor no le permite descargar las llamas. Así que me atrevo y vuelvo a dejar que se acerque peligrosamente a mí. Mantengo la lanza baja, esperando el momento, pero este se retrasa cuando atraviesa mi pecho con su garra derecha. Dejo salir un grito de dolor y con la poca fuerza que me queda logro clavar la punta de la lanza en la cavidad donde parpadea insistentemente la lucecita violeta.

La bestia lanza un rugido moribundo antes de desplomarse. Con el último aliento que me queda, ruedo por el piso lo suficiente para que el animal no me caiga encima.

La cabeza me da vueltas. Lo he conquistado…

—Teva, lo has… tú, lo has… lo mataste, Teva. ¡Tú sola! —dice un sorprendido Hyden.

No sé de qué me habla. Aún me siento como en una bruma, cuando la fantasía ha sido tan grandiosa me cuesta volver a la realidad. De a poco, comienzo a sentirme cansada. Me duele mucho la mano izquierda. ¿Por qué me duele el pecho? ¿Por qué hay sangre en mi traje? ¿Por qué me arde la espalda?

¡Oh! ¿Qué hace un dragón muerto aquí?

¡Oh!

—Hyden, ¿qué pasó?

Pero no consigo respuesta porque se ha desmayado. Su herida vuelve a sangrar y no sé qué más hacer.

No fue una de mis fantasías. Todo fue real. El dragón muerto yace junto a la torre, cuya puerta ahora aparece ante mis ojos. Había estado allí todo el tiempo, quizá el dragón la ocultaba.

Parece imposible, pero desde lo alto de la torre la luz azul se cuela hasta abajo. Nadie me tiene que decir qué hacer. Como puedo me levanto. Me dirijo hacia la puerta. Los escalones de piedra comienzan apenas doy un paso al interior.

No sé qué voy a encontrar, pero si de algún premio se trata, me lo he ganado.

* * *

 **Regulus Gold, 17 años. Distrito 6**

* * *

La puerta se cerró de pronto, me dejó encerrado en la Cornucopia, y comencé a golpearla con las palmas de las manos por coraje.

Sabía que era completamente inútil, pero seguí aporreando la puerta como si eso sirviera de algo. Mi cuerpo ya no era mío, y sentía cómo la rabia me corroía las entrañas.

Dejé la puerta y me sujeté la cabeza; grité con ira, frustración y odio mientras una sola palabra se apoderaba de mi mente: traición.

He sido traicionado, denigrado, humillado... Igual que mi padre, igual que mi madre.

Y no puedo tolerarlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que recupere el control sobre mí mismo, pero no me importa porque es cuando puedo analizar todo lo que acaba de pasarme con claridad.

Volteo a ver a Riley y comienzo a descargar mi frustración con ella, como si pudiera oírme.

―No sé por qué mi papá insistió que me aliara con el estúpido de Mazer, si está claro que lo único que quería ese idiota debilucho era un guardaespaldas y me traicionaría a la primera oportunidad, y lo sabía, se veía en su mirada. ―Me recargo en la puerta ―. Y Lily… esa estúpida… debí haberlo adivinado, imaginar que lo elegiría a él por la forma en que lo veía desde los entrenamientos, cómo veló su sueño y lo cuidó como si tuviera que protegerlo incluso de mí, ¿tú también lo viste Riley? Se la pasó revisando su herida y hasta acariciándole el cabello cuando creía que no la veía, si no la detestara hasta me daría risa. Mira que venir a los juegos y apegarse al cuatro ojos cuando es seguro que él la arrojaría al vacío sin dudarlo para salvarse.

Me acerco a ver las provisiones que quedan.

―Y tú que decías que parecía una chica inteligente ―continúo hablando con Riley― pero esa mirada… ―Me río―. Las mujeres y su sentimentalismo que incluso anula su buen juicio. Lily es una imbécil, y si es lo que estoy pensando no va a vivir mucho, ¿no crees? ―Suspiro y miro a mi aliada muerta en busca de una sonrisa cómplice, pero termino decepcionándome―. Oh, cierto. Olvidé que estás muerta... Pues ni modo.

Me encojo de hombros y comienzo a llenar una mochila con provisiones, necesito estar preparado para salir en cuanto se abra la puerta, no puedo quedarme en la Cornucopia porque no puedo defenderla solo; además terminaré volviéndome loco si sigo hablándole a un cadáver. Ese es otro efecto "encantador" de los Juegos: el rápido desquiciamiento.

Como sea, descarto esa idea y reviso las pocas armas que quedan. Las lanzas no se me hacen muy prácticas, pero encuentro un set de cuchillos que me servirían de maravilla, así que me los coloco en el cinturón para tenerlos a la mano. Con la mochila llena, tomo una bolsita de frutos secos y una botella de agua y regreso a la puerta donde dejé la espada, que es la otra arma que he decidido llevarme.

Sé que hace rato perdí los estribos y que tal vez por eso me mantienen encerrado, así que trato de mostrarme calmado para que me abran, pero no pasa nada. Supongo que le están dando ventaja a los traidores. Como sea, me da igual.

Mis pensamientos vuelan a mi familia, tengo que decir que tuve suerte, a diferencia de los demás tributos, de poder estar con mi padre hasta el último momento. Y anoche pude hablar con mi abuelo Saturnino a través de un teléfono seguro que no sé dónde consiguió papá. Me dio mucho gusto hablar con él, me dijo que no me preocupara por los patrocinios porque él ya lo había visto, pero lo que me dio más gusto es saber que va a hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a mi madre, y me tranquiliza mucho el saber que ella al menos estará a salvo. Papá dice que mi abuelo está dispuesto a pagar una fortuna por su liberación.

Cierro los ojos y repaso la última conversación que tuve con papá.

― _Te he preparado por varios años para este momento, Reg, y estoy seguro de que puedes lograrlo._

― _Papá voy a hacer todo lo posible, pero si no lo logro quiero que me prometas que vas a ser fuerte por mi abuela…_

― _¡Pero lo vas a lograr! ―e_ _xclama, compungido. Yo solo intento sonreírle. Entonces_ _se_ _acerca_ _a mí y_ _coloca_ _una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra en mi hombro―. Escúchame bien, Regulus, desde que gané los juegos, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida. ―Not_ _o, angustiado,_ _cómo los ojos se le_ _ponen_ _rojos_ _, igual que los míos_ _―._ _Es_ _toy muy orgulloso de ser tu padre. ―Me_ _besa_ _la_ _cabeza_ _y me_ _abraza muy_ _fuerte―. Te quiero mucho, hijo._

― _Y yo a ti, papá._

― _Te voy a ver cuando salgas de los Juegos_ _victorioso... D_ _espués enfrentaremos lo que_ _venga._ _J_ _untos._

Cierro los ojos un momento y pienso en esas últimas palabras. Sé que papá no solo hablaba de la venganza por mi madre, sino sobre lo que significa ser un vencedor, lo que él ha enfrentado por años.

Recuerdo la noche del desfile, la mujer hermosa de cabello rojo que hablaba muy melosa con mi padre, y que al despedirse lo hizo con un beso en la comisura de sus labios; luego supe que era una patrocinadora, y pensé que no podía pasarla tan mal con una mujer así. Pero después, la noche de la entrevista lo vi conversando con una mujer mayor, claramente más vieja que mi abuela, que no dejaba de tocarle el brazo y la cara, y me repugnó la idea de que tuviera que acostarse con ella.

La prostitución es un destino que enfrentan algunos de los Vencedores, y aunque unos disimulan llevarlo mucho mejor como es el caso de Carrier, sé que para mi padre no es fácil y ese es el motivo por el que se volvió un alcohólico. Pero no quiero pensar en eso. Me hace sentir extraño, vulnerable.

Sin embargo, sé que todo es real, que un Vencedor no es dueño de su vida al salir de la Arena. Que si quiero sobrevivir a lo que hay más allá de esta Arena deberé enfrentar cosas como esas y más. Mucho más. Y eso me hace sentir enfermo, pero al mismo tiempo más decidido.

Sé que debo pagar un precio si quiero ganar; el mismo que paga mi padre y muchos de los otros Vencedores. Lo sé, no soy estúpido.

No importa qué, ni cómo. Sólo importa que quiero vivir, que voy a hacerlo, y que haré lo necesario para lograrlo, porque soy fuerte. Soy un Gold, pero también soy un Amtrak.

Amo a mi padre, pero sé que yo soy más fuerte, y que mi mayor deseo es vivir, por lo que voy a luchar hasta mi último aliento. No voy a morir aquí; no voy a dejar que todas esas personas se salgan con la suya.

No voy a dejar que los Juegos me venzan.

Los ojos me pesan y no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a estar aquí encerrado, pero debo descansar ahora que estoy a salvo.

De nuevo no sé cuánto rato pasa, pero me despierto, sobresaltado, cuando escucho un ruido mecánico rompiendo el largo silencio de mi sueño. Pese al susto inicial de inmediato tomo la espada y la mochila y me preparó para lo que sea que venga.

Frente a mis adormilados ojos la puerta de la Cornucopia se abre, cegándome un poco por la luz del exterior. Y, sin proponérmelo, sonrío de lado.

Mi castigo al fin terminó.

Antes de salir me asomo para asegurarme de que no hay nadie cerca, principalmente Mazer y Lily, aunque si yo fuera ellos pondría la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros.

Lo que le haré a la bruja del Uno no es nada en comparación con lo que planeo para ellos.

Estiro mis músculos y huesos, mis ojos vuelven a toparse con el cuerpo de Riley. La mayoría de su sangre ya está seca, pero alrededor de la herida el líquido carmesí todavía brilla.

Me inclino hacia ella y pongo dos dedos allí, comprobando que el espeso líquido está tan frío como ella, pero aun así sirve. Embadurno mis dedos y me los paso por las mejillas. Riley fue una buena aliada, y me gustaría que sus amigos y familiares sepan que su muerte no ha sido en vano. Tomo firmemente mis armas y levanto el rostro manchado de sangre para que puedan tomarlo mejor las cámaras.

Entonces cierro los ojos de mi antigua aliada con delicadeza y vuelvo a sonreír antes de dejar la Cornucopia, asegurándome de que las cámaras me enfoquen muy bien.

Por Riley, por mi madre, por mi padre, por mí. Empieza la verdadera cacería.

* * *

 **Magdie Dethaniel, 18 años. Distrito 10**

* * *

Mi familia es lo primero que surge en mi mente en estos momentos. Las preocupaciones que deben estar pasando en casa por mi culpa. Sobre todo Arnaud, que debe estar con los nervios a flor de piel debido a que me salvé, solo por unos centímetros, de aparecer entre los caídos de este día.

¿Qué hubiera sido de mi hijo y mi esposo? Solo esperarían a que les llegara un cajón con un cascaron de la mujer que creyeron conocer una vez. Mis padres y hermanos, de seguro se verían a sí mismos como unos culpables, por abandonarme en el peor momento.

¿Qué hubiera sido de mí? No lo conozco con exactitud, trataría de ser el ángel guardián de Leodán.

Pero la suerte que tuve me es una señal de que debo estar más despierta, dar todo lo que puedo de mí y hacer que la vida del chico del Distrito 7 no se esfumara en vano de este mundo.

Deberé estar alerta con todo lo que me rodea. No cometer una estupidez, no ser más la ingenua que todos han visto en la pantalla. Es hora de que conozcan a la chica guerrera que llevo en el interior.

Sin darme cuenta, he estado mirando la pared de dulce todo este tiempo. Adeline está observando los lentes que le mandaron los patrocinadores. Zachary aún está sentado en la esquina, con el arco en la mano y una flecha lista para ser cargada y disparada, en caso de emergencia. El chico ha quedado con un ojo morado por estar salvándome de la torpe pelea en que me metí, eso me demuestra que puede ser de confianza.

Sin embargo, Adeline nunca apareció a nuestra ayuda, me decepcionó. Los tres juntos hubiéramos salido triunfantes de la pelea y hubiéramos conseguido más cosas. Si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de poder quitarle la mochila a la chica del Siete… quién sabe dónde mierda terminó parando aquella mochila.

Me paro del suelo y merodeo por la casa, buscando algo que me sirva para defensa, un arma o lo que sea. Observo las jaulas y el caldero que hay, este lugar da mala espina. Al no encontrar nada, vuelvo a donde se encuentran los demás.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —me pregunta Zachary cuando me ve de vuelta.

—Recorría la casa, quería ver si había algo servible. Por ahora no encontré nada. Si tan solo hubiera conseguido esa mochila...

—No deberías culparte por eso, por lo menos lo intentaste —Zachary trata de subirme el ánimo, mientras Adeline está con la cabeza agachada.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia ella, con su ayuda hubiera podido ganarle a la del Siete. Aunque debería ser yo la que pudiese vencer a los demás sin depender de otros. Pero si sigo como he estado ahora, eso no pasará.

No le he dirigido la palabra a Adeline hace rato y ella tampoco parece querer hacerlo. Consiguió una navaja en el baño, esta aún manchada con sangre seca, quién sabe de quién. Siendo la única desarmada, me siento indefensa e inútil en la alianza.

—¿Qué es eso de ahí? —la curiosidad se nota en mi tono cuando le pregunto sobre el saquito que lleva entre sus manos.

—Eh, nada importante.

Adeline reacciona arisca y se aparta de mí.

—Vamos, puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus aliados.

—De momento, prefiero guardarlo. —Un mechón rubio platinado le cae en la cara mientras pone la bolsita en uno de sus bolsillos. Se levanta y decide merodear por la casa también.

Un poco indignada por su reacción, decido ir junto a Zachary, no le he agradecido por haberme ayudado. Recuerdo cómo la flecha intervino fugazmente en la pelea. Sentí esperanza cuando vi que no estaba sola contra los otros dos tributos.

—Zach. —Me arrodillo junto a él, logrando ver de cerca el contorno, de un color morado oscuro, de sus ojos—. Te quería agradecer por haberme salvado en el baño. Sin ti, créeme que estaría mucho más herida.

Le dirijo una sonrisa sincera al chico, él responde con otra sonrisa diferente a la mía, esta se asemeja a la que me solía dirigir mi padre cuando traía los exámenes de la escuela a casa.

—De nada, a pesar de quedar con este ojo mal, debía salvarte de alguna forma. Después de todo, eres como mi hija.

Suelto una pequeña carcajada por su comentario. Él solo vuelve a poner esa sonrisa madura.

—Suena simpático el escuchar eso de alguien menor que yo —le digo, mientras observo su cabello rizado—. Y considerando también que soy una gigante.

—Créeme que te podría sobrepasar fácilmente.

Miro los alrededores. Adeline no está cerca así que es seguro hablar de esto con él.

—Supongo que puedo hablar contigo sobre algo—le digo mientras voy bajando cada vez el volumen de mi voz—. ¿No has notado un poco rara a Adeline? Como si nos tratara de ignorar…

Zachary solo me mira con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, pero lo más probable es que sea por el baño de sangre. La gente reacciona de forma diferente, Magdie.

Suena tan sabio al decir eso que me hace sentir extraña.

—Espero que sea eso…

Rápidamente veo cómo los ojos claros de Zachary se abren como platos. Escucho a Adeline pararse detrás de mí, por lo cual me giro y solo me encuentro con su rostro desconfiado.

—¿Por qué están hablando a mis espaldas? ¿Qué le estás diciendo de mí, Magdie?

Me incorporo y retrocedo unos pasos. Adeline me mira como si fuera una desconocida.

—Tranquilízate, Adeline, estábamos hablando de lo raro que actúas. —Su expresión de desconfianza pasa a ser una de enfado.

—No soy ingenua, dime la verdad.

—Está diciendo la verdad. Puedes confiar en nosotros. —Zachary se levanta al notar que mi aliada empieza a elevar la voz.

—¿¡Cómo puedo saber que no está mintiendo!? ¿Cómo saber si ella no está queriendo usarnos?

Me indigna su comentario. Podría responder, pero siento que empeoraré todo.

—Lo dudo mucho. ¿Por qué lo dices? —Zachary trata de hacer de mediador entre nosotras.

—¿No te has fijado? Primero, su nota fue la más baja de la alianza. Segundo, casi mueres tratando de salvarla de una pelea. Incluso yo, que me enfrenté a un chico más grande, logré vencer y ganar algo. Ella solo recibió unos golpes.

Ambos me miran de distinta manera, Zachary está esperando una respuesta, mientras Adeline me mira acusatoriamente. Luego solo me ataca de nuevo.

—No parece ser más que una chica que no se preocupa seriamente de esto…

—¡Que yo sepa, tú no eres una adivina como para saber eso! ¡He tratado de dar lo mejor de mí!

La rabia que siento se empieza a notar en mí.

—Tu calificación dice lo contrario. Es como si no te importara nada. —Se acerca tratando de intimidar con su mirada.

Tiene razón en ese aspecto, tal vez bailar no me fue la mejor opción. Mi estrategia apestó en cuanto a conseguir patrocinios. Ahora lo único que consigo es la desconfianza de mis aliados.

—¿Cómo no me va a importar? ¡Intenté conseguir la mejor mochila! Al igual que tú, también tengo motivos para querer ganar. —Agacho mi mirada hacia ella para intimidarla también.

—No se nota, ¡lo único que se nota aquí, es que eres una mala madre! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no te has dedicado a nada más que a desperdiciar cada oportunidad que tienes, las pierdes porque ni siquiera te esforzaras.

Esta última frase de ella me enciende la sangre en las venas. Mi mano se cierra en un puño. Aunque solo me acerco y la empujo al suelo. Ahí es cuando me desahogo.

—¡Tu no presenciaste toda mi vida como para decirme que soy una mala madre! No sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar, yo tampoco sé todo lo que tú y Zachary sufrieron en sus vidas. —Me quedo parada mientras Zachary se atraviesa para evitar una pelea—. ¡Tampoco conoces toda la mierda que sufrí intentado que algo de lo que yo haga me salga bien! Mi familia lo es todo para mí, y trato de dar lo mejor de mí para reunirme con ellos.

La chica solo se levanta indiferente. Con un rostro de tristeza me abofetea. Pero yo prosigo estoica y ni muevo un dedo.

Lo he arruinado todo, mi plan no me evitó pelear, salí con heridas. Lo más considerado sería cambiar de actitud. Demostrar que no soy la chica que Adeline dice que soy. Desde ahora solo trataré de centrarme en ganar.

Por mí, por Arnaud y por Leodán.

La casa de jengibre queda sumida en un silencio. Por la tensión de la pelea, nadie se ha atrevido a dirigir la palabra al otro.

Miro la ventana para poder ver el sector en el que estamos. Todo en el exterior está oscuro, como los ojos del ganado que tenía que matar en casa. Negro, sin luz ni vida. ¿Será que desde ahora nuestras vidas serán así?

Un ruido es el primero en romper la atmosfera de tensión que hay en la casa. Todos observamos la dirección en la cual lo escuchamos. La entrada.

El ruido se vuelve a escuchar, no sé qué pueda ser. Lo único que hago es dirigir mi mirada hacia los demás.

Mi esposo y mi hijo se me vienen a la cabeza, vencer por ellos. No dejarme derrumbar como Venus piensa que lo haré.

Soy fuerte y astuta, no pienso dejar que me ganen los Juegos, y tampoco dejarme vencer por lo que sea que esté provocando ese ruido.

* * *

 **Kenley Goodkin, 18 años. Distrito 7**

* * *

Es demasiado peligroso.

Nuestro plan tiene cientos de fallas, pero es lo único que podemos hacer dadas las circunstancias.

Encontrar el río de leche cerca de la casa de galletas fue muy conveniente y nos facilita la tarea de entrar, atacar y apoderarnos de la casa.

Me inquieta no saber quiénes están atrincherados ahí, aún más después de que los escuchamos discutir. Evidentemente hay fricción entre ellos, pero eso no significa que no sean peligrosos.

Es una suerte que después del enfrentamiento con los profesionales las capuchas sigan intactas. De otra forma nos la veríamos negras al querer llevar la leche, de cierta forma me tranquiliza que las capuchas resistan porque quiere decir que la leche no es algún tipo de ácido como sospechaba. Pero considero aún más afortunado que los rayos no lleguen hasta esta parte de la arena. Lo que es un poco irónico dado que fue lo que nos salvó de más bajas en la alianza.

Recuerdo cómo Bounder se tiró encima de Arya después de que esta estrangulara a Yuta. El cañonazo no solo marcó su muerte, sino que volvió su conflicto algo verdaderamente personal.

Únicamente fueron una serie de golpes antes de que la tormenta comenzara. Eso no iba a detenerlas, eran solo gotas de agua. Pero con el tiempo cada vez podíamos ver menos. Los truenos hicieron que la tierra a nuestros pies temblara. La niebla se hacía más y más espesa, con lenguas de bruma que nos envolvían como si trataran de consumirnos.

El que cada alianza se alejara cada quien por su lado lo considero una especie de pacto, no como la resolución definitiva al problema. Las cosas seguirán estando turbias, y la próxima vez que nos veamos retomaremos las cosas justo donde las dejamos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me susurra Kinsey mientras nos acercamos en silencio a la casa de galleta.

—¿Sobre qué? —trato de parecer pérdida en la conversación porque no tengo muchos ánimos de hablar.

—Brandon... Yuta... —Baja su mirada al suelo—. Entiendo si no quieres hablar.

—Estoy bien. Solo no pensé que fuese tan rápido. No he podido asimilarlo.

Asiente con la cabeza, dando el tema por terminado. En este momento hay cosas más importantes que preocuparse por los muertos. Nuestra atención debe estar en los que siguen con vida.

Los chorros de leche logran hacer que de la puerta comiencen a caer trozos de galleta mojados, debilitándola. Kinsey le da una patada para terminar de romperla.

Los habitantes de la casita se quedan petrificados con nuestra llegada. Incluso aunque siento que hicimos mucho ruido con la leche tal parece que su discusión los consumía por completo.

Siguen sin moverse unos segundos más. Kinsey y yo nos miramos a los ojos, con un leve movimiento de cabeza señalo al chico del arco. Él asiente, tomando mi hacha.

El intercambio es tan rápido que su oponente no tiene tiempo de tomar su arma para defenderse.

Del otro lado Bounder ya ha ido tras una de las chicas, quien con una navaja trata de defenderse. Navaja que no es lo suficiente para hacer frente al set de cuchillos que mi aliada posee.

Veo a otra chica al pie de las escaleras. Observa a sus compañeros pelear con todo lo que tienen. La chica tiene que ser una completa idiota si los deja solos en el peor de los momentos. Luego noto dos cosas. Estoy desarmada... al igual que ella. La chica no es otra que la misma con la que me enfrente en el baño de sangre: Magdie.

No me detengo a pensar lo que estoy haciendo, porque eso solo me haría perder tiempo, cosa que no tenemos.

Cuando la derribo siento sus manos apartándome, sus dedos presionando la piel de mi cara. Su puño golpea mi mejilla un par de veces, haciendo que pierda fuerza. La tomo del cuello con mis manos, haciendo que ella se debilite.

Escucho el sonido de algo metálico estrellándose con el piso. Busco con la mirada al causante, esperando lo peor.

Es Bounder. Ha soltado un cuchillo. Se levanta, liberando de su agarre a la chica de la navaja. No entiendo lo que sucede y ella parece estar en la misma situación. Lo que sí sabe es que si no acaba con la pelirroja ahora, jamás podrá hacerlo.

Toma el cuchillo entre sus manos, dispuesta a atravesarla con su propia arma.

—¡Bounder, cuidado!

Mi grito hace que Kinsey desvíe su atención del chico, quien tenía su arco casi en sus manos.

Magdie aprovecha mi distracción para darnos la vuelta, poniéndome debajo de ella. Su ventaja no dura mucho, pues en lugar de atacarme decide dar aliento a Adeline.

Vaya sorpresa nos llevamos cuando los vemos a ambos hacer lo mismo que Bounder. Soltar las armas y levantarse.

Nadie se mueve, ni siquiera nosotras.

—¡Bounder, Bounder!

No importa cuán fuerte grite su nombre, sigue caminando hacia una de las inmensas jaulas con picas en la parte superior.

Cerca se encuentra un caldero que suelta una especie de humo morado que se acerca a ellos y los envuelve. No tiene ningún olor, o yo no logro captarlo. Parece ser muy poderoso para afectar a todos, menos a nosotras a pesar de tener la mayor parte de la habitación llena.

El ruido de la cerradura de las jaulas al cerrarse, los despierta. Finalmente todos caen en cuenta de que no tienen manera de salir.

Kinsey y Bounder en una. Adeline y Zachary en otra.

Estamos solas en esto. Logran despertar del trance que los llevó ahí en primer lugar, esperando a que corramos en su auxilio.

—¡Kenley! ¡Kenley!

—¡Magdie, sácanos de aquí!

No nos movemos, nos preparamos para lo que vendrá.

Estamos solas desde ahora. A la que derroten, perderá todo.

Cierro los ojos, esperando el primer golpe que posiblemente será en la cara. No llega. En su lugar siento cómo el peso que tenía encima de mí desaparece.

Magdie corre por las escaleras velozmente, como si esa fuese una gran idea. No alcanzo a pisarle los talones, pero en el segundo piso no hay nada que impida que huya.

Busco algo que me pueda servir de arma improvisada, algo con que defenderme. No hay nada. Debí prepararme para esto. Los vigilantes no dejarían las cosas así. No cuando la pelea del baño se ha quedado a medias.

Incluso cuando de alguna manera saliéramos de aquí, nos harían encontrar en otra ocasión.

Forcejeamos en el suelo. Damos vueltas, soltamos puñetazos, arañamos, las patadas no son muy útiles y aun así lo hacemos.

Logro levantarme, porque estamos muy cerca de la barandilla del segundo piso. Un mal movimiento y podríamos caer.

Magdie me derriba con facilidad. Empuja mi cabeza cada vez más cerca del final. En algún punto ya no siento el piso que me sostenga de los hombros para arriba. Las barandillas son extremamente pequeñas y no por casualidad.

Intento respirar tranquilamente para calmarme. A estas alturas un movimiento en falso y se iría en mi contra.

La empujo de mi lado derecho, con más fuerza de la que me creía capaz de dar. Me la he quitado de encima, pero también he hecho más que eso. Le he hecho perder el equilibrio. Que si bien yo tenía más probabilidades de caer por estar perdiendo, ella estaba tan confiada que ha olvidado sostenerse.

La diferencia entre el segundo y primer piso no es mucha. Aun así puedo escuchar su pequeño grito al caer y el momento justo cuando su cuerpo se golpea.

Me asomo un poco, esperando a que se haya lastimado lo suficiente como para que no pueda impedirme sacar a Kinsey y Bounder.

Empalidezco al notar que no solo es una fractura lo que le he provocado.

Su cuerpo está tendido en medio del techo de la jaula en la que están encerrados sus aliados, las puntas de las picas sobresalen de su cuerpo. Trata de moverse con la poca fuerza que le queda, buscando una posición que la lastime menos, aunque es imposible.

—¡Magdie, resiste! —grita su compañera, dándole una esperanza a la que no debe aferrarse. Porque cuando una de las picas de esas jaulas te atraviesa el estómago, no hay vuelta atrás.

Podría zafarse de ahí, parar el flujo de sangre o pedir ayuda a sus patrocinadores, pero el final ya está escrito. Cualquier otro camino que tome la hará llegar a lo mismo.

Ella va a morir.

Y no quiero estar aquí cuando eso pase.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Voy directamente a la jaula donde siguen atrapados mis aliados, sin saber en primer lugar si podré abrirla.

Me miran sin decir nada, y aunque lo hicieran no recibirían una respuesta de mi parte.

—Hay que acabar con ellos —susurra Bounder.

No entiendo el que quiera mantener el secreto, no es como si no esperaran otra cosa.

—Bounder... —dice Kinsey, con pena—. No estoy seguro.

—Oportunidades así solo se presentan una vez. —Bounder me mira fijamente, presionándome a que le dé la razón—. ¡Uno de ellos podría matarnos! No sabemos qué vueltas dará la vida.

—Ambas alianzas hemos perdido integrantes hoy —argumenta Kinsey, calmado—. Eso es suficiente.

Siguen discutiendo, ahora sin ocultar sus planes a la alianza que está en la otra jaula.

Los gemidos de Magdie cada vez son más débiles, apenas y se pueden escuchar por sobre las palabras de aliento de sus compañeros.

Mis movimientos son torpes conforme avanzan los minutos. No es difícil descubrir cómo abrir un la jaula, o no lo parecía en un principio, pero los gritos de Kinsey y Bounder no ayudan en nada. O por lo menos yo siento sus voces muy fuertes.

Sé que es imposible, pero podría jurar que escucho las gotas de sangre caer. Como un reloj tictac.

—¡Vamos, Kenley! —chilla Bounder—. ¡Ya no debería ser tan difícil! ¡Ya te encargarse de una!

Comienzo a marearme, porque esto es demasiado para mí. Es mucho por soportar para cualquier persona y si sigo aquí corro el riesgo de desmayarme o algo peor.

—¿Podrían, por favor, cerrar la boca? —no estoy segura de cómo logro que mi voz no se quiebre, no importa teniendo la atención de mis aliados nuevamente.

Lucen sorprendidos por mi tono, como si nunca pensaran que fuese a explotar.

—Me da igual si tú —señalo a Bounder— matas a medio mundo. O si tú —ahora mi dedo está en Kinsey—, revives a los muertos. Yo me voy de aquí.

Abro la puerta de la jaula y camino hacia la salida justo cuando Kinsey se pone frente a mí.

—Nos iremos, solo buscaremos algo que nos sirva de utilidad.

—¿Qué parte no entendiste? ¿Que no me importa o que no pienso quedarme?

Le doy un manotazo, que aunque no fue demasiado fuerte, logra que se quite de mi camino.

No camino ni cinco metros cuando me detengo de golpe. Mi cuerpo tiembla al recordar un pequeño detalle de la vida que acabo de arrebatar. Magdie tenía un hijo. Alguien que dependía de ella y que probablemente se haya quedado solo en el mundo por mi culpa. No podré compensarlo con nada, y si pudiera, jamás me dejaría olvidarlo.

Retomo mi paso con más velocidad. Porque ahora la distancia entre la casa parece casi inexistente. Donde han perdido a una madre, una hija... una compañera. Donde varias personas soportarán la presencia de un muerto justo arriba de sus cabezas por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Sin embargo, sigo alejándome. Demasiado cobarde para afrontar la situación y aún más cobarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

Han pasado varios minutos cuando caigo en cuenta de la presencia de mis aliados detrás de mí. Kinsey a la izquierda y Bounder a la derecha.

No hablan, no me miran, ni parecen estar prestándome atención. Mejor para mí.

Solo caminamos, nadie ofrece opciones de dónde deberíamos pasar la noche. Es como si solo me siguiesen. Espero que no piensen que, a pesar de llevar la delantera por unos cuantos pasos, eso signifique que sé a dónde ir. En las últimas horas no sé ni qué hacer conmigo misma.

* * *

 **Lucky Bluesteel, 18 años. Ingeniero en mutaciones**

* * *

 _Plick, plick, plick, plick_.

El eco de las gotas de sangre envuelve el lugar con un sonido constante y regular, casi monótono. El cuerpo de Magdie continúa deslizándose por las picas sobresalientes de la jaula hasta que la punta la atraviesa por completo. Su alianza, salpicada por su sangre, observa con impotencia cómo la chica agoniza.

La sangre oscura, casi negra, se mezcla con la de color rojo brillante al derramarse por los barrotes para finalmente formar un charco en el piso muy cerca de la esquina en la que Adeline se ha acurrucado tratando de escapar del horror que yace sobre su cabeza. Su mirada desenfocada solo representa la pérdida de su estabilidad mental, el primer quiebre emocional en toda regla que he visto desde que esto inició. Casi no puedo esperar por el momento en que el cansancio termine venciéndola y caiga dormida, una visita de Alicia en su estado actual sacaría a flote lo peor, lo más oscuro de sus miedos, podría incluso perder la razón.

Su aliado, por otro lado, se muestra más sereno ante la situación, como si sus ojos ya hubieran visto horrores de este tipo, incluso peores. Resulta extraño que alguien tan joven tenga una mirada tan vieja en estos momentos.

Zachary observa imperito la agonía de Magdie. En sus ojos veo el brillo resuelto que solo una persona que ha entendido el destino de una situación puede tener. Toma una flecha de su carcaj y la aprieta entre sus manos.

—Si las cosas fueran diferentes, no estarías aquí. Tú no merecías esto, nadie lo merece y lo siento. Siento que este haya sido tu destino. Te respeto y no puedo verte sufrir de esta manera —indica, antes de atravesar su corazón con la punta de la fecha, terminando con su sufrimiento en el acto—. Me sentiré honrado de haber sido tu aliado por lo que me reste de vida. Adiós, Magdie.

Adeline grita y se cubre los oídos con las manos, enloquecida al ver a Zachary con el rostro parcialmente cubierto de sangre. En ese momento Rowan da la orden de abrir la jaula. Ninguno de los dos se mueve por varios minutos.

—¿Es que acaso no van a salir de ahí? —pregunta Evan.

—Si en tres minutos no han salido vuelves a cerrar la jaula, Havensbee. Si quieren quedarse ahí, entonces se quedarán todo un día. Veremos qué tan divertido les parece estar en la compañía de un cadáver —sentencia Rowan desde su silla.

Me concentro en el cadáver de Magdie. Al morir ha perdido todo lo que alguna vez la pudo hacer interesante. Los músculos de su rostro componen una expresión sin sentido, como un lienzo lleno con los trazos de una pintura antigua, opaca, vacía. Sus ojos abiertos no tienen luz, sus mejillas han perdido su color natural, su boca forma un perfecto círculo conteniendo su último grito, en un momento que quedará estático por siempre.

De alguna manera me siento timado. Esperaba ver su agonía por más tiempo. Los Juegos finalmente se tratan de eso, de la agonía, de la miseria y el dolor que los tributos causan a otros. La muerte de Magdie me sabe a poco y es el cuarto acto de piedad en lo que van de los Juegos. Francamente empiezo a frustrarme con tanto despliegue de generosidad.

Kenley, por otro lado, está convencida que se ha apuntado su primera muerte y ahora camina encabezando su alianza, con la mirada endurecida, pretendiendo que nada fuera de lo común ha pasado. Sin embargo, la rigidez de su cuerpo, la forma en la que frunce el ceño cada tanto, la ha afectado a un nivel profundo, mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer. No tenía ningún interés en ella después de su exhibición en las sesiones privadas, pero ahora… podría cambiar mi opinión sobre Kenley.

Dirijo mi atención a las cámaras que transmiten desde el bosque encantado. En mi pantalla controlo los signos vitales de Mana, a pesar del golpe que recibió se encuentra en buen estado. Hizo bien en no dormirse por si el golpe en la cabeza era más que eso, no esperaba menos de ella. De momento no me ha decepcionado, ha cumplido con lo básico para continuar en el juego. Aunque aún no sé si será capaz de seguir con vida para enfrentar mi prueba.

La observo merodear por los alrededores, lo ha estado haciendo disimuladamente desde que entró en la Arena. Sonrío porque sé que me está buscando, busca una pista, algo que la guíe hasta mí y a mi promesa de entregarle la verdad que tanto ansía. Si cumple su parte del trato y se arriesga ante lo que para cualquiera podría significar una muerte segura, obtendrá todas las respuestas que busca, si gana incluso podría interesarme en el estudio del cuadro experimental de su madre.

En el sector de la Torre, Teva asciende los escalones uno a uno con pausa y sin detenerse. Su ritmo cardiaco no se ha estabilizado del todo, pero extrañamente se ve más centrada que nunca. La sangre dorada del dragón mezclada con la suya propia en sus ropas, su cabello alborotado, la herida en el hombro y el ligero temblor de sus manos le dan un aspecto salvaje. Teva es la primera en enfrentarse a uno de los mutos que diseñé para estos Juegos, lo ha vencido y en esa habitación la espera su recompensa. Le será de gran ventaja si logra descubrir para que sirve.

Observo a las hadas dispersas por toda la Arena, su volar elegante y la gracia de sus risitas esconden su verdadero poder. Las creé a semejanza de Vanille. Como ella, son manipuladoras, frívolas, venenosas y tienen ese encanto llamativo, pero siniestro. Son mis primeros mutos inspirados en el comportamiento de una persona basado en mis observaciones. Me complace el resultado. Lograron desplazar a la alianza de Teva directamente hacia la Torre y convencieron a Milo para ir en pos de una búsqueda sin sentido y que espero que finalice con su muerte.

—… lo importante es que aún no ha muerto, de verdad le has dado suerte a Milo —escucho a Baco decir al entrar nuevamente a la Sala de Control.

Vanille, Sammelly e Ivonnia se ríen de su comentario, alegres porque Milo sigue con vida. Ya veremos qué tan buen amuleto de la suerte es Vanille cuando su cita llegue a la Cornucopia.

—Lucky —me llama Baco—. Oye, necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Crees que podrías…?

—¡Vani, mira! —grita Sammelly, interrumpiéndolo—. Otra vez te dejaron chocogoofies y un par de figuritas de papel.

—Definitivamente se trata de un admirador secreto —sentencia Ivonnia haciendo que los demás comiencen a dar saltitos. Suspiro molesto por su falta de seriedad.

—Podría ser simplemente que a Lucky le gusta dejarle regalitos a Vani. ¡Es un detallazo, Lucky! —exclama Baco.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco a ellos con tranquilidad. Tomo las figurillas de papel de entre los dedos de Ivonnia y les echo un vistazo.

—No he sido yo. No regalo cosas inservibles. No le regalo cosas a nadie, de hecho.

—¡Oh, no seas tímido, Lucky! Le regalaste tus gafas de sol a Vani, que por cierto es el favor que quería pedirte. ¿Crees que podrías conseguirme un par? ¡Se supone que ese modelo va a salir a la venta en tres meses, pero tú ya lo tenías!

—Baco, no seas tonto. Lucky se las regaló cuando la estaba conquistando. Porque lo que dicen las revistas sobre su compromiso es verdad, ¿no? Dinos, Lucky. ¡Vani no ha querido decirnos nada sobre ti o sobre los detalles de su cita con Milo! —se queja Sammelly.

Las venas de mi cuello se tensan en un espasmo involuntario al recordar el casi escape del Avox representante del pecoso. Estúpido, pudo haberse salvado de mis Juegos si tan solo se hubiera quedado cerca de Vanille durante toda su cita. No entiendo cómo pudo ser tan imbécil y no darse cuenta de que si permití que Vanille lo llevara con ella era porque tenía algo en mente. Únicamente tenía que volver y escribir detalladamente los pormenores de la cita. Estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato con él, pero perdió su oportunidad cuando decidió que intentar escapar era una buena idea. Ahora está de vuelta en la cámara de Avox, esperando por su muerte.

Ignoro sus preguntas, hago una bola con los árboles de papel y los arrojo a la papelera antes de darme la vuelta y salir de la sala de control.

—Es tan raro —menciona Baco. Escucho el eco de sus risas aun en el pasillo.

Ni si quiera me molesto en explicar nada, Vanille nos metió en este lio, que ella de las explicaciones. Tomo el ascensor y presiono el botón que lleva al ático del edificio. Apenas las puertas se abren, el olor a formol y a antisépticos inunda mis fosas nasales. Me relaja.

Camino por el estrecho corredor, me detengo en seco cuando veo a Cardea salpicada de gotas de sangre de pies a cabeza. Etiqueta y cierra la cremallera de la bolsa negra en la que ha puesto a Brandon antes de colocarlo en el contenedor para su conservación hasta que su mentor venga por él.

Se quita los guantes de látex manchados de sangre y los cambia por unos nuevos. Se seca el sudor de la frente antes de abrir el contenedor reservado para el tributo masculino del Distrito Uno. Es una imagen hermosa.

—No es necesario que realices las autopsias de forma manual, lo sabes, ¿no? —menciono sobresaltándola.

—¡Lucky! ¿En qué momento llegaste? —murmura con una media sonrisa en el rostro—. No es lo mismo una autopsia hecha en las cámaras de estudio pos-mortem a una realizada a la vieja escuela.

—Coincido. ¿Me dejas ser tu asistente para la siguiente autopsia? Prometo no ser un estorbo.

—Lucky, no te burles. Si mal no recuerdo las autopsias eran una de las áreas en las que destacaste en la Academia —dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. De acuerdo, si eso quieres, serás mi asistente. Aquí tienes. —Se da por vencida. Me pasa su tableta para que ingrese notas sobre el procedimiento para el archivo posterior.

Tomo una bata, un par de guantes y una mascarilla, y me acerco a la plancha metálica en la que yace el cuerpo de Schuyler. Decir cuerpo me resulta inapropiado, tomando en cuenta que la forma de un cuerpo humano es prácticamente inexistente. Su pierna izquierda es la única parte reconocible en realidad. El tejido conjuntivo no es más que un retazo quemado e irreconocible, los huesos se han deformado al punto en que se han convertido en una sustancia gelatinosa que se pega a lo poco de carne que ha quedado viva y expuesta. Los tendones se han derretido por lo que ahora la dermis y la masa que queda de los huesos forman un tipo de aleación en conjunción con las venas y las arterias deformadas. En el lugar donde antes estaba el rostro del chico solo hay un gran agujero que supura sangre viscosa y grasienta. Lo sorprendente es la familiaridad con la que Cardea manipula los restos, con total confianza, como si estar rodeada de cadáveres fuera lo más natural. Me doy cuenta de que este es su elemento, la vida es simplemente el estado previo al objeto de su fascinación.

—El peso, altura y rasgos físicos los tomaré de su ficha, es imposible realizar esas mediciones con el material del que disponemos. Prepara el instrumental mientras tomo las muestras de sangre y tejido —ordena.

Sonrío mientras esterilizo unos cuantos bisturíes, cuchillos, sierras, tijeras, y preparo el resto del instrumental.

—Bien, comencemos.

Le paso un bisturí y ella comienza a realizar una incisión en forma de _Y_ desde lo que se supone son los hombros, pasando por el pecho y finalizando en donde debería estar el hueso púbico.

—No creo que tengas necesidad de usar el costótomo para abrir la caja torácica.

Con sus manos separa la masa gelatinosa de carne y hueso y expone el interior.

—El ácido fluorhídrico penetró hasta la médula. Las cantidades de concentración de la toxina hicieron colapsar el sistema respiratorio, cardiovascular y nervioso.

—Está claro que no vamos a pesar y a medir los órganos internos. No hay órganos para hacerlo, excepto por esa cosa que queda de lo que antes fue el corazón —señalo lo evidente.

—A juzgar por el estado de los vasos sanguíneos y las venas safenas de la pierna, puedo deducir que Sky murió de un paro cardiaco. La irrigación se concentra en ciertas partes, lo que significa que el corazón dejó de bombear sangre. El dolor fue tan intenso que el corazón no lo soportó y colapsó.

—Va a ser interesante ver a los estilistas prepararlo para que lo lleven de regreso a su distrito.

—Bueno, ciertamente van a tener que ser muy creativos —no lo dice con maldad sino más bien como un hecho irrefutable.

—Creo que seré tu asistente para otras autopsias, tengo en mente una en particular.

—Milo —susurra—. Parece que no quiere morirse tan rápido. He revisado sus signos vitales y se encuentra en buena condición, tiene magulladuras y dolor, por supuesto, pero nada que no pueda soportar. Una capsula de 1CT Ultra sería suficiente para ponerlo en condiciones óptimas.

—Lo he visto, pero aún está por verse si es capaz de dar pelea nuevamente. No ha podido salvarse ni siquiera de los trucos de las hadas. Ahora me voy, tengo algo que hacer en mi laboratorio. Envíame una copia del resultado de las autopsias.

Siento mi teléfono vibrar cuando un mensaje llega.

"¿Dónde estás? Estoy esperando junto a tu auto. Voy a hacer un dibujo de Bakaneko en el parabrisas si no apareces en 5 minutos :)"

—Como digas… asistente —susurra Cardea conteniendo precariamente la risa.

—Serías una tirana de jefa, pero podría pensarme en presentar solicitud —digo antes de quitarme la bata y todo los demás. Me despido con un asentimiento de cabeza ante su atenta mirada.

Bajo al estacionamiento con prisa y encuentro a Vanille con un marcador en la mano, dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza.

—¡Por fin! Sentía que me moría de aburrimiento aquí esperando.

—Hay que irnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero si no lo hacemos ahora quien sabe cuándo podremos hacerlo —indico abriendo la puerta del copiloto y deslizándome tras el volante segundos después—. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

—No sé, ya veré. ¡No puedes preguntarme algo así tan de repente! —abre la guantera y saca un paquete de chicles—. Me encanta que siempre tengas del que más me gusta —masculla mientras hace una bomba y la revienta cerca de mi cara.

No digo nada, me dedico a conducir velozmente, afortunadamente el laboratorio queda bastante cerca.

Cuando llegamos pasamos por todas las seguridades del ala oeste hasta que entramos a la sección en la que mantengo a mis Avox. Al vernos entrar todos ellos se refugian, aterrados, contra la pared más lejana, como si eso pudiera salvarlos.

Vanille observa el panel de control central, su concentración es tal que soy incapaz de leerla y aun así me resulta sumamente excitante la oscuridad en su mirada. Ella destaca en mi laboratorio, una explosión de color en medio del blanco antiséptico.

—¿Lo harás? ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo? —decido romper el silencio.

Ella mira hacia los cristales dobles donde el Avox que representa a Magdie se clava las uñas en la piel del rostro, completamente enloquecida porque sabe que su final está cerca y cada segundo podría ser el último. He descubierto que dejarlos en espera resulta más productivo que eliminarlos en el acto. Desde el principio sabían que al morir el tributo al que representan ellos también lo harían, pero ahora no saben en qué momento lo harán, únicamente tienen la certeza de que así será. El terror en sus ojos rebasa cualquier límite que haya visto antes.

Me levanto de mi lugar y me acerco hasta quedar detrás de ella. Gira la cabeza y me ve por la esquina del ojo. No dice nada por mi cercanía, pero tampoco se aleja.

—No es tan difícil. Solo tienes que decidir la forma en la que quieres hacerlo.

Tomo su mano derecha entre la mía, ella pega un respingo, pero me deja hacer.

—El botón azul envía pulsaciones al sistema nervioso haciendo que los pulmones colapsen y asfixiando al Avox. El rojo genera descargas eléctricas que van creciendo en intensidad poco a poco, tendrá un paro cardiaco, pero no será rápido —susurro cerca de su oído. Coloco mi mano izquierda en su cintura y me acerco un poco más a ella, su espalda contra mi pecho—. El purpura activa las cápsulas de veneno, una muerte limpia pero no indolora y, por último, el botón negro, mi favorito. Si lo presionas el chip intravenoso expulsará decenas de micro cápsulas por el torrente sanguíneo que explotarán una vez hayan alcanzado los órganos vitales ocasionando una muerte por hemorragia interna.

Mi mano cubre la suya, nuestros dedos entrelazados se pasean sobre el panel acariciando los botones. Aspiro su perfume y el suave olor a cerezas, vainilla y almendras de alguna forma me incita a provocar alguna reacción en ella.

—Tienes el poder en tus manos, Vanille. ¿Qué es lo que harás con él?

—¿Puedo elegir lo que sea? —pregunta. La siento reírse ligeramente cuando aspiro su perfume una vez más.

—Por supuesto. Tú eliges si quieres hacerlo y cómo.

—¿Y si quiero liberarlo? ¿Me dejarías liberar al Avox?

Sonrío, Vanille es consciente de lo que me provoca representar a mi manera las ediciones de los Juegos, es algo que he hecho y que continuaré haciendo hasta que me sienta satisfecho o aburrido, lo que ocurra primero, y aun cuando conoce mis preferencias ella se atreve a proponer la idea de liberar de su suerte a uno de ellos.

—¿Es eso lo quieres? Estos ya no son únicamente mis Juegos, ahora son tuyos también. Si es eso lo que deseas, no voy a impedirlo. Lo liberaré si me pides que lo haga, pero toma en cuenta que morirá de todas formas —respondo.

Ella aprieta sus dedos entre los míos mientras los desliza por todo el panel. Puedo sentir el ligero temblor de su cuerpo. Está calibrando sus opciones, dudando y decidiendo. Siento cada respiración, cada latido, casi puedo ver como su cabeza empieza a trabajar poniendo en contraposición todas sus opciones. Es todo un espectáculo.

Sin previo aviso, gira sobre sí misma y quedamos uno frente al otro. Sus manos descansan sobre mis hombros, las mías automáticamente aprisionan su cintura. Me doy cuenta enseguida de esa sensación que acompaña al deseo carnal, la sangre corriendo como lava ardiente y espesa. Acerco mi rostro al suyo, atraído por el contraste de sus emociones, por ese despliegue espontáneo. Mis labios apenas alcanzan a rozar los suyos antes de que ella hable.

—Lucky, ¿quién es Alicia? —me pregunta repentinamente, lo que me hace retroceder.

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos con firmeza. Esa oscuridad que vi en ellos hace unos momentos aún está ahí, llamándome, tentándome, casi provocándome. Sus dedos ejercen presión en mis hombros como induciéndome a responder.

Centro toda mi atención en Vanille. Su piel de porcelana, blanca y libre de defectos, oculta todo un mundo nuevo y desconocido. El lado izquierdo de su boca se tensa ligeramente, señal de su impaciencia por obtener una respuesta. Sus ojos son una promesa de caos, pero es esa oscuridad en su mirada lo que termina por convencerme.

Me alejo de ella, mis manos liberan su cintura cuando doy tres pasos hacia atrás. Ingreso el código de seguridad en mi reloj, el único dispositivo capaz de abrir la compuerta que hace las veces de doble pared y revelar la habitación en la que se encuentra Alicia.

—Ven conmigo —digo ofreciéndole mi mano.

—¿A dónde vamos? —cuestiona, mirando sorprendida hacia la compuerta oculta.

—Vamos a visitar a Alicia. Voy a presentártela —menciono, extasiado por las expresiones de su rostro.

Ella gira nuevamente y antes de darme cuenta, presiona el botón rojo de mi panel central. Toma mi mano extendida y espera.

Sonrío ampliamente, como nunca antes. Mientras la conduzco hacia la puerta, en la cámara de Avox la representante de Magdie cae al piso y comienza a convulsionar en espasmos esporádicos pero cada vez más intensos. Ella ni siquiera la mira, simplemente camina de mi mano hasta que entramos a la habitación de Alicia.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmura cuando ve el tanque lleno con el líquido verde azulado.

—Esa es su cámara de recuperación.

Señalo hacia la esquina donde Alicia se encuentra sentada con las piernas cruzadas sosteniendo un libro entre las manos. Levanta el rostro cuando percibe nuestra presencia. Sonríe al verme mientras observa curiosa a Vanille.

—Esta es Vanille, ¿la recuerdas? —pregunto.

Enseguida una chispa de reconocimiento salta en los ojos de Alicia, al mismo tiempo que Vanille aprieta el agarre de mi mano.

—Espera, yo no la conozco. Recordaría a alguien como ella. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Lucky?

Asiento en respuesta cuando Alicia me dedica una larga mirada. Entiendo lo que quiere hacer. Se pone de pie y con pasos ligeros se acerca a Vanille, la toma de la mano que tiene libre y tira de ella. Automáticamente la dejo ir y espero.

Alicia toma el libro que tenía entre las manos y pasa las paginas rápidamente, se detiene cuando encuentra lo que quiere mostrarle.

No necesito ver lo que le está mostrando para saber lo que es. He visto los dibujos muchas veces como para saberlos de memoria: una mariposa azul volando en medio de uno de los jardines de Emerald Gardens, patitos bebé en las orillas de un lago, un carrusel lleno de colores. Cuando observo el cuerpo de Vanille tensarse, sé que ha visto el último dibujo en la serie: una pequeña niña, sentada sobre un mantel en medio de un picnic. Está sola, abrazándose las rodillas. Todo es parte de las memorias de Vanille, lo que Alicia vio en sus sueños antes de deformarlos hasta convertirlos en pesadillas.

—Pero… Esto… Yo soñé… ¿Cómo es posible que…? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Lucky? —me mira con franca incomprensión.

—Alicia es el más reciente proyecto en el que mi madre y yo hemos estado trabajando. Mi madre lo inició hace diez años, pero ha sido en los últimos tres en los que verdaderamente el experimento avanzó.

—¿Experimento? Pero… ¿Qué clase de experimento? Estos dibujos son…

—Son tus recuerdos. Al dormir, tu subconsciente los trae a la superficie y se encarga de moldearlos para crear los sueños.

—Pero, si son mis recuerdos, ¿cómo es que…? —Es la primera vez que veo a Vanille así. Su desconcierto casi roza el miedo.

—Alicia acostumbra a dibujar algunos recuerdos de los sujetos a los que visita. Ella es un ser poliforme capaz de ejercer control sobre las conexiones neuronales interviniendo en la actividad cerebral. Busca entre los recuerdos y manipula los sueños, dejando que el cerebro rellene los espacios en respuesta al estímulo negativo. Explota los miedos más profundos a través de pesadillas —explico. Alicia viene hacia mí y se sienta en el escritorio en el que estoy apoyado, balancea las piernas en el aire y observa a Vanille con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

—Es un muto —atina a decir, pero enseguida abre los ojos desmesuradamente—. La pesadilla que tuve el día del desfile, ¡tú la provocaste! Como si fuera un experimento —lo último lo dice con una tranquilidad que lejos de resultar tranquilizadora es alarmante.

Camina rápidamente hacia la salida, sus ojos llenos de ira.

—Espera —la tomo del brazo cuando pasa junto a mí—, fue una orden de Rowan, por eso me fui de la fiesta. Me pidió realizar una prueba y tú fuiste la elegida.

—¿Rowan? ¿Todos lo sabían menos yo?

—No, el único que conoce de la existencia de Alicia es Rowan. Quería probar las capacidades de Alicia en un plano más real, así que le presente el proyecto. Rowan me dio carta blanca para usarla en los Juegos como muto central después de presenciar algunas demostraciones. Y ahora te la he presentado a ti porque querías saber quién era ella.

—Entonces… fue Rowan y no tú. No la enviaste a mis sueños a propósito. —Niego con la cabeza. No es del todo mentira, Rowan sí fue quien ordenó probar a Alicia en Vanille, pero aunque no lo hubiera pedido yo la habría mandado. Eso no se lo digo—. Me gustaría verla en acción algún día.

—Te haré una demostración esta noche, pero será sorpresa el objeto de estudio.

—¿Por qué no habla? ¿Era un Avox al que convertiste en muto al estilo científico loco? —pregunta acercándose a ella. Alicia toma un mechón de cabello de Vanille, lo sostiene en alto y sonríe con los ojos brillantes.

—Su color favorito es el violeta —explico—. Y no, no era un Avox. Ella fue desarrollada y gestada desde el inicio en los laboratorios.

—¿Como un bebé a la carta? Mis padres lo hicieron así conmigo, mi abuela me dijo que…

—Vanille, Alicia es mi hermana —la interrumpo.

Veo como una expresión de total confusión se marca en cada músculo de su rostro, al tiempo que Alicia me sonríe y coloca su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Vanille nos mira estupefacta.

—Explícate ahora mismo, Lucky —se las arregla para decir mientras yo me delito en la marea de emociones que cruzan por sus ojos.

* * *

 **¡Los Juegos continúan! Aquí el primer día en la Arena. Recordamos que a partir de ahora además de los reviews, entran a regir otros aspectos importantes como el arco argumental de los tributos, la popularidad del personaje y la actitud del submitter.**

 **El capítulo de hoy llega a ustedes gracias a Paulys, Freyja af-Folkvangr, pilarz, marizpe, ponchi535, Robyn Raven y AleSt.**

 **En el capítulo anterior tuvimos que despedirnos de Yuta, nos dijo adiós pronto pero su presencia seguirá en los Juegos.** **Elenear, Coraline, Hikari, AleSt y Alphabetta le agradecemos muchísimo a Chupipli por habernos ayudado en este proyecto y esperamos que lo haya disfrutado, porque para eso lo estamos haciendo.**

 **Nuevamente, para evitar spoilers (aunque hay algunos listos que encuentran otras formas de spoilearse, ¡a leer el capítulo y luego llegar a la nota final, los spoilers son cosas feas que hay que evitar!), estaremos dando los agradecimientos por los tributos caídos con un capítulo de retraso.**

 **.**

 **IMPORTANTE: quedan tres capítulos este 2016, tras ellos entraremos en hiatus por un breve lapso (básicamente, las fiestas nos quitarán tiempo a todos, así que tengamos unas pequeñas vacaciones).**

 **En el siguiente capítulo los narradores serán: Arya, Lily, Mana, Milo, Zachary, Kinsey y Cherise. Por favor recuerden ponerse en contacto con su moderadora a cargo para enterarse de qué les corresponde narrar en su respectivo POV. Los parámetros de escritura serán de 1000 a 1650 palabras. Su fecha máxima de entrega será el día sábado 29 de octubre, de manera que publicaremos el capítulo el día 5.**

 **Les recordamos que los "equipos" son:**

 **Elenear28: Mana, Mazer, Rail y Kinsey.**

 **Coraline T: Arya, Adler, Bounder y Regulus.**

 **HikariCaelum: Amber y Zachary.**

 **AleSt: Geb, Adeline, Kenley y Teva.**

 **Alphabetta: Lily, Magdie, Hyden y Milo.**

 **Clarificamos que esto no implica ninguna relación tributo-vigilante. Es decir, que por ejemplo Arah no beneficiará a Adler o Cherise a Amber, solo porque sí. La idea es poder darles seguimiento más personalizado para ir hilando la trama de cada capítulo.**

 **MUY IMPORTANTE: no vamos a tolerar que a partir de ahora se den spoilers de los contenidos de los POVs a otros autores. Si consideran que es necesario que discutan reacciones o temas así con sus compañeros de alianza o con sus adversarios, lo consultan con su persona encargada. Quien rompa esta regla será penalizado.**

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es que dejen comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede caer cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en este momento son: Amber, Arya, Adler, Lily, Bounder, Mazer, Mana, Regulus, Rail, Kenley, Adeline, Milo, Zachary, Magdie, Hyden y Teva.**

 **.**

 **Preguntas**

 **1\. POV favorito.**

 **2\. ¿Quién crees que será el siguiente en matar? ¿Y en morir?**

 **3\. ¿Qué pueden esconder los nuevos lugares de la Arena? ¿Qué habrá en lo alto de la Torre?**

 **Saludos y feliz semana, las Vigilantes.**


	18. Capítulo 17: Ángel guardián

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" – SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Ángel guardián**

 _Antes de encaminarse al encuentro con su padre y su hermano, Morfeo llevó a cabo su plan. Mientras Caer, la hermosa diosa cisne, mantenía a los hombres dormidos, llamó a sus aliados, a los guardianes que cuidarían de todos en su ausencia._

 _A cada hombre le correspondía un ángel guardián. Un ser que velaría por él ante cualquier situación, que lo protegería mientras soñaba y lo guiaría por el buen camino. Bellos, con largos cabellos dorados y grandes alas de plumas blancas, envueltos en túnicas de colores suaves, de espíritu puro y bondadoso._

 _Cuando Morfeo los llamó, volaron sigilosamente hasta el hombre al que guardarían, dispuestos a todo por protegerlo._

 _Así pues, Morfeo se aseguró de que los hombres durmieran por tres días y tres noches, custodiados por sus ángeles, mientras él iba a enfrentar a su familia._

 _Tal vez la guerra solo acababa de empezar._

* * *

 **Kinsey Alcott, 16 años. Distrito 11**

* * *

Siento que estar aquí sobrepasa lo que haya podido imaginar sobre los Juegos. De manera abrupta, nos están empujando a un límite intolerable y tanto Bounder como Kenley parecen estar llegando al borde del abismo.

La chica del Siete camina por delante de nosotros dando largas zancadas. Ha permanecido en silencio desde su arranque en la casita de dulces; mientras que Bou va a mi lado, mal encarada y con un cuchillo luna en cada mano, atenta a cualquier ruido o movimiento. No está dispuesta a ser sorprendida de nuevo, y la entiendo.

Aún no se ha dado el tiempo para lamentarse por lo de Yuta; a decir verdad, ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho, pero seguramente su vínculo con él era mucho más estrecho.

El ocaso extiende las sombras proyectadas por los árboles desnudos que nos rodean, convirtiendo el lugar en un escenario digno de pesadillas, cuando inician las estruendosas notas del himno. De inmediato Kenley se detiene, mirando hacia el cielo, yo la alcanzo y la imito, están por transmitir la primera ronda de caídos: el primero, para mi asombro, resulta ser uno de los profesionales, el chico del Uno, le sigue Yuta, nuestro aliado, y al verlo Bounder bufa de frustración, asestándole una patada al suelo. Posteriormente aparecen Brandon, el chico del Ocho, la hija del alcalde del Nueve, la chica rubia a la que abandonamos desangrándose en la casita hace apenas minutos y, finalmente, Bethany.

No puedo permanecer imperturbable al verla, me parece increíble que tres de los cuatro niños en los que me fijé durante el desfile hayan caído en las primeras veinticuatro horas, incluyendo a mi compañera de distrito, la dulce y aguerrida Beth. Me duele pensar que, aunque hubiese insistido en traerla a nuestra alianza, posiblemente su destino habría sido el mismo. No hice nada por Yuta y tampoco por Beth… de pronto me siento un total inútil.

Miro de reojo a mis aliadas y siento que, al tomar consciencia del verdadero significado de aquellas imágenes, se remueven muchos sentimientos entre nosotros. Los tres tenemos cosas que lamentar, hemos perdido a nuestros compañeros de distrito, prácticamente tres niños pequeños, uno de los cuales confiaba en nosotros para mantenerse a salvo.

Todos estamos afectados, aun si no decimos nada. Yo trato de no demostrar ningún tipo de emoción, Bou luce determinada a vengarse de los profesionales, pero quien más me preocupa es Kenley; es la única entre nosotros que se ha cobrado una vida y desde entonces ha elegido encerrarse en sí misma.

Sin decir nada, emprende nuevamente una marcha que no sé a dónde nos lleva, precisamente por ello, Bounder la cuestiona:

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos? —Yo me limito a mirarlas y, al no tener idea de lo que pretende Ken, me encojo de hombros guardando silencio. Aquello parece terminar de desquiciarla, porque en medio de una rabieta comienza a gritar—: ¡Siete, te estoy hablando! Tienes algún plan o simplemen…

Bounder no logra terminar su frase porque, sin que lo notemos, Ken ha vuelto sobre sus pasos y le ha dado una sonora cachetada. Pasmado, observo cómo Bou gira su rostro con una mueca feroz, sin embargo, Ken la vuelve a golpear con el revés de la misma mano en el lado opuesto de su cara. Inmediatamente Bounder deja caer sus armas y se lanza en pos del cuello de la morena, terminando ambas en el suelo y convirtiéndose en una masa amorfa de brazos y piernas que forcejean mientras intentan hacerse daño la una a la otra, soltando diversos gemidos y gruñidos incoherentes.

De cierta forma sé que necesitan el desahogo y, aunque ninguna está armada, me da miedo que se lastimen o que alguien nos descubra en medio de este desafortunado altercado; al mismo tiempo, no puedo dejar de compararlas con las dos chicas que discutían en la casita de dulce y es por ello que sé que tengo la obligación de separarlas. Antes, en casa, me aterrorizaba meterme entre mis hermanas cuando reñían, pero esta vez, aunque las circunstancias son parecidas, el miedo no tiene lugar.

Bounder logra imponerse, girando su cuerpo se ubica sobre Ken, inmovilizándola con sus piernas y aprovecha para devolverle el par de bofetadas iniciales, haciendo que las lágrimas de Ken salten de inmediato. Entonces le grita:

—¡Estúpida! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida! ¿Por qué les perdonaste? No les debíamos nada y ahora corremos el riesgo de que quieran vengarse…

Ken se remueve bajo ella, luchando por librarse de su agarre, pero la pelirroja sabe bien cómo utilizar su peso, la sujeta con fuerza de los hombros y la sacude repetidamente, haciendo que la cabeza de Ken rebote en el suelo. Yo trato de mediar de buenas maneras, de pedirles que sean sensatas, pero sé que eso no me llevará a ningún lado.

—¡Vamos, chicas! No cometan el mismo error…

Sin embargo, al ver que además de no hacerme caso Bounder está lastimando a Kenley, decido dejar de malgastar saliva, me agacho, sujeto a Bounder desde atrás por debajo de sus axilas, la levanto y la aparto un par de pasos. Kenley no desperdicia la oportunidad levantándose con presteza y en seguida hace ademán de lanzarse de nuevo contra la pelirroja. Pero, antes de que se vuelvan a enzarzar en una pelea inútil, me ubico entre ambas, extendiendo mis extremidades a manera de barrera, e intento hacerlas entrar en razón.

—Chicas, por favor… todos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos aquí y acordamos sernos de utilidad… luchar entre nosotros simplemente nos perjudica. Así que céntrense y decidan de una vez si vamos a permanecer juntos o no —digo, mirando con severidad primero a Bounder y luego a Kenley—. Ustedes realmente no tienen ningún problema, las circunstancias nos están afectando, pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por ellas. Estamos en un lugar muy peligroso y rodeados de enemigos, sé que no les puedo asegurar nada, que no puedo prometerles nada, pero si ponemos de nuestra parte, si trabajamos juntos, si empezamos a escucharnos y nos ponemos de acuerdo, podremos llegar más lejos.

Kenley es la primera en bajar la guardia, su rostro sucio y surcado de pequeñas heridas, con restos de sus lágrimas y de la sangre proveniente de las heridas en las manos de Bou, solo refleja una gran aflicción. Ha sido bastante para ella por hoy: las muertes de Brandon y Yuta, el enfrentamiento en la casita que terminó en su primer asesinato y ahora esta pelea con Bounder, está tan cansada como nosotros por el día extenuante que hemos tenido, aunado a que su carga emocional es quizá mayor.

Por otro lado, Bounder se ve ante todo frustrada, se nota en ella la determinación por salir de este atolladero y poder enfrentarse nuevamente a Arya; su transformación me ha impresionado, poco o nada queda de la chica divertida que nos reclutó. A pesar de todo, sé que la pelea ha terminado cuando, con elegancia felina, se estira, arregla su coleta alta, luego se agacha a por sus cuchillos y pregunta como si nada hubiese pasado:

—¿A dónde vamos?

—¿Seguimos juntos? —insisto, pues es necesario que esto quede claro de una vez.

—Si Kenley no tiene objeciones…

—No las tengo… —responde Kenley enseguida, aunque sin mirarla, recomponiendo con sus manos las dos maltratadas trenzas con las que entró a los Juegos.

Si bien mis aliadas nunca han sido muy simpáticas entre sí, no había notado lo orgullosas que son, ninguna dará su brazo a torcer, nadie pedirá disculpas, así que esta tregua es lo más que podré conseguir.

—Entonces sugiero que busquemos un sitio donde descansar, necesitamos reponer energías para lo que viene.

Caminamos aproximadamente media hora más, en la misma dirección que había emprendido Kenley en un principio, cuando el cansancio nos obliga a parar en un pequeño claro. Todo luce muy parecido en este bosque siniestro, sobre todo ahora que el sol se ha ocultado por completo, así que decidimos reemprender la marcha al amanecer. Prácticamente no hemos parado en todo el día, tenemos hambre y sueño, así que nos acomodamos juntos en el centro y disponemos nuestras escasas pertenencias para descansar. Bou se ha ofrecido a hacer la primera guardia y yo seré el siguiente, contando con que Kenley ya se encuentre mejor para cuando sea su turno.

No sé si seré capaz de dormir, pero igual me acuesto en el suelo sin remilgos y me obligo a cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, tras pocos minutos, Bounder llama mi atención sacudiendo mi pie.

—¡Espabilen! Un paracaídas...

Cuando lo diviso, descendiendo poco a poco, siento un gran alivio. Empezaba a pensar que estábamos completamente abandonados en este lugar donde lo único comestible que hemos encontrado es la casa de dulce y el río de leche.

Me levanto y me estiro un poco para alcanzarlo a la brevedad. Es un paquete grande y pesado. Los tres nos sentamos alrededor y empezamos a revisar lo que nos han enviado. Hay varias fuentes de comida cuyo aroma es hipnótico, tres botellas de agua, dos termos de jugo y uno de café, un par de barras de proteínas, una ración de ensalada de frutas, un pequeño sobre de _quéseyo_ , un tubo de crema y unas pastillas.

Al fondo hay una pequeña nota: "Sigan fuertes, sigan juntos". Tal parece que superamos algún tipo de prueba y esta es la recompensa, definitivamente nuestros mentores están trabajando por nosotros y hay patrocinadores que confían en nuestras capacidades.

—¡A comer! —nos insta Bounder, también a ella parece haberle sentado bien la llegada del paracaídas.

Decidimos repartir todo de manera equitativa, cada uno se apropia de una botella de agua y al inspeccionar las bandejas notamos dos comidas completas: una cena deliciosa de cordero en salsa, arroz, ensalada verde, verduras mixtas en mantequilla y puré de papa; por otro lado, un desayuno con todo el sello del Capitolio, con huevos revueltos, panqueques, tortillas de papa y salchichas, jugo de manzana y melocotón, una manzana y una copa de mouse de chocolate. Bou parece particularmente emocionada mientras se come su panqueque.

Comemos la cena, extasiándonos con la pequeña porción de postre y nos ceñimos al plan que ideamos.

Sobrevivimos al primer día y no nos dejaremos vencer sin pelear.

* * *

 **Milo Agram** **,** **17 años.** **Distrito 9**

* * *

Parece que, con cada segundo, las alas de los mutos brillan más. Caigo en la cuenta de que es así desde que empezó a anochecer, cuando el himno hizo que levantara la cabeza para ver proyectado el rostro de los caídos, ya que la luz de las alas era menos perceptible de día.

Cada pequeña hada está cubierta con un vestido blanco que refulge con su luz. Todas tienen una figura femenina y delicada, aun así cada una es distinta a la otra. Sus voces, el color de ojos y también el del cabello. Son tan distintas como lo pueden ser los hermanos. Ellas tienen una forma de hablar y de moverse que me resultan extremadamente curiosas, podría quedarme a observarlas por horas. Todo lo bonito que pueden tener, lo poseen a partes iguales de hiperactividad.

Pero debo concentrarme, Hyden necesita la medicina.

Siento cómo los pequeños mutos bailan, saltan y jalan de mis rulos. La pequeña que está sentaba en mi hombro apenas habla, está enfadada desde que dejé de correr, aun así de vez en cuando chilla indicaciones con su voz aguda.

Escucho una rama romperse a mi izquierda, las hadas se silencian y se quedan quietas. Me pongo alerta y cambio la posición de mi hoz. Observo estupefacto cómo el animal más bonito que haya visto en mi vida se cruza en mi camino.

El cuerpo del ave, creo yo que es un ave, es de un azul eléctrico que ninguna tela capitolina podría ser capaz de imitar. La cola es enorme y verde, parece tener millones de ojos en ella. Los últimos rayos del sol al atardecer hacen que el plumaje de este ser desprenda brillos hipnóticos. El muto parece ser consciente de mi fascinación, porque se pavoneaba orgullosamente frente a mí. Se acerca con lentitud, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, como si no estuviéramos en medio de una guerra por nuestras vidas. Estira una de sus alas y, escondido entre el plumaje, lleva una caja tan azul como su cuerpo.

Dudo en si debo tomarla o no, quizá sea una trampa y, en cuanto tome la caja, el animal me mate. El muto, dudo que algún animal sea tan bonito naturalmente, hace un ademán impaciente. Las hadas están muy quietas y calladas, lo cual me inquieta aún más.

—¡Toma la caja, je, je! —La voz del hada suena expectante, como si supiera qué va a suceder a continuación.

Me acerco con cuidado de no asustar al muto y tomo la caja. En cuanto lo hago, el ave cierra sus alas y comienza a caminar. Abro la caja con cuidado, esperando que explote cuando lo haga, pero me sorprendo al ver que dentro de la caja hay una botellita con un líquido azul y un muffin con cosas azules en medio. La botellita tiene una pequeña etiqueta atada al cuello que reza un " _Mátalo -V_ ", bajo un dibujo de una calavera y una hoz.

V... ¿Será de Vanille? ¿Es esto a lo que se refería cuando dijo que me iba a sacar de un apuro? ¿Significa eso que los problemas están cerca? Podría ser.

El muffin tiene un rollito de papel en el centro, parece una vela. Me pregunto si es un regalo adelantado por si no llego a mi cumpleaños. Desecho la idea de mi cabeza mientras desenrollo el papel, el mensaje en él es incluso más escueto que el anterior, " _cómeme"_. Si esto lo manda ella, será mejor obedecer. Cuando muerdo el muffin dentro de mi boca explota el dulce sabor a arándanos, una de las hadas trata de quitarme mi regalo así que la ahuyento y como rápidamente el resto.

Siento lástima al darme cuenta de que puede que nunca más pruebe algo tan delicioso.

Vuelvo a mirar la etiqueta de la botella y sonrío al reconocer el mensaje en ella. Dejo mi hoz en el suelo y comienzo a verter el líquido azul eléctrico en la cuchilla. Soy lo más cuidadoso que mis nervios me permiten. Observo el líquido y me pongo de pie.

—¡Hora de irnos, je, je! —El hada en mi hombro alza el vuelo y me da una mirada burlona.

Vuela en dirección distinta a la que voy yo, unos segundos después las otras tres que jugaban en mi cabeza la siguen.

—¡Hasta la vista, ñiñi! —exclama otra.

No hay que ser muy lúcido para darse cuenta de que hay algo peligroso acercándose a mí. Sé que es inútil esconderme, porque los Vigilantes harán algo para que me enfrente a lo que se me acerca. Así que camino balanceando mi hoz de un lado a otro, el silbido de la hoja cortando el aire es lo único que quiebra el silencio. No sé si es por la luz de la luna o por el veneno, pero la hoja parece estar envuelta en un leve destello azulado.

No tardo en darme cuenta del porqué de la huida de las hadas. A lo lejos puedo distinguir a un tributo acercarse. Tiene puesta una mochila con aspecto pesado, rebosante de cosas. Sus orbes naranjas lucen desequilibrados, dementes. La cara del chico del Distrito 6 está embadurnada de sangre, lo cual lo hace ver aún más maniático. Cuando él me ve sus ojos brillan en reconocimiento. Soy consciente de que él me gana por varios kilos de músculo y algunos centímetros de altura. Pero al ser más liviano, yo soy más ágil. Puedo con él. Desde el baño de sangre ese parece ser mi nuevo mantra.

 _Puedo con él._

 _Hyden necesita la medicina._

A pesar de la distancia que nos separa, no voy a correr; me cansaría antes de tiempo o incluso puede que mis nervios me fallen y caiga. Si muero, muero de pie. Mis manos ya no tiemblan y mi pulso se dispara. A esta altura reconozco el ramalazo de energía que me recorre: la adrenalina se dispara en mi sangre y a cada latido me siento más seguro.

Regulus sonríe maliciosamente y aprieta el paso hacia mí mientras gira su espada. A pesar de que se acerca a mí con un arma mortal, lo que realmente me preocupa es su mirada psicótica.

—¿Tus costillitas cómo están? ¿Rotas? —El tono de su voz es burlón y ácido.

—No tanto como tu nariz, muñeca. —Suelto una risa y le sonrío ampliamente.

Parece molesto y, cuando le guiño un ojo, su rostro se pone rojo y arremete contra mis costillas. No consigue herirme con su arma, pero se mueve rápido y me da una patada en el costado. El dolor es punzante, pero soportable. Intento atacarlo con mi hoz sin éxito, porque me da un codazo en el antebrazo y casi dejo caer mi arma. Vuelve a levantar la espada y me corro en el último segundo, esquivándolo por poco.

Nos apartamos un par de pasos, midiéndonos, esperando a que el otro haga el siguiente movimiento.

Es fácil saber qué tengo que hacer. Solo necesita un empujoncito para desquiciarse del todo y volverse imprudente.

—¿Sabes? —le comento tranquilamente—. Mi hermana tenía una muñeca que era un calco tuyo. Aunque fue mi culpa que la muñeca tuviera el pelo feo, le sumergí la cabeza en un bote de pintura. ¿A ti quién te hizo esa maldad? ¿Tanto te odian los capitolinos?

El niño azul lanza un mandoble justo a mi cabeza, lo desvío con mi hoz, haciendo efecto palanca con la curvatura de la hoja para retorcer su brazo. Doy un salto hacia atrás. El sonido metálico que hace la espada al caer en el suelo me anima. He logrado desarmarlo. Olvidándose de que él está desarmado y yo tengo más alcance que él, me lanza puñetazos como una máquina.

—Se ve que papi no te entrenó para la vida real, princesa. El saco de boxeo no es suficiente para vivir.

—¡No te metas con mi familia! —grita colérico, si antes creía que lucía como un maniático, no hay adjetivo posible para su rostro descolocado por la furia. Tema sensible.

—¿Qué? ¿Que papi no te quiere ni regalado? Porque mami te regaló después de ver lo imbécil que luces con esos colores, ¿no es así?

—¡Que no te metas con mi familia! —brama y corre hacia mí.

Balanceo la hoz y la muñeca vuelve a gritar. Esta vez es de frustración porque lleva una mano a su costado. Lo he alcanzado. No es un corte profundo pero rezo porque sea suficiente.

—¿Eso es lo que todo lo que tienes, pequeña prostituta? —me tenso, pero continúo sonriendo burlonamente. Necesito tiempo—. Oh, sí. Riley me contó todo, prostituta barat… —Su frase se queda inconclusa porque jadea en busca de aire. El niño azul se lleva las manos a la garganta, como si alguien lo estuviera asfixiando.

—Entonces estás como en casa, ¿verdad? Porque tu papi es de los míos, si no me equivoco.

Regulus cae de rodillas al piso mientras se araña desesperadamente la piel, la cual adquiere un tono azulado debido a las venas que se marcan cada vez más en su superficie y que se van extendiendo por sus brazos, sus manos y cuello arriba, alcanzando finalmente su cabeza. El blanco de los ojos se torna azul, así como la sangre que comienza a salir de su nariz.

Le pateo en el estómago por haber abierto la boca. Me imagino a mi hermana oyendo al imbécil y la furia me ciega. Sus gritos me enervan aún más y decido hacerlo callar. Pateo su patético rostro una y otra vez, ignorando los crujidos que acompañan a cada impacto. Cuando mi pie comienza a doler, recubierto de lo que parece ser tinta de bolígrafo, me doy cuenta de que difícilmente es reconocible como el arrogante Regulus Gold.

Calmado otra vez, sigo mi camino. El Capitolio ya ha tenido su dosis de acción a mi costa. Ahora es Hyden quien me necesita.

* * *

 **Zachary Johnson, 15 años. Distrito 10**

* * *

—Adeline, Adeline. —Intento no tocarla, porque sé que no le gusta, pero necesito que reaccione, así que la tomo por los hombros y la mezo un poco.

Da un pequeño salto y sus pupilas se dilatan mientras tienta a su alrededor buscando algo con que defenderse. Tiene la respiración alterada y, en el silencio que parece haber invadido la casa desde el momento en que Magdie murió, puedo escuchar sus latidos irregulares.

—Soy yo, Adeline. Zachary, tu aliado —le recuerdo mientras le aprieto un brazo lo suficientemente fuerte para que pueda sentirme a pesar de su estado de shock—. Estoy aquí, nadie va a lastimarte, estás a salvo.

No lo está, ninguno de los dos lo estamos, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. Ha dejado de ser un refugio, no sabemos cuándo el caldero o cualquier otra trampa pueden entrar en acción; y necesitan recoger el cadáver de mi compatriota, algo que no parecen estar dispuestos a hacer mientras estemos en esta nada dulce casa.

—Mira, Adeline, no sabemos qué puede pasar si seguimos aquí, así que deberíamos salir para estar más seguros —le empiezo a explicar y ella asiente con la cabeza, ya está más tranquila pero las lágrimas han vuelto a inundar sus ojos—. Deben de faltar unas cuantas horas antes del anochecer así que tendremos tiempo para conseguir otro refugio, sin embargo, tenemos que empezar a caminar ya. ¿Está bien?

—S…sí.

Me pongo de pie y le ofrezco mis brazos para ayudarla a pararse, pero ella niega con la cabeza y lo hace sola. Tiembla como gelatina a cada paso y temo que se tropiece, no obstante, aunque va lento, logra llegar a la puerta de la casa de galleta. Es bastante más alta que yo, aunque no tanto como nuestros dos difuntos aliados, aún así en estos momentos se ve tan frágil que tengo ganas de abrazarla y cantarle hasta que se quede dormida, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sé que no lo es, así como yo no lo soy, aunque por razones completamente distintas.

Ella sale primero por la puerta medio destruida mientras le doy un último vistazo al cadáver de Magdie que aún descansa sobre una de las jaulas, de la que fue bastante difícil sacar a Adeline. Me encargué de cerrarle los ojos, así que si ignoramos la sangre casi podría parecer que está dormida, aunque su sueño no parece libre de pesadillas.

—Zachary…

Escucho la débil voz de mi aliada llamándome así que me apresuro a salir.

Tengo que contener una palabrota cuando veo a mi alrededor y me encuentro con que ya es noche. Es imposible, estoy seguro de que no puede ser tan tarde. Cuando uno es soldado o granjero, y yo he sido ambos, tiene que aprender a medir el tiempo y no hemos estado tanto en esta maldita Arena.

O la oscuridad duró más de la cuenta o el día menos. Y no me gusta nada.

—¿Ahora dónde pasaremos la noche? —pregunta.

No le respondo mientras me aseguró de respirar rítmicamente unas cuantas veces para evitar perder el control. Definitivamente regresar a la casa no es una opción pero tampoco me encanta la idea de sumergirme en el bosque de noche, uno no puede saber qué tipo de bestias pueden estar acechando entre las sombras.

Paso una mano por mi frente topándome con algo pegajoso, la sangre de Magdie. Necesito limpiarme. Es entonces cuando noto el rio de leche que esta por ahí. Ni loco me la bebería, pero quizás pueda servirme para esto.

—No estoy seguro. ¿Por qué no te sientas un momento a descansar a ver si se te ocurre una idea mientras yo voy a limpiarme? —le digo a Adeline, que empalidece.

—No… no me dejes sola —me pide y tengo que contenerme nuevamente para no abrazarla.

—Estaré cerca y volveré antes de que te des cuenta, te lo prometo.

Ella asiente, no muy convencida, y yo le sonrío antes de dirigirme al río.

Compruebo con una rama que este no sea ácido ni nada parecido y después sumerjo la flecha que acabó con la vida de Magdie. A pesar de que sé que hice lo correcto, no puedo evitar sentirme sucio y no solamente por la sangre. Espero que su familia no lo haya visto, aunque realmente al menos de su esposo lo dudo. Les quedará el consuelo de que ella murió luchando, al igual que lo hice yo y muchos de los míos tantos años atrás.

Aunque no es lo mismo, en absoluto lo es. Yo también dejé una vez a una familia sola; sin embargo, mi lucha era por algo en lo que mi esposa y yo creíamos, algo que buscaba un bien para mi pequeña Zoe. En cambio, la muerte de Magdie no es más que una simple diversión para gente que no la considera persona, gente que no se da cuenta de todo lo que ella está dejando atrás. De las vidas que se han roto irreparablemente para que seres sin empatía puedan "vengar a sus muertos" que no representan ni una quinta parte de los caídos durante esa guerra que acabo casi treinta años atrás.

Hago un cuenco con mis manos y lo lleno de leche que después froto vigorosamente contra mi rostro, asegurándome de no abrir la boca. Probablemente mi cara siga pegajosa aunque ahora por la leche, pero es mejor que tener la sangre de un inocente en la piel.

—¡Zachary! Tienes que ver esto —me llama mi última aliada viva.

Volteo a ver a qué se refiere, encontrándome con cientos de criaturitas brillantes que se dirigen al interior de nuestro antiguo refugio. Corro hasta estar al lado de Adeline, que tiene los ojos muy abiertos siguiendo a las luces.

—¿Serán luciérnagas? —pregunto, al recordar que he visto varias de esas desde que estos Juegos empezaron.

—Estas son de colores y aparte parecen… hablar.

Es cierto, un pequeño murmullo ha invadido el lugar desde que aparecieron. Achico los ojos para ver si puedo mirar un poco mejor y entonces descubro algo extraño, tienen forma humana.

—¿Serán…?

—… hadas —termina ella por mí.

Cruzamos una fugaz mirada, no pueden ser otra cosa. Las hadas salen en ese momento transportando el cuerpo de Magdie. Es sorprendente cómo unas criaturas tan pequeñas pueden llevar a una mujer tan grande como lo fue ella.

Cuando se marchan el silencio regresa y ninguno de los dos parece estar dispuesto a romperlo. Entonces algo lo hace por nosotros. Un paracaídas desciende del cielo con su tintineo. Lo agarro al vuelo, tiene un buen tamaño.

—¿Para quién será? —pregunta mi aliada.

Yo lo abro, dos botellas de agua, un cicatrizante y una caja de cerillos. Las comisuras de mis labios se levantan un poco ante la ironía; el nombre de mi mentora significa sombra, algo oscuro y me manda algo para que me dé luz y calor.

—Es para mí —contesto sin dudarlo.

No necesita poner una nota para que entienda qué quiere decir con su regalo.

* * *

 **Arya Frisk, 18 años. Distrito 2**

* * *

Observo con más detalle la gran habitación en la que nos encontramos. Todo está hecho de piedra, también, hay una gran escalinata que conduce a una plataforma. Esquivo a Amber, que se encuentra sentada en uno de sus peldaños, y subo por ella. En la cima, se encuentra una puerta de madera y dos armaduras. Hago un rápido chequeo para ver si hay algo útil, pero no encuentro nada. Doy por finalizada mi observación y vuelvo a bajar por las escaleras.

Me detengo súbitamente cuando oigo el sonido de un cañón. Una persona menos en la competencia, sonrío para mis adentros.

Cuando estábamos en la Academia siempre nos decían que los primeros diez en morir, fueran niños de doce o los más duros profesionales, eran todos unos débiles. Si no puedes jugar con los pesos livianos, ni siquiera sueñes en llegar a las grandes ligas. Claramente, esto es una referencia al patético de Schuyler. Subestimó al del Distrito 5 y fue él el que terminó perdiendo. Debes tener confianza en ti mismo si quieres llegar hacia el final, pero tampoco debes dejar que te nuble la mente, porque puede ocurrir que alguien la despeje por ti.

En cuanto al resto de mi alianza, debo decir que me encuentro bastante satisfecha con lo que hemos estado haciendo. A pesar de ese siete, Amber demostró que es una fiera en combate, y ya se ha saldado una víctima. De Geb, pues ha cumplido con lo prometido. Yo quería volver a enfrentarme contra mi _estimada_ pelirroja, pero no, ha sido él quien la ha tomado. Tiene unos cuentos cortes por el pecho, pero no hemos conseguido con que tratarlo, quitando el pozo donde lavamos las heridas. Lo que también nos alegra fue que ella tampoco salió bien parada de ahí. Y en cuanto a mí… sigo algo magullada después del Baño de Sangre y de la pelea contra el bichín del cuatro, pero la muerte de este último fue como una vendita que selló una herida.

Estaba preocupada y herida en el orgullo por no haber matado a nadie en el Baño, pero habernos encontrado con la alianza de Cuatro fue un golpe de suerte. El bichín dio más problemas de los que pensé, pero estaba muy claro quién iba a salir ganando ahí. Y si me preguntas si tuve algo de lástima al matarlo… diría que no. Yo misma me sorprendo un poco, pero un instinto simplemente ignora esa reacción. Tarde o temprano perdería la vida, y le tocó la lotería a él que fuera yo quien se la quitara. Estoy segura de que algún ente superior o algo por el estilo quiso que fuera así.

Termino de bajar las escaleras y busco con la mirada a Geb. Lo encuentro sentado debajo de uno de los numerosos vitrales, susurrándose algo para sí mismo. Desde su temita en las entrevistas, esa pequeña locura que mostró no ha dado señales de vida. Siento curiosidad acerca del tema, pero sé que si lo a bordo de aquella manera sería como jugar con fuego.

—Oye, Geb… —Chasqueo los dedos y parece salir de su trance. Él me dedica una mirada ceñuda—. Me dio algo de hambre. Pásame una manzana. —Mientras él se dispone a buscar la red de manzanas en su mochila, siseo con la lengua para llamar a Amber—. ¿Quieres una manzana tú también?

Ella se encoge de hombros y se nos acerca. Tomo eso como un sí y le digo a Geb que saque una extra. Geb por fin las consigue y saca ya las tres últimas manzanas. Quisimos consumir primero la comida que podía descomponerse rápidamente, para no desechar nada. Los tres empezamos a comer y nos sumergimos en un silencio cómodo. No es que llene por completo, pero al menos no estamos hambrientos. Igualmente, ese no es el mayor problema. El problema es la hidratación. Que, si bien es cierto que el lago no está muy lejos de este castillo, quién sabe qué pueda tener el agua. Aparte, esa agua debe ser tratada con yodo, si mal no recuerdo que se llamaba.

Cuando me termino nuestro pequeño alimento, le pido a Geb que, en vez de guardar la red en la que se encontraban las manzanas, me la dé. Nunca está de más tener un poco de cuerda extra.

De repente, un sonido extraño suena en la habitación. Levanto una ceja al oír ese ruido, creo reconocerlo de ediciones pasadas. Cuando me doy la vuelta, sonrío victoriosa. Un paracaídas de tela plateada se acerca a nosotros y trae con sigo lo que parece ser una mochila. Amber, Geb y yo nos miramos, preguntándonos con la mirada para quién será. El paracaídas aterriza, justo en frente de mí. Así que inconscientemente decidimos que soy yo a la que se la enviaron.

Recojo la mochila con entusiasmo y me siento en el piso, preguntándome qué es lo que puede contener. Noto que es un pelín pesada. Cuando la abro, el contenido no me decepciona: veo que hay una especie de cajita metálica (¿podría ser algún botiquín o algo?) la cual está rodeada de una liga que sujeta un ungüento, que se encuentra en la tapa de la cajita; cuatro botellas de agua, no muy grandes y un encendedor. Hago a un lado la mochila, cosa que Amber y Geb aprovechan para ver el interior de la misma. Agarro la cajita metálica y me propongo a abrirla. Primero quito el ungüento, que resulta ser contra moretones. Me alegro inmediatamente, este ungüento es muy útil. Me encuentro con un gran botín: una botellita con desinfectante, un rollo de papel higiénico, otra botella pero esta vez con agua oxigenada, dos rollos de vendas y un repelente para picaduras de mosquitos. Lo último es algo que me alegra muchísimo y hasta parece irónico. Agarro el gotero de yodo y le doy una vuelta en mis manos. Ahora sí podríamos ir al lago a por agua. Tomo nota mental de eso y guardo todas las cosas.

—Gracias —susurro por lo bajo.

Pensaba pavonearme y demostrar que merezco esta mochila (y por supuesto que la merezco), pero también me siento agradecida por ella. Lo que sucede es que si lo hubiera proferido en voz alta, me habrían marcado de ''la niña que está muy sorprendida y agradecida de que algún amable capitolino la haya patrocinado''. Tan solo pensarlo me da nauseas.

Noto que alguien me toca el hombro, me volteó para encontrarme con una Amber que me ofrece un papelito. Curiosa, pongo la cajita a un lado y lo cojo.

 _Usa esto con sabiduría y astucia. Hay dos cosas en la mochila que, juntas, pueden ser letales. Piensa. –A_

Hago una bolita el papelito y lo guardo en mi bolsillo. Pienso detenidamente en todos los objetos que tengo y cómo funcionarían juntos. No me cuesta mucho conseguir la respuesta y sonrío, un tanto sorprendida. Me gusta cómo piensa Azel.

—Tengo sed… —comenta Amber, tragando saliva.

Ahí es cuando caigo en cuenta de que tenemos el agua. Saco dos botellas y llamo a mis aliados. Entre Amber y yo nos acabamos una y Geb se toma la mitad de la otra. Mi aliado saca una barrita de proteínas y se la come en dos bocados. Luego, cada uno vuelve a ir a su bola. Yo busco en la mochila el ungüento y, tratando de ahorrarlo lo más posible, coloco una cantidad razonable en mi antebrazo y empiezo a expandirlo por la zona. Repito el proceso en otras zonas inflamadas y lo guardo.

…

El día pasa con tranquilidad, yo me dedico a ir desamarrando la red. Cuando ya es muy de noche, me doy cuenta de lo poco que hemos hecho hoy. No podemos permitirnos ser aburridos. Todos los años, el principal entretenimiento recae en los profesiones o en algún que otro tributo sorpresa. Si eres aburrido, simplemente te descartan como un juguete roto. No podemos permitir eso. Aparte, tengo ganas de cobrar otra víctima.

Al mismo tiempo que yo me levanto, Geb lo hace, como si hubiéramos estado pensando en lo mismo. Amber nos observa con interés y también se levanta. Nos reunimos a los pies de la escalinata.

—Tenemos que salir a cazar —nos dice Geb, yo sofoco una risa porque pensamos lo mismo—. Agarren sus cosas porque nos largamos.

En pocos segundos, ya nos encontramos todos en la entrada, una gran puerta de hierro.

—Esperen —murmura Amber—. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a…?

Pero es interrumpida por la llegada de tres paracaídas. Los abrimos y nos encontramos con dos mini linternas y unas gafas. Las dos notas rezan una sola palabra '' _Ilumina_ ''. Las gafas van firmadas por _A_ , una linterna firmada por _I_ y la otra no tiene nota. Amber reconoce la inicial de su mentora, Geb supone que la suya es la que no tiene nota y yo me pongo las gafas.

—¿Y por qué a nosotros nos dan estas linternitas y a ti las gafas? —pregunta Amber quejosa. Bajo sensualmente las gafas y le guiño un ojo.

—Porque obviamente yo soy la más carismática y la más sensual —le respondo con aires de grandeza y arrogancia. Veo que se enfada y decido terminar la guasa—. Es broma, tranquila. No tengo idea, la verdad. —Ella solo pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe. Geb parece que ni se ha inmutado.

Caminamos por el puente y, antes de cruzarlo por completo, un temblor hace que nos frenemos. Un sonido horrible suena en el ambiente, como si algo oxidado y viejo empezara a moverse. Luego, algo cae el piso, suena a algo pesadísimo. Poco a poco, vemos cómo un montón de lo que Amber llamó ''gárgolas'' se aglomeran en la entrada y bloquean el camino. Geb da un paso al frente y las gárgolas ponen una cara hostil.

No nos van a dejar pasar así como así. Estamos atrapados.

* * *

 **Lily Monros, 16 años. Distrito 3**

* * *

Mazer suspira.

Hay algo muy elegante y curioso en la forma en que aprieta los labios cada vez que observa su herida de reojo, aunque no hay ninguna otra expresión de dolor o molestia en su rostro.

Estamos sentados frente a frente. Él en una roca y yo en el suelo. Tengo las vendas sucias y algo ensangrentadas a mi lado, e intento aplicar con cuidado la crema verduzca que nos cayó hace unos minutos de un paracaídas plateado. Era obvio que se trataba de un antídoto para la quemadura de Mazer, ni siquiera tuve que mirar el contenido para saberlo. Inmediatamente me puse a trabajar en ella, porque sabía que el vendaje que había puesto al inicio no aguantaría más de lo necesario.

Entonces yo también suspiro y noto que tiemblo un poco. Mazer chasquea la lengua y se estremece, pero no lo suelto.

Se siente extraño sostener su mano herida. No sé cómo podría describirlo, pero es raro. Como si no quisiera soltarla nunca. ¿Qué importa si tiene una quemadura que va más allá de mis conocimientos?

Su piel es tan suave... Aunque también es extremadamente pálida, tanto así que me pregunto si alguna vez le ha dado el sol directamente. O si le ha dado el sol a Mazer en general.

Hablando de él, no se molesta en mirarme. Tal vez es porque le incomoda toda la situación. También me siento algo apenada. Creo que es eso lo que siento: pena.

Sí, es lo más razonable…

—Casi termino —aviso, buscando dentro de mi mochila y dejando su mano sobre mi rodilla para tener libres mis dos manos. Y cuando él la deja allí sin protestar, un pequeño cosquilleo que nunca he sentido recorre mis mejillas—. Juraría que vi unas vendas en la mochila… —murmuro para distraerme de esa curiosa sensación—. ¡Ajá!

Las encuentro, y empiezo a envolver lentamente la herida, intentando no ajustarla muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para que no se caiga o Mazer se desangre si es que lo hace.

Y de nuevo, esa sensación. Tonta sensación desconocida.

Cuando termino, de forma inconsciente, me quedo sosteniendo su mano unos segundos más antes de que Mazer la retire por su cuenta. La mira unos segundos. Parece que está satisfecho y eso me agrada. Le dije que no se arrepentiría de llevarme.

Está a punto de ponerse de pie cuando yo me tiro al suelo dramáticamente.

—Ya no puedo más —suelto de la nada, consiguiendo que al fin me preste algo de atención—. Hemos caminado por casi todo el día.

Mazer me mira, hastiado, pero no me dejo amedrentar. Le he dicho que ya me cansé como cinco veces, y en todas me he aguantado y seguido. Además, es muy de noche. Quizá nos monten una emboscada.

Sí, detenernos es definitivamente la mejor opción. Así que, agotada, levanto la cabeza y veo algo que me hace recobrar las fuerzas.

—¡Mira! Eso podría servir —exclamo, señalando detrás de él.

Hay en enorme lago de aguas negras con la luna reflejada en ellas. Es la luna más grande que he visto nunca y su brillo es ligeramente amarillento. Pero lo que noto es la pila de rocas irregulares que forman una especie de cueva lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Corro hacia ella con mis últimas fuerzas y, cuando estoy a punto de llegar, me detengo de la nada. Después de unos segundos escucho que Mazer me sigue hasta llegar donde estoy.

—Creo que puede funcionar —admite, pensativo—. Incluso… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no te metes? —se extraña.

Yo dudo un poco, pero al final se lo digo.

—¿Puedes ver si no hay arañas? —pregunto, sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa.

—Las arañas serán el menor de nuestros problemas si no te metes antes de que nos ataquen —contesta con el ceño fruncido.

De nuevo, me vuelvo a detener.

—¿Ahora qué ocurre?

—¿No te sientes observado?

Juro que alguien nos está mirando. No sé desde dónde, pero lo hace, y no me gusta nada. Miro a todos lados, como si esperara que fuera Regulus, pero no hay ni rastro de él.

Mazer levanta la vista también y se acomoda sus gafas para ver mejor, frunciendo el ceño.

—No hay nada —afirma muy convencido—. Entra.

Alguien se zambulle en el agua, pero no alcanzo a ver si es verdad o estoy paranoica. Me quedo mirando el lago un poco más, hasta que al final me digo que es solo un efecto colateral de los nervios.

Tomo valor y me meto a ese lugar oscuro. Espero que en la cueva no haya arañas, porque lo último que quiero es encontrarme a una de esas desgraciadas y que me saquen a gritos del escondite enfrente de mi aliado. Me recargo en la pared, mirando las esquinas en busca de telarañas, pero no encuentro ninguna, así que me siento más segura. Incluso me pongo a ver mi mochila, que está llena de cosas útiles: comida, primeros auxilios, agua…

Escarbo un poco entre los materiales y encuentro una pistola con un gancho en el cañón. Creo que ya sé qué es, pero tengo que asegurarme. Pongo mi dedo en el gatillo y disparo fuera del refugio. Al menos cinco metros de una cuerda delgada y negra salen disparados, clavando el gancho en las amapolas y espantando a unas luciérnagas que andaban por ahí.

—Deja eso —dice Mazer después de tomar un trago de su botella de agua.

Es una gran arma. O al menos, algo bueno para escalar. Apenas dejo de presionar, la cuerda se devuelve a su lugar.

—Ahora, si nos vamos a quedar aquí, deberíamos intentar protegerlo —comenta.

—Podríamos hacer guardias —sugiero. Incluso quiero agregar que, si desea, puedo hacer la primera, pero niega con la cabeza.

—No, te aplastarían de inmediato.

—¿Y a ti no?

Me ignora completamente y sigue pensando. Saca la misma bolsa de manzanas que yo tengo para comer unos cuantos trozos. Mantenerse con fuerzas en importante. Por mi parte, tomo unas galletas. Luego, extiende un bulto en el suelo, revelando que es un saco para dormir.

Casi como instinto, busco si yo también tengo lo mismo; y ahí está. Al menos no tendré que dormir en el suelo.

Gateo hasta la entrada y pongo mi saco. Las luciérnagas volvieron a su lugar. Sus luces alumbran un poco las amapolas, de un extraño tono de rojo…

Es sangre.

Lo sé casi de inmediato. Alguien ha muerto ahí. Desvío la mirada de las flores. Hasta donde sé, las luciérnagas no se sienten atraídas por la sangre. A lo mejor se trata de mutos que ponen ahí con la intención de asustar a los tributos o hacer un homenaje a los caídos. Me inclino más a lo primero, pero es bonito pensar que quieren dejarles unas tumbas a quienes ya no están. Como puede que me estén grabando en ese momento, intento hacer como que no me siento preocupada, y creo que logro una buena cara de indiferencia.

No creo poder aguantarla mucho tiempo.

Mejor duermo de una vez.

Apenas pongo las piernas en el saco de dormir y ya siento cómo calienta mi cuerpo entero. Casi me sorprendo la cantidad de comodidades que tenemos. La mejor cueva y mochila del mundo, pero no creo que sea capaz de dormir. Aún me da miedo que Regulus aparezca, más después de esa sensación de sentirme observada. ¿Habrá sido buena idea dejarlo? Pude haber intervenido, hacerlo entrar en razón y no perder la seguridad de la Cornucopia. Ahora, sin guardaespaldas, ¿qué se supone que haré yo? ¿Pegarles a mis enemigos con una lanza que no sé usar?

Doy la vuelta para mirar a Mazer. Está sentado sobre el saco de dormir, tan tranquilo como si estuviéramos en un día de campo.

—Lo tengo —murmura alzando un poco las cejas.

Creo que sé qué está tramando.

—¿Tiene que ver con explosiones? —pregunto.

—Tal vez.

Entonces, la idea me golpea como una roca que los niños del jardín de niños me lanzaban.

—Podemos hacer un sistema. —Por un segundo temo que no me entienda, pero con solo mirarme, comprendo que sí entiende lo que dije.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando yo —dice—. Tengo el material para trabajar, después de todo.

Quiero sugerir algo más, pero mi mente se va de inmediato a los tributos restantes. No es que me preocupe mucho por sus vidas, pero las muertes en los Juegos suelen ser lentas y dolorosas, nada apetecibles. Me pregunto si el chico del Cuatro, cuyo rostro alumbró el cielo cuando anocheció, tuvo una así. Me entristece un poco, ya que era incluso más pequeño que yo, pero también siento que fue obra del karma.

—¿Te apena que mueran? Los demás tributos, digo… a fin de cuentas… son chicos como nosotros —susurro, jugando con mi cabello. Debería volvérmelo a peinar.

—En realidad, son personas interesantes —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros—. En estos días he aprendido bastante de ellos.

—¿Aprendido? ¿A qué te refieres?

Mazer toma otro trago de agua antes de responderme por segunda vez.

—No hay mejor maestro que el enemigo —dice con vehemencia—. Solo el enemigo te muestra sus puntos débiles. Solo el enemigo te muestra sus puntos fuertes. Y las únicas reglas del juego son qué puedes hacerle y qué puedes impedir que te haga. —No he dejado de mirarlo en todo este tiempo. Puede que ni siquiera le esté prestando del todo atención a lo que está diciendo.

En serio, nunca había visto piel tan pálida…

—Descansa, Tres —dice secamente después de unos segundos, metiéndose en su saco y dándome la espalda.

Resulta raro que me diga Tres y no Lily. Pero al menos ya no se comunica solo con monosílabos. Estamos progresando, y eso hace que me sienta muy bien por haberlo elegido.

Me basta con Mazer. No olvidaré cuando mató al chico del Uno para vengar a Riley. Me siento segura a su lado, y apuesto a que no me haría daño. Cuidará de mí. Y yo de él. O eso intentaré hacer hasta que ya no quede otra opción que dejar de hacerlo. En algún momento me parece oír una hermosa voz cantando una canción en la lejanía, quizá parte de algún sueño que comienza a formarse entre la consciencia y la subconsciencia.

Y entonces termino durmiéndome, pensando si Mazer se quitará los lentes para dormir.

* * *

 **Mana Prescott, 17 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

La luna llena ilumina el claro de una forma mágica. La idea de entrar para explorar lo que hay dentro de la pequeña casa es demasiado atrayente, así que, después de pensarlo, ingresamos. Es incómodo hacerlo, ya que debo agacharme para ello. Siento a los chicos detrás de mí, volteo y noto la misma expresión de circunstancias en Adler al momento de agacharse. Rail es más baja que nosotros, por lo que no debe agacharse tanto.

Dentro de la casita hay más espacio del que habría imaginado. Por la izquierda, hay una pequeña mesa con tazas, platos y otros utensilios usados; también comida, mordisqueada y con algunas moscas revoloteando encima. Me acerco a mirar y noto que hay siete de cada cosa, una mirada más atenta me hace notar que también hay siete banquitos alrededor de la mesa. Observo a Adler a mi lado.

—Creo que lo mejor será no probar nada de lo que está servido —digo tomando una de las tazas en mi mano, él simplemente asiente.

Me dirijo hacia Rail, que se ha tirado sobre una de las pequeñas siete camas, la mitad de su cuerpo queda fuera de esta, pero ella no luce particularmente incomoda, supongo que ha tenido que dormir en peores lugares, el pensamiento me hace formar una mueca con mis labios. Termino sentándome en el piso, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldar de la cama donde Rail se encuentra. Las siete camas están distribuidas de forma en que ocupen menos espacio y a la vez sea cómodo pasar entre ellas.

No puedo dejar de mirar la cama que está frente de mí, hay tallas en la madera del respaldar, dirijo mi mirada a las demás y noto que están en todas ellas. Me doy la vuelta para analizar en la que apoyé mi espalda. Son cinco clases de animales tallados en la madera. Es un diseño precioso, entrelazados uno con el otro, pero también van de abajo hacia arriba. Empiezo a pasar mi dedo por cada uno de ellos, analizándolos. Abajo y hay un pavo real y un conejo, justo encima… ¿un unicornio? Sí, un unicornio… curioso; le sigue un búho que abre las alas; y al final, arriba de ellos…

—Un zorro… Lewis —suelto como un suspiro melancólico.

—¿Dijiste zorro? —Es Rail quien me mira con curiosidad.

Se ha acomodado en la pequeña cama de modo que la está usando como asiento.

—Sí, aquí —señalo el contorno del zorro.

Su curiosidad me resulta extraña, pero lo dejo pasar cuando siento a Adler sentarse a mi lado, apoyándose en la pequeña cama junto a esta.

—Toma —dice mientras me pasa una botella de agua.

Ha dejado la mochila a un lado, pero conserva su kunai en la mano. Él siempre permanece alerta y sé que debo hacer lo mismo.

—Gracias —bebo lo suficiente y le paso la botella a Rail, quien vuelve a acostarse en la pequeña cama.

Me acerco a la mochila y tomo la piqueta que sobresale en ella. Es mejor estar preparada, me lo digo al tiempo que la aprieto con fuerza. Entonces veo parte del tallado detrás de la espalda de Adler, un conejo, un búho…

—¿Podrías? —Coloco mi mano en uno de sus hombros, apenas rozándolo, él entiende y se corre un poco.

Como lo pensé, son los mismo cinco animales y, aunque el diseño es distinto, la esencia se mantiene. Me dirijo a las demás camas, una por una, observado. Siempre los mismos cinco animales, siempre trasmitiendo una especie de jerarquía con el pequeño zorro al mando. ¿A qué se deberá? El zorro, búho y el conejo son animales típicos del bosque. Pero, ¿los otros dos…? Cinco animales, cinco. El número significa algo, estoy segura. Doce distritos, un Capitolio, veintiocho ediciones de los Juegos hasta ahora. Debo tratar de analizar todo lo que se presente a mi alrededor, las palabras de Lucky me persiguen, debo demostrar que estoy a la altura de lo que sea que planea, que ellos planeen, los Vigilantes.

Siento que mi respiración se detiene y mis ojos se abren demasiado. Mi mano apoyada sobre el tallado cae al suelo. ¿Podría ser?

—Mana. —Siento una mano en mi hombro. Volteo el rostro. Es Adler—. ¿Pasa algo?

Su mirada, calculadora como siempre, se dirige al tallado y luego a mi rostro. Frunzo un poco el ceño.

—No estoy segura —digo más para mí que para él.

—Entiendo. —Sus ojos se cierran y vuelve a apoyarse donde estaba.

—¡Este lugar será un buen refugio para pasar la noche! —La voz de Rail se hace presente—. ¿Verdad, cyborg?

Adler asiente y me mira. Asiento también. Es un buen lugar. Me acerco a ellos, preparándome para que decidamos los turnos, cuando la puerta se abre.

Los dos nos paramos como podemos, Rail baja de la cama y se coloca en medio de nosotros, aunque no estamos preparados para lo que vemos.

En la puerta, alumbrados por la luz de la luna que se cuela por las ventanas, están unos pequeños seres de apariencia grotesca. Son pequeños, el más alto debe llegar a mi cadera, sus brazos son demasiado largos y su piel parece llena de costras. Unas enormes orejas, similares a las de un murciélago, brotan bajo sus sombreros. Cada uno tiene uno de color diferente y van apenas vestidos. Están cubiertos de polvo.

—¿Así que estos son los enanos? No los imaginaba tan feos. —Rail luce lista para atacar.

Uno de ellos se acerca despacio a nosotros. Lleva un pequeño pico en las manos en el que puedo leer la palabra "Doc" tallada en el mango. Sus ojos grandes y oscuros se ven sabios. No estoy segura, pero no parece que quieran atacarnos. Intento acercarme, pero Adler niega con la cabeza. El enanito empieza a mover el pico y entonces Rail lanza el cuchillo. Abro los ojos cuando los enanos se mueven a una velocidad sorprendente, evitando que los toque.

De un momento a otro están rodeándonos, por lo que nos colocamos espalda contra espalda. Soltamos una exclamación cuando estos empiezan a temblar y a cambiar, estilizando sus proporciones. La piel pierde todo signo de imperfección, sus facciones se cincelan y sus ojos se aclaran. Sus orejas, ahora pequeñas y delicadas, acaban en una ligera punta y el pelo bajo sus sombreros se vuelve lacio y brillante. El problema es que su expresión ahora es distinta.

El enano con el pico que dice "Doc" parece querer darles instrucciones a los demás, pero otro de ellos, el del nombre "Grumpy" en el pico, se abalanza violentamente sobre Rail.

Nos separamos y ella apenas se libra del ataque que deja un hueco en el piso de madera, saltando sobre una de las camas, para tirar un cuchillo que el enano esquiva. Otros dos van tras ella, "Happy" se lee en el pico del que no deja de reír de forma siniestra. Otro de los enanos, que parece extrañamente desorientado, se dirige hacia la dirección equivocada y termina tropezando con una de las camas, cayendo en el suelo. "Dopey" se lee en el pico que soltó y yo me abalanzo tomándolo en mis manos y tirándolo por una de las ventanas.

Veo demasiado tarde otro pico abalanzándose sobre mí, por lo que, aunque esquivo la punta, siento cómo raspa mi pierna. La sangre caliente corre por mi pantorrilla herida, haciéndome trastabillar. Estoy frente a Doc y, detrás de él, como escondiéndose, y con el rostro rojo, el que me atacó. Tomo la piqueta con fuerza y me paro como puedo, empujo una de las camas contra ellos y empiezo a renquear cerca de Adler, que está rodeado por otros dos. Patea uno contra una de las camas y, cuando pienso que se va a parar, el enano se queda completamente dormido en esta y Adler no espera para cortar su garganta con el kunai.

El otro enano cerca de Adler estornuda, bañándonos en un asqueroso moco verde, la mayoría cae sobre mi traje, pero observo, con horror, que la piel de las manos de Adler, ahí donde cayó el moco, se vuelve roja y se llena de ampollas. Antes de poder hacer nada por él, el pequeño de rostro rojo vuelve abalanzarse sobre mí, coloco la piqueta frente a nosotros evitando el golpe. Hago fuerza y logro clavársela en su cabeza, pero cuando este cae, Doc aparece detrás suyo lanzando un corte a mi estómago, obligándome a tirarme hacia atrás para que sea lo menos profundo posible, pero haciendo chocar mi cabeza contra una de las camas.

Ruedo en el piso, esquivando el pico que va dejando huecos en el suelo, y estiro uno de mis pies contra él haciéndolo caer detrás de una cama, logrando tiempo para pararme y ver cómo el enano que persigue a Rail está destrozando la casita a su paso, mientras ella se abalanza sobre el otro. Ella consigue que el enano tire el pico y clava dos de sus cuchillos en sus ojos, pero, al tener ambas manos ocupadas, es incapaz de defenderse del golpe que recibe del otro enano en su espalda, haciéndola expulsar todo el aire de su cuerpo en un grito.

Los enanos son demasiado veloces, por lo que esquivar sus ataques resulta cada vez más difícil. Veo a Adler chocar contra una de las ventanas, provocando que el vidrio corte su piel como cuchillas afiladas. Esquiva el pico dirigido hacia él y, cuando nota que el enano volverá a estornudar, aprovecha para colocarse detrás de él y clavar el kunai en su cabeza.

Me acerco a Adler y Rail se agrupa también mientras lanza cuchillos contra Grumpy, solo logrando acertar una vez en su hombro. Platos y vajillas vuelan contra nosotros, Doc está sobre la mesa lanzándonos utensilios, haciendo que nos separemos. Adler y yo volteamos una cama, colocándonos detrás para protegernos, pero perdiendo de vista a Rail. Soltamos una exclamación de sorpresa cuando sentimos la cama partirse a nuestras espaldas, haciendo que las virutas se incrusten en todas partes. Adler, kunai en alto, se abalanza sobre el enano a pesar que sus piernas se raspan mientras forcejea sobre la madera rota. El enano levanta el pico, listo para clavarlo en mi aliado, cuando reacciono y atravieso su antebrazo con la piqueta, cortándolo. Adler aprovecha y, apoyándose sobre sus muslos, clava el kunai sobre su pecho.

Escuchamos un ruido y vemos que Rail ha tirado la mesa con el enano sobre esta, al parecer se escurrió para no ser notada. Una vez está el enano en el piso, ella lanza sus cuchillos, acertando la mayoría de estos. Termina apoyándose en el suelo y lanzándonos una sonrisa pícara, mientras la sangre gotea por un costado de su rostro.

Los tres estamos algo maltrechos, pero estamos vivos. Al menos por ahora.

* * *

 **Cherise Rainbow, 19 años. Diseñadora de la Arena**

* * *

Han pasado cosas completamente extraordinarias.

Las noches, más largas que los días, están iluminadas por las luciérnagas de los caídos y las hadas que se llevan sus cuerpos, esos seres de cuentos que siempre han sido traicioneros. Cada hora en la Arena el viento susurra los secretos escondidos y los protagonistas, los tributos, van encontrando uno nuevo. El dragón vencido y la Torre conquistada, con uno de los secretos más fascinantes. El caldero de la casita de jengibre que hace que ellos mismos se encierren en jaulas. Las luchas, desde que comenzaron en la Cornucopia. Los pasos por el camino de baldosas amarillas, por la orilla del lago, retumbando en el castillo…

Todo está siendo mucho más real y fascinante de lo que ya esperaba. Amapolas y luciérnagas en cada rincón; el simbolismo del pavo real, el conejo, el unicornio, el búho y el zorro. Cada detalle está ahí por una razón y cobra verdadero sentido cuando la sangre se derrama y los pétalos se tintan de rojo.

No puedo decir que no esté disfrutando cada instante de la historia. Me siento parte de ella, un ser que moldeó el mundo en el que se desarrolla, que participa activamente cuando alguna de sus creaciones interfiere en la trama. Y estoy rodeada de quienes han hecho posible todo esto.

Solo uno de ellos saldrá, es un precio que se debe pagar al pasado, y es lo que da vida a nuestra historia. La motivación, el eje.

Vuelven a aparecer en pantalla las pequeñas hadas y me pregunto si tendré algo en común con ellas. Si no tendrán razón todos aquellos que han visto en mí algo monstruoso a pesar de mi aspecto exterior. No sé si he atraído a otros con mi luz y con susurros traicioneros, para hacerles daño.

Los cuentos que he leído y creado desde niña me enseñaron que jamás hay que fiarse, que la confianza se debe ganar. Que una pequeña hada puede ser mucho más y un fiero dragón puede llegar a ser derrotado por un caballero que esté a la altura.

Ahora, miro la gigantesca Torre que creé roca a roca, veo a Teva tratando de desvelar su más profundo secreto, observo a Zephyr intentando con todas sus fuerzas conservar la cordura, presencio cómo la sangre de las recientes heridas de Mana y sus aliados va cayendo, soy testigo de cada uno de los pensamientos no dichos de los tributos… Y me pregunto si soy justo lo que siempre me han dicho.

Es muy tarde. La segunda noche ya ha cobrado las deudas que debía y sé que habrá tranquilidad por unas pocas horas. Quizás ha llegado el momento de que me vaya.

Arah tiene los ojos en mí. Creo que está preocupada. Y yo aún no he encontrado el momento para darle las gracias como debería.

Cuando Taurus me vio disfrutando del Baño de Sangre, algo se rompió en él. Me lo dijo, entre gritos y lágrimas. Me dijo que no podía soportarlo más. Por eso me di cuenta de que había llegado a una bifurcación que debería haber visto desde que todo esto comenzó.

Tenía que tomar una decisión y Arah es la persona más sensata que conozco. Cuando acabó la primera noche, la intercepté a la salida.

— _Necesito un consejo, creo que tengo que elegir entre Taurus o mi profesión y… temo equivocarme_ —le dije.

Ella escuchó pacientemente todo lo que tuve que decir. Me sentó bien desahogarme. Después estuvo callada un minuto entero, antes de responderme.

— _Cherise, solo puedo decirte que a veces con quererse no basta._ —Sus ojos se desviaron a la puerta, desde donde estábamos se veía a Rowan tocando algo en un panel—. _Que hay más cosas. No es justo para nadie tener que hacer sacrificios tan grandes por otros… y a la larga puede pasar factura. Tienes que tener muy claro todo antes de dar cualquier paso._

— _Creo que, en el fondo, hace tiempo que sabía que esto terminaría así._

— _¿Y crees que es justo para ti? ¿O para él?_

— _Supongo que la vida, igual que las historias, no se rige por justicia._

Me dedicó una sonrisa triste y me apretó la mano. Me sorprendió ese gesto pero lo agradecí, lo sentí como un ancla mientras yo daba tumbos en un barco en medio de la tormenta.

Así que fui a buscar a Taurus. Con las cosas tan claras que me pregunté si alguna vez antes había tenido la cabeza tan bien amueblada. Quizá se debía a que había tomado la decisión pensando sobre todo en él y en cómo sería mejor su futuro.

Taurus estaba en mi apartamento. Veía repeticiones de los mejores momentos del Baño de Sangre y le temblaban las manos. Probablemente, jamás he visto a una persona que se sienta tan perdida. Ni siquiera en todas las ediciones de los Juegos que he presenciado.

Me arrodillé delante de él, puse una mano sobre su pierna y esperé a que me mirase. Le sonreí.

— _Nos hemos comprendido mejor que nadie desde que nos conocimos, y eso nos unió mucho_ —le susurré, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos—. _Ahora eso parece haber desaparecido… y resulta que no queda nada. Sin comprensión, ¿qué somos?_

— _Cherise, yo te quiero… Tendré que…_

— _No tendrás que hacer nada. He entendido que no es justo que te pida que estés con alguien que hace algo que te resulta tan doloroso. Que va contra tus principios. Y es igual del revés. Pensamos durante años que entenderse lo era todo, pero solo fue nuestro pegamento. Nos merecemos estar con alguien que nos quiera por todo y que no tenga que sacrificar nada. Nos haría daño a ambos seguir juntos._

— _Yo… yo puedo…_

— _Sabes que tengo razón. Que es lo más sensato que he dicho nunca. Vuelve con tus padres, con tu iglesia, vive con tus creencias. Y encuentra alguien con quien puedas compartirlo todo, aunque a veces no os entendáis. En eso consiste el amor._

Entrelazó nuestros dedos y lloró. Después me quité la cadena con el anillo que me regaló, la puse en su mano dando por finalizado ese matrimonio espiritual que habíamos compartido. Él dejó la llave de mi apartamento sobre el sofá.

Me dio un beso en la frente antes de marcharse. El último. Pero yo no derramé ni una sola lágrima.

Aún no he llorado. A pesar de que me siento terriblemente sola. Y eso me hace preguntarme más si habrá algo malo en mí. Si no será cierto que soy todo lo que la madre de Taurus piensa que soy. Al menos, algo agradable podrá decir de mí al ver que he dejado marchar a su hijo. Era demasiado bueno para dejarme. Y yo ahora me pregunto cuánto de nuestro amor fue tal, o si él solo era quien sostenía la cuerda de mi cometa, y me dejaba volar y volar… pero se aseguraba de que no me perdiera para siempre.

¿Lo habré utilizado, como hacen las hadas en cada historia, como hacen en nuestra Arena? ¿Esconderé mucho más de lo que parece, como pasa con la alta Torre?

Se nota que llevamos muchas horas despiertos, porque el bullicio de la Sala de Control está reducido casi al mínimo. Algunos se han marchado, otros se quedan para hacer guardia. Debería ir a dormir… pero sé que no sería capaz.

Hay demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza.

Bal vuelve a mirarme. Él, Arah y Rowan han estado pendientes de mí todo el día. Pero no me siento con fuerzas para hablar con nadie. Estoy en el centro de unas arenas movedizas y cualquier movimiento brusco hará que me hunda del todo.

Al final, no le he preguntado a Rowan por qué lo hizo. Creo que no tiene importancia. Si había malicia o no, da igual, porque solo aceleró lo inevitable. Solo me abrió los ojos.

Nunca se me ha dado bien ver los errores. Ni de los demás, ni los míos. Por eso me gustaba que me los resaltaran. Y quizá resulta que la madre de Taurus me los dijo a gritos y no quise escucharlos.

Ya no sé ni quién se supone que soy.

Me levanto de mi asiento, camino hacia la puerta sin mirar a nadie. Sé que Bal querría decirme algo, aunque no sabe lo que me pasa (quizá lo intuye por aquella noche que vino a mi apartamento y Taurus se marchó), he ignorado sus mensajes todo el día.

Creo que me he quedado sin voz.

Mientras camino por la calle, en plena madrugada y con el frío calándome los huesos, un frío que quizá solo está en mi cabeza, trato de contarme una historia. Me suele ayudar a escapar.

Pero no tengo palabras para crear ningún mundo y los colores se han marchado. Parece que de pronto me he quedado hueca. Solo soy un contenedor, un frasco de cristal vacío y agrietado. Pronto me llenaré de polvo y nadie vendrá a limpiarme, ni a reparar mis fisuras.

Recuerdo lo que decían todos aquellos que me han juzgado y sé que hay una solución.

Seré lo que ellos creen que soy. Averiguaré si siempre tuvieron razón.

No sé muy bien cómo llego al lugar, pero pronto estoy en lo más profundo de Lakeside. En una calle llena de edificios vistosos. Atravieso una puerta que he visto abrirse y cerrarse durante años. Desde la ventana de mi clase, veía cómo la gente entraba de una manera y salía de otra muy distinta. No por su físico, sino por su mirada. Perdida, con un brillo de locura y éxtasis.

Pensé que esto no era parte de mí. Que yo no era parte de este mundo. Pero quizá solo he estado escapando de lo inevitable. Tal vez es lo único que me queda.

La recepcionista parece sorprendida al verme. Me reconoce. Pero no dice nada, solo acepta el dinero que le tiendo y me da la llave de una habitación. La confidencialidad es parte de lo que se paga. Es casi emocionante caminar por el pasillo, escuchar los ruidos que hay tras las puertas y descubrir por fin qué es esto que hacen aquí. Este gran pecado.

La estancia es pequeña pero está ricamente decorada. El sillón reclinable de cuero blanco, las paredes llenas de psicodélicas pinturas, la luz capaz de adoptar el color e intensidad que yo prefiera.

Tomo asiento y pulso comandos en la pantalla. No sé de estas cosas, pero decido empezar por una dosis suave. En un mueblecito, probablemente una especie de montaplatos, aparece eso de lo que he estado huyendo siempre. Eso que dijeron que tengo en la cabeza. La droga.

Es rectangular, muy fina y translúcida. Del tamaño de un chicle.

La cojo con manos temblorosas y la poso en mi lengua. Se va deshaciendo al instante.

Noto al momento el efecto. El cómodo sillón parece tambalearse y tardo en darme cuenta de que soy yo la que se mueve. Me concentro en mantenerme quieta. Los dibujos psicodélicos de las paredes saltan ante mis ojos, se pegan a mis pupilas y tengo que parpadear para intentar ver con normalidad.

Esto no está funcionando. Mi cuerpo y sentidos se descontrolan, pero sigo reinando en mi mente. Así que pido otra dosis. Esta vez, muy fuerte.

La droga que aparece en el montaplatos es prácticamente igual a la anterior, solo un poco más gruesa. Me tambaleo al intentar cogerla y se me cae. No sé cómo he llegado al suelo, pero me duele bastante una rodilla. Veo gotas caer y pienso que llueve. Resulta que estoy llorando.

Quizá esto es lo que soy. Quizá todos tenían razón. Recuerdo cada uno de los insultos, de las palabras juzgándome, las miradas de desprecio. Y la soledad.

Aún a gatas en el suelo, recojo la droga y abro la boca, para tomármela.

Solo sé que, justo antes de que toque mi lengua, la puerta se abre de golpe. Y veo las caras horrorizadas de dos chicos que conozco bien.

Después todo se vuelve un remolino de colores que dañan la vista y me dejan inconsciente.

…

—Hemos llegado tarde —dice una voz, que llega de alguna manera al extraño revoltijo en el que estoy sumergida.

—No, hemos llegado justo a tiempo —replica otra voz, autoritaria—. Vamos a mi casa.

—Deberíamos ir al hospital.

—No sería bueno para la carrera profesional de Cherise, se filtraría a la prensa.

—¿Qué importa eso ahora?

—Te digo que está bien. He comprobado sus signos vitales.

Dejo de escuchar, porque el oleaje me arrastra. Caigo con fuerza contra un suelo de metal. Al levantarme, cada paso resuena en un tintineo, como campanillas al viento. Tardo en entender lo que susurran.

Son voces. Me insultan. Me dicen que no debería existir, porque solo paso por la vida creyendo que hay algo más y arrastrando al resto a pecados.

Me detengo, porque no quiero seguir escuchando sus juicios. Pero no importa. Las últimas palabras, un adiós de Taurus, rebotan y se transforma en un eco eterno. Me tapo los oídos, no sirve de nada. De arriba, donde no hay techo ni cielo, caen pequeños cristales que se clavan en mi piel.

Me sacudo, intento esquivarlos, pero me atraviesan y sangro. De cada herida, cae una gota de palabras. Todas las que he dicho y no he llegado a decir.

Después todo para de golpe. Se hace el silencio y estoy sana y salva. Pero es el mundo a mis pies lo que está siendo destruido. Un fuego arrasa con bosques, edificios y carreteras. Abrasa animales, árboles y personas a su paso. Y las llamas salen de mis manos. Intento detenerlas… no puedo.

—Esto no va a ser agradable, pero te ayudará, ¿vale? —me dice esa voz amable, desde algún lejano lugar.

—Haz que pare —le pido.

Y no sé si le estoy pidiendo que me mate o que me dé más droga. Que haga cualquier cosa para que no sea capaz de pensar.

…

En un parpadeo, el fuego ha desaparecido. Tengo frío y me doy cuenta de que estoy sentada en el suelo. No el de la habitación en la que me he drogado, sino en un baño. Es idéntico al de mi apartamento, pero tiene cosas que no son mías.

Huele a vómito. Me sabe la boca a vómito. Y entonces veo que estoy arrodillada contra un retrete.

Unas manos suaves me ayudan a levantarme y a lavarme la boca.

En el espejo, veo a la chica preciosa y de ojos maternales que me está cuidando. Por su forma de tragar, es una avox. También veo mi reflejo. Más pálida y ojerosa que nunca, cubierta de sudor. Parece que he pasado por algo traumático.

Quizá ha sido así.

Me siento confusa. Escucho las teclas de un teléfono y entonces veo por primera vez quiénes están en la puerta. Bal, con la silla de ruedas medio dentro de la estancia, y Rowan, que está haciendo una llamada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto, confundida, y con un gran dolor de cabeza y garganta.

—Te hemos rescatado —dice, simplemente, Rowan. Me mira a los ojos cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea le responde la llamada—. Olvida una de las órdenes que te di. No investigues a Cherise. Es de mi confianza.

Le devuelvo la mirada, sorprendida por sus palabras.

La avox empieza a hacer gestos a los chicos para que se marchen. No ofrezco resistencia cuando me quita la ropa y me ayuda a meterme en la ducha. Sienta bien que el agua caiga sobre mi cabeza, casi parece que está limpiando también mi mente.

No sé cuánto tiempo tardo, pero da la sensación de ser pronto cuando la chica, que debe tener pocos más años que yo, me ayuda a salir y me envuelve con toallas. Me seco rápido y me deja ropa que supongo que es suya. Me queda grande pero huele de una forma agradable. Como a hogar…

Los chicos nos esperan en el salón. No sé qué hora será pero el cielo al otro lado de la ventana empieza a clarear.

—Yo no sé… —empiezo.

—Cherise, si vuelves a hacer algo así me enfadaré. Y mucho —me interrumpe Bal. Arrastra la silla hasta ponerse a mi lado y me mira con severidad—. Te vimos rara todo el día… cuando te ibas, decidí seguirte y me encontré con que Greyfox había tenido la misma idea. Nos ralentizó un poco conseguir subirme al coche, ojalá hubiera tenido los aparatos para las piernas… Y te encontramos así. Completamente perdida. Siempre te he admirado, lo sabes, pero a veces olvidas el mundo real demasiado. Y esta ha sido la gota que colma el vaso. ¡No valoras tu vida!

—No lo entiendes. No pretendía… No es eso.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

—Necesitaba probarlo. Necesitaba saber si soy lo que creen que soy.

—Pues no lo eres. —Las palabras de Rowan son firmes. Lo miro, y siento que hay una disculpa en sus ojos—. Eres lo que tú quieras ser. Y nada más.

Por alguna razón, siempre he tomado muy en cuenta todo lo que dice él. Tal vez porque no tiene miedo de ser sincero, porque tiene una clara visión del mundo y solo acepta lo que quiere.

Sea por lo que sea, le creo. Y se siente bien. Sobre todo, porque me doy cuenta de algo.

No estoy sola.

* * *

 **Nueva noche en la Arena, nuevos peligros. Recordamos que a partir de ahora además de los reviews, entran a regir otros aspectos importantes como el arco argumental de los tributos, la popularidad del personaje y la actitud del submitter.**

 **El capítulo de hoy llega a ustedes gracias a Stelle Lioncourt, La chica de pelo rojo, Yolotsin Xochitl, Twilli Prince, Joy Hamato, Camille Carstairs y HikariCaelum.**

 **En el capítulo anterior cayó Magdie, le decimos adiós y esperamos que descanse en paz y consuele que un aliado le dio un final piadoso.** **Elenear, Coraline, Hikari, AleSt y Alphabetta le agradecemos muchísimo a ponchi535 que haya participado en este SYOT Colaborativo y esperamos que haya sido una gran experiencia.**

 **Nuevamente, para evitar spoilers (aunque hay algunos listos que encuentran otras formas de spoilearse, ¡a leer el capítulo y luego llegar a la nota final, los spoilers son cosas feas que hay que evitar!), estaremos dando los agradecimientos por los tributos caídos con un capítulo de retraso.**

 **.**

 **IMPORTANTE: quedan dos capítulos este 2016, tras ellos entraremos en hiatus por un breve lapso (básicamente, las fiestas nos quitarán tiempo a todos, así que tengamos unas pequeñas vacaciones).**

 **En el siguiente capítulo los narradores serán: Geb, Bounder, Mazer, Rail, Adeline, Teva y Arah. Por favor recuerden ponerse en contacto con su moderadora a cargo para enterarse de qué les corresponde narrar en su respectivo POV. Los parámetros de escritura serán de 1000 a 1650 palabras. Su fecha máxima de entrega será el día sábado 12 de noviembre, de manera que publicaremos el capítulo el día 19.**

 **Les recordamos que los "equipos" son:**

 **Elenear28: Mana, Mazer, Rail y Kinsey.**

 **Coraline T: Arya, Adler, Bounder y Regulus.**

 **HikariCaelum: Amber y Zachary.**

 **AleSt: Geb, Adeline, Kenley y Teva.**

 **Alphabetta: Lily, Hyden y Milo.**

 **Clarificamos que esto no implica ninguna relación tributo-vigilante. Es decir, que por ejemplo Arah no beneficiará a Adler o Cherise a Amber, solo porque sí. La idea es poder darles seguimiento más personalizado para ir hilando la trama de cada capítulo.**

 **MUY IMPORTANTE: no vamos a tolerar que a partir de ahora se den spoilers de los contenidos de los POVs a otros autores. Si consideran que es necesario que discutan reacciones o temas así con sus compañeros de alianza o con sus adversarios, lo consultan con su persona encargada. Quien rompa esta regla será penalizado.**

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es que dejen comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede caer cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en este momento son: Amber, Arya, Lily, Bounder, Mazer, Mana, Regulus, Kenley, Adeline, Milo, Zachary, Hyden, Teva.**

 **.**

 **Preguntas**

 **1\. POV más sorprendente.**

 **2\. Si tu tributo tuviera un muto presagio, ¿cómo sería?**

 **3\. ¿Qué cuentos, hasta ahora, ves que han sido homenajeados en la Arena y cuáles más crees que aparecerán?**

 **Saludos y feliz semana, las Vigilantes.**


	19. Capítulo 18: Oneiroi

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" – SYOT Colaborativo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Oneiroi**

 _Furioso con Morfeo por recurrir al uso de los ángeles guardianes y, deseoso de cubrir todos los frentes posibles, Fobétor tuvo que tomar una decisión. Si lo que deseaba Morfeo era enfrentarlo con un ejército de ángeles, él haría lo mismo; daría guerra con su propio ejército._

 _Los oneiroi eran sus hijos, las formas propias de las pesadillas. Capaces de adoptar diversas formas, como bestias, aves y serpientes, residían en Erebo y rara vez solían salir de allí._

 _Pero acudieron al llamado de su padre._

 _Y ya no importó que los Ángeles guardianes velaran por el sueño de los humanos, porque los Oneiroi se encargarían de hacerles frente, propagando las pesadillas nuevamente._

* * *

 **Rail Wildseed, 18 años. Distrito 6**

* * *

Presiono su cuello contra el suelo usando mi pie, una vez afirmado, me agacho sintiendo una fuerte punzada en la espalda que me obliga a cerrar los ojos, respiro con fuerza y dejo que la oleada de dolor pase antes de arrancar mis cuchillos de sus ojos. Un líquido amarillento viscoso se libera en un chorro apenas retiro mis cuchillos y no puedo evitar poner una mueca de asco, rápidamente los limpio en la ropa del muto. Con este par ya tengo todos, no puedo darme el lujo de perder ninguno.

Salgo de la casa con toda la rapidez de la que soy capaz, pues cada uno de mis pasos es acompañado de una punzada cada vez más fuerte, trato de mantener una expresión neutra mientras Adler y yo ayudamos a Mana a caminar hasta alejarnos lo suficiente de esa casita, cuando recibimos un par de paracaídas, lo tomamos como señal para detenernos y curar nuestras heridas. Sus mentores han sido generosos, Adler recibió un botiquín, que debió costar una fortuna, Mana una mochila con varias cosas y yo... sólo espero que no sea porque Carrier se aburrió de jugar a ser mentora.

Observo con atención la forma en la que Mana cose, pone una crema y venda los cortes en su pantorrilla y estómago, tratando de aprender para algún día intentarlo yo misma. Mientras Adler se encarga por sí mismo de limpiar y curar los cortes que tiene y una especie de quemadura en su mano.

― ¿Está bien tu espalda? ― Pregunta Mana desconcentrándome, no me había dado cuenta, pero mi piel está cubierta de sudor frío.

― Si ― respondo con tal inseguridad que ni un tonto me creería, lo cual hace que ambos me presten atención ― ¡Estoy bien! ― afirmo con tal desesperación que me siento estúpidamente expuesta, mis aliados normalmente inexpresivos parecen abiertamente sorprendidos.

― Te revisaré ― afirma y se acerca a mí, simplemente me quedo quieta repitiéndome mentalmente que ese golpe no es nada, que en mi interior ninguna herida abierta espera desangrarme lentamente.

Ella descubre parcialmente mi espalda y apenas toca la zona del golpe, una punzada me hace soltar un sollozo.

― Resiste un poco ― dice y continua su revisión por unos agónicos segundos ―. No tienes laceraciones, ni costillas rotas, ni daños severos en la columna pero el golpe causó una inflamación, tenemos unos analgésicos...

― ¿Puedo o no puedo continuar? ― Pregunto con irritación para ocultar el miedo, causándome más daño al girar bruscamente para encararla, ni siquiera puedo caminar sin sentir dolor. La desesperación me invade cuando no puedo evitar recordar a Miles atrapado y sin salida, sus piernas rotas, el olor putrefacto y las ratas que no pudieron esperar a que el muriera; no era como si hubiese sentido afecto hacia Miles, de hecho quizás lo odiaba, pero su muerte fue un reflejo de mi futuro.

Mana me dedica una mirada que solo podría definir como el tipo de mirada que le da un adulto a un niño que está siendo estúpido y, aunque sé que me la merezco, no puedo evitar molestarme aún más.

Adler se materializa a mi lado, pone su mano en mi hombro ejerciendo una ligera presión para girarme ligeramente hacia su dirección.

― Contrólate ― ni su toque, aunque algo tosco, ni su tono de voz son agresivos, sino más bien severos.

Abro la boca para decir algo, no estoy segura si son disculpas o insultos, pero entonces lo noto, un animal observándonos atentamente a cierta distancia; no se parece a ningún animal que haya visto antes. La pálida luz de la luna hace que su pelaje rojizo reluzca con un brillo plateado, sus patas, su cola, sus orejas todo el parece delicado, distinguido, ágil y elegante. Pero es su mirada la que me hipnotiza, sus ojos poseen un brillo inteligente, con esa clase de chispa astuta que se encuentra en pocas personas.

No estoy segura de si es esa mirada o la elegancia y seguridad que proyecta, pero algo en el me recuerda a Rowan. El delicado tallado en la casa de esas criaturillas desagradables y la descripción de ese animal inimaginable que hizo Candyfloss empiezan a tener sentido y siento que, de alguna forma, he descifrado algo, aunque sin entenderlo realmente.

― ¿Eso es un zorro? ― Pregunto en un susurro, no sé si llegan a escucharme y mucho menos si me responden, pues el bicho empieza a correr hacia lo más profundo del bosque de árboles secos y yo empiezo a correr tras de él.

Y yo que creía que caminar era doloroso.

Correr se siente como partirse en pedazos, pero no debo detenerme, si lo quisiera, el zorro ya me habría dejado muy atrás, quiere que lo siga, pero no quiere dejármelo fácil tampoco… está probándome.

Lo persigo hasta llegar a una pequeña hondonada en la cual hay un árbol notoriamente distinto a todos los demás. Es simplemente hermoso, saludable y frondoso, sus frutos son manzanas de un color intensamente rojo como la sangre, la fuerza de sus tonalidades no queda opacada por la noche, es tan vibrante que tengo el presentimiento de que ese árbol, inquietantemente perfecto, es el que le ha robado la vida a todo el bosque.

Justo a los pies del árbol se encuentra el zorro. Desciendo lentamente, para entonces mi mente ya está aturdida por el dolor, mi piel se siente fría aunque estaba hirviendo por dentro, mis sentidos no parecen estar funcionando del todo, pues escucho un zumbido agudo y mi visión se nubla constantemente, pero me fuerzo por continuar.

El zorro huye a gran velocidad pero ya no intento seguirlo, él quería traerme a este lugar. Veo que en su corteza tiene grabada una inscripción que a la luz de la luna llena es perfectamente visible:

 **ME LLEVO TODOS LOS DOLORES CONMIGO**

Ignoro el dolor sordo para estirarme, hasta alcanzar uno de sus frutos y arrancarlo. Nunca había temido a la muerte, le temía al sufrimiento. Mi instinto de supervivencia me había traído hasta aquí y algún día me traicionaría obligándome a aferrarme a la agonía. Los Juegos eran mi atajo, ganara o perdiera todo se decidiría en dos semanas como mucho.

Por encima del zumbido, escucho pasos tras de mí y se a quienes pertenecen sin tener la necesidad de darme la vuelta

― ¿En que estabas pensando? ― reclama Adler molesto.

― Quería traernos aquí ― respondo sin mirarlo ―. Ese muto quería que lo siguiera.

Apenas me giro noto que ambos están tan impresionados y recelosos con el árbol y con su inscripción como yo, pero al verme con la manzana entre las manos, Mana abre los ojos como si acabara de descubrir algo y palidece un poco.

― Podría estar envenenada ― advierte en un tono un poco alterado para sus estándares, de modo que Adler y yo la miramos con curiosidad ―. La casita, los enanos… ― susurra sin concluir su idea y sus ojos se mueven con rapidez como si de pronto entendiera algo, o empezara a hacerlo.

― Así que veneno ― murmuro mirando a la radiante manzana y empiezo a reírme, la perfecta cura para el dolor, el reír genera una nueva ola de dolor, pero esta vez no trato de resistirlo y me derrumbo sin dejar de reír entre quejidos.

Desde el cielo cae un paracaídas, Mana es quien lo recoge y leer la nota parece descolocarla un poco.

― Creo que es para ti ― me entrega la nota y la leo, _"¡Ofertas! C."_ sin necesidad de la C estoy segura que sólo Carrier escribiría un mensaje así.

Pero cuando Mana abre el recipiente en el interior hay una pomada. Que inmediatamente ella aplica en mi espalda.

― Pudiste empeorar tu herida, no seas tan imprudente ― puedo sentir como poco a poco el dolor disminuye ―. Es exactamente lo que necesitabas

Yep, gracias Carrier, debí tener más fe en ti.

― Gracias ― le digo a Mana en un suspiro, el efecto de esa medicina es casi mágico, el dolor se apacigua al punto de que ya puedo levantarme y caminar con tan solo un poco de dolor y puedo sentir como con cada paso, incluso las pequeñas molestias disminuyen, pronto caen más paracaídas para mí con las inútiles notas de Carrier, entre ellos una mochila donde pongo todos mis variados regalos, Mana luce pensativa y Adler parece pendiente de lo que vaya a decir. Los mentores de Adler y Mana han sido sensatos y han combinado sus regalos en un solo paracaídas. Seguro que Carrier ha elegido las cosas de una en una y las ha enviado a como le da la gana.

Veo la manzana que arranqué en suelo y todos los recipientes esparcidos de los regalos que recibí y una idea se maquina en mi mente. Tomo la manzana y la guardo en un recipiente y lo cierro, luce perfecto, así que arranco manzanas suficientes para mis planes.

― ¿Qué…? ― Dice Mana cuando me ve armando mis pequeñas trampas, pero se interrumpe a si misma pues parece entender que pretendo antes de terminar su pregunta.

― Ese muto nos guio aquí por algo ― digo "nos", aunque en el fondo creo que era solo a mí a quien quería traer a este lugar, mientras termino de preparar todos los cebos que puedo cargar en mis manos y en mi mochila sin problemas, que son quizá unos siete ―. Deberíamos marcharnos, si alguien vio los envíos masivos de Carrier, vendrán por nosotros en un parpadeo.

― Vámonos ― agrega Adler, y se prepara para retomar la caminata sin comentar nada al respecto de mi plan, por lo cual no le interesa o lo aprueba, Mana y yo le seguimos en silencio.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente, arrojo una trampa a uno de los árboles donde el paracaídas se queda atrapado entre las ramas, un perfecto regalo atrapado entre las ramas que algún desafortunado tributo no pudo alcanzar.

Podrían no ser venenosas como suponía Mana, pero no cuesta nada intentarlo.

Secretamente reservo una de las trampas en el fondo de mi mochila… solo por si acaso…

* * *

 **Geb Orhan, 17 años/ Min Rotland, 16 años. Distrito 2**

* * *

El dolor en mi cuerpo no es algo que me importe, en cambio, el malestar de tener el orgullo herido es casi sofocante.

En ridículo.

Esa es la única palabra que puede describir mi encuentro con la pelirroja: ella me ha dejado en ridículo. Tenía todo para hacerla pedazos y no logro comprender cómo es que, dónde sea que se encuentre, aún siga respirando. Esa batalla estuvo casi en igualdad de condiciones por unos momentos y lo detesto porque sin querer, solo he logrado que mi cuerpo se desgaste un poco más. Estoy avergonzado y furioso, mi tío debe de estar molesto por mi pobre desempeño en esa batalla y no descansaré hasta no ver el rostro en el cielo de esa chica por mi mano. No tiene caso que siga ignorando que Arya tiene un problema personal con ella, pero si se me presenta la oportunidad no me voy a detener para darle el gusto; la pelirroja no es suya, ella ahora también es mi presa.

Contra mi voluntad, el descansar nos vino bien. El agotamiento por pasar la noche en vela y los esfuerzos por la batalla habían mermado nuestras fuerzas. Estábamos lastimados, agotados y con hambre, Amber y yo por lo menos, esa es la verdad. Un momento de calma y comer algo, ha sido de gran ayuda en nuestras condiciones; sin embargo, por mucho que quisiéramos no podíamos quedarnos aquí de por vida. Tributos como nosotros, personas con nuestras habilidades, no pueden retrasar más el espectáculo que están destinados a proveer.

No obstante, cuando nos disponíamos a salir, el lugar parecía no querer dejarnos ir.

Todo pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando el sol se oculta, con él se va la tranquilidad. El silencio se reemplaza primero con un sonido de cosas oxidadas moviéndose y después, con gruñidos.

Las criaturas postradas en la entrada y sobre los torreones, las cuales Amber llamó gárgolas, comienzan a reunirse frente a nosotros bloqueando el camino.

Instintivamente doy un paso al frente y las criaturas, en respuesta, sueltan un enorme gruñido que lástima nuestros oídos y entendemos perfectamente lo que sucede: si queremos salir de aquí hay que derrotarlas primero.

—Creo que nuestras "amigas" no nos quieren dejar ir — comento sarcástico colocándome en posición de pelea.

—Y yo que comenzaba a creer que podría pedir una para llevármela a casa como perchero —señala Arya lista para atacar —. Ahora pediré otra cosa menos fea, si me lo preguntan.

—Creo que es momento de un plan, nos superan en número y algunas tienen armas —la observación de Amber es muy acertada.

En total nos enfrentamos a diez criaturas, dos de ellas casi duplican mi tamaño y las otras, aunque no puedo afirmarlo, bien podrían llegar a la altura de mis hombros. Las más grandes poseen una espada y una especie de Bo rudimentario, respectivamente; en cambio, las pequeñas no poseen arma alguna. La luz de la luna hace que, a pesar de la oscuridad, su piel, con apariencia rocosa, brille a nuestra merced otorgándonos una ayuda que no esperábamos obtener.

—Amber, tú y yo nos encargaremos de los más grandes. Arya, sé que eres capaz, pero ¿crees poder entretener a los pequeños? En cuanto terminemos con los nuestros iremos a ayudarte.

—No creo que necesite su ayuda, aliados, pero me parece un buen plan —acepta estirando su látigo dispuesta a comenzar. Está ansiosa, pero no es tonta, espera el momento justo para atacar y eso me agrada en ella. Las criaturas nos observan como animales hambrientos esperando su cena y cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser nuestra ruina.

—Si está todo dicho, creo que es momento de comenzar —anuncia Amber y sin consultarlo, se lanza en dirección a la gárgola que ha elegido como su víctima.

—¡Amber, espera! —Gritamos Arya y yo al mismo tiempo no pudiendo ocultar nuestra sorpresa y es cuando, en el momento en que nuestra aliada está a punto de dar el primer golpe con su espada que, de la nada, la criatura comienza a volar.

Mierda.

Amber está tan o más estupefacta que nosotros. La criatura que está sobre ella sonríe de lado provocando que el juego de sombras y luces le dé una apariencia más terrorífica. La criatura da un último gruñido y entonces, arremete contra nuestra compañera.

Desde lo alto, Amber está a su merced. La gárgola baja una y otra vez dándole golpes con su espada que mi compañera, con gran destreza, logra contener, no obstante la criatura también utiliza sus garras y en la menor oportunidad desgarra sin piedad lo que encuentra a su paso ya sea tela o piel.

Instintivamente Arya y yo avanzamos para ayudarla, pero los gruñidos a nuestras espaldas nos dicen que tenemos nuestros propios problemas ahora.

Entonces, comenzamos a movernos.

La gárgola frente a mí, en efecto, es casi del doble de mi talla, es musculosa y tiene facciones horribles que parecen sacadas de una de esas historias que me contaba mi tío cuando era un niño.

Sostengo firmemente mi bujarda esperando que dé el primer paso a su muerte segura, pero la maldita no lo hace. Es lista, espera que yo ataque primero y aunque va contra todos mis instintos, ya que he cometido antes esa estupidez, lo hago.

Como ya me lo esperaba se eleva por los aires antes de que pueda conectar mi bujarda con su estructura e intenta atacarme descendiendo rápidamente contra mí. No es ninguna sorpresa y contra las limitaciones de mi cuerpo me tiro al suelo esquivando su ataque.

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, preciosa?! —Grito a todo pulmón esperado que su cerebro hueco lo comprenda.

Mi acción la pone furiosa y sin contemplaciones intenta su ataque varias veces, pero sin los resultados que ella esperaba, apenas ha logrado darme algunos rasguños sin daños a considerar. Está fuera de sí y es cuando desciende por completo y el suelo del puente tiembla bajo mis pies, que sé que he logrado mi cometido: la he sacado de su zona de confort.

Se acerca a mí amenazadora y lanza un golpe con el arma. Mi bujarda es pequeña pero con éxito, logra contener el choque contra su Bo. Nuestras armas chocas sin cesar. Está furiosa y arremete también con sus garras.

Estamos cada vez más cerca el uno del otro y eso es lo que necesito porque en un movimiento rápido —que tengo que decir, es impresionante hasta para mí— doy un giro que no se espera por nuestra proximidad y logro conectar de lleno contra una de sus piernas.

Si sus gruñidos eran lastimosos, sus lamentos están a punto de dejarme sordo. El muto intenta alejarse de mí y contra lo que pude llegar a pensar no hay gravilla suelta o algún trozo de roca dónde mi bujarda lo golpeó. No, en su lugar hay sangre de un color que no logro definir por la oscuridad y tejido muerto o desprendido. Está más furiosa que nunca y con la rabia dominando sus instintos intenta alcanzarme sin saber que sólo se encontrará con otro golpe de mi bujarda antes de que sus lamentos vuelvan a inundarlo todo. Es maravilloso.

La criatura ya no intenta atacarme, no, se gira sobre lo que queda de sus piernas dispuesta a volar alejándose de mí. ¿En verdad piensa que la dejaré ir? Es una gárgola tan tonta e ingenua.

Entonces, cuando estoy a punto de dar mi golpe final que, de la nada, una de las criaturas pequeñas la golpea con fuerza y de lleno destrozando lo que en un inicio eran sus alas.

Levanto mi vista y me encuentro a una Arya risueña con su látigo en mano.

—Lo siento, pensé que era mejor matar dos pájaros de un tiro —dice sin la más mínima preocupación del gran momento que acaba de arrebatarme.

Aprieto mis manos intentando aparentar que no estoy furioso y cuando me calmo puedo ver lo que ha sucedido a mí alrededor. Arya, con ayuda de su látigo y la cuerda que fabricó con la red de manzanas, al parecer jugo un poco con las criaturas haciéndolas chocar unas con otras, lo que para mi pesar tengo que aceptar fue una gran idea.

—Te dije que no necesitaría su ayuda —enfatiza cuando nota lo asombrado que estoy y baja la guardia.

Justo en ese momento, tras su espalda una de las gárgolas la ataca. Le asesta un zarpazo unos segundos antes de que yo lance mi bujarda contra ella. Como era de esperar se agacha esquivándola haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero no era ella mi objetivo ¿o sí? Mi arma golpea el rostro de la gárgola, pero apenas logra hacerle daño. Me quedo estupefacto al ver el rostro inerte. El muto se volvió de piedra otra vez. Apenas la luz del sol tocó su rugosa piel, volvió a su estado anterior.

Me acerco a recoger mi bujarda y con una sonrisa digo:

—No necesitabas nuestra ayuda, tienes razón.

Amber se nos une. Pudo terminar con su oponente porque hay fragmentos de él hechos roca regados por el lugar.

—Arya ¿puedes continuar? —Pregunta Amber.

—Sí —contesta, pero es evidente que el zarpazo en su espalda es una herida a considerar.

Enseguida las campanillas de un paracaídas anuncian la llegada de un patrocinio. Los tres lo observamos descender y aterrizar a los pies de Arya. Ella aprieta los dientes cuando se agacha a recogerlo.

" _Arya, no la desperdicies. No me decepciones. LB"_

—¿LB? ¿Quién es LB? —cuestiono mientras observo lo que parece ser una granada, que a simple vista se ve demasiado pequeña para hacer algún tipo de daño.

—Un patrocinador generoso —señala ella, pero su sonrisa no me engaña.

Lo dejo pasar de momento y las apuro para salir de aquí. Caminamos hasta el final del puente y cuando estamos a punto de atravesarlo, las puertas de hierro se cierran en nuestras narices.

* * *

 **Bounder Leger, 17 años. Distrito 4**

* * *

Podía escuchar los leves ronquidos de Kinsey, confundidos con el llanto del viento en las ramas de los árboles y la respiración superficial de Kenley.

Me inclino un poco hacia atrás, apoyándome en mis brazos extendidos a mi espalda. En esta nueva posición puedo admirar directamente las estrellas desapareciendo en el falso cielo de la arena.

No he tenido tiempo de observarla, venga, no he tenido tiempo de pensar en nada más que no implique acción diferente a sobrevivir.

El claro donde estamos no es muy extenso, es un circulo irregular de árboles desnudos de un tono grisáceo. El suelo es de un café apagado, y hay pequeñas ramitas y hojas secas en el suelo.

Además del lago, la casa de dulce y la Cornucopia, es el único lugar que conocemos. Aunque no podemos saber exactamente que nos tiene preparado el estadio, al menos deberíamos tener la oportunidad de ubicarnos en este. Y no tengo la más mínima idea de hacia dónde nos dirigimos.

Teníamos un plan, sí, pero éste sólo se reducía a encontrarnos y sobrevivir al Baño. Y no salió también esa parte tampoco, pues perdimos a Yuta en el lago.

Recordar a Yuta, más allá de enfadarme, me frustra. Sabía que mi querida amiga del Dos se la cobraría, más nunca esperé (aunque debería haberlo hecho) que fuera mi pequeño _partner_ su objetivo. Yuta se merecía más que morir de esta forma, y fui incapaz de salvarlo o vengarlo.

Creí que Once y Siete serian de ayuda, que podíamos formar un equipo, pero empiezo a preguntarme si hice una buena elección de aliados. Kinsey es como el pegamento entre nosotros, puesto que Siete no da más empatía que una piedra conmigo, pero ha evitado dos grandes enfrentamientos. Si me hubiera dejado acabar con Dos en el Baño, aun tendríamos a Yuta, y una mochila.

Kenley por su parte, siendo la única que ha cobrado una vida, decide que es mejor para ella encerrarse en sí misma en un ambiente de amenaza permanente, porque obviamente es lo mejor cuando veinte personas están detrás de ti queriendo matarte.

Sé que fui muy dura con ella, y también que la lastimé, pero debía entrar en razón, y yo sólo le di un empujoncito, del cual no me arrepiento, y tampoco pediré disculpas.

El sol empieza a salir por la izquierda, y me da la oportunidad de ubicarme.

Kinsey despierta y poco tiempo después Kenley hace lo mismo.

― ¿Has hecho de guardia la noche completa? ― Pregunta mi compañero.

― Tengo lo suficiente de adrenalina encima, no te preocupes por mí, ustedes están más cansados y heridos que yo ― les digo mirándoles desde el suelo donde estoy sentada.

― Eso no te excluye de descansar por lo menos media hora ―. Esta vez es Kenley quien habla, mirándome desde arriba con el ceño fruncido. Me encojo de hombros y con el pie les empujo la canasta que recibimos ayer.

― Recuerden que lo que queda de panqueques son míos ―. Y les sonrió socarramente, tratando de alivianar las cosas. Ambos se sientan frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas y Kin se dispone a repartir equitativamente lo que queda de nuestro regalo.

Satisfechos y descansados, nos encaminamos con renovadas energías por el bosque siniestro.

― ¡Por Dios! ¿Soy yo o este bosque es enorme? ― Nadie responde y me detengo en actitud de capricho, con las manos enjarradas sobre la cintura ―. ¿Me escuchan por favor?

Kinsey se detiene cinco pasos delante de mí y se gira, Kenley está al doble de distancia.

― No quiero sonar pretenciosa, pero si no sabe nadie a dónde nos dirigimos deberíamos por lo menos trazar una estrategia o algo. O marcar un líder…

― ¿Alguna idea brillante Cuatro? ― Kenley me mira con marcado sarcasmo en el rostro.

― Podríamos marcar los árboles, cada dos por tres, tengo la ligera idea de que estamos caminando en círculos. Podríamos seguir el camino que estamos marcando, señalar los árboles, y si nuevamente lo vemos, la respuesta será obvia.

Me sorprende cuando Kenley asiente con resignación, después de pensárselo un poco y echa a andar. Levanto el chuchillo derecho y de un tajo limpio, marco el árbol más cercano.

Un poco más motivada, sigo a mi compañera de cerca, dando saltitos, unos cinco pasos detrás de ella, mientras marco más árboles.

El sol está completamente en lo alto del cielo, justo sobre nuestras cabezas, cuando nos topamos de nuevo con el primer árbol marcado.

― ¡Me cago en todo!

― ¿Y ahora qué? ― Kenley de nuevo con su mal humor.

― ¿Cómo que ahora qué? ¡Qué estamos caminando en jodidos círculos Kenley!

― ¿Estas segura Bou?

― ¡Claro que estoy segura Kinsey! ― Grito y siento mi rostro enrojecer de ira ―. Mira aquí, izquierda ― acaricio la marca en el árbol ―. Hice un patrón, izquierda, centro, derecha, circulo, equis. Este es el primero y… ― miro hacia adelante y encuentro el siguiente árbol ―. ¡Aja! ¿Ves allá? ¿Aquel árbol? Es centro.

Kinsey parece pensárselo un momento, después gira sobre sí mismo y se rasca la barbilla, luego mira a Kenley, quien sólo asiente.

A veces siento un poco de envidia hacia ellos, están más unidos, tal como Yuta y yo lo estábamos, y me siento un poco excluida.

― Esta bien, iras al frente ― dice mi compañera, y siento como una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro, y mis pies se mueven incesantes haciéndome saltar.

Me dejo caer en el suelo, y con la punta del cuchillo marco una cruz en el suelo, miro a mi alrededor, sintiendo la esperanza crecer.

― _Elsolsalioporestelado,caminamoshaciaaca,luegohaciaaca,tenemosqueirhaciaaca,agua,agua,agua,lugarparadormir…_ ― mi cabeza empieza a girar repentinamente y me doy cuenta de que empecé a hablar demasiado rápido sin respirar, así que doy una gran boconada de aire a mis pulmones―. ¡Aja! Si queremos salir de acá, lo que tenemos que hacer es ir ligeramente a la izquierda después del tercer árbol, y mantenernos en línea recta, así saldremos a algún lugar…

Dejo la oración al aire, esperando su respuesta. Nuevamente sólo recibo asentimientos de cabeza, y me ofusca un poco, al menos alguno podría decir un jodido _"bien"_ _._ No es que sea una persona que necesita aprobación de los demás, pero podrían hacer uso de la lengua alguna vez, es decir, que odio el silencio, por algo siempre estoy haciendo ruido, por muy leve que sea.

Nos encaminamos de nuevo, esta vez, conmigo al frente, Key- Key, como después de muchas vueltas he decidido llamarlos, van tres pasos detrás de mí.

Conforme avanzamos por el escuálido bosque, una luz un poco más clara que la que nos rodea, se extiende frente a nosotros. Casi salto de la emoción. Miro a Key – Key, que parecen estar destruidos de cansancio.

― ¡Unos quince metros más, Key – Key! ― Les digo mientras los arrastro de las manos, y los hago caminar a mi ritmo.

Me siento extasiada, apunto de empezar a bailar, cuando por fin alcanzamos un nuevo bosque, este menos terrorífico que el anterior―. Muy bien, Key – Key, es hora de buscar donde descansar.

Encontramos un árbol grande y rechoncho, con raíces nudosas que parecen formar pequeñas sillas y "cunas" entre sí, y cada uno de nosotros se sube a una. Tomo la más alta, la que queda unos cuarenta centímetros encima de Kenley, sólo por hecho de escalar un poco, y la inminente necesidad de saltar para bajar de ella.

Escucho el particular sonido de un paracaídas, y cuando volteo al cielo, miro que justo encima de mi cabeza pende de una rama una mochila negra. Me levanto de un salto y escalo hasta la rama, desengancho la mochila del paracaídas y se la lanzo a Kenley que es la más cercana.

De uno de los cierres, cuelga una tarjetita blanca, que dice _"Recuerda"_ firmada por _"O"._ La mochila está llena, dentro hay dos botellas de agua, pan, una lata de carne, una de sopa, un paquete de galletas, vendas, una botella de alcohol, otro botecito de gel, este con un dibujo de un mosquito mal dimensionado, y una linterna grande. Lo que nos viene bien porque sólo nos quedan unas barras, y menos de la mitad de agua y jugo de frutas, junto a los sobres y unos tubitos de un gel blanco.

Es cerca del mediodía, y como parece ser tranquilo, decidimos tomarlo cómo libre y descansar todo o que podamos.

― Tomen su turno primero, yo vigilaré ―. Mis compañeros me miran ceñudos y con los brazos cruzados―. Esta vez prometo si llamarles, por el meñique ― les digo cuando se acomodan en las raíces para descansar, y levanto la mano derecha con el dedo meñique alzado y una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

― Yo estaré con ella ― dice Kenley y se sienta a mi lado, a casi un metro de distancia, Kinsey nos mira interrogante, pero se abstiene de decir algo cuando mi compañera lo mira con las cejas alzadas, como cuestionándole, y se dispone a dormir.

― Deberías limpiarte las heridas ― digo como quien no quiere, cuando el silencio se prolonga demasiado.

― Lo haré ― dice distante.

― Aquí ― rebusco en la bolsa hasta que doy con el alcohol el ungüento y las vendas ―. Esto te servirá. ― Kenley lo toma y empieza a curarse en silencio. Trato de mantenerme con la boca cerrada para no molestarla, así que me concentro en el golpeteo de las puntas de mis pies entre sí, mientras jugueteo con la nota de Owain intentando descifrarla.

― Gracias ― musita bajito. Asiento en respuesta, pero justo en ese momento, como un relámpago cruzando el cielo, la voz de mi padre me atraviesa.

" _Lo más valioso que tendrás, es aquel que quiera compartir contigo sus los últimos momentos, elije sabiamente y defiéndelos ante todo"_

― Kenley, eeeh… Mira… ― me rasco un poco la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas ―, no sé muy bien lo que hago a veces… así tal vez a veces necesite ¿ayuda? Lo de Yuta me tiene algo descolocada, y necesito urgentemente patearle el trasero a la Dos de regreso a su casa, así que… Bueno, disculpa la paliza que te puse ayer ―. Sonrío ampliamente mientras me balanceo sobre la punta de los pies.

Kenley me mira, muy seria, y se acerca unos cuantos pasos. Entonces dice:

― Tu no me diste una paliza, estuviste muy cerca de ello, pero no lo hiciste. Ya te encargaras del incordio del Dos, parece que sabes mejor que yo lo que haces. Yo también perdí a alguien de casa, y además mate a alguien. Estaremos bien.

Parece sincera y le creo. Le tiendo la mano, insegura de si aceptara esta nueva cosa que no puedo nombrar, y sonrió como nunca, cuando la toma y aprieta fuertemente.

* * *

 **Mazer Blitz, 16 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

Me remuevo entre sueños, tratando de deshacerme de esas incesantes risas, sonidos femeninos y alegres, que inundan mi mente y me despiertan.

Restriego mis ojos para desperezarme y limpio mis gafas, concentrándome por un segundo en el nuevo vendaje. La piel de mi mano está totalmente regenerada y ya no duele en absoluto, pero siento como si algo aún estuviera mal. Es una fragilidad que no había sentido antes. Resulta decepcionante, pero no tengo tiempo para autocompadecerme porque vuelvo a escuchar esas risas que viniendo desde afuera; entonces me acerco a la salida. La mañana ha traído consigo un sol blanco y brillante que me ciega por un instante al reflejarse en los cristales de mis gafas, haciendo que retroceda y despierte a Tres en el proceso.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Murmura, adormilada.

—Escuché algo— respondo—. Quédate aquí.

Salgo de la cueva y me topo de frente con el lago de aguas negras que vimos anoche; ahora parece un espejo vivo. El cielo, las escasas nubes e incluso mi propia imagen se reflejan con tal exactitud que por un momento hace que me sienta mareado. Pero, aunque estoy intrigado, la sensación de que están observándome me ataca. Escucho que alguien se zambulle y al darme vuelta me encuentro con las criaturas más fantásticas y horrorosas que he visto nunca.

Están todas juntas, a unos pocos metros de mí, sobre un pedestal de rocas; son cinco extrañas mujeres de piel verduzca, con hirsutos cabellos oscuros en punta que cubren parte de sus senos, y ojos saltones y negros que me contemplan fijamente. Una larga hilera de dientes filosos y amarillentos decoran sus enormes bocas, y aunque a simple vista poseen rasgos humanos, sé que no son de nuestra especie, especialmente porque no tienen piernas, sino una escamosa, larga y brillante cola de pez en su lugar, y hablan en un idioma que no comprendo.

Son mutos, lo sé, pero eso no hace que se sienta menos extraño. Sus facciones tan humanas pero deformes me inquietan, pero lo que más me molesta es la forma en que me miran, como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, para después reír y murmurar con extraños sonidos antes de lanzarse al agua.

No parecen ser peligrosas, pero aun así me aparto, y apenas consigo dar un paso cuando algo tira de mi tobillo y me arrastra hacia el agua helada; escucho más risas y siento sus fríos y huesudos dedos tocándome, murmurando en ése extraño idioma con un tono alto y molesto.

Por instinto saco mi cuchillo, y todas se apartan con un gemido temeroso, momento que aprovecho para acercarme a la orilla, sin dejar de observarlas.

Son en verdad desagradables a la vista, pero la forma en la que me miran, con esos ojos vacíos e ingenuos, me recuerda a un cachorro desamparado y triste.

— ¡Mazer! — Tres aparece repentinamente con su lanza en alto, y apenas las criaturas la ven sueltan un fuerte chillido de disgusto, igual que un gato enojado, y la amenazan con sus filosos dientes antes de volver a zambullirse para acercarse a mí, aferrándose a mis piernas.

Me produce algo de asco, pero no las aparto.

— ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!— exclama Tres con horror, y yo me encojo de hombros.

—No sé— admito, y un muto vuelve a enseñarle los dientes junto a sus cuatro amigas mientras ella retrocede, asustada. Tras eso, una de las criaturas emite una especie de sonoro ronroneo mientras se restriega contra mí; después sujeta mi mano y me entrega un objeto que apenas reconozco. Es una especie de boquilla con una diminuta cadena de donde cuelga una pinza para la nariz. No sé qué es, pero me recuerda a un esnorquel que mi hermano Erder inventó de niños para sumergirse más profundamente dentro de la laguna.

—No me gustan— insiste Tres, acercándose con cautela cuando los mutos se distraen haciéndome cosquillas—. Mejor vámonos...— trata de tocarme, pero las criaturas reaccionan con violencia y la empujan, sujetándome como si fuera de su propiedad. Eso llama mi atención y enfada a Tres, que de inmediato se levanta y toma su lanza, pero los mutos, veloces como un rayo, se lanzan sobre ella y empiezan a jalarle del cabello, chillando y forcejeando hasta que pueden arrastrarla hacia el lago mientras ella grita, pidiendo mi ayuda.

—Ya basta— digo, sin siquiera alzar la voz, y las horrendas criaturas vuelven a estar en calma, regresando junto a mí. Es claro que por alguna razón que desconozco les gusto. Interesante— Espera— ordeno cuando veo a Tres armarse con una piedra, y se detiene, curiosa—. Creo que tratan de decirme algo— murmuro, enseñándole el aparato mientras las criaturas ríen y desaparecen dentro del agua.

Ella levanta las cejas.

—Parece un conversor de oxígeno. Sirve para… Espera— dice, recelosa— ¡No vas a meterte ahí!

—Sí lo haré.

— ¿Y si se trata de una trampa? — Pregunta bajito, y las comisuras de mis labios se elevan solas.

—No tengo duda de eso, pero quizá encuentre algo que nos sirva— aseguro, y me mira fijo, con una intensidad que solo he visto en sus ojos la vez que atacó al chico del Seis para dejarme escapar.

—Yo iré— dice, haciéndome suspirar por esa idea tan tonta.

—No sabes nadar.

— ¿Y tú sí?

—Algo— admito, contemplando las aguas irregularmente tranquilas del lago, pensando en lo diferente que se ve de la laguna que tenemos en el Distrito 5.

En teoría, no tenemos permitido acercarnos, pero muchas familias suelen pasar allí los días calurosos, y a los agentes de la paz no les importa demasiado. Allí aprendí lo básico para no ahogarme cada vez que Erder me engañaba para llevarme a lo profundo, y no sé si sea suficiente, pero tengo que intentarlo

Me quito la chaqueta y la camiseta, luego los pantalones, los calcetines y las botas, poniéndolos sobre unas rocas al sol para que se sequen en lo que yo tardo en volver a la superficie. Tres ha dejado de parlotear, y al darme la vuelta la encuentro mirándome fijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada— dice, desviando la mirada— No lo hagas. Yo puedo intentarlo. No sé nadar, pero...

—Es inútil— respondo, hastiado—. Te necesito aquí, porque... ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Me... necesitas? — susurra, y de pronto parece sonrojada.

Es extraño, pero no me interesa.

—Si algo sale mal debes estar atenta. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Ella parece recelosa aún, pero asiente con firmeza.

—Sí. Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

Asiento y observo el lago. Una pequeña brisa sopla desde el este, pero el agua no se mueve ni un poco. Es algo inquietante, pero decido ignorarlo.

Aquí afuera o dentro del agua corro peligro; no tiene sentido tener miedo. Así que tomo mi cinturón y guardo un cuchillo, listo para sumergirme.

— ¡Espera! — Tres se acerca y sin que lo espere me quita las gafas, pero antes de que pueda empezar a sentir rabia vuelve a ponérmelas, sólo que ésta vez están atadas con cuerda en mi nuca—. Así es más seguro— me sonríe, y acomoda los lentes sobre mis orejas. Yo la miro para concordar con ella, pero entonces algo vuela hacia su cabeza, manchándola de lodo y haciendo que se aleje de mí para dar un grito mientras las criaturas ríen y vuelven a arrojarle lodo antes de indicarme que suba a sus rocas para arrojarme a la parte profunda, y decido que no hay mejor punto que ése para sumergirme sin romperme el cuello.

Ellas me ayudan a escalar con sus fríos dedos, y cuando consigo llegar a la cima me pongo la pinza en la nariz, metiéndome el conversor de oxígeno a la boca antes de saltar.

El agua helada me golpea como un martillo; el lago refleja el sol, aunque no debe captar su calor, pero pronto descubro que tengo un problema mayor a la temperatura: como el agua no capta la luz, dentro no puedo ver absolutamente nada, y eso hace que decida emerger, pero entonces uno de los mutos aparece, y moviéndose igual que un pez toma mi mano para guiarme, pasando su cola sobre unas flores con formas extrañas que, como por arte de magia, empiezan a brillar, iluminando un largo camino entre las rocas hacia las profundidades. Después me suelta y desaparece, así que uso los brazos para impulsarme; el frío rápidamente comienza a amenazarme, pero no tardo en encontrar una embarcación hundida, rodeada de plantas luminosas que la hacen brillar. Es un navío grande, hecho completamente de madera que parece vieja y podrida. Está muy deteriorado, como si hubiera estado bajo el agua por años, pero su estructura resiste. Me recuerda a la imagen de un barco del Distrito 4 que vi una vez, pero la cubierta de éste está llena de pececillos que brillan con una luz azulada y huyen despavoridos apenas me acerco, aunque gracias a ellos puedo ver una escotilla que lleva al interior, y no lo pienso demasiado, porque mis músculos empiezan a agarrotarse.

Me deslizo por la hendidura, esquivando a otros peces de luz amarilla, cuyas escamas queman al tocarme, haciendo que las burbujas que salen del respirador me cieguen durante un momento, pero apenas se dispersan lo encuentro sobre un mohoso escritorio: es un cofre que cabe perfectamente entre mis manos. El riesgo de hipotermia hace que lo tome sin analizar el posible peligro, pero nada extraño sucede, así que sin dudarlo nado fuera del navío y vuelvo a recorrer el camino de flores luminosas, presuroso.

Y ellas aparecen; son cuatro mujeres que están suspendidas en el agua, esperándome; las más hermosas que jamás he visto, cuya piel amatista brilla de forma irreal, y cuyos rojos y seductores labios me sonríen.

Una de ellas, de largo y brillante cabello rojo, se acerca e intenta tomar el cofre, pero, aunque estoy en desventaja, me niego. Entonces algo se enreda en mi cuello, arrastrándome de regreso a las profundidades, pero consigo tomar mi cuchillo y cortar lo que sea que intenta asfixiarme; ellas chillan de forma terrorífica y retroceden, furiosas. Siguen siendo irrealmente bellas, pero ya no parecen amables.

De repente se lanzan todas sobre mí, atacándome con sus colas, que me golpean como látigos, y pierdo el respirador, pero de alguna forma consigo defenderme y nadar fuera del agua, sin detenerme hasta que puedo volver a respirar.

— ¡Mazer, detrás de ti!

El grito me alerta, pero es demasiado tarde.

Su dulce canto me hipnotiza mientras ella toma mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos, y aunque intento resistirme no puedo, porque su largo cabello rubio y enormes ojos azules me paralizan.

No puede ser cierto; no puede ser...

— ¿Himmel?

* * *

 **Adeline Greengrass, 17 años. Distrito 8**

* * *

La luz amarillenta del sol se cuela entre las hojas de los árboles del bosque mientras avanzamos siguiendo el río de leche, alejándonos cada vez más de la casa de jengibre donde inocentemente pensábamos que podíamos estar a salvo, y en cambio fue donde Magdie murió. Las imágenes de su muerte se suceden una tras otra interminablemente en mi mente volviéndome loca. La caída, su cuerpo atravesado por los picos de la jaula y la sangre que caía dentro donde Zachary y yo nos encontrábamos, me recordaron la espantosa muerte de mi madre a manos de su esposo. En ese momento perdí completamente la cabeza y sólo con la ayuda de Zachary pude reponerme.

Una necesidad de matarlos a todos crece muy dentro de mí, la ira recorre cada una de mis células y aprieto mis manos temblorosas en puños como señal de frustración, porque a pesar de todo me siento física emocional y mentalmente agotada.

No imaginé que Magdie terminaría así, nunca quise discutir con ella ni recriminarle su comportamiento o su estrategia frente a los vigilantes, es sólo que estaba tan desesperada por sobrevivir que no pensé que sus acciones fueran las más adecuadas para nuestras circunstancias. Siento que el estrés me jugó una mala pasada y terminé haciendo una escena cuando ella más me necesitaba. Nuestra falta de atención cobró la vida de mi aliada, y ahora sé que no puedo perder al único compañero que me queda. Tengo que matarlos a todos, tengo que ser más fuerte, tengo que estar alerta y no dar ventaja, tengo que sobrevivir.

Necesito calmar mis nervios y recuperarme completamente para así ser de ayuda para Zachary, pero me siento tan cansada que creo que en cualquier momento puedo desvanecerme, las manos me tiemblan todavía, tengo un tic en un ojo y me duele terriblemente la cabeza.

―Zachary― lo llamo después de estar un buen tiempo sin articular palabra. Mi voz sale rasposa y algo quebradiza.

― Dime, ¿necesitas algo? ― Se gira para mirarme algo preocupado. No quisiera exponerlo a más peligros, pero creo que si no descanso no podré ser de utilidad ―. Creo que deberíamos descansar, te ves fatal ―. A pesar de no conocerlo muy bien, sé que él puede ser un gran aliado. Sonrío y nos detenemos para descansar. Me recuesto en el tronco de un árbol y entrecierro los ojos.

Momentos más tarde veo que un paracaídas cae directo a mis manos. Es el segundo paracaídas que recibo, eso quiere decir que mi mentora se está esforzando, así que no puedo darme por vencida.

" _Sé fuerte"_

Son las únicas palabras que puede decirme en estos momentos. Reviso el interior y veo algunas cosas de utilidad que se suman a las que ya tengo, entre ellas comida, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, agua, un pedernal, un set de pesca, baterías y una mochila. Le paso un sándwich a Zachary que lo recibe algo sorprendido, pero lo agradece. Necesitamos estar en la mejor forma posible para enfrentarlos a todos, para matarlos, no habrá tal cosa como la misericordia.

Una vez que hemos comido, meto todo en mi nueva mochila. Las provisiones son muy valiosas, no sabemos cuándo nos puede llegar otro paracaídas, así que mañana tendremos que cazar, pescar algo o recolectar frutos, aunque no podemos confiarnos de esta arena.

― ¿Te importaría si duermo un poco?

―Para nada Adeline, estaba por proponerte lo mismo, descansa.

Subo mi capucha para taparme la cabeza y me recuesto de lado con mi mochila como almohada. Cierro los ojos y de inmediato siento cómo soy arrastrada hacia la inconciencia.

 _Me encuentro en la sala de mi antigua casa. Aquella donde murió mamá, pero no recuerdo en qué momento llegué aquí. Mi madre se encuentra sin vida a unos pasos de mí rodeada por su propia sangre, y con el cuchillo aún clavado en su pecho._

 _Estando allí de pie viendo el cuerpo inerte de mi madre, escucho la voz de Hope gritando._

― ¡ _Ady!_ ― _Corro a su encuentro y me detengo en la puerta de mi antiguo cuarto. Me sorprendo al verla tan grande, pareciera que tiene unos 10 u 11 años; pero lo que más me sorprende es verla junto a él_ ― _. ¡Ady ayúdame, por favor!_

― _¿Creíste que podrías alejarla de mí?_ ― _Su voz ronca y gruesa resuena en toda la habitación. Me quedo helada por un momento, pero trato de reponerme rápidamente. Me abalanzo hacia él, pero alguien me agarra por la espalda y me detiene._

― _¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima!_ ― _Le grito cuando lo veo ponerle una mano en la cintura a mi hija. Trato de zafarme pero no puedo, la puerta se cierra y lo único que puedo hacer ahora es escuchar la voz de mi hija llamándome incesantemente._

 _Cuando me suelto del agarre, me giro y veo a Magdie con una mueca por sonrisa mirándome cínicamente._

― _¿Qué creías que iba a pasar?_ ― _Me pregunta mientras se interpone entre la puerta y mis intentos desesperados de entrar_ ― _. Tu hija sufrirá el mismo destino que tú y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo._

 _Trato de empujarla para apartarla del camino, pero ella responde al instante. Empezamos a forcejear mientras la desesperación por entrar se incrementa cuando escucho que ese repugnante ser golpea a mi hija. Caemos al suelo y rodamos un par de veces hasta que Magdie queda encima de mí._

― _Tú no eres nada, no eres nadie ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes salvarla?_ ― _Me sisea mi aliada a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cara._

― _¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?_ ― _Le pregunto a punto de llorar._

― _Eres una pésima madre ¿Cómo es posible que hayas traído a tu propia hija para que sufra lo mismo que tu sufriste?_ ― _Su sonrisa se amplía._

― ¡ _Yo jamás haría eso!_

― _¿Entonces por qué están aquí?_

― _Yo, yo… Yo jamás haría eso_ ― _Lo digo en un susurro. No sé lo que está pasando, pero no es posible que yo haya traído a mi propia hija al lugar donde sufrí tanto. De nuevo escucho los gritos desgarradores de mi pequeña hija y escucho a ese bastardo hablarle._

― _No te preocupes, lo vas a disfrutar_ ―. _Escucho_ ― _La primera vez siempre duele. A Ady también le dolió, pero si eres buena niña, no te golpearé más de lo necesario. ¿Entendiste?_

 _Escucho el llanto de Hope e intento por todos los medios quitar a Magdie. Utilizo todo mi cuerpo para poder moverla a un lado y me arrastro hacia la puerta. De repente, un dolor agudo en mi pierna hace que grite._

― _No podrás salvarla, una madre como tú nunca podrá hacer nada por ella_ ―. _Miro hacia Magdie, quien tiene un cuchillo clavado en mi pierna_ ― _¿Dime, ¿qué se siente que te claven algo en el cuerpo? A mí me dolió muchísimo. Por culpa de tu ineptitud morí, y Hope también lo hará._

― ¡ _Déjame, salvaré a mi hija!_

― _Creo que no has entendido, eres la peor madre del mundo, eres débil ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes salvarla?_

― _No importa cuánto me cueste, ¡la salvaré!_

― _Oh no podrás_ ― _La sonrisa se le borra de la cara cuando la pateo en la cara y continúo mi camino hacia la habitación donde se encuentra mi hija. Un momento después siento cómo mi cuerpo es apuñalado de nuevo por Magdie. El dolor es intenso y tengo que parar para respirar un poco. Con esa ventaja, ella se abalanza de nuevo hacia mí, me voltea y me apresa entre sus piernas. Los llantos de mi hija han cesado, aunque todavía escucho cómo es golpeada una y otra vez._

― _Te dije que no ibas a poder salvarla_ ―. _Mi ahora ex aliada suelta el cuchillo para aferrarse a mi cuello. Mientras yo trato en vano de estirar la mano hacia la perilla para abrir la puerta de la habitación._

― _Hope_ ― _Mi pequeña está ahora sufriendo y exactamente como ha dicho Magdie, no he podido salvarla. Ese salvaje está haciendo con ella lo mismo que hizo conmigo a esa edad._

― _Ella morirá, así como tú también lo harás en breve. Tú, patética y deslucida imitación de madre. Tú tendrás el mismo final que yo tuve. No verás a tu hija crecer, no estarás allí cuando te necesite, no la llevarás de la mano a la escuela, ni al altar cuando encuentre el hombre de su vida. Así como yo, tú no podrás hacerlo._

 _Las lágrimas empiezan a caer descontroladamente mientras trato en vano de salvarla, de salvarme. La presión aumenta hasta que ya no puedo más, irónicamente he perdido la esperanza y cierro mis ojos a la espera de mi muerte._

― ¡Hope! ― Me despierto con una mano en el cuello y me levanto desesperada por llenar de aire mis pulmones.

Cuando miro hacia un lado, veo la cosa más hermosa que jamás en mi vida sé que veré. El unicornio que estaba frente a Zachary, se asusta y sale corriendo antes que pueda hacer algo más.

* * *

 **Teva Dunne, 16 años. Distrito 12**

* * *

Quinientos once, quinientos doce, quinientos trece…

Perdí la cuenta en doscientos veintitrés. Luego en ciento diecisiete. Luego en trescientos cuatro. Entre el dolor, el cansancio y la desesperación soy incapaz de hacer un cálculo exacto de cuántos escalones he subido, pero contarlos me ayuda a hacer el trayecto tolerable, si no, ya me hubiera devuelto y salido inmediatamente de esta Torre. Lo hermosa que es por fuera, lo tiene de intolerable por dentro.

Agradezco que al menos la luz azul no me ha abandonado, porque de otra manera ya me habría vuelto loca. Todo a mí alrededor son rocas en formas de ladrillos y rocas haciendo de escalones. El hecho de no tener ventanas ahora me aterroriza porque me siento como presa y confinada a vivir para siempre en las entrañas de la Torre. ¿Y si es un ardid? ¿Y si de alguna manera nunca llegaré al final? Meneo la cabeza para sacar de mi mente estos pensamientos perturbadores.

Quinientos veinticinco, quinientos veintiséis…

Imposible saber la distancia recorrida. Las escaleras van en espiral pegadas a la pared, lo que hace imposible que pueda ver hacia abajo o hacia arriba. Varias veces he pensado en la ciencia necesaria para lograr que la luz azul se cuele hasta abajo, pero me rindo porque, primero, no soy capaz de hacer las matemáticas y, segundo, de seguro, no tiene explicación, tan solo debe responder al deseo del autor de esta jaula de piedra.

Quinientos setenta y tres, o ¿setenta y dos? ¿Setenta o sesenta? ¡Otra vez, no!

¿Qué más da? Uno, dos, tres…

La esperanza es lo que me mueve. Si no, ¿qué más? Los descansos son cada vez más largos, retomar la subida me cuesta cada vez más, y abajo esta Hyden, débil y solo. Me enfrasqué en subir convencida de encontrar algo que recompense haber matado un muto como aquel, pero con cada minuto que pasa el miedo me ataca más profundamente. Tengo hambre y sed. La espalda me arde, la herida del pecho sangra y ya la mano es lo de menos.

Veinte, veintiuno…

Una brisa fresca llega hasta mi cara. Oigo el ruido del viento entrando por una ventana y ese sonido me devuelve el ánimo perdido. Subo los escalones que faltan con fuerza renovada y no sé cuantos han sido, pero he llegado.

Lo primero que hago es sacar la cabeza por la ventana. Siento como recupero un poco la cordura con el solo hecho de respirar profundamente el aire que golpea mi cara. Está muy alto. Muy alto. Me alejo sintiendo el peligro de permanecer cerca de aquella ventana, finalmente estoy aquí para encontrar lo que oculta esta Torre y no lo que podría ver fuera de ella.

Esta anocheciendo rápidamente. Unos últimos rayos naranjas luchan por ganar espacio en la estancia, pero la luz azul ha ganado la disputa. No sabría decir de dónde proviene. Envuelve el espacio, pero su presencia es etérea. Mis ojos se acostumbran a su intensidad y es cuando me permito escudriñar el espacio en busca de lo que me he ganado.

No pensé tener que buscar tan minuciosamente. Hasta ahora no veo nada y la habitación parece vacía. Estoy perdiendo la esperanza cuando mis ojos se topan con algo dorado en el suelo. Es pequeño, pero brilla mucho. Me acerco con cautela, "no todo lo que brilla es oro", decía papá.

Papá. Su imagen llega a mí y sé que no es el momento indicado en el mismo segundo que descifro qué es el objeto que encuentro. Lo tomo con cuidado, con el mismo miedo que siempre le he tenido.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Mi voz sale ronca y desarticulada.

Desde esta altura puedo escuchar muy fuerte el sonido de un cañón y siento una inyección de adrenalina que me dispara hacia las escaleras. Llevo lo único que he encontrado en mi mano y me obligo a pensar en ello después, porque lo único que me importa es que Hyden está solo allá abajo y ruego porque no haya sido él.

…

Estoy decepcionada. Esto no es algo que sirva para ayudar a Hyden o al menos a mí.

—¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con eso?

—No sé, Hyden. No tiene pinta de poder ayudarnos con nuestras heridas. Habrá que esperar a Milo…

He encontrado a Hyden tan preocupado como yo, pero vivo. Está hablando, pero hasta para eso tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo.

Las bajadas siempre son más fáciles, incluso en mi condición. Puedo imaginar que tardé la mitad del tiempo que empleé en subir, pero aun así me perdí la primera ronda de caídos. Hyden me tranquilizó al decirme que Milo no estaba entre ellos.

Con todo lo maltrechos que estamos, fuimos capaces de movernos y volver a colocarnos contra la pared de la Torre. Me sentí necia y en algún momento me arrepentí de volver a mover al pobre Hyden, pero ahora que la Torre ya no tiene centinela y ha sido explorada, siento que es el lugar más seguro para esperar a Milo.

Ojalá haya podido conseguir lo que sea que necesite Hyden para mejorar. Por mi parte, ya no sé qué espero para mí. El premio que creí merecer lo tengo entre mis manos y no sé para qué rayos sirve.

Como todo en esta maldita Arena, es precioso. Una pieza de arte tallada en oro. Desde que supe qué era evito mirarlo por su parte frontal, en cambio, me distraigo observando los delicados detalles del mango, los bordes y la parte trasera. Es pequeño. Lo llevo en mi mano con comodidad.

Recuerdo que Sage tenía uno en su habitación. Le gustaba mirarse en él por horas. Sin embargo, evitaba el que se encontraba en su salón, que iba del techo al piso, porque en ese era imposible ocultar la infame silla de ruedas. De seguro este le habría encantado.

A mí los espejos no me gustan. ¿Para qué mirar lo que no me agrada? Cada mañana era lo mismo: dientes, ducha, vestido, cabello y ya estaba lista. Los escasos segundos que me permitía pararme delante de uno era para verificar que mi cabello estuviera lo más firmemente recogido. Mis hermanas y mi madre también le rendían culto al espejo. Debe ser algo de la condición femenina que tampoco llevo en la sangre. Y si en el Distrito Doce me parecía lo más vano e inservible que alguien haya podido inventar, aquí en la Arena, pues, yo no lo veo el caso.

Los mismos animales que rodean la Torre están grabados de manera que cada uno reclama su lugar con elegancia. El mango es la cola de un regio zorro cuyo esbelto cuerpo termina justo en la base del espejo, dejando su cabeza del lado derecho del borde. Del lado izquierdo, se extiende desde la base hasta arriba el cuerpo señorial de un solemne búho. Coincidiendo con la punta del borde superior del espejo, el cuerno de un unicornio relinchando, bravío e indómito, baja por el lado derecho, terminando su cola donde el zorro descansa la cabeza. Unidos forman un anillo ovalado que es la forma del espejo. No menos impresionantes, en la parte trasera, un esplendoroso y fastuoso pavo real extiende su cola cubriendo la mitad del espejo, posando sus patas en la mullida y esponjosa piel de un sencillo conejo que cubre el resto.

No me he mirado en él, ni pienso hacerlo. Papá, es lo único que me viene a la cabeza.

Intento olvidarme del tema hablando con Hyden, pero éste se ha vuelto a dormir. Me preocupa su estado y me siento más inútil que el hermoso espejo que tengo en la mano. Por lo menos él debe tener un uso que yo aún desconozco; nada en esta Arena está por casualidad, pero yo sí que he sido un completo fracaso.

Me levanto para buscar el morral que ha quedado olvidado en el árbol. Entre el peso de Hyden y mis heridas, decidimos que era mejor abandonarlo de momento allí. Necesitamos el agua y la carne seca para meterle algo al estómago, además que ya estoy harta del espejo y no veo el momento de guardarlo.

El árbol está alejado, por lo que cada cierto tiempo volteo la cabeza para asegurar que Hyden sigue allí. No es hasta la tercera vez que lo hago que me pregunto por qué estoy tan nerviosa, es como si en el ambiente se respirara algo, algo anormal.

Me detengo en seco a analizar la situación.

Un ruido estruendoso ensordece mis oídos. Proviene de la Torre y me maldigo por confiar. Corro, pero le estoy pidiendo demasiado a mi cuerpo, que con adrenalina y todo ya se está cansando de luchar. Lloro porque lo veo como en cámara lenta: Hyden ha despertado por el ruido, y sin entender muy bien qué pasa, me busca con la mirada.

—¡Hyden, levántate! ¡Hyden, la Torre!

En el momento justo en que entiende que el peligro lo rodea, mira hacia arriba y observa, al igual que yo, los ladrillos de piedra que se van desprendiendo de la Torre. Es una avalancha espeluznante de rocas y peñascos que van directo hacia él.

Corro más rápido, si es que eso es posible. Las lágrimas nublan mi visión y de tanto gritar mi garganta arde.

—¡Hyden, no!

Y no me escucha porque una peña lo aplasta contra el suelo. La visión, que sé que me acompañará hasta el día de mi muerte, que de seguro será en esta maldita Arena, es repugnante y repulsiva: su cabeza, con los ojos desorbitados, sangrando por la nariz. Su mano derecha, agarrotada, como pidiendo auxilio, auxilio que no le pude brindar…

La Torre termina de desplomarse por completo, pero, increíblemente, no cae. Las lágrimas no me permiten observar de qué trata todo este desastre y de verdad que ya no me importa. Me tumbo de espaldas y me quedo allí mismo, inmóvil…

Mi capacidad de perderme en fantasías me abandona. Paso el tiempo llorando, porque la verdad es que ya no me quedan fuerzas para nada más. Miro al cielo, y sólo estoy esperando que llegue algún profesional y termine de matarme.

Es imposible no ver la Torre, porque es tan alta que se mete, a propósito, en mi visión. No sé por qué no se derrumba de una buena vez…

¿Cómo negar que sigue siendo hermosa? La odio, pero es hermosa.

Ahora, parece como si se hubiera purgado. Luce inocente, como si nada hubiera hecho, como si no fuera su culpa todo lo que ha pasado. Debajo de todas aquellas piedras que ha expulsado de su ser, quedó una piel fina y pulida. Aunque no quiera, detallo que un dibujo de la Arena se asoma débilmente.

Es mi visión que se siente atraída por las formas que ahora puedo distinguir. Son los animales de la base, del espejo. Parecen ser importantes porque lucen soberbios y altivos. Por allí y por allá, se distinguen las imágenes, dibujadas con esmero, de pequeñas luciérnagas y de flores de un llamativo rojo, creo que amapolas… sí, eso es lo que son: amapolas y luciérnagas. Y no sé qué signifiquen, cierro los ojos y dejo que mi imaginación trate de buscar la respuesta…

No lo consigo.

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 19 años. Segunda al mando**

* * *

— ¿Todavía no estás lista?

El sonido de la puerta y su voz me sobresaltan, como si hubiera estado en un trance. Algo confundida me giro, encontrando a Rowan apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, mirando hacia la ventana con poco interés. Mi corazón da un vuelco y comienza a latir con rapidez mientras lo observo. Lleva el cabello algo más largo de lo usual y el traje de color gris oscuro se ajusta a su cuerpo perfectamente, sin quitarle flexibilidad, sin hacerlo lucir acartonado. Me detengo en su expresión. Él parece mayor, quizás un par de años más grande, no demasiados.

— ¿Lista para qué? — Murmuro confundida, pero él no da señales de haberme escuchado. Su mirada permanece fija en la ventana, donde el atardecer está terminando de morir dando paso a la noche.

— Nos vamos en cinco minutos. Apresúrate — responde con voz carente de interés y se marcha, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Yo me quedo parada donde estoy, sin entender del todo por qué ni siquiera me ha mirado.

Observo la habitación, demasiado grande, demasiado ostentosa para mi gusto. En el centro la cama matrimonial gigante, con dosel dorado y un acolchado de color rojo oscuro. El suelo completamente alfombrado, la pequeña mesa con dos elegantes silloncitos y el espejo de cuerpo entero con marco de oro al costado de un enorme armario. Me resulta familiar. Es igual a la habitación de Emma, pero todavía más grande y lujosa. Parpadeo, confundida. ¿Qué hago en su casa?

Con pasos cuidadosos me acerco a la ventana por la que miraba Rowan, esperando ver la nieve habitual de Wintertown, pero jadeo sorprendida al encontrarme con las luces brillantes de una ciudad que sólo puedo identificar como Capitol Hill. Retrocedo unos pasos y vuelvo a mirar la habitación, sin entender.

Aparto la vista de mi regazo cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir. Ella entra dando pasos rápidos y confiados y, antes de que logre parpadear siquiera la tengo en frente, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos de uñas larguísimas y depositando un ligero beso en cada una de mis mejillas, rozándolas pero sin acercarse demasiado. Intento retroceder, pero de repente mis pies no parecen responder.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Mi voz resuena, chillona, en la habitación.

Ella arquea una ceja y suelta una risita falsa.

— ¡Ay querida! ¿Cómo crees que iba a perderme un día así? ¿Me crees capaz de no estar presente hoy?

Ella chista y rueda los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Sus largas uñas me pellizcan los cachetes, haciéndome desear alejarme lo más posible de ella. Ella no parece notarlo.

― Estás muy despistada hoy Arah ― dice seriamente ―. No es algo que te puedas permitir justo en este día querida. ¿Te has mirado en el espejo siquiera?

Niego con la cabeza y ella suspira, aunque sin dejar de sonreír. ¿Desde cuándo es tan risueña conmigo?

― Vamos ― dice tomándome de los hombros y acercándome al espejo.

Me cubro la boca con las manos para ahogar un gemido cuando veo mi reflejo. Toco mis mejillas, pálidas, haciendo que las uñas larguísimas las rasguen levemente. Observo el rostro de piel inmaculada que me devuelve una mirada asustada, apenas reconociendo los ojos verdes tras las tupidas pestañas. Con cuidado, como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar, tomo un mechón de cabello rubio entre los dedos, y noto también mis nudillos libres de imperfección alguna.

― ¿Por qué esa cara de susto querida? ― Se extraña Emma ―. Estás perfecta, incluso con todos los problemas que has tenido para adelgazar después del parto.

― ¿Parto? ― Consigo repetir como una idiota. Ella frunce el ceño.

― Creí que no lo lograrías, pero ya ves, ha dado resultado. Ahora bajemos, me imagino que tu simpático marido ― dice puntualizando la palabra simpático ― debe estar caminando por las paredes por tu tardanza.

La sido por un pasillo repleto de puertas hasta unas escaleras. Todo a mi alrededor parece ser de oro o de algún otro material excesivamente ostentoso. Desde el piso de mármol hasta los marcos dorados de las pinturas, todas desconocidas y en muchos casos incomprensibles.

Emma se detiene unos cuantos escalones antes del pie de las escaleras y suelta un bufido. Comienza a murmurar rápidamente mientras se acomoda el cabello con una mano de uñas larguísimas.

― Ahí está con las bestias y la avox esa ― dice con desprecio ―. No sé a qué esperas para deshacerte de ella Arah. Un avox no debería tener tantas atribuciones, ni aunque cuide a los pequeños monstruos. Ni siquiera logro concebir que ella te agrade.

Mi mirada sigue a la suya y el corazón vuelve a darme un vuelco. Evaki luce mayor también, pero sonríe tiernamente mientras mece al pequeño bulto en sus brazos moviendo el pie al ritmo de una canción que sólo debe existir en su cabeza. Rowan sostiene al otro con una expresión serena, pero con una expresión de cariño que nunca antes había visto en su rostro.

Me encuentro inclinándome sobre la punta de los pies, sin saber si acercarme o no, con el corazón latiendo tan rápido que parece que va a explotar.

― Ellos… ― me enredo con las palabras mientras el nudo en mi garganta no hace otra cosa más que crecer.

― Sí, los mellizos ― contesta con fastidio ―. No podías quedar embarazada de uno pequeño. Tenían que ser esas dos bestias que lo único que hicieron fue hacerte ganar kilos y kilos de más y además…

La ignoro y termino de bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que los zapatos me permiten. Las manos comienzan a picarme mientras atravieso los pocos metros que me separan de ellos, de mi familia. Al oír los pasos, Rowan y Evaki levantan la cabeza al mismo tiempo, e instantáneamente fruncen el ceño. El efecto resulta devastador. Evaki deposita al niño en un cochecito doble y acto seguido Rowan le entrega a la niña, no sin antes darle un beso ligero en la frente.

Ella se marcha llevándose el cochecito rápidamente, sin dirigirme una mirada siquiera. Mientras tanto Rowan comienza a caminar hacia la salida. Supongo que tengo que seguirlo, pero mi cuerpo no responde, y mi mente se divide entre el doloroso deseo de ir tras él o tras Evaki y los bebés.

― ¿Ellos no vienen? ― Consigo preguntar con la voz crispada, haciendo eco en el silencioso vestíbulo.

Rowan se gira y me mira extrañado, como si no lo hubiera hecho en un buen tiempo. Mi corazón late desesperado, pero su rostro es una perfecta máscara de indiferencia. Emma se acerca y coloca una mano, como una garra, en mi hombro. Suelta una risa estridente.

― No hagas caso a Arah, hoy está muy rara querido ― canturrea con voz dulce ―. ¡Mira si vamos a llevar a los mellizos al desfile! ¡Son tan pequeños!

Él frunce el ceño y continua su camino. Emma me detiene antes de que pueda seguirlo.

― No dejes que te afecte querida. Tu marido es demasiado raro para mi gusto, pero un Greyfox al fin y al cabo. Ahora quita esa cara y sonríe. No lo arruines.

Por acto reflejo frunzo el ceño, a lo que ella bufa, ofendida. La sigo hasta el auto y me siento a su lado. Durante los quince minutos que dura el viaje no escucho otra cosa más que su parloteo entusiasmado, aunque no logro entender nada de lo qué dice, como si fuera sólo un zumbido molesto. Mantengo mi mirada fija en el asiento del costado del conductor, donde Rowan no emite sonido alguno y no despega la vista de la ventana hasta que el auto se detiene.

Es el primero bajar y, cuando logro poner ambos pies fuera del auto me sorprende verlo a mi lado con el brazo extendido hacia mí. Observo en su mano izquierda la alianza de oro, idéntica a la mía. Dudando, tomo el brazo que me ofrece. Él comienza a caminar, obligándome a ir más rápido, y automáticamente esboza una sonrisa fría, que nunca llega a sus ojos.

Me detengo y él tira de mi brazo, y se gira. Nunca deja de sonreír, pero sus ojos me miran con tanta frialdad que me estremezco.

― Sonríe ―es todo lo que dice ―. Esto es lo que querías, ¿no?

Continuamos caminando del brazo, uno al lado del otro, pero sintiendo como si nos separaran un millón de kilómetros.

…

―Arah… Arah…

Siento una mano cerrarse en torno a mi brazo e instantáneamente abro los ojos, alarmada. Lo primero que veo es el cabello color lavanda y me toma unos segundos asociarlo y reconocer a Cherise, que me mira con preocupación. Me incorporo hasta quedar sentada, sintiendo un cosquilleo nada agradable recorrer mi cuerpo y una bola en el estómago.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Pregunto. La voz me sale ronca, mientras el nudo en mi garganta no hace más que crecer.

Cherise se inclina y su mano se posa en mi mejilla.

― Te estaba buscando. La torre se ha desmoronado y el chico del Doce ha muerto― responde simplemente, y mi mirada viaja a la tableta desde donde monitoreaba la Arena, olvidada en mi escritorio, cuando decidí que necesitaba un par de horas de sueño. Su mano se desliza hacia arriba y limpia una pequeña lágrima ―. Estabas soñando. Y llorando ― dice como si no lo creyera del todo.

Imágenes sueltas regresan a mi mente, componiendo un rompecabezas nada agradable, lleno de belleza y lujo, pero completamente vacío. Rowan. Los mellizos. Evaki. Mi madre. Muy pronto las lágrimas comienzan a caer como un torrente, sin que pueda hacer nada para detenerlas.

Nunca fui muy dada a llorar. De hecho, solamente recuerdo haberlo hecho dos veces. La primera el día que mostré a mi madre mis bocetos y los rompió. Algo que posteriormente consideraría estúpido e infantil. La segunda el día que dejé la residencia de Carnation Crest, dejando a Rowan allí sin decir nada, como si nada referido a nosotros me importara, cuando lo era todo.

Ahora, mientras las lágrimas se agolpan en mis mejillas y mi corazón parece querer romperse de tristeza, comprendo que hay heridas que no cierran, no importa cuánto tiempo pase. Y que aquellas que tú mismo provocas son las peores.

Me pongo de pie con torpeza. Cherise se inclina hacia mí, asustada, pero niego con la cabeza.

― Tengo que… Necesito… ― Intento decir, pero las palabras quedan en mi mente. Finalmente termino murmurando un único nombre ―. Rowan.

Ella asiente, como si entendiera y me deja marchar sin más.

Una vez que abro la puerta y respiro, mi mente parece clarificarse un poco. Camino con pasos rápidos hasta dar con la puerta del despacho del Vigilante en Jefe. Inspiro hondo, intentando darme valor, cuando la imagen de los bebés nuestros, en sus brazos y en los de Evaki mientras yo permanecía a un costado con Emma, vuelve a mi mente.

Golpeo la puerta insistentemente, o quizás es mejor decir que la aporreo. Apenas unas tres veces, lo que le toma a él abrir con rostro de molestia, seguramente preguntándose quién osa importunarlo.

Abre los ojos, sorprendido, al verme. No me detengo mucho en su expresión, apenas si doy un vistazo a sus ojos azules cuando me abalanzo sobre él, desesperada. Claramente lo estoy. Me pongo en puntas de pie y de un segundo a otro mis labios están sobre los suyos, moviéndose insistentemente, intentando expresar todo aquello que había callado.

Intento que el hecho de que él no me corresponda no me afecte, pero lo hace. Me aferro a él como un náufrago a su salvavidas, sin querer pensar en el resto. No importa que llevemos días sin hablarnos, sin siquiera dirigirnos la mirada, y que esta vez parezca que va a ser permanente.

Eventualmente él suspira, y sus brazos parecen aflojarse. Coloca ambos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y, por un segundo, me siento como en casa. No importan las lágrimas que mis ojos continúan derramando sin cesar, ni las imágenes que se agolpan en mi mente negándose a desaparecer. No importa que él parezca inseguro, como si no encontrara una forma amable de rechazarme.

Entonces el teléfono suena y, como una burbuja que se rompe, todo termina de nuevo.

Él retrocede con el ceño fruncido y por un segundo veo su expresión herida. Por mi causa, todo esto ha sido por mi causa. Sus ojos fríos del sueño vuelven a mi mente y me encuentro pensando en que prefiero aquellos a aquella expresión lastimada de la que sé soy causante.

Mientras él está en el teléfono aprovecho para salir y, una vez en el pasillo, regreso corriendo a la habitación dispuesta para mí en las cercanías de la Sala de Control. Apenas atravieso el umbral me detengo para respirar agitadamente, poniendo una mano en mi pecho, y dejando salir un sollozo. Cuando levanto la vista Cherise todavía se encuentra ahí, sentada en una esquina de la cama.

― ¿Quieres que me vaya? ― Pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza y me acerco. Me siento a su lado. Ella levanta su mano y me acaricia el cabello, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Extrañamente me reconforta.

Ninguna de los dos habla. Por un momento me siento tentada a contarle mi sueño, o quizás mejor dicho pesadilla, pero no lo hago. Probablemente porque estoy acostumbrada a resolver todo sola, y pocas veces conté con alguien a quien contar mis problemas.

En algún momento dejo de llorar, pero el dolor de cabeza y el dolor en el pecho nunca se van. Ella permanece a mi lado y de a ratos tararea algo que parece una nana. No sé si lo hace con intención de reconfortarme, pero lo hace. Dentro de lo que cabe.

Afuera ya ha anochecido cuando mi teléfono comienza a vibrar, olvidado sobre el escritorio. Lo desbloqueo con dedos temblorosos.

"Tenemos que hablar."

Le muestro el mensaje a Cherise. Ella no parece sorprendida, no del todo.

― ¿Vas a ir? ― Pregunta. Supongo que sabe que, lo que sea que haya pasado, tiene que ver con él.

Asiento con la cabeza y me meto en el baño. Me doy una ducha rápida y me cambio de ropa. Me detengo unos segundos de más en el espejo, con los ojos fijos en las pecas de mi rostro y en los ojos rojos e hinchados, intentando convencerme de que aquella de rostro inmaculado no era yo. Era sólo un sueño.

Cuando salgo Cherise se pone de pie, dispuesta a irse. La detengo antes de que lo haga, y tomo sus manos entre las mías.

― Gracias.

Ella murmura que no es nada y se marcha con una sonrisa, no sin antes apretar mis manos como dándome ánimo.

Yo camino hacia la oficina de Rowan, intentando poder ocultar todo bajo una máscara de indiferencia como hacía antes, fallando miserablemente.

Cuando llego a la puerta dudo un poco, pero termino golpeando con suavidad.

Sea como sea las cosas entre nosotros hoy se definirán.

* * *

 **El tiempo parece correr de forma diferente en la Arena, y otro día da inicio. Recordamos que a partir de ahora además de los reviews, entran a regir otros aspectos importantes como el arco argumental de los tributos, la popularidad del personaje y la actitud del submitter.**

 **El capítulo de hoy llega gracias a Cassian RenMei, Lauz9, ImagineMadness, Hibari-sempai, Bermone, pilarz y Coraline T.**

 **En el capítulo anterior cayó Regulus, agradecemos a marizpe por su colaboración en este proyecto, y esperamos que le vaya bien en su siguiente proyecto, sea cual sea.**

 **Nuevamente, para evitar spoilers, estaremos dando los agradecimientos por los tributos caídos con un capítulo de retraso.**

 **.**

 **IMPORTANTE: Les recordamos que el siguiente capítulo será el último de este año, tras lo cual entraremos en un breve hiatus hasta el año que viene, básicamente porque vienen las fiestas, y creemos justo para todos tomarnos un pequeño descanso.**

 **También les recordamos que NO vamos a tolerar que a partir de ahora se den spoilers de los contenidos de los POVs a otros autores. Si consideran que es necesario que discutan reacciones o temas así con sus compañeros de alianza o con sus adversarios, lo consultan con su persona encargada. Quien rompa esta regla será penalizado.**

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es dejar comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede caer cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en este momento son: Amber, Geb, Arya, Adler, Bounder, Mana, Adeline, Zachary, Kinsey y Hyden.**

 **.**

 **Ahora, antes de anunciar a los siguientes narradores queremos referirnos brevemente a lo acontecido esta semana, y hacer un par de anuncios.**

 **Probablemente ya todos sabrán, tanto si estaban en los grupos de whatsapp como si no, que hemos tenido una situación muy incómoda debido a una cuenta que apareció y plagió diversas historias de miembros de este SYOT. El asunto no viene a cuento, pues las historias plagiadas ya han desaparecido, pero aparentemente la persona responsable de esto ha sido alguien de este grupo.**

 **No es nuestra intención dar lecciones de moral ni mucho menos, la persona que lo hizo sabrá sus razones si es que las tiene, pero a raíz de esto y otras situaciones que no vienen al caso es que Alphabetta y AleSt han tomado la decisión de dejar el SYOT. Sus razones, así como también la despedida, ya las darán ellas en el foro. Por nuestra parte, no podemos hacer más que agradecerles por habernos ayudado a poner este proyecto en marcha.**

 **Mientras tanto Cora, Hikari y Elenear, queremos asegurarles que vamos a seguir adelante con este proyecto, poniéndole tanto esfuerzo y dedicación como siempre. Sabemos que para muchos no va a ser lo mismo, pero esperamos que decidan seguir acompañándonos en este proyecto en el que todos pusimos tanto esfuerzo.**

 **Realmente esperamos contar con su apoyo.**

 **Teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos, les dejamos la nueva lista de "equipos":**

 **Elenear28: Mana, Mazer, Rail, Kinsey y Lily**

 **Coraline T: Arya, Adler, Bounder, Adeline y Teva**

 **HikariCaelum: Amber, Zachary, Milo y Kenley**

 **Clarificamos que esto no implica ninguna relación tributo-vigilante. Es decir, que por ejemplo Arah no beneficiará a Adler o Cherise a Amber, sólo porque sí. La idea es poder darles seguimiento más personalizado para ir hilando la trama de cada capítulo.**

 **Los narradores para el siguiente capítulo serán: Amber, Zachary, Kenley, Adler, Lily, Milo y Rowan. Por favor recuerden ponerse en contacto con su moderadora a cargo para enterarse de qué les corresponde narrar en su respectivo POV. Los parámetros de escritura serán de 1000 a 1650 palabras. Su máxima fecha de entrega será el día sábado 26 de noviembre, de manera que el capítulo nuevo será publicado el sábado 3 de diciembre.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: Les recordamos que el POV a entregar el día 26 de noviembre debe estar corregido y contar con el visto bueno de su moderadora a cargo, por lo cual deberán contactarse lo más pronto posible e ir presentando avances a lo largo de la semana, siendo el POV que envíen a la cuenta del foro la versión final prácticamente.**

 **Persona que no cumpla esto, y aun cuando envíe el POV a tiempo, pero sin revisar por su moderadora a cargo, será penalizada de la misma forma que aquellos que no lo entreguen a tiempo.**

 **Para cualquier duda, o inquietud, recuerden que estamos a su disposición.**

 **.**

 **PREGUNTAS:**

 **POV favorito.**

 **¿Cuál crees que será la siguiente sorpresa que tiene preparada la Arena?**

 **¿Crees que todavía hay nuevas zonas por aparecer? ¿Cuáles?**


	20. Capítulo 19: Nyx

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" – SYOT Colaborativo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Nyx**

 _En el principio solo reinaba el Caos o la Nada. De él surgieron los dioses primordiales, aquellos que preceden a todos los demás. Entre ellos se encontraba Nyx, la diosa de la noche._

 _Nyx, aquella hermosa mujer ataviada con un gran manto negro plagado de estrellas, tenía numerosos hijos, entre ellos Hypnos y Tánatos. Fue por su voluntad que los Oneiroi habían sido creados, siendo ella quien les da sustento entre la oscuridad, bajo el manto de las estrellas._

 _La diosa de la noche, al enterarse de la guerra onírica que estaban disputando sus nietos, utilizando para ello a aquellas criaturas cuya oscuridad ella misma se encargaba de velar, decidió tomar parte._

 _Altiva y orgullosa, decidió abandonar el Inframundo para dirigirse al Palacio de Sueño Eterno, donde exigiría explicaciones tanto a su hijo como a sus nietos._

 _Pero cada vez que ella abandonaba el Inframundo, la noche cubría con su manto negro el cielo, plagándolo de estrellas, y el sol no se asomaba hasta que ella regresaba a su hogar, el Inframundo._

 _Sin tener esto en cuenta, Nyx partió, sumiendo el mundo de los humanos en una noche infinita, que no terminaría hasta que la disputa entre Fobétor y Morfeo fuera resuelta._

* * *

 **Adler Rademacher, 17 años. Distrito 3**

* * *

Seguimos caminando, y a pesar que las heridas luego de la batalla aún ardan, es importante recordar que quedarnos en un solo lugar podría significar la muerte. Debemos movernos, debemos mantenernos vivos.

A mi lado viene Mana caminando como puede, el silencio nos embarga, pero, realmente, ¿qué podemos decir en un momento así?

Sabemos que debemos movernos rápido, la noche nos encontrará en algún lugar y necesitamos guarecernos pronto. Nuestras heridas no son de gravedad, pero nos hacen más lentos, sobre todo a Mana, que cojea bastante aún.

Debo ser sincero, Jianna nos ha salvado, ha mandado ayuda cuando más la necesitábamos y es uno de los pocos hechos que no puedo reprochar en su forma de ser. Un corte puede ser nada, pero aquí puede marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Volteo a ver a la castaña a mi lado, me mira y me hace una mueca de que está bien. Mana me asombra, ese día en la sala de entrenamientos no parecía la chica que es ahora, su mirada se ha afilado y se ve mucho más decidida que antes.

Más atrás va Rail, quien ha estado inusualmente más callada que nunca.

¿Qué estará pensando? Y aún más importante, ¿qué estaba pensando cuando atacó deliberadamente a los enanos?

Me intento convencer de que no es extraño que haya actuado así, es supervivencia y supremacía del más fuerte. Pero si hay algo de que he aprendido es que es importante observar, analizar al enemigo e ingeniar algún plan para poder salir vencedor. La fuerza no siempre es el camino rápido, si no puedes terminar destruido por tus propias malas decisiones.

Siempre nos ha mirado con ese brillo de desconfianza en los ojos, lo he visto, porque lo conozco. Porque yo mismo lo he tenido casi toda mi vida.

Mi mente las últimas horas ha trazado muchas teorías del porqué fue y atacó, por qué no nos esperó. Y más aún, por qué corrió tras ese animal sin dar alguna explicación lógica.

¿Ella quería que quedáramos heridos? ¿Quería que comiéramos esas manzanas? ¿O quería salvarnos?

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en atacarnos mientras dormimos?

—Creo que podemos quedarnos aquí. Ya casi se oculta el sol.

Rail habla desde atrás, me giro a verla y se encuentra mirando la luz que se cuela entre los árboles. Tiene razón, la poca luz que existe ya no es suficiente para poder andar por ahí sin ser un blanco fácil.

—Creo que hemos salido del bosque embrujado, estos árboles ya tienen hojas por todos lados.

Mana es observadora, por andar metido en mis pensamientos no había notado aquello.

Me siento, usando un árbol para apoyar mi adolorido cuerpo. Gracias a los ungüentos y vendas estoy mucho mejor, pero no quita el hecho de que aún ande algo resentido de la batalla de hace unas horas. Veo a Mana sentarse cerca también, abre su mochila y se pone a buscar algo. Mientras Rail se tiende más alejada; se ve cansada, aunque a mi parecer todos lo estamos. Pero, ella se ve indudablemente más extraña, más cansada, más fuera de sí.

—¿Por qué no duermes?

Le pregunto mientras agudizo la mirada lo más que puedo. Me mira con confusión en su rostro y luego mira a Mana, se ve contrariada y confundida ante mi pregunta, la veo rodar los ojos y luego asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí... Despiértenme cuando me toque vigilar.

La veo empezar a acomodarse y decido sacar mi vista de ella. No la conozco y sé que su vida ha sido difícil, pero hay algo que no me permite confiar en ella como pensé que podría hacerlo.

Luego de que termina de arreglarse veo cómo se recuesta y cierra los ojos, a los pocos minutos su respiración deja de ser forzada y se tranquiliza, no puedo distinguir si se ha dormido o simplemente nos está vigilando.

—Estoy preocupada, se han escuchado dos cañonazos más. Cada vez somos menos.

Mana habla desde su posición. La miro mientras mueve sus manos y observa el cielo, donde fingidas estrellas empiezan a aparecer alumbrando la oscuridad que comienza a formarse entre nosotros. Asiento en silencio, tiene razón, entre menos tributos queden, más implacable será que seamos los próximos.

Hemos tenido la suerte de no habernos tenido que batir en batalla con nadie aún, creo que nos hemos alejado lo suficiente de los otros tributos para poder estar a salvo por ahora, pero ciertamente es algo que no se puede asegurar. Todo es muy incierto aquí, no sabemos cuándo los vigilantes nos enviarán algún muto a matarnos o los profesionales nos encontrarán y tendremos que luchar.

¿Mana mataría para sobrevivir? ¿Rail seguiría de nuestro lado? ¿Yo podría pelear contra alguien como el del Dos o el del Seis y ganar?

—Cada día estamos más cerca de ser nosotros ―le digo sin voltearme a mirarla.

Mientras estuvimos en el Capitolio intenté imaginarme muchas veces como sería la Arena que nos recibiría, y nunca imaginé que sería como los viejos libros de cuentos que me traía Vuk cuando era un niño. Pensé en selvas, desiertos, bosques, playas y muchos otros lugares, pero este realmente escapa de toda normalidad.

En todos esos escenarios diversos, había plantas, hongos y frutos venenosos, de los cuales podía adquirir venenos y usarlos. Aquí no hay nada, solo he visto arboles huecos y secos, hasta…

—Mana… dime que sacaste alguna de esas manzanas envenenadas del árbol.

Me mira confundida y asiente con cuidado, mientras desde el interior de su mochila saca dos perfectas y rojas frutas, tan perfectas como venenosas.

—Si realmente son lo que dices, podríamos sacarle el veneno y usarlo para…

—¡Los dardos de la cerbatana!

La miro asombrado, sin duda es una chica lista. Formo una mueca, que será lo más parecido a una sonrisa, y me levanto hasta sentarme a su lado.

Me pasa las manzanas y saca la cerbatana, mientras mido la obertura del arma, ella se levanta para traer ramas y hojas de los árboles cercanos.

Nos ponemos a trabajar en silencio, gracias a las agujas que vienen en el botiquín puedo sacar pequeñas muestras del jugo de las frutas y olerlo, tiene un olor muy dulce pero que deja una sensación extraña en la nariz. Una forma fácil de saber que es letal.

Dejo formar una sonrisa completa cuando me vuelvo a sentir en casa, en el laboratorio de Vuk, y le imagino mirándome desde su escritorio mientras me levanta el pulgar cuando logro identificar que es la muestra que me ha dado. Una imagen muy recurrente en lo que ha sido mi vida.

Vuelvo a la realidad y veo a Mana, se encuentra dando forma a pequeños dardos con ramas que ha afilado con uno de los cuchillos y hojas que ha cortado con cuidado para darle aerodinamismo al proyectil. Sus dedos se mueven rápidos, denotando que no es la primera vez que trabaja con objetos pequeños y delicados.

Bebemos el último resto de una de las botellas de agua, y empiezo a verter con cuidado el jugo de las manzanas en este. Jugo que pasa de un color casi trasparente a un café intenso con el paso de unos minutos fuera de la fruta.

Interesante.

—¿Qué tan venenoso podrá ser? —me pregunta curiosa, mientras observo el veneno—. Podemos bañarlos y guardarlos en la caja donde vienen los dardos de la cerbatana, esos ya los podemos dejar sueltos.

Asiento, es una grandiosa idea después de todo. La caja en sí contiene pocos dardos para el tamaño que tiene y nos permitirá meter muchos más.

Termino de sacar todo el jugo, y así comenzamos con sumo cuidado a bañar las puntas de los proyectiles, evitando a toda costa tocar algo del veneno, ya que no podemos saber qué tan letal es y con los pocos recursos que hay disponibles en la Arena, es difícil conseguir algún antídoto rápido.

Después de unos minutos ya tenemos casi diez proyectiles listos y guardados, queda veneno y decidimos guardarlo en la misma botella en la mochila que carga Mana, ya que la mía contiene algunos alimentos.

Antes de guardarla, decidimos bañar el filo de nuestras armas. Rail se ha dormido y decido internamente no acercarme a sacar la suya, de todos modos, si ella quisiera matarnos, el veneno aceleraría el proceso y le haría todo más fácil.

—Deberías descansar.

Me mira y, antes de decir cualquier cosa, Rail se mueve bruscamente desde su posición y llama la atención de ambos. Desde la posición que estamos no parece aquella chica que ha sobrevivido sola tanto tiempo, se ve indefensa e inestable.

De repente, el cielo se alumbra y una música comienza a llenar el ambiente. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y miramos el cielo, sabemos qué van a mostrar y al mismo tiempo sé que la incertidumbre de quiénes fueron los muertos del día me está ahogando.

¿Será la chica de cabello corto del Doce? O quizás, ¿él chico del Once? Siempre está la probabilidad de que los de los distritos más alejados mueran primero, suelen ser los que menos entrenamiento tienen y todo por culpa de los pocos recursos que les brindan.

Entre la oscuridad del cielo aparece una cara, es el chico del Seis, el hijo de un campeón. Uno de los tributos de los que realmente creí que llegarían hasta el final, por la fiereza y fuerza que demostraba en cada entrenamiento, y porque al ser hijo de un vencedor tenía casi o igual entrenamiento que un profesional.

Luego de unos segundos su imagen desaparece y aparece en el cielo el chico del Doce, con esa sonrisa confiada que demostró al llegar al Capitolio y que vi cómo se le borraba cada día que pasaba.

La música se detiene y el cielo vuelve a oscurecerse, sumiendo todo en penumbra y un silencio envolvente.

Suspiro, puedo ver cómo Mana me mira a un costado, está preocupada. Si un chico fuerte como Gold había muerto, la esperanza para nosotros podría perderse, pero hay algo que nos diferencia y que nos permitirá vivir más.

—Yo haré la primera guardia, descansa.

Esta vez asiente y se levanta para buscar sus cosas. Me acerco a un árbol y me apoyo en él, mientras tomo uno de mis kunais y lo dejo estratégicamente a un lado de donde me encuentro.

Sé que las noches serán cada vez más largas, y que debo tener todos mis sentidos alerta para cualquier cosa que pueda venir. El miedo puede embargarme, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar que me paralice, no voy a morir por algo así.

Hay que luchar, hay que sobrevivir.

* * *

 **Lily Monros, 15 años. Distrito 3**

* * *

Cuando Mazer sale a salvo del agua, siento una gran felicidad. Pero el sentimiento dura aproximadamente cinco segundos antes de que me dé cuenta de que no viene solo.

Una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y unos enormes ojos azules lo acompaña.

—¡Mazer, detrás de ti! —grito por impulso, pero algo pasa cuando él se da la vuelta. La chica lo mira con mucha intensidad, y él le devuelve la acción con algo de confusión, ¿emoción? Una extraña mezcla de emociones.

—¿Himmel? —lo escucho murmurar, completamente paralizado. En lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en por qué no se ha alejado inmediatamente de ahí, como cualquiera haría, y me molesta que, aunque su vida peligra, a él parece agradarle tenerla tan cerca.

Entonces pasa lo que nunca esperé: Mazer sonríe, feliz, y abraza a la mujer con fuerza, haciendo que mi estómago se retuerza y, sin darme cuenta, comienzo a temblar ligeramente y aprieto mis dientes. Me siento enojada y no entiendo la razón. Debería sentirme indiferente o con miedo de que le pueda ocurrir algo, pero no. Lo que siento es enojo, y parece que no lo oculto bien porque las mutos-mujeres-peces se dan cuenta y susurran entre ellas, en esa lengua indescifrable mientras sueltan risitas, sobre todo cuando la chica rubia sujeta el rostro de Mazer y se acerca a él hasta que sus labios casi se tocan; casi, porque él, horrorizado, la aparta.

—No —dice, alejándose de ella como si saliera de una larga ensoñación. La chica no acepta su rechazo y vuelve a intentar besarlo con violencia—. Detente, Himmel —pide firmemente, al fin deteniéndola. Entonces, cuando creo que ella va a volver a intentarlo, lo toma de la nuca y hunde su rostro en el agua.

Suelto un grito de horror, ganándome su atención por unos segundos, los suficientes para que les grite algo a sus amigas y ellas naden hacia mí, seguramente obedeciendo sus órdenes. Mientras tanto, Mazer intenta huir y, aunque logra una distancia considerable, el muto se da cuenta de eso y no tarda en alcanzarlo. Definitivamente está dándole más pelea de lo que creía.

Corro por la orilla intentando llegar a la roca desde donde Mazer saltó y atacar desde ahí, pero algo sujeta mis tobillos y me arrastra hacia el lago.

—¡No! —exclamo, con el agua metiéndose poco a poco a mi boca. Pateo y me retuerzo, intentando golpear a alguna de esas cosas, pero son mucho más fuertes que yo, y antes de darme cuenta termino bajo el agua. Gracias a que abrí la boca para gritar antes de eso, pude tomar aire. Ahora tengo tres minutos antes de morir.

En vez de llevarme hasta el fondo, me dejan ahí, sujetándome de las manos y tobillos mientras tres de ellas se alejan para verme mejor. Son increíblemente hermosas, pero sus ojos están vacíos y llenos de maldad, esperando a que sus compañeras terminen su trabajo. Creen que soy débil y fácil de derribar, y por eso han bajado la guardia. Incluso han dejado de ejercer tanta fuerza como antes. Qué ingenuas.

No he soltado mi lanza en todo este tiempo y parece que la pelirroja que sostiene mis tobillos se ha dado cuenta. Sin embargo, no le doy tiempo de que haga algo al respecto, porque rápidamente me suelto del agarre de la que sostiene mis manos, me doy la vuelta y encajo la parte sin mucho filo en su pecho. Ella suelta un chillido de dolor que me aturde un poco, y una de las que se estaban observando se acerca para atacarme, pero me agacho a tiempo y el otro extremo de la lanza perfora su cuello.

Vaya, salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Lo único que quería hacer era huir.

En cuestión de segundos, ideo un plan: saco a mi segunda víctima de la lanza como si fuera nada y lanzo el arma hacia las otras. El agua hace que mis movimientos parezcan más fluidos, mi lanza avanza mucha más rápido. Solo la pelirroja logra escapar; la otra termina con mi arma en su cabeza.

Con esa pequeña victoria, intento rápidamente regresar a la superficie, cuando los mutos sobrantes comienzan a jalarme el cabello y rasguñarme la cara. Muevo mis piernas desesperadamente, en un intento de mantenerme a flote, pero cada vez siento que me voy cansando y hundiendo. Si no hago algo pronto, me quedaré sin aire.

En eso, siento en mi cinturón la pistola de gancho. No estoy tan indefensa como creía.

En un último esfuerzo me alejo dándoles una patada en sus caras que no las daña en absoluto pero logra su cometido. Saco mi pistola y le disparo en la cola a la pelirroja, que chilla aún peor que la primera a la que maté. Sé que no tendrá el mismo destino que esta, pero sí que dejará de nadar en lo que se recupera. Suelto el gatillo y el gancho vuelve a mí con mucha facilidad. Antes de que su compañera huya como la cobarde que es, el gancho le da en el pecho izquierdo, matándola.

Rápidamente, siguiendo el ejemplo de mis captoras, nado con las piernas juntas hasta la superficie. Tomo aire desesperadamente. La muto sobrante parece que tiene problemas para mantener a Mazer bajo el agua, y veo que, de vez en cuando, él logra sacar la nariz para respirar unos segundos.

—Si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú —escupo con descaro.

Ella gruñe fuertemente antes de sumergirse en el agua con un agraciado movimiento y Mazer vuelve a respirar. Se talla los ojos y tiene los lentes colgando de la cuerda en su pecho. Los coloca en su lugar y antes de que pueda sonreírle para mostrarle que estoy bien (y que me alegra que esté bien), siento que algo se enreda en mi cuello y vuelve a arrojarme dentro del agua. La chica rubia me sonríe, pero yo no tengo fuerzas para darle pelea.

Voy a morir.

Voy a morir y ni siquiera logré llegar a la tercera noche. La chica de mi distrito del año anterior quedó en los últimos ocho y aquí estoy yo, siendo asesinada por un estúpido muto. Lo peor es que mi mejor amigo y mi familia están viendo esto. Mac les contará a sus nietos cómo su hermana menor fue a los Juegos y, aunque mató e hirió a muchas sirenas, no pudo con la última.

Sirenas. Así se llaman. Creo.

Comienzo a perder el conocimiento, cuando otro chillido me despierta. El muto me suelta mientras un hilo de lo que creo que es sangre sale de su cabeza. Mazer, que está flotando sobre mí, tiene su cuchillo manchado de sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pataleo hasta la orilla sin mirar atrás y, antes de que me dé cuenta, estoy tocando tierra mojada y dejando caer mi cara sobre ella. Nunca me había sentido tan aliviada de sentir el lodo.

No sé cuántos minutos pasan, porque el tiempo deja de importarme, pero de repente un destello me distrae; no tardo en darme cuenta de que es un paracaídas, así que como puedo me reincorporo y lo abro con mis dedos temblorosos y arrugados por el agua: es una espita pequeña y negra, con una nota escrita con las letras largas y desiguales de Brassin.

" _No beban de ese agua. —B"_.

"Gracias por el dato" pienso.

Pese a eso, se siente bien recibir un regalo, saber que hay patrocinadores que creen en mí, que estoy respirando y puedo ver como el cielo se oscurece de golpe, lo que significa que mis ojos no salieron de sus órbitas debido a la presión. Y en un impulso de energía, me pongo de pie y empiezo a reír, dando algunas vueltas como niña pequeña, porque acabo de caer en cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado, y eso hace que me sienta aún más feliz.

—¡Mazer, estamos vivos!—exclamo, dándome cuenta de que no lo he visto desde que salí del agua, y me asusto—. ¿Mazer?

Otra vez la felicidad dura solo cinco segundos.

Mazer también está en la orilla, pero, en lugar de levantarse, está de rodillas y se estremece ligeramente. Me aproximo a él, lista para encontrarme con una herida grave que le impida ponerse de pie o con un montón de sangre en su rostro. Pero no es nada de eso.

Está llorando.

La imagen me sorprende tanto que ni siquiera puedo hacer preguntas o soltar palabras de consuelo. Tengo la tentación de tocar sus mejillas, solo para ver si sus lágrimas son reales o solo las crea mi mente, pero me detengo, porque me doy cuenta de que nunca lo había visto tan frágil, pequeño, indefenso… nunca lo había visto tan humano. En los Juegos es difícil ver a alguien así. Muchos que no mueren al inicio se vuelven robots asesinos, que acaban con todo lo que encuentran. Pero sé que Mazer no es así. Es un chico. Solo eso. Y aunque no conozco las razones, llora y eso es lo que más me duele.

Veo que aún tiene el cuchillo en su mano. Se lo quito y lo pongo en mi cinturón. Tengo que asegurarme que no vaya a matarme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Extiendo mis brazos, me acerco un poco más y sin darle tiempo a que me rechace, lo abrazo. Al inicio me estremezco al sentir mis palmas tocar su espalda desnuda y helada, y espero a que empuje diciendo algo como "Espacio personal, Tres", pero eso no pasa, así que me relajo. Incluso descanso mi barbilla en su hombro. El simple hecho de tenerlo cerca me hace sentir tranquila y extrañamente cómoda, aún y cuando no me regresa el gesto porque sé que lo necesita más que yo. Me necesita. Al menos por en este momento.

Entonces pasa. Sus manos, grandes y firmes, se posan en mi espalda con algo de duda al principio, y se quedan allí como un par de agarraderas por unos segundos antes de empujarme suavemente hacia atrás.

—Debemos seguir —dice Mazer, rompiendo mi burbuja de tranquilidad.

Quiero pedirle que se quede un poco más, pero se pone de pie al fin, para darme la espalda y mirar hacia el lago. Y entonces lo siento incluso más frío que antes de abrazarlo.

* * *

 **Milo Agram, 17 años. Distrito 9**

* * *

La cabeza me da vueltas a un ritmo vertiginoso. Pequeñas secuencias de la noche anterior se agolpan en mi mente sin sentido alguno. Rabia. La explosión de sabor del pastelillo y luego el ramalazo de adrenalina. Manchas azules por todos lados. Ojos naranjas observándome acusadoramente. La medicina para Hyden. Quejidos. Una risa socarrona que se multiplica entre los árboles. El animal más bonito que he visto en mi vida. Miedo. Las hadas envueltas en un fulgor hipnótico volando lejos. Las imágenes corren entre sí, se mezclan y crean otras nuevas. El estómago se me revuelve.

— _¿Eso es lo que todo lo que tienes, pequeña prostituta? Oh, sí. Riley me contó todo, prostituta barat…_

— _Entonces estás como en casa, ¿verdad? Porque tu papi es de los míos, si no me equivoco._

— _Qué asco._

— _¿Qué sucede, Kaylee?_

— _Preferiría no ver a Amtrak haciendo su trabajo de gigoló aquí. Me asquea que se acueste con cualquier cosa que se mueva._

Las voces me aturden. Suenan una y otra vez en un eco interminable. Recuerdos de la Arena y fuera de ella me ciegan. Tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos en un intento de frenar todo lo que hay dentro de ella. Es inútil porque las imágenes, las sensaciones y los sentimientos parecen incrementar su ritmo. Todas las cosas a mi alrededor se mueven. Trastabillo. Me cuesta andar. Los oídos comienzan a pitar. Me duelen demasiado las piernas, especialmente la izquierda. Siento cómo mi corazón late agitado y el pulso recorriéndome el cuerpo. Vuelvo a tropezar. Aunque esta vez no puedo levantarme. Decido tomar un descanso por primera vez desde que salí de la Cornucopia.

No me alejo del camino de baldosas amarillas, confío en que la oscuridad de la noche me ocultará. Los flashes comienzan a marearme. Me saco la mochila y me siento con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Llevo las rodillas al pecho y trato de respirar profundamente, como Kaylee me enseñó. Cierro los ojos y trato de concentrarme en otra cosa. Pienso en mi sobrino y en mi hermana. Me cuesta respirar, jadeo en busca de aire, pero no llega a mis pulmones. Repaso una y otra vez lo que Kaylee me dijo que haga cuando sufro de ataques de pánico. Respiro hondo, o por lo menos lo intento. Me imagino en casa jugando con Kian mientras Elie hace la cena y Eitan prepara su próxima clase. Casi puedo escuchar a mi hermana tararear mientras pica algo en una tabla, el lápiz de mi cuñado corriendo en el papel y la risa de mi sobrino inunda todo.

Poco a poco mi mente se calma y el mundo deja de dar vueltas. Las imágenes se disuelven en una certeza abrumadora.

He asesinado a alguien. Maté a Regulus Gold.

Soy un asesino.

Y soy completamente incapaz de recordar cómo sucedió exactamente.

Trato de recordar cómo fue, pero los flashes que acuden no tienen sentido alguno. Se me hace imposible reconstruir claramente el lapso entre mi encuentro con aquella extraña ave y cuando desperté con el sol en el rostro dentro de la Cornucopia.

El pánico me ahogó por un momento. La Cornucopia es un lugar realmente inseguro. Es el blanco de los profesionales. Sabía perfectamente que el malestar corporal me jugaría en contra en una pelea. Lo mejor que podía hacer era largarme lo más pronto posible. Llené una mochila con la mayor cantidad de medicinas que fui capaz de encontrar. Me ayudé con mi hoz para caminar y contrarrestar con mi cojeo. Caminé por lo que me parecieron horas.

Chasqueo la lengua contra el paladar y aún soy capaz de percibir claramente el regusto de los arándanos. Sé que no es normal, que el sabor de una comida corriente permanece algunos minutos después de terminarla, si es que no ingieres alguna otra cosa. En la Cornucopia bebí varias botellas de agua y comí unas tiras de carne seca, debería ser imposible aún tener los vestigios del arándano. Me pregunto si la falta de sentido en mis pensamientos es debido al pastelillo. De cualquier manera no debería sorprenderme, nada en esta vida es gratis y menos algo como eso. Mucho menos aquí, en la Arena de los Juegos del Hambre.

Mi estómago ruge y no puedo ahogar una carcajada. Me asombra que mi cuerpo aún esté pendiente de cosas tan normales como lo es comer. No puedo creerlo. Suspiro y reviso la mochila que tomé de la Cornucopia, está repleta de medicinas. No sabía qué podía servirle a Hyden y entonces tomé todo. Quiero golpearme, porque además de las medicinas apenas si tomé cosas. Algunas botellas de agua, unas tiras de carne seca y unas galletas saladas. Decido que es mejor guardarlas, no sé si Hyden y Teva han podido comer en mi ausencia.

El silencio de la noche se rompe por el tañido de unas campanas. A algunos metros de distancia puedo ver cómo una mochila cae. Tengo que ponerme de pie para llegar a ella. La tomo y el calor y el olor a comida me aturden por un momento. Mi estómago vuelve a rugir. Me siento otra vez con la espalda en el tronco del árbol y comienzo a revisar lo que hay dentro de la mochila. Cuando abro el cierre, sobre las cosas hay un papel blanco con una nota.

" _Feliz cumpleaños Milo. Lo hiciste muy bien. -K"_

Hasta ese momento había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo, los días son demasiado cortos y las noches demasiado largas. Mi cumpleaños. Estoy solo en el medio de un camino, en peligro de muerte constantemente, maté a alguien y ni siquiera sé cómo sucedió. Vaya cumpleaños de mierda que estoy teniendo. Lo hice muy bien… ¿Qué es lo que hice muy bien? ¿Matar a Regulus o controlar el ataque de pánico? ¿Dar un espectáculo sangriento? ¿Separarme de mi alianza? Bufo y niego con la cabeza.

—Sea lo que sea, Kaylee, no lo he hecho bien —murmuro a la nada sabiendo que ella me escucharía perfectamente—. Gracias por el regalo, por cierto.

Reviso la mochila antes de volver a buscar a Hyden y a Teva. Latas de conserva, un aerosol con el dibujo de un mosquito enorme, vendas, jabón, antiséptico, lo que parece ser un desayuno capitolino completo y dos barras de pan de mi distrito. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al ver el pan tibio dentro de la mochila. Está lleno de semillas en la corteza, muchas más de las que realmente le ponemos en casa pero, cuando lo muerdo, cierro los ojos y me prometo que voy a volver a casa. Cierro las mochilas y me las cuelgo, una en la espalda y una en el pecho.

Vuelvo al camino de baldosas con la ayuda de mi hoz. Ando lo más rápido que soy capaz, pero el camino parece interminable. El camino me resulta extraño, no es como lo recuerdo. Me giro y vuelvo sobre mis pasos. Observo los árboles a mi alrededor, debería haber llegado a la torre luego de doblar en esta curva, pero el camino sigue recto.

¿Hacia dónde estoy yendo?

* * *

 **Amber Thousen, 16 años. Distrito 1**

* * *

Cuando la puerta se cerró quedó claro que no volveríamos a entrar al castillo, al menos por ese día. Aunque eso es lo que queríamos, ¿no? Para eso luchamos.

Necesitábamos brindar acción, eliminar la competencia. Ese era el proceder de los profesionales. Y, sin embargo, lo único que hicimos fue despertar a esos monstruos de piedra que nos han dejado más heridos todavía.

Miré con cautela la gárgola que quedó en pie, paralizada por la luz del sol. Pero no se iba a mover de allí, así que, impulsados por Geb, nos encaminamos hacia el bosque. Pero...

Hago una mueca al mover mi pie izquierdo, creo que me he torcido el tobillo, aunque no es grave. Aun así duele demasiado. Me cuesta moverme, tengo varias partes del cuerpo doloridas, también. Todo por mi imprudencia.

¿Por qué no pensé? Me lancé contra una criatura de cuento, que podría haber sido de piedra y llevarme a una muerte segura. Pero al final no lo fue y la vencí. Todos vencimos.

Intento impulsarme un poco más, avanzar, aunque al final, ¿de qué sirve? Estoy muy dolorida, si me ataca un tributo no podré resistir mucho. Mi pie no me permite moverme sin sentir dolor. En cuanto a Arya…

Ella hizo una maniobra impresionante. Fue una excelente idea hacer chocar las gárgolas. Eventualmente me recordó a mi hermana, aunque en el fondo Amethys no es tan arrogante.

Siempre ha estado extraña, tan silenciosa. Desde que nuestra madre murió la responsabilidad de cuidarme ha caído en ella, se lo toma muy personal. Siempre ayudándome, siempre protegiéndome, siempre sacrificándose por mí. Es una persona admirable y entregada, muy responsable. Pero, al igual que mi padre, al igual que yo, cuando nuestra madre murió, cambió.

Se cerró en banda. Apuntándose a la academia, jugando a ser fuerte, negándose a mostrar su sufrimiento. Todo eso lo hizo por mí, por nuestra familia. Y así me dejó una fuerte impresión, la quería, la admiraba pero no como una hermana, sino como algo más profundo, una hija. Nos hicimos dependientes la una de la otra, yo la necesitaba para seguir adelante, no sentirme desvalida, tener un motivo para luchar, alguien a quien alcanzar, a quien vencer. Y ella…

Simplemente necesita de mi carácter bueno y alegre para seguir. No dejarse llevar por la apatía, abrirse aunque sea conmigo, y vivir por regenerar nuestra familia.

Por eso debo volver a casa. De un modo u otro nuestra familia se debe reunir de nuevo. Superar todos los obstáculos y, eventualmente, ser felices.

Porque después de la muerte de nuestra madre, ella, yo, nuestro padre incluso, los tres vivimos a base de juntarnos más. No podemos permitir que nadie nos separe. Debemos volver a ser una familia feliz, como en cierto modo lo somos, incluso sin la dócil presencia de mamá.

Sigo impulsándome a avanzar. No solo la noche ha caído de forma demasiado apresurada sino que el dolor es fuerte. Pocas veces he sufrido torceduras, mas conozco lo básico. Cuanto más fuerce el pie, peor será. Sería mejor que me pusiera a descansar. Al fin y al cabo el Capitolio ya ha obtenido suficiente acción con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—¡Ay! Me siento tan cansada —me quejo.

Me dejo caer sentada en el suelo, derrotada, con cuidado de dejar la pierna tendida, obligando a mis aliados a detenerse. No tengo nada para elevarla a menos que busque rocas. Geb se vira a mirarnos, molesto, parece ser el menos tocado por la batalla de los tres. Mientras que Arya…

—¿¡Arya!? —La miró asustada, está pálida y se sostiene la frente, por un momento es como si viera a mi madre en los primeros días de su enfermedad—. ¿Estás…? —Intento levantarme de nuevo y le toco la frente, está caliente. Demasiado para mi gusto—. ¡Maldita sea, tienes fiebre! —Alguna de sus heridas se habrá agravado o infectado en la batalla, está muy mal—. ¡Geb, necesitamos detenernos, descansar! ¡No podemos seguir así!

Me siento tan preocupada en estos momentos... Por un instante mi aliado parece enfadado y temo que haga una tontería. Pero, entonces, sus ojos se viran a Arya y suspira.

—Está bien, busquemos un lugar para descansar —dice resignado.

Rápidamente buscamos un escondite entre los alrededores del bosque. Un sitio desde donde no se nos vea tan fácilmente. Cuando lo encontramos, Arya y yo nos dejamos caer, ella cierra los ojos un momento, se ve fatal. Yo estoy un poco mejor, si no me doliera tanto intentaría moverme, ayudar a Geb de algún modo; en cambio, con estas heridas, me siento una inútil. Termino por dejarlo estar, forzarme solo me hará empeorar.

—Quedaos aquí —ordena Geb—. Iré a observar los alrededores.

Por un momento siento miedo, ¿nos va a dejar aquí? ¿Solas y sin posibilidad de defendernos? Solo porque estamos malheridas y no… Decido negarme.

—No. —Mi tono es firme y autoritario—. No puedes irte solo por ahí, es peligroso. Tampoco puedes dejarnos aquí así. —Él arquea una ceja, por un momento parece descolocado, pero termina por sonreír.

—Amber, mírame, soy el menos herido de los tres. Puedo defenderme bien, matar a cualquiera… —Asiento, tiene razón, pero no puedo evitar la sensación de que nos dejará tiradas y se irá a matar gente por ahí—- Además, no tengo previsto ir muy lejos, ¿vale? No te preocupes.

Termino agachando la cabeza, frustrada con mi incapacidad. Arya está cada vez peor y yo necesito al menos un analgésico o antiinflamatorio para mi tobillo, además de descansar. Así que decidimos que, si Geb quiere ponerse cabezota e irse, que se vaya. Dudo mucho que pueda eliminar a todos los tributos solo de todos modos.

—¿Crees que hicimos bien? —pregunta Arya cautelosa, después de que él se haya ido. Está algo asustada. Me encojo de hombros.

—No teníamos más remedio —le contesto—. ¿Te sobran vendas para mi tobillo?

Ella asiente, recomendándome que no use muchas. Sigue inquieta, me gustaría tranquilizarla, pero entre mis heridas y el creciente silencio, me siento incapaz. Me parece oír unos ruidos así que me detengo, soltando la mochila de Arya, y agarro mi arma.

—¿Qué pasa? —me susurra.

Niego con la cabeza y le señalo el látigo, parece entender mi mensaje porque lo agarra. Pero sigue sin levantarse del suelo, al contrario que yo. Al infierno mi tobillo, no pienso morir de otro modo que no sea de pie. Cuestión de orgullo.

Cuando las primeras gárgolas aparecen, mi rostro luce sorprendido. Me esperaba la que quedó paralizada en la entrada, no las pequeñas que ya creíamos derrotadas. A una le falta la cabeza y un cacho de cuerpo, las otras dos andan una sin una pierna y otra con un ala dañada.

Hago la precaución de esperar antes de atacar, mi objetivo es la que está desmembrada. Alza su arma a ciegas, aterrizando justo al lado de mí. Sonrío y le rajo el pecho haciendo que se eche hacia atrás. Espero que sus amigas vengan a ayudarla pero ni se inmutan por mi presencia. En cambio, se dirigen hacia Arya, que sigue sin levantarse. Estoy preocupada, ¿tan mal está? Si tan solo pudiera correr estaría allí en unos segundos, pero con mi tobillo es imposible.

Suelto un grito de la rabia y le cerceno un brazo a mi enemiga. Mientras luchábamos ante el castillo pude apreciar que estas bestias sangran en la oscuridad, vertiendo sangre cada vez más oscura. La gárgola suelta un grito e intenta decapitarme, instintivamente me agacho y mi tobillo explota de dolor. Termino sosteniéndolo con una mueca. Arya ha levantado su látigo contra una de ellas, atándole los brazos, pero no está en disposición de retenerla mucho tiempo y esquivar los golpes de la otra. Para cuando el monstruo alza los brazos, haciéndole soltar su arma, suelto un grito de dolor. La gárgola aprovechó mi posición para acertarme en la espalda. Esto va mal.

Indefensa, mi compañera decide alzar aquella granada que le mandaron y las gárgolas se detienen. Arya sonríe, accionándola antes de lanzarla hacia ellas. Y los monstruos parten volando, lo cual hace a mi compañera lucir decepcionada.

—Esperaba que al menos explotara —dice. Yo también, parecía una granada, lucía como una granada y al final acabó siendo un "asustador" de mutos. Cosa extraña de un patrocinador.

—Lo importante es que estamos vivos —digo suspirando—. Arya, ¿estás segura de que esa cosa te la mandó un patrocinador? —le pregunto. Parecía un regalo muy evolucionado para un simple espectador deseando ver acción, más su extraño efecto.

—¡Pues claro! —exclama—. ¿Quién más podría hacerlo?

No le contesto porque no tengo respuesta a su pregunta. Nos hemos salvado, pero por alguna razón no me permito estar tranquila. No solo nuestras enemigas no murieron, sino que seguimos incapacitadas para el caso de que alguien nos ataque. Y dudo mucho que Geb vuelva.

Sí, definitivamente me siento una inútil ahora mismo, y lo odio. Yo también quisiera poder ir a matar a alguien. Lo necesito.

* * *

 **Kenley Goodkin, 18 años. Distrito 7**

* * *

Se siente como un millón de años desde el día de la Cosecha, cuando intentaba no llorar mientras mi madre se negaba a soltarme. Una de las dos tenía que ser fuerte por la otra, derrumbarme con ella habría sido el fin. Esa tarde, Ritesh mostró el lado sentimental que sabía que tenía pero nunca había sacado, no conmigo.

— _Promete que no se lo harás tan fácil, Kenley_ —dijo mi padre, con la voz entrecortada—. _Prométemelo._

— _Lo prometo, Ritesh._

Su expresión cambió radicalmente, ya sus ojos no se veían esperanzados si no tristes _._

— _Dime papá, solo por esta vez._

La petición me sorprendió, no solo por el hecho de que en primer lugar él fue quien insistía en que lo llamara por su nombre desde que tengo memoria.

Tal vez era mi pesimismo hablando por mí, o quizá solo estaba siendo realista, pero la única razón por la que quería ser llamado así es porque ninguno de mis hermanos había tenido la oportunidad de decir eso antes de morir.

Tal vez si lo dijera él podría soltarme y no vivir en el pasado como lo había hecho tantos años.

— _Lo prometo, papá._

Recordarlo solo hace que lo extrañe más de lo que ya lo hacía. Que extrañe más todo.

En algunos momentos aún llego a sentirme igual que antes. Apenas y emocionada por cualquier cosa, deseando que algo de la nada apareciera y cambiara por completo el rumbo de mi vida.

Me he estado obligando a no ser esa chica de nuevo, o por lo menos no hacer que los otros lo noten. Y sé que es estúpido, porque en lugar de motivarme sobre ser una mejor versión de mí, porque es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, uso a otras personas, pongo a otros antes que a mí para lograrlo.

Necesito alguien que me sostenga, porque en cualquier momento me dejo vencer y son ellos quienes se aferran a mí más fuerte.

Los chasquidos en mi oreja llaman mi atención:

—Oye, Siete. —Más chasquidos—. ¿Sigues ahí?

El rostro frustrado de Bounder hace que las cosas tengan más sentido.

—¿Me hablabas? —Sé que es una pregunta tonta cuando pone cara de "no jodas".

—Desde hace mil años —exclama—. Voy a ir al baño, mantente alerta por las dos.

—Pero aquí no hay baños —susurro.

—¡Ya sé que no los hay! ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?

—Lo siento.

—No me hagas darte otra paliza.

Si pudiera me la daría yo misma.

Kinsey está a tan solo unos metros, aunque se sientan como kilómetros. No estoy segura de si quiero estar sola en estos momentos, por mucho que sea lo mejor.

Entiendo perfectamente lo paciente que ha sido Bounder conmigo. No dejarle acabar con los aliados de Magdie y quedarnos sin un techo que nos proteja ha sido completamente mi culpa. A pesar de eso, si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo no cambiaría mis acciones. Trataría de encontrar una manera en la que las cosas nos beneficiaran más que ahora.

Y todo eso me llevaría de nuevo a este punto, estar deseando poder tener una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo diferente. No estoy acostumbrada a que mis planes tengan éxito.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos nuevamente, pero ahora no por Bounder y sus necesidades biológicas, en su lugar se encuentran dos criaturas frente a mí.

Son feos seres de piedra alados. Gárgolas, creo.

Mi primer impulso es gritar porque no sé si Kinsey ya se ha despertado. Busco rápidamente mi hacha en algún lugar cerca de mí. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, recordando habérsela dado a Kinsey hace unas horas y por todo el ajetreo anterior no me di el tiempo de pedírsela de vuelta.

Lo busco con la mirada, notando que efectivamente despertó y sostiene el hacha en una de sus manos. Me mira con lástima, como pidiendo perdón por dejarme desarmada.

Una de las gárgolas no tiene cabeza y otra parece fracturada de un ala. Decido que si no puedo defenderme puedo distraer por lo menos a una. Elijo a la del ala fracturada porque si Kinsey pelea contra la de sin cabeza no podrá verlo atacarla.

Kinsey no se ha tomado el tiempo de pensar mucho al momento de atacar, afortunadamente ha ido por la descabezada. Cuando la otra gárgola lo ve sé que es mi señal para hacer algo.

Corro frente a la gárgola, intentando llamar su atención agitando los brazos hacia arriba.

—¡Tú, criatura! —grito lo más alto que puedo—. ¡Por aquí! ¡No tengo armas!

Y de nuevo corro, solo pensando en que seré afortunada si me llega a perseguir.

Parece que las cosas están de mi lado cuando la siento detrás de mí. Trato de alejarme lo más que pueda, que no es mi mejor movimiento pero espero que eso le dé tiempo a Kinsey y que Bounder llegue para ayudarlo, si es que no la han atacado también a ella.

Siento sus garras en mi espalda, intentando tomar velocidad donde no tengo. Llega un punto en el que los pies ya no tocan el suelo. No sabía que la gárgola decidiría hacerme creer que no podía volar.

Obviamente no soy experta en gárgolas. Se ha esperado a estar lo suficientemente lejos para atraparme. Es imposible no darle crédito por eso.

Su vuelo es inestable, a menudo choca con pequeñas ramas. Siempre yéndose de un lado.

En este momento agradecería tanto que la tela de los trajes no fuese tan resistente. Si pudiera cortarla de alguna forma...

El dolor que siento al estrellarnos con una rama es indescriptible. No me ha tocado la peor parte, pero puedo sentir el momento en que la gárgola deja de sujetarme.

Podría abrir los ojos y buscar de dónde agarrarme, pero tengo tanto miedo que prefiero mantenerlos cerrados y morderme los labios. Cuando por fin aterrizo en el suelo mi hombro duele como el demonio y por mucho que tome bocanadas de aire este parece nunca ser suficiente.

—¡Kenley! —grita Bounder, corriendo hacia mí seguida de Kinsey. Atrás se encuentra la gárgola sin cabeza en el piso, tal vez muerta o noqueada, no me importa.

Trato de levantarme, el simple hecho de poner peso en mi brazo hace que grite.

No hay tiempo para recuperarme cuando la última gárgola viene hacia nosotras.

—Bou, dame un cuchillo. —Ella me lo arroja sin siquiera pensarlo.

Porque no todo es malo, no fui la única en salir lastimada, ahora sí la gárgola no puede volar lo que nos da más oportunidad.

Mis ataques con el cuchillo son sucios en comparación con los de Bou. Teniendo tres contra ella hace que a la criatura le sea difícil saber contra quién irse. Al final alguien le ha dado un buen tajo para que esta suelte un gruñido y caiga al suelo.

Mi hombro no ha dejado de doler y dudo que lo haga en mucho tiempo.

—¿Estás bien? —Asiento con la cabeza todavía recuperando el aliento.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —chilla Bou.

—Tenía que distraerla.

—¡Y mira cómo has terminado!

—No dije que fuese una gran idea.

Nos recostamos en el suelo, disfrutando del pasto y de la brisa. Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, lucho por no quedarme dormida que es lo que menos necesitamos ahora.

El tintineo de unas campanas me hace levantar la mirada. Bounder está extasiada por el paracaídas que le acaba de llegar. Veo que tiene unas botellas de agua y un desayuno, entre otras cosas.

—Tengo patrocinadores muy generosos.

Antes de que pueda volver a recostarme, Kinsey me pasa algo.

—Esto es para ti, Ken. —Me sonríe dándome ánimos.

—Gracias.

Es una caja plateada más ligera de lo que parece. Para mi sorpresa dentro de esta hay una especie de hachas delgadas. Una nota se encuentra pegada en una de ellas.

 _"No se lo dejes tan fácil. -Tate. PD.: No te mandaré armas cada vez que prestes las tuyas"._

Y de pronto siento que no necesito alguien que me sostenga, porque soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo por mí misma.

* * *

 **Zachary Johnson, 15 años. Distrito 10**

* * *

No hemos avanzado mucho en las últimas horas. En parte se debe a que esta zona parece ser relativamente segura. Ningún muto, con excepción del unicornio, al que espero poder volver a encontrar, se nos ha aparecido y a pesar de que la temperatura ha descendido todavía es lo suficientemente cómoda. Al menos mientras estamos en movimiento.

Suspiro al recordar al unicornio, la promesa que Cherise me había hecho y el cómo Adeline lo asustó. No pude culparla, por más que así lo desease y lo frustrado que me sentí al perder mi refugio, el hecho de que la primera palabra que dijo al despertarse fue el nombre de su hija me impide enojarme.

No me lo ha dicho directamente, no tendría por qué, pero algo me dice que tuvo una pesadilla. Estaba sudorosa y asustada cuando se despertó y aparte no dejó de murmurar cosas durante un tiempo, ninguna sonaba muy positiva.

Me pregunto si mi familia también lo habrá visto. Estoy seguro de que a Zettie le habría encantado, aún es un poco una niña después de todo y a qué niña no le gustan los unicornios. A Zoe ni se diga, recuerdo haberle contado más de un cuento lleno de criaturas mágicas entre las cuales los unicornios tenían su lugar. Después de todo son algo parecido a caballos, solo que un poco más bellos, y eran uno de los animales con los que más contacto tenía. Y finalmente está Zoïk. Me pregunto si todavía es capaz de ver lo bello en una situación así. Ya perdió a su esposo y ahora está por perder también a su nieto, si no me esfuerzo lo suficiente. Y, aunque sé que es fuerte, debe ser duro para ella verme buscar tan desesperadamente algo creado por las personas que nos torturan de este modo.

—Zachary, deberíamos parar —me dice Adeline, que me sigue unos cuantos pasos atrás—. Llevamos ya mucho tiempo caminando y no hay ni señal del unicornio.

Sé que ella tiene razón pero me limito a bajar el paso. Probablemente ya esté cansada, y no puedo culparla ya que apenas hemos tomado uno que otro descanso rápido para beber agua. Y, aunque me intente convencer de que yo aún aguanto para rato, la verdad es que este cuerpo no está acostumbrado a estos excesos y mis piernas ya ruegan un descanso. Sin embargo, la mente es más fuerte, y mientras esta persista podré seguir caminando.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si no es una trampa. ¿Y si solo nos estas llevando a la muerte?

Me detengo de golpe y siento cómo mi aliada da un pequeño salto atrás de mí. Me giro para mirarla y me dispongo a decir algo cuando noto su cara; parece nerviosa, casi asustada. Así que decido suavizar mi expresión, quizás en verdad estoy comportándome un poco como un desquiciado.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos por un momento? —le pregunto.

—Me parece bien.

Toma lugar recargada en un tronco y yo me recargo en uno al lado de ella. Saca el sándwich que le sobra y me ofrece la mitad a lo que yo me niego, ya la he hecho caminar suficiente y estoy seguro de que necesitará las energías.

Recargo la cabeza en mi tronco y cierro los ojos un segundo evocando la imagen del unicornio de vuelta a mi mente. Así como la he forzado mucho a ella a mí también me urge un descanso. Apenas y he dormido un par de horas desde que entramos en esta Arena, y en cuanto Adeline se despertó en lugar de aceptar mi turno para descansar me puse en la tarea de buscar al unicornio.

Otra vez es de noche lo que, si no me he vuelto loco, debe significar que ya llevamos poco más de un par de días aquí. Sin embargo, otra vez estoy convencido de que el día fue demasiado corto, al parecer a los Vigilantes les gusta que sea de noche. Probablemente porque la oscuridad hace que la imaginación tome más fácil el camino de las pesadillas.

—Respecto al unicornio… —empieza a hablar mi aliada pero yo la corto.

—No es una trampa.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Me pregunto si puedo explicarle. Cuando tuve mi cita con Cherise le dejé muy claro que no quería que divulgara mi historia, y también sé que aunque no me lo pidió como tal ella confía en que yo no divulgaré la suya, algo que definitivamente no planeo hacer. Sin embargo, el tema del unicornio es algo esencialmente distinto. Primero que nada porque no es secreto para nadie ni el hecho de que le gusten los unicornios ni el de que tuvimos una cita donde probablemente me ofrecería algo. Aparte de que Adeline es mi aliada, así como ella me compartió de su sándwich quizás lo correcto sería que yo le compartiera lo del unicornio. Pero por algún motivo lo siento como algo privado, algo entre Cherise y Zephyr Russell. Aunque está claro que llegado el momento, si ella sigue a mi lado, también la llevaré al refugio.

—Tengo una corazonada —le respondo en cambio.

—Uno no puede andar confiando en corazonadas, menos en este lugar —alega ella y no puedo quitarle razón.

—En épocas antiguas los unicornios eran considerados criaturas de pureza y seguridad que solo se le aparecían a las personas lo suficientemente dignas de ellos —decido irme por otro camino, en cambio. Los libros de cuentos de hadas que robamos en su tiempo los rebeldes debían de servir de algo.

—Estábamos en una casita de galleta. ¿Qué daño puede hacer una galleta? Y en cambio ya viste lo que sucedió.

Veo la expresión de frustración en su rostro y cómo el tema aún la lastima. Mentiría si dijera que yo soy indiferente.

—Solo… Confía en mí.

Me pongo de pie y le ofrezco una mano que ella duda en tomar. Sé que ahora es el peor lugar para pedirle eso, después de todo no importa cuánto nos esforcemos, solo uno sale de la Arena. Pero espero que se dé cuenta de que yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño, al menos no a propósito. Ella confiaba en Jordan y yo en Magdie, ahora ninguno de los dos está, solo quedamos ella y yo, y debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros.

Toma mi mano y deja que la ayude a ponerse de pie a pesar de que después rápidamente mide sus distancias conmigo. Es como decir: "confió en ti pero no ciegamente". Me parece bien.

Entonces un fuerte viento nos golpea haciendo que perdamos estabilidad.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 19 años. Vigilante en Jefe**

* * *

La memoria portátil es del tamaño de la escama de un pescado. Podría cubrir a la perfección una de las uñas de mis dedos. Pero pesa tanto en mi conciencia que igual podría ser tan grande como una casa y estar sobre mi espalda.

La dejo sobre la mesa, observándola acusadoramente, como si el diminuto objeto tuviera toda la culpa de lo que está sucediendo dentro de mi cabeza.

No la tiene. La culpa, al menos en su mayoría, me pertenece a mí.

Casi siento la necesidad de destrozar la memoria con el pisapapeles de cristal que tengo en una esquina del escritorio. Pero romper el contenedor no hará que el crimen llegue a desaparecer. Tampoco lo hará la culpa. Para estas alturas, la única alternativa que tengo es expiar mis pecados a través de la confesión.

Aun y cuando sé que, en el momento en que lo haga, habré perdido cualquier esperanza de recuperar lo que una vez fue mío.

La boca se me seca y una sensación de náusea me invade. De nuevo, siento la tentación de colocar la memoria en el lector y explorar su contenido. Me gustaría ver sus más oscuros secretos. Pero…

Mis dedos se apartan de la memoria.

No es así como quiero que suceda. Lo único que siempre he deseado es ver el interior de su alma. Conocer cada recoveco de su mente, con un afán que es mitad posesión y mitad amor. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad, la intrusión me hace sentir asqueado. No tengo el derecho de hacerlo. Y, a diferencia de lo que sucedió con Adeline, el día de la primera prueba o, más adelante, con Vanille, Cherise y Mazer, en esta ocasión, la intrusión en su cabeza se siente como el más cruel de los crímenes. Aun y cuando la orden no provino de mí, ni tampoco me haya atrevido a dar un vistazo para ver los resultados de la intrusión.

Trago saliva.

Tres golpes, secos y rápidos, en la puerta, profanan el silencio sepulcral que parece haberse apoderado de mi oficina.

Sé quién es. A pesar de que los golpes carecen de su usual fuerza y no son, ni por asomo, tan desesperados como los que dio hace apenas unas horas.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—Pasa.

Se me cae el alma a los pies cuando ella abre la puerta. Su ropa está, como siempre, limpia y bien planchada. Su apariencia de hoy, más temprano, era una anomalía. Sin embargo, es su rostro lo que hace que cierre los puños y tenga que luchar, con todo lo que tengo, por no atravesar en un parpadeo la distancia que nos separa y envolverla en mis brazos.

Ella lo necesita, pero yo no lo merezco. Sus ojos, rojos e hinchados, son solo la prueba que necesitaba para terminar de condenarme por el crimen que he cometido. Ya sabía hoy, cuando había venido a buscarme, desesperada, que algo había pasado. Lo que no sabía era que esa desesperación que la asolaba era a causa mía. Mi culpa.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Merezco la frialdad en su tono, pero eso no evita que me duela, del mismo modo en que sé que hoy, cuando me besó y no fui capaz de corresponderle, la lastimé aún más.

—Cierra la puerta con llave. Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella empalidece aún más, haciendo que las pecas destaquen contra su nívea piel. La veo debatirse internamente, como suele hacer, hasta que finalmente su pecho se infla cuando toma aire y el sonoro clic que emite el picaporte nos envuelve.

Pienso en rodear el escritorio, para quitarlo de en medio y estar cara a cara con Arah. Pero no es justo para ella. Su cercanía sería reconfortante para mí y no merezco ser reconfortado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué?

—Lo lamento mucho. —Siento que últimamente he tenido que repartir muchas disculpas… Arah, Cherise…

Ella parece genuinamente confundida.

—No te entiendo —dice finalmente cuando consigue encontrar su voz.

—Te he hecho daño. —Las palabras que nunca pensé que diría toman forma en mis labios y parecen cortarme como cuchillas afiladas.

—Pensé que había sido _yo_ la que nos había hecho daño.

—Lo hiciste —acepto—. Pero esta vez he sido yo. Temo que no vas a… creo que jamás podrás verme de la misma manera cuando te diga lo que he hecho.

Ella hace lo que yo deseaba hacer en un principio y rodea el escritorio, de manera que ahora estamos ambos entre este y la ventana. No me preocupa que nadie nos vea. La tecnología antiespionaje hace que, desde afuera, sea imposible atisbar lo que sucede adentro. No importa el tipo de equipo que tengas.

—No te sigo. Explícate, por favor.

Se lo digo. Le hablo sobre Alicia y sobre los experimentos. Cómo primero tomamos a uno de los tributos, cómo seguimos con Vanille y luego con Cherise. Cuando le digo que ella ha sido parte de las pruebas, sus mejillas pasan del blanco tiza al rosa profundo.

¿Es ira o es vergüenza?

—Quiero que sepas algo —le digo—. Yo nunca di la orden para que tú fueses parte de esto. Jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacerte daño yo…

¿Desde cuándo me faltan las palabras?

—Yo te… —intento continuar, pero ella me detiene, poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho.

—¿Lo viste? —pregunta muy seria.

—No. No estaba ahí cuando se hizo uso de ella, me enteré cuando todo había pasado. Esa fue la llamada que recibí hace un rato cuando tú… cuando nosotros…

Ella asiente.

—¿Por qué no lo has visto?

—No lo entiendes —digo con un suspiro, dejándome caer sobre mi silla cuando mis rodillas parecen demasiado débiles como para poder seguir soportando mi peso—. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti —empiezo y ella abre la boca para rebatirme, como hace siempre—. Pero no así. Quiero conocerte porque tú quieras que lo haga.

Tanteo el escritorio, hasta que encuentro la diminuta memoria. Me estiro, tomándola de la muñeca y la pongo sobre la palma de su mano.

—Tómala. Destrúyela, guárdala, haz lo que desees con ella. Te puedo jurar, por lo más importante para mí —"por ti", pienso para mis adentros—, que ni siquiera he intentado verla.

—Hazlo —dice ella sorprendiéndome.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que lo veas. No sé si sería capaz de explicarlo tan bien por mí misma. Si lo ves, tal vez puedas comprender lo que hice. Lo que nos hice. Lo que me asustaba.

El frío se cuela por mi columna y se extiende lentamente por mi cuerpo.

—Arah…

Ella da un paso y su frente termina apoyada en mi pecho. Con timidez, me rodea el cuerpo con los brazos. Esta vez, mi respuesta es automática. Mis brazos se alzan como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, porque esto, el estar con ella, es una segunda naturaleza para mí. Rodeo sus hombros y la atraigo más cerca. Y tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que no soy yo quien la conforta a ella en su dolor. Es ella quien, con su contacto, me ayuda a limpiar la culpa que encorva mis hombros.

Nos quedamos así por minutos que parecen demasiado cortos. No hay nada pasional en este abrazo, pero, de todas maneras, puedo sentir como su calidez deshace, lentamente, los cubos de hielo que parecen haberse apropiado de mi pecho.

Finalmente, ella suspira y se separa.

—Mírala, por favor.

—Yo no…

—Es una parte de mí. Una parte que, tal vez, no se marchará nunca. Son mis miedos y mis anhelos, todos mezclados en una sola pesadilla, Rowan.

Ella es más valiente de lo que pude haber pensado alguna vez. Su barbilla tiembla un poco, pero sus ojos lucen determinados cuando pone la memoria en mi mano.

—Esta soy yo. La parte de mí que me niego a aceptar, envuelta en un papel de regalo brillante. Es más de lo que pude pensar que quería alguna vez y es, al mismo tiempo, lo que quería evitar que sucediera. Solo… ¿me dejarías explicarlo antes de que decidas lo que piensas de mí?

No consigo formar las palabras, así que asiento.

Ella compone la más débil de las sonrisas.

—Gracias.

Me muevo sin pensar y coloco la memoria en la ranura. El equipo emite un suave sonido cuando la reconoce y digito un comando rápido para aprobar su reproducción, no sin antes eliminar el reporte que Lucky ha elaborado con el análisis. No tengo ningún interés en lo que él haya podido obtener de esto. Estos sueños no eran suyos para verlos. Y no dejaré las cosas así.

Sé que tampoco son míos, a pesar de que su dueña me ha dado permiso para hacerlo. Pero, si es importante para ella, asumiré las consecuencias sin dudar.

Aun así, no hay nada que pueda hacer para prepararme para lo que se viene después. No son miedos normales. No hay sangre, ni hay muerte, ni destrucción. Y, aun así, entiendo por qué se trata de su peor pesadilla. La entiendo a ella.

Quiero decírselo, pero mi mente está demasiado ocupada, simplemente contemplando con horror lo que Alicia ha traído a la superficie. El temor de Arah.

Consigo entenderlo. Viendo mi propio rostro sin emociones en su sueño, viendo la forma en que se comporta ella y la manera en que Emma la manipula… Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda cuando noto el ademán protector de Evaki sobre nuestros pequeños bebés sin nombre. ¿Qué clase de madre era Arah para que ni ella ni yo permitiéramos que se acercara a los niños? ¿Qué pasó conmigo para que la viera de esa forma? Intento dilucidar cada detalle, cada gesto y entender la historia que debe haber atrás.

Sin embargo, mi atención se rompe cuando algo cálido se cuela a través del cuello de mi camisa.

Me giro.

—Arah…

—Lo siento —dice pasándose el dorso de la mano por el rostro, emborronando el maquillaje que tan delicadamente ha puesto sobre sus ojos.

Aparto sus manos y limpio sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

Me gustaría besarla. Pero no lo merezco. El hecho de que ella haya aceptado la intrusión no hace que mis pecados desaparezcan mágicamente. Pero, de todas formas, aun con la evidencia que me ha mostrado, debo saberlo. Necesito preguntarlo:

—¿Fue por esto?

Ella no necesita más explicaciones. ¿Por esto acabaste con lo nuestro? ¿Por esto me rompiste el corazón?

—No quería que fuera así. Lo manejé mal. Debí haberlo hablado contigo. —Se encoje como si esperara que mi cólera estallara en ese momento, pero no podría estar más frío en mi interior.

Me pierdo el final de su pesadilla, pero no tiene ninguna importancia. He visto lo suficiente para entender por qué la aterroriza. Ahora entiendo, al menos hasta cierto punto, por qué hizo lo que hizo. Y, a pesar de que eso no hace que deje de doler, me da la fuerza necesaria para, al menos, aceptarlo.

Cuando consigue calmarse, ella habla:

—Nunca, hasta el día del Baño de Sangre, pensé que podía haberte afectado tanto como a mí. Lo lamento por eso. Pero no quería que las cosas fueran… así —dice señalando la pantalla con su mano.

—Yo tampoco lo habría querido.

—Sin embargo, eso no hizo que dejara de sentir lo que… Yo siempre te he…

Un par de golpes interrumpen su declaración. Cierro los ojos, cansado.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta ella con sus ojos pasando de la puerta a mí.

—Estoy esperando a otras dos personas —empiezo diciendo—. La verdad, pensé que tendría que convencerte para que no te largaras furiosa, como sueles hacer. —Recorro su mejilla con el pulgar por última vez—. ¿Podemos terminar luego esta conversación?

Ella busca mis ojos con los suyos. Y asiente.

—Gracias. —Y la palabra vibra en mi interior.

Ella se aparta hacia un rincón y saca un diminuto espejo de su bolso, arreglando su maquillaje corrido mientras yo me dirijo a la puerta. Abriéndola.

—Hola, Rowan —dice Cherise con calma desde la puerta—. Creo que nos has citado a ambas aquí hoy.

Galatea, a su lado, mantiene una expresión tranquila.

—Sí. Adelante —digo apartándome para dejarlas entrar—. Tenemos cosas importantes que hablar.

…

Arah toma posesión de mi butaca favorita, así que me siento en uno de los sillones de dos plazas. Cherise se sienta a mi lado y Galatea lo hace al frente, con una mesa para café en medio.

Será una reunión complicada. Arah ve con curiosidad a las dos chicas. Cherise parece, tal y como últimamente, mucho más consciente de lo que pasa en el mundo a su alrededor. Y Galatea no parece exactamente incómoda, pero hay cierta tensión en sus hombros que hace que resulte evidente que no le gusta ser el centro de atención de la sala. Lo suyo es el actuar por debajo del radar.

Arah parece expectante por la presencia de ambas, Cherise y Galatea, dentro de la oficina.

—Arah ya sabe quién es nuestra acompañante, pero, Cherise, déjame presentarte a Galatea Siegel.

—Creo que te he visto alguna vez. A veces llevas el pelo de otros colores, ¿no?

Galatea parece levemente irritada porque Cherise, la despistada Cherise, no haya pasado por alto su disfraz. Pues seguramente se pondrá peor, pero es necesario.

—Galatea es nuestra investigadora privada.

Cherise apenas si parece reaccionar. Galatea me dirige una mirada intrigada.

—Hasta ahora, únicamente Arah y yo conocíamos su verdadera función dentro de la Sala de Control.

—Y a mí me gustaría saber por qué has decidido cambiar eso. Sin ofender, Cherise.

Esta es la parte complicada:

—Los eventos de las últimas horas me han… obligado a sacar parcialmente a Galatea de su identidad secreta. Cherise, confío al cien por cien en la discreción de Arah y es parte de las condiciones de trabajo de Galatea, sin embargo, necesito que me prometas que, lo que se diga hoy aquí, no podrá ser discutido con alguien. Ni siquiera con Balthasar.

Ella ladea la cabeza, como un pajarillo curioso.

—Si es importante para ti, está bien. Siento que hay una buena historia detrás de todo esto.

—Es algo un poco más complicado que eso —digo mientras me paso una mano sobre mi barbilla. Mi barba incipiente punza suavemente la piel de mis dedos—. He pensado mucho el involucrar a más personas en esto. Hasta ahora, solo tengo un reporte parcial —digo mirando a Galatea—. Pero creo que, después de lo que pasó hoy —murmuro clavando mis ojos en los de Arah, que se sonroja suavemente pero no aparta la mirada—, lo más justo es que puedan tomar sus propias decisiones, sus posiciones, con respecto a esto.

Resulta de lo más extraño el tener la atención absoluta de Cherise. Por segunda vez en el día, les explico sobre Alicia. Cherise no parece impresionada. Galatea está acostumbrada a mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero cuando les explico que hoy Lucky ha ido tras Arah sin recibir órdenes directas mías, entiende las implicaciones de lo que estoy diciendo. A estas alturas, cualquiera es una víctima potencial. La promesa de Lucky, de no usar a Alicia contra mí, tiene menos valor que nunca. Ha ido tras Arah. Es evidente que el rango no le importa en lo más mínimo.

El silencio se apropia de la oficina por unos segundos mientras lo procesamos.

—Alicia me visitó ya, ¿no? —dice Cherise con calma.

—La noche antes de las Sesiones Privadas —asiento—. Tomo responsabilidad por eso. La orden, en ese caso, la di yo. Si te sirve de consuelo, Alicia no funcionó en ti. Tomaste control del sueño antes que ella. Bluesteel no sabe explicarlo y eso lo ha frustrado bastante.

Cherise asiente.

—Me pareció que había algo extraño. Como si alguien me estuviera mirando. No llegué a enterarme de quién era.

—Alicia —digo con un encogimiento de hombros—. En buena teoría debería ser indetectable, pero supongo que no es de extrañar que, teniendo una capacidad creativa tan fuerte, funcione hasta cuando duermes. —Me aclaro la garganta—. No llegó a hacerte daño, pero de todas maneras… lo siento, Cherise.

Ella agita una delicada mano con suavidad.

—¿Qué hay de Vanille? —pregunta Arah.

—Alicia trajo un recuerdo de su infancia a la superficie. Es algo relacionado con el abandono a raíz del divorcio de sus padres.

Arah asiente.

—¿Te disculparás con ella también? —No usa un tono acusador, más bien parece curiosa. Arah sabe que las disculpas no son lo mío y hoy me he disculpado mucho.

Galatea se aclara la garganta:

—Antes de pensar en enviar flores y bombones, sugeriría que escuchara mi reporte, señor Greyfox.

La observo, con una ceja enarcada:

—¿Has conseguido resultados?

—¿No es por eso por lo que estoy aquí?

—En lo absoluto. Pensé que, tratándose de un asunto tan delicado, nos serviría disponer de tus antenas en la situación.

Ella sonríe:

—Pues entonces quedará muy impresionado por mis capacidades —dice mientras saca un sobre amarillo de su bolso del que extrae un montón de papeles. Ella coloca la pila sobre la mesa. Veo lo que parecen transcripciones de correos electrónicos y mensajes de texto, encima de todo, está lo que supongo es una hoja con sus notas, pero las letras siguen un orden extraño que hace que no llegue a enterarme de nada.

—He usado los últimos dos días en realizar la investigación que me solicitó, señor Greyfox. Afortunadamente, cuando decidió cancelar cualquier esfuerzo a la señorita Rainbow…

—Cherise, llámame Cherise. ¿Me estaban investigando?

—No estaba seguro de si eras de fiar. Si estabas con ellos o…

—Cherise —acepta Galatea, cortándome. No es muy dada a las sensiblerías—. Y, de todas formas, cuando empecé a investigar, quedó en claro que la señori… Cherise, se encontraba fuera del proyecto.

—¿Qué proyecto? —dice Arah.

—Algo en lo que, estoy seguro, han estado trabajando Lucky y Vanille. En medio de nuestros Juegos —digo yo.

—Empecé de inmediato —dice Galatea—. Utilicé una de las salas de descanso y detecté una actividad inusual en el equipo del señor Bluesteel. Sin embargo, cuando intenté determinar el contenido, se activó un sistema de defensa que bloqueó el sistema. —Ella arruga la nariz—. Todo esto sucedió durante el Baño de Sangre.

—En horas laborales —apunta Arah—. ¿Pudiste descubrir que hacían?

Galatea sonríe:

—Soy muy buena en mi trabajo. Mi equipo fue infectado por un virus. Lo dejó inservible —dice con el tono que alguien usa para contar que su perrito fue atropellado por un auto—. Eso no me gustó. No me gustó para nada. Entonces decidí emplear el dato que me dio el señor Greyfox. Existía la posibilidad de que estuvieran trabajando con LaPelier en algo. Tiene usted un buen instinto, señor Greyfox.

—¿De qué te enteraste, Galatea? —pregunta Arah.

—El cómo es un elemento importante en esta investigación. Decidí descubrir las cosas tomando un atajo. Verán, todo sistema tiene un punto débil. Y mi especialidad es encontrarlo. Cada cadena es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil. —Sonríe—. Di un rodeo e ingresé al sistema a través de la cuenta de LaPelier. Por cierto, señor Greyfox, debería pensar en mejorar el sistema de seguridad de esa chica, fue un juego de niños y ella guarda información muy, muy, muy interesante en su teléfono y su tableta.

—Tomo nota. ¿Qué encontraste?

—En un principio, mi teoría era que tal vez podrían estar vendiendo información confidencial para ese grupo de gente rara que sigue en contra de los Juegos, ¿sabe? Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Ayer por la mañana conseguí infiltrarme en el sistema de seguridad de los Laboratorios Bluesteel.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Lo que Lucky haga en su tiempo libre no es mi incumbencia.

Ella sonríe.

—Aaaah… pero en buena teoría él se encontraba de guardia. Y, más allá de eso, estoy segura de que le interesará ver que lo que hacía ahí, guarda una relación… interesante con sus Juegos. Y como una imagen es mejor que mil palabras, yo traigo un vídeo —dice mientras saca una memoria de su bolso. Me la entrega y yo la acepto, receloso.

—Podría ingresar a su sistema con eso —dice rodando los ojos—. Pero me encanta mi trabajo y usted es mi empleador. Es segura, lo prometo.

—Yo me encargo —dice Arah levantándose y tomando la memoria de mi mano. Siento un escalofrío cuando su piel roza la mía.

Mientras Arah desbloquea mi sistema para hacer correr el video, Cherise habla:

—Siento curiosidad por algo, ¿por qué pensabas que estaba con ellos?

—¿Sinceramente?

—Porque es paranoico —tuerce Arah desde su lugar detrás de mi computadora.

—En parte —acepto lanzándole una mirada envenenada. Se siente bien ir retomando la normalidad con ella—. Pero más que eso, tienes que entender que alguien con tu talento es un activo valioso, Cherise. No sabía… aún no sé —me corrijo— qué es lo que hacen ellos dos, pero estoy seguro de que con alguien como tú de su lado…

—No lo estoy —dice ella—. Estoy de tu lado, Rowan.

—Más te vale —le digo.

—Esa es su forma retorcida de decirte que te lo agradece —dice Arah.

—Muchas gracias por la traducción, Arah —digo rodando los ojos.

—De nada —dice ella mientras enciende la pantalla que cubre una de las paredes y envía a ella la reproducción.

Es un vídeo de seguridad. A color y con una buena definición. Está fechado con el día anterior, poco después de la muerte de Magdie.

Vemos a Lucky y Vanille entrar a una sala dentro de la cual hay, encerrados, un grupo de avox. Lo sé por su forma de tragar y por los sonidos asustados que producen cuando ven a Lucky acercarse a una consola. No llego a contarlos a todos, pero deben ser cerca de veinte. Frunzo el ceño.

Lo que pasa después hace que piense, irremediablemente, en Evaki.

Mi estómago se revuelve cuando escucho a Lucky explicarle a Vanille el significado de cada botón: asfixia, descarga eléctrica, veneno, microexplosiones.

No me doy cuenta de que Arah se ha acercado hasta donde estoy hasta que siento como sus dedos rozan mis manos, convertidas en puños.

—Cálmate —susurra quedamente.

Me pregunto si ella ve, como yo, a Evaki en el rostro de cada uno de esos avox.

"Estos ya no son únicamente mis Juegos, ahora son tuyos también".

Resulta repulsivo. No es comparable con lo que hacemos nosotros en nuestros Juegos reales. Lo nuestro es una medida para mantener bajo control a los distritos. El miedo como herramienta para evitar otro movimiento subversivo como el de los Días Oscuros. Pero los avox eran ciudadanos del Capitolio y, a pesar de que apenas si están por encima de los habitantes de los distritos, ya ellos pagaron sus crímenes.

Entonces Vanille pregunta por Alicia y Lucky se ofrece a presentársela.

El vídeo se acaba cuando él conduce a Vanille a través de la compuerta secreta en donde se encuentra la cápsula de recuperación del muto.

—Ya había oído el nombre de Alicia antes —empieza diciendo Galatea—. No hay cámaras dentro de la sala a la que ingresaron, así que no tengo vídeos ni audio de eso. Sin embargo, LaPelier y Bluesteel intercambiaron varios mensajes esta mañana —dice tomando las transcripciones que ha dejado sobre la mesa—, discutiendo los resultados del experimento que hicieron con la señorita Ranghild.

Arah empalidece.

—¿La usó en mí para mostrársela a Vanille?

Galatea asiente.

—Además, señor Greyfox, me parece pertinente que sepa que, según he podido deducir de sus mensajes, la señorita LaPelier cree que el único responsable del uso del muto en ella, es usted.

Mis labios se curvan en una involuntaria sonrisa.

—Claro, porque Lucky obviamente no le diría que fue su idea.

—¿Está intentando poner a Vanille en tu contra? —pregunta Cherise, que ha permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo.

—Pues eso parece, me imagino que… —Mi frase se interrumpe cuando el sistema de alarma que tengo programado cuando los tributos se acercan a una de las trampas se activa. La pantalla se enciende sola, mostrando a dos de los tributos corriendo a través del campo de flores gigantes, que se agitan bajo la fuerza de un vendaval.

Eso no estaba programado para hoy, pero supongo que Vanille decidió divertirse al verlos acercarse a la zona.

—Ese es Ze… Zachary —dice Cherise frunciendo su delicado entrecejo—. Le prometí un refugio. No esperaba que lo necesitara tan pronto.

Sopeso la posibilidad de continuar con nuestra reunión sin Cherise, pero la descarto.

—Solucionemos esto y luego continuamos. Galatea, quédate aquí y no dejes que nadie te vea.

Ella asiente mientras Arah, Cherise y yo, salimos de mi oficina rumbo a la Sala de Control.

…

—Reporte, BB —ordeno dejándome caer en mi sillón en la Sala de Control.

—Alguien —dice rodando los ojos—, ha activado un pequeño ciclón en el Jardín —dice refiriéndose a una de las zonas inexploradas de la Arena—. El unicornio ha ido a buscar a Zachary porque se encontraba cerca.

Cherise asiente:

—Había pedido a Lucky que lo programara para que ayudara a Zachary en caso de encontrarse en peligro.

—El problema es que Adeline lo ha asustado y se ha alejado. Luego han escuchado el estruendo del ciclón y creo que se encuentra algo desorientada, porque prácticamente ha arrastrado a Zachary hacia la zona de desastre en lugar de alejarse.

"Ha sido un desperdicio de la trampa", pienso mientras evito fruncirle el ceño a Vanille, que charla animadamente con Ivonnia y Sammely mientras da toquecitos aquí y allá a la ciberfibra, modificando las condiciones climáticas de la zona en la que Zachary y Adeline corren dando tumbos, intentando evitar las ramas que vuelan por los aires. Lucky no está por ninguna parte. Una de las ramas golpea a Zachary, le da en el plexo solar y él se dobla por la mitad al quedarse sin aire.

—¡Zachary! —grita Adeline y Laertes se encarga de regular la frecuencia de los micrófonos para poder escuchar las palabras sin la interferencia que genera el fuerte viento—. ¡Levántate! ¡Vamos! —Adeline muestra una expresión determinada cuando ayuda a su aliado a enderezarse y lo guía mientras recupera el aliento.

Ya ha perdido a Magdie y antes que eso, a Jordan. No parece dispuesta a perder a nadie más. Lo que no entiende es que, si ella quiere volver a casa, con su hija bastarda, tendrá que elegir: o ella o Zachary.

El Jardín se abre frente a sus ojos y ellos se detienen, por unos valiosos segundos, a observar sobrecogidos la hermosa magnificencia de la creación de Cherise.

Me pregunto si se sentirán tan pequeños como lo hice yo la primera vez que exploré mi… nuestra Arena.

Adeline apoya la mano sobre un alto tronco para respirar, no se da cuenta de que no es un árbol normal, sino que es el tallo de una rosa. Una de las espinas corta su palma, haciendo que una mancha roja florezca en su piel. Ella está tan llena de adrenalina que ni siquiera parece notarlo.

—Es decisión tuya, Cherise —me digo girándome hacia ella—. Podemos detenerlo o puedes darle a Zachary la ventaja que obtuvo contigo.

Vanille tiene la sabiduría de quedarse en silencio. No me gusta que se hagan cosas como esta sin consultarme primero, especialmente porque Zachary ha llamado mucho la atención, primero por su pose de héroe en el baño de sangre y luego por su piedad para con su compañera moribunda. Adeline también ha subido su popularidad, su equipo ha explotado su faceta como madre desesperada y eso le ha valido unos cuantos patrocinadores generosos.

Son tributos que podrían aportar algo a la historia. Y ahora el jugueteo de Vanille con su panel de control ha forzado nuestra mano.

Echo un vistazo a los gráficos de audiencia. Como lo esperaba, se han disparado. La muerte de Hyden se atribuyó a la Arena, pero fue más por sacarlo del camino que por cualquier otra cosa. Estaba tan herido que no iba a ser de utilidad. Había perdido demasiada sangre como para poder recuperarse. Adeline y Zachary, por el contrario, se encuentran bajos de energía, pero no tienen heridas de mayor consideración. Son dos tributos en relativa buena forma. Y, a ojos de la audiencia, la Arena ha decidido acabar con uno o con ambos.

—Quiero darle refugio a Zachary —dice Cherise finalmente.

Asiento.

—Se lo ha ganado.

—¿Qué pasará con Adeline? —pregunta Arah y yo me pregunto si se siente repentinamente culpable por haber elegido a Kinsey en lugar de a ella para dar sus favores.

Cherise inicia su propia consola y activa el menú para realizar cambios en la Arena. Saca una goma para el cabello de su bolsillo y recoge su larga melena de color lavanda en un moño suelto. Y entonces, la vemos encerrarse en ese mundo de creación al que le permite acceder la tecnología de los Juegos. La creación es su droga, así como la mía es el poder.

Sus dedos se deslizan sobre la ciberfibra y parece ir más allá. Mueve los hilos, aparta los pedruscos, arranca la hierba y cava un agujero. Sonrío cuando veo que, aún en medio de su desesperación por salvar a su protegido, su mente se mantiene en la historia.

En segundos, mientras Adeline tropieza, rompiendo la piel de sus rodillas, Cherise crea el refugio que había prometido, tan a juego con la Arena que parece como si hubiera estado ahí desde el principio.

Vanille, al verlo, decide sacar a relucir sus habilidades también. Los vientos aumentan su fuerza y yo siento el impulso de bloquear sus controles, pero la situación que se avecina con Lucky y con Vanille es demasiado delicada como para tomar una decisión tan precipitada. Y yo soy mucho más inteligente que eso.

Arah parece tentada a decirle algo, pero debe seguir el mismo racionamiento que yo. Se ha mantenido de pie a mi lado todo el tiempo, ahora, apoya el peso de su cuerpo en el brazo de mi asiento. No llega a tomar mi mano, pero sus dedos rozan los míos. Calmando mi ira, aclarando mi mente.

El viento es tan fuerte que las flores gigantes empiezan a perder sus pétalos y la suerte de los tributos queda echada. Al separarse del botón, los pétalos pierden su apariencia sedosa. Están hechos de metal flexible que vuela por los aires. Crujiendo y agitándose. Tan filosos como la cuchilla de una guillotina.

Zachary es el primero en darse cuenta cuando ve como uno de los pétalos planea en el aire y corta por la mitad uno de los tallos. Son demasiadas cuchillas como para contarlas. Él observa, impotente, su arco. No hay nada que pueda hacer para parar esta amenaza. Su única posibilidad es huir.

—Listo —suspira Cherise y entonces abre otro menú y llama a su unicornio. Bajo su control, el animal se vuelve más valiente de lo que mostró ante Adeline.

Zachary suelta un jadeo ahogado y me pregunto si reconocerá en él un reflejo del alma de Cherise, del mismo modo en que la sabia lechuza es Arah y el astuto zorro soy yo.

El unicornio encara a Zachary, inclina su elegante cabeza y golpea su costado con el hocico.

—Ad… Adeline, creo que quiere que lo sigamos.

—¿Que lo sigamos? ¿Estás loco? ¡Es un muto! Nos conduce a una trampa.

—Ya estamos en una trampa —grita él para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo. Vanille modifica la dirección y la fuerza del viento, haciendo que los pétalos vuelen más bajo y entonces la ajusta de nuevo para darles velocidad.

—¡Vamos! —dice Zachary tirando de su mano, pero la chica se resiste.

—No, no, no…

—Adeline, es nuestra última oportunidad. Cherise… Cherise me ofreció un lugar seguro. Creo que es ahí a donde nos conduce.

—No podemos confiar en ellos. Mira lo que nos hicieron… nos encerraron en jaulas, como animales. ¡Mataron a Magdie! ¡Nos trajeron aquí!

Zachary parece desesperado. Uno de los pétalos, blanco como la nieve, pasa cerca de él, cercenando otro tallo.

—¡Adeline! —grita él, demasiado autoritario para una persona tan joven—. ¡Tenemos que ocultarnos!

Él le da un último tirón y entonces se dispone a seguir la dirección que le indica el unicornio. Echa una última mirada suplicante sobre su hombro y eso parece ser lo que saca a Adeline de su trance, haciendo que lo siga.

Laertes y Blair combinan sus talentos para hacer un juego magistral con las diferentes tomas.

El unicornio se detiene de improviso y entonces el peso de Zachary hace que la cubierta, tan delgada como una hoja de papel, que Cherise ha creado para el refugio, ceda. A través de la madriguera de conejo, Zachary cae por metros y metros.

Él grita y se cubre el rostro, protegiéndose de los terrones y las raíces que encuentra en el camino. La tierra removida ayuda a amortiguar su caída.

En cuanto cae, él se pone de pie y alza la mirada, intentando atisbar a su aliada a través de la abertura.

Adeline, un par de metros por detrás de él, lo ve desaparecer en el suelo y grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

—¡Zachary! ¡Zachary!

—Séllalo, Cherise.

—Pero…

—Es demasiado estrecho para los dos.

Ella asiente y teclea un par de comandos. Lo cubre con el mismo campo de fuerza que usamos para convertir la Arena en una cúpula de la cual no puedan escapar los tributos.

Adeline cae al suelo e intenta entrar por la abertura, pero la fuerza del campo lo evita.

—¿Qué?

Ella se arrodilla junto al agujero y utiliza su puño para golpear el campo invisible. El pequeño campo refleja su esfuerzo y la lanza hacia atrás.

Laertes capta la desesperación de la chica. Y luego amplifica el sonido que emite uno de los pétalos al doblarse en el aire.

Blair se luce y consigue una toma perfecta de uno de los ojos de Adeline, cristalinos por las lágrimas que se agolpan en ellos, reflejando la lámina blanca que vuela, a toda velocidad, hacia ella.

Una sola palabra brota de sus labios, mientras que, dentro del refugio, Zachary no deja de gritar el nombre de su aliada.

—Preparen el cañón— ordena Arah.

—Hope —susurra Adeline.

Y entonces el pétalo atraviesa su cuello de un lado al otro y el cañón suena.

Su cabeza rueda, como una pelota, y aterriza, con macabra perfección, sobre la cubierta de la entrada a la madriguera, oscureciendo el interior del refugio cuando la sangre cubre la cubierta que ha colocado Cherise.

Zachary dura apenas unos segundos en comprender lo que ha pasado. Grita, como si su alma se desgarrara desde adentro y sus puños golpean con todas sus fuerzas el interior terroso de la madriguera.

Cubierto por la sangre de Adeline, el pétalo pasa del blanco al rojo, como si hubiera sido cubierto con pintura. El efecto se extiende a todos los demás, que vuelan en una ordenada hilera hasta que se encajan de nuevo en su lugar, formando rosas rojas. Aquellos que han perdido sus tallos se quedan flotando en el aire, bajo una corriente mucho más sosegada.

Y Vanille se ríe en el momento en que las puertas se abren y Lucky entra en la sala.

—Te lo perdiste —dice—. Ha sido muy divertido.

Siento el temblor del cuerpo de Arah. Mis dedos se atreven a rodear su mano, reconfortándola, mientras Cherise observa con expresión seria la desesperación de Zachary al llorar la muerte de su última aliada.

Dirijo mi atención al lugar en que Vanille le cuenta a Lucky los pormenores de su travesura. Y yo prometo, silenciosamente, que este es el inicio de la guerra.

Y que las cosas no se quedarán así.

* * *

 **¡Así llegamos al último capítulo del año! Recordamos que, además de los reviews, entran a regir otros aspectos importantes como el arco argumental de los tributos, la popularidad del personaje y la actitud del submitter (que sea accesible con su moderadora y la contacte rápido, que cumpla con los plazos, cómo se lleve con otros submitters, que cree problemas o no, cuánto se integre e interese por el SYOT...).**

 **El capítulo de hoy llega gracias a Freyja af-Folkvangr, Joy Hamato, La chica de pelo rojo, Paulys, Robyn Raven, Yolotsin Xochitl y Elenear28.**

 **En el capítulo anterior cayó Hyden, muchas gracias a Amber Swan por haberse embarcado en esta aventura con nosotras, esperamos que lo haya disfrutado mucho.**

 **Nuevamente, para evitar spoilers, estaremos dando los agradecimientos por los tributos caídos con un capítulo de retraso.**

 **.**

 **IMPORTANTE: ¡Este ha sido el último capítulo del año! Pero para que cuente como que vuestro tributo está al día para el siguiente capítulo (lo cual es muy importante), debéis dejar review en este capítulo como tarde el día 17 de diciembre, con el tiempo que es habitual.**

 **También les recordamos que NO vamos a tolerar que a partir de ahora se den spoilers de los contenidos de los POVs a otros autores. Si consideran que es necesario que discutan reacciones o temas así con sus compañeros de alianza o con sus adversarios, lo consultan con su persona encargada. Quien rompa esta regla será penalizado.**

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es dejar comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede caer cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en este momento son: Amber, Geb, Arya, Lily, Mana, Rail, Adeline, Zachary y Kinsey.**

 **.**

 **Los narradores para el siguiente capítulo son: Arya, Mazer, Mana, Zachary, Kinsey, Teva y Cherise.** **Por favor recuerden ponerse en contacto con su moderadora a cargo para enterarse de qué les corresponde narrar en su respectivo POV. Los parámetros de escritura serán de 1000 a 1650 palabras. Su fecha máxima de entrega será el día sábado 7 de enero, de manera que publicaremos el capítulo el día 14.**

 **Les recordamos que los "equipos" son:**

 **Elenear28: Mana, Mazer, Rail, Kinsey y Lily**

 **Coraline T: Arya, Adler, Bounder, Adeline y Teva**

 **HikariCaelum: Amber, Zachary, Milo, Kenley y Geb**

 **Clarificamos que esto no implica ninguna relación tributo-vigilante. Es decir, que por ejemplo Arah no beneficiará a Adler o Cherise a Amber, sólo porque sí. La idea es poder darles seguimiento más personalizado para ir hilando la trama de cada capítulo.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: Les recordamos que el POV a entregar el día de enero debe estar corregido y contar con el visto bueno de su moderadora a cargo, por lo cual deberán contactarse lo más pronto posible e ir presentando avances a lo largo de la semana, siendo el POV que envíen a la cuenta del foro la versión final prácticamente.**

 **Persona que no cumpla esto, y aun cuando envíe el POV a tiempo, pero sin revisar por su moderadora a cargo, será penalizada de la misma forma que aquellos que no lo entreguen a tiempo.**

 **Para cualquier duda, o inquietud, recuerden que estamos a su disposición.**

* * *

 **.**

 **PREGUNTAS:**

 **1\. POV que más intrigado te ha dejado (con ganas de leer más).**

 **2\. ¿Qué tributo crees que tiene que hacer algo sorprendente?**

 **3\. ¿Qué consecuencias crees que tendrá el descubrimiento de Galatea?**

 **¡Felices fiestas! (Con un poquito de adelanto).**


	21. Capítulo 20: Tablero de ajedrez

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" – SYOT Colaborativo**

* * *

 **Tablero de ajedrez**

 _Los hombres, a pesar de que sufrían las consecuencias cada vez que cerraban los ojos, no llegaban a comprender a cabalidad lo que estaba sucediendo. Ellos eran el campo de batalla de una guerra que apenas daba inicio. La incertidumbre daba paso al miedo, y el miedo a las pesadillas._

 _Mientras tanto ambos ejércitos se alineaban. El de Morfeo dispuesto a conservar la paz en los sueños de los humanos, y el de Fobétor determinado, más que nunca, a sembrar el terror y la desesperación._

 _Fueron los primeros en atacar. Mientras que Mara y los Djinn se encargaban de mantener paralizados a los mortales, los Oneiroi hacían lo propio, enfrentando a los Ángeles Guardianes y apropiándose, en todas sus formas, de las pesadillas de los humanos._

 _En aquel gran tablero de ajedrez los peones ya habían comenzado a moverse._

 _Y el ejército de Morfeo debía comenzar a defenderse sino quería quedarse atrás._

* * *

 **Mana Prescott, 17 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

Avanzamos, bajo los rayos del sol, al mejor ritmo que somos capaces de mantener. Rail va al frente, lista para atacar si es necesario. Adler y yo vamos unos pasos detrás, analizando todo a nuestro alrededor, tratando de estar listos tanto para servir de apoyo y, a la vez, para saber qué dirección tomar en caso de necesitar un escape.

Una punzada me hace apretar los ojos unos segundos, en los que ahogo un quejido mordiéndome la lengua. Respiro profundo y llevo mi mano izquierda a mi vientre. Si bien la herida en mi pierna ya no molesta y ha cicatrizado bastante bien, la del abdomen sigue causándome malestar. Adler se ha detenido a mi lado, su ceño está fruncido mientras observa mi mano.

— Estoy bien. Hay que seguir.

Siento sus pasos detrás de mí, por lo que intento acelerar un poco el paso. No podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar las horas del día. Estoy segura que mis aliados lo notaron también. Es sutil, pero los días se vuelven más cortos desde que iniciaron los Juegos, mientras que las noches son cada vez más largas. Estoy segura de que este hecho no es para nada al azar, algo que involucra la oscuridad está al acecho.

— ¡Mierda!

El grito de Rail logra tomarme por sorpresa. Está bastante más adelante que nosotros y cuando empieza a correr lo único que nos queda a Adler y a mí es tratar de alcanzarla. No tarda mucho en detenerse y la intriga desaparece cuando soy capaz de apreciar la causa de su molestia. Verdes setos empiezan a alzarse frente nosotros a medida que llegamos donde Rail. Una vez a su lado lo único que somos capaces de hacer es soltar un apesadumbrado suspiro. Los setos no parecen tener fin y un mal presentimiento me embarga.

—Es imposible de rodear—. Adler se cruza de brazos y me mira de reojo por lo que asiento con la cabeza.

—Tendremos que atravesarlo— digo mientras mis manos acarician las hojas, tratando de reconocerlas.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Rail se escucha enojada mientras, con uno de sus cuchillos, realiza un pequeño corte a los setos.

Doy unos pasos y atravieso la especie de entrada que forman los setos y una vez ahí puedo comprobar que mi sospecha se confirma. Es bastante obvio lo que nos aguarda.

—Es un laberinto—. Digo mientras frunzo el ceño.

Los diseños irregulares, que apenas se aprecian desde nuestra perspectiva, muy posiblemente tengan alguna clase de diseño si se los mira desde arriba. Delante y a los costados puedo notar cruces y entradas propias de un laberinto, mientras trato de analizar la mejor manera de encontrar una salida.

— ¡No podemos entrar ahí entonces! — Rail mira con absoluta desconfianza las paredes de setos frente a ella mientras mi mirada se dirige a sus manos.

Sus nudillos están casi blancos debido a la fuerza que ejerce al apretar sus cuchillos. Desde el ataque de los enanos, su postura corporal ha estado más tensa y alerta contrastando con la actitud relajada del inicio. Sin embargo, entiendo su recelo, es claro que estamos entrando en la boca del lobo, pero no es como tengamos elección.

—No queda de otra— la voz de Adler es dura mientras se adentra y se coloca a mi lado—, nos guste o no, terminaremos haciendo cada cosa que ellos quieran. Y esta es una de ellas.

Sé a quién se refiere y, por la mirada que Rail le dirige, ella lo sabe también.

No debemos olvidar que somos simples títeres de gente sin escrúpulos. Lo único que nos queda es tratar de conservar la calma y mantener la cabeza fría. Muerdo mi labio inferior, todos queremos salir de aquí, sin embargo, solo uno logrará hacerlo. Y nada nos garantiza que seamos nosotros.

—Bien—, Rail entra con pasos firmes— ¿por dónde? — su mirada afilada recorre nuestro alrededor.

—Préstame uno de tus cuchillos— Rail me mira ceñuda pero no duda en dármelo.

Hago un corte bastante significativo en un extremo de uno de los setos, de forma que sirva de guía.

—Vamos a marcar los caminos que sigamos y retrocederemos en caso de ser necesario. En un laberinto normal, el algoritmo de Tremaux debería mostrarnos, tarde o temprano, la salida. Pero...— mi voz se paga y frunzo el ceño.

—Este no es un laberinto normal, ¿no? Estamos en los Juegos del Hambre después de todo — Adler ha entendido a la perfección la dirección de mis pensamientos.

—Exactamente.

—Bueno entonces. No perdamos más tiempo —Rail nos sonríe de forma socarrona.

Asiento con la cabeza y empiezo a caminar con Adler detrás de mí. El paisaje repetitivo no hace más que impacientar los ánimos y el miedo a que algo salga de entre los setos está siempre presente.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero hemos avanzado un buen trecho, la gran mayoría en silencio. Nos hemos visto obligados a retroceder un par de veces y así tratar de encontrar el camino que nos lleve a la salida. Nuestras posturas no han dejado de permanecer alerta a pesar de que, de momento, ninguna criatura ha aparecido de la nada dispuesta a atacarnos.

— ¡Descansemos! — Rail nos mira unos metros delante mientras saca una botella de agua de su mochila.

—Está bien—. Concuerdo mientras tomo una botella de agua de mi mochila y veo a Adler hacer lo mismo.

Apenas soy capaz de dar un sorbo cuando la tierra empieza a temblar, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Adler logra tomarme del brazo en lo que vemos, demasiado sorprendidos como para hacer nada, como las paredes del laberinto empiezan a moverse obligándonos a apoyarnos en la que tenemos más cerca.

— ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! — apenas soy capaz de enfocar a Rail al escucharla, cuando un muro de setos se interpone entre nosotros.

— ¡Rail! — intento moverme, pero es imposible. Setos van y vienen mientras somos arrastrados por el laberinto.

No pasa más de un minuto cuando el movimiento se detiene y nos damos cuenta no solo de que Rail ya no está con nosotros sino también de que el laberinto ha adoptado una forma completamente distinta a la anterior. Inutilizando por completo la manera en la que planeábamos salir. Muerdo mi labio con tanta fuerza que puedo sentir el sabor metálico en mi paladar. Es claro cuál es el objetivo de este lugar o al menos uno de ellos.

—Intentan separarnos— Adler observa los setos con desprecio, aunque sé que tal sentimiento está más dirigido a quienes nos pusieron aquí que a simples hojas.

—Debemos encontrar a Rail. Dbemos tratar de impedir que continúe apartándonos.

—Lo sé. No bajes la guardia— Adler mantiene su kunai en alto.

Empezamos a caminar, tratando de no separarnos mucho, aunque no sea garantía de nada.

—Mana—. Su voz es aún más seria de lo habitual cuando se detiene, obligándome a hacer lo mismo—. ¿Qué tanto confías en Rail?

Ha volteado su cuerpo en mi dirección. La pregunta me ha tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Confiar? Es una palabra muy fuerte—mis ojos se dirigen al cielo—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Rail es peligrosa. Sé que lo has notado. Aunque, es mejor tenerla cerca que lejos—, Adler ha apoyado su espalda en un muro de setos cercano. Sus brazos cruzados y una expresión de absoluta seriedad—, hay que tener cuidado con ella.

Sé lo que quiere decir. No hay duda de que Rail elegiría su pellejo sobre el nuestro en cualquier situación. Pero, ¿no lo haríamos nosotros también? Las circunstancias fueron diseñadas para ello después de todo. Sin embargo, hay algo más en torno a ella

—Lo sé, no fue normal que diéramos con ese árbol—, miro la piqueta en mis manos, cuya hoja está bañada con el veneno de las manzanas que ahí encontramos. — Me pregunto qué clase de animal la guio hasta ahí.

—No pude distinguirlo bien. ¿Por qué crees que es importante? — no puedo evitar sorprenderme por la forma que Adler es capaz de leerme.

—Creo que nada en esta Arena fue hecho al azar. Todo guarda un significado oculto—. Por tanto ese animal también, más si es lo que creo que es.

—Ya veo.

Adler empieza a caminar nuevamente cuando el movimiento bajo nuestros pies vuelve a sentirse.

— ¡Adler! — ambos sabemos lo que esto significa.

Él sujeta el seto detrás suyo con fuerza, intentado avanzar ayudado de este y yo trato lo mismo con menos éxito. Sin embargo, todo esfuerzo es nulo cuando un seto se interpone entre nosotros y el seto del que estoy sujeta se mueve a gran velocidad, llevándome a una posición completamente nueva y lejos de Adler.

Cuando todo se detiene y estoy en un nuevo modelo de laberinto, sujeto la piqueta con fuerza. Debo mantener la calma y tratar de encontrar a alguno de mis aliados antes de que otra cosa me encuentre a mí. Estoy sola, pero no pienso detenerme.

* * *

 **Arya Frisk, 18 años. Distrito 2**

* * *

—No puedo más con el tobillo — se queja un poco más abajo Amber mientras cojea—. Ojalá haya una habitación o algo en el castillo.

—No lo creo, aunque espero lo mismo — mascullo terminando la escalera que acompaña a la gran habitación de piedra con vidrieras repletas de amapolas y luciérnagas.

Arriba me encuentro con el mismo rellano de antes, con las mismas armaduras y la misma puerta de madera. Aún no sabemos con exactitud si la puerta va abrirse o no, pero tenemos un poco de esperanza en un lugar donde suelen decirte que de eso hay nada. Espero a que Amber termine de subir de las escaleras, y dejo que se sostenga de mi brazo, aunque yo no me sienta mucho mejor. Sin dudas mantenerse hidratados y alimentados es importante, pero necesito medicina. A ver si Azel deja de rascarse el culo y se pone manos a la obra.

Cuando nos encontramos frente a la puerta, Amber y yo preparamos fuerzas para derribar la puerta — porque para qué simplemente intentar halar el picaporte de la puerta — y por poco nos caemos de boca contra el piso: la puerta misteriosamente estaba abierta.

—¿No era que no se podía abrir? — cuestiona Amber.

—Estoy muy segura de que no se podía abrir, Amber — le digo de malas pulgas. Últimamente ando de muy mal humor. La rubia pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza.

—En fin, sigamos.

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar una puerta en la derecha, que lleva a una habitación vacía con una modesta iluminación gracias a una ventana elevada que está lo suficientemente alto como para que una persona normal no pueda ver a través de ella. Amber da un gritito de victoria y se sienta como puede, con un jadeo de alivio al poder descansar el tobillo.

Yo me siento en la esquina más cercana, mirando hacia la puerta. Si alguien nos encuentra aquí estamos muertas, así que pusimos el pote metálico del repelente pegado a la puerta. Así, si alguien intenta abrir la puerta el pote caerá primero a modo de alarma y podremos reaccionar con más rapidez. No es la mejor garantía que existe, pero es lo que tenemos.

Estaríamos más seguros si la rata traicionera de Geb no se hubiera largado. Que yo tampoco tengo moral, ya que pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero ¡no puede hacerlo antes que yo! El imbécil jodió mis planes. Y no ayuda en nada que ahora Amber esté más desconfiada que nunca.

—¿Cómo sigue tu fiebre? — Me pregunta Amber unos centímetros a mi derecha.

—Ahí. Todavía no he empezado a sudar pero tengo frío. Una maravilla — comento sarcásticamente —. ¿Tu tobillo?

—También ahí. Doliendo como el demonio y creo que lo tengo inflamado —. Entonces se me ocurre una idea. Agarro mi mochila y busco la pomada desinflamatoria. Obviamente no es porque se me haya ocurrido compartir mi pomada como una buena samaritana, sino que ayudaría a que Amber vuelva a confiar en mí. Después de todo, la confianza entre miembros de alianza es importante.

—Ten un poco de pomada, Amber — le ofrezco y ella no puede evitar mostrarse sorprendida. Sin embargo, se recompone y acepta el gesto.

—Gracias — me regala una pequeña sonrisa y se coloca una pequeña cantidad de pomada en el tobillo, y la extiende por el área inflamada. De repente, frunce el ceño e interrumpe la actividad para mirarme con gesto suspicaz —. ¿Es este otro regalo de _un patrocinador_?

—Claro, venía en la mochila que tú y _él_ revisaron conmigo — le respondo con aspereza al recordar a la mugrienta rata. Ojalá la esté pasando mal. Amber asiente, no muy segura del todo, y me devuelve la pomada.

—Supongo que debemos descansar. Voy a ver si consigo dormir un poco, ¿Puedes hacer la primera guardia? — me pregunta. Si duerme estando yo despierta, es un paso más hacia a la confianza, así que asiento — Tan pronto estemos recuperadas, hay que ir a cazar. Necesito matar. Sobre todo, a una pequeña rata.

—Me gusta esa petición — sonrío con una mirada cargada de odio.

Amber se recuesta encima de su mochila e intenta dormir. Yo me mantengo vigilante y atenta por los primeros veinte minutos, pero la fiebre no es ninguna tontería y empiezo a sentirme mal. Tengo frío y siento una pesadez en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, mi orgullo no me permite quejarme y sigo "vigilando". Pero pronto mi cuerpo no da más y me quedo dormida en una pegajosa e incómoda pesadilla.

—¡Arya! —me grita Amber, al rato —. Estás muy caliente, ven —. Me reincorporo cómo puedo y miro desorientada a la habitación —. Toma — dice ofreciéndome una botella que al darle trago identifico que es agua. Me la tomo toda de una sentada —. Estabas muy deshidratada. Necesitas medicina.

—Gracias por la ayuda, mamá Amber — susurro irónicamente, rodando los ojos.

—Idiota — masculla y la escucho riéndose por lo bajo —. Sabes que te ayudo a que te mejores porque no voy a permitir que una debilucha vaya conmigo. Necesito que estés sana y fuerte para matarlos a todos —. Se pone seria y guarda la botella. Vale, voy a traicionar a Amber obviamente, pero intentaré que no estemos en una situación en que tengamos que matarnos mutuamente. Se lo ha ganado —. Es gracioso que me llames mamá. Recuerdo cuando me enfermé una vez, tenía fiebre muy alta y me dolía todo. Mi mamá estuvo días y días sin dormir, preocupada por mi fiebre y todo eso. La recuperación fue hasta divertida y todo —. Una sonrisa bastante sincera acompaña su cara y luego mira a la nada con añoranza —. Como la extraño. ¿También hacías esas cosas con tu mamá?

En una situación normal le hubiera dicho que si, y le hubiera mentido con algo. Pero, ya sea delirios de la fiebre o yo que sé, decido contarle la verdad.

—Mi mamá está muerta, jamás la conocí —. Su cara cambia totalmente de curiosidad a remordimiento por haber preguntado —. De hecho, a los dos no los conocí. ¿Te acuerdas de Bryce Frisk del Dos? El último tributo cosechado del Distrito Dos —. Ella asiente porque sabe quién es, fue la última edición antes de que empezaran a surgir, poco a poco, los profesionales. Se ve en todas las Academias de Panem. Y sabe bien cuál fue su destino.

—Lo siento, Arya. Yo no quería…

—No, está bien.

—Perdón por ser curiosa, pero… ¿Con quién vivías entonces? ¿Sola?

Y nuevamente, maldiciendo a la puta fiebre, no me niego a contarle.

—Vivía en un orfanato — le explico —. La vida que llevábamos era una mierda. Apenas podías caminar y decir tu nombre, ya eras capaz de trabajar para el orfanato. De las tareas más sencillas a las más duras. También se repartían las teselas entre todos para poder mantener el sitio. Jamás vi a la mujer encargada mover un dedo para ayudar en algo. Perra —. Aprieto los puños para amortiguar la ira que me invade —. Luego de años y años sin reclamar nada, hasta que una chica del orfanato salió cosechada – para entonces teníamos quince años –, y la voluntaria que tocaba no apareció y ella tuvo que ir, decidí que yo no iba a permitir que ocurriera algo. No tenía un plan ni un sitio a donde ir, fue algo idiota la verdad, pero escapé del orfanato y fui al sitio donde quería estar: la Academia. Sabía que había que pagar una pequeña cuota para entrenarse, pero esperaba ¿misericordia? Que alguien me aceptara y pudiese entrenar. Obviamente me ignoraron y rechazaron, los entrenadores no me conocían de nada, pero hubo uno que me aceptó, que pidió que me dieran una oportunidad –. Tomo aire y continuo mi perorata –. Se trataba del viejo Viktor. Sinceramente jamás supe por qué ese viejo loco me aceptó, pero a partir de ese día empecé a vivir y a entrenarme con él. Todo lo que sé es gracias a él, y gracias a sus consejos. Hasta que… – trago profundo y me preparo para la parte que viene – murió. Lo encontraron asesinado en nuestro departamento. Estaba devastada, otra vez me quedaba sin alguien. Perdida en el mapa… ¡Sin nadie a quien acudir a pedir ayuda! ¡SOLA! Eternamente sola… – Sin darme cuenta estoy de pie y gritándole, histérica, a Amber y, para aumentar mi sorpresa aún más, lagrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos –. Yo… perdón por gritarte.

–Tranquila, Arya, ni te molestes… – La rubia parece atónita. Abre y cierra la boca sin decir ninguna palabra –. Creo que fueron muchas emociones para la fiebre.

–Sí, tal vez, fue eso… – susurro pausadamente.

–Bueno… ¡Arya, escucha! – su tono de voz suena alegre e intento oír lo que Amber me dice. Una sonrisa aliviada recorre mi cara: es el sonido de un paracaídas. Me paro y abro la puerta para recoger las cosas que traen. Un termo con sopa, cuatro botellas más de agua y pastillas que supongo que son para la fiebre.

–¡Por fin, bastardo infeliz! ¡Gracias! – Me arrodillo al piso riéndome y, dándome por satisfecha, recojo mi botín y vuelvo con Amber.

* * *

 **Zachary Johnson, 15 años. Distrito 10**

* * *

Hace un tiempo que el viento se ha detenido, pero su rugido aún retumba en mis oídos.

Sé que Adeline está muerta por la mancha roja que cubre mi escondite, intento ignorar la figura redonda que se encuentra justo al centro. La luz del sol se cuela por el domo haciendo un juego de luces que, si bien no llegan hasta donde yo me encuentro, puedo apreciar por encima de mi cabeza.

Es entonces cuando escucho el motor de un aerodeslizador. Nunca he sido claustrofóbico, pero siento que el aire me falta. Sé que debo calmarme, pero todas las imágenes de la guerra, con su sangre y su muerte, parecen regresar. Las lágrimas siguen resbalando por mis mejillas, pero ahora es un llanto silencioso.

La cabeza de Adeline desaparece, pero lo que evitaba que esta no cayera sobre mí no. Ahora hay más luz en mi refugio, que cada vez me parece más una prisión; sin embargo, no puedo ver lo suficiente como para calcular la hora, aunque parece que aún es de día. Al parecer estoy destinado a pasar los últimos días de mi vida a oscuras. Cuando camino por la Arena es de noche y el sol solo brilla cuando estoy atrapado en algún sitio.

Tengo que encontrar una forma para salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. Si bien este agujero me salvó la vida, si no salgo pronto, puede convertirse en mi tumba. Pero antes... pero antes no pasará nada si cierro los ojos durante un rato.

...

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos aún es de día, me alegra, pero no alcanzó a ver lo suficiente como para calcular la hora. No creo que hayan pasado más de un par de horas, ya que en un lugar como este, si se quiere sobrevivir, dormir profundamente no es una opción.

Siempre he tenido muy presente mi vida pasada, la guerra incluida, pero nunca como ahora. Mi vida como Zachary ha sido buena. Con mis frustraciones al tener el papel equivocado en mi familia y al descubrir que la vida de mi hija y mi nieta no es la que yo esperaba. Sin embargo, desde que el "señor Johnson" se alejó de nuestras vidas, con excepción de los días de cosecha, mi vida ha sido bastante pacífica. Mi familia no tiene muchos lujos, nunca los ha tenido, pero tenemos nuestra pequeña casa y unas tierras llenas de animales. Que, si bien no son solo nuestros, nos dan para comer. Mi hermana y yo vamos a la escuela y tenemos zapatos. Incluso, si el gobierno nos permitiera vender nuestra televisión, nos habríamos podido dar el lujo de no pedir teselas. Quizá, si para el Capitolio no fuera tan importante que viéramos estos estúpidos Juegos, yo no tendría que estar aquí.

La muerte ha sido parte de mi vida desde que fui pequeño por primera vez. Los ancianos y los bebés morían de hambre mientras al lado de ellos se preparaban filetes. Cuando entré a la guerra, mis amigos morían a mi lado mientras mis flechas acababan con la vida de otros hombres. Por las fechas en las que volví a nacer, hubo una sequía que hizo que el alimento de nuestras ovejas y cabras se redujera hasta el punto que las madres dejaron de dar leche y todas las crías murieron. He visto epidemias que acaban con la mitad de los animales y he descargado mi cuchillo contra el cuello de más de un animal enfermo. Pero siempre había asumido que esta nueva vida era una nueva oportunidad de llegar a viejo en paz. Sería un tío presente y un tío abuelo consentidor. Me quedaría en el rancho con los animales y, cuando estuviera viejo, solo adoptaría muchos perros.

Suspiro mientras saco la lámpara que cogí en el baño. Apenas la he usado hasta ahora así que espero que aún tenga bastante pila. Con ella alumbro las paredes de mi escondite buscando algún lugar por el que salir. Hay unas cuantas raíces salidas así que quizás podría escalar. Sin embargo, lo que sea que me separa del resto de la Arena todavía sigue siendo un problema. Sobre todo, si consideramos que, tarde o temprano, puede que me quede sin oxígeno.

Me pego lo más posible a una de las paredes del agujero y saco una flecha. Si tiro con cuidado puedo asegurarme de que en caso de que regrese no me lastime. Espero que sea lo suficientemente poderosa para liberarme, ojalá y lo que me cubre no sea vidrio porque entonces estoy seguro de que no saldré ileso.

Tenso lo más que puedo el arco y disparo. La fecha rebota al centro y regresa para clavarse justo enfrente de mí. Rayos.

La saco de la tierra y examino la punta, no parece muy dañada aunque sí ha tomado una tonalidad más oscura y está caliente. Lo que me hace pensar que más que vidrio lo que me cubre debe de ser un campo de energía. Si puedo encontrar de dónde proviene esa energía podría intentar hacer un corte y así escapar de aquí. Sin embargo, para eso antes tengo que llegar arriba.

Le doy el último trago que le queda a mi segunda botella de agua y la dejo ahí tirada mientras me cargo de todo lo demás. Me pongo la pequeña navaja en la boca y empiezo a escalar agarrándome de las raíces. El primer intento es un completo fracaso.

Lo intento una docena de veces. Las caídas son relativamente suaves por el montículo de tierra que cada vez es más grande en el fondo. En dos ocasiones estuve tan cerca de llegar que pude sentir el sol, pero esas caídas fueron las peores.

Sé que no debería rendirme ahora que soy el único que queda de la alianza. No debería rendirme y punto, no cuando la vida me dio otra oportunidad de cuidar a mi familia. Pero las horas de caminata y estrés me cobran su factura. Si Cherise y los Vigilantes así lo quieren, me darán una forma de escapar, yo ya he dado de mi parte.

Me hago bolita en mi madriguera de conejo y vuelvo a dormir, espero volver a abrir los ojos, aunque sea una vez más.

* * *

 **Kinsey Alcott, 16 años. Distrito 11**

* * *

Anoche, tras el ataque de aquellos extraños mutos, Kenley ha quedado lesionada y me siento culpable; ella iba desarmada por mi culpa, además se puso en peligro para allanarme el camino, dejándome a mí al más débil de los dos mutos. Al final, pudimos derrotarlos, pero sin duda ella se ha llevado la peor parte…

No sé si agradecerle lo que hizo o si, por el contrario, enfadarme con ella porque evidentemente me ha menospreciado.

Poco a poco, con ayuda de Bounder, logramos volver al sitio donde tenemos nuestro campamento, nada parece estar fuera de lugar, aunque la chica del Cuatro insistió en dar una vuelta por el perímetro. Yo ayudé a Ken a acomodarse en su tronco, le devolví su hacha y empecé a revisar entre nuestras provisiones para atenderla. No teníamos gran cosa para tratarla, no obstante, la ayudo a desinfectar y vendar sus nuevas lesiones. Bounder al regresar señaló que por el aspecto del brazo de Kenley lo más seguro es que se hubiese dislocado el hombro izquierdo por la caída, así que le improvisamos un cabestrillo usando las mangas desprendibles de su traje.

Lo único bueno del asunto es que, aparentemente, las cosas entre ellas parecen haber vuelto a su cauce, lo cual me tranquiliza y hasta me alegra… Si bien Kenley continúa estando algo meditabunda, no se la ve tan alterada como cuando salimos de la casita de dulce. Y Bounder se encuentra más centrada que nunca, es de ella de quien dependemos para orientarnos, ya que a mí todo el lugar me parece tan igual que soy un completo inútil para la tarea.

Un completo inútil en toda la extensión de la palabra para los malditos Juegos del Hambre. Quizá es por la aparente tranquilidad del amanecer que empiezo a cuestionármelo todo. Las mil estupideces que he cometido desde que entré a la arena, la forma en que he arruinado la promesa que le he hecho a Arah.

De cualquier forma, no se puede decir que estemos resultando aburridos a los telespectadores, pues, aunque no estamos intentando llamar la atención intencionalmente, la acción para nosotros no ha parado desde el mismo momento en que empezaron los juegos… sin embargo, cada vez que me pongo a analizar nuestras acciones como alianza, y las mías en particular, siento que estamos dando tumbos de un error a otro. Y eso no nos augura nada bueno.

¿Cómo se me ocurrió tratar de negociar con los profesionales? Era evidente que no aceptarían ningún tipo de propuesta, pero tuvo que salir el chico conciliador que hay en mí. ¿Qué diablos hace alguien así en los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Ganar? Por supuesto que no…

Si, por el contrario, hubiese seguido el consejo de Arah, si hubiese luchado desde un principio, tal vez Yuta continuaría estando con nosotros… o al menos habríamos emparejado las cosas con esa alianza. No habría sido fácil, pero si hubiese tomado el control de la situación, si hubiese despertado aquel famoso ímpetu de los Alcott, del que se enorgullecía papá, las cosas habrían resultado diferentes.

Después, sin aprender nada de lo anterior, se presenta la oportunidad de acabar con una alianza fuerte, de hacernos con un refugio mucho más confortable de lo que es acampar en medio del bosque y, de nuevo, yo le aconsejo a mis compañeras que nos retiremos…

Definitivamente no son estas las decisiones que me llevarán de regreso a casa, no estoy jugando como debería, no estoy actuando de la forma más inteligente… porque sigo con esta maldita manía de querer cuidar y proteger a los demás, de no dañar a nadie y eso, a todas luces, solo me perjudica, tal como lo ha señalado Ashton innumerable cantidad de veces.

Pero es difícil, es bastante difícil cambiar de actitud de un momento a otro, o quizá simplemente no soy capaz de hacerlo. ¿Cuántas veces en casa papá intentó hacerme actuar de otro modo? Y yo simplemente me encerraba en mí mismo, como si cerrando los ojos al mal del mundo este pudiera desaparecer… ¿Y acaso no fue justamente eso lo que me pidió Arah? Que me apropiase de mi propia existencia, que labrase a pulso mi destino…

Incómodo con mis pensamientos, me levanto del tronco y doy un par de pasos, alzo el rostro y el sol en lo alto me transmite calor y fuerzas…Irónico dado que las temperaturas continúan siendo bajas, pero su fulgor de alguna forma me da esperanza, es cierto que no he hecho nada memorable hasta ahora, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a hacerlo, que no pueda robar algo de protagonismo, simplemente necesitamos un plan…

Las chicas todavía descansan, o eso parece, cada una dentro su pequeño nicho, Ken admirando sus hachas nuevas y Bounder moviendo inquietamente una de sus piernas, entonces veo las profundas ojeras en su rostro, Bou tiene bastante tiempo sin dormir y no puede seguir así. Tengo que convencerla de descansar.

―Chicas ―llamo su atención, apoyándome en un árbol entre las dos―, creo que necesitamos avivar la chispa y ponernos en movimiento, pero con un objetivo claro…

Sé que he captado la atención de Bou, que enseguida se sienta, para oírme mejor.

―¿A ver, Key, qué se te está ocurriendo…?

―Tomar la iniciativa y dejar de esperar… ―Kenley se incorpora, aunque de momento no dice nada ―. Estar deambulando aquí no nos servirá de nada para avanzar en los juegos y menos para conseguir más patrocinadores… además más temprano que tarde los vigilantes volverán a enviarnos sus bonitas creaciones… Lo ideal sería que buscáramos la manera de salir del bosque y saliéramos a cazar― enfatizo, cabeceando en dirección a Bounder―, como dicen ustedes.

Una media sonrisa aparece en sus labios y es entonces que Kenley empieza a opinar:

―Primero tratemos de recordar quienes quedan…

―Yo quiero a la Dos ―enfatiza Bounder de buenas a primeras.

―Es mejor ir por los más débiles o los que estén solos ―señala Ken, y yo concuerdo con ella. Aun cuando no me disgustaría una venganza contra esa alianza, no debemos menospreciarla, los tres son fuertes y están entrenados.

―Están los pro, los cerebritos del Tres, los del Cinco… Los del Doce… ¿Quiénes más?

―Las madres… ―agrega sombríamente Kenley.

Ante la mención de esa alianza y tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto rápidamente repongo:

―Sí, bueno Zack y Adeline…, la voluntaria… ¿Quién se nos queda?

―Por más planes que tracemos creo que lo más importante es salir de aquí y atacar lo primero que se mueva que veamos… pero con determinación ―señala Bou, mirándome fijamente y luego a Kenley.

―Está bien ―accedo enseguida―. Pero primero quiero que duermas… De lo contrario no hay plan…

―Pero… ―intenta rechistar.

―Pero nada ―la corto―. Contamos contigo para ubicarnos aquí y si sigues sin pegar el ojo, ya podemos irnos despidiendo de ti.

―Tiene razón, Bou. La falta de sueño puede acabar rápidamente con un tributo… intenta dormir unas horas, ¿sí?

La discusión termina cuando empiezan a descender tres paracaídas, cayendo prácticamente a los pies de cada quien.

Mi paquete es grande, lo cual me motiva, siento en él la aprobación de Ashton y a la vez lo veo como una recompensa: al fin tengo una mochila, dentro trae unas gafas de visión nocturna que muero por probar, un set de cuchillos, una botella de yodo, una bebida energética, dos botellas de agua y dos panes de mi distrito. Sonrío, se siente como si hubiesen pasado décadas desde la última vez que comí pan de mi distrito.

―Haré el intento de dormir ―promete Bou, después de acomodar sus nuevas provisiones―, pero permanezcan atentos mientras lo hago, no dejen que nada los tome por sorpresa…

―Ambos vigilaremos mientras tú duermes.

―Y si quieres yo te puedo cantar una nana…― finaliza Ken, irónicamente.

De más está decir que Bou no acepta esa última oferta. Simplemente se arrebuja su capucha hasta taparse los ojos y se acurruca en el centro del nicho que ha escogido, pero sus piernas bailan un compás frenético que de ninguna manera le permitirá relajarse. Así que le hago un gesto a Ken para que mantenga los ojos bien abiertos, me acerco a Bou y comienzo a acariciar su espalda para tranquilizarla, en principio se tensa, pero la arrullo suavemente mientras sigo tratando de relajarla, no es nada fácil… pero una hora después el tenue sonido de su respiración me indica que al fin se ha dormido.

Kenley entonces se sienta por fin y revisa entre sus cosas, también su paquete es grande… botellas de agua, latas de conserva, frutas y comida. Yo, doy varias vueltas a nuestro alrededor, hasta que me gruñe el estómago, entonces saco de la mochila uno de los panes y una botella de agua, me dedico a rumiarlo poco a poco y dar sorbitos de agua, engañando al hambre. Y así pasan las horas, Ken y yo turnándonos para dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor, Ninguno tiene intención de despertar a Bou, así que la dejamos dormir hasta que prefiera, cuando despierta ya empieza a oscurecer.

―¡Vaya! De verdad lo necesitaba― dice mientras se estira.

―Se nota ―le respondo ―. Te ves mucho mejor. ¿Quieres comer algo?

―Nada que ver… ya es tiempo de ponernos en marcha.

En un cómodo silencio recogemos nuestras cosas y después de estas horas de inactividad, retomamos la marcha con Bounder al frente, seguida de Ken y yo cubriendo la retaguardia. He tenido que sacar mi otro pan, cada vez tengo más hambre y a la fecha no hemos conseguido nada que podamos cazar o comer, sino que hemos dependido de los envíos… espero que pronto eso pueda cambiar, al menos que podamos encontrar agua, ya tenemos como potabilizarla y yo he guardado mis botellas vacías para rellenarlas. Delante Bounder también va masticando algo, y veo que de repente empieza a andar más rápido, y no puedo creerlo… por fin… por fin atisbamos la salida de este bosque siniestro.

* * *

 **Teva Dunne, 16 años. Distrito 12**

* * *

" _Busca el nombre de esa persona. Entra en la Arena con ese nombre en tu mente, lucha y el resto déjamelo a mí…_ ".

" _Imagina que vas a una de esas batallas épicas con las que tanto fantaseas y trata de salir de allí con vida, que yo te estaré esperando_ ".

" _¿Dónde están mis princesas? No, Teva. Esto es para tus hermanas. A ti esto no te sirve. Además, creo que ni te importa_ ".

" _No llores, Teva. Tu padre no quiso decirte eso. Sabes que yo te amo hija, no lo olvides nunca"._

Hay un coro de voces en mi cabeza. Miles de palabras se cruzan unas con otras, formando un caos descomunal. Pero algunas son más fuertes y logran permanecer unidas y presentarse tan juntas como el día que las escuché. Beryl, Sage, mi padre, mi madre. Palabras dichas en diferentes momentos de mi vida, en especial los que han marcado mi corta existencia.

Abro los ojos, esperando que la luz del día entre en mi cabeza y la despeje del todo.

Inútil. Siguen allí, así que me toca ignorarlas.

El sol ya se ha alzado bastante en el cielo y empieza a sofocar, pero ni eso me obliga a levantarme. No supe el momento en que el cuerpo de Hyden fue llevado. Cuando cerré los ojos debí quedarme dormida, porque cuando miré de nuevo el sitio donde lo dejé por última vez, ya no estaba. Tampoco las piedras dispersas alrededor de la Torre, es como si ninguna tragedia se hubiese dado en el lugar.

El resto del tiempo me he quedado inmóvil, esperando. Milo no llega y ya casi perdí toda esperanza de que regrese. Puede que vea su cara esta noche entre los caídos, puede que se haya perdido y no logre llegar.

Sé que debería hacer algo. Estar tirada boca arriba en el suelo me hace presa fácil de cualquiera que pase por aquí. Tengo miedo de reflexionar acerca del por qué no quiero mover ni un músculo, porque si lo hago tendré que aceptar que me siento derrotada. Estoy sola, mal herida y devastada.

" _No te puedes quedar aquí._ _Ya es hora. Levántate, Teva_ ".

No quiero hacerle caso esta vez. Ya me extrañaba su ausencia, en el desfile fue la última vez que la escuché. Yo la llamo simplemente "la voz" y para no sentirme tan desquiciada, nadie sabe de su existencia. Pero "ella" es más que una voz, es como si de un espectro se tratara y siempre me he negado a ver los profundos hoyos que tiene por ojos.

— ¿Para qué? Me duele todo. La herida del pecho es seria. La quemadura debe estar ya infectada. Estoy sola. ¿Para qué quieres que me levante? —Mi voz seca y ronca me sorprende. Le he respondido en voz alta y si alguien aún está interesado en mí y me está viendo, va a creer que estoy loca porque estoy hablando sola. ¿Qué más da? Me rio con fuerza. ¡Que lo crean! Tal vez siempre ha sido así…

" _Tienes el espejo y no estás sola_ ".

El espejo. Remuevo la cabeza con brusquedad porque se me había olvidado por completo el espejo. No recuerdo dónde lo dejé. Debo levantar un poco el cuello y allí lo veo. Ahora recuerdo haberlo dejado caer cuando corría desesperadamente para ayudar a Hyden. Espero que no se haya roto, aun no sé para qué sirve, pero lo que sea que haga no debe funcionar si está destrozado.

A cómo puedo me levanto y de inmediato me arrepiento. Me cuesta respirar, porque el dolor provocado por la herida del pecho no me deja expandirlo por completo y llenar mis pulmones con suficiente aire. No quiero mirar, pero creo haber dejado un pedazo de piel pegado en el suelo, porque el ardor se siente brutal. Después de unos segundos que pudieron ser horas, comienzo a caminar, rezando porque el espejo no esté roto.

Lo tomo con cuidado y me distraigo comprobando su estado, haciéndome olvidar mi aversión. Sin querer, observo la imagen que refleja. Para mi sorpresa y mi alivio no soy yo. En cambio, veo una especie de agujero, oscuro y profundo. No entiendo qué significa y la desesperanza me vuelve a embargar. ¿Por qué todo en esta Arena tiene que ser así? No me han dado tregua desde que llegué y aunque me he ganado este objeto, sigo con el sin sabor de no saber qué hacer con él.

Pero ya me he levantado y volver a caer en el suelo me parece ridículo. Además, la voz tiene razón: no estoy sola. Busco la mochila olvidada, guardo el espejo y me dispongo a caminar en busca de Milo, porque sigue siendo mi aliado y hasta no ver su cara en el cielo, tengo una alianza por la que luchar.

Me acerco a la Torre para verla por última vez. Me quiero despedir de ella porque ahora parece otra, inocente, exculpada, pura. Mis dedos recorren los dibujos que ahora visten sus paredes y recuerdo que es la Arena lo que las imágenes representan. Lo supe desde que distinguí la Cornucopia y la Torre, los únicos lugares de la Arena que conozco. Un destello de felicidad me abruma cuando diviso, allí donde todo mapa lo debe tener, una rosa de los vientos. Lamento no haberme fijado en la salida del sol, porque aunque la flor de lis me está indicando el norte, tengo la duda. Luego recuerdo que los días están siendo muy cortos y no sé si ha habido ocasos, que la luna es muy grande y entiendo que pueden estar usando las leyes físicas del universo a su antojo y que todo lo que aprendí con Sage tal vez no me sirva de mucho.

Me estoy comenzando a desesperar porque no quiero caminar sin rumbo, así que decido creer en lo que veo e intento trazar los otros puntos cardinales. Cuando termino, resuelvo que mi rumbo será el este, porque al volver a salir el sol podré verificar si todo este esfuerzo valió la pena. Ubico en el dibujo de la Arena el lugar que apunta el este y veo un jardín rodeado de rosas. Espero estar tomando la decisión correcta y comienzo a caminar, no sin antes tomar mi lanza.

No me distraigo con el camino. No descanso más de unos minutos porque tengo miedo de no poderme levantar de nuevo. Voy creando historias nuevas en mi cabeza, dándoles vida y voz a personajes afables y compasivos que me ayuden a olvidar un poco el dolor y la angustia de no saber muy bien a dónde me dirijo y con quién me podré encontrar.

El olor a rosas ahora es muy fuerte. Lo vengo sintiendo hace muchos metros atrás, pero ahora es embriagador. Entiendo inmediatamente por qué el olor es tan fuerte cuando veo el tamaño de las flores. Un campo de rosas rojas gigantes aparece ante mis ojos y ya no lo puedo evitar: otra vez agradezco profundamente haber vivido lo suficiente para que mis ojos pudieran contemplar tanta belleza.

Dejo la mochila y la lanza en el suelo y comienzo a caminar entre los colosales tallos pasando la punta de mis dedos por los pétalos sedosos que yacen en el suelo. Parece que un fuerte viento ha desojado una gran cantidad de rosas porque todo el piso está cubierto por una alfombra roja. Quisiera que la burbuja de felicidad en donde me encuentro dure un poco más, pero lo cierto es que he caminado todo el día y todavía no he encontrado a Milo.

Ahora me entra un pánico terrible de haberme desgastado en buscar a Milo, adentrándome en un sitio extraño como este. Comienzo a buscar una salida, porque ya debo ir pensando en donde pasar la noche y este lugar no me parece seguro. Debo también hacerme la idea de que he quedado sola, sin aliados y que debo jugar en función de ello.

Lo único que me queda es seguir buscando utilidad al espejo, así que lo saco y con mucho cuidado vuelvo a observar el reflejo. Aliviada de no ser mi imagen lo que veo, detallo lo que muestra: sigue siendo un agujero negro, pero ahora puedo ver más detalles. Es una especie de madriguera, terrosa y profunda. Me sorprende ver que la entrada del hoyo tiene alrededor muchos pétalos de rosas rojas, así que asumo que estoy muy cerca del lugar.

Pero lo que me da curiosidad es que hay alguien dentro de él. La persona está sentada, abrazando sus piernas, con la cabeza agachada. No distingo quien es. Parece pequeña, pero puede ser un efecto de la profundidad del pozo. No es mucho más lo que puedo ver, pero un objeto inusual llama mi atención. Limpio un poco el espejo para divisar mejor y lo que veo despeja toda duda de quien se encuentra allí: es un carcaj lleno de flechas.

No entiendo el significado de este reflejo. El chico del Diez aparece ante mí, indefenso. En mi mente lo tengo asociado con historias de arqueros reales porque no olvido que me dejó sin habla cuando lo vi en el centro de entrenamiento. Pero si dejo al lado mi imaginación, recuerdo que solo es un niño.

No sé qué hacer. No creo que el espejo me esté mostrando algo irreal, él debe estar allí.

Ignorarlo sería igual que matarlo, porque podría morir allí de inanición. Si realmente quiero jugar a los Juegos del Hambre, esta debería ser mi segunda opción, pues la primera debería ser encontrarlo y acabarlo yo misma.

Ayudarlo podría ser parte de una estrategia: él es muy buen arquero, a pesar de su edad y tamaño. Además, no tendría que estar sola con tantos tributos vivos en la Arena aún.

La verdad es que lo quiero ayudar, por el simple hecho de que puedo hacerlo…

No es muy difícil encontrar la entrada del hoyo, porque pareciera que el camino estaba señalado, pues puedo ver huellas de zapatos y huellas de caballo.

—¡Ey! Toma el extremo del tallo que te voy a lanzar—grito con la cabeza y los hombros metidos en el hoyo para que me pueda escuchar.

Le arrojo el tallo más largo que puede encontrar en el suelo y compongo la expresión de mi cara para que pueda confiar.

Me mira perplejo y nervioso, por un momento pienso que se va a negar. Se agacha y veo que va directo al arco, pero de inmediato se lo cuelga de la espalda y abre la boca para gritar:

—¡Gracias!

* * *

 **Mazer Blitz, 16 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

El sonido de las ramas quebrándose retumba en las paredes. Las lenguas de fuego describen formas extrañas, como si tuviera vida propia. Es un espectáculo tan entretenido que, por un momento, olvido los espasmos de frío que todavía sacuden mi cuerpo, pero gracias al saco de dormir mi temperatura corporal empieza a regresar a la normalidad. Tres, en cambio, sigue temblando sin control, y su piel se ha vuelto peligrosamente azul. Su cuerpo, tan menudo y pequeño, no es capaz de combatir el frío con tanta rapidez como el mío, y no es que me interese, pero quizá todavía la necesite, así que suspiro, y evito mirarla cuando abro mis brazos para hacerle lugar, indicándole con una seña que se acerque.

Ella me mira e intenta cubrir su cuerpo como si no quisiera que viera su ropa interior, lo que no tiene mucho sentido porque ya lo hice. Niega con la cabeza.

—E-Estoy b-bien— balbucea, acomodando la tela térmica de su saco sobre su espalda con manos temblorosas. No entiendo su obstinación, así que me acerco a ella, extendiendo mi brazo sobre sus hombros para pasar el otro extremo de mi manta sobre ellos.

—El calor humano es la mejor forma para que tu cuerpo regrese a su temperatura normal— explico al sentirla tensarse. Su incomodidad es tan palpable como la mía en un principio, por eso me sobresalto cuando posa sus heladas manos alrededor de mi pecho, causándome escalofríos.

—Lo s-siento— murmura, alejándose un poco. Yo me encojo de hombros y paso mi brazo por su cintura para que no se aparte y termine de compartir su calor conmigo, cosa que parece disgustarle, porque enseguida voltea el rostro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Tres deja de temblar y su piel recupera el color, así que la suelto, pero descubro que es ella quien me está reteniendo. Quizá todavía no se sienta recuperada, aunque el calor empieza a ser asfixiante para mí.

—Creo que con eso es suficiente— digo, y ella me suelta como si mi piel le quemara, cubriéndose otra vez con su manta y yendo al otro lado de la hoguera, desde donde mira el fuego por un momento. Después de imitarla por un rato, recuerdo el cofre que saqué del lago y lo tomo para ver qué es lo que guarda. Sin embargo, cuando intento abrirlo descubro que, sorprendentemente, está sellado.

— ¿Qué tiene dentro? — pregunta Tres, recargando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas para observarme tratando de forzar la cerradura del cofre con mi cuchillo, pero es imposible, así que me doy por vencido.

—No se abre.

— ¿No tienes la llave?

—No había ninguna llave— respondo, molesto por casi haber muerto tantas veces en vano. Tres también bufa, de seguro teniendo la misma idea.

Entonces, para distraerme de la frustración, se me ocurre aprovechar la fogata. Me visto y busco en mi mochila la pequeña cacerola que recuperé de la Cornucopia, mi botellita de gasolina y jabón, y pongo manos a la obra, midiendo materiales y revolviendo la mezcla hasta formar el gel que me consiguió una puntuación tan alta en las Sesiones Privadas. Durante varios minutos me concentro en eso; después tomo unas botellas vacías y cuando el gel se enfría empiezo a llenarlas con precaución mientras Tres no deja de mirarme fijamente,. Después de un rato, se vuelve demasiado molesto.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quién es Himmel?— suelta como respuesta, y la última botella cae de mis manos. El resto del gel se queda en la cacerola, pero eso es lo de menos.

Me quedo callado, porque de repente me siento demasiado expuesto, no sólo con ella, sino también con las miles de personas que deben estarme viendo en todo Panem.

—No quiero hablar de eso— contesto, desviando la mirada. Tres parpadea. Es una reacción curiosa.

—Pero...— empieza a decir, pero su voz se interrumpe cuando otra rama cruje y una chispa sale disparada hacia la pared, provocando un pequeño destello que nos sobresalta— ¿Qué fue eso? — exclama, alarmada. Hay otra pequeña explosión en la pared que desprende un peculiar humo blanco que me recuerda a algo.

¿Acaso es posible...?

Con cuidado me acerco a la pared y con mi cuchillo raspo la roca, consiguiendo un poco de polvo blancuzco que se siente como arena en mis dedos. Me acerco a la fogata, arrojo el polvo y de nuevo aparece ése destello blanco, quemándome los dedos y haciendo que retire la mano de inmediato.

Esto podría ser malo.

—Magnesio— murmuro; los ojos se Tres se abren como platos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es un mineral bastante común en muchas clases de rocas. Toda la cueva debe estar revestida de él.

—Que no es... ¿peligroso?

Aprieto los labios. El magnesio en estado sólido necesita de una enorme fuente de calor para llegar a más que unas cuantas chispas, así que nuestra pequeña fogata no podría matarnos. Pero aun así deberíamos irnos.

—Termina de vestirte y recoge tus cosas— digo, poniendo las botellas de gel dentro de mi mochila, entre otras de agua para que el gel se mantenga frío y estable. También empaco el resto de mis cosas, dejando todo listo para salir.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? — Tres me sorprende con su pregunta, así que dejo mi mochila y presto atención. Al principio nada pasa, pero después de unos segundos escucho el sonido de una hoja metálica rozando las rocas, y una exhalación profunda que anuncia la presencia de alguien más.

—Escóndete— ordeno, tomando mi cuchillo. Ella me sigue y los dos nos acuclillamos tras una roca, de cara a la entrada, esperando en completo silencio hasta que él aparece, caminando hasta el centro de la cueva y acercándose a la hoguera que lo ilumina vagamente con sus llamas. Primero no hace nada, solo se dedica a mirar a su alrededor, merodeando entre nuestras cosas. Parece un poco golpeado, pero tiene una hoz que balancea en su mano derecha como un experto, e incluso podría haber alguien con él, así que nos quedamos escondidos, viéndolo titubear en torno a nuestras provisiones.

Me cuesta reconocerlo, sobre todo porque no es alguien a quien haya considerado antes, pero, a pesar de la escasa iluminación, puedo distinguir su rostro pecoso como el del chico del Nueve, alguien no muy relevante porque no es letal como otros, pero no puedo confiarme.

Nueve observa nuestra fogata y cada tanto mira hacia la salida, de seguro pensando que estamos fuera, porque baja su arma y, tal y como lo temía, toma nuestras mochilas, sin dejar de estar atento por si alguien viene.

— ¡Nuestras provisiones! — susurra Tres, tapándose la boca cuando el intruso gira en nuestra dirección. Avanza unos pasos hacia nosotros, pero cuando pienso que seremos descubiertos su pie choca contra la cacerola y lo distrae. Se detiene y frunce el ceño mientras intenta limpiar el gel de sus botas, derramándolo aún más y esparciéndolo por sus extremidades sin darse cuenta del peligro en el que está.

No tengo opción. No puedo permitir que se vaya con nuestras cosas, porque sin esas provisiones moriremos sin remedio, así que debo hacer algo para detenerlo.

—Tenemos que salir— le susurro a Tres, y ella mira las mochilas rápidamente. No tengo que explicarle nada, porque entiende al instante, e incluso es ella quien me pasa una piedra para mi plan.

—Corre— le digo, y la lanzo contra la pared del fondo, causando un estruendo que hace que Nueve deje las provisiones para tomar su hoz. Y, cuando se adentra más en la cueva, vemos la oportunidad.

Ella es la primera en correr, tomando las tres mochilas a la carrera. El chico del Nueve se da cuenta e intenta perseguirla, así que tiro mi cuchillo a sus pies y lo hago caer mientras empiezo a correr también, pero casi de inmediato sujeta mi tobillo y me tira al suelo, tratando de golpearme. Forcejeamos, pero, aunque yo soy más alto, él es más fuerte, así que consigue dominarme casi de inmediato, pero no dejo de darle pelea.

— ¡Mazer!

El grito de Tres lo distrae, así que aprovecho el momento para moverme y empujarlo lejos de mí. Él vuelve a levantarse, y cuando intenta volver a atraparme consigo darle una patada en el estómago que lo hace tambalearse varios metros hacia atrás, con su pie cayendo directamente sobre el fuego, y en un instante su cuerpo entero estalla en llamas, tan violentamente que crea una aterradora explosión, un calor asfixiante que lanza mi cuerpo unos metros hacia adelante.

Cuando reacciono no puedo respirar, porque mis fosas nasales y mi garganta arden con cada intento. Durante varios segundos no puedo moverme, pero me obligo a rodar en la tierra cuando siento el fuego devorándose la tela de la pernera derecha de mi pantalón, ampollando mi piel, hasta que consigo apagarlo. Algo del gel se quedó en mi ropa, así que me deshago enseguida de mi chaqueta y uso las mangas desmoldables para limpiar los restos de gel antes que se enciendan, sin parar de toser.

Mi garganta arde cada vez más, mis lentes están sucios y peligrosamente calientes, así que me los quito antes de que los cristales estallen, pero, por suerte, eso no pasa. Tengo quemaduras en mi pierna derecha, algunas leves en el rostro y estoy casi seguro de que ya no tengo cejas, pero increíblemente, logré salvar mis manos, aunque el resto de mi piel arde como el infierno.

Entonces miro fijamente hacia el fondo de la cueva, apenas por una fracción de segundo que me parece eterno, y veo al chico de pecas, ahora envuelto en llamas, corriendo de un lado a otro, desorientado, esparciendo el fuego mientras grita de la forma más aterradora que he oído. Su piel completamente roja, en carne viva, y lo que antes era su rostro lleno de pecas derritiéndose como si fuera de plástico, dejando solo una masa sanguinolienta y deforme. Apenas nos separan unos diez u once metros, así que puedo ver el horrendo espectáculo detalladamente.

No sé por qué encuentro fascinante la forma en que el fuego consume su cuerpo, pero supongo que es la certeza de ver que mi plan ha funcionado. Demasiado bien, porque es tanto el calor que el magnesio empieza a reaccionar, estallando en pequeñas explosiones de humo blanco que se suceden rápidamente hacia donde estoy y que me hacen reaccionar.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Un horrible y agudo dolor me invade cuando me levanto, y tengo que cojear porque mi pierna herida no responde. Sin embargo, la salida no está lejos, así que haciendo un último esfuerzo corro, apoyándome en las rocas, tratando de ganarle al fuego que está cada vez más cerca.

Los gritos de Nueve ahora son débiles estertores, y es casi como si pudiera oír sus órganos hirviendo antes de que el cañón finalmente anuncie el fin de su sufrimiento. Él se ha ido, y yo correré con la misma suerte si no me doy prisa.

— ¡Tres!— grito; ella está a unos pocos metros de mí, inconsciente bajo algunas rocas. Ella tampoco está ilesa. Tiene una quemadura bastante fea en su antebrazo izquierdo, las puntas de su cabello están chamuscadas, y su cabeza sangra por algún lado, pero no puedo saber por dónde, porque toda su cara está cubierta por sangre, tierra y hollín.

Su brazo derecho también está empezando a incendiarse, así que sin pensarlo voy hasta ella y le arrojo tierra encima, pero sigue sin reaccionar. Intento moverla, pero es inútil, no tengo la fuerza necesaria.

—Despierta— la sacudo, pero nada. Los estallidos están mucho más cerca. Se nos acaba el tiempo. El fuego amenaza, y empiezo a sentir pánico real por primera vez de morir.

Entonces, en medio del caos, escucho la voz de Kelvin:

 _"Nunca arriesgues tu vida por nadie"_

Miro a Tres, que sigue inconsciente. Por un momento dudo, pero me obligo a levantarme; tomo las mochilas, alejándolas lo más que puedo del calor, y corro hacia la salida sin voltear, dejando el fuego y el peligro detrás; dejando a Tres a pasos de una muerte segura...

Me detengo en el umbral, porque por algún motivo ya no puedo avanzar.

 _"Nunca mires atrás",_ vuelve a decir la voz de mi mentor, pero es justamente lo que hago. No puedo evitarlo.

¡Maldición!

Sé que a Kelvin no le gustará lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

* * *

 **Cherise Rainbow, 19 años. Diseñadora de la Arena**

* * *

—No tengo demasiado para ofrecerles de beber —digo, riendo un poco—. Agua, leche… Creo que me queda alguna cosa más.

—Un vaso de agua está bien —me dice Arah. Rowan asiente con la cabeza.

Es extraño tenerlos en mi apartamento, cada uno sentado en uno de los sofás. Extraño, pero a la vez familiar. Como si no fuera la primera vez.

Llevo también algo de fruta y Arah escoge un par de uvas mientras revisa cosas en su tableta. Rowan tiene los ojos fijos en ella, hasta que se da cuenta de mi escrutinio.

Intercambiamos una mirada que solo puede ser de complicidad.

—Pongamos tiempo límite para algunas cosas —propone él, hablando ya de trabajo—. ¿Cuándo creen que debería ser…?

El sonido de una llamada entrante lo interrumpe. Me disculpo antes de mirar quién es. Una foto de mi hermano brilla en la pantalla. Me voy a la habitación para hablar sin molestar a mis compañeros mientras siguen tomando decisiones.

—¿Lysander? —Más que un saludo, es una pregunta.

—Ese tono de sorpresa me ofende un poco— me río.

—Es que es una hora extraña para que me llames, sueles hacerlo cuando ya has cerrado el restaurante.

—Vaya, me sorprende que sepas la hora que es.

—¿Debería ofenderme yo ahora?

—Para nada, Cherise. Es solo que… veo que es cierto.

—¿Cómo dices?

—He venido a hacer una visita a papá y mamá, bueno también porque necesitaba algunas cosas que aún tenía en casa, y… me he encontrado a Taurus. —Rebusco un instante en mi interior, a ver si eso me remueve algo. Pero solo siento curiosidad.

—¿Han hablado? ¿Qué tal le has visto?

—Sí, hemos hablado. Parecía triste. Él… me ha preguntado cómo estás. Es como sumar dos más dos, así que me he imaginado lo que ha pasado. ¿Estás bien?

—Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace apenas un día, te habría dicho que no. Pero ahora sí. —Escucho murmullos desde el salón. Me asomo por la puerta entreabierta y resulta que Rowan se ha movido de sitio, ahora comparte el sofá con Arah. Sonrío—. Ha sido difícil darme cuenta de que Taurus y yo no funcionamos. Y, después de decidir que lo dejásemos, lo pasé mal. Me pregunté muchas cosas sobre mí misma, me sentí sola. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo estoy. Tengo a mi familia y nuevos amigos.

—Deberías haberme llamado. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ti…

—Creo que era algo que tenía que resolver yo. He conocido nuevas personas que me han hecho pensar cosas totalmente diferentes. ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez en mi vida en que me doy cuenta de que tengo curiosidad por lo qué está por venir, por conocer a gente distinta y llegar a enamorarme. ¿No tienes la misma sensación? —Lys se ríe y me contagia.

—Resulta que, aunque siempre he pensado lo contrario, eres muy fuerte, hermanita.

—Me han tenido que ayudar para que me dé cuenta. Pero sí, creo que ahora sí lo soy.

Charlamos un poco más y quedamos en comer o cenar en alguno de mis descansos, para que le cuente bien todo lo que ha pasado (sé que se enfadará por ciertas cosas, a veces él parece el hermano mayor).

Después, cuando vuelvo al salón y veo a Arah mirando de una forma muy especial a Rowan, pienso en lo que le he dicho a Lysander.

Sí, quiero enamorarme. Taurus apareció en mi vida y nos atamos el uno al otro antes de pensar siquiera en lo que significaba el amor. Y ahora estoy ansiosa por sentirlo en mi propia piel. Que alguien me fascine, me atrape, me emocione si está cerca y le añore cuando esté lejos.

Alguien capaz de hacerme mucho daño. Y también muy feliz.

Creo que hay algo de magia en ello.

—Perdonen, era mi hermano —les digo, sentándome en el suelo frente a ellos.

—No sabía que tuvieras uno —comenta Arah.

Les cuento un poco acerca de Lys, de sus aspiraciones políticas y lo duro que está trabajando para subir escalones. Rowan en cierto momento asiente con la cabeza, como aprobando su forma de actuar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta, pillándome menos desprevenida de lo que hubiera pensado.

—Bien. Estoy realmente bien.

Quiero darles las gracias a ambos, porque en gran parte se los debo, pero me doy cuenta de que no hace falta. Rowan sonríe por mi respuesta y Arah me agarra una mano.

—Me alegro mucho, de verdad —me dice. Yo le aprieta la mano y le doy una sonrisa más grande.

Después volvemos al asunto que nos ha traído aquí, decidimos algunas cosas acerca de los Juegos, de la Arena, y valoramos cómo está yendo todo. Incluso nos decimos quiénes creemos que llegarán a los últimos puestos y quiénes no, por el potencial que han mostrado o el que están guardando. Vamos tomando notas, apuntando nuevas ideas y desechando otras que realmente no nos han convencido nunca. Fijamos el momento para ciertas cosas y nos damos por satisfechos.

Arah pone fin a la reunión al mirar la hora. Ya queda poco para que tengamos que volver a la Sala de Control.

—Nos vemos en cuarenta y cinco minutos en el ascensor —propone.

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Rowan no responde nada, lo que me hace pensar que, quizá, ellos no van a separarse, sino a aprovechar este rato. Les sonrío y me despido con la mano antes de que Arah cierre la puerta.

Me levanto y voy al baño. Preparo la bañera para meterme en ella, con un montón de jabones que forman espuma de colores. Tengo el tiempo justo para esto.

Busco mi tableta a prueba de agua, un regalo reciente de papá y mamá, y me dedico a dibujar lo que las burbujas me cuentan. Veo miles de historias y posibilidades en la espuma multicolor que me rodea cuando me meto en el agua. Suelto mi pelo, que seguía recogido en un moño desordenado, y me sumerjo entera, aguantando la respiración.

En los oídos casi parece retumbar cada uno de mis latidos. ¿O son los de otras personas?

Sonrío, y el agua se cuela entre mis dientes, llenándome la boca de sabores diferentes. Cereza, hierbabuena, limón.

Dibujo los caminos del mundo de la espuma, que recorren valles y escalan las montañas de mis piernas. Que hacen carreras para llegar las primeras a volver a fusionarse con esa agua. Ávidas de ser uno, juntas, en vez de gotas solitarias.

Una alarma suena en alguna parte, me hace salir de mi ensoñación.

Y salgo, sin problemas, al contrario de siempre.

Siento que la Cherise que era, ahora es diferente. No es otra, es la misma, pero ahora… ha alcanzado otro nivel. Disfrutar del mundo más allá de nosotros, no debe privarnos de disfrutar de este.

Termino de asearme, me seco y dibujo en el vaho mientras mi pelo cae en ondas sobre mi cuerpo. Me pongo el vestido más colorido que tengo y salpico mi pelo con estrellas.

Estoy justo a la hora acordada junto al ascensor. Arah y Rowan se reúnen conmigo, ambos salen del apartamento de ella. Recorremos el camino hasta la Sala de Control sin parar de charlar y yo siento que algo en mi pecho se va llenando, hace que sonría más y tenga más ganas de imaginar.

Todos están en sus puestos cuando entramos. Subimos hasta los tres asientos que están por encima del resto y miramos a las pantallas, esperando lo que se avecina.

—¿No faltan sillas? —pregunta de pronto Blair.

Rowan sonríe.

—Hemos decidido hacer recortes en el personal.

Ella se encoge de hombros, distraídamente, y empieza con el trabajo. Nos regala unos planos preciosos de lo que será uno de mis momentos favoritos de los Juegos. Aunque sé que para muchos pasará desapercibido.

El sol, grande y amarillo, comienza a ocultarse. En el cielo, que tiene algunas nubes suaves en el horizonte, se ven en su esplendor todos los colores del crepúsculo.

En el jardín, el bosque y el laberinto, los rayos del sol consiguen colarse entre cada hueco libre, y se reflejan en los ojos de los tributos. El agua del lago deja de estar antinaturalmente quieta, la luz parece despertarla y pequeñas ondas aparecen aquí y allá, destacando cada brillo. La vidriera del castillo refleja la luz anaranjada del exterior y colorea las amapolas blancas en rojo. La Torre parece aún más alta e inocente bañada por esa luminosidad, que recorre el mapa de la Arena y hace destacar los puntos clave en un precioso dorado.

Toda la Arena se llena de luces en un instante. Todos los tributos levantan la cabeza hacia el cielo, con miedo, con admiración. Algunos como si presintieran algo.

Aquí está, el último atardecer de la Arena.

Llega la noche eterna.

* * *

 **¡Primer capítulo del año! ¡Feliz 2017 y que este año nuevo esté cargado de** **proyectos y cosas geniales en sus vidas!**

 **Volvemos al SYOT después de un merecido descanso. Esperamos que sus fiestas hayan sido geniales y que hayan podido reponer energías porque, oficialmente, se viene la segunda mitad del SYOT.**

 **En este momento nos quedan 13 tributos con vida. En el capítulo anterior nos dejó Adeline. Agradecemos a Bermone su participación en el SYOT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. POV favorito.**

 **2\. ¿Qué implicaciones crees que va a tener esta noche eterna para los tributos?**

 **3\. ¿Qué reto se te ocurre que podríamos hacer y que premios dar?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es dejar comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede caer cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en este momento son: Amber, Adler, Lily, Bounder, Mazer, Rail, Kenley, Zachary y Kinsey.**

 **.**

 **Les repetimos la lista de equipos:**

 **Elenear28: Mana, Mazer, Rail, Kinsey y Lily**

 **Coraline T: Arya, Adler, Bounder, Adeline y Teva**

 **HikariCaelum: Amber, Geb, Zachary, Milo y Kenley**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los narradores para el siguiente capítulo serán: Geb, Lily, Bounder, Rail, Teva y Arah.**

 **Por favor recuerden ponerse en contacto con su moderadora a cargo para enterarse sobre qué les corresponde narrar en su respectivo POV, de ser posible, hoy mismo. Los parámetros de escritura serán de 1000 a 1650 palabras. Su máxima fecha de entrega será el día sábado 21 de enero, de manera que el capítulo nuevo será publicado el sábado 28 de enero. Les recordamos que ese POV que se entrega el 21 ya debe ir con la bendición de su moderadora a cargo, por lo que a más tardar debe entregarse el viernes al correo personal de esta.**

 **Si llegan a entregar el sábado y el POV no ha tenido revisiones previas, se penalizará del mismo modo en que se penaliza a quienes no entregan a tiempo.**

 **Para cualquier duda, o inquietud, recuerden que estamos a su disposición.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Saludos E, Cora y Hikari.**


	22. Capítulo 21: Estrategia

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" – SYOT Colaborativo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Estrategia**

 _Fantaso observaba a la distancia, mientras los Ángeles Guardianes hacían todo lo posible por mantener a raya a aquellos seres súbditos de su hermano._

 _Y, aunque su mayor deseo era ayudar, poder hacer algo para evitar el sufrimiento de los mortales, lo primordial era trazar una estrategia. No podrían seguir de aquella forma._

 _Los Ángeles intentaban velar por el sueño de los humanos, pero no bastaba para contener a aquellas criaturas que ayudaban a Fobétor. Quizá si Asibikaashi accedía a tejer más redes para protegerlos, Baku podría ayudarlo a él, comiéndose las pesadillas que él era incapaz de transformar en fantasías._

 _Así lo hicieron._

 _Y, al menos durante un breve tiempo, funcionó, y algunos humanos pudieron disfrutar de sueños libres de pesadillas._

 _Pero era difícil competir con aquellas criaturas nacidas de la oscuridad cuando la noche era eterna._

 _Demasiado difícil._

* * *

 **Rail Wildseed, 18 años.** **Distrito 6**

* * *

 _Se necesitan al menos dos_ _personas para un robo_ _discreto._

 _Un cebo_ _que llama la atención y distrae y, por otro lado,_ _la_ _escurridiza,_ _quien se llevaba todo el dinero_ _y lo conserva hasta el momento de repartirlo._

 _Nuestro objetivo perfecto era el viejo_ _Farrad_ _, un_ _tipo_ _apestoso y alcohólico sin familia, lo suficiente trabajador para tener dinero y suficientemente detestable para que a nadie le importara que le arrebatáramos hasta el último centavo._

 _Ese día yo fui el cebo y Wheel la_ _escurridiza. Teníamos_ _que_ _encontrarnos en la parte trasera del jardín de los_ _Vencedores_ _para repartir las ganancias_ _al_ _mediodía;_ _mediodía que ya había pasado varias horas atrás y_ _Wheel no llegó, pero la esperé por horas y horas, la esperé_ _porque estaba segura que ella volvería._

—¡Rail! —grita Mana.

Volteo mi cabeza en dirección a su voz y, fugazmente, veo que Adler la sujeta del brazo antes de que una muralla verde bloquee mi vista.

Las paredes de plantas se mueven con rapidez y creando nuevos pasillos, ocultando los anteriores como si nunca hubiesen existido.

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Debí haberlo esperado, siempre que una alianza permanece demasiado tiempo junta, los Vigilantes la separan. Ya había visto cosas similares en viejas ediciones y, usualmente, aquel que queda aislado es el que se llevaba la peor parte.

Con ambos cuchillos en las manos, trato de mantenerme firme, alerta de todos los cambios, de cada pasaje que se cierre, de cada camino que se abre, en cualquier momento una sorpresita puede aparecer ante mí.

De repente, todo queda nuevamente en silencio. La trampa está puesta.

Permanezco en guardia por algunos minutos, pero nada aparece. Aprovecho para examinar las murallas de plantas, buscando algún hueco por el que pueda deslizarme, pero sus tallos son demasiado tupidos, es un derroche demasiado grande de energía, y tal vez inclusive de cuchillos, el intentar abrirme paso. Plan "b", afirmo mis manos y mis pies a los tallos y trato de subir. Tras unos minutos, resulta obvio que no estoy avanzando ni un centímetro aún y cuando la distancia entre mis pies y el suelo resulta mayor a cada instante.

Esta porquería crece conforme voy escalando. Me bajo de un salto y veo el seto volver a su tamaño normal.

Camino con calma, eligiendo pasillos al azar, no tiene sentido armar un plan. Mis planes valen poco cuando gente más poderosa e inalcanzable ya tiene un plan para mí. Mantengo mis cuchillos en las manos y permanezco alerta. Si quieren que me tope con un muto o con algún enemigo, sacudirían la tierra hasta que llegue el momento de toparme de narices con él.

"Después de todo, para ellos no somos más que juguetes". Me detengo. No es mi voz mental la que dice eso, sino la de Adler, con ese tono acido imposible de ocultar que le dedicaba siempre al Capitolio.

No recuerdo haberlo escuchado decir algo así, pero si lo hubiera hecho, Mana lo miraría enigmática, seguramente de acuerdo en ese entendimiento silencioso que comparten.

Estoy casi segura de que probablemente no volveremos a encontrarnos. Al pensar en ellos hago un rápido inventario mental, aún tengo todo lo que Carrier me ha enviado y unas cuantas cosas más, pero ellos tienen casi todo lo que habíamos sacado de la Cornucopia… Mordisqueo mi labio inferior con algo de frustración y dejo de caminar, tengo que volver a encontrarlos… Además, hay algo que aún tengo que preguntarles.

Me detengo por completo para poder pensar, odio tener preguntas sin respuesta.

Aún no entiendo por qué ellos vinieron tras de mí cuando perseguí al zorro. Era algo estúpido a todas luces, pero lo hicieron… yo, sin duda, no lo habría hecho. Es decir, no persigues a la persona que se va corriendo enajenadamente a un campo de trampas. Ni siquiera cargaba conmigo en ese momento nada que pudiese servirles, estaban heridos y tampoco tenían sus cosas preparadas para echarse a correr… pero lo hicieron.

No es que no se los agradezca ya que, a fin de cuentas, me han salvado dos veces la vida y también, debo reconocerlo, les tengo algo de afecto… de hecho les quiero mucho, tanto como se puede querer a alguien que necesita matarte para sobrevivir, claro está. Ese es más aprecio del que recuerdo haber sentido por alguien en mi vida. Pero simplemente no los entiendo.

Una voz grave y muy seria, que esta vez no viene de mi cabeza, me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Mana. —La voz, ahogada por la pared de plantas, del cyborg suena casi angelical a pesar de su seriedad habitual y abro la boca para llamarlos—. ¿Qué tanto confías en Rail? —cuestiona Adler y rápidamente llevo mi mano hacia mi boca, tapándola con el puño, manteniendo el filo del cuchillo alejado de mi rostro, evitando incluso respirar.

Claramente están en movimiento, al principio sus voces suenan distantes y soy capaz de notar el momento exacto en el cual pasan a la altura a la que yo estoy. Escucho atentamente su conversación y las últimas palabras que escucho de Adler son claras aun cuando sus voces casi desaparecen al alejarse ellos en dirección contraria.

—Hay que tener cuidado con ella.

Un ligero temblor sacude mi cuerpo y siento espasmos incontrolables en mi rostro, pronto debo llevar mi otro puño a mi rostro para tratar de contenerme. Un nuevo y estruendoso terremoto vuelve a modificar la configuración del laberinto, con tal brusquedad que me tira al suelo. Incapaz de contenerme, empiezo a reírme, mientras dejo que el laberinto me arrastre a donde quiera llevarme.

Ya tengo mi respuesta… La única verdad es que tanto Mana como Adler resultan demasiado tiernos.

 _Ese día Wheel llegó cuando ya_ _era casi de noche, con_ _la rabia estaba marcada en su rostro._

— _¡Devuélvemelo!_ — _gritó_ _mientras_ _arrojaba hacia mí_ _la billetera del viejo_ _Farrad_ — _. Ahí tienes tu parte._

 _Sin prestarle atención recogí la billetera y conté el dinero en su interior._

— _Quiero el resto_ — _dije inexpresivamente,_ _mientras ella_ _empezaba_ _a temblar_ — _. Me hiciste perder mucho tiempo_ _esperándote_ _aquí._ — _Y_ _saqué_ _de mi bolsillo_ _aquello que la_ _obligó_ _a regresar, el reloj de su padre, el cual_ _robé_ _como garantía._

— _No puedo hacer eso, mis hermanos no tienen que comer…_ — _Bruscamente hice el ademán de arrojar el reloj al suelo y ella gritó_ _aterrada._

— _No es mi problema que tu madre sea tan estúpida para tener tantos hijos_ — _respondí y ella me miró con indignación_ — _._ _No pongas esa cara, no parecía importarte que la muerta fuera yo cuando trataste de_ _quedarte_ _mi_ _parte._

 _Ella_ _me arrojó_ _un pequeño fajo de dinero y yo le arrojé_ _el viejo reloj de su padre, el cual tomó_ _cual si fuera un tesoro y me dedicó_ _una mirada cargada de odio antes de marcharse._

Aliados, cómplices, socios, colegas, todos son lo mismo en el fondo, gente que se necesita porque es más fácil conseguir un objetivo juntos que separados, nada más que eso.

El temblor se detiene y me pongo de pie casi de un salto, he bajado la guardia por completo y no me sorprende ya no encontrarme sola.

Ahí, justo frente a mí, esté mi sorpresa.

"No somos enemigos" repito mentalmente como si él pudiese escucharme y me fuerzo para bajar mi guardia. Cuando relajo mi postura, y bajo por completo mis cuchillos, el zorro simplemente me da la espalda y empieza a correr por un pasillo. Empiezo a correr obedientemente tras él, por lo que puede ser quizá media hora, aunque en el cielo por encima de nosotros empieza a dibujarse la noche a una velocidad anormal.

El zorro dobla una esquina despreocupadamente y me apresuro a seguirlo. Pierdo el aliento cuando una luz blanquecina marca mi salida del laberinto. No me había dado cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba hasta el momento en que veo esa luz.

Cuando consigo recuperar la vista después de haber quedado deslumbrada, no hay rastros de mi ágil guía.

Un mal presentimiento me invade y vuelvo a levantar mi guardia, pero ningún sonido delata la presencia de alguien más... de hecho, ningún sonido existe en ese momento, sólo existe la luz, el último destello del sol antes de esconderse en el horizonte. Cuando la oscuridad termina de tragarse los últimos vestigios de luz, escucho el sonido del viento acariciando las paredes del laberinto.

Veo el laberinto tras de mí, realmente creo que nos necesitamos para dormir y defendernos mejor, pero ellos no entienden que son las circunstancias que nos mantienen juntos y no algún tipo de falsa lealtad. Incluso, aunque les he dicho que no confiaran en mí desde el principio, están tratando de convencerse de que deben buscar ese chispazo de empatía en mi corazón, el mismo que ellos sienten en su interior. Quieren encontrarlo… y al no hacerlo, se sienten inseguros. Ahora me siento algo estúpida por haber dormido tranquilamente mientras cualquiera de ellos pudo haberme rebanado el cuello.

Me pregunto si la aparición del zorro es un mensaje de advertencia para mí sobre mis aliados o una llamada de atención por volverme aburrida. Rápidamente abro mi mochila y arrojo uno de mis regalos trampa al interior del laberinto, mis aliados conocían esa trampa, pero, con suerte, caerá algún ingenuo.

Me pongo mi mochila y me marcho sin mirar atrás. Me pregunto si oír esa conversación fue coincidencia o algún arreglo capitolino con fines dramáticos. Después de todo, realmente somos juguetes, pero aquellos que nos convierten en juguetes nos dan, sin saberlo, el poder de unirnos al juego, nunca podríamos aspirar a más poder que ese. Para mí significa la oportunidad de cambiar mi destino, por el módico precio de la vida de algunos cuantos infelices.

Si las cuentas no me fallan ya sólo somos la mitad y yo apenas he conseguido librarme de una.

Pronto empezaré a sentir hambre. Y sé qué necesito hacer para conseguir comida.

* * *

 **Lily** **Monros** **, 16 años. Distrito 3**

* * *

Siento un pitido en mis oídos y el humo asfixiándome. Aunque los ojos me arden, logro abrirlos ligeramente entre toda la confusión que siento. Noto a Mazer corriendo hacia la salida de la cueva, justo cuando el calor se hace más sofocante. Tiene una mochila en cada hombro y una tercera en su mano.

Creo que, si pudiera gritar, lo haría.

Así que así termina nuestra alianza: con Mazer huyendo y abandonándome. ¿̪Por qué no lo vi venir? Era claro que salvaría su propio pellejo. Supongo que creí que le importaba y que éramos aliados de verdad. Fui tonta. Tonta, tonta, tonta…

Bueno, esta tonta no va a dejarse morir tan fácil. No necesito a Mazer. Puedo salvarme yo misma.

Como puedo, me arrastro por el suelo hasta que me doy cuenta que tengo un montón de rocas sobre mi espalda. Intento empujarlas por mi cuenta, pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo. El fuego se acerca. Y tengo miedo de que mi fin venga con él.

Entonces, Mazer regresa después de lanzar las mochilas lejos y comienza a ayudarme a mover las rocas. Entre los dos logramos quitar una, que resulta ser suficiente para que yo pueda salir de ahí. Toma mi brazo y me ayuda a levantarme. Mis rodillas vuelven a temblar, pero las obligo a que se muevan fuera del peligro.

Siento cómo las llamas nos pisan los talones, pero nos movemos lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a las afueras del bosque a tiempo. Mazer se detiene unos momentos para tomar las mochilas. Me recargo con el tronco de un árbol cercano y mis ojos contemplan la destrucción de nuestro refugio mientras me da un ataque de tos incontrolable. La cabeza me punza y miro mi brazo izquierdo: tengo una quemadura que, aunque pequeña, duele bastante y parece que tiene alguna que otra ampolla.

Llevo mi mano hacia mi frente, manchándola de sangre abundante. La garganta me arde, así que apenas Mazer deja caer las mochilas a mi lado y la tos se va, saco una botella de agua y le doy un trago, demasiado corto, pues la tos regresa.

Siento unas nauseas que habían pasado desapercibidas hace unos momentos. Hago la cabeza a un lado, creyendo que voy a vomitar. Me quedo algún tiempo en esa posición, esperando que el vómito llegue pero, para mi suerte, nunca ocurre. Me siento un poco mejor.

—Eso no estuvo tan mal —dice Mazer, analizando sus propias heridas—. Deberías tratar tus heridas.

Mi primera reacción es hacerle caso, pero entonces recuerdo cómo estaba parado en la salida de la cueva, preparado para dejarme sola… Para dejarme morir sin siquiera intentar ayudarme. A mí, que ataqué a Regulus y luché la batalla de mi vida para serle de ayuda…

Giro y, con la ira recorriéndome, lo bofeteo con toda la fuerza que tengo.

Mazer se lleva las manos a la mejilla, que adquiere una tonalidad rojiza, y me mira como si no creyera lo que acabo de hacer. No me retracto ni un poco.

—¡Ibas a abandonarme! —grito, pensando que jamás me había sentido tan traicionada en mi vida, y una débil tosecilla brota de mi garganta—. ¡Te ibas a largar sin mí! ¡Después de que te salvé la vida dos veces! —De nuevo, toso, incluso más que la primera vez—. ¡De nada, por cierto! —digo. Sigue con esa mirada, sin atreverse a contestarme, lo que me hace enfurecer aún más—. ¡¿No piensas disculparte!? —Él abre la boca—. ¡Ni lo intentes! —agrego rápidamente—. No cambiarás nada. —Me sigue doliendo la garganta. Creo que debería dejar de gritar tanto. Los demás pueden oírnos.

Le doy la espalda al sentir la primera lágrima salir. No puedo más y comienzo a llorar. No sólo por lo que acaba de pasar, también porque los ojos me pican y me duelen muchísimo mi cuerpo y mis piernas, así que me siento casi de golpe.

La última vez que me dejaron de esa forma fue mi madre, y, desde entonces, odio a los traicioneros. Por eso estaba tan nerviosa por la alianza: estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos dudaría en dejarme atrás, pues la traición está presente en cada segundo de los Juegos.

No sé por qué creí que Mazer podría ser diferente.

¿Por qué yo sería diferente?

Extraño a Mitch. Mi mejor amigo, él que nunca me haría eso ni yo a él.

Llevo la mano a mi cintura, esperando encontrar el bolsillo donde tengo la uña de guitarra que me dio, pero, apenas siento la tela lisa, sé que la dejé en la habitación porque no había ningún lugar donde guardarla en el traje. Ya van tres veces que me ocurre eso. Ahora me siento más sola y vuelvo a romper en sollozos.

Quizá siempre he estado sola.

Mazer se sienta a lado de mí. Me extraña el hecho de ni siquiera parece triste, pero tampoco luce enojado. No parece haber emoción alguna en su cara, y el enojo regresa.

—¡Di algo! —exclamo, dándole un ligero empujón— ¡Eres tan… tan.. insensible!

Eso parece hacerlo reaccionar.

—¿Insensible? —pregunta.

—¡Sí!

Los dos nos quedamos callados por unos segundos, hasta que él se levanta y busca algo en la mochila. Saca vendas y el envase de la pomada que nos mandaron la primera noche y vuelve a acercarse a mí.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto secamente.

—Te dije que debías ver tus heridas —contesta apartando un mechón de cabello de mi frente. Corta unos centímetros de venda y lo aprieta contra la herida. Yo me aparto de inmediato, y él se sorprende.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —digo cuando veo que vuelve a levantar su mano para acercárseme. Se detiene y suspira, suelta un pequeño bufido y se sienta sobre sus rodillas. Juega un momento con las vendas, indeciso. Parece confundido.

No podría importarme menos.

—Dame las...

—Me preguntaste quién era Himmel —dice de repente; no comento nada, aunque me muero por saberlo—. Era mi hermana.

Habla de ella en pasado, y con una mirada tan nostálgica que creo saber por qué no quería hablar de ello.

—¿Está…? —me siento incapaz de terminar la frase.

—Murió en los Juegos. En los veintiuno —susurra casi como para que sólo yo escuche—. Quizá la recuerdes.

Los recuerdos de aquellos Juegos me vienen a la mente casi de inmediato.

Mi familia era afortunada. Teníamos una pequeña televisión en casa y no teníamos que ir a la plaza para ver los Juegos, así que papá y mamá permitían que no los viéramos, siempre y cuando nos quedáramos jugando dentro de la casa para que los vecinos pensaran que lo hacíamos. No fue hasta esa edición que mamá pensó que ya era lo suficiente mayor como para ello, y me obligaba a sentarme con ella frente al televisor.

Me aterraba cada una de las muertes. La de Himmel Blitz no fue la excepción. Era una chica encantadora y hermosa, que recibía paracaídas muy seguido. El verla estallar en mil pedazos le ocasionó pesadillas a Mac, y a mí me asustaba mucho que él terminara así, pues el próximo año sería su primera cosecha. Nos abrazábamos por las noches, prometiendo que jamás iríamos a los Juegos. Él dijo que se ofrecería como voluntario si yo era cosechada.

Aunque lo hubiera hecho, las reglas no lo hubieran permitido.

Creo que después de esos Juegos, mamá y papá comenzaron a discutir muchísimo. Y Mac y yo dejamos de ser tan unidos.

No me imagino cuántas noches despertó Mazer por la misma razón, con la obvia diferencia de que su hermana no estaba ahí para abrazarlo y decirle que no pasaba nada.

—Lo siento —mascullo apenada—. Nunca pensé que fueran hermanos.

Suelta la venda. Ya no me duele tanto, pero el brazo sigue siendo un problema. Me extiende la pomada. Queda poca, aunque creo que será suficiente para sus heridas y las mías.

—Nadie lo creería —responde. La voz se le ha roto—. Ella le gustaba a todo el mundo, porque siempre sonreía. Yo sonreía porque quería hacerla feliz, pero cuando se fue...

—Me hubiera gustado una hermana así. —Muerdo mi labio inferior; la pomada arde un poco al contacto con la herida—. La gente buena se va y la mala se queda. Es triste.

Mazer se encoge de hombros, recuperando la compostura. Y una vez más se vuelve distante.

Lo veo, y me parece que tiene los mismos ojos que su hermana. Pero los suyos son más tristes y serios.

—Yo tengo tres hermanos —digo, porque no me gusta el silencio que se acaba de formar—. Pero a dos no las veo. Padres divorciados y se dividieron a los hijos. —Río para quitarle un poco la seriedad—. Básicamente fue: _"quédate con los que se parecen a ti y yo me quedo con las que se parecen a mí. Así no tendré que verte en la cara de mi hijo todos los días y tú no lo harás con mis hijas"._

Mazer vuelve a mirarme. Parece que una pregunta baila en sus labios, pero se contiene, como si ya hubiera gastado su máximo de palabras.

—Eso fue hace seis ...quizás siete años —continúo, y como él fue honesto, decido ser igual—. A veces siento que fue mi culpa. Mac lo decía mucho…

Él parpadea, se toma unos segundos, pero al fin habla:

—Si alguien tiene la culpa, son los adultos —dice al fin. Las llamas de la cueva han desaparecido casi por completo.

Luces de colores pasan zumbando al lado de nosotros, se meten a la humeante cueva y sacan un esqueleto casi completamente quemado, con la piel derretida y ennegrecida. Lo dejan suavemente en el suelo, revoloteando sobre el chico del Nueve, como si le cantaran una canción fúnebre.

No quiero seguir mirando el cuerpo de ese chico, así que mejor meto todo lo que sacamos a la mochila y me como un trozo de galleta. El aerodeslizador llega y se lleva su cadáver. Las luces se acercan a nosotros y se llevan la mochila que él llevaba consigo. No nos movemos y mí me queda la curiosidad de qué serían.

Pobre Nueve. Me da lástima que tuviera una muerte tan horrenda. Pero se iba a meter con nuestras provisiones, no lo podíamos permitir. Aunque admito que me hubiera gustado que muriera de alguna otra forma, una menos dolorosa.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunto—. No pienso volver ahí.

—Déjame pensar —contesta Mazer.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Quiero volver a enojarme con él, pero estoy demasiado cansada de todo lo que acaba de pasar como para hacerlo.

Es irónico que estuviera a punto de morir ahogada y quemada en el mismo día.

—Quiero dormir —digo recargando la cabeza en una roca lisa cercana.

Mazer no se opone.

De reojo me doy cuenta de que otra vez parece confundido. Atiende sus propias heridas, se levanta y estira un poco los músculos. Después vuelve a sentarse. Se lleva las rodillas al pecho y vuelve a estirarlas. Dos veces. Supongo que su actitud me daría risa si no siguiera tan molesta.

—Iba a irme —dice, volviéndose a levantar y dando un par de pasos. Evita mirarme—. Pero volví.

Mis músculos se relajan al escucharlo. Aunque no dice nada, entiendo el significado real tras sus palabras.

Se ha disculpado. A su manera. Pero no estoy muy segura de si lo he perdonado. Quizás mañana tenga una visión más clara de las cosas.

Lo único que respondo es:

—Creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo.

* * *

 **Bounder Leger, 17 años. Distrito 4**

* * *

El paquete de galletas casi se acaba cuando, unos diez metros delante de mí, un pequeño haz de luz aparece. Empiezo a caminar más rápido, dando saltitos de vez en cuando.

Es tan raro estar tan llena de energía y completamente centrada en lo que me rodea; puedo sentir cómo, detrás de mí, Key-Key aprieta el paso para darme alcance.

Lo que encontramos es otro bosque, sin embargo, éste es más frondoso y luminoso que el acabamos de dejar atrás.

Acomodamos las cosas, nos dividimos las armas y, teniendo todo en su lugar, decidimos partir bosque adentro, de nuevo.

Llevamos aproximadamente hora y media de caminar, cuando la escasa luz que atraviesa los árboles empieza a palidecer.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —pregunta Ken.

—Es el ocaso.

—Eso no puede ser posible, no hace mucho que amaneció —digo, casi enfadada.

—Tenemos que ver qué sucede… Allí, eso es un claro, ahí miraremos mejor —propone Kinsey.

Echamos a correr al pequeño claro, para alcanzar a ver cómo el enorme sol es totalmente reemplazado por una blanca luna llena, inmediatamente las trompetas suenan, anunciando el recuento.

Sólo aparecen dos caras. Reconozco al chico, el bonito de las pecas en el rostro. Una lástima.

—Esos eran Adeline del Ocho y Milo del Nueve —dice Kinsey—, eso nos deja con los cerebritos, los guapotes, el diez y…

—Los profesionales —le interrumpo. Hago sonar mis cervicales antes de decir—: entonces, vamos por ellos.

Seguimos caminando en dirección al norte, con un paso lento pero decidido, a medida que avanzamos, la noche se va haciendo más oscura y nos vemos obligados a sacar nuestras linternas.

Después de lo que considero un buen rato caminando, nos topamos con una enorme edificación de piedra gris.

—Muy bien, es el momento del espectáculo —digo en un susurro cuando llegamos a la puerta—, estén preparados. Kinsey, no te separes por nada de Kenley, lo demás déjenmelo a mí. —Ellos asienten con la cabeza al momento en que empujo la pesada puerta de madera.

Cuadro los hombros y empuño mis cuchillos. Atravesamos, sin perder la formación, el gran umbral y nos encontramos con una enorme estancia sin amueblar; al final, una escalera doble se extiende a ambos lados de una puerta de madera, uniéndose nuevamente en un minúsculo pasillo en la segunda planta.

Allí, en la cima de las escaleras, aparecen Uno y Dos.

Dos se adelanta a uno de los extremos de las escaleras y baja tres escalones.

—Bienvenidos a mi Reino —dice sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, encontramos hace unos días a tus amiguitos de piedra y nos dieron la invitación —contesto tranquilamente—. ¿Dónde está su amiguito el maniático?

Ambas chicas se tensan, pero Arya le arrebata la oportunidad de hablar a Amber.

—Ha ido por ahí a conseguir provisiones.

—Vaya, me asombra que estén separados, en el lago parecían muy amigos. De hecho, Kenley —por el rabillo del ojo veo como esta se sobresalta— pareció verlo en el camino, lucía bastante… aliviado, ¿cierto, Kenley?

—Por supuesto, incluso dijo algo sobre una inútil carga. —Sonrío para mis adentros, Kenley la cachó en el aire y dio justo en el clavo. Con suficiencia, observo cómo ambas chicas se tensan, entonces es Amber quien habla:

—¿A qué han venido?

—¡Oh! Solo pasábamos a tomar el té —digo sarcástica—. Pero ya estando aquí, podríamos jugar un poco, ¿no crees?

Ambas chicas descienden hasta la planta baja y caminan hasta que estamos separados por unos diez metros.

—Vienes a morir entonces —contesta Arya muy segura de sí misma.

—No lo diría de esa manera, veras, tú me debes algo. —Ladeo la cabeza y apoyo todo mi peso en mi pierna izquierda—. Y vengo a cobrarlo.

No es necesario que lo repita dos veces, sabe a lo que me refiero, y sus ojos muestran la necesidad de luchar; da dos pasos al frente, pero no son suficientes, la necesito más cerca.

Kinsey se ubica a la izquierda de Kenley, Amber retrocede unos pasos.

Las puertas detrás de nosotros se abren de golpe y el suelo se abre con el azote del viento que entra por la puerta.

Doy un respingo y me veo obligada a saltar hacia la derecha. En medio de nosotros hay una brecha de unos tres metros aproximadamente; Kenley, Kinsey y Amber se encuentran en el otro extremo.

Amber se lanza al ataque, aprovechando que la ráfaga de viento empujó a mis compañeros contra la pared. Inmediatamente siento cómo un trozo grueso de cuerda se enrolla en mi pierna derecha hiriéndome la piel con las pequeñas piedritas que tiene. Arya tira con fuerza su improvisado látigo, estrellándome contra la piedra del suelo.

Dejo que me arrastre hasta su posición, y al llegar le propino una patada con la pierna libre a la mano que sostiene el látigo, haciendo que lo suelte por el impacto.

Recuperando el látigo, lo ondea nuevamente, pero interpongo mi brazo, este se enrolla en él, hiriéndome de nuevo. Jalo con fuerza el brazo, logrando arrebatarle el látigo a su dueña, que ha perdido el equilibro por el movimiento, doy un giro y le atesto una nueva patada, en esta ocasión en las costillas, haciéndola caer.

Arya se pone de pie y se lanza al ataque de nuevo, esta vez con un nuevo látigo, el cual ondea y logra golpearme directo en la cara. Puedo sentir el calor del golpe y las gotitas de sangre.

—¡Todo menos la cara, zorra infeliz! —le grito con rabia y me lanzo hacia ella, dando una vuelta en el aire, golpeándola justo en el pecho. El impacto la manda dos metros cerca de la brecha. Al golpearse pierde el látigo, el cual rebota y se escurre por el borde de la brecha

—Ese era mi favorito, pelirroja —me escupe cuando estoy sobre ella, sentada horcajadas.

—Bueno, no puede tenerse todo en esta vida —digo con sorna—. ¡Uy! ¡Qué caliente estás! No pensé que estuvieras tan contenta de verme, cariño.

Arya hace la cabeza hacia tras y me escupe en la cara, haciendo escocer la herida que me ha marcado:

—¡No te ilusiones!

Chasqueo la lengua.

—Qué mal educada. ¿Sabes? Podría simplemente patearte y hacer que ruedes por allí, pero no sería satisfactorio. Hagamos algo: yo dejo que te pongas de pie y tú me das lo mejor que tengas, la primera en tocar el suelo con más de cuatro puntos pierde, ¿vale?

Arya se pone de pie.

Saca de uno de sus bolsillos un nuevo látigo, lo ondea en al aire y golpea el suelo con él, el chasquido rebota en todas las paredes creando eco, y desconcentra por segundos a Kenley, quien logra evitar en el último segundo un ataque lateral de la espada de la rubia.

Kinsey ataca por la izquierda con el hacha, golpeando el hombro de Amber y abriendo una herida superficial.

Arya aprovecha mi momento de distracción y atrapa mi muñeca izquierda con el látigo, la presión es fuerte y me obliga a soltar el cuchillo, con un fluido movimiento del brazo me arrastra nuevamente hacia su posición y, estando cerca, estampa su rodilla en mi estómago, haciéndome doblar por la mitad. En un impulso, golpeo su pecho con la mano libre, pero esta tiene el cuchillo y logro mi primer trofeo.

Sangra bastante, pero no es tan profunda la herida. Arya la mira asombrada, pero no se amilana, no ha soltado el látigo, por lo que da un nuevo tirón y siento cómo crujen los huesos de mi muñeca. El grito que le sucede es casi imposible de detener, provocando que la muy perra estalle a carcajadas.

Su risa, la misma que largó después de matar a Yuta, enciende algo dentro de mí que no puedo controlar.

Todo se aclara, puedo ver cómo su mandíbula se bate al son de sus carcajadas mientras observo cómo Amber, del otro lado de la grieta, golpea con el mango de su espada el hombro herido de Kenley, mientras propina una patada Kinsey quien intenta abatirla con el hacha.

Levanto el cuchillo y lo dejo caer con fuerza sobre el látigo de Arya, reduciendo su longitud a la mitad.

Corro en su dirección, doy un salto y la pateo en el pecho, vuelvo a saltar y esta vez la golpeo en ambos costados.

Arya, carga de nuevo, de frente, así que me agacho y evito el golpe, pateo sus piernas y la hago caer de espaldas, el golpe le hace perder el aire.

—Ups, creo que perdiste. —Me ubico con las piernas debajo de sus brazos extendidos —. ¿Cuál es tu mano fuerte? —le pregunto con dulzura, ella no responde. Coloco ambos pies en sus muñecas, haciendo una ligera presión—. Responde o las perderás ambas. —Sigo sin respuesta así que presiono con más fuerza.

—Derecha —gime.

—¡Muy bien! —Dejo caer todo mi peso sobre mi pie izquierdo, y lo giro un poco, su grito me reconforta un poco—. Así ya estamos iguales —le sonrió— pero… ¿qué crees? No me he cansado, así que te propongo un nuevo juego, tienes cuatro oportunidades para matarme. Si no lo haces, te lanzaré al suelo y escribiré una letra del nombre de mi compañero en tu brazo inservible. Si completo el nombre, entonces morirás tú. —Ella levanta la mano derecha, donde aún sujeta el látigo, y asesta el mango en mi rostro, abriendo una herida en mi labio inferior, la sangre empieza a brotar y saboreo su regusto amargo—. Tomaré eso como un sí.

Me pongo de pie nuevamente, tomo noto de todas las heridas mínimas que tiene. Mis ojos se desvían al encuentro entre la rubia y mis compañeros.

Amber tiene enfrente a Kinsey, quien más que atacar solo trata de evitar las estocadas de esta, mientras Kenley intenta levantarse del suelo.

Arya, por fin se ha puesto de pie, y viene hacia a mí, ondea el látigo de nuevo, me golpea las caderas, y asesta un puño que detengo con el brazo izquierdo, caemos, y rodamos entre puños y patadas. Estampa su codo izquierdo en mi nariz, y yo le abro la mejilla derecha con mi cuchillo.

Enredo mis piernas en las suyas, y queda de nuevo bajo mi cuerpo.

—Oh, oh, primer strike. —Sentada sobre sus caderas, uso las piernas para detener sus brazos, y con la punta del cuchillo dibujo la letra _Y_ en su brazo.

Arya levanta la rodilla y la estrella en mi espalda, después me golpea con el puño izquierdo, se pone de pie y me patea de nuevo.

Me arrastro, y me encuentro con su látigo, el cual uso para golpear sus tobillos, lo que la hace caer de rodillas.

Me doy la vuelta, con la espalda en la roca y empujo ambos pies al estómago de la morena, haciéndola caer de nuevo, cuando me acerco, ella devuelve el golpe. La ataco de nuevo, con su propio látigo.

No sé en qué momento, pero ha encontrado el cuchillo que me ha quitado, y me corta la pierna derecha, por encima de la rodilla. Gruño y la pateo de nuevo.

—Eso dolió, así que esta valdrá por dos. —Tallo en su piel, ahora pálida, las letras _U_ y _T_ ―. Te queda una oportunidad.

El choque del metal en el otro lado del salón hace eco y me distrae; Kenley, está en el suelo, con la espada de Amber en el cuello, y Kinsey está por atacar por la espalda, Amber la escucha, da un giro y abre una herida en el hombro de Kenley.

Arya, empieza a toser, y su boca se llena de sangre, levanta el codo de nuevo y me golpea en el rostro, empujándome hacia atrás, aprovecha mi desequilibrio, para sacar las piernas debajo de mi cuerpo y me golpea directo en el pecho.

Caigo de plano en el suelo, perdiendo el aire, me pongo de pie con mucho esfuerzo, el cuerpo empieza a fallarme, tengo que acabar con ella o acabará conmigo.

Arya recupera mi cuchillo, carga de nuevo contra mí. Del otro lado, Amber gira con la espalda en perpendicular a su cuerpo, Kinsey trata de esquivar, pero le es imposible y Amber corta, de un tajo, una de sus orejas. Kenley, que intenta cubrir el flanco de mi compañero, recibe el impacto de la cara en el rostro y se desorienta un poco.

Me pongo en cuclillas, y espero a que Arya esté muy cerca de mí para girar, extiendo la mano, y siento cómo el metal corta la carne de su abdomen, haciendo la herida anterior más profunda, giro de nuevo, cortando sus piernas, una vuelta más y mi cuchillo se encuentra con su garganta.

Un grito retumba. Amber intenta llegar hasta su aliada, la tierra se mueve de nuevo y el estruendo ahoga el sonido del cañón, el cuerpo de Arya cae de costado, impactándose la cabeza contra el piso.

Amber está indecisa entre huir o ir a por mí, pero Kenley le propina una patada que la empuja hacia la puerta, lo último que de lo que soy consciente es de su melena amarilla saliendo por la puerta, acompañada del grito de mi nombre.

* * *

 **Teva Dunne, 16 años. Distrito 12**

* * *

El hoyo es más profundo de lo que pensé, así que está siendo difícil sacar al chico de allí. El tallo es lo suficientemente largo para acercarlo bastante a la salida, pero aun así él debe intentar escalar. Aseguro mis pies en el piso e introduzco casi la mitad del cuerpo para poder ayudarlo.

Nuestras manos están muy cerca y veo en sus ojos la determinación de dar el último impulso, porque se está quedando sin fuerzas. El empuje lo acerca lo suficiente para rozar nuestros dedos y aprovecho el movimiento para introducirme un poco más, pero la maniobra de ambos es torpe y, aunque terminamos tomados de las manos, él pierde el equilibrio y queda oscilando como un péndulo y yo siento cómo su peso me arrastra un poco con él.

No hay fricción en nuestras manos gracias al sudor y la mugre que juegan en contra, entonces decido liberar mi mano sana y tomarlo por el carcaj. En lo pocos segundos que me toma hacer el cambio, leo en sus ojos sus pensamientos, como si fueran letras grandes y claras: lo quiero matar, no sin antes hacerme con su arco y carcaj.

—No puedo sostenerte más tiempo con mis manos —le informo de mis planes—. Voy a agarrarte por el carcaj. Trata de asirte de nuevo a la tierra. Ya falta poco.

—La tela de la chaqueta es más resistente, prueba con eso.

Le hago caso y lo tomo por la capucha, lo balanceo usando la gravedad a mi favor y en unos pocos intentos está de nuevo aferrado a una pequeña raíz. Los escasos centímetros que le faltan por escalar los hace con mi ayuda y, cuando por fin toca el suelo, suelta el aire que tenía contenido en el fondo de sus entrañas.

—Gracias otra vez —me dice sin fuerzas y con la vista hacia el cielo.

—Me llamo Teva, soy del Doce. Sé que eres del Diez, pero no recuerdo tu nombre.

—Zachary.

—Bien, Zachary, solamente quería ayudarte a salir de ese hueco —le digo mientras me levanto y recojo mis cosas.

No sé qué más hacer o decir.

No estamos en una fiesta de té y, aunque lo estuviésemos, socializar no es lo mío, y lo más probable es que igual me quedaría muda. Me sorprende encontrarme con mis antiguos miedos y de inmediato recuerdo que sólo han pasado unos cuantos días desde que Teva Dunne fue cosechada y la verdad es que tengo pánico de hablar y de ser rechazada como siempre lo han hecho.

Tampoco sé qué tiene este chico en la cabeza y la proeza de haber conseguido estar en una alianza no se debió precisamente a mis habilidades sociales, así que dudo que pueda hacerlo otra vez.

Lo mejor es irme ahora porque algo me dice que no debo pasar la noche en un jardín lleno de fragantes rosas.

—¿A dónde vas? —se levanta y se ajusta el arco y el carcaj en la espalda.

—No creo que sea seguro pasar aquí la noche.

—Tienes razón, es muy peligroso. Sígueme.

Va caminando unos cuantos pasos delante de mí. Parece conocer el camino porque pisa seguro. Noto su nerviosismo y la incomodidad que le produce todo el lugar. Trato de recordar cuál era su alianza, pero desisto. Se detiene en seco y por poco me tropiezo con él.

Me mira con curiosidad, estudiándome. Casi oigo su cerebro trabajar.

—Es evidente que, si te tomaste todo el trabajo en ayudarme a salir de ese hueco para luego dejarme libre e irte, no me vas a venir a matar ahora. Créeme, niña, que no soy tan ingenuo para dejar que alguien camine a mis espaldas si no confiara en él. No voy a cuestionar tus motivos para ayudarme. Tal vez yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. No lo sé y ahora no me importa. Además, tengo razones para creer que no es casualidad que tú me hayas encontrado. Me he quedado sin aliados —continúa—. Todos han muerto. Te veo sola y pienso que estas en mi misma situación, y me parece absurdo que cada quien siga con su camino luego de salir de este endemoniado jardín.

—Hyden murió y no sé dónde está Milo —es todo lo que alcanzo a decir.

—Entiendo. Y bien, ¿nos separamos o seguimos juntos? Por mí está bien lo que decidas, pero de donde vengo nos gusta ser agradecidos y no veo otra forma de pagarte que no sea brindándote una alianza.

No sé qué decir. No puedo negar que tengo en la mente esta posibilidad, y que es algo muy bueno en mi situación actual. Pero aún en mis planes está seguir buscando a Milo.

—Piénsalo mientras salimos de aquí —dice, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. No quiero pasar ni un minuto más en este lugar.

Emprende la marcha y yo lo sigo sin decir una palabra.

Los colores del atardecer se van adueñando del cielo y debo dejar de caminar porque nunca había visto unos matices tan vivos. Zachary también detiene su marcha cuando se percata que ya no lo sigo y, curioso, dirige su mirada hacia donde yo le indico. Veo cómo se impresiona igual que yo. Estoy segura que esto no corresponde a un atardecer normal, de esos que contemplaba junto a Sage. Esto tiene que ser obra de un artista.

Parece como si estuviéramos dentro de un cuadro pintado al óleo, de aquellos hermosos que únicamente podía observar en los libros de arte que el alcalde guardaba en su biblioteca, con los cuales pude aprender que mis favoritos eran las obras impresionistas. Los colores parecen tener vida y se van adueñando de todo el lugar, reclamando cada espacio. Observo hacia el sol y me percato que se oculta con rapidez. No tengo mucho tiempo para tratar de grabar en mi memoria lo que veo así que observo, inspirada, el paisaje.

—Entiendo que te guste, pero esto no es real y no puedes quedarte como perdida viendo al cielo. Si quieres volver a disfrutar de una verdadera puesta de sol, concéntrate en salir de aquí…

Tiene razón. Ninguna de las maravillas que aquí he visto ha sido real. Todo ha sido el producto de mentes con un don especial, capaces de ir más allá de lo que existe, pero en este lugar no puedo vivir.

Salimos del jardín justo cuando el cielo se ilumina para comenzar a mostrarnos los caídos. Mi cuerpo se tensa cuando veo la foto de Milo, con su rostro lleno de pecas. No dejo que me afecte esta vez.

Ahora tengo la respuesta clara en mi cabeza.

—Me gustaría ser tu aliada —le digo al finalizar el himno.

—Muy bien. Entonces empecemos por decirnos qué tenemos y cuál es nuestro estado físico. Tenemos que tener clara nuestra situación. Así que no nos ocultemos nada.

Vacío la mochila, mostrando que no me queda nada más que el espejo y cinco dardos que no he tenido la oportunidad de utilizar. Paso a hacer el recuento de mis heridas, y resulto ser la más afectada. Al final sí le oculto algo: cómo obtuve el espejo, porque ni yo misma sé cómo pude derribar un dragón, lo que demostraría lo mucho que me puedo perder en mis fantasías.

—¿Y no has recibido ningún paracaídas?

—Aún no. No debo tener muchos patrocinadores. ¿Y tú?

—Uno. De él me queda lo que pude guardar en mis bolsillos, estos cerillos y este bote de crema cicatrizante. Tal vez te pueda ayudar con esa herida en el pecho.

Lo intentamos y, aunque el efecto no es inmediato, creo que puede ayudar. Pero es tan larga que el bote casi se ha terminado y me apena mucho que haya gastado algo que ha sido enviado para él.

—¿Qué hace el espejo?

—No lo sé con certeza. Al principio sólo era un espejo como cualquier otro. Luego me mostró dónde estabas.

—¿El espejo te guio hacia mí?

—Sí.

Esto último lo ha dejado pensativo.

—Algo me decía que no había sido casualidad, además, ese unicornio… —Lo dice tan bajo que creo que más bien ha dejado salir sus pensamientos en voz alta—. Entonces no controlas lo que ves. ¿Es como si él quisiera mostrarte lo que quiere?

—Te digo que no sé. Yo no he hecho nada. Solo apareció tu imagen.

—¿Has intentado hablarle? ¿Frotarlo?

—No.

—No puedo creer que un objeto como este no sea más útil.

—Es útil si los vigilantes lo usan a su conveniencia.

—Los vigilantes no pueden controlar todo en los Juegos. Si no, no serían divertidos. Deben dejar algunas cosas en manos de los tributos. Intenta otra vez a ver qué puedes hacer. Si te mostró dónde estaba yo, tal vez te muestre a otros tributos.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar a otros para ayudarlos?

—No, niña. Hay que buscar a los otros para matarlos…

La seriedad que ha mostrado hasta ahora no me ha sorprendido, ni tampoco el hecho de que parezca más grande que yo. Su tamaño es inversamente proporcional a su madurez, y el detalle de que cada tanto me diga "niña" tampoco me impresiona. Es lo que acaba de decir lo que me ha dejado pensativa. Tengo ante mí un hombre que ha aclarado su mente y su corazón.

Tenemos que jugar bajo las reglas de quienes nos obligan a venir aquí, si queremos salir vivos. Hasta ahora he luchado por sobrevivir, pero no he actuado mi papel en esta historia macabra. Si imagino que el resto son mis enemigos, sería fácil matarlos, pero la verdad es que no los veo de esa manera, así que no puedo estar más en desacuerdo. Sin embargo, me lo callo y asiento con la cabeza, aunque mi corazón me grite lo contrario.

—No creas que estoy cómodo pensando en estos términos, pero ya es hora de actuar. Tres buenos compañeros me han dejado y no quiero fallarte a ti ni a mí. Debemos salir a matarlos, antes de que ellos nos maten a nosotros o antes de que dejemos de ser interesantes y no veamos un paracaídas más. Créeme cuando te digo que las ganas de volver con los que amo volvieron a surgir cuando me sacaste de ese hueco. Supe entonces que me daban otra oportunidad y no la podemos desperdiciar. Te prometo que trataré de que no mueras en mis manos y espero lo mismo de ti, pero en cuanto al resto, debemos comenzar a jugar.

Tomo el espejo e intento lo que me ha dicho, sin resultado. Solo un hoyo negro se muestra.

Por última vez me concentro y es cuando una imagen vuelve a aparecer, acompañada de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—¡El nigromante!

—¿Quién?

—El tributo del Dos —de inmediato corrijo, porque soy la única que conoce la fantasía que llevo en mi cabeza.

—¿Con quién está? Parece que pelea con alguien.

Observo mejor pero sólo se le ve hablándole al aire, agitando los brazos frenéticamente.

—Creo que está solo… ¿Eso es la Cornucopia?

—Sí —dice pensativo—, pero no sé cómo volver allí. Tal vez ya no esté para cuando lleguemos, si antes tenemos que dar tumbos por la toda Arena tratando de ubicar la Cornucopia de nuevo. Intenta para ver si podemos conseguir a alguien más que esté más cerca de aquí.

La idea de matar a alguien me disgusta, pero si me concentro en mi fantasía, estaría matando al malo de la historia; siendo un profesional, lo podría ver como un enemigo natural. Aún no me agrada nada de esto, pero menos me agrada seguir buscando y que aparezca un tributo no profesional. Así que decido que la búsqueda ha terminado.

—Yo sé llegar a la Cornucopia. Tengo el mapa de la Arena en la cabeza, bueno no todo, es decir, la Torre…

Me detengo porque si sigo puede que termine contando la historia del dragón.

—¿Eres capaz de ubicarte en la Arena? A ver, enséñame lo que sabes.

Hago un mapa en la tierra con lo que sé de la Arena y le indico dónde creo que se encuentran ubicados los puntos cardinales.

Sus conocimientos acerca de ubicación sobrepasan los míos. Me imagino que en su distrito los debe necesitar para trabajar, lo que no sé es dónde pudo haber desarrollado la actitud que ha tomado. Parece un soldado entrenado y no chico atemorizado por tener que matar a alguien.

—Listo. No hay tiempo que perder. Teva, sé qué podemos hacerlo. ¿Tienes fuerzas para seguir?

La verdad es que no. Estoy muy cansada, tengo hambre, sed y la quemadura aún no ha sido tratada.

Antes de que pueda responder, un paracaídas anuncia su llegada. Respiro con alivio porque, aunque seguramente sea para él, nos dará una excusa para poder descansar un poco.

Para mi sorpresa, Zachary extiende la mano y me lo pasa.

—Es para ti.

Lo sé en el mismo momento en que veo la nota: _Recuerda el nombre, lucha y el resto déjamelo a mí…_

Es una mochila con una cena completa, dos botellas de agua, una crema cicatrizante, un tubo de crema anestésica y por último una pomada para quemaduras.

—Creo que es una señal para recargar energías, no creo que se vaya a ir pronto de ahí. Ven, vamos a curarte esa quemadura. Mientras, tracemos el plan para derribarlo. Es un profesional, pero siempre he pensado que está como trastornado. ¿No te pareció en la entrevista? Su historia es muy extraña, yo creo que tú con tu lanza y yo con el arco tenemos mucha oportunidad. Además, creo que…

Pero ya he dejado de oírlo.

Consigo paracaídas cuando me ven decidida a matar, no hay sorpresa en ello. Sigo el hilo de mi fantasía en mi cabeza, recordando al malvado personaje que representa el chico del Dos. Después de todo es el malo de la historia, y los malos deben morir…

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 19 años. Segunda al mando**

* * *

Caminamos por el estrecho pasillo en silencio, con nuestros brazos casi rozándose. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, y yo me pregunto si él recordará las veces en que alguno estaba enojado con el otro y hacíamos lo mismo, aunque cualquier palabra bastaba para que comenzáramos una guerra de gritos (muchas veces insultos) que parecía no tener fin hasta que nuestros labios volvían a rozarse.

Desde aquel sueño me pregunto muchas cosas. Cosas que, aunque sé que debería, tengo miedo de poner en palabras.

Nos detenemos en la puerta de mi habitación, la misma que Cherise visitó hace tan poco. Rowan abre la boca para decir algo, seguramente despedirse, pero las palabras salen de mi boca antes de pensarlo siquiera.

—¿Quieres quedarte?

Él me mira sorprendido, y asiente con una pequeña sonrisa. Y yo me siento como si hubiese ganado una gran batalla.

Abro la puerta y cuando entro me giro, encontrando su mirada paseando por cada rincón.

—No tienes mucha imaginación para la decoración, ¿eh? —me dice en un tono que pretende ser jocoso, pero la voz le sale demasiado ronca para que lo crea.

Me cruzo de hombros, intentando parecer despreocupada.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para decorar. Supongo que tú tampoco.

Él asiente y los dos volvemos a quedarnos en silencio. Ninguno dispuesto a mencionar que mi habitación aquí es una réplica de la que tenía en la Academia, cuando vivía en el mismo pasillo que él.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —pregunto intentando pensar en otra cosa.

—Agua estaría bien.

Asiento y me muevo a la pequeña cocina, donde mientras sirvo dos vasos de agua suelto un suspiro. Quizás no fue buena idea pedirle que se quede. Porque, aunque el motivo de que yo me haya ido ya ha sido hablado, aún quedan muchas cosas pendientes entre nosotros. Muchas preguntas sin respuestas.

 _Como por qué siempre despertabas sola,_ insiste en recordar una voz en mi cabeza.

Aun así, cuando regreso a la sala siento que todo lentamente está volviendo al lugar correcto, como un río desbordado que vuelve a su cauce normal.

No hablamos mucho, salvo quizás para hacer algún comentario banal. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirle, pero no es el momento, y no tenemos tanto tiempo. Simplemente nos limitamos a disfrutar de la presencia del otro; situaciones tan tranquilas no se daban hacía mucho tiempo.

En algún momento, sentada en el sillón, debo haber cerrado los ojos, porque el sonido de la alarma hace que me sobresalte. Rowan me mira desde su sitio, y una parte de mí se muere por preguntarle si lo único que ha hecho es mirarme mientras dormía. Esboza una sonrisa burlona.

—Roncabas.

—Claro que no —respondo tozudamente.

Él suelta una breve carcajada.

—Lo creíste por unos segundos —dice y yo le lanzo una mirada furibunda.

Es más fácil así, pienso mientras me lavo la cara antes de partir a la Sala de control.

Y sin embargo no puedo dejar de preguntarme cuándo pondremos todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

…

Cherise se pierde por unos segundos mientras el sol se oculta en la arena, pero nos sorprende de nuevo cuando vuelve a la realidad tras unos pocos segundos, señalando la zona del castillo.

Blair y Laertes trabajan recopilando tomas de diferentes lugares, antes de que la acción comience.

La pelea no dura mucho, pero los picos de audiencia son sorprendentes mientras tanto, así como las apuestas. Cuando hacemos sonar el cañón, Bounder Leger tiene una fila de patrocinadores queriendo enviarle cosas, y Yasen reporta que su club de fans ha salido a la calle a festejar.

No podría decirse lo mismo de Arya Frisk, la tributo del Dos que dio pelea, pero no estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias.

Amber, la chica del Uno, huye antes de correr el mismo destino de su compañera. Mi mirada se detiene unos segundos en Kinsey, tirado en el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre formándose donde se encontraba su oreja. Y, con Bounder inconsciente tras haber matado a Arya y Kenley herida en el hombro, uno no deja de preguntarse qué va a suceder con esa alianza.

O con Amber, ahora que ha quedado sola.

—Suficiente del castillo —les dice Rowan a Blair y Laertes—. Ya ha pasado la acción allí. Muévanse hacia los otros tributos.

Ambos asienten y se ponen a trabajar, alternando imágenes de los tributos restantes, muchos desorientados por la repentina llegada de la noche. ¿Tendrán idea que es probable que no vuelvan a ver el sol?

Apenas llevan un par de tomas, cuando los hago detenerse.

—Deténganse en Geb —ordeno. Ellos amplían la toma, mostrando al tributo del Dos, cada vez más cerca de la Cornucopia.

No le toma demasiado alcanzar el lugar. Rodea la Cornucopia sigiloso, con la bujarda en alto, por si encuentra a alguien. No hay nadie, por supuesto. El último que estuvo allí fue Milo, y de eso ya ha pasado un tiempo. Aun así, él no se queda quieto. Se mueve examinando cada centímetro, hasta que algo lo hace detenerse.

—¿Qué está mirando? —pregunta alguien en la sala mientras lo vemos parado frente a la Cornucopia.

—Cherise, aumenta la luz —ordena Rowan sin responder a su pregunta.

Cherise mueve la ciberfibra dando ligeros toques, haciendo que la luna brille con más intensidad. El cambio es visible en toda la Arena, creando zonas más iluminadas y proyectando sombras más oscuras allí donde no llega.

Geb, frente a la Cornucopia, suelta un grito y se aleja a trompicones. Entonces lo entiendo. Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿Quiénes están cerca? —pregunto más que nada para mí misma mientras chequeo la ubicación de los tributos en la tableta.

Teva y Zachary, nuestra más reciente alianza, son los que están más cerca de Geb. Menos de dos kilómetros de distancia. Bastan un par de comandos en el sistema para hacer que Teva vea a Geb cuando utilice el espejo.

Y, aunque no dejo de preguntarme qué va a suceder si juntamos a esos tres, los introduzco, deseando que ella utilice el espejo lo más pronto posible.

Geb es, de lejos, uno de los tributos más extraños que hemos tenido. O quizás debería decir Min. Porque ni siquiera había salido del Edificio de Justicia del Distrito Dos cuando fuimos notificados de que el chico que estaba allí no era Geb Orhan, sino un muchacho llamado Min Rotland. Y que el verdadero Geb Orhan había sido asesinado por el mismo chico que insistía en tomar su lugar.

Todavía recuerdo la sonrisa sarcástica de Rowan cuando ordenó que le permitieran subir al tren. "Ya es un asesino" fue lo que dijo. "Dará un buen espectáculo".

Ahora, mientras la pantalla lo enfoca caminando de un lado a otro, frenético, con la bujarda en alto, y con Teva y Zachary dirigiéndose a la Cornucopia, no hay ninguna duda de ello.

—Sabes que es obvio que alguno de ellos va a morir, ¿verdad? —me pregunta Rowan mientras se inclina hacia mi pantalla, viendo a los dos tributos avanzar.

Me encojo de hombros, más inquieta por su cercanía que por otra cosa.

—No necesariamente tiene que ser uno de ellos.

—Mira a Geb. Blair, enfócalo de frente.

Blair hace lo que él ordena y de repente todas las pantallas muestran un rostro que muy poco se parece al Geb que habíamos visto hasta ahora. Incluso cuando había matado a Jordan él no había mostrado mayores signos de inestabilidad.

Y, sin embargo, su andar frenético, sus ojos desorbitados y los susurros apenas audibles si no fuese por los micrófonos son la señal definitiva de que ha perdido la cabeza.

—¿Qué murmura? —pregunta Cherise mirándolo con interés, como si nunca lo hubiese visto realmente.

—Que él es el verdadero Geb.

…

Pasan al menos veinte minutos hasta que Teva y Zachary divisan el claro donde se encuentra la Cornucopia. Ambos se detienen a unos metros, escondidos entre unos árboles. Discuten en susurros unos segundos y Teva vuelve a sacar el espejo. Zachary la mira con desaprobación, pero mantiene su arco preparado para disparar mientras ella cierra los ojos y se concentra.

Cuando los abre parece cansada. Es el efecto del espejo después de todo. De todas formas, esboza una sonrisa, satisfecha.

—Está del otro lado de la Cornucopia —le dice a Zachary muy segura de sí misma.

En la Sala de Control, todos miran con expectación. Yasen, el experto en audiencia, no deja de dar miradas a su tableta. La audiencia está subiendo como la espuma.

—¿A qué esperan? —pregunta Evan unos niveles más abajo.

Laertes no se contiene en responderle, molesto.

—¿No es obvio? Están planeando una estrategia.

Por alrededor de dos minutos ellos se inclinan uno sobre el otro, discutiendo en susurros. Geb está a apenas una vuelta de ellos, pero está tan ido que no ha notado nada aún.

Al final Zachary se para y con el rostro lleno de desaprobación se aleja unos metros.

Teva suspira y empuña la lanza, antes de caminar frente a la Cornucopia, quedando frente a Geb.

—Es la carnada —murmuro.

Cherise ahoga un grito, sorprendida, cuando ella toma la iniciativa y se abalanza sobre Geb, sin darle tiempo a hacer otra cosa más que levantar su bujarda para frenar el ataque de la lanza.

Él bloquea el ataque con facilidad y suelta una risa desdeñosa, maniática. Utiliza la bujarda para empujar hacia un costado la lanza de Teva, haciéndola trastabillar.

No ha elegido un oponente fácil. Aunque los movimientos del chico del Dos son erráticos no ha perdido del todo la precisión, así que aprovecha el momento de distracción de Teva para alcanzar su brazo izquierdo, logrando un corte bastante profundo. Ella suelta un grito, alarmando a Zachary, que empieza a caminar hacia ellos con el arco listo. Dispara una flecha que da en el hombro de Geb, pero él no parece notarlo.

Teva mira su brazo por unos segundos y vuelve a arremeter con la lanza, intentando herirlo. Cada pocos segundos menea la cabeza, como si intentara con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse alerta. Suelta un sonido de frustración al ver que Geb bloquea todos sus ataques. Comienza a respirar con dificultad. El espejo y la pelea no están siendo una buena combinación.

—No es como con el dragón —musita Cherise mientras mira la pantalla con atención.

No lo es. Esta vez Teva luce centrada, incluso frustrada, porque nada de lo que hace parece ser suficiente. Ambos continúan moviéndose, cada vez más cerca de la Cornucopia. Él logra asestar la bujarda en su hombro derecho, haciendo que ella suelte la lanza junto con un grito de dolor.

Geb, con un movimiento de la bujarda, la acorrala contra el metal. Empieza a reír a carcajadas mientras mantiene la bujarda en alto, listo para dar el golpe final.

—No voy a dejarte ganar —canturrea, vehementemente—. No voy a dejarte ganar, Min. No esta vez.

Teva lo mira sin entender mientras intenta zafarse, pero sabe que cualquier mínimo movimiento que haga va a provocar que él la mate.

Hasta que ve a Zachary detrás.

El chico del Diez luce mortalmente serio cuando dispara una flecha en la espalda de Geb. Teva aprovecha el momento e, ignorando el aullido de dolor del chico, lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas.

Geb se tambalea y camina unos pasos, sin perder el equilibrio. Un delgado hilo de sangre empieza a brotar de su boca cuando cae al suelo.

—Preparen el cañón —ordena Rowan—. Aguarden unos minutos. Va a tardar un poco.

Teva cae de rodillas en el suelo, y parece decidida a permanecer allí, cuando ve la bujarda. Su expresión es indescifrable mientras usa ambos brazos para levantar el arma de Geb y se acerca hacia él. Apenas unos segundos después, el chico del Dos muere, cuando ella estrella la bujarda en su cráneo, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Zachary.

El cañón suena, y así el Distrito Dos se queda sin tributos este año.

Quedan once tributos en juego.

* * *

 **¡Siguiente capítulo! Los tributos se despiden definitivamente de la luz del sol, solo uno volverá a verla, quien se corone vencedor/a.**

 **En este capítulo debía haber POV de Geb pero, dado que el miércoles 25 seguíamos sin tener borrador de lauz, no ha sido posible. En cualquier caso podéis haceros una idea de qué pasaba en dicho POV.**

 **En el capítulo anterior nos despedimos de Milo, muchísimas gracias a Roja su participación en el SYOT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. POV más intenso.**

 **2\. Los tributos mueren, las alianzas desaparecen o se forman nuevas, ¿cuál crees que será la próxima en caer, ya sea por muerte o porque se separen? ¿Imaginas alguna nueva formándose?**

 **3\. Si estuvieras en la Arena en el lugar de tu tributo, ¿qué sería lo siguiente que harías?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es dejar comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede caer cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en este momento son: Amber, Adler, Bounder, Mazer, Mana, Rail, Kenley y Kinsey.**

 **.**

 **Les repetimos la lista de equipos:**

 **Elenear28: Mana, Mazer, Rail, Kinsey y Lily**

 **Coraline T: Arya, Adler, Bounder y Teva**

 **HikariCaelum: Amber, Geb, Zachary y Kenley**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los narradores para el siguiente capítulo serán: Amber, Adler, Mazer, Kenly, Zachary y Rowan.**

 **Por favor recuerden ponerse en contacto con su moderadora a cargo para enterarse sobre qué les corresponde narrar en su respectivo POV, de ser posible, hoy mismo.**

 **¡Los parámetros de escritura suben! Serán de 1500 a 2000 palabras. Su máxima fecha de entrega será el día sábado 4 de febrero, de manera que el capítulo nuevo será publicado el sábado 11 de febrero. Les recordamos que ese POV que se entrega el 4 ya debe ir con la bendición de su moderadora a cargo, por lo que a más tardar debe entregarse el viernes al correo personal de esta.**

 **Si llegan a entregar el sábado y el POV no ha tenido revisiones previas, se penalizará del mismo modo en que se penaliza a quienes no entregan a tiempo.**

 **Para cualquier duda, o inquietud, recuerden que estamos a su disposición.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Saludos E, Cora y Hikari.**


	23. Capítulo 22: Contraataque

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Contraataque**

 _A la distancia y en silencio, Bughuul observaba la batalla, infinitamente complacido. Casi podía tocar la desesperación de los humanos, aun y cuando éstos no tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _En realidad, y aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué había ocurrido con Fobétor, se alegraba de haber acudido a su llamado tiempo atrás, porque las oportunidades de causar terror frente a sí parecían inmejorables._

 _Por eso, cuando vio los problemas que estaban ocasionando Fantaso, la mujer araña y aquel extraño ser llamado Baku se ofreció a unirse al frente de batalla. No iba a ser una batalla particularmente difícil. Aunque sus enemigos habían tomado algunas sabias decisiones, como el retiro de aquella diosa cisne que no provocaba más que incordios, pues lo único que podía hacer era dormir a los humanos, sabía que si entraba a la contienda la balanza se inclinaría a su favor._

 _Así lo hizo, y muy pronto el grupo de Morfeo tuvo que preocuparse de algo más que de las pesadillas de los humanos, pues a medida que él los encontraba, los niños de almas perdidas comenzaban a vagar por el mundo humano cumpliendo sus deseos, volviendo las pesadillas algo tangible._

 _Mientras tanto, y sin tener idea del caos que se desataba en el mundo humano, Nyx llegaba finalmente al Palacio del Sueño Eterno._

* * *

 **Amber Thousen, 16 años.** **Distrito** **1**

* * *

El cansancio, junto con el dolor de mi tobillo, me hace detenerme con la respiración acelerada. He perdido a Arya, mi aliada, la única persona confiable que me podría quedar en esta Arena y, también, he estado a punto de morir.

Justo en ese momento advierto que cae la noche y una luna, con una luz demasiado intensa para ser normal, ilumina el paisaje. Oscilo la mirada hacia atrás para cerciorarme de que ninguno de los miembros de la otra alianza me sigue a la par que, poco a poco, recupero el aliento.

Suelto un suspiro aliviado, constatando que el estado en el que andan el grande del Once y la del Siete no debe de ser lo suficientemente bueno para seguirme. Bounder puede que siga separada por la franja de tierra que nos dividió en plena batalla y, también, demasiado herida por mi compañera. Puedo considerarme a salvo.

Por ahora.

Con la respiración más acompasada, me sostengo el tobillo y lo coloco en posición para que me permita andar un poco más; la pomada aplicada y el leve descanso antes de la batalla han hecho que este no me molestase más de lo soportable. Pero, ahora, me temo que lo he forzado, y aun así no puedo quedarme a campo abierto. Es peligroso.

Justo en ese momento oigo el ruido de un paracaídas que contiene dos botellas de agua. " _Hidrátate_ ", dice la nota de mi mentora, tan funcional como siempre.

Obedezco al instante mientras me esfuerzo en caminar en busca de un escondite donde descansar. Necesito revisarme, reponerme, y luego trazar un plan, y no he hecho ninguna de las tres cosas. Podría volver al bosque, pero nadie me garantiza que no haya gárgolas ocultas ahí. Al fin y al cabo, en el castillo ya no están, lo constaté al volver con Arya.

Termino la primera botella del agua y voy a tirarla, cuando recuerdo que es mejor no dejar ningún rastro que me delate en el momento en que Bounder, o sus aliados, quieran rematar el trabajo. Quiero matarla, pero no puedo sola contra los tres, así que es mejor que lo olvide. Guardo la botella en la mochila y encuentro unos matorrales lo suficientemente altos como para ocultarme una vez que me siente, pero cuyas ramas no son tan duras como para impedirme ver quién viene. Me servirá.

Cuando consigo al fin acomodarme, escucho el himno resonar sobre mi cabeza; me pregunto cuántos quedamos y dónde andará el odioso de Geb. Le tengo una rabia en estos momentos… De no haberse ido el muy idiota, podríamos haber reducido la alianza de la del Cuatro, incluso vengar a Arya. De no haberse ido él.

Lo peor es que, por un momento, confiaba en él, en lo que podríamos lograr los tres juntos, convenciéndome de que Sky se equivocaba al decirme que nos iba a traicionar, que me iban a traicionar los dos, ahora resulta que, al menos en parte, tenía razón.

La primera cara que desfila ante mis ojos es la de Arya, recuerdo lo que me confesó hace unas horas, en aquel castillo, que estaba sola en el mundo. Al oírla me sentí chocada, por alguna razón siempre tiendo a creer que las vidas de los profesionales que veo en los Juegos son idílicas, pero ahora constato que hay excepciones. Yo soy una, Arya también, y seguramente hay muchos más.

" _Deberías alegrarte_ ", diría mi hermana sonriendo. " _Si ganas, no habrá nadie en su distrito que te reproche no haberla salvado. Nadie que la eche de menos_ ". Pero me niego a hacerlo, Arya era una buena aliada, casi una amiga, no puedo ser indiferente a su muerte.

—Aun así, no es como que pueda hacerle mucho, no estoy en disposición de vengarla —murmuro, cuando se muestra el rostro del siguiente muerto de la noche—. ¡Oh! ¡Vaya!

No puedo controlar la risa que sale de mis labios al ver a Geb, él se fue, nos dejó tiradas, seguramente para matar otro tributo, y al final el muerto es él. Demasiado irónico.

Y ningún caído más.

Pestañeo con fuerza al caer en la cuenta de lo que supone, cuarto día en la arena, quedamos once tributos, de los cuales soy la primera profesional que se queda sin aliados antes siquiera de llegar a los últimos diez. Menudo año.

—No te derrumbes —me susurro, buscando en mi mochila lo necesario para alimentarme y, o, tratar, mis heridas—. No te derrumbes, puedes hacerlo. —Intento encender la linterna, pero hace rato que se quedó sin batería. " _No te..._ "

El ruido de otro paracaídas interrumpe mis pensamientos, dos baterías caen justo entre mis piernas tendidas. Dos baterías y una nota muy diferente a las que lleva dándome mi mentora hasta ahora.

"¡ _Anímate bonita! Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Puedes volver, solo necesitas una buena estrategia"._

—¿Bonita? —pronuncio y el rojo de mis mejillas tarda en aparecer lo mismo que yo tardo en comprender que este mensaje no es de mi mentora—. ¡Oh! ¡Dimitri! —exclamo a la par que mi rostro muda a una alegría inusual.

Desde el día que culminé desahogándome con él, debido a mi decepcionante puntuación, no hablamos mucho. " _Solo hago mi trabajo_ ", dijo entonces. Lo sé e incluso así no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que esto no entra en " _su trabajo_ ".

Me pregunto si, de regresar viva al distrito, podríamos ser amigos. Sería agradable. En cualquier caso, tiene razón, cada vez estoy más cerca de volver a casa, pero no podré hacerlo sin un plan.

—Vale, ¿quiénes quedan?

Me pongo a limpiar mis heridas, mientras pienso en la respuesta. No recuerdo nombres, nunca lo hice desde que miro los Juegos. Es la mejor forma de que no me afecte. Pero sí recuerdo otras cosas más importantes. Además de Bounder y sus aliados, cuyo estado y ubicación ya conozco, están la voluntaria, la luciérnaga— la chica del Cinco—, y el del Tres, que no sé dónde andarán, ni cómo siguen juntos. No veo a una persona tan aguerrida y avispada, como lo es la del Seis; con tributos como ellos dos. No es que sean malos, al contrario, los vi en los puestos de plantas, dardos y primeros auxilios, entre otros; son inteligentes. Pero la inteligencia no ayuda si no tienes el valor, o la capacidad, de matar.

Lo cual es justo lo que diferencia un profesional de cualquier tributo avispado. Si yo fuera la del Seis, habría intentado formar una alianza con miembros más fuertes, pero no tan listos. Alguien a quien pudiera engañar fácilmente. Eso hizo mi mentora con los profesionales del distrito Dos y Cuatro, y le permitió vencer. Eso podría hacer yo también ahora, buscarme otros aliados que me ayuden a vencer. Lo que pasa...

—Es que ya no sé en quién confiar en esta Arena —concluyo, desechando el tema por el momento, no pienso caer otra vez en una artimaña tan barata como la que nos hizo Geb a Arya y a mí. Si me vuelvo a juntar con alguien será solo con una persona que pueda manejar. Y no sé a quién podría manejar de los que quedan.

Luego están el explosivo y la que Venus llamó hada. Hago una mueca al recordar lo que le hizo el chico a mi compañero de distrito. Me pregunto si siguen en la Cornucopia, lo cierto es que no me importaría ajustar cuentas con él.

Pero para eso necesitaría fijarme bien dónde piso, observarles, si lo que dijo Venus en aquella entrevista es justo lo que hizo al chico ganar un nueve: e _xplosivos._ Es obvio que los tendrá dispuestos alrededor de la Cornucopia. No puedo acercarme a ciegas, es por eso que le dije a Geb de dejarlo cuando ellos, y el muerto de pelo azul, nos la ganaron. Pero no es por eso por lo cual no puedo acercarme a ellos, al contrario, podría hacerlo, pero antes necesitaría una buena distracción. Al fin y al cabo, incluso aunque su refugio no esté tan resguardado como creo, ellos siguen siendo dos y yo una.

—Y debo admitir que recuperar la Cornucopia sería algo así como un logro personal —digo para mí misma, una prueba de valor, de merecimiento. En todos los juegos es el lugar donde están la mayor parte de los recursos de la Arena, algo que corresponde solo a quienes puedan defenderla hasta el final. Los más fuertes.

Luego están el arquero y la del Doce, que podrían bien estar solos, al igual que yo. Los dos son tributos fuertes, no sé cómo, pero lo son. Tal como estoy quizás podría derrotarla a ella, ya que no creo que su habilidad con la lanza esté a la altura de una profesional. Pero el del Diez me va a costar.

De hecho, es una pena que ninguno de los dos sea profesional, me habrían podido servir como aliados entonces, y ya no tendría que preocuparme de cómo matarlos hasta que lleguemos a los últimos nueve. Incluso entonces podríamos acordar un lapso de tiempo para alejarnos antes de comenzar a matarnos los unos a los otros. Un lapso suficiente para que cada uno tenga una estrategia para vencer y gane la mejor. Pero desgraciadamente este juego no es así.

—Bueno, debo admitir que es curioso —digo y me río—. Últimos once y solo dos profesionales. Y yo creo que estoy mejor que Bounder —lo digo en voz alta, para que mis patrocinadores estén enterados de que no me he rendido, ni mucho menos.

Aparte del tobillo, mis heridas son bastante superficiales. En el Distrito 1 solían decirme que fortalecer mi agilidad y defensa no me ayudaría a vencer, sin embargo, dado el estado en el que están Bounder, el del Once y la del Siete, me ha ayudado mucho.

El problema es que poder vencer a un tributo de diez no me sirve, necesito más, a la par que necesito…

–Un lugar donde resguardarme mejor que este —concluyo.

Me temo que la Cornucopia está demasiado lejos de mi posición, al igual que el lago y la casa de jengibre. El castillo lo ocupan mis enemigos ahora, pero, quizá, si avanzo un poco, encuentre algo mucho mejor que el bosque de las gárgolas. Un lugar donde me sienta segura mientras averiguo cómo matar a los demás y volver con mi familia. Y con él.

Dimitri, todavía no tengo una respuesta segura a la pregunta de mi mentora, todavía no importa tampoco, pero si me interesa lo suficiente para no desanimarme ahora que estoy sola, seguir luchando; quizá solo quizá, mi padre se equivoque y reprimir mis sentimientos no sea la clave para vencer los Juegos.

Quizá, al contrario, estos me ayuden a vencer más de lo que parece.

* * *

 **Mazer Blitz, 16 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

Tiro más leña al fuego y limpio mis gafas. Hacia donde mires sólo hay una espesa oscuridad cubriéndolo todo; ni un sonido, ningún movimiento ni una sombra. El sol se escondió hace horas, pero hay algo en ésta noche que no me gusta. Ésta oscuridad es mucho más profunda, siniestra. No tengo miedo, pero no me agrada; presiento que hay algo malo detrás de todo esto.

El eco del himno me sobresalta, y el sello del Capitolio brilla en el cielo. Es el conteo de los tributos caídos, así que presto atención.

La primera imagen es la de la chica del Distrito Dos. Y me sorprende que a la suya le siga la de su compañero de distrito, aquel chico inestable, el que había sacado la puntuación más alta. Sí sabía que no estaba del todo cuerdo, pero no pensé que moriría tan pronto. Aunque mejor para mí.

Trece han muerto. Quedan once por jugar.

Recuerdo el rostro del chico del Nueve en el cielo. O al menos el que era su rostro antes de que se derritiera como una vela. Y, por un segundo, pienso en su muerte, la segunda vida que tomo, pero no siento absolutamente nada al respecto. El chico del Uno se metió conmigo, e intentó matarme, merecía tener la muerte más horrible que pudiera darle. Nueve no me hizo daño, pero intentó robarnos; quizá no era necesario matarlo, pero estos son los Juegos del Hambre, así que reduciré la competencia cada vez que tenga la oportunidad. Cuando el himno termina, todo vuelve a estar a oscuras, excepto por mi fogata. Tres sigue durmiendo; también yo estoy cansado, pero decido dejarla descansar un poco más mientras intento recordar a los tributos que quedan por nombre y foto, pero sobre todo por sus habilidades y defectos.

Con los dos tributos del Dos y el chico del Uno muertos, ya casi no hay profesionales de los que cuidarse, con excepción de la chica del Uno, quien realmente no significa un peligro real sin sus compañeros, pues siempre la he considerado el eslabón 'débil' del grupo. Es decir, sigue siendo una profesional, pero en caso de encontrarnos con ella, podríamos matarla antes de permitirle acercarse lo suficiente como para que gane ventaja sobre nosotros; ella está entrenada, sí, pero no es tan fuerte, peligrosa ni inteligente como sus amigos muertos. No obstante, tomo nota mental de evitarla, al menos por ahora. Lo mismo pienso de la chica del Cuatro; ella también está entrenada, pero, por lo que he notado, es demasiado visceral. Las dos parecen ser de las que actúan de forma desmedida con sólo una mínima provocación, y aunque eso podría ser peligroso, también podría ser su mayor debilidad, porque de esa forma se vuelven más propensas a cometer errores.

Sin embargo, más que ellas, me preocupa esa chica del Seis. Voluntaria de uno de los distritos más pobres y conflictivos, una chica de la calle, a las que Kelvin se refería cuando dijo que muchos tributos debían pelear para sobrevivir incluso antes de los Juegos, se ve en sus ojos; lo noté la primera vez que la vi, ese desdén y resentimiento, ése anhelo de supervivencia, la determinación de quien no tiene nada que perder. Ella casi no tiene defectos, porque no es de ninguna forma vulnerable. Está aquí para sobrevivir, quizá de la misma forma en que lo hacía en su distrito, y eso me hace pensar que quizá sea imposible de derrumbar; pero incluso la presa más sólida tiene un punto por el que se quebrará con la presión indicada, pero hasta que no encuentre el suyo lo mejor también será evitarla.

De los demás, no hay ninguno que me preocupe especialmente, salvo quizá el chico del Diez, cuya habilidad es el ataque a distancia, aunque, por lo que he observado en los entrenamientos, es de los que aun estando en un lugar como éste es capaz de demostrar piedad; no es un asesino, y eso podría ser una ventaja, siempre y cuando no nos encontremos entre los finalistas y la presión convierta a los corderos en lobos. Después está el chico del Once; fuerte, pero con el mismo defecto que el chico del Diez. Son personas curiosas. Aun cuando saben que estamos aquí para masacrarnos intentan mantener sus principios, igual que el chico del Tres, pero él es quien menos me preocupa, porque, a pesar del ajetreo, vi su mirada cuando mató por accidente al niño del Siete. Era obvio que le afectó. Quizá quiera ganar, pero mientras intente hacerlo bajo sus propios términos podría darnos una ventaja sobre él.

Después están los menos importantes, los más débiles, esa chica del Siete, la demente soñadora del Doce y mi compañera de distrito. Soy consciente de mi falta de habilidad en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero dada mi altura y peso, podría someter a cualquiera de tener la oportunidad, así que son quienes menos me preocupan. Excepto quizá Mana, que es la única de entre todos los demás que me conoce, y la única con el intelecto necesario para igualarme. No es fuerte, ni representa una amenaza importante, pero venimos del mismo distrito, y sé cómo piensa, y ella muy probablemente sabe cómo pienso. Eso la vuelve peligrosa en cierta medida. Quizá sea de las primeras a quien deba intentar quitar del medio, o ella podría quitarme a mí.

Y, por último, está Tres.

Somos aliados, lo sé, pero eso es algo que no durará, y ella lo sabe también. Hasta ahora hemos hecho un buen equipo, y hemos logrado cuidarnos las espaldas, pero ¿por cuánto más?

Debí dejarla morir, lo sé, lo sabía cuando regresé por ella, pero aun así lo hice, la salvé, y todavía no sé por qué, y eso me incomoda mucho más que cuando ella me mira. Ahora, probablemente, tendré que matarla con mis propias manos, y no me agrada esa idea. Tampoco me agrada que no me agrade.

Suspiro, y observo el fuego, intentando dejar de pensar en eso. Todavía necesito a Tres, porque solo sería una presa demasiado fácil para cualquiera. No puedo dejar que eso pase, así que repaso mis opciones.

Quizá lo mejor ahora sería movernos, conocer mejor la Arena y empezar a usarla a mi favor. Tal vez no sepa pelear, pero sí sé cómo transformar todo éste lugar en mi propia arma.

Si los Vigilantes quieren un buen espectáculo, pues lo tendrán.

Empiezo a planear mi siguiente movimiento cuando una pequeña luz me distrae. Son cinco paracaídas, como mi número de distrito, que caen formando un círculo a mi alrededor.

" _Hidrátate. Recuerda que creo en ti. K.",_ dice la nota que viene con ellos, y en el primero, el paquete más grande, hay once botellas de agua, lo que no me viene mal porque empiezo a sentir cada vez más los efectos de la deshidratación, sobre todo después del incendio. El segundo contiene un nuevo uniforme completo, pantalones, botas, camiseta, interiores y chaqueta. Así que de inmediato, cuidando de las heridas que todavía no sanan, me desahogo de mis trapos y me pongo la ropa nueva. Y de inmediato las partes oscuras del traje se ponen de color amarillo oscuro, pero vuelve a su color normal cuando bebo más agua. El tercer paracaídas contiene una cuerda de varios metros, perfecta para lo que tengo en mente; el cuarto una caja de cerillos, y el último una cena de pollo en salsa dulce, arroz, ensalada verde, verduras mixtas en mantequilla, una patata asada, jugo, y una golosina con dulce en el medio. Es una comida realmente buena y abundante, quizá suficiente para dos o tres raciones si sabemos cómo racionarla, aunque hubiera preferido algo más útil, como gafas de visión nocturna o un arma, puesto que perdimos las nuestras en el incendio. Incluso me hubiera gustado un pan de miel, el pan de mi distrito. Nosotros no tenemos cereales ni ningún sabor natural, porque nuestra tierra es árida, pero hay muchos apicultores rodeando los valles, y por eso se usa miel en la elaboración de nuestros panes.

Quizá no seamos el distrito más rico, pero al menos tenemos la suerte de poder tener algo dulce que llevarnos a la boca todos los días. Creo que en varios sentidos somos afortunados.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Tres se espabila, y de inmediato lee la tarjeta— Son todos para ti— suspira, sentándose con las rodillas al pecho, después me mira y sonríe con tristeza— Creo que intenta subirte el ánimo.

— ¿Quién?

—Tu mentor— contesta, pidiendo mi permiso para tomar unas verduras con los dedos; no me molesta compartir mi comida con ella—. Se preocupa mucho por ti.

Le sostengo la mirada por un momento, pero me es casi imposible seguir haciéndolo, porque de repente regresan a mí los recuerdos de cómo empezó todo, con la muerte de mi padre y hermana. Después de enterrarlos, un día simplemente dejé de hablar, apenas dormía y comía, y por eso tuvieron que sacarme de la escuela, porque los niños me temían, y los maestros temían que me hubiera vuelto loco.

En casa no podían lidiar conmigo, porque Erder, aunque lo intentaba, también era un niño asustado, y nuestra madre, a pesar del luto, no podía descuidar su trabajo. Entonces, por primera vez en mi vida, me quedé solo, primero por decisión de los demás, pero luego por la propia. Entonces apareció Kelvin, con sus impecables guantes blancos y su cara mal rasurada. Él no me dio palabras de consuelo, ni me dijo hasta el cansancio que todo estaría bien. Sólo vino, dejó un libro sobre la mesa y se fue. Era un libro sobre química, con un montón de experimentos de todo tipo que nunca había visto, y quizá por eso llamó tanto mi atención. La siguiente vez yo fui a su casa, y él estaba esperándome en las escaleras, con otro libro junto a la puerta, y tampoco me dijo nada, ni intentó que yo dijera algo, quizá por eso seguí visitándolo, aprendiendo todo lo que podía de los libros que me traía, y antes de darme cuenta ya había vuelto a comer y a hablar. Regresé a la escuela, y mi nuevo interés por hacer estallar cosas hizo que los demás me temieran aún más como un loco, pero nunca me importó, porque, de una forma extraña, creo que Kelvin se ha convertido en mi mentor incluso mucho antes de estar aquí, y quizá sea la única persona que me entiende, o que intenta hacerlo.

Quisiera poder agradecerle todo algún día. Si salgo de aquí con vida.

—Para los demás mentores...— sigue Tres, dibujando círculos en el suelo con el dedo índice y sacándome de mi abstracción—; es como si en realidad no les importara mucho que su tributo muera, pero creo que a él sí le importas tú. Se nota. Yo sé que no le importo a Brassin; es decir, soy sólo un tributo más. No importa si no estoy mañana... ¿A quién le importaría?

—A mí me importaría— digo, porque es cierto. Todavía la necesito, tanto como ella a mí. De otra forma nunca la hubiera salvado, y por su expresión sé que está pensando en lo mismo.

—Pero ambos sabemos cómo terminará esto— contesta, recostándose sobre sus rodillas.

Claro que lo sé, pero todavía se ve como un horizonte muy lejano, y aunque no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo, no quiero que nuestra alianza se tense todavía más, porque, para bien o para mal seguimos siendo un equipo; yo sólo la tengo a ella y ella me tiene a mí. Al menos por ahora. Sin embargo, no puedo decir nada, porque casi al instante otro paracaídas cae sobre su cabeza, y Tres se queja, pero cuando lee la tarjeta su mirada se ilumina, así que adivino que es un regalo para ella. Para mi decepción son chocolates, y no armas, pero como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento un séptimo paracaídas se anuncia con una luz parpadeante.

Es Kelvin apoyándome de nuevo.

* * *

 **Kenley Goodkin, 18 años. Distrito 7**

* * *

El castillo lleva en silencio no sé cuánto tiempo. El sonido de nuestras respiraciones me convence de que la amenaza ha acabado, al menos por ahora.

Nunca me acosté en un suelo tan incómodo, pero la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño profundo son muchas.

Mi brazo izquierdo duele como el demonio, no encuentro una posición en la que dé paz por un momento. Sin embargo, no soy yo lo que más me preocupa en este momento.

Me arrastro hasta donde Kinsey. Está hecho un ovillo, temblando y con una mano llena de sangre en el lugar donde debería estar su oreja. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, cuando él trataba de animarme o incluirme, algunas veces poniéndome primero a mí o a otra persona por encima de él; en esta ocasión me enfrento a un profundo silencio. Lo miro, no con lástima, solo deseando que esa versión desinteresada de mi aliado nunca se vaya.

Intento pensar en algo que decir, preferentemente algo que lo reconforte. "¿Estás bien?", obviamente no lo está. "¿Necesitas ayuda?", por supuesto que la necesita, imbécil. ¿No podría ser estúpida más tarde? Sé que Kinsey no espera nada de mí, o de Bounder, de nadie en realidad. Él no es el chico que conoce a alguien con la esperanza de que haga lo mismo por él. No me siento obligada a alentarlo a seguir adelante, una gran parte de mí, quiere que las palabras sean mi especialidad.

—Me tienes a mí, para lo que sea —le digo, porque es lo primero que viene a mi mente. Kinsey no me responde y no puedo estar más que agradecida por ello. Me golpeo internamente, porque de mis anteriores opciones escogí la peor. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en lo que implicaba y cómo le mentía descaradamente en su cara. "Me tienes a mí para lo que sea…" por ahora, mientras sigamos juntos. "Me tienes a mí para lo que sea…" hasta que llegue el punto de querer matarnos entre nosotros. No me gusta pensar que mi oferta es por tiempo limitado.

Acaricio su rodilla, más por mí que por él. Lo que menos nos sirve ahora es que comience a actuar como si yo fuera la herida. Bounder se ha unido a nosotros soltando suaves gemidos, aún adolorida de su gran enfrentamiento.

No me extrañó que, en algún punto de los Juegos, Arya y mi aliada se encontraran. Los Vigilantes no eran los únicos ansiosos por llegar al segundo en que sus miradas, llenas de ira y resentimiento por la otra, se volvieran a encontrar. Ellas también lo deseaban, podría decirse que más que los espectadores.

El tintineo del paracaídas llama la atención de Bounder quien, ansiosa, trata de correr entusiasmada hacia la puerta, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde para ir a tal velocidad. Después de una pelea como esta, me sentiría casi ofendida de que no me llegase nada, en especial si fuese ella. Mi sorpresa llega cuando Bounder no carga con un paracaídas, sino con tres.

—Tal vez haya algo por ahí para curar mi herida —susurra Kinsey, ya un poco más compuesto.

Bounder y yo nos movemos rápidamente entre las cosas, buscando por algo que nos sea lo suficientemente útil. Me lamento un poco de haber trabajado en una carpintería en lugar de algo relacionado con la salud. Sé cómo cortar madera, que podría aplicarse también en personas… pero si nos vamos a la rama de curación, soy una completa inútil. Por la mirada que ofrece mi compañera, con su ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio, deduzco que ella tampoco tiene mucha idea de lo que acabaremos haciendo.

No dejamos que Kinsey se mueva de su lugar, él es nuestra prioridad ahora.

—Quédate ahí mientras seguimos buscando —le digo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que a mi parecer es tranquilizadora.

Kinsey se prepara para empezar a protestar.

—No quiero que ustedes hagan todo el trabajo.

—Oh, disculpa, ¿comenzamos la frase con un "si le place a su alteza"? —gruñe Bounder, con un tono parecido al que usaría mi madre. Las probabilidades de convencer a Kinsey de no hacer algo son muy pocas… y, sin embargo, ha logrado mantenerlo en su lugar en silencio. Definitivamente tengo que aprender a hacer eso.

En el paracaídas de Kinsey encontramos un par de botellas de agua y caldo de pollo, se lo damos inmediatamente, esperando a que eso lo mantenga entretenido por un rato y deje de darnos la mirada de "estoy a nada de unirme a ustedes".

Yo recibí más de ocho botellas de agua y una comida completa entre otras cosas. El olor de los panqueques borra cualquier otro pensamiento de mi mente.

Acercamos algo de agua hacia donde está él, dispuestas a improvisar con lo poco que tenemos en cuanto a recursos médicos. El cicatrizante rápido que estaba entre sus cosas nuevas es lo único en lo que tenemos puestas nuestras esperanzas.

—Esperen —nos detiene con la mano, avanzando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto, no quiero atrasar más lo inevitable. Nunca he tenido ese asco que tienen algunos al ver sangre, pero si consideramos lo frustrada que estoy… solo quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez.

—No salgas con que te estamos lastimando, por favor. No te hemos ni tocado.

Bounder también está ansiosa, mueve su pie rítmicamente y le pide amablemente que se acerque.

—Están locas si piensan que las dejaré usar el agua embotellada para tratarme.

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

—Desperdiciaremos nuestros suministros.

—No es un desperdicio —alego—. Y si te hace sentir más seguro, usaremos la menos necesaria posible. Lo prometo.

—Podemos buscar un lago o algo por el estilo.

—Claro —acepta Bounder, sarcástica—. Nada como dejar a tu salud la suerte de que el agua de esta Arena podría o no ser ácido, que podría o no derretir tu cara en segundos.

—Ya nos han enviado muchas cosas. Unas botellas más de agua no es nada en comparación, seguro que cuando menos lo notemos más estarán en camino de parte de nuestros patrocinadores—. Incluso yo me sorprendo de lo confiada que sueno al decir eso. Ni de broma es seguro que tengamos algo que beber el día de mañana, pero por unos segundos me permito no preocuparme por ello.

Nunca había tenido tanto cuidado de hacer algo en toda mi vida como en este momento. Limpiamos con delicadeza, sin mojar su ropa. Una simple expresión en nuestro rostro nos dice todo: ambas estamos de acuerdo en que ahora, sin tanta sangre, se ve peor. Afortunadamente él no nos ve. Aplicamos bastante cicatrizante con seguridad, aliviadas de que por lo menos ha dejado de sangrar.

Nos disponemos a comer y descansar. Ahí, sentados frente el uno al otro en silencio, en ese instante es cuando me doy cuenta de lo aterrada que estoy de seguir, de avanzar. Si fuera por mí, esta sería mi vida desde ahora. La Arena sería mi nuevo hogar, el lugar donde pasaría miles de cosas, envejecería y moriría. Quisiera que nos quedáramos así para siempre.

Suspiro pesadamente por lo estúpida e irracional que estoy siendo. Siento que, en lugar de avanzar, retrocedo dos pasos. Algo que realmente no me puedo poner a considerar aquí, porque si me voy por unos segundos, si dejo que mis fantasías me lleven, no volveré a hacer el esfuerzo de caminar de nuevo.

No entiendo el porqué de mis aliados alzando la vista hacia mí, como si esperaban que hiciera o dijera algo. Probablemente estaban charlando y no lo he notado.

—¿Dijiste algo? —No responde ninguno de los dos, Kinsey se limita a señalar arriba de mi cabeza.

Un búho blanco está a menos de cinco metros de nosotros. Inmediatamente me siento exhausta por la posible pelea a la que nos enfrentaremos. ¿No pueden dejarnos descansar unas horas? ¿Tan ansiosos están de llegar a la final?

Los minutos pasan y la criatura sigue en el mismo lugar que en un principio. Se nos queda viendo.

—Quiere que lo sigamos —dice Kinsey.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta Bounder.

—No lo sé, no hablo búho — sonríe un poco ante su broma—. Es fácil averiguarlo.

Y así, con la misma rapidez con la que lo dice, se abre paso hasta un gran pasillo a la derecha. Lo seguimos instantáneamente, Bounder con unos cuchillos y yo con las dos hachas livianas. Porque el que no haya atacado antes no significa que no lo hará en un futuro.

Caminamos a través de los pasillos, volteando la mirada por cada uno de los rincones. Terminamos en la parte trasera, en un jardín, siendo más exactos. El búho no se ha detenido, continúa su camino, adentrándose entre las plantas. Todo se ve tan hermoso, tan vivo... tan peligroso.

Finalmente, nos detenemos cuando el animal se posa en una lanza.

—¡Un arma nueva, genial! ¡Gracias, pajarraco! —Bounder no pierde la oportunidad y corre hacia ella.

—Eso podría ser peligroso —le advierto—. Ten cuidado.

—Siempre lo tengo —me sonríe descaradamente mientras la toma en su mano y tira de ella, haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos y piernas se tensen bajo el uniforme—. ¿Cómo es posible que esto no salga? He levantado cosas más pesadas.

Bounder sigue luchando contra la roca que custodia a la lanza, soltando gemidos y maldiciones que en mi vida había escuchado.

—¿Por qué deberíamos sacarla?

—Porque ellos querían que la encontráramos, por eso nos guiaron hasta acá.

—Puede que no sea para nosotros — dice Kinsey, pensativo—. Puede que solo la persona indicada pueda sacarla de ahí.

Kinsey se acerca hasta el arma, la toma entre sus manos y con una facilidad increíble logra sacarla de ahí. La admira detalladamente, sonríe. Él era el indicado.

Su alegría dura poco, su semblante se oscurece y nos mira como si acabara de descubrir algo impensable.

—Es de Arah Ranghild—comenta—. Debemos prepararnos.

—¿Para qué?

—No lo sé, pero es algo grande.

* * *

 **Adler Rademacher, 17 años. Distrito 3**

* * *

El suelo deja de temblar de un momento a otro, y entonces reparo en que los setos han cambiado completamente, dejando un camino oblicuo en mi dirección y con solo una vía: adelante.

Giro mi cabeza e inspecciono el lugar y, tal como suponía, estoy completamente solo. Siento mi corazón aun golpetear contra mis costillas por el simple hecho de haber elevado mi respiración mientras el laberinto se movía y no podía llegar hasta ella.

Nos han separado, así como sabía podría pasar. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo los tres, no habíamos tenido problemas más allá de la lucha con los enanos y hasta ahora, habíamos mantenido un buen ritmo con respecto a todo. Era muy obvio que no nos dejarían seguir así, ninguna alianza llega completa hasta el final de los Juegos y, con todas las muertes que he podido ver, ya debemos quedar menos de la mitad.

Decido sacar una botella de agua y cuando me saco la mochila, caigo en la cuenta de algo. Hemos separado las cosas en las mochilas con la intención de seguir juntos, al menos Mana y yo lo hemos hecho así. Sigo llevando lo que nos queda de alimentos y ella los dardos envenenados.

Aprieto mis puños y dejo salir un bufido. He sido un idiota, sabía que esto podía pasar y no me preparé como debía.

Rail tiene sus propias armas y guardó recelosa todas sus cosas, pero ¿nosotros? Mana no tiene comida, yo no tengo más que mis kunais.

Tomo de un trago lo que queda en la última botella y luego tiro el envase ya vacío. Decido apresurarme, la poca luz de la luna que se filtra por los setos, da a entender que la noche viene implacable y quedarme perdido en un laberinto en la oscuridad absoluta no es una opción viable. Vuelvo a guardar todo dentro de la mochila y agarro con fuerza en mi mano derecha uno de mis kunais envenenados.

¿Qué sucederá una vez que logre salir? ¿lograré verlas a ambas? ¿Seguiremos siendo aliados o tendremos que matarnos? ¿Podría yo matar a alguna de ellas?

Intento alejar todos aquellos pensamientos de mi cerebro y me dispongo a seguir mi camino, fijándome bien en cada paso que doy, contando los segundos para poder tener un patrón de los cambios del laberinto. Pero este deja de moverse, lo que no hace más que inquietarme y confirmar mis sospechas; estaba prediseñado para separar a la alianza.

Sigo caminando con cuidado, mi mente está atiborrada de pensamientos, recuerdos, imágenes, preguntas. Pero no puedo bajar la guardia, en la Arena de los Juegos del Hambre nunca has de saber si estarás a salvo o no, si dormir estando solo está bien, si no habrá algo más allá acechando por ti.

—¡Maldita sea!

Esa voz.

Me quedo quieto unos segundos mientras intento captar si no ha sido mi mente jugando conmigo, o si puedo volver a escucharla.

—¿Puedes guiarme a la salida?

Vuelve a hablar, la vuelvo a escuchar.

—¿Mana?

Esta vez me repito que no estoy volviéndome loco, quizás está con Rail, han encontrado la forma de poder volver a juntarse. Lo que significa que este laberinto tiene salida, está conectado y existe la posibilidad de que sus setos se sigan moviendo en alguna parte.

Vuelvo a escuchar un murmullo, no es claro, pero el tono de voz no deja espacio a dudas, es ella. No puedo lograr distinguir si es que está acompañada o sola, no escucho a nadie que le brinde respuesta a sus preguntas. Vuelvo a llamarla y espero, mientras el silencio se abre paso por entre las murallas de la construcción.

—¿Ellos seguirán aquí?

Nuevamente no obtiene respuesta. No puedo decidir si es porque se encuentra sola o su acompañante no le responde con palabras, sino con gestos. Niego con la cabeza, no puedo empezar a volverme loco ahora, no ahora.

—¡Mana! — grito, rompiendo todos los paradigmas que tenía y el orgullo que constantemente está sobre mí.

—¿Adler?... ¡Adler!

Escucho su voz aguda llamarme y sonrío, puede escucharme, lo que significa que no está lo suficientemente lejos para que encontrarla sea imposible.

Cuando entré a los Juegos no esperaba trabajar en alianza con alguien, Jianna me guío de alguna manera a hacerlo y acertó al mismo tiempo. He tenido una extraña (y escasa) suerte de poder aliarme con personas que piensen más allá que con los músculos, que sepan datos e impresiones, que puedan calcular los pasos a seguir. Y eso es de lejos lo que más me agrada de Mana, que siempre vea las probabilidades sobre las acciones.

Y quizás por eso quiero volver a encontrármela. Porque si bien sé cómo puede estallar todo esto y como es el final de los Juegos, creo que ahora no sacaré nada estando solo y teniéndola a ella a un lado, junto a mí, puede hacer las cosas más fáciles para ambos.

Le grito que buscaré una forma de llegar a ella, ella me responde que irá en mi misma dirección. Nuestras voces son nuestras anclas, nos atraen para poder encontrarnos, nos permiten no perdernos otra vez, nos hace conectarnos en este momento.

Y de repente ya no me está gritando, ya no está hablando conmigo.

—¿Te irás? ¡No puedo irme sin él!

Está discutiendo con alguien, me quedo en mi posición escuchando, esperando que vuelva a moverse para poder seguir nuestro camino en busca de una salida. Y, cuando estoy disponiéndome a volver a alzar la voz para comunicarnos, el suelo comienza a temblar.

Un fuerte viento se eleva a mi rededor, los setos se mecen y el piso comienza a moverse con fuerza, casi no me puedo sostener en pie, así que me aferro a las hojas de una de las murallas del laberinto. Veo como a mis lados se empiezan a mover y me golpeo mentalmente, volveré a perderme sin siquiera poder hacer algo. Una de las paredes me empuja y casi caigo sobre mis rodillas, trastabillo un par de pasos y me vuelvo a aferrar a un seto antes de caer.

El suelo deja de moverse y cuando alzo la vista, frente a mí, con los ojos muy abiertos, está Mana.

—¡Adler!

Por alguna razón me siento aliviado de volver a verla, pero ese sentimiento se esfuma cuando veo frente a mí a un pequeño animal, un muto.

Le miro seriamente, es un zorro, ya había visto imágenes de algunos así en otros lados. Me observa unos segundos y luego se gira agitando su cola, Mana lo mira y comienza a caminar tras él. Me quedo unos pasos atrás, intentando averiguar porque ella le sigue y parece ir tan tranquila tras un animal que podría llevarla hasta su propia tumba.

Cuando la veo un par de pasos más allá decido seguirla, intentando averiguar qué puede pasar por su mente y la de la criatura frente a nosotros. En pocas zancadas logro llegar a su lado, y sigo nuestro camino sin decir una mísera palabra.

Caminamos un par de minutos, gotas empiezan a caer desde el oscuro cielo, volviendo toda visión aún más complicada. Siento que nuestros hombros chocan al caminar tan cerca uno del otro, pero así es la única forma de que no nos perdamos, más adelante, con dificultad, se puede distinguir al zorro caminando, agitando su cola de un lado a otro.

Después de caminar unos minutos, notamos que las murallas de setos comienzan a volverse pequeñas, hasta desaparecer totalmente.

—Estamos afuera…

No puedo contener el suspiro que sale de mi boca, lleno de asombro y recelo, al ser de alguna manera "salvados" por una creación del Capitolio. Mana se voltea mientras le regala una fresca sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias.

Luego de eso, el zorro menea la cola y se va, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad y la lluvia.

Nos miramos, sellando de alguna manera una especie de pacto. Nos movemos con cautela bajo un frondoso árbol, el que da la suficiente cobertura para no mojarnos tanto.

—¿Qué era eso?

—Sólo… apareció — dice levantando sus hombros, restándole importancia al hecho.

La miro de perfil mientras ella observa todo el lugar, la lluvia ha cobrado fuerza y del sol no queda rastro alguno, la noche se ha cernido completamente sobre nosotros.

De repente siento el sonido de una campana, lo que me pone alerta, tomo con fuerza el kunai agarrado a mi cintura y me giro. Mana también parece tensarse en su lugar y echa una mano atrás para tomar su arma. No llega a pasar un minuto cuando dos paracaídas con cajas plateadas caen desde el cielo.

Nos miramos confundidos y nos acercamos, uno es para ella y otro es para mí. El de ella trae alimentos variados: arroz, pan de su distrito, conservas, frutas, barras de proteínas y un sándwich. Mientras que el mío trae botellas de agua y pan de mi distrito, al que miro con una leve sonrisa:

" _¿Les he dicho que se ven muy monos juntos? ¡Sigue así_ guapetón! – Con amor, Jianna"

Ruedo los ojos y me saco la mochila de los hombros para acomodar las cosas en ella, Mana hace lo mismo. Siento que debió pensar lo mismo que yo en un minuto, no podemos seguir cargando las cosas del otro, en algún momento deberemos separarnos y volvernos los enemigos que deberíamos ser, entonces la diferencia estará entre tener o no un trozo de pan y un poco de agua.

—Deberíamos buscar un lugar dónde guarecernos de la lluvia.

Asiento y vuelvo a colgarme la mochila en los hombros. Es mientras caminamos entre la oscuridad y el agua que cae, que notamos que frente a nosotros hay un castillo, una construcción de roca con techo que nos da la bienvenida.

Nos miramos furtivamente y sabemos que debemos ir con cuidado, una fortaleza de este estilo debe tener tributos dentro, guarecidos del agua y descansando; nosotros no podemos llegar tan despreocupados hasta aquel lugar.

Mientras caminamos con cuidado de no hacer ruido, escuchamos voces que nos llaman la atención, así que nos escondemos tras una muralla de la entrada y esperamos para poder mirar.

El agua escurre por mi cabello y cae por mis ojos, así que tiro la capucha del traje sobre mi cabeza y me aprieto más contra la fría pared de piedra. Intento concentrarme en lo que puedo escuchar y ahí distingo a duras penas aquel tono de voz.

Es Lily, la pequeña chica de mi distrito, la misma que fue cosechada conmigo, la misma pequeña niña que parece tan frágil como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. La observo con cuidado, a su lado hay otra persona, que luego de unos segundos de escanearla puedo adivinar que se trata de Mazer, el compañero de distrito de Mana.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio mirando la escena, se encuentran bajo un techo endeble que deja caer gotas sobre ellos. Por alguna razón no han entrado al castillo, lo que puede significar o que hay enemigos o que algo pasa dentro para no hacerlo. Los miramos unos momentos más, se encuentran discutiendo.

Y de repente recuerdo algo, miro a Mana y ella me devuelve la mirada confusa.

—Los dardos… es un momento perfecto, ahora.

Admito que no pensaba hacer nada así, pero debo sobrevivir de alguna manera, y sé que ellos (al menos el chico) son una amenaza directa. Ella me mira y asiente con cuidado, su rostro sigue contrariado y sé que todas las charlas que tuvimos con nuestros mentores vuelven a salir a la luz.

—No podemos darle a los dos… es imposible, más con esta lluvia. Podremos darle a uno, el otro lo más seguro es que huya cuando eso pase.

Asiento ante sus palabras y me vuelvo a mirar a ambos. Mazer es mucho más peligroso, pero Lily es una víctima más fácil ¿no?

—Creo que Lily…

No logro terminar la frase. Muy dentro de mí, siempre esperé que mi aliada fuera la pequeña de mi distrito y que fuera a ella a quien tuviera que proteger. Nunca esperé estar en esta situación, mirándole como un cazador a su presa y maquinando formas de poder llegar con un dardo hasta ella.

—Pues, toma.

Mana se estira y empieza a buscar la caja de dardos envenenados de su mochila, al cabo de unos segundos, estira la cerbatana cargada con tres dardos rebozados en veneno de manzana. Me mira y yo niego con la cabeza.

—Hazlo tú, tú puedes.

Ella me devuelve la mirada y puedo ver el horror en sus ojos.

—No vamos a ser animales del Capitolio, sólo… sobrevivientes. Hazlo.

Intento convencerme con las últimas palabras y recuerdo a Vuk, mirándome desde su viejo sofá y luego mirando los Juegos, con el ceño arrugado de preocupación. Parecía encariñarse rápido con todos los chicos que llegaran a participar en los Juegos, pero sentía odio cada vez que eran empujados a matarse unos con otros.

Solía llamarlos monstruos.

Me estoy volviendo uno de ellos.

—Yo n…

Dejo de oírla cuando mi mente se enfoca en que él puede mirarme desde el viejo sofá, cómo debe estar sintiendo ese repudio que sintió siempre por todos aquellos que sucumbían ante el juego, puedo escucharlo decirme que soy igual que ellos, que fui débil, que moriré siendo como ellos.

Siento el agua sobre mi cuerpo, parece tan real, pero sé que no lo es. Nada aquí lo es, sólo la vida y la muerte, la supervivencia y la destrucción.

Cuando vuelvo a enfocar mi vista en Mana, su rostro ha perdido algo de color, pero tiene la cerbatana cerca de su boca y mira directamente hasta nuestros "enemigos".

¿Realmente lo son? Nos matarán si nos ven, nos matarán para vivir. Pero… afuera de esta burbuja, ¿realmente son nuestros enemigos?

Antes de decir algo, ella sopla aire y el dardo sale a toda velocidad por entre el agujero del arma. o veo salir, pero me pierdo en su trayectoria producto de la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche. Nos quedamos en silencio, evitando mirarnos, sintiendo de alguna forma ese "miedo" de que algo más pase, que nos hayamos transformados en ellos. Las palabras me queman en la lengua y siento como si Vuk me mirara, con ese brillo de repudio en sus ojos.

Escuchamos movimiento, un grito y como Mazer empieza a maldecir. El dardo alcanza su destino, vemos como el chico se mueve, molesto, y empieza a buscar algún movimiento o señal que le diga dónde estamos. Sabe que hay ojos en el bosque que los miran, sabe que hay alguien más allá.

Volteo y veo a Mana, su rostro sigue pálido y sus ojos algo acuosos, veo la culpa en todos lados y siento una puñalada, porque fue culpa mía. Lo sé.

La tomo de la mano y empiezo a moverme rápido, debemos irnos de ahí antes que el chico del Cinco nos encuentre. Debemos irnos de ahí.

Aunque ya dejamos la huella inicial, ya prendimos el mechero para convertirnos en ellos. Ya no somos los mismos que entramos aquí.

Aunque ya sabía que iba a suceder.

* * *

 **Zachary Johnson, 15 años. Distrito 10**

* * *

Aún me cuesta un poco creer que el gigante del Dos murió a manos de mi nueva aliada. La idea me pareció arriesgada desde el principio, sin embargo, mis deseos de salir de aquí, combinados con los de ella, fueron lo suficientemente fuertes. Aparte de que cabe resaltar que, si bien el profesional era enorme, Teva debe de medir más o menos lo mismo.

Si con mi alianza original me sentía pequeño, ahora soy prácticamente diminuto.

Miro el lugar donde estaba el cadáver de Geb, el cual se llevaron hace un par de minutos, y si bien la mayoría de las amapolas ya se habían teñido de un color sangre con anterioridad, ahora el efecto parece haberse reforzado. Es tétrico.

—No creo que se pueda abrir —dijo mi aliada después de haber estado un buen tiempo aporreando con su lanza la puerta de la Cornucopia.

Poco antes, yo había intentado usar mi navaja para ver si encontraba un seguro o algo así que mantuviera la puerta cerrada, fue inútil, aparte de que casi acabo rompiendo mi navaja. Pero supongo que no es un arma lo suficientemente útil o imponente. Aunque, por otro lado, es lo suficientemente pequeña como para usarla para sacarme toda la tierra que les había entrado a mis uñas, dentro de la madriguera de conejo, mientras vigilo. Sé que debería estar haciendo algo más productivo, pero me siento algo débil, probablemente se deba a la falta de comida y agua, sin embargo, con el regalo que acaba de recibir Teva es probable que esas necesidades se vean pronto cubiertas.

Pero antes necesitamos encontrar un lugar más seguro.

—Teva, deberíamos… —empiezo a decir antes de verla resbalarse por uno de los lados de la Cornucopia hasta quedar sentada.

—Solo dame un segundo.

Tiene la cabeza entre las rodillas y la respiración algo pesada. Decido que no ha habido movimiento desde lo sucedido y podemos tener un rápido descanso, así que me siento al lado de ella.

—¿Es la primera vez que matas desde que empezó esto? —pregunta sin mirarme y pienso en Magdie. A ella yo no la mate, al menos yo no lo veo así, simplemente le di paz.

—Sí —respondo, a sabiendas de que no hay forma de que descubra lo que paso antes, con mi antigua alianza.

—Nunca me imaginé que sería una asesina. No una en la vida real —lo último lo dice muy bajo, como si tuviera la esperanza de que nadie más que ella lo escuchara.

Quiero decirle que no lo es, sin embargo, sé que eso sería mentira.

—Solo hiciste lo que debías hacer —eso, al menos, es cierto—. Fuiste fuerte y luchaste por nuestra vida, decidiste que valíamos la pena.

Teva tiembla, pero ni una sola lágrima recorre su rostro.

—Todo es más fácil si piensas que todo esto no es más que un cuento. En mi cuento, Geb era el malo.

Medito un poco su comentario. Con una de mis manos agarro una de sus rodillas, tan diferente a las de las mujeres que me esperan en casa, y le dedico una sonrisa pesada.

—Entonces eres una heroína —le digo—. Y acabas de salvarnos. Deberías estar orgullosa.

Ella me mira y las comisuras de sus labios se elevan, aunque ningún tipo de felicidad brilla en sus ojos. Estoy seguro que para ella esto es bastante difícil.

—¿Y antes? —su pregunta me toma desprevenido.

— ¿Cómo?

—Antes de los Juegos. ¿Ya habías matado?

Me congelo un momento. Sí, he matado. Nunca sabré cuántas vidas he cobrado con exactitud, no cuando nunca he tenido el tamaño para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y siempre he sido un arquero. Matando desde lejos. Pero no puedo decirle eso.

—Algunos animales —eso es verdad, y no solo me refiero a los de mi rancho. Pues ¿qué somos los humanos más que simples animales que se sienten bendecidos por la evolución?

Teva asiente y nos quedamos ahí durante unos momentos, en silencio.

La paz solo se rompe por unos instantes cuando un paracaídas cae justo en mis rodillas. Son dos botellas de agua y es bastante obvio que es para mí. Otra vez no hay nota, pero sé que es la forma de Shadow de aceptar mi alianza pero recordarme que sigo dependiendo de mí mismo.

Le doy un largo trago a mi botella que vacío casi a la mitad y se la ofrezco a mi aliada. Ella le da un rápido sorbo y me la devuelve, ya hemos tomado un poco del agua que le llego a ella. Aunque estamos bastante cómodos aquí, ambos sabemos que es peligroso y necesitamos un refugio donde poder comer con calma y descansar un rato.

—Creo que es hora de… —digo, poniéndome de pie, antes de que un abrupto bostezo me interrumpa; no tenía ni idea de que estaba tan cansado, menos después de todo el tiempo que dormí dentro del agujero.

—Tienes razón, quizás deberíamos… —secunda ella, parándose algo temblorosa, antes de bostezar al igual que yo.

Y es entonces cuando lo noto. Un potente aroma a flores. Como cuando es primavera en casa y Zettie y yo vamos a cortar flores para Zoe en las praderas. Solo que más fuerte, mucho más fuerte. Me empiezo a sentir mareado así que tengo que recargarme en la Cornucopia. Teva no se ve mejor. Nos están drogando.

—Teva tenemos que… —cada palabra es terriblemente difícil, siento como el sueño me vence rápidamente—, alejarnos…

Ella cae de golpe contra el suelo, por suerte sin golpearse con la Cornucopia. Quiero ayudarla, pero siento que, si me muevo, aunque sea un solo centímetro, yo también me voy a derrumbar. Me concentro en mantener mis ojos abiertos mientras avanzo un poco, quizá si la muevo con suficiente fuerza, podré despertarla y podremos salir de aquí. Pero estoy tan cansado, tan mortalmente cansado…

 _Me levanto de mi cama con la respiración agitada, he tenido una pesadilla. Las sabanas están frías y cubiertas de un sudor que seguramente es mío. Zoïk no está a mi lado. En realidad. todo lo que hay a mi alrededor no es más que oscuridad. Y lejos, muy lejos, una pequeña figura color crema que reconozco como la cuna de Zoe._

 _Intento correr hasta ella, sin embargo, unos grilletes cuelgan de mis pies. Mis pasos son torpes, pero doy mi mejor esfuerzo. La idea de que mi bebé este tan lejos, y sola, me aterra. Siento cómo el frío metal acaba con la piel de mis tobillos, haciendo que estos ardan, inclusive es posible que ya estén sangrando. Sin embargo, mientras más cercana veo la cuna, más seguro estoy de que vale la pena. Pero todo mi positivismo cae al suelo cuando, finalmente llego y me encuentro con la cuna vacía, limpia y fría. Como si llevara mucho sin que un bebé estuviera ahí._

 _Desesperado, revuelvo el pequeño lecho en busca de cualquier señal, incluso la más pequeña, de mi hija. No hay nada, absolutamente nada. Una opresión cubre mi pecho mientras me repito una y otra vez que eso no es posible. Esa es la cuna de Zoe, donde la dejé la noche anterior antes de ir a la cama con mi esposa, la cual también ha desaparecido._

 _Entonces unos pasos pesados, como de viejo, resuenan a mis espaldas. Mi cuerpo se tensa y todos mis sentidos se ponen alerta, cómo desearía tener mi arco y mis flechas en este momento. Giro lo más lentamente que puedo, pero nada me prepara para lo que me encuentro._

 _Es Zoïk._

 _Parece vieja, realmente vieja. Tiene un sinfín de cicatrices en toda su piel visible, la que, por cierto, está mucho más arrugada que la de una pasa._

 _Tiene el cabello completamente blanco y a sus hermosos ojos ahora los cubre una película lechosa. Pero estoy seguro de que es ella, podría haberla reconocido con los ojos cerrados. Las lágrimas bailan en mis ojos._

— _¿Qué te…? —la pregunta muere en mis labios cuando, con uno de sus huesudos y arrugados dedos, señala algún punto fuera de mi alcance de visión._

 _Giró hacia el lugar señalado, encontrándome con una monstruosa araña que está iluminada por un pequeño halo de luz. Mis entrañas se retuercen ante tan espantoso ser, mientras en mis venas la sangre se cristaliza. Siento nauseas, tengo que sostenerme de la cuna para no vomitar ahí mismo, siempre pensé que el miedo tenía un sabor a bilis._

— _Tú nos causaste esto —la anciana habla a mi oído, siento sus labios marchitos en mi cabello—, al abandonarnos hiciste que todo esto pasara. No eres digno de apellidarte Russell._

 _La araña se mueve un poco a un lado dándome una vista completa de lo que ha atrapado en su telaraña. Es mi hija._

— _¡Zoe! ¡Zoe! —grito desesperadamente mientras intento correr hasta ella._

 _Los grilletes han desaparecido, pero ahora hay arañas que escalan mis piernas. Cientos, miles de ellas. Si hay un ser vivo que detesto, ese son las arañas. Las lágrimas ahora sí resbalan de mis mejillas cuando llego a la red. Intento liberarla, pero es viscosa e increíblemente resistente._

 _La Zoe que está enfrente de mí ya no es una bebé. Debe de rondar los 15 o 16 años y si bien su cuerpo ya es el de una mujercita, su rostro aún recuerda más al de una niña. Está mortalmente pálida._

 _Cada vez son más las arañas que cubren mi cuerpo, algunas incluso han empezado a entrar por mis orejas y mi nariz. Yo sigo intentando liberar a Zoe._

 _Entonces sus ojos se abren de golpe y me miran fijamente. Abre su boca, lista para hablar, y yo temo que las arañas ahora quieran atacarla a ella._

— _Zachary, tienes que despertar._

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 19 años. Vigilante en Jefe**

* * *

Mazer termina de inspeccionar las cercanías. Sujetando el gancho hidráulico de Lily, cuidándose de que sus enemigos, a los que no ha podido ver y que de todas formas hace rato se han marchado, no se encuentren cerca.

Él reacomoda a Lily lo mejor que puede e, incómodo, le coloca las manos sobre el pecho. Le ha costado algo de trabajo arrastrarla hasta el punto en que están, sobretodo porque tiene que cuidar también de las mochilas y de la posibilidad de que sus enemigos, Adler y Mana, regresen. No lo harán. Es la primera muerte que se cobra Mana y, aún y cuando a Lily no le ha ocurrido nada tan definitivo como la muerte, va a necesitar tiempo para asimilarlo. Adler la ha resguardado ya. Ya él ha pasado por eso y puede entenderla.

Mazer limpia sus gafas con la tela de su camisa, un gesto que parece tener cuando se siente ¿abrumado? ¿nervioso?, no lo sé. Aún no llego a comprender a este tributo. Tampoco es como si me interesara demasiado. Se las vuelve a poner y mantiene una expresión indescifrable. Me pregunto si, con la escasa luz que tiene en este momento, notará la manera sutil en que el veneno le cambia el color de la piel a Lily, volviéndola blanca como porcelana y sedosa. ¿Verá él cómo las imperfecciones desaparecen, las heridas que causó el fuego se curan y los labios se vuelven rojos, como las manzanas que guardaban en su interior el jugo que sellaría su destino?

La idea de este veneno particular vino a mí, como no podía ser de otra forma, en un sueño. Pero no puedo reclamar su autoría absoluta. Lo tomé de un libro que mamá leía, muy de vez en cuando, para Jess y para mí cuando éramos pequeños. Mucho antes de que iniciaran los terrores. La historia de una princesa que caía en un sueño profundo, una muerte estando viva, después de morder una manzana. Ver a Lily así, me hace querer meterla en un ataúd de cristal, como la princesa cuyo cuento me dio la idea. Aunque no lo hago, por supuesto.

Lily no está muerta. No aún, al menos, pero sospecho que pronto deseará estarlo. Me puedo identificar con los síntomas. En este momento, ella es una prisionera en su propio cuerpo. No tiene dolor, tal y como se lo prometí a Rail cuando hice que el zorro le mostrara el manzano. Pero, a veces, el dolor, el dolor físico, es un buen recordatorio de que sigues vivo. Ella puede escuchar todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, pero no importa cuánto grite en su cabeza, nadie puede escucharla en el exterior, es como si realmente estuviera metida en una caja de cristal.

Tal vez, en unas horas, Lily desee ese dolor. Tal vez desee volver al mundo cruel en el que se encontraba antes de caer en esa nada en la que flota ahora.

Me pongo a juguetear con la ciberfibra. Nadie me dice nada. La sala está casi vacía porque son las tres de la mañana, solo están quienes tienen asignado el turno de la madrugada, pero sé que notan la rareza del hecho de que esté haciendo esto. Por lo general soy más de conceptualizar que de ejecutar, pero mi mente se encuentra demasiado inquieta. En ese estado de hiperalerta en que me mantienen las cápsulas de adrenalina que tomo cuando sé que dormir no es una buena opción. No después de ver la muerte de Milo y de Arya. Sé que ambas se me han quedado grabadas en la retina por lo gráficas que resultaron. Sé que, en el momento en que me permita dormir, seré yo quien sufra su destino. Puede que el de Geb también.

Empiezo a programar comandos, cambiando sutilmente algunas de las cosas que Cherise tenía dispuestas. Una idea toma forma en mi cabeza y, con algo más de energía, dejo que mi mente termine de pulirla al tiempo que continúo cambiando el orden inicial.

—¿No se suponía que Arah y tú se habían ido a la cama? —me enderezo cuando escucho su voz, a pesar de que no hay un matiz acusador ni burlón en ella.

Es una de las cosas que me llama la atención de Cherise. Es como si no tuviera motivos ocultos ni nada por el estilo. No está tratando de sugerir nada en la naturaleza de mi relación con Arah. Es simplemente como si describiera lo que ve, aún y cuando siempre parece ver más de lo que me gustaría. Volteo a verla, casi esperando que se muestre fastidiada por el hecho de que estoy sentado en su silla y no en la mía o porque acabo de hacer un cambio conceptual importante de uno de los elementos centrales de la Arena.

No hace ninguna de las dos cosas. Parece simplemente curiosa. Se apoya con tranquilidad en el reposabrazos de la silla de Arah. Trae un vestido con mangas amplias, de color borgoña, a juego con su labial. El cabello recogido hacia arriba, con un par de palillos de apariencia lustrosa. Unas bolitas brillantes salpican sus mechones de color lavanda, refulgiendo a la luz que emiten las pantallas.

—Me ha dado algo de insomnio— le miento. Cherise podrá agradarme ahora, pero ni siquiera Arah sabe sobre lo mucho que me aterroriza, día y noche, la posibilidad de irme a dormir.

—¿En serio? Te ves algo cansado. ¿Arah se ha quedado en la cama?

—Sí— aunque no fue como si le preguntara si quería acompañarme, ya puestos.

Al menos el haber arreglado hasta cierto punto las cosas con Arah le da un poco de paz a mi mente. No es como era hace un par de años, sigo guardando mi secreto, sigo sin ser capaz de contárselo, pero, aun así, es un alivio para mi tanto a nivel físico como mental el volver a estar más o menos juntos.

Anoche, mientras la veía dormir, experimenté una calma que creí que no recuperaría nunca. No le digo eso a Cherise, no le doy más explicaciones sobre qué estoy haciendo aquí cuando podría estar con Arah. Ella no me pregunta porque la he dejado sola y yo no le pregunto qué es lo que hace ella aquí tampoco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta finalmente. No hay acusación ni molestia. Solo esa curiosidad y ese aire soñador que parece tener siempre.

—Estoy implementando una idea.

Ella se inclina hacia adelante y estudia los cambios en la programación, analizándolos.

—Oh… entonces ¿dejarán de ser simplemente decorativas? Es decir, hasta ahora el cambio de color solo ha marcado el derramamiento de sangre en las diferentes zonas. Me gusta la idea de que vaya ligado con su aroma. Si no tiene que ser ingerido, va a ser mucho más sencillo que se vean afectados. Y ahora las amapolas están en prácticamente todas las zonas, eso facilita mucho las cosas.

—Se me ha metido una idea en la cabeza— admito—. Los mutos ya me han aburrido y me gustaría que, a partir de ahora, los que queden, acaben por matarse unos a otros. A fin de cuentas, eso es lo que todos esperan ver ¿no? Es una reconceptualización de algo que había planteado en un examen en mi primer año en la Academia— le explico mientras ella da toquecitos a la ciberfibra, corrigiendo sutilmente lo que no he tenido tiempo de revisar en la programación. Mis labios se curvan hacia arriba al ver que ella no solo entiende la idea, sino que la aprueba—. La premisa es relativamente sencilla ¿recuerdas los _buzzles_ que habíamos descartado en un principio?

Ella parece algo perdida, pero se lleva una mano a la barbilla y cierra los ojos.

—Mmm… ¿esos eran los colibríes del tamaño de una polilla?

Asiento. Los llamamos así por el zumbido que emitían sus alas. A Cherise le encantaron por la tonalidad tornasol de sus plumas, los hice azules porque ese es el color favorito de Arah, pero terminamos dejándolos a un lado. Seguían un principio similar al de un mosquito, solo que, en lugar de extraer sangre, inoculaban diminutas cantidades de un veneno que haría que los tributos se enfermaran: nauseas, sudoraciones, sensibilidad sensorial… Cosas que no les causarían la muerte, pero que los afectaría físicamente.

—Se me ocurrió que podíamos hacer que esto— digo señalando la ciberfibra, refiriéndome al cambio—, vaya ligado al efecto de los buzzles. Si tienen el veneno adentro, el gas en las flores no los afectará. Se encontrarán físicamente enfermos, pero no nos meteremos con su cabeza.

—Y si no están envenenados— completa Cherise —, el aroma de las amapolas generará una reacción en la amígdala. Desencadenará su miedo.

—Solo cuando estén dormidos. Para eso es el narcótico que incluí en la mezcla.

—Va a ser una difícil decisión si logran descubrir el patrón— dice ella, pensativa.

Asiento.

—Me gusta— concluye—. Podemos aprender mucho sobre ellos a través de su reacción a los sueños. Si quieres, puedo activarlo ya.

Asiento con la cabeza y elijo la Cornucopia como la primera zona para probar mi nueva arma psicológica. No sé si Cherise creerá que lo hago adrede, a fin de cuentas, ella eligió a Zachary para concederle una ayuda, pero en todo caso no dice nada al respecto, con sus ojos claros fijos en la pantalla.

Teva parece agotada e inclusive algo febril. Es la primera en caer bajo el influjo de la droga y se escapa, por pura suerte, de estampar su cabeza contra el metal de la Cornucopia.

El chico del Diez, que hasta ahora se había mantenido alerta, cae también bajo el influjo de las amapolas e intenta resistirse. Avanza, trastabillando un poco, como si ese par de pasos le ayudara a escapar. Como si pudiera hacerlo. Puedo ver en su rostro como se resiste con todo lo que tiene a la idea de quedarse dormido, pues, a fin de cuentas, él suele tratar de ser el responsable, el guardián de su alianza; pero su cuerpo tiene sus propias ideas y finalmente cae.

Lo vemos retorcerse ligeramente en sueños, víctima de sus pesadillas. Su rostro se cubre con una pátina de sudor y hay una expresión casi agónica en su cara.

—Zachary tiene una fortaleza mental increíble— dice ella—. Me pregunto cómo irá a afectarlo esto.

No le respondo, porque en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abre, dejando entrar a Arah.

No tiene ni un cabello fuera de lugar y va tan bien arreglada como siempre. Trae una falda de color azul cobalto y una blusa con unos suaves volantes de color gris perla que hace juego con su cabello. En condiciones normales, probablemente me habría detenido a inspeccionar su aspecto con cuidado, perezosamente; pero no soy capaz de pasar por alto la expresión, herida y traicionada, que brilla en sus ojos verdes cuando se fijan en nosotros.

—Hola— digo con cautela y me siento como un idiota en cuanto lo digo.

Ella no me responde de inmediato. Controla su expresión y se acerca.

—Si iban a ponerse a trabajar, pudiste haberme despertado— me basta ver su expresión para saber que pagaré por esto más tarde.

Cherise le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora:

—En realidad ha sido una coincidencia. Rowan ha tenido un ataque de creatividad y ha venido a plantear algo. Yo he llegado aquí por casualidad. Estaba teniendo un sueño con mi unicornio— dice con otra dulce sonrisa—. Y me dio por pensar que no lo he visto desde lo de Zachary. Rowan estuvo usando su zorro hoy y supongo que eso me ha dejado algo nostálgica. Por cierto ¿por qué decidiste que el pequeño ayudara a Mana a salir del laberinto?

—Pensé que querías mantenerlos a los tres separados para ver si decidían traicionarse—apunta Arah.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Supongo que una parte de mí consideró que se lo debía— respondo sin especificar por qué. Ninguna de las dos lo cuestiona.

La verdad es que tampoco estoy seguro de porqué decidí que el laberinto se replegara para que Adler y Mana pudieran juntarse. Supongo que una parte de mí pensó que resultaban más funcionales juntos que separados. Y ahora, al ver como el veneno continúa extendiéndose por el cuerpo de Lily, ralentizando poco a poco los latidos de su corazón, tengo que darme a mí mismo la razón.

No estoy seguro de si, estando sola, Mana habría decidido atacar a Lily y a Mazer. Adler ha sido estratégico y ha decidido sacar a Lily de la ecuación. Ha sido una buena decisión táctica, el ángulo en el que estaba Mazer y la dirección del viento bien pudieron hacer que el lanzamiento fallara. Con Lily no ha tenido ese problema.

Mientras me meto en mis pensamientos, Arah se acerca y estudia los cambios en la programación. El aire a mi alrededor se vuelve mucho más cargado.

—Es como lo que habías planteado sobre el agua— señala ella, sin voltearme a ver.

No me sorprende que ella lo recuerde. Le lanzo una sonrisa petulante, esperando picarla, pero ella sigue manteniendo la misma expresión severa.

—Resulta muy acorde a todo el concepto de la Arena. Y va a ser un buen método para desgastarlos un poco antes del Banquete. Sea física o mentalmente, va a resultar útil. Si el desgaste es físico, podrían resultar blancos fáciles y si el desgaste es mental, puede volverlos temerosos o bien conseguir que su paranoia los vuelva interesantes.

Exactamente como lo había conceptualizado yo también. A veces, me sorprende lo fácil que es entendernos el uno al otro.

—Esa es precisamente mi idea— digo con una sonrisa que ella ignora.

—¿Vamos a hacer pronto el Banquete?

—Pensaba hacer el anuncio en unas horas, cuando llegue el pico de audiencia a media mañana.

—Están muy dispersos en la Arena. Les llevará unas cuantas horas agruparse en el lugar correcto— señala Arah.

Cherise parece encenderse con ese comentario. Como si volviera de donde sea que se haya ido su cabeza.

—Puedo ayudar con eso. Aún tenemos la estación de trenes. Está inactiva y nadie ha llegado tan al sur en la Arena, pero podemos reactivarla— dice mientras empieza a dibujar algo, distraídamente, en un pedazo de papel.

—¿Tenemos suficientes trenes para todas las alianzas? —dice Arah, la experta en logística.

—Tenemos cinco trenes dispuestos—ella alza los dedos y empieza a contar—: uno, Zachary y Teva; dos, Adler y Mana; tres, Rail; cuatro, Bounder, Kenley y Kinsey; cinco, Amber; seis Mazer y Lily.

—Solo si él encuentra la manera de salvarla— dice Arah con seriedad—. Sino será solo Mazer.

Sea como sea, son un total de seis alianzas o tributos que se han quedado solos.

—Puedo conseguir el tren adicional— dice Arah—. Tendríamos que retrasar un poco el Banquete, pero podemos hacer que vayan todos.

Niego con la cabeza:

—Dejémoslo así. Si no hay suficientes lugares, solo los que lo merezcan tendrán la posibilidad de conseguir eso que quieren. O que necesitan.

…

Venus quería hacer ella el anuncio. Es lo usual, pero estos son mis Juegos. Mis reglas. Si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que Antigone parece haberme puesto bajo su protección, pues bueno… podría decirse que en este momento no soy precisamente la persona favorita de Venus Andros. No es como si me importara tampoco.

Hay un estallido de estática cuando accionamos el sistema de sonido. Blair y Laertes se encargan de que todas las alianzas estén enfocadas en una pantalla dividida en seis, de manera que el público pueda ver la reacción de todos los tributos ante el anuncio.

El sonido de las trompetas retumba en cada rincón de la Arena. Los tributos dormidos se enderezan. Zachary luce agotado y Teva algo más distraída de lo normal. Pero están despiertos. Los otros tributos que han estado descansando se despiertan, muchos con expresiones asustadas.

Bien.

—Atención, tributos, atención— digo y mi voz suena clara, tranquila—. Casi han llegado ustedes a los últimos diez, es cuestión de unas cuantas horas para que sean inclusive menos— sonrío ante la expresión hastiada que se forma en el rostro de algunos de ellos: Adler, Mazer y Zachary—. Pero a raíz de su desgaste físico, muchos de ustedes podrían no estar aquí mañana, así que hemos decidido hacernos cargo de eso.

Los rostros de los tributos se giran, algunos lucen interesados como Amber y Bounder, otros son mucho más cautelosos. La promesa de hacernos cargo de sus heridas resulta prometedora para la mayoría. Kenley le lanza una mirada a Kinsey, que toca con cautela la línea de su mandíbula, por debajo del agujero que Amber ha dejado en lugar de su oreja. Esto puede significar que duren el doble o el triple de lo que sus agotados cuerpos pueden soportar en este momento.

—Para quienes crean que un puñado de comida y medicinas no vale la pena, les prometo que, en nuestro Banquete, podrán encontrar cosas infinitamente más interesantes. Puede que la llave que han estado buscando o, inclusive, esa cerradura huidiza que se les ha prometido.

Laertes elige ese momento para mostrar las caras de Mana y de Mazer. Él aferrándose a la caja que ha sacado del lago y ella tocando la cadena que pende de su cuello.

—Si creen que su estado actual hará imposible su asistencia—continúo, viendo como algunos, los que están más lastimados o agotados, parecen pensárselo— hemos hecho los arreglos para que un medio de transporte particular los ayude a llegar hasta ahí.

Al unísono, los cinco trenes encienden sus faros, iluminando diferentes sectores de la Arena. Los tributos reaccionan como su cuerpo se los ordena. El exceso de luz hace que un par grite y otros tantos se cubran los ojos, lastimados por el abuso a su sentido de la vista.

El espectáculo continúa. Cherise activa un comando que hace que, como enredaderas que brotan de la tierra, los rieles de los trenes surjan en vertical, enmarcados por la luz de la luna. Son líneas rectas que se sostienen en el aire antes de dejarse caer y aferrarse, con violencia, al suelo. Se entretejen unos con otros hasta que, finalmente, las vías están en su lugar.

—Pero no crean que será tan fácil—continúo mientras los trenes empiezan a moverse—. Solo tenemos cinco trenes para ustedes y en cuanto la primera "alianza"— digo despectivamente—, se haya subido, el tren no dejará que nadie más suba a él. Los trenes saldrán en exactamente seis horas. Les deseamos suerte. Van a necesitarla.

Corto la comunicación y observo como, en las pantallas que exhiben las reacciones del público, tanto dentro como fuera de los distritos, la emoción crece.

Esto lo he hecho yo. Mis juegos, mis ideas. Puede que inclusive estuviera hasta dispuesto a compartir el crédito con Arah y Cherise, pero, de momento, dejo que mi pecho se llene lentamente de la satisfacción que me produce el ver un trabajo bien hecho.

Una nueva etapa en los Juegos del Hambre ha comenzado.

* * *

 **Y aquí tenemos otro capítulo. El destino del tributo que salió afectado en este capítulo es incierto. Ya veremos que pasa con él/ella en el próximo capítulo.**

 **En este momento nos quedan 11 tributos con vida. En el capítulo anterior tuvimos dos caídos: Arya y Geb. Agradecemos muchísimo a Twilli y Lauz su colaboración en la historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. POV favorito.**

 **2\. ¿Qué expectativas tienes sobre el banquete?**

 **3\. ¿Cuál crees que será la cura para el veneno?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es dejar comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede caer cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en** **este momento son: Amber, Adler, Lily, Bounder, Mana, Mazer, Zachary y Kinsey**

 **.**

 **Les repetimos la lista de equipos:**

 **Elenear28: Mana, Mazer, Rail, Kinsey y Lily**

 **Coraline T: Adler, Bounder y Teva**

 **HikariCaelum: Amber, Zachary y Kenley**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los narradores para el siguiente capítulo serán: Amber, Lily, Kinsey, Mana, Teva, Rail y Cherise. IMPORTANTE: como son más narradores para cubrir a todas las alianzas, momentáneamente volvemos a bajar el máximo de palabras a 1 650 y el mínimo es de 1 000. Si alguien se pasa de su máximo y su moderadora debe recortar, su tributo será penalizado ya sea con puntos o con heridas adicionales. ¡RESPETEN LOS LÍMITES!**

 **Por favor recuerden ponerse en contacto con su moderadora a cargo para enterarse sobre qué les corresponde narrar en su respectivo POV, de ser posible, hoy mismo. Su máxima fecha de entrega será el día sábado 18 de febrero, de manera que el capítulo nuevo será publicado el sábado 25 de febrero. Les recordamos que ese POV que se entrega el 18 ya debe ir con la bendición de su moderadora a cargo, por lo que a más tardar debe entregarse el viernes al correo personal de esta.**

 **Si llegan a entregar el sábado y el POV no ha tenido revisiones previas, se penalizará del mismo modo en que se penaliza a quienes no entregan a tiempo.**

 **Para cualquier duda, o inquietud, recuerden que estamos a su disposición.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Saludos E, Cora y Hikari.**


	24. Capítulo 23: Encuentro

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Encuentro**

 _El Palacio del Sueño Eterno seguía tal y como_ _Nyx_ _lo recordaba. Sus torres, tan altas que parecían llegar al mismo cielo, resaltaban en medio de la noche, así como las amapolas que rodeaban el castillo, sin llegar a marchitarse nunca._

 _Nada allí lo hacía._

 _Encontrar a_ _Hypnos_ _despierto era una anomalía en aquel lugar, pero era lo que Morfeo y_ _Fobétor_ _, con su desidia, habían logrado. No le resultaba inusual que su hijo estuviese furioso. Ella, en cierto modo, también lo estaba._

― _¿Vas a castigarlos? ―preguntó con leve interés._

 _Su hijo se irguió, sus alas negras luciendo más imponentes que nunca._

― _No creo que haga falta. Ellos mismos van a hacerlo, el uno contra el otro._

 _Nyx_ _asintió, tomando asiento a un costado del trono de su hijo, su capa repleta de estrellas meciéndose con cada uno de sus movimientos._

 _El destino de sus nietos estaba sellado, así como el de los pobres mortales, víctimas involuntarias de su enfrentamiento._

 _Esta vez, ella y su hijo sólo serían meros espectadores._

* * *

 **Kinsey** **Alcott, 16 años. Distrito 11**

* * *

Me avergüenza mi reacción tras ser herido por Amber. Me aterroricé, suponiendo que ella terminaría el trabajo, que me sacaría del juego, además, el momento coincidió con el sonido del cañón, así que pensé que me iba… Apreté los ojos y tardé varios instantes en entender lo que realmente sucedió: Bounder yacía desmayada, Kenley exhausta a mi lado y un reguero de sangre brotaba del costado de mi rostro, mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente, más por el miedo que me embargaba que por el frío.

El ser mutilado no era algo que había contemplado, lo cual es extraño, a decir verdad, ya que este tipo de heridas son frecuentes en los campos de cultivo de mi distrito. De hecho, desde que cobré conciencia de lo que me hizo la chica del Uno, no dejo de pensar en el profesor Morris, al cual algunos gamberros llamaban "maestro tacita", precisamente porque en un accidente de la época en que era un niño, su hermano le rebanó una oreja. No quiero pensar en motes o apodos, pero eran parte de mi día a día.

Este enfrentamiento ha sido indudablemente el momento más intenso de mi vida y, sin embargo, siento un desapego nada común, como si todo hubiese ocurrido en un sueño o en una pesadilla, como cuando escuchas una anécdota del amigo de un amigo y sólo te identificas vagamente...

Tal vez esta sensación se deba a toda la sangre que perdí, al impacto de lo sucedido o a lo cerca que he estado de no contarla esta vez. Es decir, a pesar de enfrentarme a la profesional con la ayuda de Kenley, sin duda existe una gran diferencia entre nosotros, ella está entrenada y sabe cómo sacar partido de nuestras debilidades, pues escasamente pudimos mantenerla a raya, mientras al otro lado de la brecha Bou finalmente vengaba a Yuta. No sé cómo se tomará esto, pero por lo pronto parece llevarlo mejor que Ken en su momento; estoy seguro de que, si hubiésemos terminado con Amber, mi actitud sería más parecida a la de Kenley que a la de Bounder, pero debo considerar que mi aliada también es una profesional y que desde el principio se marcó una rivalidad con la tributo del Dos.

Afortunadamente estos momentos de calma nos han permitido atender nuestras heridas de la mejor manera, me fue muy extraño ponerme en el papel de paciente con estas dos chicas intercambiando miradas nerviosas cada tanto, pero la herida está prácticamente cerrada, gracias al magnifico cicatrizante que Ashton me envió. También me siento reconfortado, porque el caldo y la lluvia me han recordado a casa, y he vuelto a pensar en las personas que esperan mi regreso.

Luego recibí un regalo poco común, y estoy convencido de que ha sido Arah quien lo ha puesto a mi disposición, lo supe desde que divisé el ave: el mismo búho de su dibujo, con aquel plumaje sedoso de un color gris plata, que en todos sus detalles me recordaba a la vigilante que decidió concederme su favor. Su envío me ha hecho subir el ánimo, porque debo estar convenciéndola de que aún vale la pena ayudarme.

Al volver, para refugiarnos en el castillo, notamos que el cadáver de Arya ya no está. Nuestro estado no es el mejor, pero seguimos vivos, seguimos jugando: Ken está bastante magullada, Amber le golpeó en varias oportunidades el hombro lastimado y, por sus continuos quejidos, el dolor no ha remitido. Espero que en el próximo envío haya algún tipo de calmante para ella. Bounder, por su parte, se ha vendado desde el codo hasta los dedos de la mano izquierda, así como la herida que recibió en la pierna del mismo lado, también ha limpiado los cortes menores en su cara.

El anuncio nos sobresalta a los tres, ya me imaginaba, tras recibir mi nueva arma, que se avecinaba algo realmente grande, y veo confirmadas mis sospechas cuando la sosegada voz que resuena en todo el castillo nos envuelve con una promesa difícil de desdeñar, los tres estábamos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, medio arrullados por el suave sonido de la lluvia. Bounder se incorpora precipitadamente y hace una pequeña mueca de dolor, luego mira hacia arriba como buscando a aquellas personas que manejan nuestro destino desde su cúpula de cristal. Kenley, que parecía estar durmiendo, se despierta de forma abrupta y maldice en cuanto acaba el anuncio.

—No nos dejarán en paz, sigue la maldita carnicería…

—¿Qué otra cosa esperabas, linda? —cuestiona con sorna Bounder.

—Tal vez que nos dejaran descansar un poco…

—Yo pienso que lo mejor es que participemos, Ken. De cualquier manera, nos harán bailar al compás de la música que toquen, es mejor no resistirse.

—¿Al menos podemos esperar que amanezca?

—No hay tiempo que perder —indica Bou, sujetándose con dos dedos el entrecejo fruncido, conteniendo su impaciencia a duras penas—. No sabemos desde dónde saldrán los dichosos trenes y no quiero que perdamos el nuestro. ¿Lo han oído? Estoy segura de que no hay trenes suficientes para todos.

Veo acercarse una nueva ruptura entre ellas y esta vez no me siento de ánimos para ser el mediador. Sin embargo, no hay necesidad puesto que las dudas de Kenley quedan mitigadas con el suave descenso de un paracaídas. Solo uno, como la primera vez, con el claro mensaje de mantener nuestra unidad, aunque dentro de la caja plateada haya bolsas individuales identificadas con nuestro número de distrito.

Acordamos descansar una hora, y tras ese tiempo reacomodamos nuestras armas y provisiones, esperando que amaine la lluvia, no resulta alentador salir a empaparnos. Aprovecho el tiempo para beberme un energizante y hacerme una correa con algunos vendajes para sujetar las gafas en su lugar ya que no cuento con el soporte de mi oreja derecha.

Me siento más repuesto cuando la impaciente de Bounder parece a punto de estallar por nuestro parsimonioso proceder. A pesar de que la pelirroja no está al cien por ciento, a Kenley y a mí nos cuesta seguirle el ritmo. Abandonamos el castillo aún en medio de la noche, de hecho, tengo la impresión de que la luna está anclada en el mismo sitio desde hace unas horas. Como no tenemos idea de dónde podemos abordar el tren, empezamos a deambular. Llevamos un par de horas de marcha constante cuando tropiezo con una rama que sobresale, extraño, ya que estamos en medio de un terreno bastante llano y no hay árboles cercanos. Por poco caigo de bruces, pero me equilibro con la reluciente lanza. Examinando bien el terreno, noto un sendero bastante definido, a pesar de la uniformidad del suelo, e identifico los rieles.

Empezamos a seguir el camino trazado cuando oímos un chirriar metálico que se aleja de nuestra posición. El maldito tren está alejándose en sentido contrario, ampliando con cada segundo la distancia que nos aleja de él. Bounder es la primera en emprender una frenética carrera. Kenley, con menos brío, empieza a trotar, pero, no dispuesto a dejarla atrás, la sujeto por el codo derecho y tiro de ella para obligarla a mantener el ritmo.

El latir intenso de mi corazón se expande por todo mi pecho; mientras la mochila golpetea una y otra vez la parte baja de mi espalda y el peso de la lanza engarrota mi brazo, pero continúo determinado a abordar aquel vagón.

Casi lo hemos alcanzado cuando un estremecimiento me hace dudar sobre si debemos tomarlo, el tren es una burda estructura rectangular de metal, con ciertos parches de óxido, amplios ventanales a ambos lados y ningún tipo de iluminación en su interior. Bounder no duda, se impulsa y salta, aferrándose con fuerza. Cuando entra yo le arrojo mi lanza y luego mi mochila. Ambas cosas ya van en el tren y mi única opción, si todavía quiero sobrevivir, es tomarlo. Kenley sigue corriendo, aunque está en sus últimas, y me ve con una mueca de terror al notar lo que he hecho. Sin permitirme pensar mucho me impulso con fuerza y logro abordarlo.

Desde el tren observo a Ken, esperando que ella arroje su carga y suba, pero entonces noto que he sido un imbécil. No puede desembarazarse del peso por la movilidad reducida de su brazo y esto dificultará mucho que logre subirse. Algo desesperado me echo al suelo del vagón y le grito a Bou:

—¡Trata de sujetarme con fuerza!

La pelirroja se sienta en la parte baja de mi espalda, intentando anclarme con su peso, mientras saco la mitad del cuerpo para agarrar a Ken, sujeto las tirantes de su mochila para tirar de ella, suplicando que sean lo suficientemente resistentes. En su cara aumenta el terror cuando la levanto, empiezo a resbalar, pero Bou se acuesta sobre mí, dándonos un poco más de estabilidad y resistencia.

Finalmente, los tres logramos entrar y, con las respiraciones alteradas, nos recostamos en el frío suelo del tren. Cuando abro los ojos, me tranquiliza la figura tallada de un búho con las alas extendidas, y al incorporarme noto que no es la única figurita, también hay zorros y unicornios diseminados en las diversas superficies…

Lo hemos logrado.

* * *

 **Mana Prescott, 17 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

 _A nadie le corresponde decidir sobre la vida de otros, Mana._

Puedo escuchar las palabras de mamá como un eco constante taladrando mis oídos y, aunque sé que no es más que un producto de mi mente, el vuelco en mi estómago es bastante real. Mis rodillas tiemblan mientras mis pasos son guiados por Adler, alejándonos cada vez más del lugar de los hechos, bajo pequeñas gotas de lluvia, apenas iluminados por la luna.

Cuando la visión empieza a nublárseme, muerdo el interior de mis mejillas con fuerza, intentando sustituir un dolor con otro, sin estar completamente segura de que es lo que me genera pesar.

Mi autocompasión se detiene cuando siento mi cuerpo colisionar contra el de Adler, que ya había detenido sus pasos. Apenas me separo, él se gira en mi dirección y me dirige una intensa mirada que se instala en mi rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —La extrañeza en sus ojos me desconcierta.

Es ahí cuando soy consciente de que la lluvia se ha detenido pero que mis mejillas continúan húmedas.

—Claro que lo estoy. —Mi mano suelta con algo de brusquedad la suya—. No es a mí a quien le han disparado con un dardo envenenado —para cuando quiero morder mi lengua ya es tarde.

Adler frunce el ceño un momento para terminar cerrando los ojos mientras suspira.

—Entiendo. —Su vista se dirige al cielo, ahora con pocas nubes, mientras apoya su cuerpo en un árbol cercano colocando sus manos en los bolsillos del traje.

Giro mi cuerpo dándole la espalda en lo que llevo mis manos a mis mejillas, secando el rastro de lágrimas. No lo entiendo. ¿Es que acaso me duele la muerte de la pequeña tributo del Tres? No. La realidad es que no… hay que conocer a alguien al menos un poco para que te duela su muerte y seria hipócrita de mi parte pensar algo así, ninguno de los rostros que he visto en el cielo me han causado alguna clase de pesar más allá del claro desprecio hacia las personas detrás de estos Juegos. Pero claro, la diferencia es que yo no tuve nada que ver en esos casos. Qué fácil es desligarse de la realidad a veces, me digo mientras una risa cínica sale de mis labios.

Porque mi realidad ahora son los Juegos y es hora de que vaya aceptándolo.

El vuelco en mi estómago se hace más doloroso. Con furia aprieto el cordel de la mochila en mi hombro en lo que dirijo mi mirada al suelo, rindiéndome ante los hechos. A que ya no soy dueña ni de mis acciones ni de mi vida. Soy una simple ave en una jaula, cantando solo para seguir viviendo y no porque quiera hacerlo. Una simple pieza que comenzó a jugar el juego, abandonando su antigua esencia.

Impotencia.

Ese es el sentimiento que causa mi malestar, con algo de culpa, claro está. Ya no es sobre lo que decía mamá ni como me verá papá de ahora en adelante, no importa realmente, ellos no dudarían en pasar por alto cualquier cosa con tal de que volviera, el verdadero problema es cómo me veré yo misma a partir de ahora. Y, aunque trato de calmarme y empezar a pensar en frío, la pequeña llama de odio que empezó a nacer desde que mi nombre fue cosechado se hace más grande. Solo que no estoy segura de si dicho sentimiento es hacia mí misma o hacia esos que hacen sonar los cañones.

Cañón.

Perpleja, abro mis ojos y busco a Adler con la mirada. Su pose, si bien refleja tranquilidad, no oculta la tensión en sus manos envueltas en puños. Ha sido lo suficientemente considerado como para no decir palabra sobre el asunto, esperando seguramente a que calmara mis ánimos. Presurosa me acerco a él.

—Adler… tú, ¿escuchaste el cañón? —Consternado, él gira su rostro hacia mí.

—No. No le hecho.

—Entonces… —Me callo frunciendo el ceño y llenándome de turbación ante el hecho.

¿Será posible? Miro la cerbatana en una de mis manos negando con la cabeza, quizás el veneno aún sigue en su torrente sanguíneo, esperando llegar al punto en el que actúa. No podría saber la velocidad de acción, sin embargo, recuerdo con extrema precisión la inscripción en el árbol y estoy segura que lo único que se lleva todo dolor consigo es la muerte.

La voz de Adler, dura pero tranquila, no me deja seguir cavilando.

—No lo hagas. Déjalo, no pienses en eso. No barajes posibilidades y solo mira hacia adelante.

Lo miro asombrada y asiento con la cabeza. Tiene razón.

Es entonces cuando una luz intensa nos hace cerrar los ojos, entonces escuchamos el sonido de las ruedas sobre los rieles mientras vemos pasar uno de los trenes, el cual resulta ser un simple vagón con anchas ventanas y una especie de apertura en el centro. Es ahí cuando recuerdo el anuncio sobre el banquete y lo que este implica. Inmediatamente dirijo mi mano libre a la cadena colgando en mi cuello y mi mirada decidida a Adler.

—Debemos ir Adler, al banquete.

Él me dedica una mirada curiosa y asiente, separándose del árbol en el que estaba apoyado sin quitar las manos de sus bolsillos.

—No va a ser fácil salir de ahí.

—Lo sé… también podemos cruzarnos con Rail. —No puedo evitar pensar en qué pasó con ella y si seré capaz de reaccionar si llega a atacarnos, ahora que no estamos juntos.

—Habrá que ver qué pasa. Solo no retrocedas, yo no lo haré. —Su seguridad es tal que me contagia y solo puedo asentir.

Un pequeño pitido nos hace romper el contacto para mirar hacia arriba, notando que se trata de un paracaídas. Acomodo los brazos de forma que este termine entre ellos. Es un maletín con una mini linterna colgando de este. Encendiéndola puedo leer la nota adjunta.

 _Ya es tarde para retroceder. Usen esto sabiamente. Lectro y Jianna._

Adler está a mi lado cuando abro el maletín. Cuatro sustancias cuidadosamente separadas se encuentran dentro. Cada una de ellas señaladas con símbolos fáciles de reconocer para cualquiera con noción de productos químicos. Un explosivo, un corrosivo, un veneno y un antídoto. El veneno llama mi atención al ser distinto al que extrajimos de las manzanas.

—Supongo que es un buen incentivo. —Una de las comisuras de Adler se levanta en una imperceptible sonrisa.

—Sin duda lo es. —Le sonrió y cierro el maletín—. ¿Lo escuchas? —El sonido de los rieles se va acentuando conforme divisamos la no tan lejana luz de uno de los trenes aproximándose.

—Lo hago.

Los vagones no se mueven a gran velocidad pero es claro que no se van a detener a esperar que subamos en ellos, por ello, lo obvio es saltar dentro a través de la apertura en su centro. Cuando lo vemos a poco más de cien metros, sabemos que ha llegado el momento. Tomando distancia empezamos a correr al lado del otro y saltamos cuando la puerta está frente a nosotros. Puedo sentir mi pie resbalando del vagón antes de que la mano de Adler tome mi muñeca empujándonos a los dos contra la pared del vagón. Inmediatamente escuchamos al tren cerrarse.

Apoyamos nuestras espaldas contra el vagón suspirando con alivio en lo que masajeo un poco mi muñeca. Adler mira mi mano consternado.

—No es nada, era necesario —le digo mientras analizo el lugar.

Tétrico es la primera palabra que viene a mi mente ya que no hay nada dentro más que oscuridad apenas iluminada por la luna a través de las grandes ventanas del tren.

Dejando tanto el maletín como mi mochila al lado de Adler me levanto bajo su atenta mirada y me acerco a una de las ventanas, curiosa. Una vez cerca, la brisa desparrama mi cabello sin compasión, pero eso no evita que vea las macetas colocadas no solo en esta ventana si no en todas. Cautelosa, tomo una en mis manos notando que no hay más que tierra en su interior. Algo no está bien, lo sé y no puedo evitar darme la razón cuando un imperceptible brote empieza a nacer. Frunzo el ceño dejando la maceta en el lugar y moviendo mi vista a las demás, ahogo una maldición al notar que es lo mismo en todas las macetas.

Esto no puede ser bueno.

* * *

 **Lily Monros, 15 años. Distrito 3**

* * *

Nadie puede oírme. No puedo hablar. No puedo hacer nada.

Recuerdos sueltos comienzan a llegar a mi mente como si estuvieran muy lejanos de la actualidad: mamá arreglando mi broche antes de ir a la escuela, papá leyendo una historia para que me duerma, Mac intentando ayudarme a realizar divisiones, Daisy pintando con los dedos una margarita y Roxy construyendo ciudades enteras con bloques en nuestra habitación.

Eso me alegra. Me gusta ver que todos parecen ser felices y no tristes como están la mayoría del tiempo.

Entonces hay puertas cerrándose enfrente de mí, llantos y miradas perdidas en un punto fijo. Lloro, pero a nadie parece importarle y yo creo que a nadie le importo. Todo es tan triste… Entonces, Mitch toma mi mano dentro de aquel armario del laboratorio y me ayuda a salir de ahí. Sonrío de nuevo. Él también. Hacemos un gran equipo.

Creo que me estoy muriendo. Creo.

Una vez, me contaron sobre un lugar al que las personas buenas se van cuando mueren. Entran a través de una luz blanca, al final de un pasillo, y viven felices por la eternidad. Pero yo no puedo visualizar ninguna luz ni ningún pasillo, así que no tiene mucho que ver con lo que yo me imaginaba. Pensaría que es una parálisis del sueño de no ser porque, antes de esto, sentí un pinchazo similar a una inyección.

Luego ya no hubo nada. Solo oscuridad y una vulnerabilidad extrema. No sabes qué es vulnerabilidad hasta que estás en esta situación.

¿Me tengo que morir ahora? ¿Justo ahora?

He quedado con la partitura de mi canción sin terminar. La muerte me arrebató la pluma. A la caprichosa le gusta recoger las amapolas de los jardines de la vida cuando ve que son demasiado hermosas como para que alguien más disfrute de su olor. Así se va la mayoría de la gente aquí.

Sí, la muerte es horrible. No siempre le apetece aparecerse sin dolor o sin que lo notes. A veces, prefiere ser más dolorosa y hacerte sufrir cada momento que te queda. No es muy justa, así que a veces maltrata a quien no lo merece. Es de todo, menos una discriminadora. Se lleva a los que encuentra en el camino, sin importarle si son capitolinos, tributo, mentores o la presidenta de Panem. Hasta a las amapolas de lugar insignificante se lleva.

Soy una de esas amapolas.

Quiero gritar. Quiero llorar y quiero decirles a todos que se pudran. Mandarlos a la mierda. Quiero poder golpear mis puños, jalarme el cabello y romper todo lo que encuentre a mi paso. Cortarme las manos con los pedazos de los objetos, para poder sentir el dolor que me hace saber que estoy viva. Es desesperante poder escuchar y sentir, pero no contemplar el resto del mundo que te rodea. Es un limbo. Un limbo horrendo.

Me he convertido en mi propia prisión. Estoy teniendo un ataque de los sentimientos más fuertes y nadie se va a dar cuenta. Nadie sabrá qué es lo que pensaba Lily Monros mientras moría, nadie más que ella misma.

Quedan segundos. Quedan minutos. Quedan horas. No sé. Pero no quiero estar sola mientras me convierto en un tributo más en la historia. Toda mi vida, la soledad me ha perseguido, ¿no puede irse mientras ocurre lo inevitable?

Púdranse todos. Váyanse a la mierda. No quiero saber de ustedes. Púdranse, púdranse. Malditos juegos, maldito Panem, maldito universo. Malditos todos.

—¿Tres? —se escucha a lo lejos—. ¿Tres, me oyes?

Su voz me hace olvidar por unos momentos el odio que siento hacia la humanidad entera y la niebla que empaña mi mente se dispersa de inmediato.

Mazer.

El único aliado que me queda. La última voz que seguramente escucharé, suave y seria. No tiene nada parecido con la mía: infantil y chillona. Somos tan diferentes…

¿Qué pensé cuando lo vi en los entrenamientos? Pensé que era listo. Y eso es todo. Me despertaba una curiosidad extraña, así que lo perseguí y miré todo el día. Imagino que eso no le agradó mucho, pero de todas maneras me escogió a mí, de entre todos los aliados que pudo haber tenido. A mí.

Me hubiera gustado mirarlo sonreír. Apuesto que tenía bonita sonrisa.

De repente una voz igual de seria se escucha por toda la Arena. Dice algo sobre un Banquete, cinco trenes y cosas que ya no me importan. Yo no le pongo atención. ¿Para qué? Supongo que a Mazer sí le interesa, porque se queda callado por completo.

Tengo más recuerdos. Tontos para algunos, pero que a mí me resultan importantes. Paseos en bicicleta por las calles. Cómo se sentía la tela de mi vestido favorito. El polvo que tenían encima los libros de biología y tecnología que leía. El perfume de los lirios. Cosas que no sabía que tenían tanta importancia en el momento que las experimenté por última vez. Supongo que tienen razón cuando dicen que no sabes qué tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Mac lo sabe. Fue cruel y estúpido mientras estuvimos juntos. Me culpaba por las cosas malas que pasaban en la vida y yo a veces hice lo mismo. Pero ahora me está perdiendo. Ahora debe estar recordando las veces que su comportamiento pudo cambiar a mejor y no lo hizo por su orgullo. Ojalá supiera que lo he perdonado y que ruego que me perdone a mí de igual forma.

Mitch también me preocupa. Lo dejaré solo. Es tan cerrado, tímido… no tiene muchos más amigos aparte de mí. Es tan triste tener que dejarlo a merced de un mundo que ninguno de los dos había explorado sin la compañía del otro.

A mamá le debe dar igual. Daisy y Roxy seguramente apenas están cayendo en cuenta de lo que está ocurriéndole a su hermana mayor. Papá debe estar sentado en su habitación con la mirada perdida.

Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. No quería hacerlos sufrir. A ninguno.

Un par de manos tocan mis mejillas y él vuelve a llamarme. Me siento terrible por Mazer también. Ahora está solo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá quedar vivo sin nadie a su lado?

En muchos cuentos hay una princesa que es salvada por un príncipe. Como en el que había una chica que era puesta en un profundo letargo con una manzana envenenada por su terrible madrastra. Al final es despertada con un beso de amor verdadero y ella y el príncipe viven en un palacio por el resto de su vida. Papá me lo contaba de vez en cuando. A Roxy le gustaban mucho. Ella era toda una soñadora.

Entonces, su melodiosa voz aparece en mi cabeza. Me da una idea.

 _Debe besarte para que despiertes._

Por unos momentos me dejo llevar por la ilusión y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que lo haga. No solo por las ansias de vivir que aún me quedan, sino también porque me emocionaría el tener tan cerca a un chico. Eso sería lo más normal que pudiera pasar, ¿no? Los nervios antes de dar el primer beso los sienten todos. Yo no podía ser la excepción.

Otra cosa que antes no apreciaba era la normalidad. Estaba tan metida en ella que ya no la sentía. Ahora que me es arrebatada, siento su ausencia y la quiero de regreso. Nada de muertes, sangre, niños que te atacan por una mochila, ni pecosos en llamas. Nada de vestidos de hadita para impresionar al público con mi gracia y dulzura.

Pero siempre he de regresar a la realidad; yo no soy una princesa, él no es un príncipe y no tendré un final feliz. Nadie que viene aquí lo tiene. Ni siquiera los Vencedores. Es como si el mundo no quisiera que nadie fuera feliz.

Es cruel. No voy a negarlo. Se ríe de mí. Me patea, me hiere, me quiere hacer gritar "¡Me rindo!" pero yo no le hago caso y sigo recibiendo sus golpes con los brazos abiertos, sin dejarme doblegar ni una vez. Cada vez más magullada y cicatrizada, le sigo sonriendo. Sigo siendo amable y sigo pensando que siempre hay un pedazo de benevolencia en el más malo de los malos. La bondad es la única clase de fuerza que conozco. Los Juegos me la habrían quitado al volverme alguien que tiene que asesinar para sobrevivir.

Y cuando los Juegos te quitan algo, jamás de lo devuelven.

Escucho el crujido del suelo contra las botas junto con el de pasos alejándose. De repente puedo levantarme como si nunca hubiera estado en aquel limbo y nada de lo que acabo de pensar hubiera pasado.

Así que sí me quedo sola al final. No lo voy a permitir.

—No me abandones —exclamo, intentando ponerme de pie para seguirlo.

Parece que algo responde en él en ese momento. Se gira y me mira sin parecer sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Él y todo su alrededor brillan intensamente. Regresa a mí con pasos tranquilos. Sonrío y camino hacia él también. Me lanzo a sus brazos, enrollando los míos alrededor de su cuello. Mazer toma mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo. Pone su mano sobre mi cabello y juega con él, despeinándome aún más. Se aleja un poco, y cuando voy a discutirle, siento una presión en mis labios que me corta la respiración.

Creo que mi corazón podría detenerse de la emoción.

Ya no estoy luchando por vivir; estoy teniendo un momento normal en la vida de alguien normal. Y estoy tan tranquila y feliz.

Un cañón suena. Me pregunto por quién será.

* * *

 **Rail Wildseed, 18 años. Distrito 6**

* * *

Toma cerca de una hora acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, no es como ver de día, pero la pálida luz de la luna es suficiente, después de todo, uno se puede acostumbrar a todo cuando es necesario.

Utilizo mi mano para cubrir mi nariz, conozco bien esa peste, en el Seis solo hay espacio para las tumbas de tributos muertos y de gente rica, a los demás los incineran de forma colectiva.

Alguien murió aquí… Huele a carne quemada.

No hay un cuerpo. Toco una pequeña piedra en el suelo, esta tiznada de negro, pero fría, mi mano queda impregnada de negro y también de ese olor.

Me asqueo un poco al pensar que ese tizne negro era carne humana hace quizá unas horas. Suspiro profundamente, esta peste podría alejar a muchos tributos y mutos. Es un lugar en extremo desagradable, el perfecto lugar para prepararme y quizá tomar una siesta.

Al lado de la pequeña cueva donde estoy hay un pequeño lago, pero desde que salí del laberinto Carrier ha estado enviándome bastante agua, la cual bebí desesperadamente mientras caminaba sin rumbo. Toco mis labios y al fin ya no se sienten resecos, pero no me bebo toda el agua de golpe. Si no soy cuidadosa, mi fortaleza física se verá afectada.

Saco las horquillas de mis bolsillos, las desdoblo y empiezo a torcerlas hasta romperlas, una vez rotas, las froto contra las piedras hasta conseguir que adquieran cierto filo, luego empiezo a cortar mis botellas vacías de agua, eliminando la base y la parte superior, conservando las partes más flexibles a manera de láminas.

Mientras tanto, me pongo a pensar que el tipo de la puntuación más alta y la domadora están muertos. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿La rubia se las arregló para cargarse a ambos a traición? ¿Se enfrentaron a otra alianza más fuerte? ¿Se separaron?

El pensamiento me perturba, ahora estoy sola y, si me encuentra alguna de las otras alianzas, estaré en total desventaja, pero, con suerte, puedo encontrarme y enfrentarme a los que, según mis cálculos, se han quedado solos.

La profesional rubia estaba entrenada, pero casi podría apostar a que, con sus aliados muertos, estará indudablemente herida; la gigante de mirada distraída es fuerte y fibrosa, pero muy lenta; el arquero, pequeño y ágil, es mi mayor amenaza entre los solitarios… aunque en esta oscuridad podría perder un poco la ventaja de su arma.

Solo quedan dos notas superiores a la mía, el Niño Explosión y la pelirroja que perdió el control durante su entrevista. Ambos son un dolor de cabeza; ella porque es delgada, baja y ágil… como yo pero entrenada y el otro porque no tengo idea alguna de cómo pelea, pero, contando el apodo que le dio Venus, esta cueva chamuscada podría ser su obra. Aunque tampoco podía guiarme por las calificaciones o las entrevistas, después de todo, la mocosa de catorce años que saco un dos en su entrenamiento y lloró toda su entrevista es mi mentora ahora.

"Debo golpear primero" me repito mentalmente, perdería muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir si soy quien recibe el primer golpe.

Tomo algunas láminas de plástico de las botellas y las corto hasta que tengan casi el tamaño de mi palma, las uno entre sí usando la cinta adhesiva, poniendo entre capa y capa algo de tierra, piedrecillas y hojas, una y otra vez, hasta que creo una pequeña placa de unos tres centímetros. Luego, usando la cinta, la aseguro sobre la parte interna del traje a altura de mi corazón. Con suerte me dará la oportunidad de dar un segundo golpe.

El estridente sonido de los parlantes me hace reaccionar dando un salto y reconozco de inmediato la voz de Rowan. Guardo mis cosas con rapidez mientras escucho el anuncio.

Banquete… y trenes. Sonrío.

Sin perder tiempo, corro sin descanso hasta donde había visto aterrizar parte de la red de rieles, para cuando las alianzas definan una estrategia, yo debo asegurarme de estar ya bien resguardada en un tren, si alguien tiene una ventaja respecto a trenes, esa soy yo.

Cuando llego hasta una de las vías, la toco, extendiendo la palma sobre el frío metal. No siento ninguna vibración, ni siquiera un raspón que me indique la dirección del tren. Cierro los ojos y escucho el silbido del tren, es agudo, lo cual significa que vendrá desde el este, o al menos de esa dirección salía el sol en esta Arena, no está demasiado lejos, pasará por aquí quizá en unos quince minutos... y es rápido.

No vale la pena seguir corriendo para darle alcance, el vendrá a mí.

Necesito ir a ese banquete, no estoy herida ni particularmente necesitada de nada, pero tengo que probar que soy la exterminadora que prometí ser.

Pronto el tren aparece en la distancia, cegándome con su luz, y yo empiezo a correr hacia la misma dirección hacia la que se dirige. Me alcanza con rapidez y corro a su lado tan rápido como soy capaz.

El tren parece un modelo viejo, como aquellos que abundan en el cementerio de trenes, apenas veo el asidero, salto y me agarro de él.

El tren me zarandea con fuerza y necesito un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltarme hasta lograr asegurar mis pies.

Cuando lo consigo, me deslizo cuidadosamente hasta el interior, sintiendo un alivio que no dura mucho, el vagón en el que me encuentro es de un pesado material metálico, oscuro a pesar de sus amplias ventanas. El viento entra sin restricción alguna causando un silbido molesto y el frio me recuerda al invierno en el Seis. Estoy condenadamente vulnerable. Me dirijo hacia una esquina para acurrucarme y entonces lo descubro, el vagón no está vacío como creía, ocultas en la oscuridad hay varias macetas con tierra en su interior.

Tomo una y veo sus detalles a la luz de luna, son los mismos que he visto a lo largo de la Arena, el zorro, el ave y ese otro animal parecido a un caballo, grácilmente enlazados entre sí. Me da mala espina, pero siento que es parte vital de este escenario así que lo dejo en su lugar. Cuando lo hago, mi vista capta un pequeño brote de color verde seguido de una mancha rojiza. Repentinamente mi vista se pone difusa y me tambaleo hacia atrás, hasta caer al piso. En la oscuridad aparece otro chispazo de color rojo sangre y después otros... Y después, todo se vuelve negro.

 _El agente de paz me guía a empujones por el pasillo._

— _¿Es necesario?_ _—_ _le digo con media sonrisa_ _—. N_ _adie vendrá por mí._

 _El me ignora y de un empujón me obliga a entrar a la sala de despedidas. Pero no está vacía como recuerdo, Lane, a pesar de ser una anciana, corre hacia mí y me estrecha entre sus brazos. La sorpresa me deja paralizada._

— _¿Por qué, cariño? ¿Por qué?_ _—_ _gimotea débilmente mientras me estrecha con más fuerza, su calidez es abrumadora_ _—_ _. Rail_ _—_ _la forma en la que dice mi nombre rompe algo en mi interior._

— _Siempre has sido como una hija para mí_ _—_ _la voz grave de Jelic se impone sobre el desconsolado llanto de Lane_ _—_ _. No quiero perderte._ _—É_ _l permanece sentado ocultando su rostro y su voz suena quebrada._

— _No estás sola, estamos contigo_ _—_ _dice Lane acariciando mi cabello, empiezo a temblar cuando siento lágrimas formarse en mis ojos_ _—_ _. Eres lo más preciado para mí._ _—M_ _e fuerzo a mí misma para empujarla, aunque parte de mí, desesperadamente, quiere acurrucarse en sus brazos._

 _Es mentira._

 _Lane es solo una vieja ambiciosa que se aprovecha de los desesperados y Jelic un bastardo que se divierte con el sufrimiento. No hay forma de que sientan algo por mí, pero… están allí con los brazos abiertos, pidiéndome que viva._

 _Quiero creerlo._

 _Doy un tembloroso paso hacia ellos y un súbito jalón me tira hacia atrás haciéndome caer._

 _Cuando abro los ojos, el profesional del Dos está allí, con su bujarda en alto._

 _Me retuerzo agónicamente mientras él rompe a golpes todos y cada uno de mis huesos, pero un auténtico horror me invade cuando veo que me da la espalda y se va sin acabar conmigo._

" _Mátame, por favor" quiero decir, pero ni siquiera puedo hablar. El mundo se oscurece, pero no pierdo la conciencia y el dolor me asfixia. Escucho unos pasos acercándose. "Mátame"_

 _Es doloroso, pero abro mis ojos y sus ojos marrones se encuentran con los míos. Debo estar soñando._

 _Bethany parece escuchar mis pensamientos y sonríe. Acaricia mi cabello y susurra palabras de alivio que no puedo entender, pero es mágica la forma en la que me sana._

— _Te maté solo para probar que era capaz ¿No me odias?_ _—_ _pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza, sonrío débilmente_ _—_ _. Eres una buena persona, habría sido mucho mejor que tú hubieras sobrevivido… Pero si quiero vivir, necesito que te quedes muerta._

 _Me abalanzo sobre ella y empiezo a ahorcarla. Una vez más, enfrento su expresión aterrada pero esta vez me afecta incluso menos._

Entonces abro los ojos, temblorosa y bañada en sudor frio.

Me siento y, delante de mí, veo las flores de color rojo sangre que adornan las macetas casi parecen brillar en la oscuridad. Abro mi mochila y saco un par de barras energéticas y un sándwich enviado por Carrier y empiezo a comer.

Observo la jeringuilla en mi mochila aún abierta, Mana me ha explicado para qué sirve y quizá es el día ideal para usarla, hoy necesito estar fuerte.

Mi mayor y único deseo siempre ha sido vivir. Nunca me permití desear nada más que eso, aunque la afectuosa Lane y el paternal Jelic de mis sueños parecían demostrarme lo contrario.

Desde que era niña me decidí a vivir, a olvidar mis emociones y usar todo y a todos a mi alrededor, a ser lo suficientemente egoísta y despiadada para dejar de lado a los demás y una estúpida pesadilla no va a cambiar eso de otra forma.

¿Qué sentido tendría todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora?

* * *

 **Teva Dunne, 16 años. Distrito 12**

* * *

—Zachary, tienes que despertar.

Tercer intento de sacarlo de la pesadilla que está teniendo, pero no tengo fuerzas para gritarle y mucho menos para sacudirlo.

Por fin abre sus ojos. Desesperado, mira alrededor y en pocos segundos ya sabe dónde se encuentra. Lo dejo que se calme por si solo porque yo no soy de ayuda en este momento.

No recuerdo nada desde que me desmayé por el efecto del olor tan intenso que desprendieron las amapolas. Recuerdo que una pesadilla quiso formarse, pero la pelea contra el nigromante ocupó toda mi cabeza, el horror se apoderó de mí y entonces desperté. Hubiese preferido que mi mente creara una terrible alucinación que tenerla ocupada en estos pensamientos: una bujarda completamente llena de sangre y de otra sustancia que no sabría describir.

Aún siento un pitido intenso en mis tímpanos que de a ratos me desorienta. Sé que estuve presente, luché por no perderme, no quería otra experiencia como la del dragón. Si lo hacía, quería recordar cómo fui capaz de hacerlo. Algunas escenas de la pelea aparecen como luces fugaces, pero han sido años de entrenamiento en abstraerme de lo que temo y son muchas las que se me han perdido. El corazón no ha dejado de palpitar desbocado por mi pecho. Tengo la palabra con la que ahora me describo grabada en mi piel: asesina.

Me gustaría tener agua cerca para arrancarme lo que creo que me ensucia. Siento que su sangre arde en mi cuerpo, sangre que ayudé a derramar gracias a lo que más amo en mi vida: imaginar.

¿Hay razón o motivos suficientes para justificar lo que hice? ¿Mil cuentos con los más intrincados argumentos que pueda imaginar me dan el derecho de quitarle la vida a un chico que está aquí por la misma razón que yo?

" _Decidiste que valíamos la pena"_.

Las palabras de Zachary llegan como consuelo, pero, ¿quién soy yo para decidir eso? ¿Valen más nuestras vidas que la de Geb? Seguramente Geb tendría otra opinión.

—Lo siento, Beryl —digo muy bajito, espero que me escuche.

Repaso su discurso y ahora lo encuentro vacío de razón. Si pensaba que soy buena, pues no lo soy. Si pensaba que mi espíritu saldría intacto de la Arena, pues no es cierto. Siento que me rompo en mil pedazos y nada podrá volver a unir las piezas.

Siento que mi cuerpo tiembla sin control y una marea de imágenes grotescas inunda mi mente. Un paracaídas aterriza suavemente frente a Zachary y el olor de la comida que su mentora le ha enviado me revuelve el estómago: alguna carne nadando en salsa, vegetales y algo dulce. Me preparo para dejar salir el vómito que siento que ya no puedo retener y es cuando lo veo.

Apenas asoma su mango por la abertura de la mochila, y, aún en esta profunda oscuridad, brilla. La cola del zorro me distrae por completo y vuelo a un mundo donde solo hay cosas hermosas y personas con el maravilloso don de crearlas. Con un impulso animal, me arrastro para sacar el espejo y poderlo tener entre mis manos, es la distracción que necesito y doy gracias a mi mente por tratar de sacarme de aquí.

Es tan hermoso que hace que la chica que se mira en él se asombre de su propia belleza. Es muy rubia. Tiene una expresión de ensoñadora candidez. El cabello corto, que lleva desordenado, deja entrever todas las aventuras que de seguro ha vivido, cada cabello fuera de lugar podría contar una hazaña diferente. Es difícil definir de dónde proviene su encanto. Y, sin embargo, sigo siendo yo.

— _Tú, al menos, te podrás casar. Sí, lo harás, no me mires así. Con bastantes y urgentes toques femeninos, y cuando tu cuerpo deje de gastarte bromas y entienda que eres mujer, encontrarás un hombre que te quiera o al menos que no quiera quedarse solo, entonces tendrás hijos y todo el cuento que viene después. En el fondo, posees una belleza extraña. En cambio yo, por muy bella que soy, siempre seré un lisiada que dependerá de los demás y mi padre me lo ha dicho, no habrá hombre que quiera estar en estas condiciones conmigo, menos en este distrito olvidado por la creación._

La imagen de Sage llega con un sentimiento agridulce. Dulce porque amo cada vez que se manifiesta y agrio por el recuerdo que decidió emerger de mi memoria.

Los lamentos por su invalidez no eran frecuentes, lo único que ella lamentaba era quedarse sola. Maldecía el día que la vida le quitó sus piernas, ahora un par de troncos pétreos e inservibles.

Nunca escuché la historia de sus propios labios, era la historia más desagradable en su vida y no estaba dispuesta a hacerla sufrir para conocerla. Mi madre me contó que ese fatídico día, Sage también perdió a su madre y desde entonces el alcalde le pidió que se hiciera cargo del cuidado de su hija mientras él trabajaba durante el día, a cambio de un poco de dinero.

A diferencia de Sage, para mí fue lo mejor que me había pasado.

Al ser tan apegada a mi madre, no me separaba de ella. Además, necesitaba de su constante defensa en contra de mi padre, hermanas y de otros niños, a quienes no les agradaba que yo fuera tan diferente. El alcalde estuvo de acuerdo en que acompañara a mi madre cada día a su casa, así también su hija tendría la compañía de alguien de más o menos su edad. La conexión fue inmediata a pesar de las circunstancias. Sage estaba traumatizada por todo lo que había pasado, pero cuando su espíritu, fuerte y valiente, entendió que ya era hora, despertó del letargo, y se convirtió en lo que ahora más amo: mi mejor amiga.

Los días pasaban entre cuentos que creaba para distraerla del tedio diario, cuando ya los libros de la gran biblioteca de su padre no resultaban suficientes. Los leímos todos, algunos varias veces, pero para mí no era ardua la tarea de crear para ella. Mi inagotable imaginación nunca descansaba y por fin tenía a otra persona que disfrutaba de mis historias aparte de mi mamá. La única queja de mi madre eran algunas tramas, especialmente cuando descubría que los caballeros andantes y gallardos no eran más que yo. Ella no entendía la razón de no ser yo la princesa en vez del príncipe. Nunca reflexioné acerca de mi elección, pero cuando se oscurecían sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los míos, entendía que algo malo había en ello.

En cambio, Sage se emocionaba con cada historia y celebraba cuando era yo el héroe de los cuentos. ¿Qué podría estar mal cuando mi mejor amiga amaba lo que yo hacía? Pero llegó "el día" en que Sage se sintió mujer. Pasaba horas cepillando su cabello, inventando nuevos peinados. Comenzó a interesarse por vestidos, colores, telas y espejos de tocador. Intentó, en vano, arrastrarme con ella, pero de inmediato comprendió que su amada amiga no se embarcaría en el viaje y, con el mismo amor de siempre, me volvió a aceptar como soy. No puedo decir que la relación cambiara mucho. Sí, lo hizo, pero nos adaptamos. Lo cierto es que Sage pasó de ser una niña corriente a una hermosa chica, digna de los reinos que yo tanto imaginaba. Cuando me llegó el día a mí, Sage perdió toda esperanza de que su Teva compartiera su universo de femineidad.

— _Yo no me casaré nunca, Sage. No quiero hijos ni nada que implique hacer lo que mi madre hace cada día. El mundo debe tener otra cosa para mí._

— _¿"Tu mundo" o el mundo real? Vamos, Teva, en este distrito no te quedará nada más que hacer… aunque… ¿podremos quedarnos juntas, no crees?_

Miro otra vez el espejo. La chica sigue allí. El azul de sus ojos se ha perdido en la insondable noche, pero un brillo inusual se apodera de ellos.

" _No, mi amada Sage, ya no estaré contigo"._

Dos nudos, uno en el estómago y otro en el corazón me dejan sin aliento.

La chica del espejo se pierde en un negro profundo cuando aparece otra imagen, pero no tengo tiempo de analizarla porque una voz hace un anuncio inusual.

—No iremos —dice Zachary apenas termina el anuncio del banquete.

No discuto con él porque aún estoy procesando la información. El espejo parece más pesado y recuerdo que algo trata de decirme. El vagón de un antiguo tren aparece claramente. Parece surgir de las tinieblas, como si quisiera revivir su pasada gloria, pero es inútil porque solo luce siniestro. No tiene ningún parecido con la versión moderna y flamante que me trajo hasta aquí. Debe ser de los primeros modelos hechos por el hombre en la antigüedad.

—Creo que debemos ir. El espejo está mostrando un tren. No estamos bien y si después de matar a un profesional no han llegado más paracaídas que este —digo, señalando la comida que él ha dividido en dos partes iguales— es porque no van a llegar. Es una oportunidad de seguir…

Si algo puedo hacer todavía en esta Arena es tratar de sacar a Zachary de aquí.

—¡Dije no! —dice alzando la voz—. Es una trampa, ¿no lo ves?

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres salir de aquí? ¿Qué pasó con las ganas de volver con los que amas? ¿Crees que si no vamos estaremos a salvo? ¡Va a ser peor! No seremos parte del espectáculo y nos matarán con un solo dedo presionando un botón.

Me sorprende el tono tan alto de mi voz. No entiendo por qué lo ataco de esta manera. Quiero que luche y viva, pero no es la manera de hacerlo entrar en razón. Son los nervios que me atacan cuando pienso que no hay suficientes trenes para todos y que podríamos quedarnos fuera.

El rostro de porcelana de Sage invade mi mente y todo tiene sentido. No le reclamo a Zachary, me reclamo a mí…

Mi corazón late, con fuerza aún, pero es diferente. Algo que nunca he sentido me invade y no entiendo qué me pasa.

El espejo, que siempre ha estado en mi mano, pesa más que nunca, pero no me importa. Cuando lo observo, la imagen de una chica rubia de cabello largo aparece en él apenas por unos segundos, los suficientes para que quede grabada en mis retinas.

Es la chica del Uno.

* * *

 **Amber Thousen, 16 años. Distrito 1**

* * *

Con los pies borro las rayas que dejó mi espada en el suelo, mientras trazaba un mapa mental de lo que conozco de la Arena, y me pongo en marcha.

En este tiempo he estado trazando, en mi mente, estrategia más estrategia, pensando qué recuerdo de Juegos pasados, y analizando cuáles de ellas me convienen. Todavía no lo tengo claro del todo. Pero hay algo que sí tengo claro de cada Juego: la clave es activarse.

Cuanto más tiempo te quedas sin hacer nada en los Juegos del Hambre, más tiempo es aquel en el que no aportas diversión al Capitolio. Y si no aportas diversión, no eres útil y, por tanto, eliminable.

Así que camino por el terreno en busca de algo que me ayude a vencer. Tengo un destino obvio, la Cornucopia. Donde encontraré provisiones y demás útiles para sobrevivir, sin agotar mis patrocinadores.

Y es que hay algo en que no me he parado a pensar hasta ahora que me puse a trazar estrategias, la Arena no puede ser eterna, si lo fuese los tributos no se cruzarían jamás y si no se cruzan no pueden enfrentarse. Tarde o temprano los caminos deben conectarse, así que tal vez la Cornucopia no esté tan lejos de lo que creo.

Sigo andando en la oscuridad, guiándome por la luz de mi linterna. Hay algo sospechoso en esta noche, no estoy segura de qué, pero no me termina de gustar.

En todo caso, me favorece. Los profesionales siempre cazamos de noche, es un toque tan curioso como tenebroso que nos da ventaja sobre los demás tributos ya que, sea en la academia, sea en el entrenamiento de los Juegos, aprendemos tácticas nocturnas. Tácticas que me ayudan a guiarme en la noche que se me presenta.

Mientras me muevo, de forma pausada y tranquila, para no presionar mi tobillo más de lo imprescindible, escucho un anuncio que me levanta la moral. Un banquete. Es justo lo que necesito para eliminar a la competencia.

En todos los Juegos que vi hay dos momentos épicos, el baño de sangre y el banquete. De ellos el segundo siempre es muy interesante, reúnen los tributos frente a algo que necesitan desesperadamente y los hacen luchar por ello.

Yo sé lo que necesito, una ventaja sobre los demás, algo que me favorezca ahora que estoy sola, quizás un arma especial, luz ilimitada o, incluso, esa distracción que tanto necesito para vencer a los grupos de tributos. Y en los banquetes siempre hay cosas muy interesantes para cambiar el juego.

Cuando ya llevo un buen rato caminando, mientras me pregunto qué habrá en el banquete de este año, unas voces me ponen sobre alerta. Me apresuro un poco, ansiosa. Como imaginaba la Cornucopia no está desocupada, pero no son el explosivo y el hada los que veo allí.

Son el arquero y la del Doce, parecen estar charlando entre ellos y, por sus posturas relajadas, intuyo que son aliados. Me preocuparía si no fuera porque los noto bastante débiles, casi enfermos.

—Bueno, parece que la suerte me sonríe —susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, esos dos son de los tributos más peligrosos de estos Juegos, si los mato mi popularidad ascenderá por las nubes.

Sabrán que puedo ganar los Juegos.

Una mirada me basta para decidir que el primero al que debo sorprender es a él, su arma es de largo alcance, lo cual significa que de cerca no va a poder hacer nada.

Así que cumplo la segunda clave de los Juegos del Hambre: no pensar, lanzarse a matar sin reparar en las consecuencias. Con discreción me acerco a la Cornucopia aprovechando los árboles para ocultarme, los árboles y su debilidad. Avanzo sigilosamente usando la Cornucopia como obstáculo para que no me vean. Me situó tras el chico, inspiro hondo y me lanzo al ataque.

Escucho que ella ahoga un grito, pero es demasiado tarde. El del Diez, aunque parece saber luchar y defenderse también de cerca, está demasiado débil para ganar. Su gesto de sorpresa, porque lo he pillado desprevenido, se queda congelado en su cara cuando lo atravieso con mi espada. Haciendo resonar el cañón.

Uno menos, quedan nueve.

Ella me observa tan sorprendida como perdida, supongo que le habrá cogido desprevenida mi artimaña, los chicos de los distritos desfavorecidos no suelen apreciar la muerte. Yo tampoco lo hago, en cierto modo, pero lo necesito para vencer.

Sin embargo, hay algo distinto en ella, en su mirada, creo haberlo visto otras veces, cuando cogía una lanza. No sé definirlo bien pero tampoco importa, en el momento en que su arma se lanza contra mí, inmediatamente me defiendo.

Las armas chocan haciéndola lucir un poco sorprendida, noto que mira de una forma peculiar mientras me ataca, una forma que, de no ser porque estamos enfrentadas a muerte, pensaría que es admiración.

Esquivo su siguiente embestida, echándome a un lado de forma elegante, a pesar de mi tobillo puedo moverme mejor que la chica, la cual luce casi igual de enferma que lucía él. En el momento en que repara en mi punto débil intenta clavarme la lanza ahí, pero de nuevo interpongo mi espada. Ella niega con la cabeza, para sí misma, como si intuyera que no me va a vencer.

Y así es, casi es gracioso el momento en que tomo la delantera y la desarmo. Si no fuera profesional, estaría sorprendida, voy a matarla cuando ella grita:

—¡Espera! Guerrera… —Quizá no me habría detenido si no fuera por eso que murmura al final, tan bajito que probablemente no pretendía que la escuchara. La miro tan perpleja como desconcertada, ¿acaba de llamarme guerrera?—. Creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarte. Si me dejas marchar te lo daré.

Mis ojos oscilan hacia ella, tan perspicaz como desconfiada, no parece que sea un engaño.

—¿El qué? —inquiero, sin apartar mi espada de su cuello, ella busca en su mochila y saca algo, un espejo.

—Quieres llegar hasta el tren, ¿no? —pregunta, y yo asiento con la cabeza—. Este espejo quizá te muestre el camino. Puede mostrarte cualquier cosa. A mí me mostró a Zachary, por eso pude ayudarle y aliarme con él. Y al nigro… —Vacila, y luego se corrige—. Al del Dos.

—Geb —respondo, comprendiendo. Al parecer ese objeto es "mágico", puede ayudarme—. ¿Lo matasteis vosotros? —Asiente despacio, haciéndome sonreír, realmente eran una alianza poderosa. Me alegra haberla reducido.

Vuelve a mirarme de esa forma tan extraña, como si yo… ¿brillara? Debo admitir que me gustó que me llamara guerrera, pero sigo sin entender por qué más que temerme parece admirarme. Esta chica es muy curiosa.

—No estoy segura de que debas admirarme —le digo, rápidamente, para luego sentirme como una estúpida. Se supone que es un tributo, no mi amiga, no puedo sentirme halagada por algo que bien podría ser una artimaña para matarme. O una mala interpretación de la forma en que me mira, tal vez solo estoy inventándome cosas—. Pero de acuerdo. Necesito ir al banquete de todos modos —accedo, esperando no arrepentirme después.

Ella, sin vacilar, me tiende el espejo, todavía mirándome de esa forma tan peculiar. Le digo que se vaya y, una vez la pierdo de vista, miro al espejo. En efecto, el camino del tren aparece ante mis ojos.

Sonrío y, sin pensar mucho, me dirijo hacia el lugar que me va indicando, llegando justo antes de que el tren pase delante de mí. Sin embargo, no se frena. Sigue adelante y, al no poder impulsarme y saltar hacia él, por culpa de mi tobillo, no lo alcanzo.

—¡Debí sospechar que no sería tan fácil! —bufo, frustrada con mi autoconfianza. No puedo creerlo, me he quedado sin banquete. Y sin embargo ya tengo una ventaja.

No estoy segura de cómo funciona el espejo, pero me mostró el tren, me permitió localizarlo. Y, si es cierto lo que dice esa chica, quizás…

—Quizás me sirva para ganar los juegos —digo para mí misma y, con una sonrisa esperanzada, lo guardo en la mochila, mientras busco un lugar en donde resguardarme a la espera de que el banquete se desarrolle. Y mis enemigos se reduzcan aún más.

Debo reconocer que estoy más esperanzada ahora. No solo eliminé uno de los tributos más fuertes, sino que tengo un truco para vencer a los demás. Solo debo aprender a usarlo. Lo cual significa que cada vez estoy más cerca de ganar. Cada vez estoy más cerca de volver.

* * *

 **Cherise Rainbow, 19 años. Diseñadora de la Arena**

* * *

Seis horas. Ese tiempo dejamos antes de que los trenes comenzaran a salir.

Cuatro de ellas las he pasado durmiendo, un descanso antes de un momento frenético en el Juegos. No me preocupa que solo durmamos unas cuantas horas del tirón, ya habrá tiempo después para recuperar el sueño perdido.

Sueño perdido…

Me he despertado con una idea. En realidad, con el vestigio de un sueño. Era yo, con mi melena lavanda y los ojos perdidos en otros mundos, me veía en un espejo muy grande con el marco de cristal.

De alguna manera, me daba cuenta de que ese reflejo ya no era el mío. Y, al despertar, la sensación no ha desaparecido. He sentido un cambio tan grande en mi interior, que algo falla si no se deja ver en el exterior. Sin dejar de ser yo, pero avanzando hacia algo nuevo, con grandes interrogantes y ansias de aventuras reales e imaginarias.

Así que por eso tengo esto en la mano. Nuevos sentimientos y pensamientos. Nuevos colores.

El olor del producto me es muy familiar a pesar de que solo lo he usado una vez, hace ya varios años, cuando decidí que mi pelo debía ser del mismo color que la lavanda. Dicen que antiguamente debían volver a tintar el cabello constantemente, porque el tono se perdía y las raíces crecían con el color natural. Me da nostalgia eso, me gustaría probarlo, aunque por supuesto esto es más cómodo.

Ese pensamiento es el que me ha inspirado. Tiño mis raíces, y unos pocos centímetros más, del tono con el que nací, un castaño algo oscuro. Después aplico otros colores en mi pelo, en un suave degradado más claro conforme llega a las puntas.

El resultado es una melena que no podría representarme más: un color indeterminado, en algún lugar entre el rosa suave, un coral muy clarito, o incluso un rubio rosado. No sé de qué color tengo el pelo, no sé describirlo, y eso lo hace perfecto. Más aún con mi color natural asomando desde la raíz.

Me miro al espejo, imagino que es el de marco de cristal de mi sueño, y me sonrío.

Ahora el exterior también deja ver a la Cherise cambiada que siento que soy.

Es lo primero que me dice Lysander cuando llega a mi apartamento.

—Estás cambiada. —Me río—. Me gusta, te queda bien.

—Gracias, hermanito.

Me siento como siempre, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la silla, y eso hace que él niegue un poco con la cabeza antes de sonreír. Parece sorprendido cuando prueba la comida que le he preparado. Yo también me he sorprendido al ver que empiezo a mejorar en la cocina. Será porque ahora sé prestar atención a los tiempos.

Me cuenta cosas acerca de él, de cómo le va en el restaurante de papá, de cómo empieza a conocer a gente influyente gracias a las charlas de política que organiza allí, de que de verdad le empiezan a salir buenas ofertas. Está consiguiendo cosas. También me cuenta cosas de una chica con la que ha tenido un par de citas y me gustaría reír porque por cómo habla de ella no creo que esto vaya a ninguna parte.

—No quiero… meterme donde no me llaman —me dice, mirándome a los ojos—, pero si quieres hablar de lo de Taurus, estoy aquí.

—Sé que no entiendes qué pasó, puedes preguntarme abiertamente, Lys.

—En situaciones así se suele tener cuidado…

—Me puedes preguntar lo que sea, siempre. —Le guiño un ojo y termino mi plato antes de hablar—. Conocí a Taurus en una época en la que buscaba algo desesperadamente, ¿sabes? Y él igual. Éramos jóvenes, inmaduros, y nos sentíamos incomprendidos. Fuimos lo que el otro necesitó. Yo fui arte para él y él para mí fue un lugar al que volver cuando me iba demasiado lejos. Pero el amor no es solo eso. El amor no es solo cariño, no es solo estar a gusto junto a alguien, no es costumbre o dependencia. El amor es otra cosa. Algo… visceral. ¿Sabes qué quiero decirte?

—Más o menos. Es solo que lo vuestro parecía tan perfecto…

—Quizá ese fue uno de los problemas. Y para estar juntos uno de los dos tenía que renunciar a cosas, no era justo. No nos hacíamos felices, ¿entiendes? Creo que necesitaba que alguien fuera más… ¿duro? Conmigo. Que me dijera que no podía perderme lo que me rodea por vivir en las nubes.

—¿Te lo ha dicho alguien ya?

—Tú, todos estos años. Pero no supe escuchar. Y me lo han dicho más, aunque no con esas palabras. Al final… me he dado cuenta por mí misma, creo.

—A veces me cuesta seguirte cuando te pones tan filosófica, ¿sabes? —Tiene el mismo gesto travieso que ponía cuando me inculpaba de haberme comido todos los dulces, aunque había sido él.

—¡Eso no es lo que debería decir un político! —me quejo, riendo—. Deberías fingir saber de todo, y ser más listo que nadie, ¿no es así?

Entrecierra los ojos, fingiendo molestia, y yo vuelvo a reír.

Cuando llega hora de volver al trabajo, voy con él en el ascensor y me da un abrazo en la despedida. Uno más largo y apretado de lo normal.

—No te lo había dicho, pero me ha sorprendido mucho tu Arena.

—Nuestra —le corrijo—, y espera lo que viene ahora, quizá vuelva a sorprenderte.

—¿Me adelantas algo del Banquete?

—Es confidencial, me temo.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y cada uno nos vamos en una dirección. Cuando entro en la Sala de Control varios ojos se clavan en mí y tardo un momento en recordar que mi cambio de imagen solo lo ha visto Lysander. Blair me corta el paso hasta mi asiento y examina mi pelo.

—Me gusta, mucho, y destaca más tu pintalabios oscuro. ¡Necesito mi cámara de fotos! ¡Laertes, ¿dónde está?!

—¿Por qué tengo que saberlo yo?

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso luego, BB —interrumpe Rowan, qué está ligeramente recostado en su asiento—, ahora tenemos trabajo.

—¡Sí, capitán! Pero tienes que dejarme hacerte alguna foto después, ¿vale? —Asiento con la cabeza, sonriendo, y Blair se da por satisfecha.

—Cherise, ¿y ese cambio? —me pregunta Arah con genuina curiosidad. Se inclina hacia mí y queda muy cerca de Rowan.

—Lo necesitaba. No sé cuánto durará, quizá en un tiempo vuelva al lavanda, o pruebe otra cosa. Llegué a un punto de quiebre y… ahora que lo he pasado me siento yo misma, más de lo que lo he sido nunca, y distinta. Quería sentirlo por fuera también.

Los dos me miran como si me entendieran o, al menos, como si les pareciera bien.

Volvemos la atención a las pantallas. El cuerpo de Lily no podría ser más bonito. El veneno hizo que cada imperfección fuera corregida, su piel parece porcelana, sus labios llenos y sonrosados, su pelo sedoso y capaz de brillar con la poca luz de la luna que llega hasta ella.

Es una pena que Mazer no se quedara a contemplar esta belleza. Aun así, algo en el gesto de Lily da una gran sensación de paz, como si hubiera estado acompañada hasta el final.

Es una pequeña princesa a la que nadie intentó despertar. Al menos su final ha sido tranquilo.

Otra imagen aparece, de nuestro último tributo fallecido, cuyo cuerpo no tardarán en llevarse. La caída de Zephyr no me ha sorprendido tanto como esperaba. La he visto mientras terminaba de comer con mi hermano, y él se ha dado cuenta de una de las razones de que no pudiera defenderse. La deshidratación es un enemigo peligroso al que suele subestimarse.

Si lo que contaba Zachary era cierto, entonces quizá tenga una nueva oportunidad de reunirse con su familia, quizá vuelva a ocurrir.

El plano va alejándose y, cuando abarca toda la Arena, se ven las luces de los trenes pasando a toda velocidad. Parecen fantasmas que acaban de despertar, que no quieren llegar al lugar que les corresponde, que no quieren volver a ser apagados.

Deja de írseme la cabeza cuando nos muestran a las dos chicas que han quedado fuera de los transportes.

Teva, la guerrera caída.

—Me duele un poco que haya entregado el espejo —digo, viendo cómo, agotada por huir de la asesina de su aliado, cae sobre sus rodillas y sus manos.

—Fue el pago por su vida —menciona Rowan, sin levantar la mirada de su monitor, asegurándose de que todo está listo.

—Lo sé, pero… pensé que ella era la indicada para tenerlo. No solo porque lo ganó, sino porque parecía ser la única que comprendía de una forma distinta la Arena. Ahora… se ha rendido.

—Al menos le dio bastante uso —me dice Arah—, aunque no sé si llegó a entender cómo funcionaba.

—Quizá de forma inconsciente sí. ¿Creéis que Amber lo entenderá?

—No sé si entenderlo, pero parece que sí va a usarlo.

Sigo la mirada de Rowan y veo que tiene razón. Amber sostiene el espejo cerca de su cara y mira su reflejo fijamente, esperando.

Justamente eso es lo que tiene que hacer. Es por eso por lo que funcionó con Teva: porque creyó en ello, de alguna manera. Lo único que tenía que hacer era creer en su "magia". Lo sostuvo y el espejo supo qué era lo que realmente quería.

Lo primero, dejar de estar sola. Por eso le mostró a Zachary.

Lo segundo, derrotar al villano, volver a ser esa guerrera que venció al dragón. Por eso le mostró a Geb.

Y lo tercero, ser parte de la historia, no quedar al margen. Por eso el espejo le enseñó cómo llegar a un tren, y por eso, justo antes de que fueran atacados, le mostró a su siguiente amenaza.

Ahora, Amber mantiene sus ojos en el objeto, y le regala la imagen que estaba buscando.

Una forma de llegar al Banquete.

No tiene que caminar demasiado, en realidad, porque no está alejada del pasadizo. Casi parece surgir de la nada la abertura en la ladera de la pequeña colina. O quizá sería más adecuado llamarla elevación de tierra, porque ni siquiera llega a ser una colina.

Amber sonríe, probablemente porque sabe que el espejo le está enseñando una forma de llegar al Banquete sin tren, uno de esos pasadizos escondidos por la Arena. Pero el gesto alegre le desaparece poco a poco. Cuando entra, el lugar está lleno de setos en los que empiezan a crecer amapolas, que parecen despertar y saludarla con su fuerte perfume. La sonrisa de la chica se vuelve somnolienta antes de que entienda lo que está pasando y, sin poder evitarlo, se duerma. Uno de los setos amortigua su caída.

Rail consiguió despertarse, pero vuelve a caer inconsciente. Teva, la única que queda en el exterior, acaba vencida por el agotamiento y el perfume de las flores, de nuevo. Vemos cómo los tributos van durmiéndose, uno a uno, bajo el influjo de las amapolas, que florecen y parecen casi brillar en cada uno de los trenes, en cada rincón de nuestra Arena. El rojo se convierte en un color capaz de destacar en la oscuridad que reina en la noche eterna.

Me gustaría poder olerlas, caer en el sueño inducido, saber qué quiere enseñarme mi subconsciente. O, al menos, como ya me ha pasado antes, ir al mundo de los sueños y manejarlo a mi antojo. Lo único parecido a ese poder, a la omnipotencia de poder crear y destruir un mundo, hacerlo cambiar sin límites… es esto. Es ser Vigilante.

Rowan se endereza y mira a la pantalla, que está partida para mostrar a los nueve tributos que nos quedan. Parece realmente satisfecho y expectante. Se da cuenta de mi escrutinio y le dedico una sonrisa, él me da un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Arah también está más ansiosa de lo que demuestra, lo sé. Comprueba una última vez que todo esté preparado antes de mirarnos.

Sabemos que el Banquete será un punto y final para alguno de los tributos, que nos acercará hasta el ocaso de los Juegos. Los trenes los llevan hasta un nuevo escenario, en el que representar el segundo acto.

Estoy deseando sorprenderme con quiénes saldrán de allí. Y quiénes ganarán su plaza en el acto final.

Por un momento me permito recrearme en la sensación que me llena. En todo Panem, miles y miles de personas tienen los ojos en las pantallas y proyecciones. Todos ellos están viendo esta imagen, este plano aéreo, de la Arena que hemos construido. Con la gran luna reflejándose en el lago, con su brillo resplandeciendo en el techo de la alta Torre y en la superficie pulida de la Cornucopia… Con los raíles de los trenes teniendo casi vida propia, llevando a los tributos, sumidos en los sueños y pesadillas que trataban de esconder, a lo más profundo de nuestra Arena.

La historia continúa. Y el próximo capítulo promete muchas cosas.

* * *

 **Se palpa la tensión. ¿Qué aguardará a los tributos en el Banquete? Pronto lo sabremos.**

 **No tuvimos caídos en el capítulo anterior, sorprendentemente. El siguiente va a ser especial, así que leed con atención la nota explicativa más abajo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. POV favorito.**

 **2\. ¿Qué te mostraría el espejo si miraras en él?**

 **3\. ¿Cómo imaginas el lugar del Banquete?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es dejar comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede caer cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en** **este momento son: Amber, Adler, Bounder, Mazer, Mana, Rail, Kenley, Zachary y Kinsey.**

 **.**

 **Les repetimos la lista de equipos:**

 **Elenear28: Mana, Mazer, Rail, Kinsey y Lily**

 **Coraline T: Adler, Bounder y Teva**

 **HikariCaelum: Amber, Zachary y Kenley**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPORTANTE: ¡El siguiente capítulo va a ser especial! Mientras nuestros tributos duermen, en ese tren de camino al banquete, hay personas pendientes de ellos: familiares, amigos, mentores, patrocinadores... Podréis elegir uno para escribir un POV de esa persona que tenga relación con vuestro tributo.**

 **Así pues TODOS los que tengáis tributos vivos narraréis en el siguiente capítulo , eligiendo a una persona a vuestro gusto que tenga relación con vuestro tributo, y escribiréis desde su punto de vista.**

 **El límite de palabras será de mínimo 700 y máximo 1200. ¡Recordad la importancia de respetar los límites!**

 **Por favor recuerden ponerse en contacto con su moderadora a cargo. Su máxima fecha de entrega será el día sábado 3 de marzo, de manera que el capítulo nuevo será publicado el sábado 10 de marzo. Les recordamos que ese POV que se entrega el 3 ya debe ir con la bendición de su moderadora a cargo, por lo que a más tardar debe entregarse el viernes al correo personal de esta.**

 **Si llegan a entregar el sábado y el POV no ha tenido revisiones previas, se penalizará del mismo modo en que se penaliza a quienes no entregan a tiempo.**

 **Para cualquier duda, o inquietud, recuerden que estamos a su disposición.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Saludos E, Cora y Hikari.**


	25. Capítulo 24: Preludio

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Preludio**

* * *

 _Se sentía algo raro en el ambiente, algo diferente. Los humanos lo sentían y ellos también. Era un cambio apenas perceptible, de hecho, no había nada diferente cuando se miraba hacia el cielo negro repleto de estrellas, pero allí estaba._

 _Poco a poco, todos se detuvieron a observar. Humanos, dioses, ángeles y demonios, incluso aquellas criaturas que no parecían encajar en ninguna de las dos categorías, detuvieron la pelea y alzaron la mirada hacia el cielo, aguardando algo que sin lugar a dudas pronto llegaría._

 _En el Palacio del Sueño Eterno, Hypnos y Nyx se miraron entre sí con expresiones indescifrables en sus rostros. Era la misma expectación de todos, pero con algo más._

 _Mientras tanto, una densa neblina comenzaba a hacer acto de aparición, tapando poco a poco las estrellas, haciendo que mirar hacia arriba resultara confuso e inquietante._

 _Y todos lo supieron._

 _La hora había llegado._

* * *

 **Amethys Thousen, 17 años. Amber Thousen, Distrito 1**

* * *

Repaso mi maquillaje, mientras espero a que me llamen al salón donde se hará la entrevista. Baco habla con mi padre y las cámaras filman cada rincón de nuestra casa. Dicen que es hermosa y no mienten, todo es hermoso en nuestro hogar, pero desde la muerte de mamá, soy incapaz de apreciarlo bien. Peor sabiendo que mi hermana está en una Arena, luchando por sobrevivir. Sé que es fuerte, me lo ha demostrado durante estos días, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella.

—Amethys, ¿estás lista? —me llama mi padre—. Vamos a comenzar. —Finjo una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad y avanzo. Mi vestido verde brilla, haciéndome resaltar, y, al ver cómo me observan algunos de los encargados de filmar, sonrío de forma arrogante.

—Veo que Amber no es la única dispuesta a sorprendernos en estos Juegos. Estás hermosa, Amethys —me saluda Baco.

—Gracias Baco. Es un honor poder hablar contigo, hoy —saludo, solemne, y él se ríe entusiasta.

—¡El honor es mío! —responde con su entusiasmo habitual—. Dime, Amethys, ¿qué opinas del desenvolvimiento de Amber en estos Juegos?

—Bastante bueno, está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme teniendo en cuenta que está sola —. Sonrío satisfecha, debo admitir que al ver partir al del Dos y que luego su aliada fuese asesinada, me preocupé mucho por ella. Pero no solo tomó la decisión adecuada al huir, sino que tampoco parece dispuesta a derrumbarse, y eso es bueno.

—¡Cierto! Nos ha sorprendido bastante su pase a la acción matando a uno de los tributos más populares de los Juegos —. Sonrío al pensar en la muerte del arquero, ya había advertido que el muy ingenuo andaba deshidratado, al parecer tanto él como su mentora se descuidaron en ese aspecto y fue tan oportuno como favorecedor.

—Era de esperar. Es profesional —aporto como si eso fuese suficiente explicación—. Aunque me hubiera gustado que matara a la del Doce también —opino, no es que crea que la de la lanza le traiga problemas, pero sigue siendo una enemiga más a derrotar para ganar.

—Fue un acto de honor —explica él y yo niego con la cabeza.

—El honor no existe en los Juegos del Hambre, Baco. Amber debió matarla. Debió coger ese espejo y atravesarla con su espada igual. Es así como funciona el juego, ¿no? —Sonrío de forma tranquila y relajada, casi feliz. Debo admitir que no me molesta hablar del tema, los Juegos del Hambre me gustan, son un auténtico desafío de fortaleza y honor, lo único que no me gusta es que ella participe en el juego—. Matar a todos por vivir.

—Exactamente —concuerda Baco, al parecer entiende mi enfoque letal—. Bueno, háblanos de tu relación con ella. Por lo que sabemos quisiste presentarte voluntaria por ella en la cosecha, ¿por qué?

—Para protegerla y salvarla, obviamente. Amber y yo siempre hemos estado muy próximas la una de la otra, sobre todo después de la muerte de mamá. La cuido y protejo como si fuera una hija; y aunque sé que puede sobrevivir no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella y desear traerla a casa.

—¿Qué crees que harías en su lugar? ¿Cómo sobrevivirías?

—No es una pregunta fácil esa, Baco —respondo—. Me habría gustado conseguir la Cornucopia, teniendo en cuenta que sus dueños se fueron demasiado rápido. En cierto modo, entiendo por qué renunció a ella, su prudencia es inestimable. Pero los profesionales debieron intentar recuperarla. Tampoco me habría lanzado sobre aquella gárgola sin pensar, y ya lo de dejar huir al del Dos...

Niego con la cabeza, debo admitir que aquel momento me provocó mucha rabia, estaban heridas, casi incapacitadas, y él se comportó como un idiota, ¿qué le costaba esperar un poco antes de partir matar a alguien? Cosa que tampoco hizo, por cierto. Resulta gracioso cómo se dio todo, su muerte a manos de la nueva alianza me encantó.

—Cierto, lo de Geb fue algo sorpresivo. Todos nos esperábamos que volviese por ellas en algún momento, pero prefirió abandonarlas. ¿Cómo te sentiste al verla en aquel momento? ¿Temiste por el ataque de las gárgolas?

—Preocupada—asiento—. Son esos momentos en los que lamento no solo no haber ido en su lugar, sino también no poder cruzar la pantalla para acudir junto a ella, protegerla, ayudarla. No me fiaba de Geb, tampoco de Arya, pero demostró su valía al no solo lanzar aquella bomba para espantarlas sino también al quedarse con ella, y luchar a su lado contra la alianza de la del Cuatro. Sobre eso, creo que Amber no asumió bien la muerte de su aliada, debió responder al instante, matando a uno de sus dos contrincantes antes de huir, es lo que habría hecho yo. Aliado por aliada, aunque bueno, quizás entonces no habría tenido ocasión de huir.

Me encojo de hombros, aquel fue el momento en que más temí por ella, por su vida, mientras huía; me mordí el labio durante toda la escena, vigilando por la pantalla cómo mi hermana se escondía mientras hacía sus planes para estos Juegos, como si por hacerlo pudiese evitar que alguien la atacase mientras estuviese tan vulnerable.

—Hablando de aquello, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. Todos nos vimos sorprendidos por la última nota que recibió y su reacción. Dimitri, su escolta, ¿crees que hay algo entre ellos? ¿En algún momento en el distrito mostró fascinación por él?

Me río ligeramente, dudo mucho que mi hermana haya pensado mucho antes de soltar aquello, ella es tan inocente, tan transparente, admira demasiado al Capitolio, y a Dimitri todavía más.

Siempre ha soñado con casarse con algún capitolino rico y mudarse a la gran ciudad, cosa imposible… Yo por mi parte prefiero los Vencedores, ellos lo tienen todo entre sus manos, riqueza, poder, fama. Y no solo eso, si son astutos, como Iris, ni siquiera deben pensar igual que ellos, pueden camuflarlo todo en sus diversos talentos.

—En varias ocasiones, Baco —respondo sin dudar, no estoy segura de lo que siente mi hermana por él, pero creo que le favorecerá que crean que está enamorada de alguien de fuera de la Arena—. Amber siempre se ha sentido fascinada por la gente como ustedes, su vida, sus riquezas, su humor. Pero él siempre le ha llamado la atención y después de esa nota no tengo dudas de que a él también le importa ella.

—Es posible que sientan algo el uno por el otro, ¿entonces? —asiento con una gran sonrisa ilusionada que no hace más que intrigarles y emocionarles. Perfecto.

El presentador me sigue preguntando cosas sobre mi hermana, que se esconde tras la profesional de los Juegos, y yo entonces les hablo de su bondad y dulzura, de esos momentos en que me recuerda a mamá. La recuerdo abrazándome cuando me nota triste, convenciéndome a través de su cariño de seguir adelante, aunque mamá no esté.

Debo admitir que siempre temí que esos rasgos le impidieran sobrevivir, pero, después de lo que he visto en pantalla, es obvio que no. Así que me guardo mis temores y hablo de las razones por las que necesito que regrese con nosotros. Sé que puede hacerlo.

* * *

 **Jianna Tziolis, 27 años. Adler Rademacher.** **Distrito 3**

* * *

La puerta suena cuando la golpeo y, mientras esperamos que nos abran, me giro para poder admirar lo mucho que ha crecido el distrito, cómo la tecnología ha seguido fluyendo por cada centímetro de tierra y cómo se puede ver, a simple vista, lo grandioso que es todo. Realmente he estado mucho tiempo lejos de aquí y todo ha cambiado.

Cuando por fin se abre, deja ver a un hombre con aspecto misterioso que nos mira entornando los ojos. Lleva el cabello gris pero la barba de tres días que se asoma en su rostro es de color negro, aún. Sus ojos profundos y oscuros nos observan, y terminan en mí. Me mira de arriba abajo y luego hace lo mismo con Baco, quien le regala una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

—¡Hola!

Baco comienza a andar y hacer que el hombre retroceda en su propia casa. Yo entro con paso grácil tras ellos y me dedico a mirar el entorno. Parece mal cuidada y algo polvorienta, pero tiene diminutas piezas, engranajes y cables en las repisas. Es sin duda un lugar muy interesante.

—Qué bueno que nos abriste Vuk, como no contestaste nuestras llamadas pensamos que no estabas, ¡luego me dijeron que no puedes salir y decidí que viniéramos hasta aquí! —Mi acompañante mueve las manos con total soltura, lo que a mí me causa gracia.

—¡Qué encantadora casa! —suelto sin dudar y me muevo con total soltura por el cuarto de estar.

Vuk nos mira sin decir ni una palabra y luego de suspirar, termina asintiendo con la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos de hablar con él, terminamos sentándonos en el viejo sofá de tres cuerpos que tiene en el salón, mientras el equipo de grabación termina de ordenar las luces, cámaras y ángulos para poder grabar.

Siento el éxtasis correr por mis venas al estar en este momento. Arreglo mi cabello con las manos para poder darle movimiento y luego de chequear que mi maquillaje esté bien, me siento preparada.

Baco observa a todos y da la señal para comenzar a grabar.

—¡Buenas tardes a todos! —saluda a la cámara y me parece tan natural su hacer, que es casi como si hubiera nacido para esto —. Estamos aquí en el Distrito Tres, en la casa de uno de los tributos más populares de esta edición de los juegos; Adler Rademacher. Me encuentro aquí con su mentora, la preciosa Jianna Tziolis y el padre, el señor Vuk Rademacher. ¡Bienvenidos!

Baco parece dormitarse con su deslumbrante ser, hecho y nacido para poder estar en la televisión, para poder ser una estrella brillante en el espectáculo, nacido para el puesto que ostenta.

—Sé que están muy orgullosos del desempeño de nuestro chico rebelde. ¿No? ¡Ese aspecto de chico malo! ¿Siempre ha sido así?

Vuk nos mira a ambos como si intentara obviar el por qué estamos aquí y yo sonrió con suficiencia. Él no va a responder.

—¡Claro! La primera vez que lo vi me asusté, pero al menos yo siempre caigo con lo de su estilo. El chico guapo y rudo. Pero en su interior hay algo más ¿no lo ven?

Sé que en estas instancias hay que ser rápida, trabajar bien y poder deslumbrar. Lo aprendí luego de ganar los Juegos, a los espectadores les gusta ver alegría y brillo, les gusta divertirse y para eso estoy entrenada. Para ser lo que ellos quieren y les gusta ver.

—Toda la razón Jianna, estamos encantados con este chico. ¿Cómo creen que hará Adler ahora con lo que se viene?

Al observar a Vuk, puedo encontrar los mismos rasgos distintivos que Adler tiene, no físicos, por supuesto, es algo más de comportamiento: esos ojos que rehúyen a los demás, el tieso modo de andar, la boca bien cerrada y el cómo la vena del cuello se le marca ante la presión. Una sonrisa florece en mis labios; va a ser más entretenido de lo que creía.

—Estoy seguro que él y su aliada crearán un plan. ¡Son muy inteligentes! ¿No lo ven? Han logrado sortear muchas cosas. Son un dúo dinámico.

—¡Vaya que sí! Y hablando de ese dúo, ¿qué les parece la parejita que se ha formado ahí? ¡Yo veo química!

Mi sonrisa se ensancha, la conversación ha dado un giro interesante, sobre todo porque nos ha llevado a uno de mis temas favoritos.

—¡Claro que sí! A mí me encantan, con Lectro, el mentor de Mana, somos fans de ellos dos. ¡Que hermosa pareja! Ya les hemos puesto hasta nombre: ¡MADLER!

Aplaudo mientras reavivo la llama que quema dentro de mí, el cómo entre esos dos han logrado sacarse del cascarón y lograr cosas que pensé Adler jamás haría por su propia cuenta.

—¿Qué piensas Vuk? ¿Tú hijo se ve bien con esa chica?

La mirada inquisidora que lanza Baco me hace reír, el padre de Adler se ve mucho más callado de lo que es mi tributo y eso me asombra, sobre todo por cómo aprieta las manos.

—¡Él no es mi hijo! —brama de repente, su boca se abre y sus ojos expelen chispas de ira. Ambos nos quedamos callados y nos miramos, me giro a mirar a la cámara y pongo mi mayor cara de confusión para que los televidentes sientan lo mismo que yo. Es Baco el que decide picar aquello.

—¿Cómo que no es tu hijo? ¡Tienen el mismo apellido!

Vuk parece detenerse y suspira. Las palabras se le han escapado y no sabe cómo remediarlas.

—No es mi hijo. Yo… lo encontré…

Tiembla cuando la cámara lo enfoca desde más cerca, aprieta más el puño izquierdo mientras intenta esconderlo tras de sí. Enfoco mis ojos en él y luego miro a Baco, quien parece sonreír de una manera más sádica al no estar en la cámara. Le ha desnudado y era lo que quería hacer.

—¿Lo encontraste?

Deja la pregunta rebotando con malicia, Vuk abre y cierra la boca buscando una respuesta coherente que no lo deje aún más expuesto. Ya es tarde, y lo sabe.

—Lo abandonaron…

—¡Oh, pobre! —emito un chillido lastimero.

—¿Quiénes serían tan crueles de abandonar un bebé? —Baco baja el tono de voz para hacer parecer que siente lástima por la situación.

—Una rebelde… y un Agente de la Paz…

Y pica, Adler es hijo de una rebelde y de un Agente de la paz. Es la perfecta asimetría de la revolución y la represión de Panem. De lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

—¡Vaya! Es más, mucho más de lo que creemos.

Baco me ha robado las palabras de la boca, realmente mi tributo es más de lo que creía y la satisfacción de tenerlo es mucho mejor.

* * *

 **Owain Thorne, 22 años. Bounder Leger, Distrito Cuatro**

* * *

―Yo tengo que estar en la entrevista, Owain. ―Muscly ha pasado las últimas tres horas diciendo la misma frase.

―No, por millonésima vez, no. Yo soy el mentor de Bounder, yo daré la maldita entrevista.

―Liva y Mags siempre me dejan, ¡soy el escolta!

―¡Pero yo no soy ellas! Además ¡Apestas! ―Muscly se lleva la mano al pecho con gesto horrorizado, mientras le tiembla el labio y los ojos se le aguan.

―No me vas a convencer con esa actuación.

El intercomunicador del piso suena y maldigo entre dientes.

―El equipo de preparación está aquí, no te entrometas.

―¡Owain! ―grita mientras me dirijo a recibir al equipo.

Decir que Muscly es un incordio es quedarse corto.

Estuvo deambulando por todo el complejo hasta que logró mezclarse entre el equipo, que, siendo otra bola de problemáticos distraídos, terminaron por incluirlo en los preparativos.

La llamada de Baco, para afinar los detalles de la entrevista, significó mi derrota absoluta delante del saco de esteroides, pues desafortunadamente, fue este quién contestó el interfono. Fue así como terminamos en el Capitolio y no en el distrito de origen de Bounder, como si pasó con los demás tributos. Da igual, porque las entrevistas no se transmiten hasta que se han grabado todas.

La entrevista se dará en una plataforma similar a aquella dónde presentaron a los tributos, sólo que ésta tiene de fondo la mansión presidencial, iluminada con un sinfín de luces de colores.

En el plató hay algunos otros mentores —aquellos que ya perdieron a sus tributos— y escoltas, en una esquina, en un cubículo apartado y ricamente decorado, se encuentran algunos patrocinadores, entre ellos la chica modelo que ha estado apuntando una enorme cantidad de dorados a la cuenta de Bounder.

―Owain, querido, ¿cómo te encuentras?

―¡Preciosa! Qué maravilla encontrarte. ―Ella se colorea mínimamente y responde a mi saludo con algo de plática insustancial, como es típico de los capitolinos.

―Ya sabes, yendo de aquí para acá. Además, ¿cómo perderle la pista a ese tributo tuyo? ¡Es un diamante en bruto esa chiquilla!

Sonrío arrogantemente, con el cigarrillo encendido pendiendo de mis labios.

―Venga, continua así, estoy más que seguro que se llevará un sobresaliente en ese Banquete.

―Le tienes mucha fe, ¿eh?

―Bueno, yo sé lo que cosecho. En otras cosas, he de suponer que estas aquí para acompañarnos en la entrevista ¿no es así?

Deja escapar una risita.

―Jo, ¿no te he dicho que no le pierdo la pista?

El alboroto se intensifica con la presencia de Baco. La chiquilla modelo se acerca con paso seguro al hombre. Este le sonríe ampliamente y, después de unos minutos, decido acercarme, con el incordio de Muscly pisándome la sombra.

Baco y la modelo platican de la última gran fiesta celebrada en el Capitolio.

―¡Pero si es nuestro adonis del mar! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no te veo?

―¡Tú sabes! Soy un hombre ocupado.

―¡Pero por supuesto que sí! Ya que estamos todos reunidos, ¿Por qué no empezamos esa entrevista? ―dice en tono confidencial. La chiquilla modelo sonríe y yo asiento como quien no quiere la cosa, al tiempo que exhalo la última calada de mi cigarrillo y lo apago, aplastándolo con el pie, antes de subir a la plataforma.

Nos acomodamos en mullidos sillones individuales de color aqua, supongo que en representación del Distrito. Algunos estilistas corren de su escondite para dar algunos detalles a nuestros rostros.

Mientras Baco toma posición, en las pantallas puedo observar lo que fueron las entrevistas a familiares. Sonrío cuando proyectan el Distrito Cuatro y la familia completa de mi tributo aparece en pantalla.

―Mis amigos, como todos saben hemos entrado a la recta final de estos espectaculares Juegos del Hambre, gracias a las habilidosas manos de los excelentes vigilantes de nuestra orgullosa Academia de Vigilantes. El especial del día de hoy, esta galardonado por aquellas mentes maestras detrás de nuestros asombrosos tributos de este año, y tengo el placer de presentarles a las grandes personas detrás de nuestra dinámica estrella, el Desastre Amarillo, la Tributo del distrito Cuatro ¡Bounder Leger! ―Baco mira directamente a la cámara y habla con la misma facilidad y soltura con la que nos abordó hace apenas unos minutos―. Permítanme presentarles, aunque ya ustedes lo conocen por supuesto, a Owain Thorne, mentor de este año, acompañado del fiel escolta del distrito, Muscly Roth.

Hago gala de mi sonrisa patentada, y saludo con la mano, casi en sincronía con Muscly. Baco continua.

―Pero estamos más que iluminados por nuestras estrellas, porque nos acompaña también, la hermosa Leinomi Karksen, asombrosa modelo de reconocidas marcas y estrella de redes sociales.

―Hola a todos, muchas gracias por invitarme, estoy sumamente honrada de estar aquí.

―Ay, pero con tantas estrellas empiezo a sentirme deslumbrado, no sé ni a quién preguntarle primero. ¿Quién nos aportará más información de esta interesante jovencita? Owain dime, ¿cómo describirlas a tu tributo?

―Bounder es como una flecha. Certera y ágil. Es una chica con muchas energías, es muy popular en el Distrito, tiene muchos amigos.

―Es encantadora, he visto el alcance de su popularidad en todo Panem, justo ahora es la única profesional en pie junto a la preciosa Amber. ¿Qué piensas acerca de ello? ¿Ves algún enfrentamiento cerca?

―Las situaciones en la Arena son impredecibles, pero ellas ahora tienen una historia, es probable que se encuentren en el Banquete.

―Eso sería alucinante de ver, ellas ahora son las más fuertes jugadoras, pero dime Muscly, tú fuiste la persona que nos mostró este prodigio de jugador cuando fue cosechada, ¿cómo la observaste al momento de presentarla?

―Bounder, desde el primer momento, sabia como ganar el favor de las cámaras. ¡Las acaparó completamente! Yo sabía que llegaría bastante lejos. Es de esos tributos que con sólo verlos puedes adivinar su destino.

―Una respuesta muy Acertada Muscly. Eso es algo que le ha ganado muchísimos patrocinadores, algo magnífico para ella. Leinomi, ¿cuál es tu postura en esta situación? ―Baco se dirige a la chica cuando ve que la plática se aleja demasiado lejos de ella.

―Oh, Baco ―responde con dulzura y una sonrisa deslumbrante―. No es tanto como una lucha encarnizada con Heath y Ragnar, de hecho, nos llevamos muy bien, es sólo que los tres tenemos distintos planes con respecto a nuestra chica, pero estoy segura de que lograremos un equilibrio, tenemos a Muscly igual, que es un maestro de la organización y Owain, él es uno de los mejores mentores de este año. ¡Mira nada más lo que ha hecho hasta ahora! ―Sonrío en su dirección, ampliamente, como forma de agradecimiento, Baco se ve especialmente intrigado así que pregunta:

―¿Podríamos tener un pequeño adelanto de esos planes?

Leinomi sonríe.

―¡Oh! Los chicos son algo reservados respecto a ellos, así que les guardaré el secreto. Por mi parte probablemente tendremos un par de sesiones y pasarelas, algunas portadas y cosas menores.

La entrevista continua con preguntas alternadas hacia los tres, después de aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, Baco se dirige a mí con una última pregunta.

―¿Qué deberíamos esperar de Bounder Leger en los próximos días en la Arena?

―Esperar algo de Bounder es una total pérdida de tiempo, es tan dinámica e impredecible que, incluso a mí, se me dificulta seguirle la corriente. Lo que si les puedo asegurar es que será sorprenderte y grandioso, como sólo ella podría hacerlo. No les sorprenda si se hace con la corona. ―Sonrío guiñando un ojo a la cámara.

―Escucharon amigos, no pierdan de vista a esta sorprendente chica, Bounder Leger del Distrito Cuatro. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos, ¡no se vayan! ¡Continuaremos con las entrevistas de nuestro sorprendente Distrito 5!

* * *

 **Krissel Atom/Jules Prescott, 44 años.** **Mana Prescott. Distrito 5**

* * *

Ver las entrevistas, llegado este punto en los Juegos, es más una costumbre que un placer. No recuerdo haber disfrutado de esto o de los Juegos mismos alguna vez, por lo que a veces me siento perdida entre los elementos que me rodean. Trato de no prestar mucha atención a ello de todos modos, la migraña que me produce es en extremo desgastante.

Cuando vuelvo a centrar mi atención en el televisor, Baco, con su radiante sonrisa, está empezando a entrevistar a uno de los mentores del Distrito 5, Lectro Reed.

Por alguna razón que desconozco, el entorno me genera una extraña sensación de nostalgia.

—Buenos días Lectro —saluda animadamente Baco, mientras le hace una seña para que tome su lugar en el asiento al lado del suyo—. Por favor un plano a su espectacular cabello, producto de unos increíbles Juegos —exclama mirando hacia la cámara, emocionado, la cual de inmediato hace una toma del cabello blanquecino—, es como un constante recordatorio de que eres un campeón ¿no es así? —termina mirando al mentor con una sonrisa, acomodándose en su silla cruzando las piernas.

—Una buena forma de verlo, supongo. —Con paso lento, el chico toma asiento, mira aburridamente alrededor y termina por sacar una libreta negra.

Baco es, sin duda, una incorporación genial al personal de este año, pienso mientras observo la entrevista. Siempre llevando las cosas con calma y de forma animada, creo que alguien como Venus no habría estado tan relajada ante el último gesto.

—Y bien, dinos, ¿cómo ves a Mana en estas instancias? ¿Crees que puede ganar? —Los ojos verdes del entrevistador adquieren una expresión de genuina curiosidad.

—Tiene la misma probabilidad de hacerlo que los que quedan. —Lectro eleva apenas la mirada sobre su lectura—. Los Juegos siempre se han tratado de posibilidades, después de todo, y como estas se aprovechan.

—Es así, por eso nos han dado una gama tan amplia de campeones. Cosa que adoramos —declara Baco con una sonrisa radiante hacia la cámara—. ¿Crees que la Arena tiene que ver en eso, Lectro? ¿Qué tal te ha parecido la de este año? —continúa cuestionando al mentor.

—Sin duda es un factor determinante en algunos casos —dice el mentor mientras le dirige una mirada desinteresada pero honesta—. Esta ha sido de las más impresionantes y peligrosas de los Juegos, sin menospreciar que la más llamativa también. Es una de las razones por las que digo que en esta instancia todos tienen un igual de probabilidades —concluye, regresando su atención a la libreta.

—¡Ya lo ven, gente! La Arena de este año es hermosa y peligrosa. Una de las más, si no es que la más entretenida que han tenido los Juegos. Mis felicitaciones a los Vigilantes —declara Baco con emoción—. ¿Cuál crees que ha sido de momento el momento más difícil para Mana dentro de la Arena?

—Creo que tanto la separación de su alianza como el hecho de haber asesinado a la niña del Tres —contesta, tranquilo el mentor.

—Ambas situaciones fueron cruciales, cierto. Aunque al final pudo reencontrarse con alguien de su alianza.

—Es así —concede con parsimonia.

—¡Fue algo maravilloso! ¿Verdad, gente? —manifiesta Baco conmovido—. A todos nos emociona verlos juntos. Tienen una química muy palpable y son de un ver exquisito.

En un momento dejo de escuchar la entrevista perdiéndome en los alrededores del distrito, cuando la voz ansiosa del muchacho de cabello negro y puntas doradas reclama nuevamente mi atención.

—Ahora algo que ha estado carcomiendo a la audiencia desde que ciertos rumores se filtraron. —Picardía llena la voz del entrevistador mientras sus ojos verdes brillan ansiosos—. ¿Es verdad que Jianna y tú han hecho tan buenas migas como Adler y Mana? ¿Se imaginan, amigos? ¡Dos apuestos campeones juntos!

—No diré nada al respecto. —Con cara de aburrimiento, el mentor guarda su libreta en un bolsillo y sale de escena.

—Ya oyeron eso, amigos. ¡No lo negó!

Baco luce radiante al despedirlo a la vez que presenta a lo que parece ser una compañera de Mana Prescott llamada Uma.

—¿Estás disfrutando los juegos? ¿Cuál ha sido tu parte favorita de Mana hasta el momento? —Baco intenta hacer sentir cómoda a la tímida chica con una sonrisa.

—Sí… claro —la respuesta se escucha triste y para nada cierta—. Creo que cuando apareció el zorro y ella lo siguió. A Mana le gustan los zorros —cuenta con una imperceptible sonrisa.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué otras cosas le gustan a Mana, Uma? —cuestiona curioso.

—Ella suele ser tranquila y calmada. Creo que estar al aire libre y el silencio. —La muchacha empieza a jugar con sus dedos.

—Y dime —Baco se acerca a ella con actitud cómplice—, ¿crees que le guste Adler? —cuestiona con indiscreción para sorpresa de la chica.

—Yo… no podría saberlo.

—Es cierto —concede con una pizca de desilusión—. ¿Y a ti qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? —recibiendo solo un gran sonrojo de la chica, él empieza a carcajearse—. Ahí lo tienen amigos, otra más que cae bajo los encantos del tributo del Distrito 3. Sin duda, uno de los más populares de este año y todos sabemos por qué —termina con un guiño a la cámara.

Decido prepararme un café en lo que Baco se divierte a costa del sonrojo de la chica. Cuando vuelvo a estar frente al televisor. Han cambiado, nuevamente, de entrevistado. Es un hombre, de edad cercana a la mía, con ojos entre un verde y un azul, idénticos a la de la chica del cinco. Aquella que me increpó en la sala de entrenamientos.

Ese sentimiento de vaga familiaridad me asalta de nuevo.

—Bienvenido, señor Prescott —Baco sonríe amablemente.

La angustia en la mirada del hombre no disminuye.

—Hola.

—¿Le alegra que Mana haya llegado tan lejos? —Al solo recibir un vago asentimiento continúa—. ¿Le emociona la idea de que su hija pueda ser Vencedora de los Juegos?

—Me emociona la idea de que vuelva —contesta mirándolo como si le hubiese hecho una pregunta estúpida.

—¡Por supuesto! —Baco asiente con solemnidad—. Y, dígame, ¿qué piensa del hecho de que su hija se haya vuelto tan unida a un muchacho? ¿Qué piensa de Adler?

—Yo… estoy agradecido de que Mana tenga a alguien ahí que le haga compañía, de momento. Creo que es un chico muy inteligente.

No estoy segura de si el hombre pensaba agregar algo más o no, cuando una mancha cobriza y blanca pasa como una ráfaga frente a ellos y la cámara no duda en seguirlo.

—¡Me ha mordido! —se escucha a alguien gritar.

Lo único que es posible apreciar es una esponjosa cola huyendo del lugar. Una sonrisa extraña empieza a bailar en mis labios.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué fue eso? —Baco cuestiona entre risas mientras acomoda su cabello con una mano volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

—Es… un amigo de Mana —el padre de la chica contesta de forma suave, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Él la está esperando. Los dos la estamos esperando.

La entrevista relacionada a la tributo del Cinco termina en lo que empieza la que le sigue, la del chico, sin embargo no soy capaz de seguir prestando atención.

Es como si, de repente, algo me hiciera falta. Algo que no sabía que había tenido nunca.

* * *

 **Kelvin Thwyes, 38 años. Mazer Blitz.** **Distrito 5**

* * *

Siempre es extraño ver mi hogar desde una perspectiva tan distinta, pero hoy lo es mucho más.

Toda esa gente pasando delante de cámara, llamándose "allegados" a Mazer, cuando eran quienes muchas veces lo aislaban. Me pregunto qué pensaría él si los viera. Aunque no creo que le importe; Mazer no es capaz de guardar rencor a nadie, porque no es capaz de mirar hacia el pasado más que para resolver sus propios intereses. El resto, de alguna forma, sólo lo descarta, igual que a estas personas.

Supongo que muchos quisieran tener esa capacidad de olvidar y seguir adelante, de decidir qué sentir y qué no, controlar cada aspecto de su vida. Para Maze, sólo es una rutina.

La gente en la plaza del Cinco luce inusualmente animada. Decenas de veces he visto la misma escena cuando uno de nuestros tributos llegaba a estar entre los finalistas, aunque al único al que he vuelto a ver con vida es a Lectro, con quien ahora compito de cierta forma.

La señora Blitz casi no puede responder preguntas, porque en ningún momento deja de llorar por su hijo menor. Su rostro compungido me recuerda tanto a Himmel...

Erder, en cambio, se mantiene tranquilo y respetuoso, simpático de a ratos, mostrando la misma confianza que su hermano menor cuando asegura que tiene plena seguridad en que éste puede ganar.

—¿Ése es su hermano? —murmura alguien tras el plató—. Es tan guapo...

—Increíble, ¿no? Ése chico hubiera sido muy popular como tributo... Lástima que no fuera cosechado cuando tenía edad... Dile al camarógrafo que quiero dos minutos más de ése Adonis en vivo —responde otra persona mientras la cámara hace un exagerado acercamiento del rostro de Erder, que mira la pantalla con algo de sorpresa, en un gesto que se parece mucho al que Mazer hace cuando algo le incomoda.

Sonrío, porque es extraño encontrar esa similitud entre esos dos, pues nunca conocí a dos hermanos más diferentes.

Erder irradia alegría, seguridad y vigor con su cabello como el oro, su cuerpo fuerte y sus brillantes ojos azules. Mazer es todo lo opuesto, tanto en lo físico como en su personalidad.

Los Blitz siempre fueron muy queridos y respetados en nuestro distrito, sobre todo el señor Blitz, el padre de Mazer. Cuando yo era joven ellos eran la familia perfecta, el matrimonio perfecto, con los dos perfectos y encantadores niños rubios, el cuadro ideal, hasta que la señora Blitz sorprendió con otro embarazo, y Mazer nació.

No recuerdo haber conocido otro niño tan adorable y extraño a la vez, con su cabello como el petróleo resaltando dondequiera que fuera con su familia, su piel tan pálida y esos enormes ojos azules (único rasgo que poseía de su familia) que parecían nunca parpadear. Recuerdo que no parecía encajar con los Blitz, pero, en contraposición, sus padres y hermanos le brindaban mucho afecto, a pesar de que el niño rara vez les correspondía con el mismo cariño.

Cuando yo lo conocí, el señor Blitz lo tenía en sus brazos. Mazer apenas tenía días de nacido, y ya miraba todo a su alrededor con una curiosidad poco común.

A veces quisiera ver las cosas como él lo hace, pero ése es un lugar demasiado solitario, sin espacio para nadie más que el mismo Mazer.

En cierta forma me recuerda a mí a su edad, delgado, introvertido y silencioso. Quizá por eso nadie se esperaba que me convirtiera en vencedor, porque nunca fui popular, mucho menos atractivo. Sólo era otro tembloroso niño de quince años, ojos grandes y rodillas huesudas, que tuvo demasiada suerte. No fue hasta que terminé de desarrollarme plenamente que todos voltearon a verme. Aunque hubiese preferido que nunca lo hicieran.

—¡Treinta segundos! —grita alguien, y Baco de inmediato se vuelve hacia mí, sonriendo.

—Bueno, Kelvin, sé que ha sido un largo tiempo, pero sabes cómo será esto, ¿verdad? —Asiento y Baco da un par de palmadas al aire, como intentando espantar insectos—. ¡Excelente! Por cierto, soy tu admirador —me guiña el ojo y entonces alguien empieza la cuenta regresiva, encendiendo la luz que indica que estamos en vivo para todo Panem, y la carismática sonrisa de Baco es instantánea—. Kelvin Thwyes, mentor de Mazer, ¿qué se siente que, por segunda vez, uno de tus tributos logre colarse entre los favoritos?

—Realmente no estoy sorprendido, Baco —respondo, adoptando una pose menos rígida para mostrarme confiado—. Mazer es por mucho el tributo más apto que me ha tocado entrenar.

—¿Y crees que podría ganar?

—Tengo plena confianza en eso.

Baco abre los ojos, alegremente sorprendido.

—Bueno, eso es entendible, ¿pero crees que aún podría ganar cuando debe competir contra tributos no sólo más populares, sino también más fuertes? Sobre todo, ahora que está completamente solo...

—Mazer no necesita ser popular ni tener la ayuda de nadie para sobresalir. Él mismo es su mejor arma —digo con calma, y el público aplaude—. Quizá carezca de habilidades de combate o fuerza, pero te aseguro que es un jugador nato, y el desafío que le pongan delante, él lo resolverá.

—Es lindo que pienses así.

—No es un pensamiento. Es la realidad.

—Quizá tengas razón... Ahora cuéntanos algo de ti. ¿Cómo está ese pequeñito tuyo...? ¿Cuál era su nombre...?

—Finn —respondo por inercia. Baco sonríe.

—Ah, sí. Ahora lo recuerdo. Curiosa elección. Pero pasemos a temas más agradables, ¿qué tal llevas la vida de padre soltero? Pronto harán ¿cuántos? ¿Cuatro años desde que murió tu esposa?

Tomo aire profundamente. Hace años que mis tributos no llegaban a los finalistas, así que me había evitado éste tipo de preguntas por un tiempo. Pero no puedo sentarme aquí y mirar a la nada; Mazer todavía me necesita.

—Cuatro años, efectivamente —concuerdo, acomodándome los guantes. No es que mis cicatrices me avergüencen, pero traen demasiados recuerdos que quiero evitar. Además, a la Presidente y muchos de mis seguidores no les gustan las imperfecciones físicas.

—¿Y no has pensado en volver a casarte? —inquiere Baco, y escucho como algunas mujeres sueltan exclamaciones.

—No. Creo que lo único que me interesa de momento es ayudar a Mazer a ganar los Juegos.

—Oh, sí. Volvamos a Mazer, el tributo revelación del año, ¿o me equivoco? —pregunta a la audiencia, que responde con aplausos y vítores—. Hemos vivido momentos épicos gracias a éste chico, pero dinos tú, como su mentor, ¿cuál es su secreto?

—¿Secreto?

—¡Sí! ¿Qué hace de Mazer, Mazer?

Vaya pregunta.

Es extraño darme cuenta de que nunca antes he intentado descifrarlo de esa forma. Mazer nunca fue un niño convencional que encajara en alguna categoría, ni siquiera cuando era un bebé de piernas regordetas que daba sus primeros pasos de la mano de su hermana. Siempre hubo en él algo distinto, aterrador y a la vez maravilloso. Himmel solía decir que era una especie de don.

Supongo que tratar de entender una mente como la suya es algo complicado, porque cada persona es un mundo, pero Mazer no, él es una isla, donde sólo llegan las personas que él quiere que lleguen.

Creo que eso lo hace ser quien es.

—No puedes comprender la esencia de alguien como él —respondo, sonriendo un poco, sólo lo necesario para mantener interesada a la audiencia.

* * *

 **Jelic Zeel, 45 Años. Rail Wildseed, Distrito 6**

* * *

— _¿¡Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta!?_ — _gritó desesperada, mientras Trace la mantenía sujeta en el suelo_ — _. ¿Qué tal si le robo el perfume a Tcheky? ¿Eh? ¿¡Que dicen!?_

 _Tcheky era una peste andante, encargada del comedor de los Agentes de Paz, obsesionada con un asqueroso perfume, dolor de cabeza para todos aquellos que cruzaban el camino con ella. Todos los agentes deseábamos deshacernos de esa cosa, pero hay una ley no escrita que dice que nunca debes meterte con la gente que prepara tu comida._

— _Si lo logro, me dejarán ir_ — _suplicó con ansiedad_ — _. Por favor ¡no tienen nada que perder! No tengo donde esconderme_ — _añadió con amargura._

 _Me hizo gracia su desesperación, no era más que una ladroncilla mediocre, ya le habíamos dado una paliza hacía poco e incluso ella, sabía bien que no resistiría otra._

— _Acepto_ — _respondí, ante la sorpresa de mis compañeros_ — _. Si lo logras, te dejaré ir, pero si fallas, personalmente te partiré el brazo por perder la apuesta y las dos piernas por atreverte a hacer una propuesta como esa._ — _Hice un gesto para que la soltaran y ella salió corriendo disparada._

El sujeto, el entrevistador, es un enclenque malcriado, he visto su estúpida sonrisa incontables veces, pero nunca imaginé tener que soportarlo cara a cara. Bufo con fastidio al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, pronunciado con el estúpido acento del Capitolio cuando me anuncia para la dichosa entrevista.

—Rail, según los informes de nuestros investigadores, ha sido el tributo cuyos amigos han sido más difíciles de encontrar. —Pone una mueca ridícula para exagerar su sorpresa—. Y por ello es una sorpresa arrebatadora descubrir que ella es muy cercana a un Agente de Paz.

Escuchar la palabra "cercana", referida a Rail, hace que mi expresión se descomponga por completo.

—Cuéntanos, Jelic ¿Cómo es que un par tan singular como ustedes llegó a conocerse? —pregunta mientras parpadea insistentemente.

—Es una ladrona —respondo con fastidio—. Todos los Agentes de Paz la conocen y la han golpeado alguna vez —respondo acentuando la palabra "todos".

—Pero —responde alargando la palabra—, sabemos que tú fuiste la única persona que fue a despedirse de ella ¿Puedes decirnos que le dijiste o es demasiado privado? —dice mientras hace una mueca que parece enloquecer a su audiencia.

—Le dije que se iba a morir —respondo con franqueza, lo cual parece frustrarlo un poco en su intento de hacer parecer interesante nuestra "relación"—, solo fui porque me asignaron para escoltarla al tren.

Antes de que pueda abrir la boca decido aclarar algo.

—Ella es solo escoria, ni más ni menos; es lo mismo para mí patearla que patear una piedra por la calle, no hay diferencia entre romperle un brazo o romper una botella de alcohol —agrego con franqueza—. Lo único que la hace entretenida son sus patéticos esfuerzos por sobrevivir.

—Todos en el Capitolio han tenido el ojo puesto sobre ella desde que se hizo con nuestro premio súper especial de una cita nada más y nada menos que con Rowan Greyfox, nuestro Vigilante en Jefe. —El público hace un gran bullicio—. Ahora cuéntanos, ¿qué opinas del rendimiento de Rail en la Arena? —decide cambiar de estrategia y me molesta reconocer que ha dado en el clavo o que alguien debe de haberme investigado muy bien, una de las pocas cosas que logran soltarme la lengua es comentar los Juegos.

—Ha sido estúpida, tuvo a dos jugadores fuertes a sus pies, listos para rebanarles el cuello y no lo aprovechó —respondo molesto.

—¿Te refieres a sus aliados? —pregunta lo obvio para iluminar a los Capitolinos más estúpidos—. Creo que alguien no es partidario de las alianzas —dice haciendo un gesto de complicidad con la audiencia.

—Las alianzas en los Juegos son inútiles —respondo con convicción, es algo que aprendí durante el entrenamiento para ser agente—, de nada sirve tener a luchadores fuertes peleando juntos si no fueron entrenados para pelear sincronizados, porque entonces solo terminan entorpeciéndose.

—Entonces debió ser un alivio para ti cuando se separaron.

—Fue poco entretenido, hubiera preferido que se matasen entre sí, es más divertido cuando las alianzas terminan de esa forma.

—Nos contó un pajarito que eres aficionado a apostar sobre los resultados de los Juegos. —No es una pregunta, pero puedo leer en la sonrisa en sus labios que está esperando una respuesta más que evidente—. ¿Apostarás por Rail?

No puedo evitar soltar una risa áspera al recordar sus palabras.

— _Eh, Jelic_ — _preguntó con el mismo tono indeciso que usaba cuando era una niña estúpida_ —. _¿Apostarás por mí?_

— _Claro que no_ — _respondí sin dudar y ella sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando estaba dolida_ — _. Siempre apuesto por el Dos. ¿Esperabas otra cosa?_

— _Eres un hijo de perra, Jelic_ — _dijo y retrocedió un par de pasos, previniendo un golpe mío_ — _. Pero supongo que por eso me agradas, no tienes lástima o falsas consideraciones. Eres la persona más auténtica que conozco, tú realmente crees que somos basura y nos tratas como tal._

—No —respondo una vez más sin dudar.

—¿No crees que Rail pueda ganar? —pregunta, exagerando su sorpresa.

—No es más que un gusano —respondo, mientras en una pantalla muestran varias escenas de Rail en los Juegos.

Pero no puedes subestimar la voluntad de un gusano por sobrevivir.

* * *

 **Jeannie Goodkin, 45 años. Kenley Goodkin, Distrito 7**

* * *

Un chico con atuendo extraño acomoda el micrófono por tercera vez desde hace cinco minutos. No me está mirando a mí, o por lo menos no parece que se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí, aunque yo traiga puesto el artefacto puesto. Se va después de un tiempo, murmurando muchas cosas que no logro entender. Por el tono que lo dice, debería alegrarme que no sepa qué ha dicho.

Nunca, ni en un millón de años, me visualicé en esta posición. Sentada en un banquito de madera, con una cámara inmensa apuntando hacia mi rostro y un joven apuesto preparado para entrevistarme. La razón: no podía ver a mi hija quedando en los finalistas.

No es como si dudara de sus habilidades o algo por el estilo. Solo que... su forma de ser, su carácter, me preparó en la Cosecha para darme cuenta de que, si la Arena no se la llevaba, ella encantada se dejaría vencer.

Tampoco es como si yo pudiera hacer algo. Los dioses decidieron que Kenley fuera de esa manera y sería una completa falta de respeto de mi parte contradecirlos. Eso también explica el porqué, si pudiera, no enviaría dinero para su patrocinio. Si ellos desean que muera de esa forma, así será. Por mucha ayuda que yo mandase. Es algo que mi esposo no entiende y por lo que hemos estado peleando demasiado últimamente.

Los dioses me dieron refugio cuando más lo necesitaba. Les debo mi vida y la de mi primera hija, Cami. Mi destino no era estar al cuidado de ella por lo que no me dio más remedio que darle su mejor oportunidad, oportunidad que claramente no era conmigo. Dejarla ir fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

—Baco Flickerman. —Me tiende la mano el joven, después de un rato. La luz roja de la cámara muestra que comenzaron a grabar ya y no me he dado cuenta—. Un placer.

—El placer es mío —respondo.

Me acomodo en mi lugar, mejorando mi postura y levantando mi rostro.

—Comencemos un poco emotivos, ¿extraña a su hija? —dice con una sonrisa que nada tiene que ver con la emotividad que quería darle a su entrevista.

—Cada día un poco más —le respondo firmemente—. No le deseo esta sensación a ninguna otra madre.

—Es comprensible —asiente con la cabeza—. Debe ser difícil, de un día para otro, el no verla rondar por la casa.

—Lo es.

—¿Qué hay sobre los padres del tributo masculino? ¿Llevan una buena relación?

Es aquí cuando las preguntas se empiezan a poner algo incomodas de responder. Antes de los Juegos, solo había visto a los padres de Brandon un par de veces, un saludo es lo único que llegamos a recibir del otro y eso por mera cortesía. Después de la precipitada muerte de su hijo se encerraron por unos cuantos días. Cuando decidí que era tiempo suficiente para dejarlos velar su cuerpo y sufrir su pérdida, los visité.

Mala idea. Estaban desgastados emocional y físicamente. No hablaron mucho, y cuando finalmente lo hicieron, me soltaron pestes acerca de Kenley. De cómo había traicionado a sus raíces aliándose con otras personas ajenas a su hogar. De cómo ella pudo haber salvado a Brandon, pero no quiso hacerlo. Esa noche me hinqué y recé ante la luna por el alma de mi hija, porque, en el momento en que subió a ese tren hacia el Capitolio, cambió. Pedí por su conciencia, que no está libre del pecado.

—He preferido mantener un poco la distancia desde nuestro último encuentro. Mancharon el nombre de mi hija y la trataron de escoria.

Esa noche pude sentir cómo pedían porque ella tuviera el mismo final que su compañero.

Temí por varios días que esa petición se convirtiera en realidad. Gran parte de estos años me he preguntado cada mañana, sentada en el borde de la cama, qué habré hecho mal para que mi familia pase por tan numerosas pruebas.

"El castigo por el pecado o malas acciones normalmente ve dirigido a los hijos", me había dicho un profeta, horas después de la cosecha. "Así que no pregunte qué tan mala suerte tiene, sino qué han hecho mal su esposo y usted".

Aún puedo sentir el cuerpo de mi tercer bebé en mi vientre, esperando por el día que jamás llegó a nacer.

—¿Cree que Kenley tenga lo necesario para ganar?

Mentir jamás ha sido mi fuerte. Tampoco es que tratara de hacerlo seguido. Mi estilo de vida exige cien por ciento sinceridad ante el prójimo. En momentos como estos, desearía dejar atrás eso y darles la respuesta de una madre que esperan.

Pero yo no soy esa madre. Nunca lo he sido para ninguno de mis hijos.

—¿Sinceramente? Creo que Kenley es muchas cosas, pero una ganadora no es una de ellas.

Baco Flickerman se queda en silencio, con la boca abierta ante mis palabras.

—¿Acaso está diciendo que no quiere que su hija regrese victoriosa?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamo—. Me encantaría volver a verla. Ha hecho buen trabajo de mantenerse con vida y la felicito y la aprecio por ello. Pero no hay que olvidar que otros ocho están en la misma posición. Solo los dioses saben quién merece más ser el finalista. Más aún, quién merece ser el Vencedor.

La entrevista termina, durante media hora varias personas siguen dándome la misma mirada de desaprobación después de que salieran esas palabras de mi boca. El equipo recoge sus cosas y se disponen a irse, es entonces cuando Baco Flickerman se acerca a mí.

—Me alegró haberla conocido— toma mi mano y deposita un beso en ella.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

—Solo un detalle— posa sus labios cerca de mi oreja—. Los dioses te abandonan cuando más los aclamas.

* * *

 **Renatta Clark, 19 años. Kinsey Alcott.** **Distrito 11**

* * *

Fue sencillo decirle a mi hermanito, mirándolo a los ojos, que confiaba en él, que le creía capaz de regresar a casa. O eso pareció, antes de que se lo llevaran, antes de que todo esto empezara realmente.

Pero era mentira. Una mentira piadosa, pero falsa de cabo a rabo. De haber sido cierto no habrían ocurrido tantas cosas desagradables, no habría constatado que, en su ausencia, todo podía ir a peor.

Kayton no estaría detenido, sino dedicado a los campos de cultivo. Mamá continuaría tan amargada como siempre y amargándonos la vida a todos los demás. Amanda seguiría pegada a la televisión, mirando novelas rosas, y no se hubiese casado precipitadamente. Y yo… yo no estaría hoy tan sorprendida, al recibir una comunicación de nuestra alcaldesa en la que me ordena a volver a la que fue mi casa hasta hace tan poco para buscar ropa decente y arreglarme apropiadamente, dado que un entrevistador del Capitolio vendrá al distrito para saber más de Kin.

¿Cómo es que nunca nos dimos cuenta de lo importante que era Kin en nuestras vidas? ¿Cómo es que todo cambió tanto en estos pocos días desde que se fue…? Kinsey era el eslabón débil de nuestra familia, un chico demasiado ensimismado y contemplativo como para destacar en la carnicería que son los Juegos del Hambre, pero el cariño nos hace aferrarnos a una última esperanza e, insólitamente, ha llegado a los últimos nueve. Mi hermanito, el niño al que debí proteger durante todos estos años, realmente tiene una oportunidad de volver…

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos mientras hago, a pie, el camino a casa. Ahora que ya no cuento con la camioneta de Kayton, las distancias se han multiplicado, y el esfuerzo es agotador. Es claro que, de cara a Panem, nuestra tragedia debe quedar silenciada, por lo cual se me ocurre pedirle a Audrey que me acompañe a la entrevista, al fin y al cabo, es la mejor amiga de Kinsey, además, me ayudará a ocultar el hecho de que el papá de Kin ha acabado con la vida de su esposa. Eso puede perjudicar a mi hermano y es mala publicidad para el distrito. Dudo mucho que Amanda quiera involucrarse, lo ha dejado todo claro al irse por su cuenta sin importarle dejarme en el albergue.

Cuando llego a casa, hay dos agentes custodiando la entrada, una medida de seguridad para resguardar la propiedad, pues aún no se ha decidido a quien le darán el cargo de papá y todo lo que nos pertenecía; Nathan es la elección obvia, pero el devenir de los Juegos lo ha retrasado todo. Les entrego la comunicación oficial y me abren paso. Dentro todo luce exactamente igual, la televisión, encendida como corresponde durante la emisión de los Juegos, muestra el recorrido pausado y constante de los trenes, en uno de ellos, Kinsey está dormido, pero no con la expresión dulce que solía tener durante sus siestas, se remueve a cada instante en medio de un sueño tormentoso.

Tengo esperanza, pero no sustituye al miedo. Quiero que regrese a salvo, pero sé que el Banquete, más que representar una oportunidad, resulta ser un gran riesgo. El chico del Cinco va determinado a matar, y la del Seis no se queda atrás, también temo por una traición de su alianza, habiendo llegado tan lejos, un grupo de tres es excesivo.

La cita con el hombre del Capitolio es a las 3 de la tarde, él viajará en aerodeslizador a cada distrito con algún tributo aún vivo, para emitir un resumen de las entrevistas antes de que el Banquete tenga lugar. Subo a mi habitación y saco del ropero un vestido verde jade que aún no he estrenado y unos zapatos negros, sobre mi tocador resaltan unos bonitos pendientes que solían ser de mamá. Creo que no necesito nada más.

Corro al cuarto de baño para darme un breve, pero vigoroso baño. Desde que vivo en el albergue no he tomado una ducha en condiciones, allí no disponemos de agua corriente y el pozo más cercano está a unos cien metros. Los niños ayudan como pueden, pero les es difícil. Al ser un bien preciado, cada uno toma el mínimo necesario, las restricciones van más allá... la ropa y los alimentos... las subvenciones del Distrito son escasas y las donaciones muy esporádicas e inconstantes.

Empecé a ayudar en el albergue cuando terminé el colegio, es un lugar para niños abandonados, locos y unos cuantos ancianos, que sobreviven por la caridad de los pocos que están mejor. Gracias a ellos, ahora tengo un lugar para dormir y algo de comida, pero el trabajo es arduo. Estoy a cargo de 16 niños pequeños, que no me dan tregua.

Salgo de casa con el cambio de guardia y le pido a los agentes que se retiran que me acerquen al centro del Distrito, estoy de suerte porque aceptan sin hacerme suplicar.

La casa de Audrey, aunque pequeña, es bastante céntrica, afortunadamente la encuentro allí, pegada a la emisión de los Juegos. Acepta acompañarme, así que nos vestimos y arreglamos juntas. Después salimos al Edificio de Justicia, ubicado a unas cuantas cuadras, Kayton está recluido aquí y no en la prisión general del Distrito, otra consideración por ser quien es. Espero poder visitarlo cuando esto termine.

El chico que llega del Capitolio no tiene nada que ver con Venus Andros. Es un muchacho de mi edad, con los ojos verdes delineados en negro y los labios sonrosados y brillantes. Un montón de gente le acompaña, generando una caótica explosión de color y ruido; en medio de gritos y órdenes contradictorias, montan un escenario en la amplia sala de reuniones.

Los inmensos ventanales del fondo, decorados con bonitas vides cargadas de fruta, están abiertos de par en par, dejando ver al fondo una larga extensión de cultivos de caña, también conocida como "el mar verde". Ese es el paisaje que enmarca la entrevista, el sol empieza a descender en el horizonte, dándole un brillo dorado a todo el lugar.

El hambre me atenaza y no puedo evitar arrancar distraídamente unas uvas que están a mi alcance. Baco, así se llama el chico, ya aguarda sentado en un silloncito coqueto de color champán, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, supongo que relajándose antes de iniciar el espectáculo. Nosotras nos sentamos frente a él, en medio hay una mesita en la que un pequeño aparato rectangular que emite una voz chillona típicamente capitolina: «Ya sólo te restan dos. Ánimo.»

―Ha sido frenético... Ocho distritos...

«En un par de horas estarás en casa»

El chico desliza el aparatito en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y empezamos a la señal del director, turnándonos para responder las preguntas, Audrey se destaca, haciendo quedar bien a Kin, yo en cambio me muestro tensa cuando la misteriosa mirada de Baco parece entender más allá de mis palabras.

―¿Todavía creen que Kinsey tiene oportunidad de regresar? ―pregunta Baco, sonriendo irónicamente.

―¡Por supuesto! ―repone Audrey de inmediato.

Yo me quedo congelada, traicionada por mis dudas, mientras un nudo en la garganta me impide responder y las lágrimas afloran en mis ojos.

―Seguro que sí, Renatta ―insiste Audrey apretando una de mis manos, dándome ánimos.

Lo cierto es que envidio su seguridad. Yo, definitivamente, no tengo tanta confianza, pero sonrío de todas formas porque, justo ahora, lo que menos necesita Kinsey es que su hermana de la cara en televisión nacional diciendo que no cree que tenga oportunidad. Así que imito a Audrey y decido fingir que sí, que sí creo que Kin puede regresar.

* * *

 **Tev Dunne, 46 años. Teva Dunne, Distrito 12**

* * *

El equipo de producción está de aquí para allá arreglando el ambiente.

Han sido veinte años, pero teniéndolos a todos revoloteando a mí alrededor me hacen sentir que han sido mil.

Veo a Alaina, mi mujer, estirando su vestido, anticuado y estropeado, para verse mejor frente a las cámaras, aunque sus ojos rojos no se pueden ocultar. Me duele ver como toda su delicada belleza ha quedado tapada bajo una máscara de arrugas, preocupación y sufrimiento que ahora cubre su fina piel, y que se acentuó desde el día que se llevaron a Teva de su lado.

Busco con la mirada a mis tres hermosas hijas y allí las veo, detrás de las cámaras, el retrato fiel de su madre. Aun no entiendo por qué no son parte de la entrevista y menos aún por qué Sage está sentada al lado de mi mujer. Es la mejor amiga de Teva, pero no es parte de la familia. Sus hermanas tienen más derecho de estar aquí.

Todos están distraídos dando instrucciones, al parecer esto se va a alargar. Me levanto pidiendo disculpas y de paso permiso para ir al baño. Algo me dice que la disposición de las sillas me está dando un protagonismo que no quiero, y necesito estar solo.

Camino sin rumbo fijo por la pequeña casa, aunque se encuentra en la zona de los comerciantes, es diminuta y rústica, nada en comparación de dónde vengo. Caminar en línea recta me obliga a llegar a la habitación de Teva. Aún recuerdo el revuelo que se formó cuando Ara pidió dormir sola. Las preciosas gemelas siempre fueron inseparables, incluso para dormir. Pero Ara nunca estuvo de acuerdo en compartir nada, en especial con Teva.

No puedo culparla. Teva ha sido nuestro dolor de cabeza desde que llegó a este mundo...

El único cuarto disponible era el de las gemelas, pero hubiera incomodado a mis hermosas pequeñas. Teva me facilitó el trabajo de tomar la decisión, cuando ella misma propuso lo que yo venía pensando: mudarse al cuarto que servía de despensa al lado de la cocina.

Entro con mucho cuidado al recinto. Ahora recuerdo que desde que Teva tenía ocho años no he entrado aquí. Me sorprende ver lo que hizo con el espacio.

Sabía que Teva tenía el don de la creatividad. Alaina no paraba de contarme la genialidad de nuestra hija, pero esto es increíble.

—¿Qué te parece?

Me sobresalto al ver a mi mujer parada a mi lado.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vine a esta habitación.

—Desde que Teva preguntó por qué ella no podía ser el niño que tú querías que ella fuera…

Se me encoge el corazón.

— ¡Estamos listos! —El escolta rechoncho del distrito nos interrumpe y no puedo estar más agradecido con él. Mi mujer no debe pensar lo mismo, porque lo mira con tedio cuando este le vuelve a pedir que trate de "afinar" su "oxidado" acento capitolino.

—Timeus, ¿detalles de última hora? Eso debiste hacerlo ayer. Para eso te viniste antes. No dejas la costumbre "Tiempeus", ¿cuándo el tiempo será tu aliado? Deja que la encantadora señora sea ella misma, el Capitolio la va a adorar. —El chico se acerca con ademanes finos hacia mi mujer. La abraza con innegable sencillez y a mí me dedica una cordial sonrisa—. Soy Baco. Seré el presentador. No se preocupen, todo saldrá excelente —nos invita a caminar hacia la sala, donde ya todo el mundo está listo para empezar. Al llegar, se dirige a alguien del equipo y agrega—. Por favor, más luz hacia esta chica hermosa. Eres Sage, ¿verdad?

Sage no sabe qué hacer. Los nervios se apoderan de ella. En su cara la sorpresa es la misma que la mía. No sabe por qué ella está aquí en lugar de mis otras hijas.

—Soy Sage, sí.

—Me imagino que ya conoces la dinámica. No tienes que estar nerviosa. Si algo va mal, yo resuelvo.

Hasta yo debo creerle. Tal vez su estilo difiera totalmente del estilo desagradable y afilado de Venus, un cambio, para variar.

La entrevista comienza con mi mujer. Baco es amable, pero tiene un trabajo que hacer, así que no deja pasar la historia de cómo dos capitolinos como Alaina y yo terminamos en los confines de Panem. Mi mujer, con algunas trabas y tartamudeo, cuenta la historia corta y sin "resentimiento" que preparamos. Estábamos seguros que algo así no pasaría desapercibido. Luego pasan a hablar de lo increíble que Teva haya llegado hasta aquí. Yo estoy de acuerdo.

A veces, cuando veo el profundo sufrimiento de mi mujer, quisiera que todo acabara. A fin de cuentas, salir de allí no será una victoria y, conociendo a Teva, quizá sea peor… porque lo he visto, he visto su mirada perdida. La Teva que regrese será peor a la que se fue. Su muerte sería lo mejor…

—¿No lo cree así, señor Dunne?

—Disculpe, no he oído bien su pregunta.

—¿Que si no cree que de ganar Teva sería la mayor alegría para el único distrito que aún no tiene vencedor?

—Sería una inmensa alegría para nosotros, que es lo que nos importa —interrumpe mi mujer, mirándome directamente a mí y no a la cámara.

—¡Claro que sí! Cambiando de tema, Sr. Dunne, viéndolo bien, el parecido de Teva con usted es increíble. Teniendo cuatro hijas, tres de ellas iguales a su madre, ¿podríamos decir que Teva es la especial en su corazón?

Lo veo directo a los ojos, buscando el sarcasmo, pero no lo encuentro porque no está allí, sino en mí…

Nunca he cuestionado mis sentimientos hacia Teva. Sé que han sido muy distintos y no de una manera positiva, si los comparo con lo que siento hacia mis princesas. La quiero, no hacerlo me haría anormal, pero no puedo negar que ha sido diferente, porque ella es diferente.

Ver mi cara cada día en el rostro de Teva ha sido difícil. Ver que no hay conexión, devastador. Mi hija vive en un mundo que no entiendo y no quiero entender. Y va más allá de mi deseo frustrado de que hubiera preferido a un varón. A veces, es como haberlo tenido y eso me da miedo…

Hay algo en ella que no logro definir y sé que ni ella misma lo sabe. Su confusión me atemoriza y no quisiera ser yo quien descubra lo que pasa en el mundo profundo que ha creado en su interior.

—Es especial, no hay duda de eso —es todo lo que logro articular.

El brillo de los ojos de Baco me hace pensar que él sabe que lo es.

—Sage, sabemos que Teva para ti es muy especial. ¿De qué manera lo es?

—Es mi mejor amiga… —La chica está colorada.

—¿Solo tu mejor amiga? ¿No hay otra cosa más especial?

Conozco el cinismo de los capitolinos, yo fui uno de ellos alguna vez, pero es difícil encontrarlo en la voz de Baco. Pareciera que quisiera hacer un favor… a Sage, pero en especial a mí. El chico continúa:

—Veras, yo sé mucho de los amores especiales que se puede sentir, solo hay que darles forma y entonces todo queda más claro —se dirige a mí cuando agrega—. Es más fácil cuando tienes apoyo.

Le hace otra pregunta a Sage que la vuelve a poner incómoda. Veo el rostro de mi mujer y un sabio entendimiento se apodera de su expresión.

No consigo decir nada más durante el resto de la entrevista.

* * *

 **O** **ficialmente estamos al borde del Banquete y por ahora solo tienen que sentarse y disfrutar de lo que viene. No hay POV de Vigilante porque habría sido presentar un resumen de las entrevistas y no lo consideramos necesario.**

 **.**

 **Una observación: hemos ordenado los POVs de este capítulo por número de distrito, sin embargo, algunas de las entrevistas se enfocaron en cosas dentro del Capitolio, por lo que no siempre se maneja un orden cronológico de realización, como habrán notado en los POVs de Bounder y Mana. Por si acaso estaban algo confundidos con la cronología del capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. POV favorito.**

 **2\. Si fueras Baco, ¿qué pregunta te gustaría hacer sobre qué tributo?**

 **3\. ¿Qué enfrentamientos esperas para el Banquete?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es dejar comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede caer cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en este momento son: Amber, Adler, Bounder, Mazer, Mana y Kinsey.**

 **.**

 **Les repetimos la lista de equipos:**

 **Elenear28: Mana, Mazer, Rail y Kinsey**

 **Coraline T: Adler, Bounder y Teva**

 **HikariCaelum: Amber y Kenley**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPORTANTE: Como les decíamos al principio, pueden relajarse y disfrutar de lo que está por venir porque, para darles una vista más amplia de todo, lo que está por venir, nuestro esperado Banquete, será narrado por Rowan, Arah y Cherise; así que pueden tomarse un merecido descanso porque esta semana no tienen nada que entregar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Saludos E, Cora y Hikari.**


	26. Capítulo 25: Dolor

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Dolor**

* * *

 _Hay cierto entendimiento en los ojos de aquellos que juraron defender a muerte aquello en lo que creían, sin importar las consecuencias. Al menos lo había en esa ocasión en los ojos de Fobétor y Morfeo cuando se encontraron, con el cielo plagado de estrellas siendo testigo de su enfrentamiento._

 _Ya no había diversión en los ojos de Morfeo, a quien antaño le había parecido tan excitante aquella pelea con su hermano. Una rencilla sin importancia, se había dicho, una de muchas tantas que habían tenido a lo largo de los años._

 _Los ojos de Fobétor brillaban con resentimiento contenido. El mismo resentimiento que había gestado durante tantos años que ni siquiera podía contarlos ya, ese propio de quien sabe que sus creaciones no son apreciadas mientras las del otro así._

 _Y en los ojos de ambos, aunque ninguno estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo, había dolor. Dolor porque sabían que el otro no se detendría, y que ellos tampoco lo harían._

 _Por eso cuando ambos arremetieron contra el otro, intentando atacar y al mismo tiempo defenderse, se prometieron a sí mismos terminar con todo lo antes posible._

 _Porque sólo así el dolor cesaría._

* * *

 **Cherise Rainbow, 19 años. Diseñadora de la Arena**

* * *

Todo el mundo está tenso. Los músculos contraídos, las mandíbulas apretadas, una ligera capa de sudor.

No hablo sólo de la Arena, donde los tributos aún dormitan y su sueño inducido por las amapolas no les deja descansar tranquilos, tratando de huir de miedos y teniendo que enfrentarse a ellos. También hablo de las personas a las que ya no se ven en pantalla, todos esos familiares, amigos o lo que quiera que signifique cada uno para el tributo del que hablaba. Las entrevistas han acabado, pero han sido emitidas en el momento justo para que todos conozcamos un poco más la vida o el ambiente de cada tributo. Mostrándonos más aspectos de nuestros personajes y de lo que pueden aportar a la historia.

También hay tensión en el Capitolio. Ahora mismo vemos imágenes de cómo las multitudes se congregan en plazas con pantallas gigantes. Muchísimos están emocionados, visten o llevan pancartas de apoyo a sus tributos favoritos, beben y bailan a la espera de que el espectáculo dé comienzo. Los patrocinadores se preguntan si habrán malgastado su dinero, los que apuestan se frotan las manos esperando ganar una fortuna, los mentores de los tributos vivos siguen buscando más patrocinios. Incluso ahora, intentan cambiar el juego.

—Un par de mentores están tramitando enviar algo a sus tributos —nos informa Sammelly.

—Rechaza sus peticiones —ordena Arah—, inutiliza la función de los paracaídas por el momento y avísales del cierre temporal.

—Han tenido tiempo de sobra para mandar cosas —dice Rowan, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Que lo hubieran pensado antes.

Es verdad. El Banquete está a punto de empezar.

También hay tensión en la Sala de Control, aunque es diferente. Más que tensión, diría que hay concentración. La nueva zona de la Arena no es fácil de manejar, pero sabemos que todo nos saldrá perfecto.

—Hemos llegado al pico de audiencia —anuncia Yasen—. Todo Panem nos ve.

Es la hora.

—Amber —murmuro.

—Sí, despertadla, o no llegará a tiempo —dice Rowan.

Le toma un minuto entero reaccionar. Sale de su pesadilla con la mano en el corazón y la respiración acelerada. En cuanto consigue recordar dónde está y por qué, vuelve a mirar el espejo. Y en él aparece, solo por un instante, un vistazo de lo que la aguarda en el Banquete.

Las cámaras solo captan el brillo dorado en la cara de Amber al mirar el reflejo.

Retoma su marcha. Se nos muestra a la multitud, algunos emocionados por su despertar, otros a la espera de que sus propios favoritos por fin reaccionen.

Miro a Rowan y él me asiente con la cabeza. Con unos toques en la ciberfibra, hago que los raíles de los trenes vuelvan a cobrar vida. Es precioso ver cómo, en el plano aéreo, las luces de los vehículos se mueven al mismo tiempo hacia el centro. Y, repentinamente, desaparecen.

Hay una última imagen de Teva, aún sumida en el sueño, la única que ha quedado fuera del Banquete.

En un arranque de inspiración, hago que la luna y las estrellas brillen menos, y que las amapolas rojas que salpican toda la Arena absorban mejor la luminosidad y destaquen aún más. Es siniestramente hermoso. Todo queda quieto, en absoluto silencio, expectante.

La imagen se acerca al campo de amapolas junto a la Cornucopia. El plano se fija en los pétalos de una de ellas y cuando vuelve a alejarse vemos que es una de las amapolas de uno de los trenes. Un buen toque de Laertes.

Después, con varias cámaras fijas, somos capaces de percibir la velocidad a la que van los trenes por los caminos subterráneos. Todos acercándose al interior de la Arena, al mismísimo centro. Amber ya está a punto de llegar, también.

—Despertémoslos ya —dice Arah. Rowan y yo asentimos.

Rail es la primera en abrir los ojos. Los demás van espabilando poco a poco. A algunos les cuesta salir de esa pesadilla, aunque ya no estén dormidos. Se dan cuenta de que la velocidad de los trenes empieza a ralentizarse y varios ponen posturas defensivas. Quizá para jugar con ellos, Rowan toca algunos controles y hace que los vehículos se detengan de forma brusca, varios tributos se tambalean y un par se caen.

Las puertas de los trenes se abren al mismo tiempo que Amber llega al final del pasadizo. Todos los tributos están al final de un túnel, con la entrada (o salida, depende de cómo se mire) tapada por un holograma con una inscripción.

 _Cada tesoro debe ser ganado. Cada tesoro tiene un dueño. Elige bajo tu propio riesgo._

Cuando todos lo han leído, el holograma desaparece. Algunos reticentes, dan un paso para asomarse a la entrada.

Los ocho que han llegado al Banquete quedan, a la vez, deslumbrados por lo que se encuentran. Y no es al azar la elección de la palabra, ni algo metafórico.

En las pantallas, el brillo del oro, la plata y las piedras preciosas por un momento parece cegar. La luz amarillenta no viene de ningún lugar y a la vez de todas partes, un gran contraste con lo que han vivido los tributos en el último tiempo, en tinieblas. Pasillos de tesoros amontonados, de monedas y vajilla dorados, de joyas con diamantes, de grandes pedruscos de rubíes o zafiros… por todas partes hay objetos de oro, plata, cobre y todas las piedras preciosas que se puedan imaginar. Todo eso en una gruta gigantesca, con un techo tan alto como la Torre, de piedra pulida, y siendo sostenido por enormes columnas de mármol talladas con zorros, búhos y unicornios.

—Bienvenidos a la Cueva de las Maravillas—digo, sin apartar los ojos de la imagen.

—Al mar de oro —completa Arah y yo sonrío.

—Que comience el Banquete —dice Rowan, expectante.

Y eso parece dar el pistoletazo de salida.

Rail es la primera en reaccionar. De un salto, sortea los escalones que bajan de la entrada de su túnel, y empieza a correr por el pasillo de tesoros. Al parecer, tiene un objetivo en mente, se orienta bien entre las bifurcaciones, yendo siempre en dirección al centro.

Mazer es el segundo en entrar en acción. Más precavido, va a paso lento pero seguro, y se dedica a prestar atención a su alrededor, probablemente intentando escuchar a sus contrincantes.

El constante olear del mar de oro, con el tintineo de monedas que conlleva, le va a dificultar esa tarea.

Mana y Adler se miran antes de decidirse a avanzar. Ambos están en guardia. Ella le dice algo por lo bajo y queda claro qué es cuando él usa uno de sus kunais para tocar una moneda del suelo. No pasa nada, así que Adler parece pensarse el estirar la mano para tomar la moneda, pero Mana le agarra del antebrazo y siguen avanzando.

La alianza más grande es la última en ponerse en movimiento. Bounder agarra a un desprevenido Kinsey y lo levanta para que mire por encima de los tesoros amontonados.

—La cueva es redonda. Hay cinco entradas—dice él—, veo la parte de arriba de los arcos de entrada como el de la nuestra. Supongo que son los túneles de los cinco trenes.

— ¿Qué más ves? —pregunta Kenley.

—Luz. En serio, me cuesta mirar. Está todo igual de lleno de cosas que por aquí… Un momento. —Bounder se queja, Kinsey se le escurre un poco, pero vuelve a levantarlo—. Hay alguien subiendo por una de las montañas de oro, justo en el centro.

— ¿Quién?

—Creo que es…

Rail. Es la más rápida. Mientras el resto siguen planteándose qué hacer, o avanzan con cuidado, ella ha corrido todo lo que ha podido hasta el lugar lógico en el que estén los tesoros más suculentos, los que de verdad les sirven en esta Arena.

Por eso, también, es la primera en notar que ese mar de oro está más cálido de lo que cabría esperar.

La cámara nos muestra a Amber. La salida de su pasadizo, uno de los muchos que hay por la Arena, da justo cerca del túnel del tren en que Bounder, Kenley y Kinsey han llegado. Amber se mantiene escondida, sin salir del pequeño pasadizo, a la espera.

Parece una leona acechando a su presa.

Y no es la única.

Mazer ha caminado bastante. Con su prudencia, esperando unos segundos antes de dar algún giro, y yendo hacia un lateral en lugar de hacia el centro, consigue encontrarse con otros tributos sin que se den cuenta de su presencia. Como estaban cercanos en la Arena, los trenes en los que han llegado él y Mana y Adler son colindantes.

Los ojos de Mazer, observando a sus contrincantes desde la distancia, se clavan en Mana. Parece mirar fijamente algo.

Blair se encarga de enseñarnos qué es, haciendo zoom a la llave que Mana lleva colgada de una cadena.

Vaya, una subtrama inesperada en nuestra historia.

Rail, en su esfuerzo por escalar por el gran montón de tesoros, tropieza varias veces. El calor del metal va en aumento, se nota con tan solo ver los signos vitales de los tributos, su temperatura sube y la sudoración también. Rail va a sufrirlo pronto como no se dé prisa.

Una vista aérea de la zona, con una lente especial colocada justo en el centro del techo para abarcar todo el lugar, revela algo que no se había apreciado aún. Acompañando los sonidos ininterrumpidos, el tintineo del oro y las piedras preciosas chocando unos con otros, hay un oleaje, una corriente.

Nuestro mar parece vivo. No hay una luna que determine que la marea sea alta o baja, ni un clima que provoque olas más o menos fuertes. Nosotros somos los astros en esta Arena, los dioses, y nosotros decidimos hacia dónde se mueve el mar.

El plano con la lente de ojo de pez me hace fijarme en algo.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Mazer? —Pregunto, a nadie en particular.

Laertes responde a mi pregunta volviendo a enfocar al chico.

En vez de atacar de improviso a Mana y Adler, o de seguirles, como pensé que quizá haría, ha dejado varios pasillos de separación con ellos y comenzado a caminar en otra dirección. Escala uno de los montoncitos, arriesgándose un poco porque hace ruido, y mira en todas direcciones. Baja y se recoloca las gafas, observando con el ceño fruncido unas monedas. Después se arrodilla y saca algo de su mochila.

—Son las botellas con Napalm —dice Arah.

—Al parecer, quiere prender fuego a algo —comento.

—O, más bien, a alguien. —Sé que ella tiene razón.

Rowan, a mi lado, cambia de postura, y eso me hace mirarle. Tiene los ojos clavados en el monitor, en el mapa de la cueva. Con puntitos de colores, se ve a los tributos moviéndose, también están marcadas las zonas con algo especial. Me doy cuenta de en qué se está fijando. Él levanta la cabeza y me mira.

—Van hacia allí. —Asiento suavemente.

—Puede ser el final de la alianza más grande que nos queda.

—Esto va a ser interesante. Es hora de que el mar se embravezca, Cherise.

Dicho y hecho. Muchos de los pasillos desaparecen, porque los montones de tesoros cobran vida. Casi parece que todo el lugar es un ser, que los collares, las pulseras, las monedas… son parte de ese ser. Quizá, por el túnel, han entrado a la boca de un monstruo con tripas de oro, plata y cobre. Uno al que pueden robarle algo o que puede acabar devorándolos.

El mar, ya extendido por prácticamente toda la cueva, alcanza a casi todos los tributos. Rail se tambalea y rueda un metro por la montaña más alta, que mantiene su estructura, aunque haya empezado a ondular. Suelta un jadeo cuando una diadema le toca el cuello. El metal está más caliente, la luz amarillenta se encarga de eso.

Tiene cada vez menos tiempo.

Mazer, a pesar de la temperatura de los tesoros, hunde las manos en ellos para recuperar una de las botellas que ha arrastrado el oleaje. Consigue encontrarla, aunque tiene alguna que otra marca roja de recuerdo. Pronto, no serán solo pequeñas marcas lo que provocará el tocar el oro y la plata.

Una nueva ola, bastante grande y producida por los tesoros asentándose después de que se desmoronen las pilas, hace que se tambalee todo de nuevo. La cueva entera ondula.

Y Bounder es arrastrada.

Grita, intentando asirse a algo, cuando el mar dorado, con toques plateados y cobrizos aquí y allá, se la lleva. El terreno se inclina peligrosamente y, por mucho que ella intente agarrarse a algo, cae por la pendiente. Directa al foso.

No obstante, su lucha por no ser arrastrada pierde la atención, porque hay alguien que por fin ha llegado a donde pretendía.

Rail, con una sonrisa, alcanza la cima. Desde ahí arriba, puede ver todo lo que pasa. Ve al resto de tributos luchando contra la Arena, acechando a alguno de sus contrincantes o tramando su propio plan. Pero ella es la que saborea la victoria. La más rápida, la primera en llegar al lugar donde los verdaderos tesoros se concentran.

Se toma un solo instante para mirar qué hay delante de ella. Y escoge. Pero escoge mal.

Rowan emite un sonido desdeñoso. Arah tiene gesto de expectación, porque sabe qué va a pasar ahora. Yo pulso algunos comandos, esperando.

Rail agarra la caja, aunque quizá sabe que no es para ella, y después se dispone a hacerse con todo el resto del botín. Me pregunto si es consciente de que está haciendo oídos sordos al texto del principio. O si, en realidad, cree haberse ganado todo. Tal vez la avaricia, el haber vivido entre pobreza y rapiñando todo lo que había a su alcance, es lo que ha provocado esto.

Sus actos, su elección, despiertan del todo la cueva.

De nuevo, me parece casi que he creado algo vivo, monstruoso y hermoso. El tintineo del oro, la plata, el cobre y las piedras preciosas por un momento me parecen palabras.

Una sentencia.

Sin más aviso que ese, el mar dorado se traga a Rail. La succiona, en un torbellino, en un oleaje repentino que hace que se hunda y se hunda. Casi parece una bestia comiéndose a su presa, a aquella que se ha arriesgado acercándose demasiado y ha caído en sus garras.

El cañonazo resuena y los tesoros que no le pertenecían quedan en la cima, a la espera de sus dueños.

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 19 años. Segunda al mando**

* * *

Por unos instantes la sala completa permanece en silencio, los ojos de todos pegados en las pantallas, y es como si ya no se tratase de la Sala de Control donde el Banquete ha venido gestándose desde hace tiempo, sino cualquier otro sitio del Capitolio, donde los espectadores no pueden quitar la vista de la pantalla, atrapados por la visión del espectáculo que más les gusta.

No puedo asegurar que en los distritos suceda igual (aunque debería), pero sí estoy segura de que, al menos por unos segundos, aquellos que le toma a la vida de Rail extinguirse completamente mientras su cuerpo desaparece en medio de los tesoros, cada par de ojos de Panem está pegado a alguna pantalla, observando.

Y, por más espeluznante que pueda sonar, me llena de orgullo que seamos nosotros quienes estamos orquestando esto, en lugar de cualquier otra persona. ¿Tendrían idea aquellos que decidieron que el castigo de los distritos sería enviar a sus hijos a los Juegos del Hambre que todo tomaría tal dimensión? ¿Tendrían idea de cuánto cambiaría aquella decisión para todos, tanto capitolinos como gente de los distritos?

Sacudo la cabeza y me centro en volver a la realidad cuando Rowan se aclara la garganta, rompiendo la pequeña burbuja que se había formado en la sala con la muerte de Rail. Una de las contrincantes más poderosas, y su elegida. Si a él le molesta no da muestras de ello, aunque lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que está seguro que fue consecuencia de su propia debilidad. A Rowan no le gusta perder y, aunque la máxima perdedora de esta contienda ha sido la chica del Seis, basta con ver la fina línea que forman sus labios para saber que él no está del todo complacido.

Aun así es lo suficientemente profesional para no mostrar que le importa.

― Laertes ― dice con voz potente ―. Deja de enfocar a Rail. Ya todos han visto que está muerta.

Laertes hace lo que él pide y la sala empieza a llenarse de murmullos nuevamente, sin que nadie vuelva a tocar el tema. Decido dejarlo pasar, al menos por ahora, y me concentro en mi propia pantalla.

La luz tenue que elegimos hace que parezca que son los mismos tesoros y joyas los que iluminan la cueva. No hay rincón que no esté repleto de joyas, no hay lugar que no resulte absolutamente brillante. Los tributos, al bajar de los oscuros trenes, sin duda se han sorprendido, aunque ya parecen haberse adaptado al cambio de escenario.

Laertes se ocupa de enfocar al menos unos segundos a cada tributo, después de haberse detenido un poco más del tiempo pertinente en el cuerpo de Rail. La primera en aparecer es Bounder, que camina de un lado a otro mascullando una retahíla de maldiciones mientras mira hacia arriba, buscando un modo de escalar del foso donde ha caído.

Kinsey y Kenley rodean el foso cuidando de no acercarse demasiado al borde, temerosos de caer también. Pasan unos segundos hasta que Bounder nota a sus aliados varios metros sobre ella. Instantáneamente se detiene y alza las manos, hasta que ellos la notan.

― ¡Key – Key! ― Grita ―. ¡Muévanse par de idiotas! ¡Muévanse o van a caer también!

Ambos se miran entre sí, lo que termina de impacientar a Bounder, que vuelve a repetirles que salgan de allí. Al final, Kinsey asiente con la cabeza, lo que termina de convencer a Kenley. El entendimiento de ese par es extraño, y es curioso porque Bounder también forma parte de aquella alianza y sin embargo no parece tan compenetrada como ellos dos. No termino de decidir si es bueno o malo que estén tan implicados entre sí.

A algunos metros de distancia Mazer sigue agazapado en un rincón, observando los tesoros a sus pies con un interés que nada tiene que ver con las joyas y monedas en sí mismas. Sus palmas se llenan de ampollas cuando las hunde en el mar, sacando un pequeño montón en el que destacan una gargantilla repleta de rubíes y una peineta con incrustaciones de zafiros en medio de las brillantes monedas de oro.

Su rostro se crispa por unos segundos debido al dolor, pero aun así no las suelta. Acerca sus manos a su rostro poniendo especial cuidado en no dejar caer nada y examina cada cosa con ojo crítico, como si fuera un acertijo especialmente difícil.

― Está buscando un modo de poner su plan en acción ― murmura Cherise mientras lo observa con interés. Me pregunto si se imaginará, igual que yo, la cueva siendo consumida por las llamas, con todos los tributos dentro. Sé que si Mazer encontrara el modo no dudaría en hacerlo.

― Aumenta la temperatura ― ordena Rowan que aparentemente observaba lo mismo que nosotras ―. No va a conseguir mucho con esas joyas.

Introduzco los comandos haciendo lo que él dice, elevando la temperatura de nuestra cueva algunos grados más. Si seguimos haciéndolo pronto ni siquiera el calzado resguardará los pies de los tributos.

El efecto es instantáneo. Mazer apenas consigue ahogar un grito de dolor mientras deja caer las joyas, sus manos luciendo aún más rojas que antes. Las mismas manos que antes habían resultado heridas con ácido, durante el Baño de Sangre. A un costado, las botellas con Napalm parecen más inútiles que nunca.

Mientras tanto Mana y Adler continúan caminando en dirección opuesta, mirando uno a cada lado, buscando desesperadamente algo. ¿Habrán visto a Rail cuando ella se encontraba en la cima? ¿Lamentarán su pérdida o la considerarán un alivio, dada la inestabilidad que había demostrado su alianza?

Se detienen tambaleantes frente a la montaña, la misma que Rail eligió escalar antes que nadie. Sus ojos se mueven de aquí para allá buscando algo diferente, algo que no sea reluciente y por ende mortífero. Porque ya deberían saberlo; las joyas no les serán de utilidad, su único fin es dificultarles la tarea de encontrar aquello que buscan con tanto anhelo.

Es Adler quien ve la pequeña caja de madera primero, y cuando lo señala los ojos de Mana se abren con sorpresa por unos segundos, para pasar a una mirada de determinación. Ha encontrado uno de los premios, el que le corresponde, en la cueva.

Cada tributo tiene aquí algo que realmente desea o necesita, que en estos momentos viene a ser lo mismo. Solamente tienen que ser lo suficientemente listos para encontrarlo. Por ejemplo Rail, si hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que aquella caja de madera, la única diferente de las demás, no le pertenecía, no hubiera muerto. Pero decidió ignorar nuestras advertencias, y ha pagado con su vida por ello.

Y aquella caja que Rowan había preparado para ella, con comida y medicinas, ya se ha perdido en el mar de joyas para siempre.

Mazer, que sigue enfrascado en su intento de utilizar las botellas que trajo, no parece consciente de que en la montaña hay una pequeña caja con una llave, una de las dos únicas iguales que hay en toda la arena. Bounder, que sigue atrapada en el foso que el mar ha creado, aún no sabe que hay dos reconstituyentes, uno para ella y otro para Adler esperando en sendas cajas de cristal.

Kenley y Kinsey podrían buscar sus premios, de hecho la ballesta y el carcaj con flechas hechos para Kinsey aguardan sosteniéndose en un precario equilibrio sobre unos zafiros, pero ambos se tambalean cuando el mar vuelve a ondularse, y entonces Amber decide aprovechar su oportunidad.

Sus pies se mueven con rapidez entre las joyas, pisando lo más ligeramente que puede, intentando no tambalearse. Lo hace solamente dos veces, y las dos veces se las arregla para no perder el equilibrio. Su mano derecha sostiene su espada con una fuerza inusitada, probablemente intentando ocultar un ligero temblor que no provoca precisamente la temperatura de la cueva.

No hay que ser un genio para adivinar que en estos momentos ella se cree la ganadora de una contienda que todavía no inició.

En la sala, los murmullos comienzan a crecer.

― Hemos superado el tope de apuestas ― exclama Yasen con excitación mientras observa los números crecer ―. Vamos camino a superar el récord del Vasallaje.

Varios se inclinan sobre sus pantallas mirando los gráficos que lo demuestran. El número no deja de aumentar, aun y cuando las apuestas fuera del circuito legal no son tenidas en cuenta. Es probable que la estabilidad económica de muchas personas en el Capitolio dependa de la vida o muerte de los tributos.

― Vaya, están parejos ― comenta Blair con interés ―. La mayoría cree que es un enfrentamiento de lo más parejo, sin Bounder en el medio.

― Claro que no es un enfrentamiento parejo ― la contradice Evan ―. No importa la superioridad numérica, no cuando Amber tiene ese talento con la espada.

Ruedo los ojos y centro mi atención en la pantalla, específicamente en Kinsey. Su mano aprieta la lanza con fuerza cuando reconoce a Amber, y ella se esfuerza en esbozar una sonrisa resplandeciente. Está nerviosa, claro que sí, pero no va a demostrarlo.

― Nos volvemos a encontrar chicos ― dice haciendo gala de una fanfarronería que creí más propia de Arya, pero que ella parece haber decidido es una buena opción utilizar ―. ¿Cómo está tu oreja?

Kenley la mira con indignación y su mano empuña el hacha cuando decide no esperar y lanzarse contra ella. Amber abre los ojos, sorprendida, pero luego suelta una risita cuando esquiva el ataque con facilidad.

― Supongo que no muy bien ― musita haciendo enfadar aún más a Kenley ―. ¿Dónde está la pelirroja?

― ¿Tienes miedo? ― Espeta Kenley con furia ―. ¿Temes terminar como tu amiga del Dos?

Amber entrecierra los ojos y sus mejillas se colorean de rabia.

― Yo no soy quien debería tener miedo ― dice y se lanza contra Kenley.

Kenley intenta utilizar su hacha para bloquear el ataque, y lo logra por unos segundos. Amber, que al parecer se frustra rápidamente, suelta un bufido y vuelve a arremeter contra ella. Esta vez, el suelo bajo los pies de Kenley se tambalea, y Amber consigue hacer un corte en su brazo izquierdo.

Kinsey, que por unos momentos parecía no saber qué hacer, arremete contra ella con la lanza extendida.

Pero Amber es rápida, y con un salto hacia atrás esquiva el ataque. Sus ojos observan la lanza con una mezcla de avaricia y miedo, y estoy segura de que comprende que esta vez no será igual a su enfrentamiento anterior, en el castillo. Y, aunque no debería, me siento bien por haberle entregado la lanza a Kinsey para este momento.

Porque la lanza, diseñada especialmente para el tributo del Distrito Once, no puede ser utilizada por nadie más. Y Amber lo comprueba cuando se lanza contra Kinsey y, sin dejar su espada, intenta asir la lanza con su mano izquierda, quemándose en el proceso.

Retrocede con lágrimas en los ojos y una parte de mí se siente algo orgullosa cuando Kinsey, el mismo Kinsey que dudaba sobre tener lo necesario para decidir su propio destino, le sonríe con lo más parecido a la soberbia que puede haber en su rostro.

Amber aprieta los dientes, furiosa, pero al segundo decide que lo mejor es volver a atacar.

Los tres inician una danza singular en medio de tantos brillantes. Kenley y Kinsey se turnan para arremeter contra Amber, pero ella consigue esquivar todos sus ataques. Algunos a duras penas, dando saltos improvisados e incluso cayendo al suelo apoyando la mano en la que no lleva la espada, haciendo que esta quede más roja si es posible. Su largo cabello comienza a pegarse contra su rostro, a causa del sudor.

Kinsey y Kenley no se encuentran mucho mejor. Ambos jadean a causa del esfuerzo y estoy segura de que desearían que el ambiente fuera menos caldeado. Pero los tesoros de la cueva, a medida que el tiempo pasa, aumentan su temperatura. Si alguien no llegara a salir cuando el banquete terminase, no tendría el placer de una muerte rápida. El infierno le parecería un lugar frío, en comparación de nuestra cueva.

Amber se pone de pie y aprovecha el descuido de sus contrincantes para asestar una herida en la pierna de Kinsey, que había bajado la guardia unos segundos. Kenley mira con horror como la sangre empieza a manar como un torrente de la pierna de su aliado, pero eso no distrae al tributo del Uno, que da un empujón a Kinsey y vuelve a centrarse en Kenley.

― Lo mejor que puedes hacer es concentrarte aquí ― le dice con soberbia. Kinsey, se aparta a un lado, y sus manos tiemblan mientras busca desesperadamente un modo de detener la sangre sin dejar caer la lanza.

La rubia se lanza contra Kenley con toda la intención de terminar con ella, pero el suelo bajo sus pies tiembla haciéndola tropezar.

Bounder que, tomando impulso, había intentado correr hacia las paredes del foso, cae al suelo, y sus brazos y manos se llenan de quemaduras. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras frota las manos, desesperándose por no poder salir.

Levanto la mirada y encuentro a Rowan jugando con los controles de la ciberfibra.

― Que peleen un poco más ― es todo lo que dice y yo asiento. Mientras más expectación más audiencia.

Aprovechando el momento, Kenley se acerca con decisión a Amber y, cuando está a punto de asestar un hachazo en su pecho, una nueva ola llega, y el hacha termina incrustándose en una copa de oro completamente tallada.

Un grito hace que las dos se volteen, alarmadas. No dura más que unos segundos; es Mazer que, en su afán de encontrar un modo de utilizar las botellas de Napalm, ha roto una de ellas. Se permite un grito de frustración antes de darse cuenta de que podría ser un grave error.

Como podría serlo pararse a escuchar.

Kenley ha demostrado ser una buena pieza en nuestros Juegos, aun y cuando la muerte de Magdie ha sido más circunstancial que obra suya en un intento por vencer. Sin embargo, con su hacha enterrada en el mar de tesoros brillantes, no tiene forma de bloquear el ataque de Amber.

Kinsey, que con manos temblorosas intentaba apretar la herida en su pierna e incorporarse para seguir peleando, no es capaz de contener un grito de dolor cuando ve a Amber arremeter con su espada contra Kenley.

Sin fallar esta vez.

Clava la espada en el estómago de Kenley, que se dobla por la mitad mientras espasmos recorren su cuerpo, llevándose su vida consigo. Empieza a toser y sus pupilas se dilatan al ver sangre, su pulso elevándose por las nubes.

Amber la mira desde arriba, y la mano le tiembla un poco cuando vuelve a esgrimir la espada, pero se obliga a clavarla una y otra vez en el cuerpo de Kenley, asegurándose de que no queden posibilidades de que se recupere.

Lo sigue haciendo unos segundos más después de que el cañón suene, probablemente sin tener idea de que lo ha hecho.

Kinsey, de alguna manera, consigue incorporarse, y haciendo caso omiso del dolor que debe estar sintiendo, arremete contra ella.

En la sala, varios aplauden, y tanto las apuestas como los picos de audiencia no dejan de subir.

Llegados a este punto todos saben que ninguno se detendrá. Lo único que resta es saber quién seguirá en pie cuando todo termine.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 19 años. Vigilante en Jefe.**

* * *

Se siente un poco como una repetición del Baño de Sangre.

Hay algunas diferencias. El escenario y muchos de los contendientes son distintos, porque las personas que entraron hace ya una semana no son las mismas que están peleando ahora para sobrevivir y para conseguir aquellas cosas que realmente anhelan. Además, esta vez el campo de batalla no es un ente pasivo. No es ese inocuo campo de plantas en donde, si tropezabas, ibas a dar contra la blanda hierba.

Me gusta lo que hemos hecho con esta zona en concreto. Me gusta el despilfarro que suponen los cálices y los collares, las coronas y diademas, los brazaletes y los diminutos zarcillos. Me gustan los ríos de monedas. El océano vivo de oro, plata y piedras preciosas que resplandece bajo aquella luz amarillenta que sale de arriba y de abajo, calentando el metal, haciendo que cualquier tropiezo, cualquier roce con la piel desnuda, duela.

Rail ha probado que, inclusive, puede resultar mortífero.

Me pregunto si quienes pelean han podido escuchar el cañón o si están tan enfrascados en sus búsquedas y enfrentamientos que, más tarde, cuando presentemos el recuento, se sorprenderán de ver el rostro de una de las favoritas en el cielo.

—¿Te importa? —Pregunta Arah de repente.

—¿El qué?

—El que Rail haya muerto. Después de todo, se suponía que ibas a ayudarla ¿no?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ninguno de ellos me importa— le digo—. Casi todos tienen quien llore por ellos en casa: hijos, hermanos, amigos. Pero Rail no le importaba a nadie— hago un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia—. Esperaba ver cómo se las arreglaba con algunas cosas, pero tampoco es como que me duela. Si ha caído aquí, es porque lo merecía.

Ella frunce ligeramente los labios, pero no dice nada.

—¿Te importará a ti si Kinsey muere? —Pregunto con curiosidad.

Me pregunto si nos afectará, de alguna manera, el hecho de que hayamos seleccionado a personas del sexo opuesto para concederles un favor. Si esto activa, de alguna manera, la posesividad que sentimos el uno por el otro.

—No lo sé— admite mientras ve cómo, con una estocada, Amber hace a Kinsey retroceder. El filo de su espada desgarra la tela y el traje de Kinsey titila, casi imperceptiblemente, para descender un poco en la escala del bienestar que tiene que representar—. Supongo que podría importarme si lo hubiera conocido más. Pero no lo hice y yo cumplí con lo que le prometí, del mismo modo en que Cherise salvó a Zachary y del mismo modo en que sacaste a Mana del laberinto y ahora la estás conduciendo hacia lo que quiere, aún y cuando la promesa que ella recibió no llegó a encantarte ¿no es así?

En la pantalla, veo como Mana avanza, con Adler pisándole los talones, escalando torpemente por una de las montañas más altas de tesoros. Arriba, en lo alto, está la caja con las respuestas que está buscando.

Arah tiene razón, no me siento particularmente complacido con el hecho de revelar secretos como este a un simple habitante de los distritos. Está, además el hecho de que la persona que le hizo promesas ya ni siquiera está aquí. Pero Mana, a pesar de que parece que algunos tienden a descartarla, es una contrincante fuerte. Quiero ver que hace con la información que pueda encontrar.

Volteo mi atención hacia Kinsey y Amber. El mar vivo sobre el que están parados ondula, haciendo que Kinsey pierda pie, pero se recupera y consigue bloquear un ataque de Amber. Me sorprende un poco que Amber no lo haya dominado. Con Kenley no le costó demasiado trabajo. Él, por su parte, por fin parece haber comprendido la manera en que funciona la lanza que le envió Arah. Creada para él, parece responder bien tanto a sus genes como a sus intenciones. Amber ya cometió el error de querer quitársela para hacerle daño y, en consecuencia, tiene la palma de la mano izquierda quemada. Tuvo suerte de no usar su mano dominante para la tarea, pues de otra forma este encuentro ya se habría resuelto.

—¿Qué harás si él muere aquí?

Arah aparta la mirada de la pantalla y me mira a la cara. Tiene un aspecto estupendo, como si hubiese tenido una reparadora noche de sueño. Podría decir que la envidio por ello, pero lo cierto es que, al verla así, con aquella sana belleza, me siento aliviado de que sea yo y no ella quien tenga que pasar por esto.

Si soy franco, he de decir que las cosas han mejorado un poco para mí desde que volvimos a estar más o menos juntos.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer—replica—. Y no me gusta la idea de darle más ventajas. No es justo para los demás.

Asiento, de acuerdo con ella.

Mana suelta un siseo cuando una diadema se cae de la pila y se atora en su brazo antes de que ella resbale por la pila, afiance sus pies y arroje lejos la diadema. El metal caliente le ha dejado una marca en el antebrazo con el intrincado diseño de torreones. Desde arriba, Adler la observa preocupado, pero le tiende la mano y la ayuda a subir. Han alcanzado un curioso entendimiento entre los dos. No va a durarles demasiado, porque eventualmente uno de los dos va a caer y no creo que los Juegos sobrepasen otra semana, pero de momento parecen cercanos. Tal vez demasiado. Pensé que él sería más cauto y que no se tiraría con ella de cabeza a aquella búsqueda, pero me ha sorprendido. Ha conseguido uno de los tres restauradores de salud y después ha seguido a Mana sin pensárselo demasiado. Es un compañero bastante leal. Tal vez intenta compensar las carencias que tuvo durante sus primeros años.

—Cherise— digo en voz alta. Ella alza el rostro y lo inclina hacia un lado. Aún no me acostumbro a su nuevo aspecto, con aquellas raíces oscuras. Entreabre sus labios, pintados de un púrpura oscuro.

—¿Sí?

Parpadeo. Me había acostumbrado, también, a tener que llamarla varias veces antes de que me prestara atención.

—Cambia el patrón de movimiento de las ondas— le digo.

Ella asiente y sus dedos se mueven con delicadeza sobre los controles para luego pasar a la ciberfibra. El océano formado por los tesoros deja de ondular y casi parece vibrar. Noto la cara de sorpresa de los tributos que siguen vivos, seis en total, más Teva que se ha guarecido en el bosque; cuando la memoria muscular que han desarrollado, adaptándose al movimiento, les falla y los hace caer.

Hay gritos y siseos de dolor. Amber se apoya en la mano que ya tiene herida por la lanza de Kinsey y la quemadura sobre la piel lastimada aumenta un grado. Su chillido resulta un buen efecto de sonido para el momento. Si logra salir con vida de ahí, bien podría perder esa mano.

—¿Así está bien?

—Perfecto.

—Puedo aumentar la temperatura, si quieres.

—Aún no. ¿En dónde está Bounder?

—Sigue sin poder salir de la barricada— replica Arah, manipulando los controles de manera que la pantalla frente a mí se amplia y me muestra la llamarada roja de su cabello escalando a través de la pila de monedas de oro.

La marea la ha llevado muy lejos de su alianza y estoy seguro de que, cuando se entere de la muerte de Kenley, no se lo va a tomar bien.

El foso en el que está es, posiblemente, la zona más complicada de nuestra Cueva de las Maravillas. Las monedas no ofrecen asideros que le permitan sujetarse, así que tiene que moverse rápido e impulsarse, en su mayoría, con las piernas. Tiene la cara roja y cubierta de sudor, a causa del esfuerzo, pero no da muestras de ir a rendirse.

Sabe que, sin ella, sus aliados están perdidos en un combate cercano.

—¡Muérete de una vez! —Gime Amber cuando Kinsey consigue desviar un estoque que habría resultado letal de no haber metido la lanza para desviarlo. En lugar de atravesarlo, el filo le ha hecho a él un corte sobre las costillas que ahora sangra, no tanto como para que Amber se apunte una victoria, pero sí para que su traje cambie de color de nuevo.

—Él no se va a rendir— dice alguien, Laertes tal vez —. No después de lo que le pasó a su compañera.

—Pero es una lástima que no pueda dar un mejor espectáculo— se queja Baco.

—Es terrible que Bou-Bou haya quedado tan lejos— aporta Sammely haciendo un mohín—. Esa es una pelea que me habría gustado ver. ¡Amber contra Bounder!

Me reclino en la silla, sopesando las posibilidades, viendo como Bounder se resbala de nuevo y vuelve a caer casi hasta el fondo del foso de monedas en que está metida. Solo quedan dos tributos entrenados en esta edición. Bounder y Amber. Y en honor a la verdad, la última muerte que se adjudicó Amber me resultó la mar de aburrida. Tomó a Zachary por sorpresa, tuvo una buena estrategia, pero un espíritu deportivo increíblemente pobre. Está bien que la superaran en número, pero Zachary era un buen jugador y un enfrentamiento decente habría supuesto un montón de patrocinadores para quien resultara el ganador. La muerte resultó tan insulsa que inclusive los mismos patrocinadores de Amber, esos que habían estado con ella desde etapas tempranas de los Juegos, parecieron recular un poco.

—¿Arah?

Ella se voltea, apartando su mirada de como Mana y Adler casi han conseguido llegar hasta arriba.

—¿Si?

—¿Existe alguna manera de ayudar a Bounder a subir más rápido?

Ella revisa la estructura de la construcción de la zona e intercambia una mirada con Cherise. Ambas asienten.

—Podemos hacer menos pronunciada la pendiente— explica ella—. Hará que, si resbala, tenga más tiempo para reaccionar y no llegue hasta abajo.

Asiento.

—Hazlo, entonces.

Bounder resbala. Tiene una fea quemadura en una rodilla. Se echa atrás y toma impulso. La superficie de las paredes, casi verticales del foso, se inclinan, hacia afuera, volviendo el ángulo menos agudo. Bounder salta y empieza a avanzar, no sin dificultad, hacia adelante.

—Siempre me ha encantado la energía que tiene esa chica—murmura Yasen—. Tendrían que haber visto cómo se dispararon los índices de audiencia cuando Owain dio la entrevista sobre ella. Es evidente que la gente la adora.

Bounder sigue subiendo, con la determinación en los rasgos y casi parece sorprendida cuando llega a una superficie lisa. Oficialmente está de vuelta en el juego. Ella saca sus cuchillos luna de la parte trasera de su uniforme y empieza a correr.

—¡Key-Key! —brama, usando ese estúpido apodo que utiliza para referirse a sus dos aliados. Está claro que aún no sabe que Kenley ha muerto.

—Las apuestas están empezando a subir— cacarea Baco, alegremente—. Cinco a uno a favor de Bounder contra Amber.

—No lo sé— dice Sammely—. Amber ya ha matado a un par. Bounder solo tiene a Arya.

—¡Bah! —dice Blair—, Riley era de un distrito de la periferia y tampoco era la gran cosa y a Zachary lo cogió por sorpresa.

—Una muerte es una muerte— replica Thomas mientras se lleva las manos a la parte trasera de la cabeza y se balancea en su silla.

—¡Kinsey! ¡Kenley!

Amber se envara cuando oye a Bounder acercarse.

—¡Aquí! —grita Kinsey antes de que Amber pueda detenerlo. Y entonces Bounder rodea una de las montañas y aparece en el mismo espacio que su aliado y la contrincante que acaba de eliminar a uno de sus compañeros.

La relación de Bounder con Kenley es, sin duda, muy distinta a la que tenía Kinsey con ella. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que me he precipitado al imaginar la reacción de Bounder, porque sus ojos se desorbitan al ver el cuerpo de Kenley en el suelo. Luego recorren las heridas de Kinsey y aprieta los dientes.

Se voltea hacia Amber.

—Vas a morir— le dice.

No suena como una amenaza. Tampoco es una promesa. Lo dice con la misma manera en que alguien podría decir que hace calor ahí dentro. Es la constatación de un hecho.

Amber se prepara, respirando profundo y sujetando su espada. Kinsey se aparta un poco, necesitando esos segundos preciosos para recuperar el aliento. Inhalando profundamente y dirigiendo una mirada triste a Kenley, aún con los ojos abiertos, mirando sin ver nada en lo absoluto. Una ondulación en el suelo lo toma desprevenido y lo lanza hacia el suelo, él grita cuando los metales lo queman y deja que la lanza caiga al suelo.

No importa ahora porque Bounder ha venido para encargarse de Amber.

El ambiente cambia sutilmente en la Sala de Control, como si todos estuvieran seguros de que alguna de las dos morirá en ese enfrentamiento. Algo parece ondular sobre el rostro de Bounder. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—Muy bien, rubita— dice, burlona—. Acércate un poco para poner tu linda cara contra mis cuchillos.

A Amber la fanfarronería no le sale tan bien, pero se esfuerza por parecer despreocupada, soltando un bufido y sonriendo.

—Estoy bien aquí, gracias. Si me das un minuto, acabaré con tu otro aliado y estaré contigo después.

Bounder sisea.

—Sí, creo que no tendrás tiempo suficiente para eso.

Entonces se lanza hacia el frente, con los brazos formando una equis y un cuchillo en cada mano. La espada de Amber vibra cuando ella bloquea el ataque y ella aprieta los dientes cuando debe sujetarla con ambas manos para soportar la fuerza que imprime Bounder.

Ambas están cansadas, eso es evidente, pero las dos tienen algo que probar y alguien a quien vengar. Bounder a Kenley y Amber a Arya.

Bounder retrocede y Amber traza un arco con su espada, Bounder lo desvía, pero la punta se clava en su pantorrilla derecha, haciéndola gemir.

—¡Perra! —brama mientras se lanza hacia delante de nuevo. Su cuchillo se hunde en la piel de la parte interna del brazo de Amber. La sangre mana hacia abajo y le empapa las manos.

—Eso hará que la espada se le resbale— observa Arah.

Asiento.

Amber se da cuenta también e intenta ganar tiempo:

—¿Sabes? Me sorprende que tú y tu compañero resulten un hueso duro de roer. Con tu amiguita fue demasiado fácil— fuerza una sonrisa—. Se desplomó como si estuviera hecha de trapo— continúa.

Eso llama la atención de Kinsey, que deja su ataque de ansiedad y sus gemidos de dolor y vuelve a sujetar con fuerza la lanza.

—¿Sabes que haré? Primero, te mataré a ti. Y luego lo mataré a él. A todos los demás, en realidad.

—Hablas demasiado, princesa. ¿Qué no te enseñaron que debes respaldar tus palabras con actos?

—Vamos, Amber— dice alguien en la Sala de Control—. Ciérrale la boca de una vez.

Como si escuchara la arenga, Amber sujeta la espada con la mano izquierda, floja, limpia su mano derecha en su pantalón y se aferra a su espada con la mano sana de nuevo.

—Dime si esto te parece un buen respaldo— brama mientras patea a Bounder en su pierna herida, haciéndola caer y gritar de dolor. Uno de los cuchillos de Bounder se resbala y cae al suelo.

Amber se cierne sobre Bounder, con la espada en vertical, lista para clavarla en su vientre, o quizás en su corazón.

—Di tus últimas palabras— dice ella.

—Mejor dilas tú— susurra Kinsey en su oído antes de atravesarla con su lanza. El metal sobresale, de manera grotesca, del pecho de Amber, pero ella tiene fuerzas suficientes para girarse hacia él, aun sujetando su espada.

—Tú…— dice mientras le empieza a gotearle sangre por la boca—. Tú…

Alza la espada, como si estuviera dispuesta a usar lo que le queda de energía para acabar con Kinsey y entonces Bouder se alza sobre sus rodillas y hunde el cuchillo en su vientre, deslizándolo hacia un lado.

Algunos de los Vigilantes giran el rostro cuando ven la manera en que sus vísceras empiezan a desparramarse. Arah y Cherise no lo hacen. Yo tampoco. La observo sin parpadear hasta que cae al suelo.

El cañón suena, como para confirmar su muerte y tanto Bounder como Kinsey se desploman, exhaustos.

Fijo mi atención en otra escena. Por estar prestando atención a la pelea de Bounder y Amber, me he perdido del momento en que Mana ha conseguido hacerse con su premio. Ella ha metido dentro de su mochila la caja, ya abierta con la llave que le colgaba del cuello, y ahora corre, junto con Adler, que tiene varias quemaduras en el cuerpo que deben ser de segundo o tercer grado hacia uno de los trenes, ya abiertos y a la espera de sus pasajeros. Ella lleva en su mano derecha firmemente sujetos dos de los dardos con el veneno sintetizado de las manzanas. El veneno que mató a Lily.

Adler llega primero, subiéndose y arrojando su mochila en el interior haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando se roza las quemaduras. Casi me parece ver como se arranca un trozo de piel cerca de su hombro.

En el mismo instante en que se voltea para ayudar a subir a Mana, Mazer aparece de la nada. Los ojos de ambos brillan en reconocimiento, después de todo son compañeros de distrito y saben, más o menos, que pueden esperar del otro. Aun así, resulta evidente que Mazer tiene un plan. Antes de que Mana o Adler puedan reaccionar, él se va encima de ella. Sujetándola de la muñeca antes de que pueda hacer nada. Los dardos se caen al piso y ambos forcejean. Mana lo golpea en el rostro y hace que su nariz sangre, pero no resulta suficiente, porque de repente se queda muy quieta.

No es hasta que los ojos de Mana se abren, casi imperceptiblemente, que noto el dardo que ahora tiene clavado en el brazo.

—Esto es por Tres— susurra Mazer antes de que sus ojos se cierren.

Mazer sale disparado en dirección a otro de los trenes. Veo como Adler se detiene junto a Mana y noto, en su mirada, que se divide entre la posibilidad de comprobar si ella ha muerto o si ir tras Mazer.

Pero Adler no es tonto y sabe que Lily tardó un buen rato en morir. Se detiene. Mazer, mientras tanto, consigue llegar hasta uno de los tres trenes. Se lanza hacia adentro y aprieta el sensor, marcado con una brillante flecha roja, en uno de los paneles junto a la puerta. De su mano, cuelga la cadena que hasta hace unos minutos pendía del cuello de Mana. La llave dorada brillando en un extremo. Puede que engañe a muchos pintando el ataque a Mana como una vendetta por la muerte de Lily. Yo no soy uno de ellos.

—Ha sido rápido, ni siquiera había notado que se la había quitado a Mana— dice Evan, admirado.

—Es tan bonito que haya decidido vengar a Lily— dice alguna de las chicas. Ruedo los ojos, tratando de ignorar su estupidez.

No es venganza, es estrategia. Mazer no solo ha conseguido la llave que necesitaba sino también ha sacado a Mana del camino, a menos de que Adler sea lo suficientemente inteligente para solucionar las cosas. Y de paso, diciendo que lo hace por Lily, se gana el favor de unos cuantos estúpidos.

Bounder y Kinsey aparecen en un recodo. Ambos sangrando y Bounder cojeando un poco. Parece sopesar la posibilidad de atacar a la otra alianza aún presente en el lugar, más ahora que Adler está enfocado en Mana. Trae un vial en la mano. El regalo que ha elegido, el reconstituyente, igual que Adler. Podría tomárselo, mejorar su salud e ir por él. Por algún motivo, no lo hace. Tira del brazo de Kinsey y juntos abordan el segundo tren. Se marchan.

El rostro de Adler se relaja un poco mientras se inclina sobre Mana, ajeno a lo cerca que ha estado de morir.

—No estás muerta— dice convencido mientras la toma en sus brazos y la lleva, con todo y su mochila, hacia el interior del tren. Patea el panel interior y la puerta se cierra con un chirrido. La última imagen que muestra antes de cerrarse es la de Adler con los dedos en el cuello de Mana, concentrado en buscar los latidos de su corazón.

Y con ellos se marcha el último de los trenes.

Hace una hora, quedaban nueve tributos con vida. Ahora solo quedan seis. Una cuarta parte de los que había hace una semana.

Mañana serán aún menos.

* * *

 **Y finalmente hemos llegado al Banquete, y con seis tributos restantes inicia la cuenta regresiva para el fin de estos Juegos. ¿Quién será el ganador?**

 **.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. POV favorito.**

 **2\. Muerte más impactante.**

 **3\. ¿Qué te pareció la Cueva de las Maravillas?**

 **4\. ¿Quién debería ser el siguiente en morir?**

 **.**

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es dejar comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede caer cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en este momento son: Adler, Bounder, Mazer, Mana y Teva.**

.

 **Les repetimos la lista de equipos:**

 **Elenear28: Mana, Mazer, Rail y Kinsey**

 **Coraline T: Adler, Bounder y Teva**

 **HikariCaelum: Amber y Kenley**

 **.**

 **Los narradores para el siguiente capítulo serán: Mazer, Bounder, Teva, Adler y Arah. Los parámetros de escritura son de 1500 a 2000 palabras como máximo. Si alguien se pasa de su máximo y su moderadora debe recortar, su tributo será penalizado ya sea con puntos o con heridas adicionales. ¡RESPETEN LOS LÍMITES!**

 **Por favor recuerden ponerse en contacto con su moderadora a cargo para enterarse sobre qué les corresponde narrar en su respectivo POV, de ser posible, hoy mismo. Su máxima fecha de entrega será el día sábado 1 de abril, de manera que el capítulo nuevo será publicado el sábado 8 de abril. Les recordamos que ese POV que se entrega el 1 ya debe ir con la bendición de su moderadora a cargo, por lo que a más tardar debe entregarse el viernes al correo personal de esta.**

 **Si llegan a entregar el sábado y el POV no ha tenido revisiones previas, se penalizará del mismo modo en que se penaliza a quienes no entregan a tiempo.**

 **Para cualquier duda, o inquietud, recuerden que estamos a su disposición.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Saludos E, Cora y Hikari.**


	27. Capítulo 26: Sangre

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Sangre**

* * *

 _Fobétor notó, con cierta satisfacción, que el primero en asestar un golpe había sido él. Algo en su pecho se agitó con alegría e inquietud al mismo tiempo al ver a Morfeo hacer una mueca de dolor mientras se llevaba una mano hacia el costado, allí donde su cuchillo había rasgado la piel de su hermano._

 _No era garantía de nada, se dijo. Y realmente no lo era, pues al instante Morfeo compuso una sonrisa, como si aquello fuera sumamente entretenido._

 _Y Fobétor ahogó un jadeo cuando sintió dolor también, viéndose sobrepasado por un ataque que no esperaba llegara tan pronto._

 _Cuando ambos posaron las manos en sus respectivas heridas hallaron lo mismo: sangre. Sangre que una vez que había comenzado a fluir nunca se detendría._

* * *

 **Teva Dunne, 16 años. Distrito 12**

* * *

El cuerpo aplastado y sanguinolento de Hyden cae sobre mí y sus manos alcanzan mi cuello. Intenta que mis ojos queden como los suyos, así que aprieta con fuerza hasta que los saca de las orbitas. Grito, pero no por dolor, sino por miedo.

Todo queda a oscuras.

— _¿He muerto?_ —Oigo mi voz, apenas es un susurro.

" _No"_.

Responde con calma la voz.

Geb se levanta del suelo. Girones de lo que fue su cabeza guindan alrededor de lo que alguna vez fue su cuello. Sabe que estoy a su lado, aunque ya no le queden ojos para verme. Tengo la bujarda en las manos, pero no puedo usarla porque estoy inmóvil. Geb la toma y con fuerza aplasta mi cabeza una y otra vez. Un grito ahogado queda atrapado en mi garganta, pero nuevamente no es por dolor, sino por miedo.

Oscuridad.

— _¿He muerto?_

" _No"_.

Me dice de nuevo, pausadamente, la voz.

Mis entrañas se esparcen por el suelo. Metros y metros de intestinos salen de mi vientre y no parece tener fin. Trato de detenerlos con mis manos, pero estos se escurren con fuerza entre mis dedos. Zachary tiene la espada de la guerrera en sus manos, riendo como loco, disfrutando del espectáculo que le ofrezco. Me ha picado en dos y ahora viene por mi cabeza. Esta vez no consigo siquiera formar el grito, que no es de dolor, sino de miedo.

Quedo atrapada en una inmensa negrura.

— _Dime que ya he muerto…_

" _No"_.

La voz responde sin prisa.

Siento un fuerte dolor en mi vientre. Un bulto de gran tamaño comienza a formarse y no para de crecer. Mis genitales externos me arden y siento la necesidad de pujar. Las contracciones son cada vez más fuertes y un dolor paralizante recorre mi columna vertebral. Expulso lo que parecen ser mi útero y mis ovarios. No tengo ningún conocimiento de la anatomía de mi aparato reproductor, pero sé que esa masa amorfa de carne lo es. Otra contracción y espero con ansias terminar de expulsar lo que quema mi interior de una buena vez. Cuando sale de mi cuerpo, se sella el conducto y queda pegado a mí. Me inclino a observar. El miedo me paraliza.

Mi padre me observa horrorizado. Arquea su cuerpo por las náuseas que le produce. Mi madre llora desconsolada e intenta venir hacia a mí con los brazos abiertos, en un gesto de compasión. Mi padre la toma del brazo con brusquedad, deteniéndola. Sage se ríe sin control y luego menea la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.

No lo entiendo. Es lo que tanto quería mi padre. Ahora soy el hijo que siempre quiso tener. Lo único que le faltaba a mi cuerpo para hacer cumplir sus deseos: el varón de la familia Dunne.

Me duele que Sage no me quiera ahora que podemos estar juntas como pareja. Ya no sería extraño casarnos, ¿cierto? Ya seríamos marido y mujer. ¿Es que acaso no me ama? ¿Acaso no está esperando por mí? ¿No estaríamos juntas por el resto de los días?

Quiero gritarle a mi madre que estoy bien, que esto es lo que quiero. Pero sus ojos me dicen que sabe que realmente no es así…

¿Es esto lo que quiero? ¿Lo que soy? Busco de nuevo la mirada de mi madre pero ahora soy yo misma quien me contempla. Esta Teva me mira, sin expresión alguna en la cara. Analiza y observa. Se acerca a mí, despacio, y comienza a arrancar de mi cuerpo aquello que no le pertenece. Grito, pero no siento dolor, sino miedo.

Una luz blanca envuelve todo el lugar. Respiro aliviada, porque sé que he muerto.

" _No, no has muerto. Estas en la Arena de la vigésima octava edición de los Juegos del Hambre_ ".

—Imposible…

" _Tu cuerpo está allí, tirado en el suelo_ ".

Ahora lo recuerdo.

La primera vez que me desmayé sentí que una pesadilla morbosa quería formarse, pero las imágenes de la muerte de Geb fue todo lo que ocupó mi mente. En aquel momento supe que ese olor embriagador, dulce y pastoso de las amapolas era el causante de la pérdida de conocimiento que sufrimos Zachary y yo. Ahora estoy en las mismas, con mi cuerpo lleno de una droga que esta vez sí logró afectarme.

Estoy temblando. Imágenes aterradoras siguen ocupando mi mente y quiero despertar. La Arena es un paraíso comparado con el infierno en que se ha convertido mi cabeza, antes mi lugar favorito en el mundo, mi escape, el oasis de mi vida, ahora profanado por el Capitolio.

¿A dónde iré cuando quiera escapar? Este lugar ahora es hostil y ajeno y me asusta pensar que aun después del efecto de la droga pueda ser capaz de crear todas las cosas horrendas que estoy imaginando.

Los odio a todos.

" _No todo lo has imaginado_ ".

—¿Y a ti quién te preguntó?

Siento haber perdido la virginidad de mi mente. Me siento ultrajada por un batallón de hombres mal olientes y toscos que no dejaron nada indemne en mí. ¿Por qué aún no despierto?

" _Porque aún no he terminado contigo_ ".

La ignoro. Al despertar buscaré la manera de morir. No me será para nada difícil tomando en cuenta dónde me encuentro.

" _Tú no quieres morir_ ".

Ignorarla ha sido parte de mi vida, pero siento que esta vez me será más difícil.

" _Entregaste el espejo a cambio de un poco más de vida, dime si eso es querer morir_ ".

El espejo… Me duele haberlo entregado, pero no le quiero dar la razón a la voz. No lo entregué por un poco más de vida, aquello fue diferente. Tal vez la imagen de aquella chica inundando mi mente no me dejó pensar con claridad. Aquella chica…

Una vez soñé ser como ella. Valiente, aguerrida, entrenada, hermosa, admirada por todos. Tal vez ella merecía más ese espejo que yo. Ella lo usará para matar, yo no quería seguir matando gente sin razón.

—Por eso entregué el espejo. No por querer vivir un poco más.

Siento que miento, lo siento profundamente.

—¿Y qué si hubiera querido vivir un poco más? —Estoy gritando—. ¡Ya no importa! En aquel momento mi mente era aún prístina y pura. Ahora no me han dejado nada. No quiero vivir siendo dueña de una cabeza capaz de crear todo lo que estoy soñado. Capaz de creer que hablo contigo. ¡No podría vivir así! ¡Me he vuelto loca!

La voz se está riendo. Ahora sí he tocado fondo.

" _Quienes te trajeron y te mantienen en esta Arena ciertamente son perversos, pero a ellos no los puedes culpar de oírme. Lo cierto es que no puedes culparlos de todo lo que ha pasado aquí y ahora_ ".

Aquí y ahora… Entiendo, mi "aquí y ahora" no es la Arena, es…

" _Donde vives la mayoría del tiempo… tu mundo interior. Eso es lo que tienes que salvar_ ".

—Lo han mancillado, ¿es que no lo ves? Han entrado, ya no me pertenece. Yo no sería capaz de volver aquí si me vuelvo a encontrar con mis aliados intentando matarme, si el cuerpo de Geb intenta otra vez tocarme.

" _Algo bueno te han dejado_ ".

No entiendo a qué se refiere.

" _Dejaron salir a la superficie tus otros miedos_ ".

No quiero pensar en eso. Mi cuerpo, mi sexualidad, mis padres, Sage… son cosas que no quiero tener que pensar en la Arena.

" _Te doy la razón. Solo quería que supieras que venir aquí te ayudó a desenterrar lo inimaginable_ ".

—Lástima que ya no pueda hacer nada al respecto.

" _Podrías hacerlo si vuelves a casa_ ".

—Tendría que salir, además de viva, cuerda y yo creo que lo último ya no es posible.

" _Teva, tu nunca has sido cuerda. Si hay algo que debo agradecer a los responsables de haberte drogado es que lo entiendas._

 _Hay una manera de regresar a casa, pero el riesgo es enorme. Hay dos cosas que debes lograr. La primera no perder tu esencia. La segunda ser capaz de matar. Para la primera hay algo que te quiero decir._

 _Tu mundo es vasto e inmenso. La droga y todo lo que has experimentado en estos días lo ha penetrado pero lo más profundo aún sigue incólume"_.

Un sentimiento cálido me alivia cuando entiendo que hay algo de mí que aún puedo recuperar.

" _Espera. Ni siquiera tú has ido a ese lugar y no sé cómo llegar a él, pero sé que existe y es increíble. Valdría la pena luchar por eso"_.

—Sí, valdría la pena…

" _Si sales de la Arena con vida, podrías construir el camino para llegar a ese sitio y reconstruir tu mundo y tu esencia y luego vivir la vida enfrentado tus otros miedos, que son los que realmente importan_ ".

Sí, realmente me importa volver con Sage y mi madre a toda costa, pero…

" _Es arriesgado, podrías no encontrar nunca la manera de llegar a ese sitio y…_ "

—Perderme para siempre.

" _Sí, existe esa posibilidad y no miento cuando te digo que las probabilidades son altas. También podría ser que llegaras, pero no quisieras nunca salir de allí porque verdaderamente es maravilloso o que no pudieras controlar cuándo entrar y cuándo salir_ ".

Es un precio muy alto que debo pagar. Además, tendría que sumarle el costo de las vidas que aún tendré que arrebatar para poder salir con vida de aquí.

Antes de caer en esta pesadilla perversa quedábamos nueve, el Banquete de seguro se llevará una buena cantidad, pero he quedado sola de nuevo. La muerte de Zachary nos tomó por sorpresa a ambos, no me dio tiempo de reflexionar antes de huir y desmayarme de nuevo. Busco en mi corazón y la verdad no encuentro mucho. Con Hyden y Milo creé un lazo. Con Zachary las circunstancias fueron las que lo crearon, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para reforzarlo. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de profundo respeto hacia él siempre me acompañará.

" _No sentir nada sería mejor, pero vamos bien en que no te afecte más allá. Tienes que empezar a jugar bajo sus reglas_ ".

Eso me desagrada y todo mi cuerpo reacciona. Odio que me obliguen a hacerlo.

—Explícame cómo lograr la segunda.

" _Hay que dejar ir esa parte de ti que no quiere hacerlo. Hay que enviar a esa Teva hacia las tierras vírgenes de tu mente. Ella sí sabe llegar. Hay que pedirle que se quede allí mientras tú luchas por sacarlas vivas de la Arena. Hay que prometerle que harás todo lo posible por encontrarla_ ".

—Pero será una promesa vacía. Sabemos que será muy difícil encontrar ese lugar.

" _Prometerás que harás lo posible, ni más ni menos_ ".

Me parece justo. Nunca se sentirá traicionada si no logro recuperarla.

—¿Cómo hago para hablarle y convencerla?

" _Si ya estás decidida, eso déjamelo a mí_ ".

Lo pienso otra vez. Sage, mi madre, aceptar lo que soy… Estoy decidida.

Despierto y de inmediato comienzo a vomitar. No puedo controlar mis esfínteres y toda la comida y el agua que Zachary compartió conmigo ha salido de mi sistema por todos los agujeros posibles de mi cuerpo.

Quedo boca arriba, temblando y llorando sin control. He tenido la pesadilla más absurda y aterradora de mi vida. Que yo recuerde jamás había pasado por esto.

Repaso lo último que ha pasado por mi cabeza y concluyo que todo ha sido el efecto del aroma de las amapolas. No es posible que esté tan loca.

El cielo se ilumina y aparecen los tributos caídos. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, pero la cantidad de caídos me indica que el Banquete ha terminado y fue brutal.

Me pregunto dónde habrá quedado el espejo, ahora que la guerrera ha muerto. No me permito sentir nada acerca de las razones para haberlo entregado, pero ya es tarde porque eso me lleva a pensar…

" _Que fue cierto lo que hablamos... Vamos Teva, es hora de ir a casa_ ".

—¿Qué debo hacer?

" _Matar al resto como puedas_ ".

Y ya mi cuerpo no reacciona… la otra Teva se ha ido y lo queda es un despojo de lo que fui.

* * *

 **Bounder Leger, 17 años. Distrito 4**

* * *

Suelto un suspiro, más de satisfacción y alivio que de otra cosa. El Banquete se ha acabado y hemos salido por los pelos con vida.

Mi estómago se contrae en una nausea cuando inesperadamente la imagen del cuerpo tendido de Kenley viene a mi mente. Suelto un gruñido con más forma de gemido y aprieto los dientes.

La cabeza empieza a darme vueltas a causa del vaivén del vagón y me tumbo completamente sobre la fría superficie de metal.

Kinsey está del lado opuesto al que me encuentro, hecho bolita en un rincón.

La situación empeora a cada segundo y no sé cómo arreglarla. Me deshago de la mochila mientras me incorporo para tratar mis heridas, que son varias. Entonces reparo en el vial que está en mi mano izquierda, sujeto contra las vendas.

― Hey, Kinsey ¿Qué crees que pueda ser? ― Pregunto para sacarlo un poco de su ensimismamiento. Pero él se encoge de hombros y no responde; volteo los ojos al cielo ―. Lo que sea, deberíamos aprovechar para curarnos, me tomaré esta cosa a ver qué pasa.

Abro la mochila en busca de mi pequeña reserva de provisiones. Suspiro con frustración cuando noto que solo me queda la cuarta parte de una botella de agua, media barra de proteína, la mitad del tubo de cicatrizante y media botellita de antiséptico.

― Joder, no tengo vendas ― digo en un susurro, levanto la vista y con una sonrisa casi infantil me dirijo a Kinsey ―. Hey, ¿tendrás una venda?

Mi compañero me mira desde su rincón con ojos medidores y suspicaces.

― Podrías quitarte la del brazo ― dice sin más, y suspiro de nuevo.

Era cuestión de esperarse, y no soy tan tonta como para pensar que saldríamos de aquí los tres juntos sonriendo felices y dando saltitos por ahí. Pero aun así, el sentimiento es pesado y me amarga un poco.

Así que me encojo de hombros mientras empiezo a desenrollar la venda de mi brazo. Limpiar, untar y cubrir las heridas es un trabajo que mantiene, desafortunadamente, tus manos ocupadas y tu cabeza libre.

De modo que tengo el tiempo suficiente como para recrearme en la frustración total de nuestro estado. El banquete vino y se fue con gloriosa rapidez, pero dejo tras suyo, el mayor daño posible que pudo crear. Y bueno, son los malditos Juegos del Hambre, así tenía que ser.

En mi opinión tuve un buen desempeño, apuesto que Owain estará más que satisfecho, pero el plan era entrar y salir de allí los tres juntos, hasta que llegara el momento de separarnos. Supongo que ese era el momento.

Presiento que, si tal vez ni hubiera sido tan estúpida al caerme en el mar dorado y dejarme arrastrar por la corriente, habría podido acabar con la rubiecita en todas las de la ley.

Fue absolutamente patético haber dejado que se adueñara de mis movimientos. Sentí pánico total cuando mi cuerpo dejó de funcionar al tenerla encima, por suerte Kinsey se movió con rapidez, si no, ahora estaría muerta.

Al igual que Kenley. Y Yuta. ¡Maldición!

A ninguno de ellos pude protegerlos. Y ahora, tampoco podré vengarlos. ¿Por qué? Porque la rubiecita se fue con la gloria eterna de derrotarme. Esa batalla la ganó ella.

Empiezo a sentirme mareada, y sin aire. En un arrebato, abro la compuerta del vagón, y una enorme ráfaga de viento me golpea el rostro.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de despegar la horda de improperios que podría soltar ahora. Tengo que reprimir mis gritos de frustración porque seguro se vendría abajo todo el trabajo que he hecho hasta ahora, definitivamente no me conviene convertirme en la nueva loca de la arena.

Balanceo mis pies en el aire mientras continúo buscando una respuesta a la situación.

¿Debería hacer algo en contra de Kinsey? ¿Saltar ahora mismo del vagón y dejarlo a su suerte mientras hago un camino en solitario? ¿Debería provocar una pelea y dejar que lo eliminen por mí?

Son muchas preguntas y la respuesta es una: no, no puedo. Lo miro de reojo, adentrado en la precisión de curar sus heridas.

El viento hace que me adormezca un poco, así que me pongo de pie nuevamente, y me recargo contra el margen. El vial de cristal me llama, ampliando la necesidad de agua. Lo tomo de un golpe. No tiene sabor, y tampoco ayuda a alivianar mi sed.

Suelto una maldición de nuevo.

― ¡Eh! Que se haga el agua ¿no? ― medio grito hacia fuera del vagón, que empieza a detenerse muy ligeramente.

Cuando finalmente se detiene, tomo mis cosas y doy un salto, al aterrizar, no siento el dolor punzante en la pierna, ni en las costillas. Pruebo de nuevo haciendo una repetición de saltos. Giro la muñeca, y compruebo que el dolor ha desaparecido por completo. Es una maravilla.

¡Y yo que creí que era solo agua!

Me doy la vuelta y observo que estoy sola. Estoy a punto de gritar el acostumbrado "Key-Key" cuando Kinsey baja lentamente del vagón, recordándome que ahora somos solo él y yo. Y, tal vez muy pronto, solo yo.

Kinsey se queda plantado a unos pasos de donde bajó, mirándome con marcada desconfianza.

― ¿Tal vez deberíamos separarnos aquí?

― ¿Estás seguro? ― Digo dando unos cuantos pasos en su dirección.

― No, pero creo que sería lo mejor, solo quedamos seis, y a juzgar por lo que vimos antes de subir, la única alianza.

Debo admitir que tiene un punto, pero me rehúso totalmente a dejarlo sin intentar una vez más. Doy una patada el suelo como símbolo de mi determinación.

― ¿Y?

― ¿Cómo que "Y"? ― Dice medio ofuscado.

―Sí, ¿y que con que seamos la única alianza? Bien podría ser que los demás se unieran e ir a un todos contra todos ¿no? Además, esto ― señalo con la mano el espacio que hay entre él y yo ― nos daría una ventaja numérica delante de alguien en solitario.

― ¡Igual nos convierte en un blanco fácil! ― Esta vez sí que grita, sorprendiéndome un poco, pero no lo demuestro, y en su lugar me cruzo de brazos y termino de acercarme.

Cuando estoy a centímetros de él, me pongo de puntitas y acerco mi rostro al suyo. El efecto es inmediato, su respiración de detiene por completo y sus ojos oscuros se abren imposiblemente ante mi cercanía. Contengo una carcajada, aun después de días en este infierno, el viejo Kinsey está ahí, lo que me consuela un poco.

― ¿Estás seguro? ― Vuelvo a preguntarle en un susurro.

― S-si ― tartamudea, dando muestra de que el truco aun funciona, pero al mismo tiempo de una férrea determinación.

― Pues bien ― Hecho a andar con pasos firmes por entre los altísimos y delgados troncos. Prestando más atención, miro hacia el cielo, pintado de un purpura oscuro, y me doy cuenta de que no son arboles normales, son rosas. Grandes y monstruosas flores que no me dan buena espina. El suelo también es oscuro, y bastante uniforme, lo que me da la idea de que no es grama normal, tal vez sea una composta de pétalos caídos.

Continuo mi marcha, tratando de ignorar a mi aliado a mis espaldas. Ex aliado.

Un zumbido me desconcierta y giro la cabeza para rastrearlo. Kinsey apenas ha dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando una marea azul con brillos lo envuelve. En automático, empieza a blandir su lanza, y por instinto, saco mis cuchillos.

Estoy por dar un salto en su dirección cuando mi cuerpo se detiene. ¿Debería hacerlo? A fin de cuentas, es lo que él quería.

El zumbido azul brillante aumenta y me doy cuenta de que la cantidad de sea lo que sea que lo rodea, ha aumentado.

¡Al diablo con lo que él quiera!

― ¡Llegaron los refuerzos! ― Digo con alegría al momento en que empiezo a destrozar a los animalejos. Tiene el tamaño de una polilla, sus alas vibran con fuerza mientas se baten rápidamente. Algunos se van directo a la carne expuesta de mis brazos y presiento que dejarlos pasar sería un grave error. ― Trata de que te piquen lo menos posible― murmuro a su espalda siendo consciente de que, de acuerdo a la cantidad de insectos que hay, sería imposible abatirlos a todos.

Mientras los minutos pasan, el suelo a nuestros pies empieza a teñirse de azul, conforme los mosquitos van cayendo. El sudor me corre por la nuca, caliente y pegajoso, haciendo su camino por toda mi espalda, hasta ser absorbido por la camiseta interior.

Empiezo a añorar la pequeña bañera donde me sumergía repleta de agua fría después de la academia.

Un par de interminables minutos después, la zumbante horda de mutos, porque no pueden ser otra cosa, desaparece en el mismo zumbido con el que apareció.

Me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, para después tumbarme con todas las extremidades extendidas, y la respiración agitada. En segundos, siento la presencia de Kinsey hacerse su lugar a un costado.

― Gr…―

― Shu, shu shu. No hables.

― Pero…

― Nada, somos aliados ¿no? ― No responde inmediatamente, en su lugar, lo hace el glorioso sonido de las campanillas del paracaídas. Es solo una canasta, aunque por dentro este dividida en dos compartimientos. En claro signo de que tenemos que seguir juntos.

De mi lado solo hay tres infames botellas de agua, barras y frutas. Del de Kinsey, por el contrario, hay una cena completa, agua y vendas.

Ataco con ganas, una manzana y una barra, mientras tomo grandes sorbos de agua. Mi compañero hace lo mismo con su comida, y cuando estoy por guardar el resto de mis provisiones, mientras devoro otra de las barras, me tiende las patatas y la mitad del arroz que vino en su cena, con una sonrisa tímida.

Lo miro atentamente, casi calculando sus reacciones. Entonces dice:

― Somos aliados ¿no?

Con una nueva sonrisa, tomo su ofrecimiento, aunque sé que, si no me quiero enfrentar pronto a él, debemos llegar a una ruptura pacífica. Pero por ahora, seremos solo él y yo.

― Debemos inventarnos un nuevo nombre ― digo con la intención de retomar nuestra antigua camaradería.

* * *

 **Adler Rademacher, 17 años. Distrito 3**

* * *

Late, su corazón late.

Siento el sonido chirriante de las ruedas contra el metal de los rieles, el sonido del viento chocando contra el vagón y el batir de la puerta, algo floja, tras de mí.

Alejo con cuidado mis manos de su cuello y muevo mi cuerpo más atrás. Me permito recostarme contra la fría pared unos segundos, apoyando mi cabeza contra ella y cerrando mis ojos. Las últimas horas han sido surrealistas, totalmente surrealistas.

Estaba seguro que en lo que llevaba de vida nunca había estado en un lugar tan brillante, tan dañino, pero al mismo tiempo tan hermoso. Las monedas, joyas y otros metales preciosos llegaron a nublar mi vista, pero como había aprendido a tropezones y heridas, en esa arena nada era lo que parecía.

Y en esta arena el oro quemaba, desgarraba, dañaba.

Ahogo un suspiro, el cansancio comienza a hacer mella en mi cuerpo como sabía que pasaría en algún momento.

Luego de darme unos segundos para poder estirarme y pensar bien, vuelvo a mirarla.

Sigue ahí, estirada sobre el piso metálico de aquel vagón, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca extraña en su rostro, demostrando que fue agarrada de sorpresa por su mismo compañero de distrito.

Su mismo compañero de distrito.

Yo le hice lo mismo a mi compañera, _¿no es así?_

Y es así, porque tengo ese sentimiento extraño de culpa y enojo en mi pecho, un zumbido molesto que no parece tener intenciones de irse. Un recordatorio de lo que me he convertido.

Matar o morir. Sobrevivir. En eso se traducen los últimos días de mi vida.

Ella está viva, lo sé. Puedo sentir su casi imperceptible respiración, puedo ver las contracciones de su pecho ante cada una. Y, aun así, me parece que estuviera muy lejos y siento la ansiedad de no poder hacer nada por ella.

¿Mana me salvaría si fuera yo quien estuviera en su situación?

Mucho tiempo evité conocer y compartir con otras personas, había aprendido de mala forma lo que eran las personas: seres egoístas, que sólo pensaban en ellos mismos. Nunca sentí necesidad de convivir con alguien más que no fuera Vuk.

Pero fueron estos mismos juegos los que de alguna forma me acercaron al mundo real, me alejaron de la soledad que yo mismo me había creado y me obligaron a compartir con otras personas. Pero, aun así, sólo logré entablar algo parecido a la confianza con una persona.

Y esa persona se está muriendo frente a mí.

Si la dejo morir ahora… no será un problema luego, no tendré que eliminarla para poder sobrevivir, no tendré que ser yo quien se manche las manos de sangre. Va a ser un recuerdo que se vaya, y no tendré que preocuparme más.

Pero ha sido ella misma mucho más que cualquier otra persona. Si bien soy consciente que si no fuera por los juegos jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, no tendríamos siquiera consciencia de la vida del otro, siento que por sobre todo ha sido una de las personas que más me ha acompañado.

¿Debería dejarla elegir su vida o su muerte?

¿Querrá ella morir de esta forma?

¿Debería ser tan injusto?

Y por un simple momento me dejo pensar en mi niñez, en que nunca tuve la oportunidad de poder yo elegir mi futuro, en que nunca pude plantearme la opción de quedarme solo o conocer a mis verdaderos padres.

Hay muchas cosas de las que no hablamos, y las que supongo, nunca hablaremos. Pero si la dejo ir, no tendré la oportunidad siquiera de preguntarle algo más. De morir con algo más que mi propia y triste soledad, de llevarme un pequeño brillo, de llevarme parte del alma de otra persona.

—Voy a salvarte.

Y esa es la razón; Mana tiene que tener la oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Me estiro sobre mi cuerpo para poder tomar mi mochila y comienzo a buscar entre las cosas algo que pueda servirnos. Abro todos los compartimientos, pero no encuentro nada que pueda ayudarme. Tengo gasa, crema cicatrizante y algunos ungüentos importantes, nada que pueda ayudarnos con un veneno tan poderoso como el de esas manzanas.

Y es en ese momento que recuerdo el maletín que nos enviaron nuestros mentores, donde estoy seguro había un frasco que decía "antídoto".

Tomo la mochila de Mana y comienzo a buscar, y como suponía, y había visto, el maletín se encuentra prolijamente guardado dentro de esta. Lo saco con cuidado y lo abro con brusquedad, busco la botellita que necesito y me maravillo al encontrarla.

Un pequeño frasco con un líquido blanco casi transparente. Nada más que eso.

—Que funcione…

Suspiro mis palabras y abro el frasco con cuidado. Me acerco de rodillas hasta el cuerpo de mi compañera, pongo su cabeza con cuidado sobre mis rodillas y dejo entrar el líquido a través de sus labios entre abiertos.

Contengo la respiración mientras la observo más de cerca, su piel ha comenzado a volverse muy lisa, todas las impurezas, marcas y cicatrices han comenzado a desaparecer. Contengo las ganas de pasar mis dedos por sus mejillas y saber que no es una ilusión.

Cierra con los ojos fuerza y suelta un pequeño quejido, en ese momento dejo salir el aire de mis pulmones.

—¿Mana?

Mueve su rostro con cuidado y aprieta los parpados con fuerza. Soy un mero espectador de esa batalla interna que se está llevando en su cuerpo, está intentando salir de aquel trance y parece poner todo el empeño posible en lograrlo.

Está viva.

Pasan unos pocos minutos hasta que abre completamente los ojos, observa a su alrededor y al final los posa en mí. Puedo ver como miles de preguntas afloran desde su ser, algunas de las cuales no estoy seguro poder responder. Me quedo callado mientras nos observamos, y luego de unos segundos, ambos desviamos la vista.

Siento como la velocidad del tren empieza a disminuir, lo que significa que estamos llegando al final del camino y desde ahí tendremos que empezar a andar.

—Vamos a tener que bajar.

Asiente con la cabeza y la veo intentar moverse, pero, y como ya creía, el antídoto no es mágico, no la despertará completamente al segundo de suministrárselo, falta tiempo.

Tomo mi mochila y la cuelgo a mi espalda, tomo la mochila de Mana y la dejo sobre su cuerpo. Ella me mira extrañada, levantando una ceja para intentar preguntar sin palabras. Sin avisarle, paso mis brazos bajo su cuerpo y la levanto del suelo. Acomodo su cuerpo aún dormido de mejor manera y me acerco hasta la puerta del vagón, la que luego de un golpe de mi pierna sobre el botón rojo a un lado, se abre.

La noche, oscura y peligrosa, nos da la bienvenida.

Cuando el vagón detiene casi completamente su andar es que salto al exterior, trastabillando unos centímetros por culpa del peso adicional, el movimiento del vagón y la oscuridad del lugar.

Si otro tributo estuviera cerca de nuestro perímetro, al encontrarme le sería muy fácil deshacerse de nosotros. Así que decido andar con cautela, sopesando cada paso y agudizando mi oído lo más que puedo.

Con cuidado me muevo, buscando algún lugar escondido entre los árboles, donde podamos descansar. Estoy seguro que Mana no podrá andar en un tiempo cercano, así que debo alejarme lo suficiente para poder estar, al menos unos momentos, fuera de peligro.

Siento su peso sobre mis brazos, sabía que era una chica delgada pero no supone gran esfuerzo llevarla entre mis brazos. Ciertamente, podría moverla con facilidad si así lo decidiera, lo que es bueno y malo, por partes iguales. Bueno porque si necesitara alejarla de mí, no me supondría mucho más que un empujón alejarla. Malo porque no sólo yo podría disponer de su cuerpo tan fácilmente, cualquiera podría.

Pero ella tampoco es de las que se deja hacer y deshacer como a otros le plazcan. La he visto luchar y parecer aguerrida. Si lo pienso bien, Rail también era muy delgada, aunque algo más fibrosa, quizás ahí esté la diferencia.

Camino unos metros, quizás kilómetros, hasta encontrar un sitio que me parezca seguro.

La dejo con cuidado sobre el suelo y luego me siento a su lado. Evito mirarla por unos segundos, mi mente es un torbellino de pensamientos extraños, muchos que nunca he tenido ni habría pensado tener en mi vida.

Abro con cuidado mi mochila y saco una de las botellas de agua que aún me quedan, la abro y comienzo a tomar con avidez. No es hasta ese momento que me doy cuenta lo seca que tenía la garganta y como necesitaba un trago de agua. Mi vista se detiene en el suero que conseguí en el banquete, el cual parece brillar bajo la oscuridad, y me pregunto de qué podría servir. De repente, carraspea a un costado.

—¿Qué paso?

Su voz suena extraña aún, como si sus cuerdas vocales siguieran dormidas. Desvió mis ojos hacia el cielo, lleno de aquellos destellos de luz que intentan aparentar ser estrellas, mentiras que intentan mostrarnos como verdades.

—Mazer te dio con uno de los dardos envenenados. Luego se fue.

No me había detenido a pensar la posibilidad de que aquella podría ser una especie de venganza por parte del chico del Cinco, nosotros atacamos a mi compañera de distrito con el mismo dardo, con el mismo veneno. Si lo pienso a fondo es una enorme y cruel vuelta del destino.

Mana está viva, Lily no lo consiguió.

—¿Me salvaste? — Siento su mirada en mí, como si quemara —. ¿Por qué?

Su voz suena preocupada, me giro a mirarla y en sus ojos puedo ver un brillo diferente. Su piel sigue pareciéndome suave y más clara que antes, el color en sus labios se ha acentuado y resaltan a simple vista. Pareciera como si se hubiera transformado, como si hubiera comenzado a ser otra persona.

Nunca le pregunté a Jianna qué pensó el día que su compañero murió, pero según lo que vi en los resúmenes que me mostraron, no lo pasó bien. Recuerdo que pareció perder la cabeza, su mirada se había vuelto opaca y una sonrisa extraña había adornado su rostro.

Si Mana hubiera sido asesinada frente a mí, ¿hubiera reaccionado mal?

¿Hubiera reaccionado bien?

¿Podría ser tan frío con una de las pocas personas que he conocido?

—Porque...

Saboreo mis palabras, mis ideas. Tampoco quiero exponerme, no es mi forma de ser. Pero al mismo tiempo me recuerdo que, ya no soy la misma persona que entró en esta arena, ya no pienso igual.

Toco con cuidado la piedra de ónix que llevo colgando del cuello prácticamente toda la vida, la misma que llevaba el día que Vuk me encontró y la misma que llevaré hasta el día de mi muerte, el recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido mi vida y lo que es. La diferencia entre lo que no pude escoger y perdí.

—Porque tú tienes que escoger como vivir o morir. Nadie más.

Y sé que es ridículo si pongo mis pensamientos en palabras, porque en esta arena no siempre vamos a ser nosotros quienes elijamos nuestras vidas, pueden ser los vigilantes, pueden ser los otros tributos, puede ser la misma arena. Pero al mismo tiempo, si tiene la oportunidad de poder hacerlo, yo dejaré que lo haga.

No estoy seguro por qué, pero siento que es lo mínimo que merece. Poder elegir. Poder tener una oportunidad.

Y me pregunto; esta vez ¿tendré la oportunidad de elegir yo?

* * *

 **Mazer Blitz, 16 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

El estridente sonido del himno me despierta. No sé en qué momento perdí la consciencia; supongo que me desmayé a causa del dolor, pero es imposible saber por cuánto tiempo, porque todo sigue anormalmente oscuro.

Al menos tuve la sensatez suficiente de lavar mis heridas antes de desmayarme, pero mi nariz sigue siendo un problema; apenas puedo respirar, y duele demasiado, sobre todo cuando la toco. Fue culpa mía por haberle dado el ángulo perfecto a Mana para romperla sin mucho esfuerzo, pero tenía que hacerlo para alcanzar su cuello y robarle la cadena. Tenía previsto que me golpeara, pero no que me rompiera el tabique.

Creo que debería calcular mejor las cosas la próxima vez. Si es que la hay.

Busco una rama pequeña para morder e, ignorando el inmenso dolor de mis manos, me acomodo la nariz con los pulgares, mordiendo la madera tan fuerte que me duele la mandíbula. Mi pulso se acelera, y la adrenalina de mi cuerpo se dispara. El dolor es momentáneo, pero es tan intenso que casi hace que me desmaye de nuevo, costándome varios segundos volver a reponerme. Pero además de la nariz tengo otro grave problema; mis manos tiemblan a causa de las heridas, haciéndome sentir impotente, sobre todo cuando el último tributo aparece en el cielo, y me doy cuenta de algo: el rostro de Mana no está entre ellos. Ella sigue con vida.

No entiendo por qué eso me hace sentir molesto, al punto de que arrojo mi mochila contra un árbol. Debí haberla apuñalado, asegurarme de que estaba muerta, pero no había tiempo. Estaba demasiado herido para pelear con su compañero, y ya había conseguido lo que quería. Pero pienso en Tres, o mejor dicho Lily, en que ella está muerta por su culpa, y eso no ayuda en nada. Aunque no tiene sentido. Mana la envenenó, y yo la abandoné, eso casi nos vuelve iguales.

Desde el principio sabíamos que ese momento llegaría. No podíamos ganar ambos, pero no le correspondía a nadie más que a mí elegir cuando Lily debía morir. Ella era mi aliada, mi apoyo, y se suponía que todavía tenía un largo camino que recorrer con su ayuda. Pero ellos se metieron en el medio.

Ahora solo quiero verlos arder; incluso si ardo con ellos.

De repente escuchó un tintineo y, al levantar la vista, veo cuatro paracaídas haciendo círculos frente a mí.

 _"Estás cerca; sólo mira las estrellas. El verdadero espectáculo comienza" K._

Dejo la tarjeta de Kelvin y me lanzo primero sobre las medicinas. Limpio mis heridas con antiséptico y después uso la pomada que envió. El alivio es inmediato, pero la tensión de mis músculos no cede. No obstante, poco a poco voy recuperando el aplomo, y vuelvo a pensar en los Juegos.

En mi vida nunca he fallado en nada de lo que me he propuesto. Quizá tampoco falle en ganar esto. Pero, aunque nunca me convierta en vencedor, al menos les daré a éstas personas motivos para no olvidarme.

Descanso un poco mis manos hasta que el dolor desaparece completamente, y después guardo las botellas de agua del tercer paracaídas. En el cuarto, me sorprende encontrar pan de miel, el pan de mi distrito, y aunque tengo hambre me quedo observándolo por varios segundos.

Es la primera vez en días que pienso en mi hogar; no en el Distrito Cinco, sino en mi familia. Supongo que es lo que Kelvin quería, así que no intento ocultar mi turbación. Y pienso en su nota, levantando la vista al cielo y dándome cuenta de lo extraño que es ver una noche tan oscura, sin estrellas.

En casa, se contaban muchas historias acerca de ellas. Se dice que los primeros habitantes de la región que hoy ocupa el Cinco, aquellos que vivieron allí incluso mucho antes de las primeras guerras, creían que al morir las almas de las personas se elevaban al cielo, convirtiéndose en estrellas que siempre mirarían hacia la Tierra durante las noches, para velar los sueños de los seres amados que habían dejado atrás. Claro que sólo son leyendas sin lógica creíble, pero, aun así, muchos de nuestros habitantes creen en ellas. Y ahora que miro al cielo y veo sólo una masa oscura, recuerdo lo que Erder me dijo la última vez que lo vi:

"Si te sientes solo, busca a papá y a Himmel en las estrellas"

En su momento me pareció sólo una frase sin sentido, provocada por el sentimentalismo exagerado de mi hermano mayor, pero ahora, no sé por qué, me gustaría verlas. Creo que se debe a que estoy completamente solo.

Es curioso que, aunque siempre me vi a mí mismo como un solitario, nunca he estado realmente solo; en casa tenía a mamá y a Erder, en el Capitolio a Kelvin, y en la Arena a Tres, hasta que me la quitaron.

Ahora, por primera vez en toda mi vida, no tengo a nadie.

No es que me sienta mal de alguna forma por su muerte, pero es extraño darme cuenta de que, hasta este momento, he sido solitario pero dependiente, y ahora sólo dependo de mí mismo. Pero eso no me inquieta. Mi padre solía decir que aprendemos mucho más de los tiempos adversos que de los buenos, y debo darle la razón.

No veré este momento como un obstáculo, sino como una nueva oportunidad de aprendizaje.

Debo moverme, hacer algo para decidir mi próximo movimiento; entonces recuerdo la cadena de mi bolsillo y busco el cofre.

Increíblemente, la llave entra. Me pregunto por qué Mana la tenía. Quizá los vigilantes querían que la matara para obtenerla o, cuando menos, propiciar un enfrentamiento entre ambos. Supongo que no hay nada más divertido que ver a dos chicos del mismo distrito matándose mutuamente. Que mal para ellos que el trabajo no esté hecho.

Abro el cofre, y dentro encuentro una especie de bola de color blanco; parece ser mineral, no pesa más de medio kilogramo, y no es más grande que mi puño, manipulable, bastante común.

La miro y analizo, preguntándome qué tiene de especial como para que aquellas mujeres con cola de pez hubiesen intentado quitármelo con tanta violencia. Debe ser algo muy importante para ellas, o algo muy letal. Me pregunto qué será.

Me quito las gafas y, mientras me acerco al fuego, las limpio para poder ver mejor, y sólo entonces me doy cuenta de lo extraña que la esfera se ve por dentro. Cuando miras a través, se puede ver como si algo se moviera lentamente en su interior. Curioso.

Vuelvo a levantar la vista, dándome cuenta de que ahora las estrellas reaparecieron, más brillantes que antes. Y, de repente, un pensamiento me asalta. Recuerdo haber leído un libro hace tiempo, en donde hablaba de un falso mineral creado durante la guerra, no muy distinto de una roca, para no llamar la atención. A simple vista nada especial, pues era la idea. Esas rocas eran detonadas con sofisticados y diminutos explosivos escondidos bajo ellas, y al activarse emitían una luz tan poderosa que derretía a los rebeldes como velas. La llamaban Estrella Fugaz, porque su brillo, aunque devastador, sólo duraba un instante.

¿Acaso era esto lo que Kelvin quería decirme con su nota? Me levanto tan deprisa que me mareo, pero vuelco toda mi atención en la esfera que tengo en mis manos. Sin duda podría ser un regalo muy preciado, pero, ¿cómo saber que mi roca es una Estrella Fugaz? Bueno, sólo hay una forma: probarla.

Necesito a otra persona, y una forma de activar el mineral sin estar cerca, porque no tengo ningún explosivo, mucho menos un detonador. Sin embargo, para lograr activarla manualmente, aún a la distancia, necesito retenerla en un lugar, y no creo que nadie se ofrezca voluntariamente a morir.

Tengo que encontrar la forma de que otro tributo se mantenga cerca de la piedra, pero manteniéndome lo más lejos posible, y necesito un lugar, de preferencia lejos de mi improvisado campamento, pero debo ir un paso a la vez.

Una trampa es mi mejor opción. Quizá usar la soga para colgar a algún tributo incauto y usar la piedra, pero no me convence, porque si él o ella es rápido, podrá salir de la trampa antes de que pueda siquiera encontrar la forma de activarla. El sujeto debe quedarse en un determinado perímetro. Necesito una jaula, muros.

Tal vez...

Me alejo de la fogata para revisar el gel que me queda; todavía tengo dos botellas llenas, y creo que con una podría alcanzar. Sin embargo, tengo otro problema: el Napalm arde con tal violencia que carbonizaría al tributo en segundos, igual que con Nueve; no quiero quemarlo, así que pienso en la forma de crear muros de fuego, pero sólo para retener al sujeto, no para hacerlo arder, no ésta vez.

Se me ocurre diluir el gel con agua, y de esa forma perdería algo de su fuerza inflamable; desprendería fuego y calor, pero no tanto como para ser letal, o eso deduzco. Sólo necesito crear una fogata muy grande.

El primer paso es sencillo. Con mucho cuidado paso una pequeña cantidad de gel de una botella a otra y reemplazo el faltante con agua. La agito con cuidado y, una vez que consigo una mezcla homogénea, derramo un poco sobre la vegetación, enciendo una rama y la echo encima. El resultado es una fogata instantánea que rápidamente empieza a consumir el follaje, pero crece sólo unos cuantos metros y se consume en pocos minutos. Creo que podría servir.

Busco otra rama y armo una antorcha. Preparo mi mochila con el gel diluido, la cuerda, la espada que me envió Kelvin y algo de alambre; después camino unos cuantos metros por el bosque hasta que encuentro una especie de claro, con un terreno lleno de arbustos. Servirá.

Ahora viene la parte más difícil.

No puedo manipular Napalm con una antorcha cerca, porque si una sola chispa escapa podría incendiarme yo mismo, así que debo trabajar a ciegas.

Tomo unos metros de cuerda y, con mi antorcha, busco un punto medio en el claro; cuando lo encuentro, clavo la espada en el suelo, y ato un extremo de la soga a la empuñadura, llevándome el otro conmigo a un lugar un poco más alejado, donde tiro mi mochila, tomo la botella y dejo la antorcha. Regreso hasta donde dejé la espada siguiendo la soga, completamente a ciegas. Tomo la medida que necesito, sólo unos diez pies, y ato la cuerda a mi cintura. Una vez listo, tiro de ella, abro la botella y empiezo a esparcir el gel diluido en un círculo.

Cuando termino, regreso al centro, enrollo la cuerda y saco la espada de la tierra, dejando la estrella fugaz en su lugar; sigo prácticamente ciego, pero puedo ver el fulgor de mi antorcha no muy lejos, y sabiendo el diámetro que usé, regreso sobre mis pasos, contando diez pies desde donde estaba la espada, dando un salto para evitar pisar el gel, y funciona. Sin embargo, dejo la espada allí, para recordar el límite.

Bien, la primera parte está hecha.

La segunda es más complicada, porque necesito encontrar la forma de activar la estrella a la distancia, así, si llego a equivocarme y se trata de otro mineral, igualmente estaré a salvo.

Pienso entonces en mi prueba con los Vigilantes. Quizá pude obtener una nota perfecta si mis flechas hubieran dado en el blanco, pero fue una mala decisión usar un arco, cuyo peso me dificultó poder dirigir la flecha a dónde debía. Necesito algo liviano, pero igualmente efectivo, aunque no sea a una distancia muy larga. Entonces recuerdo la escuela, cuando algunos niños robaban las ligas de las niñas para arrojarse bolas de papel en los recreos. Yo nunca lo hice, porque era algo estúpido, pero ahora podría funcionar.

No sé si lo había planeado incluso sin darme cuenta, pero, cuando dejé a Lily muriendo, conservé la liga que a ella tanto le gustaba. Quizá sabía que podría usarla. La saco de mi bolsillo y pruebo su elasticidad. Parece que servirá, y sonrío, porque ella me es de utilidad aun estando muerta. Ahora necesito algo que arrojar, así que busco piedras, pero no hay ninguna. Por un segundo eso me desalienta, pero entonces recuerdo las monedas que robé de la cueva para una ocasión como esta, y las busco en mi mochila. Desde que salí de la cueva han dejado de quemar, así que servirán.

Busco un árbol desde donde pueda verlo todo, y extiendo lo que me queda de soga entre él y el perímetro para poder regresar. Por último, uso algunas ramas para sostener la antorcha cerca del gel, no demasiado, para que la trampa no se active por accidente, pero sí lo suficiente para que caiga directamente sobre él cuando tire de la cuerda.

Sigo el camino marcado por la soga, de nuevo a ciegas, y de la misma forma trepo al árbol, ayudándome con mi cuerda, como nos explicó un instructor del Capitolio. Y ni bien trepo un par de metros escucho una rama quebrándose.

Me quedo muy quieto, observando fijamente hacia la trampa.

Alguien se acerca; primero pienso que es el chico moreno del Once, pero conforme se acerca al fulgor de la antorcha me doy cuenta de que es la chica del Doce.

Ella se detiene. Mira hacia los lados, cautelosa, estando muy cerca del círculo, pero fuera de él. La veo dudar, pero en cuanta ve la piedra blanca no lo piensa y, con una sonrisa extrañamente soñadora, entra al perímetro para tomarla.

Eso es exactamente lo que quería que hiciera.

Tiro de la cuerda, haciendo que la antorcha caiga y encienda el gel; la reacción es inmediata. El fuego empieza recorrer el círculo, levantando muros de llamas ardientes que impiden que Doce corra, y, como lo había planeado, horrorizada, se dirige directamente hacia el centro del aro de fuego, chocando con la piedra, que toma de inmediato mientras enredo la liga en mis dedos y tomo una moneda; por suerte la bola refleja las llamas, así que puedo distinguirla perfectamente, aun a la distancia.

Preparo la primera moneda. Y fallo.

Enseguida tomo una segunda; no tengo mucho tiempo, porque Doce encontrará pronto la manera de escapar. Así que tomo aire. Esta vez acomodo la moneda de canto para disminuir su resistencia al viento; me tomo unos momentos para calcular el tiro, pero cada segundo vale demasiado, así que relajo mis músculos, y tiro, pero de nuevo fallo. Doce entonces se da cuenta de que pasa algo, y empieza a mirar hacia todos lados. No tengo más tiempo.

Preparo la siguiente moneda, y solo la lanzo, sin pensar ni calcular nada.

Y un solo click desencadena todo.

La moneda logra golpear la piedra, haciendo que estalle en una enorme luz que ilumina el estadio de tal forma que tengo que cerrar los ojos de inmediato y aferrarme al árbol para intentar protegerme del calor que desprende, tanto que siento como si me quemara la piel, aun cuando estoy lejos. Al mismo tiempo escucho los desgarradores gritos de la chica, primero de sorpresa, después de dolor. Luego hay un largo silencio.

Son apenas unos segundos, tal vez un minuto, y el calor desaparece, igual que la luz cegadora. Así que, con cuidado, abro los ojos, aunque me cuesta mucho ver, y no solo porque la Arena nuevamente está a oscuras, sino que la luz fue tan repentina e intensa que me ha cegado a mí también, aunque no totalmente, porque todavía veo formas y luces de colores, y eso altera mis sentidos de tal forma que, cuando intento bajar del árbol, resbalo y caigo sobre un arbusto.

Me golpeo la espalda, pero lo que más me preocupa es que me cuesta horrores recuperar la vista y enfocarla. Además, el humo me alcanza, y hace que sea difícil respirar. El fuego persiste, aunque no creo que dure mucho más, porque la vegetación es demasiado verde.

Masajeo mis ojos, y aunque todavía veo burbujas de colores consigo empezar a distinguir formas, y logro pararme erguido, pero me cuesta ubicarme, así que me arrastro por el suelo hasta que recupero la soga, guiándome con ella hacia la trampa. El aro de fuego me hace las cosas más fáciles, ya que ilumina una buena parte del bosque.

Encuentro mi antorcha, y busco mi piedra cuando escucho un pequeño sonido que no parece humano. Cuando mi vista se vuelve más nítida la veo, tirada entre las débiles llamas. Sus gritos de dolor se han transformado en débiles gemidos y sollozos mientras sus manos cubren su rostro. Su piel está roja, fundida en algunas partes con las fibras de sus ropas, aunque me desconcierta que por lo demás parezca estar bien. Yo parpadeo, confundido por el hecho de que siga con vida, y entonces ella se mueve, quitando las manos de su rostro. Y no estoy listo para ver lo que la Estrella Fugaz le ha hecho; tanto así que no puedo evitar hacerme hacia atrás con repulsión.

Los resecos labios de Doce están abiertos en un llanto silencioso mientras sus miembros quemados se retuercen en agonía y ríos de sangre corren por las cuencas donde antes estaban sus ojos, tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas de un aterrador escarlata que brilla iluminado por las llamas.

La luz hizo estallar sus globos oculares. Literalmente reventó sus ojos.

La escena es tan grotesca que por varios segundos me cuesta aceptar que es real. Ya he visto a Uno desintegrarse, y a Nueve morir derretido, pero ninguna de sus muertes me impresionó de esta manera; repentinamente tengo la necesidad de alejarme, pero no me muevo. Mis ojos están fijos en la piedra (ahora más pequeña) que está junto a Doce. Necesito recuperarla, así que no dudo en avanzar y extender mi brazo para recuperarla, pero cuando intento alejarme siento como alguien me toma de la muñeca, y aunque la sorpresa es mínima, no puedo evitar contener el aliento.

— ¿Nigromante?

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 19 años. Segunda al mando**

* * *

Los avox se mueven grácilmente en medio de las computadoras y controles sosteniendo bandejas con todo tipo de bebidas burbujeantes. Uno, un muchacho probablemente de mi edad con el cabello castaño rapado hasta ser casi inexistente, se detiene frente a mí y me tiende la bandeja, donde hay tres copas, las tres de un líquido azul que burbujea alegremente, como invitándote a beber de él.

Niego con la cabeza y él se marcha, probablemente extrañado. A un costado Rowan tiene la misma expresión que suele utilizar cuando su hermana, Jess, utiliza sus artimañas para salirse con la suya. Una mezcla de enfado y diversión que no puede terminar de ocultar. Aunque quizás en estos momentos sea más de enfado y satisfacción mal disimulada.

El Banquete ha sido todo un éxito, y por todo el Capitolio las casas de decoración ya están vendiendo pseudo réplicas de nuestra cueva de las maravillas. Incluso el color dorado, que parecía haberse dejado de usar, ha regresado a los escaparates de las tiendas y en las calles no se habla de otra cosa que no sea el último evento de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Si hablamos de lo que representó en sí más que de la fachada también ha sido un éxito, o al menos así lo manifestó Antigone Pylos en el comunicado que envió a Rowan en la mañana, obligándolo a montar una pequeña celebración para nosotros en la Sala de Control.

― ¿Has probado esto? ― Me pregunta Cherise inclinándose hacia mí con una copa de color lavanda en las manos.

Niego con la cabeza, pero sonrío.

― Se parece a tu antiguo cabello ― comento y ella suelta una risita.

― Deberías probar ― insiste.

La siguiente vez que un avox me ofrece una bebida la acepto, pero termino dejándola en una mesita al costado de mi pantalla. No deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera. No cuando todavía hay seis tributos en la arena; no con el final de los Juegos tan cerca.

Mientras tanto me centro en las pantallas, que no han dejado de transmitir imágenes de la arena. Puede que estemos en una especie de coctel, pero si sucede algo en la arena debemos estar listos para ello.

La mayoría de los tributos siguen en los trenes, alejándose de la cueva. Mazer ha caído desmayado finalmente mientras que Adler se inclina sobre Mana, pensando cómo recuperarla. Bounder y Kinsey aun parecen afectados por la muerte de Kenley, y Teva apenas ha despertado, sin tener muy buen aspecto.

Eran veinticuatro, pero ahora no quedan más que seis, de los cuales cinco también morirán tarde o temprano. Me atrevo a decir que temprano; sus días están contados desde que ingresaron a nuestra arena.

Aun no pasa nada, así que echo una última mirada a mi copa, aun intacta y anuncio a Rowan que iré a descansar un rato. Él asiente con la cabeza y su mirada me hace pensar que él también necesita algo de descanso. Hay cansancio en sus ojos, un cansancio que me parece que nada tiene que ver con las horas de sueño que hemos perdido todos desde que los Juegos comenzaron.

.

Dos horas después el ruido de la puerta me sobresalta, y apenas consigo incorporarme hasta quedar sentada antes de que Rowan entre a la habitación, caminando como si hubiera estado allí miles de veces, y esta solamente fuera otra de esas ocasiones.

― Podrías haber tocado ― le reprocho.

― ¿Qué podría encontrar que no conozca? ― Dice consiguiendo que me ruborice mientras camina hasta la silla del pequeño escritorio, donde se sienta. Me esfuerzo en fruncirle el ceño ―. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

Niego con la cabeza. Esa era la intención, claro, pero desde aquella extraña pesadilla me cuesta conciliar el sueño. Cada momento (pues hace tiempo que mis horarios de sueño no son los de una persona normal) siento una extraña inquietud. Es algo más que eso; es temor. Temo dormirme y volver a encontrarme con aquella escena idílica para mi madre, temo que esos sueños, los que estoy segura ella ha tenido durante mucho tiempo, terminen volviéndose míos también.

Temo ser más parecida a ella más de lo que siempre creí.

No es algo que vaya a decirle a Rowan por supuesto. No ahora cuando hay cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos.

― ¿Ha pasado algo importante? ― Pregunto mientras me estiro para tomar mi tableta.

Rowan entrecierra los ojos, como si supiera que hay algo que estoy omitiendo decirle, pero de todas formas responde.

― Adler consiguió despertar a Mana. Kinsey y Bounder han tenido un encuentro con los buzzlers, pero nada demasiado grave. Y creo que querrás ver lo que está intentando hacer Mazer.

Asiento y lo miro a los ojos. Al final me decanto por ser directa.

― ¿Has venido sólo por eso?

Él no parece incómodo por ello. Lo cierto es que desde que nos conocemos hemos sido de lo más directos el uno con el otro, al menos en la mayoría de las cosas.

― Quería saber cómo lo llevas.

Entrecierro los ojos.

― Tendrás que ser más específico. ¿Hablas de los Juegos, el Banquete, la inminente final o el hecho de que aún nos quedan muchísimas cosas por aclarar entre nosotros?

Él se encoje de hombros, intentando parecer despreocupado.

― No es el momento para que aclaremos cosas ― dice y estoy segura de que está pensando lo mismo que yo, en aquel día en que no soportó más nuestra extraña relación, y en los días siguientes a aquella discusión, cuando los dos pusimos nuestro máximo empeño en hacer como si el otro no existiera sin ningún resultado.

¿Estamos mejor ahora, pretendiendo que todo está resuelto cuando no es así?

― Ya lo sé ―. Pienso en todas las cosas que han quedado sin resolver entre nosotros. Pienso en ese día en que abandoné la residencia, dejando un cuarto vacío sin ninguna respuesta. Pienso en las mañanas en las que despertaba sola, tras haber pasado la noche con él, esperando que se quedara. Pienso en su rostro al ver mi pesadilla ―. Me basta con que me prometas que, cuando esto termine, nos sentaremos a hablar.

Rowan asiente con la cabeza, sin disimular su turbación. Aprovecho para levantarme y pasar de largo directo al baño. Cuando salgo, habiéndome cambiado de ropa y peinado, él se ha ido.

No podría decir que me extraña, pero algo en mi corazón se agita con inquietud.

.

Cuando regreso a la Sala de Control los avox se han ido, y todos parecen haber regresado a sus actividades habituales. Blair se queja un poco y remarca que las bebidas servían de energizantes, pero una mirada de Rowan basta para silenciarla. Laertes, a su lado, le dirige una mirada divertida, que ella se encarga de ignorar.

Cherise parece alegrarse de que haya vuelto, y me pone al día mientras me ubico en mi sitio.

― Mazer está preparando una trampa. Tiene toda la intención de probar la Estrella Fugaz.

Lo observo con atención mientras se mueve de un lado a otro preparándolo todo. Si hay alguien en la arena capaz de comprender a ciencia cierta y utilizar de un buen modo la Estrella Fugaz es Mazer. Quizás Mana también pudiera hacerlo, pero hay en Mazer un ansia por destruir que su compañera de distrito no posee.

Aparto mi vista de la trampa que ha elaborado y reviso el mapa. Teva está cerca. Y en el estado en el que está, todavía sin aceptar del todo lo que ha hecho para sobrevivir, es incapaz de darse cuenta que está yendo directamente hacia Mazer, quien no dudará en probar su arma en la primera persona que encuentre.

Y ella, inconsciente de lo que la roda, cae directo en su juego.

Mazer, apenas ella entra en el círculo, prende fuego el gel. Teva jadea sorprendida mientras paredes de fuego se alzan ante ella, impidiéndole escapar.

Un idiota en la sala suelta un suspiro cuando Mazer utiliza una liga que pertenecía a Lily para activar la estrella.

Pero el suspiro queda amortiguado por un jadeo colectivo cuando él logra acertar, activando la Estrella Fugaz. Incluso viendo a través de la pantalla siento la tentación de cerrar los ojos.

― No enfoques a Teva aun ― le digo a Laertes mientras lo veo mover sus manos por los controles ―. Céntrate en Mazer.

Él lo hace así, y la escena parece adquirir cierto dramatismo cuando él, aun tambaleándose, se acerca a Teva. Su rostro se desfigura en una mueca de horror cuando ella lo toma de la muñeca, y entonces Laertes nos da un primer plano del rostro de Teva.

O lo que queda de él.

Teva balbucea algo y suelta la mano de Mazer, que parece incapaz de moverse. Me pregunto si esta vez sentirá culpa, porque a diferencia de Schuyler o Milo, Teva aún no se ha ido, y él es capaz de contemplar el resultado de su trampa.

― ¿Qué es un nigromante?

Varios en la sala ríen incómodos, pero Teva se las arregla para sonreírle, en medio de su agonía. Es en ese momento, cuando ella le pide que dé un final a su historia, que tengo la certeza de que Mazer, si logra salir de nuestra arena, no va a poder olvidar nunca el rostro de la chica del Doce. Las cuencas de sus ojos completamente reventadas y la sangre corriendo por sus mejillas, como si estuviera llorando con sangre las lágrimas que nunca más será capaz de derramar.

Rowan mantiene los ojos fijos en su pantalla, pero no parece estar disfrutando excesivamente.

Cherise suelta un suspiro cuando ella se las arregla para hablar. No hacía falta que lo dijera, pero sé que Teva le agradaba bastante. Y yo recuerdo la carta de pocas líneas que el extraño escolta del Doce me trajo cuando se nos ocurrió todo el asunto de las citas.

― Por favor… estoy lista.

Mazer duda, y al final simplemente se queda quieto mientras ella continúa gimiendo levemente. Aun así el dolor debe ser desgarrador, pero supongo que sus cuerdas vocales no le permiten gritar. Él aprieta la piedra con fuerza en su mano mientras ella jadea, pidiéndole sin palabras que ponga fin al dolor, que termine con su sufrimiento.

Pero Mazer no ha demostrado ser una persona piadosa, así que no hace nada.

Los minutos pasan mientras él observa fijamente a Teva, hasta que parece tomar una decisión. Probablemente sea mitad por misericordia, mitad porque sabe que al rematarla está un paso más cerca de ser el vencedor.

Teva jadea cuando él se sube encima de ella, poniendo las piernas a cada lado, como si fuera a impedirle de ese modo que escape, como si ella tuviera alguna forma de hacerlo. Su respiración se ralentiza cuando entiende lo que Mazer va a hacer, y termina dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro casi en el mismo instante en el que él entierra el cuchillo en su pecho.

― El cañón ― ordena Rowan y alguien instantáneamente lo hace sonar.

Kinsey y Bounder, en el jardín de rosas, Adler y Mana, quienes apenas han bajado del tren, con ella apoyándose en su hombro, alzan los ojos al cielo al mismo tiempo, esperando ver algo en él.

No hay más que estrellas, brillando con más intensidad que nunca, pues Cherise con unos cuantos comandos se ha encargado de ello.

Las mismas estrellas que ocasionaron la muerte de Teva Dunne.

* * *

 **El Banquete ha pasado pero el destino de los tributos se cierne sobre ellos y cada vez quedan menos. Casi empezamos la cuenta regresiva para la final.**

 **Aprovechamos para agradecer a Cassian, Robyn y Paulys, cuyos personajes nos dejaron en el capítulo anterior, por su participación y esfuerzo en este proyecto.**

 **.**

 **Preguntas**

 **1\. POV favorito**

 **2\. ¿Qué personaje crees que morirá en el siguiente capítulo?**

 **3\. ¿Cómo y entre quienes crees que será la final en este momento?**

.

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es dejar comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede caer cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en este momento son: Adler, Bounder, Mana y Mazer.**

 **.**

 **Les repetimos la lista de equipos:**

 **Elenear28: Mazer y Kinsey**

 **Coraline T: Adler, Bounder y Teva**

 **HikariCaelum: Mana**

 **.**

 **Los narradores para el siguiente capítulo serán: Mazer, Kinsey, Mana y Rowan. Los parámetros de escritura son de 1500 a 2000 palabras como máximo. Si alguien se pasa de su máximo y su moderadora debe recortar, su tributo será penalizado ya sea con puntos o con heridas adicionales. ¡RESPETEN LOS LÍMITES!**

 **Por favor recuerden ponerse en contacto con su moderadora a cargo para enterarse sobre qué les corresponde narrar en su respectivo POV, de ser posible, hoy mismo. Su máxima fecha de entrega será el día sábado 15 de abril, de manera que el capítulo nuevo será publicado el sábado 22 de abril. Les recordamos que ese POV que se entrega el 15 ya debe ir con la bendición de su moderadora a cargo, por lo que a más tardar debe entregarse el viernes al correo personal de esta.**

 **Si llegan a entregar el sábado y el POV no ha tenido revisiones previas, se penalizará del mismo modo en que se penaliza a quienes no entregan a tiempo.**

 **Para cualquier duda, o inquietud, recuerden que estamos a su disposición.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Saludos E, Cora y Hikari.**


	28. Capítulo 27: Daño

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Daño**

* * *

 _Desde su sitio, Nyx enarcó una ceja mirando a Hypnos. Los dioses siempre debían parecer imperturbables, sentados en sus tronos dispuestos a gobernar el mundo que ellos mismos habían creado o a destruirlo, pero ninguno de ellos daba esa impresión._

 _¿Cómo podían, cuando todo cuanto habían creado se estaba desmoronando con tanta facilidad? ¿Cómo permanecer quieto observando cuando todo lo que te pertenece está por desaparecer?_

 _Su capa emitió un susurro cuando se puso de pie, pero Hypnos no pareció inmutarse. Cuando ella se hallaba en la puerta del Palacio del Sueño Eterno él se dignó a alzar la voz._

― _Sabes que, aunque regreses, la noche nunca terminará ¿verdad?_

 _Ella simplemente asintió._

 _Aquella ya no era su guerra, y aquellos que peleaban ya no eran su responsabilidad, así como tampoco los mortales que sufrían las consecuencias. No lo serían nunca más._

 _Así que Nyx regresó al Inframundo, siendo consciente de que la noche eterna sólo sería uno de los tantos daños ocasionados por Fobétor y Morfeo que nadie, ni siquiera ella, podrían remediar._

* * *

 **Mazer Blitz, 16 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

Mi mirada se pierde en la enorme masa oscura que tengo frente a mis ojos, intentando ver más allá, aunque es imposible. Es como estar en un sueño, suspendido en medio de la nada, navegando en una mar de quietud y oscuridad. No hay más ruido que el de la madera quebrándose, ni más luz que el de las lenguas de fuego contorsionándose dentro de la fogata.

En cierta forma es inquietante, porque la calma siempre precede a la tormenta.

Aun así, cierro los ojos e intento relajar mis músculos y dormir, pero apenas mi respiración empieza a regularse, un agudo zumbido en mi oreja derecha me alerta, haciendo que deje de dormitar. En ese momento enderezo la espalda y levanto la vista. El fuego está por extinguirse, así que arrojo otra rama a la fogata y cuando intento ver la fuente de aquellos molestos zumbidos, siento un piquete tras el cuello, así que me golpeo por reflejo, dándome cuenta de que maté una especie de pajarillo diminuto, y espanté a otros que le hacían compañía.

Son mutos, sin duda, bastante extraños por su color azul y su tamaño; primero pienso que deben ser solo mosquitos más llamativos, pero cuando veo mi mano, no hay sangre. Eso me hace fruncir el ceño, y desconfiar al instante. Así que me recargo contra un árbol, esperando que algo pase, o que los insectos/pájaro o lo que sean regresen, pero como no lo hacen, me pongo a pensar en qué haré ahora.

En realidad, no tengo un panorama exacto de cómo están las cosas. No sé si hay alguien cerca, o siquiera donde estoy, aunque tengo algunas teorías. Lo único de lo que soy consciente es de que se llevaron el cuerpo de Doce por lo menos hace varias horas; he estado contando los segundos, porque no puedo tener ninguna otra referencia del tiempo, así que tomé la idea de contar segundos del raro de Lectro Reed, pero desistí al llegar a los once mil, por lo que han pasado más de tres horas desde entonces, y yo sigo en el mismo lugar. En ese momento, decido que sigo muy cerca del lugar de la trampa, así que bebo un poco de agua, recojo mis cosas y echo tierra sobre el fuego. No sé qué tan buena idea sea viajar a ciegas, pero no deseo llamar la atención de nadie mientras me muevo, y puedo distinguir algunas formas en la oscuridad, así que no tengo muchos problemas al desplazarme, aunque de todas formas uso mi espada como guía.

Sé navegar con las estrellas, porque era casi un requisito en casa, así que voy hacia el norte, como era mi plan desde que salí de la Cornucopia.

Llevo un paso lento y sigiloso, tratando de no descubrir mis propias pisadas, y creo que llevo caminando como una hora cuando me parece escuchar algunas voces, así que me detengo hasta que éstas desaparecen, y sigo avanzando hacia el norte hasta que, de la nada, empiezo a sentirme mareado. Así que me detengo un momento a tomar aire, y justo cuando creo que el malestar se fue, un fuerte retorcijón sacude mi abdomen, doblándome involuntariamente en dos para que mi estómago vacíe todo su contenido en el suelo, de forma tan violenta que de repente siento mis rodillas débiles, y mi cuerpo empieza a sufrir espasmos que no puedo controlar, por lo que me veo obligado a detenerme.

A tientas busco ramas secas y enciendo otra fogata, pero tengo que alejarme, porque la luz de las llamas me molesta demasiado y me hace sentir aún más enfermo. Entonces las náuseas me atacan otra vez, y decido que fue lo mejor no haber comido nada hoy. Aun así, procuro mantenerme hidratado, como nos indicaron en los entrenamientos.

Minutos después, mi debilidad es tan evidente que tengo que recostarme y descansar. En ese momento, gracias al fulgor de las llamas, me doy cuenta de que la parte oscura de mi traje se ha puesto morada, lo que podría significar que algo no anda bien conmigo. Así que me tomo una aspirina, pero apenas si hace efecto antes de que las náuseas vuelvan y la vomite.

Me siento extremadamente cansado, y muy mareado, por lo que empiezo a pensar que he sido envenenado, pero después de un rato decido que mis síntomas no pueden corresponder a un veneno letal, porque, aunque me siento enfermo, no hay dolor, ni parálisis. Quizá solo es un malestar, o quizá sí me envenenaron, pero con algo que no va a matarme. Tal vez quieren que sufra, o probarme. Quizá solo fue al azar. Supongo que no importa.

Recargo la cabeza contra el suelo y suspiro. Podría intentar quedarme quieto un par de horas y ver qué pasa. Si sigo vivo, al menos habré descansado. Pero es inútil, porque mi mente se niega a dejar de trabajar; y no puedo dormir, así que pienso en la Estrella Fugaz, y cuando la nueva oleada de náuseas pasa, la saco de mi bolsillo, dándome cuenta de que parece haberse reducido al menos un treinta por ciento desde que la usé, lo que indica que a ése ritmo debe tener un uso de por lo menos tres estallidos, de los cuales ya usé uno, con resultados bastante aceptables. Si sé cómo usar los otros dos, tal vez tenga la llave para salir de éste lugar.

Solo que antes otros más deben morir. Aunque pensar en eso no me provoca nada. Supongo que a esta altura la muerte ya me es indiferente. Incluso antes de los Juegos, nunca me importó realmente la hora de mi final. Todos estamos de paso en éste mundo, y nos vamos, no nos quedamos. No podemos, porque muchas veces ni siquiera decidimos marcharnos.

Las muertes de mi padre y mi hermana me enseñaron que nadie es imprescindible. Yo los amaba, pero seguí sin ellos, como podría haber seguido con la muerte de mi madre, o la de Erder. Pero me he dado cuenta de que, en efecto, no es morir lo que me preocupa. No le temo a eso. A lo que le temo es a causar dolor a otros. Si mi madre o mi hermano murieran, sé que podría afrontarlo; dolería, sí, pero sería mi propio dolor, y podría controlarlo. Si yo muriera, mamá quedaría devastada, y Erder probablemente también. No puedo hacer nada sobre eso, y creo que es lo que más me aterra. Me he dado cuenta de que nunca se los he demostrado, pero los quiero. Quizá nunca se los diga, y ni tan siquiera lo demuestre con un gesto, pero es un sentimiento real, y escapa a mi control. Me hace sentir raro. Creo que de verdad estoy enfermo.

Sacudo la cabeza un poco, preguntándome hace cuántas horas que las luces de un aerodeslizador se encendieron por última vez en el cielo. No creo que sean muchas, porque el rostro de la chica del Doce aún no ha aparecido sobre nosotros.

Entonces pienso en ella; las manos me tiemblan ligeramente, y aunque no puedo verlas sé que siguen manchadas por su sangre. Cierro los ojos un momento, y todavía puedo sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío, resistiéndose a cada centímetro del puñal que enterré en su pecho, rasgando piel y músculos, robándole hasta el último aliento, no por estrategia, porque ella moriría al final; creo que ayudarla a morir ha sido tal vez la actitud más noble que he tenido con alguien, y quizá la gente del Doce lo agradezca, o quizá me odien, no me interesa. Pero sí me intriga esa sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, y sus últimas palabras.

Es extraño que ahora no logre concebir la idea de resignarme de esa forma a la muerte, y eso me molesta, porque todo esto es muy confuso.

Vuelvo a mirar mis manos en la penumbra, sintiendo otra vez esa incómoda sensación, pero creo que ahora la entiendo.

Provocar un incendio y matar a alguien es una cosa, pero usar tus propias manos, sentir como la vida del otro se va entre ellas, es la sensación más extraña que he tenido. No me gusta.

Toda mi vida tuve una inclinación hacia las cosas destructivas; nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero casi destruir la escuela fue lo más divertido que he hecho en la vida. Me divierten ése tipo de cosas, las disfruto, pero eso es muy diferente a ser una persona destructiva.

Creo en la destrucción para crear algo nuevo, no para herir inocentes.

En casa había un joven, Lenard Lyren. Lenard solía ser listo, pero siempre había demostrado un compartimento errático. Disfrutaba en extremo de la violencia que podía infringirle a otros, tanto psicólogica como física. Pero ser un simple bravucón un día dejó de bastar para Lenard, y decidió hacer daño a las niñas desprevenidas del vecindario más pobre del distrito. Sin embargo, pronto esos abusos también dejaron de surtir el efecto deseado, y Lenard empezó a matar, sin motivo alguno, sin provocación de por medio. Simple y llanamente por el placer de sentir la sangre de otros en sus manos.

Lenard llegó a asesinar a veinte personas antes de que lo sentenciaran a muerte, y, como yo, nunca mostró arrepentimiento alguno.

Entonces me comparo con él. Sí, he matado sin que me tiemble el pulso, a un octavo de los tributos de la Arena, pero cada vez que tomé una vida fue para salvar la mía, y eso me sorprende más a mí que a nadie.

Nunca creí que tendría tantas ansias por vivir, pero mi subconsciente me demuestra lo contrario.

Supongo que todo se remonta al instinto más primario de la raza humana: sobrevivir.

De repente una rama se quiebra, y de inmediato regreso la vista a la oscuridad, dándome cuenta de que me recuerda a las noches en mi distrito, cuando el sol se esconde en el desierto y pareciera que la oscuridad te va a devorar. Me recuerda también a la vez que me perdí siguiendo a mi padre y a Erder durante una de sus excursiones. Pasaron horas hasta que me encontraron, y creo que fue la primera y última vez que he sentido miedo de morir en mi vida.

Tenía unos cuatro años, y mi padre consideraba que era demasiado pequeño para esa travesía, así que no me dejó ir con ellos. Creo que también fue la primera vez que lo desobedecí, pero al final valió la pena el golpe que mi hermano me dio por haberlos preocupado a todos, y el susto que me llevé al perderme, porque papá, seguro de que volvería a hacerlo, al día siguiente me llevó de nuevo al desierto, y me enseñó cómo encontrar el camino a casa siguiendo las estrellas. Recuerdo que dijo que nunca debía olvidarlo, porque un día podría salvarme la vida. Me pregunto si lo hizo sólo para saciar mi curiosidad, o si ya estaba pensando en que algún día yo podría estar en una situación como la que vivo ahora, y era su manera de intentar prepararme para los Juegos.

No sé por qué, pero de pronto me parece que papá, Kelvin, y cada una de sus enseñanzas, cada momento de mi vida, me estaba preparando para éste. Para sobrevivir a éste lugar.

No sé luchar, ni soy habilidoso, ni siquiera la mitad de fuerte que la mayoría de los chicos que entraron a los Juegos conmigo, y aun así soy quizá el que tiene más posibilidades de salir con vida. Los tributos más peligrosos ya cayeron, y los que quedan son en su mayoría débiles como yo, a excepción quizá de la chica del Cuatro, pero sólo es una.

De verdad empiezo a pensar que podría ganar los Juegos, aunque me niego a darlo por hecho, porque a éstas alturas cualquier cosa podría suceder en la Arena.

Sólo quedamos cinco de pie, cuatro a vencer para poder salir de éste lugar. Pero yo no puedo ir a ellos, ellos tienen que venir a mí.

* * *

 **Kinsey Alcott, 16 años. Distrito 11**

* * *

Y continúa el juego, para mí. A pesar de todos mis errores, de todas las estupideces que he cometido a lo largo del camino. A pesar que no obtuve ningún premio en el banquete sino unas cuantas heridas más y la pérdida de una aliada valiosa. Aún ahora que Kenley no es más que un recuerdo en la vida de quienes llegamos a apreciarla. Aun cuando, lleno de inseguridades le pedí a Bounder que nos separáramos. Continúo en el juego e incluso podría decirse que al fin he empezado a jugar "como se debe".

Me pregunto qué pensarás de mí ahora, papá. ¿Habrá al menos un poco de orgullo en tu mirada, o te sigo decepcionando como con cada una de mis respiraciones? ¿Acaso llegaré a saberlo alguna vez…?

Siento un nudo en mi garganta, puesto que me niego a dejar salir las lágrimas, hay un poco de reputación que cuidar, al fin y al cabo, ahora soy un asesino. Seguir adelante y dar lo que quede de mí es la única opción, de lo contrario no habrá valido la pena, todo lo que he perdido aquí dentro, todo lo que me he visto forzado a hacer o a presenciar.

Me asusta el hecho de que no me temblara la mano para arremeter a traición contra la profesional del Uno, pero ella estaba a punto de exterminar a mi última aliada, sin ningún amago de remordimiento. También continúo sintiendo demasiada rabia en su contra, por el dolor que me ha dejado la muerte de Kenley. Sé que fue desleal de mi parte atacarla por la espalda, pero no podía permitirme perder también a Bou, no de esa manera, no ante aquella arrogante tributo. Sus burlas aún resuenan en mi cabeza, su prepotencia, el desprecio que parecía brotar por cada uno de sus poros al ridiculizarnos y menospreciarnos.

Quizá sólo trato de justificarme, pero, la verdad, temo que, si me pongo a pensar demasiado sobre lo que he hecho, me perderé a mí mismo en el proceso, mi identidad y hasta mi cordura. Lo único que quisiera es estar de nuevo en casa, escondido en la casita del jardín… donde nadie podía hacerme daño, donde estaba realmente a salvo. Pero encerrarme en mí mismo dejó de ser una alternativa válida hace tiempo ya.

Trato de enfocarme en lo bueno y en lo práctico: todavía cuento con Bounder, que ha preferido quedarse a mi lado sin importarle lo que le dije al bajar del tren, al verme en problemas regresó junto a mí. Y tengo algunas heridas de consideración que más me vale tratar a tiempo.

No es difícil imaginar porque Ashton no aprueba que nos separemos, nuestros mentores al tener una visión externa de los Juegos se enteran de cosas que nosotros no, su mensaje sigue siendo el mismo: "permanezcan juntos" y sé que no debo cuestionarlo.

Sin embargo, la duda sobre si esta alianza continúa siendo la estrategia más idónea persiste en mi interior. No debo olvidar que Bou es una profesional, que está entrenada, y que eso, más que darnos una ventaja, a estas alturas representa un riesgo para mí, tarde o temprano reparará en que no le soy del todo útil y, probablemente, no le temblará la mano para apartarme del camino, o eso es lo que esperaría yo si en este momento estuviera del otro lado de la pantalla.

La cuestión es que Bounder continúa desconcertándome a momentos, con nosotros ha sido como una hermana, de esas que disfrutan haciéndonos pasar vergüenza con bromas tontas, pero que nos tiende la mano y nos cuida cuando otros se meten con nosotros. Por el contrario, con los demás ha sido una asesina en toda regla. Y la línea que me ubica entre una cosa y la otra empieza a desdibujarse.

El silencio entre nosotros es sepulcral y pesado, ella está inquieta, parece estar llena de energía como siempre, pero hace un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquila y callada, tal vez como una consideración por lo que, supone, la muerte de Kenley significó para mí.

Después de comer, aprovecho las vendas que han llegado en el paracaídas para cubrir apropiadamente mis heridas. Primero la de la pierna, que es la más profunda, uso el resto del antiséptico para limpiarla y extiendo sobre ella una fina capa de cicatrizante, antes de envolverla prolijamente. Seguidamente lavo la otra herida, en mi costado izquierdo, con un poco de agua y jabón, y me vendo el torso.

Las quemaduras que me he llevado por los incandescentes tesoros de la cueva son otra historia: una amplia en la parte baja de la espalda y algunas ampollas en las manos. Hasta ahora no he recibido nada específico para las quemaduras, así que supongo me vendrá bien el cicatrizante. Me queda poco más de medio tubo, pero no quiero malgastarlo todo ahora por si lo necesito más adelante, entonces noto aquellos enormes pétalos de rosa, busco unos diez de buen aspecto y los machaco entre dos piedras para extraer su esencia, la cual vierto dentro de una botella vacía, añado un poco de agua y una pequeña cantidad de cicatrizante y lo agito. El resultado es una especie de emulsión que esparzo primero en mis manos. Luego me quito las piezas superiores de mi uniforme y masajeo la zona afectada cómo puedo. Sé que esto no curará mis quemaduras, pero al menos me proporciona alivio.

Me visto rápidamente, de espaldas a Bou, notando lo deteriorado que está mi uniforme. Pero al final me siento un poco mejor, con las heridas cubiertas y el estómago relativamente lleno. En tanto termino de guardar el resto de mis pertenencias de nuevo en la mochila, Bounder me dice seriamente:

—¿Sabes? Descuidas mucho tu flanco izquierdo, la mayor parte de tus heridas las has recibido de ese lado —reparo en que es cierto lo que dice y le dedico una sonrisa apagada como respuesta. Loro viejo no aprende a hablar, hasta ahora he cambiado mucho, pero no creo que pueda aprender nuevas técnicas de combate. El sonido de un cañón hace que ambos nos estremezcamos y levantemos la mirada al cielo. Bounder, al ver que no digo nada, se pone en pie y empieza a avanzar diciendo —: Hora de moverse, morenazo.

—De acuerdo. Por cierto, Bou… gracias por regresar…

—Ni lo menciones —repone algo mosqueada, quizá por mi insistencia—, sé que habrías hecho lo mismo.

Me echo a la espalda la mochila, ajusto mis gafas para que se mantengan en su sitio y cojo mi lanza, reparando en el hecho de que se siente un tanto más ligera, parece adaptarse a mis necesidades y ya que cojeo un poco, por el dolor en la herida de mi pierna, la uso para apoyar mi peso en ella. Pensándolo bien, no es la única particularidad que he notado en mi arma, sin lugar a dudas quemó a Amber cuando intentó desarmarme, además, cuando la encontramos, Bounder no pudo extraerla de la piedra a pesar de sus esfuerzos, pero para mí no hubo resistencia.

Me pregunto qué otros secretos guarda, sé que es especial y parece serlo sólo para mí, lo cual me termina de convencer de que la ha enviado Arah, como esa ayuda que me prometió en nuestra cita. Y no puedo negar que excede con creces mis expectativas, ya que supuse que la ayuda sería apenas una señal, algo quizá irrelevante, o que al final no iba a ser merecedor de ella. Pero esta lanza definitivamente me da una ventaja sobre el resto.

¿Cómo funciona en realidad? Amber quería herirme y resultó herida en consecuencia, por tanto, parecería que es hostil sólo con aquellos que pretenden lastimarme. En cambio, a Bounder no le hizo daño alguno… ¿Será ella inmune a sus efectos, dado que somos aliados? Aunque, pensándolo bien, cuando Bou trató de sacarla yo aún no la había tocado, tal vez por eso aún no estaba activa… el hilo de mis pensamientos queda cortado cuando, después de avanzar varios metros, Bounder se gira y, sonriendo ampliamente, señala:

—Además, te debía una.

Salimos del jardín de rosas tras lo que me parece una media hora de caminata, orientarnos en el tiempo es imposible en medio de esta oscuridad, sin embargo, después de ser deslumbrados en la cueva del banquete, creo que agradezco volver a la fría noche y a un terreno mejor conocido.

Sigo detrás de Bounder, atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento, pero todo está en calma, la Arena es enorme y somos muy pocos ya, pero no me permito bajar la guardia. Excepto cuando reconozco el lugar a donde nos dirigimos, no sé si ha sido a propósito, pero frente a nosotros se recorta la silueta de aquella casita de dulce, y Bounder, al divisarla, avanza con más brío hasta ella.

—No sé si esta vez me resistiré a darle una mordida—sonríe, mientras acelera el paso.

La imito y, al alcanzarla la tomo de un brazo, haciéndola girarse hacia mí, necesitamos ser más precavidos, así que le hablo con severidad:

—No hagas tonterías, Bounder. La última vez que entramos allí nos drogaron, encerraron y forzaron un enfrentamiento en el que Kenley terminó asesinando a una de las madres. No sabemos qué nos espera allí ahora.

—Tan sólo bromeaba, grandulón. Iremos a echar una ojeada.

La verdad el lugar me está poniendo de los nervios, por cuanto, tras avanzar un par de pasos, la detengo nuevamente, sujetándola de los hombros para ganarme toda su atención, y vuelvo a preguntarle si está segura de mantener la alianza.

—Bounder, si no nos hemos perdido nada, ya somos apenas cinco… ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir conmigo? La verdad siento que con cada minuto que pasamos juntos aumentan las posibilidades de que tengamos que enfrentarnos.

—Esperaremos, Kin —bufa—. Todavía queda otra alianza, si en el próximo recuento aparece la cara de alguno de los guapotes, entonces cada uno irá por su lado. Mientras, tenemos una ventaja numérica contra tributos bastante fuertes, como el chico Boom y la otra grandota, la del Doce.

—¿Y cuando llegue ese momento?

—Entonces cada uno se irá por su lado, sin hacernos daño, hasta la próxima vez que coincidamos. ¿Hecho?

—Hecho, Bou —concuerdo de inmediato, bajo advertencia no hay engaño. Tan sólo espero que los vigilantes no interfieran en nuestro plan…

Espero que no sea mucho pedir.

* * *

 **Mana Prescott, 17 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

Sentada contra un árbol bajo el oscuro cielo iluminado por la gigante luna, me permito un resoplido de frustración mientras apoyo mi cabeza contra el grueso tronco. Adler, a mi lado, me dedica una mirada curiosa que después desvía a mis piernas. Doblar una rodilla mientras estiro la otra nunca había supuesto tanta concentración y esfuerzo. Me permito sonreír cuando la tarea se torna medianamente sencilla. Necesitamos avanzar sin que yo suponga una carga para Adler.

—Creo que ya estoy lista para que avancemos— anuncio y él solamente me dedica un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Ten, bebe un poco primero— dice mientras me pasa una botella de agua.

La tomo sin protestar, pero, al momento en que lo hago, mis dedos se separan involuntariamente dejándola caer

—Al parecer mi motricidad fina no está completamente restaurada—digo con molestia.

No me percato del movimiento de Adler hasta que está frente de mí, tan cerca que nuestras rodillas se rozan. Lo miro curiosa mientras él, con una tranquilidad pasmosa, acerca la botella a mis labios.

—Bebe —pide en un tono que no alcanza a ser una orden pero que acato como si lo fuera.

Tras el primer sorbo es que me doy cuenta de lo sedienta que me encontraba, por lo que termino acabándome la botella.

—Gracias— susurro cuando la aleja de mi rostro.

Es entonces que presto más atención a las quemaduras en sus manos, las cuales probablemente suben por su antebrazo y más. Adler ha cargado conmigo todo este tiempo en esas condiciones.

—No es nada— declara alejándose.

—Yo creo tener una pomada para tratar quemaduras.

Con una brusquedad inusual en mis movimientos, trato de tomar mi mochila solo para caer en cuenta de lo intactas que están mis manos. Con sorpresa las giro frente a mis ojos. Estoy más que segura que en más de una ocasión recibí el impacto de las abrasadoras joyas durante el banquete. Muevo una de mis manos hacia mi cuello, ahí donde uno de los objetos colisionó contra mi piel, quemándola.

Nada.

— ¿Por qué? —. Adler no me permite continuar comprendiendo al instante lo que me perturba.

—El veneno— mi ceño se frunce al escucharlo—. Al parecer tiene propiedades regenerativas o algo por estilo, desde que te dio, las marcas en tu piel empezaron a desaparecer.

—Ya veo.

Estuve tan cerca de morir y lo que es aún peor, estuve completamente consciente de ello…

 _El piquete fue seguido de mi caída sobre el ardiente mar de oro. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no percibió el dolor que eso debió causar. Impotente, incapaz de moverme, pero con los sentidos completamente alerta. Era una especie de tortura lenta, sabía que moriría. Igual que la niña del Tres. El karma era a veces tan preciso que ni quejarte podías._

 _Podía escuchar los pasos, los ligeros de Mazer alejándose lo más rápido posible, los pausados e inseguros de Adler. Me invadió el miedo ¿Adler me dejaría ahí? No podía culparlo si lo hiciera, no dado el lugar donde nos encontramos. Pero la posibilidad me llen_ _ó_ _de una indescriptible tristeza y frustración._

 _Fue entonces que su voz trajo de nuevo la calma a mis pensamientos._

— _No estás muerta._

 _Era Adler, era él quien me tomaba en brazos con una delicadeza de la cual no lo creía capaz. Quizás no pod_ _ía_ _sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, pero sí_ _podía_ _imaginarlo. Mi mente empezaba recobrar esa templanza que siempre la había caracterizado. No iba a enloquecer, no iba a dejar que los Juegos hicieran eso conmigo. Supongo que era una especie de alivio saber que no moriría sola. Pero…no quería._

 _No quería morir._

 _Podía sentir el vaivén del vagón bajo mi cuerpo y la presencia inquieta de Adler. Sus dedos sintiendo mi pulso y su inseguridad por no saber qué hacer._

— _Voy a salvarte— dijo y yo elegí creerle._

 _Mi mente barajaba las posibilidades, la creación de un antisuero era imposible y la elaboración de un antídoto propensa a demasiadas fallas. Pero entonces lo record_ _é_ _, el antídoto del maletín. Y como si Adler hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos_ _,_ _pude escucharlo abrir las mochilas y vaciar sus contenidos. Y la duda asaltó mi mente de nuevo, no era seguro que el antídoto sirviera, pero la posibilidad estaba. Sin embargo,_ _¿_ _sería Adler capaz de elegirme sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien menos a quien enfrentar?_

 _De nuevo, no podía culparlo._

 _Lo recuerdo acercando el antídoto a mis labios y el deseo mutuo de querer que funcionara. La sensación de control sobre mis músculos volviendo como pequeños espasmos y la indescriptible necesidad de saber porque lo hizo. Porque, a pesar de que hubiera sido más estratégico dejarme morir, me salvó._

—Mana— a pesar de las quemaduras, Adler sujeta mi hombro con fuerza, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

"Deja que yo me preocupe por ti ahora", es lo que pienso. Entonces la veo, completamente olvidada, pero sabiéndose dueña de las respuestas que más anhelo. La caja abierta, con algunos papeles sobresaliendo de ella, me llama. Quiero saber, el ansia me consume, pero así también el miedo.

—Esto, lo tomé del banquete. No estoy seguro para que sirva— a pura fuerza de voluntad, retiro la vista de la caja.

Observo atenta el frasquito. Es un vial. Adler lo mira con desconfianza y entiendo el porqué. Lo miro pidiéndoselo y el me lo extiende, entendiéndome al instante.

—Reconstituyente— leo y lo miro decidida—. Esto, puede que te sane por completo.

— ¿Y si es una trampa? —cuestiona con enojo.

—Podría. Pero los banquetes siempre se han caracterizado por dar a los tributos algo que les sea útil en vez de dañarlos, como para diferenciar—digo con algo de sarcasmo.

— ¿Tú, obtuviste algo útil?

—Solo respuestas—afianzo el agarre a mi mochila y Adler lo nota.

—Estás asustada.

—También lo estás tú.

Él sonríe antes de hacer una mueca de dolor. Apretó el frasco en mi mano.

—Bébelo—pido y él, aun con dudas, lo hace.

El efecto es casi inmediato, las quemaduras empiezan a sanar, sus ojeras a desaparecer e incluso su masa muscular empieza a lucir más saludable.

Decidimos empezar a movernos antes de que nos encuentren. Caminamos un buen trecho hasta que podemos notar una pequeña casa iluminada por la luz de la luna. A medida que nos acercamos, podemos sentir el dulce aroma que desprende lo que nos hace fruncir el ceño con sospecha. Una vez frente a este, notamos el porqué de la esencia. Parece estar completamente hecha de dulces y galletas. Tratamos de escuchar si hay alguien dentro, pero parece estar vacía.

Entramos con cautela y analizamos el entorno, los rayos de luna ingresan por las ventanas, brindando iluminación. Podemos distinguir tres habitaciones y dos perturbadoras jaulas, así como una escalera que se dirige a un segundo piso.

Es imposible no notar el destello carmín sobre una de las jaulas, donde se encuentran picos decorados con la sangre de algún tributo. Miro el lugar con intensidad, no quiero seguir dándole la espalda a la realidad que me rodea. Adler lo nota y se acerca a mí, tomándome de la muñeca.

—Tranquila– el efecto del reconstituyente es increíble, no solo por su rápida acción sino por el hecho de que Adler luce como si recién hubiera ingresado a la Arena.

Le dedico un asentimiento y me siento en una de las paredes apretando mi mochila contra mi pecho. Adler me dedica una mirada de vago entendimiento mientras empieza a inspeccionar más a fondo. Con manos temblorosas saco la caja y empiezo a leer.

" _Proyecto_ _Hijacking_ _"_

Me cuesta creer lo que estoy leyendo. Y, sin embargo, lo he visto, así que estrujo con rabia el papel en mis manos a medida que avanzo. Alteraron la memoria de mamá con esta técnica. Apenas un proyecto experimental que, claramente tuvo fallos. Intentaron implantar falsos recuerdos, basándose en un método de condicionamiento operante usando como estímulo aversivo el veneno de un muto, utilizando el miedo para activar células en el hipocampo alterando así la memoria episódica del sujeto. Logrando así que olvidara todos los recuerdos relacionados a sus vivencias y cambiándolos por unos nuevos. Su vida en el Distrito 5 reemplazada por una cualquiera en el Capitolio, para así lograr su completa sublevación ante este y trabajar para ellos sin resistencia alguna. Lamentablemente, dañaron tejido de la corteza prefrontal alterando también su memoria semántica, imposibilitando conseguir de ella los conocimientos que buscaban.

Un gemido de dolor se escapada de mi boca antes de ser callado por la mano de Adler que se acercó sin que lo notara. Su mirada es de advertencia.

—Hay alguien afuera.

Sus palabras me hacen reaccionar dejando los papeles a un lado, tomando la piqueta y el corrosivo del maletín. Apenas nos ponemos de pie cuando la puerta es abierta con brusquedad.

— ¡Bounder! —se queja alguien.

Es el chico del Once, detrás de la pelirroja del Cuatro que acaba de patear la puerta con una petulante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Así es como hace una gran entrada Kin— la mirada de ella inspecciona todo con reconocimiento y se clava en nosotros—. Pero que presas tan bonitas— dice antes de empezar a correr en mi dirección.

Es tan rápida que apenas alcanzo a levantar la piqueta para bloquear su ataque, pero ella solo sonríe antes de con una mano tomarme del cabello y darme una patada en el estómago a la vez que mueve su otra mano con el cuchillo cortando un mechón de mi cabello y parte de mi hombro. El golpe me envía directo contra las escaleras.

—Encárgate de ella Kin, yo me quedo con el guapo.

Apenas puedo volver a llenar mis pulmones de aire cuando veo la mirada preocupada de Adler antes de esquivar una voltereta de Bounder e intentar cortarla con su kunai y fallando en el proceso. Mi hombro sangra y puedo sentir las astillas incrustadas en mi cráneo, pero igual lo noto: Adler y Bounder, entre golpe y golpe, se dirigen al pasillo bajo las escaleras.

No hay tiempo, tomo el corrosivo y, con torpeza, lo destapo.

— ¡Adler! —mi grito hace reaccionar a los dos muchachos.

Vuelco parte del contenido en los soportes de la escalera logrando que esta ceda y se derrumbe sobre Bounder dándole a Adler tiempo para escapar, pero siendo igual golpeado por pedazos de madera. Sin embargo, noto muy tarde que Kinsey se ha movido en mi dirección en respuesta a mi grito, lanza en alto y lo único que soy capaz de hacer es arrojar lo que queda del corrosivo en su dirección.

El líquido impacta en su rostro, pero el grito sordo de dolor no impide que desista de dirigir su lanza contra mí. Cierro los ojos, pero solo siento el peso de otro cuerpo contra el mío arrastrándome lejos del impacto.

Adler me ha quitado del camino, pero ha recibido un corte en su pantorrilla. Mi mirada viaja hacia el chico del once y ahogo un gemido. Su globo ocular derecho se ha desprendido de la órbita y parte de su cara está siendo consumida por el corrosivo.

Puedo verlo, sus lágrimas cubriéndole la mejilla sana, pero, pesar de ellas, él vuelve a levantar la lanza entre quejidos y sé por qué. No quiere morir. Tampoco nosotros.

Su vista empieza a fallar porque dirige el ataque en otra dirección. Adler aprovecha y se lanza contra él, derribándolo y logrando que suelte la lanza. No puedo evitarlo y corro por mi mochila tomando el último dardo. Quiero que deje de sufrir, me acerco a la pelea de puños recibiendo uno en la boca, pero sin detenerme y con decisión lo incrusto en su hombro y el efecto es instantáneo. Adler, para asegurarse que no pasara lo mismo que conmigo, corta su garganta.

— ¡Kinsey!

El grito desesperado nos alerta, por lo que tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de ahí.

Mientras corremos, el pensamiento de no querer morir me invade nuevamente, más me pregunto si no estaré ya muerta en vida.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 19 años. Vigilante en Jefe**

* * *

–Me siento como una estúpida por tener que pedírtelo– empieza ella y mi cuerpo se tensa automáticamente como respuesta.

–Nunca te ha gustado sentirte estúpida— digo, solo por responderle algo.

Ella me ve con mala cara. Tal vez porque la he interrumpido. Tal vez porque realmente no quiere decir lo que está a punto de decir.

–A nadie le gusta sentirse estúpido, Rowan. Creería que, a estas alturas de la vida, ya lo sabrías.

Enarco una ceja.

–Si estás tan segura de que parecerás estúpida ¿para qué hacerlo?

–Porque es lo que quiero– replica, imperturbable y se aclara la garganta, poniéndose las manos detrás de la cadera–. Quédate.

Resulta aún peor de lo que había anticipado.

–No– replico automáticamente mientras paseo la vista, arriba y abajo, por su apartamento. Tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto al anterior. Este no lleva la marca de nuestros cuerpos. No ha sido testigo de la manera en que ella y yo reaccionamos el uno al otro. No hay memorias en estos muebles. No hay secretos compartidos. Es como si le faltara el alma.

–Entonces, al menos, explícame por qué no– dice cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y alzando su obstinada barbilla–. Dame un buen motivo por el cual no puedes pasar la maldita noche conmigo.

–Hemos pasado muchas noches juntos, Arah— replico mientras jugueteo con una figurita de vidrio soplado que muestra a un búho con las alas extendidas.

–Nunca una noche completa– me contradice y toma el objeto y lo devuelve a su lugar, quitándome mi distracción–. Nunca te quedas lo suficiente como para que… –sus mejillas se encienden, como si dos pétalos de rosa se hubiesen pegado ahí, justo a la altura de sus pómulos–. Dijimos que lo intentaríamos ¿no? Prometimos que, esta vez, sería diferente. Ya sabes que es lo que me asusta a mí– continúa ella–. ¿Por qué yo no puedo saber qué es lo que tanto te aterra?

Le doy la espalda, temeroso por la posibilidad de que pueda ver la verdad reflejada en mis ojos.

–¿Quién ha dicho que tenga miedo?

–Dame algo más de crédito, Rowan– dice ella, acercándose lo suficiente como para que pueda sentir el calor que irradia su piel–. Sé que crees que no existe nadie en el mundo que se te iguale en intelecto– dice y la imagino rodando los ojos–, pero estoy segura de que yo estoy más que cerca de ello. Sé que hay algo que te da miedo, algo relacionado con tus sueños y pesadillas, es evidente al ver lo… apasionado que estás con la temática de los Juegos… –continúa y yo tiemblo. Ella avanza otro paso y está tan cerca que siento como su respiración mueve los cabellos en mi nuca. Da un paso más y su frente queda apoyada sobre mi espalda, a la altura de uno de mis omoplatos. Ella rodea mi cuerpo con sus pequeños brazos, rodeándome, como si fuera una manta de seguridad.

–No tengas miedo– susurra y su voz queda ahogada contra la tela de mi camisa–. Sabes que yo…

Me giro, de manera que quedamos frente a frente. Doblo mis rodillas un poco, para verla a los ojos.

–No lo entenderías– digo con un hilo de voz–. No podrías entenderlo.

–Por ti– sigue ella–, lo intentaría. Del mismo modo en que tú no podías entender lo de Emma. El hecho de que no lo sientas del mismo modo en que lo hago yo, ¿evita que puedas entender lo que yo siento? ¿Evita que quieras estar conmigo?

–Es diferente– continúo llevándole la contraria–. Lo que está mal conmigo, no se puede arreglar. No he podido arreglarlo yo y no creo que tú puedas hacerlo— en algún momento quise creer algo diferente. Quise creer que, con su forma de ser, ella sería capaz de exorcizar todo aquello que estuviera mal conmigo, pero fui injusto. El hecho de que la amara en el modo en que lo hacía, no la hacía menos humana. Le di una carga que ella no sabía que tenía que llevar y que, evidentemente, era demasiado para ella y no porque dudara de su capacidad, sino porque estaba más allá de lo que podía hacer.

–No quiero arreglarte– dice ella–. Quiero entenderte. Quiero estar contigo– extiende los brazos y recorre, con suavidad, la piel de mi pecho con las palmas de las manos. Me estremezco–. Quédate–suplica y, cuando me habla así, no quiero, ni puedo, negarle nada.

–Si sucede… será horrible —sus labios se curvan en una frágil sonrisa cuando nota que he empezado a ceder.

–¿No crees que sería más sencillo si simplemente me lo dijeras?

–No es algo de lo que me guste hablar. Además, no sabría ni siquiera por dónde empezar.

–¿Confías en mí?

–Yo… —dudo—. Yo te amo.

Su boca se entreabre un poco ante mi declaración. ¿Es que acaso aún lo dudaba? Pero se recuera rápidamente y asiente:

–El amor no es confianza, Rowan.

–No creo confiar en nadie más de lo que confío en ti– y esa sí que es toda una declaración.

Ella asiente, satisfecha.

–Ven– dice y me toma de la mano, tirando suavemente de mí, conduciéndome, sin decir más palabras, hacia su habitación.

Me detengo un momento en la puerta, contemplando el edredón de plumas, de color gris, y la fotografía de ambos que ella tiene sobre la mesilla de noche. Recuerdo el día en que Blair la sacó, aunque en ese entonces Arah y yo no estábamos técnicamente juntos. Aunque claro, me pregunto si ha habido algún día en que, desde que nos conocimos, no nos hayamos pertenecido el uno al otro.

No hay polvo acumulado sobre los muebles y una parte de mí se pregunta si, durante todos estos meses de separación, ella la ha tenido ahí o la ha guardado.

Ella tira de mi mano y, cuando yo no me muevo, ella sigue la dirección de mi mirada. Cuando nota lo que estoy viendo, su mirada se vuelve un poco más suave.

—La he metido en el primer cajón— dice—. He pensado en tirarla, pero no pude hacerlo.

Asiento.

—¿Qué hiciste tú con…? —se traba con sus propias palabras.

—¿Los recuerdos? — la ayudo y ella asiente—. Te sorprendería ver que nada ha cambiado— digo mientras meto uno de sus mechones de plata detrás de su oreja.

—¿No?

—De todas formas, ni siquiera pasaba tiempo en casa. Además…

—¿Además?

—No lo sé— admito—. Supongo que nunca perdí la esperanza.

Sus ojos me observan, repentinamente brillantes.

—Quién habría dicho que, entre los dos, tú serías el optimista ¿eh? —murmura antes de pararse sobre la punta de sus dedos y atraerme hacia abajo para besarme.

El resto de la noche se desdibuja en mi mente y solo consigo fragmentos y sensaciones inconexas. La suavidad de su colchón bajo mi espalda cuando ella me empuja hacia abajo. El olor a jazmín que despiden sus almohadas. La ligera presión que ejerce su peso sobre mi cuerpo cuando ella se sube a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. El jade oscuro del que se tiñen sus ojos cuando sus párpados descienden y ella me observa con los ojos entornados antes de tirar de mi camisa, haciendo que los botones salgan despedidos en todas direcciones.

Me doy cuenta de que, por primera vez en semanas, los Juegos no ocupan ni siquiera una parte de mis pensamientos. No me importa que Kinsey esté muerto y que Adler, Mana, Bounder o Mazer podrían seguirle en cualquier momento.

No me importa que, en tan solo unas horas, tendré que enfrentarme a Venus, con sus insidiosas preguntas. No me importa nada ni nadie, más que ella.

Y perderme en su cuerpo. Tan profundamente que mi mente y sus rincones y recovecos enfermos, pierden importancia.

Cuando, finalmente, cualquier posibilidad de sinapsis queda descartada, cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas se pierde y lo única cosa que sigue existiendo en el mundo son sus labios contra mi piel y, después de lo que parecen eones, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

La siento apoyar su mejilla contra mi pecho desnudo y luego cubrirnos suavemente con una de sus sábanas. Mi cuerpo se tensa ante la inexorabilidad de lo que está por venir, pero ella gira el rostro y deja un beso sobre mi pectoral izquierdo justo sobre el lugar en donde late mi corazón y, con tanta suavidad como una mariposa, empieza a trazar círculos sobre mi piel; recordándome, silenciosamente, que ella está ahí, para mí. Recordándome que no debo tener miedo, que puedo confiar en ella.

Contra cada una de mis convicciones, me quedo dormido.

 _Mamá se ahoga. La veo abrir la boca, como si intentara gritar, pero su aflautada voz no llega a salir nunca._

– _Mamá, mamá._

 _Me sorprende lo aguda que resulta mi voz. El matiz aniñado y temeroso que parece teñirla. Cuando alzo las manos, no son mis manos. Son las manos de un niño._

 _Las observo, pasmado, hasta que, poco a poco, llega el entendimiento. Son mis manos, soy un niño, de nuevo, y mamá se ahoga._

 _¿De dónde viene esta súbita realización de la realidad?_

 _El rostro de mamá se torna de un púrpura alarmante y ella cae al suelo. Me inclino sobre ella, buscando con aquellas manos diminutas aquello que le hace daño. Y entonces, en un giro extraño de los acontecimientos, me doy cuenta de que son mis manos, alrededor de su cuello, las que impiden que el aire entre. La estoy matando, poco a poco._

 _Ella abre sus ojos y me doy cuenta, con extrañeza, que no son del mismo azul cielo que veo reflejados, cada día, en el espejo. Son de un profundo verde jade._

 _No son sus ojos. Son los de alguien más._

 _Por la sorpresa, mis dedos se aflojan._

– _Ro…wan_

 _Y su voz me asusta, tanto, que me cubro el rostro moviendo violentamente mis brazos._

 _Mi mano se estrella contra algo y un grito me despierta._

Jadeo, buscando aire y me enderezo mientras mi mano golpea la lámpara, bañando de luz la habitación.

–¿Arah? ¿ARAH?

Ella está en el suelo, con una mano cubriéndose una mejilla. Estoy tan agotado que, cuando bajo de la cama, mis rodillas ceden y acabo en el suelo también. Lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que pueda ver el verdugón rojizo que empieza a florecerle bajo los dedos.

Es como si, de repente, me drenaran toda la sangre del cuerpo.

Me echo hacia atrás, pasándome las manos por el pelo, tan húmedo como si acabase de salir de la ducha.

Abro y cierro la boca, sin saber que decir. Estiro la mano, como si quisiera tocarla, pero la retiro de inmediato, incapaz de consolarla sabiendo que he sido yo quien se ha atrevido a hacerle daño.

–No– dice ella, como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento–. Ha sido un accidente. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y me he acercado para despertarte. Ha sido mi…

–No digas que ha sido tu culpa– mis primeras palabras resuenan en la habitación, como el chasquido de un látigo.

Ella no se amilana. Gatea, hasta quedar a mi lado y se queda muy quieta. No ha sido un golpe demasiado fuerte. Nada que signifique un moretón por la mañana, pero, de todas maneras, la sangre arremolinándose en su rostro es todo cuanto puedo ver.

–He sido yo quien ha insistido para que te quedes, Rowan– dice con voz tranquila. Sin acercarse más–. Necesitaba verlo. Saberlo por mí misma. ¿Siempre es así?

Desvío la mirada, incapaz de verla a la cara después de lo que le he hecho.

Ella no me da tregua. De alguna manera se acomoda en mi regazo, pegando el lateral de su cabeza contra mi pecho de nuevo. El hecho de que estemos completamente desnudos, hace que el gesto resulte aún más íntimo que el sexo.

–No lo hagas– le digo–. No merezco tu consuelo. Te he hecho daño.

–Nunca me ha gustado que me digas que puedo o que no puedo hacer– dice contra mi pecho. Su aliento cálido estrellándose contra mi piel helada por el sudor.

–Empezó cuando era un niño– empiezo diciendo y ella se queda muy quieta, como si temiera que, si habla, yo deje de hablar–. No sé cómo, ni por qué.

Guardo silencio y ella roza con los dedos los músculos de mi vientre.

–¿Siempre es tan malo? —pregunta finalmente.

Me encojo de hombros.

–No sucede todas las noches. No me da un aviso ni nada por el estilo– le respondo–. Hay… terrores más crueles que otros. Hay días buenos y días malos.

–¿Por eso era que nunca te quedabas… — se aclara la garganta— conmigo?

Estiro la mano, pensando en tocar su rostro. Incluso curvo los dedos para hacerlo, pero no reúno el valor necesario para tocar su mejilla lastimada. Ella toma la decisión por mí, ladeando el rostro y pegándolo a mi cara, cerrando los ojos, dándome una confianza que no me merezco.

–Perdóname– susurro.

Ella mueve la cabeza con los ojos aún cerrados, agitando suavemente sus ondas plateadas.

–No tengo que perdonarte por el golpe, ha sido un accidente. Consideraré el perdonarte por haberme mantenido a oscuras por tanto tiempo con esto. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

–Ev– replico y ella asiente–. Y mi padre– su ceño se frunce.

–¿Quién te está tratando?

Por toda respuesta, le doy una risa corta y seca.

–¿Hay algo gracioso en mi pregunta? – dice apartándose un poco.

–Nadie.

Ella parece molesta por ello, pero de continúa con su interrogatorio:

–Bueno ¿quién te trataba cuando eras un niño?

La observo sin parpadear.

–Nadie.

–Pero ¡dijiste que tu padre sabía!

–Sabes cómo es mi padre, Arah– digo en voz baja y su rostro se ensombrece–. Era un secreto que tenía que permanecer de esa manera. Imagínate lo que habría podido significar para cualquiera de sus campañas. Un hijo que moja la cama por el miedo a los doce…

–No– dice ella en el mismo tono–. No pudo hacerte eso. No habría sido capaz de ser tan cruel…

Una sonrisa, lenta y cansada, se extiende por mi rostro:

–Bueno, pues lo hizo. ¿Quieres oír el resto de la historia o no?

Ella se estremece suavemente contra mí cuerpo y deposita un beso sobre mi hombro. Luego, me rodea el cuerpo con los brazos y frota, con suavidad, mi espalda con sus dedos, delineando el tatuaje que ella diseñó en lo que casi parece una vida distinta.

–Quiero oírlo todo– me dice.

–Eso podría tomarnos mucho tiempo. Y tú y yo tenemos que volver al trabajo. Inclusive te recuerdo que cierto estúpido encargado de relaciones públicas se encargó de concederle una entrevista a cierta vieja arpía.

Ella suspira.

–Bueno, por alguna parte tenemos que comenzar ¿no?

Parece tan convencida, tan interesada…

–Sigo esperando– le digo finalmente.

–¿A qué? —pregunta, abriendo los ojos con confusión.

–A que te des cuenta de que estar conmigo… no será bueno para ti.

–Si no mal recuerdo, siempre has sido tú quien ha insistido en que estemos juntos— replica, muy segura de sí misma.

–Porque soy un bastardo egoísta. Pero tú deberías saberlo mejor. Deberías entender que esto no es bueno para ti. Deberías ser más inteligente.

Ella captura mi mirada con la suya.

–Entonces supongo que, bajo ese supuesto, soy una tonta, porque no me voy a ninguna parte– dice antes de besarme.

Y como soy egoísta y la amo, acepto su declaración.

* * *

 **Cuatro tributos y cuatro capítulos más por venir. ¿Sienten la emoción?**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. POV favorito.**

 **2\. ¿Quién crees que sea el o los siguientes en caer en el próximo capítulo?**

 **3\. ¿Qué enfrentamiento esperas?**

 **4\. ¿Quién quieres que gane los Juegos?**

 **.**

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es dejar comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede caer cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en este momento son: Adler, Mana y Mazer.**

.

 **La supervisión para el siguiente capítulo queda así:**

 **Elenear28: Mazer y Mana**

 **Coraline T: Bounder y Adler.**

 **.**

 **Los narradores para el siguiente capítulo serán: Mazer, Bounder, Adler, Mana y Cherise. Los parámetros de escritura son de 1500 a 2000 palabras como máximo. Si alguien se pasa de su máximo y su moderadora debe recortar, su tributo será penalizado ya sea con puntos o con heridas adicionales. ¡RESPETEN LOS LÍMITES!**

 **Por favor recuerden ponerse en contacto con su moderadora a cargo para enterarse sobre qué les corresponde narrar en su respectivo POV, de ser posible, hoy mismo. Su máxima fecha de entrega será el día sábado 1 de abril, de manera que el capítulo nuevo será publicado el sábado 29 de abril. Les recordamos que ese POV que se entrega el ese día ya debe ir con la bendición de su moderadora a cargo, por lo que a más tardar debe entregarse el viernes al correo personal de esta.**

 **Si llegan a entregar el sábado y el POV no ha tenido revisiones previas, se penalizará del mismo modo en que se penaliza a quienes no entregan a tiempo.**

 **Para cualquier duda, o inquietud, recuerden que estamos a su disposición.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Saludos E, Cora y Hikari.**


	29. Capítulo 28: Desesperación

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Desesperación**

* * *

 _¿Conoces la sensación de no tener ningún lugar a donde ir? ¿De correr buscando un refugio que nunca encontrarás? ¿De intentar escapar de algo que ni siquiera conoces a cabalidad?_

 _Ellos lo hacían._

 _Porque cuando_ _Fóbetor_ _y Morfeo comenzaron su pelea, buscando destruirse el uno al otro y sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias que ello traería al orden natural de las cosas, algo en el mundo humano cambió._

 _Algo que ni_ _Fantaso_ _, ni los Ángeles, ni mucho menos_ _Bughuul_ _y las demás criaturas que buscaban sembrar terror hubieran podido predecir, y que ninguno de ellos, fueran cuales fueran sus intenciones, podían detener._

 _Fue algo lento, doloroso._

 _Como no iba a serlo ver a la gente alrededor ir cayendo de a poco, en algo que no era ni sueño ni pesadilla, ni alegría ni miedo._

 _Era algo mucho más irrevocable._

 _La muerte._

 _Y nadie, por más que quisiera, parecía poder ser capaz de escapar de ella._

* * *

 **Bounder Leger, 17 años. Distrito 4**

* * *

Mi grito queda retumbando por unos segundos después de que los guapotes huyan de la casucha. La muy maldita de Cinco me dejó medio enterrada en los escombros de galleta que, para ser "comida", son bastante pesados.

El olor de la sangre que desprende la masa de carne que ahora es mi último aliado me distrae, y por un momento empiezo a sentir nauseas. Las lágrimas me nublan la vista y aprieto los dientes.

"Tú no lloras, sé fuerte, solo es sangre", me digo a mi misma en un intento desesperado de controlarme. Si pienso que no es Kinsey, que no fue mi aliado, tal vez sea más fácil.

Afianzo el agarre de mis manos en torno a mis cuchillos, y las muevo milímetro a milímetro, cortando los pedazos de galleta, tratando de liberarme. El procedimiento es tedioso y cansado. Siento la frente perlada de sudor, y las manos empiezan a sudarme. Cuando por fin tengo más rango de movimiento, saco ambos brazos y empujo con fuerza el trozo de galleta que me aplasta el abdomen, liberarme las piernas es más sencillo.

Inspirar profundo, a treinta centímetros del cuerpo de Kinsey, fue una mala idea, el aroma acre de la sangre hace que me doble a la mitad, temblando. Me sujeto las rodillas y vuelvo a apretar los dientes.

—Maldita sabelotodo, ni crea que el guapote ese le va a salvar el culo frente a mí. Voy a patear su flaco trasero, una y otra vez. Ni siquiera verán de dónde vino el golpe. ¿Escuchaste eso, Kinsey? ¡Voy a vengarte!

Me enderezo, todavía murmurando todo mi repertorio de groserías e insultos. La bonita sabelotodo lo va a pagar caro. Justo cuando doy un paso fuera, un paracaídas baja frente a mí. Su contenido no es más que una simple botella de un líquido púrpura oscuro que se confunde con la noche, y tres barras de proteína. No hay nota ni nada más. La canastita del regalo es tan pequeña en comparación con todas las anteriores que me causa risa. Es un claro signo de que ahora estoy por mi cuenta, sin apoyo de aliados ni nada.

Más allá de dolor o algo similar, el pensamiento despierta en mí una ira casi irracional. El miedo del Banquete haciendo mella de nuevo. Otra vez había quedado inmovilizada, y mi compañero tuvo que enfrentarse solo a Cinco. Inmóvil e inútil. Estoy segura que Sorel debe estarse riendo de mí, la muy perra.

Grito, frustrada por toda la situación.

―Van a morir, desgraciados

Echo a andar, dando pisotones por la grama oscura. Estoy tan ofuscada en mi rabieta, que por un segundo no veo las flores aplastadas frente a mí. Me detengo a observar con cuidado, algo que nunca hago y que quizá sea una actitud aprendida de mis compañeros muertos.

Están relucientes, y hay un sinfín de ellas. Brillan con fuerza, como si tuvieran vida propia, creando un camino de luz a ras del suelo.

Hay claros pisotones en algunas zonas, justo por donde los guapotes hicieron su camino, supongo. Sonrío con satisfacción mal disimulada. Ojalá las cámaras me estén enfocando.

―Hasta al mejor cocinero, se le quema el agua. ―Padre, quién diría que yo estaría usando tus dichos.

Echo a correr, siguiendo el mismo sendero que mi presa ha marcado. Ahora yo soy el depredador, y esos preciosos conejitos, mi comida.

La mochila rebota contra mi espalda, dándome empujoncitos muy leves, que utilizo como motivación para correr más rápido. En mi carrera, colisiono contra un cuerpo pequeño y algo duro:

―¿Qué dem…? ―Trastabillo un poco a causa del impacto, y cuando he recuperado el equilibrio, reconozco a la persona frente a mí―. ¡Bombitas! ―digo con entusiasmo. No debería jugármela con el pirómano psicópata, pero he dejado de pensar. El chico resopla.

―De todos los que quedan en la Arena, tenía que toparme contigo ―dice con amargura y algo de desdén.

―Ah, mira, que el explosivo no quiere jugar conmigo. ―Hago un puchero de tristeza fingida.

―No deberías jugar con cosas peligrosas, pelirroja.

―Veo que a la gente le gusta destacar la hermosura de mi cabello. ―Hago un ligero movimiento de la cabeza para que la coleta alta que llevo, se agite―. Pero tú no estás nada mal, Bombitas, tienes lo tuyo.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver con la conversación que estamos llevando.

―Pues sabrás que a mí me viene importando poco de qué sea la conversación, tengo unas cuentas que ajustar.

―¿Y eso debería importarme?

―Supongo, ya que es tu compañerita de distrito y su novio, quienes se han metido conmigo. ―Una chispa, que no se reconocer, estalla en sus ojos azules.

―E-está viva…

―Más que viva, la muy perra, pero tranquilo, eso cambiará dentro de poco. Ahora, si me permites. ―Hago amago de pasarle por un lado, pero él se interpone de nuevo en mi camino―. Mira guapote, no tengo tiempo, ni interés de luchar contigo, así que apártate.

El chico explosivo vuelve a interponerse en el camino, y yo empiezo a perder la paciencia.

―Hagamos algo ―dice muy serio―, tú y yo tenemos cosas pendientes con Mana, así que, el que salga vivo de aquí, tendrá el placer de rebanarle el cuello.

―¿Tú rebanas cuellos? Pensé que eras más de prender llamas vivas a las personas ―digo burlona.

―Era una forma de hablar, ¿de verdad es cierto que en el Cuatro tienen cerebro de pez?

―Tal vez, pero yo en tu lugar no insultaría a alguien potencialmente peligroso para mi integridad, y que, además, está armado ―digo al momento de que saco del compartimento en mi espalda mis cuchillos.

Para mi sorpresa, el chico desenvaina una espada en la cual no había reparado:

―Tal vez deberías corroborar tu información la próxima vez, si es que tienes oportunidad ―dice y da un salto con la espada en alto.

El baile comienza en un parpadeo, y hace que una pesada corriente eléctrica recorra mi cuerpo entero obligándome a levantar el brazo derecho para evitar el impacto del arma, al tiempo en que blando el izquierdo en un arco para alcanzar el abdomen del chico. Pero este salta sin gracia hacia atrás para evitarlo.

Intento que mis golpes sean lo más certeros y contundentes, entre menos tiempo pierda aquí, mejor para mí.

Mazer se lanza nuevamente al ataque. Parece saber el uso básico de espada, pero no tiene el dominio de un profesional, además, parece enfermo. Enfermo de verdad, ojeroso y con un tono verdoso en la piel. Sujeta el arma con ambas manos.

Así que tomar una posición defensiva será lo mejor. Afianzo con fuerza ambos cuchillos y me dispongo a evadir sus ataques.

Son ligeros y poco contundentes, pero van dirigidos a puntos vitales.

Doy un salto, curvando mi cuerpo para evitar un tajo directo al abdomen, y por reflejo giro y logro asestar una patada a su flanco izquierdo, él pierde el equilibrio y, antes de que lo recupere, lanzo un nuevo ataque, golpeando sus costillas y piernas.

Me concentro en solo golpearlo lo suficiente para que pierda su agarre sobre la espada. Mazer se mueve a un lado y logra darme en el costado con la espada. No corta la piel, pero logra un golpe firme que me hace perder pie un segundo.

Giro nuevamente y dirijo la patada hacia la mano que sostiene el arma. Desarmado, Mazer da tres pasos hacia atrás y yo me abalanzo contra él.

Le doy un golpe certero directo al rostro, y escucho el _crack_ del tabique al romperse. Mazer cae al suelo y yo me siento sobre él, golpeándolo. Él no se queda con las ganas, también me golpea con ímpetu. Ha logrado abrirme el labio inferior de un puñetazo limpio, la mejilla derecha me late ahí donde su otro puño se estrelló.

En el amasijo de golpes he perdido uno de los cuchillos. Mazer logra sacar de debajo de su cuerpo un cuchillo multiusos que clava en mi pierna. Lo saca y lo clava nuevamente y con ahínco en la otra pierna, aúllo de dolor y hago lo mismo con mi cuchillo en sus brazos. Cegada por el dolor, lo clavo al suelo por el hombro, sintiendo como el músculo se desgarra mientras el metal se desliza hasta encontrarse con la tierra.

La sangre no deja de manar por las múltiples heridas de ambos.

Mazer se retuerce de tal forma en que sus piernas salen debajo de mí y aprisionan mi cuello, asfixiándome.

La pérdida de sangre y aire comienza a pasarme factura haciendo que mi cabeza pese.

Tanteo buscando el cuchillo multiusos que Mazer dejó caer y lo entierro con saña en una de sus piernas alrededor de mi cuello, lo saco rápidamente cuando el dolor lo obliga a deshacer el agarre.

Retrocedo a gatas y, cuando estoy lo suficientemente lejos para tomar aire, me tallo el cuello con una mano.

El cuerpo de Mazer llama nuevamente mi atención y observo cómo, con la mano libre, saca un objeto de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. La lanza y esta se estrella en una roca pequeña que hay unos dos metros detrás de mi.

Observo la trayectoria de la pelota, _espera, eso no es una pelota._ Es una bomba. Tiene que ser una bomba. Una de esas granadas que usaban en los Días Oscuros. La voz emocionada de Jody hablando del artefacto resuena en mi magullada cabeza.

 _Estoy jodida._

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, me pongo de pie y corro hacia Mazer de nuevo, salto y, al caer, entierro su propio cuchillo en su garganta o al menos ese era mi objetivo, pero fallo y le doy cerca de la clavícula. La sangre empieza a borbotear inmediatamente.

No me detengo a observar si muere o no.

Pasa en un segundo, la pelota-arma se estrella en la roca y rueda de nuevo en dirección a Mazer, mientras desprende un brillo que crece con rapidez.

Apenas atino a cubrirme el rostro. El calor es terrible, como meterte de cabeza en el interior de un horno. Me lanzo al suelo y me arrastro en un intento de alejarme lo más posible de la ola de calor y destrucción.

La parte posterior de mi cuerpo arde y duele como el infierno, siento como el plástico de la mochila se derrite y se pega a mi cuerpo, junto con mi uniforme. No hay resplandor ya, solo el calor intenso, que permanece.

Me contorsiono para ver qué tanto avancé, y con vergüenza, noto que apenas es un metro de donde estaba. No veo a Mazer por ninguna parte.

El dolor es tan intenso que no puedo moverme más. La sangre continúa brotando de mis heridas y el cuerpo me pesa.

Un cansancio atroz que jamás en mi vida había sentido se apodera de mí. Me dejo caer en la grama, levantando la vista hacia mis manos destrozadas. Parecen iluminarse. La cinta amarilla de Faye, cubierta de mugre y sangre, se convierte en un hilo de luz de sol. Ardiente, pero que no me quema. Ya no queda nada que quemar.

Cierro los ojos ya que parece ser la mejor opción.

 _¿Así acabará todo?_ La verdad es que no me interesa, estoy muy cansada.

 _¿Así se siente morir?_ No hay respuesta, sin embargo, lo que resuena en la oscuridad es completamente distinto:

 _«Buenas noches_ _panquecitos_ _»._

* * *

 **Adler** **Rademacher** **, 17 años. Distrito 3**

* * *

El dolor punzante en mi pantorrilla es el único indicador de dónde estoy, de qué estoy haciendo, de cuál es el momento en el que estoy en mi vida.

La oscuridad como boca de lobo no me deja ver a dónde me dirijo, pero sé que correr en esta dirección nos aleja de aquella casa de jengibre.

Siento el corazón latirme contra el pecho, la respiración acelerada, el dolor en mi pierna y la extraña sensación que me recorre. El saber que otro tributo ha muerto, otro inocente de estos Juegos.

Mi único consuelo es que, gracias al veneno de las manzanas, se fue sin dolor. Pero la imagen de su rostro desfigurado y sus ganas de anclarse a la vida quedan grabadas con fuego en mi mente. El tributo del Once va a quedarse ahí, recordándome lo injusta que es la vida y como no pudo sobreponerse al destino. Y sé que nunca se irá, no sólo por el dolor que siento físicamente y que sé son huellas de nuestra lucha, sino porque él era una de esas personas que no merecía estar aquí y merece ser recordado.

Trastabillo en un momento, el dolor en mi pierna se torna más intenso cuando me vuelvo más consciente de lo que está pasando. Consigo no caer, pero sí llamo la atención de Mana que se detiene.

La observo unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza, sé que en este momento solo nos queda correr y alejarnos de la llama roja que nos espera para hacernos arder.

Volvemos a continuar nuestro trote apresurado, cuando, a la cercanía, logro distinguir un camino amarillo que se asoma frente nosotros.

Baldosas brillantes, que parecen resplandecer en la oscuridad que nos consume. Son una imagen irreal entre todo, pero, ciertamente, en esta Arena todo es irreal.

Nos miramos en silencio y decidimos seguir corriendo, sabiendo que este paisaje puede volverse peligroso como muchos otros o volverse una pista más fácil de seguir para los demás.

Sorteamos y nos cuidamos de no pisar las losas amarillas del suelo, pero mientras lo hacemos, oímos un fuerte cañonazo que nos sobresalta. Dejo de correr, intentando buscar el lugar de donde provino aquel disparo que resonó en el cielo.

Mana se detiene a mi lado y me mira, nos quedamos quietos unos segundos. Quizás buscando respuestas, quizás buscando un lugar seguro donde ir.

Y, cuando levanto mis ojos para mirarla, para decirle que debemos seguir, todo comienza a temblar.

Un fuerte sismo nos tira, el suelo se mueve con tanta fuerza que nos es imposible volver a levantarnos. Y es en ese momento, donde a pesar de la oscuridad, logro ver como el suelo se desmorona, como piezas de un rompecabezas, se despedaza y cae.

Intento levantarme para huir de aquello, logro moverme unos centímetros y la losa donde me encontraba se desprende del resto y comienza a caer. Estiro mis manos, intento aferrarme a la tierra que no se mueve.

No pasan ni tres segundos antes que quede colgando a la nada, solo puedo ver las estrellas sobre mi cabeza y aferrarme con fuerza de la tierra que se desgrana bajos mis dedos. Hago fuerza e intento levantar mi cuerpo, pero es muy poca la superficie de agarre que tengo para poder lograrlo.

Y, antes de darme por vencido, siento como dos manos sujetan las mías con fuerza.

—¡Adler!

Mana me agarra con fuerza, y por un momento puedo volver a respirar.

—¡Voy a intentar subirte!

Sus uñas se clavan con fuerza en la piel de mis manos, aprieto los dientes e intento levantar mi cuerpo.

La oscuridad que nos abraza, el viento que corre, la sensación de que no hay nada debajo de mí. Saber que moriré si este agarre se acaba, saber que podrían ser mis últimos minutos aquí.

Se escucha otro disparo de cañón. Estridente y fuerte, siento temblar el aire que me envuelve, siento como las manos de Mana se aprietan con fuerza sobre mis manos y luego empiezan a aflojar su agarre.

—¿Mana?

Siento como si mi grito se quedara atascado, como si el silencio consumiera todos los ruidos hasta volverlos nada. Abro mi boca, intento gritar otra vez, pero esta vez el agarre desaparece.

—¡Mana!

Le grito, le clamo, le pido. Mis manos se deslizan por la tierra, la gravedad hace lo suyo y siento como la nada se posiciona en mi estómago.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras siento el vértigo de caer y no poder ver. La sensación de cómo me entrego a la oscuridad, del no poder parar y del saber que esta vez nada depende de mí.

De repente la caída se detiene, mi cuerpo se golpea con fuerza contra el suelo. El golpe me quita la respiración unos momentos, abro los ojos ante la sensación y comienzo a toser luego, recuperando todo el aire que no entró en mis pulmones por unos segundos.

Miro a mi alrededor y me maravillo, un aura roja entinta el lugar y vuelve aún más negro el cielo, aquel que tiene estrellas fijadas en su manto, tan lejos e intocable.

Reviso que mis pulmones funcionen bien, y luego de notar cómo mi cuerpo duele por el choque, pero que no tengo nada roto, decido levantarme.

Frente a mí todo sigue igual de oscuro, trozos de las losas que cayeron brillan aquí abajo, pero se conjuntan con el brillo de las flores que adornan el suelo. Todo se vuelve un resplandor amarillo y rojo, un resplandor que no es cálido ni me augura nada bueno.

Observo con cuidado el espacio donde me encuentro, parece un triángulo perdido varios pisos más abajo de donde se encuentra la Arena. El brillo me engatusa unos minutos, no puedo despegar mis ojos del piso que resplandece como si tuviera vida propia. Niego con mi cabeza, no puedo seguir perdiendo segundos de esta forma.

Mana me ha soltado y me ha dejado caer.

Tiene sentido si lo pienso mejor, de alguna u otra manera uno de los dos debía morir. Pero si soy tan sincero como debo, nunca esperé que fuera esta la forma.

Es débil de mi forma pensarlo así, es triste creer que pude llegar a confiar en alguien en este lugar, es difícil darme cuenta que cambié sin siquiera pensarlo.

Confié en ella, aunque no ciegamente, lo hice. La salvé cuando estuvo a punto de morir, nos salvé más de una vez, me dejé salvar por ella.

Pero cuando llegó el momento crucial me dejó caer, sin decir nada, sin mirarme, sin nada. Solo me soltó y me dejó caer, a mi suerte, y quizás pensando lo mismo que yo, que iba a morir en la caída.

¿Hubiera sido más cruel otro tipo de muerte?

¿Pesará en su mente?

Aprieto con fuerza los puños. Tengo suerte de estar vivo en este momento y de poder salvarme.

Me alejo caminando con cuidado del punto donde estoy hasta llegar a una pared, dura y áspera. Paso una de mis manos sobre ella, tocando su material y luego golpeó, pero suena tan sólida como se ve. Intentó moverla, pongo mis manos sobre ella y haciendo uso de todo mi porte y fuerza, la empujo lejos de mí. Pero, no se mueve ni un mísero centímetro y me deja en la misma situación donde me encontraba en un principio.

Perdido.

Miro al cielo buscando alguna forma de poder subir, mi mente se niega a morir en este lugar.

Pero mientras intento buscar aquella forma de salir, me demoro en darme cuenta que la pared que había intentado empujar lejos de mí, se acerca hacia mí. Me quedo observándola unos segundos, mientras mi mente no termina de unir los cables de lo que está por pasar.

Voy a morir si no salgo de aquí.

Me alejó rápidamente hacia la otra dirección, buscando alguna forma de subir por la otra pared, pero me encuentro con la situación de que aquella pared también se encuentra moviéndose en mi dirección.

Es como una caja que va a cerrarse, y yo estoy en medio de ella.

Corro en la otra dirección, intentando encontrar alguna forma de salir por las paredes laterales. Pero, así como temía son lisas y duras, imposibles de moldear, imposibles de alejar.

Las paredes se acercan, y puedo verlas dolorosamente cerca cada segundo que pasa. Niego con la cabeza ante la idea de morir en este lugar y de esta forma.

Entierro mis uñas con fuerza en una de las paredes e intento escalarla, siento como mis manos se deslizan cada vez que lo intento, pero eso no me frena, puedo ver cómo las paredes se acercan y el tiempo se me acaba. Clavo con fuerza una vez más las uñas, preparó mi cuerpo para poder subir y me impulso con toda la fuerza que me permiten mis piernas.

Solo consigo caerme. Siento un dolor agudo en mis manos y noto que me he arrancado tres uñas de la mano izquierda, la carne al rojo vivo y la sangre que se arremolina para intentar salir. Lanzo una maldición con fuerza, y decido volver a intentarlo.

Pasan segundos, quizás minutos. Las frías paredes pueden rozar mi cuerpo si así lo quisiera, intento volver a impulsarme, pero no consigo nada más que dejar una hilera de sangre en la muralla frente a mí.

Las paredes están tan cerca, y el resplandor del piso me ciega. Me aprieto contra la muralla que tiene mi sangre en ella, mi respiración se vuelve totalmente errática y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

Este va a ser mi final.

Voy a morir aquí.

…

Abro los ojos sobresaltado, llevo mi mano hasta mi pecho y aprieto con fuerza mi traje.

Estoy vivo.

Miro a mi rededor y me encuentro en medio de la oscuridad, en el bosque, una vez más. El dolor de mis manos ha desaparecido y el de mi cuerpo luego de la caída, también. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Me tomo unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar, de poder moverme y levantarme.

Si aquello fue una ilusión hay algo que no ha cambiado, y es que estoy solo. Quizás caí por aquella ladera, y fue la inconsciencia la que me trajo aquellas imágenes, aquel resplandor del suelo que ya no existe, aquellas paredes que se mueven, aquel último respiro que sentí tan real.

Tomo aire varias veces antes de decidir hacer algo, intentando calmar mi cuerpo y poder volver a pensar con claridad.

Es entonces cuando un grito se escucha entre la oscuridad, un sonido desgarrador cargado de miedo y desesperación.

Un grito de una persona que conozco.

Un grito de Mana.

Mi cuerpo automáticamente se tensa para levantarse, pero antes de hacerlo, mi mente recrea las últimas imágenes. El mismo momento donde soltó mis manos y caí al vacío. La desesperación y la resignación que sentí luego de verme sin salida. Y el miedo a la muerte que jamás sentí antes.

Me quedo unos segundos sin poder moverme, sin poder pensar en algo más que la bruma de sensaciones que tenía encima.

Pero estoy vivo, y quizás aquello fue una simple ilusión.

Me termino de levantar, mis piernas tiemblan por el cansancio y el dolor de mi pantorrilla me saluda, como si antes no hubiera estado ahí. Me quedo en suspensión esperando algo, un indicio para saber dónde ir.

Y como si lo hubiera pedido en voz alta, puedo escuchar otro grito, pero mucho más despacio que el anterior, como si quisiera simplemente guiarme.

Comienzo a correr, otra carrera ciega para poder llegar a algún punto el cual desconozco. Mantengo un paso rápido y firme, lo que más me permita el dolor de mi pierna y la oscuridad que me rodea.

Y es cuando voy moviéndome, que veo un resplandor que llama mi atención. Detengo mi andar y a lo lejos puedo ver una silueta.

Me quedo en mi posición y puedo ver cómo, sea quien sea que este ahí, tampoco se mueve. Me quedo unos segundos haciendo un conteo mental de qué tributos quedan vivos mientras acerco mi mano de uno de los Kunais me cuelgan de mi cintura.

Si mi mente no me falla solo quedan Mana, la chica del Cuatro y el compañero de distrito de Mana….

Mazer.

Se mueve y otra vez un resplandor llama mi atención, y esta vez lo reconozco. Son sus anteojos los que brillan bajo la luz de las estrellas, parece estar en la misma posición que yo, intentando reconocer a la persona que tiene de frente.

Aprieto con fuerza el arma con mi mano derecha y me decido a moverme. Lo estuve mirando y con Mana lo hablamos alguna vez, sé que no es un tributo de ataque frontal y que no posee mucha fuerza, pero que desde lejos puede ser muy peligroso con sus artimañas y explosiones.

Contengo aire en mis pulmones y comienzo a moverme a toda velocidad para encontrarlo, él empieza a correr al verme moverme. Y sin darme cuenta, comienzo a perseguirlo por el oscuro bosque, que nos nubla la vista y nos deja a nuestra suerte.

Puedo oír el sonido que hacen sus botas con cada pisada, y haciendo uso de mi tamaño, comienzo a acelerar para poder llegar más rápido hasta él. Voy tan ensimismado en mi carrera que me sobresalto cuando lo veo detenerse y empezar a buscar algo en su mochila.

Antes de que logre hacerlo, acelero y me acerco a toda velocidad a él, cuando estoy cerca logro asestarle un puñetazo con toda mi fuerza en el rostro, da unos pasos hacia atrás y me mira, frunciendo el ceño. Antes de que pueda hacer algo, intento golpearlo otra vez, pero esta vez logra esquivarme y me golpea con una de sus piernas en el estómago.

Jadeo antes de poder recomponerme y volver a atacarlo, me lanzo con fuerza sobre su cuerpo y nos logro tirar a ambos al suelo. Caigo sobre él y haciendo uso de mi Kunai, intento cortarle el rostro, pero él me bloquea usando sus dos brazos y comienza a mover sus piernas a toda velocidad bajo mi cuerpo, intentando desestabilizarme.

En algún momento de desesperación, siento cómo escupe y su saliva llega a mi cara, nublándome la vista y asqueándome. Lo suelto para poder limpiar mis ojos, y en ese momento me empuja con fuerza y me hace caer hacia un lado. Se levanta a toda velocidad, antes de que yo pueda seguirle el paso, y me patea en la espalda justo en el comienzo, haciéndome caer.

Comienza a correr y alejarse de mí, mientras busca algo en su mochila. Me levanto trastabillando y decido ir tras él, no puedo dejar que saque uno de sus productos de su mochila, sé que eso significaría que se volvería mucho más peligroso.

Y de repente lo recuerdo, aún me queda un tubo de explosivo proveniente de ese maletín que nos enviaron Jianna y Lectro.

Agarro mi mochila con rapidez y saco el tubo que se encuentra resguardado en el interior, sé que es peligroso y que no debería tenerlo, así como así, pero luego de que Mana casi muriera, decidimos separar las cosas en cada mochila para evitar perder todo si uno se va.

Agarro con fuerza el tubo y vuelvo a ponerme a la carga, esta vez con el Kunai en la mano derecha y él frasco con el explosivo en la izquierda.

Lo veo alejarse otra vez, comenzar a correr manteniendo una distancia segura conmigo, intentando alejarse lo más pronto de mí. Le miro desde atrás, y haciendo gala de toda la fuerza que tienen mis piernas corro lo más rápido que puedo, sé que si lo alcanzo podría ir mucho más que lejos que él.

Y sé que aquel objeto que tiene entre sus manos, por la manera en que lo aprieta contra sí, puede ser muy peligroso.

En un arranque de adrenalina, acelero el paso y comienzo a acercarme hasta donde se encuentra, se mueve a toda la velocidad que parece permitirle su cuerpo, mientras intenta sacar otro producto desde su mochila.

Destapo el explosivo con cuidado, y cuando siento que puedo alcanzarlo, lanzo parte del contenido lejos de mí y en su dirección.

La reacción es casi instantánea en el momento que el líquido toca el suelo. Una enorme explosión se lleva a cabo y me lanza con fuerza por la misma dirección en la que venía. La potencia de esta me lanza varios metros lejos antes de que mi cuerpo choque contra el suelo.

Ahogo la respiración al sentir el dolor de mi cuerpo y el olor a quemado que proviene de mis ropas, intento abrir mis ojos, todo se ve algo borroso, pero, aun así, puedo distinguir cómo una segunda explosión tiene lugar frente a mí. Mucho más grande, más fuerte, más luminosa y más peligrosa.

No puedo moverme producto del dolor y el golpe recibido, pero a lo lejos, no veo más que lenguas de fuego que abrazan el bosque donde nos encontramos y el humo que se eleva hacia las estrellas que nos miran desde el cielo.

En algún minuto, cierro los ojos y puedo escuchar el sonido de un cañón.

Y en mi mente solo se forma una pregunta.

¿Estaré muerto yo?

* * *

 **Mana Prescott, 17 años. Distrito 5**

* * *

Mis pies se mueven más por costumbre que por otra cosa, sé que debo seguir avanzando, pero no estoy segura de a dónde me dirijo; ni siquiera sé hace cuánto que camino, pero por el malestar en mis pantorrillas ha de ser bastante, ni en qué momento acabe en el bosque de los árboles muertos.

La noche sigue cerniéndose en la Arena, mas no es la oscuridad lo que me molesta sino el brillo increíblemente intenso de la luna, es tanto que no puedo elevar mi mirada y mantengo la cabeza agachada tratando de enfocar mis ojos en mis pies y no en los miles de amapolas que recubren todo el bosque. Seguramente sería un espectáculo hermoso de apreciar de no ser por el dolor que me genera hacerlo y es que el potente destello carmesí que desprenden las flores llegan a provocarme lágrimas si intento observarlas más de la cuenta.

Las amapolas recubren todo el suelo, es como caminar sobre un gran lago rojo, o eso es lo que mi vista algo nublada aprecia, un río de sangre. He notado que también suben por los troncos secos formando patrones que me gustaría poder apreciar con detenimiento, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo por demasiado tiempo sin sentir el malestar en mis ojos.

Estoy sola y mis pasos son lentos e inestables, tanto que cualquiera que lograra divisarme podría alcanzarme sin dificultad. Puedo sentir cómo el traje empieza a humedecerse producto del sudor que mi cuerpo desprende constantemente, a eso se le suman las náuseas que de a poco van queriendo provocar arcadas en mi garganta.

Esto no es normal, lo sé, tampoco puede ser producto de una infección, los síntomas son demasiado intensos y evolucionan increíblemente rápido. Esto es otra cosa, estoy segura. Intento enfocar mi mente en los sucesos previos, tratando de recordar qué pudo haberme provocado este estado, pero la presión en mi tórax me lo impide. Mis ojos se abren abruptamente y mis manos se ciernen sobre mi estómago en lo que mi cuerpo se dobla y cae de rodillas producto de la fuerza de la arcada, al lado de uno de los tantos troncos, y empiezo a expulsar lo poco que pude haber ingerido desde que ingresé a la Arena.

La sensación es ácida y mi garganta quema. Cuando por fin se acaba respiro con dificultad, una mano sobre la tierra con mis uñas enterrándose en esta y la otra sobre mi abdomen. Mi húmedo cabello, en mechones desiguales y desparejos cae solo por el lado derecho de mi hombro, aunque la mayoría se encuentra pegado a mi rostro debido al sudor. El asqueroso sabor queda pegado en mis papilas y el olor que desprende el charco amarillo frente a mí es tan vehemente que me alejo lo más rápido que puedo intentando contener las nuevas ganas de vomitar.

Recargo mi espalda en un árbol cercano mientras cierro mis parpados tratando de calmar mi respiración desigual. Duele, mi cuerpo, mi cabeza y no va detenerse. Deseo llorar, pero lo último que quiero es que mi padre vea un primer plano de mis lágrimas y dolor así que intento resistir. Muerdo mis mejillas mientras mi mano derecha se dirige con rapidez a mi codo izquierdo, apretando y clavando mis restos de uñas en él, intentado así enfocar mi dolor en un punto más específico y manejable. Entonces, mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre recorren mi antebrazo, lo recuerdo. Justo en ese lugar fue donde "eso" me picó.

No estoy segura de qué era, parecía alguna clase de colibrí, demasiado pequeño, demasiado veloz. Desprendía destellos azules pero sus alas tornasoladas cambiaban de color según el ángulo. Bonito sería la palabra que usaría para describirlo, sin duda, pero esta Arena me ha enseñado ya a no confiar en cosas bonitas y el malestar que recorre mi cuerpo es una clara prueba de ello.

Doblo mis rodillas contra mi estómago y coloco mis codos en ellas para terminar doblando mi espalda y apoyar mi cabeza en mis manos. Mis ojos continúan cerrados mientras masajeo mis sienes con fuerza. Veneno es la palabra que viene inmediatamente a mi cabeza. La pregunta es si será mortal o no, aunque la vulnerabilidad del estado en el que estoy es casi lo mismo a que lo fuera.

Con pereza estiro una de mis piernas y ahí al lado de mi muslo se alza completamente abierta y brillante una amapola a la que no he logrado aplastar con mi cuerpo. La tomo entre mis dedos, curiosa, para terminar cortándola. A medida que la acerco mis ojos empiezan a lagrimear debido al intenso brillo que desprende. O que al menos percibo que desprende, es claro que mis sentidos, aunque atontados se encuentran amplificados. Razón por la cual quiero golpearme cuando recién soy capaz de apreciarlo con claridad, el olor embriagador que desprende esta y todas las amapolas que me rodean y que es el que me ha estado acompañando quién sabe hacen cuánto.

Hago bailar, con pereza, la flor en mi mano. Es completamente igual a la del vagón, a aquella que pasó de ser un pequeño botón a abrirse por completo en cuestión de segundos. Aquella que solo logré apreciar un instante antes de caer dormida. Entonces lo noto, siempre que caí dormida había amapolas presentes. Sin embargo, ahora no estoy dormida, ni siquiera estoy cerca de estarlo. Es más, quisiera poder dormir y mitigar así el malestar que no hace más que crecer en mi cuerpo. ¿Será qué…? Una risa sarcástica brota de mis labios y, si a alguno de los espectadores no le bastó con que seguramente tenga una apariencia de desquiciada, ahora seguro pensarán que lo estoy, pero es que a pesar del dolor mi mente está más clara que nunca, es que la crueldad de la que es capaz este lugar es sorprendente. Buscando reducirnos por todos los medios.

Si es tal como pienso, las amapolas han de desprender alguna especie de espora que induce el sueño, quizás una droga, y que nos provoca miedo por tanto las pesadillas que sufrí en el vagón serían lógicas, una reacción completamente psicológica. En cambio, el brillante bichito es capaz de inocular alguna especie de veneno, que causa el estado en el que me encuentro ahora. Completamente sintomático y palpable, real. No sería tan descabellado pensar entonces que si las amapolas no me han llevado a dormir aún es que lo que sea que inyectó en mí aquella criatura es capaz de neutralizar a las amapolas. Entonces, quizás, el efecto sea el mismo a la inversa. No sé si esto me servirá de algo, lo que sé es que debo seguir avanzando.

Respiro profundamente y con la dificultad que el mareo provoca consigo levantarme y empezar a andar nuevamente. A medida que avanza necesito, a veces, apoyarme en los troncos para no caer producto del mareo y la debilidad de mis músculos. Cuando apenas he avanzado unos cuantos metros lo siento, chasquidos, murmullos sin ninguna dirección especifica. Acelero el paso con dificultad, pero eso no evita que los sienta cada vez más cerca. Volteo mi cabeza hacia todas las direcciones y las veo, apenas siluetas que no consigo distinguir moviéndose entre medio de los árboles del bosque. Miedo, tengo mucho miedo, no quiero que me alcancen así que empiezo, como puedo, a correr.

Puedo sentirlas detrás de mí mientras el sudor que desprende mi cuerpo se incrementa. Con la poca fuerza que soy capaz me impulso en los troncos cercanos acelerando mis pasos. La adrenalina se ha llevado el cansancio, pero no así el mareo por lo que mis pasos siguen siendo irregulares. Algo toma mi tobillo y sin remedio termino tropezando golpeando mi quijada y raspando mis manos y rodillas. Con rapidez me levanto sin dejar de mover mi cabeza queriendo enfocar las difusas siluetas, pero con horror noto que los árboles han empezado a moverse y que aquello que me sujeto fue una de sus ramas. Intento gritar, pero mi garganta no es capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, intentado encontrar una salida o lo que sea que me sirva para escapar de este lugar. Siento como las ramas rozan mi cuerpo intentando sujetarme mientras muevo con desenfreno mis brazos, manos y piernas intentando apartándolas. Cada vez respiro con mayor dificultad, mis flancos arden cada vez que doy un paso, las punzadas en las plantas de mis pies solo incrementan, pero no me detengo. Sin embargo, mi esfuerzo es completamente inútil cuando dos gruesas ramas logran rodearme, atrayéndome hacia ellas, pegando mi cuerpo a un tronco y, a pesar de mis intentos de escapar, me levanta completamente del suelo y, aunque gasto la poca energía que me queda en patalear y golpear lo que sea que se encuentre detrás de mí, quedo completamente atrapada contra el árbol.

Puedo sentir cómo la presión que las ramas ejercen en mí es cada vez mayor, poco a poco mis pulmones van siendo privados de oxígeno debido a la presión y mis huesos empiezan a doler. Mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse producto del dolor mientras gritos agónicos se escapan de mi boca, así como finas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. Poco a poco mi vista se desenfoca y un fuerte chasquido anuncia la completa oscuridad.

* * *

 **Cherise Rainbow, 19 años. Diseñadora de la Arena**

* * *

Los focos se encienden de golpe. El público para de cuchichear. Arah y yo, desde el palco, tenemos una vista muy buena del escenario. Rowan está sentado en una postura elegante pero relajada, ligeramente inclinado hacia el sillón que Venus acaba de ocupar.

Saco mi tableta, Arah me dedica una mirada de reojo y veo el gesto de aprobación cuando se da cuenta de que, al contrario de lo habitual, no voy a empezar a garabatear algo, sino que estoy revisando que no haya ningún aviso de la Sala de Control.

Le guiño un ojo.

—Está todo en orden.

—Lo sé, lo he comprobado hace un minuto —me responde, riendo un poco.

Su atención no tarda en desviarse hacia Rowan otra vez. La veo suspirar. Abro la boca para preguntar, pero justo una sintonía me interrumpe y comienza la entrevista. Venus, con su soltura habitual, resume los últimos acontecimientos de los Juegos, presenta a Rowan y también nos nombra a Arah y a mí. Cuando las cámaras nos enfocan sonrío y saludo, papá me ha mandado un mensaje hace un rato diciendo que vería la entrevista.

—Bueno, en vez de guardarlo para el final, quiero abrir nuestra charla con una gran exclusiva, ¿qué os parece? —pregunta Venus con picardía, el público parece de acuerdo—. Nuestra presidenta me ha dicho algo muy interesante… Quiere que el equipo de Vigilantes, del cual Rowan está al mando, repita en los Juegos del año que viene.

Se oye una ovación. Yo sonrío, mi cabeza ya está trabajando en nuevos diseños.

—No ha sido una sorpresa, pero desde luego es satisfactorio que nos lo haya pedido. —Arah hace un extraño sonidito quizá de sorpresa, creo que porque Rowan, por una vez, ha hablado en plural.

—¿Haréis cambios en el equipo?

—Ya empezamos a hacer cambios. No nos anclamos a los elegidos inicialmente. Si no ayudan, que no estorben. Yo solo tengo junto a mí a los mejores. —A esto último le acompaña la sonrisa carismática de Rowan.

—Nos conocemos ya, a estas alturas, tanto tú como Panem sabéis que no soy de hacer concesiones, pero he de reconocer algo. —Venus se remoja los labios, después arquea una ceja—. Antes de que los Juegos empezaran le ofrecí a Rowan apostar, porque estaba muy confiado en que le pedirían que continuara como Vigilante Jefe y yo no lo veía nada claro. No me permitió hacer la apuesta.

—Es antideportivo cuando sabes de antemano qué pasará.

—Está claro que has dirigido unos Juegos llenos de sorpresas. Hablaremos de eso en un momento. Pero, primero, cuéntanos un poco lo que hay tras este trabajo que parece tan glamuroso. Estoy segura de que ha habido días en los que ni habéis dormido…

Vuelvo a captar algo en Arah. Intento relacionar su reacción, porque parece preocupada, con lo que se ha hablado, pero no consigo hacer la conexión. No despega los ojos de Rowan.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto.

—Sí, claro…

—¿Está todo bien entre Row y tú? No le digas que le he llamado así, me estoy esforzando en hacerlo siempre a sus espaldas. —Se ríe un poco y eso me hace sonreír. Le aprieto la mano, para darle confianza.

—No te preocupes, Cherise. Estoy bien. Lo estamos. Creo que a partir de ahora resolveremos los problemas juntos, y es un gran paso.

Lo entiendo del todo ahora, eso que no conseguía interpretar. Está preocupada, pero también feliz.

Sus palabras me recuerdan a las conclusiones a las que he llegado últimamente. El amor no es algo idílico, está lleno de baches. El amor es ser vulnerable, concederle a alguien el poder de hacerte daño, pero que el riesgo merezca la pena.

—Me alegro mucho, de verdad —digo, de corazón—. Creo que estáis predestinados. Como creados el uno para el otro.

Arah niega con la cabeza, volviendo a reírse, pero sé que agradece mis palabras porque me da unas palmaditas en el antebrazo.

Me dedico a juguetear con los adornos que me he puesto en el pelo hoy, unas pequeñas cadenas con perlas. Aún a veces al mirarme al espejo me sorprendo al encontrarme con el nuevo color, pero eso me gusta. Darme sorpresas a mí misma.

—… los Juegos han ido rápido desde el Banquete —comenta Venus.

—Es importante mantener un buen ritmo —dice Rowan—. ¿Qué gracia tendría ver durante días a tributos vagando por ahí? ¿O ver cómo van muriendo de hambre?

—Sí, está claro que ha estado todo plagado de sorpresas, la mayoría a manos vuestras. Habéis jugado en la Arena a vuestro antojo…

—Hay tributos que también han hecho cosas poco habituales. Y en general no me refiero a esto como algo positivo.

—Uy, hay bastantes patrocinadores descontentos, es cierto.

—Tendrán que tener mejor ojo el año que viene. Para sobrevivir más tiempo en mis Juegos… —Arah chasquea la lengua, otra vez ha hablado en singular. Rowan parece, de alguna manera, predecir esa reacción, porque pone ese gesto de cuando está intentando molestarla aposta— no hace falta solo músculo. Hay muchas más cosas.

Estoy muy de acuerdo con él. Nunca se sabe de qué son capaces las personas hasta que no están puestos en extremos, no se puede predecir quién perderá la cabeza o quién sacará coraje de donde no queda.

Eso es lo más impactante de los Juegos. Que esta historia que hemos creado ha avanzado y crecido por sí misma.

Cuando la entrevista termina, Arah y yo esperamos a Rowan antes de volver a la Sala de Control. Él nos saluda levantando las cejas, sé que es una pregunta.

—Me gusta cómo has hablado —digo, mientras empezamos a caminar.

—Parece que _tus_ Juegos han convencido a Venus. —El tono de Arah es más divertido que molesto, pero hay de las dos cosas.

—Espero que hagáis un buen trabajo en _mis_ próximos Juegos, no me gustaría tener que despediros —comenta Rowan, burlón.

—Lo bueno es que eso significa que sí hemos hecho un buen trabajo en estos. Si no ya nos habrías despedido. —Él me da la razón con un gesto—. Por cierto, mi hermano tiene entradas para una obra expresionista de teatro alternativo la semana que viene. ¿Os apetece venir?

—¿Cuántas entradas tiene? —me pregunta Arah—. Podríamos decirles también a BB, Chase… Bueno, a él no lo conoces, pero te caerá bien.

—¡Claro! Lysander me dijo que puede conseguir las entradas que sea, es amigo de la directora.

—Voy a tener que preguntar qué quiere decir obra expresionista alternativa. —Me encojo de hombros en respuesta a Rowan.

—Tendrás que venir para averiguarlo.

Él me mira un momento, antes de asentir con un amago de sonrisa.

No tardamos en ocupar nuestros puestos en la Sala de Control. Blair me guiña un ojo antes de regalarme un precioso plano aéreo de la Arena.

Es impresionante.

Las amapolas han ido conquistando todo, el rojo de sus pétalos salpica todo el suelo, todos los árboles, todas las construcciones e incluso nada en el lago. Junto a ese color tan vivo, hay resplandores tornasolados. Las bandadas de buzzlers van de aquí a allá, volando como si les alegrara ser libres, aunque no lo sean realmente.

Hay algo más que destaca en la Arena. Las luciérnagas que alumbran la muerte.

¿Qué puede ser más bonito que una luz que sustituye una vida?

—Bueno, parece que ya ha llegado el final —comenta Laertes, con cierta nostalgia.

—No todavía —le contradice Blair.

—Aún queda mucho que hacer —digo yo, pulsando algunos comandos y haciendo que los distintos aromas de la Arena atraigan a los buzzlers a donde deben.

En un nuevo plano aéreo, se pueden ver las extrañas sombras que forman las bandadas de buzzlers. Parecen formar la silueta de alguna clase de bestia, acechante, ávida de tragar los colores y la luz.

Las amapolas parecen más rojas aún alrededor del destrozado cadáver de Mazer. Quizá, por la luz que despiden las luciérnagas. O tal vez por toda la sangre ajena que ha sido derramada por sus manos explosivas. Una noche soñé que él hacía estallar el campo de fuerza que rodea la Arena, y algunos de ellos escapaban.

Hubiera sido un interesante giro en la historia.

Emiten una pequeña repetición de los últimos acontecimientos. Vemos a Adler y a Mana separándose, a él cayendo dormido sin previo aviso, a ella con los sentidos alterados por la picadura de los buzzlers pero con la cabeza limpia de pesadillas. Hasta que una real comienza. Los árboles cobran vida, tal vez porque están deseosos de compañía, porque no pueden alcanzarse unos a otros y nunca han sentido la calidez de un abrazo. Crujen, sufriendo, por poder alcanzarla. Y al final uno de ellos lo consiguió.

Entre sus poderosas ramas, Mana no puede hacer nada. Se funde con el árbol. En un abrazo que hace chasquear huesos y corteza.

Los gritos de Mana los escucha Adler. También escucha su silencio cuando el abrazo hace que sufra tanto dolor que pierde el control de su cuerpo, ese al que le queda un hilo de vida todavía, y que el árbol parece querer para él mismo.

Rowan, a mi lado, echa un vistazo a sus constantes vitales.

—Que los árboles vuelvan a dormir —dice, y Arah se encarga de ello.

Este pedazo de noche eterna de los Juegos ha estado plagado de sueños. Diría de pesadillas, pero, tal vez, algunos de poder elegir preferirían que la cosa hubiera terminado de verdad ahí. Solo hay que ver el aspecto de Adler, lo confundido que está, para entenderlo.

Es agotador pelear contra uno mismo, contra nuestra cabeza, y distinguir lo que es real de lo que no, aferrarse a lo terrenal. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

El cuerpo de Bounder yace en una cama roja, de un color que se funde con su pelo y hace que, por un momento, parezca que su cabello es lo que cubre cada rincón de la Arena. La diferencia entre esta escena y la del cadáver de Mazer, es que no hay luciérnagas.

Bounder se sacude en sueños. Las amapolas que hay a su alrededor dejan por fin de soltar su perfume. Apenas consiguió salir de la casa de jengibre antes de caer en su influjo. Me encantaría estar dentro de su cabeza para ver qué cosas es capaz de crear su subconsciente.

La gran final se acerca. Y siento que ninguno de nuestros tres tributos llegará cuerdo.

Si pudieran elegir, ¿preferirían salud mental o física? Siento que, fuera cual fuera la elección, sería la errónea. Tanto Bounder como Adler tienen cuerpo sano, Mana tiene la cabeza limpia. ¿Qué elegiría yo? Es difícil saberlo.

Miro a Rowan y a Arah. Ellos ya me están mirando, satisfechos por cómo nuestra historia se ha desarrollado. Sonrío.

—Es hora del acto final.

* * *

 **Esto ya huele a final. ¿Quién quedará en pie?**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. POV favorito.**

 **2\. ¿Cuáles han sido tus reacciones a lo largo del capítulo?**

 **3\. ¿Quién crees que ganará?**

 **.**

 **La dinámica de los reviews se mantiene: la idea es dejar comentarios personalizados en forma de feedback para quienes escriben. El respeto y la tolerancia serán más importantes que nunca porque ahora se pone más dura la cosa en cuanto a muertes y ya en cualquier momento puede caer cualquiera.**

 **Manejemos el tema con madurez.**

 **El seguimiento sigue siendo muy importante. Los personajes al día en este momento son: Adler, Bounder y Mana.**

.

 **La supervisión y a quiénes les toca capítulo, además de a Arah, se dirán por privado, que sé que hay quienes vienen aquí a spoilearse y no puede ser, ¡leed primero! Y cuando hayáis leído, avisadnos. (Hikari con su campaña de #NoALosSpoilers).**

 **Los parámetros de escritura son de 1500 a 2000 palabras como máximo. Si alguien se pasa de su máximo y su moderadora debe recortar, su tributo será penalizado ya sea con puntos o con heridas adicionales. ¡RESPETEN LOS LÍMITES!**

 **Por favor recuerden ponerse en contacto con moderación para enterarse si les toca narrar en POV y qué debe tratar, de ser posible, hoy mismo. Su máxima fecha de entrega será el día sábado 13 de mayo, de manera que el capítulo nuevo será publicado el sábado 20 de mayo. Les recordamos que ese POV que se entrega ese día ya debe ir con la bendición de su moderadora a cargo, por lo que a más tardar debe entregarse el viernes al correo personal de esta.**

 **Si llegan a entregar el sábado y el POV no ha tenido revisiones previas, se penalizará del mismo modo en que se penaliza a quienes no entregan a tiempo.**

 **Para cualquier duda, o inquietud, recuerden que estamos a su disposición.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Saludos E, Cora y Hikari.**


	30. Capítulo 29: Resiliencia

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" - SYOT Colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Resiliencia**

* * *

 _Hypnos_ _, aun desde su trono, enarcó una ceja mientras observaba con cierta curiosidad a los humanos._

 _Siempre los había considerado criaturas curiosas. Y ahora miraba con cierto interés como, los que todavía no habían caído como consecuencia de la guerra entre sus hijos, correteaban cual hormigas escapando de las gotas de una tormenta intentando buscar un refugio que era poco probable que encontraran._

 _Una de ellos llamó su atención. Una mujer que llevaba, al igual que miles de otras, un niño en sus brazos. Era, por donde se lo mirase, normal. Las madres solían ser las más desesperadas por hallar un modo de salvar a sus hijos._

 _Pero la mirada de aquella madre fue lo que llamó su atención. La mirada firme y decidida, incluso esperanzada se atrevió a pensar._

 _Y supo que ella no pensaba rendirse como el resto ante la muerte sin luchar._

 _Igual que sus dos hijos._

 _Igual que otros dos jóvenes en un lugar muy lejano rodeado de amapolas._

* * *

 **Adler Rademacher, 17 años. Distrito 3**

* * *

Pasan unos minutos donde sigo con los ojos cerrados, el dolor no desaparece de mi cuerpo golpeado, lo que me confirma el hecho de que sigo con vida.

Abro los ojos y miro a mi rededor, aún arden llamas de la explosión que se llevó a cabo hace unos minutos y en mi cabeza aún retumba el fuerte sonido del estallido. Todo sigue muy vívido, muy fresco, muy reciente.

Me quedo en la misma posición varios segundos, sopesando mis posibilidades y qué debo hacer ahora.

El cielo se ilumina y levanto mi rostro para observar. El himno de Panem suena, sé que saldrán los rostros de los últimos muertos de esta noche, y no estoy seguro si estoy orgulloso de saber que han sido prácticamente culpa mía.

El rostro de Mazer aparece primero, con la misma mueca seria que ha llevado siempre, con sus anteojos brillando y con el cabello perfectamente peinado. Luego se apaga, y es el rostro de Kinsey quien tiñe el cielo, sus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa tímida que atraviesa sus labios.

Suspiro entre mis brazos al verlos, solo han aparecido ellos dos, lo que me confirma que Mana sigue viva.

Mi mente inconscientemente me arrastra a pensar en ella y cuestionarme todo. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará bien?

¿Debería importarme cómo esté?

Aquel sueño o pesadilla sigue ahí, punzando mi estómago. Nunca sentí tanto miedo como en aquel momento, donde la sentí soltar mis manos y dejarme caer al vacío. Pero la realidad también trae dudas, cuando desperté, me encontraba solo y de ella no había más rastros que esos gritos que oí en la penumbra.

Fuera lo que fuera, ella me abandonó a mi suerte. ¿O algo más lo hizo?

Golpeo con fuerza el suelo, estoy siendo un imbécil en estos momentos, lo sé. Me dejé hundir en una sensación que nunca conocí, esa confianza ciega que pensé que podía tener, pero no me di cuenta de dónde estaba, dónde estábamos.

Sé que no es culpa de ella, es culpa de la situación.

Pero… y si la encuentro, ¿podré traicionarla? ¿Me traicionará ella primero?

¿O ya somos traidores entre nosotros?

Un tintineo me saca de mi ensoñación, levanto la vista y un paracaídas plateado cae frente a mí. Tan grácil y ligero como siempre, trayendo entre sus redes un trozo de vida o quizás un consejo que necesito oír.

 _Sigue a tu mente. Siempre has sido bueno en eso – Jianna._

Una sonrisa suave aparece en mis labios. Abro la pequeña caja de metal. Encuentro agua, sobres de bebida hidratante, un sándwich, fruta, una pequeña cápsula, un frasco de ungüento y un energizante.

Suspiro, el final está cerca y Jianna lo sabe.

Devoro el sándwich y la fruta, sin miramientos, estoy seguro que no podré comer en mucho tiempo más. Disuelvo uno de los sobres en una de las botellas de agua y lo tomo de una sentada, dándome cuenta de que tan seca tenía la garganta y lo ansioso que estaba.

Saco un poco del ungüento cicatrizante y lo aplico en la herida que tengo en la pantorrilla, sé que no hace magia, pero el efecto calmante que tiene hace un poco de efecto y la punción desaparece.

Guardo el resto de las cosas dentro de mi mochila, pero la micro-cápsula la pongo en mi bolsillo derecho. A mi pesar, sé que la necesitaré más pronto que tarde.

Hecho a andar con paso rápido, atento a todo sonido que se forme en el eco del bosque. El resplandor del cielo es casi lo único que ilumina mi andar, pero me pone más tranquilo saber que no soy el único caminando de esta forma.

Camino en dirección recta, alejándome del punto donde estuve alguna vez. La oscuridad lo silencia todo, la noche eterna no hace más que volver diferente, cada perspectiva, cada sensación, cada pensamiento.

Sé que si sigo caminando en algún momento la encontraré, y sé que no sólo a ella, a la pelirroja también. Y aunque quiera negarlo, sé en el interior que me preocupa hacerlo.

Me preocupa no saber cómo reaccionar con Mana, o cómo reaccionará ella. ¿Tendremos que pelear a muerte?

Debo caminar unos tantos metros cuando escucho un quejido por mi lado izquierdo. Me detengo en alerta y muevo mi mano rápidamente al kunai en mi cinturón, muevo mis ojos y me comienzo a mover suavemente, intentando minimizar cualquier ruido.

No me muevo tanto más cuando siento los quejidos más cerca de mí, parecen provenientes de algo o alguien que está sufriendo mucho.

De repente lo noto, vienen casi de mis pies. Bajo la vista y ahí la encuentro.

Bajo los pies de un enorme y nudoso árbol se encuentra Mana, su cuerpo está tirado entre las hojas secas. Cuando me acerco puedo notar como su piel se encuentra más oscura de lo normal y como la posición de sus extremidades no es normal, es como un muñeco, es como si estuviera rota por completo.

Me arrodillo a un costado de ella y tomo su cabeza, la pongo sobre mis rodillas, de la misma forma que lo hice aquella vez que se estaba muriendo por el veneno.

—¿Mana?

Paso mi mano con suavidad por sus mejillas, un nuevo quejido tiñe el ambiente y luego de unos segundos eternos abre los ojos. Nos miramos y puedo ver en ella ese brillo que, a pesar de todo, temí ver tan de cerca.

Se estaba apagando.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Cierra sus ojos unos segundos y luego los abre con dificultad. Puedo verlo, el dolor es demasiado fuerte para poder hablar. Ahogo un suspiro.

—No te preocupes, no es necesario.

Sé qué pasará ahora, lo veo en el color que va perdiendo en sus mejillas y en sus ojos.

Por alguna razón, siento que estaba más preparado para verla herirme, para verla intentar salvar su vida, pero no para encontrarla así. Ahoga un gemido y una lágrima resbala por sus mejillas.

Un recuerdo fugaz cruza mi mente, unas manos acunando mi rostro mientras mis ojos lloraban y mi garganta gritaba por mí. Mis manos, ásperas y torpes, se mueven e intentan simular aquel cálido recuerdo que nace en mi pecho. Acaricio con brusquedad sus mejillas y la veo mirarme una vez más.

Una pequeña sonrisa surca su rostro, y yo también le sonrió.

Sé que en el fondo hay un pensamiento fuerte, algo que nos ata a los dos, ambos queremos ser libres de esta jaula. Y ella ya lo podrá ser.

Sus ojos se cierran y su sonrisa parece volverse eterna. Siento cómo el peso cambia en su cuerpo y sus músculos dejan de tensarse, volviéndose más suaves.

Un cañón suena a lo lejos, cargando el ambiente y dándome a entender algo que ya sabía. Mana se ha ido.

Paso mi mano otra vez sobre su rostro y la detengo en sus ojos. Una de sus armas más poderosas, su capacidad de raciocinio y de poder ver cosas más allá de las que vi yo alguna vez.

Me quedo unos segundos en la nada, sin pensar en nada. Cuando escucho a lo lejos un zumbido, que se va acercando con rapidez y volviendo más y más fuerte. Levanto la vista y los puedo ver, a lo lejos, brillando bajo la luz de las estrellas, una masa de miles de mutos voladores, más pequeños que mi mano, pero de los cuales estoy seguro de que no quiero estar cerca.

Miro a Mana una última vez, y me levanto. Debo salir de este lugar. Cierro los ojos cuando comienzo a correr en otra dirección.

—Lo siento.

Hago uso de lo largo de mis piernas para poder impulsarme más rápido, me muevo entre los troncos de los árboles que se levantan frente a mí, en un vago intento de perderlos. Pero el ruido de un zumbido sigue ahí, lejos y cerca, lejos y cerca.

También escucho el himno, pero ahora no puedo mirar al cielo.

Me giro, buscando otra dirección donde ir, intentando alejarme más de ellos. Sé que en el bosque me encontrarán para donde vayan, parecen sentirme, rastrearme, saber dónde voy antes de que yo mismo lo piense.

Y es ahí cuando lo veo, un camino de baldosas amarillas que aparece frente a mí. Brillantes y lisas, invitándome a caminar sobre ellas.

Me detengo de sopetón y abro los ojos cuando las veo. Las imágenes fugaces aparecen en mi mente, reproduciéndose una tras otra. Aquella caída, aquel lugar sin salida, el terror y la desesperación. El saberme más encerrado que nunca dentro de este lugar.

Ahogo un gemido cuando las veo, busco rápidamente alargando el cuello otro lugar por donde ir. Cuando me giro, me doy cuenta que aquellos mutos han formado una especie de muralla que se acerca. Ya no se mantienen cerca entre ellos, se han diseminado, y puedo verlos y notar cuantos son.

Dije miles, en realidad parecían mucho más que eso.

Tomo aire y, a pesar el vacío que siento en el estómago, empiezo a correr en dirección de aquellas baldosas. Paso sobre ellas y sigo corriendo, alejándome de aquella masa voladora que me sigue y persigue desde la oscuridad.

El amarillo del camino parece guiarme, llevarme a donde debería ir. Es como si él supiera qué necesito. O dónde debería estar en este momento.

Sin dejar de correr, busco la posibilidad de alejarme de este lugar, en mi mente aún existe el miedo que en cualquier momento todo empiece a derrumbarse. Que todo se repita.

Y de repente la veo, al final del camino, una enorme construcción se alza. Parece una torre, como aquellas que Vuk me mostró que existían en el Capitolio. Pero entre verla en imágenes y encontrarla frente a mí, es diferente.

Me voy acercando y mi corazón comienza a bombear sangre más rápido. A lo lejos puedo entrever una puerta, intento apresurar más el movimiento de mis piernas, para poder llegar lo más rápido posible. Pero, cuando me acerco lo suficiente lo noto.

La puerta se encuentra cerrada, o, mejor dicho, sellada. Como si hace poco hubiera estado abierta, pero ahora no. Tres figuras se alzan frente a la puerta, un zorro, un búho y un unicornio que parecen mirarme, retarme o simplemente burlarse de mí.

Siento el zumbido acercarse y, otra vez, empiezo a desesperarme. Decido darle una vuelta a la torre y encontrar otra entrada.

Pero antes de poder hacer eso, el suelo tiembla ligeramente. Plantas empiezan a brotar de la tierra y formar una enredadera, cual se une con otras que sobresalen de las paredes de aquella torre. De los lazos oscuros vegetales comienzan a florecer amapolas rojas, las mismas flores que he visto en casi toda la Arena.

Pestañeo un par de veces al darme cuenta de algo, aquella enredadera comienza a formar una escalera que sube directamente a lo alto de la torre. La miro y un mal presentimiento se forma en mi pecho.

Intento alejarme de aquel lugar, pero ya es demasiado tarde, aquellos mutos voladores me han rodeado y solo me dejan la posibilidad de subir. Aprieto mis puños y, antes que se acerquen a mi cuerpo, comienzo a subir a toda prisa.

Subo todo lo rápido que puedo, sintiendo cómo el zumbido parece pisarme los talones. La sensación de peligro se empieza a volver más fuerte conforme me voy acercando a la parte superior de la torre, como si supiera que todo está mal.

Llego al final de la enredadera y me siento en el alféizar de la ventana, miró a mi alrededor y no encuentro nada más que piedra. Pero, es al mirar al frente, cuando la veo.

Bounder aparece al mismo tiempo que yo, en el extremo contrario, por otra ventana. Nos miramos y sé que ambos lo sabemos con certeza.

Este es el final.

* * *

 **Bounder Leger, 17 años. Distrito 4**

* * *

 _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?_

Sol, luz de sol. Cálido, brillante.

 _¿Qué más hay?_

Agua. Fresca, indómita.

Arena. Tibia, húmeda.

 _¿El distrito? Espera, ¿qué no había muerto?_

—No, no estás muerta. No aún.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy tú, ¿no me ves?

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abro despacio, la luz del sol radiante me golpea con fuerza y lastima la vista. Llevo una mano sobre mi frente para hacerme sombra y mirar con claridad.

Las olas del mar golpean incansables y con furia la orilla de la playa. Sonrío. Padre siempre decía que yo era como el mar embravecido, incontrolable, furioso y majestuoso. Yo nunca le creía, no había en mí ni una sola pizca de majestuosidad.

—¿Es que sigues sin verlo? —Mi otro yo está sentada frente a mí, copiando exactamente la posición en que me encuentro, las piernas frente al pecho, los brazos alrededor de estas y el rostro apoyado sobre las rodillas. No reconozco las ropas que usa, pero definitivamente están más limpias que las mías

—¿Qué hago aquí? Yo había muerto, la pelota bomba explotó y me atrapó.

—Eso no ha sucedido, al menos no realmente.

—¿El chico bombas murió?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—¿Quien más murió?

—Para saber eso, tendrás que despertar primero.

—Si lo hago, ¿moriré?

Mi otro yo tarda demasiado en responder y me desespera:

—Eso solo depende de ti, y de tu fuerza, pero debes entender, Bounder, que la muerte es inminente. No importa el tiempo y el lugar, siempre llegará, ¿lo entiendes?

Su tono de voz es pausado y dulce, casi parece que no soy yo. Tal vez sea una versión mayor de mí. La miro a los ojos, tratando de encontrar la diferencia entre ella y yo. Me mira con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago.

Me dedico a pensar en sus palabras.

Hasta antes de entrar a la Arena, no me había detenido a pensar en morir. Es decir, sabía que si quería salir de aquí debía mancharme las manos de sangre, y no arrepentirme de ello. Pero el pensamiento de ser yo quien muriera, quien dejara atrás tantas cosas, no había ocupado mi atolondrada cabeza.

Tal vez, inconscientemente, estaba más segura de mis habilidades que antes de llegar aquí.

No puedo recordar a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió antes, pero un vago recuerdo de dolor, cansancio y calor se desliza por mi mente a ratos.

Lo que sí puedo recordar es la cara de exasperación de Kinsey antes de entrar en la casita de galletas y el amasijo de carne y sangre en que se convirtió su rostro, minutos después.

Sí, ella tiene razón. En este lugar, morir y matar, es más que una regla.

Y aunque salga por mis dos piernas, la muerte será algo más que un estado del ser humano. Será la pauta que regirá mi día a día partir de este momento.

La cuestión real no es si puedo, quiero o no, morir. La cuestión es si puedo vivir con ello.

—Veo que estás lista, así que, andando. La respuesta la encontrarás allá fuera, encuéntrala.

No sé en qué momento sucede, pero en un parpadeo estoy jadeando, con los ojos muy abiertos, tendida en el suelo muy cerca de la casa de galleta.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió?

Recuerdo haber salido de la casa, tomar el regalo de Owain y después... Morir.

¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Me desmayé acaso?

Hago una revisión rápida de mi estado. No hay heridas ni dolores. Solo un pequeño mareo, tal vez a causa del brusco despertar. No hay indicios de que haya luchado o que alguien me haya noqueado.

Es como si simplemente me hubiera desvanecido de la nada.

Incluso, muy cerca de mí, hay una barrita energética a medio comer.

Suspiro pesadamente. Me arrastro un poco hasta que alcanzó a recostar la espalda en un árbol grueso. La cabeza me da vueltas en torno a los últimos acontecimientos. Desde el banquete, las cosas han avanzado escalofriantemente rápido. No me sorprendería que lo estén haciendo adrede.

Me centro en recordar un poco acerca del abrumador sueño del cual acabo de despertar.

Las imágenes tardan un par de minutos en aparecer con espeluznante claridad.

Veo, como si fuera una película, la transición de imágenes de lo que parece ser el "enfrentamiento" con el chico bombas. La explosión de la pelota bomba. El haz de luz caliente. El mar y mi otro yo.

Mi cerebro recrea claramente la conversación que tuvimos.

El recuerdo se agudiza al tiempo en que el sonido del himno resuena con fuerza.

El himno acaba y primero proyectan la imagen de la bonita sabelotodo del Cinco, seguido del rostro del chico bombas.

Así que solo quedamos el guapote y yo.

Esto está a horas de terminar.

Siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas como lo hizo el día en que entramos aquí.

La pregunta vuelve a mí, ¿podré vivir con lo que sea que suceda ahora?

Sé que, si muero, habrá gente, como mamá, papá, mis hermanos y amigos; que sufrirán. También sé que estarían orgullosos de hasta donde llegué.

Si, por el contrario, soy quien queda en pie, habrá de igual manera, gente que me odie, como la familia de quien maté, o la familia de los aliados que no pude proteger. Y sé que, dentro de un año, tendré que ser yo quien guíe a algún otro chico como yo, por este mismo camino.

Salir de aquí implica eso, más las imborrables manchas de sangre, las vidas que he cobrado y las pesadillas eternas. Pero también implica que, allá afuera, habrá alguien más que recuerde el rostro amable de Kinsey, los ojos brillantes e inocentes de Yuta, la mira calculadora y malhumorada de Kenley, el atractivo de Arya… Entonces, no hay nadie más en esta Arena que deba hacerlo más que yo.

Tomo uno de mis cuchillos en el compartimiento a mi espalda, con la punta, a unos centímetros de mi cabeza, tallo en el tronco _«K-K-Y-B»_.

También corto una especie de estaca de una de las raíces salidas del árbol y con ella clavo al árbol, debajo de la inscripción, uno de los paracaídas que están dentro de mi mochila. Es uno de los más grandes, lo había guardado cuando esta misma mochila llegó a mis manos, junto con los regalos para los demás chicos, fue el primer símbolo de nuestra alianza.

Lo dejo allí, como símbolo de que existimos en este terrible lugar, como un recuerdo de lo que fuimos. Lo dejo por que no sé si saldré de aquí.

Cuando entré aquí, era difícil adivinar si llegaría hasta este punto, estando ya aquí, no me queda más que luchar con todo lo que tengo para lograrlo.

Como si estuviera preparado de antemano, el zumbido azul de hace una noche, reaparece de nuevo, atravesando los arboles del bosque, así que empiezo a correr sin dirección alguna.

En el camino, intento desviarme a la izquierda para alejarme del enjambre de mutos, pero a unos tres metros de mí, otro más pequeño surge de la nada, obligándome a doblar a la derecha.

Conforme avanzo, otros pequeños enjambres salen de los laterales, haciéndome correr estrictamente en línea recta, como si me guiaran a algún punto específico de la Arena.

Cuando empiezo a divisar la luz de la luna reflejada en el estanque donde murió Yuta, noto como el enjambre que empezaba a tomar la forma de una enorme bola azul, reduce su tamaño, hasta convertirse en apenas un montón, pero aun así no dejo de correr, pronto diviso la Cornucopia completamente cerrada.

Con la respiración algo agitada por la carrera, bajo el ritmo y soy capaz de ver algunas manchas de sangre seca en los alrededores de la Cornucopia.

Apenas he recobrado un poco el aire, cuando el enjambre de mutos incrementa su tamaño nuevamente. Me obligo a recuperar el ritmo otra vez, tratando de mantener a los animalejos lo más lejos posible de mí.

Finalmente, después de correr paralelamente a un camino de baldosas amarillas, llego a los pies de una enorme torre. Lo primero que hago es buscar la entrada, pero esta está totalmente obstruida por un derrumbe.

—Genial, ¿y ahora qué? —digo volteando hacia el cielo artificial.

Al bajar la cabeza, me doy cuenta de que tres pares de ojos me miran. A la izquierda el búho, a la derecha el unicornio y en el centro el zorro. Los animales que están por todas partes de la Arena. Me miran de una forma que… parece casi humana.

Por un momento me pregunto si debería volver a empezar a huir, el zumbido de los bichos no se ha detenido, o si estos tres mutos van a acabar conmigo.

Entonces y de la nada, las flores rojas que cubren toda la arena empiezan a crecer alrededor de la torre, creando una malla de raíces, hojas y tallos.

Doy unos cuantos pasos atrás, para observar el crecimiento antinatural de las flores, entonces la veo. Allí, a unos veinte metros aproximados del suelo, hay una ventana.

—Así que tendré que escalar. Bien jugado, Vigilantes, bien jugado.

El búho en ese momento emite un sonido y vuela para posarse en el lomo del zorro, el unicornio levanta la cabeza hacia el cielo.

Tomo con la mano una de las muchas ramas ya crecidas, son gruesas y algo rugosas, perfectas para escalar sin mucho problema. Coloco un pie en la pared y jalo, dejando colgar todo mi peso de la rama, cierro los ojos en espera de que se suelte y caiga al suelo, pero eso nunca sucede.

Con seguridad, tomo una nueva rama e impulso mi peso con manos y piernas. Mis pies encuentran fácilmente los asideros entre las ramas para posarse, y mis manos hacen lo mismo como si tuvieran vida propia. En cuestión de minutos, ya estoy a sujetándome del alfeizar de la ventana.

Me impulso con fuerza y salto, quedando en cuclillas en el marco de la ventana. Un resoplido que no es mío resuena en la estancia, cuando levanto la mirada, me encuentro con Tres, que acaba de pasar su largo cuerpo a través de la ventana.

Mi mirada hace que él levante la suya y ambos quedamos frente a frente. Salto de la ventana al mismo tiempo que él termina de poner ambos pies sobre el suelo.

Sonrío y él hace una mueca, no dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos en ningún momento.

Desenvaino mis cuchillos y él hace lo propio con un kunai.

 _«Que gane el mejor»_ pienso mientras sonrío más ampliamente.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, en el siguiente llegan la final y la coronación, de manos de Arah y Rowan. ¿Quién ganará estos juegos? Pronto se sabrá. Muchísimas gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Por si las dudas, ha habido dos recuentos porque Bounder dormía durante el primero, y uno llega antes que el otro pero tarda más en subir.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. ¿Quién crees que ganará, siendo objetivo/a?**

 **2\. ¿Quién crees que podría vivir mejor como Vencedor?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El siguiente capítulo saldrá de la pluma de Coraline, con Arah, y Elenear, con Rowan. ¿Preparados para el final?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Saludos E, Cora y Hikari.**


	31. Capítulo 30: Muerte

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen.**

 **Historia para el foro "El Diente de León" – SYOT colaborativo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Muerte**

* * *

 _Se dice que un alma muere cuando ya nadie es capaz de recodarla._

 _Se dice que, mientras alguien guarde al menos un recuerdo de esa persona, esa persona no nos abandonará._

 _Se dicen demasiadas cosas sobre la muerte, pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que les espera cuando ella abre sus brazos para recibirlos._

 _Morfeo y Fobétor, casi al mismo tiempo, se plantearon la misma duda, mientras chocaban el uno contra el otro y se fundían en un montón de humo plateado, destruyendo y siendo destruidos a la vez._

 _¿Tenían ellos dos tal cosa, algo similar a un alma?_

 _Si la tenían no estaban seguros de que aplicara el mismo principio que para los humanos. No después de haber ocasionado tanto daño a aquellos mortales a los que, al menos en el caso de Morfeo, debía proteger._

 _Y, aunque estaban seguros de que nadie los olvidaría en bastante tiempo, ambos supieron que la muerte no les supondría ese descanso eterno que los humanos tanto anhelaban._

 _Ahora ambos pagarían por lo que habían hecho._

 _Y, sin embargo, uno al lado del otro, la muerte nunca se les había antojado tan interesante._

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 19 años. Segunda al mando.**

* * *

Mi mano viaja inconscientemente hacia mi mejilla. No hay nada, por supuesto, pero algo se revuelve en mi estómago cuando recuerdo el ramalazo de dolor que, más que atribuir al golpe, estoy segura de que fue causado por la expresión en el rostro de Rowan al despertar.

Sus miedos… No son algo que pueda comprender a cabalidad incluso ahora que sé la verdad, pero han sido la pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba para comprender que, aunque Rowan sea un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, y aun con mis errores a cuestas, no elegiría a otra persona.

Y ahora estoy segura que él tampoco lo haría.

Por eso cuando él aparece en la puerta de la habitación entrelazo mi mano con la suya y, mientras recorremos nuestro camino rumbo a la Sala de Control, lo obligo detenerse en medio de un pasillo desolado por unos preciados segundos que no tenemos para ponerme en puntillas y besarlo.

Cuando nos separamos él parece ligeramente sorprendido, pero se las arregla para esbozar una sonrisa burlona de todos modos.

― No digas nada que pueda arruinar el momento ― le digo interrumpiéndolo cuando está abriendo la boca para hablar.

Apenas le toma unos segundos idear una respuesta ingeniosa.

― No deseo hacerlo, creéme ― masculla ―. Sabes que puedes entretenerme en los pasillos siempre que quieras, pero creo que quizás ahora no sea un buen momento.

Ruedo los ojos, pero termino asintiendo. Después de todo estamos a minutos del momento más importante de los Juegos.

Intento no poner demasiada atención en su rostro cansado mientras caminamos juntos hacia la Sala de Control, concentrándome en el tacto de su mano junto a la mía. Pronto todo terminará y podremos retomar nuestras rutinas y sé que eventualmente lograré convencerlo de hacerse tratar.

Me pregunto cómo será todo ahora que nosotros…

― ¡Arah!

Por unos segundos me congelo en mi sitio y es la mano de Rowan, ejerciendo algo más de presión sobre la mía, la que me hace reaccionar. Cuando logro girarme la encuentro a apenas unos metros, y me cuesta creer que sea ella, como si se tratase de una absurda alucinación.

Luce igual que siempre. El cabello rubio corto y cuidadosamente peinado y los labios pintados de un color carmesí. Lleva un saco y una falda de color azul eléctrico y unos zapatos de tacón altísimos pues, si algo heredé de ella, fue la capacidad de andar todo el día de aquí para allá con aquellas cosas.

Y sin embargo parece tan fuera de lugar aquí como solía estarlo yo en las reuniones a las que me llevaba.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Le pregunto cuando consigo encontrar la voz.

Su boca se tuerce en una mueca de molestia que oculta con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos viajan hacia abajo, hacia mi mano entrelazada con la de Rowan. Y por unos segundos, es como si viera engranajes moviéndose a toda velocidad en su cabeza mientras su sonrisa se ensancha provocándome, por unos segundos, la tentación de soltarlo.

Pero no volveré a dejar que ella y sus pensamientos se interpongan con lo que quiero.

― ¿No nos vemos hace más de un año y así me recibes? ― Reprocha con una risa completamente falsa. Luego mira a Rowan. Después de todo su tono dulce se debe simplemente a su presencia ―. Esta chica es una despistada Rowan, si no fuera por mis llamados ya habría olvidado que tiene una madre.

Rowan achica los ojos y sé que está a punto de responderle algo no muy cortés cuando tiro de su brazo mientras niego con la cabeza.

― Adelántate.

Veo la duda en sus ojos por unos segundos. Nos mira alternativamente a mí y a Emma y al final levanta la mano y acaricia mi mejilla suavemente antes de continuar caminando.

Ni siquiera se gira para hablar.

― Cinco minutos Arah. Ya tenemos que comenzar.

Asiento con la cabeza y me acerco a mi madre. Le hago una seña para que me siga y la guio hasta la primera puerta que encuentro, que da a una pequeña sala que nunca usamos.

Ella mira con disgusto el lugar.

― Y mira donde me recibes, esto es una pocilga. Estoy segura de que disponen de mejores instalaciones aquí y sin embargo tú como siempre no eres capaz de…

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ― La corto.

Ella esboza una sonrisa que nada tiene que ver con las que puso en presencia de Rowan.

― Los vi ― dice como si hubiera realizado una gran hazaña ―. Los vi besándose en el pasillo hace unos minutos.

Su sonrisa hace que me estremezca, recordando la última vez que la vi, en otro pasillo, en una situación no demasiado diferente.

" _Ese es el hijo del ministro Greyfox, ¿no es así? Rowan, si no me equivoco…"_

" _¿Es compañero tuyo? Imagino que no es tan listo como su padre entonces."_

" _De todas formas sigue siendo un Greyfox, harías algo útil por primera vez si logras acercarte a él."_

― Supongo que después de todo no somos tan diferentes, ¿verdad hija?

" _Parece algo corriente, supongo que incluso así como luces puedes lograr que se fije en ti lo suficiente como para sacar provecho."_

Retrocedo dos pasos sintiendo mi pecho subir y bajar, pero me obligo a mantener la mirada fija en ella. Ella que ha pasado años recriminándome no estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Ella a quien nunca le ha preocupado haber hecho mi infancia miserable, exigiéndome cosas que estaban totalmente fuera de mi alcance.

No.

No voy a dejar que se meta en mi cabeza de nuevo, y mucho menos que sean sus pensamientos los que me lleven a tomar decisiones en mi vida.

― Vete ― le digo y ella frunce el ceño inmediatamente, pero no retrocede. Alzo la voz ―. Vete de aquí Emma.

― Soy tu madre ― reprocha con acidez ―. Puede que a ti te de lo mismo, pero fui yo quien te cargué en mi vientre 9 meses, fui yo quien te crio para que llegaras aquí.

― No, no lo eres. Nunca lo has sido ― respondo dando un paso hacia ella ―. Y todos estos años te he tolerado porque, a pesar de que he hecho de todo para demostrarte que no mandas sobre mi vida, una pequeña parte de mí ha dejado que te metas en mi cabeza, haciendo caso de tus estupideces. Pero ya no. No quiero volver a verte y ni sueñes que responderé tus llamadas. Y que te quede muy claro. Si estoy aquí es precisamente porque me negué a lo que tú querías. Y ahora me niego a seguir soportándote en mi vida.

Ella abre la boca, sorprendida. No debería extrañarme, después de todo siempre ha sido bastante dramática y aunque no hay nadie más que nosotras en esta habitación bien sabe que Rowan, o cualquier otra persona, podría entrar en cualquier momento.

Unos segundos después una mirada de desprecio inunda su rostro.

― Siempre has sido una chiquilla desagradecida ― masculla ―. Siempre prefiriendo al idiota de tu padre que a duras penas se acuerda de ti, siempre creyéndote superior al resto….

― No me importa lo que pienses ― le espeto ―. Ahora vete de aquí. Tienes medio minuto para marcharte antes de que active el comando de seguridad.

― Te vas a arrepentir Arah ― dice acomodándose el pelo, furiosa―. Cuando él se aburra de ti y te deje en ridículo frente a todo el mundo te vas a arrepentir. Lo único que espero es que consigas sacarle una buena pensión.

― De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberte echado de mi vida antes. Pero ya no más.

No alcanzo a escuchar su respuesta, si es que responde, porque abandono la habitación dando un portazo. Comienzo a caminar por el pasillo lo más rápido que puedo mientras golpeo con fuerza la tableta, tecleando el comando de seguridad. No me preocupan sus gritos, en cuestión de minutos la habrán sacado del edificio. Lo que sí me preocupa son mis manos, que tiemblan descontroladamente y las lágrimas de rabia que se agolpan en mis ojos.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la sala de control me detengo a intentar tranquilizar mi respiración.

Estoy en eso cuando Rowan se acerca y pone una mano sobre mi hombro, sobresaltándome.

― ¿No deberías estar adentro? Ya deberíamos comenzar ― Pregunto y la voz me sale un par de octavas más alta, debido a los nervios.

Él niega con la cabeza y con su pulgar acaricia mi mejilla. El gesto dura apenas unos segundos y, aunque me reconforta, no consigue tranquilizarme. Son sus palabras, utilizando el mismo tono medio burlón que reserva especialmente cuando quiere molestarme, las que terminan de hacerlo.

― No podemos comenzar hasta que no esté la Segunda al Mando en su puesto.

Es cuando atravieso junto a él las puertas de la Sala de Control, que finalmente consigo olvidar a Emma.

Y sé que esta vez será definitivo.

…

Todas las pantallas reflejan lo mismo, divididas en dos. Una mitad muestra la expresión seria en el rostro de Adler y la otra la sonrisa burlona que esboza Bounder al encontrárselo en la torre. Ambos se miran unos segundos, midiéndose, y luego, casi al mismo tiempo, sacan sus armas.

En la sala, nadie se atreve a emitir ningún sonido.

Rowan se está encargando de manejar personalmente las cámaras esta vez. Así que es él quien introduce el comando para que, antes de que Bounder y Adler arremetan el uno contra el otro con apenas unos segundos de diferencia a favor de la chica del Distrito 4, las pantallas muestren por unos escasos segundos a nuestros mutos perderse en el bosque donde murió Mana.

Le sigue un cameo general de la arena. Y, mientras Cherise mueve la ciberfibra de aquí para allá, las amapolas comienzan a florecer de todos lados, cubriendo nuestra arena de rojo. Ella levanta la vista y me sonríe unos segundos cuando hago que la luna brille con más fuerza, resaltando el color de las flores. Luego regresa la vista hacia su pantalla, completamente concentrada en su arena.

La toma finaliza de vuelta en la torre, donde todo va a terminar. Y, apenas unos segundos antes de que Adler y Bounder lleguen a chocar, un ruido estremecedor los sobresalta mientras el piso comienza a temblar.

Pero no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, no es el piso bajo sus pies lo que se va a derrumbar precisamente. Es el techo, que se abre en dos plegándose hacia los costados y las paredes superiores de la torre, que se mueven hacia abajo, dejándolos a ambos bajo la luz de la luna, con sus armas aun empuñadas.

Bounder por un momento parece olvidar dónde se encuentra, porque se acerca al borde y suelta un silbido al ver el campo de amapolas rodeando completamente la arena. No resulta suficiente para ocultar el terror en sus ojos mientras observa la arena, una extensión roja que parece no terminar nunca.

Adler podría aprovechar para atacarla, pero se aleja unos pasos y también se inclina a observar. Su expresión seria se resquebraja unos segundos al ver las flores, las mismas que causaron la alucinación en donde Mana lo traicionaba.

― No se han escatimado en gastos, ¿eh? ― Murmura ella, pero es tal el silencio que el chico del Tres es perfectamente capaz de oírla. Luego se incorpora y levanta la voz ―. Supongo que no debemos desperdiciar tan bonito espectáculo.

Estoy segura que a la audiencia no le extraña para nada que sea ella la primera en atacar. Después de todo así ha llegado a la final, arremetiendo contra todo aquel que intentara atacarla a ella o a sus compañeros, intentando protegerlos sin demasiado éxito. Sin embargo Adler, aunque al principio abre los ojos algo sorprendido, consigue levantar el brazo y bloquear su ataque justo a tiempo.

Bounder sonríe, pero sus ojos abiertos y brillantes denotan lo alterada que está. Retrocede y vuelve a alzar el cuchillo, intentando controlar el temblor en su mano.

― Son las amapolas ― comenta Cherise con tal tranquilidad que me sorprende ―. Ninguno ha conseguido estabilizarse aún.

Esa era la intención, por supuesto. Sin embargo, alterados o no, Adler y Bounder continúan acercándose el uno al otro y chocando sus armas, sin conseguir más que sonidos chirriantes cada vez que el kunai choca contra alguno de los cuchillos de Bounder.

La secuencia se repite varias veces, hasta que Adler consigue asestar el primer golpe, clavando el kunai en el brazo derecho de Bounder. Ella grita, y suelta el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda para arrancarse el arma del chico del tres.

― Sabía que no debía descuidarme contigo, cyborg ― masculla enojada haciendo referencia al traje que usó Adler en el desfile.

Él no responde, simplemente se tira contra ella haciéndolos caer al suelo a ambos.

En la Sala, algunos ahogan un gemido cuando Bounder chilla y empieza a repartir patadas, intentando quitarse de encima a Adler a toda costa.

Él aprieta los dientes cuando ella le patea el estómago, mientras mueve la mano que empuña su kunai, intentando acercarlo al cuerpo de la chica del Cuatro.

Bounder, viendo que sus intentos no están dando resultados, aprieta los dientes y se tira de costado, arrastrándose entre el hueco que dejó el brazo de Adler levantado.

Cuando se pone de pie Rowan se encarga de mostrar el costado de su cuerpo, donde primero Adler la lastimó con el kunai y luego ella lo empeoró arrastrándose por el suelo. Su pierna también al parecer ha resultado lastimada, o al menos eso deja ver la rotura de su uniforme.

De todas formas ella se las arregla para mover la cabeza, haciendo tambalear la coleta en la que ató su cabello y sonreír como si se la estuviera pasando genial. Suelta una carcajada cuando Adler trastabilla al ponerse de pie, quedando en el suelo frente a ella.

― No es que tenga nada en contra tuya Cyborg. Pero sólo uno puede salir de aquí y ambos sabemos que esa corona quedará mejor en mi pelo que en el tuyo.

Acto seguido clava el cuchillo que le queda, pues el otro ha quedado olvidado en el suelo, en la pierna de Adler, haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

― Vaya, después de todo si tenías voz.

Adler se inclina hacia adelante y, cortándose la mano por negarse a soltar el kunai, se tira sobre las piernas de Bounder, haciéndola caer también y rodando hasta quedar sobre ella. Bounder suelta un montón de improperios cuando él alza el kunai y termina cortando su coleta, dejando un ramillete de cabellos naranja en el suelo.

― Están muy en el borde ― murmura Cherise inclinándose sobre su pantalla, como si quisiera traspasarla y meterse en la arena ―. ¿Deberíamos alzar las paredes de nuevo?

― Déjalo así ― le responde Rowan ―. A ver si alguno se da cuenta y lo utiliza.

Un chillido de una de las vigilantes menores hace que los tres nos sobresaltemos.

― No puedo creer que chillen como idiotas precisamente por el cabello ― musito mientras en la sala todos se agitan al ver a Bounder intentar zafarse de Adler sin mucho éxito.

― No debería extrañarte ― me responde Rowan ―. En las calles está pasando exactamente lo mismo.

Sin embargo se aclara la garganta y al instante todos vuelven a guardar silencio. Justo para amplificar el sonido de las costillas de Bounder al romperse cuando Adler se le tira encima con sus dos brazos, intentando hacerle el mayor daño posible.

Resulta algo increíble como ambos están luchando con uñas y dientes. Como, a pesar de los golpes, rasguños y patadas que ambos se dan el uno al otro; a pesar del dolor, ninguno se niega a rendirse.

Bounder tiene el rostro tan rojo que se confunde un poco con su cabello naranja y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero su mirada es de férrea determinación cuando levanta la cabeza y le da un cabezazo a Adler que lo hace retroceder.

Pero él, vuelve a mover su kunai sin tener idea de hacia dónde se dirige, teniendo mucha mejor suerte esta vez.

El kunai se clava en el ojo derecho de Bounder quien, completamente enloquecida, comienza a retorcerse hacia todos lados sin contener los gritos.

Observo a Rowan preocupada, sabiendo lo mucho que podría repercutir esto en sus pesadillas. Pero si a él le preocupa no muestra absolutamente nada, concentrado en pasar de una cámara hacia la otra en cuestión de segundos, mostrando los movimientos de Bounder.

Y son precisamente los erráticos movimientos de la chica del Cuatro los que terminan por desastibilizar a Adler cuando ella consigue golpearlo en la misma pierna donde uno de sus cuchillos se había clavado antes.

Creo que cuando Bounder se incorpora empujando a Adler no es consciente del todo de lo que está haciendo. De cuan al borde se encontraban ambos, y de cuan fácil es caer.

Y estoy segura que cuando Adler queda en el borde y comienza a resbalar no puede evitar recordar su alucinación, con Mana soltándole la mano y dejándolo caer.

En la Sala todos contienen la respiración mientras lo observan clavar las uñas en el borde de la torre, intentando por todos los medios evitar caer.

Esta vez, quien termina empujándolo con ambas manos para que caiga no es su aliada, sino la chica del Cuatro.

― El cañón ― ordena Rowan sin ninguna necesidad, pues en el segundo exacto en que el cuerpo de Adler toca el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos, activo el comando haciendo sonar el cañón por última vez en los Juegos.

Rowan se acerca a un micrófono y, cuando las trompetas dejan de sonar, es su voz la que resuena en toda la arena.

― Damas y caballeros, les presento a la ganadora de los vigésimo octavos Juegos del Hambre: Bounder Leger, del Distrito 4.

Mientras el himno suena aunado a los aullidos de la multitud en la plaza frente a la mansión presidencial, Bounder permanece ajena a todo, hecha un ovillo en el suelo, con una mano sosteniendo su cuchillo y la otra tapándose el ojo herido.

Y algo me dice que, aunque haya ganado, no es precisamente una vencedora como se siente.

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 19 años. Vigilante en Jefe.**

* * *

La puerta se abre y Arah entra, da dos pasos y luego su rostro enrojece y vuelve a salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me quedo mirando la puerta, parpadeando confundido, cuando escucho un par de golpes quedos.

Me río.

—Pasa.

Ella entra, aún con el rostro rojo.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario que toques.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Sigue siendo tu oficina. Además, eso podría darle ideas a los demás. ¿De verdad quieres que la gente se ande metiendo en tu oficina, así como así?

—Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabrá decir que tú eres una excepción, no una regla.

Su sonrojo se vuelve más profundo. Me río de nuevo.

—¡Oh, cállate! —dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Se te ofrece algo en particular?

Ella empuja la puerta y le pasa el pestillo.

Enarco una ceja.

—Todo parece indicar que me gusta la dirección que está tomando esto— digo apartando los dedos del teclado y poniéndolos detrás de mi cabeza.

—Compórtate— dice mientras pone su tableta sobre el escritorio. Le echa un vistazo curioso a uno de mis monitores.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Basura administrativa— me quejo—. Estoy determinando quienes van a continuar en sus puestos y quiénes no.

—¿Debería preocuparme?

—Muy simpática. De hecho, he decidido recargarte a ti con el departamento de mutaciones y a Cherise con el clima. De todas formas, ya ambas manejan la ciberfibra a la perfección. ¿Te da algún problema?

Ella suelta un bufido.

—Claro, porque no es algo de lo que me estuviera encargando ya.

—Bueno, el recargo oficial viene con un generoso aumento en tu cheque. También tendremos que impartir lecciones en la Academia el año que viene.

Ella parpadea.

—¿Sin graduarnos?

—¿No la has recibido?

—¿El qué?

Rebusco entre mis papeles y le tiendo una carta con el sello de la Academia en el extremo superior.

—Se supone que Cherise y tú recibieron una igual, o al menos eso me ha dicho Antigone.

—Me sigue pareciendo raro que te tutees con la presidenta ¿sabes?

Esta vez soy yo quien rueda los ojos.

—Es natural siendo yo una persona tan importante.

—Ella no hace ningún comentario al respecto. Entonces ¿no tendremos que volver a clases en otoño?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Cherise, tú y yo no. Los demás recibirán una prueba, para determinar si han estado encargándose realmente de sus puestos, pero en teoría, todo el equipo de los Juegos de este año recibirá su diploma anticipadamente.

—¿Y qué decisiones has tomado con respeto a quienes se quedan y quienes se marchan?

—Tú y Cherise, por descontado. Lo más probable es que conserve a Blair, Laertes y Galatea. Esperaba que me ayudaras a decidir entre los demás. También puedo elegir a Vigilantes retirados o a estudiantes de la Academia.

—¿Qué te parece Chase?

La veo con mala cara.

—¿En serio, Rowan? —dice con mala cara.

—¿Qué?

—¿Ya han pasado dos años y sigues con eso?

Le suelto un gruñido en respuesta.

—Sabes que Chase es muy bueno en la parte de desarrollo armamentístico— continúa ella, tozuda.

—Chase ni siquiera matriculó este semestre— le digo.

—Solo porque se deprimió porque no lo eligieron para los Juegos. Pero, ¿en serio estamos peleando por Chase?

—¿Por qué te sorprende? Pelear es todo lo que hacemos realmente bien— replico mientras me inclino sobre el escritorio, acercando mi rostro al suyo. Ella no se aparta ni un centímetro.

—Que yo recuerde, hay otras cosas que hacemos bien. Muy bien, de hecho.

Le sonrío y la beso en los labios, recorriendo su cuello con los dedos. Ella se estremece suavemente.

—¿Cómo sigue el golpe? —pregunto recorriendo con cuidado el punto lastimado, sin marcas visibles.

Ella suelta un suspiro.

—¿Estás seguro de que no tienes un doctorado en arruinar el momento?

La beso en la punta de la nariz y vuelvo a sentarme.

—Luego— le prometo.

Ella asiente, recomponiéndose en tiempo récord y desbloqueando su tableta.

—Bounder— dice y, con solo esa palabra, cambia por completo la atmósfera en la habitación.

—¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

—Dos costillas fracturadas, una contusión craneal moderada y abrasiones en el brazo y pierna derecha.

—¿El ojo?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—El globo ocular no ha resultado viable. Están trabajando en uno biónico. De hecho, quería preguntarte qué aspecto quieres que tenga. ¿Natural o alterado?

—Imagino que tu preferirías un estilo natural.

—Le resultará más fácil adaptarse así.

—¿Y en donde estaría el chiste en eso?

Ella agita la cabeza, pero asiente.

—¿Color?

—Amarillo, como su vestido en las entrevistas.

Ella enarca una ceja.

—Lo tienes muy presente ¿no?

—He estado viendo secciones del resumen de sus juegos— digo con un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Por qué? ¿Celosa? —agrego burlón.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—En lo absoluto. Amarillo entonces.

—¿Sigue inconsciente?

—La tienen sedada para acelerar su recuperación— replica ella mientras teclea algo con rapidez en su tableta. Y para que no vaya a dañar la cuenca. Fuera de las heridas que recibió en la final, el restaurador se había encargado de todo lo demás, pero sabes tan bien como yo que el efecto no era permanente.

—¿Cuándo crees que podamos tener la coronación?

—En una semana, si reacciona bien al implante.

—Me parece curioso— digo yo—, el hecho de que fue Adler quien desfiló como un cyborg y que sea Bounder quien vaya a vivir el resto de su vida como… bueno, algo parecido a uno.

—Supongo que será parte de lo que tendrá que enfrentar cada vez que se mire al espejo— dice, con cierta tristeza. A pesar de que nunca lo dijo, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ella habría preferido que ganara Adler, aunque supongo que eso se debía más al descaro que había mostrado Bounder hacia mí que a cualquier otra cosa. Ella se aclara la garganta y aparta la mirada—. La gente la adora. Owain ya ha recibido un montón de ofertas de trabajos para ella después de que acabe con sus obligaciones.

Me reclino un poco en mi silla.

—No se supone que los Vencedores tengan algo como un "trabajo".

—Supongo que será como los que han estado haciendo modelaje y cosas por el estilo. Bounder tendrá suerte si su… cambio le produce un futuro en el que lo más a lo que tenga que acceder sea a modelar o actuar en alguna de esas tontas películas.

Siento una sensación ácida en la boca del estómago. Las cosas que se hacen en ciertos niveles de la administración de Panem son algo así como un secreto a voces. Arah, Cherise y yo nos hemos mantenido cuidadosamente fuera de ese tipo de tendencias, especialmente con los vencedores más jóvenes, pero tampoco es como si pudiéramos brindarles alguna clase de protección. Hay demasiados intereses de por medio. Demasiado odio y sed de venganza.

Han pasado veintiocho años, pero aún existen muchas personas que siguen queriendo venganza de los ciudadanos de los distritos.

No podemos exterminarlos, al hacerlo, estaríamos firmando nuestras propias actas de defunción. Pero hay que mantenerlos a raya. Ese es el objetivo de los Juegos. Ese es el motivo por el cual hay quienes toman posesión de los Vencedores como si fueran cosas.

Bounder no me desagrada. Tampoco Adler lo hacía. De hecho, si bien no he llegado a desarrollar algo como el afecto o el interés por ninguno de los tributos de nuestra primera edición, si guardo algo para la mayor parte de ellos que se parece un poco al respecto. Han luchado por sus vidas con todo lo que tenían. Mucho o poco. Hay quienes dieron más espectáculo. Otros que, tal vez, murieron de forma algo prematura. Pero el cómo llegó Bounder hasta aquí no es lo importante. El punto es que, entre veinticuatro personas, no importa si hay quienes creen que se lo merezca o no, fue ella quien consiguió salir de la Arena.

—Te agrada— dice Arah, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Yo no iría tan lejos— digo apagando el monitor—. No la odio.

—Tú no odiabas a ninguno de ellos— dice Arah rodando los ojos—. Puede que te guste ser cruel, pero es porque amas tu trabajo. ¿Aprendiste lo que esperabas de esta Arena?

Frunzo los labios.

—No lo sé.

Ella rodea la mesa y se sienta con cuidado sobre mi regazo, apoyando la parte más alta de su cabeza contra mi barbilla.

—Ya encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo. Juntos— promete.

Me gustaría tener esa seguridad. La rodeo con los brazos, pegándola un poco más a mi pecho e inhalando el aroma de su cabello. La esencia a jazmín entrando por mis fosas nasales.

—¿Quieres ir a almorzar? —pregunta en voz baja.

—¿Podemos quedarnos así un poco más?

En lugar de responder, ella se acurruca un poco más cerca.

…

Bounder acepta bien el ojo biónico. Al menos en lo que respecta al aspecto físico.

El aspecto psicológico es otra cosa. La sientan frente a un espejo y retiran, poco a poco, el vendaje que le han puesto alrededor de la cabeza hasta que el nuevo ojo, con el iris como oro derretido, se refleja frente a ella. Pudo haber tenido un aspecto idéntico a su ojo natural, pero ¿cuál habría sido el chiste en ello?

El nuevo ojo no luce humano y el contraste que el otro, de un verde brillante, y el cabello rojo, ahora más corto para igualar el lado que Adler cortó, la hace lucir un poco como una sirena o algún otro ser mitológico.

Observo a través de la vigilancia en su habitación su reacción, tomando nota del movimiento constante de sus manos. Esa extraña necesidad que tiene de estar siempre moviéndose. Pero sonríe y suelta un comentario sarcástico y luego algo sobre cómo ahora es más increíble y fabulosa que nunca.

Sin embargo, en cuanto sus cuidadores la dejan sola, intenta sacar el nuevo ojo mecánico utilizando una cucharilla de té.

No consigue sacarlo, principalmente porque los Agentes de Paz entran en la habitación y la inmovilizan. Luego la sedan de nuevo, antes de que haga verdadero daño, pero se hace una cicatriz bajo el párpado.

Arah suspira y apaga el audio de la transmisión.

—Tendrá que pasar por el pulido de nuevo— dice con cansancio.

—No lo sé— dice Cherise—. Creo que le da algo de personalidad. Había quedado demasiado perfecta. Me parece que le da más humanidad.

—¿Y desde cuándo a ti te gusta la humanidad?

Cherise ladea la cabeza, haciendo que suaves ondas en degradado caigan hacia adelante. Hoy trae el cabello recogido con unos curiosos moños a ambos lados de su rostro. Luce suave, casi infantil; pero desde lo que pasó con aquel chico llamado Taurus no ha vuelto a ser la misma.

A veces, casi me siento culpable. Sin embargo, me gusta más esta Cherise, una mezcla entre la que vivía en otro mundo y la Vigilante que era capaz de captar cada una de mis ideas, crueles o no, bonitas o terroríficas.

—Yo voto porque le apliquemos algo de cicatrizante pero no borremos la cicatriz— dice ella—. Las cicatrices son buenos recordatorios. Yo tengo una en el tobillo que se ve exactamente como la noria de Beach Street. Me recuerda que el mundo desde arriba y desde lejos, siempre parece ser más bonito.

—¿Por eso insististe en una pelea final desde lo alto? —pregunta Arah con curiosidad. A ella, la posibilidad de que cualquiera cayera y la pelea final terminara con un simple accidente, siempre la hizo dudar.

Cherise se sostiene la barbilla.

—Sí, supongo que sí— dice con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, Rowan, ya he acabado el diseño de la corona. Te la he enviado a tu terminal.

—La veré en cuanto llegue a la oficina.

—Me gustó la idea de incorporar a los mutos— dice sonriendo—. Si la apruebas, puede estar aquí mañana por la mañana.

Asiento. No era lo que planeábamos, pero me gusta la idea de que esta, nuestra primera edición, lleve nuestra marca hasta el final.

—Lo más probable es que se encuentre perfecta.

—Bah, no lo digas hasta que la veas.

—Es cierto. Don Perfecto siempre encuentra algún detalle para decir que las cosas pueden mejorar— dice Arah rodando los ojos, sin embargo, su gesto queda arruinado cuando me inclino y la beso, haciendo que ella se sonroje. El beso dura más de lo que planeaba, pero soy yo y no ella quien termina apartándose.

Ella parece ligeramente mareada al final, lo cual me hace sentir muy, muy pagado de mí mismo. Cuando se recupera, Arah voltea a ver a Cherise con el rostro encendido, sin embargo, ella no parece ni extrañada ni confusa.

—Ya era hora— dice con alegría—. Me estaba preguntando por cuánto tiempo más iban a mantenerlo a escondidas. Aunque claro, yo ya lo sabía.

—Ustedes las mujeres son unas chismosas— digo fingiéndome indignado.

—Oh, déjalo— dice Arah con un bufido, aún con la cara roja—. Iré a verificar que la versión final del resumen marche como se debe.

—Pasaré por ti a las ocho— le digo besándola en la mejilla.

Ella asiente y sale de la habitación.

Tardo un poco en darme cuenta de que Cherise y yo nos hemos quedado solos.

—De verdad me alegro por ustedes dos. En realidad creo que, juntos, son fantásticos.

Aunque inesperado, no puedo decir que me sorprenda.

—Te lo agradezco— digo con una sonrisa—. La verdad es que aún me cuesta un poco creérmelo— lo que sí me sorprende es ese brote de honestidad de mi parte.

—¿Le pedirás que se casen pronto?

Me río entre dientes.

—Apenas estamos empezando a estar juntos de nuevo, Cherise. Sería algo demasiado precipitado.

—Sí, pero cuando lo sabes, lo sabes ¿no?

Supongo que lleva la razón. Nunca habrá nadie más para mí.

—Prométeme que me pedirás ayuda para elegir el anillo.

Ruedo los ojos, pero ella me mira con tanta seriedad que no puedo más que asentir.

—Gracias— dice levantándose y besándome en la mejilla antes de salir.

…

El escenario está decorado con un montón de flores amarillas. Cherise ha modificado a las amapolas para que no sean blancas ni rojas, sino del mismo tono dorado que el ojo artificial de Bounder.

Su estilista y su equipo de preparación desfilan primero, saludando como si hubiesen hecho un trabajo increíble.

El siguiente es el idiota de Muscly, que trae una chaqueta blanca abierta sobre su torso desnudo, que parece brillar por el aceite que se ha frotado sobre el cuerpo.

—Qué mal gusto— dice Arah arrugando su pequeña nariz.

—Coincido— digo mientras estiro la mano sin pensarlo y busco la suya. La mayoría de los flashes de las cámaras están enfocados en el escenario, pero un par de luces me ciegan y, estoy seguro, la foto con nuestras manos entrelazadas será portada mañana por la mañana en esas revistas de cotilleos. Ella enarca una ceja, pero se encoge de hombros y no me suelta la mano.

Owain es el siguiente en pasar. Trae un cigarrillo entre los labios y nos lanza una mirada molesta antes de tomar su lugar. Desde aquí, noto que él, al igual que Bounder, tiene ambos ojos de diferente color. No me extrañaría la posibilidad de que la heterocromía se pusiera de moda por una temporada. Aunque claro, a Owain el color de su iris izquierdo le cambió por un traumatismo. Me pregunto si eso lo unirá a Bounder o verá en ella un reflejo de sí mismo que, de algún modo, llegue a asquearlo.

Bounder parece estar tranquila hoy. Al menos, no tan agresiva como ha estado los últimos días. Observa la pantalla con el rostro serio y, cuando Venus le pregunta si está preparada para dejar la casucha de su familia en el Cuatro, le responde con mordacidad.

Sonrío, aliviado por el hecho de que parezca más como ella misma.

Hemos decidido combinar el resumen de los Juegos con la Ceremonia de Coronación. No podemos arriesgarnos a que mañana Bounder tenga un mal día. Y últimamente tiene muchos de esos. Tampoco podemos excedernos con la medicación porque la gente ha venido a ver a la chica descarada que ha ganado los Juegos, no a alguna extraña marioneta con su rostro.

He visto tantas veces el resumen, que dura cerca de tres horas, que esta vez simplemente lo ignoro. Me concentro en el tacto de la mano de Arah bajo mis dedos.

Ella responde jugueteando con mis dedos. El tiempo se vuelve muy corto después de eso.

Cuando la transmisión de los Juegos llega a su fin, con el sol saliendo de nuevo en la Arena, iluminando el rostro maltrecho de Bounder, justo cuando el cañón de Adler suena, el último que se oirá por este año, me siento curiosamente ansioso.

Antigone no está en el escenario durante la transmisión. Tampoco está en su propio palco. Ella, a diferencia de Bounder, está teniendo uno de sus días malos. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más pueda quedarle en su puesto y algunos de los aspirantes a su posición, mi padre incluido, me preocupan un poco. Espero, de verdad, que Antigone permanezca por mucho tiempo como presidenta de Panem. Pero algo en mi interior me dice que no será así.

Venus continúa con su entrevista. Ahora que Bounder es una Vencedora y luego de esa pulla inicial, parece haber reducido sustancialmente su aversión hacia los tributos. O me pregunto si, para ella, no es lo mismo un Tributo que un Vencedor.

—Si pudieras salvar a alguno de tus aliados caídos ¿a quién sería?

Bounder se remueve, incómoda.

—No lo sé, Urano.

—Es Venus— replica ella con una mueca y creo que la aversión está pronta a salir de nuevo—. Y estoy segura de que tienes alguna idea. ¿Sería al pequeño Yuta, al que no pudiste proteger? Todos sabemos que tenías una relación extraña con Kenley ¿intentarías llevarte mejor con ella? Tal vez ¿no apartarte de tus aliados durante el banquete y evitar que Amber la matara? O, quizás, ¿sería a Kinsey a quien tratarías de mantener con vida?

Bounder hace una mueca y se aparta un rizo rojo de la frente, casi con violencia. Uno de los miembros de su equipo de preparación jadea audiblemente.

—¿Qué caso tiene? ¿Planeas pedirle a alguien que me regale un trío de cachorritos con sus nombres? No podría salvar a ninguno. Si los hubiera salvado, tal vez yo no estaría aquí. Así que, Júpiter, creo que tu pregunta es tan tonta como tu peinado.

Blair finge una tos para disimular una risita.

—Esa chica sí que me gusta— dice ella en voz baja—. Siempre es divertido ver a los vencedores entrevistándose con Venus después de los Juegos. Ya a ninguno le importa caerle bien.

Venus rechina un poco los dientes, pero sonríe.

—¿Qué me dices de tu enemistad con Arya?

—Arya era una perra— sentencia Bounder—. Fue un dolor en el culo desde el primer día. Pero fue una buena contrincante. Si no le hubiese demostrado que yo era mejor que ella, tal vez habría podido sobrevivir un poco más. Quién sabe, inclusive pudo ganar, pero ¿a quién le importa? Lo verdaderamente importante es que ahora tienen un montón de esto— dice señalándose con los pulgares y poniéndose de pie—, para fotografiar.

Los flashes de las cámaras se disparan como locos cuando ella se acerca al borde del escenario, poniendo posturitas ridículas, marcando los músculos de sus brazos y lanzando besos aquí y allá. Entornando los ojos cuando uno de los fotógrafos le pide un primer plano de aquellos orbes bicolores.

—¿Crees que hable en serio con lo de que no cambiaría nada? —pregunta Cherise con voz queda.

—No lo creo. Siendo yo, probablemente cambiaría algunas cosas. Pero está bien que no se lo dijera a Venus. Es un arma que ella podría utilizar en cualquier momento en su contra— dice Arah, apoyando nuestras manos, aún unidas, sobre la baranda del palco, dejándonos más a la vista que nunca. Me distraigo un poco con la imagen.

—Y, por cierto, tú — me vuelvo a concentrar en Bounder y noto, con cierta sorpresa, que está apuntando a nuestro palco con un dedo—. Ni creas que no sé qué eres un cabrón, pero estás bueno. Así que cuando te aburras de esa— dice apuntando a Arah—, llámame.

Para mi sorpresa, Arah se ríe. Es, evidentemente para mí, una risa fingida, pero mira a Bounder de tal forma que parece que realmente ha encontrado divertido su comentario. Me sujeta con más firmeza.

Me mantengo estoico y soporto el montón de flashes que se disparan en mi dirección.

Venus no consigue recuperar el control de la entrevista después de eso, aunque le pregunta algunas cosas sobre Adler, que Bounder contesta con cierta incomodidad. Cuando le pregunta por la herida más significativa que consiguió hacerle, un claro intento de que ella hable sobre su nueva modificación, Bounder se burla de ella diciendo que lo que más extrañará será su cabello y una cicatriz que se hizo en la espalda con un anzuelo y una caña de pescar.

—Creo que, en el fondo, respetaba a Adler de verdad.

—Igual que ella, merecía ganar— admito yo.

—La suerte estuvo del lado de ella.

Supongo que sí.

Venus no recupera la atención de Bounder después de eso, así que nos dirigimos hacia la coronación.

La plataforma que conecta el subnivel con el escenario desciende y luego vuelve a ascender, esta vez llevando a Antigone Pylos sobre ella. La multitud estalla en aplausos. Ella trae en sus manos la corona, dorada, con un diseño de amapolas entrelazadas en una enredadera y, encima, un zorro, con una lechuza y un unicornio tallados a su derecha a izquierda, respectivamente.

Bounder dobla las rodillas. Callada al fin, y observa a la presidenta a los ojos a través de los agujeros en la máscara de esta. Parece ligeramente intimidada.

La corona calza a la perfección alrededor de la frente de Bounder. Ha sido hecha para ella. Las incrustaciones de rubíes que tienen las amapolas resplandecen cuando la luz les cae encima.

Bounder sonríe y se aparta el cabello, pero veo, en su ojo, el que realmente le pertenece a ella, como esa seguridad no es más que otro tipo de máscara. Está a punto de quebrarse.

Ajenos a todo lo demás, las personas continúan aplaudiéndole, dándole ánimos a su nueva Vencedora.

Me pregunto si, a partir de ahora, las cosas serán más fáciles o más difíciles para Bounder.

Una mirada a los rostros de las personas en las primeras filas, esas que son reservadas para quienes no participan directamente en los Juegos pero que tienen grandes influencias, me hace decidir que, definitivamente, la prueba de Bounder no ha hecho más que empezar.

No puedo decir que lo sienta, pero tampoco me regocijo en la idea. Me limito a observar como todos continúan aplaudiendo, mientras presiono con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Arah. Agradeciendo, tal vez por primera vez en mi vida, el lado de la historia en que nos tocó jugar.

* * *

 **¡Damas y Caballeros, oficialmente los Juegos han terminado!**

 **Agradecemos a todos por su participación en este proyecto y esperamos que la final y coronación hayan estado a la altura de sus expectativas.**

 **No vamos a dar muchos detalles para no spoilear, así que las felicitaciones vendrán en el siguiente capítulo, el cual será un epílogo sobre la vida de nuestros vigilantes y el vencedor un año después de los Juegos.**

 **Aprovechamos para invitarlos, si quieren, a apuntarse a escribir un epílogo utilizando algún familiar o amigo de sus personajes. No es obligatorio, pero quien quiera darle un cierre a su historia puede hacerlo. La fecha de entrega de ese capítulo sería el 24 de junio y la extensión es de 800 a 1000 palabras.**

 **Dicho esto, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Saludos!**

 **E, Cora y Hikari.**


End file.
